DC New 52: Spider-man
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: "Tell me Peter, do you want to know the greatest pain you can inflict on a man? It's simple, take everything he loves, everything he's fought for...and erase it" Mephisto chuckled darkly at the beaten form of Spider-man lying before him "But what's even funnier is watching him try to regain what he's lost knowing that he'll never accomplish it" Pre-Flashpoint to DC Rebirth
1. End of an era part 1

So yeah, imagine of Spider-man used to be part of the DC universe pre-Flashpoint and New 52… now imagine that like Superman of the Pre-New 52 he's now living in a universe that's radically different but painfully similar at the same time.

Just to let you know now **THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE ARE SET IN THE PRE-NEW 52 UNIVERSE, MEANIG JUST BEFORE FLASHPOINT!**

Just thought you should all know so you won't be too confused by the first few chapters. So far the end pairing is Peter and Diana but I may had one more girl to it but it's incredibly unlikely but hey who knows. Honestly I think this may be my most daring story yet...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

If Peter Parker can describe his day so far he would have to say boring…

Mind numbing boring, like there's nothing remotely interesting going on at all. It was almost as if every criminal in the city today had decided to actually take a break and avoid going to jail for once in their violent and misguided lives

"Why does crime have to be slow today of all days? Why can't it be slow on Christmas or maybe Halloween?" Peter sighed as he swung dozens of stories high in the air on thin web lines that were stronger than steel clad in his typical red and blue spider suit that was made of his new still experimental unstable molecules suit "You know days where I actually want to have fun or relax?"

Peter was becoming so bored from the lack of anything that he was actually planning to stop by his wife's job. It's not that he wouldn't visit anyways but well considering his wife is the ambassador to the Amazons of Themyscira she tended to busy most days. Peter had it easy in comparison he thinks since his responsibilities are keep New York safe, resist the urge to beat Jameson into the ground for his smear campaigns against the wall crawler, and his duties that come with being a member of the Justice League

His wife Diana on the other hand not only had to worry about New York along with him, but also how things on Themyscira are going and it's relations with other nations in the world, her own duties to the Justice League, and making sure that no rouge Greek gods are trying to bring about the Apocalypse… again

' _Can't imagine what it's like to deal with gods on a regular basis'_ Peter thought with a whistle _'Hell I can barely handle regular humans half the time'_

Peter may be married to Diana but that doesn't mean he deals with half the enemies she does on a regular basis, it's more like he deals with them more often than he used to

After several more minutes of swinging through New York Peter saw the Themyscria embassy up ahead. He made a few mental calculations on how much farther he had to go and the amount of web fluid he had left before he shot two web lines and used them to slingshot himself towards the compound before landing before the guards in what he likes to call a 'Superhero landing'

The guards he saw weren't very impressed as Peter stood up and waited for their reactions. Several seconds passed before he narrowed his lenses in disbelief

"What not even a clap of approval?" Peter folded his arms and quirked his head to the side

"Your dramatic landings lost their luster after the tenth time…a year ago" one of the guards said in a bored tone

"Really?" Peter asked with surprise before his shoulders slumped "But dramatic landings are the only thing I have going for me today!"

"Why are you here Spider-man?" another one of the guards asked with some annoyance

"Uh I was hoping to say hi to my wife, is she in?" Peter asked nervously

"She is…but she's in a meeting with someone" one of the other guards said with a shrug

"Another nation or something?" Peter asked with curiosity

The guard shook her head "No, with Batman"

Peter went rigid at hearing the man's name. Years ago, before the creation of the Justice League Peter and Bruce were actually good friends, well as good as they could be with their nearly polar opposite personalities. But has the years went by the men sort of drifted apart, it also didn't help the two men both had rather strong feelings for Diana. Oh, and the incident where Ra's al Ghul stole Bruce's plans on how to take down the League may have driven an even further wedge between the two.

Now while Peter is aware that Diana loves him immensely, there's always that small part of him in the back part of his mind that reminds him that Diana chose him in the end because she and everyone else, himself included thought Bruce died at the hands of Darkseid over a year ago.

Peter banished the thoughts that were beginning to plague his mind and looked towards the amazon guard "Can I see her?"

The guard eyed him for a moment before she and the rest parted and allowed him to enter.

"Shall I contact the princess and let her know you're here Spider-man?" one of the guards asked

"No…I'm hoping to surprise her" Peter said with a shrug as he made his way up to the main building and entered it nervously

Peter couldn't help but feel nervous as he made his way down the hall of the embassy towards Diana's office. While he is aware that Diana would never be unfaithful to him, his ever present if hidden inferiority complexes and low self-esteem as a result of a bullied childhood often made Peter nervous to have his wife around men who are richer, more powerful than him in every aspect, and usually tend to be better than him.

After a few moments Peter came to a stop outside of Diana's office and took several deep breaths and prepared himself for every possible scenario he might face when he opens this door.

' _Get a grip Peter there's nothing wrong with your wife talking to a man that she's had feelings for longer than you…why did I have to think that!'_ Peter mentally groaned before he steeled his resolve and pushed the door open to see…

His wife sitting in a chair reading some sort of report while Bruce dressed in his typical Batman get up standing by the window with his arms crossed and the ever-present scowl on his face. Diana looked up at the intrusion and smile at him in a way that made Peter feel like he could take on a Carnage Empowered Doomsday and Toxin empowered Superboy Prime under a blue Sun with two broken arms and one of his eyes ripped out and win!

"Peter, what are you doing here? I thought you had work…" Diana said with a mixture of amusement and confusion

"I did but I clocked out early" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he's had since childhood "Wanted to come by and see you actually"

Diana smiled at him again "Well I'm about finished up here, maybe afterwards we can grab a bite to eat?"

"Uh yeah sounds great" Peter nodded while refusing to look in Bruce's direction

While the man has been back for a little over four months, Peter has still yet to talk to him outside of meetings he had to attend as a member of the Justice League, one of the founding members in fact.

The tension in the air was thick as the three remained there in silence until a knock on the door frame drew everyone's attention to the amazon standing there nervously "Uh Spider-man?"

"Yes?" Peter asked relieved that someone broke the slowly suffocating tension in the room, least he thinks it was

"There's reports of a new Sinister Six attacking Times Square, Spider-woman has already engaged them" the amazon said a little nervously as all three Leagues watched her closely

"Whose she facing off against?" Peter asked as he turned to fully face the young woman

The amazon looked down at the tablet she had that held the information on the newest incarnation of the Sinister Six "Uh the Spot, Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, Shocker, and Hobgoblin sir"

Peter quirked a brow under his mask at hearing who the members were "Hmm odd line up but I ain't complaining"

Peter than looked back towards his wife with a sheepish smile under his mask "Uh maybe lunch after I deal with the latest troublesome six?"

"Do you need help?" Diana asked with a pointed gaze

"Nah the only real trouble will likely be Sandman and Electro and even than it shouldn't be too much. Plus, this Hobgoblin sounds like the new guy I've ran into recently and he's not really all that tough compared to the past ones. As for Mysterio and the Spot… I got a few new jokes to tear what very little self-esteem they have left, same with Shocker"

"If you're sure" Diana said, while she has faith that Peter can handle himself she can't help the sudden sense of foreboding she's getting

"Positive, sides Spider-woman likely will have already dealt with them by the time I get there anyway" Peter said with a nod before looking towards Batman "Anything else I should be aware of before I leave?"

Batman stared at him for a moment before shaking his head "No… I was hoping to talk with Diana about something"

Peter watched the man for a full tense minute before looking towards Diana "I'll be back soon"

Diana smiled at Peter "Go get'm Tiger"

"Yes ma'am" Peter gave her a salute before he launched himself out the open window by Batman and swung off towards Times Square, ignoring the suddenly uneasiness he was getting, and it wasn't from leaving Bruce alone with his wife

…

Diana watched her husband go with a fond smile before it fell as she returned her attention towards Bruce. She made a hand gesture for the young amazon to leave while she leaned back in her chair and pulled off her glasses

"Now what is it you want?" Diana sked the man as she watched him, she was less than pleased to find out he snuck into her office earlier and was about to tell him to leave when Peter entered

Bruce was quite for a moment before speaking "…So Peter"

"Bruce if that's what your here to talk about than leave" Diana pointed towards the door

Diana saw his jaw clench before he resumed "I just want to hear why? Why him?"

Diana stared at Bruce for a long time before she sighed "Because Bruce, he was there for me when I needed someone more often than you, Clark, my sisters and even own mother were. And even than we've always been close. He may have also rose a few points in my book after I killed Maxwell and he was the only one to stand by my side when you and Clark and the rest of the world turned your backs on me"

"You killed him Diana" Bruce said in hard tone

"Yes to save you and Superman and what do I get in return? Scorn and distrust and not just towards me but all the Amazons! Do you think killing him was easy for me? I spent weeks afterwards being haunted by that moment half the time showing Superman killing you instead and instead of receiving comfort from the people I thought loved me you cast me out!" Diana said in anger

Even though it was years ago Diana is still bitter over the fact that people she came to trust would so quickly turn their backs on her. While some have come to apologize to her about the incident it left her feeling hollow to their attempts to make amends

"Peter willingly stood by my side through it all, even when his name was dragged through the dirt like mine was and not once did he complain. Even when I told him to leave me alone he still stood by his decision to support and comfort me even when he had his own demons to deal with…" Diana said as memories of the 'Grim Hunt' came to her mind

The two stared at each other in silence for a long time until Diana sighed "Bruce…I love you, I never stopped loving you…but I've grown to love Peter more. I'm sorry but whatever we could have had…it's gone. You had your chance, multiple ones in fact and every time I took a step forward to a future with you, you took several back…"

Bruce's shoulders seemed to slump ever so slightly that they may not as well before he spoke again in an emotionless tone "I'll see you on the Watchtower for the meeting later"

"Fine…" Diana said as she rubbed her head in aggravation as the dark knight slipped away. Her gaze traveled towards the small picture frame she had on her desk that showed her and Peter at Cony Island both covered in cotton candy and large smiles on their faces.

Diana smiled at the memory as she held it up to look at it closer before she heard a knock at her door. She placed her glasses back on and cleared her throat

"Come in!"

Diana was greeted to the sight of Donna to her mild surprise "Donna, what are you doing here?"

"I uh need advice on something" the young woman said with a sheepish expression

Diana had to resist the urge to sigh again as she gestured for her sister to continue, while idlily wondering if she should have gone with Peter after all. Had she had the ability to see into the future she wouldn't have hesitated to follow him…

…

* * *

So, next chapter deals with Peter facing off against the newest incarnation of the Sinister Six with the aid of Spider-woman (Julia Carpenter)


	2. End of an era part 2

Answers to reviewers statements or questions

 **keyblade master cole:** In a nut shell, yes but he'll still remember all of the events that happened pre-Flashpoint and Flashpoint itself.

 **Bobwhy** : We'll be seeing flashbacks of the two's history and how their relationship developed as the story goes, the first one happening next chapter

 **Guest12:** What Bruce did was kind of a dick move on his part well it's not the worst thing he's done when you think about it. As for Batman being with Diana in the New 52, hate to say it but it's still going to be Superman or at least the New 52 one and oh Peter will be none to please by that and yes Peter will be less than amused by Barry unintentionally screwing up his life and reality itself both during and after Flashpoint. And you are right in that cryptic last line about Mephisto…

 **Yo** : There for some reason just doesn't seem to be enough of this particular pairing on this sight for some reason plus the idea of these two together intrigues me… If Spider-man was in the DC universe I could actually see these two becoming an item

 **justafan** : Supergirl will have a pretty fair sized role in this story along with a few other 'underdogs' I have in mind later on but not until Peter gets himself firmly established in the New 52 and after the Justice League forms.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to get to the scene of the crime and he was pleasantly surprised to see that Spider-woman has already dealt with Shocker and Mysterio. He was however put off by the man flying on a glider that looked to be made of fire and metal

Also his attire was different from the standard orange of the Hobgoblin. He was wearing what looked like a black version of the Hobgoblin's cloak but it had burn marks on it and had a large red pentagram symbol on the back that looked like it was glowing. Peter also saw that this goblin was much taller than then any Hobgoblin he's encountered before save the original but even that that was stretching it

"That's not Hobgoblin, hell it's not even the Green Goblin" Peter said to himself as he shot several web bullets at the goblin before he could throw what looked like fire balls at Julia Carpenter aka the 'Sensational Spider-woman' who was busy shooting her psi-webs at Electro while Sandman tried to crush her under a mallet made of sand while spot was nowhere to be seen

Peter saw the web bullets impact against the side of the unknown goblin's face and nearly knocked him off the glider before he ripped them off and centered his gaze on Peter and grinned darkly.

Peter felt his blood run cold at the sight of this new goblin. It looked unlike either the Green Goblin or the Hobgoblin, in fact it looked more demonic in appearance

"Spider-man…" the demon goblin purred in a dark echoing tone "I was hoping you'd show up"

"Aww really how sweet of you" Peter quipped as he saw that Spider-woman seemed to be holding her own for now before refocusing on his opponent "But really, you didn't have to go to all this trouble to see little old me, you could have just called me out on social media like any other wanna be villain"

The demonic goblin chuckled "Oh but where's the fun in that…Peter"

Peter's eyes widened at realizing that this person, whoever they are, knew his name. He narrowed his lenses at the man "Who are you!"

"Me?" the goblin pointed to himself with a confused look before grinning "I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to pronounce but you can call me…Demogoblin!"

"That's…actually a pretty good name for yourself" Peter conceded before he shot several web bullets at Demogobin who laughed as he flew under the projectiles and shot several crimson red and black fire balls at him

"Holy-" Peter swore as he ducked under one of the fire balls and leaped over the other's before feeling Spider-woman's psi-webs snag him and yanked him out of the path of several more fire balls

"Head in the game Spider-man!" Julia yelled as she grabbed a turn over car and threw it at Demogoblin who was to slow to dodge and was knocked off his glider that almost instantly vanished and right into another parked car

 **KRAKOOM!**

Peter winced at the impact before looking towards Spider-woman "A little harsh don't you think?"

"I punched him in the face earlier with every ounce of strength I had and barley fazed him" Julia said as she and Peter danced around Sandman and shot multiple web bullets at him that vegan to cover him in a combination of psi-webbing and Peter's re-enforced webs

"Seriously?" Peter said in shock as Julia's strength rivaled his at fifteen tons "Damn, maybe that car you threw wasn't enough than"

"Agreed which s why we need to hurry up with litter box here" Julia said much to Sandman's annoyance

"Stop calling me that!" Flint Marko yelled as she sent multiple sand tendrils at the two spider themed heroes who dodged them with a sort of grace and skill that'd put the world's greatest acrobats to shame ten times over

"Would you prefer sandbox than?" Peter asked as he reached into his utility belt he had under his suit and pulled out a small blue web capsule and placed it in his web shooters before taking aim at the man

"How about neither!" Sandman yelled out in rage as he formed a large ax of sand with one hand and a saw with another and prepared to attack Peter when suddenly several psi-webs wrapped around his neck and yanked him to the ground

Peter used that time to shoot the capsule into Sandman's chest which immediately started to turn to ice, much to the man's shock

"What'd you do!" Flint Marko screamed as he tried to get up but found himself restrained by more psi-webs as his body froze

"Oh I just shot a formula of composed of my typical web formula and liquid nitrogen. Don't worry you'll thaw out in a hour or two and be in a nice cozy cell by than" Peter said as Sandman was completely covered in ice

Peter looked over towards Julia and nodded at her "So that's Marko and it looks like Electro is dealt with" Peter gestured to a psi-web covered Electro lying next to an equally restrained Mysterio and Shocker "Now that just leaves Spot and Demogoblin"

"Demogoblin?" Julia asked in confusion

"The guy who looks like Hobgoblin in a fear toxin induced nightmare" Peter gestured to the demonic looking goblin who had just freed himself from the two cars he was crushed between with a roar

"I haven't seen Spot in a while… Demogoblin there said something to him before he vanished in one of his portals" Julia said as she and Peter ran towards Demogoblin who was now throwing fireballs at them

"We'll deal with him after we blow matchstick here out" Peter said as he rolled under a fire ball and threw a punch at Demogoblin's face who caught it with shocking speed before headbutting Peter and smacking him away

"GAH!" Peter cried out as he felt his jaw nearly dislocate from the power of the hit _'Man this guy's strong, easily up there with Venom!'_

Julia shot two psi-web lines at Demogoblin's hands and tried to keep him from throwing anymore fire balls. The goblin growled in annoyance before he inhaled and shot a blast of red and black fire at the surprised Spider-woman who was forced to dive to the left or risk being roasted alive

Demogoblin having expected this spat out another fireball that impacted not far from where Spider-woman landed and sent her flying across the street and into a window.

The demonic goblin chuckled at this as he tore off the glowing webbing and turned his sights on Spider-man and whispered darkly "Get ready…"

Peter shook his head to clear his vision and saw Demogoblin approaching him with a large broad sword made of the same black metal as the glider from earlier forming covered in red and black flames

"Man your really fired up for this fight aren't ya?" Peter joked even as his spider-sense was flaring

Demogoblin shot a wave of red fire towards Peter who jumped several stories over it and shot several web bullets at the goblin who blocked them with his blade. Peter landed behind Demogoblin and quickly punched the taller being in the back of the leg that earned a grunt of pain from the goblin who quickly turned around and tried to cleave Peter in half

Peter leaned so far back that his spine actually started to hurt before he righted himself and sent a powerful punch into Demogoblin's face that barely turned his head before he sent a jab in the demonic being's throat. That got a response as he clutched his damaged throat allowing Peter to grab him by the shoulders, while ignoring the sheering heat, and threw him over his shoulder and into the ground

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

The impact created a small crater and sent bits of concrete and asphalt up everywhere. Peter didn't let up as he hopped on the goblin's chest and began to send a series of punches into the demon's face as fast and as hard as possible until his arms became a blur

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

The last punch was stopped by Demogoblin's clawed hand "ENOUGH!"

Peter winced as he felt his hand was nearly crushed before his spider-sense flared and he suddenly found a small black portal opening in front of his face. Before he could react, a white fist came through and punched him square in the face before another similar portal opened behind his head and a foot came out and kicked him in the back of the head and right into a headbutt from Demogoblin

 **KOOOM**

The hit sent him flying off the goblin and into the side of a building

 **KRAKOOOM**

"Okay ow!" Peter groaned out as he slumped to the ground and looked up to see the Spot appear before him with a dark smile on his face "Hey poke-a dots, how's it going? Still spot on, on being a being walking fashion nightmare I see"

Spot didn't respond as he held up a small black portal that looked different compared to his usual ones, it somehow looked darker and seemed to be sucking the light like a miniature black hole almost "Oh I'm going to enjoy this"

Peter felt his spider-sense flared to unimaginable levels as he tried to move only for black chains to appear out of nowhere and restrain him "GAH! How the-"

"Magic…" Demogoblin said as he approached the two and stared down at Peter with a dark smile in his face "Demonic magic to be precise"

Peter tried to break free but found the chains were holding steady and glared at the two men before him "Alright what do you two want?"

"Me?" Spot said with a raised brow "I just want to watch you die and this guy" he gestured towards Demogoblin "Is going to make sure it happens!"

"Actually…" the hooded goblin said in a sly tone "I won't be killing him…"

"Wait what? You said-" the Spot was cut off as a sword of fire pierced his head causing Peter to gape in shock as the demonic goblin grabbed the small portal from the Spot's hands as he slumped to the ground with his head now on fire

Demogoblin than turned towards Peter and smiled "As I was saying, I won't be killing you Peter. No, that honor belongs to my master and even than he's going to take his time with you"

Peter felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine "Is your master the lord of hugs and ice cream?"

"No…Mephisto" Demogoblin began to chuckle while Peter's lenses and eyes widened in horror

"I take it he's still mad that I got his son Blackheart killed by Superboy Prime all those years ago and his daughter locked away in the Phantom zone" Peter guessed in dread

"Bingo" Demogoblin chuckled before he held the small portal over Peter than began to grow and dropped it on Peter that encompassed both of them

"AHHHHH!" Peter screamed in agony as he felt his body begin to burn as his vision darkened until all he saw was darkness all while listening the dark laughter of Demogoblin

…

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter deals with Peter being in Mephisto's realm before ending up back out into the world that's far different from his own


	3. End of an era part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

A lone figure sat in a dark throne room atop an obsidian throne with engravings of horror and evil etched into the stone and glowed like fire against the black stone. The figure occupying it was cloaked in a dark red almost black shroud with two glowing red eyes. His hands possessed claws and his arms held numerous writings written in black ink that seemed to pulse with twisted demonic writing and imagery that no mortal could understand without risking their souls forfeited. His legs and feet looked like they belonged to some sort of goat or another cloven foot animal and seemed to be covered in blood

The being was Mephisto, an ancient and powerful demon that has over the centuries adopted the title of Satan, Lucifer, and a host of other names that were related to the Devil moniker. He's not the only demon to do this and there are others that he will begrudgingly admit are stronger than him, but when it comes to personality and actions, Mephisto more or less is the very embodiment of what the 'Devil' is… at least to humans.

There are some alien species in the universe who have a version of a Devil made him look like a saint in comparison. Beings that even Mephsito wouldn't like to be in the company of, but that wasn't important at the moment

Because right now, the ruler of his hellish domain was…smiling. Smiling in twisted glee as he felt a shift in the human world and the universe at large and not just in this one but several others in the Multiverse as well, dimensions included. It was like a nuclear bomb on a universal level had gone off and Mephisto was loving what he was seeing transpire.

"So glad I got Peter now…" the demon lord whispered as he sat there with his mind racing at the possibilities of what to do with this development "Hmm…yeeeees… you're a lucky man Parker. I think I've found an even crueler fate for you!"

Mephisto's attention was suddenly drawn from the radical change in the human world as he felt a slight shift in his and leaned back in his throne and scanned his throne room and watched as a small black portal formed in the center of his throne room and grinned when he saw that it was the goblin he tasked with retrieving Spider-man from earth and bringing him here.

Mephisto let out a sigh of content that had flames erupt from his mouth and smelled of sulfur as he rose from his throne and slowly descended the small stair case that emerged from his seat.

Demogoblin saw his master approaching and kneeled, his head almost touching the white marble floor that clashed with the red and black walls that seemed to be made with a combination of flesh and stone and looked like it was pulsing

"Master, I've fetched the man as you wished" the demonic goblin said as he canceled out the chains holding Peter who suddenly sprung to his feet and backed away at the sight of Mephsito

"Mep" Peter said in an uncertain voice that was laced with fear "Love uh, what you've done with the place, very hellish"

Mephisto grinned at Peter "Ah Parker, so good to see you again. Not since you doomed my beloved daughter to an eternity in the Phantom Zone have we've been in each other's presence"

"Would you be offended if I said I was avoiding you?" Peter asked as he tried to look for a way out _'Not that it'd help since he controls this entire dimension'_

For a long time Mephsito stared at Petr along with the Demogoblin until he started to actually laugh in genuine amusement!

Peter was taken back by this because while he could practically feel the malice in the demon lord's tone, it wasn't oddly enough aimed at him but more like the situation he was in if that made any sort of sense. Demogoblin seemed confused by what was so funny and decided to question his dread lord

"My liege is there something you find amusing?" Demogoblin asked with curiosity

Mephsito's laughter died down until he was quite before he turned towards Demogoblin "There's been a change in plans my dear servant…"

Demogoblin's eyes widened in surprise at this "What'd you mean lord?"

"What I mean is…" Mephsito said as he turned his attention back towards Peter "I won't be killing him like I planned originally before resurrecting him into a demonic warrior to unleash upon his friends and family and force him to watch as he slaughters his loved ones"

Peter couldn't help the small sigh of relief to hear that his original fate was avoided _'Thank you god, from now on I promise to never question or curse you again for as long as I live'_

"So you will not punish the man lord?" Demogoblin asked in confusion and disappointment

Mephsito than snorted "I never said that, I just said I won't kill him"

Peter's eyes widened as his spider-sense flared and he just narrowly avoided Mephisto's fist by leaning back before jumping away from the Hell ruler

"That's it Spider, make this fun for me!" Mephsito said in glee

"You need Jesus Mep!" Peter said as he dodged another a punch and sent one at Mephisto's face. His fist didn't even so much as budge the demon's head before, faster than Peter could think, he was grabbed by the throat and held in the air as Mephsito grew to three times his orginal hight and slammed Peter into the ground

KRAKOOOM!

"GAH!" Peter let out an agonized scream as he felt the crushing weight of Mephisto nearly bend his ribs to the breaking point

Mephisto grinned at this before he rose and threw Peter into the wall with enough force that the wall gushed out blood and bits of stone while the flesh held Peter there and seemed to wrap around him

"Oh this is wrong on so many levels" Peter gritted out as he tried to free himself before Mephsito's fist slammed into him and buried him deeper into the wall

Mephisto pulled his fist back and looked into the small hole only for his eyes to be hit by what looked like bolts of bioelectricity that momentarily blinded him followed by webbing covering his eyes as Spider-man jumped out and with all his strength punched Mephisto right in the face

 **KOOOM!**

The shockwave created caused the wall to seemingly shiver while Mephisto took a step back before he halted Peter in midair as he tried to swing behind the demon. Mepshito began to chuckle as he ripped the webbing from his face and turned to smirk at Peter's floating form

"Enough of these games child"

Suddenly Peter was slammed into the ground by an invisible force that caused Peter to scream out in pain as he felt several vertebrae in his back pop out of place and three ribs in his chest break against the floor

"That had to hurt" Demogoblin laughed in amusement as he watched his master raise his cloven foot and slam it into Peter's down form

 **KRRRRAAAAK!**

Mephisto laughed as he arsied his foot a second time and then slammed it down again and again…

 **KRRRRAAAAK!**

 **KRRRRAAAAK!**

 **KRRRRAAAAK!**

Finally, Mephisto stopped and began to shrink down and observed Peter's bloodied and broken form with glee. Even the man's unstable molecules suit which was designed to resist tearing and damage

Mephsito took several steps towards Peter before he crouched down to the man's level and smiled "It hurts doesn't it Peter, lying here with your bones snapped, reduced to splinters…being an immortal I can't really say I know what that kind of pain is nor do I care because it like many others can fade…"

Mephisto than stood and began to circle Peter with a dark gleam in his eyes as he watched the arachnid themed man try to move only to collapse back on to the ground

"Tell me Peter, do you want to know the greatest pain you can inflict on a man? It's simple, take everything he loves, everything he's fought for...and erase it" Mephisto chuckled darkly at the beaten form of Spider-man lying before him "But what's even funnier is watching him try to regain what he's lost knowing that he'll never accomplish it"

Mephsito than leaned into Peter's body and began to whisper darkly "You took my children from me Peter, my prides and joy and the only beings that I've ever come to actually care for…"

"Y-Y-You want….m-m-me to say… s-s-sorry?" Peter choked out as his mouth was filled with blood and his vision was beginning to darken

Mephsito glared at Peter and hissed at him "I'm going to send you back… and I'm going to watch as you struggle and fail to regain what you've lost… and only when you've finally experienced what I've lost will I accept any pitiful apology you have"

"D-D-Don't… count o-on it…" Peter couched out in pain

"I actually intend to boy!" Mephsito growled as he grabbed Peter and lifted him in the air and threw him towards the wall that was beginning to part and form some sort of portal filled with black and white swirling energy

Peter closed his eyes as he entered it and felt his body ignite on fire

…

 _Fifteen years ago… Peter 19, Diana 4,985_

" _This was the lamest alien invasion ever!" Peter groaned out dressed in his red and blue suit with a few tears here and there as he sat down on a small rock_

 _Peter had just joined forces with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Flash (Barry Allan), Aquaman and Martian Manhunter in defeating a giant starfish from outer space called Starro…_

" _I mean seriously a giant starfish?! What, were the cooler aliens busy invading somewhere else?" Peter complained_

" _Would you prefer our enemy be more of a challenge?" the voice of Wonder Woman spoke up behind him_

 _Peter turned to look at the woman and swore he felt his heart slam into his rib cage and out his chest like a certain alien from Hollywood. While he did see her plenty of times during the fight he never really got a chance to admire her beauty since he was busy avoiding being crushed by a giant space star fish_

"… _No…just wish my first alien invasion would be something I'd be happy to boast about is all" Peter said with a cough as he turned to address the amazon while he noticed behind her the Flash and Green Lantern were joking around with Aquaman and Martian Manhunter was watching all of them with an unreadable expression_

 _Wonder Woman smiled "I know what you mean…but the day is saved and our enemy defeated. I call that a victory"_

" _Until the next alien invasion" Peter said as he stood up and scratched his head "Hopefully they'll be a little more interesting than a giant starfish with telepathy"_

 _Wonder Woman chuckled as she looked over to see Batman and Superman speaking to each other "Something tells me that they aren't the best of friends"_

 _Peter followed her gaze and chuckled "Yeah, Batman there can be a bit difficult to get along with but he's a good man"_

" _You've met before?" Wonder Woman looked towards him in intrigue_

 _Peter felt himself blushing under his mask "Uh yeah I actually saved his life in fact. One of my rouges called Electro tried to fry poor Batsy over there and I arrived in the nick of time to save him and completely upstage him in front of Robin while I was at it"_

" _Well aren't you modest" Wonder Woman smiled before she held out her hand "Diana…"_

 _Peter's lenses widened at her saying her name "…Did you just reveal your secret identity?"_

 _Diana gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"_

" _You just told me your name" Peter pointed out with disbelief_

" _Because that is my name" Diana said slowly and with confusion not seeing what the issue was_

 _Peter stared at her for a moment before speaking in a cautious tone "Your new to this whole superhero thing, aren't ya?"_

 _Wonder Woman spotted a faint blush as she looked towards the ground "Is it that obvious?"_

" _Well considering you just told me your actual name…yeah in kind of is but don't worry" Peter said quickly when he saw the saddened look on the woman's face "You doing way better than when I first started out"_

" _Really?" Diana sked with surprise "How long have you been doing this?"_

 _Peter shrugged "Since I was thirteen…well twelve and a half but who's counting"_

 _Diana's eyes widened at that "You were but a child when you started…"_

 _Peter nodded feeling a little self-conscious now "Yeah…but I don't regret becoming the person I am now. Actually, I can't see myself doing anything else"_

" _What drove you to become a hero?" Diana asked with wonder_

 _Peter couldn't help but smile under his mask as his heart seemed to skyrocket "Tell you what Diana, I'll give you a look into my origin story on one condition"_

" _And what's that?" Diana sked as she folded her arms and tilted her head to the side_

" _Join me for a cup of coffee?" Peter asked sheepishly_

 _Diana watched him for a long time with a thoughtful expression before she smiled "That sounds…nice"_

 _..._

Peter didn't know how long he was flying through the vortex of energy, all he knew was that when he finally landed on the ground, a road to be specific, it was dark out and raining.

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he forced his aching body up in time to see a car come to a stop several meters away. Peter frowned as he saw someone get out and quickly run towards him

"Peter?!"

Peter's eyes widened at the voice of Barry Allan aka the Flash as he slowly stood up while clutching his side

"Barry, the hell you doing here on while I'm on that note where is here…and why are you driving a car?" Peter said as the man came to a stop before him

Barry was about to answer until he got a good look at Peter's condition and gasped "Pete your-we're in Gotham, just a few miles from Wayne manor and…what the hell happened to you?"

Peter groaned in pain as he felt his broken ribs shift in his chest "Long story, but remember Mephisto? Yeah he wanted some payback for the whole getting on kid killed and the other imprisoned"

"Damn…" Barry said as he helped Peter towards his mom's car "Look Peter I don't know how I'm going to explain this but, somethings wrong"

Peter couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread from filling his body as Barry helped walk him towards the car

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter and Barry learn just how messed up the world becomes and encounter this reality's Batman


	4. Flashpoint part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyaexander63917** : Peter will be landing back in the New 52 universe just as the Justice League forms and yes he'll be forced to watch as Wonder Woman and Superman become a thing.

 **cabrera1234:** That's the gest of it, there's more but that wright there will be what I'm focusing on mainly and this won't be the last we see of Mephsito…

 **Sithlord king** : I've thought of making a story between Jean Grey and Spider-man but I haven't really gotten around to writing one yet but I do have one on the back burner along with a few others I've been meaning to get to

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Okay…" Peter said rubbing his head in confusion as they were pulling up towards Wayne manor that looked like it's been abandoned for years "Your saying that somehow the world's changed, you mom is somehow alive, The Justice League doesn't apparently exist, and you have no powers"

"That's about right" Barry said as he frowned at how deserted Wayne manor was as he and Peter got out of the car "I don't know what happened but I think… I think Zoom had something to do with this"

"Makes you say that?" Peter asked as they approached the main door to the manor

"Well he killed my mom and now she's alive…I don't know, maybe it wasn't him but something isn't right, I know it" Barry said as he tried to push the door open only for it to barely budge "It's locked or something's barring it from the other side"

"Stand aside Barry" Peter said as he gently pushed Barry aside and rolled his shoulders "I've always wanted to this…"

Peter suddenly kicked the door and sent it flying into the wall on the opposite side of the hall and have it smash into an old table. Barry gave Peter a small smirk who returned it with a shrug as they entered the seemingly abandoned manor

"Knock, knock…" Peter said as he took in the state of the place. It looked every bit as decrypted inside as it did outside "Man if Alfred was here he'd have a heart attack"

"Hello?" Barry shouted as he scanned the place for signs of lives "Alfred? Bruce? Tim?"

"Cassandra?" Peter yelled out for Black bat while he used his enhance hearing, while not up to Superman's levels, to listen for any signs of life "Dick? Jason, you here?"

"Think no one's home" Barry said with some panic in his voice

"Hmm…let's check downstairs. If Batman is still around he may have set up shop down there" Peter said as he made his way to the study that housed the entryway to the Batcave

"And if he isn't?" Barry asked as he stepped over what looked like a hole in the floor

"I've been to Gotham enough times and hacked Bruce's computers to know where a lot of his secondary and back up caves are in this city and locations for possible substitutes. If this Batman isn't here, then maybe he's in one of them" Peter said as he and Barry entered the study and saw the grandfather clock leaning to the side with a tunnel partially exposed behind it

Peter snorted "Sloppy…"

He approached the clock and ripped it off the wall and threw it to the side and looked down the stair case. He didn't see any of the usual security systems, railings or lights that Bruce would normally have. He looked back towards Barry "Are you sure that Batman might be here?"

"Not really" Barry said with a frown as he started to descend the stair case "So how was it that you came to be in Mephisto's dimension?"

"He sent some kind of agent called Demogoblin to capture me and drag me back to his master like a dog with a ball" Peter said with some disdain

"What was he going to do to you, aside from torture and kill you?" Barry asked with some hesitance

"He was going to turn me into some demonic warrior of his and send me back to you all and well…you can figure it out" Peter said with a cough as he and Barry made out a light further down the stair case

Barry picked up the pace while Peter was looking at his surroundings with a worried look on his face, they should have passed several platforms housing Batman's gear by now but they haven't, another clue that even if Batman was here, he won't be the one that Barry and Peter have come to know

"Wonder if it's too much to ask for him to be less of an asshole here" Peter said to no one in particular before he heard a shout from Barry and sounds of a fight breaking out

Peter's eyes narrowed as he rushed down the stairs in a red and blue blur. He heard more shouting and what sounded like Barry trying to reason with the man based on his voice and arrived just in time to see what looked like Batman break Barry's finger and almost his whole arm

Peter rushed over and grabbed the man's shoulder "That's enough!"

Peter felt his spider-sense flare and was able to block a swipe from Batman and a kick aimed at his midsection. Peter's eyes and lenses narrowed as he slowly fell back while blocking Batman's attacks, not because he was being overwhelmed but so he can get the man away from Barry. Luckily this man's attacks weren't as refined or quick and were more akin to a brawler's style than some of the advance martial arts that Bruce has learned over the years. Peter also saw that this man was older and smelled like he hasn't showed in a few days

' _Yep, not our Batman'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Batman's fist and brought the man into a headbutt before kicking hi feet out from under him and was about to-

"Peter stop!" Barry shouted as he got in between him and the slowly rising Batman

Barry than turned towards Batman "Look, Doctor Wayne…me and him are not your enemy"

Batman growled at them and spoke in what was supposed to be an intimidating voice but Peter thought the guy may have had one too many cigarettes "Who are you, how'd you get here?"

"My name is Barry Allan, and like you I have another identity, I'm the Flash. After I was struck by a bolt of lightning years ago I became the fastest man alive-"

"You were fast enough to stop me earlier you delusional son of a bitch" Batman growled before he looked towards Peter with a glare "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Rick James bitch" Peter said in a tense tone _'Considering this guy's age and the fact that Barry called him Doctor Wayne…I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this is Thomas Wayne…Bruce's father…'_

Barry gave Peter a glare "He's Spider-man, he was bitten by a radioactive spider that was also connected to some weird mystical stuff and he happens to be the center of a-"

"Barry" Peter gave the man a glance followed by a shake of the head "Let's stay focused on why we came here in the first place, not my life story"

"Right sorry…okay look, I don't have my powers anymore and no one remembers me being the Flash and probably Spider-man too" Barry said as he cradled his arm that was still sore from earlier before looking up at older alternate Batman "We're not your enemy and we need your help"

Thomas gave them a dismissive snort "Than you came to the wrong place"

"Clearly" Peter said in a blank tone before looking towards Barry "You sure we can't find someone else like, I don't know, Doctor Fate?"

Barry looked unsure before he carefully approached Batman "Look Doctor Wayne we-AHHHHHH!"

"BARRY!" Peter yelled as he rushed towards his friend who was clutching his head in pain while Thomas took a surprised step back at the man

"What's wrong with him?" Thomas said not sure what was going on with the man

Peter didn't know and was about to say as much when Barry stated to talk

"It happened last year…Aquaman and Atlantis flooding Europe" Barry said with wide eyes as he held in his head

"Aquaman attacked Europe?" Peter said in disbelief

"Millions died…they were caught in the cross fire of Atlantis's war with the Amazons" Batman said in a quite tone

Peter's eyes widened at that and was about to ask the man to elaborate when suddenly Barry continued "…And before that Wonder Woman leading the Amazons on a blitzkrieg through London…"

Peter couldn't believe what he just heard from Barry, that his wife had led the Amazons to attack London, and likely killed millions

"Peter…" Barry said with horror "My memories are changing. This isn't a parallel earth or a mirror world…this is home. This is real!"

' _No…it can't be because that would mean that Diana…Diana would never do that, no matter what she'd never attack innocent people or start a war with Arthur…'_ Peter said in shock as he tried to comprehend what the hell was going on in this twisted nightmare

"That's the first thing you've said that makes sense…" Thomas said in a grim tone

Peter was about to comment on that when suddenly his spider-sense flared to the point it almost hurt and Peter was suddenly standing and scanning the caves with his hands glowing because of his venom blasts

It was then that the three men heard a sound echo behind them in the cave

 _ **TING... TING… TING… TING…**_

Peter looked towards the source and narrowed his lenses at what he saw, a small golden ring with the Flash insignia on it

Barry looked equally confused as he approached it carefully and reached for it "…My ring?"

"If that's your ring Barry doesn't that mean your suit's inside?" Peter asked as he felt his spider sense stop tingling _'Why the hell would his ring set off my spider-sense? I can't hear anything inside it or smell any explosives…and even if it was dangerous my spider sense would still be ringing'_

"How the hell is his suit inside that thing?" Thomas asked with confusion

"It's made of a friction proof material that expands upon contact with air, Peter here helped me design later versions of it" Barry said as he activated the mechanism that released his suit

 **FLZZSSHHHH!**

Peter felt his blood run cold and the blood left Barry's face as they stared at the suit…the suit of Barry's greatest nemesis…

"This isn't my suit" Barry whispered in shock

"Barry…just before the ring appeared my spider-sense flared…" Peter said as he scanned the room for any signs of the owner of the suit

"Is he here? He could be moving so fast that he's invisible" Barry said in a tense tone as he scanned the room with Peter

"Nah if he was still here my spider-sense would have picked it up by now. It's sudden actions from guys like you at that speed I can't sense but if they stay around long enough it adapts to at least warn me that their nearby" Peter said as he relaxed somewhat "Assuming they're not working with Spider Slayer…again"

"Who?" Batman asked with confusion

"Eobard Thawne, the owner of this suit" Barry looked towards Batman with a grim look

"What kind of name is Eobard?" Thomas questioned in wonder

"One that shows his parents hate him" Peter snorted with grim humor

"He's from the future" Barry said in a serious tone "He's a scientist from the twenty-fifth century who became obsessed with the power I have…had. He turned himself into his own era's fastest man alive by replicating the accident that transformed me into a living kinetic engine"

Barry than looked down at the suit he was holding with a frown "He calls himself Professor Zoom…The Reverse Flash"

"The Reverse Flash…" Thomas said with his red lenses narrowing "Why would his uniform be in your ring?"

"Thawne must have put in there" Peter said as he looked at the suit with a feeling of unease. He's had his own less than thrilling encounters with the future speedster "He wants us to know it's him"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this. He's taunting me" Barry nodded in agreement "Like always"

Batman looked more than skeptical about the entire situation playing out in front of him "Your more paranoid than the Joker. You belong in Arkham"

"Says the man dressed like a giant bat and lives in a cave like one" Peter said sarcastically

"I'm not crazy Doctor Wayne" Barry said as he shook his head "Thawne's as fast as I used to be… and he could do things I never could"

"And what would that be?" Thomas asked suspiciously

Barry adopted a serious expression that also seemed to be full of pain "He can change history. My mother was murdered when I was ten and my father was convicted for it" Barry let out a sigh as he rubbed his brow in exhaustion "I spent my life studying forensics to prove he was innocent and to catch my mother's real killer"

Barry than let out a humorless laugh "But my father died in prison and I never found my mother's killer...Until I became the Flash"

"Turns out that Thawne was the one to do it" Peter said as he made his way over to a table and leaned against it and crossed his arms "Man had the nerve to even admit to Barry like it was some sort of achievement"

"My entire life had been targeted by an enemy I hadn't even made yet. It was Revenge in reverse" Barry said with some anger in his voice

The three stood there in silence for several moments before Barry spoke up again "But she's alive now. There's no doubt that Thawne altered history again. I mean everything's gone to hell. No one's heard of Superman, Aquaman's at war with Wonder Woman and-"

"What about Bruce?" Thomas said with caution "You called me Bruce when you came in here"

"That's because in our world, you were shot and killed instead of him. Bruce became Batman and waged war on crime in Gotham City" Barry revealed

Thomas looked shocked to hear that his son Bruce had lived "Bruce…he survived?"

Barry nodded "Your son was one of my closest friends…is one of my closest friends"

Tomas stared at Barry for a moment before he turned his gaze towards Peter "Were you and Bruce close?"

Peter was quite for a long time and he saw that Barry was watching him with a sympathetic look. Aside from Clark and Hal. Barry was the only one who was aware of Peter's and Bruce's feelings for Diana and how often…Peter came second place to her affections for years which was largely responsible for their falling out as time went on

Peter took a shuddering breath before looking back towards Bruce's father "We were…but that was a long time ago mister Wayne"

Thomas watched him for a long time before he nodded and turned towards Barry "If your both telling the truth, can you change this? Changed it so I die and Bruce…Bruce can live?"

Barry had a calculated look on his face as he ran over the possible scenarios that could happen when they find Eobard before he nodded "Maybe, but we're going to need to find the Reverse Flash and figure out exactly what it is he did…"

"And make him fix whatever it is he screwed with in the first place" Peter said with a growl

Thomas looked back and forth between the two with a slightly hopeful expression on his half-covered face "Can you really change this word?"

"We have to" Barry said in a determined tone but first things first Doctor Wayne, I need my speed…Before I forget everything I knew"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter and Thomas help Barry get his powers back and Peter starts to feel this new universe try to replace his memories and discover what's become of their friends in this new reality!


	5. Flashpoint part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Umm Barry are you absolutely positive that this is going to work?" Peter asked his friend who was attaching chemicals to a chair that had a large metal rod on it that would be used to attract a bolt of lightning and hopefully recreate the accident that gave Barry his powers in the first place

Barry either didn't hear him over the sudden crack of thunder as they stood on one of the balconies of Wayne manor or the man ignored him

"Where's the ninhydrin?" Barry asked as he made some final adjustments to the chair with a calculating eye

"On your right…" Peter said with a shake of his head _'If this actually works I'm never dissing Aquaman again…hell considering he just leveled or better yet sunk Europe into the sea I don't think I'll be dissing the guy again period'_

"You're crazy" Thomas said in a tone of skepticism "Dousing yourself in chemicals plugging into a lightning rod is going to make you the fastest man alive?"

Barry shrugged as he attached the ninhydrin "That's how I became the Flash the first time"

Thomas looked towards Peter who held up his hands "Hey man I just got bitten by a scientifically altered mystical spider and later made a self-resurrection because I got killed by a weird energy vampire. I'm normal compared to most of the League"

"Define normal" Barry said with a laugh as he finished and began to strap himself in

Thomas looked up towards the raining sky with a frown under his cowl "They say that lightning never strikes in the same place twice"

Barry smirked "They, say a lot of things"

"Also that myth is inaccurate, lightning has on numerous occasions strike the same spot twice, or multiple times in quick succession" Peter said as approached Barry "You sure you don't want to try using my Venom blasts? Granted it's bioelectricity but it may work…"

"…We'll call that plan B" Barry said as he placed the helmet on "No why don't we flip the switch and see if I can recreate history"

Peter reluctantly gave Thomas the signal to pull the lever and have the metal rod start to rise into the sky as lightning began to shoot out of the sky and briefly illuminate the sky. Several minutes of tense silence passed as streaks of lightning shot across the sky followed by nearly deafening cracks of thunder that caused Peter to wince slightly, sometimes enhanced hearing can be a pain

"Come on…" Barry said as he looked towards the skies "I'm here…I'm rig-"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the metal pod and for a fleeting moment Peter and Thomas thought it worked…until the chemicals on Barry ignited and he caught fire!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Barry screamed as his body was engulfed in flames

"BARRY!" Peter shouted as he quickly ripped his friend from the chair and placed him on the puddle filled ground and began to put out the fires covering his form. Thomas rushed towards them and ripped his cape off and used it to help smother the fames which were quickly beginning to die out

"Jesus Barry…" Peter said as he saw the state of his friend, massive electrical burns up and down his whole body, hell most of his skin was fried off

"We need to get him down to the cave, I have some supplies that can help him" Thomas said as he wrapped Barry in his cape

"Hope your skills are still up to par Doctor…" Peter said as he lifted Barry up and followed Thomas down to the cave as fast as possible "Hang in there Barry…if the Anti-monitor couldn't do you in than a damn bolt of electricity sure as hell won't"

…

Peter sat on one of the nearby tables as he watched Thomas wrap Barry up so the man wouldn't risk any possible infections and to stem the bleeding all over his body. Peter was glad to see that being Batman for so long hadn't diminished the man's skills

' _That's the last time I listen to Barry. Next time I'm zapping his ass with my venom blasts, hell I'll zap him just for the hell of it'_ Peter thought tiredly as he rested against the wall and pulled of his mask and closed his eyes

To be honest Peter has no idea how long it's been since he's gotten any sleep, before he went to visit Diana at the embassy he was pushing almost fifteen hours and he sure as hell hadn't gotten any sleep in Mephisto's realm or here

' _Just a half hour or so…'_ Peter thought as he felt himself slipping into a deep slumber

…

…

" _Peter make sure to pick up the milk from the store today, your father will be picking up your sister today" the voice of Peter's mother Mary Parker said as she was packing her bag for work today_

" _I won't!" ten-year-old Peter said with scowl_

 _Mary laughed "Sorry honey, but considering you've forgotten the last three times in a row, I think I'm going to have to remind you three times as often"_

" _Mom!" Peter groaned out but smiled when his mother rubbed his head in a way that undid his combed hair_

" _Okay Peter I'm counting on you to be man of the house while me and your father are gone alright?" his mother said with a loving smile "And if you need anything don't be afraid to go next door to Uncle Ben and Aunt May okay?"_

" _Does that mean I can do whatever I want?" Peter asked with excitement_

" _Heh, no kiddo it doesn't…" Mary said as she kneeled before him and straightened his shirt "Peter always remember, just because you have the power doesn't mean you can abuse it"_

" _Whhhhhy?" Peter wined out_

 _Mary chuckled as she stood back up "Because Peter being the man of the house is a big responsibility… and with the powers that me and your father and to some extent you aunt and uncle are giving you, we want you to use those powers responsibly"_

" _So does that mean I can't order Teresa around?" Peter asked with a crestfallen expression_

 _Mary giggled at the expression "No Peter you can't because…With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility…remember that Peter because one day you may find yourself in possession of something either amazing or terrible and I want you to always remember that just because you can do something doesn't mean you should and sometimes if you can do something, then do it"_

" _I don't get it" Peter said with a frown that sounded like a contradiction in of itself_

" _You will kiddo" Mary said as she kissed her son on the head and rubbed his back "You will…"_

…

Peter's eyes shot open at that moment and he found himself in Thomas's cave again _'What the hell…that was my mom…but she died when I was still a baby and it was Uncle Ben that told me that… and who the hell is Teresa?'_

It was then that Peter saw he was alone in the cave and began to panic a little "Uh guys?"

Peter got up from his table and quickly slid on his mask as he approached the one that Barry was occupying before he fell asleep. He scanned the table to see that some of the blood had yet to coagulate meaning Barry hasn't been gone long

"Nice to see you awake web head" Barry's voice spoke up behind him

Peter turned and gaped at Barry standing before him with a grin on his face and his wounds healing at the same rate they did when he was the Flash. Thomas moved past him and approached the table and started to clear a space

"Barry…are you…" Peter said in an uncertain tone as he approached the man

Barry nodded with a smile on his still healing face "Yep! I got my-"

 **WRACK!**

Barry was interrupted by Peter's fist colliding with his face and sending the man sprawling to the floor in a heap. Peter than grabbed the man and held him up and glared at him with narrowed lenses

"PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN BARRY AND WE'LL SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU TO RECOVER FROM AN ASSKICKING FROM ME!" Peter shouted at the man before he let out a huff "Also congrats on getting your powers back"

Barry rubbed his bruised cheek and winced "Yeah…thanks…."

"Barry…" Thomas spoke up to get the speedster's attention and gestured towards the table which the man suddenly appeared on with small bits of lightning arcing off him

Thomas made a sound of annoyance as he started to run checkups on the man like an actual doctor. During this time Barry looked towards Peter with a sheepish expression

"Sorry Peter, but when I saw you sleeping earlier I thought it'd best to leave you here. Sides considering what you went through recently, you needed it"

Peter gave the man a snort "Kind of wish I hadn't…"

"What's wrong?" Barry asked with concern as Thomas checked his pupil's dilations

"Barry I just had a dream about my parents…but it seemed more like a memory" Peter said with a frown

"Well that's good, right?" Barry asked even though he had sinking feeling he knows that it wasn't

"Barry…my mother was dead by the time I had the memory, same with my father. And during it they and me mentioned someone named Teresa and that she was…my sister" Peter said quietly

Barry looked at him for a long moment before speaking "Peter…I think your starting to develop memories off this reality, like I am which means…"

"We're running out of time" Peter said with some panic

"Best hurry up and find Thawne than" Barry said as he stood up and looked towards the Reverse Flash's yellow suit.

It looked like his in every way baring the color scheme being in reverse, Eobard was really taking the name a bit too seriously in his opinion.

"Well your burns are healing. Slowly, but they are" Thomas said as he placed his tools on the table

Barry shrugged "My speed high tens everything, including my reparative functions, but it's going to be a while until I can shift into high gear"

"Let's hope we find Thawne when you can. Going aginst him the way you are now will be suicide" Peter said as folded his arms and gave Barry a look that said not to try something stupid until he was at one hundred percent

Barry gave him a disbelieving look "Are you, YOU giving me the whole 'don't push yourself in your wounded state anytime soon and do something stupid' look?"

Peter shrugged "What if I am?"

Barry's response was to flip him the bird "Hypocrite!"

Peter laughed at this while Thomas gave them both a skeptical look "While this may prove that Barry is the fastest man alive, it doesn't prove the rest of your story"

"It has to count for something" Barry said

Thomas made a sound of acknowledgement before grabbing the Reverse Flash's suit and handed it to him "Here, you need a suit and I'm not about to lend you one of mine"

Barry looked at the suit and before he looked up towards Thomas

"What? It's friction proof, isn't it?" Thomas said with a confused look

"It's the suit of the man who killed his mother and caused him more pain than most Thomas" Peter said in an understanding tone "Hell it's like me being told to wear the Green Goblin's suit or use Doc Ock's metal tentacles…. don't ask" Peter said the last part with a groan when he saw the look of confusion on Thomas

"Theoretically I could try to unweave it, break down the threads to near infinity and alter its colors" Barry said as he studied the suit in his hands before looking up at the two men "But with the chemicals and materials in the manor, it's easier to make a new one"

Suddenly Barry zoomed past both men and in a manner of seconds was standing them before them dressed in his iconic red suit

"Now that's the Flash…" Peter said with a grin at seeing his friend back in action

"Now…" Barry clapped his hands together "Let's get to work!"

…

"Is this the only computer you have?" Barry asked as he, Peter and Thomas sat in what was left of the man's library

A lot of the books and shelves looked like they've seen better days and Peter swears he see's rats moving through some of the shelves.

"Yes" Thomas said curtly and Peter thinks a little embarrassed "If this Reverse Flash has the same powers as you, how is he able to alter history and you're not?"

"Science one oh one Thomas, for every positive action there's a negative reaction" Peter said as he looked over the man's shoulders at his outdated computer, his high school's desktops were more advance than this and he was from a borderline inner city school!

Barry nodded at Peter's statement "Now for the advance stuff. Thawne is powered by a negative speed force. One he creates by corrupting the speed force energy I generate. The negative speed force gives him a variety of abilities I don't have: He can manipulate his own age-"

"Mary Jane was so jealous when she heard that" Peter snickered

"-Deteriorate objects with a touch-" Barry continued on with ease, having being use to Peter's interruptions

"Like every ex-girlfriend I have" Peter snarked

"-And he can change the past" Barry finished while giving Peter a playful glare who shrugged innocently

Peter than turned his attention back to the computer and groaned "Dear god man, my Aunt May could move faster than this thing!"

"Try waiting for it with my speed, feels like a decade" Barry sighed in annoyance before zooming over to a nearby bookshelf and began to speed read through them

"So you can travel through time?" Thomas asked

"Normally yes if my powers are at their full capacity, but like I said it's going to take me some time to get up to speed" Barry said as he finished the tenth book and was working through number eleven

Thomas hummed at that before speaking again "Then why can't you alter history?"

Barry stooped reading through the fourteenth book and slowly placed it on the small stack beside him "Trying to alter anything in the past is like trying to swim up a waterfall. The current of time fights against it and rightly so"

Peter saw the look of confusion on Thomas's face and decided to better elaborate since the computer was still taking forever "Meaning you try to screw with time and things tend to end up bad. Think the butterfly effect or… Back to the Future"

Thomas murmured something unintelligible but both Peter and Barry still heard it. Barry closed the twentieth book he was on and rushed over towards Thomas

"That's Batman 'mmmrrr' for saying something without saying something. Your son did it a lot too"

"And I wanted to punch his teeth in every time he did it" Peter growled out in annoyance

Barry elbowed Peter in the gut and gave Thomas his attention "What is it?"

"It sounds like you're holding yourself back. Like you haven't really tried-" Thomas was interrupted by barry leaning in towards him with a stern expression

"Because it's dangerous Doctor Wayne. One small seemingly meaningless event can topple over a row of dominoes. Like a rock throw through a windshield, it can leave cracks throughout history"

"Like I said man, butterfly effect." Peter said was he saw that the computer had finally booted up

"But in this case there's too much that's altered around the people closest to me" Barry said as he began to type on the computer's keyboard at a blurring speed "It has to be orchestrated. Multiple attacks on the history of my friends and allies"

Thomas than gestured towards Peter "But what about him, how did he end up here? Why isn't he different?"

"Because…I wasn't in this reality when the change happened Thomas" Peter said with a tired voice "I was in a realm that's ruled by a demon lord called Mephisto or more commonly known as Mephistopheles. I got one of his bastard spawns killed and another imprisoned and he decided to send a agent of his to bring me to him so he can go all medieval on me. But he sensed what happened here and decided to send me back just so he can watch me suffer"

"You pissed off the devil?" Thomas asked with disbelief in his tone

"Pretty much…" Peter nodded before looking at the screen "So Barry what've we got?"

"Without any other speedsters out there, Thawne knew the first thing I would do was try to reassemble the Justice League. So, he took them out of the equation…or tried to" Barry said as images of Hal Jordan and the still living alien Abin Ser, the previous Green Lantern of sector two eight one four.

"Hmm…I'm guessing that Hal didn't become Green Lantern here" Peter said as he read Hal's article that talked about how he pushed the boundaries of an experimental aircraft. Peter chuckled when he saw something "Wow…he still hasn't married Carol yet"

"Without his power ring, we'd be placing him in danger" Barry said with a frown

"Heh Barry he'd still want to help" Peter said with a smirk "Jordan was a bit of a daredevil even before he got his ring"

"Fair enough" Barry nodded as he typed in a bit more information "Okay so we move on to the big guy. Superman, the sole survivor of Krypton-"

"What about Supergirl…and Mon-El…and Chris Kent…and-" Peter was about to name a few more Kryptonians that were still alive before reality shifted when Barry interrupted him

"You know what I mean!" Barry said with a sigh before looking towards Thomas "He's the most powerful being on Earth"

"If you ignore Captain Atom, my wife, the Spectre, Captain Marvel, Black Adam, Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, and Doctor Fate" Peter said in a deadpanned expression

"What?" Barry gave Peter a confused look sat the names he listed off

"Oh right you were gone when most of them steeped up to the plate and showed that when push comes to shove, they can duke it out with Kal" Peter said as he scratched his head

"Well I know that the Spectre could easily level a galaxy three times over but I don't think he'll be able to help us…and even if he would, we'd have to find him first and there's no telling how long that could take…" Barry said with a disturbed expression

"…Where's Superman again?" Peter said as he turned his attention back towards the screen

"From what I remember, Clark landed on earth around the time Bruce was born" Barry said

"A rocket struck Metropolis when Martha was pregnant with Bruce. It destroyed a dozen city blocks" Thomas said as he could still remember the news outlets talking about the tragedy for weeks

Peter and Barry both gaped at Thomas with the scarlet speedster asking the uncomfortable question

"How many-"

"Thirty-five thousand" Thomas said curtly "…a few of my friends where there when it happened. No one ever took credit for the attack but the government claimed it was from a terrorist cell in South America"

"Surprised they didn't blame the Middle East on that one" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "Diana's Gods knows they would now…"

"What happened to the rocket?" Barry asked the dark knight

"I don't know" Thomas said with a growl of annoyance before a thought came to him "But I know someone who can find out"

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter, Barry, and Thomas gain a few surprising new allies, Peter has a another memory lapse and


	6. Flashpoint part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"I have to admit, I didn't expect your call…or you bringing some friends" this reality's Cyborg said with a calculated expression on his face

Peter couldn't stop gaping at how huge Cyborg was in this world, the original was big but this gut looked like he may be part Transformer or something "Dude, you look like you morphed with the Terminator!"

"You do seem a bit broader and uh…taller" Barry said with a nod as he saw the massive cannon on his arm "Also nice cannon"

"Have we met?" Cyborg asked with confusion at the two men behind Batman

"Sort of…" Peter said before Barry could say anything "Look it's a long complicated story that'll make your processor crash trying to understand it, just know that me and speedy Gonzales here are heroes that are willing to help you take on a mermaid reject and the only woman on earth that can make Xena look like a Barbie playing dress up"

Cyborg stared at Peter for a long moment before he nodded and turned to Batman "Okay, what do you want?"

"You still need a strategist for your army? Someone to get everyone else to join the fight against Aquaman and Wonder Woman?" Thomas said with a stern voice

Peter still was having a hard time believing that Diana, his wife, the woman who's the very definition of a hero was an apparent war lord that's attempting world domination.

' _Thawne better be able to fix whatever it is he's done or so help me I'll rip his mind apart piece by piece'_ Peter thought darkly

Cyborg nodded hesitantly at Batman "…Yes"

"I'm in" Thomas said

Cyborg was taken back by the man saying he wanted in after refusing earlier "What? You're-"

"But…" Thomas interrupted the cybernetic hero "…We build the army my way. With soldiers of my choosing, starting with the Flash and Spider-man here"

Cyborg looked at the two colorful heroes who both waved back, he was less than impressed but if Batman trusted them or at least thinks they can be of use than he wasn't gone push it.

"The next person on my list came out of the rocket that destroyed Metropolis" Thomas said as he crossed his arms and stared at Cyborg with an expectant look

Cyborg looked a bit confused at that "What are you talking about?"

"Classified information. You're the only person I know who can gain access to it" Thomas stated

"…Me?" Cyborg pointed to himself

"You don't even realize it, don't you?" Thomas said in slight disbelief

"Realize what?" Cyborg asked getting slightly annoyed

"What he means tin man is that you could be possibly the most powerful source of information on the planet. A physical and digital tank" Peter said before pointing his large cannon "And I do stress the word 'Tank'"

Peter saw that the man looked unsure and decided to keep on pushing, his world and his hard-won marriage and life to Diana was at stake after all "Victor…there isn't a brick wall or a firewall on earth that can keep you out"

"Spider-man, you're talking about hacking into the government's systems. I don't hack into government systems" Cyborg said with a pointed look

' _Great, this Cyborg is a boy scout!'_ Peter thought slightly annoyed that the former Teen Titans member was a bit more respectful to 'the man' in this reality. The original would see this task as an awesome challenge

"This is the deal. This is the price for my signing up Cyborg" Thomas said in a tone that left nothing up for negotiating

Cyborg stared at the dark knight for a long time before voicing a question that's been bothering him since he received Batman's call "First I want to know, what the hell made you change your mind?"

"Does it matter?" Batman asked quietly

Cyborg sighed and looked away "I'll see what I can do"

Cyborg took several steps away from the trio and began to tear his way through the government's overrated security

"What are you doing?" Barry whispered towards Thomas with a look of annoyance

"Getting the information we need" Thomas said bluntly

"Your lying to him Doctor Wayne" Barry accused

"Heh, like father like son" Peter said with a chuckle and he swore he saw a ghost of a smile appear on Thomas's face

"We should tell him what we're really up to. He could help-" Barry started only for Peter to cut him off

"Barry, what are we supposed to tell him? That we're trying to find a guy that can travel through time by running really fast that's from the future who's gone back in time and screwed with history to hurt you and turn the world into something out of a nightmare?" Peter said with a shake of his head

"Well…" Barry said uncertain

"Look Barry I know that you've never been really into this whole lying or withholding information from others like Batman and I have been-" Peter said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded towards Cyborg's form "-But do you really think he's going to put off stopping a war between the Amazons and Atlantis and join our insane little crusade?"

"He's right Barry" Thomas said with a grunt "It's easier this way. It's faster this way. And after you fix whatever it is that Thawne did none of this will matter, anyway will it?"

"Did it ever matter to you!" Barry said angrily

Thomas remained quite while Peter watched the two with a guarded expression under his mask. He was about to say something when suddenly he found himself in what looked like Midtown High when he was seventeen years' old

" _Hey Peter!" a girl's voice called out behind him_

 _Peter looked back to see his fifteen-year-old sister Teresa approaching him with a big grin on her face "Guess what!"_

" _What?" Peter asked amused at his baby sister's joyful attitude_

" _I got the part in the school play" Teresa said happily as she hugged Peter in celebration_

" _You beat Mary Jane?" Peter asked in shock and happiness that she was able to pull off such an impossible feat_

" _I know I can't believe it either!" Teresa said as she looked at Peter with a massive grin before it dropped slightly "Do you think…mom and dad will make it?"_

 _Peter frowned at that as he wasn't entirely sure. Their parents have lately been going on longer and longer 'business trips' and Peter could see that it was starting to affect Teresa_

 _Pete than gave her a reassuring smile "Hey I'm sure they will, after all they made it the one you were in in middle school"_

" _Peter…" his sister said with a frown "They showed up for the last ten minutes and after my part was over…"_

 _Peter winced at that before he cleared his throat "Okay look how about after school we head over to Eddie's and tell him the good news okay?"_

 _Teresa sighed "Alright…"_

 _Peter pulled his sister into a hug and rubbed her back "Hey they'll make it, I know they will"_

 _Teresa's response was to tighten her hold on Peter_

"Peter!" Barry's voice broke Peter out of the new memory and looked to see Thomas and Cyborg were both looking at him in concern, least Cyborg was

Peter than shook his head "Sorry was uh, daydreaming is all… what'd I miss?"

"Well I found what you're looking for, took a bit longer than I thought but it's there alright" Cyborg said as he placed a hand on his hip

"Oh good, where?" Peter asked

"New Metropolis" Thomas said as he took a step forward and nodded towards Cyborg "And he's coming with us"

…

"Even in this reality Metropolis still has some of the nicest sewers I've ever been in" Peter whispered to Barry who chuckled in response as the four of them made their way through the elaborate sewer system filled in knee deep water that looked less than sanitary

"Much better than the ones in Gotham or New York" Barry agreed with a fond smile

"You think those places are bad?" Peter asked with a snort as he stepped over a swimming rat "Try the sewers in Germany during Oktoberfest"

"Oh god" Barry said with a look of disgust on his face "I think I might be sick just thinking about it"

"Trust me, that smell does not come off easily" Peter said with a shudder as he remembered Diana scrubbing him down raw after escaping from Otto's secret lab that from some reason was all the way in Germany at the time. He also made the mistake of escaping at the end of the night when people who were unable to hold their drinks made their way to the nearest sink or toilet and let it out

"Which way?" Thomas asked Cyborg who brought up a digital map of the sewer system they were in

"Just follow me" Cyborg said as he led them through the tunnels "I've downloaded the schematics of 'Project Superman'. It's a multi-level facility two miles underground. Redesigned to study subject one and apparently two other rockets that landed on earth subsequently. Subject two and three"

' _Two and three huh…'_ Peter thought ' _Hopefully one of them isn't…him. That is the last thing we need now…'_

"What kind of security are we talking?" Barry asked

"The kind we want to avoid" Cyborg said as they came to a stop in front of a metal slab that the cybernetic man easily pried open to reveal an elevator shaft.

"Heh sucks to be you guys" Peter joked as he leaped across the chasm and stuck to the elevator shaft and turned to see the others grab on to the cables

"Ahh" Thomas groaned out

"You alright?" Barry asked the older man in concern

Thomas nodded "Just old"

"Hey don't feel too bad old timer" Peter said as he kept pace with the descending group "Time catches up to all of us at some point. It's what you did with that time that matters"

"Your pretty insightful" Thomas commented

"Yeah…" Peter said with a small smile under his mask "And yet people always seemed surprised when I break out the heart to heart stuff"

"Can you blame them?" Barry said with a laugh "Even I sometimes underestimate you"

"How?" Peter asked with confusion "You can move at the speed of light and think just as fast when I can barely out run a sports car!"

"Power isn't everything Peter, it's how you use your powers is what defines you…if I remember correctly you said something like that once" Barry gave Peter a knowing look

"Would you believe me if I said I ripped that off from a fortune cookie I had earlier that day?" Peter said with a smirk

His question got a laugh out of everyone as they continued to descend into the darkness for what seemed like hours before they reached the bottom. Cyborg didn't waste any time in hacking the control panel next to the door while Peter, Barry and Thomas kept an eye out

"I'm cycling their motion sensors and security cameras, but the loop won't go unnoticed for long" Cyborg said before he frowned "dammit, I can't get this door open. It's on a separate system"

"Allow me" Peter said as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles

"No disrespect Spider-man, but that door weighs almost ten tons and is almost a foot thick of solid ste-"

Cyborg wasn't able to finish as he and Thomas gaped at Peter ramming his hands through the door and tearing them open with a grunt

"Well it's a good thing I can lift three times that and punch through steel" Peter said jokingly as he placed the torn door to the side and made his way inside the facility followed by a smirking Flash

Cyborg looked towards Batman "Where'd you find these guys again?"

"I didn't, they found me" Thomas said as he gazed at the torn steel doors before following the two along with an impressed Cyborg

Cyborg took a glance the plans of the installation and gestured for everyone to follow him don the hall. Peter noticed that there didn't seem to be anyone home as they made their way through several barren corridors and voiced his observations to Cyborg

"There's a skeleton crew working this late at night. So, we shouldn't encounter anyone" Cyborg said before looking towards Batman "I don't know what changed your mind or why…but thank you. With you on board everyone else will be too. We may actually be able to save the world now"

Peter and Barry glanced at Thomas for a moment before they passed a viewing window into a examination room. What Peter saw in there caused him to stop and stare in horror at what it was

"Holy shit…"

Barry stopped to and gaped "Subject two…"

Thomas saw what they were staring at and frowned "That skeleton looks like a canine"

"Krypto…" Peter murmured as he saw the lifeless body of Superman's dog "On second thought, I don't want to know or see who's the third subject"

"Hopefully it's not Kara" Barry nodded before he saw Cyborg gesturing to them to hurry up

Peter took one last look at Krypto's remains before he ran after the others and soon came across a massive vault with Superman's crest on it and only two guards watching it. Thomas pulled out two red batarangs and held them up

"Etomidate, general anesthetic" Thomas said as he prepared to two the small projectiles "Doctor's choice"

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" Peter joked as he watched Thomas nail both guards in the neck who fell to the floor only to be gently caught by Flash who zoomed over to catch both men quietly

"All damn day..." Thomas smirked

Cyborg began to hack into the vault's doors while Peter, Barry and Thomas kept an eye out for anymore guards

"Oi Cyborg, when's the next shift due?" Peter looked over his shoulder towards the hallway that according to cyborg led to the barracks

"Not for another half hour" Cyborg revealed before the panel pinged, indicating he got through and the vault door began to open "We won't have long until they realie that the door's been opened"

"Hopefully we'll be out of here before then" Peter said as he made his way into the vault and stopped dead in his tracks and groaned "Oh come on, seriously?!"

Barry, Thomas and Cyborg followed him and stared in surprise, confusion and disbelief at the figure in the cell.

"This is one of the most powerful beings on the planet?" Thomas questioned as he gestured to the man that was supposed to be Superman…only he was thin as a twig and paler than snow and had a fearful expression on his face

Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw the red lights in his cell on and nodded towards them "Superman get's his power from a yellow sun, but those lamps there are red and red sun tends to render him powerless"

"And it looks like he's never seen the sun a day in his life" Barry said as they approached the cell while Superman stumbled back slightly

Peter held out his hands and had them pause while he approached the glass wall slowly with his hands up "We aren't here to hurt you Kal… we're your friends"

"Kal?" Thomas whispered to Barry

"It's his birth name, given to him by his biological parents" Barry responded back

Kal didn't look convinced and Peter frowned at the sorry state of the man who was considerd one of his best friends. He looked back at Cyborg "How long we got?"

"Twenty minutes" Cyborg said before he frowned "But I wouldn't count on it"

Peter nodded before he removed his mask and looked back at Kal "Can you understand me?"

Kal looked at him carefully before he nodded slowly

"I'm Peter…I know it doesn't look or seem like it, but I'm a friend. We're here to help you" Peter said

"…Peter friend?" Kal said in a small uncertain voice causing Peter to nod which seemed to put the Kryptonian at ease somewhat

"Look I'm gonna be up front with you and say it, the world needs you now. I know that's confusing and probably doesn't make a bit of sense but it's the truth. Right now, two armies about to tear this planet apart and you, me and those guys behind me are the only things keeping that from happening"

Kal frowned at this while he turned his attention to Barry who gave him a friendly smile and waved while Thomas simply stared at him. Cyborg gave the man a careful nod while monitoring the base and saw that the door opening has been noticed and they're unable to contact the guards

' _They're coming'_ Victor thought

Peter took a deep breath and stood before Kal who he saw was even short than him and he was only 5'11.

"Look Kal I know you don't owe this world anything, especially with how they've been treating you and I don't blame you. But a lot of innocent people are going to die unless we do something…so I'm asking you not to help save these people-" Peter gestured to the facility before looking back at Kal -"I'm asking you to help me save them" Peter said as he could faintly here numerous men approaching

"Spider-man…" Victor said in warning as the sounds of approaching soldiers was getting louder

Kal looked at Peter for a long time before he finally nodded "Help…Peter...friend"

Peter gave the man a friendly smile "Thanks Kal, now stand back and cover your ears, Cyborg your up"

The cybernetic man aimed his cannon at the glass as Kal took cover and covered his ears like Peter told him to. Cyrog shot a subsonic blast at the cell and caused the glass to shatter and no sooner than it did that Peter made his way to Kal's side and helped him stand

"Come on little man, we're getting you out of here" Peter said as he and the rest saw several soldiers appear and raise their weapons at them

"FREEZE!" one of the men yelled

"Hmm how about no!" Peter said with a growl as he shot off his venom blasts at the men who were thrown back by the force of the blast and started to whiter in pain on the ground. Peter than looked to see Barry staring at him in surprise "...What?"

"Pretty harsh is all, you don't normally use those on regular people because of how damaging they are to them" Barry said as Cyborg began to shoot his sonic cannon at more approaching soldiers

"Yeah well I don't like bullies" Peter said as he patted Kal's back "Come on, we need to get him into the sun"

"Are you sure about this alien?" Thomas said in a cautious tone "What if he was kept imprisoned for a reason?"

"Look Thomas, I know you and Bruce feel that leaving friends behind because they might be dangerous and out of your control may be alright for you, but I'm not leaving him down here. Now you can either help me get him out of here or you can get the hell out of the way!" Peter growled as her used his body to shield Kal's from the firing soldiers, the irony was not lost on him

Peter than had Kal look him in the eye "Hey you're going to be alright. I'm not leaving here without you okay?"

Kal looked at him and nodded "…Okay"

Peter than looked at the approaching men and narrowed his eyes. He then looked towards Barry "Keep Kal safe, I'll catch up"

"What, where you going?" Barry said in surprise

"To avenge Krypto and work out some pent up rage I'm feeling right now" Peter said before he felt Kal grab his arm and look at him in fear

"Peter…friend... leave?" Kal asked fearfully

"No Kal…you're my friend, and because of that, I'm coming back" Peter said before he leaped at the shocked soldiers and began to attack them with a combination of his webs, that he started to notice he was running low on, and his venom blasts. The ones he couldn't hit with either of those how to make do with his fists

Cyborg was firing on more approaching guards before he felt Batman grab his shoulder

"We need to get out of here!" the dark knight yelled over the fighting

Cyborg nodded "Follow me"

He sent another blast out that cleared the way before he, Batman and the Flash aiding Superman made a beeline for the hall that led away from the vault. Peter saw them as he lifted a guy up and tossed him into his friends before he built up his venom blasts in each hand and smiled darkly at the nearly three dozen men now arriving and surrounding him

"Hey you guys want to know the most common feeling people get around me is?"

His spider sense flared as he spread his hands back with them now glowing a red like color and bits of red bioelectricity sparking from them

"They feel shocked!"

Peter than slammed his hands together that created a small shockwave followed by a sort of bio EMP blast that shocked the soldiers around him and caused them to seize up in pain as their bodies were electrified by thousands of volts of electricity

Peter winced at the stinging feeling he was getting from his hands as he quickly rushed after the others was more men had just arrived

' _If this is the skeleton crew, I really don't want to meet the regulars'_ Peter thought as he weaved his way through a storm of bullets and energy blasts

Up ahead he saw them come to stop at what looked like some kind of doorway before Cyborg blasted it open and jumped into what looked like the sewer system. Peter saw Kal look behind them and towards him when he suddenly started to panic

"Peter!" Kal yelled as Peter felt his spider-sense flare and he jumped and turned midair just as a large energy bolt shot under him and impacted into the ground and shot a web bullet at the guard who tried to fry him

Peter landed in a roll and sprinted through the hole made by Cyborg and ducked just as said cybernetic man turned around a fired another sonic blast at the guards. Peter winced as his ears started to ring from being so close to the sonic blast and shook his head to clear his vision up a little

' _Okay ow…now I know how Clark feels every time Luthor blasted him in the face with a sonic device'_ Peter thought as he forced himself to his feet and followed the group as he heard more guards entering the sewers behind them

"Up ahead is the exit" Cyborg yelled as a bullet impacted above his head an into the concrete wall

Peter made his way next to Kal and pulled him out of the way of a stray bullet "Whoa there Kal, don't go taking bullets just yet!"

They final reached the end of the sewer line and Cyborg kicked the led off and they quickly piled out into the early morning air, the sun was just starting to come over the horizon and cast the sky and clouds in an orange and yellow glow

Kal stooped moving and stared at the sun in the distance with a sort of faraway expression on his face that Peter has seen on the man of steel in the past.

"Beautiful…" Kal whispered quietly as he stared at the rising sun with longing

Peter smiled as he placed a hand on Kal's shoulder "That Kal is the sun…it's what gives you your powers and me skin cancer if I'm not careful"

Kal looked at Peter in surprise before he slowly turned his gaze back and Peter stared to see that Kal was getting taller all of a sudden

' _Wait what?'_ Peter thought before he looked down to see that Kal was starting to float upwards _'Hmm sun's energy is starting to really affect him, must have never been exposed to a yellow sun in years if ever'_

"My god, he's flying" Cyborg said in shock as he saw the man start to levitate several feet in the air

"Really?" Barry looked to Cyborg in slight surprise "That's incredible, man you'd have a heart attack if you ever met Mogo…"

"I know I did when I first saw him" Peter smirked at the memory of meeting the Green Lantern's largest member who was an actual living planet!

It was then that the soldiers had finally caught up and trained their weapons on the heroes

"General Lane wants subject zero one alive, the others- Shoot to kill!" the apparent leader of the squad said

Kal turned suddenly with his eyes a glowing red and before anyone could react, beams of red energy shot from his eyes and destroyed the gun that the lead soldier was holding and burning his arm a bit which earned a surprised yelp of pain from the man

Thomas stared at the shocked troops before turning his gaze to Kal "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

Kal looked at the dark clad man in surprise before he looked towards Peter with an unsure expression. Peter gazed at him with a calm expression already having an idea on what the young man must be thinking before he nodded at the floating alien

"Go…"

Kal than shot off into the sky towards the sun leaving a group of shocked soldiers and three equally shocked heroes.

"There goes your savior" Thomas muttered in anger while giving Peter a pointed glare

Peter replied with a shrug "I wouldn't worry about him at the moment, since we now have a bunch of discount G.I. Joe's aiming their weapons at us"

The soldiers had quickly gotten over their states of disbelief and shock and were now aiming their weapons at the group of heroes. Cyborg suddenly fired off his cannon at the man and forced them to scatter while Peter and Barry leaped into action and started to quickly disarm and neutralize the armed men along with Thomas who was having a slightly more difficult time

Fighting thugs was one thing for a man of his age, fighting trained soldiers and lots of them was another thing entirely. Thankfully the men were unable to open fire on the heroes considering they run the risk of hitting their own men and were forced to resort to hand to hand combat

Against a guy with the proportionate strength of a spider and someone who can move at the speed of light, they may as well have thrown in the towel and call it a day

Thomas had grabbed the barrel of one man's gun and forced it into the air and have it fire off before he headbutted the man away and placed another in a head lock while he kicked another away

"These men are armed with weapons designed to take out that alien who left us high and dry!" Thomas yelled in outrage

"Relax Batsy" Peter said with an eyeroll as he back handed another man away from him and stooped another's rifle from hitting him in the head before kneeing him in the gut "Superman will be back…trust me"

"Whoever you think this 'Superman' is Spider-man, he's not. He flew away like a frightened child!" Thomas said in anger

Peter sighed "Really starting to see where Bruce got his impatience from…"

Cyborg knocked a few men away with his cannon before firing another sonic blast "I just need a few more seconds to break into their security systems and I can shut down their suits"

"No need Cyborg" Barry said as he disarmed several men "I can disarm them quicker than th-ARRRRGGGHHH!"

Barry was interrupted by a soldier blasting him with his energy wife and sending the scarlet speedster tumbling to the ground

Peter's eyes widened at that and was just about to punch the man's teeth out when suddenly pink gas appeared and started to surround the armed security force and knock them out

"Gas? Yo Bat's whatcha hitting them with?" Peter asked as he let go of a man who he was about to render unconscious that more painful and slight more satisfying way

"It's not me…" Thomas said with curiosity

Suddenly a wave of mud and water attacked the men who still weren't out yet and knocked to their feet, taking the four men by surprise

"A tidal wave?" Cyborg said with a raised brow "Hmm…"

Suddenly a woman's voice rang out that to Peter thought belonged in a cartoon as a block of dirt rammed into the men and knocked the last of them out "Smells like chalk dust, I know. Sorry! It always happens when I'm transmuting… it's so embarrassing"

"Is that…Metamorpho?" Barry asked as he scratched his head in confusion

Suddenly a woman appeared before the men and Peter had to hand it to Barry, he was somewhat right in thinking it was Metamorpho…If he was a woman that looked like she was made of wood, dirt, clay and had purple hair. She was also wearing some kind of white and pink swim suit with a small bag on her hip

She wasn't bad looking Peter will admit but his eyes have been and likely will be for a certain Amazon princess who he hopes won't try to gut him alive when they meet up

"My name's Emily Sung, but my top-secret code name is Element Woman!" the odd but happy woman said in a loud and happy tone before quietly continuing "Anyone want a juice box? I brought extra!"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter deals with this world's Justice League coming together and preparing for an all-out assault on New Themyscira, And Peter finally meets this reality's Wonder Woman…


	7. Flashpoint part 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : No Kara is not on this earth, the other two subjects aside from Superman were Krypto as shown and the last one was…well it was 'HIM'… and by him, I mean the one being that would have made the entire situation far worse than it already was. Also, Diana meeting Peter oh yes that scene will be rather interesting and no Peter will not be staying in the Flashpoint, he'll end surviving the change thanks to the help of a surprising source and end up in the New 52

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Element Woman stared at the group for several long seconds before her eyes brightened at the sight of Flash and Spider-man "I love your uniforms! There so…red!"

"Uh…thank you?" Barry said not really knowing what to make of the bubbly and clearly unhinged woman

Peter stared at the woman before them with some puzzlement before he looked towards the rest of the group, specifically Cyborg and Batman "Umm…she with you?"

Cyborg shook his head while Thomas sighed

"Great. Element Woman's come to save the day. She's as certifiable as everyone in Gotham" the old Batman said with some annoyance

"She's not crazy Batman. She's just not used to being around people" Cyborg said with an amused look

Peter turned his attention to Element Woman who was watching them with a large happy smile on her face that he had to admit was adorable. He then cleared his throat "Uhh what kinds of juice do you have anyway?"

Element woman's smile seemed to somehow lengthened before she reached into her little bag "Oh I have all kinds like apple, peach and some grape!"

"Eh what the hell I'll take the apple one" Peter said with a shrug as he caught the small apple flavored juice box while Barry looked at him with a quizzical look "What?"

"You're just going to drink some juice offered by random person?" Barry said in slight disbelief before he looked towards Element Woman with an apologetic look "No offense"

"Flash, who in their right minds would ever poison apple juice? And be honest does this girl look like a sociopath?" Peter gestured to Element Woman who sent Barry a friendly wave

"What are young doing here Miss Sung?" Batman asked as he narrowed his gaze at the woman

Element Woman suddenly looked a bit sheepish as she began to poke the ends of her fingers together "Well I uh…I've been following Cyborg around"

"What?" Cyborg said surprised that the element manipulator has been following him without his notice

Peter leaned in to Barry while taking a sip from his juice box and whispered "Aww isn't that cute? Cyborg has an admirer"

Barry snickered as he whispered back "I'd ship them"

"Don't get mad!" Element Woman started to panic a little "After you got everyone together in Gotham and no one wanted to put a stop to the war I…I couldn't understand it"

Peter saw how the girl seemed to deflate at being unable to understand why no one wanted to put an end to Wonder Woman and Aquaman's war that was clearly destroying the planet.

"Things are bad out there. People are getting hurt. We should help and…no one ever asked me to join a team before" Element Woman said the last part with a sad hopeful smile

Peter gave the young girl a sympathetic look before he turned to Thomas "Oh come on man, how can we say no to that?! Plus, she did kind of saved our buts from being roasted by a bunch of mall cop rejects. I say let her join!"

Thomas stared at the hopeful expression on the young woman before he sighed tiredly "…Fine"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Element Woman begin to jump up and down in excitement

She quickly began to follow the four men as they turned to leave and plan out what to do now. Element Woman walked up to Peter and gave him a hug

"Thank you for letting me join!"

Peter chuckled as he pats the bubbly woman on the back "Uh yeah your welcome…"

"Not many people let me be part of anything anymore" Element Woman said as she let go of Peter and gave him a grateful smile "I promise to be the bestest, greatest hero ever!"

Peter chuckled "I'm sure you-"

Before Peter could finish what he was about to say Barry suddenly screamed out in pain as arcs of speed force lightning began to shot off him as he clutched his head in pain. Peter made to help him when suddenly he was bombarded by a host of random memories he doesn't remember having…least in his own reality

" _I'm sorry Peter…but your parents died in a plane crash last night" Ben told Peter sadly while May tried to console a crying Teresa_

…

" _Peter I got accepted to Empire State like you did!" Teresa yelled in joy as she brushed into Peter's room_

" _Really? That's awesome!" Peter yelled in equal amounts of joy as he hugged his sister "Aunt May and Uncle Ben are gonna be elated!"_

…

 _The cop gave Peter a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, but your sister was killed in a drunk driving accident. Paramedics confirmed that she died on the scene"_

 _Peter didn't answer as he slowly slunk to the floor in disbelief as he just realized that hos last living_ _relative was now dead and he was all alone now_

…

"Son of a bitch!" Peter gritted his teeth in pain as the memories continued to assault his mind.

Some seemed to have happened only days ago while some spanned back years. He saw people he hasn't seen in years that were dead or he lost contact with and new people he never knew existed

He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and try to put something in his neck, a needle from the feeling. Peter on instinct suddenly lashed out and punched whoever it was and backed away suddenly as his vision began to clear and he was greeted too the sight of Thomas hunched over spitting up blood with Cyborg, holding Barry was watching him with concern and element Woman seemingly loss on what to do

"W-What just happened?" Peter said as he gripped his throbbing head

Thomas spat out another glob of blood as he stood up shakily "You and the Flash were having some sort of mental trauma and I sedated him before he could hurt himself. I tried the same with you until you smacked me away"

Peter winced as he stood up on shaky legs "Sorry…bad experiences with people sticking needles in me without my knowledge or consent"

"Are you okay Mr. Spider-man?" Element Woman asked worriedly

"Yeah I'll be fine" Peter nodded as he took several deep breaths "Just uh give me a second to uh get my head in order is all"

Thomas looked towards Barry with a concerned look before turning back to Peter "Flash said that the episodes are getting worse than before, he's starting to forget things which means you will too"

"Not the first time, though I do have a few memories I wouldn't mind losing" Peter said as he rubbed his head before he gestured to Barry "So what do we do?"

"We need to get you and him to someone that can help stop or at least slow down the memory losses" Thomas said as he approached Barry's sedated form and examined him closely

"Know anyone that can help?" Peter asked

Thomas and Cyborg looked at each other and nodded before they turned to him

"We know someone that might be able to help" Cyborg said

…

Several hours later…

…

"You sure this is the place?" Peter asked as he was carrying Barry's unconscious form while Cyborg and Thomas lead the party and Element Woman bringing up the rear

"Yes" Thomas said before he kicked in the door of the house and entered

"Bet he didn't even check to see if it was unlocked" Peter mumbled before he entered the house and saw five startled children and a-

' _Is that a freakin tiger?!'_ Peter thought as he saw what looked like a large tiger lying on the floor watching them. It freaked Peter out a bit when the Tiger's gaze zeroed in on him and seemed to be staring into his very soul

Thomas gestured to Barry's form as he looked at the children "We need your help"

"Hey kids! Anyone want a juice box?" element Woman held up a small juice box that showed it was apple flavored

Peter than saw a familiar face step up with a confused expression on his face. It took Peter only moments to recognize the young boy

' _That's…That's Billy Batson!'_ Peter thought as he saw the young child that can with saying 'Shazam' could turn into a sort of magical super powered being called captain Marvel, 'Earth's mightiest mortal'

"I'm not sure what we can do?" Billy said as he and the others got off the couch and Peter slowly walked over and gently placed Barry on the sofa and stepped back

"I heard you once helped the Sandman recover his memories with the magical lightning that gives you your powers. I thought you might be connected to the Flash…in some way" Thomas said

"He was struck by lighting and got his powers if that helps" Peter said as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest

Billy analyzed Barry with a calculated gaze "I didn't help the Sandman recover his memories Batman. I just helped stop his mind from getting any worse or at least I think I did"

Billy than turned to Batman "What's wrong with him?"

"Well for starters he thinks going out in public dressed like that is alright" Peter said which earned a few chuckles from the children and Element Woman while the Tiger made its way over to Peter and began to rub its head on his leg

' _Seriously is no one going to point out the fact that there's a large tiger in here?_ ' Peter thought as he carefully began to scratch the large feline's ear which caused it to start purring in content _'That's right big guy, stay nice and happy and resist the urge to see if I taste like chicken…'_

Thomas approached Barry and leafed his mas/cowl off and showed his face to Billy "Similar to the Sandman. He's experiencing some kind of mental deterioration"

"Hey Cyborg…" one of the kids said that looked to be a bit on the large side nervously walked up to the cybernetic hero "…Can I uh have your autograph?"

Cyborg looked like he was about to answer when suddenly he saw the tiger rubbing itself against Spider-man "Your foster parents let you keep a tiger in the house?"

"Finally" Peter said with a sigh of relief "For a second there I thought I was going insane again"

"Whoa you can see him" the kid said in disbelief as he looked back and forth between Spider-man and Cyborg

"My cybernetic eye does but my human eye…"

"I know…" the large kid said as he made his way over to Peter and joined him in petting the tiger "The wizard cast a spell so only we could see Tawny for what he really is-The last great of the great stripped tigers of Kahndaq. Everyone else just see's a house cat"

"But how can you see him though?" a girl with brunette hair and lightning bolt earrings said as she eyed Spider-man with confusion

Peter shrugged as looked down at the large tiger that was looking at him with approval "For a while now I've been able to sort of see through mystical illusions. It's a long story…"

"Can we hear it?" Element Woman clapped her hands at the prospect of hearing a story

Peter smiled at the woman "Maybe later…"

Element Woman responded by pouting cutely in a way that made Peter want to somehow convince Diana to adopt her

Billy slowly approached Barry's head and had small bits of mystical lightning begin to dance off his hands and on to Barry's head "I feel something-"

 **KRRRRRAAAAAKKKOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise as lightning shot out from the two and scatter throughout the room

"Holy-!" Peter swore as he ducked under a stray bolt that nearly hit him in the head while Tawny began to growl in discomfort at all the lightning flying everywhere

Billy was then sent flying back and Peter shot out a small web line to catch him so he wouldn't hit the T.V. and likely hurt himself. Captain Marvel can take punches from the likes of Doomsday, Darkseid and Black Adam, Billy Batson on the other hand…he'll be lucky not to get cut too badly by the glass of the screen

"Billy!" the girl that Peter was string to recognize as his sister Mary rushed to him

Billy groaned in pain as he held his head and looked at Barry who had regained consciousness "Who…Who is he?"

Peter made it to Barry's side and helped the scarlet speedster sit up

"Easy their sleeping beauty" Peter said as he rubbed the man's back in comfort, he could still feel the lightning running through the man's body

"Ugh…My name is…Barry Allan" the Flash said as he held his head in slight pain

Billy shook his head "I mean, where do you come from? I saw a different world…a world with hope. Is that what you're here to do. Are you here to help us?"

Before Barry or Peter could answer the boy's question the T.V. drew everyone's attention to it with the latest development in the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman

" _ **Receiving unbelievable reports now of…a massacre over the United Kingdom…A fleet of U.S. fighters on their way to strike against the Amazons were met by…Invisible jets!"**_

The screen that show images of outlines of what looked like some sort of advance jet taken by the fleet of aircraft before they were massacred

"Oh my god…" Peter said in shock as he and everyone saw footage of the U.S. strike force being slaughtered

It sadly didn't get any better as the story continued, this time bringing up a picture of Hal Jordan

" _ **The first verified casualty is pilot Hal 'Highball' Jordan"**_

"Hal…" Barry said in shock

"H-He's…dead?" Peter said in disbelief "After everything that he and us have been through…it took a fuckin cloaked plane to do what cosmic beings couldn't?"

"This can't be happening" Barry buried his head in his hands hoping to god that all of this was in reality a very bad dream and he's about to wake up any second now

" _ **Reports are coming in that something has happened over there…a massive explosion, but it's not from us, it's…"**_

"Aquaman and Atlantis" Cyborg said with a hard gaze

"How do you know?" Thomas gave the man the Bat equivalent of surprise

"Satellite imagery shows a gigantic tidal wave striking the U.K. It's starting." Cyborg said

 _ **"This is it everyone. This is the end!"**_ the reporter on T.V. began to panic

Suddenly Peter found himself in the kitchen with Barry and Thomas who let out a shocked 'Hey' when he was grabbed

"Barry what are you-" Peter began only for Barry to interrupt him

"We have to do something Peter!" the fastest man alive said "People are dying. Real people are dying. We can't pretend this is just a dream that's going to get wiped away anymore"

"But it's going to get wiped away" Thomas said

Barry turned to the dark knight and gestured to himself and Peter "We could forget everything we know at any moment. And if we fail to stop Thawne-"

"We won't" Thomas said with determination

It was then that Peter entered the conversation "Thomas, even if we do find the Reverse Flash, and that's a pretty big if, trying to figure out what event he altered in the past will be like trying to find the right grain of sand on a planet. As much as I hate to say it, but this could very well be the world we're stuck with!"

"Peter's right Doctor Wayne. We need to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman. And we're going to need every known superhuman to help us do it. We have to say this world" Barry said

Thomas stared at the two with narrowed lenses before he whispered "No…"

"No?" Barry said in confusion

"Either we change this world Flash…or we let it burn in hell" Thomas growled

"Why are you all shouting in here?" Cyborg asked as he entered the kitchen followed by Billy, the other kids, Tawny the tiger and Element Woman "We have frightened kids here"

"We're not scared Cyborg, we're smart" one of the kids texting on his phone said with a snort

"What are you guys talking about? Can we talk about it too?" Element Woman asked

Peter stared at the group for several moments before he approached Cyborg "Vic, your in communication with everyone right?"

"Everyone who?" Cyborg asked with confusion

"Everyone refusing to help!" Peter said with a hint of annoyance in his tone "Call them and tell them to get off their asses and help us stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman!"

Peter and Cyborg stared each other down, with the cybernetic man standing a few inches taller than Peter. The kitchen was silent and tense until Barry spoke up

"Well, you gonna call them or what?"

Cyborg sighed as he turned to address the scarlet speedster "They won't come Flash. Not unless Batman does"

"Why him?" Barry asked while Peter took a step away from Cyborg and stared at Thomas

"Because of the urban legend built up around Batman over the decades" Cyborg said as he gestured towards the silent dark knight "I know he's just a man in a costume, but everyone else sees him as something more. They've heard the stories and believed them. They think Batman's invincible"

"No one's invincible" Barry said as he looked towards Batman "But that fact shouldn't be holding anyone back. We all have something to offer. We all have something to lose. We have to move and we have to move now"

"Uh Flash, Spider-man?" Billy said as he took a cautious step forward and gestured to his family "We're come with you"

"But Billy-" one of them started to say but Billy turned to him with a determined look

"We have to guys. Even if it's only the Flash, Spider-man and us. We can't sit inside and watch TV and hope something good is going to happen. We have to make it happen"

Barry shook his head "No, it's to-"

"Flash" Peter said "It's dangerous for all of us and if he's as powerful as captain Marvel was, we're going to need him"

"I'll come too" Element Woman stepped forward before she blushed "I mean I know you know that and I know everyone thinks I'm a bit off or whatever but still… I'll help however I can if you'll still have me"

Peter nodded at the woman before he looked towards Tawny "What do ya say you oversized tom cat? Ready to partake in some Atlantean sushi?"

Tawny's response was an excited growl as he seemed to nod in approval

Peter chuckled as he scratched at the tiger's ears before he turned to look at Thomas "You know Bat's…In all the years I've known Bruce, I can safely say that he'd be disappointed in what a coward you are. He wouldn't have hesitated to join us, hell he'd try to take charge if possible"

Peter than turned and started to follow the group out when suddenly Thomas spoke out

"Cyborg wait"

Said man stopped and looked to see Thomas approaching them and forcing everyone to part

"Tell the others to meet us there, we're taking my plane" Thomas said with a growl of annoyance

…

One hour later...Elevated coastline of New Themyscira, formerly the United Kingdom...

...

"So that's New Themyscira?" Peter said as he looked out at the raised coastline of what was once the U.K and let out snort "The original was better in my opinion…warmer too"

Peter than looked over his shoulder to see the holographic forms of this world's 'heroes'…and he really is stretching the title because dear god some of these people make the likes of the Red Hood, Punisher and even Venom look like the second comings of Superman in comparison

' _Thank god Norman isn't a hero here'_ Peter thought with a shiver _'I'd pack up and spend the rest of my life on Oa than stay on a planet where Norman Osborn is a good guy!'_

The apparent leader of the group who Cyborg identified as the Outsider spoke _"There's nothing like waiting until the last minute, is there Batman? How dramatic"_

Thomas made a grunting sound as he adjusted a few settings for the plane "Atlantis is in the midst of an attack Outsider. It may be sending the Amazons into overdrive, but it's also giving us a distraction"

Cyborg nodded in agreement "We have a clear path to London. So will you"

"It's insane over there! You expect us to come now?" another voice said in disbelief, this one was wearing a mask to cover his face

"Yes Blackout" Batman said with annoyance "So get your ass in gear and get here however you can"

"Unfortunately the rest of the Secret seven called in sick because of an accident with Shade Batman" a woman said in a green witch looking out fit at was…less than modest around the chest

"Does that mean you're not coming Enchantress?" Batman growled in annoyance

"Quite the contrary Batman" Enchantress said with a grin before she appeared suddenly with her arms wrapped around Peter whose spider-sense began to tingle ever so slightly in warning "It means I need to find a new team, and who's your friend in the red and blue?"

Peter held in a groan as he felt the woman begin to press her breasts into his back _'Why me?'_

"His name is Spider-man" Batman said as he glanced back with a narrowed gaze at the woman "Now let's go stop a war"

Enchantress nodded as she continued to press herself into Spider-man "Hmm…me likes what she's feeling"

"Yeah well I'm already taken" Peter said as he shrugged the sorceress off him "Go find someone else to grind up against like a poll"

Enchantress gave Peter a coy smile "Why, when the only one here with a pole worth grinding on is in front of me?"

Peter gave the woman a narrowed gaze before he looked back out the cockpit and saw they were coming up on London which was already under attack by Atlantis. Peter narrowed his lenses at the devastation that was once the capital of the U.K. He then turned back towards Billy and the rest of the group that made up this world's Captain Marvel…Captain Thunder

"Wanna help me take on Wonder Woman Cap?" Peter asked the boy and his family

Billy nodded "Sure, Captain Thunder has a score to settle with her"

Peter nodded at that as the plane came in over where the main fighting was and Batman and Cyborg rose from their seats

"It's time" Batman said as the rest started to unbuckle from their seats and get ready for what was sure to be one hell of a fight

"Anyone want to say anything before we launch ourselves into hell?" Cyborg asked as he made some last-minute adjustments to his canon

"Yeah I got a few things to say" Peter said as he began to approach the opening hatch "The six of us are going to be fighting a bunch of semi immortal warriors and a bunch of fish people in an attempt to save the world from destruction"

"You and I have faced worse odds" Barry shrugged with a grim smile

"No one likes a bragger" Enchantress gave the red and gold hero a look of minor annoyance

"Well it's true, now just some last-minute advice to all of you, keep moving and don't let these guys get a hit on you and if they do, hit them back harder. And if they happen to kill ya…pick yourself up and walk it off" Peter stated as he cracked his knuckles that were now glowing from his venom blasts

"Amen to that" Flash said with a smirk as lightning began to bounce off him and Tawny let out a huff

Peter came to a halt at the hatch and crouched as he started at the carnage that was being wrought by two people he once called friends, hell one of them is still technically his wife in a sense

"You know, we need a battle cry" Barry said as he rolled his shoulders

Peter smirked "Yeah, fix what Thawne did and then talk to me about possible battle cry's for the Justice League"

"Go!" Batman yelled and the team launched itself from the plane with Billy and the kids shouting 'SHAZAM'

 **KRAKROOOOOOM!**

The blast of mystical lighting caused many of the fighters to stop which worked out well for the team as they landed and immediately began to assault both the Amazon forces and the Atlantean forces. Peter zeroed in on his wife who was covered in armor and wearing a helmet that looked like it belonged on a Atlantean warrior than her

His eyes narrowed as he shot two webs and slingshot his way over to Wonder Woman and landed in a crouch before the tense woman

"And who are you supposed to be?" the queen of the Amazons said with narrowed eyes as she took in Peter's form

Peter couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face as Diana had unknowingly echoed the first words she ever said to him all those years ago, he decided to reply in kind

"Oh me? No one special my dear…I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, Spider-man takes on Wonder Woman as the end of the world draws near and the true perpetrator behind the Flashpoint event is revealed!


	8. Flashpoint part 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : More people will show up for the fight, one of them that Peter will recognize and be slightly relived to see. As for who will carry the letter, it's still going to be Barry since he still will have to go back in time and stop the whole Flashpoint thing from starting

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Peter will try to move on from Diana, but in the end he just won't be able to do so, but there will be one or two that'll come really close…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"…Spider-man?" Wonder Woman said in confusion "…Not much of an impressive title to call one's self"

"Hey I was originally going to go by the 'Human Spider' but the announcer thought it sucked and told me to pick a new name and well…Spider-man it was" Peter said with a casual shrug as he caught an arrow that was about to hit him in the head without looking "So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? You know aside from trying to wipe out all mankind and all that…"

Peter watched as Wonder woman lunged at him with her sword raised and was about to move when suddenly Captain Thunder rammed into her and tackled her to the ground, kicking up dirt and bits of lightning everywhere

Captain Thunder pinned Wonder Woman to the ground and held her arms behind her back as he glared down at the struggling war lord "I was only trying to talk to you last time. I was trying to understand why you would do this. But I'm done talking!"

"Whoa their Cap I would prefer you not put my sort of wife on ice if you can help it" Peter said with a cough as he ducked under an Atlantean sword and backhanded it's wielder aware

"What?! What do you mean wife!" Wonder Woman ceased her struggling and shot Peter a confused glare as did Captain Thunder

It was then that Peter felt his spider-sense tingle as Enchantress began to speak with mystical energy glowing in her hands "Oh isn't that a surprise? But no matter"

Peter eyed the mystic with a narrowed gaze "Enchantress what are you-"

"SHAZAM!" Enchantress yield and suddenly Captain Thunder exploded in a ball of lightning and the six children that make him up were flung on to the ground

Peter covered his face to avoid being blinded by the bits of lightning shooting across the area. He lowered his arms sand his lenses widened at the state of the children and was about to approach them when suddenly a tendril of green energy wrapped around his waist and flung him to the side

"Nuh uh Spidey" Enchantress smirked coyly at the man "I think it's time for those children to let the grown-ups handle things"

Peter growled at the woman shot several arcs of his venom blasts at the startled woman who was easily able to block them but unable to block Peter suddenly appearing in front of her face and smacking her away with a growl

"I don't usually hit women, but yeah I think what you just did was justifiable for me to do so…" Peter hissed and looked to see Billy shakily climb to his feet "Billy!"

The young boy coughed as he sent Peter a wave and was about to call out to the rest of his family when suddenly an Amazon appeared behind him with her sword raised

"BILLY!" Peter shouted in horror as he tried to warn the boy but was too late

"NO!" Barry tried to race to the boy but Aquaman grabbed him and brought him into a powerful headbutt that knocked the man back

"SH-" Billy started to say only for the sword to erupt from his chest and lightning with arcs of mystical lightning beginning to spew from his eyes, mouth and the wound

Peter felt his spider-sense flare to nearly painful levels as he yelled "GET DOWN!"

 **KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire area was blanketed in an electrical explosion sending dozens flying and uprooting the ground in some places. Peter was sent flying into a pile of rubble that caused him to grunt in pain at the feeling of something piercing his side and mystical lightning striking him in the arm and leg which earned another yelp from him

Peter groaned in pain as he picked himself up "Oww…"

He scanned the battlefield and saw many of the Amazons and Atlanteans recovering only to resume trying to kill each other. He looked for Flash and found him and felt his blood run cold at the man standing before him with a dark smirk on his face

"Reverse Flash" Peter growled as he saw the man and was about to attack him when suddenly his spider-sense flared and he ducked under a sword swipe from Wonder Woman "Oh hey beloved, fancy seeing you again! I know I'm irresistible, especially in comparison to discount Poseidon, but could you maybe give me a moment while I go kick the crap out of the guy in yellow over there?"

Wonder Woman growled as she sent a series of swipes and stabs at Peter who was hard pressed to didge the deadly strikes while all keeping Thawne in his sights. He saw Cyborg and Element Woman keeping the rest of the kids who made up Captain Thunder safe while Batman was nowhere to be seen

' _Hope the old man's alright'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Wonder Woman's sword and pulled her into a punch that dented her helmet "Uh does this count as abuse? Because if it does, you started it!"

"What are you talking about?!" Wonder Woman yelled in rage as she tackled Spider-man to the ground quicker than he could react, even with his spider-sense "And why did you call me your wife?"

Peter shot that last of his web fluid into Wonder Woman's face and threw her off him and quickly hopped back up "Would you believe me that our world, one in which you and I are semi happily married that was than altered by the guy in yellow over there who's from the future and made it so you end up trying to marry 'Merman' over there"

Peter nodded towards Aquaman who was busy fighting several Amazons "I mean really beloved? You wanted to marry a guy that talks to fish? I mean sure the guy has a sweet pad and all don't get me wrong, but other than that I don't see any real qualities that scream perfect husband, especially considering that the man's weakness is a few plastic soda can rings or going like what ten minutes without water"

"He doesn't talk to fish!" Wonder Woman growled as she lunged at Spider-man and sent a series of jabs at him who blocked most of them, much to his immediate and painful regret or completely dodged them entirely before leaping back and placing some distance between them

"Uh yeah he kind of does beloved" Peter snorted as he entered a peculiar fighting style that caught Wonder Woman off guard

"That's…how do you know that?!" Wonder Woman asked in outrage and confusion at seeing this unknown man slip into an advance form of Amazon fighting styles

Peter shrugged "You taught me during how honeymoon… beloved"

"Don't call me that!" Wonder Woman yelled with a blushing face as she pressed her attack on Spider-man who ducked and weaved his way around Diana's enraged blows and returned some of his own with surprising strength and speed before he eventually kicked her away

"Why? You never seemed to mind it when I called you that…in bed…or the shower…or the couch in the Hall of Justice…or your office…and that one time on the invisible plane with your mother I might add!" Peter wiggled his eye brows at the charging Amazon before he ran towards the woman and slid under and kicked her feet out

He then grabbed the woman while she was still in the air and immediately lifted her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground, creating a minor shockwave and earned a groan of minor discomfort from the Amazon Queen

Peter chuckled "Wow, clothes and armor still on and yet not only did I still get you on your back, but I got a moan from you. That there is a recor-"

Peter was interrupted his gloating by a yellow blur ramming into him and sending him flying several meters before he came to a painful stop

"…Okay ow that hurt" Peter groaned out as he looked up to see Thawne smirking down at him "Oh look, it's the Flash wanna be"

"Cute" Thawne said before kicked Spider-man in the face and sent him flying only to appear behind him and punched him back the way he just came.

He then finished by body slamming Peter into the ground and standing over his moaning form "What, you didn't see that coming Spidey? I thought that legendary spider-sense of yours could help you predict danger?"

"Oh it does" Peter coughed out as he glared at the future speedster "And it's currently warning me about your horrible fashion sense. Yellow? That's so last decade Thawne"

Thawne grinned darkly and was about to grab Peter when suddenly Barry appeared and punched the man away with a glare on his face

"What did you do to the world Thawne!" Barry shouted as speed force lightning danced across his body

Thawne stood back up and wiped some blood away from his face and smirked at his nemesis "What did I do? Oh, Barry. My idol. My inspiration, that's the beauty of all of this madness!"

Thawne than suddenly decked Barry to the ground and smacked Peter across the face that nearly snapped his neck and force the wall crawler to the ground. He then zoomed over to Barry and sent almost a hundred jabs at the man's face before he grabbed him by the head and forced him to look into his face

"I didn't do anything. Not a thing" Thawne said in a sing song voice

Before Thawne could continue, a blast from Peter's venom blasts knocked the man away who rolled with the force and quickly sped back up and appeared in front of Peter who shot back in surprise and sent a punch to the man who easily side stepped it and elbowed him in the ribs

 **KRAK!**

"GAH!" Peter yelled in pain as he felt half his rib cage just suddenly snapped from the blow that Thawne gave him. He collapsed to the ground clutching his injured side and spat out a small bit of blood through the tear in his mask that he got, courtesy of Thawne

"That right their Mr. Parker, was my elbow hitting you in the same exact spot all up and down your rib cage almost a thousand times in the span of a second..." Thawne said with a chuckle as he sent a small cyclone with his other arm at several Amazons and Atlanteans fighting

"Now, where was I?" Thawne said with a mocking smile before he snapped his fingers "Oh yeah!"

He quickly sidestepped a punch from Barry who tried to blitz him and jabbed the scarlet speedster in the face "Now before I was so rudely interrupted by your friend here Barry, I was in the middle of explaining who the true culprit behind this nightmare of a world"

Thawne suddenly appeared behind Barry and brought the man into a headlock "I'm not surprised you forgot who it was Barry, but don't worry…"

Thawne held up his hand that was vibrating and smiled darkly "I'll help you remember by resetting your internal vibrations…and I'm happy to admit it'll hurt like hell!"

He then jammed his fist into the back of Barry's head

"AAAAAGH!" Barry shouted in pain as arcs of speed force lighting shot out from the duo

"BARRY!" Peter tried to get back up but stumbled as he felt what one of the bones in his chest shift and pierce something, it felt like his liver "Ah shit…really wish I had a skeleton made of metal right about now…"

Thawne smirked at the down form of Peter before he leaned into Barry's ear "Do you remember Barry? You were at your mother's grave on her birthday. Her first birthday since you learned I was responsible for her murder"

Barry tried to free himself but Thawne simply forced his vibrating fist deeper into the man's head causing him to yell in pain again "And a life of gnawing emptiness finally pushed you over the edge. To a place you swore you'd never go…to the past…to the day your mother died!"

Peter gritted his teeth as he pushed his body up and raised his glowing hand, ready to blast Thawne in the face, not kill him but definitely hurt the bastard when suddenly a golden rope wrapped around his neck and yanked him away from the duo and into the armored fist of Wonder Woman

 **KOOM!**

Peter's head snapped to the left before another punch buried it's way into his gut and forced him to nearly vomit blood in response as he fell to his knees clutching his core in pain. He looked up to see Diana without her helmet, and still unbelievably beautiful mind you, glaring at him with rage

"Man, even when your pissed your still beyond beautiful beloved" Peter slurred out with a weak smile

Diana's glared darkened as she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up and brought him in close to her face "You are without a doubt the most annoying man I've ever met…"

"What can I say? It makes me more memorable" Peter said with a pained smile as Diana reared her fist back "So does this mean we can't have that lunch date we agreed on?"

Diana prepared to hit him again when suddenly Tawny in his regular tiger form attacked the woman and sunk his teeth into her arm

"AGH!" Diana screamed in pain as she let go of Peter and proceeded to pry the tiger's jaws off her hands and snap the great cat's neck before drooping it's body to the ground with a minor look of regret on her face

"TAWNY!" Peter screamed in outrage before he charged and rammed his fist into Diana's surprised face and pushed her back with one punch after another, creating small shockwaves before he finished with a kick to her dented armored chest and sent the woman flying back into several amazon warriors "Sorry babe…but that was not okay!"

Peter shot Tawny's body a regretful look before he looked to see Barry and a battered Thomas standing over to his shock, a dead Thawne. He quickly ran towards the duo as were Cyborg, Element Woman and the remaining children

Barry saw him approach and immediately began to talk a mile a minute

"Whoa Barry slow down, what the hell are you talking about?" Peter said in confusion

"It was me!" Barry said as he grabbed Peter's shoulders and shook them "Thawne didn't do this…it was me that caused it"

Peter's eyes and lenses widened in shock at this information "…W-What?"

"I remember now" Barry said as he clutched his head "I ran back in time to stop Thawne from killing my mother and somehow…" he gestured to the fighting around them "…I did this…."

Peter stared at the man quietly as Element Woman, Cyborg and the kids regrouped and began to discuss what the hell they could do now when suddenly the sounds of gunshots drew their attention to

"Grifter…?" Cyborg said as the leader of the resistance in London against the Amazons and the outsiders attacked

The man looked over his shoulder at Cyborg as he continued to shoot at the Amazons and Atlanteans "Can't let you have all the fun Cyborg, especially if it's the end of the world!"

Barry stare at the embers of the resistance that was made up of the likes Black Canary, Etrigan, Blackout, the Outsider and several other's that he had trouble remembering but swears he's met or seen before. He suddenly felt Peter's nearly crushing hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Peter's lenses narrowed in rage staring at him

Barry felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he stared at the enraged expression of his friend that could stop Imperiex in his tracks

"…Barry…are you telling me…that my marriage with Diana…all our friends' lives are fucked up…because you did the one thing you swore to never do and gave anyone hell who tried to do so themselves?" Peter hissed out

Barry sadly nodded his head "…Yeah…"

Peter glared at the man for a moment before he sighed "Barry…if we survive this and fix everything and we both remember what happens…you'll be wishing you never came back from the speed force when I'm done with you!"

"That's reasonable" Barry gulped before they were both drawn to the sounds of the traitorous Enchantress slaughtering people left and right for the Amazons "What do we do about her?"

"Take out obviously" Peter growled as he shot a powerful venom blast at the woman who easily blocked it before she grinned darkly at him, Barry and Thomas

"Hmm…me likes a man who can give me a challenge!" Enchantress said before she shot several fast-moving blasts of magic at the trio

"Incomi- GAAAAH!" Peter shouted in pain as he was blasted back by the blast of magic and sent skidding across the ground until he came to a painful stop

He weakly looked up to see Barry holding a mortally wounded Thomas who looked like he couldn't dodge the blast in time and Enchantress herself floating above him with a dark grin on her face

"Hmm so sad, I was hoping to keep you as a pet but from the looks of it, you won't last long…" Enchantress grinned as she gathered more magical energy in her hand and prepared to use when suddenly a sonic boom rang out

Peter smirked at the sound as he looked up to see a familiar shape fast approaching through his blurry vision "Knew it…"

Enchantress only had one thing to say to the approaching figure "Ah shit-"

 **KRAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The mystical woman's body was completely destroyed as Superman landed on it and forced Peter to advert his gaze as blood, and mystical energy scattered everywhere

"…You know…I can't find in mean to care anymore" Peter said as he rose to his knees and felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. He looked to see Kal's worried face "Hey Kal, what are you doing here?"

"…Peter friend. Peter came back for me…Superman come back for Peter" Kal said gently

"Heh…" Peter chuckled as he coughed up more blood "Well, thanks for coming Kal…it means a lot"

Kal nodded before he turned to see Aquaman and several of his men approaching the two with a glare and his trident at the ready. Kal's eyes began to glow red

"No more…" Kal said before he shot towards the ruler of Atlantis and punched the shocked ruler of the seas away before pursuing him.

"Go get'm tiger" Peter couched up as he saw what looked like Gorilla Grodd and several gorillas joining the fray "The hell he come from…?"

Suddenly Peter's head began to hurt and this time it wasn't from new memories or even his spider-sense…no this was something he hasn't felt in a long time and hoped he'd never feel again so long as he lived

Peter clutched his head in pain "No…stay in…stay in there…don't come out…please!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The feeling stopped suddenly and Peter looked to see several large pillars of energy in the distance that were beginning to shoot up from the ground and with more appearing and slowly start to approach them.

"What the hell…" Peter said in confusion

"Arthur's final weapon…" Diana said as she suddenly appeared next to Peter, her chest piece gone revealing her front was bleeding. Peter shot her a confused look before he turned to see Barry clutching a piece of paper and looking at him with sadness

"…Run Barry…run like hell" Peter said to the man as he slumped to the ground and watched Barry look torn before he very reluctantly shot off into the distance as he ran back to stop himself from turning the world into this…nightmare

Peter let out a sigh as he saw the beams of energy approaching and the earth starting to shake when suddenly he found Diana's lasso wrapped around his hand. He looked to see Diana standing before him with a blank look on her face that was covered in blood, dirt and what looked like her own tears

"…Who are you?"

The center of the web and the man who was once dubbed the heart and soul of the superhero community looked at the alternate version of the only woman he's truly ever come to love with a long look before he finally answered

"…Peter Parker…I'm…was your husband" Peter said as he removed his mask to show his bruised and bloodied face "…And I loved you the moment I first saw you…"

Diana's face seemed to soften as she stared into Peter's eyes and slowly kneeled before him, London and the world collapsing around them

"…I'm sorry…" Diana said as she took Peter's head and rested it against her chest "…You do seem like a good man…Peter"

Peter chuckled softly as he saw the light about to encompass them "In your own words…it was the reason you married me in the first place…Diana"

The two watched as the forces of the Amazons and the Atlanteans were consumed by the blast along with Cyborg, the resistance, Element Woman, the children…Thomas, Aquaman, and finally Kal who looked at the two for a moment before giving them a sad smile

"If what you say is true about us…I hope we meet again…beloved" Diana said quietly as she closed her eyes and held on to Peter as the blast was about to reach them

"Same here…beloved" Peter said before his vison went white as he and Diana were consumed by the blinding light and next darkness…

….

….

….

….

 **You will not die here…**

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter Peter wakes up in the New 52 universe and realizes that his home…is gone, we'll also see just how it is he survived…


	9. Aftermath

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **nightmaster000** : My original draft for the fight between Diana and Peter had Diana severing Peter's left arm and stabbing him in the chest and pinning him to the ground with said sword that stabbed him…so yeah it could have gone way worse for our poor little arachnid. Yes, you are correct in that Peter is from the original **Pre-New 52 universe** , and will be waking up in the **New 52 universe**.

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes, Peter will be getting a new costume, several in fact. Some from the comics, and some I made up. And yes, Peter and this Bruce Wayne's relationship will be much warmer compared to the one that Peter had with the Pre-New 52, granted there will be tense moments between the two but nowhere near as before, some of which will be shown in flashbacks, one of which will happen next chapter

 **Devilboy101:** Yeah…but most of them will be back…eventually

 **gunman:** Originally I was going to have go on a little longer but then I thought it'd make the ending less feels-y. And yeah Superman and Wonder Woman will end up dating for a time, something Peter will be less than happy about but that won't be for a while and Peter will be using the time before than to get a rather nice special little spot in Diana's heart that'll have her question her relationship with 'Superman' from time to time. No Barry from what I can see so far in the comics doesn't remember the events of Flashpoint or the pre-New 52 universe at least that's how his Rebirth comics have put it, barring the return of Wally West stating as such, so yeah he will be unaware of the even and why Peter seems to have a chip on his shoulder when it comes to him for some time

 **Guest** : A Spider-man and Green Lantern story…hmm…maybe. But at some point, in this story Peter is going to briefly join up with a Lantern Corps, but I won't reveal which one but I think it's safe to say that Orange (Greed) is off the table

 **Guest** : That wasn't the Other who was knocking on Peter's doorstep at the end…that was something way worse…

 **Guest** : Peter will eventually meet up with the Pre-New 52 Superman and oh boy…Peter is going to take his time in expressing his 'joy' at seeing Clark again after so long…

 **justafan** : No Peter isn't secretly a Sayian and to some extent it does have to do with his powers both familiar and new, it's why he's three times stronger than canon and why he has Venom blasts that seem to be a blend of Spider-woman's and Miles Morales. Kara and Peter will become close, maybe not lovers, would tease it perhaps but more along the lines of 'Brothers to the end' kind of thing along with Clark, not the new 52 Superman but the old school Pre-New 52 that's back, the Supes we actually like and is so far proving to be an awesome addition to DC Rebirth. And as for me being an amazing writer, meh I feel like I'm more descent than amazing but thanks for the complement!

 **FallenAngel2.0:** Yeah Peter for this chapter and the next one won't like what he finds or see's

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter's eyes suddenly shot open and he was greeted to the night time sky of what looked and sounded like New York City, Manhattan to be precise.

Peter let out a groan of pain as he felt his body protest as he forced himself up into a sitting position and he took a quick look around for any signs of the apocalypse. Seeing that the world wasn't gone and things seem to be normal again, he let out a sigh

"Looks like Barry did it" Peter said as he took in the state of his suit and frowned

Getting the ever-loving piss stomped out of you by a interdimensional demon lord and then picking a fight with his wife that was altered because of Barry's actions, noble as they were or supposed to be, and witnessing the end of the world had really done a number on it.

The chest was covered in blood, tears, burns, and his mask which was next to him had both lenses cracked and the mouth section still torn off.

"Really need to invest in some kind of armor for these suits" Peter mumbled as he forced himself to his feet and looked at his surroundings. Just because Barry seemed to have fixed the main issues that was wrong with the world didn't mean everything returned to normal

Now, for all he knew, Jameson could be Mayor of New York City!

"First make a quick pit stop at my apartment to change and restock on my web shooters, patch myself up and take a trip through the internet and see if everything is still good and see if I'm even still married or not" Peter said as he slipped on his damaged mask and made his way to the edge of the building before leaping across the street and landing on the other side

As he was making his wat across the rooftops his mind drifted back to his sort of dream or vision he had before he woke up on that rooftop

...

 _Peter found himself in what could only be described as the abyss with no source of light or anybody else visible. For a brief moment Peter thought that he did actually die or Barry couldn't save the world when suddenly he felt a presence behind him_

 _He looked over his shoulders and frowned at what he saw…_

 _It was an even darker mass of shadows not too far away from him and seemed to be staring down at him with four glowing red eyes…_

" _Oh it's you…guess you aren't too happy I kept you from coming out huh?" Peter said as he turned to address the figure_

 _It didn't answer as he stared at it for a long time wondering if it was going to talk, a rarity, when suddenly it raised a clawed hand and poked Peter on the forehead and the wall crawler's vision went red_

…

After a few minutes Peter came to a stop and stared at his apartment…or what should have been his apartment. In its place was an even taller and more elaborate building. Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight and had to fight down the panic he was starting to feel building up inside him

' _Let's see if the room is still there, it's just the building had for some reason decided to get a makeover'_ Peter thought as he launched himself at the building and stuck to it's side and crawled towards the floor his and Diana's room was usually located. Eventually he came across the window that would normally be attached to their room but instead he was greeted to the sight of a kitchen and in the doorway, an old Chinese couple discussing something

Peter quickly backed away from the window before they or anyone else could see him and crawled to the top of the building before making his way to the ledge and sitting on it with a worried look on his face

' _Okay I may be in trouble here…'_ Peter thought as he rubbed his temples and let out a sigh and scanned the skyline which he now saw looked a bit different from the one he remembers

Buildings that he remembered being destroyed in the past from either alien invasions, crazed supervillains or jacked up natural disasters. The ones that were there were new or not even there in the first place

' _Okay…maybe I'm on an alternate earth somehow'_ Peter thought as he stood and began to pace on the ledge deep in thought. He racked some ideas around in his brain on what was going on and if he was even on his earth anymore

' _Could be an alternate present, maybe Barry missed something or this is a parallel dimension'_ Peter thought before he felt his spider sense flare and he quickly turned to the source and growled at who he saw

"The hell you doing here!" Peter shouted as he glared at the figure of Mephisto

The demon lord smirked at Peter "Enjoying the fruits of my current endeavor"

Peter responded to that with a venom blast to the devil's face who wasn't even fazed by the blast. He merely chuckled in amusement as he suddenly appeared inches from Peter and grabbed him by the throat and held him up with a sneer

"To be honest I was hoping you would die in that nightmare of a world, but what I did not count on was you and that meddling speedster altering things!" Mephsito snarled before he threw Peter across the rooftop

Peter used his momentum to spring himself back to his feet and shoot several venom blasts at Mephisto who simply brushed them aside. Peter let out a growl of frustration before he suddenly found Mephisto's fist buried in his gut and forcing him to the ground in pain. He spat out a mixture of blood and saliva while Mephsito chuckled and began to pace around Peter

"Now, where was I? Hmm, something bout meddling…Oh right!" Mephisto snapped his finger before looking towards Peter with a grin "Thanks to the actions of the Flash things in this universe have changed. People who should be around are not anymore and those who are different and oh yeah…my children aren't back in my realm or at the very least alive!"

The last part was said with a growl as Mephisto stalked over and slammed his cloven hooves on Peter's back and forced him into the ground. Peter let out a yelp of pain before he glared up at the demon with his cracked lens

"I'm still not going to say sorry for it!" Peter hissed out in a combination of pain and anger

Mephisto's eyes narrowed before eh suddenly smirked at Peter "Oh you will boy…not now…not tomorrow, but soon"

Mephisto than stood off Peter and began to back away from the slowly recovering vigilante with a dark knowing grin on his face "It may not seem it Peter…but soon everything you love, everything you've come to hold dear…will come crashing down and leave you with nothing…"

Peter watched the demon vanish with narrowed eyes before he felt something shift in his mouth. His eyes narrowed in puzzlement as he spat the unknown object out and was greeted to the sight of a tooth. Peter groaned as he stood back up and quickly left the building's rooftop, he had to find out just what the hell was going all the while keeping what Mephisto said to him in the back of his mind

…

Several hours later Peter was able to find some clothes that still looked and smelled good recently tossed out in a dumpster and used them to cover his suit and made his way to the nearby library. Once there, he found a nice secluded spot where he quickly went on line and began to see just what was going on

Safe to say he did not like what he found

The Justice League or any of the variants over the years, The Justice Society, Teen Titans, Titans, or Outsiders didn't exist either and many of the heroes who made up the teams over the years either have yet to appear or don't exist at all or were just starting out. Meta humans were either feared or hated, Jameson actually was running for mayor, god help him if he wins, and worse of all…he wasn't married to Diana anymore!

"Of course I wouldn't" Peter said with a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion "Why should I for once in my life catch a break?"

He leaned back in the chair and continued to read an article that was detailing Batman's exploits with the browser showing he had several other windows opened that showed articles about Superman, Green Lantern, the Flash, whose ass was getting kicked when he gets the chance, and a handful of articles on Diana

Diana from what he could see seemed vastly different compared to how he remembered her, which wasn't all that long ago when one thinks about it. She seemed younger for starters, more brash and seemed a bit prone to fighting first and negotiating afterwards, a far cry from the level headed warrior princess he fell in love with all those years ago and yet he can still see parts of her that show that while she may be younger she's still the woman he's come to love

' _Kind of weird that I find that her being a bit more violent attractive especially after what I just saw her do to London…plus I like the new look she has. Never thought I'd see her in red and silver and make it look good…'_ Peter thought with a tired grin as he cracked his neck to loosen it up from the cramps he was feeling

He took a look at the clock and frowned when he saw that he had only a few hours left until the library closes. He sighed as he quickly began to look up his rouges to see if any of them were still around considering he saw an advertisement for Oscorp earlier

As it turns out only a handful of his enemies were operating in either New York or the world currently but no Goblin be it Green or Hob…yet. He hasn't found any evidence of Otto running around or reports of Venom, Carnage, or even Toxin. Beetle was still a mercenary only this one seemed to be a woman and looked even more deadly and viscous then the first. Mysterio was still working in Hollywood as the owner of a thriving special effects studio and as for the likes of Sandman, Hydro-man and Electro, they have yet to appear

But Shocker, Vulture, Rhino and Scorpion were running around or have just started their less than noble careers of being pain's in society's ass

"Hmm they seem a bit different compared to what I encountered before" Peter thought to himself as he saw the men's descriptions and read up on some of their history, or at least the one's he could find anyway.

Almost an hour passed as Peter read up on some of his villains while keeping track of time until he finally began to type in his name and see what comes up. He also checked for his friends from before both living and dead, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, his father and mother, and…his sister Teresa. He didn't know why but he could still remember every memory he had of that alternate earth. Like for his seventh birthday he and his parents and sister went to Disney Land or for his sister's graduation from High School he, Teresa, Mary Jane, Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock and Liz Allen went out and celebrated

He hit the search button and waited for the results to appear as he prepared himself for what he might or might not find.

The results were not even close to what he was expecting

"Holy shit…" Peter said with wide eyes as he read what came up in shock

Yeah, what he found was almost on par with the revelation that he was no longer married to Diana in this world…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter heads to DC to try and meet Diana and follow a rather interesting find he made about this world's Parker family, both good and bad…

We also get another flashback of Peter and Diana's lives before the Flashpoint event happened

Also, Peter in this story is currently 34 and has been Spider-man since he was 13. As the story progresses, I'll be giving snippets of Peter's origins, part of which will be revealed next chapter

But I will say that this Peter's origin is a mixture of Ultimate Spider-man, Miles Morales Spider-man, Spider-man Sam Rammi movies, and canon Spider-man comics.

And some of the major events to happen in Peter's life as Spider-man over the course of 21 years with a few alterations to them to accommodate the DC universe are:

The first season of Spectacular Spider-man only the setting is in middle school instead of high school

Death of Gwen Stacy

two different Clone Sagas

Venom

Maximum Carnage

The gauntlet and Grim Hunt

Kraven's last Hunt

The events of Spider-man 2000 video game

Planet of the Symbiotes

Identity crisis

The Other

Big Time

Taking on the Juggernaut

Spider-man friend or foe

Yeah the guy has had an interesting twenty years as Spider-man and this isn't taking in account the things he's done with the Justice League… The events he was involved and some of the heroes will be shown next chapter


	10. Dawn of Justice part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Mephisto is aware of Peter's strong will and he has a few things in store for Peter to help him weaken it, he'll also be taking advantage of situations and making them even worse for poor Peter as time goes on, he really wants the man to suffer this time around.

 **charger2040** : Yes Peter will start up Parker Industries but it won't be called that at first, instead it'll be called something else and yes he will use it to help him keep his mind off things which will be kind of hard for him since Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship will be practically seen everywhere…poor Peter

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes Spider-man 2099 will appear at some point, mainly around the Convergence event that I'm hoping to mix with the Spider-verse event if possible

 **FallenAngel21.0** : You'll see this chapter…

 **Guest** : Oh Peter is definitely going to fight tooth and nail to be with Diana again, he isn't gonna let Mephisto, New 52 Superman or Barry's actions take her away from him. As for the entity, it's not Trigon…

 **Guest** : Peter is 34 at the moment

 **Guest** : Peter currently does have something that could easily put him on the same plateau as pre new 52 Superman if not greater but he won't use it because…that's a sort of last resort world is about to explode kind of thing…plus it may end up doing even more harm than good. But don't worry, it will be making another appearance later on and will play a big role in Darkseid War when Rao pops up…

 **justafan** : The symbiote will appear later, around the time that Forever Evil starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It was two weeks after Peter found himself in this oddly different yet seemingly similar reality staring at the main entrance to the headquarters of the CIA dressed in a black hoodie, brown cargo pants, white and black sneakers and a pair of shades on. The reason for why he was currently here in Langley Virginia was mostly having to do with what he discovered about himself or this world's Peter Parker

As it turns out…he's dead. Apparently, the Richard Parker of this world wasn't such a kind and caring man like in his world. Here he was an abusive man both verbally and physically and regularly beaten his wife. And after Peter was born the man turned his attention to the poor defenseless little babe

The official story that his father came up with was that he and Peter had gotten into a car accident and well…

' _Wonder if it ever accrued to those cops investigating the incident noticed that Richard Parker had injuries in consistent with a car crash, least the one he was describing'_ Peter thought with some anger

And sadly, it didn't end there, oh no. The man than went and had another child, this time a girl which was named Teresa, with Mary Parker and instead of letting the fate of this child end the same way as the first, Mary in true badass fashion beat the ever loving god out of Richard and left him. She went to live with his much kinder brother Ben Parker and his wife May and stayed with them for a few years before she was accepted into the CIA and began to climb the ranks until in the last few years became the first woman director of the CIA!

His sister Teresa had also ended up joining and from what he could gather, thank you lessons from Tim Drake and cyborg on how to hack, he was able to discover that she was currently on an assignment in Europe.

Peter stared at the entrance for several long minutes before he slowly turned and began to walk away. While he would love to finally meet the woman that gave birth to him, even if realistically this one wasn't, he'd probably be opening up old wounds for the woman.

' _Sides there's no telling how long I'll be here or if I'll last long anyway given my lifestyle'_ Peter thought as he passed a woman that looked suspiciously like Amanda Waller and made his way to his rental. While he'd never say this to the man's face, Peter is glad he took Bruce's advice to always have some cash with him in case he ever found himself in need of clothes or food.

' _Even more glad I 'borrowed'_ _one of his untraceable debit cards'_ Peter thought with a chuckle _'Bah I'm sure he won't notice a few hundred thousand dollars missing'_

Peter entered his car and started up the engine and looked to the passenger seat that held a few files on it, or a pile of papers paper clipped together that held information on not just his mother and father and sister, but May, Ben and his friends. As it turned out, much to his sadness and annoyance, this world's Ben and May Parker were both dead, May two years ago to a heart attack and Ben to cancer.

' _Better than what happened to my Aunt May and Uncle Ben'_ Peter thought a little sullenly as the memories of his aunt and uncle's passing, including the ones from the alternate world flashed through his mind

Peter quickly shook his head of the dark thoughts and shift the car into gear and slowly made his way out of the parking lot and eventually on to the main road. As he was making his way to D.C. his mind wandered over to how his friends in this reality faired

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson is currently enlisted in the marines as a sergeant and is deployed over in the Middle East and is set to return stateside within the next few weeks. definitely a change from the High school gym teacher the former football athlete was back in his world.

Mary Jane was rising actress in Hollywood and was set to star in a comedy drama that looked like something Peter would see. He was more into sci-fi and action movies but he will set aside a moment to enjoy the classics like Casablanca or maybe Titanic…

Eddie Brock who he was glad to see was not Venom here was interestingly enough a close friend of his sister he's discovered much to his amusement and slight annoyance in this world went on to become a famous scientist thanks to the teachings of Doctor Curt Connors and is one of the head scientist at Horizon Labs and specializes in bioengineering and biochemistry.

He was also dating Liz Allan who was to his immense surprise the owner of a small pharmaceutical company. It's not that Peter thought Liz was dumb, she was actually pretty smart which he learned fairly quickly in his days of tutoring her in high school. He just never thought she'd go on to have a business of her own is all

' _Can safely say that Liz has forever destroyed the popular high school cheerleader stereotype'_ Peter laughed at the thought

Which brings him to the next person on his list of friends that are alive in this world, Gwen Stacy aka his first girlfriend who was still around and has since joined up with STAR Labs and is the organization's most prominent scientist and researcher. She was also much to his unease in a relationship with Harry Osborn…

' _Let's just hope she doesn't end up like my world's Gwen Stacy'_ Peter thought as his thoughts drifted back to that night all those years ago…the laughing…the bridge…a crack echoing through the air as his web went taught…

Peter shook his head violently to banish those thoughts from his mind's eye as he made a turn on to the high way. While making his way down the thankfully uncrowded road he saw an advertising board for Oscorp and some invention it's created

Which brought him to the next person on his list that was more of an acquaintance than a friend anymore, Harry Osborn. Throughout High School and even college the two were the best of friends but after Norman Osborn's first 'death' and the start of his hatred for Spider-man. It may have also gotten worse when Harry discovered the identity of Spider-man i.e. him and became the second Green Goblin and tried to kill him and he stresses the word tried…

Poor Goblin junior was not expecting Wonder Woman to show up and help Peter, the incident also more or less solidified her place in his heart and ever growing affection for her.

…

 _Thirteen years ago… Peter 22, Diana 4,987_

 _Peter took several deep breaths as Wonder Woman had just rescued him from drowning or burning to death on Harry's now destroyed and sinking Yacht not even several seconds ago. He spat out some of the water that flowed through the Hudson and turned to see the worried face of Diana_

 _Peter gave her a grateful smile "Thanks for the assist, thought I was done for…"_

" _Peter what happened?" Diana asked with concern as she took in his appearance_

 _He had numerous tears on his suit which either reveled some nasty looking purple bruises or still bleeding tears. His mask was missing a lens and the other had a crack in it. She also saw him cradling his left arm hinting that it was either fractured or broken_

" _Oh you know, my best friend whose the son of my late arch nemesis found out who I was and decided to try and kill me for 'taking his father from him'…which is wired considering that the man could care less for his son" Peter said with a cough as he spat out some more water before taking another deep breath_

" _Do you need help with him?" Diana asked with some anger in her tone at seeing her friend so gravely injured_

 _Peter was about to say no and tell her that he has it handled when suddenly Green Goblin number two appeared on his glider laughing manically_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the second Green Goblin laughed as he took in the form of Peter and Diana "Well now isn't this interesting, not only do I get to off the Spider but also Wonder Woman? Must be my lucky day!"_

 _Diana growled at the man as she took several steps forward "Normally I would prefer to resolve situations like this with words…but you've unfortunately pissed me off!"_

 _The Amazon princess than lunged at the startled Goblin who wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch that made contact with his face and sent him flying off his glider and into a tree. Peter winced at the impact and looked to see Diana grab the glider and tear it clean in two_

' _Man I hate to be on her bad side' Peter thought with a chuckle as he saw Diana turn her hardened gaze of the Green Goblin's form and flew towards him with her fist raised_

 _Safe to say Peter didn't have to worry about the Harry Osborn version of the Green Goblin for a few months as he was bust recuperating in the hospital from the numerous broken bones he got from Wonder Woman_

…

' _All in all, they all seem to be better off in this world so far than in mine'_ Peter thought with a fond smile as he saw his exit coming up and quickly pulled off the highway and into the crowded streets of Washington D.C., or as crowded as they can get on most days.

As he was making his way down the street someth9ng along the rooftops caught his eye. He slowed down a bit and caucused in on what was hopping across the rooftop when he finally got a good look at it and he felt his blood run cold. The figure was clad in golden armor and had what looked like a demonic insectoid like appearance. Peter has seen plenty of these creatures before in his time as a hero

' _T-That's a…Parademon!'_ Peter thought with concern as he saw the servant of Darkseid quickly disappear from his view

He quickly pulled the car off to the side and hopped out and took a quick look around to make sure no one was nearby before he pulled off the hoodie to reveal his now fixed Spider-man suit and quickly slipped his mask on and launched himself on to the rooftop

' _Okay little guy…where'd you wander off to?'_ Peter thought as he scanned the area for signs of the alien invader ' _You may be strong and viscous, but quick and quiet you are not…'_

Suddenly his spider-sense went off and he narrowly avoided a large figure flying under him and crashing to the ground. Peter landed on the ledge and took in the form of the Parademon that was pushing itself back up and growling at Peter

Peter couldn't help the smirk from forming "Aww what's wrong little guy, you lost? How about I help you with that, just tell me where the rest of you are and I'll take you to them and het who knows? Maybe I'll even kick your asses off th-my planet!"

The Parademon's response was a roar as it launched itself at Peter's tense form who cracked his neck in preparation for a fight and likely…a war

* * *

And done.

So next chapter the invasion of the world by Darksied begins and Peter teams up with Diana to take on some Parademons…


	11. Dawn of Justice part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements

 **gunman** : It won't be long until Mary steps on to the scene and see's that a certain web slinger happens to share a few things between her and her former husband. Yeah his Parker luck is really making up for lost time and it's only going to get worse for him, particularly when Norman Osborn shows up…

 **treyalexander63917** : I have two more surprises in store for Peter that are related to this reality's Parker family that may end up being equally messed up and sort of tragic at the same time

 **Sithlord king** : No the invasion is more along the lines of the comics but I will have someone that didn't appear show up briefly this chapter, mainly to show the League that Spider-man while not god like in power isn't a man to be underestimated…

 **kival737101** : No it'll be more based in the New 52 Justice League comics with a few alterations here and there because of Spider-man's presence

 **justafan** : Oh Peter in this fight will leave an impression on quite a few people aside from Diana. As for him becoming immortal we'll see but thanks to his enhanced healing he'll still live longer than the average human, maybe not like Wolverine but definitely a few decades longer than normal. And as for Peter meeting this reality's Mary Parker and his sister…not anytime soon but it will happen and the feels and drama that will unfold will be glorious…to read, writing it will be a pain but I'll do my best

 **superspiderfan** : Unknown but I may make it a love triangle but I may have Supergirl end up with someone who I've have appearing later on, but like down the road…like during or post Rebirth down the road

 **Guest** : Spider-man and New 52 Superman will butt heads on occasion, more so than others and half the time it will have to do with Diana, Peter will ironically be on better terms with Batman and a few other Leaguer's that will be shown he wasn't particularly close to pre-Flashpoint through Flashbacks and his own comparisons

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Wait stop, please let's talk this out" Peter said in a bored tone as he casually dodged the attacks from the Parademon before him with painful ease

Peter has more or less been tossing the soldier of Darkseid around for the past few minutes, mainly because he was looking to see if any of its friends will show up and also to see if it may try to run and lead him to the rest. Parademons never travel alone, their strengths revolve around overwhelming numbers and swift brutal surprise attacks

On their own however, these things typically aren't too much of a challenge for Peter and in his world he's faced these beings numerous times. So, he knows how they operate for the most part and so far this Parademon is acting the same as the ones he's faced in the past

'And right about now this guy will try to fly above me and- right on cue' Peter thought with a chuckle as the Parademon soared over him and then to his surprise began to fly away from him

"…Okay wasn't expecting that to be honest" Peter said as he immediately sprinted after the fleeing alien soldier "Wait come back I'm not done trying to introduce my fist to your face and annoy you with my witty earth bound bantering!"

The Parademon didn't respond as it flew across rooftops and over busy streets. Peter idly noticed that quite a few people were either watching the chase or recording it. He couldn't help but chuckle at what this world's Jameson, who still owns the Daily Bugle, will be thinking or saying when he sees and hears this

' _Look that wall crawling menace is in league with aliens who've come here to invade us!'_ Peter had to hold back a full belly laugh at the image of the Hitler stash wearing news editor saying exactly that in his outside voice

Peter looked ahead and saw the Parademon was beginning to descend and Peter could faintly feel his spider-sense begin to tingle. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped across a rooftop and landed in a crouch before launching himself at the alien who turned just in time to receive a punch to the face

 **KOOM!**

The Parademon however was able to get in it's own sort of hit and kicked Peter down towards the ground with a pained grunt as what sounded like 'pings' started to go off and his spider-sense increased in intensity

' _That's not good'_ Peter thought as he righted himself in midair and landed on the ground in a three-point pose and caused the asphalt beneath him to crack from the force of his landing

Peter looked back up at the growling Parademon with narrowed lenses before the light reflected of a blade caught his attention and Peter looked to see…

' _Diana…'_ Peter thought as his lenses widened at the sight of the Amazon princess armed with a sword, her golden lasso and decked out in her red and sliver armor bustier. He also made out Steve Trevor's form next to her looking at him in surprise along with Diana

"…Hi" Peter gave them both a wave as he stood up and returned his gaze to the Parademon "Nice day for a fight eh?"

Diana's surprised expression quickly turned into an eager one as she gave him a nod and raised her sword in salute "Indeed it is warrior"

"Uh what the hell is that?" Steve pointed at the Parademon on the roof and the origin of the pinging sound they were all hearing

"It's not a harpy" Diana looked at the creature with a narrowed gaze

"Oh that? That's my fists new best friend" Peter said as a Boom tube suddenly opened and more Parademons came out "Oh look he's brought my fists more faces to meet, how thoughtful of him"

"It is an excellent fight to be had!" Diana said as she raised her sword at the approaching Parademons "Leave them to me!"

She than launched after them with a war cry and quickly began to cut a brutal swath through the invaders. Peter gave her a whistle of appreciation before he quickly joined her in her assault on the forces of Darkseid and Apokolips with a hidden smile under his mask

' _Forgot how fun it is to fight alongside her again…'_ Peter thought as he used a combination of his webs and venom blats to combat the large number of Parademons trying to overwhelm him and Diana and keep them away from the fleeing or annoyingly observing people

Diana from what Peter can see was having the time of her life as she was slashing and hacking Parademons left and right with a look of excitement on her face that he couldn't help but find kind of hot. And the few that avoided her sword were quickly dealt with by bare hands or her Lasso. Peter would have loved to keep watching her work, really he would, but his spider-sense was having him weave through the aliens' attacks

'Hmm I should really learn how to multi task like Bruce or Barry could' Peter thought as he slid under a Parademon and used both feet to kick the Parademon into the sky before he shot two web lines to its chest and quickly twirled the dazed alien around and rammed it into the Parademons trying to surround him only to be knocked away

He released the alien and sent it flying into another one that tried to sneak up on Diana from behind and leaped over another blast of that plasma energy they can spit out and landed on the back of one Parademon and spring boarded off it and into another one above it with his fist reared back before smashed it into the snarling beast and created a small shockwave from the impact

 **KOOOOM!**

The Parademon was sent flying into it's friends while Peter landed on another Parademon's back and quickly grabbed it's head

"I know, your shocked to meet me, right?" Peter joked as he zapped the alien invader with his venom blasts and caused it to spaz out and begin falling towards the ground

Peter quickly kicked off it and stuck to the side of the building and began blasting more Parademons out of the sky with his venom blasts while Diana dealt with the rest on the ground

"Come foul creatures of the underworld and face my blade!" Diana said with a savage grin as he threw her sword into one of the Parademons and nailed it right in the head.

She smirked at her accomplishment as she quickly ducked under another Parademon's swipe and smacked it away and heeled kick another's jaw off with a ease. She looked up to see the strange man in a red and blue suit with a spider symbol on his chest blasting away the flying monsters with what looked like red lightning before he shot several web lines out and ensnared several of the flying beats as if they were flies

She watched the man leap of the building, pulling the struggling creatures with him and slammed them into the ground creating a crater with their now broken bodies. She grinned at this as she headbutted another Parademon away and grabbed another in a choke hold and snapped it's neck

She raised her bracelet to deflect another attack and began to move backwards, not in retreat but towards her sword before it suddenly flew past her head and into the Parademon's maw. She didn't waste any time in grabbing the handle and cleaved the golden armored creature's head in two and kicked it's body away

She than looked back to see the odd man approach her and gave him a nod of respect and gratitude

"Thank you for the assist, but I had it handled" Diana said with a grin

"I'm sure you did" Spider-man said with a chuckle as he looked up to see the Parademons not fleeing, but heading somewhere else. He then looked back at Diana "Wanna help me track those boys down and save the world from invading aliens?"

"Yes, I'm eager to see if there are any worthy opponents amongst these beats ranks" Diana said as she kicked the dead corpse of a Parademon

Peter chuckled "I'm sure they'll have someone for you to own"

Diana gave him a quizzical look "Why would I want a slave of one of these things?"

"…Never mind" Peter said with a sigh before he held his hand out "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man"

Diana took his hand and shook it "Diana…but many call me Wonder Woman"

"You do seem like a wonderful woman Diana" Peter commented with a hint of that good old 'Parker charm' which earned a giggle from the young princess

"Diana you okay?" Steve said as he approached the duo as Police officers and government agents arrived and began to see to anyone that may have been hurt in the fight and to make sure that the dead Parademons were actually dead

"Yes Steve, me and Spider-man here are about to track these monsters down and stop them from whatever it is they are attempting to do" Diana said as she sheathed her blade on her waist

Steve gave Peter a suspicious look which caused Peter to groan "Dude if you say anything that makes it seem like I'm working with these guys, I swear I'll put web fluid in your shaving cream and shampoo…trust me it sucks but by golly I will!"

"I was going to say I've never seen you before" Steve said with annoyance and a narrowed gaze

Peter shrugged as he turned and prepared to follow the Parademons "What can I say, I like my privacy and I'm pretty shy"

He then made an inhuman leap that landed him on the top of a four-story building and saw the Parademons seemed to be heading in slightly northeastern direction, towards the coast

' _There's only one city of worth in that direction these things could be heading…Metropolis, which means Superman…'_ Peter thought as he saw Diana land next to him in a crouch. She looked to see the Parademons flying away and frowned

"Where are they heading?" the amazon looked towards Peter

"My guess…their getting ready for their master's arrival assuming he'll show up" Peter said with a shrug "Or…"

"Or…?" Diana trailed off wondering what the man was about to say

"…Or they realize how awesome we are together and are fleeing in terror" Peter said with a smirk

Diana chuckled "Yes…we are awesome. Come let us vanquish these beats back to the pits of whence they came!"

She then grabbed Spider-man by the shoulders and then to the man's slight surprised jumped after the flying Parademons.

' _Guess she can't fly yet'_ Peter thought as he held on to the woman, not that he or she seems to mind, and followed the Parademons and taking out any they can get close to or that break off from the swarm.

They spent the next twenty minutes trailing the Parademons before they saw the distant city of Metropolis on the horizon. Peter narrowed his eyes as he and likely Diana could make out the swarms of Parademons attacking the city

"What do these creatures want? Why are they attacking?" Diaan asked with a frown

"Good question, let's go ask" Peter said as he cracked his neck "How good is your throwing arm?"

Diana gave him a confused look "What?"

Peter nodded towards some of the Parademons carrying people away "Bit to far for me to reach on my own, think you can give me a hand?"

Diana nodded as she adjusted her grip on him and then threw him at high speeds towards the Parademons. Peter narrowed his eyes as he approached the aliens and blasted several of them out of the sky with his venom blasts. Some of them dropped the people they were carrying and Peter immediately kicked off one the Parademon he landed on and angled his descent towards the screaming people

' _Gonna have to time this just right!'_ Peter thought as he neared the falling people and shot out a web line to each one and pulled them towards him.

He looked down and saw they only had a few hundred feet left and were already reaching terminal velocity.

"Really hope this works" Peter mumbled to himself over the wind rushing by his face and the screaming people around him

He quickly made sure the web lines were securely attached to him before he angled his web shooters into the air and began to form a sort of makeshift parachute to try and slow down their acceleration. He was having a bit of trouble thanks to several Parademons flying after them and spitting that weird plasma fire at his web chute

' _I really have to get around making these things fire resistant, save me so much trouble with these kinds of guys or the likes of Volcana or Molten man'_ Peter mentally groaned as he was forced to constantly shoot more webs to cover the damage the aliens were dealing to his and the civilians only chance of not ending up a pile of mush on the side walk that was getting closer and closer

Peter saw one of the Parademons flying straight for him with it's glowing mouth wide open, it's claws bared and ready to tear him a few new ones at least. Peter's body tensed in preparation for the hit when suddenly Diana appeared and slashed the alien in half with her sword and used the blade to dig into the side o the building while she took her lasso and wrapped it around Peter's web parachute and pulled him and the people who were now letting out sighs of relief as they were pulled towards her

"Thanks for the save Wonder Woman" Peter beamed at the woman

"Your welcome Spider-man" Diana said with a smile

Peter quickly attacked to the side of the building and made new web lines for the people to hold on to and slowly lowered them to the ground whole Diana kept an eye out for more Parademons. She saw many beginning to converge towards the docks

"I'm going to see what has their attention over there" Diana said as she readied to leap towards what sounded like a pretty intense fight over there

"I'll catch up after I make sure these people are okay" Peter said before turning to Diana with a smirk under his mask "Try to save me some to fight"

Diana grinned back "I promise nothing Spider-man"

She than launched herself off the building and headed towards the distant conflict while Peter finished lowering the people to safety and was about to follow Diana when suddenly his spider-sense flared and he jumped away from a speeding knife that would have nailed him to the wall had to been any slower

Peter's eyes narrowed at the blade and looked to see an old face that he hasn't seen in a long time, only they were sporting a slightly different look compared to last time

"Kanto…" Peter growled out at the appearance of Darkseid's favorite assassin

The man smirked at Peter and gave him an amused look "Have we met before?"

"You could say that" Peter said as his hands began to glow from his venom blasts "Now normally I'd say something along the lines of leave and don't come back but considering who you are and who you serve, how about we skip right to kicking the crap out of each other?"

"If that is what you want" Kanto said with a chuckle as he summoned his knife and lunged at Peter who replied by firing off his venom blats at the approaching assassin as over a dozen Parademons surrounded them

* * *

And done.

Next chapter the League finally assembles and Darkseid arrives on earth…


	12. Dawn of Justice part 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements

 **gunman** : Yeah even after so long Peter is still iffy about people judging him, years of bullying can have some long term affects.

 **nightmaster000** : No Peter will actually keep some things that he knows close to the chest, he is aware that he'd standout a bit too much if he made it known that he knows so much, plus some things will play out differently or not even happen which renders some of the things he knows rather useless. But as time goes on some people will begin to get suspicious of how Peter always or seems to know how certain things will play out or knows things about them or others they never mentioned.

 **superspiderfan** : Peter will eventually open up about who he is to his new family, he'll have to with Mary and Teresa for obvious reasons but the Justice League… it'll take a while like around the time the Darkseid War begins because of a certain chair with near infinite knowledge and batman finally asking the question 'Who is Spider-man?'

 **Guest** : I have something in mind for the pre-flashpoint Wonder Woman

 **Guest** : Metron will make it aware that he knows who Peter is

 **justafan** : It will be more along the lines of tragic than soul crushing but that will happen later and it relates to one of the two things hinted at. And you are right that a lot of characters got nerfed in the New 52 barring Wonder Woman, I think she's the only one to get an upgrade. They made her a god for crying out loud! Not complaining because I thought it was awesome and ironic she becomes the god of war of all things.

 **Guest** : Spider-man teaming up with Huntress and Powergirl of Earth 2…they will meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Four years ago…Peter 30, Diana 4996_

 _Today was not going as Peter planned in the slightest. First he finally maned up and told Diana how he really felt about her since the day he first saw her. Now one would think that after all the things he and Diana have been through together over the years she'd return his feelings and they would go on to live happily ever after or as close as heroes could_

 _But no…to Peter's dismay Diana did not see Peter in the same light, she loved him yes but as a friend. As it turns out, her heart was set on Bruce…_

 _To say Peter was crushed would be an understatement, he just told the woman he loves how he felt and was wondering if she wanted to see if things could work only to be told that she loves a man that Peter knows will never trust anyone aside from himself let alone commit to another. Safe to say even a punch from Doomsday could even compare to that kind of pain and he's been sucker punched by the brute more times than Clark has oddly enough_

 _So, Peter did what he did best, put on a show of accepting Diana's choice and honesty and wishing her luck in her mission to have a future with Bruce while internally raging and crying before he silently wandered off back to New York and spent the next six hours beating criminals down with a vengeance that'd almost rival his days in the black suit_

 _After a while his protégée as of two years come next week Miles Morales aka Kid-Arachnid met up with him and after an hour of following the man around like an adorable little energetic puppy and pestering him, Peter felt his mood improving…_

 _Until Kanto, Darkseid's personal assassin literally appeared out of nowhere by a Boom tube over an alley and attacked both spider themed heroes without hesitation. You see Peter was the one man who's not only bested Kanto in combat, albeit barely, but also cost the man his standing in Darkseid's court._

 _And it looked like the assassin was out for blood_

" _So how do we handle this guy boss?" Miles asked as the two spider themed heroes danced around Kanto's throwing knives "Beat him to a pulp and drop him off at the nearest prescient or hall him off to the League for the Lanterns to deal with?"_

 _Peter narrowly dodged a knife that was trying to embed itself in his skull "For now avoid being turned into a pin cushion. But leave the main fighting to me kid, this guy is way beyond you, hell I can barely take him"_

" _Oh…okay" Miles said a little saddened that he can't directly help his mentor but given what Peter has said about the guy Kanto, he's inclined to agree that the alien assassin would destroy him in an instant_

 _Kanto growled in annoyance at seeing the two humans easily avoiding his attacks before he smiled darkly as his mother box began to ping_

 _Peter felt his spider-sense flare and was narrowly able to leap out of the way of a Boom Tube opening up behind him. Peter was just barely able to grab what looked like a giant demonic dog by the neck and keep it from ripping his throat out with it's teeth while several more exited the portal and immediately began to encircle Miles who now looked scared_

" _Uh nice space doggies…good boys and girls?" Miles said as he swallowed nervously_

 _Kanto chuckled "kill him…"_

 _The dogs roared as they launched themselves at Miles who hopped over the dogs and shot several web nets at them to keep them restrained_

" _Hey boss, if I hit these things does it count as animal abuse?" Miles shouted towards Peter_

" _NO!" Peter yelled as he shocked the war dog with his venom blasts and kicked the stunned beast off him and into a nearby dumpster_

 _He quickly shot up in time to grab Kanto's fist and bring the assassin into a brutal head butt_

 _ **KOOOM!**_

" _AGH!" Kanto growled in pain as his nose seemed to be broken from the blow_

 _Peter had to shake his head and hold in a hiss of pain, he forgot how durable these new gods could be_

' _Least it wasn't Orion I did this on' Peter thought as he dodged a swipe from Kanto before his spider-sense flared again and he was forced to dodged a plasma blast fired from behind him._

 _Peter risked looking over his shoulder and paled at what or more specifically who he saw_

 _Intergang, a worldwide criminal organization that was armed with weapons from Apokolips. It also didn't help that a lot of it's members lately have been undergoing genetic modifications to turn them into a sort of pseudo Parademon least in terms of strength and durability_

' _Yeah this might be a good time to call in some backup' Peter thought worriedly as Miles landed beside him with a few shallow scratches_

 _He quickly activated his com link and sent out a high priority alert to all League members but was rewarded with static._

 _Kanto smirked at this "You didn't think I'd risk attacking you without ensuring you can't call for help did you?"_

" _Boss?" Miles said nervously as they were being surrounded by the Apokolips war dogs and Intergang members while Kanto watched on in glee_

" _Kid, I want you to stay behind me" Peter said as he began charging up his venom blasts "The moment you see an opening, I want you to run. Head for Titans tower or the Justice Society headquarters and let them know what's going on"_

" _But Spidey these guys a-"_

" _Miles, these guys even on your best day are way beyond your abilities. I can't risk fighting them knowing I have to watch your back" Peter said as the charge in his hands was almost complete "On three…"_

" _Kill them" Kanto growled as he reached for something in his belt_

 _The gang members raised their weapons and began to charge them up while the war dogs steadily approached the spider duo_

" _THREE!" Peter yelled before he slammed his hands into the ground and the entire alley was blanketed in red lightning_

…

Peter's eyes narrowed as Kanto narrowly avoided the blasts and threw his knife towards him at triple digit speeds. The spider themed man responded by ducking under the deadly blade and launched himself at Kanto and tackled the man off the building and sent both of them free falling towards the ground below. The Parademons flew after them, intent on helping their master only for multiple web lines and several venom blasts to halt their efforts.

Peter, seeing that Kanto's forces won't be interrupting their fight anytime soon, immediately returned his attention to the recovering assassin who looked like he was about to open up a Boom tube for him to use

' _You ain't getting away that easily'_ Peter mentally hissed as he shot two web lines at Kanto that connected to his chest and pulled the surprised new god towards him and right into his venom coated fist

 **KRAKOOOOOOM!**

The force of the several ton blow forced the man's head to the side violently and sent him flying into the ground below. The assassin made a painful landing on a Daily Planet news van and looked like he was about to move when suddenly Peter landed on his chest

 **KRRRAKKK!**

"GAH!" Kanto shouted more in rage than pain before he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and brought the man into a head but that sent the wall crawler flying back and allowed the assassin some respite from his onslaught

Peter hissed in pain before he righted himself in the air and landed on the top of a flipped car and shot a web line at the surprised New God and pulled him back and proceeded to rain down a series of powerful punches into Kanto's slightly bruised and burned face

 **KOOOOOM!**

 **KOOOOOM!**

 **KOOOOOM!**

 **KOOOOOM!**

The last blow sent Kanto flying crashing into the sewer system below along with a couple hundred pounds of rocks and a partially melted car. Peter was thinking of pursuing the assassin when suddenly a large tower shot out from the ocean

Peter eyed the structure with a critical eye, nerve seeing something like this before but couldn't help but feel like he's seen it somewhere before

"Bah I probably saw it on Apokolips once and didn't pay it much mind' Peter thought with a shrug as he sent one last glare at the whole that Kanto made before he shot a web line out and quickly swung off towards the docks where he saw Diana go and will Superman was likely

Safe to say he was right as he was approaching the docs and made out both of their forms…and Batman's, Flash's, Green Lantern's and even Aquaman was there!

"Huh, gang's all here" Spider-man thought with a hidden smirk as memories of the Justice League first coming together all those years ago flashed through his mind "Just like old times"

Suddenly he felt his spider-sense flare and flipped midair just as a Boom tube opened and Kanto, injured and mad barreled out and tackled Spider-man to the ground not far from the surprised heroes

Peter's eyes narrowed as he quickly pulled his feet in and kicked Kanto off him and hopped back up in time to catch his knife being thrown at him. Peter smirked at the new god's shocked face

"Yeah I have a tendency to do that" Peter said before he shot a web line at Kanto's chest and yanked the assassin towards him where he delivered a powerful and painful punch to the new god's face before following it up with a series of blurred punches and kicks to his torso before finishing up with a single powerful blast of his venom blasts and sent the new god flying into a nearby car that ignited on impact

 **KRABOOOOM!**

Peter grinned at his accomplishment "Heh Spider-man one, evil alien assassin zero!"

Spider-man turned to see the surprised faces of the other's watching him, or at least Flash, Aquaman, Superman and Green Lantern seemed surprised. Batman was busy eyeing him while Dina gave him a smile

"Well met Spider-man" Wonder Woman said as she approached the red and blue themed spider hero

Peter blushed under his mask "Yeah well…I uh learned from some of the best"

"And they must be proud" Dina said with a small smile directed towards him

"Yeah…they are" Peter said with a nod as he returned her gaze for a moment and for a brief second, he felt something just like he did all those years ago when he first saw her and if what he was seeing was real, so was she

Suddenly the sound of Green Lantern coughing loudly interrupted the two's moment and both turned to see the glowing man glaring at them, or more specifically Peter

'Same old Hal…' Peter thought with amusement as he turned his attention towards the tower where dozens of Parademons were either flying around it or taking people into it. He then turned towards the rest "So who's in charge here?"

"I am" Batman said which caused Green Lantern to scoff

"Give me a break" the protector of sector 2814 said with an eye roll

Aquman turned his attention towards the nearby alien tower with a calculating look "Hmm…I've got some experience with leadership. I'm the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis. I am their king"

"Yeah well I'm the mayor of the Emerald City" Green Lantern said sarcastically

Aquman continued on as if he didn't hear Lantern's remark but Peter couldn't help but notice the man's grip tighten on his trident "The demons are taking people to that tower"

"Which means we need to get in there and find out why" Spider-man chimed in as he narrowed his lenses at the flying Parademons "And to do that we need to draw away it's bouncers…"

It was than that Peter's and Aquman's gaze shifted towards Green Lantern

"We'll need a lure" Aquaman said

Lantern seemed a bit confused as to why both the fish man and bug guy were looking at him "Why are you two looking at me?"

Spider-man shrugged "You have a very…bright personality Lantern. Why don't you go over there and say hi to them? Few words from you and they'll be all over you"

Aquaman smirked at Spider-man's words "He's right, you can use that opportunity to lure them away from that tower and give us a shot to infiltrate it"

At that Green Lantern glared and approached the duo, his ring glowing brightly and poked Aquaman's chest "Hey I'm not some fish Aquafresh. Don't order me around like one"

"You are pretty shiny" Flash said as he appeared inbetween the three before any of them, likely Lantern can start something

"You're supposed to be on my side Flash" Green Lantern said in slight disbelief "We've already got one wannabe super-human trying to boss us around" Lantern made a glowing arrow and pointed it at a scowling Batman which caused Spider-man to snicker "We don't' need another or his bug loving friend"

At that Spider-man gave the Lantern a glare of annoyance "Oh for the love- Would you can the attitude Lantern? We have a freakin alien invasion going on right now. So, quit bitching about taking orders from Aquman!"

"I'm not bitching!" Lantern round ed on Spider-man and jabbed a thumb over at Superman "Superman might not say a lot, but he can fly and juggle trucks-"

"And here I thought the name Superman was a stale" Spider-mam said dryly

"Lantern growled at the man as he continued "Yeah well the Flash is the fastest man alive-"

"Would explain why he doesn't have a girlfriend" Spider-man snickered.

Yeah, he ain't forgiving Barry anytime soon for screwing with the time lime and unintentionally getting him stranded in this new reality, he'll get over it…eventually

"And there's the jokes…" Flash said with a sigh, having heard similar jokes about him in the past before about his moniker

"Wonder Woman there, she can slice through an army of these things and me?" Lantern said as he got right in Spider-man's face with his ring glowing, causing Wonder Woman to narrow her eyes at the man and slowly reach for her sword "I can do anything with this ring! So, what can this fish stick do that we can't!?"

Peter was about to answer when suddenly they heard numerous cries of 'For Darkseid' and saw dozens of Parademons flying towards them all. The group of heroes tensed and prepared for the onslaught when Aquman ran ahead of them and held a hand to his head and stared at the water with deep concentration. It took a few seconds for Peter to recognize what the ruler of Atlantis was doing and smirked

' _Well Hal, your about to see what Arthur can do…let's just hope it doesn't take a war to show it too'_ Peter thought as he saw large shadows under the water moving

Then suddenly almost a dozen large great whites erupted from the water and began to tear into the Parademons with a sort of primeval rage. The rest aside from Spider-man and Batman were taken back by the aquatic attack and saw one lone Parademon make it through and continue it's charge…

Only for Aquaman to ram his trident into it's skull and tear off it's head and kick the body back into the water where a large shark quickly devoured it. The aquatic hero silently turned towards Green Lantern with a raised brow

Hal made a noise in the back of his throat and looked away "Never mind…"

Spider-man saw more Parademons coming in and activated his venom blasts "Heads up, we have company!"

The assembled group of heroes quickly engaged the horde of Parademons and used their respective abilities and skills to counter the alien soldiers. During this time Peter saw a Parademon sneaking up behind Diana and quickly sent a venom blast past her and nailed the alien in the eye, causing it to roar in pain before Diana turned and kicked the snarling beast away

She turned back and gave him a nod of thanks as she grabbed another Parademon and snapped it's neck before using it's body as a makeshift shield against another that tried to roast her with it's plasma breath

Peter chuckled as he weaved his way through the Parademons and sent powerful jabs to their joints to cripple them and web them down. Others he sent blast after blast of bioelectricity at them. Things looked to be going their way when Peter heard multiple choppers approaching and his spider-sense began to tingle

'Oh come on, now what?' Peter mentally groaned as he pimped slapped a Parademon away and into another one and narrowly avoided a hail of gunfire erupting from the choppers at the Parademons…and them

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Spider-man shouted as he was forced to weave through the onslaught of bullets and avoid being torn to shreds along with the Flash

Green Lantern erected a shield for him and Batman to take cover behind while Superman let the projectiles slam into his nearly indestructible skin and Wonder Woman took to deflecting the bullets with her bracelets

"We have to shut them down" Superman said as he glared at the military craft

"Shut them down?" Flash said in confusion

"Uh Superman the last time I checked, those were U.S. Soldiers, not a bunch of killer aliens" Spider-man said as he grabbed a Parademon and used it as a makeshift shield

"Their men who are shooting at us" Superman stated

"They're only doing their jobs" Flash said with a hard look

"Yeah be glad they didn't decide to nuke this place instead, because I guarantee that option is being tossed around and considered at this moment" Spider-man said before he let out a hiss as a stray bullet hit him in the shoulder

"You two seem like people who want to do the right thing" Superman said as he began to rise into the air and head for the choppers "But the same can't always be said for everyone in positions of authority"

The man of steel than shot off towards the military aircraft

"Yeah a guy like that with that kind of thinking…that's gonna make every government in the world feel oh so safe" Peter said with a snort as he looked towards Flash "Go and make sure he doesn't do anything too extreme will ya?"

"Oh man…" Flash said as he rubbed his head in frustration "The army is gonna be so mad at me"

"Actually, their Marines" Spider-man said as he saw the scarlet speedster shoot off towards the choppers

He let out a small sigh of relief as the hail of gun fire ended and Peter tossed his mostly destroyed dead Parademon shield away and quickly hopped over towards Wonder Woman who was watching Flash and Superman attack the choppers

"We need to get those men out of the helicopters and somewhere safe" Wonder Woman said with a frown, not entirely on board with attacking the people who are in their own way trying to help

Green Lantern landed next to her as he shot a beam at another Parademon "I'll get them out of the choppers and to safety"

"Wow Lantern that's pretty good of you" Spider-man gave the man a nod of respect 'There might be hope for this Hal yet'

"Not to be a good guy like Flash but because I want to impress you. Most of what I do is about impressing people" Green Lantern said and completely destroyed any new found respect Spider-man had for him

' _On second thought, you're a lost cause'_ Peter mentally face palmed as he shot a venom blast at several Parademons

Wonder Woman gave the man a blank look as she saw where the man's hand was "Your touching my lasso…"

"So what?" Lantern said as he shot another Parademon away

"It makes you tell the truth" she said in a deadpanned tone

Spider-man saw this and couldn't help but start to laugh as he kicked away a Parademon, and he swore he heard a chuckle from Batman. The green hero quickly sent a glare towards both heroes

"Seriously, are you two laughing in a time like this?" Green Lantern shouted in embarrassment and anger

"I am!" Spider-man said as he hopped over a Parademon and sent a series of blurred punches to it's back before he kicked in in the back of the knee. He then grabbed it by the head and threw the alien towards another Parademon and fried both of them with his venom blasts

 **ZZZZKZZZT!**

Spider-man nodded at his handwork and saw another few Parademons approaching and was about to deal with them when a Boom tube opened up in between them and a large metallic figure came out that he recognized almost instantly

' _That's Cyborg!'_ Peter thought as he punched a Parademon that tried to sneak up behind him without looking

"I got this one!" Green Lantern shouted as he grabbed Cyborg with a hand shaped construct and lifted him in the air

"Hold your fire Lantern. It's not one of them!" Batman said as he saw that it wasn't another one of the aliens they've been fighting

"What are you talking about?" Lantern gave the dark knight a look of confusion while he slowly lowered the metal man

When Cyborg was released from Lantern's construct he fell to the ground in a huff. Aquaman was at his side in an instant to check him over

"It's just a kid wearing armor" the ruler of Atlantis said

"Correction Aquaman, he is the armor" Spider-man said as he approached the young hero along with Wonder Woman

"Who are you? Do you need help?" Wonder Woman asked as she knelt beside the large cybernetic individual

Cyborg looked up at them and weakly said "They go world to world…He's coming…right here…"

' _Oh shit…'_ Peter thought with his lenses widening

"Who is?" Batman questioned the man with a sense of dread building in his stomach

 **PING!**

The sudden sound of a Boom tube about to open caught the heroes' attention along with a returning Flash and Superman. Peter felt his spider-sense begin to tingle to nearly painful levels and for a brief moment…felt it beginning to finally stir…

' _This is gonna suck soooooo much!_ ' Peter thought as sweat built on his brow and a Boom tube finally opened before the eight heroes and caused them all to tense as a large figure made their way through

Peter felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the form or the ruler of Apokolips, the self-proclaimed and rightly named god of evil…

Lantern eyed the being before them "I'm guessing that's the bad guy"

"Good guess" Batman said as he analyzed their new foe

The large figure stared at them all for a moment before he sent out a sort of pulse from his body that sent them all flying back. Peter quickly grabbed Diana and shielded her from some of the shrapnel and rocks that instead made their mark on his back which earned a low growl of pain from him

"Spider-man!" Diana shouted in worry at seeing her new friend hurt

The dark god observed his handiwork and let a dark and sinister smirk form on his face

"I am Darkseid"

* * *

And done

So, next chapter, earths greatest heroes against the ruler of Apokolips!


	13. Dawn of Justice part 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **The Authverlord-X** : Spidey will have his moments where the dark side's calling will be pretty tempting and he will slowly begin to have his personality darken, partly because of several events I have planned and also because of Diana and Superman's relationship

 **Sithlord king** : No Grail won't appear until the Darkseid War

 **nightmaster000** : For now I'm going for Diana and Peter being the final pairing but I may end up doing a Peter, Diana and two other girls, both Marvel that I think would fit in this universe and the story itself, but it's too soon to tell as of now

 **treyaxleander63917** : Not entirely sure to be honest, so far Barry throughout the New 52 never once showed that he remembered what happened before Flashpoint or Flashpoint itself. It wasn't until Wally West showed back up, the pre-new 53 one, that he's starting to remember or at least is aware that things are different

 **Guest 1:** Tidbits of what power Peter contains will be revealed as the story goes on that'll play also play a large role in several arcs down the road and be the main focal point of one I'm planning. As for an Arrow verse Spider-man, I like the idea and might explore it later on.

 **Guest 2:** One can hope, but I intend to try and give Spider-man the closest thing to a happy ending a super hero can get

 **Guest 3:** Grail will have a sort of fascination for Peter, partly due to what he has inside of him, what the Anti-Monitor has to say about him and because she knows that Wonder Woman will be a bit miffed by someone like her making a move on Spidey

 **Matthew Gemm:** Peter will be justifiably disturbed by this revelation and less than pleased at what happens to the male children of the Amazons. As for how Diana didn't know about Amazons raping men and giving up the male children to Hephaestus, from the looks of it it ended around Diana's birth or it was hidden from her by Hippolyta

 **Jebest4781** : Actually, Pre-flashpoint Wonder Woman won't be showing up quite like that, but she will show up again later in the story. As for the DC Lucifer showing up, he will and his relationship to Mephisto will be rather interesting and poor Spidey is gonna be right in the middle of it all…again

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a groan of pain as he pushed himself back to his feet "Anyone get the number on that truck?"

"No…" Flash said as he pulled himself out of the rubble "Too busy not dying…"

The two heroes' attention was drawn towards a pair of fighter jets soaring by firing missiles at the alien structure. Darkseid saw this and his eyes glowed red before twin beams of red energy shot out of his eyes in a sort of zig zag motion and faster than a bullet, struck the two aircraft

 **KAABWOOOOM!**

"NO!" Flash yelled out in horror while Peter growled at the dark god

' _Nice to see he's still an asshole in this reality'_ Peter thought darkly as Darkseid turned his attention to the two red heroes

"Uhh…guy's anyone else up?" Flash said as he took a nervous step back

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to talk this out, would you?" Spider-man asked as he felt his spider-sense flaring like crazy ' _Yeah I got it, evil alien warlord wants me dead…again'_

Suddenly Superman threw off the debris he was buried under and gave Darkseid a glare "I'm up, but not to talk"

Darkseid's eyes glowed red again causing the three to tense at the action

"Uh oh" Peter mumbled to himself as he prepared to move and fast, in the corner of his vision he could make out Superman and Flash thinking the same thing

Suddenly Darkseid fired of his beams and no sooner did he, Spider-man launched himself to the side while Flash and Superman went in the opposite direction. Darkseid, likely seeing the fastest man alive and the man of steel as larger threats had his Omega beams follow them while he turned towards Spider-man with a look of disinterest

Peter began to build up his venom blasts as he got into a crouching position, ready to move at the first signs of movement from Darkseid. He also made out the forms of Diana, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Cyborg and Batman starting to stir and get back up

It was then that Flash reappeared, looking a bit winded "Those demons took him. They took Superman!"

"Why?" Batman asked with frown at hearing their strongest ally at the moment was down and out

"Let's ask him" Aquaman nodded towards Darkseid who was still watching them with a guarded expression

' _Huh, weird…my Darkseid would have blasted us away by now'_ Peter thought as he eyed the dark god _'Small miracles I guess…'_

"Happy to" Green Lantern said as his ring began to glow brighter

"I'm not with you guys" Cyborg said nervously

"Uh kid, I don't think it matters to him. Hell, we probably all look alike to him" Spider-man said with his lenses narrowing at Darkseid

"So, uh what do we do?" Cyborg asked as he looked towards Spider-man and Batman

"First we-" Spider-man began only to stop as Green Lantern flew towards Darkseid

"Stay back and watch the light show kid" Lantern said as he formed a mace "Green Lantern's got this!"

The emerald hero slammed the hard-light construct into Darkseid's head who didn't so much as blink at the impact before he scowled and raised both his arms over his head with red energy building in them

"Oh not again!" Peter said with dread as the dark god slammed his hands into the ground

 **KRAAKOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion sent everyone flying back. Spider-man tried to soften his landing with a roll but accidently slammed his head against a piece of concrete. White hot pain flashed through his head as he felt his skull crack and everything became a blur, and his hearing drowned out by a loud ringing sound

' _Okay…if I survive this, I'm getting a helmet for this thing'_ Peter thought as he tried to force himself up only to be knocked back as Darkseid smashed through another one of Lantern's constructs

He would have been sent flying again this time possibly suffering an even worse injury when he felt a hand grab his and pull him in close to a rather curvy and muscular body. Through his blurred vision, Peter made out red, silver and something reflecting the light being held in their arm that was stabbed into the ground to keep the two from being blown away

'… _Diana…'_ Peter thought as he began to resist the urge to close his eyes, something told him that doing so may not be in his best interest…or 'its'

"-Right?...Sp-…man…hear-….me?" Peter was able to faintly make out Diana's voice through the ringing that was beginning to fade, allowing him to hear her better

"Uh mind repeating that?" Peter asked as he lifted his mask up to his nose and spat out a glob of blood…and a tooth

Diana looked at Spider-man in concern as she could make out a large wet spot on his head that she knew was blood. His suit was torn and burned in a lot of places and the spider symbol on his chest was missing the bottom half, exposing the almost pale skin underneath and his right eye lens was cracked to the point she's surprised it's still intact

"I asked if you're alright? Your badly wounded" Diana said as she helped him stand

"Oh this?" Peter said with a snort "This doesn't even qualify as the most damage I've taken"

"For some reason…I believe you" Diana said as she reached down and ripped her blade from the ground

Peter saw his vision clearing up and looked around to see that Batman was missing, likely going to rescue Superman somehow and Green Lantern was helping Flash out of a pile of debris while Aquaman did the same with Cyborg.

"What are we waiting for?" Wonder Woman asked as she held up her blade and glared at the distant form of Darkseid

Green Lantern looked a bit loss at what to say before speaking "We need to uh, we need to play football instead of going up to bat"

Wonder Woman gave the emerald hero a confused look "I apologize but I don't know your games"

"What are you talking about Lantern?" Flash asked

"He's saying we need to cut the lone wolf crap and act more like a pack" Peter said as he cracked his neck and saw the heroes were looking at him

"What do you mean by that?" Aquman asked with a raised brow

Spider-man sighed at this and pointed towards Darkseid "Look this guy has pretty much owned all of our asses in the span of what, five minutes? We can't just go one on one with him and expect to win let alone survive. We need to put aside our very large nearly uncontrollable egos, especially Lantern here, and work together to beat him or we can kiss our butts and this planet goodbye"

"Exactly" Lantern nodded at that man while holding back a scowl about his ego "The beams he shoots from his eyes follow their target, right?"

Flash nodded while Wonder Woman held up her blade

"Then it's settled" The amazon said with a fierce look "We blind him!"

"Easier said than done princess" Spider-man said as he rolled his shoulders "First we have to get his attention. Then we have to lure him into a trap and then we can go about trying to blind him"

"How do we do that?" Aquaman looked towards Spider-man

The wall crawler turned his attention back towards Darkseid and scanned the area before a plan began to from in his head…a rather dangerous and incredibly stupid plan that is

' _Meh half the things I come up with usually are'_ Peter thought as he looked towards the heroes "I'm gonna go get his attention and trust me when I say I'll get it. Once I do, I'll lure him towards you guys and once he's in position…we give him a reason to start wearing glasses from now on"

"He'll kill you though" Cyborg said in shock that the man before him who looks like he can barely stand is willing to be the bait to a pretty powerful alien god

"Yeah well, he wouldn't be the first one to try" Spider-man said with a shrug as he turned towards Cyborg with a weighted gaze "Kid one thing you need to know about this kind of life style assuming you stick with it after all this, is that we all meet our maker eventually. It's what we did up until than that matters. Now what are you gonna tell whatever grandkids you'll have about today, that you sat here and waited for things to get better or you went out there and made things better?"

Cyborg was quite for a minute before he gave the webbed hero a determined look "Go out and make things better"

Peter gave the kid a nod as he began to follow Darkseid while ignoring the searing pain in his head and the rest of his body

"How will we know when to strike?" Wonder Woman asked with some concern

Peter smirked at that and looked towards Lantern "Greenie here will think of something, just make sure it's really noticeable and loud…like you! Also, Flash don't be late, you'll see what I mean soon enough"

He then swung off towards the dark god while Hal watched the man go for a second "You know…I'd rather follow his orders than Batman"

"I'm sure" Flash said with an eye roll

…

"Okay Peter you can do this, all you have to do is get Darkseid's attention and then lure him towards the rest. Easy…" Peter said with a sigh as he landed on the ruins of a building and stared at Darkseid's back

' _This may end up getting me killed but fuck it I got nothing else to use. I just hope I don't end up regretting it if I do live'_ Peter mentally sighed

"Oi Dumbseid!" Peter yelled at the dark god who didn't even so much as pause in his stride "Guess what I know?"

Again, Darkseid didn't make any indication he heard Spider-man as he continued towards the city. Peter seeing this took a deep calming breath before speaking again

"And here I thought you'd like to know about the Anti-Life Equation…"

At that, Darkseid stopped dead in his tracks which caused Peter to smirk at the small victory and ignore the buzzing he was getting from his spider-sense

"Oh now that got your attention…didn't it?" Spider-man goaded the dark god who slowly looked over his shoulder, his red eyes glowing at Spider-man who responded with a wave "Catch me and I might tell you all about it Dumbseid!"

No sooner did he jump off the ruined building that Darkseid seemingly appeared and slammed his hand into the spot he was just occupying

' _Okay step one catch his attention, step two…run like hell!'_ Peter mentally screamed as he began run as fast as he could while Darkseid chased after him with a dark glare on his face

He quickly vaulted, flipped and barrel through the ruined city with Darkseid slowly closing the distance when suddenly Spider-man disappeared in a flash causing the Darkseid's eyes to widen slightly before they narrowed followed by a dark growl

He was about to level this whole area to ash when suddenly several green fireworks loudly exploded above him, causing him to glare at the green bursts of lights. It was than a golden rope wrapped around his throat and pulled him back just as a green saw rammed into his head

"GRR!" Darkseid growled in annoyance as he was suddenly assaulted by this world's heroes

The Flash quickly ran past Darkseid and used his built-up momentum and wracked the dark god in the back of one of his legs with a metal pipe with a chunk of concrete on the end of it, causing him to lose his balance and allow Wonder Woman to pull him back further. He tried to pull back but Aquaman jumping on his chest and ramming his trident into his chest caused him to stagger again and let out a hiss of pain as the mystical weapon dug into him

Spider-man landed next to Wonder Woman and shot the last of his web fluid at the Darkseid's shoulders and began to pull with all his strength along with the Amazon princess. Green Lantern kept up his assault on Darkseid by attacking him with large green saws while Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon at it's highest setting

Aquaman stabbed Darkseid one more time before he hopped off the enraged god

"Speak Darkseid, why are you here!" Diana yelled as she pulled with all of her super human strength

Darkseid gritted his teeth in sheer rage "FOR…HER!"

Darkseid then grabbed the Lasso and pulled Wonder Woman towards him and right into his waiting fist

 **KRAKOOOOOM!**

Peter used his adhesive abilities to stick to the ground so as to not be blown away this time and sent out a series of venom blasts at Darkseid's face which gained the god's attention

"Remember me Dumbseid!" Spider-man yelled Darkseid growled at him before sending a blast of his Omega beams at the wall crawler

Peter's lenses widened in shock before he made a quick prayer to every god he's ever met and shot a ball of his venom blasts at the approaching beams. The two forces met with an explosion and sent Spider-man skidding back, forcing him to dig his arms into the ground to halt his momentum

' _Thank you god for not letting those things be at full power'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he tore his limbs form the ground and made to attack the dark god again "So Dumbseid, you gonna tell us where Superman is or do we have to put the hurt on ya some more!"

Diana picked herself up from the blow she received and spat out some blood before glaring at Darkseid "Come on giant! We're getting bored"

Darkseid's glowed red for a moment before he shot off his Omega beams at Wonder Woman "He is mine. As is your world!"

Diana was just barely able to bring up her bracelets in time to block the powerful blasts. She gritted her teeth as she planted her feet and held her ground against the overwhelming force of Darkseid's eye beams.

"Too many people believe that. That's the problem here" She said with narrowed eyes "The world belongs to no one! And everyone!" she suddenly shifted her arms and redirected the blasts into Darkseid's face causing him to growl in pain and stumble back slightly. Diana used the moment to launch herself at Darkseid's form with her blade raised and stabbed him in one of his eyes

Darksied let out a howl of pain as he was blinded and went to reach for Wonder Woman when she was pulled away suddenly by a web line attached to her back. Spider-man had used his last bit of web fluid and yanked the amazon into his arms

"One down!" Spider-man said as he let Diana down

Darkseid stumbled towards the ground and was about to rip the blade from his eye when he looked up in time to see the Flash carrying Aqauamn towards him. The dark god narrowed his eyes and was prepared to attack them when Flash threw Aquaman at Darkseid and stabbed the tyrant in his other eye with his trident

"One to go" Aquaman yelled as he pushed his trident's blades deeper into Darkseid's remaining eye which caused the dark god to roar in rage and pain

Spider-man, Cyborg, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman watched as Aquaman was forced to jump off Darkseid, leaving his trident in the dark god's eye

"A sword and a trident through his eyes and he's still standing? What else can we do?" Green Lantern said in mild disbelief at the sight of the still standing and pissed alien warlord

"We can try pantsing him and see if that works" Spider-man suggested with a shrug

"Or we can send him home" Cyborg said

"How do we do that?" Wonder Woman looked towards the cybernetic teen

"Those mother boxes can open a gateway back to the world they came from" Cyborg said as he began to connect to the alien force's network of mother boxes "I just have to connect with them somehow and speak their language"

"Which is what?" Green Lantern asked as he saw multiple Parademons closing in on them

"Ping" Cyborg said has his hand began to glow with energy "Or whatever the hell that-"

Suddenly Boom tubes began to open and suck in the surprised Parademons

"Whatever you're doing kid, keep doing it!" Lantern yelled at Cyborg

Spider-man watched as the Parademons were being sucked away and allowed himself to relax slightly before his spider-sense flared and before he could react a large powerful hand belonging to Darkseid grabbed him by the arm

 **KRRRAARK!**

"AAAAH!" Spider-man let out a pained yell as he felt several bones in his arm break under Darkseid's strength

Darkseid, with the weapons now removed from his eyes let out a roar as he slammed Spider-man into the ground and was about to step bring his fist down again when Wonder Woman grabbed it and pulled back with all her strength with help from the Flash

Darkseid gritted his teeth in rage "You will fall!"

Peter let out a pained gasp as he felt Darkseid began to press down on him _'This is not how I hoped my day would end!'_

Peter tried to pry himself free but had a hard time doing so with only one arm. He looked around for anything that could help him and saw Batman and Superman had finally reappeared, though the man of steel looked a little worse for ware

' _Hopefully he still has some fight left in him'_ Peter mentally groaned as he felt a rib snap under Darkseid's weight

The dark god somehow seemed to know what Spider-man was looking at and gave the dark knight and Kryptonian and glare, his eye's beginning to rapidly regrow in his glowing red eye sockets

"I am Darkseid!"

Just as Peter felt like he was about to black out Superman appeared and flew right into Darkseid and knocked him back and freed Spider-man who let out a pained gasp

"Bout damn time" Peter wheezed out

"Spider-man!" Wonder Woman quickly appeared by the arachnid's side and helped him up "are you alright?"

"Darkseid first than me" Spider-man said before he raised his good arm and blasted at Darkseid's face as he grabbed Superman in a bear hug and tried to pull the man of steel into the Boom tube with him

Green Lantern grabbed Superman with a green hand while Aquaman and Wonder Woman both tried to punch the dark god through the Boom tube. Spider-man was blasting Darkseid in the face with every ounce of power he had left in his venom blasts while also fighting to stay conscious

"Now kid, slam the door in his face" Lantern yelled as he tried to pull Superman back only for Darkseid to grab the Kryptonian's leg "Shut those damn Boom tubes down!"

"I c-can't" Cyborg yelled as he struggled to send Darkseid back

"You have to" Batman said as he came to stand behind Cyborg

"Batman?" Cyborg looked in surprised at the dark knight

"You opened the doorways. You can close them" Batman said

"Come on kid we can't keep this up forever!" Spider-man yelled as he shot another blast at Darkseid's face, this time hitting him in the eye

"My computer isn't responding" Cyborg said as he tried to close the tube

"It's not the computer in there that's going to do this" Batman said as he placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder "You are going to do this. You are only shot!"

Spider-man gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his arm began to burn from the constant usage of his venom blasts at such a high setting. As he was building up another blast he felt something in the back of his head, deep in his own subconscious

"… _ **Release me…I will end him…all of them…"**_

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as his head began to hurt from 'it' and his venom blast starting to burn his arm _'You stay the hell in there!'_

Peter shot off one last powerful blast at Darkseid before the Boom Tube behind him exploded and caused the ruler of Apokolips to yell in pain

" **RAAAAAGH!"**

Darkseid felt himself being dragged into the portal but not before sending one last glare at the group of heroes "I will retur-"

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Darkseid was cut off as the Boom tube exploded and blanked the entire area in a bright light. Peter hut his eyes to keep himself from going blind and was relived to feel 'it' retreat into his mind…for now

Soon the light died down and all that was left were the eight heroes…

Spider-man blinked a few times as he cradled his broken arm and gave out a whistle "Damn kid…you sure showed him"

Diana nodded "They're all gone"

Peter was about to respond when suddenly he smelt burning skin and looked down to see that the last venom blast had burnt most of the skin off his arm and he could see faint traces of his bones around his wrists

"Aww not again…" Peter whined which caught Diana's attention

"Spider-man, your arm!" she quickly approached the wounded hero and checked it over with a worried frown

"Tis but a scratch my lady" Peter snorted before he winced as a sudden jolt of pain shot through his arm "It'll be fine in a few days…"

He then looked over towards Superman and gave the man of steel a look of minor annoyance "BTW's you welcome for softening him up for ya!"

"Sorry…" Superman said with a wince as he took in Spider-man's condition with his X-ray, being mindful to only look at his skeletal structure and not his face. Guy wore a mask for reason after all and Clark knew he wouldn't like someone peeking in on his secret identity

"We're being watched" Aquaman said loudly, catching everyone's attention

The heroes looked to see people begin to emerge from the smoke

Flash looked a bit unsettled "Um…should we leave before they blame us again or…"

His worries were quickly put the rest as the crowd began to cheer "You did it!" and "You saved us!" "You're the world's greatest super-humans!" while others merely clapped and screamed in happiness that their world was now safe

Peter couldn't help the chuckle from escaping him _'May not be my world anymore…but I definitely can get use to this…'_

…

Three days later... Washington DC…

Peter in his repaired and soon to be retired suit stood alongside Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg as they were being honored on the steps of the Capital building by the President of the United States himself.

"Today marks a momentous day in human history" The President said to the large crowd of people "In our darkest hour these people donned their colorful costumes and went into action"

Peter felt his brow twitch at the man calling his suit a costume "Buddy this thing is more advance than anyone in your DOD can think up"

Self repairing unstable molecular structure with microprocessors built into the mask and lenses and capable of withstanding vacuum environments for over ten minutes made whatever tech NASA had on hand look like a joke in comparison

"I don't wear a costume. This is my uniform" Lantern muttered out with a scowl

"And this is Atlantean scale mail. Do they think I'd choose orange?" Aquman said annoyed

"The orange is nice Aquaman, it's the new black after all but that necklace of yours has to go" Spider-man said with a chuckle

"…These friends used their superpowers to protect us…" The president continued to give his speech unaware of the interaction between the heroes behind him

"And we're not friends either" Lantern shot the rest a look

Batman turned towards the emerald hero "We need to let them think we're both"

"Why?" Lantern asked confused

Batman folded his arms across his chest "It'll keep the Gotham P.D. off my back. The Air Force off yours"

"Oh wait until Jameson opens his mouth" Spider-man said with a shake of his head ' _Goodbye heroism hello 'he's a menace to society!'… seriously what did I ever do to that guy to piss him off?'_

"I don't have time to belong to a team. I've got other responsibilities" Aquaman said

"So do I" Wonder Woman agreed

"I have a whole universe to protect" Lantern said with a hint of smugness in his tone

' _Uh actually you only protect a sector of said universe_ ' Peter thought with a deadpanned look under his mask

"We can do it together guys" Flash said, liking the idea of working with these people again, despite the rough start

Lantern gave Flash a look "Can you fly into space?"

"I can" Superman said with a smirk

"That's not the point." Lantern shot the man of steel an annoyed look "We all have other things we need to do. We're not friends. We're not a team. This was just a one-time thing okay?"

"Lantern I don't think it'll really matter much anyways after what we just did" Spider-man said

"What makes you say that?" the interstellar cop looked at Spider-man with a frown

"Dude we just kicked the ever-loving crap out of an all-powerful alien war lord, you really think that's not going to be noticed by the rest of the universe? Trust me Lantern…it won't be long until another comes a knocking, eager to take down the guys who beat Darkseid" Spider-man said as he shot a glance up towards the sky knowing that Darkseid will make good on his promise and come back…

…And others will come to challenge them…

"Spider-man is right" Batman nodded at the man's reasoning, already thinking along the same lines "We need to be ready for the next threat that **will** come this way"

"What are the chances of that?" Lantern scoffed as a aid ran up towards the President and whispered something in his ear.

After a moment, the President looked towards the heroes "I'm sorry but we've got trouble. Your kind of trouble I guess. We need your team again"

Spider-man and Batman both shot a look that said 'I told you so' at Lantern who growled in annoyance at being proven wrong…again

"We have a name Mr. President" Flash said

"We do?" Lantern shot the fastest man alive a questioning look

"You do?" The President looked equally surprised

"Sure" Flash nodded "You call us…"

"The Justice League" Spider-man said as he took a step forward

Flash shot Spider-man a look who responded with a shrug "Sorry you have a better name?"

Flash looked like he was about to say something before he frowned "Actually, your name sounds cooler than mine"

Batman took a step forward until he was standing side by side with Spider-man "What are we facing?"

Meanwhile towards the rear of the crowd stood a man dressed in a black and red suit and was holding a cane with a skull on it. He was watching the heroes carefully or more specifically Spider-man with a look of dark amusement

"That's right Peter…enjoy this day while it last…soon everything you care for will be loss" Mephisto chuckled darkly as he faded away back to his realm to watch the coming events unfold

…

...

...

...

…Far edges of the Universe…

"Darkseid has failed in his conquest of Earth. The…heroes have beaten him and forced him back to Apokolips where he now licks his wounds…" a figure dressed in an odd robe with an equally odd mask said with a dark echoing tone as he laid kneeling before a levitating throne that was staring into the vast expanse of space

The figure on the throne didn't respond as they continued to observe the cosmos

The masked robed figure continued "Our spy as misinformed us of the power these humans possess…to challenge this 'Justice League'…is to court death"

At the figure on the throne stood up causing the robed being to tense and bow his head until it was touching the ground almost

The figure on the throne turned to reveal they were wearing golden armor with a golden helm that exposed a purple face with a dark smirk on it. The being was every bit as large as Darkseid and every bit as intimidating and powerful

"...Perfect" Thanos the mad Titan said with a dark chuckle

…

* * *

And done.

Yep… Thanos is coming… and while things are looking up for Spidey, like Mephisto said it won't last long. So next chapter will take place nine months after this arc and will focus more on Peter adjusting to his new life in this world and setting up shop while also dealing with a new enemy that has their sights set on Spider-man…


	14. The Black Spiders part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **isaacmarkerkiller** : Death will be a sort of combination of the two with a few other little quirks to her personality

 **Daniel's the man 98** : I think that Thanos and Darkseid are about even in terms of raw power and physical strength and in manipulative intelligence but I think Thanos is more dangerous because the guy cannot die no matter what you do. Hell, he was able to survive out in the vast expanse of nothingness when he was cast out of the Multiverse! Darkseid on the other hand has on multiple occasions died and has an obvious weakness, Radon a sort of deadly metal to New Gods.

 **Jebest4781** : The stones and the gauntlet will appear but Thanos himself won't be taking on the League any time soon. I'm going the route of the MCU and building up to his arrival and have him over the course of this story manipulate certain events all to help him reach his goal of acquiring the Infinity Gauntlet. He'll make his occasional badass cameos to remind people he's here and planning but nothing too significant anytime soon. As for Peter helping Diana with the protecting of Zeke, and facing down the Frist Born and all that, oh he'll be there for that

 **nightmaster000** : Thanos and Darkseid have met in the past and do have a sort of connection to each other but it's not necessarily them being brothers. As for Peter making allies/friends with people that were his enemies in his reality, yeah a few and the first one will be introduced this in this arc

 **Guest 1** : I've given the special crossovers a look and I think I might be able to fit that into a future story I have in mind

 **Guest 2** : No Deathstroke is not going to be the enemy…this time but it is a DC villain that I think would make a good adversary for Spider-man in this arc. As for how things are between Diana and Peter, this chapter and the next will show where the two stand and over time Spider-man will be held in the same regard as Superman is with some help and there from a few friends he'll make over the next several years. And yes Spider-man will be attracting a few women, the now three Marvel women I have planned to show up and a few DC one's and they will be a mixture of hero and villain

 **gunman ch 12** : The fallout of Max Lord's death will be expanded upon in a flashback later on during an arc where Spider-man will be forced into a nearly mirrored scenario. As for Kanto he'll be back later and show that while he may not possess god like strength or vast power he's still a dangerous man/new god. I'm for the most part going to be sticking to the comics with this story as I preferred them to the animated movies that were made for them, but yeah when Peter meets Shazam later and sees how the guy acts he'll make it known to the child hero he really doesn't approve of his attitude.

 **gunman ch 13:** Darkseid I think was really nerfed in the DC animated universe. The guy in the comics has been shown that while Superman could take him single handedly, the dark god almost always wins because while Superman is strong, Darkseid's more powerful and far more brutal. The entity inside Peter isn't some symbiote creature or spider demon but something I feel like deserves more recognition because of how terrifying it can be and it is a Marvel character. As for Marvel's Avengers showing up in this story, yes in terms that some members but not many and no Hulk, Iron Man and Captain America will not be the ones who will, but Thor will and the two Marvel women I mentioned will though granted one of them isn't really an Avenger but still a Marvel hero. As for the Justice League finding out about Peter's predicament of not being from their universe and being hounded by a demon that's intent on making Peter's life hell, they will learn about it and will try to help him as best they can but by then it may be a bit too late for Spider-man.

Also, quick note, this arc and the next two will be taking place during the five-year gap between when Darkseid first came to earth and when the New 52 stories started like the Justice League stories, Court of Owls in Batman etc. I want Spider-man to have a solid base before we get into some of those later arcs with the first one being with Diana and her quest to protect the last born child of Zeus before his disappearance from Hera and the events associated with it

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC heroes seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Nine months after Darkseid's invasion… Alchemax HQ, New York City…

"Like what you've done with the place" Spider-man said as he was hanging from a web line upside down in the CEO's office and swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

The CEO of the quickly growing national and soon to be international seventh month old corporation quickly closed the door and locked it before he turned and glared at the spider themed hero in minor annoyance "You could have called…boss"

Peter the secret founder and actual owner of Alchemax nodded "I could of…but I didn't. Plus I was feeling lonely and wanted some actual human interaction that didn't revolve around beating criminals or saving people from criminals or horrible disasters"

"What about The Justice League? Can't you try talking to them or something?" Miguel O'Hara asked as he made his way to the desk and sat in the chair while Spider-man kept swinging back and forth

"Batman is chasing down a psychotic clown, Superman and Flash are busy with their day jobs, Aquaman is doing his kingly duties and Green Lantern is on Oa doing Lantern stuff and probably embarrassing Humanity as a whole and Cyborg is getting upgrades" Spider-man said as he let go of the web line and landed in a hand stand before quickly flipping himself up right

Peter may have failed to mention that Cyborg was also busy intergrading his systems with the Justice League's soon to be up and running Watchtower, but Miguel doesn't need to know that

' _Not like he'd care anyway_ ' Peter thought dryly

"What about Wonder Woman?" Miguel asked with a raised brow, noticing he left out the lone female of the team

"She's on a date with Steve Trevor" Peter said the last part with a shrug while also keeping the annoyance out of his tone

Now while Peter actually likes Steve who has since become the Justice League's liaison, Peter has known both or at least his versions of both Diana and Steve to know that their relationship won't last too long. They come from two completely different worlds and Steve for the most part won't be able to really connect with Diana on a lot of things she'll face and experience

' _Does it make me an asshole to be looking forward to their eventual breakup so I can swoop in and be with her again?_ ' Peter thought as he shot a web line out and pulled a chair towards him which he slid into _'Probably, but it's not the worst thing I've hoped to happen to someone…Side's Steve was cool with me marrying her in my reality and said he'd rather lose her to me knowing I'll treat her like a goddess than Bruce who'll end up hurting her in the end anyways...'_

"So…" Peter said as he leaned in and placed his elbows on the table and gave Miguel a look through his new mask that was also part of his new suit "What's this I hear about one of the board members winding up with his throat slit in his own bedroom?"

Miguel sighed as he pinched the ridge of his nose "Arthur Mahallen was found dead in his apartment last night. Police have yet to find any motives or evidence as to who or why they did it"

Peter nodded at that as he leaned back in his chair "…Shame…I actually liked Arthur. Seemed like a nice guy and was like the only one that wholeheartedly backed my new super glue that made everything else on the market currently look like cheap tape in comparison"

"You know anyone that might have wanted him dead?" Miguel asked "You tend to see things from a different angle and may have seen something I haven't"

Peter hummed at that as he rocked the chair he was on back and forth "Well it couldn't have been any of the other board members, they all liked Arthur and I did extensive background checks on all of them. Hell, I can name every prostitute that Samuel has slept with since he turned twenty-two and how much he paid them down to the last cent"

Miguel made a face at that "Okay eww, didn't need to know that"

Peter shrugged "Well it's true. So, if it's not the board members than it's either his wife that was trying to take his money from the rather nasty divorce she was trying to get, an ambitious employee or…"

"…Or" Miguel prompted at his boss's trailing off

"…Or it was corporate sabotage" Peter said with a frown before he looked towards Miguel "What companies are we slated to have meetings with for possible joint ventures or refused to work with in the last month?"

Miguel narrowed his eyes in concentration as he dug for the information "People we'll be hopefully working with soon are Wayne Enterprises, Apple, a few representatives from the military and Kord Enterprises"

"And ones we said screw off to?"

Miguel sighed at that "LexCorp for starters, Oscorp was another, and Roxxon Energy"

Peter hummed at that as he stood up and began to make his way to the window "I'll do some digging and see what comes up. Let me know if either of the companies you've mentioned get in contact with you"

"Anything else boss?" Miguel asked as he saw Spider-man shoot a web line out

"Yeah, try not to get killed Miguel" Peter said with a smirk before he swung away

"No promises!" Miguel shouted out with a smile

…

"Ugh running my own company is so hard!" Peter whined as he was swinging through New York's skyscrapers with ease

Two months after Darkseid's invasion, Peter saw that he was starting to run out of money and with no apparent way to somehow fix whatever it was that Barry did when he reset everything Peter realized that he's stuck here, likely forever. So, he spent the next several days brainstorming on what he could do when a sudden brilliant and slightly unethical plan came to him

When he was looking through this world's history he saw that Horizon Labs had yet to make any of his inventions along with any other company out there. So Peter spent the next several weeks creating a company from scratch, hiring people to work and manage it, finding someone he could trust to run it for him in a manner to not dissimilar to what Bruce had Lucius do. Turns out it was a lot harder than he thought and it took Peter a while to get the hang of things but so far things are starting to pay off

He recreated the super glue based on his web formula as his company's first product and the millions they ranked in had caught quite a few investors attention. Peter has plans to create variants of the web glue as he's taken to calling it that can work in extreme temperatures, in water and even channel electrical currents through them…after he applies them to his web formulas and properly tests them out. He has other inventions he intends to make but for now his web glue is making more than enough money for his company and by proxy him

"Heh at this rate, I might very well end up becoming richer than even Bruce" Peter smiled at the thought of being richer than the Gotham vigilante

It's with that money that Peter had finally got to making that new suit of his that he's now wearing. Now he was dressed in a suit made of a combination of unstable molecules suit that was bonded to Kevlar that's black on the legs, arms, lower ribs, with the torso and head being white. On his chest was a series of red markings that had a vague resemblance to a cross between a spider and a skull while he had red plates around his eyes that were reminiscent of his first suit.

On his arms were two red blades like Batman's only longer along with a pair of retractable claws. The suit's other features were on-board sensors for complete vicinity readings, a built in commlink to his teammates and the Watchtower, his recently developed and still experimental 'Lyte Byte Material' that allows him to capture and direct air currents and gives off a low-level of anti-gravity particles and let him glide pretty far, and internal boot thrusters for actual flight in necessary. He also had a small sort of web cape he could deploy to help him glide of his thrusters or Lyte Byte Material failed and he had no web fluid to save him

All and all this suit was perhaps Peter's most advance and possibly his greatest creation, least in terms of crime fighting

Peter was about to shoot off another web line to swing from when he felt his spider sense tingle and quickly twirled through the air to avoid a bullet whizzing past him. Spider-man looked towards the direction that the bullet was fired from and saw a figure quickly running across a rooftop with a large rifle on his back

' _Well that's just rude. He takes a pot shot at me and doesn't even have the decency to stick around for me to identify him'_ Peter mentally sighed as he quickly took off after the apparent gunman

It didn't take long for Peter t catch up to the person running and quickly landed before the man and stood up with his lenses narrowing slightly "Hey buddy this is gonna sound really weird but I was just shot at by a guy who looked an awful lot like you, care to explain why that is?"

The figure was dressed in a sort of black skin tight suit with metal plates along the shoulders, legs and on the torso. They stood a few centimeters shorter than Peter and the eyes on the mask the man was wearing were small little white dots that glowed faintly in the shadow of the building towering over the rooftop they were on

The figure didn't answer as Peter stared at him for a moment and sighed "Look if you just explain to me why you thought shooting at me was a good idea, I may decide to only web you up for the cops-"

 **BANG!**

Peter was able to causally dodge the bullet that was fired from the man who with nearly superhuman speed drew a pistol and fired of a shot at the wall crawler. No sooner did that happen did Peter grabbed the man's arm that held the pistol and was about to restrain them man when he suddenly sent a fist at Peter's head

Peter leaned his head out of the way and used his arm to block the sudden kick the man sent towards his chest before pushing him away. The man rolled with it and quickly drew his rifle and shot at Peter who leaped over the bullet and sent several web bullets at the man

The would be assassin's eyes seemed to glow red for a brief moment before he threw his rifle at the incoming web projectiles and quickly made an inhuman leap away from the surprised wall crawler

"The hell?" Peter said in slight surprise as he watched the man land on the edge of the building and stared at Peter with a blank gaze

The two eyed each other for what felt like hours before the man suddenly moved at speeds to fast for the average human to track, but for Peter the man was nearly moving in slow motion.

' _This guy…'_ Peter thought as he caught a punch and quickly blocked a knee to the side _'…He's definitely enhanced. Maybe not to Deathstroke's level but definitely above most'_

Peter could have easily ended this fight with a strong enough punch or by moving quicker than his adversary, but by dragging this fight out longer, Peter will get a better picture on what this man is and what he's capable of

' _Wow, Bruce's tactics are actually starting to rub off on me'_ Peter thought with a chuckle as he caught the man's fist with his hand and brought the man into a head butt that sent black clad gunman flying

The figure landed in a crouch and finally made a noise that sounded like a growl at Peter who merely chuckled "Uh oh, someone's getting mad"

It was then that the man slipped into an odd fighting stance that puzzled Peter, having never see something like that before. He had his suit scan the stance and came up negative with the results

'Okay so I'm dealing with a fairly well trained assassin that's near superhuman and knows some sort of mysterious fighting style' Peter said as he slipped into a stance that was used in mainly boxing 'This is just getting better and better'

The two combatants eyed each other for a moment before the unknown man launched himself at Peter with greater speed than shown earlier. Peter narrowed his eyes at this and ducked under the jab towards his neck and responded with an uppercut to the man's chin that was grabbed, much to his mild shock. The man took this moment to deliver a powerful kick to Peter's side and send the wall crawler skidding several feet

Peter hissed as he felt the blow and quickly caught another punch from the man and punched him several times in the gut before he pushed the man back and sent two jabs to the man's masked face and another three to his chest before finishing with a powerful downward right hook that forced the man's head into the rooftop

Peter used the brief moment the man's legs were in the air and grabbed one of them before swinging the man over his head and into the ground again and throw him towards the ledge.

"GAH!" the man yelled in pain as he hit the cement railing and tried to move only for him to be covered in several thick strands of web

Peter watched the man try to struggle for a moment before he stopped and let out a huff

"What you ain't gonna see if wiggling around will help?" Peter said with some amusement as he approached the man carefully

The man responded with a hiss which caused Peter to laugh "Not much of a talker are you?"

"In my experience talking only wastes time" the man hissed out angrily

"And he speaks!" Peter shouted with both fists in the air before he looked back down at the restrained man "So what's your supervillain name and what can you do. Also, don't be afraid to include your life story and the events that led you to taking a shot at me earlier"

The man stared at Peter for several long moments before he lowered his head

"What's wrong sunshine, not a very impressive origin story?" Peter asked with a tilt of his head "Hey it's alright I won't judge. Not everyone can afford a kickass back story like Deathstroke or maybe or even Black Manta"

The man didn't respond and Peter let out a sigh "Oh I see, your one of those types huh? All mysterious and vague…you do know that I have ways of getting you to talk right?"

The man snorted darkly "You gonna torture me?"

"In a manner of speaking" Peter said as he crouched down and grabbed the man by the head and forced him to look at Peter's masked face "Then again being forced to tell the truth is painful for guys like you I here"

He then let go of the man and stood up and quickly activated his commlink and waited for the person to respond

" _Hello?"_ Diana's voice came through

"Hey princess, how's it going?" Peter asked as he turned away from the man deliberately and took several steps from him

" _Me and Steve are currently at a Greek restaurant that's opened up Spider-man"_ Diana said in a dry tone but Peter could see the smile on her face as she said it

"Oh sorry but I uh kind of need your help with something" Peter said sheepishly

" _Oh and what's that?"_ Diana asked with interest, he could faintly hear Steve in the background asking what's going on

"Well I have this guy here who thinks he can take pot shots at me and get away wi-" Peter started only to quickly duck as the man went flying over his head with a knife in hand

The man landed in a crouch and quickly threw the blade at Peter who caught it with one hand and watched the man quickly leap over the edge. He was at the ledge in an instant and looked down to see that the man was gone

" _Spider-man?"_ Diana asked with some concern in her voice

Peter took a quick look around before he sighed "Uh never mind, the guy flew the coop"

" _Do you still need help in finding him?"_

"Nah I'm good but I may call again for your help when I catch him again. He didn't seem willingly to talk and I thought that lasso of yours could maybe fix that" Peter said as he brought up his arm and activated a small holographic screen that showed a map of the city with two dots on it.

He was represented by a red dot while the nearly microscopic sized tracer he placed on the unknown man's head when he forced him to look at him was a blue color. The dot was moving at high speeds, the man was likely using a vehicle to get away and was heading towards Brooklyn

" _Let me know when you catch him and I'll be there soon"_ Diana said

"I will" Peter promised "And tell Steve I said sup!"

" _Will do"_ Diana said with a chuckle before they both ended the call

Peter took a look at the map before he had it display on his mask's HUD and quickly shot a web line and began to trail after the unknown man he faced

' _Hmm…I wonder if this guy is connected to the board member's death or not'_ Peter thought as he swung through the air with a sort of grace that'd put the world's greatest acrobats to shame ten times over

…

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter Spider-man catches up with his unknown adversary and gain's a surprising ally while he's at it and begins to uncover just what's going on in his company

As for Miguel O'Hara being in this story, yes, he's aware that Peter is Spider-man, no he isn't from the future and no he doesn't have super powers…yet. His main job now is to act as the sort of owner of Alchemax that's secretly owned and run by Peter. Sort of like how Bruce Wayne operates with Wayne Enterprises almost

And for a better visual on what Peter's new Spider-man suit looks like, look up the All Different Spider-man 2099 suit that's used by Miguel O'Hara in All new all different Marvel.


	15. The Black Spiders part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917:** Yes, the Guardians will show up later and Iron Fist will show up but not Luke Cage, Punisher will show up in the next arc where things will get a bit dark or well darker than they have been for the most part so far, barring the Flashpoint arc

 **ggboyking:** I have something in mind for Miguel for when he gets his powers

 **danny6758:** Yes, Miles will show up again, right around the time Miguel gains his own powers. Yes, Peter has one other suit besides the one he has now and his old one, but it'll appear in the next arc and is one of my personal favorites because of both it's design and abilities

 **Guest 1:** Diana breaks up with Steve about a year before the current events of the New 52 start. Some of the arcs I'll be including with established DC ones will be from either the Spider-man games, t.v. shows and comics along with a few original ones.

 **GJAM:** The Darkseid war won't be for a while, like until we get towards the end of the New 52 stories both canon an original and closer to The Rebirth stories

 **nightmaster000:** The money his company will make will allow him to make more suits and inventions/gadgets to use, some familiar and some new later down the road.

 **Guest 2:** Batman will later try to spy on Spider-man but old Spidey has known the Dark Knight long enough to know how he operates and will leave Batman having a hard time trying to uncover who Peter really is

 **gunman** : The Iron Spider suit and the Superior Spider suit will appear later, don't worry and a few other personal favorites of mine too. As for how Peter got his company started up will be explained a bit in this chapter and the next one and how he was able to get the funds necessary to do so, warning justifiable illegal activity was involved and in a manner of speaking yes Bruce Wayne did help him out. And yeah Diana dating Steve currently does suck for him but he knows enough to see that the two's relationship won't last long, plus Peter not trying to be a dick doesn't see Steve as a rival for Diana's affections or at least as big of one as he think's Batman will be. As for the concern, it was more along the lines of fellow warrior and the others didn't seem to concern partly because they all had their own injuries and partly because they hadn't known him as long as Diana did, brief as it was. No, the entity in Peter isn't Man spider but that will appear in this story and I have the best way to pull it off at least I think so. As for women that will be eyeing Spidey, Zatanna is one of them I will admit, the rest as well as who the three Marvel women will be are a surprise. And Diana may or may not get just a bit teensy wincey jealous…

 **Daniel's the man 98** : There isn't a Spider-man for this universe, mainly because the Peter Parker of it died, but if you're asking if someone else took up the mantle of Spider-man then no…not yet at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

' _Well I think it's safe to say that whoever this guy is…he's definitely no master mind'_ Peter thought as he was able to catch up to his unknown assailant after a couple of blocks and followed him towards what seemed to have been his safe house in the Bronx that was just down the street from the Bronx zoo

Peter was able to see the man enter the room that he seemed to have set up shop in that was filled with a wide assortment of weapons and ammunition that could supply a squad of Marines and was about to make his move to capture the guy again when he heard someone land on the rooftop he was occupying. Peter quickly looked over his shoulder and was greeted to the sight of a young woman in a black suit with a large red Black Widow symbol on her chest that had a red line at the top that reached her throat and one at the bottom that then split off and wrapped around her waist. Her eyes were covered by what appeared to be a domino mask with reflective white lenses toped of with a red jacket

Peter stared at the woman in surprise who looked equally shocked to see him

"…"

"…"

"…Uh hi?" Spider-man gave her a small wave

"…Hi" the woman responded with a wave of her own not sure how to really respond at the moment

"I'm uh…Spider-man" Peter said as he watched the woman with wide eyes under his mask, he knew who this was and was having a hard time resisting the urge to hug this person and run as far away as possible

"I'm Black Widow…" the woman revealed as she scratched the back of her head a little shy all of a sudden at meeting an actual member of the Justice League

"…Kind of figured" Spider-man said with a nod towards the widow hourglass on her torso "The uh hourglass is kind of a dead give away…"

"Right" the woman said with a cough

The reason why Peter felt so uneasy being around this woman was because the Black Widow was an agent of the CIA, one of their best if not the best in fact…but she was also Teresa Parker…his alternate baby sister

' _This is not how I thought my first meeting with my alternate reality family would go'_ Peter thought as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he thought he outgrew years ago now coming back with a vengeance

"So why you here?" Spider-man asked

"I'm here for the Black Spider or at least one of them" Black Widow revealed as she nodded towards the building the man was taking residence in at the moment

"He about my height, faster and stronger than he looks and as silent as the grave? His all black suit has armor plating on it" Spider-man guessed

"That's not him" Black Widow said with a frown "But the one you've described has been seen with him so he might know where to find my target"

"Whatcha gonna do when you catch the guy I'm chasing down?" Spider-man inquired

"Bring him in for questioning on the whereabouts of his teammate" Widow said plainly

"What'd he do? The guy you're after I mean. Steal sensitive info, try to kill some politician, trying to regain his memories after he was double crossed" Spider-man probed

"Classified" Black Widow responded with a blank tone

Spider-man gave her a look of disbelief "Really? We're going that route?"

"Yes" Widow said with a frown

Spider-man let out an obvious sigh "Okay than…since we both seem to be after this guy, me because he shot at me earlier and you because he knows something about the guy you're really after, how about a team up?"

The CIA operative shot Spider-man an odd look "Why?"

"Well we'll have a better chance of catching him if we work together…plus were both spider heroes. By the laws of the universe we have to work together to stop the villainous spiders" Spider-man said with a shrug "I don't make the rules I just follow them…most of the time"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an agent for the United States Government" Black Widow said as she placed a hand on her hip

"Does your job involve protecting innocent people be it indirectly or directly from bad guys that want to cause death and destruction?" Spider-man asked with tilt of his head. Black Widow's annoyed silence was all the confirmation he needed "See, you are a hero! Better yet you're a hero in denial which are the best kinds. You act like you aren't a hero but deep down you are and when the time calls for it you answer it without hesitation!"

The woman let out a sigh "Look let's just get this over with and we can get on with our lives" Widow said as she brushed past Spider-man and looked at the apartment her target's ally was staying in apparently

Spider-man came to stand by her side and started to stroke his chin "So what should we call ourselves? The Ultimate Spider duo, the Spectacular Webslingers, or-"

"How about we call ourselves the Forever Quite Duo?" Black Widow gritted out in growing annoyance

Spider-man looked at her for a moment before he snapped his fingers "Wait I got it!"

"God why me" Widow muttered quietly to herself as she began to regret taking this mission

"We're call ourselves…The Amazing Web Warriors!" Spider-man said with a grin behind his mask

"That's-" Widow was about to say 'childish' when she saw the man tense for a moment and before she could react, he grabbed her and leaped off the building just as a hail of gunfire tore up the concrete they were standing on

"Hang on!" Spider-man yelled over the wind as he gripped her securely before he shot out a web line and the two swung mere feet over the traffic and right back up towards another rooftop.

Spider-man let go of the web line and the two landed in a crouch and turned to see that it was a man dressed in a suit similar to the Black Spider he faced earlier only it was purple and black with what looked like silver goggles on his head and they were armed with some sort of assault rifle

"Who's that? The guy you're after?" Spider-man nodded towards the man with a narrowed gaze, not liking the fact the guy had just tried to shoot his alternate baby sister _'Oh buddy, you're in for it now'_

Black Widow eyed the man carefully "No that's not the Black Spider I'm hunting…but at least I'll be able to bag two of them after tonight"

"How many of these guys are there anyway?" Spider-man asked with slight surprise at hearing there were three Black Spiders running around.

Black Widow nodded as she saw the man that Spider-man was likely tracking earlier emerge from the apartment armed with several pistols and a shot gun "The Black Spiders are an assassination team that originated in east Asia several years ago. So far we've identified two of the four members of it. But a new guy has joined them a little over six months ago after he killed one of the original members. The one I'm after…"

"So, who are these two then?" Spider-man pointed towards the two regrouping assassins

"The black and purple is Eric Needham. The all Black armored one is Johnny LaMonica" Widow said as she reached for her belt and pulled out two high tech bracelets and slipped them on and activated them

These were her affectionately named 'Widow Bites', these bad boys allow her to electrocute enemies by making contact with a pair of electrical probes that could at full power either incapacitate a man or even out right kill them if hit in the head

Peter saw the devices and let out a low whistle of approval "Nice bracelets, what can they do?"

"You're about to find out" the Black Widow said as she and Spider-man watched the two assassins take aim at them and open fire

…

Not too far away on a distant rooftop a lone figure cloaked in shadows was watching the spider themed teams fight each other with a narrowed gaze.

"Hmm…he may be what she's looking for…" the figure whispered darkly as they followed Spider-man's form as he engaged the all black spider assassin while the woman faced the black and purple one

The made a noise at the back of their throat as they turned on their heel and walked back into the shadows "Only time will tell…if he will be worthy of her"

…

Spider-man quickly shot a web line at the armored Black Spider's shot gun and yanked it out of the man's hands and crushed it in his grip. The man didn't hesitate to draw a pair of pistols and fired them at Spider-man's from

Peter skillyfuly dodged the bullets before he shot a venom blast at the man who cursed and quickly jumped out of the way into a barrel roll and came up just in time to have his face meet Spider-man's fist

KRAAK!

"GAH!" Johnny yelled out in slight pain as he felt his nose break from the force of the punch

"Whoops my bad" Spider-man gave the assassin a sheepish smile "Oh by the way, I now know your name and I have to say, I completely understand why you went the route of a killer"

The man growled in rage as he sent a series of skillful if slight out of control punches at Spider-man who dodged them all with ease while he kept talking

"I mean with a last name like LaMonica I'd feel pissed off at the world too. If your high school was anything like mine back in the day than the insults must have been brutal. You don't strike me as a guy who was in the popular crowd" Spider-man joked

"Would you shut the ever loving hell up!" Johnny yelled as he sent another punch that went to far and allowed Spider-man to grab his wrist in one hand and send a venom coated jab into his arm

The hit caused Black Spider to yelp in pain before he felt all feeling in his arm vanish, the limb falling to his side uselessly. He gaped at it before he slowly rose his head in shock and anger

"W-What did you do to my arm?!"

Spider-man tilted his head "Oh that? Don't worry about it Johnny, you'll regain feeling in it in like an hour or two tops"

Black Spider stared at him for several long seconds before he did something that surprised Peter…

The man's hand glowed yellow and he reached up and touch his arm for a second and faster than Peter could react even with his spider-sense the man back handed him away with surprising strength and speed

"AGH!" Spider-man yelled as he felt his jaw nearly crack under the blow, it felt like he took a punch from Aquaman!

Black Widow, who was fighting and overwhelming her opponent was momentarily distracted by her temporary partner's sound of pain and allowed her Black Spider to take a pot shot with his pistol into her abdomen before he quickly kicked her away and regrouped with his teammate

"We're leaving" Johnny told Eric before he pulled out a small grenade like device and threw it towards Black Widow

Spider-man seeing this narrowed his eyes and quickly with a burst of his spider speed leaped over to his stunned sister and activated his web cape that quickly covered them just as the grenade went off

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Miguel had to stifle a yawn as he was making his way towards his pent house suite. He was finally able to leave work after meeting with the other board members to discuss Arthur's passing who will take his place. Thankfully the overall decision was up to Miguel or more specifically Peter but the rest didn't need to know that

' _Still hard to believe that I'm sort of the CEO of a growing enterprise when not even six months ago, I was a struggling geneticist that was just laid off from LexCorp'_ Miguel thought as he remembered how crappy his life was going

Like he was strongly considering putting a barrel in his mouth and squeezing the trigger after drowning his grief with some really strong liquor. Thankfully Peter had stumbled across him or sawt him out and offered him a rather interesting proposition

Become the face of a company he was quickly putting together and enjoy the perks of the job that included more money than he's ever physically seen in real life, travel the word, and even receive funding for his own projects that he was hoping to complete

All in all, Miguel would have to be an idiot to say no and it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his life.

' _So glad I said yes to his offer now'_ Miguel thought as he approached his door and was about to open it when he noticed something off about it

It was partially opened

Miguel narrowed his eyes and slowly peeked through the crack into the dark room only to see no one there. He figured that's because they were hiding and decided to take a deep breath

' _Okay Miguel, you can go in there and see who's in your apartment and hope you don't end up like Arthur or…'_ Miguel began to back away from the door, making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings _'…Or you can decide to not go in there and simply call Peter and let him know about this'_

Miguel has seen enough horror movies to know it was never a good idea to enter your home where you find the door open slightly in the middle of the night, especially when someone close to you has just been found dead under mysterious circumstances

He isn't some drug using sex craving teenager after all…least not anymore

Just as Miguel was about to reach the elevator when the door to his suite shot open and a man clad in dark blue and black suit with what looked like a red spider on his face and red lenses came barreling out and threw several knives at the startled man

' _So glad I didn't go in there now!'_ Miguel thought as he narrowly ducked under the blades as the elevator door opened.

He quickly ran inside and began to hit the down and close door buttons as the mysterious spider themed man ran towards him with another knife at the ready. Miguel narrowed his eyes at him and reached for something in his coat and quickly strapped it on his wrist just as the man launched himself at the CEO

Miguel raised his arm and pressed down on a small trigger pad on his palm with his pointer and middle fingers and shot out a net of web fluid at the shocked man and pinned him to the floor. Miguel let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed to the man's struggling and leaned against the wall

"Yep…definitely glad I took this job…" Miguel said as he reached for his phone to contact Peter "Looks like we found out who killed Arthur…"

…

* * *

And done.

So another spider themed assassin enters the fray and tries to kill Miguel and Peter has finally met his younger sister. For Teresa's design I went with the look that the Ultimate Marvel Jessica Drew had when she became the Black Widow, just look up Ultimate Black Widow Jessica Drew to get a clear picture of what she looks like. I also gave her the Black Widow's widow bites that are similar in appearance and function to the ones from the MCU movies.

So, next chapter Spider-man and Black Widow regroup and formulate a plan on how to catch the team of Spider themed assassins and get to know each other a bit more. Also surprise guest appearance by another hero and no they aren't a member of the Justice League but they were at one point


	16. The Black Spiders part 3

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **nightmaster000** : In a way, yes, he'll be getting his own Talia that more or less wants to mount him and have his children and have him rule beside her.

 **Daniel's the man 98:** Yes, Peter will grow close with his alternate family

 **gunman** : Originally, I was only going to have one Black Spider but after seeing that there have been multiple ones, some of them that looked like they operated at the same time I thought why not make them a sort of hit squad, keeps things interesting. And it's not so much as their on par with Spider-man, more like he's never faced these guys before and is for the most part poking at them to see what they can do, like Batman would. If he wanted, he could take on all three of them, ones revealed so far, by himself and come out of the fight alright with only the Johnny LaMonica Black Spider giving him any trouble. And yes the CIA will be keeping an eye on Spider-man partly because of this event and partly because well he's a superhuman and the government likely keeps tabs on all Justice League members like Batman does or try to at least. Miguel will become a Spider but it won't be Spider-man 2099, I have something else in store for him that I think would be neat

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and ripped off the now destroyed web cape _'Good thing I made this thing fire resistant. And good thing I improved the durability of this suit with that money that I sto-borrowed from Wayne'_

Bruce Wayne through Wayne Enterprises makes hundreds of millions a year, Peter's sure that the man never noticed Peter hack into his system and took a little under three million dollars to help jump start his then small time company that he and Miguel were running

' _Considering all the crap he pulled with me over the years and after he threw Diana to the wolves because of Lord…the bastard's lucky I only took that much'_ Peter thought still a little bitter towards the man that often was the center of Diana's affection despite the numerous times he's hurt her in the past and betrayed her trust. Thankfully Batman has yet to show any sort of interest in Diana so he's willing to lay off the guy for the most part

Doesn't mean he won't annoy him still, it's just too fun in his opinion

"Well that could have gone better" Black Widow said as she pulled the bullet out of her bi-weave Kevlar suit and tossed it aside before standing on shaky legs, the surprise gun shot to her torso and the grenade nearly killing her had left the normally tough as nails spy a bit shaken

"Could have gone worse" Peter commented as he scanned the rooftop and the surrounding ones to see if he could find the now missing two Black Spiders "Hmm…we seem to be down two poorly dressed spider villains my amazing fellow web warrior"

Black Widow growled at the comment before she also noticed the two men's disappearance and groaned "Great…there goes my lead to my target"

"Not necessarily" Peter said as he quickly brought up his holographic map and saw that the tracer on Black Spider was still working. The dot was moving away from him and Widow at high speeds heading north "Planted a tracker on LaMonica earlier when I first encountered him, guess he never realized it and even if he did, it's so small you would need a microscope to see it"

"Impressive" Black Widow commented as she and Spider-man watched Black Spider's signal moving north before it turned east "Come on, if we leave now we can he-"

Widow was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Spider-man who chuckled sheepishly before turning his back to her and activating his com "You've reached the Amazing Spider-man, how can I help you today?"

" _Spidey, it's uh…what's a good code name for me? You know so no one knows who I am if I have to call you when you're doing the whole hero thing and their listening"_ Miguel spoke in a slightly out of breath tone

"Relax" Spider-man said with a roll of his eyes "You aren't on speaker and the person I'm with won't be able to hear you. So, what's up? Get a lead on what's happened yet?"

" _Uh kind of"_ Miguel said _"I think I met the guy who killed Arthur"_

"Really?" Spider-man said in slight surprise "Who was it? Actually, how the hell did that happen?"

" _He was waiting for me in my suite, luckily I was able to get away. As for who it is, he was dressed in like a black and blue suit with a red spider on his mask. Guy also liked to throw knives"_ Miguel said the last part dryly

"You okay?" Peter asked his friend in concern

" _Yeah I'm good. Though I will be revamping my security after this whole thing is over_ " Miguel said with a chuckle before a crashing sound was heard followed by a curse from Miguel

"What's going on?" Spider-man asked with his eyes narrowing at the sounds of what sounded like something being broken

" _The evil looking spider guy is trying to tear his way into the elevator I'm on. Get here soon!"_ Miguel said before the call ended

Peter's eyes narrowed at that and quickly turned towards Widow who was watching him with curiosity "You said that there was four of these guys right?"

"Yes" Widow nodded

"Well a friend of mine has just met Black Spider numero tres" Spider-man said as he quickly reloaded his web shooters and prepared to leave

"Which one was it?" Widow asked with narrowed eyes

"Black and blue suit with a red spider on his mask" Spider-man revealed "Is he the droid you're for?"

Widow sighed at that "No and to be honest I think he's giving me the run around at this point…my boss is going to be pissed"

"Maybe" Spider-man shrugged "You want to help me catch this guy at the very least?"

"Considering you're the only one at the moment who can track one of the Black Spiders, I'd be an idiot to say no. One's better than none" Black Widow said as she approached Spider-man "So how do we do this? Do I like hang on or-"

She didn't get to finish her train of thought as Spider-man scooped her up and launched them into the air. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the shriek Teresa let out as they swung through the skyscrapers of New York at a fast pace

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Widow yelled over the roar of the wind

"NO PROMISES!" Spider-man shouted back in amusement

…

"Look can't we just talk this out?" Miguel said as he slowly backed away from the blue and black Spider themed assassin

Miguel was luckily able to get out of the elevator before the man could get in and was able to make his way down to the disturbingly empty lobby and looked like he was about to make it outside when the knife wielding killer cut him off

"I mean if it's your money you after I got plenty, seriously I once spent like an entire day at the most expensive restaurants and clothing stores in this city and bought a really stupidly expensive pent house and not even make a dent in my income" Miguel said with a sheepish grin but saw that the masked killer wasn't stopping

Miguel swallowed as he prepared to try and web the guy down again only for the Black Spider to throw a knife at his hand, piercing his palm and damaging the pressure pad

"AGH!" Miguel yelled in pain and clutched his now bleeding hand

He tried to take the knife out but Black Spider's fist making it's way into his face stopped him and sent him flying into the a nearby table that broke under his weight, cutting him from the bits og glass in it

"Okay ow…" Miguel gritted out as he tried to rise only to have a foot press down on his chest and force him into the ground. Miguel looked up to see Black Spider's gaze burning into him and a knife in each hand

"Should have taken the money ya Spider-man reject" Miguel growled out as Black Spider prepared to stab both knives into the CEO's head…only for Spider-man to swing through the doors and zap him away with his venom blasts

 **ZZZZAZZT!**

"AAAHHHH!" Black Spider howled in pain as he was sent flying into the wall with thousands of volts of bioelectricity coursing through his body

"He's right" Spider-man said as Black Widow appeared behind him with her Widow bites activated "You should have taken the money"

"Bout time you showed up" Miguel said with a hoarse voice as he picked himself up "Was starting to think that was it for me"

"Sorry" Spider-man said with a hidden grimace as he approached his friend and grabbed the knife's handle "This is gonna hurt, so get ready"

"Okay" Miguel said with a shaky nod "Just give me-AHH SHIT!"

Miguel let out a pained yelp as Spider-man tore the blade out of his hand and quickly wrapped the bleeding wound up with his web fluid. Miguel gripped his hand in pain and shot his secret boss a glare of annoyance "Could have warned me"

Peter shrugged "I could have, but it's best to treat these things like a band-aid"

While the two men went back and forth, Black Widow approached the still downed Black Spider and checked to see if the man was conscious. Sadly, he wasn't but at least she now had a possible lead to where the one she is looking for might be. She quickly began to disarm the man of his rather large number of knives and other dangerous gadgets while Spider-man made his way over to her

"So now what? We go after the others or see if we can use him as bait?" Spider-man asked as he webbed up the unconscious Black Spider's arms and legs to keep him from escaping

"First I want to question him on the Black Spider I'm looking for. Afterwards, we can move in on the last two" Black Widow said as she secured almost two dozen knives and a collapsible machete

' _Why the hell would he need this?'_ Teresa thought in slight bewilderment as she clipped the weapon to her suit

"Assuming the other two stick around long enough" Spider-man pointed as he brought up an image of the other two's location "They could bail once they here that their friend here is out"

Black Widow frowned at the thought, while she was tasked with bringing in only one, her mother had also hinted that she'd prefer if all of the Black Spiders were taken care of…one way or another

' _Though I doubt that Spider-man here will let me do so…'_ Teresa thought as she watched Spider-man heft Black Spider over his shoulder and began to make his way towards the door

"You coming?" Spider-man looked over his shoulder at Black Widow who responded with a nod and quickly followed him

"What about me?" Miguel asked as he watched the spider duo leave

"Have the paramedics take a look at that hand of yours and let me know how things are going afterwards" Spider-man said as he saw several police cruisers and an ambulance on approach

"Yippy for me" Miguel sighed as he rubbed his hand that was still throbbing a bit in pain

…

Half an hour later Spider-man and Black Widow were on a distant rooftop with the restrained form of Black Spider between them. Peter made sure to double check the man for any other weapons that Widow may have missed before he secured the man's arms and legs with webbing designed to hold the likes meta humans with strength levels close to a hundred tons

' _Over kill yeah but with these kinds of guy's it's better to overestimate them than underestimate them'_ Peter thought as he took a few steps back and went to sit by Widow and wait for the man to awaken while also checking to see if the other Black Spider was in the city still

Thankfully he was and seemed to be holed up in a warehouse down by the docks, likely with the other Black Spider

'We're move in on them after we see what their friend here knows' Peter decided as he closed the map and let out a sigh

"How long until he awakens?" Black Widow nodded towards the now unmasked Black Spider

The man had short black hair, a narrowed sort of nose and a strong jaw line. Though to be honest the guy, in Peter's opinion anyway, looked like a part of the crowd kind of guy. No distinguishing marks or characteristics that would have him stand out much, plus the guy was average in height

Peter eyed the man closely and listened to his heart beat and breathing to determine of the man was still out of possibly faking it. He's gotten pretty good at seeing if someone is trying to pull a fast one over him and can tell that this guy was well and truly out

"Hmmm based on how powerful of a blast I gave him and assuming he doesn't have a healing factor at superhuman levels...I'd say maybe another ten minutes." Peter shrugged

"How can you be so sure?" Widow asked skeptically

"Been doing this a longer than most would think" Peter said with a chuckle as he laid back a bit "But even if he was faking it, I'd just shock him again after ten minutes. If he wasn't awake by than then, that'll do it"

Widow chuckled as she leaned back a bit and looked out towards the city and let out a content sigh. Several minutes of silence passed with the two spider themed heroes waiting for their prisoner to awaken before Spider-man finally spoke

"So how's a girl like you end up in the CIA?" the red, white and black themed spider asked with a quirked head

Widow smirked a bit "Kind of a personal question, isn't it?"

"Yeah but were both spiders, so in a way we're kind of family by " Spider-man snickered

Widow gave him a amused look and nodded towards Black Spider "And him? What's he?"

"That" Spider-man looked towards Black Spider for a moment before returning his gaze to his sister "Is the relative that ends up in jail"

"Hmhmm" Black Widow nodded at the answer before she began to fiddle with her Widow bites "Kind of a stupid reason I joined to be honest"

"What was it? Following in one of your parent's footsteps or something?" Peter guessed, already knowing the answer but feigning ignorance

"…Yeah kind of" Widow said as she pulled her knees and rested her elbows on them

"Oh, well that's not so bad" Spider-man as he patted the young woman on the shoulder "Hell that's a lot better reason to be doing what you're doing than mine"

"What's your reason for being…" Widow gestured towards the suit that made the one she was wearing look like it was from some discount Thrift store

Peter let out sigh that had a hint of regret and bitterness in it "To make up for past sins really…"

"Past sins?" Teresa said in confusion "What do you mean by th-"

She was cut off by the groan that Black Spider made as he began to stir. The two spider themed individuals quickly stood up and approached the man who looked at them with a glare of contempt

Spider-man crouched down beside him "How's it hanging sleeping beauty?"

The man growled at Spider-man before he saw Black Widow and hissed at her as well, which earned a bemused look from the femme fatal

"Hissing really? You sure we shouldn't be calling you Black Cat or something?" Teresa teased before she kicked the man in the head

"Oh for the love of god, please don't joke about Black Cat's" Peter groaned as images of his old flame surfaced in his mind _'Wonder where she is anyway, haven't even found a trace of her existence anywhere yet…'_

Black Spider spat out a mixture of saliva and blood before glaring at Black Widow "Hmm so director Fitzpatrick sent her little errand girl to catch us…I feel a mix between insulted and pride"

Black Widow growled and was about to kick the restrained man again when Spider-man held an arm out in front of her "Before I let my lovely assistant here kick your teeth in for that, I have to ask. Why did you try to kill Miguel O'Hara and out of curiosity did you kill a member of the Alchemax board earlier?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Black Spider sneered only to receive a kick in the face from Black Widow

"Look buddy I like to think I'm a patient man, but if you keep pushing it than getting kicked in the face by the Black Widow after being tazed with several thousand volts of electricity all in the span of an hour will be the least painful thing in your entire life" Spider-man said with his voice getting notably darker the longer he went on

Black Spider gave the arachnid an unimpressed look "Riiiiight- WHOA HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The reason for Black Spider's sudden duress came when Spider-man grabbed him by the front of his suit and dragged him over to the edge of the building and held him upside down with one arm. Black Spider paled a bit as he saw that they were almost ten stories up

Spider-man couldn't help but snicker a bit at this "Aww where the tough guy act go?"

Black Widow came to stand next to Spider-man before grabbing Black Spider's head and forcing him to look at her "Now we are going to have ask you some questions, and if you lie to us or give us the run around…well Spider-man here is feeling awfully tiered and I don't know how long he can't keep a hold of ya"

"Your bluffing, Spider-man won't kill me. The Justice League wouldn't let someone like that on their team" Black Spider said in an unwavering tone despite the sweat building on his brow

"Honey…" Black Widow said with a giggle "You really think the CIA is incapable of making sure the public and the League never knows about this? Spidey here could slaughter a neighborhood of animals like you and no one would ever know thanks to us"

"She's right" Spider-man said as he let his grip on Black Spider slip slightly which caused the man to shriek "Hmm starting to feel the burn here Widow, don't know how much longer I can hold him"

"That's alright" Widow said in a dismissive tone "Worse comes to worse we question his friends, you're still tracking them, right?"

"Yep" Spider-man nodded as he loosened his grip again "So I guess we don't need him, do we?"

"Nope" Widow said as she began to turn

"WAIT DON'T!" the man said in horror as he felt Spider-man's grip loosing again

"Oh, something to say?" Spider-man said as he tossed the man in the air and caught him right side up and brought his face in close to his masked one "Spill!"

"Okay yes! The Black Spiders were hired to take out the Board of Directors for Alchemax" Black Spider said

"By who?" Spider-man questioned

"I don't know man, our new leader that came in and took over choose to this thing" Black Spider said

Peter's eyes narrowed at that and was about to question the man further when-

 **BANG!**

Peter didn't so much as flinch as the man he was holding had a hole blown in the side of his head and sprayed Peter's masked face with his blood, brains and bits of skull. Peter simply turned his head towards the direction the bullet came from, a building adjacent to his and Black Widows

And on it was a figure cloaked in dark colors holding a rifle with it still aimed at Peter and to some extent Black Widow. Teresa didn't hesitate to draw the small side arms she had concealed in her jacket and immediately opened fire on the figure who dodged the bullets with a disturbing amount of grace and fluidity that Peter realized, rivaled if not surpassed his own

He quickly set the corpse of Black Spider down and activated his thrusters in his suit and shot towards the figure who immediately broke out into a sprint across the rooftop and leaped over the edge of the building they were on. Peter reached out to grab the person with a web line, who he saw was clad in an all-black suit that was even darker than Johnny LaMonica's suit, only to gape as the person seemingly vanished into thin air!

"What the hell?" Peter said in shock before he came to a stop and hovered in the air briefly and used his suit's scanners to try and detect the unknown man. He used his thermal imaging, spider-sense, enhanced senses and even sent out a small pulse of with his venom blasts to see if the person was still around but found nothing

Peter made a sound of annoyance and flew back towards Black Widow who looked less than pleased about the death of this Black Spider but the escape of his killer

Peter eyed her for a moment before speaking "Was that-"

"The Black Spider I was sent to find? Yes, it was…" Black Widow let of a sound of frustration as she looked back at Black Spider's bleeding corpse "Looks like he was covering up loose ends"

Peter nodded at that and looked towards the body of one of the Black Spiders and frowned as something occurred to him

' _My spider-sense didn't go off…'_ Peter thought with realization _'Even if I wasn't in danger it should have still gone off because of the danger Black Spider was in!'_

Peter quickly walked over to where he was standing and holding Black Spider and followed the apparent projectile's trajectory and saw that the bullet would have imbedded itself in the wall of a building that was slight taller than there's

He quickly hopped over towards the building in a single bound, ignoring Black Widow's questioning gaze and scanned for the bullet's impact but found none

'I know that it hit here somewhere, so where is it?' Peter thought as he looked for the impact zone of the bullet

After several moments of looking he let out a sigh and quickly hopped back over towards Black Spider's corpse and examined the head wound and frowned at what he saw. The hole in the head was a perfect circle, no torn flesh or burns from a bullet traveling through it. He had his suit scan the wound and ran a search to see if there was any bullet that could do such a thing

"What is it?" Black Widow asked as she looked down at what Spider-man was examining

"The head wound, doesn't match any known bullet and I couldn't find it in the wall over there" Spider-man gestured towards the building he was on. He then looked towards Black Widow "Seen anything like this before?"

Widow looked at the hole in the dead assassin's head for a few seconds and searched her memories for anything like it and came up blank. She shook her head "No nothing like that before…"

"Great" Spider-man said with a sigh as he activated his com and contacted someone he was slightly hesitant to do so, but didn't see much of a choice really

After several seconds a gruff voice answered _"What do you want Spider-man?"_

The voice was Batman, the leader of the Justice League, at least in this reality. In Peter's original reality it was technically Superman that led the Team more often than not while Batman and Wonder Woman acted as the sort of tied second in command. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that here, he was no in a sense second in command to the team

' _Kind of fun to order Hal, Barry and even Clark around…'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle before he cleared his throat

"Bat's I may need some help with something" Spider-man said as he stood up and glanced back towards the building the other Black Spider was using

" _What is it? I'm busy"_ Batman stated

"Guy I was questioning just got his brains blown out and there's no visible bullet and yes before you ask I did look for an impact zone. Hell, the entry and exit wounds are perfectly symmetrical, like to the point that a computer would be green with envy with how good it is" Spider-man said as he began to pace while Widow watched him with her arms folded

Batman was quite for a moment before he answered _"Send what you have over and I'll take a look when I'm done with my current investigation"_

Spider-man made a sound of acknowledgment and did what the Dark knight asked "The guy who did it is part of the Black Spider hit squad, maybe that'll help"

" _Which one was it?"_ Batman asked, having met the infamous death squad once earlier on in his first few months as the caped crusader. He quickly discovered that they were someone to challenge lightly

"New guy, like past few months new" Peter revealed "CIA is tracking him and they got more on Bigfoot then they do on this guy

Batman made a humming sound before responding _"I'll look into tomorrow and let you what I find"_

He ended the call abruptly causing Peter to sigh _'Same old Bat's, cant bother with a see ya later alligator. How rude!'_

"So now what?" Black Widow asked her partner

"Now?" Spider-man said as he turned towards his younger sister "We go find the other two before their killed"

…

On the other side of Manhattan island the two Black Spiders of the now three man team were preparing for their assault on two of the Alchemax board members who were currently at a party being hosted by the new Mayor of New York City…

John Jonah Jameson Jr, former owner and chief editor of the Daily Bugle

"Where's Derrick?" Eric asked as he saw that their fellow assassin has yet to show up "He should be here by now"

"Forget about him" Johnny said as he loaded up on ammo clips and a few grenades. The extra firepower wasn't for their targets, it was for when Spider-man and Black Widow appear again and he knows they will

Eric was about to speak when suddenly another voice, one that was British from the sounds of it interrupted him and caught both men by surprise

"Now that's just rude mate"

Both spider assassins turned and aimed their weapons at the person who was able to sneak up on them and were surprised by what they saw

A man in a black leather jacket, white shirt underneath, grey jeans and a pair of dark brown boots. The man had lit a cigarette and looked at both men with a smirk "Not normally I don't do this sort of thing but…"

He was interrupted by the two men who opened fire on him only for their bullets to stop in mid air

The two assassins gaped at the sight while the man spoke with a sort of sheepish grin "…But I was sort of ordered to do this since the man my boss wants to meet is after you"

"The hell are you?" Eric said as he backed away, not in fear, but to keep his distance from the possibly dangerous man

"Me?" the man pointed to himself before he shrugged "Name's Constantine…John Constantine"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Spider-man and Black Widow catch up to the Black Spiders and meet an interesting new ally and reach the finally of this arc.


	17. The Black Spiders part 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : Yes he's an exorcist but he's also a capable Magician, he just used magic to stop the bullets. I did consider having Peter have 'borrowed' some money from Lex Luthor or even Oliver Queen but then I thought it'd be funnier for when Bruce finds out plus like Peter mentioned, the guy has screwed him over in the past and him hurting Diana to in the past played a small role in it. Teresa will figure out who Spider-man is and his relation to her around the time her mother does which is a lot sooner than you might think. As for Mephisto, he won't be showing up for a while, mainly because he's going to sit back and watch Peter try to rebuild his old life while also in a way making a new one…just to watch it crash and burn. Once things start to go south, that's when he'll step in and make it even worse. Mephisto's greatest ability isn't his messed up deals he makes, it's how he can take a horrible situation and make it worse and still screw the person he's dealing with off even more and have them be none the wiser till it's too late

 **Devilboy101:** Aside from Thanos, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Fist, Punisher, the Guardians of the Galaxy (the MCU movie version) and the three women who are not normally connected to the Spider-man mythos like say Silver Sable, Black Cat, Spider Queen, and the Spider-women/girls, I will have six other Marvel characters appear, are two cosmic beings, two are heroes and two villains but that's about it and most won't appear in this story for a while, they'll be mentioned but that'll be the extent until they step on to the scene in person

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Diana, are you alright?" Steve asked as he and the recently turned nineteen year old Amazon princess were currently enjoying their meal at a new Greek Restaurant that served authentic food from the historic nation

He was dressed in a rather nice black three-piece suit with his hair combed back a bit and was freshly shaven.

Diana who was stealing glances at her communicator looked up towards the first actual human man she ever met "Yes, why is there something wrong?"

She had her hair done in an elegant bun while she wore a single strap blue dress that clung to her goddess like body like a glove that matched her black heels. She a dark red shade of lipstick on and a pair of diamond ear rings that seemed to sparkle with light, on her wrists were her legendary bracelets that unknown to many including Steve and the Justice League not only helped protect her in combat but helped maintain her god like power that she possessed

"No it's just uh you've been looking at your commlink is all" Steve said feeling the slight bit annoyed

"I'm sorry" Diana said with a slightly guilty expression "It's just…I sometimes worry about Spider-man is all"

"Why?" Steve asked with a raised brow "He can hold his own from what I've seen"

"True" Diana nodded in agreement but frowned as she remembered back to when she saw Peter remove his suit after their battle with Darkseid and saw the true extent of his injuries

Bruises that ranged from blue to purple, some even starting to bleed dotted his body, his burnt arm from using his 'venom blasts' for so long and at such levels of power, his broken arm, fractured and cracked skull…

According to Superman and Cyborg, it was truly a miracle that he was even still standing, let alone alive

" _Heh what can I say, I'm too stubborn to die"_ he said with a pained smile

Diana sighed as she pushed the memory from her mind "But Spider-man isn't like me or Superman or even Aquaman Steve. He may come off as some seemingly invincible force…but he's still every bit as human as Batman, you and the Flash are…"

"That may be true…" Steve said in agreement "But don't you think he already knows that?"

"He does, but he often ignores that fact and plunges himself face first into danger as if he could survive anything…and I'm worried that one day, that luck of his will run out" Diana said worriedly

Steve looked at Diana's expression and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that his date is focusing on another man, he knows it's not in a romantic way, least as far as he can tell but well his pride may have been slightly hurt. Still Steve decided to do his best to help put her at ease

"Hey, don't worry Di. If there's one thing I've come to recognize and even respect about Spider-man, it's that the guy has a knack for pulling off the amazingly impossible. I'm sure he'll be fine and if it'll help put you at ease and can have some friends of mine check in on him now and see how he's fairing against that guy he's chasing down okay?"

"Steve you don't hav-" Dian tried to dissuade her boyfriend from doing that but he waved her off with a grin

"Hey they guy's your friend, right? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let him get put on ice?"

Diana placed her hand on Steve's and gave it an affectionate squeeze "Thank you Steve"

…

"HOW FAR AWAY ARE WE?" Black Widow yelled over the roaring wind as she and Spider-man, whose back she was riding on, made their way towards the other two Black Spiders location which has yet to change

"LESS THAN A MINUTE!" Spider-man replied while as he shot out another web line and swung through the evening air of New York City

Widow nodded at the answer and adjusted her hold on Spider-man as they approached the building that the Black Spiders were occupying. It was then that both spider themed individuals noticed something odd about the rooftop of the building

There were mussel flashes and fire balls appearing all over it

"The hell?" Spider-man said with a confused expression under his mask as he landed on a building over looking his and Widow's target to see what was going on.

There down below on the rooftop were the two Black Spiders fighting with a man who had what looked like a blue and white shield of energy before him acting as a sort of shield while bullets bounced off it harmlessly. Peter zeroed in on the man and almost instantly recognized him and couldn't help but groan at who it was

' _Great…it's Constantine'_ Peter thought already starting to get a headache form just seeing the magical con artist

"Who's that?" Widow nodded towards the man who had dropped the shield and was now conjuring bolts of mystical energy at the two assassins "A friend of yours?"

"No…not even close" Peter said as he scratched his head and compilated leaving John to face the two men on his own, dick move on his part he'll admit but the sly exorcist back in his world once nearly sold him out to a demonic with that wanted to impregnate him with little demons just so the guy could collect an amulet that he could than sell to some collector and make enough money to pay of a debt he made gambling

Worse. Halloween. Ever.

"Should we help him or let the two kill him than?" Widow looked towards Spider-man who she could tell was less than thrilled to see this unknown man appear 'Likely a bad history between the two…'

"Much as I want to watch him get the ever-loving crap beaten out of him. My conscious and misplaced sense of heroism compels me to help him…or at least keep him from dying" Spider-man said before he prepared to leap down there and take care of the two men when he saw something drop behind Constantine who was too busy gloating at the two assassins before him

Widow saw this as well "That's the other Black Spider!"

Peter didn't waste any time shooting off the roof towards the unnoticed assassin who was preparing to shoot John in the back

Peter narrowed his eyes at the rifle the man was lifting and just as he soared past the startled assassin, Peter used his suit's arm blades to slice the weapon in half. The wall crawler landed in a crouch and turned just in time to catch the fist from the third Black Spider who now that Peter was up close to could see was covered in an all-black suit that felt like it was made of Kevlar. The mask or helmet had no visible eyes on it leaving Peter to wonder if the material around his eyes was thin enough to see through or not

'One way to find out' Peter thought as he pushed the man back, who had a surprising amount of physical strength, greater than Johnny LaMonica easily, and shot several web bullets at the assassin who quickly weaved his way through them and delivered a fast and powerful jab at Peter's head

Peter was barely able to dodge the hit and was forced to block a kick to his temple by the hyper fast and surprisingly strong Black Spider. Peter was slowly being forced back by the unknown and apparent leader of the hit squad until a lucky hit knocked Petr back until he rammed into Constantine's

"OI watch well you're bloody going!" the English magician said in annoyance as picked himself back up only to find LaMonica pining him down with his boots. Constantine smirked at some of the damage on the man's suit "Aww what's wrong? Upset I got mud on your onesie?"

LaMonica growled and had his fist suddenly encased in yellow energy that caused a look of alarm to appear on John's face who could feel the mystical energy radiating from the fist

"How in the hell?" John said wide aye as LaMnoica reared his fist back to ram into his head when Black Widow leaped on his shoulders and jammed her Widow bites into his neck and shocked him at full power

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" LaMonica screamed as he tried to rip the woman off him only for Constantine to kick one of the man's leg's out and drive his elbow into his approaching face

Widow used that moment to wrestle LaMonica to the ground with a combination of the man's unbalance state and her slightly above average strength while still zapping the man with thousands of volts of electricity.

Not too far away Peter, having recovered was busy blocking hits from both remaining Black Spiders with a combination of his suit's arm blades, his speed and agility. Sadly, Peter was hard pressed to handle both men at the moment. Eric was easy to deal with, but this fourth Black Spider was seemingly on par with Peter in both speed and reflexes with his strength just being under his own if the force of the blows are anything to go by

And the two working in tandem, well it wasn't looking too good for the webslinger

Constantine seeing this uttered a quick spell that caused a circle with numerous runes in the center of it to appear behind Spider-man's back and block a kick from the black and purple spider assassin and send him flying from a gust of wind that erupted from it. Eric's momentum was halted when he made contact with a air-conditioning unit and banged his head against it hard enough to render him unconscious

Peter kneed his other opponent away before he shot a quick nod of thanks towards Constantine before he resumed his assault on the slowly retreating Black Spider. After several more painful blows delivered by both men, they separated and each drew in a shaky breath

' _Damn this guy is good, like Deathstroke good'_ Peter thought as he tried to steady his breathing

So far, this mysterious Black Spider has shown to be a far superior hand to hand combatant than Peter was and the other two Black Spiders. While he has received a descent amount of training from the likes of Wildcat, Batman Black Canary and even his former wife Diana, he still wasn't up to any of their leagues…

For the most part his fighting style revolved around his abilities, a brawler like style, a bit of Diana's Amazon training which he's cut back on using around her to avoid arousing suspicion until he can come up with a reasonable excuse of how he knows it and some forms of Brazilian kickboxing that he learned from a fellow Justice League member Fire a while back

This Black Spider however has already used several fighting styles of East Asian origin and even few that he's seen used solely by the League of Assassins and to some extent Batman.

' _Whoever this guy is…he's definitely a league or two above everyone else but LaMonica'_ Peter thought as he prepared to move when his spider-sense flared

The direction it was coming from was LaMonica who had both hands glowing with yellow mystical energy. The injured assassin let out a growl as the energy intensified and he finally got a grab on Black Widow who he proceeded to slam into the ground before throwing her at a shocked Constantine who was about to cast a trapping spell on the Black Spider

Peter's eyes narrowed at the man as he shot off a powerful venom blast only for it to be knocked away by LaMonica and into the nearby water tower on a building opposite of theirs. The resulting hit caused the wooden and metal construct to explode, spraying the nearby bare in water and debris. The fourth Black Spider seeing that Spider-man was distracted by his…teammate…quickly vanished into thin air before man could notice he was still there.

LaMonicqa noticed this however and let out a growl of annoyance "Of course he leaves once things start to get difficult"

Black Spider than centered his gaze on Spider-man's tense form and launched himself at the wall crawler with both hands encased in yellow energy. Peter narrowed his eyes as he felt his spider-sense tingle and used his superior agility and speed to narrowly avoid the powerful and speedy jabs sent his way by the enraged assassin

Black Spider's eyes were beginning to glow red as was the energy around his fist. Peter seeing this jumped back and began to dowse the man in web fluid to either slow him down or even trap him. Black Spider simply grabbed the web strands and seemingly burned it off with his hands before he launched himself at Spider-man and hit him right in the gut

The force of the blow took Peter's breath away and was sent flying off the building they were fighting on and down towards the streets below. Black Spider carefully approached the ledge to see if his opponent had fallen to his death…only to receive a double kick to the face the moment his head looked down towards the busy street below. Peter not letting up in his assault on the man used his thrusters and shot towards his sailing body and delivered several punches to his chest and head before he planted both feet on the man's chest and kicked him away, using his thrusters to increase the power behind the move

 **KRAKOOOM!**

Black Spider made a painful landing into the rooftop and nearly went through it, while Spider-man landed with a grunt and scanned his slowly rising enemy. Black Spider's suit and armor was torn in numerous places and on his chest, was a large burn from Peter's spider suit thrusters. Black Spider growled at Spider-man who was watching his enemy closely, keeping his gaze set on him

"Gotta say LaMonica, your just full of surprises tonight" Spider-man said as he quirked his head to the side "Hey before I knock you out I was wondering if you had anything to say on your partner who just bailed. Name, abilities, favorite ice cream perhaps? I'm not picky"

Black Spider didn't respond as he tore of his mask which revealed a tan face covered in faded scars, part of his check missing completed with piercing green eyes and a snarl

"Yeesh, no there's a face that not even a mother could love" Peter joked as he felt his spider-sense flare slightly in warning as LaMonica ripped off the torso section of his damaged suit "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Evening the odds" LaMonica growled out as Peter saw a large circle on his chest written in some language that he's never seen before; his suit's scanners came up with zilch as well but was able to at least identify faint East Asian influences in its patterns

Black Spider's hand glowed yellow again as he reached up and touched the circle on his chest that also glowed yellow. Peter felt his spider-sense tingling intensify as yellow lines began to spread out from the circle and followed his veins while his skin began to pale until it was almost snow white in appearance

"Oh shit" a recovered John Constantine said as he and Black Widow made their way by Spider-man's side "That's not good…that's really not good"

"Uh you know what that is?" Spider-man turned towards the younger man who already had a cigarette lit

"If I'm right, and I usually am with these sorts of things, that there is an ancient K'un Lun chi holding seal. It contains mystical spiritual energy that can be accessed and used to argument your abilities far beyond normal" Constantine said as he watched the muscles on Black Spider began to expand slightly while the man's glare intensified, his eyes now glowing yellow along with the inside of his mouth

"What happens if one breaks the seal?" Spider-man said as he felt himself tense as Black Spider slipped into that unknown fighting stance he used when they first met earlier tonight

"It'll probably kill him" John said as he prepared to cast a defense spill from what's coming "But until his body gives out, were facing down a guy that could with one hit…kill you"

"That's…concerning" Black Widow said as she set her Widow Bites to their highest setting

"Not really" John said with a shrug "There's a guy out there that can do so without having to resort to those seals…"

At that, Black Spider moved at speeds that Peter saw were slightly above even his

"Oh crap…" Peter said with wide eyes as Constantine's shield manifested and blocked the killer punch erupting into an explosion of mystical energy

 **KRAAABWOOOOM!**

…

Meanwhile back with Steve and Diana…

After enjoying a rather lovely meal Steve and Diana had returned to her apartment and were just making their way to the bedroom, articles of clothing falling left and right when Diana's com began to beep

Steve let out a groan of annoyance as he buried his face in her neck and began to kiss her while Diana very reluctantly answered the call

"Hello?" Diana said as she closed her eyes in delight as Steve began to trail kisses down her throat

" _DIANA COULD USE THAT HELP NO_ -" Spider-man's voice screamed through the speaker with the sounds of explosions in the background before it suddenly caught off

"Spider-man?!" Diana said as she pulled away from Steve and tried to regain contact with her teammate only to hear the sounds of gunfire, and another explosion before static filled the line

She immediately ran towards her room that housed her armor and weapons and began to quickly throw on her attire while making sure to grab her lasso and a sword for her to use while also contacting Cyborg

"Di, what's going on?" Steve asked as he watched Diana don her armor and arm herself with several weapons

"Spider-man is in trouble" Diana said as Victor had finally answered her hail

"Wonder Woman, what's wrong?" the cybernetic late teen asked

"Cyborg, I need you to open a boom tube for me to Spider-man's last known location now!" Diana said in a serious tone

Cyborg was quite for a second before he responded "Boom Tube opening up, I've contacted Green Lantern who just got back, says he'll be there soon to help out"

Not a second later a portal opened and Diana didn't hesitate to jump through it, leaving Steve in her apartment with a confused expression on his face

"The hell just happened?" Steve voiced out loud as he quickly pulled out his phone to make a few calls to find out what was going on in New York…and why the man he had check on Spider-man haven't responded…

…

When Diana stepped through the Boom tube and arrived at Spider-man's last location she was greeted to the sight of a rooftop that looked to barely holding together and a man without a shirt on with lines of yellow mystical energy flowing through his body punching at a mystical shield barely being held up by a man in a torn leather jacket with blood on the side of his face while Spider-man was behind him holding a woman who seemed to be gravely injured

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the unknown man punched through the magical shield and moved at speeds to fast for the average human to catch and lift both Spider-man and the other man up by their throats

"No more games or lip from either of you" the man growled out as he prepared to snap both men's necks in two before moving on to deal with the woman

It was then that Diana made her move and punched the distracted man in the side of the temple and send him flying across the rooftop. Spider-man and his apparent ally both fell to the ground in a huff

"Whew, thought we were done for…" Spider-man said as he rubbed his throat that felt like it was burning from Black Spider's touch

"Yeah" John said as he let out a cough and glared at Black Spider's rising form "Bloody wanker packs one hell of a punch…"

Diana eyed Spider-man's enemy with a calculating gaze "Is this the man you wanted me to help you with earlier?"

"Yeah, well one of them at least" Spider-man said as he stood up and looked to see his sister starting to make her way to her feet, with some struggle

Diana nodded at that answer and drew her sword and aimed it at Black Spider "Surrender now, your outmatched!"

"Yeah like that'll work" John said with an eye roll "Hey while you're at it sweetheart, why don't you ask him to repent for his ways and become a hero"

Spider-man sighed in aggravation "Wonder Woman meet John Constantine, one of the biggest assholes your ever meet"

"You've heard of me?" the street magician said in slight surprise that a member of the Justice League is aware of him

"Yep and none of it good" Spider-man said as he sent a venom blast at Black Spider who brushed it aside with a glowing fist and snarled at Wonder Woman

"This has nothing to do with you bitch!"

Diana narrowed her eyes at the man "Considering your attacking my friend, I believe it does"

She than launched herself at the man who was just barely able to dodge a punch from her and block a fast approaching knee to his face. The force behind the impact it made with his arm caused him to wince before his eyes were covered by a shot of web fluid

"GAH!" LaMonica yelled in surprise

Wonder Woman seeing her enemy blinded sent a powerful punch into the man's stomach that knocked the wind out of him and forced him to his knees, spiting up a mixture of blood and saliva. She was about to reach down and grab him when suddenly another man dropped beside her, clad in an all-black suit and sent a jab at her face that actually took her by surprise with the amount of force behind it

She went skidding back several feet and was about to attack the man when suddenly both him and the injured man vanished!

"By Hera!" Diana said in surprise as she scanned the area for any signs of her foes

"Yeah you better run!" Spider-man yelled before he let out a hiss and rubbed his throat "Okay ow…is that chi stuff supposed to hurt this much?"

"Considering it was corrupted, be lucky it ain't poisoning your life force" Constantine said as he brushed some dust and dirt of his jacket only to growl at the damage it took "Great…gonna take me forever to fix this thing"

"Can you just cast a spell and fix it?" Spider-man asked the man as he made his way towards Diana

"Not when it's damaged by the likes of corrupted chi! That shit's like acid to enchanted clothes" John spoke up before he saw Widow standing next to him and gave her a sly smirk "Well hello-"

"Hit on me and I'll carve your eyes out" Widow said in a dark tone as she mentally raged at losing her target…again

"I'll…be over there than love" John said as he saw that this really wasn't the time to push the alluringly dressed woman, especially in his state

Widow watched the man slink off before she turned to see that the black and purple spider assassin Eric was still out and moved to secure him

'Least I got one Black Spider tonight' Teresa thought tiredly

"Thanks for the save Wonder Woman" Peter gave the woman a grateful smile "That's like what, twelve now?"

"Fifteen" Diana countered with a smirk

"Really, what were the other three?" Peter asked with a snort

"The first one was saving you from being possessed by Starro's telepathic drones" Diana said as she folded her arms and gave the wall crawler an amused grin

"That's-" Peter began before he realized that she was right "…What about the other two then?"

Diana held up one finger "Saving you from Darkseid's attempts to crush you, and yes I am counting that one" she than held up another "And stopping the harpy from trying to fly away with you last month"

"In my defense, I thought she was a pigeon and it looked like she was hungry" Peter chuckled before a green light blanket the area

It was Green Lantern who was looking at them all with a frown "Aww did I miss it already?"

"Who's dumb enough to stick around for a fight when it's Wonder Woman you have to face" Spider-man nodded towards the chuckling Amazon before he gave her a slightly embarrassed look "Uh by the way, sorry for ruining your date with Steve"

"That's alright, you were in the right to call me" Diana said as she patted her friend on the shoulder who nodded

"Would called Superman but that guy LaMonica, was using some kind of magical energy with an unknown fighting style and well…Superman wouldn't stand a chance" Spider-man said as he looked to see Black Widow dragging the last remaining Black Spider, Eric over with his hands bound in zip tie cuffs

Lantern saw her as well and gave her a sly grin as she removed her damaged coat to show she had a fairly attractive figure. He approached the woman with a hint of that swagger he thinks women like "Well hello be-"

"Lantern, try it…I dare you" Spider-man growled out in a dark voice as red bots of his venom blast danced around his fingers

Hal paled at the dark tone that Spider-man used on him and the narrowed lens glare he was getting from the man, along with the glare from the woman he was about to hit on

"Please by all means…I still have a lot of pent up rage I want to work out" Black Widow hissed as she held up her Widow bite that displayed a shock of electricity

"Uhh never mind" Lantern coughed as he placed the unconscious spider themed assassin in a green cage he constructed with his ring

"Smart…" Diana gave her fellow League member a dry look, having grown tired of his 'charm' months ago. She than looked towards Black Widow and gave her a friendly smile "Hello fellow warrior"

"Yo" Black Widow said with a nod before she pulled out a small device and flipped it open and held it to her ear "Ma'am, main target escaped but I was able to capture one of his teammates…one KIA while the last fled with main target ma'am…understood"

She placed the device away and looked towards Lantern with a guarded expression "I'm going to need you to fly me to Langley so I can drop him off"

"Now wait u-" Hal began in outrage of being assigned to clean up duty when he saw the glare he was getting from Spider-man again that seemed even darker than the last one "I mean…I would be happy to…"

Widow smirked at the man before she looked towards Spider-man and held out a hand "Thanks for the help tonight Spider-man"

Peter took her's with his own hand and nodded "Anything for a fellow Web Warrior Black Widow!"

Teresa gave the man a blank gaze while Wonder Woman giggled and Hal snorted

"Web Warrior?" Green Lantern snickered as he made a platform for Black Widow to stand on while he flew her back to the CIA's headquarters

"Shut it" Widow grumbled out as she made her way on to the platform that began to rise

"Don't be a stranger!" Spider-man sent her a wave that to the spy's better judgment she returned as she, Lantern, and Black Spider departed, leaving Spider-man, Wonder Woman and a smoking Constantine on the damaged rooftop

Diana looked towards her teammate with an amused grin "Web Warrior?"

Peter shrugged "We're both spider themed heroes. It'll catch on"

"Don't be so sure of yourself…Peter" Diana said with a chuckle before she saw Constantine approach them "And why are you here exactly?"

The mystic user pointed towards her friend "The guy I'm apprenticing under wants to meet with him"

"Who and why?" Peter asked with some suspicion

"His name is Nick Necro and he wouldn't say, only that it was important that you meet with him is all" John said as he took a drag from his cigarette

Peter groaned at the sound of the man's name "Oh fantastic"

"You know him?" Diana asked with a raised brow

"Yeah, a few weeks ago" Peter said as he rubbed his head "Thinks he's the greatest mage in all of New York City and is a real bastard"

"That's basically him in a nut shell" John nodded in agreement as he took another drag from his vice

Peter eyed the man before him for a moment before he gave a reluctant nod "Fine I'll meet the guy, where is it?"

"The Oblivion Bar" John said with a shrug

"Oh… is it the place over by Chinatown, across from that old book shop with the creepy old lady that I think may be a Deatheater in disguise" Peter said with a slightly surprised expression

"You know where it is?" John said in complete shock

"Well no, I mean I knew that that place had something hidden by some powerful magic but I didn't know it was the Oblivion Bar is all…" Peter said with a shrug before he turned towards Diana "Well thanks for helping me with Black Spider back there…"

"Do you want me to go?" Diana asked with a raised brow while secretly hoping that Peter said no. Tonight was starting to turn into all kinds of fun and she rather not miss out on it

Peter stared at her in slight surprise before he nodded "Uh yeah sure, I mean if you want is all, wait what about Steve?"

"I'll worry about Steve Spider-man" Diana said with a pleased smile as she turned and began to make her way towards the edge of the building "Now let's go see what this Mr. Necro wants to discuss with you"

Peter and John watched her go before they both exchanged glances and shrugged and quickly followed after the warrior woman

…

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter we delve into the mystic side of things as Spider-man and Wonder Woman meet with Nick Necro, and along the way Peter meets a few interesting people, one of which he used to know very well back in his own reality… and another that was the only woman who ever came close to rivaling Peter's affection for Diana herself!

Both still free and not dead Black Spiders will return later on, same with Black Widow. And yes before people question it, Diana is around nineteen years old at this time. In Wonder Woman issue 11 of the New 52, she said she was twenty three which means that at the time of the Darkseid invasion she was about eighteen, granted it was later retconned but I'm going to keep it, partly because meh why not


	18. Magical evening part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Wingd knight** : Peter will develop his way of the Spider soon, just before the events of the New 52 present start in fact, he's going to need it for the hell that's coming his way

 **justafan** : Peter will create his Way of the Spider fighting style soon, but that won't be until the next arc

 **gunman** : The reason she seems like such a good fighter was because for a year she was trained by Ares the God of War, once a month on the full moon he'd teach her how to fight. Nick may or may not question how Peter has such a deep understanding of mystical lore and demonic forces. As for Steve disliking Peter for interrupting his time with Diana, yeah that may cause him to act a little bitter towards him for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Seventeen years ago…Peter 17…_

" _Are you sure this is the right place?" Peter asked his female companion as they were making their way down a hall that looked like it's seen better days during the Great Depression_

 _Peter was dressed in a black hoodie and grey jeans and white sneakers with his backpack slung over his shoulder that held his spider suit in it._

 _The girl he was here with was so stupidly good looking that Peter had to question how it is they were friends, was clad in a dark red corset with a red and black gothic trench coat that reached her thighs which were covered by black stockings that reached down to her gothic steampunk boots that Peter noticed had small spider web like designs on them. She pretty much represented hot gothic girls and thankfully didn't have the slightly depressing board line sociopath personality that a lot of goth kids at Midtown high had_

" _Yep…relax Petey if it turns out to be a bust…well the walls here are pretty thick" his companion said in a sultry tone as she pulled Peter in close and gave him a kiss on the cheek "And we can make all the magic we want an no one would be none the wiser"_

" _Except for that guy over there that wasn't like literally two seconds ago" Peter pointed towards a large bald headed man dressed in black jeans with several chains on them and a black tank top. His arms were covered in elaborate tattoos and he had small scowl on his face that seemed to have deepened as Peter and his friend approached_

" _What are a couple of punks like you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" the man said with a dismissive snort_

" _Yes…" the brunette said with a smile before her eyes glowed scarlet red "But me and my friend here wanted to have a little fun is all"_

 _The man eyed the young girl before he pulled out a paper and held it up "What's on the sheet?"_

 _Peter eyed the piece of white paper but didn't see anything and was about to say as much when his friend thankfully beaten him to it_

" _It says Voldum"_

 _The man nodded before he stepped aside and opened the door "Keep out of trouble or you'll find it in me"_

" _Sir yes sir!" Peter gave the large man a salute before he was dragged in by his giggling friend_

" _One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble Petey…" the girl said as she pulled Peter in close and gave him a peck on the nose_

" _Yeah well until than I think I reserve the right to be a smartass" Peter said with a smirk before he looked into the room that he was dragged to and let out a whistle at what he was seeing_

 _People dressed similarly to his friend or to even more extremes or in simple clothes like himself while others…well he's pretty sure he just saw a guy with horns and snake like eyes pass him and his friend by_

" _Peter…" his friend said taking a step forward and stretching her arms out "Welcome to the Oblivion Bar!"_

…

"So, what can you tell me of this…Oblivion bar was it?" Diana asked as she, Peter and Constantine approached a building that looked less than desirable for even a drug addict pumped out of his mind

"Place where mystics and other supernatural beings can party and chill" Peter said with a shrug before he eyed Constantine "…Along with members of the occult"

"Hey the ones into that sort of stuff that do show up know to keep those kinds of things in whatever hole they crawl out of mate. So, don't worry, ain't no virgin sacrifices going on in here tonight" the con mage said with a chuckle before his face grew more serious "But Spidey I have to ask, how is it you can see the enchantment around this place? It's one of the most powerful and discreet ones there is"

"Long story…" Peter said with a shrug "…One that I don't feel like really talking about at the moment"

"Heh why too embarrassing?" Constantine joked

"No…too painful" Peter said quietly as he for a brief moment felt something deep in his head stir before settling again

Diana was about to say something as she sensed Peter's mood damper a bit when they came to a door that had a rather large man standing in front of it. He held out a hand to stop the trio

"What do ya want?" the bouncer said in a deep voice

John sighed in annoyance "I swear we do this every fuckin time…Look Nico needs to meet these guys. There good and Spider-man here already knows about this place and his friend here is from some mystical island. I think their more than qualified without having to read that paper"

"It's either Voldum or Abraxas" Peter snickered knowing that those two were the most common words one had to read to gain entry. He's been to the Oblivion Bar before enough times to know this

The bouncer eyed both Wonder Woman and Spider-man with a critical eye for several seconds before he let out a nod "Fine…but no problems or you'll be dealing with me"

The large man moved to the side and let the trio in who were greeted to the sight of the bar being rather full tonight and in full swing. Peter eyed some of the people here to see if he might make out any familiar faces, back in his reality he visited the Oblivion Bar loads of times when he was still in high school with his only real friend that didn't end up dead because of him or ended up wanting to kill him

' _Place seems more like a club than a bar…she would have like it here'_ Peter thought with a small smile as he and Diana followed Constantine to an empty sofa in the corner that had a great view of the bar

Constantine let out a sound of annoyance "Oh for-He's not even here?!"

"Is this where we're supposed to meet your friend Constantine?" Diana gave the man a raised brow

"Yeah" John sighed in aggravation before he lit another cigarette "Look if he's not here in an half an hour, I'll take you over to his place"

"Why couldn't we have just head there in the first place?" Peter asked with some annoyance

"Because I for some stupid reason thought the bastard would be here!" Constantine said as he took a drag from his cancer inducing stick "I'm getting a drink, either of you two want one?"

Peter was about to say no thanks when he saw a lone woman enter the club and slowly make her way over towards a corner table. Now normally Peter would ignore this but it was who the person was that caught his attention

' _I-Is that…?'_ Peter thought as he got a good look at the woman's features

She looked to be in her late teens, early twenties with dark brown shoulder blade length hair dressed in a red jacket that had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, black forearm warmers, a short black dress that ended just above her knees that looked a bit strained to cover a gifted chest that rivaled the likes of Diana's. Her legs were covered by black thigh high stockings and a pair of heeled boots that reached half way up her shins

Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker's childhood friend and the only girl in high school aside from Gwen that knew about his double life, she was also the only one to actively help him with his super heroics. Which was a real boon since she was once considered to be amongst one of the most if the most powerful sorcerer on the planet, capable of casting spells and altering reality to the point that not even the likes of Doctor Fate and Zatanna combined could undo or counter the effects.

Peter always figured that being a nexus point for earth's magic had something to do with it, plus she was a powerful meta human before she delved into the mystical arts and introduced him to New York's mystical scene all those years ago…

Diana followed Peter's line of sight to say an attractive woman that appeared to be her age or maybe slightly older than her sitting at a table and fidgeting with one of her rings. For the briefest of moments Diana couldn't help but feel an uncanny feeling of jealousy as she saw Peter gaze at the woman intently

The amazon nodded towards the woman he was eyeing so intently "You know her?"

Peter nearly jumped at the sound of her voice before he let out a cough "Uh kind of…it's…complicated"

"How so?" Diana asked as she folded her arms

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Peter said with a sigh

"I have my Lasso…" Diana said as she patted the enchanted golden rope

"…I've noticed" Peter said as he turned towards Constantine and tried to put the image of Wanda here and alive out of his mind for the time being "So how long until Nick shows up again?"

John was about to answer when he finally saw the man emerge from back stage and let out a sigh of relief and annoyance "There he is, come on"

Peter shot one last glace over at Wanda who just happened to meet his gaze with her own and stared at each other for a brief moment. The contact was broken when Diana grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along with her, a little harder than necessary in his opinion, and have him come face to face with supposedly the most powerful and gifted mage in all of New York City…again

"Spider-man" Nick said as he nodded towards the man "Nice to see you again"

"Yeah…nice" Peter said dryly as he gave the man a pointed look "What do ya want you Gandalf wannabe"

Nick's eye twitched at the comment before he decided to cut to the chase "I need your help with recovering a powerful magical artifact"

Peter stared at the man for a moment "Uh…why? Last time I checked I cant cast a spell to save my life and I've tried. You have any idea how something like expelliarmus would come in handy in my line of work?"

"Because of what you are not what you can do" Nick said with a pointed look

Peter felt himself tense at that "…What do you mean by that exactly?"

"What I mean is that you're the center of the Web of Life" Nick said as he poked Spider-man in the chest "And what I need to get is protected by powerful defenses that can only be accessed by one who's either part of the Web of Life or better yet it's center, which is you"

Peter let out a silent breath of relief at hearing Nick say that ' _For a moment there…I thought he was referring to the other thing I'm connected to…'_

Deep inside Peter's conscious he could hear the faintest traces of a dark chuckle before it quieted again. He shook his head and refocused on Nick

"So, you need my help to recover some mysterious mystical artifact that only people connected to the Web of Life can obtain?" Peter asked the man who nodded

Peter eyed the man for a moment and thought what it could be that would require such protection and how it could be connected to him. He remained quiet for several minutes before he nodded "All right then…I'll help"

"Spider-man?" Diana looked towards her friend in slight surprise that he would agree

"Relax Wonder Woman" Spider-man patted her shoulder and gave her a hidden smile "I know what I'm doing, besides it could be fun"

"If you're sure" Diana said feeling uneasy about this situation,

"Meh more like forty-sixty and believe me those odds are pretty good compared to what I'm normally up against" Peter said with a shrug before looking at a pleased Nick "So when do we leave?"

"In an hour" Nick said as he began to make his way towards a couch that had a great view of the stage "Drinks are on me tonight, so have fun but please don't get to shit faced, I'd rather get the artifact before someone else does"

Peter and Diana watched the man sit down before they exchanged glances

"So, what are we supposed to do in here for an hour?" Diana asked as she scanned the bar for anything to occupy her and Peter's time

Peter's gaze shifted over towards where Wanda was sitting who was to his slight surprise watching him intently still. Before he could decide what to do a voice spoke out followed by a flash of light and smoke

" **Raeppa"**

There standing on the stage clad in a black and white gothic corset with a long skirt that had a slit that exposed her right leg, a black top hat a pair of fish net arm warmers. Peter gaped at the sight of the woman has she sent a dazzling smile to the crowd

"…Whoa" Peter said as he stared at the form of Zatanna Zatara and couldn't help but admire how the light reflected off her and made her seem eternal somehow, untouched. If there was ever a woman that Peter could ever see himself with that wasn't Diana in his world, it was Zee and more often than not the mistress of magic had come close to winning him over with her charms…pun intended

"Hello everyone…who's ready for a magical evening?" Zatanna asked as she took a step forward before the crowd began to cheer

"I think I found something to occupy our attention for the next hour" Peter said as he made his way towards the closest empty table and sat down at it followed by Diana who was equally enthralled by the magical display that Zatanna was showing

…

Meanwhile across town…

Two men were quietly making their way down a dark sidewalk in Hell's Kitchen. Both men were around average in height and build with the only thing standing out about them were the elaborate tattoos on their faces that were written in an ancient and nearly forgotten language

"So, your saying they found it?" the first man spoke with a slight southern drawl in his speech

"Yeah, boys found it being horded by those guys from the Cold Flame" the other man said with a shrug as they neared their destination "Funny, for a bunch of guys who are supposed to some of the most dangerous mystical groups out there, they weren't very hard to exterminate"

The southern man chuckled before he stopped and looked behind him with a narrowed gaze, his friend saw this and looked to see what got the other man's attention

"What is it?"

"…Thought I heard someone following us…" the southern man said as he eyed the streets for several more seconds "Must have been a cat or something"

"Yeah…or a vampire" the other man joked

"Whatever happened to them anyway? They just seemed to have up and vanished ever since the alien's invasion nine months ago"

"Hey I ain't complaining, just means I don't have to worry about a bunch of damn lee-"

 **BANG!**

The man didn't get to finish his comment as a bullet tore through his skull and splashed his shocked friend in bits of his blood and skull fragments. The southern man took several shaky steps back and summoned a bit of glowing green energy in his hands as he looked around franticly for whoever killed his friend

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

The hidden shooter's response was a hail of machine gun fire from the alley the man was standing in front of

"SHIT!" the mage yelled as he just barely was able to bring up a ward to protect him from the onslaught of lead. He gritted his teeth at the volume of it and felt the protective shield starting to wain

Suddenly the storm of bullets stopped and the mage gave out a brief sigh of relief before something landed before him. The man looked at it in slight confusion before he saw what it was

A grenade…with the pin missing!

"HOL-"

 **BWOOOOM!**

The mage's legs were blown clean off while the battered and now crippled man was sent flying into the empty streets. He landed with a head thud and let out a series of pained screams as his body registered the immense pain he was now in. Blown off legs, multiple burns on his torso and bits of shrapnel imbedded in his skin that was still burning

It was through the mage's blurry vision he saw a pair of black military grade combat boots approach him and come to a stop just a few inches from his face. The man looked up and saw that it was a man dressed in some sort of black Kevlar suit with a large white skull that looked to have been spray painted on it. The man was holding a M249 Squad Automatic Weapon that was copped off with several custom attachments

The mage couldn't see the man's face since it was obscured in shadows but he could tell it was glaring at him with an intensity to rival the likes of Hellfire

"W-Who…the H-Hell are…y-y-you?" the mage gritted out in agony as he felt blood beginning to pool in his lungs

"…I'm the Punisher" The heavily armed man said coldly before he leveled his gun's barrel with the man's head and squeezed the trigger

 **BANG!**

…

* * *

Short chapter yes but I thought I dragging it out would be pointless, sides next one will be longer and have far more brutal action in it that only the Punisher can deliver while Peter along with Wonder Woman team up with New York's most powerful mage, Zatanna and Constantine to retrieve the mysterious artifact that he wants that's also connected to Peter somehow…


	19. Magical evening part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : No Batman and Zatanna don't seem to have any feelings for each other in the New 52 at all so I'm not going to bother either, makes things less complicated in a soon to be complicated story.

 **Galabrax** : Wanda can sense that there's something different about Peter but she doesn't know what it is exactly…yet

 **gunman** : In the comics it's now official that Spider-man has a combination of magic and science that led to him gaining his powers and yet it almost never explores the mystical side of his character nearly as often, I'm planning to change that by having him interact with more magic based beings and scenarios. No the guys that Punisher killed weren't part of the Cold Flame, they were part of a cult that's going to be the main antagonist for this arc and a later one down the road and will come to be something similar that the Court of Owls are to Batman

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yes I plan to make Peter part of the Justice League Dark both because of plot reasons and because I think it'll be awesome

 **nightmaster9000** : For now only Meta humans exists but I may make them more widespread like Mutants are in terms of being in the millions instead of hundreds like DC has.

 **Jebest4781** : Yes Diana will question Peter on the Web of Life and Wanda will pop back up soon.

 **Guest** : How Necro knew what Peter is will be explained and as for where Madame Web…she'll reappear later on. As for Peter's history with Zatanna and Wanda, for Wanda it was more a friends with benefits relationship while Zatanna was pretty much the girl that Peter was with half the time when Diana was with Batman in the Pre-New 52 but in the end they never really took their relationship to the next level beyond dating and sleeping with each other occasionally

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

… _Three months ago…Central Park…_

" _Daddy, daddy! I want to go on the Ferries Wheel!" a little six year old girl with dark brown hair and dressed in jeans overalls and a green shirt said as she skipped around her father, mother and older brother_

 _Frank Castle smiled at the little bundle of joy that he sometimes questions how she can have so much energy "Alright but first we have lunch…"_

" _Awwww…" his daughter pouted cutely_

 _Frank smirked at his daughter's response before he suddenly lifted her up and on his shoulders which earned a giggle from the little bundle of energy. Frank's wife smiled at the scene and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek_

" _What'd I do to deserve you?" she asked as she and her family began to make their way towards the cook out that was being held_

" _Funny I've been thinking the same thing since the day I asked you out and you said yes" Frank gave her a smile which she replied with a laugh_

 _His son watched them both and rolled his eyes "Get a room"_

" _We had one…than you came along" Frank gave his son a playful pat on the head which he reluctantly accepted "Now come on, I smell ribs and I sure as hell ain't missing out on any!"_

 _As the family began to make their way towards the seating area they were unaware of the multiple men who looked to be of Hispanic origin, were gathering not too far away from the crowd of picnic lovers, watching them with guarded expressions. They were members of the Cartel who were here to broker a deal with two other criminal organizations over a few matters that were beginning to bring the three into conflict, this meeting was being held in hopes to avoid any potential bloodshed_

 _It was then that one of the men dressed in jeans, a white and blue shirt and a elaborate cross tattoo on his face alerted the others and pointed to a group of men clad in leather jackets with the symbol of the 'Dogs of Hell' embroidered on it and following close behind them was the Irish Mob…_

" _Let's get this over with" the leader of the Cartel said as he approached the two parties while also seeing that one of his men was starting to act a little…jumpy_

…

It was half way through the show that Zatanna was preforming when Diana made her fist comment about the woman as she performed a variety of impressive feats of magic that she found entertaining

"She's quite gifted in the mystical arts"

"Yeah…" Peter said as he was leaning back in his chair, his mask up to his brow and exposed his face, and watching the younger woman conjure up illusions that he didn't know she could do "Don't think many realize just how good she is"

Diana felt her brow twitch as she watched Peter gaze at the woman intently, not in a sexual way but in a deeply memorized way. Granted so was the rest of the crowd in the room but there was something about the wat that Peter gazed at Zatanna that seemed to go beyond mere fascination, it was more along the lines of…

Enchanted…

Diana shook her head and returned to watching the sorceress perform another impressive feat of magic that involved a ball of floating water and lightning. Several minutes passed before ity look like Zatanna was ready to end on a high note and gave the crowd a smile

"Well than I think I have time for one last trick and to do that I'll need a volunteer…anyone?" Zatanna asked with a chuckle as she saw multiple men raise their hands and shout to pick them

But as she scanned the crowd her gaze came to see a the one and only Spider-man himself, she's watched the news enough to know it was him and Nick mentioned he was going to be here tonight, sitting there gazing at her with an intensity that almost caused her to blush. She grinned at the man before she pointed right at him

"How about the gentlemen in the spider suit?"

A lot of people looked to see who Zatanna was pointing to and saw a man give them all a sheepish smile as he slowly stood up and began to approach the stage. Many of the men were either glaring at him in envy or jealously…as were a few girls and a certain Amazon. Diana couldn't explain it, but she felt a tad bit miffed at seeing Peter walk on to the stage and give the woman a slight bow

Zatanna grinned at him before she took off her top hat and placed it on Peter's head and took several steps back

"Hold on tight handsome" Zatanna gave the man a wink which he returned with a grin

"That a suggestion or an order?" Peter said

"…Both" Zatanna said with a grin before she casted her spell

Diana watched the scene play out and had to give the woman credit, she knew her magic as sure as Diana knew her sword and shield. It was only than that's he saw Constantine approaching the table with a glass of something in his hand and a lit cigarette in his mouth

"Great, isn't she?" John nodded towards Zatanna who returned Peter to his normal state after transforming him into a small orb of energy

"Yes…she is" Diana nodded as she saw the show end and Peter returning to the table with a grin "Had fun I presume?"

"Oh yeah" Peter said with a laugh and took his seat next to her "Well it's official I'm definitely coming back here for another show"

"Tuesdays and Friday's at midnight" John said as he finished his cigarette before seeing Nick approaching them "Now can we go fetch this thing?"

"Sure" Nick said as he looked to see Zatanna approaching and met her half way and scooped her up and give her a long searing kiss that caused Peter, Diana and John to avert their eyes

Zatanna pulled out of the show of affection and smiled at Nick "Enjoy the show baby?"

"Always" Nick said as he placed another peck on Zatanna's lips before letting her down and turning to see the others "Okay, now that I'll final member is here we can get moving"

"And here are we going exactly?" Peter asked as he stood up and pulled his mask down

"A little place over in Harlem. Members of the Cold Flame have it in their possession" Nick said as Zatanna had her coat appear

"So your telling me that a crazy cult of mystics currently has something connected to the Web of Life in their possession and may use it to cause some serious damage based on their usual M.O. of magical superiority and culling the population of 'weak' Homi Magi?" Peter figured

"Hmmm…you seem to know a lot about the Cold Flame" Nick said with his eyes narrowing slightly

Peter shrugged "May have met a person or two connected with them that liked to talk"

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before John cleared his throat "Oi as much as me and the ladies here like watching your two's pissing contest, we have a mystical artifact to recover"

Peter broke eye contact with Nick and turned towards the door "Fine…let's go this mysterious artifact that Nicky here is so obsessed with getting"

Nick growled at the nick name but quickly followed after the spider themed man along with Zatanna and Constantine. Diana was about to follow when she saw the woman that Peter mentioned earlier, the one dressed in red and black, was watching them with an intent gaze focused solely on Peter. The amazon princess felt a jolt of annoyance as she quickly appeared next to Peter and shot the woman before she disappeared with Peter out the door.

Wanda watched them go and her eyes for a brief moment flashed scarlet before she finished her drink stood up as well

…

It was five minutes later that the odd group had found itself standing on a rooftop overlooking the building that the Cold Flame were using at the moment. Peter was crouched on the ledge scanning the building for any signs of the Cold Flame but found none

'Hmm…either there all inside or Nick's intel was off and they may have either never been here in the first place or already left' Peter thought as he turned back towards Nick who was standing next to him

"Looks like no one's home" Spider-man commented as he stood up "You sure they're here and not somewhere else…assuming they haven't already left"

Nick frowned as he couldn't see anything either "No…their supposed to be here. They couldn't have moved the artifact they found that quickly"

"What makes you so sure?" Spider-man asked

"Because it's not the type of thing you can just pick up and waltz off with" Nick said with a sigh of annoyance "This artifact was protected by powerful seals and incantations that only the most skilled of mages could work through"

"And how do you know that one of those guys didn't show up and help them move it already?" Wonder Woman asked as she came to stand next to Spider-man

"Because the only mage that can do such a thing and is associated with the Cold Flame is the one that told what they found" Nick said in a guarded tone

"…Torture?" Peter asked in a blank tone

"Not from us" Zatanna spoke up, having an idea of where this might go if certain things aren't cleared up and soon "Someone else had already gotten to the man, who or what we don't know but we were able to get a location out of the man before he died of his wounds"

"Did you at least try to help him?" Wonder Woman asked as she turned towards the magical woman

"No" John said in a sarcastic tone "We just decided to let him bleed out for shit's and giggles"

"Out of everyone here Constantine, I can actually see you doing just that" Spider-man gave the mage a deadpan stare through his mask that was met with John flipping him off

"Enough" Wonder Woman said as she placed a hand on Spider-man's shoulder "Right now let focus on getting this artifact and keeping it out of the hands of those who wish to abuse its power"

Nick eyed the woman for a brief moment before nodding "Alright than…let's get to it"

As the group of mystics turned away from Spider-man and Wonder Woman, the wall crawler leaned into Diana's ear "Something tells me that it wasn't just the Cold Flame you were talking about in regards to 'those who wish abuse its power'…"

"…And you'd be right" Diana said in an equally quiet tone as they followed after the trio of mages

Several minutes later the group was making it's way through the building, having passed through the barrier protecting the entrance with painful ease and now searching the rooms fro this mystical artifact. It was than a thought occurred to Peter

"Hey Necro, what's this thing look like anyway?"

"You'll know it when you see it Spider-man" Nick said as he conjured up a ball of light for them to use in the dark hallway that was far longer than it appeared on the outside, a simple enchantment to increase the space of a building

"…Well aren't you just helpful" Peter said dryly before he felt something and paused suddenly, catching everyone's attention

"Spider-man?" Diana asked as she came to stand by her friend

Peter quirked his head to the side as he felt something 'pulling' at his spider-sense. He couldn't really tell what it was, mainly because he's never felt something like this before even from a telepath. He turned to see that whatever it was that was pulling on his sixth sense, it was coming from…

The basement…

' _Great…creepy abandoned building and I have to go into it's even creepier abandoned basement'_ Peter thought with a mental groan

"Spider-man what's wrong?" Diana shook his shoulder and forced him to look at her

"The basement…" Spider-man looked back down the hall that would lead to it "There's something...pulling me there"

"What like the artifact?" Nick asked with a hint of eagerness

Peter shrugged "Who knows but I've got a feeling it might be connected in some way"

Without another word, Peter marched off towards the cellar followed quickly by Diana and soon the trio of mages.

…

Meanwhile across town a group of four men were meeting in a bar and discussing the recent discovery f two of their men found dead in Hell's Kitchen

"Was it the Cold Flame?" one man asked with shades on and a small goatee

"Nah, the Cold Flame couldn't have been able to regroup that quickly" another man said, this one appearing to be the oldest, his hair already turning white "This was someone else…someone that apparently likes to use guns based on their wounds"

"Possible gang member?" the third man asked, his eyes were an unsettling red and he had dark brown hair held in a pony tail of sorts

"No…the bullet wounds on the two, they were to precise and the caliber of the rounds themselves belonged to some sort of light machine gun" the last man said, a bit on the larger side than the others "Plus since when can a bunch of sorry for an excuse gangsters get their hands on a grenade?"

The other three had to agree on that

"So, who was it then?" the pony tail man asked

The overweight man shrugged "Who knows, but right now we have to move the artifact before-"

 **BANG!**

The man didn't get to finish before his entire upper head was blasted off and sprayed his equally shock companions with bits of his skull and blood. The three men looked towards the entrance of the bar along with the other customers that were up until then enjoying their evening to see a man decked out in a Kevlar with a white skull spray painted on the chest and holding a sawed-off shotgun that he was busy reloading without taking his eyes off the three men

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" the man said with a dark grin as two of the three men made a break for the back entrance while the third, the one with a pony tail formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at the shooter while others in the bar quickly threw themselves to the ground or hid under their tables

The Punisher seeing this quickly rolled under the mystical flame, his coat being lightly burned at the end and quickly brought up his shot gun and fired off one round at the man who brought up a shield of energy to block it. The Punisher seeing this fired off the second round at the table that held the men's drinks

The glass bottles exploding sent fragments of glass at the man's face who for a brief moment flinched and allowed the Punisher to quickly close the distance and ram the butt off his gun into the man's surprised head after he made it around the shield

The mage let out a pained yelp as he felt his jaw crack under the blow before he was grabbed by the throat and had his head slammed into the table, right into the glass which sliced into his face

"AGH!" the man growled in pain before he formed a whip of blue magical energy and tried to hit his attacker…only for the Punisher to grab his arm and slam it down hard on the table's edge

 **KRAAK!**

"GAH!" the man yelled as his limb was snapped in half and tried to move but felt the barrel of the man's shot gun push into the back of his head, causing him to freeze

The Punisher smirked at this "Now then…let's talk about where your friends had rushed off to"

"What makes you think I'll talk?" the man gritted out in pain as bits of glass were digging into his check and brow

The Punisher narrowed his eyes before he aimed his gun at the man's non-broken arm, at the elbow joint to be more specific and pulled the trigger

 **BANG!**

"AAAAAAH!" the man howled in pain as his elbow was destroyed leaving his arm to hang by a few threads of flesh. Others in the bar screamed at the sudden action with one actually fainting

The bar tender made to reach for the .45 he had under the counter top but a hard look from the gunman froze him in place

"Don't…" the Punisher said before he returned his attention back to the whimpering man before he used his knee to keep him in place while he reloaded his shot gun "Now as far as I can see it I have four shells left and I count two knee joints, your other elbow and your soiled groin. So, if you feel like keeping these I recommend you rethink your earlier comment"

The man let out a weak nod causing the Punisher to smirk at him darkly as he adjusted his grip and pulled the man up until he was looking him in the eye

"Good…now where were your friends off to again?"

…

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of a door that seemed to have been torn open by something and several bodies around it, burnt, broken or outright torn to shreds

"Well…I think it's safe to say we now know why we haven't encountered of the Cold Flame" Peter said as he crouched down and examined of the men who had some sort of symbol burned into his forehead "Someone came through here and took them out"

Zatanna's eyes narrowed at the scene "Whoever they are, they were powerful. The Cold Flame isn't a bunch of mystics that you can push around and not expect a punch in return"

"Was it perhaps the man that tortured you informant?" Diana asked as she drew her sword and carefully approached the torn door with a guarded expression

"Most likely, but I don't think he was alone" Nick said as he scanned some of the bodies "I'm seeing the work of multiple assailants here"

"Great…" John said as he stepped over what was once a torso, as far as he could tell "and based on how fucked these boys and girls are, I think it's safe to say that we're dealing with a real loon"

"A sociopathic group of mages…wonderful" Diana said sarcastically as she finally entered the room that the Cold Flame seemed so determined to defend and found that it was empty "There's nothing in here. Whatever it was, the attackers must have taken it"

The rest flowed in through the doorway and scanned the area and aside from a few corpses of members of the Cold Flame cult, there was nothing-

"What do we have here?" Peter said as he approached a particular dead mage that seemed to be what was pulling on his spider-sense and had something very unusual about him… he had a large hand print on his face that exposed the muscle tissue and even his skull

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight as distant memories of his previous life came to the forefront of his mind

'… _it couldn't be…'_ Peter thought to himself as he closely examined the dead mages face before he saw something else that may have confirmed his suspicions

Around the man's neck…was a strand of webbing

Peter carefully reached for it and pulled it off the person's broken neck and held it up for his suit's scanners to examine. It was organic webbing and it held a particular chemical structure in it that he's only ever seen produced by one person…someone Peter saw die years ago, in his world as a result of Kraven's family attempts to resurrect the deadly hunter that led to the deaths of the first Madame Web, the third Spider-woman Mattie Franklin, and finally…

The second Scarlet Spider… the black sheep of the spider clan…

Kaine

* * *

And done

And the plot thickens…

The scene with Punisher in the bar shooting the man in the elbow was partly inspired by a scene in the second season of Daredevil when the Irish were trying to locate Frank and shot some pet store owner in the arm in a similar fashion, it was brutal and I thought 'that'd be perfect'


	20. Magical evening part 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : You'll see…

 **Spider-Ninja0117** : Ben will show up in a flashback at some point but if you mean he'll show up in the New 52…still deciding. As for Wanda being part of whatever Peter and Diana have…still deciding but I am leaning towards it a bit more

 **Devilboy101** : Yes they will meet

 **justafan** : Wanda will have a combination of both her MCU powers and Comic book abilities and yes telepathy will be one of them.

 **gunman** : Other spiders will show up, mainly in flashbacks but I may bring a few others over later and if I do it'll be around the Convergence event and DC Rebirth. Wanda in this arc will have an interesting role to fill.

 **Fenrir44** : Maybe…maybe not…still have a few more people I have to introduce before I settle on any possible harems or pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

… _Three months ago…Central Park…_

 _Frank was willing to tempt fate today and say that this was possibly the happiest moment of his life. His children seemed to be enjoying themselves even though his son is at the height of that teenage angst crap that he's looking forward to having end and his wife was busy trying to swipe his last rib…_

 _All in all, today was perfect as far as Frank was concerned…which is why he didn't happen to notice the three groups of people not too far away from the picnic area starting to get into a heated debate on territory rights. The Irish was making some bold claims and the Cartel and Dogs of Hell weren't liking it_

" _That was not what we agreed on!" the leader of the Cartel spoke in a slight raised voice so as to not draw too much attention but still gain his associates attention "We agreed, you'll get thirty fifth through forty-eight not another block or five more!"_

" _Yes well I'm afraid things have changed here lad" the speaker of the Irish said "You see boys, that Spider that's been swinging around here lately has started to cut into my peoples lively hood and well if we hope to still be around to enjoy Christmas dinner than we're going to have to expand a bit more"_

" _But doing that will cause him to pay even more attention to you and by proxy us since your new claims will be right next to ours!" one of the large bikers growled out_

 _The Irish man turned to glare at the biker who spoke "Oh I'm sorry but excuse me for not enjoying the fact that our little empire is starting to come the fuck apart!"_

 _The bikers growled at the man and a few made to possibly attack the man when the leaders of both the Cartel and the Dogs of Hell spoke up_

" _Enough!"_

 _The three groups quieted down and restored to simply shooting sneers and muttering threats now._

 _The lead of the dogs of Hell sighed as he rubbed his head "Look how about we all focus on trying to off the Spider then we can debate on who gets what? Better yet, whichever of us can nail the bastard can get first pick on the Triads former turf"_

 _The others began to nod at that, seeing the merits of first taking care of the thing that's forcing them into this situation. It was then that the leader of the Cartel noticed something about the man he saw acting twitchy earlier…there was something almost unnoticeable in his ear. The only reason he could see it was because the man had just turned his head at the right angle and the light from the afternoon sun had hit his ear just right_

 _The man's eyes narrowed as he saw what it was upon closer inspection…an ear piece. And sadly, it was one of the Bikers that also saw it and spoke before he could do anything about it_

" _HEY THAT BASTARD HAS AN EAR PIECE!"_

'… _Shit' the cartel leader thought as suddenly the man was grabbed by the bikers which in turn caused the other Cartel members to draw their weapons on him which in turn caused the Bikers to draw theirs_

 _The Irish backed away, drawing their own weapons and pointing them at both parties and it was then that the wired man spoke_

" _SUNNY! SUNNY!"_

 _And then all hell broke loose…_

…

It was almost a day after the rather shocking discovery in Harlem that Peter found himself siting at a wooden bench in Central Park. Nick was less than pleased to find the thing their looking for was already gone and had told the rest he'll ask around to see if anyone knew anything. Diana had to head back to Washington but promised to come back after she helped Steve with something that's come up in regards to a woman by the name of Barbara Ann and Constantine was busy off swindling a person out of their money probably. As for Zatanna…

"So what's it you wanted to talk about?"

' _Speak of the devil and she shall appear'_ Peter thought with amusement as he turned to see Zatanna standing there dressed in black jeans that clung to her hips and legs in a way that would leave most men drooling and had a purple coat on to keep her warm from the early Autumn chill

Peter, who was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a red hoodie that had his suit's old spider symbol on it gave the woman a nod of greeting "I was hoping you'd be willing to divulge what it is that Nick wants so badly?"

Zatanna's brow furrowed at that "What do you mean exactly?"

"Look I only agreed to help out because this thing, whatever it is, is connected to the Web of Life which I'm the center of. So, I think I have a right to know on what it is that could be so important" Peter said as he leaned back in the bench and stared at Zatanna with a narrowed gaze

The beautiful mage stared at him for a moment before she sighed and slowly approached the bench before sitting down next to Peter "Make a good point…what do you know about the Web of Life anyways?"

Peter shrugged "Not much to be honest, but from what I've been told and gathered over the years the Web of Life is pretty much this sort of weird omnipresent force in the universe and multiverse at large and keeps things connected and stable"

"There's the simple answer" Zatanna said with a chuckle which caused Peter to snort

"Not so simple answer it's also meant to keep things balanced and from slipping into either chaos or death…and it's also the sort of acting power of Fate itself in the universe" Peter said as he rubbed his head "There's more to it than that but…"

"But you don't trust me?" Zatanna asked with a amused grin

"It's not that, it's just…" Peter tried to find a way to describe what he himself is having a hard time comprehending while also keeping a few things that he knows should be kept secret at all costs when he heard his communicator go off. He shot the woman a sheepish smile and quickly pulled it out and saw who was calling

' _Now he decides to get back to me'_ Peter thought with a roll of his eyes as he answered "Yellow?"

" _Spider-man, I've been able to make some headway into finding out what it was that killed the Black Spider last night"_ Batman spoke

"Really? What was it?" Peter asked as he leaned in on his knees and stared straight ahead at a group of people playing catch with a football

" _It was highly compressed air that was contained in a sort of pressurized capsule that disintegrated on impact with Black Spider's head. It was fired from a experimental rifle that was just reported missing by it's manufacture last week"_ Batman revealed and Peter could faintly here him typing in something on the other side

"So, who lost their super airsoft gun?" Peter asked

" _Oscorp"_ Batman revealed

' _Of course,'_ Peter mentally face palmed at that before he decided to end his call since he saw that Zatanna seemed to be a little amused by his conversation with the Bat in relation to his encounter with the Black Spiders "Thanks for the info, I'll look into it"

" _Was there anything else of note about this Black Spider? Anything that stood out?"_ Batman asked in reference to the one that started this whole mystery

"He seems to have had training from the League of Assassins. I recognized some of his fighting styles that are exclusive to them only" Peter revealed as he mentally ran through his fight with the unknown man

" _Hmm…I'll look into it_ " Batman said

"I'm sure you'll be doing more than looking Bat's" Peter joked as he vividly remembered the man's…relationship with Talia al Ghul

Batman made a grunt of annoyance before he ended the call and Peter returned his attention back to Zatanna

"So…" Peter said as he reclined back into the bench

"So…" Zatanna said with a chuckle as the two settled into a comfortable silence

Several minutes pasted as the two watched people enjoying the day when something occurred to Zatanna and she turned towards Spider-man

"What would you have done after we found the artifact that Nick was looking for?"

Peter didn't hesitate to respond "Either double cross you guys and take it, because honestly I have more claim to it than that Hogwarts drop out or if I had no other choice destroy it"

"Don't think Nick would like that very much and maybe Constantine" Zatanna hummed the thought of what the two prideful men would do

"The Web of Life and things connected aren't toys Zatanna and don't take this the wrong way but I don't trust Nick with anything connected to it, hell I trust Constantine more than him and have you met the guy?" Peter said with a sigh of annoyance

"Yep" Zatanna said with a flat look as she remembered how her first meeting with the British mage went "And to be honest I don't blame you for being hesitant around Nick…"

Peter eyed her curiously "Let me guess, he's a Slytherin"

Zatanna giggled at that "No, but oddly enough I actually could picture that being the case…But that's not what has me and Constantine worried about him lately"

"What is it that's got you two spooked for him?" Peter said as he turned towards the woman "Look I know we just me and have known each other for the grand total of like nine hours but believe me when I say, that if there's anything you ever need, be it a hero on call, a guy to use as an assistant of your awesome performances or someone to hang with…I'm for ya"

Zatanna smiled at that as she examined the older man, she had to admit he had a sort of nerdy boyish charm that she found attractive even if he was a good decade older than most men she went for. The twenty-two-year-old shook her head and stood up

"Thanks, and I may end up taking you up on that offer" Zatanna said as she watched Spider-man stand up as well

"Don't be a stranger" Peter held out his hand for her to shake which she carefully accepted

"I'll contact you later if we find any new information on who the artifact and where it is" Zatanna said as she let go of the man's hand

"Same" Peter said with a nod as he watched her turn and began to slowly walk away, with what he swore was a subtle sway in her hips, before she disappeared in a flash

Peter blinked at the spot she vanished from and stared at it for a second before he felt his phone ringing. He quickly took it out and saw that it was Miguel who was calling, he hit the answer button and held it up to his ear as he turned and began to make his way out of the park

"Yo?"

" _Hey I uh have some information for you that you may wanna hear about"_ the CEO said nervously

Peter's eyes narrowed in interest "What is it?"

…

"Well this isn't good" Peter said quietly to himself as he, clad in his new stealth suit which was capable of bending both light and sound to make him invisible, made his way through a crime scene in a small bar that was surrounded by cops

Last night a heavily armed man walked in, shot one guy in the head and then crippled another before he blew his brains out as well. Witnesses reported that the man had a white skull painted on his chest

It didn't take long for Peter to figure out who it was that was behind this…

Frank Castle aka the Punisher

And the man has already been linked to two other deaths over in Hell's Kitchen just hours ago. Peter held in a sigh as he watched the NYPD analyze the crime scene to try and figure out a motive for the brutal end to the two men. After several minutes the room cleared and Peter used that moment to drop down from the ceiling

He shot a quick glance towards the doorway to see if anyone was about to come through before he approached the first body that had it's head nearly blown off. Peter examined the man and frown at the state it was in

' _Nice to see that even here Frank hasn't lost his aim…or brutality_ Peter thought as he turned his gaze towards the other man or what was left of him and mentally sighed _'First I have some unknown magical cult running around with something that's connected to the Web of Life, second is that apparently my supposed to be dead clone sort of kinda but not really brother or something damn well close to him is running around somewhere likely helping the before mentioned cult and is back to his less then friendly ways, and now the Punisher is here…'_

All in all Peter knew that it was going to be a long day and likely night, he can't just have Frank running around blowing people's heads in-

"Wait…Frank only ever kills criminals and yet…" Peter turned his gaze back towards the man that was shot in the head and mentally reviewed what he knew about him and his friend along with the other two found over in Hell's Kitchen. One thing that stood out was…they weren't criminals, at least not actual ones anyway.

Even though the Punisher does tend to kill criminals, he won't waste the effort on a few DUI's that never killed anyone and even if they did it was a stretch. So, the question he had to ask himself was why would Frank kill these men and what for?

"There's something I'm not seeing here…" Peter mumbled before his hearing picked up someone approaching from the back. He quickly jumped up to the ceiling and looked to see who it was

"Bloody hell this place is worse than the hell hole I just left" a familiar voice muttered before John Constantine appeared and frowned at the bodies before him and sighed before he approached the one that was nearly dismembered and began to search through his pockets

Peter felt his brow twitch as he landed behind the man without making a sound and decloaked "Can't even wait until they're in the ground can ya?"

Constantine looked back over his shoulders at the man and gave him a whistle of approval at the sight of the new suit "Nice Sunday best, trying to impress a certain someone that's a Tron fan?"

"What are you doing here Constantine?" Peter brushed the man's comment to the side and gave him a narrowed gaze with his glowing lenses

The mage shrugged "Found a lead on just who might be behind the attack on the Cold Flame. That lead gave me four names and fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, these men here are two of those four"

"You know where we can find the other two then? Assuming they aren't already dead of course" Peter eyed the man as he finished cleaning the pockets of the dead man

"Yeah, place over in Long Island" John said as he stood up and turned towards the vigilante "And their place is more secured than Fort Knox, gonna be hard for the two of us to get in there"

"Just us?" Peter raised his brow in intrigue at the man wanting to do this without alerting Nick and Zatanna

Constantine shrugged "To be honest Spidey…I don't want Nick anywhere near this artifact. Call it precognition or just me seeing this shit happen too many times but I don't think it's a good idea for Nick to be anywhere near this thing"

"That we can agree on" Peter nodded as he mulled over wheatear to tell Constantine about the possibility of running into Frank before deciding that he may as well "John…"

"Hmm?" the sorcerer responded with a raised brow

"The person that did this" Peter gestured to the two dead men "He may be there to…"

"Then we let them and these guys hash it out while we sneak by and find this damn artifact" John stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Peter couldn't help but snort at the response "Trust me Constantine…this guy won't make it that easy for us…"

…

It was close to nine in the evening when Peter and Constantine had arrived by a teleportation spell half a mile from their destination. Peter seeing that things were about to get a little rough had decided to bring out something he's been meaning to test out lately

It was mainly black and made of a combination of Kevlar and titanium dipped fibers with yellow armored plating in the shape of a large spider on his chest, it's thorax was much larger compared to most of his previous suit's symbols. The lenses were also yellow and shatter proof or as close to it as possible. He also included built in web shooters that fired from the forearm instead of the wrist like most of his other suits do.

This suit was affectionally named the Spider-armor MK-II and with it Peter could take a hit from a grenade launcher and keep on moving. Another perk of this suit compared to his first Spider-armor that he made almost a decade ago was that it wouldn't slow him down and allow him to keep his speed and agility

Constantine was still dressed in his usual coat, shirt, jeans and boots but Peter did briefly eye what looked like a gun of some sort under his jacket but kept quiet on the manner. Constantine was about to make his way towards the location when Spider-man grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, causing him to look at the man in mild surprise

"Yeah?"

"What can you tell me about these guys were about to go up against?" Peter asked as he let go of the man's shoulder

"Not much to be honest, but they sort of act as mercenaries" Constantine revealed

"What like a magical soldier of fortune?" Peter questioned

"Sort of but they don't take money, at least not usually. Their payment usually enthralls magical items of the less than savory nature" Constantine said before he pulled out the gun that Peter saw and was a bit floored by it's appearance. It looked like a combination between an old Flintlock and a revolver with a double barrel that had engravings of old mystical runes on it "They also tend to have supernatural monsters in their ranks, mostly things like hell hounds and the occasional Vampire"

"…What about the undead, like say zombies or someone resurrected?" Peter asked as flashes of the wounds on the dead Cold Flame member came to his mind

"Depends…why you think they've made a few of those?" Constantine asked as he loaded the gun he brought with him with specially crafted magical bullets that were filled with bits of Hellfire, one hit from these will leave one helluva a burn if it doesn't outright kill them

"Maybe…" Peter commented before he checked to see his web shooters were full, the auto reload was functioning and his commlink for backup was on in case things get a bit…hectic "You ready?"

Constantine replied by cocking his mystical pistol and gave the wall crawler a smirk "Hell yes"

…

Not too far away Frank was busy arming himself with a large variety of ammo clips, a few grenades both fragmentation and incendiary along with a few 'specialized' grenades for what he may be up against tonight. He adjusted his armor to make sure it won't possibly hinder him before he reached for a large duffle bag that held a few more guns in it for him to use

He paused when he saw a small photo resting against the side of the van's wall and slowly placed the bag down and reached for it and held it up to his face. It was a picture of him, his wife and kids on the day he finally got back from the Middle East, his last tour of duty…

He took a steady breath before he placed the picture in his breast pocket before shutting the van's doors and hefting the large duffle bag over his shoulder and began his march towards the base of operations that his…reluctant informant… told him about

"Let's see your fancy spells deflect a storm of hot lead assholes" Frank growled out darkly

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter all-out war…


	21. Magical evening part 4

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **Galabrax** : The venom blats are actually as a result of Peter being a meta before he was bitten by the spider, more on that when he explains his origins in more detail later. As for the Void showing up…not any time soon but when it does…Darkseid and Thanos will look like puppies in comparison, it's that horrifically powerful and scary. They even made a whole 'What if' Marvel one shot when it's just the Void tearing through the Marvel universe, killing people like Thor, Captain America, and everything else in between

 **gunman** : Yeah the Punisher is kind of a mixed bag, you can see where he's coming from and the guy does make some damn good points but at the same time the guy can be a little too extreme. And Constantine may or may not piss off Frank when he and Spider-man meet the gun tottering vigilante.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Frank has enough guns and ammunition for this fight to make the storming of Normandy look like a paintball fight in comparison, not really but you know, lot of guns and bombs coming both this chapter and next

 **Fenrir44** : Black Cat will pop back up eventually both in flashbacks and the main story line, but I'm still debating to make her the Black Cat from the old reality or make her the Black Cat of the new one

 **justafan** : There's a reason why Frank seems to be involved with Magic this time around and it'll be revealed why soon enough as we get closer to the end of this arc starting this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

The building that this mercenary guild of mages was bunkering down in was a sight to behold. The building was five stories high with an outer wall at thirty feet surrounding it and a large gateway that was guarded by large demonic looking dogs that had manes of fire around their heads and on their tails and along their backs.

The top of the wall was being patrolled by numerous mages that while stronger than the average mystical user, were nowhere even Constantine's level, though Peter is thinking that the man may be overestimating his skills at the moment. Peter had also made out several large figures moving in the courtyard of the fortress which Constantine identified as demons

"Hmm…this may be a bit tougher than I originally thought" Constantine said as he and Spider-man stood on a hill, cloaked by a magical enchantment, and observing their destination below them

"What makes you say that?" Peter gave the man a deadpanned stare "The dozens of mages walking around, the lion sized fire dogs at the front door or the giant ax wielding demons?"

"All of the above and then some mate" Constantine said with a frown as he studied the building "And there's without a doubt more of the buggers in there and god only knows what kinds of traps and defenses they have in there"

"So do we call in Nick and Zatanna?" Peter asked as he watched some of the mages on top of the wall entertaining themselves with some sort of game of catch with a glowing blue and green orb "Double 'W' won't be here for a while and I'm amazing and all but magic is something that I really haven't had much experience in fighting"

"Could have fooled me with how much you seem to know" Constantine said

"What can I say, being a level twenty-seven wizard in World of Warcraft is different to being a wizard in real life…also I may have flunked out of Hogwarts" Peter said the last one with a chuckle

"Bah that's alright mate, old Necro didn't even make it to platform nine and three quarters before he was expelled" Constantine joked which caused Peter to chuckle

"Wow that's pretty l-"

 **KAAAKOOOOOOM!**

A sudden large explosion tore through the southern wall of the compound and caused the inhabitants to scatter in disarray. Peter thought it may have been Nick attacking before the sudden sound of gunfire echoed through the night time sky and Peter felt his stomach drop

' _Great…Frank's here too'_

"I take it that's the guy you mentioned earlier?" Constantine asked as he watched numerous mages converge on the hole in the wall only to be pushed back or killed by a hail of bullets being fried by a man decked out in Kevlar a holding what looked like an M240 with a foregrip to allow for better accuracy

"Yeah that's him" Peter said with a sigh as he cracked his neck "The guy's former spec ops and arguably insane"

"What makes you say that?" Constantine asked as he pulled out his weapon and clicked it's safety off

"The guy is attacking a fortress of homicidal mages and demons with a machine gun single handedly" Peter said before he ran towards the chaos, intent on finding out why the hell Frank was here in the first place and better yet…

Find out why he's the Punisher in his reality…

…

… _Three months ago… Central Park…_

 _Despite the fact Frank has almost a decade of experience in the United States special forces and trained to see danger around every corner and always mind his surroundings, he was completely taken by surprise when suddenly three groups of men began to open fire on each other, followed quickly by the arrival of what he thought were either DEA, NYPD or both_

" _DADDY!" his daughter yelled as Frank tackled her out of the way of a hail of bullets while his wife and son took cover under the bench they were eating at_

 _Other people around them were trying to do something similar or take their chances and try to run only to be torn apart by a hail of bullets, who fired them was a mystery but right now all that mattered to Frank was getting his family out of this_

 _He quickly crawled over to his wife while keeping his daughter shielded from the carnage raining around them "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

" _WHERE?!" his wife shouted back in fear as she tried to keep her son shielded_

 _Frank quickly scanned the area and saw numerous bodies on the ground, either law enforcement, people who were to slow to take cover or a few of the men who started this firefight in the first place_

" _It was than that he saw an opening and pointed towards it "THERE, AS LONG AS WE KEEP LOW WE CAN GET OUT THAT WAY!"_

 _His wife nodded before she and their son staying low to the ground, emerged from under the picnic table and crawled away from the fire fight that didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. The four could faintly here police cars approaching in the distance along with ambulances, but Frank could already see that a lot of these people surrounding his family were either dead or already beyond saving_

 _He tried to ignore the sight of what looked like six year old girl lying on the ground with a large bullet buried in her forehead, her dead gaze facing the sky_

" _DADDY!" his daughter yelled as a stray bullet impacted in the ground next to her_

 _Frank quickly pulled her in close and used his body to try and shield her from any of the gunfire as they neared to safety…only for several men dressed in leather jackets, chains and a wide assortment of other articles that identified them as bikers heading in their direction while trading fire with the cartel_

 _Several of the bikers were torn down by one of the cartel members using an UZI on them. One of the bikers, the now dead leader of the Dogs of Hell was holding a MAC-10 and on reflex squeezed the trigger as he was falling, the gun pointing right at Frank and his family_

 _Frank stared in horror and tried to shield them as best he could…until a black, white and red figure landed before them and had the bullets bounce of him or bury themselves into his frame. Frank and his family stared wide eyed as New York City's new hero, Spider-man stood up and lager at the cartel members who were shocked at the appearance of the vigilante_

" _Now that…" Spider-man hissed out darkly "Wasn't very nice!"_

 _He shot the several men with a powerful dose of his venom blats, incapacitating them and leaving them to wither on the ground in pain. Spider-man than looked back over his shoulder at Fran and his dumb struck family_

" _Stay low and out of sight, I'll be as soon as I can" Spider-man said before he looked to see where the rest of the criminals were before shooting off towards them as it sounded like the NYPD was losing in it's fight with them_

 _Frank watched the man go as he cradled his terrified family and couldn't help the sigh of relief from escaping him_

" _Thank you…"_

…

' _I don't get it, Frank's family didn't die that day so why the hell is he here and slaughtering people?'_ Peter thought as he swung through the hole in the wall in time to see Frank jam the barrel of his M60 into a downed mages eye which caused the man to howl in agony

"FRANK STOP!" Peter yelled, catching the lethal vigilante's attention

Frank's eyes narrowed at the sight of Spider-man, in a different suit, and left his weapon in the man's face as he quickly shot at Spider-man with a SMG which he dodged…only for the hail of bullets to hit a hell hound that was trying to sneak up behind him

"Now we're even" Frank said as he turned to see more mages approaching him

His eyes narrowed as he began shooting at them, many of who conjured up shields to defend themselves while the slower or unprepared ones were filled with multiple wholes. He would have kept shooting at the retreating mages if a web line didn't snag his gun out of his hands and into Spider-man's before it was crushed in his grip

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Spider-man yelled at the man before he sent a venom blast at the ground of several mages and forced them back while he noticed Constantine dealing with a few demons and the last of the hell hounds

"Cleaning house, what's it look like webs?" Frank said as reached for the sawed off shot gun that was on his back when Spider-man appeared before him and grabbed his arm and gave him a narrowed gaze

"Well your done here, now leave" Spider-man growled out

Frank returned the glare Spider-man was giving him with one of his own "I'm not leaving here until I get the bastard that killed my family"

Spider-man's lenses widened at that 'Wait what?!'

Frank used that moment to head butt Spider-man away, while wincing in pain as it felt like hi just ran head first into a tank, and quickly drew his shot gun and blasted the vigilante in the chest at point blank range

 **BANG!**

Spider-man stumbled back before he attacked Frank with a series of punches that the slightly surprised ex-marine was able to somewhat block before his legs were kicked out from under him. Spider-man went to web him down when he felt his spider-sense flare and he was forced to duck under a swipe from a large demon that had four horns on it's head in the shape of a crown wielding a large mace

Frank used this moment to quickly crawl away back towards his duffle bag and pulled out an SCAR-H that sported a M203 grenade launcher and a reflex scope. He quickly loaded it with an extended clip before he quickly made his way towards the main entrance of the fortress while carrying a small black cube with faint white runes on it

Spider-man would have stopped him but the large demon before him was proving to be a lot tougher than he originally thought, it shrugged off his punched and venom blasts and kept spiting hell fire at him.

He hopped over the demon and delivered a powerful kick to the back of it's head that almost caused it to stumble to the ground in pain before it brought it's mace to bear and swung it at the crouching her who effortlessly dodged it before hopping on it's shoulders and sent a series of punches into it's face, knocking several of it's pointed teeth out

" **RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** the demon roared in rage as it tried to grab Spider-man only for him to leap of it's head and send a blast of his bioelectric bolts into the demon's eyes, temporarily blinding it

Peter grinned at the accomplishment before he looked over towards Frank who shot several mages guarding the main door and placed a box on the ground and began to run from the door

"That's not good" Peter said to himself as he felt his spider-sense tingling, and it was coming from the box

"SPIDER-MAN TAKE COVE-" Constantine tried to warn the hero before the box exploded

 **BRAAAA-BWOOOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the explosion sent the wall crawler flying back, he tried to shoot a web line towards the ground but the demon he shot in the face tackled him towards the ground. Peter let out a yelp of pain as he felt a piece of shrapnel pierce through his suit's protective fibers. He tried to assess the damage but suddenly found a large cloven foot pinning him to the ground

Peter looked up to see it was the demon he was fighting and it was glaring down at him with bleeding eyes, it's mace raised over it's head

"Uh, the power of Christ compels you?" Peter said as he saw the mace come down towards him…

Only to be block by a scarlet red shield of mystical energy

Peter and the demon were both surprised by this development and before either could react, the demon had a whole blasted through it's chest by a red bolt of energy. The demon let out a small roar of surprise before it fell to the side, dead

Peter stared at it in shock before he looked towards the origin of the bolt of magical energy to Wanda Maximoff with her eyes glowing scarlet and chaos energy building in her hands. Many of the surrounding mages and demons that had recovered looked to see the new comer and prepared to attack her when she sent out a pulse of magic that sent them all flying back, the closets ones being disintegrated by the raw mystical power she possessed

Peter and Constantine gaped in shock as they watched Wanda begin to send powerful blats of magical energy at the few still fighting capable mages standing and the odd demon or two that was still alive

Constantine made his way towards Spider-man "She uh with you?"

"Honestly…I don't even know" Peter said as he watched Wanda block several blasts from a cornered mage before she sent a red ball of scarlet energy at him that sent him flying back, screaming in pain

She then stopped and turned towards Spider-man and Constantine and gave them a smile along with a small wave

"Hello…" she said with a notable Eastern European accent that he didn't remember her having

"Uh hey…" Peter gave the woman a nod before he scanned the courtyard for signs of Frank, but found none

It was then that he made out distant gunfire coming from within the building along with the sounds of mystical blasts being thrown back at him. Peter made to stand up before the shrapnel in his side shifted and caused him to his in pain

"GAH! Son of a…" Peter looked down to see it was a piece of the now destroyed door to the building and made to reach it when suddenly Wanda was at his side and quickly muttered a spell that painlessly pulled out the piece of metal and healed the damage it caused

Peter stared at the woman in slight surprise "Uh thanks…"

Wanda gave him a beautiful smile in return "Your welcome…Peter"

Peter felt his eyes widened "How do you-"

"I've…" Wanda gave him a sheepish smile "…been sorta following you and the others since you came to the Oblivion bar the other night"

"O…Kay" Peter said a bit weirded out that she was kind of stalking him while Constantine snickered

Peter was about to make his way into the building to try and stop and possibly save Frank when suddenly Zatanna and Nick appeared by way of some teleportation spell. Zatanna gave him and sympathetic look while Nick looked out right pissed

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?!" Nick yelled at both Spider-man and Constantine

"Uh trying to recover this weird mystical artifact, why what are you doing?" Peter gave the man a unimpressed look _'Could have used your help like five minutes ago!'_

Nick growled at Spider-man and for a brief moment the web slinger thought the man might try and actually hit…until Wanda stepped in front of him and gave New York City's 'Most Powerful' mage a scarlet glare

"Back off Nick…" the witch muttered darkly which caused Nick to narrow his eyes at the woman

"And even better your working with the damn witch of Sokovia" Nick snarled at the woman

"Thought she looked familiar…" Constantine muttered as he examined the woman

"That a problem Nick?" Peter growled, not liking how the man spoke or is looking at Wanda

"Yeah considering this woman is every bit as unhinged as half the people in Arkham" Nick said with a look of disdain at Wanda who growled at the man in return and looked like she was about to attack him when Peter touched her shoulder

"Look, let's just get this damn artifact already and go" Peter said as he turned to approach the building that he could still hear faint gun fire from when suddenly a large demon erupted from the ground, standing three times taller than the one that Peter was fighting earlier wielding a large cleaver in it's hands "…Of course…"

"Incoming!" Zatanna yelled as she created a force field to block the demon's cleaver from killing them

The resulting collision created a shockwave that created a boom heard for almost a mile in every direction and caused the windows on the building that weren't destroyed by Frank's bomb to shatter.

Zatanna gritted her teeth under the force of the blow before a bolt of chaos magic shot out from Wanda and nailed the demon in the eye, causing it to stumble back in pain and surprise

Peter seeing this quickly shot several web lines at it's legs and with all of his strength pulled them out from under it. The demon let out a surprised roar as it fell to the ground in a heap and made to stand back up when several large magic circles appeared around it and shot out numerous chains that quickly pinned it to the ground

"Stay…" Wanda said as her eyes were glowing scarlet red "…Down"

The demon let out a roar of rage before the chains completely tore it to shreds and threw it's severed limbs and torso into the side of the building.

Peter stared at what was left of the demon before turning his gaze towards what he could already tell was a darker Wanda then he used to know "Uh…good job?"

"Thank you, now let's go see what it is these men have that's worth all this effort" Wanda said with a smile before she made her way towards the blown out doorway into the mercenary guild's main building followed by Zatanna and Nick

Constantine took a look at what was left of the demon and whistled "Man…hate to get on her bad side"

"Oh, trust me…I know" Peter said before he and the con mage followed after the group

…

Meanwhile inside the Punisher was gunning down any Mage that was either dumb enough or unlucky enough to get in his way. The man he tortured earlier mention that the inside of the building was enchanted, being far large on the inside then what the outside would lead one to believe and even reached several stories underground, where his target was hopefully located

And all that was between him and Frank were almost a hundred mages and a few dozen hell hounds and the odd demon here and there.

Frank was just moving through what looked like another foyer when several mages dropped from the ceiling and sent balls of mystical energy at him. Frank growled at the incoming projectiles and quickly took cover behind a pillar as he reloaded his rifle and took a cautious look at his enemies before pulling back as a conjured knife rushed past him and hit the wall

Frank narrowed his eyes at that before he reached for one of the specialized grenades he had with him and pulled the pin before lopping it from behind the pillar towards the confused mages

"Wait what is-"

 **KRABWOOOOOM!**

The mages were thrown back as a blast of lightning and metal erupted from the small device and killed several of them and wounded the rest with crippling wounds. Frank emerged from the pillar and quickly approached each mage before he placed a bullet and each of their heads, even the ones who were already dead

He was just making his way towards the final one, who's legs and right arm were burned and bleeding profusely when he was suddenly knocked away and into a table

"GAH!" Frank yelled out in pain before he quickly moved out of the way of a red fist burying itself into the ground that his head was just resting moments before

Frank quickly tried to bring his gun up to bear but had it wrenched from his hands…by a web line

Frank paused and took another look at his attacker and furrowed his brow in confusion at what or better yet who he was looking at "What the hell…?"

The man was clad in a mostly red suit with a black spider on the chest that was vastly different compared to Spider-man's symbol while the head and shoulders were black. The eyes were also different, being a bit wider in appearance to Spider-man's but still being the same crimson red

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Frank asked the spider themed man as he slowly reached for his pistol

The unknown spider's response was shooting a greenish yellow venom blast at the shocked vigilante

"Ah shit…" Frank said as he jumped out of the way of the venom blast that collided with the wall behind him

 **KRAKROOOOM!**

…

* * *

And done

Scarlet Spider enters the battle…


	22. Magical evening part 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : If by anti-formula do you mean the Anti Life Equation, he knows what it's capable of and that Darkseid wants it, doesn't mean he knows the exact formula for it…yet. As for the Void pooping up, yes to the Darkseid War and I have three arcs were the cosmic being will play a large role, and as for how it views Peter as it's sort of his at the moment, that'll be shown in small snip bits as the story progresses and will become more prevalent towards the Darkseid War, Forever Evil and the Rao story lines. As for how Peter became connected to it, that'll be explained a bit next arc and when Peter meets the Guardians of the Galaxy later on. As for Silk I have plans to introduce her but not anytime soon

 **gunman** : The old one did have a sort of retro feel to it and I thought of using that but decided to go with the Kaine version because it'll fit with the tone of both this arc and the story, but I do intend to have the original Scarlet Spider suit appear later on if for nothing else sentimental reasons. Yeah Nick's comment about Wanda being a unhinged will be proven as the story goes on, starting in this chapter even. The ending will see sort of anti-climactic, not really but I see it as that because the real ending, like the grand finale, won't be some huge epic fight though there will be one next chapter, but something a bit more emotional, least I hope it comes off as that

 **Devilboy101** : Well it wasn't Scarlet Spider, just throwing that out their now, as for who killed Frank's family and turned him into this homicidal maniac, we'll get a hint of what kind of person it was in this chapter that'll set the stage for the finale in the next, gonna be some real feels next chapter and the one after it

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Maybe, not entirely sure if I'll have him in this story at some point, maybe have him mentioned or alluded to but that's about it at this point, but nothing's set in stone

 **justafan** : The reason he didn't question it is because at the moment he has bigger things to worry about plus he'll likely assume she used magic to figure it out, plus with her saying she was following him around it wouldn't be too unbelievable. No she didn't read his mind, but he has peaked her interest and will continue to do so as they story goes on

 **hollowichigo12** : The reason he didn't bother hiding it there was because he knows that no one there's going to bother figuring out who he is, after all the Oblivion Bar was made so people in the know can go and be themselves, plus he knows that's it's unlikely anyone will one recognize him partly because he technically doesn't exist in this new reality and also because he figures that if Clark can get away with exposing his face the entire time and still not get caught as Superman by wearing glasses, he figures why can't he. As for Frank having his family killed like in the Netflix Daredevil show, that's not what drove him to become Punisher here, least in this reality. The previous one it did but that was stopped by Peter using his knowledge of his previous reality to try and stop the birth of the Punisher. This time around something else drove him to become said gin wielding vigilante which was mentioned in the last chapter and will be shown a bit this chapter and next

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Spider-man quickly slid under a what looked like a beam of ice shards and shot at the attacking mage with his venom blasts. The mage wasn't able to dodge or block the blast in time and was sent flying into the wall, withering in pain as hundreds of volts of electricity ran through his body

Peter quickly felt his sixth sense flare and he pushed himself off the floor and onto the wall just as a man dressed in a black and brown cloak rammed his enchanted sword into the ground he was just occupying. Peter snickered as he watched the man try to pry his blade free from the cracked ground before he hopped off the wall and punched the snarling mage in the face

The man went down without a sound and Peter used that moment to check back at his allies to see that Constantine had just finished blasting a Hell hound's head off with that mystical revolver of his while Zatanna and Wanda were sending waves upon waves of mystical blasts at almost a dozen mages who had circled around them and tried to attack from the rear

Safe to say the two mystical powerhouses were having little trouble in forcing the men and women back with sheer power alone. Nick on the other hand…

' _Wait, where the hell did Necro wander off to?'_ Peter thought as he scanned the area for signs of New York's most powerful mage but found no traces

Peter growled at this development as he sent several web bullets at a mage who tried to sneak up on him without looking and stopped a thrown dagger aimed for his head and snapped the blade in half before throwing the hilt back at the surprised mage and broke his nose with the make shift projectile

' _Nick you better not try anything funny or I swear to whatever god you worship I'll kick you ass from here all the way to Camelot!'_ Peter thought as he ducked under a man's punch and sent a jab into the side of his face that nocked several teeth loose before he brought the man into a head butt and kicked him away and into the wall

His spider-sense tingled again and Peter was just able to dodge a fireball thrown towards him and responded with a stream of webbing the cocooned the mage to the ground. Peter saw they were about to try and free themselves by casting some sort of incantation and decided to web the man's mouth shut for good measure

"Whatever you do, don't swallow. Trust me that stuff will give you a serious case of the runs" Peter commented as he leaned down and ripped the webbing blocking the man's nasal passage before tapping him on the side of the head with his finger and knocking him out

Just as he stood up, a mage appeared out of nowhere with a large knife in his hands and was about to try and stab the wall crawler when suddenly a whip of scarlet energy wrapped around his neck and yanked him way and into the last of his still standing friends

Peter blinked at this before looking to see that it was Wanda that pulled the man away and gave her a nod of thanks

"Ten points for Gryffindor" Peter quipped as Wanda approached him

Her face contorted at that "Hogwarts? Really your comparing my power to those books?"

"Not a fan?" Peter guessed as he scratched the back of his head

"No…I prefer to be compared to one of the Maia" Wanda said as she kicked away a dagger

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the witch mentioning something from the Lord of the Rings novels "Ah a Tolkien fan I see"

"For the Shire…" Wanda said in a whisper as she passed Peter and continued further into the fortress

Constantine brushed past him with a snort as he reloaded his gun "You can find me reading Game of Thrones mate. More interesting anyways"

Peter nodded at that and turned to see Zatanna looking for Nick with a frown on her face "Did you happen to see where he-"

"Nope, just noticed he was missing myself" Peter said as he and Zatanna followed the other two, while keeping an eye out for Nick

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid" Zatanna said wordily

"Yeah, that's normally my thing in these kinds of situations" Peter said which earned a chuckle from Zatanna before he felt his spider-sense begin to tingle again, but it wasn't to warn him of danger

Peter stopped as he felt his sixth sense seemed to be pulled down a hall to his left which Peter could very faintly here what sounded like gun fire coming from it. His eyes narrowed at the direction while Zatanna watched him with curiosity

"Spider-man?" Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder which caused the man to look over his shoulder at her

"Go meet up with the other's, I'll catch up in a sec…" he said as he began to make his way down the hall

"Wait, Spider-man where are you going?" Zatanna questioned the man

"…To see someone that's supposed to be dead" Peter stated before he took off down the hall

…

' _I think I may be a bit out of my league here'_ Frank thought as he pushed himself off the ground with a groan while also spitting out a glob of blood

For the past few minutes he's been trying to fight this wat seemed to be more lethal version of Spider-man only to get tossed around like a feather in a hurricane. The man moved faster than Frank could track, punch harder than he could withstand and those green and yellow electrical blasts of his hurt like hell

' _Should've kept Spider-man around for this guy'_ Frank thought as he saw the red and black spider figure approaching him with narrowed lenses and his hand glowing that greenish yellow color

Frank slowly reached for the pistol he had on his ankle before the man disappeared in a blur before reappearing and stepping on Frank's arm hard enough to almost snap the bone inside

"AAAHHHHH!" Frank yelled in pain as he tried to remove the other man's foot only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted up and brought face to mask with his opponent

Frank sent the man a dark glare "Well…what are you waiting for?"

The man's lenses narrowed until they looked like slits and reared his still glowing fist back and looked like he was about to ram in through Frank when suddenly he let go of the man and turned towards the entryway to see another person standing there. Frank followed his gaze and found Spider-man standing there, his gaze focused solely on the red and black man

The tension in the room was so thick that Frank thought he might choke on it as the two spider themed men stared each other down…and seemed to have completely forgotten him.

' _Well something tells me these two have some things to work out and who am I to get in the way'_ Frank thought as he slowly backed away from the two men _'Besides this guy my keep Webs busy long enough for me to find that asshole…'_

…

Despite what Frank thinks, Peter didn't forget that the man was there and from the looks of it Kaine didn't either, they were just more focused on the much larger threat, each other

Peter felt a multitude of emotions as he stared at his clone which he knew for a fact was Kaine. The two men had always had a complicated relationship and unlike the one Peter had with Ben and even Jessica when he was younger, his and Kaine's was nearly outright hostile half the time. What was even more sad was that neither man had ever tried to improve it beyond barely tolerating each other's existence, a fact that Peter was willing to admit was both men's fault

When Peter saw that Frank was gone, likely to find the man that apparently killed his family, he spoke "Hey Kaine…nice to see ya again barring this whole situation"

"Peter…" the Scarlet Spider hissed as he quirked his head to the side slightly "…So it really is you, and not some alternate version"

"Yeah…" Peter said as he watched Kaine closely, the man has always been faster and stronger than him thanks to modifications implanted in him by the Jackal all those years ago "Surprised you're here to be honest after what happened with Kraven and his family…"

"That makes two of us" Kaine said before he sent a venom blasts towards Peter who barely dodged it in time and quickly hopped on to the wall

"Kaine I don't want to fight you" Peter said as he watched Kaine grab a still intact chair and throw it towards him with a growl

"Good, then stop moving so I can hit you!" Kaine hissed as Peter dodged the chair and landed on the ceiling

"Kaine how the hell are you even here in the first place? Better yet why the hell are you helping these people?" Peter question the man that jumped on to the ceiling and shot several web lines at Peter who weaved through them and shot several of his own at Kaine who effortlessly dodged them

Kaine than shot two web lines out and used them to slingshot himself into a surprised Peter and tackled the man through the wall

 **KOOOOOOM!**

"GAH!" Peter yelled as he felt something in his rib cage snap at the force of which Kaine collided with him

The two spider themed men rolled on to the ground and came to a stop with Kaine pinning him down and sending a venom blasts inchoated fist towards Peter's skull that was barely dodged. Peter pulled his knees in and used them to launch Kaine off him before sending several web bullets back at Kaine who easily incinerated them with his own venom blasts

"Gonna take a lot more than that to stop me Pete" Kaine growled out

"It's not supposed to Kaine" Peter nearly yelled in frustration "I just want to talk!"

"Funny, because I don't!" Kaine yelled back before he launched himself at Peter at full speed and sent a painful punch into the wall crawler's head, cracking his reinforced helmet and sent the man flying down the halls

"So, stop talking and start fighting!" Kaine yelled as he quickly trailed after Peter with both hands glowing

Peter tasted blood in his mouth as he slowly looked up to see Kaine approaching him and sighed in frustration "Fine you want to fight? Then I'll give you a fight"

Peter shot several venom blasts at Kaine who quickly dodged them only to receive a punch to his face that sent him stumbling back. He tried to counter but a jab to his solar plexus followed by a heeled kick to his jaw sent him flying through a wall and into what looked to have a study at some point. Kaine hissed in pain as he pushed himself up to see Peter glaring at him through the whole he just made with his body

Kaine couldn't help but smirk as he stood up and extended his claws out "Someone's been practicing"

Peter's cracked lenses narrowed at him as he slipped into a combat stance and then much to Kaine's slight surprise extended out a pair of bony stingers from underneath his wrists

"Lot's changed since you 'died' Kaine" Peter growled out

Kaine eyed his genetic template for a moment before he snorted "…Yeah, I guess your right"

The two than launched towards each other

…

Frank spat out a glob of blood as he slowly made his way through the halls. He could make out distant fighting behind him that was beginning to get closer. Frank grunted as he pushed himself off the wall he was using as support and reloaded his double barrel shot gun and brought it up just in time to see another man appear, only instead of attacking him the man simply quirked his brow at the gun tottering vigilante

"You're the Punisher, was it?" the man asked as he gestured to Frank's attire

"Frank narrowed his eye "…I am, what's it to you?"

The man smiled "Name's Nick Necro and I'm here to help you, well help myself but helping you will help me so…"

"Fuck off wizard boy, I don't got time for the likes of you" Frank said in annoyance as he shoved Nick aside and continued down the hall

"He's not down there…" Nick said as he watched Frank come to a halt and look over his shoulder at Nick

"…What?"

"The man you looking for, the one who killed your family. He isn't down there, he's actually…" Nick waved his hand against the wall that Frank was just leaning against to reveal a hidden tunnel "…Down this way"

Frank looked back and forth between the tunnel and nick "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Mr. Punisher" Nick said with a smirk "I need something from this man as do you. He possesses a magical artifact that I want and you want to gut the man alive. Far as I can see it, our interest our aligned and the best way to achieve our objectives is to work together…temporarily of course"

Frank snorted at the man "How do I know you won't try and help him or keep me from killing him"

Nick's smirk fell and was replaced with a dark look "Honestly Frank I could care less for the man, I just want the artifact that he has before Spider-man can get it"

That caused Frank to look at the mage with narrowed eyes "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Castle, now do you want to stand here and keep talking about how lovely the decor in here is or do you want to avenge your family that was killed by a sadistic necromancer?"

Nick didn't wait for a response has he entered the hidden passage and continued onwards leaving Frank to watch him with a guarded expression. After several seconds of thinking the man exhaled loudly and followed the powerful mage into the hallway all the while keeping his shot gun at the ready

…

"So anyone want to tell me where the hell Spider-man and nick had wandered off to?!" Constantine yelled as he punched a hellhound in the face before sending it flying into another with a magical blast while Zatanna was blocking several blasts from a group of mages trying to surround the duo

"Don't know but right now we have to figure out how the hell we're gonna get out of this" Zatanna said as she gritted her teeth while struggling to hold up her shield from the nearly constant onslaught of powerful spells being thrown against her cracking shield "And where the hell did the witch go?"

Constantine was about to respond when suddenly the floor beneath the mages attacking collapsed underneath them. Zatanna's eyes widened at the sight of Wanda hovering over the now destroyed floor before she turned her gaze to the several hell hounds surrounding Constantine and held out her hands

"Heel…"

The hounds eyes all turned red for a moment before they obeyed her command and slowly sat on their hunches, much to Constantine's relief as he reached down and picked up his mystical pistol

"Bout damn time, was beginning to think I may have to do something drastic" the British mage said as he preceded to reload his gun while Wanda slowly descended to the ground and gave the man an indifferent look

"Your welcome"

Wanda than looked towards Zatanna "I found out where your boyfriend wandered off to"

"And where's that?" Zatanna asked

"He's with the other man and their both going after the leader of these…mages" Wanda said the last word with a crinkled nose as if calling these men anything of the sort was revolting

"Why didn't you stop him?" Zatanna demanded

Wanda, unaffected by the powerful woman's outbursts shrugged "I was but then I saw how much trouble these people were giving you and thought it best to help…mistress of magic my ass"

Zatanna growled at the woman and was about to say something when Constantine coughed loudly to get both women's attention "Look, how about we first save Nick's life, because believe me we will and then you two can have your magical catfight yeah?"

Both women narrowed their eyes at Constantine before they followed after the man. It was then that Wanda noticed something odd about the group

"Where's P-…Spider-man?"

Constantine shrugged "Don't know to be honest but how much trouble could he be in?"

…

Peter was sent flying through a wall by one of Kaine's venom blasts and landed roughly on an ottoman that once belonged to a chair. Peter groaned out in pain as he pushed himself to his knees just in time to have Kaine kick him in the chest and send him flying through another wall and came to a painful stop beneath a window that lead to outside the building that he and the second Scarlet Spider have been tossing each other around in for the last several minutes

"Well…I'm going to be feeling that one in the morning" Peter groaned out as he looked up in time to block a punch from Kaine and pushed the man back and sent several punches into the man's torso before slamming both hands against the red and black clad man's head

"GAH!" Kaine yelled in pain as he cradled his head in pain and was unable to block the kick to the chest that sent him flying into the air

Peter quickly shot a web line at the man's chest and pulled him back into a clothesline that knocked the wind from Kaine and caused him to slump to the floor in pain as he tried to catch his breath

Peter slumped against the window, the cool glass pressing against some of his exposed bleeding skin and inhaled painfully and let out a hiss as he felt his chest contort in pain

' _Yep…broken rib or two'_ Peter thought as he watched Kaine slowly pick himself up and glare at Peter with an exposed eye, the lens having been torn off earlier when the two men were tearing into each other

"Will you stop attacking me and listen now?" Peter asked hopefully

"Why…should I?" Kaine panted out as he pushed himself back to his feet

"Gee I don't know maybe because we've found ourselves in an alternate reality for starters? Or maybe because the last time I saw you, you were just used as some sacrifice to resurrect Kraven the Hunter after you knocked me out and stole my suit to trick them into thinking you were me" Peter said sarcastically

Kaine growled at the man and took a step forward before his leg gave our and he fell to his knees and stopped himself from face planting into the ground by using his forearms to brace himself

Peter would have moved to help him but his body was hurting all over. A combination of being slammed through re-enforced cement and wooden walls, punched by several tons of force and blasted with thousands of bolts of bioelectricity had really taken it's toll on him

The only reason he was still standing was because his suit was able to at least absorb most of the impacts from earlier

' _Least I know that this thing works outside of keeping me safe from bullets'_ Peter thought tiredly as pushed himself off the window and approached Kaine _'Still, better increase durability of suit's armor if I want to actually use this thing to face down physically stronger foes'_

Just as Peter reached for Kaine he felt his spider-sense tingle and was unable to dodged or block the lightning fast punch Kaine gave him that sent him flying through the window, which was on the fourth story, and make a painful landing on the ground that knocked the wind right out of Peter

Peter let out a pained gasp and tried to move only for Kaine to land directly on his chest, cracking and denting the armor on his torso and nearly crushed his entire rib cage

"AAAAHHHH!" Peter yelled in pain before Kaine ripped his mask/helmet off and sent a powerful punch into his face that knocked several of Peter's teeth out and nearly dislocated his jaw

Kaine pulled his fist back for another blow that Peter knew may very well come close to killing him when suddenly a hand grabbed Kanie's fist and stopped it cold. The Scarlet Spider looked over his shoulder to see who it was and nearly paled at the sight of Wonder Woman herself glaring at him

Kaine stared at the amazon for a moment before he let out a sigh of annoyance "Great, here we go agai-"

 **KOOOOOOM!**

Kaine didn't get to finsh as Diana has smacked the red and black clad man away and right into the fifth story window.

"That's gotta hurt" Peter spat out as he pushed himself up and spat out a mixture of broken teeth and blood "I can already here my dentist scolding me for this…"

"I just got your message an hour ago and came as soon as I could. And you mind telling me who was that? Or what's happening?" Diana asked as she kneeled down to check on Peter's injuries and winced at the state of some of them

"That, my wonderful woman was my violent loving brother Kaine. As for what's going on, me and Constantine tracked the men behind the attack on the Cold Flame here and are currently trying to recover the artifact which I still know jack about! Seriously not since 'Pulp Fiction' have I been this annoyed in trying to find out what this thing is"

"Shall I contact the Justice League and ask for help?" Diana asked

Peter thought about it for a moment before shaking his head "To be honest Di…I kind of want to keep them out of this"

Diana's brow furrowed at that "Why?"

"Personal reasons and because…" Peter trailed off as he looked up towards the window that Kanie was sent through "I don't want them anywhere near him"

"Is he that dangerous?" Diana asked with confusion "Peter we've faced greate-"

"That's not it" Peter corrected as he finally found himself standing and shot a web line towards his mask and yanked it to him "Look I know I'm asking a lot but please don't contact the League. I know it doesn't seem like it but I am actually starting to get through to him if barely and if the League shows up, it might undo whatever progress I've made with him"

"How so?" Diana asked as she folded her arms and gave Peter a disbelieving look "He was about to kill you from the looks of it"

Peter nodded at the accurate stamen "True…but look it's hard for me to really explain, but just know that he wouldn't have killed me. Come close yeah but he won't actually go overboard and follow through with it"

"How can you be so sure?" Diana asked with some doubt, from what she's seen so far the man looked like he was about to go for the kill

"…I'm not…but I have to believe that deep down underneath all the rage and hate he has for me, half of which is completely justifiable by the way, he still sorta, kinda sees me as his brother still" Peter said as he placed his mask back on and pulled out a small device from his belt and handed it to Diana "This will take you to Constantine's location, I slipped a tracer on his shoulder earlier"

"And I'm right in assuming you're going to face your brother again?" Diana asked as she watched Peter make his way towards the window she knocked the red and black themed spider earlier

"Yep, but don't worry it shouldn't take long and I'll swing back around and help you and the rest" Peter said before he leaped up towards the broken window and used tow web lines to pull him in with a crash

Diana watched him go for a moment before she sighed "Hera, this man is going to be the death of me one day"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Frank and Nick confront the leader of the mages they've been facing, with the help of Wonder Woman, Wanda, Zatanna and Constantine and we find out just how the hell Kaine is even here and just what is the mystical artifact that's connected to the Web of Life


	23. Magical evening part 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yeah, Kaine is aware that Peter has the Void and that's part of the reason why he didn't go in for the kill, he's worried he might unleash it. And as for if Peter being the host of something as powerful as the Void being public knowledge in the hero community back in the Pre-Flashpoint verse, yes it was but that was recent. Diana and certain members of the League knew of it years before hand, Diana being the first to know of Peter's burden. No, Peter never married Mary Jane Watson in the previous reality, dated for a time but that was it.

 **Fenrir44** : Galactus may pop up at some point, his daughter not so sure. At best, she'll be mentioned but that's it. Peter will gain more Spider powers like those as the story progresses, next arc he's getting a rather significant ability that'll come in handy later on. As for Peter getting younger to better match the women he'll be around, I may try something I have in mind but no promises

 **chimera629:** Peter assumed that since the man had taken almost the same amount of damage as he did without armor he was in worse condition, so he didn't think Kaine would hit him and if he tried he could hopefully dodge it. As for him boosting his powers, he will.

 **justafan** : There will be subtle insults between the women as they meet throughout the story and some of those meetings might actually get violent. As for the League learning that Kaine is a clone, not anytime soon and as for Ben…he may pop up in this new universe, I just have to find a way to get him here and in a rather impactful way.

 **Guest** : As for how Peter became the container, that'll be explained to some degree in the next major story arc after this one. As for when this reality's Justice League learns of The Void, that won't be for a while, like when the Darkseid War begins though a few members will be suspicious of Peter's mysterious boost in power on occasion. As for how screwed the universe would be if the Void got out and went on a rampage…imagine Doomsday with the raw power of Galactus, the speed of say the Flash or close to it, and the raw brutality and love of death and destruction that rivals the likes of Thanos, Carnage, and the Joker…it'll be a nightmare of hellish proportions. As for what the artifact is, that'll be revealed next chapter and Wanda, she'll reveal her own little origin story later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter landed in a crouch as he scanned for signs of Kaine "Oh Kaine! Where are you?"

He was met with silence and the very distant sounds of fighting going on deeper in the magically altered building. Peter scanned for anything he could use to trace Kaine with and saw a small tickle of blood leading away from the small piles of window shards

Peter's lenses narrowed at this and slowly began to follow the small trail of blood towards a wounded and likely very pissed off Scarlet Spider

Peter couldn't help but sigh at the last part _'I really need to get him some anger management techniques or better yet get that guy laid!'_

Peter snorted at the last thought as he followed the small trail of blood left behind by Kaine while also keeping a lookout for both the mercenary mages that haven't been killed or subdued and whatever this mysterious artifact is. After wandering through the buildings halls for a few minutes Peter finally came to a door that had a bloody hand print on it. Peter's eyes narrowed as he carefully pushed the door open to see Kaine leaning against a shelf while spitting out some blood

"There you are" Peter said as he watched Kaine tense before glaring over his shoulder at him "Now that we've both gotten the urge to hit each other beaten out of us, you mind telling me why you're here and better yet how?"

Kaine eyed Peter for a moment before he spat another glob of blood out and pushed himself off the shelf he was leaning on "Don't know how I got here, one minute I remember being used to help resurrect Kraven and dying then, boom. I'm waking up in some random ass cellar in the middle of some glowing ass magical circle surrounded by a bunch of these wizarding nerds in glorified bath robes"

Peter's eyes narrowed at that "Did you happen to see who it was that resurrected you?"

Kaine snorted at that "No not really, the moment I could move however, I attacked them and tried to get the hell out of there before they made me their enthralled bitch and use me to open some weird looking container they had…"

"Considering that your helping these guys, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you didn't get away in time" Peter said before he a slight tremor in the building

"You'd be right in that regard…the bastard in charge here had just released me from whatever the hell it was that was controlling me not even seconds before Frank showed up if I opened that artifact thing he had"

"Do you know what is is?" Peter asked "The artifact that these guys wanted you to unlock"

Kaine thought it over for a moment before he shrugged "No, but whatever it is…kind of glad I didn't get the chance to open it. Even more glad that good old Frank getting too close to the artifact's first location caused the leader of these assholes to send me after him without even bothering to place his control spell back on me

"Then why did you attack Frank if you didn't have to? Why not just sneak passed him and get the hell out of here?" Peter asked with a confused frown

"You really think I forgot that time he shot me in the back and nearly crippled me?" Kaine responded with a slight growl "I promised him that I'd get him for that, just wish it was on that one instead of this Frank, but beggars can't be choosers"

"As for trying to kill me?" Peter asked as he felt another tremor vibrate through the building

"I wasn't going to kill you Peter…I don't have that big of a death wish, I just wanted to kick your ass is all" Kaine said before giving the equally wounded wall crawler a knowing look "Plus I don't think the world would last long against…'it' running around"

Peter was about to comment on that when another tremor racked through the building and caused both men to tumble painfully to the ground

"The hell is going on down there!" Kaine hissed in pain while Peter groaned

"I don't know…but somehow I think it was Constantine's fault" Peter replied before he heard a dark growl and both men turned to see multiple Hell hounds approaching them "Uh nice doggy…"

Kaine hissed at them before he sent several of his venom blasts at the hounds that barked and growled in pain and anger and were forced back.

"Ha! Not so big and scary now are ya" Kaine gloated before he and Peter heard an even louder and darker growl emerge from behind the small pack of Hell hounds and gaped at the new arrival

It was a Hell Hound but this one possessed three wolf like heads rather than the Rottweiler like ones the regular Hell hounds possessed and was nearly twice the size of any of he the others. It's chest and under side were hollowed out exposing a skeletal structure that was filled by hell fire and seemed to drip from the large demonic beast

It's three pairs of glowing red eyes zeroed in on both Spider-man and the Scarlet Spider and growled loudly at the injured men

Peter gave Kaine a blank look "You just had to tempt fate, didn't you?"

"Was hoping that your 'Parker Luck' didn't rub off on me or at the very least stayed dead" Kaine said with a slight shrug before he shot another venom blast at the three headed Hell hound and leaped to the ceiling just as one of the heads spat a stream of flames at the red and black spider

Peter barrel rolled out of the stream sent to him by the other head and quickly stopped a smaller Hell hound from trying to sink its teeth into his neck and used it as a sort of make shift shield against the onslaught of flames from the hellish dog

"Thank god Jameson isn't here to see this" Peer said to himself before he threw the charred and still living Hell hound at the three headed monstrosity "I can already imagine him claiming that I'm some animal abuser"

"Jameson is still around?" Kaine asked from the safety of the ceiling as he watched the Hell hounds converge on Peter. Dick move to not step in and hell on his part yeah, but he'd be lying if watching his genetic template suffer in some form or fashion wasn't a bit amusing and satisfying to him

"Worse he's the mayor of New York City" Peter yelled as he kick a Hell hound away and webbed another to the floor and barley avoided another stream of fire from the three headed Hell hound by leaping over it "Also why the hell aren't you helping me?!"

Kaine shrugged "I'm still kind of pissed that your wife bitch slapped me into a damn window!"

"First of all she's not my wife anymore" Peter said as he sent numouers web lines towards the largest Hell hound's heads to keep them from trying to roast him alive

"Ha!" Kaine laughed "What happened, she finally put that Wisdom of Athena to use for once in her life and decided she was better off without you? Guess she didn't want to end up like that blonde girl Grace or whatever the hell her name was"

Peter felt a spike of rage rush through his system and in a rather uncharacteristic show of rage grabbed one of the three heads of the Hell Hound and snapped it's neck before delivering a literal bone crushing kick to it's side, sending the now two headed Hell hound flying to the wall and through it

Kaine watched this all with a hidden smirk 'Heh, still too easy to rattle his features'

If there's one thing that Kaine has come to learn about Peter over the years since his 'birth', it's that only five things can ever really set him off under the right circumstances. The first is the death of his Uncle Ben, the second is the death of Gwen Stacy, the third is the death of Kid-Arachnid, The death of his clones/brother and sister Ben Reilly or Jessica Drew, and the final one is insulting Diana in any way and he just did two of those

Peter took a calming breath before he shot a glare towards Kaine "Time's like this when I realize why your death didn't really bother me as much"

"Aww I'm hurt" Kaine said as he dropped from his perch on the ceiling and landed on a Hell hound, crushing its skull under his strength and holing in the urge to yell out in pain as he felt one of the cracked bones in his leg finally snap

Peter heard the injury and was about to point it out when the building suddenly shook again, this time causing Peter's spider-sense to flare

'The hell?'

…

Five minutes' prior…

…

"Get out of the dam way!" Frank yelled as he sent several shotgun blasts towards a small pack of Hell hounds that snuck up on him and Nick a few moments ago

"Those bullets aren't going to work on them" Nick said in an annoyed tone as he blasted away a Hell hound with a beam of ice "Unless those bullets are coated in holy water, all there do is piss these guys off!"

Frank ducked under a Hell hound that tried to pounce on him from behind and blasted the snarling monster in the head at point blank range, causing the demon dog to let out a yelp of pain as it backed away from the gun wielding vigilante

"Doesn't mean it can't hurt them" Frank said as he quickly backed against the wall and reloaded his shotgun "Can't can you make these things disappear with those fancy spells of yours?"

"Oh sure, let me just take the ten seconds I would need and stand perfectly still around a bunch of rabid hell hounds with only a powerless man with a few fancy guns to keep me safe" Nick said in a sarcastic tone and kicked a hell hound away and into another before he formed a small ball of ice in his hand and was about to throw it when he was knocked to the ground from behind

Frank saw the hell Hound standing on Nick's back and was about to try and shoot it when another Hell hound, the one he shot in the face moments ago, bit into his arm and dragged him to the ground

"GAH!" Frank yelled as he started to punch the flaming dog in the face in an effort to get it to let him go

The Hell hound growled and sunk it's teeth in deeper before it started to try and tear the man's arm off. Frank gritted his teeth in pain and tried to pry himself free only for another Hell hound to land on his chest and force him on his back. The Punisher was greeted to the drooling maw of a large Hell hound that was eying him like he was a piece of bacon

"Ah hell…" Frank said as he saw the dog lunge for his throat…only to be blasted off him by a woman in a top hat with mystical energy gathering around her hands

Zatanna gave Frank a brief look before she sent several beams of energy at the Hell hounds around and Nick and blasted them away from the mage. The hellish dogs turned their attention towards the newcomer and were about to attack when they were all suddenly incased in scarlet balls that then just as quickly shrunk down to the size of pennies

Zatanna was taken back by this action and looked to see Wanda approaching them with a unimpressed look "You were taking too damn long…"

The mistress of magic felt her brow twitch at that comment "I'm sorry but if I stayed put like you suggested then my boyfriend would be a bleeding corpse right now"

"Oh, like the world will end without the 'Great and Powerful Nick Necro' in it" Wanda said with a snort before she looked down at Frank with a raised brow "Who are you?"

Frank pushed himself up with a groan and reached for his shot gun "The Punisher"

Wanda had to hold back an amused grin "That's a very…interesting name…"

It was then that Constantine joined them "Oh it looks like I got here just in the nick of time"

"Yeah in time to kiss my ass John" Nick glowered at the man as he was helped up by Zatanna "What took you so long anyway?"

"Well it's kind of hard to come to one's aid when they don't tell the other's where the hell he is!" Constantine sent the man a look of annoyance "Be grateful that the Witch here could see through some of mystical illusions that were placed on that tunnel we followed you through or you'd be filling the gullet of a very happy Hell hound"

Nick's brow twitched at the man before he looked towards Wanda and gave her a stiff nod "Thanks-"

"Your illusions could use work Necro" Wanda gave the man a blank gaze before her gaze flickered to a still living Hell Hound. She formed a whip of scarlet energy and wrapped it around the startled hounds throat before giving a strong yank towards her which caused a loud 'snap to echo through the hall followed by the sound of the now dead Hell hound's body hitting the floor

"What are you on about? What illusions?" Nick eyed the woman before him

"Those illusion spells weren't casted by the mages here" Wanda said with a shrug "Tell me, what kind of para military mages guild uses illusions that can easily be negated if known prior to attacking instead of actual traps that I noticed were already sprung?"

"A smart one" Nick said with an eye roll

"And yet these men and women have yet to show any real intelligence outside of making this damn building a pain to navigate through" Wanda said with a glare

"Are you saying that Nick placed those illusions back there to slow us down?" Zatanna asked Wanda with a look of disbelief

"Well he did sneak off without letting any of us know where he was going and seemed to be working with trigger finger here…" Constantine said stepping forward and nodding towards Frank who eyed the man with annoyance "Nice gun by the way, you pick that up from the toy store"

"Why don't you come over here and get a closer look" Frank said as he held up the weapon

Zatanna ignored the two bickering men looked towards Nick with an unsure expression on her face "Nick, did y-"

"Look we can talk about this later. Right now we still have the artifact to recover-" Nick began only for Constantine to interrupt him after he made a rude gesture with his hand towards the skull symbolled vigilante in front of him

"Oh for fuck's sake Nick are you still on bout that? Even if we do somehow get to it, what makes you think Spider-man will even let you keep it?"

"What makes you think he'll want it?" Nick asked with a raised brow

"Because I'm giving it to him and if he won't take it I'll take it somewhere so that others won't be able to abuse it" a woman's voice spoke up and caused the group to turn and see Wonder Woman herself approaching them "What no hello? I'm insulted"

"Saying hello implies we are happy to see you or even want you here Princess" Wanda said with frown as she folded her arms across her chest

Diana saw the woman that was eyeing Peter the other night and narrowed her eyes at her "And may I ask what you're doing here?"

"No, you may not" Wanda said with a glare of annoyance

"Oh this is bloody brilliant" Constantine muttered quietly to himself before he loudly clapped his hands together and gained everyone's attention "Okay look, the artifact from what I can tell is just down this hall-" he pointed in the original direction that Frank and Necro were traveling towards "-So how about we find the damn thing, kick the piss out of the guy who's in charge of these people and we can all go home, sound good?"

Frank didn't respond as he finished loading his shot gun and without a word headed down the hall. Nick and Zatanna soon followed along with Constantine leaving Wanda and Diana to eye each other with a look of annoyance before they followed after the others. It didn't take long for the group to reach the end of the hall and greeted to the sight of a large metal door with numerous enchantments on it

Zatanna eyed the door with a critical look and nodded "Whoever sealed this door wasn't very smart, I'm seeing a lot of enchantments canceling each other out because of conflicting natures. And it looks like the metal of this door wasn't properly enchanted so the mystical energy running through it is starting to corrode the metal"

"So, does that mean we can get through it?" Frank asked with narrowed eyes towards the top hat wearing magician

"Yeah, hell the door is so degraded from the countless spells on it, a gorilla could break it down" Zatanna said before Wonder Woman approached the door and knocked it off its hinges with a powerful punch

"Hmm, you know Wonder Woman if being a 'hero' doesn't pan out to well, I can see you being an excellent door to door saleswoman" Wanda said as she followed after Wonder Woman who shot the Witch a glare of annoyance indicating she recognized the insult while the rest filed through the doorway and into a large room that only had one occupant in it

The figure was covered in a black cloak with their face covered by a hood. They were standing next to a coffin that looked like it was made of bone with faint web markings etched into its surface. The figure's head raised at the intrusion and quirked its head to the side

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked as she drew her sword and raised it towards the hooded figure while she kept an eye on what she assumed was the artifact that's been the source of all this trouble. There was something about it that didn't seem right to Diana, aside from the fact it looked to be made of bone

"The bastard who killed my family" Frank snarled out before he shot at the man with his shot gun

The figure didn't so much as flinch as the speeding pellets from the shotgun slammed into his body or making any sounds of pain. He simply looked down at the small holes in his cloak and snorted

"Really, you came to a mage fight armed with only a regular old shotgun?" the figure chuckled before Frank's shot gun seemingly dissolved, causing the man to curse "Talk about underprepared. The least you could have done is enchant it"

"Look just give us the artifact and we'll be on our merry way" Constantine said while keeping a close eye on the man

The hooded man's head quirked to the side again before he chuckled "And what makes you think I'll just let you take this from me?"

"Because you'll be too busy getting your insides ripped out by me" Frank growled at the man who turned to look at him

"Hmm you do seem painfully familiar, have we met recently?" the hooded man inquired with a hidden smirk

Frank glared at the man before he drew a small ball from his pocket and threw it towards the hooded man who actually seemed to have tensed a bit. The small device was a glowing blue ball it a small red circle on it, Nick's eyes widened as he recognized what it was

"Oh for-"

 **BWOOOOOOM!**

The entire room was bathed in fire and Nick and Zatanna were only just able to create a barrier to keep the group safe. Diana eyed the flames washing through the room outside the barrier before turning towards the Punisher

"What was that?" Diana asked

"A Hellfire bomb" Frank said as he stared at the spot the hooded man was standing at moments ago "Found on one of the mages I killed earlier. Saw one of his friends use it and thought it migh come in handy"

"Who is this man anyway?" Wanda asked dryly as she watched the flames begin to recede "So far I have yet to see anything from him that screams interesting or noteworthy aside from being the leader of a bunch of subpar mages with average skill at best"

"Hard girl to please aren't ya?" Constantine smirked at the witch

Wanda shrugged "What can I say, I like my men to be…amazing"

Diana felt her brow twitch at the last comment that the witch made while Constantine snickered. Nick chose this moment to reveal what he knew of the man, which to his annoyance was vague at best even after spending the better part of a day questioning all of his contacts about this group of mages and it's leader

"All I know is that his name is Baron Mordo and he used to be a mage that hails from the mythical city of K'un-Lun, at least that's the rumor I've heard. Other stories claim he's from some group of Romani in eastern Europe-"

"He isn't" Wanda interrupted the man

"How can you be so sure?" Diana questioned the woman

"Because I'm Romani" Wanda said with a slight glare "And believe me, I can recognize another Romani mystic when I see one and this man isn't"

Nick sighed at that "Great, I just got conned out of fifty bucks for that information. He's also from what I've been able to gather on my own, a powerful Necromancer and has connections to a few unsavory cosmic beings…"

"I don't care if he has the Devil himself on speed dial and follows Jesus on Twitter, he's a dead man when I get my hands around his throat" Frank said darkly as the flames finally receded and the mystics dropped the barrier to see the now dubbed Baron Mordo standing there without a scratch on him, the artifact to most of the groups concern was nowhere to be seen

"Where's the artifact?" Necro demanded, mystical energy building in his hands

Baron removed his hood to reveal a black man with short black hair and a few faint scars on his left cheek and forehead. He also removed his robe to reveal that he was dressed in a faded green robe with the left sleeve being blue and several small knives on an elaborate belt he had on

Baron took several steps forward and rolled his shoulders in preparation for the fight at hand "The artifact's location shouldn't be your main concern"

"Oh, and why's that?" Constantine said as he aimed his pistol at the mage whose eyes started to glow

"Because…I'm afraid you won't live long enough to care where it is" Mordo said with a slight shrug before he sent a blast of mystical energy at the group

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter is the big fight between Baron Mordo from the Doctor Strange comics and the odd group of mystics and vigilantes.

And as for Wanda being Romani, that's actually canon in the comics. She and her brother Quicksilver were raised by a group of Romani people before their village was burned and the two traveled across Europe for a while before joining up with Magneto

And while it seems like that Kaine and Peter working together sort of kind of, don't expect it to last long, those two still have some issues they have to work out later on and before people ask, yes I'm going with the Ultimate verse Jessica Drew where she was a female clone of Spider-man's. More info on that later on


	24. Magical evening part 7

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **High-Wolf-King** : No MJ, Gwen and Liz will not be becoming heroes in this story, as for him reconnecting with them in some form of fashion, sort of. And yes some of Spider-man's villains will be appearing, one of them next arc

 **Issacmarkerlikker** : Had a feeling he'd show back up again, though making him what looks like the new Jackal seemed a bit…forced in my opinion but I'm willing to see where this might go and how Peter will react to his clone/brother being all evil

 **Captain Redshirt** : Yes quicksilver will show up in this story, can't have Wanda without Pietro tagging along in some form or fashion

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : I'm aware this version is from the movie but the reason for that is I have plans for Mordo and I don't see his comic book counterpart going through half the things or making the same kind of choices that his movie version will, least as far as I can see

 **Galabrax** : Doc Strange will show up, but not anytime soon. How Kid-Arachnid died will be revealed but no it wasn't Kanto that did the deed. Peter will get a few upgrades to his power set as time goes on, but don't expect any Superman level strength or reality warping abilities, I'm going to be expanding his current power set along with a few others as time goes on

 **justafan** : Yeah Wanda may have in a sense just staked her claim on Spidey, to bad she's unaware of a few other women that'll be popping up late on that will take a rather unique interest in Spidey.

 **Guest 1** : Peter and Kaine's relationship will get better, eventually…well they won't have the sudden urge to beat each other senseless at the very least. There's a reason that I keep dropping hints and references to K'un-Lun and as for Iron Fist showing up…in a manner of speaking

 **Guest 2** : I have something in mind for the Galactic Alliance for Spider-men but that won't be for a good long while.

 **gunman** : Kaine and Peter's rather tense relationship will improve a bit as the story goes on, but the two won't make it easy for each other. And yeah most of the group even if they aren't voicing it all sort of agree that's its probably best that Nick doesn't get the artifact. As for what the artifact is, it's inside the bone coffin, what it is will be revealed next chapter. As for why it doesn't seem like Peter is trying to win Diana over it's because she's in a relationship with Steve at the moment and he knows that making a move on her now will be in very poor taste, plus we'll see why Peter isn't too concerned about Diana being with Steve over him at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

… _Four months ago…_

 _To say that Baron Mordo was displeased at the moment would be an understatement, he was outright furious. The reason for said fiery emotion had to do with the man sitting opposite of him currently in his study…_

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you to the Hell hounds and use your soul as an offering to lord_ _Dormammu!" Mordo said in a calm yet dark tone that caused the few mages in the room with him and the trespasser to shudder in dread_

 _The trespasser quirked a brow at the man for a moment before he smiled "I can do you one better and give you three reasons why not to do such a just punishment Mr. Mordo"_

 _Baron eyed the man for a moment before speaking "You have ten seconds"_

" _I can help you regain your power that was taken from you by the Ancient one" the man said in a blank tone_

 _Baron's eyes widened at that bit before they narrowed "Really, you can undo what the world's most powerful sorcerer has done to me?"_

" _In a manner of speaking Mr. Mordo but not only that, I can give you the power that will allow you to surpass the combined might of both that old fool and the champion of Nabu, a uh Doctor Fate I believe it was" the man said_

 _Baron's eyes narrowed at this, skeptical that such a thing could be accomplished and even of it could…what would the cost be?_

"… _Assuming what your saying is true, why come to me? Why not use whatever it is that can accomplish such a feat yourself?" Mordo probed_

" _Because I don't have a real affinity to the mystical arts like you do Mordo and even if I did, I'd be unable to regardless because of a few…barriers that have been placed on me" the man said the last part with some hesitance_

 _Mordo stared at the man for several long minutes before he spoke again "What is it that you want?"_

…

 _One month ago…_

" _My men have finally discovered the location to the artifact you've been having me chase after these past few months" Mordo said with annoyance "It's in the hands of the Cold Flame…a group of mystics that I'm not entirely sure I and my guild can beat on our own, not at our current level. A war with them for anything can be disastrous, even worse of they discover what it is they're truly guarding"_

" _Apologies but the artifact is the first step into granting you your power and helping me accomplish my own agenda" the man said with a shrug_

 _Mordo narrowed his eyes at the man "How do I know you won't end up betraying me in the end once the artifact is discovered?"_

 _The man looked at the former mystical defender of the ancient city of K'un-Lun "I'm not that stupid to cross you Mr. Mordo, even with your power a shadow of what it once was, is more than enough to give even me pause and sadly you're the only man with both the resources and mystical power that can help me"_

" _There are others" Mordo stated with a raised brow "I'm not the only sorcerer in this world with my kinds of connections and power if not greater"_

" _True…" the man nodded before he continued "But you're the only one that I know won't fail"_

" _How can you be so sure?" Baron asked with intrigue_

" _Because your desire for the destruction of K'un-Lun and the Ancient One will drive you to the ends of the earth and beyond if it means their destruction" the man said before he turned and left the room, leaving Mordo to his thoughts_

…

 _Three weeks ago…_

" _This may be a bit of a problem" the man said with a furrowed brow as he read the reports that Baron's agents amongst the Cold flame had sent not several hours ago_

" _How so? This is what you've been searching for correct?" Mordo questioned_

" _It is" the man nodded before he frowned "But I did not expect the enchantments to be of this nature let alone still active"_

" _What kind of enchantments are placed on it? Perhaps me or one of my men could-" Baron started only to be interrupted by the man_

" _No, I already know what it'll take to unlock it"_

" _Then what is it?" Mordo asked_

" _The blood of someone connected to the Web of Life" the man revealed_

 _Mordo's eyes widened at that "What? Impossible, there hasn't been a being on this planet that's had any sort of connection to the Web of Life in several hundred years-"_

" _Spider-man" the man said with a shrug "He's not only connected but the center of it as well"_

 _Mordo's eyes widened at that "How is that possible? How can someone like that have passed unnoticed for so long?"_

 _The man didn't reply as he began to pace "Capturing him will be next to impossible, and if we do try to make a move against him we risk facing the Justice League as well…"_

" _So, we're stuck then!" Mordo said with annoyance and rage in his tone_

 _The man paced for several more moments before he came to a pause "…Not exactly"_

 _Mordo eyed the man "What are you on about? Speak!"_

" _There might actually be a way to get around the enchantments placed on the artifact but…"_

" _But?" Mordo pressed_

 _The man turned towards Mordo with smirk "How good is your necromancy?"_

…

 _Thirteen days ago…_

" _Where did you gain this?" Mordo gestured towards the decomposed body in front of him clad in what once was a red and black suit that vague reminded the powerful mage of Spider-man's_

 _The man smirked as he brushed some ash of his coat as he exited the portal he used to bring him and his prize here "A interesting tale for another time, now have you gotten the necessary ingredients that I asked for?"_

 _Mordo nodded as he held up a viral that contained what looked to be blood "Yes, though I have to ask why those particular people? Any three would do"_

 _The man kneeled and closely examined the body that he retrieved "Let's just say that Frank Castle have been a thorn in my side before in another lifetime and leave it at that…you did kill him as well correct?"_

 _Mordo shrugged as he replied "I guarantee nothing, only that I don't expect him to be a problem in the future"_

" _So, you didn't!" the man said with anger in his tone_

 _Mordo's eyes narrowed at the man "Careful…we're currently at a phase where keeping you around is becoming…unnecessary"_

 _The man's eyes narrowed before he gave a slight nod "Fine, but don't blame me when he returns hell bent on your death"_

 _Mordo snorted "What can he do?"_

" _You'd be surprised" the man said quietly as he stood back up and looked towards the magical diagram being set up for the necromancy ritual to resurrect the body he retrieved "Now let's get this show on the road…"_

…

Wanda and Zatanna were just able to bring up a shield in time to block the powerful ball of energy sent at them by Mordo. The two women gritted their teeth as they struggled to block the powerful blast

Diana seeing that the two can't keep it up long quickly threw her sword towards Mordo who simply repelled it away with a flick of the wrist. Nick used this moment to send a blast towards Mordo who easily countered it by opening up a small portal that redirected the attack towards the group

"Ah shit!" Constantine yelled as the group quickly scattered to avoid the mystical attack

Frank used this moment to draw his side arm, a nine millimeter and began to open fire on Mordo who was able to cast a bubble around him that kept him protected from the bullets

"You're going to need something with a bit more kick than that Frank" Mordo said dryly only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Wonder Woman appearing and slamming her fists into the protective shield

 **KOOOOOOOM!**

Mordo's eyes narrowed as he saw several cracks from before they quickly vanished only to reappear again as the amazon punched the shield with all of her near godlike strength

 **KRAKOOOOOOOM!**

Mordo responded by sending out a pulse that sent the Amazon skidding back, using her bracelets to defend herself from the harmful mystical energy while Constantine fired at the distracted mage with his revolver

Mordo was too slow to dodge one of the rounds and growled in slight pain as one of the mystical bullets nailed him in the shoulder. Mordo winced in pain before he shot a beam od dark magic at Constantine who was narrowly able to dodge the blast before sending a mystical attack of his own in the form of beams of holy fire.

Mordo growled at the approaching fire and conjured up a wall of stone to block the flames and turned just in time to catch a knife that was being wielded by a very angry Punisher

"Someone looks upset" Mordo said as he forced the man back before delivering a kick to the vigilante's gut and grabbed him by the back of his head and kneed him in the face

Frank was able to block the blow to the face before he threw his head up and caught Mordo in the chin and sent a jab into the man's face. Mordo quickly recovered and sent the man flying back by a blast of fire and was about to incinerate the man when suddenly a golden rope wrapped around his arms and yanked him away and right into Wonder Woman's fist

 **KRAAK!**

Mordo yelled in pain as he felt his nose break under the blow before he headbutted the amazon and quickly muttered a spell under his breath that created a magical circle between him and Wonder Woman that unleashed a torrent of water that sent her skidding back from the sheer pressure alone.

He would have kept up the assault but he soon found himself inside a dome of scarlet energy and looked to see it was casted by Wanda and narrowed his eyes at her "Ah, the 'Witch of Sokovia, I'm honored"

Wanda narrowed her eyes at that man "Really, because I'm not"

Mordo hummed at that as he observed his prison "I must say though, it's rare to meet one so skilled and powerful in Chaos magic since many of its practitioners tend to become…mentally questionable at best, though you seem to be holding up well enough"

"Shut up!" Wanda growled as her eyes glowed red and the dome seemed to close in slightly

"What are you waiting for, kill him already" Frank said as he stood up and glared at Mordo with rage

"Yes Wanda, listen to the mad man, then again you tend to have a habit of listening to others that are less than sane yes?" Mordo smirked at the woman before he found himself completely entombed in the scarlet energy

"One more word…I dare you" Wanda hissed out darkly

Mordo smiled at that "Repel…"

No sooner did the words leave Mordo's mouth that a wave of magic erupted from the restrained mage, tearing through Wanda's restraints and sending everyone in the room flying towards the nearest wall leaving Mordo at the center with a dark smirk on his face and black and white magical tendrils forming around him

"Oh, this is bloody brilliant" Constantine said as he pushed himself up and spat out some blood, he frowned when he saw his revolver was destroyed "Great…gonna take me forever to get another one of those"

"You can buy a new one John" Nick groaned out as he summoned a blade that glowed faintly in the darkened room

Zatanna say back up and quickly shouted out a spell by speaking in reverse "Nrub mih htiw eth semalf fo noivilbo!"

A large magical circle appeared before Zatanna and spewed out a wave of red and black flames towards Mordo who was able to erect a barrier in time but gritted his teeth under the strain the flames were putting him under. He was about to counter when suddenly the whole room started to shift, parts of it being raised by pillars while others broke apart and began to sink further into the ground

Mordo's eyes narrowed as he looked to see it was Necro and Constantine who were manipulating the layout of the room in an attempt to throw him off balance. Mordo was about to redirect the flames being fired from Zatanna towards them when a shield flew through the barrier and nailed him right in the chest

 **KRAAAK!**

"GAH!" Mordo screamed in pain as he was sent flying out of his barrier before being grabbed by several chains made of scarlet energy that dragged him to the ground with enough force to leave a crater

 **KRAKOOOOOOM!**

Mordo tried to stand only for Wonder Woman's boot to slam into his chest and force him back down

"Stay down, final warning" the amazon said with a stern look on her face

Mordo growled at the woman before his eyes glowed a dark blueish purple and not a moment later multiple magical circles began to form around the group

"Oh this can't be good" Constantine said as he watched as a decomposed hand erupted from one of the circles followed by an equally decomposed body clad in chain mail and armed with a mace

All round them decomposed corpses and in some cases skeltons were emerging from the magcial circles armed with a varetly of weapons ranging from the simple spear to automatic weapons

"Kill them…" Mordo said befor his body fell through a small portal and closed before Wonder Woman could either stop him or follow him

She let out a curse of annoyance and looked to see several dead Spartans approaching her with their weapons at the ready

Diana smirked at them "Always wanted t face a Spartan…"

She summoned two swords and held them in a reverse grip as the ancient warriors surrounded her before attacking. Nearby Nick, Constantine and Zatanna were backed into a corner while combating several dead mages that looked to have hailed from the times of Camelot and King Arthur

"Hey I think I recognize this guy" Constantine said as he ducked under a punch from one of the undead mages and delivered a uppercut that caused the undead mage to stumble away followed by a blast of mystical energy "That's Lord Francis the fifth, guy pioneered blood based rituals and sacrifices"

"Focus Constantine" Nick growled in annoyance as he quickly sidestepped an undead mage before grabbing it and snapping it neck, turning it into ash "You can obsess over these guys after they stop trying to kill us!"

"Oh get off his back Nick, besides who are you to judge on obsessing over something?" Zatanna sent the man a glare

"Look we're talk about this later-" Nick tried to say before Zatanna interrupted him while she kicked away a large undead Viking

"NO!" Zatanna yelled "We are going to talk about this now!"

"Oh for the love of god are they really doing this now" Wanda groaned in annoyance as she sent bolts of scarlet energy towards a group of undead soldiers while Frank tore the head off one armed with an old M-16 and quickly began to use it on the other undead soldiers

"Could be worse" Frank said as he shot each undead soldier in the head with ease while keeping an eye out for Mordo, the man didn't strike him as the type to turn tail and run when things went south "They could be talking about marital problems in a time like this"

"Great" Wanda said with an eye roll as she formed two large magical circles around her hands and used them as shields from a volley of undead redcoats before throwing one of the circles at the line of infantry and slicing them all in half

Wanda took a quick look around and frowned as she saw more and more circles forming with equally as many undead emerging from them "Where the hell is Spider-man!"

…

Peter held back a sneeze as he and a very reluctant Kaine raced down a hallway towards what sounded like a miniature warzone. After the two, or more accurately Peter, dealt with the Hell hounds the two decided that their best bet was to find the others, will in Peter's case it was. Kaine just wanted to say 'to hell with all of ya' and bail before things got any worse, not because he was a coward or anything, he just didn't see why he should stick around when the odds of him being arrested again or even killed were a bit too high for his tastes

But after several minutes of complaining from Peter and another brief scuffle the newly resurrected Scarlet spider agreed, if only to get Peter to shut the hell up!

"Just letting you know now, if I die I'm haunting you until you die so I can kick your ass when you crossover" Kaine said as the two leaped over a large whole that was made that led to the next floor below and continued their sprinting down the hall

"Yeah, you can get in line. Pretty sure there's a legion of guys who have first crack at me waiting on the other side" Peter said with a snort

"You do have a way of pissing others off" Kaine commented as they passed several dead men who liked they had their heads blown off by a high-powered rifle "Nice to see that Frank hasn't lost his touch"

"Kind of wish that he had" Peter said with a sigh "It's a little funny, I was able to prevent his family's death at the hands of that three-way shootout in the park a few months ago and now I found out that I might as well haven't bothered since someone else got to Frank's family"

"Yeah people your trying to save tend to die or wish they ended up dead, don't they?" Kaine said with a dark chuckle

Peter's response was a growl before he came to a sudden stop. Kaine nearly stumbled over at the actions of his genetic template and wanted as the man's damaged lenses narrowed as he looked down a certain hallway with interest

"The hell is wrong with y-" Kaine started only to stop when he felt an odd pulling on his spider-sense all of a sudden, the same feeling he got when he was near the artifact earlier "…Oh never mind"

"Should we investigate it?" Peter side glanced his clone who shrugged "If you want, I don't to be honest. That thing gives me the creeps"

"What is it anyway?" Petere asked as he returned to looking down the poorly lit hall

"Some weird bone coffin looking thing with web looking carvings in it, other than that it smells like chalk"

Peter nodded at that and continued to stare down the hall before he let out a sigh and looked towards Kaine "I know I'm asking a lot here, and I mean a lot but I was wondering if you cou-"

"Go help the others while you go and investigate the creepy bone coffin on your own in the middle of a evil wizard's lair?" Kaine finished with a deadpanned expression before he shrugged "Fine, but don't blame me when you die…"

"Don't worry, I'll settle for haunting you if I do end up unalive…again" Peter said with a snort before he and Kaine separated and ran towards their respective locations

…

Diana quickly parried a sword thrust away from one of the Spartans before she used her shield that she was able to recover and bashed her attacker in the head, severing it from his body and reducing it to ash before turning and blocking another swipe from the last Spartan. Diana's eyes narrowed as she blocked and dodged the sword swipes before she pivoted her body and let the blade pass between her body and her shield for a brief moment before using her shield's sharp edge to tear through the old rusty blade and ram the circular metal into the helmeted head of the Spartan

 **BANG!**

Diana held in a wince as she felt a musket ball bounce off her calf that was fired from an undead Red coat that snuck up behind her that she quickly turned and sliced in half before kicking the upper torso away before it turned to ash completely.

Diana nodded at her hand work as she saw several more undead soldiers approaching and quickly used her superior speed and skill to reduce them to piles of ashes. It was during this time that Diana's mind began to wander towards her teammate Peter and what he could be up to at this moment, she could only hope that he was right in that his 'brother' wouldn't kill him

' _Sometimes I feel that Peter is too trusting of others that mean him obvious harm'_ Diana thought as she grabbed a large mallet from hitting her in the head and tore it from the undead Viking's grip and turned the weapon on its former wielder and his friends before stabbing what looked to have been a dead U.S. marine in the chest with the mallet's hilt

She quickly hooped over another undead soldier and was prepared to deal with him as well when suddenly she was struck in the back by a blast of mystical energy

"AHHHHH!" Diana let out a pained scream as she felt the flesh on her back burn and tear slightly as she stumbled forward before turning to see Mordo standing there with an amused look on his face

"Apologies but I didn't know any other way to get your attention" Mordo said as he formed a magical circle to shield him from Diana's fist

 **KRRAAAAABWOOOOM!**

The impact of Diana's hit landing on the mystical shield sent shockwaves throughout the room and sent many of the undead warriors flying, giving Diana's allies some breathing room as they refocused their attention on Mordo who has since rejoined the battle

"You won't escape this time Mordo" Diana said as she continued to pound into his shield with all of her might, taken a small bit of joy to see the sorcerer struggling to hold his own against her

"Escape my dear, whoever said that's what I wanted" Mordo said as his eyes glowed white and before Diana could react she was blasted away by a sort of mini explosion of mystical energy

Wanda watched as Wonder Woman was slammed into the wall before she collapsed with a pained huff

"Hmm guess she doesn't have thick skin" Wanda mused as she turned her attention back to Mordo and summoned several magical circles around her while she began to levitate in the air in a lotus position and began to quietly chant something that may be able to help beat the man

Mordo saw her actions and was about to attack the scarlet and black clad women when several pillars of earth erupted from the ground and attacked him, forcing him to divert his attention to Zatanna who's eyes and hands were glowing a mixture of black and white energy

Mordo narrowed his eyes at the woman as he sensed something familiar about her "Hmm tell me little girl, have we ever met before?"

"No" Zatanna said with narrowed eyes before she summoned several fireballs and sent them flying towards Mordo who easily blocked them only to narrowly avoid being punched by Frank who snuck up behind him

Mordo was forced back by the series of punches thrown at him by the former soldier until he caught one of Frank's punches and used the man's own momentum to fling him over his shoulder and into the ground, causing the Punisher to groan in pain

Mordo didn't let up as he quickly picked the man up and used him as a sort of makeshift shield to block him from a bolt of lightning fired from Constantine

"AAAHHHHHH!" Frank yelled in pain as several thousand volts of electricity flared through his body

Constantine's eyes widened at that "Oops…sorry mate!"

Mordo tossed the wounded man aside and quickly sent several daggers made of stone flying towards Constantine who was unable to block some of them and found his legs, right shoulder and hand pierced by the stone blades

"GAH! Bloody hell this hurts like a mother!" Constantine said as he stumbled to the ground in pain

Mordo was just about to finish the man off when he saw a large wave of magical energy about to hit him. Mordo's eyes narrowed as he quickly jumped through a portal to avoid the destructive blast and came face to face with both Zatanna and Nick

Mordo smirked at the current state both were in, they both had numerous scratches and burns on them and Zatanna's top hat had a few tears in it while Nick had a few bruises on his face

Mordo chuckled "Tell me Mister Necro, do you honestly think you with all of your power can stand against me?"

"Honestly no…I don't see us beating you unless we get a heavy hitter hear" Necro said with narrowed eyes "Which is why I'm going to keep talking to keep you distracted from Spider-man's approaching fist

Mordo's eyes widened at that and turned just in time to had a red and black clad fist ram into his face and send him flying towards the wall

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

"That's for making me some enthralled bitch!" Kaine yelled at the downed mage before turning to see Zatanna and Necro who were looking at him in slight surprise "What?"

Nick's eyes narrowed "Your no-"

"Where's Spider-man?" Zatanna questioned the newcomer with narrowed eyes

Kaine shrugged "Scarlet Spider, and who are you supposed to be? The Wicked Witch of the West's hot sister?"

Zatanna crinkled her nose at the man while Nick narrowed his eyes at the man

"She's already taken buddy"

Kaine snickered "By whom, you? Please if she wanted some League of Legends fanboy she should've shacked it up with my idiot of a brother"

It was then that Wonder Woman joined the group with her sword raised at Kaine with a tired glare on her face "Where is Spider-man! And if I discover you've hurt him in any way I swear to Hera herself I'll rip you apart"

Kaine momentarily felt his spider-sense flare before he answered "Went to find that damn artifact that's been the cause of all this in the first place, apparently the thing's calling out to him, did the same to me by I said to hell with that and ran the other way, literally"

"Where?" Nick asked with a hint of desperation in his tone that caused Zatanna to look at him sadly

Kanie smirked "Don't know to be honest, this house is like a maze"

Nick gritted his teeth at the man playing ignorant and was solely tempted to make him talk when he saw Mordo stand back up and spit out a mixture of blood and saliva before turning his gaze towards them

"So, the pawn returns in defiance to it's master…I knew that resurrecting you would become an issue" Mordo spat out

"Aww that hurt's my feelings" Kaine said as he clutched his heart and sniffed loudly before he glared at the man "Hey I know what will make me feel better, hurting you!"

Mordo's eyes narrowed as multiple circles of magic formed around him and a large one beneath his feet "Well then, come and try…"

…

Peter carefully followed his spider-sense as it led him through a series of rooms that were booby trapped and still being occupied by whatever mages and demons were still alive or conscious before he finally found the artifact that's been the source of Nick's obsession and more or less the cause for all of this anarchy

"Huh, Kaine wasn't kidding when he said it was a bone coffin" Peter commented as he slowly approached the coffin in what looked like a sort of garage that held numerous vehicles and modes of transportation in the last five hundred years

The coffin was sitting in the center of the large garage and glowing ominously. The room was dead quiet with the only sounds being Peter's labored breathing and footfalls as he approached the coffin warily, he grew even more concerned when his spider-sense stopped tingling

Normally that would give Peter some confidence but there was something about this coffin that unnerving Peter on a primal level, like he shouldn't be anywhere near it at all!

"Okay Peter get a hold of yourself, it's just a creepy looking magical coffin, what's there to be scared of" Peter told himself as he gave the artifact a closer examination and saw something interesting

The coffin wasn't just made of bone, it was also made of what looked like petrified webbing. That took the science wiz by surprise as he also examined the engravings on the lid of the coffin to see if he could maybe make sense of what it says

"Ugh, it's like trying to read Hieroglyphics!" Peter groaned after staring at the mysterious writing for several moments before he stood up and scratched his head at the thing "What exactly are you anyway…"

" _ **Open it…"**_

Peter's body tensed as he heard a dark voice echo in his head and an ominous chill run down his spine.

"Yeeeaaaah That's not going to happen" Peter said to the voice in his head before he suddenly found himself in a dark space, looking up at the entity that had it's four glowing eyes narrowed at him "Sorry Void-y, but you're the last person I should ever take advice from…and I've gone to Guy Gardner for advice on how to flirt with a woman"

The Void's eyes narrowed until they were nearly closed slits before it hissed darkly and Peter suddenly found himself standing in the garage surrounded by over a dozen mages. Peter examined his opponents for a moment before speaking

"Me, wounded and alone against all of you healthy and blood thirsty looking mages?" Peter said with a chuckle as he got into a crouch position "Should have brought Saruman with ya to make it an even fight"

He then leaped at the mages all the while unaware of a man watching the scen from the shadows with interest

"Hmm…maybe I didn't need Kaine after all…" the man said as he watched Spider-man tear through the mages with some ease

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter is the finale, the Fight with Mordo has a spectacular ending, least I hope it does, the artifact in the coffin will finally be revealed and Kaine finally gets his revenge…

So we got to see how it is that Mordo came into possession of the artifact and how Kaine got here to some extent and why it was the Frank's family was killed, to in a sense help resurrect Scarlet Spider so they can then use him to open the coffin for the artifact inside


	25. Magical evening part 8

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yes you will see what's in the casket this chapter even. I plan to do this story up to the Events of Rebirth before making a sequel to this story that'll deal with Rebirth onwards. The Web of Life will play a large role in some of the future arcs, both canon-ish and original. As for Peter's alternate family confront him…soon

 **gunman** : The reason why Frank's family was chosen is because the mysterious man has a chip on his shoulder in regards to the gun wielding vigilante that'll pop up again in the future. Yeah of all the women that Peter will encounter aside from Grail, Wanda will be the one that Diana will have the most issues you with and vice versa. As for Ben Reilly showing up, I'm thinking of doing it and I may have a way to do it. As for these guys getting together again, most of them will end up in Justice League Dark (Peter, Wanda, Zatanna, and Constantine) baring Diana who will be with the regular Justice League Team by then and already with Superman (Shudders in disgust) and Frank is more of a lone operative kind of guy but he and Spidey will have their team ups, Kaine on the other hand will be off doing his own thing and occasionally team up with Spider-man and in some cases fight him because honestly that's all they'll be doing half the time, like real brothers!

 **Kival737101:** I have someone in mind for Kaine that I think will match his personality pretty well and be able to put up with his crap most of the time

 **Kyubishepard** : Yes that one

 **Fenrir44** : Yes Green Goblin will show back up again, but not for a while. Norman on the other hand will have a large role himself to play before he dons the glider and green again. Next arc Peter will get the attention of two female DC villains

 **Guest 1** : They'll more than likely have a brief sexual relationship before settling on friends, nothing more than that at the moment might take it further.

 **justafan** : Yeah Kaine at this stage is still kind of an ass but he'll get better slowly, that is. And yeah Wanda's mentality will be more deeply explored later on and you are right that Peter is unknowingly starting to become her sort of anchor which is both good and bad

 **High-Wolf-King** : He'll meet the Teen Titans but he won't mentor them, mainly because they really wont appreciate it, teen rebels and all that crap but he will have a sort of bond with Raven because of reason similar to yours and a few others and as for the Young Justice, they don't exist in the New 52 but I may make a team similar to them that Peter will sort of watch over, like an over protective momma spider/hen. As for Grail wanting to make Peter her king because of the Void…oh she's going to take a real interest in him when she finds out about that from the Anti-monitor and from just watching him. If Diana thinks that Zatanna, Wanda and a few other girls I have planned to show up will give her problems she ain't seen nothing yet

 **Captain Redhsirt:** The Void doesn't know exactly what's inside only that it's connected to it and the Web of Life and is interested in it. A few others will appear like Julia Carpenter who we last saw as Spider-woman and yes, she'll be aware of the previous time line/reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Come on guys, can't you just surrender already?" Peter asked with a tired sigh as he leaped over two mages and slammed both their heads together before landing in front of another mage and head butting him away "I mean, most of your friends are dead, not by me mind you, and from what I'm hearing it sounds like your boss is getting the magic kicked out of him"

Peter ducked under a punch from a mage in a torn robe and quickly delivered a series of punches to the man's gut before kicking him away and into a nearby Model T car, caving the side in slightly

Peter winced at this "Ooh…sorry car!"

Peter than turned to see that there were only three mages left, one of them looked like he could barely keep standing while the last two looked like they wanted to turn tai and run. He figured it was only fear of their master keeping them in place. Peter's eyes narrowed at the men before shooting multiple web bullets at them and knocking to the ground before webbing them to the floor in a thick coat, he also made sure to cover their mouths so they cant utter some spell to free themselves

Peter seeing that the men were dealt with nodded before turning back to look at the coffin and felt himself tense…The lid was partially opened

"Ohh that's not good" Peter said nervously as he approached the container and looked to see that there was a small nearly unnoticeable amount of what was likely his blood on the edge. Peter's eyes narrowed at that as he tried to remember if he got that close to it when suddenly he remembered vaulting over the coffin when a mage threw several daggers at him and one of them sliced his arm open a bit

Peter looked towards the wound that's since stopped bleeding and groaned "Really need to make this thing knife proof or resistant or whatever the hell they call being anti-knife"

Peter returned his gaze towards the coffin and slowly peeked inside the lid to see what it was that had everyone clamoring for it

"Please don't be a mummy, please don't be a mummy…" Peter said as he pushed the lid opened a bit more before his eyes widened at what they saw

"…What the hell?"

…

"Okay it's official…I fuckin hate magic" Kaine growled out as he, Frank and Constantine were taking cover behind a destroyed stone column while Mordo was tossing explosive orbs of dark magic at them and the rest

"Can't blame ya to be honest mate" Constantine said as he peeked over the column to see Wonder Woman blasted into Zatanna, sending both women to the ground before chains made of blue and black energy erupted from the ground and ensnared both of them and kept them pinned

Nick was trying to get Mordo's attention by sending a series of mystical lightning bolts towards the powerful mage. Mordo's eyes found Nick and narrowed in both annoyance and rage

"I'm really starting to get tired of you Necro, why not do me and the world a favor and DIE!"

Nick's eyes widened as he saw multiple spears of blue energy coming towards him and was just narrowly able to dodge them with a reflection spell that redirected the lethal spell back towards Mordo who was forced to end the spell or risk being impaled. Mordo then suddenly appeared before Nick and before the New Yorker could react, he suffered a series of punches to his face and chest, some of which he was able to block, before being grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground and kicked away by a smirking Mordo who finished Nick off with a blast towards one of the mage's arms

"AHHHH!" Nick yelled as he felt several bones in his arm break under the pressure of the magical attack

"So what's the plan Constantine?" Kaine looked towards the only standing mage left

John's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene before him and suddenly realized something "Where's the Witch?"

"Come again?" Frank asked with a slight frown of confusion as he loaded a small revolver he still had, it only had three shots left and the ex-soldier knew that unless a miracle happened, he wasn't going to be getting out of this situation alive, let alone get his revenge

"The Witch of Sokovia, she's missing" Constantine said as he ducked back down and turned towards Scarlet Spider "Did you happen to see a woman, attractive and mentally questionable anywhere when you arrived?"

Kaine nodded slightly "No why?"

"Yes Mr. Constantine why?" the voice of Mordo said from above the three

The trio looked up too seek Baron crouched on the destroyed column, looking down at them with amusement. Frank didn't hesitate to fire off a round at Mordo who stopped the bullet midair with magic before redirecting it back into the skull symbolled man's leg

"AHH!" Frank yelled in pain before Mordo landed before the trio

He sent a blast at Scarlet Spider, sending him flying away and caught a fist from Constantine before bringing the man into a head butt before grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him over his shoulder and body slamming him into the ground. He would have continued but the Punisher speared him to the ground and punched the slightly surprised mage in the face hard

 **KRAAARK!**

Mordo gritted his teeth in pain as his nose was rebroken by Frank who continued to wail on the mage before he was sent flying off the mage by an invisible force. Mordo spat out a tooth and some blood and slowly rose to his feet and conjured a small ball of black and red lightning in his hands

"I'm starting to see why my temporary and soon to be dead ally was hoping you were killed Mr. Castle" Mordo said darkly at the glaring Punisher "I won't be making that mistake again-"

Mordo was interrupted by a scarlet bolt of lightning that struck him in the chest and sent him flying across the room before his flight was halted by a large scarlet colored magic circle forming and shooting another scarlet bolt out of it and shooting the wounded mage into the ground

Mordo growled in rage and stood up in time to see at least six magic circles surrounding him, all coated in scarlet lightning and aiming right at him. The former defender of K'un-Lun eyes widened in shock at this

"Ah shi-"

 **KRRAAAK-BWOOOOOOM!**

Kaine saw all this and looked around for the mage that casted it and saw a woman not too far away, floating in a lotus position with her eyes glowing scarlet red and a small storm of scarlet lightning and black mist floating around her like a small cyclone while her hands each had a small magic circle around them

"…Wanda?" Kaine said in shock as he watched Peter's old sort of girlfriend continue to mutter something under her breath while simultaneously continuing her unrelenting onslaught on Mordo

"Know her too?" Constantine asked as he pushed himself up and wiped some blood from his mouth

"Long story" Kaine said with a sigh _'Wonder how many times Peter has said that!'_

" **ENOUGH!"**

Suddenly a large blast of green and black mystical power erupted from the small crater being formed as a result of Wanda's mystical bombardment, at the center was a snarling Mordo whose eyes were glowing green and black energy was building in his hands

" **I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"** Mordo shouted in a dark booming voice before he sent out a pulse of green energy towards Wanda whose eyes narrowed just as she finished utter her spell

Kaine waited for the mystical wave of deadly magic to hit the floating witch with but was surprised when it suddenly vanished without a sound!

"What the…?" Kaine said in confusion while Constantine's eyes narrowed in interest before looking over to see a shell shocked Mordo who slowly looked down at his hands

"W-What did you do to me?" Mordo asked as he tried to summon his power but found nothing

Wanda let out a shaky breath as she slowly floated back down to the ground before she collapsed to her knees, sweat pouring down her face as she took several breaths

"Simple...I…removed…Your magic…" Wanda panted out tiredly, indicating that casting the spell was anything but simple

The chains that were holding Wonder Woman and Zatanna down faded allowing both women to recover, Diana summoning a sword as she approached the still shocked Mordo carefully and the mistress of magic checking on Nick who was leaning against the wall and cradling his arm

Just as Diana was about to grab Mordo, a gunshot echoed through the room and Diana felt and saw a bullet shoot past her head and bury itself in Mordo's eye who screamed in pain

"GAAAAAAH!" Mordo clutched his now bleeding eye socket in pain as he stumbled back before falling to the ground

Diana quickly looked behind her to see Frank limping towards her with a glare on his face

"Not so tough without your fancy spells now are ya you piece of shit?" Frank gritted out in anger and pain

Diana immediately stepped between him and the wounded mage on the ground and raised her sword at the man "Halt, who are you?"

Frank came to a stop and eyed the woman before him "Your Wonder Woman…right?"

Diana's eyes narrowed "Yes…"

Frank nodded at that "My uh, daughter used to be a big fan of yours"

It was then that Diana's eyes widened slightly "…'Used'…past tense…"

Frank then glared at the now quite but still living form of Mordo "That piece of shit, bleeding on the ground behind you…he killed my family…tore them to pieces…"

Diana looked over her shoulder at the man who was now glaring at her and Frank while clutching his bleeding socket. She then turned back to Frank while also noticing Peter's brother approaching them as well. Constantine was currently making his way towards Zatanna who was supporting Nick while Wanda to her shock was nowhere to be seen…

"You want to kill him in revenge" Diana concluded which Frank responded with a nod

Diana's brow furrowed at that and was about to speak when Kaine spoke up "Actually can I get a few more hits in before the terminator here can kill him? The guy turned me into a zombie and made me do his bidding like a bitch"

Diana eyed both men before her before she sighed "I'm afraid I can't allow you two to do that. Once more he is beaten and no longer possess a dang-"

"What makes you think that Amazon?" Mordo spat out as the veins around his eyes started to glow red along the inside of his mouth

Diana backed away in shock as did Frank and Kaine as they saw Mordo's eye and his eye socket begin to glow red and stand up

"I thought that Witch depowered him!" Frank growled in annoyance

" **She did…"** Mordo chuckled darkly, his voice sounding like there was three of him speaking at once **"…but I still have…one more trick up my sleeve"**

Kaine felt his spider-sense begin to flare as Mordo's face contorted into one of pain before suddenly his tunic tore to reveal his muscles were expanding, tearing free from his skin that was quickly re-growing and turning even darker. He began to grow several feet while his face became consumed by dark red and black fire

"What the fuck…?" Frank said in shock as he watched Mordo turn into some sort of fire head monster

Diana glanced at the now near eight-foot-tall Mordo whose head was now replaced by a ball of red and black fore with a glowing white maw and two white eyes. His body was now more muscular and his hands now had flaming claws on the end of them and the veins in his body looked to be glowing with fire running through them. It was then at several small mouths opened all across Mordo's body, the largest forming on his stomach which opened to reveal a mouth full of teeth and fire

The Amazon that glanced back down towards her sword "I'm gonna need a bigger weapon…"

" **RAAAAAAAGH!"** the large demonic Mordo roared before multiple torrents of fire erupted from the numerous mouths on his body and headed straight of the trio

Diana quickly grabbed both Frank and Kaine before she leaped back and away from the now burning ground they were just occupying seconds ago. Her eyes widened as she saw several of the fire streams follow her and the two men. She quickly tossed both men behind her and brought her bracelets up to block the flames, gritting her teeth in pain as the flames began superheat the metal and burn her wrists

Just as it looked like the flames would consume her a torrent of water and ice shot past her and pushed the demonic flames back. Diana quickly looked over her shoulder to see it was Zatanna

"Thanks…" Diana nodded towards the woman

"Your welcome" Zatanna nodded at the princess before she quick chanted off a incantation in reverse that had several blue and white magical portals form around Mordo's form before spraying him in ice

" **RRRAAAAAAAAAWWWW!"** Mordo roared in rage as steam began to build up around him

"What has happened to him?" Diana said as she watched Mordo struggle to defend himself from the ice

"He's more or less given up his body to the cosmic being that he's the sort of servant for. And from the looks of it, it was Dormammu" Nick said as he scanned Mordo's form "Crazy bastard… making a deal with something that malevolent and powerful"

"I take it this Dormammu is a being not to be trifled with?" Diana questioned, wondering just how malevolent this being was…

"He's arguably the most powerful demonic force in existence with only like three guys rivaling him" Constantine said with a shrug "Sort of like the god of dark magic, in fact legend has it that he was the one that introduced dark magic into the universe"

"So how do we beat him?" Frank asked

"Simple, we just wait for Mordo's body to give out. Thanks to the Witch's spell, Mordo doesn't have any magic left to sustain his body while it's sort of controlled by Dormammu and given the state he was in beforehand, I don't think it'll take long" Nick said

"And how long can that take?" Kaine asked as he watched Mordo blasted the ice away with a small pulse of fire before centering his gaze on them

"Few minutes at the most" Nick said

Diana hummed at that before she looked over towards Zatanna "Keep him from getting to fired up…"

She than launched herself at Mordo who did the same and caused the two to collide with a shockwave

 **KRAKKOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Peter stared blankly at the artifact that was in the coffin. He was expecting some sort of powerful looking weapon, a creepy looking Mummy or some weird Ark of the Covenant ghost swarm not…

A helmet…a helmet that looked like his red and blue suit's mask only it was black and the webbing design on it was silver and raised a bit to make it stand out more. The lenses were missing, allowing who would ever where the helmet have their eyes and brows exposed

Peter carefully reached down and grabbed the helmet and felt a cold tingling feeling travel up his arm and down his spine. He ignored it and slowly brought the face of the helm to his and looked at it intently

"So, the artifact that's connected to the Web of Life is a helmet…" Peter said as he turned the metal head piece side to side and even looked inside it to see if there was more "That's it?"

He received no answer before he let out a groan "I swear you better be like the helmet of Nabu and have whoever puts you on becomes some sort of super powered magical guy or something because this is the biggest let down I've ever had…well not the worst but still definitely not one of the best!"

"What is?" the voice of Wanda spoke up behind Peter causing him to shriek and accidently drop the helmet on the coffin's lid, creating an loud clanking sound throughout the room

He tunred to see a tired looking Wanda looking at him in confusion before she spotted the helmet on the lid and narrowed her eyes at it, partly at what it was and partly because she could sense something off about it…

"That's what's been in the coffin? This helmet?" Wanda pointed towards the slightly teetering helm

"Yeah…" Peter said as he followed her finger towards the helm that was staring up at him with it's hollowed out eye holes _'Yeah that's actually kind of creepy…'_

He then turned back towards Wanda with some confusion "Why are you here?"

"The fight with Mordo ended and I didn't see a reason to stick around" Wanda shrugged before they both felt a tremor "…Well it ended when I left"

"What did you do to beat him?" Peter asked as he grabbed the helmet and attacked it to his belt

"I tore his magic out" Wanda said indifferently

Peter's eyes widened at that as he turned to gape at the Witch "You…tore his magic out?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded "Wasn't easy, partly because with how powerful he was and partly because of how complicated the spell I used on him was. One minor mistake and I could have ended up causing an explosion of mystical energy to rival the likes of a nuclear bomb"

Peter stared at the woman in shock for several moments before speaking "I'm torn between being impressed and terrified at the moment"

Wanda giggled at that before they both felt the building violently shake, causing Wanda to fall against Peter who blushed as he felt the woman's 'assets' push into him

"Oh uh sorry, are you okay?" Peter asked as he held on to Wanda

The Witch looked up at Peter and smiled "Yes…I am now…"

Peter blushed a bit harder because he could feel Wanda pushing into him harder and was about to tell her to stop when a large flamed figure burst through the ground and landed on an old Porsche with a heavy thud

Wand and Peter quickly separated as they watched the large demonic looking figure stand up and turn his flaming head towards them

Its white eyes narrowed at the sight of Spider-man and the Witch **"YOU!"**

"I'm sorry but have we met? Because I think I would remember meeting a guy with a flaming head and a bunch of mouths all over his body leaking fire" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense tingle in warning

"Its Mordo" Wanda said with wide eyes as she could feel the malevolent power coursing through the former mage "And he's…been taken over by Dormammu…"

"Is that bad?" Peter asked concerned

"Very…" Wanda said with a small tremor of fear in her tone, she's read plenty of tomes on Dormammu that's given her nightmares for weeks on end

"And just when I though tonight couldn't get any worse" Peter said as he rubbed his head before looking up at the approaching Mordo "Hey look it's been a long day, so how about we-"

Mordo interrupted Peter with a dark growl of pure rage before he spat a storm of fire towards Peter and Wanda. The red and black clad woman didn't hesitate to conjure up a shield to protect them from the harmful flames while Peter activated his ear piece that he was glad to see was still working

"Hey Wonder Woman there's a-" Peter was interrupted by the sight of Diana shooting out of the whole made by the Dormammu possessed Mordo and ram her fist into the distracted mage's flame covered head

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

Mordo's head snapped to the side before Diana rammed her fist into his gullet that sent him flying through the air and into the ceiling before he landed on a old horse drawn carriage. Mordo growled in rage and lifted his head to see Wonder Woman summoning two axes for her to fight with and was about to attack when suddenly the Scarlet Spider appeared behind her and shot a arch of his green and yellow venom blasts right into his eye and caused him to roar in pain before the two axes blades dug into both his shoulders

Diana than used the weapons to lift Mordo up and swung him around before releasing her grip on the handles and sending the snarling demonically possessed mage flying through the wall and into the building's courtyard outside

"Oh never mind" Peter said as he shut his com off and turned to see Zatanna, Nick and Constantine emerge from the hole in the ground on a magical platform "And there's my favorite mage…and Constantine…and I guess Nick too"

Nick glowered at the man before he saw the coffin was open and quickly approached it and looked inside to see it was empty "W-What? But where…"

It was then that Nick looked to see a black and silver helmet strapped to Spider-man's belt. He narrowed his eyes at it and approached the injured wall crawler

"That helmet, was that what was inside the coffin?" Nick asked

"Nick-" Zatanna began only for her boyfriend to press on in his questioning

"Was there anything else inside? A book, was there a book?!" Nick asked almost desperately

Peter's lenses narrowed at the man "No…just the helmet…"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nick screamed in outrage as he kicked the side of a car, causing the door to cave in slightly under the force of the blow

Zatanna jumped a bit at the action before she carefully approached Nick and wrapped her arms around him and began to whisper soothing words into his ear

"Shh…it's alright…it's okay calm down…"

Constantine sent Nick a slightly pitying stare before he approached Spider-man, Scarlet Spider, Wonder Woman and the Witch "So I guess we finally found out what the big fuss was about…a damn metal hat. And here I thought this damn McGuffin would actually be worth something"

Peter shrugged as he looked around the garage and frowned and noticed a certain someone missing "Hey, where's Frank?"

"Him?" Constantine said with a quirked brow "Don't know, he sort of vanished once Wonder Woman here and Mordo really started to tear into each other"

"He ain't dead far as I can tell, bastard's too stubborn to die" Kaine said as he looked down at the helmet that Peter had with him "So that's what Mordo wanted me to get him…lame"

"I know right?" Peter said with a snicker "I was half expecting a swarm of creepy angel spirts to pop out like in India Jones or something"

"What does it do?" Diana asked as she scanned the helmet with interest and couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship, even if the object gave off an unsettling feeling for some reason

"Don't know but-" Peter began only for his spider-sense to tingle just as he was pulled away from the group by an invisible force, through the wall and right into the clawed burning hand of Mordo

The possessed mage stared into Peter's eyes with his glowing white eyes and snarled **"You've cost me dearly today little Spider…I will enjoy watching lord Dormammu tear your soul apart piece by piece"**

Peter tried to pry the burning clawed hand of his throat as he glared at Mordo's flamed head "Yeah well I'm afraid he's going to have to take a number because I already a creepy demonic lord after my sweet little buns"

Mordo roared in rage and was about to tear off Peter's head when suddenly he was entrapped in a green box, forcing him to let go of a surprised Spider-man

"Hey Spider-man, looks like you can use a hand" Green Lantern said as he along with Superman slowly descended as a Boom tube opened and out stepped Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash, Steve Trevor and about a dozen armed men all decked out in combat gear

"Spider-man…" Steve nodded towards the man and looked to see Diana along with several others he doesn't recognize and a person in a red and black version of Spider-man's suit approaching

"Steve?" Diana said in surprise "What are you and the League doing here?"

"Thought you could use some help" Steve said with a grin as he nodded towards the 'trapped' Mordo "And looks like I was right"

"Where's Batman?" Spider-man asked with a frown under his mask while he slowly made his way next to Kaine

"Still in Gotham" Superman answered "Apparently the Joker has taken the Mayor hostage with the help of his new sort of side kick Harley Quinn"

"So the flying rodent thinks that some clown is more important than a guild of mages led by some demon possessed ass?" Kaine said with a shake of his head "Jesus fuckin Christ-"

"Hey, knock it off" Spider-man shot his brother a warning before he felt his spider-sense tingle and he groaned "Oh for the love of-"

 **KRABWOOOOM!**

Mordo had been using that moment to build up his energy before forcibly expelling it outwards, destroying the emerald box he was in and sending the heroes flying. The first to recover was Superman who immediately shot towards Mordo with a stern expression

Mordo growled and sent a fist towards the man of Steel that was easily caught by Superman. Mordo's eyes narrowed in annoyance while Superman smirked before he blasted the larger being in the chest with his great vision

Mordo stumbled back slight in shock more than pain before he growled at Superman **"That's how you wanna plat it? Fine!"**

Mordo shot out a torrent of fire towards Superman who quickly sped around only to be blasted away by a follow up attack. Mordo who have followed after the man of steel if it wasn't for Wonder Woman appearing and ramming her fist into his gut again, causing him to stagger back under the next several hits dished out by the Amazon

He tried to attack her in return but several venom blasts to the face from both Spider-man and Scarlet Spider stopped him and allowed Wonder Woman to deliver the mother of all hail makers into him

 **KOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the blow sent Mordo flying back and into the wall surrounding the courtyard. He fell to his knees and looked up just in time to see a scarlet streak ram into him and send him through the wall

 **KRAAKOOOOM!**

" **RAAAAAAAAGHHH!"** Mordo roared in outrage and quickly slammed his hands into the ground, upheaving the area and forcing the Flash back while Green Lantern flew in from above and created several jets with his ring and sent them flying towards the hissing Mordo

The emerald constructs collided with Mordo's form, creating a small explosion made up of a combination of green energy and demonic flames

"Is he down?" Spider-man asked as he leaped through the hole made by Mordo courtesy of Flash and narrowed his lenses at the slowly rising form of Mordo "Jeez how much can this guy take?"

"It's like fighting Darkseid all over again" Aquaman commented as he stood next to Spider-man with his trident at the ready "And I can see that he's given his soul to Dormammu…"

"You know who that is?" Peter asked as he watched Aquaman twirl his trident so that he was holding it in a reverse grip

"Yes, I've encountered his servants before" Arthur said before he threw his spear right into the chest of Mordo who let out a pain roar before a large emerald fist landed on him before rising up and coming down on him again and again for several moments before stopping just as a small column of fire erupted from the crater

Spider-man gestured for Flash to check it out who immediately appeared at the edge of the depression before crouching down and looked at the prone form in it

"What do ya see?" Spider-man asked as he and Aquaman approached the crater

"A half-naked guy" Flash responded with a shrug as he stood up

Spider-man looked down to see Mordo back in his human form, at least he thinks that what it is since until the garage he never saw the guy. He looked towards Diana who landed beside him while Steve's men surrounded the crater, their weapons trained on the bruised and beaten form of Mordo

"That him princess?" Peter nodded towards the figure in the crater

Diana nodded "Yes, that's him. He looks a bit skinnier than last time though"

Peter nodded at that before he jumped into the crater and landed next to Mordo who looked up at him weakly

"Hey, this sis gonna be a bit hard for you to believe but…you lost" Peter said with a chuckle at the end as he webbed the man up in the last of his web fluid before throwing him over his shoulder and leaping back up towards the rest of the team and handed him towards Steve who stumbled a bit with the sudden weight "Here ya are Steveie, one homicidal depowered mage!"

"Thanks" Steve said in a dry tone as he handed the defeated mage to several of his men before he pointed to another "Radio to base, tell them to send some more men here to help us secure this place. Round up any survivors and report back to me"

"Yes sir" one of the men nodded before gesturing for six others to follow him into the fortress

Peter watched them go before looking towards Lantern and Flash "Go help them out, they might end up needing you two"

"On it" Flash nodded before zipping past him and into the fortress followed by a annoyed green Lantern

"If I get cursed I'm blaming you!" Hal shouted towards Spider-man

"Wouldn't be the first time" Peter replied back with a chuckle before looking around to see that Constantine, Nick, Zatanna, and Kaine were gone!

"They left not long after you went after Mordo through the hole Flash made with him" Wanda said as she approached him

"And you stuck around because?" Pete looked towards the smirking Witch

"Because I wanted to thank you for the amazing evening and I hope we can do this again sometime" Wanda said before she did something that surprised both him and the present members for the Justice League

She lifted Peter's torn mask up to his nose and slammed her lips into his and gave the wall crawler a deep and passionate kiss

Diana who was watching this felt her brow twitch in annoyance as she watched Wanda deepen the kiss even further before pulling back and giving her teammate a wink before she took several steps back

"See you around Spider-man!" Wanda waved to him as a small cyclone f red mist and energy pulled around her and she vanished

Peter wo was still dazed by the magical kiss could only nod dumbly before he pulled down his mask and turned to see Superman and Aquaman smirking at him, Steve giving him an annoyed look and Diana…

She looked like she was about to hunt down Wanda and skin her alive

Still Peter had to admit, it was a pretty amazing night… and he may be looking forward to another night on the town with Wanda

' _Forgot how much fun she could be'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle as he turned to look up towards the rising sun in the distance _'Still...I cant help but fell like I'm forgetting something...'_

Not too far away from the group of heroes and armed soldiers, Frank was looking through the scope of a sniper rifle with Mordo's head in his crosshairs. His finger slowly tightened on the trigger and was about to blow the man's head clean off when one his escorts got in the way and caused Frank to let out a cures and watched as the mage was escorted through the portal to whatever prison cell that was being set up for him

"...Dammit"

…

One week later…

Peter was in the storage room of his high-rise apartment that over looked Central Park. He was currently placing the helmet he got from the coffin on a small shelf and took several steps back to admire it's position. Peter stared into the empty eye holes of the helmet for several moments before he shrugged and turned to leave the room, making sure to cut off the lights while he was at it

It wasn't long after Peter left the helmet that for the briefest moment a small red light flickered in the eye holes and a faint dark whisper could be heard

' _ **What…what is this?'**_

…

* * *

And done.

So the next two chapters will take place year after this arc and will just be a day in the life of Spider-man before we hop into the next major story arc


	26. Monitor duty with the Legaue

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **gunman** : The Helmet shall remain a mystery for now, but it's origin and how it's connected to the Web of Life and Spider-man will be revealed in due time. Frank's family was targeted because the unknown man working with Mordo, like I hinted at has a history with Frank and was hoping to get a little revenge on the man, he was also hoping that Mordo would kill Frank and not risk the possible birth on the Punisher but we all saw how that ended, don't worry the identity of the man will be revealed when Frank pops back up later down the road. As for where Zatanna, Nick and Constantine went, they sort of bail once they saw the League was there and figured that they weren't needed plus yeah it was mainly because they didn't want to answer any questions Nick in particular who was also pissed that what he wanted wasn't what was in the coffin, Peter will question them bailing when he ones into them again and what it was that Nick was hoping to get from it. As for why Kaine left, well he wanted to since the beginning but never got a good enough chance to do so or reason, the arrival of the Justice League gave him just that plus he thought that they may try to take him in with the whole killing a few mages and nearly killing one of their members. Steve was annoyed both by Peter and Wanda's lack of professionalism and because he saw Diana's reaction and felt a little bit more jealous of the wall crawler. Why Diana was pissed was because one she doesn't really like Wanda which has been hinted at given the two's brief interactions of each other through this arc, another is Diana is aware that Peter is attracted to her to what extent she isn't fully aware of but seeing another girl, one she doesn't like catch Peter's attention then openly make out with him in front of her, well it left her feeling a little tiny bit jealous. As for why it took a week for Peter to do anything with the Helmet was because he was having others take a look at it and kept it locked up in the Watchtower and waited to see if releasing it did anything, after seeing all was okay for the most part he decided to take it back to his place. As for what Kaine's been up to, that'll be mentioned this chapter and shown a bit next chapter

 **Aniimeziing** : It's not Jean Grey or Mephisto or some other demon lord and as for this still being a Peter/Diana pairing, I'm intentionally keeping people lost in that regard, make it seem more authentic on wheatear Peter will get back with her, find a new love or maybe even get a harem…won't know for a while I'm afraid. Sides I think it keeps things interesting

 **felpere8Ranco** : Yes Venom and Carnage will appear, the latter will be the main villain for a future story arc I have in mind

 **Galabrax** : The helmet is connected to the Web of Life, in what form or fashion will be revealed but not anytime soon. The next arc will be after these two small little filler chapters, give me and Spidey some rest before going into the next crisis, but if you're asking for a hint well let's just say that Peter is about to meet the living weapon. Yes some will notice something odd about Peter and investigate it, Mephisto knows if you're wondering and he has plans for the Void. As for how many pre-Flashpoint people are showing up I'd say at this moment around four barring Kaine. The others are the pre-new 52 Superman and Lois obviously, don't know if I should count their kid or not, Julia Carpenter who show up soon and one other person that I'm keeping a secret for now

 **Captain Redshirt** : To some extent you are right in that the helmet is part of something bigger but that's all I'm going to say for now. And don't worry Frank will be reappearing and he ain't gonna let Mordo or his unknown accomplice get away with what they did to his family

 **justafan** : We'll see a bit of Wanda next chapter and as for why Diana seems so bothered, it's mainly because she see's Peter as a close friend, best friend really and just doesn't want to see him get hurt in a sense plus she may be aware that Peter is attracted to her, she isn't aware of the full extent but she knows enough that he may have tried to make a move on her if she wasn't with Steve at the moment. Things will only get complicated for them as time goes on and more women showing interest in Spider-man won't help matters

 **High-Wolf-King** : I'm thinking of doing something like that with their characters. Not really a relationship per say, they'll get close don't get me wrong but since she's physically a teenager and he's a good several decades older than her it might be a bit weird for both of them. May have it that she has a crush on him but I do have something in mind that'll be a subtle if not an outright obvious 'F you!' to Superman in regards to him being with Wonder Woman

 **spiderman1fan** : He's just a more powerful version of his 616 counterpart

 **Fenrir44** : Some of them will be appearing and I will say that at least three of them will show a sort of interest in Spider-man, won't reveal who because of possible spoilers but I may add a few more in for sort of the down chapters and in-between arcs moments like these two chapters will be used for.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Seventeen years ago…Peter 20, Diana 4,986_

" _I'm boooooored!" Peter groaned out as he sat with Diana in the monitor room of the new Justice League headquarters. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower_

 _Peter wanted to call it the Death Star, mainly because of the large nuclear like canon it had, something he thinks is a bit over kill, and because it looked like something out of Star Wars but was quickly overruled_

" _You should have brought a book then Peter" Diana said with a grin as she was reading a small novel that detailed the history of the Amazons in great detail, most of which she was seeing was inaccurate or untrue at all "Or perhaps you could have used this time to do your homework so you don't fall behind again in class"_

" _Please, like I would do homework for class when I'm sitting in a giant satellite that looks like it's from Star Wars or even Star Trek!" Peter gestured to the technological marvel around them_

" _Well you can always settle for watching the Earth, we should be about to pass over the North Pole and may get to see the northern lights that I've heard about" Diana said as she turned a page_

" _Or Santa and his army of underpaid elves and magical altered deer" Peter snorted as he glanced up at the planet he calls home and laid back in his chair "Still hard to believe I'm in space…always wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger and well here I am…kinda"_

 _Diana nodded as she marked the page she was on and placed the novel down and joined Peter in looking down at their home with a distant smile "I know what you mean…when I was a child I always dreamed of reaching for the heavens and beyond…"_

" _Well here we are princess…among the stars themselves" Peter said with a grin as he glanced down at the various screens to see if anything was going on in the world and frowned when he saw something interesting "Hello what's this…?"_

 _He clicked on the panel and brought the issue to the larger screen in front of him and began to monitor it_

" _Something come up?" Diana looked towards Peter with a curious expression_

" _Yeah and from the looks of it, one of our kind of problems" Peter said as he pressed a few buttons and brought the issue up on the main screen for Diana to see_

 _Her face morphed into a frown as she saw what was happening and quickly contacted the other members of the League_

" _This is Wonder Woman, we have a situation in the arctic circle" the princess said and waited for a response as Peter prepped the teleporter_

" _What is it?" the voice of Superman responded_

" _It appears a research station is under attack by a group of terrorists" Diana said as she reviewed the current situation_

 _Superman was quite for a moment before he responded "I don't think I'll be able to get there in time Diana. Toy maker has teamed up with Metallo and they aren't making things easy for me"_

" _Understood, what about the rest?" Diana asked only for Peter to answer this time_

" _Hal's in space with Manhunter and won't be back for another day, Flash is currently chasing after my ex's brother Quicksilver, Aquaman is trying to negotiate a truce between two warning mermen tribes in the pacific and Batman isn't answering his com…as usual" Peter said as he stood up and made his way towards the teleporter_

" _Where are you going?" Diana asked as she stood up and followed after the wall crawler_

" _To have a snow ball fight with some terrorist, why you wanna come?" Peter asked over his shoulder "We may even get to see those Northern lights!"_

 _Diana watched him go for a moment before looking back at the dashboard and contacting Superman "Spider-man and I will handle it, we're keep you posted"_

" _Alright, I'll try to get there as fast as possible" Superman said before he ended the call and Diana flew after Spider-man who was already at the teleporter_

…

" _Well I'm disappointed" Spider-man said as he finished webbing up the last of the criminals in a thick warm blanket of his webbing, modified to regulate heat to keep from freezing and shattering in extreme cold_

" _How so?" Wonder Woman asked as she wrapped her lasso back up and placed it on her waist_

" _We're in the North Pole and I don't see Santa's workshop anywhere!" Spider-man shook his arms comedically which caused Diana to chuckle at the younger man's antics, finding them refreshing compared to the older more serious men_

 _Granted the Flash was of a similar mindset but Peter's youth made his attempts to lighten the mood better somehow_

 _She looked over at the horizon and saw that the sun was about to set and the temperature was beginning to drop. The frigid air didn't affect her much and Peter assured her that his suit was more than insulated enough to keep him warm on top of having a naturally higher body temperature on account of his genetic enhancements._

 _She heard the sound of a cape rustling in the wind and turned to see Superman descending down to her and Peter along with their group of thwarted terrorists_

" _Sorry I'm late" Superman gave them a sheepish smile "Toy man brought out a giant robotic clown snake thing that was re-enforced and had small red sun lamps all over it"_

" _Yeesh that sounds creepy" Spider-man commented as he looked up at the night sky and gave a small whistle of appreciation at the sight of so many stars visible "But since you feel so bad about missing out on mine and Wonder Woman's epic snowball fight with a bunch of gun tottering cheaters, why don't you take these guys back?"_

 _Superman eyed Peter for a moment before he gave the young man a knowing smile and wink "Sure, it'll help me feel better after all"_

" _You don't have to Superman, Spider-man and I can-" Wonder Woman began only for Superman to wave off her objections_

" _No, its fine. Sides I don't think you'd want to miss out on that" Superman nodded behind her and Spider-man as he grabbed the pile of webbed up men and rose into the air with a smirk "See you guys at the Watchtower"_

 _He then shot off into the night sky leaving the Amazon there with a confused look on her face as she turned to see what it was he was referring to not missing when her breath caught in her throat._

 _The sky was filled with different hues of green, purple and white lights dancing across the sky in a spectacular light show_

" _By Hera…" Diana said in awe at the lights_

 _Peter watched her expression and chuckled "Their called the Aurora Borealis, or Northern lights…when the conditions are just right the magnetosphere is disturbed by solar winds and it changes the trajectory of charged particles in the air and pushes them into the upper atmosphere where the energy is lost and you get…this"_

" _Their beautiful" Diana said as she watched the natural light show with a small smile on her illuminated face_

 _Peter almost agreed with her that the lights were beautiful…but her, watching them with that small little smile with the light reflecting off her armor and lighting her face up…_

 _It made her the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life…he could feel even the Void deep inside him seemingly purr at her appearance which said a lot about her appearance that will be seared into his brain for years to come_

 _Peter watched her for a long moment, the only sound being the artic winds and his own beating heart pounding like a drum as he watched Diana before turning his gaze upwards at the natural phenomenon_

' _Yeah…Beautiful…' Peter thought with a hidden smile as he and Diana watched the Northern lights together in silence_

…

Peter was shaken out of his memory as he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from Hal who was leaning in the back of his chair to the point that Peter was waiting for him to fall out of it just so he can laugh

"You gonna answer that Hal?" Peter asked with a blank tone as he went back to monitoring the world beneath them

"No" Hal said as he brushed some dirt off his suit "Crazy ex that won't leave alone, so I've resorted to not answering her calls"

"Yeah like that's gonna make it better. It'll just either piss her off or make her all the more determined to get you" Peter commented

"Yeah well I think I can handle anything she can throw at me with this" Hal held up his glowing ring

"So long as she doesn't throw anything yellow at it" Peter snickered

Hal groaned in annoyance "For the last time, that's a myth. Yellow doesn't affect my ring unless it's constructed by a yellow Lantern ring which is powered by Fear, the complete opposite of Will Power"

"If you say so Hal" Peter joked as he leaned back in his chair and cracked his neck "So how are things in the vast reaches of space?"

"Alright for the most part" Hal shrugged as he created a small game of solitaire with his ring and began to play while also keeping an eye on the monitors before him with a critical eye "The Kree and Xandar Empires have finally called for a cease fire, so it may finally put an end to their three hundred-year long war"

"Three Hundred-year space war? Man, sounds brutal" Peter commented

"It was, even the Lanterns were hesitant to get involved because of how powerful the Kree are, but according to some of the other Lanterns I know, this war was nowhere near as bad as the one between the Kree and Skrulls"

"How so?" Peter asked with a raised brow

"That war went on for close to three million years!" Hal looked at Peter with a dead serious expression "Imagine World War two on steroids and then each side is given weapons from a combination of Halo, Star Wars and Mass Effect…"

"Damn…sounds like Armageddon" Peter whistled

"That war destroyed over three galaxies and left another seven in a state worse than Europe after both World Wars combined. Even to this day some of those galaxies are still trying to rebuild" Hal said with a distant look in his eye "Would have been worse but thankfully the Skrull eventually surrendered, not by their choice but at the rate they were going, extinction was a high possibility from what I'm told"

"What happened?"

"They lost their planet to some super ultra-powerful cosmic being called Galactic or something" Hal said with a yawn "Afterwards, the Skrulls more or less retreated into uncharted space and haven't been seen since except for the occasional scout ship that vanishes just as quick as it pops up"

Peter hummed at that as he returned his attention back to the monitors and sighed at something he saw "Great…we have a problem in Rio…"

"What kind?" Lantern asked

"The kind that Aquaman needs to deal with" Peter said as he contacted the King of Atlantis to tell him that a bunch of goat sea monsters were attacking, not hurting anyone so far, just scaring the living day lights out of people

Just another day at the office he supposed as Arthur picked up and asked what was going on

…

"So how's things in Gotham going?" Peter asked as he and Batman were on monitor duty a week later "Anything interesting happen?"

Batman's response was silence as he scanned the various monitors closely

Peter waited for a response before continuing on "How's Robin doing, staying out of trouble I hope"

Again, he was met with silence from the caped crusader which caused Peter's brow to twitch in mild annoyance at seeing that Batman was ever the anti-conversationalist

"By the way, tell Alfred I said thanks for the cookies he made the Team. They were great" Peter said only to receive silence in return which caused Peter to sigh and go back to monitoring the various screens before him

Half an hour of silence passed before Spider-man spoke again "So I got to ask, how do you do that whole vanishing when someone looks away for a second? I mean is it some sort of cloaking device, teleporter or are you secretly a speedster?"

"Training…practice" Batman said dryly as he flipped through several news channels on a small screen to see if anything serious required League intervention

"Oh…well that's cool I guess" Peter said as he stretched his arms over his head before he remembered something and snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, next time you try to stalk me while secretly in New York so you can figure out who I am and all that, can you not sit back and watch me get my butt kicked by Shocker?"

Batman didn't make any outward signs that he was surprised that Spider-man knew he was following him, but Peter saw the ever slight tightening of his exposed jaw and smirked under his mask

"Sorry Bats but you're a few years away from being able to sneak up on me of all people, let alone stalk me through the night"

"…We'll see" Batman said with ever slight hint of a challenge in his tone

"Yeah…I guess we will" Peter chuckled as he flipped on a news channel and groaned at who was on it

" **Once again that wall crawling menace proves to be a danger to our city! And even worse he's in cahoots with the Scorpion as they fight over the money that the wall crawler clearly planned to have stolen before turning on his partner to get all of your hard-earned money for himself!"** yelled a certain Hitler mustache wearing mayor of New York City with a video of Peter's fight with Scorpion the other day playing next to him at a news conference

"God why me? Why does Jonah hate me so!" Peter whispered quietly in dread and swore he heard the faintest chuckle from Batman

…

"So how did you get your powers anyway… if you don't mind me asking that is" Flash spoke as he was zooming across the monitor room in an attempt to keep his mind busy

"Oh you know…bit of science here…some mystic stuff there and a tad bit of fate to bring everything together" Peter said vaguely as he was watching a video of Wonder Woman fighting several Harpies and winning _'Is it weird that I'm turned on by her kicking a bird lady monster's teeth in?'_

"Oh come on there has to be more to it than that!" Flash pleaded as he quickly scanned through the monitors at 'Flash Speed' before resuming his zig zagging around the room

"Not all of us have a super cool origin story Flash" Peter said dryly

Safe to say Peter was less than happy to be paired with Barry this time around. Mainly because it means being in the same room with the guy, who unintentionally screw his life over all because he missed his mommy

' _Okay that's a bit harsh but come on! I've lost family, Superman lost family, and half the other members of the League have lost a parent of sibling to some asshole, but you don't see us going back in time to change it and some of those people could! Hell it's kind of a prerequisite to being a hero'_ Peter thought before he shook those thoughts away and tried to remain focused on the story playing while also keeping an eye on the other monitors in case something comes up

It was then that Barry appeared next to him, his arms crossed and a frown on his face "You don't like me much do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked with a quirked head, his red lenses narrowing in interest

"It just…it just seems like you don't like being around me is all. Your pretty chatty with the rest aside form Batman since he isn't really a conversationalist despite the fact he's the leader and all but with me, you always seem sort of tense. Like your resisting the urge to hit me or something"

Peter's brows shot up under his mask at that rather…accurate statement before he shrugged "I don't hate you Barry…it's just…I have a bad history with speedsters that I've come to see as friends that end up betraying me in some form or fashion is all and I'm still waiting to see if you'll do the same while at the same time knowing you won't"

"Oh…" Barry said with a sad loo on his face

"I'm sorry Barry, it's not fair to you, I get it and I hate how I'm doing it…but I've lost a lot to people with your kind of powers and well…it's kind of hard to not to expect the worse from you or dislike you to some degree" Peter said as he pinched the ridge of his nose "And I sound like a power racist now that I think about it"

"Is there even a word for that kind of thing?" Barry asked with a small laugh

Peter couldn't help but snort "I don't think so, then again with the influx of super powered beings running around, I'm sure something like that will pop up but until then I'm going with…powerist"

"I can see it now, race war between guys who can fly and guys who can control the weather" Barry said with a shake of his head

"Hate crimes committed by telepaths against people who can talk to animals" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head

"Just wait until the hate against metas from the non-powered populace begins again, because someday down the line it will" Barry said as he looked over at the various news feeds

"Yeah…" Peter said as his gaze settled on one particular news feed

It was a senator by the name of Robert Kelly and his views that meta humans were a danger to humanity…

' _Let's just hope that day isn't soon…'_ Peter thought as he and Barry both began to watch Senator Kelly's speech

"…Least you don't dislike me as much as this guy's seems to" Barry nodded towards the man

"Yeah well that's because I have one advantage he doesn't" Peter said

"What's that?" Barry asked as he looked towards the Justice League's second in command

Peter turned to look at the man "He doesn't have the chance to get to know you like I do and have his opinions changed"

At that Barry smiled and held out his hand "Barry Allen…the Flash"

Peter took his and shook it "Peter Parker…Spider-man…and yes with a hyphen because I'm that much of a diva"

It was an hour later that Batman showed up to take Barry's place that he saw the two men joking about something related to hot dog stands and pretzel shops before they noticed his presence and gave him a nod of greeting

"Oh hey Bat's, my time to clock out?" Barry asked the caped crusader who nodded

"Sweet" Barry said before he turned to Peter and gave the man a nod "See ya Thursday webs!"

He then zoomed off towards the teleporter while Batman took Barry's seat "How'd it go?"

Peter eyed the man with a thoughtful expression under his mask before answering "Something tells me you already know…"

Batman didn't respond while Peter snorted in amusement and went back to viewing the monitors and waited for Superman to come relieve him. After several minutes of silence Peter finally spoke

"Thanks for that by the way…"

"…Your welcome Spider-man…with a hyphen"

…

If there's one thing that Peter can say about this Superman other than he's decided to go commando and not wear the little red speedo thing on the outside of his armored suit, it's that the guy was a bit too gun ho and broody from time to time

Nowhere near Batman's level or even his, he has plenty to brood over, but the guy just doesn't seem to inspire people as much as his Superman did not to say he doesn't it just wasn't to the same degree…

He was also a bit too arrogant for his liking, but Peter kept mum on the manner, dealing with the boy scout was more Batman's thing while he made sure the rest of the group kept in line and didn't try to either kill each other or kill Batman when he's pissed them off by withholding something they believe they had a right to know about

"So how are things in New York going?" Clark asked as he and Peter had just return from stopping a plot to level half of Metropolis orchestrated by Lex Luthor…allegedly that is. There was no real evidence tying him to the crime after all

"Oh you know, same old same old" Peter said with a shrug "Criminals running rampant overlooking the fact that I live there and now the Punisher is running around along with Scarlet Spider when he's not barreling through another city for the hell of it"

"Met him the other day" Superman said with a frown "The Scarlet Spider I mean"

"And how'd it go?" Peter asked, already having an idea based on both men's personalities and Kaine's habit to be an ass

"He was in Metropolis and nearly killed three gun men and scared the person he was trying to 'save' half to death with his methods" Superman said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave Peter a hard look

"Yeah well that's Scarlet for ya" Peter said with a sigh of disappointment "Always one for violence and trying to act like the love child of me and Batman for some weird reason. It's like eh thinks that Bat's and I actually like each other enough to do that!"

"Why haven't you stopped him? It's clear he's getting out of control and his methods are bit too violent, even by Batman's standards" Clark pressed

Peter couldn't help the surge in annoyance in being told what to do in regards to his brother and narrowed his lenses at the Man of steel "Look, you worry about your rouges and such while I'll handle mine my way"

"I'm just saying that-"

"I know what you're getting at Superman, but beating the crap out of him or throwing him in prison isn't as easy as you think" Peter said as memories of his and Kaine's less than stellar past flashed through his mind

The two in the early days got along as well as fire and water, it was more often than naught Ben and Jessica having to play the middle men, or woman in Jess's case, to keep the two from tearing into each other like two rabid pit bulls on Bane's venom

"How so?" Clark asked confused at that statement

Peter held up a finger "First he's as smart as me-" then a second finger "-Secondly his moral compass is a bit more crooked than mine is, as his restraint-" and finally a third finger "-Thirdly he isn't the type to take orders from anyone but himself and under the most dire life or death circumstances will he ever listen to me"

"So you're going to do nothing then?" Superman asked with a look of disproval "You're just going to let him continuing running around until he finally goes too far?"

"I never said that, I just said it's not as easy as you think to get him to stop" Peter snapped

"Well you better get him under control or I'm taking him in next time I seem him" Superman threatened

Peter couldn't stop the snort of grim amusement as he turned to leave "Go luck Superman…you're going to need it and then some"

Superman watched Spider-man leave with a look of disproval on his face, not liking his teammate's seemingly disinterested attitude in regards to the Scarlet Spider or his lack of faith that he can handle him if push comes to shove…he also couldn't help but feel that Spider-man had just in some small almost unnoticeable way threatened him to not go after his 'brother'

It wasn't until Peter was back in New York that he gave his dark brother a call and settled for leaving a message he knows the red and black spider will take to heart

"Stop pissing off Superman and the others or I'll send Wonder Woman after your ass and post the beat down on YouTube"

Safe to say Scarlet Spider's actions were reportedly toned down and less violent for the next several months

…

"Have you ever seen if you can talk to spiders?" Aquaman asked out of the blue as he and Spider-man were in the monitor room, it was a slow day and the two men were struggling to stay awake

"Like what you can do with fish?" Spider-man asked with a yawn

"In a manner of speaking" Aquaman nodded as he fiddled with his trident

Peter nodded at that before shrugging "Kind of, will I used to but not anymore. Though Scarlet can still communicate and order them around"

"Why can't you anymore?" Arthur asked

"It's not a very interesting story" Peter warned

"Not like got anything else to keep us occupied for the next two hours" Arthur said dryly

"Point" Peter laughed before he settled down and began to explain how it is he lost the ability, being mindful to keep some things secret "I met this guy that hated me because I sort of took his father's attention away from him and he got all jealous about it. Which I'm still confused over because the guy's dad wanted me dead but I guess that slipped his mind…anyway he decided to use a group of kids to lure me into a trap and set of this sort of device that would temporarily neutralize my powers"

"How'd he pull that off?" Arthur asked surprised

"Not sure myself, but it worked" Peter lied smoothly, knowing how it happened "Thankfully I was able to survive long enough for my powers to sort of reboot except for the spider telepathy thing"

"He sounds dangerous" Arthur commented

"Nah, he was nowhere near as bad as his father was thank god, in the end he was just some little self-entitled brat" Peter said as he stood up from the seat and stretched until he heard a distinct popping sound in his back "Well I'm going to get something to eat, hold down the fort Aquafresh"

"I'm going to kill Hal for that" Arthur muttered to himself while Peter laughed

"You better hurry then, guy has a legion of pissed off alien and earth women gunning for his tail"

"Oh god that makes it sound like I'm an ex-girlfriend of his" Arthur groaned out

…

"So how are your new upgrades holding?" Peter asked as he saw Cyborg returning from S.T.A.R Labs

"Pretty good all things considered" Cyborg said with a grin "I think I even improved the Boom tube portals"

"How so?" Peter asked interested

"Well I think I can make them open longer and use them to reach other planets now" the cybernetic man revealed as he showed Spider-man the information who watched it intently

"So you could in theory open up a Boom tube on say Pluto?" Peter questioned

"Yep" Cyborg nodded in satisfaction at his accomplishment

"Well let's test it out" Peter said as he stood up and synched his suit with the Tower's systems "Always wanted to visit Pluto"

"Think your suit can handle it?" Cyborg asked as he gestured towards the man's suit

"Don't worry kid, if I can survive on Venus with this thing for half an hour I think I can survive on Pluto. Not open that portal up so I can get a Pluto rock for my collection!" Peter clapped his hands eagerly

Cyborg shrugged and opened the Boom Tube and watched as Spider-man stepped through without any hesitation on his part. It wasn't until the Portal closed that Cyborg noticed something wrong with the coordinates

"What the hell?" Victor said to himself as he quickly scanned what happened and paled at what he saw "…Oh shit"

Meanwhile Peter had stepped out of the portal to see…

A legion of Parademons in the heart of a military barracks on Apokolips

Peter's eyes bulged as he started at the equally surprised soldiers of Darkseid as the portal closed behind him

"…"

"…"

"…I come and peace and don't want to be taken to your leader?" Peter squeaked out before the Parademons launched themselves at him "AHHHHHHH!"

Back on the Watchtower Cyborg was quickly trying to open another Boom Tube to pull Spider-man back when a portal suddenly opened and Peter fell out of it, shooting his Venom blasts into it

"CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!" Peter shouted out as several Parademons were forced back inside before a tall red headed woman with an Amazon like body pushed through

"Where do you think you're going baby?" Knockout, one of Darkseid's Fury's said in a dark lustful tone as she reached to drag Spider-man back to Apokolips "Come on handsome, we're going to have a party!"

Cyborg quickly blasted the woman back through the portal with a super charged blast from his cannon before he cut the connection and slammed the portal close

Peter let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the ground "Oh thank you god that was too close"

"Sorry" Cyborg said with a grimace "I'll… I'll work on that…yeah"

"You do that kid…because I do not want to experience that kind of hell again anytime soon" Peter said as he climbed to his feet and shivered in dread at the thought of Knockout getting her hands on him

Safe to say, Cyborg made it his life's mission to perfect his calculations of boom Tubes and where to open them and where not to

…

If there's one thing that Peter's glad stayed the same about Diana in this new reality, it's that she was still easy for him to read…most of the time

She still had a lot her old little ticks that usually help Peter figure out what kind of mood she was in and if she was bothered by anything

"It's like he forgets I'm an immortal warrior!"

…It also helped she spoke her mind a lot and wasn't one for beating around the bush

"What happened?" Peter asked as he turned to see Diana rubbing her brow in aggravation while also messing with his mask, the right lens was acting a little funny

"The other day I got into a skirmish with a small pride of Nemean lions that had somehow made it to D.C. and one of them nipped me in the side" Diana said as she gestured to the still bandaged side, her armed bustier laying on the seat next to Peter

"And I'm guessing Steve didn't like that?" Peter guessed as he tried to keep his gaze focused solely on her face and not her strapless red bra…or toned core…

"He completely flipped out and when on a half hour long triad about how I should have waited for him and his men or call in help when it looked like things were getting out of hand" Diana fumed as she folded her arms under her chest and had unknowingly pushed them up a bit, causing Peter to let out a slight whimper of desire that also escaped her notice

"Give the guy a break Di, he's just concerned for you is all" Peter said as he let out a couch and turned back to the various monitors, trying to kill his slowly building arousal

"But I can take care of myself" Diana rebuked "I've been trained in the arts of war by Ares himself, I'm the strongest Amazon in Themyscira and have learned even more about fighting from both you and Batman and some of the trainers in the base I was staying at ehen I forst came to man's world!"

"Well when a man see's the woman he loves hurt, it tends to make them do some rather dumb and irrational things, I used to do the same thing when it happened to my wif-" Peter immediately cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say

Sadly, Diana saw it and questioned him with a curious expression "…Your married?"

The atmosphere in the room grew somber and dark, but not in a bad way

"I was…" Peter said as he placed his mask on the dashboard and went back to watching the monitors as memories of his marriage with Diana flashed through his mind, from the day she said 'I do' to the last words she ever said to him as his wife…

' _Go get'm tiger…'_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Di…it's been almost two years now anyway" Peter said with a dejected sigh _'Two years…feels like it was only yesterday me and Diana were making lunch plans when Demogoblin attacked…'_

Peter was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed what Diana said to him as she sat down in the seat beside his "What was she like?"

Peter gave her a brief glance and weighed the options of talking about her without giving anything away _'Times like this where I wish I could lie like Bruce can…'_

After a few moments, he answered "Like you…strong, confident and not afraid to kick ass when the situation called for it"

Diana smiled at that "She sounds like a great woman"

"She was…you would've like her" Peter said as he laid back in his chair "It's funny, she could easily kick my ass with one arm behind her back and barely get winded and yet every time I saw her in trouble I didn't see some powerful kickass woman…all I saw was the person that I loved in trouble and I felt like I had to do everything in my power to keep her safe…even if half the time it was her saving my ass from the fire"

"Something tells me she held that over your head a lot" Diana giggled

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" Peter chuckled "In fact we sort of had this little competition on who can save who more often than the other"

"Who ended up winning?" Diana asked as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs

"She did of course but I'm proud to say where she won in quantity I won in quality" Peter said with a slightly prideful tone

The two both laughed and settled into a slightly more cheerful silence then earlier before Diana took a deep breath and asked the question that unknown to her Peter was expecting to be brought up

"…What happened to her?" Diana asked

"…"

"…"

"…She was taken from me" Peter said quietly as he turned to look at Diana who had to fight back a faint blush at the intensity of his gaze "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back…"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, another down time for Spidey will show him interacting with Wanda again, seeing how things at his company and Miguel are doing, what Kaine is up to and how Peter is handling the fact that the Punisher is running around in his city


	27. Some fighting, some bonding and intrigue

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **christian. 1** : Yeah, even though Kaine doesn't show it as often as Peter but he's smart and that will be shown as time goes on

 **Galabrax** : No spider-verse hasn't happened and since this is in a entirely different multi verse, when it does happen it'll be a little different. Peter got the Void when he was a baby, how and why will be shown later on but next arc will reveal a bit of Peter's past in the pre-new 52 landscape in greater detail. Yes there was one he lost control and it ended pretty badly, what happened will be revealed once the Void starts to get more screen time. As for what Mephisto has planned with the Void, you'll see and no Darkseid's reaction to Spider-man being briefly on Apokolips will not be shown, may be mentioned but no scenes of him going 'The hell you doing on my planet!?'

 **superspiderfan** : Feel free to ask questions either in reviewers or PM's, it's fine

 **Spider-Ninja0117** : Yes, in pre-new 52 they dated for a while

 **spiderman1fan** : Yep

 **Guest 1** : Yes Wally West, the pre-new 52 one, will appear later down the road, but not for a while like when DC Rebirth starts, but he'' appear in a few Flashbacks

 **Guest 2:** Yeah, in some of these down time chapters I'll have Spider-man hang with some f the other League members and later Titans, partly for character development, them getting into funny situations and to set up things for future arcs. As for what the helmet is, you'll see. Yes Quicksilver will show up, no Sentry never existed in the pre-new 52. Yes Ronan will show up, he'll be the main baddy when the Guardians of the Galaxy show up. As for the assortment of women that'll take an interest in Spider-man, I'll post some of them next chapter, I'm keeping a lot secret for now partly because of potential spoilers and because of suspense on who will show up next

 **kyubishepard** : I made it up

 **justafan** : It'll be explained how they got to the new 52 when Peter confronts them, yeah Spidey won't be too pleased to see that one of his closest friends was there the whole time and never tried to get in touch with him. Supergirl will be here soon don't worry, she'll appear after this arc and before Spider-man heads off to London to help Wonder Woman with the whole last son of Zeus and him disappearing thing

 **chimera629** : Quicksilver will gain access to the Speed force just not any time soon. Most members of the Justice League at the moment are in their mid to late twenties with Diana and Cyborg being the youngest and Peter the oldest. Wonder Woman is immortal in that she'll never age, she can still die if you say somehow cut her head off

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used here

* * *

Peter held in a groan of annoyance as he watched the never-ending traffic of New York City on the top of a high rise building at three in the morning. He had his web cape deployed which was flowing in the wind and he was wearing a new attachment to his suit, a sort of hoodie which was pulled up and showed his mask face, making him seem even more intimidating

Coupled with the arm blades which were visible and his hunched look, one might mistake him for Batman almost

' _Well, guess tonight's a dud'_ Peter thought as he cracked his neck ' _So far all I've had to stop is a carjacking and an attempted robbery of a hot dog stand, which is just wrong on sooooo many levels. No devious plots by some criminal master mind or gang war, hell not even a jay walker'_

Not that he was really complaining, it just meant that he'll be getting back to his home at four in the morning instead of the typical five, only for him to wake up six hours later and head back out into the city, he's come to realize he has a lot more free time in this reality then the last one. He was just about to shoot a web line out and swing back to his apartment when he saw a woman in a red coat, with the hoodie up making her way down an alleyway…with four men following close behind her

Peter's eyes narrowed as he hopped off the roof and glided towards one of the buildings that over looked the alley and silently followed after the group. His enhanced hearing was able to pick up some of the men's voices

"Where you going pretty lady?"

"Come on babe, let's talk some!"

The woman didn't respond as she kept walking, seemingly unbothered that four large men with obvious less than honorable intentions were gaining on her.

' _Must have ear plugs in'_ Peter reasoned before another thought crossed his mind _'Or, she's not your typical damsel in distress…'_

Peter watched one of the men grab the woman's arm which caused her to stop and slowly turn her head to the man, it was then that Peter saw the woman's eyes glow red…scarlet red

' _Uh oh'_ Peter thought just before the man was sent flying back by an invisible force. The other three were startled by the action before one of them pulled out a knife and held it up at the woman with shaking hands

"Y-You stay back freak!" the man said as he and the rest were backing away from him

"Why? I thought you said you wanted to talk" the woman's eyes glowed brighter as she began to walk towards them

One of the men panicked and pulled out a revolver and pointed it towards the woman, it was then that Peter made his move and landed in front of the man and quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it until the man let out a pained yelp and dropped the gun on the ground. Peter didn't hesitate to back hand the man away and shot several web lines at him and secured him to the graffiti covered wall he landed against

The remaining two men stood there in fear as Spider-man quirked his head at them "What? Is there something on my face? Sorry I haven't had the time to wash this thing, so if I reek just know you'll smell worse in prison"

The two men turned and ran which caused Peter to sigh in mock disappointment "Why do they always run?"

He shot a web line at each man's back and yanked them both back with enough force to knock the wind out of them when they hit the ground. He quickly covered them in a small cocoon of webs before he did the same to the man that was taken out earlier. Only then did he turn to see Wanda pulling down her hood and flashing him a smile

"My amazing hero!"

"Uh hi…" Peter gave Wanda a wave as she approached him with a very subtle sway in her hips that Peter almost missed "Haven't seen you since the whole thing with Mordo…"

Wanda shrugged as she flashed Peter a magical smile, pun intended "Some family matters came up that I had to deal with"

"Oh…well I'm sorry" Peter said earnestly

Wanda waved him off "It was nothing too bad, just my brother making a fool of himself again and me having to save his ass. But it's been resolved and now I'm back"

"Well I guess I'll see you around" Peter said as he prepared to leave

"Actually…" Wanda said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up at his lenses "I was hoping you could escort me back to my apartment. Just in case I'm attacked again"

Peter stared at her with an incredulous expression "Uh from what I've seen, the men trying to attack you will be in trouble"

Wanda then gave him a cute pout and clasped her hands together "Please Spider-man…"

She even threw in a lip quiver for good measure and Peter felt his resolve crumble like sand at the beach

"All right than…where do you live?"

"Queens" Wanda said with a satisfied smirk on her face as Peter wrapped an arm around her and tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressed against his

"Queens huh? Funny I used to live there" Peter commented as he shot off into the air with his suit's thrusters, reasoning he'll get Wanda home faster and help him save on some web fluid for later, just in case and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of Wanda's grip tightening around him

It didn't take long to arrive at Wanda's place, it was a small apartment complex in a decent looking neighborhood. Peter realized that if he looked to the east he could see his old house, or at least an alternate version of his Aunt and Uncle's house

"Thanks for the lift Peter" Wanda said as she removed her jacket to show that she was only wearing a sports bra underneath and pair of yoga pants

Peter felt a blush forming on his face "At the gym I take it?"

"Yes, magic alone can't keep a body like mine looking the way it is" Wanda said as she struck a pose that caused Peter to stare a little longer than necessary, not that Wanda seemed to mind, in fact she seemed to revel in is attention being focused on her

' _Man…I really forgot how attractive she is'_ Peter thought before he banished the line of thought as fast as possible

' _Thank you Peter, I aim to please!'_ Wanda's voice suddenly filtered through his head which cause his eyes to widened as he took several steps back

"What the hell?! You're a telepath!" Peter said in surprise at the woman who shrugged innocently

"Yes" Wanda said with a grin as she made her way to the roof top access and looked over her shoulder at Peter "Do you want to come in and have some…coffee… Peter?"

"Uh…" Peter felt his mind go blank at that, he was in the know enough to know what 'coffee' meant "…Maybe some other time?"

Wanda's brow furrowed at that as she turned and steadily approached Peter "Why?"

"Well I have a busy day today and I'm going to need all the sleep I ca-"

"I know you find me attractive Peter" Wanda said with a pointed look "Even now I can sense your arousal, you want me"

Peter let out a sigh "Look Wanda-"

"It's Wonder Woman, isn't it?" the Witch said suddenly which caused Peter to gape at her in surprise "I'm not blind Peter, I've seen the way you look at her both in person and the times I've followed you"

"Wait you've been followi-" Peter began only to again be interrupted by Wanda again

"Yes and I'm not going to apologize for it" Wanda said as she took a closer step towards Peter and ran a hand across his chest "But unlike her, I'm not in a relationship…and here I am wondering if you're going to man up and take me to my room or not. What, would you prefer I take you to your room instead?"

Peter stared at the mystical woman in silence for several minutes before he cleared his throat and turned away "I'll uh…see you around Wanda. Also try to stay out of trouble"

He then launched himself into the air and left the woman watching him disappear back towards the city

The witch let out a curse in Sokovian as she turned and made her way towards the roof top access

"When will you men learn that when I want something…I get it" Wanda said to herself as she placed her jacket back on so no one would see her attire, only one person was allowed as far as she was concerned and she won't rest until she has him…

…

It was several days later that Peter found himself sitting in Miguel's office, waiting for the man to return from his meeting with the board. He didn't have to wait long until the face of Alchemax returned looking both pleased and annoyed at the same time

"How'd it go?" Peter asked as he was busy balancing on a chair with one hand upside down and checking his text

Miguel shrugged "Well our profits have gone up thanks to that nearly indestructible helmet of yours, also the military is looking into it and possible applications for its soldiers"

"Okay that explains the pleased part of your expression, now what's the annoyed part for?" Peter inquired as he flipped off the chair and landed on another half way across the room

Miguel sighed "We lost out to Wayne Enterprises for the joint venture with Apple"

"Oh well…always next time, right?" Peter said feeling a bit annoyed that he lost out on a deal that could have taken his company international

While Alchemax was rapidly becoming one of the top business in America, it's profits and reach were still vastly smaller compared to juggernauts like Wayne, LexCorp, Roxxxon and even Oscorp, which reminded him…

"So what's this I hear about Oscorp having some sort of revolutionary tech?" Peter asked with the tiniest bit of dread. So far Norman hasn't showed any signs of going Green Goblin, but Peter couldn't help but think that the man was up to something

It was his eyes, even in this reality Peter saw that they still held the same cold unfeeling look in them that his Norman did, minus the insanity to rival the Joker…for now at least

Miguel sat in his chair and logged into his computer while he answered his boss's question "Some sort of new energy device that in theory can put the Nuclear Reactor out of business, he's calling it the 'Arc Reactor'"

"Arc Reactor huh?" Peter said with a raised brow before he flipped off the seat and landed on his feet before Miguel "Is it as good as he says it is?"

"From what I've gathered, yes. In fact, I think Norman has quite possibly created the future of not only clean energy but sustainable almost everlasting energy"

Peter couldn't help but snort "Careful Miguel, your starting to sound like one of Oscorp's commercials"

Miguel chuckled at that before his face sobered "Look boss, I understand why you don't trust Norman, hell even I can barely stand the sight of him after hearing the stories you have of him from your world…but so far he hasn't lived up to any of them, at least the Goblin part. Asshole father and ruthless business man yeah but noting too sinister"

Peter made a sound that was a cross between agreement and annoyance "I know, but something tells me to keep an eye on Osborn. If there's one thing I can say about the man besides him being an insane, homicidal man child, it's that he's smart"

"Well he did take a small business and in the course of four years turned it into an international conglomerate. You'd have to have an I.Q. over 150 to pull that off" Miguel stated

"He's also good at manipulating others" Peter reasoned as he looked over at the large flat screen that was on the wall which was airing a Oscorp commercial "He doesn't see people as individuals with their own hopes and dreams or even desires, he only ever sees them as pawns, pieces on a chess board for him to move and control and when they've outlived their usefulness…he removes them from the board"

"Guy sounds like Luthor almost" Miguel said with a worried frown

"He's worse than Luthor. Old Lexy poo does most of his things out of ego because he thinks he's the greatest thing since toilet paper, but Norman…you know I'm not entirely on board with the whole 'some people are just born evil' but him, I can think of no other reasonable explanation on why he's so messed up other than that he's just plain evil" Peter said as distant memories of the Green Goblin flashed through his mind, one memory in particular

The Bridge…Gwen falling and him shooting his web line to save her…a crack in the air and the horrible laughter of Norman afterwards…even to this day Peter can remember every single detail about that night, from the temperature to the fatigue he felt afterwards

Peter quickly shook his head before turning his attention back to Miguel who was looking at him in concern

"What?" Peter asked

"Nothing, just you got that whole distant sad look on you" Miguel said as he leaned back in his chair

"How can you tell?" Peter joked as he tapped his mask "My face is covered unless you've suddenly obtained X-ray vision"

"Well what can I say boss" Miguel shrugged with a grin "After being friends with a guy for over two years, you tend to pick up some things about them"

Peter hummed at that as he approached the desk and sat in one of the chairs "Well now that we got the whole gloom and angst out of the way, anything to report aside from what we've already talked about?"

Miguel thought about it before nodding "Yeah, there is one thing…"

Peter leaned in with interest "Oh and what's that? Please don't tell me you're in debt again, because I'm really starting to get annoyed with having to take down another organization of loan sharks. The last one I took down hired Deadshot of all people! You have any idea how much bullets hurt? A lot!"

"Sorry about that and no it's not another debt thing because of my-"

"You're a gambling addict Miguel" Peter deadpanned "And the only crime about it is that more often than not, you suck. If you won, then I'd ignore it for the most part because then I don't have to worry about paying you as much but it's really starting to get out of control and our company's investors are also starting to get a little…unhappy about it"

"Yeah…I'm working on it" Miguel said before he cleared his throat "But no, what has come up is actually kind of interesting and if we play our cards right it can not only take us international, but get us some powerful friends"

"Well what is it?" Peter asked

"…The Department of Defense wants us to start looking into advance telecommunications for them, they're even willing to provide funding if we can bring them something creditable" Miguel revealed with a excited grin

"Really? The DOD wants us? The sort of small time company that was nearly bankrupt recently because of a dick move by Luthor, allegedly, to work on something I'd expect them to take to Wayne or even Kord Industries who have an actual history with the military, a rather successful one mind you" Peter said with some surprise

"Yeah but he's where it gets weirder…the director of the CIA vouched for us" Miguel said

Peter's eyes widened at that bit of info

' _Wait… if 'she's' vouching for us does that mean…'_ Peter's mind began to race at the possible implications before they both heard someone knocking on Miguel's door

Peter quickly jumped up to the ceiling while Miguel stood up and approached the opening door to reveal Miguel's assistant/secretary…Cindy Moon

"Yes, miss Moon?" Miguel addressed the attractive Korea-American who was dressed in a red and blue business suit with black heels and her hair done up in a bun

"Sir, your four o' clock is here" Cindy said as she looked around the room and noticed a few odd things about it, like the placement of the chairs

"Oh, thank you Miss Moon, send them up" Miguel gave the woman a nod of thanks watched the woman turn and leave before closing the door and letting out a sigh "Whew, that was close"

"She's cute" Peter commented from the ceiling as he made his way towards the window so he can leave

Miguel laughed at Peter's comment "She is but don't let that hot secretary look she has going for her fool you. Woman's like a shark, she'll tear you apart if you cross her"

"Shark?" Peter asked with a grin as he landed on the opened window in a crouch and looked over at his friend "She struck me more of a spider"

He then deployed his web cape and used it to glide off into the city while his mind drifted to the reasons of why the Director of the CIA, Mary Fitzpatrick, would want his company to start working with the government

' _Something tells me I'll know soon enough'_ Peter thought as he soared over the city that never sleeps before shooting a web line out when he neared a skyscraper, unaware of a small advance drone falling him…

…

It was almost a month later that Peter found himself, now in his stealth suit, crawling on the ceiling of an old abandoned complex on Staten Island. According to a snitch of his, one of New York's top gangs, the Dragon Tails

They dabbled mainly in the drug and weapons trade but according to the now half beaten thug Peter ambushed earlier, tonight the group was expanding into human trafficking and their first shipment was being held here

If there's one thing Peter hates as much as rapes and murder, it's that people still trade others for money, regardless of who they are, be they a man, woman or worse…child

' _Yeah I think I should break out the new black suit I've been tinkering with and pay these guys another less friendlier visit later'_ Peter thought darkly before he heard the sounds of gunfire and shouting

He quickly dropped from the ceiling, still cloaked, and sprinted towards the noise. He was just about to enter the room it was coming from when a man flew through the door and landed before Peter's feet, bloody, beaten but alive if barley

Peter eyed the man briefly before stepping over him and looking into the room to see who beat him to the Dragons…

It was Kaine and he was doing a rather good job of nearly tearing the men apart. Peter watched as Kaine grabbed a man's fist before crushing it in his hand and yanked the creaming man off his feet and slam him into the wall with enough force to cause Peter to wince

' _Poor wall, it didn't deserve that'_ Peter thought as he scanned the room and saw in the corner a door covered in numerous chains and locks _'Guess I know where the people are…'_

He quickly maneuvered his way through the chaos that Kaine was causing. Bullets and his venom blasts were flying all over the place, Peter knew that it'd be best to end the fighting before rescuing the civilians who are probably scared out of their minds right now

' _Time for my dramatic reveal'_ Peter thought as he kicked a man's legs out from underneath him and pushed his body into the ground decloaking with his hands glowing with red electricity

The nearby men stopped and turned to gape at the sight of Spider-man

"Hey guy's shocked to see me?" Peter said before he thrusted his hands out and blasted the men away, earning a multitude of screams, some of which were curse towards Spider-man and his mother

"Hey I'll have you know that my mother is a saint!" Peter shouted as he ducked under a man who tried to hit him in the back of the head with a bat "…Well I hope she is but given her job that might be debatable"

Kaine looked over to see Peter and groaned "Oh come on I was here first! Go find another group of assholes to beat up"

"Uh excuse me but I don't see your name on any of these guys" Peter shot back and he hopped over a man and shot two web lines at his shoulders and slingshot him into his friends once Peter landed in a crouch before shooting his head back and nailing the man behind him in the face, breaking his nose

"The impressions left by my fists in their faces is all I need" Kaine said as he head butted one thug and drop kicked another into the wall

"How do I know they aren't mine, I mean we do share the same fist when you think about it. Also watch out for the guy with the pipe" Peter commented as he slid in between a man's legs while grabbing his heels and used his enhance strength to fling him into the air and deliver a powerful kick into the man's chest that sent him flying into the wall

"So what do you want aside from the obvious Spider-man?" Kaine shouted as he and Peter took cover behind a pillar when several of the gang members showed up with MG's and began to shoot at them

"Oh you know was in the market looking for an old decrypted building to stay in when I heard that these guys here were hosting a party and well once I heard the guests were less than willing to come of their own free will I decided to intervene. You?" Peter asked as he shot a venom blast towards one of the men and nailed him in the leg which caused the man to collapse to the floor clutching his smoking limb

"Barring the market part, same" Kaine said as he picked up a small bottle and threw it towards the men before blasting it, sending bits of glass towards the men's faces and forced them to stop which allowed Peter to quickly use a combination of their webs and venom blasts to incapacitate the last of the Dragon Tails

It was then that Kaine started to chuckle at something

"What is it?" Peter looked towards his darker twin and saw the man holding up a knocked out gang member's arm with…

Ord, the blue dragon that can turn invisible from that old cartoon T.V. show Dragon Tales

"Well I think it's safe to say that he's taking the whole Dragon Tails thing a little too far, also Ord really? Everyone knows that Zak and Wheezie are the real stars of the show" Peter scoffed as he made his way to the locked-up door and easily tore it off it's hinges to reveal a poorly lit hallway. Peter took the door and threw it aside and entered, followed closely by Kaine

"No, Cassie is the best. She can shrink and is like the smartest dragon on that show" Kaine said

"Is it weird that we're arguing about who's the better dragon from Dragon Tales?" Peter asked Kaine who shrugged

"Considering what half of our arguments in the past have been about, this is actually pretty normal"

"Oh and what was the weirdest conversation we've ever had?" Peter challenged

Kaine gave him a look "I want to say when me and Ben discovered that you and Jessica, a female clone of you I might add, had sex but we never really talked about it, so I guess we might as well now...That's like incest man!"

"No it wasn't" Peter snapped "It was more like asexual reproduction if anything!"

"Well you two definitely took the whole 'Go fuck yourself' way too far" Kaine said with a snort "Me and Ben could barely look at you guys the same way again after we walked in on you two"

"Well the door was locked for a reason, I figured that you two would respect that and leave for a few hours" Peter said as he saw they were coming up on another door and from what the two could here, the holding cells of the people the Dragon Tails have already captured

"In mine and Ben's defense, we thought you were masturbating and the only reason we still went in is because up until then, those memoires were also ours so we knew what to expect. What we weren't expecting is to see Jessica deep throating you!"

"That doesn't make it sound any less weird. Jesus I bet Superman never had to go through this kind of crap with his clones" Peter said as he shook his head

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I saw Superboy checking out Supergirl one time" Kaine said with a shrug "Then again he's never had to go through two clone sagas like you did or get half as many in each event"

"Let's talk about this later, the last thing these people need is to hear about clone sex and if it's considered incest or not" Peter said with a shake of his head

"Agreed" Kaine nodded and watched as Peter kicked the door in…

It was half an hour later that Peter and Kaine were on a building top overlooking the numerous cops that had arrived along with paramedics to attend to the trapped victims. It was then Peter spoke

"Do you miss them?"

"Gonna have to be specific genius" Kaine said as he sat on the ledge and rubbed the back of his head

"Ben and Jessica jackass, who else would I be talking about? Doc Ock?" Peter said with an annoyed look under his mask

Kaine shrugged "A little yeah, Ben was almost as fun to torment as you and as for Jessica…well her whole big sister routine was kind of endearing…even if you were having a weird incestuous affair with her which led to some really weird threesome relationship with Wanda"

"For the last time, it wasn't incest!" Peter said with a exhausted sigh and looked up towards the moon "You wish things were ever different with them?"

"What, you mean do I wish I wasn't such an ass to them half the time and either tried to kill them and you or make you guys as miserable as I was?" Kaine asked with a thoughtful expression before shrugging "Sometimes…won't lie and say there aren't some things I don't regret"

"What about us?" Peter asked as he looked towards the red and black spider "You ever wish that we treated each other like genuine brothers instead of…whatever we treated each other as?"

Kaine was silent for a long time, mulling over what Peter said before answering "Sometimes…"

"…You think we can try? I mean as far as I can tell you and I are the only ones left of our old reality" Peter said

"Honestly Peter…I think we had our chance to be brothers and we both blew it" Kaine said solemnly as he pushed himself up "With all the bad blood between us, I don't think we can ever have that whole 'brotherly relationship' thing that you had with Ben and Jessica"

"Doesn't mean we can't try" Peter said

Kaine was quite for a while before he turned and began to walk away "I'll see you around Pete…"

"Where you going?" Peter asked his departing clone with a sadden expression

"Well Ben had Huston back in the day and Jessica got Seattle before Kraven's ilk took care of us…I think I'll give L.A. a shot" Kaine said without turning around "BTW's, I took some money from your company's accounts. Thought I should let you know incase that Miggy guy calls and complains about you guys being hacked"

"Your welcome" Peter said dryly as he watched Kaine shoot a web line out and swing away into the early morning

…

Peter let out a tired sigh as he observed the scene before him

He was in what used to be an old store out in Brooklyn before it was condemned, afterwards it was a sort of meeting spot for the local Triads…at least it was until the Punisher got here

Peter stepped over a body that had the upper portion of it's face blown off and several fist sized holes in their chest. Peter scanned the blood coated walls and saw numerous holes from a variety of different bullets ranging from the typical 9mm to .35 cal's.

' _You know, I think Frank has actually gotten even more violent in this reality'_ Peter thought as he saw a man propped up against the wall with two glass shards in his eyes, based on his other wounds the man was tortured before Frank placed a bullet in his head, the rest weren't much better off

It was then that Peter's com went off and he answered it "Yeah?"

" _Peter it's Diana…"_

Peter frowned at the sadden tone she possessed "Everything alright Di?"

" _Yeah it's just…things"_ Diana said with a sigh

"…You and Steve have another fight?" Peter guessed, knowing that the chances of him being right were high

" _I'm sorry that I keep coming to either you or even Clark for this, I just…I just need someone to talk to that actually knows what I'm going through at the moment"_ Diana said tiredly _"Trying to have a relationship work with someone that's…not like us"_

"Well I wouldn't call myself an expert" Peter said as he turned the man's head side to side and frowned when he noticed a small little mark on the side of the dead gang member's neck

" _You've given pretty good advice for us before_ " Diana commented with a sad chuckle

"What that?" Peter said with a snort "Nah I'm just trying to sabotage you and Steve so I can have you all to myself my Wonderful Woman"

" _Well you're doing a rather horrible job at it…if anything I'm ruining it"_ Diana said the last part quietly, more to herself than him

Peter was about to respond when the man who he was examining had his head fell off and caused Peter to step back

"Oh for fuck's sake" Peter said annoyed

" _What's wrong?"_ Diana asked

"Nothing serious, just found another result of the Punisher's brand of…justice. Guy's head fell off and got some of his brain cavity on my suit is all" Peter said as he rubbed his head in aggravation "Makes it the fifth one this month"

" _How bad is it?"_ Diana questioned _"From what I've heard and what Bruce and even Steve have mentioned the man's methods are brutal to say the least…"_

"Brutal would be better than what the men I'm looking at received Di…this…this isn't really justice anymore this is…rage, utter contempt for these kids of people. You don't want to even know what happened to a group of rouge mystics I ran into last week" Peter said as he could hear police sirens approaching and decided to make himself scarce

" _Have you seen or heard from them?"_ Diana asked

"Well I ran into Wanda not too long ago…" Peter said as he made his way outside and shot off into the late evening on a web line "As for Zatanna, Constantine and even Nick, nadda. Hell, even people at the Oblivion Bar have seem them in months"

" _You think their alright?"_

"Zee I know can take care of herself, Constantine is a lot harder to kill than he looks and as for Nick…I'd be lying if I said I'm worried about him. If anything, I'm more worried about the people around him"

Diana remained quite and Peter settled for waiting for her to continue as he swung through the towering skyscrapers that New York was famous for. It was then that Peter started to switch the topic to something less gloomy

"So what's this I hear about you wanting to move to London? What America isn't good enough for you anymore?" Peter joked

Diana laughed at that " _No it's not that I just thought since the States have almost a hero in every city I should branch out to somewhere where there isn't"_

Peter couldn't fault her for that, he also can't help but think that it was also an excuse to avoid Steve, hell even Hal has noticed the two fighting a lot more often and out of the entire League he's around the least because of his duties to the Green Lanterns

"Well if you need anything Di, don't be afraid to ask. Hell, if you asked me to drop everything right now and I mean right now, this very instant and come down and spend some time with you, I'll do it" Peter said

" _Not sure how Steve would take that"_ Diana said warily

"If Steve has a problem with me wanting to be there for my best friend he can say it to my face" Peter said in an uncaring tone, he's not going to let Diana suffer because him being there for her might look…damming

" _Thank you Peter"_ Diana said in an earnest tone

"Hey, what are friends for?" Peter said with a sheepish grin as he twirled through the air in a series or amazing twists and twirls before shooting another web line out and continued to swing through the New York skyline unaware of the dark turn his future will take in the not too distant future

…

* * *

And done.

So we come to an end with the down chapters, next chapter is the beginning of the arc I'm going to call 'Way of the Spider' and it's going to be fairly long, both in terms of chapters and the fact it'll encompass almost two years and will end just shy of a few weeks before the events of New 52 Wonder Woman begins. Peter in this arc will learn his way of the spider fighting style, he'll also get that upgrade I've mentioned and we get a little more in deth look of his back story and how it is he became the host of the Void

Get ready for some twists and turns and some hard truths that Peter will have to face about himself as he's dragged into an ancient war


	28. Way of the Spider part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : It'll mainly cause tension between certain people, Diana and Zatanna being one of them but if you mean will she go all supervillain just so she can have Peter for herself, then no she won't. Come close but she knows that'll drive Peter away from her. No Cindy will start to make regular appearances, nothing too significant until after the events of Forever Evil

 **christian. 1** : It'll be mentioned and Peter will try to find and stop Frank but this arc, he'll have his hands full and the Punisher may slip his mind, with what's coming it'll be understandable

 **Galabrax** : In total back in the pre-new 52 reality he's slept with his clone Jessica Drew, Gwen Stacy, Wanda Maximoff, Zatanna Zatara, Felicia Hardy, Diana Prince, Helena Bertinelli and Fire. So, nine women. Kaine will meet Teresa soon and eventually Mary as well, not long after Peter does in fact. As for when this world's Peter Parker died, it was years ag like when he was a baby still. As for Peter unknowingly befriending the Void when he was a kid, no the Void didn't make itself known until a few years in Peter's time as Spider-man

 **spiderman1fan** : Yes, but he's thinking at the moment it was her way of sort of saying that she may be on to him and knows who he is. As for Osborn becoming the Green Goblin, oh he will but it won't be for a while

 **gunman** : No Cindy and Miguel won't hook up, mainly because she sort of intimidates him. And yeah, I decided to give Miguel a gambling problem instead of being a drug addict because if he did have a drug addiction Peter wouldn't have bothered approaching him in the first place, a gambling addiction is a bit easier to handle than a drug addiction since going cold turkey on gambling won't cause some serious relapse issues or even deeath, still a drain on money but at least Peter knows that Miguel will hopefully not piss off a drug cartel or something but he is starting to get tired of it and he is going to bring the issue up again. Yeah it will, especially once Diana starts seeing Superman and she sees Wanda starting to move in…along with a few other women. And you are right that for now Punisher is only going after criminals but down the road he's going to make a mistake and it will force Peter's hand and by proxy the Justice League's and as for Amanda using him for either her JLA or even Suicide Squad, he may be too brutal for her to control, he's too dark for the JLA and Amanda knows he won't hesitate to kill his 'teammates' on the Suicide Squad even if it might kill him…doesn't mean she won't try to use him in some form or fashion

 **kival737101** : No she and Miguel aren't sleeping with each other, in fact we're going to see who Miguel is with soon enough

 **justafan** : When Diana starts to date Superman, yeah things are going to get…depressing with Peter.

 **Guest** : Yes Peter will team up with Powergirl and Huntress, right around the end of this arc in fact

 **chimera629** : He's told Miguel some things, mainly things that Peter thinks are relevant, but he's still keeping a lot hidden like him having the Void. As for why he didn't pick up the drone, it wasn't a threat to him so spider sense didn't go off, as for why suit didn't pick it up, it's advance and can do a lot of things but it can't do everything. And Kaine is aware of Teresa, Mary and even Richard being alive in this world, Peter mentioned it to him at one point in the year long time skip

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Martian Manhunter will make a brief appearance in this arc and as for the JLA, I don't think they appear until after the events of Thorne of Atlantis, I'll have to recheck but they will show up

 **ggboyking** : I was inspired by Azrael both versions and Robin's outfit, Damian Wayne's, having one and just figured it'd look cool is all

 **Fenrir44** : Cindy will eventually become Silk, but not for a while

Also, quick note, this arc will take place a little over two years before the 'Now/Present day events' of the new 52 comics, like court of owls, Supergirl's arrival, the formation of the Justice League Dark and all that and end just shy a few weeks before then

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter likes to think that after all these years of being a hero, facing down the worst humanity and the universe itself had to offer, meeting gods, demons and cosmic beings of unrivaled power, he's come to be someone that's not easily surprised in almost any given situation

Sadly, Peter seemed to have forgotten that little tid bit when he returned home to his apartment and was greeted to the sight of a bleeding and barely standing Zatanna dressed in a burnt and torn coat, her trademark hat hanging on her head lazily with a pair of torn black jeans with most of the right leg missing up to her knee and her boots covered in blood and dirt. She was standing in his kitchen using the island stove he has set up in it for support…oh and she was starting to fall forward and looked like she was about to face plant into the ground

"Holy- ZEE!" Peter said as he quickly took her and carefully lifted her into his arms, he was also able to smell a strong odor of liquor on her clothes "What the hell happened to you?"

Zatanna let out a pained chuckle "You remember those assholes we faced over a year ago? Yeah they decided to come pay me a visit for helping get their leader captured and depowered"

Peter quickly placed Zatanna on the counter and began to examine her wounds, most of which were either bleeding or starting to fill with puss, both which raised his worry to outright panic

"Jesus Zee, I have to get you to a hos-" Peter began only for Zatanna to shake her head

"No, first place their look. These guys…they're a lot bigger than I thought, that small army we took on back then…not even a fraction of their number"

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked as he quickly made his way to a cabinet that he had installed in the kitchen and removed a state of the art First-Aid kit

"What I mean is…that fortress we attacked was Mordo's private retreat…light security that night" Zatanna said as her head began to sway from side to side

Peter saw that her eyes were beginning to drop and quickly took her bruised and bloodied face in his hands and began to speak in what he hoped was a soothing tone "Hey Zee, stay awake for me alright? Don't close those eyes of yours"

"Aww, you like them?" Zatanna chuckled weakly as Peter began to take out a host of different things from his kit and quickly removed Zatanna's torn black jacket to reveal a slightly damaged black lace bra that was barely hanging on and a bruised and scar covered torso

"The hell happened to you Zee, pick a fight with an army of demons armed with knives and lose?" Peter asked as he began to apply pads to Zatanna's bleeding scars

"Yes plus some ninja looking asses with this weird dragon looking symbol on their clothes" Zatanna said as she weakly examined Peter's kitchen and what she could see of his apartment "Aren't you going to ask how I knew where to find you?"

"Something tells me it's magic related, unless you've taken after Wanda and started to follow me around. Not that I mind two powerful and extremely beautiful women following me around of course" Peter said as he began to clean off the still wet blood off Zatanna's chest

"Hmm I bet you love it" Zatanna said with a chuckle as she leaned into Peter "I bet you've fantasied something like this, me in your apartment almost naked, your hands running over my body, making me moan…"

Peter couldn't help but blush at that "I'm going to hope it's the blood lost that's making you all-"

"Horny?" Zatanna began to chuckle before she winced "That's part- most of the reason but some of it's because I think your cute! Also I may be a little tinsy wincey drunk, was several shots in before those guys showed up…or was it ten?"

"What would Nick have to say about that?" Peter asked as he began to stich up some of Zatanna's cuts that looked particularly nasty

"Wouldn't know, he's been dead for almost a six months now" Zatanna said with a weak shrug before she let Peter cup her chin and turn her head to the side so he can get a better look at the small gash on the underside

Peter gave her a sympathetic look "Oh…damn I didn't mea-"

"It's alright" Zatanna said as she lazily took in Peter's form and wondered what the feeling of his muscular chest against her breasts would feel like before shaking her head "And don't worry about Constantine, he won't be bothering you either"

"Is he dead too?" Peter asked as he had gestured for Zatanna to turn around so he can examine her back and paled at the sight of a large gash going down her back, the fact she was still standing with something like that on her was beyond his understanding

' _Then again, she's always been one tough woman'_ Peter thought as he began to clean the gash _'Girl can take on just about anything and win if she puts her mind to it'_

"No he isn't dead…kinda of wish he was though after he broke my heart and left me like some sack of shit" Zatanna said with a tired sigh before looking over her shoulder "You ever experience something like that? Fall in love with someone only for them to up and leave you first chance they got?"

Peter stopped what he was doing for a moment as he thought about what Zatanna said before shaking his head "No…can't say I have"

"Lucky you…" Zatanna said with a chuckle

"Yeah…lucky me" Peter said with a snort as he finished fixing up the wound on her back and double checked to make sure she won't bleed out "Is there anywhere else that your hurt?"

"Weeeeell" Zatanna said with a drawl as she leaned into Peter's face "I have an ache somewhere…maybe you can rub it and make it better"

Peter gave her a blank look before speaking "Ask me that again when your sober and not half dead and I'll consider it"

Zatanna laughed before she quickly grabbed Peter's head and pulled the surprised man into a quick kiss

Peter's eyes widened at that before he pulled out of it and saw that the mistress of magic was just about ready to pass out. He gently gathered her into his arms and carried her to his bed and very gently placed her on the mattress before pulling the blanket over her. He made to leave her to rest when she grabbed his hand

"Where…where are you going?" Zatanna asked tiredly

"Just gonna go make sure these guys can't get in here if they followed you is all" Peter said as he patted her hand "I'll be back, promise"

"M'kay…" Zatanna said before she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep

Peter carefully left the room and went about making sure his apartment was secured. With all the little traps and security system he has set up and improved over the last few years, no one short of Batman could get in... aside from barging through with brute force. It was during his sweep that he noticed something odd, the door to the room that he had that old helmet was open slightly

Peter narrowed his eyes as he approached the door and carefully pushed it open to see it was still empty. Peter carefully scanned the room for any signs of a hidden intruder before his gaze ended on the helmet, it seemed to be staring into his very soul with those empty eye holes…

"I really need to find a blanket for that thing" Peter said with a sigh before triple checking the room and securing it and returning to his room to make sure that Zatanna didn't die in his bed

All the while unaware of the brief red glow in the helmet's eye holes

'… _ **Interesting…'**_

…

"Another!" Johnny LaMonica said as he slammed his shot glass on the bar's counter top

The bartender nodded as he refilled the shot glass with whiskey while the Black Spider eyed the bar he was in. He along with a new member of the Black Spiders that has replaced Derick Cole were in a bar in Miami to kill some business guy that screwed over their current client. LaMonica's partner had just followed the man off to the bathroom to take care of him while LaMomica kept an eye on his bodyguards, the other Black Spider was off in South America looking to recruit someone to take Eric's place now that the man has gone rouge more or less

"My have the mighty have fallen yes?" a voice spoke up from behind LaMonica as the bartender froze in place along with the liquor he was pouring

The Black Spider sighed in annoyance as he recognized the voice and turned to see a man dressed in a yellow and blue/grey like robe and brown leather boots. But it was the eyes of the man that stood out, around his eyes looked like a state of decay, it looked like the skin was chipping away almost

"Kaecilius…" LaMonica said with a snort "Heard that your master Mordo is imprisoned"

"Temporarily of course" Kaecilius said as he looked around the other bar's patrons that were all frozen in place before centering his gaze back on LaMonica "I've come to ask for you aid"

"Really?" LaMonica said as he leaned back in his stool "If I recall correctly, when you, Mordo, Davos had banished me for being…how did you put it? Reckless, uncontrollable and-"

"Things have changed since then LaMonica" Kaecilius interrupted his former comrade's triad "We're preparing for our assault on K'un-Lun"

LaMonica quirked a brow at that "So you all are finally about to end this ancient war of ours huh?"

"Yes…but to do that we first need to kill K'un-Lun's greatest warriors" Kaecilius Revealed

"The Immortal Iron Fist and Karnak" LaMonic said with a chuckle

"Yes…we've learned that Karnak is currently in New York City, he's currently tracking a small cell we still have there that are hunting a woman that had a part in Mordo's defeat" Kaecilius said as he stood up and made to leave "I expect to hear of his death soon"

"How soon?" LaMonica asked with narrowed eyes

Kaecilius was quite for a moment before answering "It will take a few weeks to gather all of our forces and another several to get into position for our final attack…You have two months"

Then Kaecilius was gone, as if he just vanished into thin air and no sooner did he leave that everything started to move again. LaMonica grunted as he took his shot glass and gulped the liquor down before looking to see the newest Black Spider approach, a woman by the name of Catalina Flores who was an attractive Latin woman with a curvy figure that belied her deadly skill.

She was dressed in a black body suit with dark orange highlights on the shoulders, elbows and legs. Her hair reached down to her waist and was held in a ponytail while her eyes were covered by custom black shades, a gift from the current leader of the Black Spiders

"Target taken care of, that trip to the bathroom was his last" Catalina revealed as she sat down "Now what?"

"Now…we head for New York. We have a new contract" LaMonica said as he stood up

Catalina watched him with narrowed eyes "Does 'He' know about this?"

"No" LaMonica said as he looked over his shoulder at the woman "This is something…personal"

Catalina stared at him for a moment before she shrugged "Fine, but don't blame me when 'He' finds out and decides to kill you for going to New York without him"

"Trust me when I say that 'He' will be the least of our concerns if we fail" LaMonica said as he and Catalina left the bar just as someone screamed to call for the police as a body was just found in the bathroom

' _And maybe, I'll get another chance to put that talkative bastard Spider-man in the dirt'_ LaMonica thought darkly

…

Zatanna held in a groan as she felt her head and body ache all over, she reluctantly opened her eyes and was greeted to the site of Spider-man without his suit, sleeping on a chair that was next to the bed she was in. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't hers before the events of last night came to her

' _Oh god…I look and sound like a damn slut!'_ Zatanna mentally groaned before she let out a hiss of pain as she felt her back throb

" **Bmun eht niap"** Zatanna muttered a quite spell and felt the throbbing recede before she carefully climbed out of the very comfortable bed and saw that she was clad only in her bra and panties, both of which were barely hanging on

Her brow furrowed as she looked to see that she at some point in the night, kicked off her pants, or what's left of them. She also saw her top hat resting on a small night stand next to the bed that had a holographic screen that showed it was five in the morning and it was raining outside, the distant sound of thunder may have also helped confirm the screen's statement

She quietly stepped out of the bed and nearly shivered at the feeling of her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. She looked to see Peter stir slightly before he resumed sleeping, she had to hold in a giggle at the sight of him drooling slightly

She than tip toed out of the room and began to explore her host's home, she didn't really get a chance earlier on the account she was half dead and drunk

' _Note to self, don't fight almost thirty ninja mages drunk'_ Zatanna thought as she made her way into the man's living room and gave out a whistle of approval at when she saw how his entertainment system was set up and with what

Brand new flat screen that cost more than three months of rent at her now likely destroyed apartment and several game systems with over a dozen games for each system. The couches and chairs set up in here also looked top of the line but also painfully simple. She decided to explore the rest of the large apartment that she quickly discovered had a second floor

She made her way to the second level and found he had a small sort of lab set up in one room and another that looked like a guest room, oddly nicer than his own

"Guess he thinks that his guest deserves better comfort then him…or his room used to be this nice" Zatanna mused as she also explored the state of the art kitchen, holding in a sigh of relief to see that her blood was already cleaned up and saw that he had one helluva bathroom. A walk in shower that could easily hold five people and had a multitude of settings on it.

It was during her tour of the place that she came across a room that had it's door slightly ajar. She bit her lip nervously as she carefully pushed it open to reveal a nearly empty room with several rows of shelves that were all empty…

Except for the center shelf that held a familiar helmet dead center on it

"Hello, what do we have here?" Zatanna said as she approached the object that was the subject of Nick's desire for a time

The reason why Nick wanted what was in the coffin was because he, along with her and to some small extent Constantine thought it was either the Books of Magic or at the very least something that could help them be located

The Books of Magic were said to contain the knowledge of all magic, some say that they are the very source of magic in this world. And not just that, but knowledge of magics hailing from other worlds, other dimensions be it the various realms of Hell, Heaven, the eternal halls of the many Gods in existence and everything in between

And Nick craved that knowledge, that power those books could bring him.

"Guess you weren't what he was looking for huh?" Zatanna joked weakly at the helmet that seemed to be staring into her very being "Guess in the end it didn't matter anyway…"

Zatanna didn't know how long she stood there, looking into the helmet's empty eye holes when she sensed someone behind her

"Creepy looking, isn't it?" the voice of Spider-man spoke up from the doorway

Zatanna turned to see the man standing there, looking more at the helmet than her scantily clad form before he turned his gaze to hers. She was a little pleased to see that his eyes didn't drift beneath her neck…but she couldn't help but grin at seeing it was a struggle for him not to…

"So, what is this thing?" Zatanna nodded towards the helmet

"Don't know to be honest" Peter said as he came to stand next to her "Took it to several people that I thought could identify it and they say they have no idea what it is other than it's ancient, connected tot eh Web of Life and Destiny…and should be kept sealed away…"

"Sealed away?" Zatanna asked as she folded her arms under her breasts, 'accidently' pushing them up for her sort of cute savior to see

Hey, she's been jerked around by a guy she thought she loved who sold her out to the Cold Flame and the guy she left that jerk for up and left her ass and hasn't had sex in the better part of five months and here she has a rather good looking man standing before her and seems to be attracted to her…

Peter who was unaware of Zatanna's train of thoughts nodded at her statement "Yeah, well they didn't say it but something tells me that this thing was sealed away for a reason and since the coffin that it was sealed in doesn't work anymore, I had a mage I know come in and secure this room as best he could"

"And who was this mage?" Zatanna asked as she followed Peter who turned and made his way out of the room

"Doctor Fate" Peter said with a casual shrug

"Oh that's- wait you had Doctor Fate enchant this room?!" Zatanna said in complete shock to hear one of the two most powerful mystics in the world at the moment knew Spider-man well enough to do the man a favor

"Yeah, we and I go way back" Peter said with a snort before a thought crossed his mind "Hey, I don't think I ever told you my name"

"You trust me that much?" Zatanna asked with a raised brow as she and Spider-man entered his kitchen

"Well considering I let you use me as a sort of assistant in your kick ass magic show and I stitched you back up in my kitchen, I think you've earned my trust…besides you know where I live so…" Peter shrugged at the end

"Fair point" Zatanna conceded before holding her hand out "Zatanna Zatara"

Peter took her hand in his gently and shook it "Peter Parker"

Zatanna nodded as she let go of Peter's hand and placed hers on her shapely hips "Now Mister Parker…I believe I still have a certain ache somewhere that I want you to rub…you up for it?"

Peter's eyes widened at that "Uh…what?"

Zatanna sighed at that "I want to have sex with you"

Peter let out a cough "Um…not that I'm not interested, I mean you're a very beautiful woman, easily in the same league as Wonder Woman whose a goddess for all intents and purposes and you have a very attractive figure-"

"Charmer" Zatanna purred as she approached Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to blush and begin to stutter

"B-But you b-b-back is still-" Peter began only for Zatanna to place a finger on his lips to silence him

"Who said I'm the one who's going to be on their back?" Zatanna said with a coy grin before leaning up on her tippy toes and planting her lips on Peter's…

And felt a sort of rush course through her body that nearly took her breath away

She pulled out of it and looked at the man in surprise "…Holy shit…"

"Not that good? Sorry…" Peter said with a wince before he was pulled back into an even deeper searing kiss

"Are…you…kidding…it was…amazing" Zatanna said in between kisses as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around Peter's waist all the while exploring his mouth with her tongue

Peter couldn't help but lean into the kiss as a stray thought entered his mind _'Doesn't this count as cheating?'_

" **No…it doesn't. Your no longer married and she's still with the powerless human…you also once laid with this female before"** a dark familiar voice echoed deep in Peter's mind before going silent again

Peter couldn't argue with that logic, as his hands made their way to her rear and gave it a light squeeze and just started to lightly dry hump into her when he heard his phone ringing, causing both to groan in annoyance as Peter placed the beautiful woman down and quickly pulled out his phone and saw who was calling

It was Miguel O'Hara…

"The hell?" Peter thought as he answered the phone, wondering what the man wanted while Zatanna went about kissing his keck and starting to run her hands under his shirt and across his chest "Hello?"

" _Stan Ditko or should I say Peter Parker, you don't know me but my name is_ _Karnak Mander-Azur_ _we need to talk, and it has to do with that woman your currently with…"_

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter meets the mysterious Karnak Mander-Azur in regards to Zatanna and how the man knows who he is while the Black Spiders return to New York for a rematch.

Just a quick note, Stan Ditko is an alias that Peter is using so people don't know who he is, it's a combination of his creators' names Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, hence Stan Ditko.


	29. Way of the Spider part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **Galabrax** : Longest one so far from how I have it planned out. At some point down the line we will see someone try that and they will be in for a nasty surprise when they do get into Peter's mind. And no Peter can't really do that with the Void's power, which will be shown why in a few chapters.

 **Azure Legacy** : He has, I just forgot to include her but yeah, she's the ninth girl. This arc will have a few lemons in it and two of them will be between Peter and Zatanna and Peter and Wanda with the final one being Huntress who will pop up towards the end of this arc.

 **gunman** : It's Parker luck at it's finest, just when things are getting good, trouble shows up and says 'Oh hell no!'. It's something subconscious, what it is will be revealed later down the road, like way down the road. The same can be said for Zatanna and Wanda and a few others both men and women that Peter had strong ties with, both in terms of friendship and sort of romantic in a way

 **ggboyking** : It was because they knew each other from the previous reality and the Void may have played a small part in it. It'll start taking an more active role, not much but it will become more prominent from here on out

 **spiderman1fan** : The last time Peter slept with anyone was with Diana in the Pre-New 52 reality, about a week before the events of chapter 1, meaning it's been almost three years since Spidey got any in any shape or form…

 **Mister K** : The Void will start speaking more often and act the sort of the Devil to Peter's conscious. The reason why it's been 'quite' will be explained this arc which will also show the first time Peter lost control and when he became aware of the Void, both are different but very important circumstances

 **Matthew gemm** : Yes he did and Zatanna is none too pleased about it

 **justafan** : I wouldn't call what he was doing moving on so much as giving into the moment, guy hasn't had any sort of intimacy in several years and it just finally reached the boiling point.

 **texaswookie** : No, they just use the name Black Spider and as for there being other spider themed heroes in this world, there will be one and he'll be introduced to after he joins the Justice League Dark

 **Fenrir44** : It'll be more of a dark obsession than actual feelings. No Barbara won't gain an interest in Spider-man

 **High-Wolf-King** : A girl from the X-men will appear but they won't be a love interest to Peter. And I have plans to bring in only one other X-men character aside from the girl I just mentioned but they will be a guy

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** : Not really, the Helmet used to be part of an entire set but it's all that's left now and no it's not sentient, it's more of a prison. For who or what won't be revealed for a long time though, but hints will be dropped about it as time goes on. As for how powerful the Void is, from what I can gather which while not much compared to other cosmic beings in the Marvel Universe, I'd say it's maybe second to the Phoenix Force or at least up there in terms of sheer power. Where it stands compared to the DC cosmic beings will be shown from time to time and mentioned however from what I can see it has no real restrictions on it other than that for now it's inside Peter…'trapped'…

 **chimera629** : His spider-sense differs in what it can sense depending on the version. The only reason Peter almost slept with Zatanna was one I mentioned he had a closer relationship with her in the past, to the point Peter said he could see him being with Zatanna if not Diana, also had Wanda kissed Peter back on that roof top he would have given in, it's been years since he's had any sort of physical contact like that and what straight man would refuse after being deprived of any sort of sexual contact for several years and yes Wanda will be a little pissed to find out that all it would have taken that night was for her to say screw delicacy to the wind and just ram her tongue down his throat

 **Guest 1** : Yes, but in a few chapters, we will get to see when Peter first became aware of it's presence inside him. Yes, Peter will team up with other heroes outside the Justice League and some of them are Green Arrow and Shazam, but no Captain America…at least in this reality. Yes, the Sinister Six will be formed and they will have their own arc where Peter has to stop them. No Iron Fist is the only one he's meeting. Yes Peter will encounter the League of Assassins, partly because of the mysterious Black Spider that Peter saw used some of their fighting styles, the one that killed the Black Spider that almost got Miguel

 **Guest 2** : Wanda will get her chance, don't worry. The Void will become more talkative in this arc and more from here on. All I'm going to say about Peter's power up is that it's similar to Julia's ability to see things connected to the Web of Life, but it'll also be radically different in that he can't see other realities like she can or the future, at least as far as she can, a few minutes' tops. The other powerful mystic is the Ancient One who we will meet soon. The Ancient One will sense the Void in Peter and even though I haven't shown it, so does Doctor Fate, Iron Fist will just know that there's something about Peter that's powerful. Wanda will show up and play a role in this arc and I will have the League appear but that'll be for one chapter, they won't be taking part in this arc directly like they did towards the end in the last one. As for which Huntress I'll use, it'll be the one from Earth 2, Helena Wayne. Huntress will be one of the girls to take an interest in Peter, as for Power Girl, not sure at this point but I do have something in mind for her.

 **Also warning, sexual acts at the end!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Sixteen Years ago…Peter 21, Diana 4,987, Zatanna Zatara 27_

" _Hurry up Di, we're going to be late!" Peter said as he swung through the air in a red and blue blur_

" _We still have ten minutes Peter" Diana said with a chuckle as she flew at a leisure pace, least for her, next to the wall crawler_

" _Yeah but with my luck some big bad villain is going to attack us on the way there and force us to miss it" Peyer whined as he flipped through the air "And I've been looking forward to this show forever!"_

" _I still don't see what's so great about this…magic show" Diana said with confusion as she made out the theater that was hosting the event tonight "We've seen our fair share of magic with the League"_

" _Yeah but this is different Di. Imagine seeing someone that practices the mystical arts and casting a spell that is directed at you or used to try and take over the world" Peter said with a grin_

" _That dose sound nice" Diana mused as she and Peter landed on a rooftop that overlooked the building "I can only hope I don't attack her in reflex if one of her 'spells' come to close"_

" _Relax, you'll be fine" Peter said with a wave his hand "Hey who knows you might even get picked to help out with some really cool trick. She's been known to do that"_

" _If you say so" Diana said as she and Peter finished dressing and made their way down towards the theater with a large poster on the outside saying…_

' _A Magical Night with the Mistress of Magic!'_

 _It didn't take long for Peter and Diana to find their seats, fairly close to the stage and sat down as the large room began to fill._

" _So what else can you tell me about this woman aside from the fact she's a talented magician?" Diana asked as she scanned the room_

" _Well she's also a childhood friend of B-Man, thankfully less broody and a lot prettier to look at" Peter said before his eyes widened "N-Not that you're not pretty to look at too. I mean your both pretty it's just um…I'll stop talking now"_

 _Diana chuckled at her friend's nervousness and gently bumped his shoulder with hers "Peter there's no shame in thinking there are multiple women that are pretty. And now I'm even more curious about this woman since you think she's in the same league as me"_

 _It was then that the lights started to dimmer and people began to quiet down before suddenly a large flash appeared on stage and there standing at attention with a bright luminescent smile was Zatanna herself_

" _Hello New York, who here is ready for an enchanting evening?" the mistress of magic said as she drew a deck of cards from her pocket and had them begin to orbit around her in an elaborate manner_

" _Well, well, well…You were right Peter" Diana said as she gave the man a grin "She is as pretty as I am"_

 _Peter couldn't help but blush at the wink she gave him before she leaned against him and watched Zatanna literally work her magic_

' _God…please give me a break tonight' Peter mentally prayed as he began to watch the best magic show he's ever seen with the woman he was coming to love more than life itself_

 _Funny enough that night, there was no crime that required the intervention of Spider-man or Wonder Woman…_

…

"I'm going to skin him alive" Zatanna muttered darkly as she stood in a small magical floating ball and followed after Peter as they made their way to the meeting point Karnak requested

The mistress of magic was now dressed in a new pair of black jeans, black heel boots, a white blouse under a short black leather jacket and her top hat to complete the set. Peter was wearing his suit, but with the small hood deployed to help him better see through the torrent of rain

"Let's hear what the guy has to say first before we go all medieval on him Zee" Peter said as he shot another web line out

"I'm sorry but he just cocked blocked us! So forgive me if I'm feeling a little antagonistic towards him…" Zatanna said with a growl as she folded her arms under her bust

Peter sighed at that, he couldn't blame her for being pissed, even he was feeling a little moody towards the man he has yet to even meet. He could only hope the man's personality was better than his timing, else this Karnak was going to find himself dealing with two very unhappy people, one that can do all the things a spider can and more and one of the most powerful mystics on earth

It was then that Peter's com went off, Peter looked to see who it was and saw that the number was from none other than Cindy Moon. Peter quirked a brow at that as he answered "…Hello?"

" _Peter?"_ Miguel said in a hushed tone _"It's Miguel, look I'm using Cindy's phone because someone-"_

"Stole your phone, yeah already ahead of ya on that one Miguel" Peter said dryly as he saw the building that he and Zatanna were to meet Karnak "The guy used your phone to call me, I'm about to have a rather interesting meeting with him"

" _Oh…well good luck boss"_ Miguel said before he made a last minute request _"Hey by the way…I was wondering if-"_

"I'll be sure to get your phone back as well Miguel" Peter said before he said his goodbyes and ended the call and shook his head in exasperation "Really hope he got Cindy's permission to use her phone or I may end up looking for a new CEO for Alchemax"

"Friend of yours?" Zatanna asked as she and Peter landed on the roof almost at the same time

"Yeah, it was the owner of the phone that this Karnak used to call us. He called to let me know it was taken and was wondering if I can get it back for him"

"Hope he doesn't mine some of this guy's blood on it" Zatanna said as she scanned the building for signs of Karnak "I swear if this guy doesn't show I'm going to-"

"Don't worry my dear, I'm here" a smooth voice echoed across the rooftop

Zatanna and Peter both turned to see a man in a green coat with a hood on and both his hands behind his back on the other end of the roof looking at them

Peter eyed the man carefully "So your Karnak huh?"

"Correct mister Parker, you can thank Doctor Fate along with my master the Ancient One for telling me about you" the now identified Karnak said with a nod before looking towards Zatanna "Miss Zatara, a pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about you as well and I am told your destined for greatness"

"If you think flattery will keep me from kicking your ass, then you're wrong" Zatanna said with a narrowed gaze

Karnak chuckled at this "Indeed, I can only hope my flattery will at least cushion the eventual blows you will deal out to me"

"So what do you want Karnak?" Peter asked as he took several steps forward

Karnak stared at the man for a long moment before he did something that neither Peter nor Zatanna expected…

He kneeled before them both and removed his hood which showed that his forehead was larger than normal and placed it to the ground "I need your help…both of you"

Peter stared at the man for a moment before speaking "Conehead say what now?"

Karnak raised his head towards Peter "My home is under threat, by the people you've met in combat before. The followers of Mordo, they plan to destroy my home of K'un-Lun and use the ancient magics there to enslave the world and destroy anyone who poses a threat to them"

Peter stared at the man for a moment before he sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose "Anything else aside from that?"

"No, that's it" Karnak said

Peter let out a sigh "Okay, so you came all the way to New York to tell me that Mordo's followers want to destroy your home and you need my help, and these same people you want me to help you with want to kill me and apparently Zatanna and likely Wonder Woman, Wanda, Frank and Constantine for helping get their leader sent to the joint a year ago?"

"Yes on all accounts Mister Parker" Karnak nodded

"We're never going to finish what we started at your place are we?" Zatanna said with an annoyed expression

"At this point, I'm hoping to live to the end of the week" Peter said in a dry tone before looking at Karnak "Okay, I'll help. Mainly because if I don't the end of the world will happen and well I kind of like it. Barring the whole murder, rape, drugs, war and disease that goes on in it"

"Well these guys tried to kill me, so yeah. I'm thinking some payback is in order" Zatanna said before she glared at Karnak "But don't think I won't kick your ass when we're done with these guys"

Karnak smirked at the woman "I await my punishment with baited breath my lady"

…

"So what can you tell me about these guys?" Peter asked as he, Karnak and Zatanna were currently on a rooftop overlooking a building below them that was serving as the temporary base of operations for a small band of what Karnak called…

The Inheritors

"Many centuries ago, Mordo and the king of K'un-Lun had a falling out for the lack of a better term. It revolved around Mordo and others like him thinking that K'un-Lun should conquer the world while our king wisely decreed we remained hidden from it, protecting it from the shadows and allow humanity to progress on its own. Be it through science, magic or both"

"And let me guess, Mordo and his band of marry men tried to take over and got their butts kicked?" Peter asked

"No…actually Mordo at the time wasn't that radical at least to the point he would resort to conflict, it was his own father who served as the king's advisor and the original leader of the Inheritors that began the war" Karnak said with a distant look in his eye "Many died in those days and K'un-Lun itself was nearly destroyed. But it was the death of Mordo's master, at the king's hand no less that drove him into a fit of rage and to take up arms against us himself"

"And then he tried to take over and got his butt kicked" Peter said

"Yes, but he was able to do great damage before he was exiled and stripped a majority of his power. He killed the King and his eldest son and the current host of holder of Nabu's helmet at the time. But my master, the Ancient One was able to greatly weaken Mordo and drive him and his remaining followers out of K'un-Lun to the farthest ends of the world" Karnak said

"Anyone of note fled with him?" Zatanna asked with a raised brow

"Yes" Karnak nodded with a grim look on his face "The former captain of the king's guard Davos, who was considered the greatest fighter in all of K'un-Lun, even to this day and my master's former pupil, a man that the Ancient One was grooming to take his place one day, Kaecilius"

Peter nodded at this information "And I take it, Mordo's necromancy helped keep the three of them alive for this long or was it one of the other's doing?"

"No, actually the citizens of K'un-Lun could be considered Immortal" Karnak revealed

"Immortal, like they can never die or they never age?" Zatanna asked with a furrowed brow

"They never age, well they do but at a rate so slow they might as well as not" Karnak clarified before he looked back down towards the building he, Spider-man and Zatanna were watching

"Were you there? Back then I mean" Peter asked

"No, I was born a few decades afterwards" Karnak said

"Wow, you look pretty good for a guy whose like five hund-" Peter began before he felt his spider-sense tingle and he quickly turned to grab a knife that was hoping to imbed itself in his skull. He examined the blade for a moment before looking to see who it was and couldn't help but grin at the sight of a familiar baddie

"LaMonica is that you? And look you even brought me a new friend, I knew you cared!" Peter said as he sapped the blade in half and dropped the pieces as he, Zatanna and Karank stared at the forms of LaMonica and a new Black Spider

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he was a talker" the woman said with a grin

"You'll be wishing he shuts up soon enough" LaMonica growled as he glared at the form of Karnak who returned the look with a determined expression

"So LaMonica, who's the girl? Girlfriend, sister, wife?" Peter probed as he felt his spider-sense begin to tingle

LaMonica didn't answer, instead it was his female companion "I'm the new Black Spider Catalina Flores, Spider-man"

She gave him a once over and licked her lips "And I must say, your even more impressive in person"

Zatanna growled at that as her eyes began to glow and faint blue and green mystical energy began to build up around her hands. It was then that several robed figures flashed into appearance, surrounding the trio while LaMonica folded his arms across his chest

"Kill Spider-man and the woman, but Karnak is mine"

"That hurts LaMonica, not wanting to fight me" Spider-man said as he wiped away a fake tear "I fought we had something special be here you are ready to kill my new friend instead of me!"

"Don't worry hun" Catalina said as she drew two large daggers from her belt "I'll take care of you"

It was then that Zatanna spoke **"Tsalb meht htiw semalf!"**

Several large fire balls came into existence and immediately shot off towards the robed figures who all conjured up small shields of mystical energy while Spider-man and Karnak rushed towards the two Black Spiders

…

Wanda let out a moan she laid in her bed clad in a red and black lace bra as she rubbed her sex's lips while gazing at an image of Spider-man, imaging it was his fingers entering her soaking womanhood and bringing her even greater pleasure

She used her other hand to grip her one of her tits through the thin fabric and began to massage and pinch her erect nipple while she inserted a second finger into her pussy, bucking her hips slightly as she also channeled a small bit of her chaos magic into her fingers which created small bolts that arched across her inner walls

"Oh fuck…"Wanda moaned as she did the same to her nipple, stimulating it even more as she returned her gaze to the image of Spider-man standing over a bunch of knocked out men who looked like they were robbing a bank "Oh god I want you here doing this to me my Spider…peppering my body with your lips, your tongue, your hands!"

Her toes curled as she continued to pump herself with her fingers and toy with her other nipple while vividly imagining it was Peter doing these things to her before aligning his cock against her wet pussy, teasing her clit with his head before slowly pushing into her while he roughly groped her and made her his

She was just about to reach her orgasm at the thought when she heard loud knocking at her apartment's door. Wanda was tempted to ignore it and continue her masturbation until she suddenly sensed whoever was outside her door, they were a decently powerful mage, and they had several others with them

Wanda let out a huff, already sensing them trying to break through her wards and rose up from her bed and slipped her panties back on along with a silk red robe and casually made her way to the door while preparing to blast whoever it was that was trying to break into her apartment

"I'm going to make you regret interrupting me" Wanda hissed out darkly and sent a powerful bolt of scarlet energy just as her door flew open and several robed men tried to rush inside

Several of the men were to slow to get out of the way and were sent flying back into the hall while the most powerful of their group casted an enchantment that sent a small black ball towards Wanda who ducked under it and quickly brought her head up and slammed it into the man's chin, causing him to accidently bite his tongue and force him to stumble back before Wanda kicked him hard in his groin before blasting him away with a wave of scarlet energy

She turned to see the men she blasted back into the hall getting back up. She could also sense more people approaching from both above and below causing Wanda to snort darkly at them

"Least you'll provide me some fun…" she said as her eyes glowed red and she conjured several red and black barbed chains and sent them towards the frozen robed men with a dark grin on her face

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Spider-man, Karnak, and Zatanna take on the Black Spiders and the Inheritors while Wanda deals with the men sent for her


	30. Way of the Spider part 3

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **turtlefan16** : Thank you and yeah, I feel like Spider-man would be right at home in the DC universe, both in the Pre-New 52 and New 52/Rebirth

 **Galabrax** : I think around ten or twelve chapters. Yes, I will. Yes in this arc Peter's spider sense will evolve, a sort of byproduct of his upgrade

 **christian. 1** : For now they are sort of an OC organization with the same name as the Marvel Inheritors but as time goes on they will slowly evolve into the version where they want to kill off the Spiders of the Multiverse

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah interrupting Diana…Doomsday wouldn't survive that onslaught. Yes Richard Dragon will appear in this arc, a minor role that's more of a epic cameo if anything but he'll pop up from time to time, as for Shang Chi, not sure, maybe

 **ggboyking** : In a manner of speaking

 **Wingd Knight** : Both will happen in this arc

 **Matthew gemm** : They will and they do

 **Guest** : It'll be a sort of combination of both, the major difference being that it won't be Shang Chi that teaches him but more like Karnak and Iron Fist will. As for an Arrowverse story with Spider-man in it, yeah at some point but not anytime soon I'm afraid

 **justafan** : The Ancient One will have words with Peter in regards to the Void, but he won't see him as a threat like say batman would. At one point yeah Spider-man had possession of the Phoenix Force but he won't in this story, guy already as an all-powerful entity, he doesn't need another mainly because I don't think he can survive holding that much power let alone keep sane

 **Guest** : No Frank and Constantine won't be showing up in this arc, they'll be mentioned though. As for the Void helping Peter in the past by giving him a sort of power boost, in a manner of speaking, but it didn't do it out of the goodness of it's heart and Peter was anything but willing to let it come out, this arc will show one such flashback. Yes the other Black Spider will show up, and he'll be none too pleased to see that LaMonica went out on his own. Pietro won't show up until after the events of Throne of Atlantis and the formation of the Justice League of America, I think that's the event that makes them and we'll see what he has to say in regards to Wanda's attraction to Peter. As for his power up using Chi or Psionic powers, in a manner of speaking.

 **Voidling** : Yes Miles will show up both in flashbacks of the pre-new 52 and in the new 52.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter quickly rolled under a knife that was thrown at him by Catalina as he approached the newest member of the Black Spiders. He came up in time to block a kick from the orange and black clad woman with ease

Peter lifted her up with one hand and tossed her to the side before shooting several web bullets at her. Catalina rolled with the impact and used a surprising amount of speed and agility to dodged the web projectiles

Peter quirked a brow at that _'Hmm…this Catalina seems faster than the previous one I encountered in my old reality. Not Meta human fast but definitely close to it'_

He quickly ducked under a stray ice shard that was sent flying towards him by a robed mage and without looking sent a venom blast back at him, hitting him square in the chest and causing the man to collapse in pain as the bioelectricity fried him

Catalina saw this and smirked coyly "Ooh so you aren't afraid to play rough hmm? I like a man who isn't afraid to give into his dark side from time to time"

Peter had to hold in a shiver at the look the woman was giving him _'I'm starting to see why Nightwing didn't like this girl…aside from the fact she raped him after killing Cinderblock'_

' _ **Please, like he didn't want it at the time…I know I would'**_ a dark voice echoed through Peter's head that nearly caused him to stumble in surprise

' _Well look who's decided to join the party, funny I don't remember offering you an invite to this Mister death and destruction!'_ Peter mentally responded as he leaped to the side as Catalina launched herself at him, Peter used his superior speed to get around the woman in the hopes of restraining her when she suddenly backed her head into his, the force was greater than he thought it'd be and stumbled back, briefly seeing stars

' _ **Hmm that had to hurt, why don't you reply in kind. It's only fair…hehehe'**_ The voice of the Void cackled slightly as it watched the fight from deep within Peter's mind

' _Yeah how about I don't and say I did'_ Peter thought as he blocked a punch from Catalina before pushing back and sending a series of jabs towards her, half of them made their mark while the rest were either blocked by the shorter woman or dodged, albeit barely

She blocked one of his punches with her arm before bringing her elbow up sharply and hitting him in the jaw, hard. Peter winced at the impact slightly and quickly blocked a knee aimed for his mid-section before he was forced back when Catalina drew a knife and tried to slash him across the face

"What is with you people and knives? Better yet where are you hiding them?!" Peter said with a groan as he flipped over several small knives thrown at him

"Why don't you come closer and find out?" Catalina said with a flirtatious tone

"Uh no…also stop hitting on me! I'm sort of taken at the moment and will be for the next I don't know…forever!" Peter said as he sent several venom blasts at the woman who quickly barrel rolled away from them before pulling something from her pocket and throwing it at Peter whose eyes widened at what it was

"Really a grenade? What kind of ninja assassin uses grenades!" Peter yelled as he activated his suit's thrusters and shot away just as the small device went off

 **BWOOOOM!**

Peter held in a yelp of pain as he was sent skidding by the force of the blast and bits of shrapnel digging into his side while avoiding the small chunks of stones coming towards him. He hopped away from the small cloud of debris and used that moment to see how Zatanna and Karnak were fairing

Zee was holding her own and casually overpowering the small number of Inheritor mages that were surrounding her while Karnak…

Karnak was destroying LaMonica as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The man easily brushed past LaMonica's strikes and delivered powerful hits at different points in the man's body, for a moment Peter thought he was hitting the man's pressure points but…

' _He's not just hitting his nerve clusters or joints…he's hitting the man in places that actually seem to be wearing LaMonica down…it's like-'_

' _ **He sees the man's weaknesses…and is exploiting them…'**_ The Void commented before chuckling _**'Destroying a person by hitting their flaws, how lovely'**_

Peter felt his spider-sense tingle, causing him to turn in time to block Catalina's knee from slamming into his face. He pushed the woman back and sent a kick towards her chest, sending her flying back

"AH!" Catalina shouted in pain as she felt a rib crack and cushioned her landing with her hands and spring boarding up in time for Spider-man's fist to ram itself into her face, sending her flying into an air-conditioning unit

Peter then covered her in webbing before he turned to catch a robed man from punching him in the face and brought him into a head butt. He was about to restrain the man with webbing when suddenly Karnak slammed into him and sent both of them stumbling to the ground

"Hey watch where your being thrown into, I'm still a bit tender from getting nearly blown up a few seconds ago" Peter said as he and the man stood up

"Apologies…next time I'll ask LaMonica to throw me into a glass window, it'll complain less" Karnak said as he slipped into an unfamiliar fighting style that looked vaguely similar to the one that LaMonica was in right now but seemed more…advanced for the lack of a better term

Peter looked towards the still standing Black Spider and let out a whistle at the man's current state, his suit was torn, cracked and scarred in multiple places "Yeesh LaMonica, you look like how I felt after a losing a drinking competition to Wonder Woman…"

LaMonica growled at the man but didn't move from his spot, causing Karnak to smirk

"Just because you are not moving, doesn't mean I still can't see your flaws. Both in stance and being…" the hooded man said with a shake of his head "How Davous must have been embarrassed to have such a pitiful student as you…I see now why he eventually casted you out from the Inheritors…"

"Shut up!" LaMonica growled darkly

"Had it been him I was facing, this fight would be much more evenly matched, in fact I dare say I'd be in your condition to some degree" Karnak said absently before shrugging "In the end it doesn't matter, you will lose here and soon your former masters"

"Say's you" LaMonica said as his fists began to glow a familiar yellow color

"Uh oh…" Peter said with wide eyes as he felt his spider-sense tingling and Karnak tensed ever so slightly "Well LaMonica, I can safely say that this thing is something that I've missed the least about you, aside from trying to kill me that is. Also, I was wondering if you guys could change your names from the Black Spiders to something else, I'm getting sick of people asking if I'm with you guys in anyway…"

LaMonica suddenly blitzed towards Spider-man and Karnak who both dodged a series of strikes by the now enraged Black Spider. Peter was able to dodge thanks to his spider-sense while LaMonca was able to break down LaMonica's fighting style and seemingly predict what his next strike will be

"Hey LaMonica guess what? You can't touch me! You can't touch me!" Spider-man said with a chuckle as he narrowly dodged another strike from the man before kneeing him in the chest and sending a powerful jab into the side of his head, denting the armored mask slightly "Tag your it!"

LaMonica let out a roar of rage as he slammed his hands into the ground, forcing both Spider-man and Karnak back. Karnak however stumbled on a small loose tile on the roof and nearly lost his footing, LaMonica seeing this went in for the kill. Aiming to break the vertebrate in the man's neck if not outright decapitate him with a single punch

What he didn't see was Karnak's eyes narrowing under his hood before he suddenly grabbed LaMonica's arm almost too fast for LaMonica to follow and sent a knuckled strike into the man's elbow…destroying it and severing his limb from there down

"GAHHHHHH!" LaMonica yelled out in pain as he clutched his bloodied stump before he tried to punch Karnak only for a web line to catch his fist and pull him back with a powerful yank

Peter reared back a glowing red fist and slammed it into LaMonica's face before he grabbed the man's bleeding stump and quickly channeled his venom blasts into it, cauterizing it and filling Peter's nostrils with burning flesh

"Leave it, the man will be dead soon enough" Karnak said as he dropped the severed arm with a look of mild disinterest on his face

Peter shot the man a glare "What the hell was that!?"

"Fighting, you should learn how to sometime…it could save your life" Karnak said as he turned to see Zatanna blocking several spells directed at her with two different incantations before she uttered a quick spell that blasted the men back before entrapping them in a ball of energy before shooting it into the wall "…Impressive, not many mages are capable of such feats in this day and age"

Peter ignored him as he wrapped LaMonica's now cauterized wound in webbing to keep it from getting infected. The Black Spider groaned slightly before he tried to send a quick jab towards Spider-man's heart only for it to be caught in an iron grip by the wall crawler

"Don't, and be lucky I'm saving your life" Peter said before he punched the man in the face, knocking him out finally

"Sparing him will come to haunt you in the future, trust me, I know from experience…" Karnak warned from a careful distance

"Yeah, well I'm not one for killing people…" Peter said with a narrowed gaze towards the hooded fighter

'… _ **Liar. You're a killer at heat boy, you're a DESTROYER…the sooner you accept that about yourself, the sooner o can get out of here and spread my influence to the furthest reaches of this reality…and beyond!'**_ The Void whispered in dark amusement as it receded back into Peter's mind for the time being

Peter shook his head and stood up and turned to see Zatanna approaching them. The mistress of magic's eyes widened at the sight of LaMonica's severed arm and his wrapped stump

"Shit…what happened to him?"

"His arm had a flaw in it Miss Zatara, I merely exploited it" Karnak said with an indifferent shrug

"You almost killed him you crazy bastard!" The voice of Catalina echoed over the damaged rooftop

Peter, Zatanna and Karnak turned to see the struggling form of Catalina, she shot them a glare

"I thought you hero types didn't kill people"

"I never said I was a hero, I am a warrior" Karnak stated dryly before looming towards Spider-man "What do you intend to do with her since you are against ending a threat?"

"Not literally 'disarm' her for one" Peter said with a glare towards Karnak before looking towards Zatanna with a softer look under his mask "Think you can put her to sleep for a while?"

Zatanna nodded as she turned towards the woman " **Peels…"**

Catalina's eyes started to grow heavy and her mind clouded before she slowly lost consciousness

Peter nodded at her handiwork before he felt his spider-sense flare again, causing him to grown "Oh what now!"

Peter's answer was in the form of a disturbingly familiar all black clad man… The Black Spider that his sister Teressa had tried to catupre when they first met

"What another one?" Zatanna said in slight surprise while Karnak studied the man before them carefully

Peter quirked his head to the side "Huh, was wondering if I'd ever see you again mister silent"

The Black Spider didn't respond, he simply slipped into a fighting style that looked very much like LaMonica's only better, similar to Karnak's

"Now this is interesting…" Karnak said as he slipped into his own battle stance along with Peter and Zatanna "…You have…very few weaknesses…almost no flaws"

"Oh don't go saying that Karnak, it'll just boost his ego" Peter whined before he gave the silent assassin a look "You do have an ego right? Some sense of pride or superiority complex?"

The Black Spider's response was several small little balls thrown towards the three

"…I'll take that as a maybe with a hint of wanting me to stop talking" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense flare and quickly hopped out of the way of the approaching orbs and shot several web lines towards the Black Spider who skillfully dodged them before blocking a powerful strike towards his ribs by Karnak

The hooded fighter 'hummed' at that before sending another strike towards the man that was also blocked. Karnak increased in the frequency and power of his strikes and before long Peter had joined him in trying to land a solid hit on the mysterious assassin…only for every strike to be blocked, dodged or countered

"Okay seriously, if your Batman in disguise, because that's like one of three guys I can think of that are this good at fighting I swear to god dude I'm going to pants you at the next major fight and have the enemy and hopefully the world see your little black bat boxers!" Peter said as his fists became a blur as he sent every kind of punch, palm strike and knuckle jab he knew, all of which were met with failure in taking down this man

Karnak was fairing slightly better in that he was the better fighter but the man was quickly seeing that he and Spider-man combined against this foe were out matched, which was quite impressive in the defender of K'un-Lun's eyes as he's only ever encountered three people on Earth that h couldn't beat in a fight, one of which is the Immortal Iron Fist

"I must say, I've rarely been impressed with another's fighting ability. You have my respect or at least some of it" Karnak said as he sent a heel towards the man's head that was blocked with a firm grip

Black Spider than hoisted the man up and slammed him into Spider-man, sending both back and just leaped back in time to avoid a bolt of mystical energy from Zatanna who was waiting for an opening to take down the all black clad man when suddenly a blue energy tendril wrapped around her and started to burn the woman

"AHHHH!" Zatanna let out a howl of pain as she felt her clothes begin to burn and melt

"ZEE!" Peter briefly turned his attention from the hyper lethal assassin he and Karnak were fighting

The Black Spider saw this and quickly knocked Karnak aside before he speared into Peter, sending both men over the ledge from the force of the impact

Peter let out a grunt of pain as he felt the minor armor on his suit give slightly and begin to dig into his skin. He blocked a punch from the Black Spider and brought the man, at least he thinks it a man, into a brutal head butt that seemed to have stunned his adversary for a brief moment

Peter used that brief respite to see that he and the Black Spider were approaching the ground and quickly shot a web line out and reached to grab the still stunned man…

Only for him to shoot out a web line of his own!

"Wait what?" Peter gaped at the sight of the Black Spider swinging into an arc before launching himself back up towards the roof top that had bits of fire, lighting and mystical energy flying about

Peter quickly followed after the man and landed on the roof top to see that more members of the Inheritors had joined the fight and Zatanna was down and a mage stood above her was preparing to make the final blow

"NO!" Peter shouted as he sent a powerful venom blasts at the man, the red bolts struck the man and caused his body to convulse as he was sent flying back. The few mages that weren't busy trying and failing to defeat Karnak turned their attention to Spider-man who was looking at them with narrowed lenses and his hands glowing red, the lighting gave the web slinger a frightening appearance and before any of the mages could react, he disappeared in a blur before reappearing among them and striking them with his venom coated fists

Black Spider who landed a fair distance away from the main conflict took this moment to overserve Spider-man tearing his way through the Inheritors and snorted before he made his way towards a now one armed LaMonica before picking him up and placing him on his shoulder and quickly made his way towards the now conscious Catalina and freed her with little effort

Catalina let out a groan as she nearly fell face first into the ground before looking up towards the silent form of Black Spider and chuckled nervously

"Hehehe, hey!" Catalina said before she winced as her chest started to hurt, her attention was quickly drawn to the one-sided beat down that Spider-man was giving to the mages that were quickly dropping left and right and gave a whistle of appreciation "Damn…why the hell didn't we ever choose him to join us?"

Black Spider didn't answer, he reached for his belt and pulled out a small communicator and spoke into it with a electronically altered voice

"Lock on to us and pull us back, prep the med bay for LaMonica. He's going to need a new arm"

It didn't take long for Black Spider to get a response "…Very well"

Black Spider then looked down towards Catalina and growled at her "You were smart to contact me, that is the only thing sparing you from death…"

Catalina swallowed nervously "T-Thanks…"

The three then vanished in a yellow light just as Spider-man and Karnak finished with the last of the mages. Karnak frowned at the disappearance of the three black Spiders and turned to see Spider-man gently helping Zatanna stand up

"G-Guess I'm not at one hundred percent yet" Zatanna said a little shakily

"It's alright, you handled yourself better than I could have" Peter reassured her before glancing over towards Karnak who was looking towards the building that the mages came from "So now what?"

Karnak was silent for a moment before he answered "For now, take miss Zatara someplace safe, I will investigate this building and meet up with you later to discuss what I've found"

"Really?" Peter said with some doubt in his voice, Karnak didn't strike him as the sharing type

"…I'll share what I think you will need to know at the given time" Karnak stated before he jumped off the roof and began to make his way towards the Inheritors temporary base of operations in New York

Peter sighed "Better than nothing I suppose…"

"So back to your place?" Zatanna asked with a small grin, not minding heading back and hopefully continuing where she and Peter left off

"Yeah, might be sometime until we here from Karnak and I'd like to make sure you didn't pull open any stiches" Peter said, unaware of Zatanna's plans for when they get back to the apartment

"Sounds like a plan" Zatanna said with a grin as Peter scooped her up and launched them into the air, preferring to head back by flying then using his web shooters which he found out were slightly damaged from his fight with the Black Spider

…

On the other side of town Wanda was currently fending off the group of mages that thought it'd be a good idea to try and attack her in her own home, sadly they underestimated just how powerful Wanda truly was…and they made the mistake of unintentionally denying her an orgasm

And right now, both those mistakes were kicking these men in the teeth as Wanda tore through them with a combination of powerful chaos spells and psionic attacks. What few mages that could survive her spells were being mentally torn apart by the vengeful woman while the few who could resist her telepathic attacks were being shredded by her conjured red and black chains

'Really happy that there isn't anyone else in the building at the moment' Wanda thought as she grabbed one mage's head and slammed it into the wall before stomping down on his head

She was about to send his body flying through a window when suddenly a bolt of mystical energy hit her from behind, causing her to stumble over and nearly hit her head against a door frame. Wanda let out a groan as she pushed herself up and turned to see several mages had snuck up behind her and were already preparing to attack her

"You'll pay for what you did to lord Mordo whore!" one of the mages shouted, a woman with short black hair and an array of tattoos on her face and a large nose piercing

Wanda quirked in amusement as she brushed some of her hair out of her face "Really, if I had a dollar every time a man or woman attacked me in revenge for some person I've hurt in the past I'd have more money than Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor combined"

The woman let out a roar as she sent several ice beams towards Wanda who formed a shield with a combination of the downed mages around her, bits of wood and concrete from the apartment hallway and her own mystical energy

The beams of ice collided with the shield with some bits of ice seeping through the structure's cracks. Wanda narrowed her eyes as she began to mutter in an enchantment under her breath while her eyes began to glow scarlet red

To buy herself more time she sent the shield flying through the hall and towards the mages that were regrouping behind the woman with the piercing. The mages did exactly what Wanda hoped they woud and that was halt their attacks on her and focus on protecting themselves

'I love it when people do what I want' Wanda thought with dark amusement as she fished her the incantation 'Now let's see if these people have a very good reason for interrupting my fantasy!'

The mages on the far end of the hall had just destroyed the shield before them, regrettably killing some of the men who were used in part of it's construction and were greeted to a sight that caused them all to pale in fear

At the other end of the hall was Wanda surrounded by red and black magical circles with black veins around her eyes and mouth, her eyes were glowing a dark red color and her hair looked to be dripping blood and turned nearly pitch black, her skin had also turned pale white and was now covered by intricate designs that were glowing dark red and seemed to be pulsating

" **What's wrong?"** Wanda asked with a dark echoing tone as she raised her hands which each had small red orbs of energy in them **"Haven't you ever seen an avatar of chaos before?"**

The mages didn't get a chance to speak before Wanda sent the tow glowing orbs of destruction towards the mages

...

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will show Peter's first meeting with the Void all those years ago and we finally get to the first lemon of the story between Peter and Zatanna!


	31. Way of the Spider part 4

Answers to reviewers' questions and statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yeah it does seem more talkative mainly because it's starting to like where things are going and it may be doing it to rattle Peter a bit. Something like that will happen and as for the Void trying to rip that person apart, with it's personality it may let it happen just because it'll find the whole thing funny. The Void will play a large role in that event but as for Peter becoming the God of the Void, no he won't, it'll be something both similar and different and I think pretty cool. As for bringing in more members of the Justice League, I might. As for the Question being in this, maybe, may have him mentioned or appear in a flashback but that's about it at the moment.

 **gunman** : I think Peter will have enough to learn in regards to the Way of the Spider and learning Karnak's weakness seeing thing but he will learn a few other things as time goes on both in this arc and others.

 **spiderman1fan** : Yes will see a time when Venom was bonded with Peter and he had to deal with both the Symbiote and the Void in his head, it wasn't pretty and we'll also see scenes from the Grim Hunt

 **justafan** : Oh he'll learn pretty quick that Wanda's desires are not something to be ignored. As for Karnak being arrogant, not so much he sees himself above everyone but more like he's sort of detached from others and doesn't really care or find any real value in anything, it's part of his philosophy that will be explored as Peter begins to learn under him and Iron Fist. As for the Black Spider being a Peter from an alternate universe, he isn't but you're on the right track that there's more to him than meets the eye

Peter at this point in time has just turned 37, just thought I should let you all know, I'll be occasionally mention how old he is, partly to show just how long he's been doing this and to sort of remind people that Peter isn't getting any younger and it'll start to show in both his actions and state of mind, not that he'll get senile or something but well years of this life will soon start to take their toll and Peter sadly won't have Diana to help him get through some rather dark things coming like she used to back in the Pre-New 52, also the events in this arc will and several future ones will begin to change Peter, and not really for the best

 **Warning Lemon in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Twenty-one years ago…Peter 15…_

 _Peter took several deep breaths as he remained crouched behind a tombstone, his suit was covered in tears, burns and the right sleeve was completely missing, exposing a pale bruised and bleeding arm. His mask had a few tears in it as well with the right eye lens missing the top half and exposing the top of his eye_

 _The reason for Peter's less then stealer state was because for the last half hour the web slinger has been in a rather brutal and nerve racking fight with Deathstroke the Terminator, a man who's considered the world's most dangerous mercenary and best assassin and so far, Peter believes it_

" _Why couldn't the Kingpin hire the world's most dangerous tickler or maybe the deadliest cuddler! Why did it have to be a guy whose title is 'The Terminator'!" Peter winced as he cradled his left arm close to his chest, he's certain something in there is now broken or close to it "And why the hell did he have to have superhuman strength!"_

 _He felt his spider-sense flare and he just narrowly moved out of the way as Deathstroke in his orange, black and silver armored suit appeared and nearly impaled him with that broadsword of his. The custom blade sliced through the grave stone as if it was wet paper before Deathstroke tore his blade from the ground and glanced towards his retreating target_

 _Peter tried to place some distance between him and the man but the orange and black clad mercenary moved faster than Peter thought possible for someone as heavily armed and armored as him and nicked his shoulder with the tip of his blade_

" _AH…would you stop trying to stab me?! I'm not invulnerable to harm like Superman is!" Peter shouted as he shot multiple web lines at Deathstroke who sliced through them and continued his approach_

" _Sorry kid, but I was paid a lot of money to kill you" the older man said with the barest amount, next to nonexistent guilt he had before he drew his automatic pistol and prepared to shoot Peter in his head when suddenly gunfire from both behind him and Peter forced the two to take cover amongst the headstones_

 _Peter peeked over his and saw at least seven armed men approaching, he recognized them as part of The Big Man's crew, the Kingpin wasn't the only crime boss in New York that Peter's been a pain to, he's also been hitting the Manfredi family which earned him the wrath of the man's attractive but homicidal daughter who goes by the name Silver Sable, the Irish, and even the Falcone crime family that have begun to try and expand into New York recently since things in Gotham lately weren't going their way_

 _Peter than looked towards Deathstroke who was pulling a bullet from out of his shoulder "Friends of yours?"_

" _No…dead men" Deathstroke growled before he shot at Peter who was able to barely dodge it, that blood loss was starting to take its toll. Once Peter was far enough away, Deathstroke emerged from his spot and began to open fire on the other armed men, scoring head shots and other fatal marks with painful ease_

 _Peter saw this chance to escape, he wasn't proud of it and normally wouldn't stand idly by and watch people, even if they are bad, get butchered by a seemingly super powered assassin/mercenary_

' _But if I stay here Deathstroke will kill me, there's doubt in my mind that I won't last long against him especially in my state. Gotta pull back, recover and then plan how to take this guy down because a straight up fight with this guy is suicide!' Peter thought as he sprinted through the cemetery way from the one-sided fire fight before his spider-sense flared again causing him to groan as his would-be killer appeared again and tried to impale him_

" _What your done with those guys already? Man, I was hoping they'd keep you busy for a few more minutes" Peter said as he landed on a tombstone in a crouch and narrowed his lenses at Deathstroke_

" _Rest turn tailed and ran, wasn't going to waste my time on the likes of them" Deathstroke said before he threw his sword at Peter who was barely able to leap over it before Deathstroke's armored fist collided with Peter's face, sending the young vigilante soaring through the air and into a large gravestone_

 _ **KRAKOOOOM!**_

" _Ouchy that one hurt" Peter gasped in pain as he saw starts briefly before he turned to catch another fist from Deathstroke, stopping it dead cold_

 _The older man seemed briefly surprised by this, as was Peter to some extent who quickly chalked it up to sheer adrenaline, before Peter punched the armored man clear in the face which sent him flying back_

" _GAH… jeez, what the hell is that suit made of Steel or something?" Peter winced as he felt one of his knuckles may have broken from the punch_

 _Deathstroke rolled with the blow and came up with two automatic pistols "No, it's just Promethium and Kevlar…meaning you're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that if you want to beat me kid and better men then you have tried"_

" _Oh…crap I hate my life sometimes…also it's Spider-man, not kid!" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense flare gain and began to move_

" _You sound like a kid, you act like a kid and you fight like a kid. Your no man… kid" Deathstroke said before he began to shoot at Peter who responded by blasting the armed man with numerous web bullets that were either dodged or missed entirely, partly because Peter was having a hard time trying to keep focused with his vision starting to have dark spots appear_

 _Peter quickly sprinted towards Deathstroke, narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets coming his way with only a few grazing his leg or arm before vaulting over the slightly surprised mercenary and delivering a powerful kick to the back of the man's knee and kicking him even harder in the back, sending Deathstroke through several tombstones and into what looked like a small fountain_

" _I just know I'm going to get haunted by that, hell I can hear Jameson now" Peter said as he quickly turned and began to run in the opposite direction "Breaking news New York, Spider-man has desecrated the dead's graves along with his villainous compatriot Deathstroke…"_

 _It was then that Peter felt his spider-sense flare again just as several people that Peter recognized as some of the Kingpin's men appear from behind several gravestones and opened fire on Peter, they were likely sent to help Deathstroke kill him or confirm the kill before offing the assassin himself so Fisk won't have to pay him…_

" _Oh come on!" Peter said as he shot several web lines at a few of the criminals while he leaped over another, a woman with long red read from the looks of it and resumed sprinting through the fog covered graveyard all the while dodging gun fire from the red head who was shouting in Russian "Jeez how big is this place, I mean really?"_

 _It was then that Peter felt his spider-sense flare again and before he could move a bullet tore through his thigh, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap_

" _GAAAAH!" Peter screamed as he quickly covered the wound that was bleeding far more than it should have, it took Peter a moment to realize why and swore_

" _Great…" he gritted out in pain as he crawled behind a tall statute that looked like an angel of some sort "…He hit an artery…man I really need to get this thing armored up or something. Wonder if Batman is willing to spare an armored suit or twelve"_

 _Peter propped himself up against the statute and took another look at his leg and grimaced, it didn't look good to him and he quickly covered it with webbing in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Peter also took this moment to try and collect his thoughts which was hard since he still felt his spider-sense ringing, wheatear it was from Deathstroke, the numerous armed thugs running around or the fact he may be about to die he didn't know or cared, right now all he wanted to do is get out of here before he does end up as dead as the residents of this place…_

 _Peter sucked in a breath of cool air as he tried to focus his thoughts which was getting hard with how painful his spider-sense was starting to tingle, it was odd, it normally has never acted this way before but Peter figured it's because he's never been beaten around to this point before so maybe everything that's not normally a major threat is now because of his current state._

 _A gunshot, far too close for his liking went off and forced Peter to shake his head and try to steady himself, deep breathing techniques that he's seen his aunt do to try and calm herself, it wasn't working_

 _And the pain that bullet wound was causing wasn't helping either_

 _Just as Peter was about to move again his spider-sense flared, causing him to turn just in time to see Deathstroke leaping at him with two knives in his hands that looked like something Kraven would carry. He quickly moved out of the way, but was unable to prevent the assassin from slashing him across his chest_

" _GAH!" Peter yelled as he backed away and slipped_

 _Deathstroke pressed his advantage and quickly speared Peter to the ground and raised his knife to plant it right into his eye but Peter was able to grab Deathstroke's hand and began to squeeze it, hoping that he might crush it and force the crazed hyper lethal assassin to back off, it was a lot more violent then he's used to doing but this guy was starting to make him desperate and a desperate man or teen in his case, can be a very dangerous thing_

 _Deathstroke grunted in slight pain as he felt the younger man begin to crush his suit's armor around his wrist and dig into his skin, at this rate the spider will completely crush his hand_

' _Heh, so when push comes to shove the kid can get mean' Slade thought with some dark humor as he tried to push down only for the red and blue injured vigilante to slam his other hand right into his face, far harder than he expected and sent him flying off_

" _GAHHH!" Slade yelled as he felt his nose break from the impact, thankfully his suit absorbed most of the blow, but it was clear that the spider wasn't pulling his punches anymore_

 _Peter on the other hand didn't let up as he quickly rose to his feet and started to send several punches that were far harder and stronger than he's used to throwing outside of fights with the likes of Rhino, but like the man said, his suit can take it and so far, it's been true_

' _Gotta be careful though, don't want to accidently take his head off' Peter thought as he ducked under a kick from Deathstroke and sent a punch into the man's leg, causing him to groan in pain before Peter leaped into the air and drove his knee right into the masked man's face, sending him flying back_

 _Sadly, the hit also caused a cracking sound and Peter held in a scream as he felt his knee give out_

" _AGH, Son of a bitch!" Peter said as he rolled on the ground clutching what now felt like a broken or cracked knee_

' _How the hell am I going to explain this to my aunt May, hell how will Gwen be able to help fix this? Scratches and cuts are one thing but broken bones and fractures, I think that might be a bit beyond her' Peter thought as he pushed through the pain and slowly rose to see Deathstroke on the ground, he tried to move but Peter shot several web lines and secured him to the ground_

" _That atta hold you until the boys in blue get here" Peter panted out as he heard the slowly approaching sounds of police sirens "Though with my luck and Jameson's rants, they'll think you're the victim and I'm the bad guy in all this…"_

 _It was then that Peter felt his spider-sense flare again and he turned to see multiple armed thugs, the Kingpin's men, running towards them being led by that red head Peter saw earlier. He sighed as he quickly began to hobble away from the gun men while keeping low so they can't get a target on him_

' _Hope they don't free Deathstroke, at this point he'll have no problem getting me' Peter thought tiredly as he kept moving and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the fence to the large cemetery up ahead_

 _Peter picked up his pace and just as he was about to reach it, he felt his spider-sense flare in a way that only Derathstroke caused it tonight…_

 _So Peter didn't hesitate to turn as ram his fist into…the chest of the red headed woman…_

 _Peter's eyes widened in sheer horror while the woman looked at him in complete surprise before her gaze shifted to his hand buried in her torso, she than looked back up at him and spoke with a heavy Russian accent_

" _D-Didn't…t-t-think you… h-had it in…y-yo-" the woman didn't get to finish as she dropped her pistol and her body when limp while Peter kept looking at her now lifeless corpse in horror_

" _No, no no no no" Peter said as he pulled his now bloodied hand out of the woman and tried to stop the bleeding "Oh god no no no no no…"_

 _Peter slowly lowered her body to the ground and tried to think of what to do "Oh god what've I done?"_

 _Peter was starting to panic, he just did something he thought he'd never do…_

 _He killed someone!_

" _ **And it's about damn time too…"**_ _a dark voice suddenly spoke before the shadows started to rise up causing Peter to flinch back in fear_ _ **"…I was beginning to think you'd never kill anyone!"**_

" _W-What?" Peter said as the mass of shadows began to take form_

 _Peter thought it looked like some sort of demonic spider figure with four glowing eyes, it's mouth formed a dark grin as it rose into the air slightly, floating and glanced at the body of the Russian woman_

" _ **And I must say, for a first kill you picked one helluva a volunteer…and the way you did it, breath takingly splendid"**_ _the being said before it began to chuckle_

 _Peter looked back and forth between the body and the spider thing "I-I didn't mean to…I-I just…"_

" _ **It's alright boy"**_ _the entity said in a dark soothing tone that caused Peter to shiver in terror, he's never felt so afraid in his life even in his recent fight with Deathstroke_ _ **"You're in shock at the moment, but once it wears off you'll realize you did something amazing!"**_

 _That didn't sit well for Peter whose fear was quickly replaced by rage_

" _No, what I did wasn't something to be proud of! I just murdered that woman!"_

 _The entity looked unimpressed_ _ **"No, you acted in self-defense boy, she would have killed you if you hadn't"**_

 _Peter stared at the being before him "What are you!?"_

" _ **Me?"**_ _the being pointed towards itself before it began to chuckle darkly_ _ **"HEHEHEHE-Oh I'm afraid it'd take too long to tell you what I am boy, but for now let's just say I've been a part of you since the day you were conceived"**_

 _Peter looked at him in confusion "Wha-"_

" _Hey over here, I see something!" a voice rang out_

 _Peter looked to see several cops all armed approaching_

 _Peter gulped as he looked back towards the body, he was shocked to see the figure was gone and was starting to think he may have imagined whatever it was when he heard a voice in his head, not his, in fact it was the same one that belonged to that spider thing he just saw_

' _ **We need to leave now!'**_

 _Peter looked towards the cops and saw they'll soon see him and the woman's body and tried to move before his body nearly gave out from all the damage it's taken tonight_

' _AGH DAMMIT!' Peter mentally hissed as he tried to move_

' _ **Oh for the love- hold on a second boy!'**_ _the dark voice hissed in annoyance and rage, mainly rage before Peter felt all the knife wounds, bullet holes begin to burn for a brief moment and suddenly he felt fine, as if he was never hurt in the first place_

 _Peter didn't take a moment to ponder how that was possible before he took a deep breath and launched himself into the air and shot a web line out towards a building nearby that was high enough for him to swing away all the while he tried to quell the image of that woman's face, the look in her eyes as she died_

'… _My god…what have I done?' Peter thought as he swung through the night back towards his and aunt May's home, all the while trying to ignore the dark gleeful chuckling in the back of his head_

…

Peter awoke with a slight start before he quickly scanned his apartment's living room. He saw a digital clock saying it was ten minutes to two in the afternoon and it sounded like that shower had turned into a storm outside, the sudden crack of thunder confirmed it

Peter took a deep breath as he laid back on the sofa "Haven't had the dream in a while…"

It was true, after that knight Peter for the next few years was haunted by that moment, the moment he killed someone. Even to this day he can still call back to that evening with perfect clarity, almost as much as the night Gwen Stacy died not even six months after that incident in the graveyard and his first of many meetings and interactions with the cosmic being that had taken to calling Peter's body and mind home…

The Void…at least that's what it's taken to calling itself

"You alright?' the voice off Zatanna broke him from his thoughts

Peter turned to see her and blushed at her attire, she was still clad in only her underwear and standing in the hall that led to his bedroom. She had a look of concern on her face as she approached him, her bare feet barely making a sound on the hardwood floor

"I came out to see if you were awake and saw that you were having some kind of nightmare, was about to wake you up actually"

"Thanks…" Peter gave her a nod as he sat up and rubbed his eyes while trying to not openly stare at the mystical nearly naked beauty "Wasn't so much a nightmare as a very bad memory"

Zatanna sat next to him "Wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head "No, not really, would rather forget about it if I can…but every once in a while, it pops up to remind me that it did happen. It's almost like a taunt, like my mind's saying no matter what I do, that will always stick with me and will never really go away or something…"

"Damn…must've been pretty bad" Zatanna said with sympathy in her voice, she's has her fair share of bad decisions and memories that keep her up at night sometimes

"Sadly, it's not the worse…but it's a close fourth" Peter said as he picked up his phone and saw that Karnak had sent a message, he wanted to meet with Peter later tomorrow tonight, he'll send the location an hour before the meeting

"What'd he say?" Zatanna asked as she took in Peter' shirtless form and marveled at how built he was

He wasn't some muscle-bound brute, his body seemed more defined, more solid like granite or marble. He was also more muscular then either Nick or Constantine and she had no issues or shame licking her lips at the eight pack he possessed and couldn't help but fantasize about licking, sucking and kissing some of the scars he had littered across his body

' _Wonder if there are any down lower…_ ' Zatanna thought with her lust growing while Peter was explaining to her what Karnak had sent, unaware that she wasn't listening and instead wondering how he'll feel inside her

It was then that Zatanna threw caution to the wind and kissed Peter, much to said man's surprise. He placed his hands on her, intent to push her back when the mistress of magic straddled him and began to grind into him, moaning into the kiss that Peter soon began to return with as much enthusiasm

Zatanna smirked at this as she pulled back and gave Peter a coy look and ran a hand across his chest before leaning into his face until their noses were almost touching "Wanna finish what we started earlier before we're interrupted again? I still have one helluva an ache that I want you to rub…and kiss"

Peter stared at her for a moment before nodding, not seeing any real legitimate reason why he shouldn't, by his count which he's sad to admit doing, he hasn't had any type of physical intimacy with a woman for several years now and the feeling was starting to get to him

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Peter said as he kissed Zatanna again _'It'll also help take my mind of that memory…plus I'd be lying if I said I haven't missed having sex with Zee…it's almost if not as good as my times with Diana'_

Peter had to hold back a chuckle as an old memory of him asking Diana if she was up for a threesome with them and Zatanna, sadly he never got an answer from her on account that the Black Lanterns appeared and the nightmare that followed afterwards

' _Hey, who knows, maybe one day…assuming I live that long and I can somehow get Diana back despite the fact the universe seems determined to keep that from happening…'_ Peter thought as he cupped Zatanna's ass as she began to grind into his pelvis even harder, moaning into the kiss

She pulled out of it and began to remove her bra while Peter ran his hands up and down her sides

"Dear god woman your beautiful" Peter said as he used a bit of his adhesive abilities while he dragged his hands across Zatanna's now topless form, causing her to shudder in pleasure

"I'm proud…to admit…that it's…all natural" Zatanna panted out as she took Peter's hand and placed them on her perfectly sized breasts while she went back to kissing him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and exploring it

Peter groped Zatanna's breasts as she explored his mouth before he broke it and began to trail kisses down her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair

"Hmm…guess your hands aren't the only talented things you have" Zatanna moaned as Peter made it to her breasts and began to kiss around her right nipple

"What can I say, telling jokes isn't the only thing my mouth can do" Peter said with a smirk as he licked Zatanna's nipple, causing her to moan, it appeared that like in his old reality she had sensitive breasts

"Well that's good to kn-ahhh!" Zatanna said in surprise as Peter began to suck on her nipple "O-Ooh you cheeky little bastard…"

Peter grinned as he resumed to kiss, suck and gently bite on Zatanna's nipple while he groped her other one. Zatanna arched her back and offered Peter more of her chest to ravish while she continued to grind into him, she made sure to focus on the tent he was pitching and couldn't help but grin at knowing that it will soon be inside her

' _Nice guy, good looking, can kick ass when called to and so far, is an awesome lover? Oh, he's a real keeper alright'_ Zatanna thought as Peter moved to her other nipple and began to ravish the erect bud with just as much attention as with the other one

The two stayed in this position for several minutes with the only sounds being Zatanna's moans as Peter practically mauled her tits to the point she was half expecting for either milk to come out of her now hyper sensitive breasts or for them to be sucked off completely

Peter had to hold in a groan as he felt his erect member straining against his pants as Zatanna continued to grind against him, he could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her panties which were now soaked and his own pants. Finally, Peter released her nipple with a pop just as he was bringing her to what sounded like an orgasm

Zatanna's eyes widened comically as she looked down at Peter with a look of disbelief "Why the hell did you stop? You have any idea how close I was to cumming?"

"Yeah I do" Peter said in a flippant tone before he ran his hands up and down her sides before he leaned back into the couch and smirked "Wanna give me the same treatment?"

Zatanna looked at him for a moment before she gave him a devilish grin "Oh buddy, I'm gonna give you a case of blue balls like you've never felt before…"

"Good…" Peter said as Zatanna stood up and removed her panties before she kneeled down in front of him and began to remove his pants "…Maybe I'll get frustrated enough to say to hell with foreplay and just take you…"

"Damn right you will" Zatanna said with a coy grin as she removed Peter's pants and grinned at the sight of his cock, standing at full attention and just begging her to lavish it with lustful affection, she licked her lips at the sight of precum coming out at the end and couldn't help but feel proud that she was able to push him to this point with just grinding against him and letting him suck her tits

She took it and began to pump it, causing Peter to moan as he laid his head back against the sofa and let the mistress of magic work her magic. She used his precum as a sort of lube before she took her tongue and placed it at his cock's base, just above his sack and slowly began to lick upwards until she reached the head and teasingly licked it

Peter hissed in pleasure as he looked down at the beauty working him. She gave him a wink before she kissed his cock's head almost lovingly before she took her tongue and slowly trailed back down Peter's length. She continued this action for several minutes and would on occasion kiss or lick his sack before resuming pleasuring his rod

After several more minutes she wrapped her tongue around his cock's tip before she engulfed him and slowly took him in entirely. Peter stared at her with a gob smacked expression as she maintained eye contact with him the whole time and gave him the slight sexy grin of hers. She held him in her mouth and throat for several long seconds before she began to slowly, even slower than when she was licking and kissing him, release him from her warm mouth

"…Holy fuckin shit…" Peter stared at her and swore he felt himself about to cum before she completely released him from her mouth with a popping sound. The sudden absence of her warm wet mouth around one of his body's most sensitive parts caused him to unintentionally thrust towards her and groan in displeasure when he couldn't get the same feeling

Zatanna giggled as she ran a finger up and down his cock "So how do you like it when someone cuts you off?"

Peter eyed her for a moment before he growled "You made your point Zee…"

He then moved faster then she could blink and took her in his lap and slammed her down on to his cock, causing her to shriek in pleasure and pain as she was stretched to her maximum and he reached deep into her that very few men and toys have been able to accomplish

"HOLY CHRIST!" Zatanna yelled in pained ecstasy before she grabbed Peter's head and brought the man into a sloppy kiss as she began to bounce up and down his rod with no real pattern, she just wanted to feeling to continue

Peter gripped her hips and began to thrust into her, causing her to moan deeply into the kiss before she pulled out of it and slammed his face into her breasts which he proceeded to latter with kisses

Zatanna bucked her hips with every thrust that Peter sent into her, she could barely formulate any sounds aside from a series of moans, unintelligible curses and yelps as he hammered into her sweet spot in ways that no lover in the past has been able to accomplish

"Oh fuck baby, oh fuck…" Zatanna panted in ecstasy

Peter smirked as he began to thrust into Zatanna a little harder until the sounds of their hips smacking into each other echoed through the room and likely through the apartment. He then suddenly moved so that Zatanna was resting on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist and began to hammer into her to the point it that one would think it'd hurt the woman withering beneath him

Instead it looked like Zatanna was enjoying the feeling and tightened her legs around his waist to the point that it almost hurt Peter while she grabbed him by the hair and yanked him towards her mouth and began to try and dominate each other's mouths with their tongues. They seemed to be evenly matched, Peter's experience against Zatanna's naturally talented tongue and eagerness

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at Peter with an look of pure bliss on her face "Oh fuck me baby, I'm gonna cum"

"Yeah?" Peter asked as he thrusted into her with slow but powerful thrusts which caused the woman's eyes to roll in the back of her head "You gonna cum for me my little mage?"

Zatanna arched her back off the sofa, pressing her heaving and slightly red breasts into his chest "Oh god yes, I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum all over that cock of yours you bastard- oh fuck here I come!"

Peter growled as he felt Zatanna's pussy tightened around him and he buried his face into her neck, planting feather light kisses on her pulse as he continued to pump into her, feeling his own release coming, and soon

He was just about to pull out when Zatanna suddenly used a surprising amount of strength to roll them over, and onto the ground until she was straddling his hips and began to ride him like a cow girl trying to break in a bronco on a ranch, the action and sudden increase in pleasure caused Peter to growl as he felt like he was about to blow and quickly warned his partner

"Zee…I-I'm gonna-"

Zatanna covered his mouth with her hand and leaned down towards his face as her top hat suddenly appeared on her head, if hanging to the side slightly that Peter thought made her look hotter

"You gonna cum in me? Gonna return the favor of getting my sex wet with your love juices baby?" Zatanna whispered huskily as she watched Peter stared at her with hooded eyes and responded with a weak nod as he felt himself about to cum

Zatanna smirked "Good…"

She then sat up and began to increase her bouncing while Peter groaned and gripped her hips and began to thrust into her before he suddenly cummed deep inside her womanhood, which in turn caused Zatanna to cum herself before she collapsed on top of him, her hat falling off to the side

Zatanna chuckled as she wiped some sweat from her face "Fuck it's been a while since I came that hard…"

Peter chuckled weakly as he rubbed Zatanna's back "What old Nick and Constantine couldn't give it to you?"

Zatanna shrugged "Constantine was fifty-fifty, Nick…I may have faked some of my orgasms with him…"

Peter laughed at that as Zatanna climbed off him, both his cum and hers dripping from her pussy. She lied down next to him and reached for her hat and placed it back on before looking down towards his cock and smiled at the sight of it half erect

"Up for another round?"

Peter chuckled "Yeah, up for two in fact…just give me a minute and I'll be ready"

"Do I have to?" Zatanna asked as she got on her knees and placed her elbows on the sofa and looked over her shoulder at Peter and began to shake her rear at him

Peter stared for a moment before shaking his head "No, i just thought you might wanna a breather before we kept going"

He saddled up behind her and slowly began to enter her again, causing both to moan at their union. For the next half hour, the two remained in this position, with only animal like grunts, moans and the occasional swear word emanating from the rutting superhumans.

It was just after Peter and Zatanna came for the third time, or sixth time in Zatanna's case that a sound emanated from Peter's pants. He stopped his thrusting, much to Zatanna's disappointment who began to back into him, intent on getting him to and herself to cum again while he reached for his article of clothing and pulled out his Justice League communicator

He activated it "Hello?"

" _East Africa, Justice League level problem, least I think that's what it is"_ the voice of Cyborg spoke

"Hmm, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for a boom tube. I'll send you the coordinates" Peter said as he pulled out of Zatanna and began to make his way towards his room while Zatanna stayed where she was

"Where are you going!" she whined as she stood up and with some difficulty made her way to his room just in time for him to step out in his suit

"League business, sorry" Peter gave her a regretful look "I'll be back soon…hopefully"

Zatanna sighed at that "And what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait for that ass of yours to come back and keep making me happy?"

"If you want" Peter gave her a shrug as he slid his mask on "And not that I'm complaining or anything, because really, I have nothing to complain about at the moment, but are you going to be staying here for a while?"

Zatanna quirked a brow at him as she placed a hand on her hip "Maybe…why?"

"Got any spare clothes or anything?" Peter asked as he made his way to the window

Zatanna was about to answer before she frowned "…No, most of my stuff is either in storage or back at my apartment, assuming it wasn't completely destroyed"

Peter nodded at that as he prepared to leap out the window "If you want, I can ask a friend of mine to come by and help you with anything"

"Sure" Zatanna nodded with a sigh before giving Peter a playful look "But do hurry back, I want to see just how much more flexible you are then me"

Peter looked over his shoulder and gave her a hidden smirk "What if I decided to head home with Wonder Woman?"

Zatanna smirked at that "I…would be more upset I wasn't invited"

Peter laughed at that "Welp I now have something to add to my embarrassingly short bucket list, threesome with Zatanna Zatara and Wonder Woman"

Zatanna's response was an unlady like snort as he launched himself into the the sky on a web line and contacted Cyborg and told him to get ready to open a boom tube

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter heads to East Africa to see what it is there that requires the League's assistance, it's not related to the plot of this arc it's just showing that while Peter has his own things he's still a member of the Justice League and has his responsibilities to them as well. Also next chapter Wanda stops by at Peter's apartment only to see he's not home and another woman is already there…

Now as for the scene at the beginning of this chapter in regards to Peter's first encounter with the Void, I based it off the comic Spider-man vs Wolverine, in it something similar happens in that Peter is fighting Wolverine and during the fight this woman that works for the KGB tried to sneak up on Peter, who she saw was tense and likely extremely jumpy and tried to attack him...only for him to turn and hit her with several tons of force, killing her. This actually happened, look it up, it's an interesting read and there's more to it then what I've already said but I just thought you should all know what inspired me so you don't go and be all like 'What, Spider-man kill a person, nah that's not true!', oh it is and the event did actually haunt him for a while


	32. Way of the Spider part 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : It'll be revealed, but not for a long time, like towards the end of the New 52 and beginning of DC Rebirth. Yes, Diana he told, Bruce knew because he's batman, and Superman and Martian Manhunter, and Deathstroke. No Slade will not be Peter's godfather like in my Injustice story but he will play a large role in this story in the events between Forever Evil and the Darkseid War. Let's just say that Peter's state of mind was in a pretty dark place at that time.

 **chimera629** : Most of his suits now have armor in them, they have Kevlar and he's already used his Spider armor so he doesn't end up in a position like that again but in his defense Deathstroke is a guy that can take on Batman and win and has no problem killing, and Peter was only into his career as Spider-man for a few years, he was still a bit green

 **Lusful-Angel96** : Their will be more interactions with the League in this chapter for this arc and later in this story. Oh something like that will happen but it won't be until the Darkseid War but when it does, you all will be cheering Peter on when he does it to the poor soul that earned his wrath at that point.

 **gunman** : Wanda, Diana and a few of the other women that'll appear will cherish Peter and not take him for granted. Yeah, there will be moments where Peter is tempted to tell Diana about what they used to be but he'll see it as unfair because he is in a sense forcing Diana into something she has no recollection of, even if she does use the Lasso on him it would still be unfair to have her plagued by that thought and make her seem like she has to be with him instead of wanting to of her own free will

 **Fenrir44** : Thank you, I originally planned to use the death of Gwen but then thought nah, too easy and precipitable but we will see that scene play out as well including the Grim hunt which was alluded to in the first chapter as being a not so great time for Peter. As for the three women, you mentioned reappearing, yes they will.

 **justafan** : Yeah when Peter finds out in a flashback that Gwen may have a sort of affair with Osborn, it won't be too pretty, and the Void is going to be shown having fun with that one. Yes Wanda will be jealous of Zatanna sleeping with Peter first and their meeting will be less than pleasant but there won't be any punches thrown…this time. As for a fic where people are obsessed with Peter, there's this one called 'Sticky Situation' where it has a host of different Marvel Women, now starting to get into DC from the looks of it, all sleeping with him.

 **Guest** : I have a Spider-man and X-men story in the works and will be out soon and Peter will be a mutant in it

 **Daniel's the man 98** : Yeah, it's a surprise he doesn't have a kid running around…yet

Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes after Peter left that Zatanna heard someone at the door knocking. The raven-haired woman frowned as she quickly uttered a spell that covered her in a black silk robe and carefully approached the door. She could sense that whoever was on the other side was a powerful mage, but there was something familiar about it, something she couldn't quite explain

It wasn't until she slowly opened the door that the identity of the mage was revealed…

And Zatanna's mood darkened

Standing there was Wanda dressed in black leather pants, knee high boots, a red and black top that seemed to have trouble concealing her large chest that Zatanna was a bit miffed to see rivaled her own and a dark red leather jacket to cover her arms with several silver and ruby rings on her hands

Wanda's brow furrowed at the sight of Zatanna and her state of attire "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zatanna's brow twitched "Well since my apartment was destroyed by a bunch of assholes, Peter here has been generous enough to let me crash here"

"And is there a reason your walking around like you're getting ready to shoot a porno, better yet smell like one" Wanda asked with a glare

At that Zatanna smirked "Hmm you seem to know a lot about pornos Ms. Maximoff, now why would that be? Personal experience maybe?"

Wanda growled at the smirking woman before brushing her aside and ignoring her shouts of 'Hey' and scanned the room for the spider themed hero "Where's Peter!"

Zatanna let out a huff as she closed the door and glared at Wanda "Justice League business, why? If you're here to tell him you're a desperate stalker looking for a pity fuck than you're a bit late on that, he already knows"

Wanda growled at Zatanna, her eyes glowing scarlet red "Careful Zatanna, Nick or Constantine aren't here to keep you safe…"

"Like I ever needed their protection" Zatanna snarled back with her own eyes and hands beginning to glow with mystical energy when suddenly they heard the door open and someone enter the apartment

"Oi Pete I was wondering if-" Miguel started only to pause as he took in the sight of two provocative dressed women, each looking like they were about to tear the other apart

The three stared at each other for several minutes before Miguel cleared his throat "…Uh where's Peter?"

"He's out at the moment" Zatanna said as she dispelled the energy in her hands and folded her arms under her chest "Who are you?"

"Miguel O'Hara" the man revealed as he shot a glance towards Wanda "And um you are…"

"Wanda Maximoff" Wanda said with a nod as studied him carefully "How much do you know about Peter?"

Miguel shrugged "Enough to know he won't be too happy to come back from whatever Spider-man or Justice League business he's on and see his apartment was the epicenter of a magical cat fight"

"Why are you here Miguel?" Zatanna asked with a furrowed brow

"I was hoping he could help me with something that's come up at Alchemax" Miguel said as he scanned the room "Also I wanted to see if he got my phone back from that Karnak guy"

"Karnak…?" Wanda said with slight surprise "As in Magister Karnak?"

"You know who he is?" Zatanna said with a quirked brow

"He's one of the great defenders of the ancient mythical city of K'un-Lun" Wanda said as she gave Zatanna a look of annoyance "Surprised a daughter of the Great Giovanni Zatara wouldn't know that, then again your knowledge in the magical arts has always been a joke you Chris Angel reject"

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at Wanda "Least I had a father to teach me some things instead of up and abandoning me first chance he got"

Wanda's expression darkened considerably and for a moment Miguel thought that the black and red clad woman would attack Zatanna. Thankfully that didn't happen as Wanda took several deep breaths and exhaled through her nose before making her way towards the couch and sitting down

"And what are you doing?" Zatanna asked

"Waiting for Peter to return and hopefully kick your ass out!" Wanda shot a look of annoyance at Zatanna

Miguel couldn't help but sigh as the two women scowled at each other _'God I hope Peter gets back soon, I feel like the third wizarding war is about to break out'_

…

Peter had to stifle in a hiss of annoyance as he ducked under a sword swipe from a member of the League of Assassins. As it turned out, that issue in East Africa that Cyborg reported was Ra's al Ghul attempting another one of his semi genocidal plans in an attempt to try and rule the world because he believes he's the only one qualified to do so because of some misplaced sense of entitlement

' _Yeaaaah, like that's original, you know one would think that after what six hundred years of failing to conquer the world he'd take a hint'_ Peter thought with an eyeroll as he punched another assassin ninja away with little effort on his part and took a moment to quickly scan the battlefield and see how the rest of the League was doing

Martian Manhunter, their most recent addition was phasing through sword and knife strikes and incapacitating assassins left and right either with his own bare hands or his nearly unrivaled psionic powers. Flash was zooming around causing chaos and disarming the cloaked cut throats and insuring that none of the members of the League were being overwhelmed. Superman and Green Lantern were busy trying to keep an underground volcano that Ra's had awoken from going off and destroying a nearby city while Peter, Diana and Cyborg dealt with the small army of assassins. Aquaman from what Bruce mentioned was busy with something in the Pacific and wouldn't be able to help out today.

Shame, Peter really wanted to see how the trident wielding man would fair against ninjas, he never got the chance in the old reality

Batman was busy engaging Ra's himself in what looked like a pretty brutal fight that looked like it could go either way at this point. Batman was one of the best fighters that Peter has ever seen but Ra's has centuries of combat experience that easily overshadows Bruce's near decade long combat training, hell the man even briefly taught Bruce for a time

Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and he quickly ducked under a kick and turned to see someone that actually gave Peter pause

Lady Shiva herself

"Uh hi" Peter sent her an awkward wave before blocking a jab towards his heart that would normally kill a person before sending a punch of his own only for it to be easily dodged and countered with a kick towards his leg that caused him to nearly lose his balance

Peter quickly shot a glob of webbing at Shiva who quickly pulled back while Peter did the same

"So Shiva, you uh come here often?" Peter asked as he sent several more web bullets towards the silent hyper lethal woman "Aww come on do be like that, I know we're on opposite sides and all but that doesn't mean we can't have a semi friendly, completely non-threatening conversation amidst a borderline warzone between Earth's greatest heroes and an army of ninja assassins"

"Do you ever stop talking" Lady Shiva said with her eyes narrowing slightly, both in annoyance and concentration as she studied the man's form and saw he was about to send a punch towards her followed by a kick

She reacted accordingly and nimbly dodged his strikes, but was annoyed that he either blocked or avoided her own strikes in return

It was then that Peter responded to her earlier question "Sometimes, really depends on my mood really. I mean I don't like to brag but I can be just as silent and broody as old grumpy Bats over there" Peter nodded towards the distant fight of Batman and Ra's

Shiva kicked up a discarded sword from one of the downed assassin and kicked it towards Petr who leaped to the right and caught a knife thrown at him by Shiva "You know, with all these weapons being thrown at me and the fact you've tried to go for the kill shot since we've started fighting, I'm beginning to think you don't like me much, or you have one twisted way of flirting"

"What gave it away?" Shiva asked as she leapt at Peter who easily caught her and tossed her to the ground, causing her to grunt at the action as Peter stood over her and prepared to web her down

Shiva quickly brought her knees to her chest and kicked out towards Spider-man who was barely able to block the surprisingly fast and strong kick to his mid-section. Shiva used that moment to roll back while simultaneously drawing two knives and throwing them at the web slinger who used his suits arm blades to deflect them away and duck under a kick sent from her

He tried send a jab towards her knee but the deadly woman quickly threw up her other foot and caught Peter under the chin, sending him stumbling back a bit before he was forced to lean to the right and grab Shiva's out stretched arm and ram his elbow into her face. He used that moment to quickly kick her feet out from under her and slam her down with his hand on her chest. Shiva responded by wrapping her legs around the man's arm and grabbed his head with one hand while preparing to strike him in the throat and crush his wind pipe but peter quickly raised Shiva off the ground and tossed her away with some of his inhuman strength

Shiva landed in a roll and came up in time to be hit with several web bullets and a few web lines that stuck her feet to the ground. She tried to pull out of it but found herself barely able to move her foot an inch before more web lines incased her until her entire body was cocooned in webs. She started to teeter left and right

Peter smirked at this as he approached her and jokingly shouted out "Tiiiiiiimmmmmbbbbeeeeeerr!"

Shiva collapsed to the ground without a sound and Peter quickly secured her further to insure she couldn't somehow escape. He then looked to see Diana using her bracelets to block a series of strikes by several assassins armed with sais before she grabbed one's arm and used him to slam into one of his partners while head butting the other away with a loud cracking sound

Peter winced at that "Yeeesh that's going to bruise…"

"You are pathetic…" Shiva mumbled out

Peter then turned to look down at her "Really, how so? Is it because I don't have a cape or look half as good in her boots? Believe me I tried to look for a pair as good as her's but…couldn't find the right pair that matched my suit"

Shiva stared at him with a blank expression on her face "Despite all your power, all your skills you and the rest of the Justice League are still unable to save this world from it's greatest enemy"

"Global warming?" Peter quipped

"Humanity's so called free will" Shiva said as the fighting started to die down, Ra's from the sounds of it had escaped along with a few other members of the League of Assassins that weren't unconscious or too injured to run

"How's free will the world's greatest threat?" Peter asked as he crouched down towards the woman and stared into her eyes

"It's makes people too independent, it lacks a central leader to guide and control them and prevent them from committing unspeakable evils against others or themselves. Without a strong leader like Ra's to rule and guide them, the world will forever be plagued by death and disorder" Shiva said with narrowed eyes "Assuming of course it isn't destroyed by then…"

Peter quirked his head to the side at that and was about to respond when he felt his spider sense flare again and backed away just as an assassin had seemingly decloaked and tried to impale him with a sword only for it to be ripped from his hands by Wonder Woman who was on the man in an instant and slammed his face into her knee, knocking him back several meters before she snapped the blade in half and tossed it to the side

Peter chuckled at that "Thanks but I had it handled"

Diana turned towards him with an amused expression "I'm sure you did…"

Peter then kneeled down next to Shiva and patted her on the head, ignoring the sound of anger at the action "We're continue our stimulating conversation later, kay?"

Peter than looked to Batman, his suit with a few nasty tears and cuts in it approaching with a scowl on his face. Superman and Lantern had finally returned from stopping Ra's latest doomsday plot and Cyborg was contacting Steve about transport for the captured assassins while Flash rounded them up

Peter than nodded towards Bruce "Come on, let's see what the word is on Ra's"

Diana nodded and slowly followed Peter towards Bruce. She watched the wall crawler with a careful gaze, noticing something different about her companion, she decided to voice it

"You seem in high spirits"

Peter glanced at her with a quirked brow under his mask "Aren't I always? Sides I just took on Lady Shiva and won"

"That is ture…" Diana nodded with a small grin before her face grew a bit more serious "But this is a bit different compared to other times"

Peter shrugged at that "What can I say, barring the whole army of assassins, it's been a nice day"

Diana's eyes narrowed at that as she examined Peter closely before she decided to toss out a lure as they say and see if he bites

"What's her name?" Diana had to hold back a smirk as she saw Peter stumble ever so slightly

"W-What?" Peter stammered, a blush forming under his mask

Diana grinned at this, seeing she was right but couldn't help the ever so subtle pang of sadness and anger at this news "I asked what's her name? The one that's left you in such a joyous mood"

Peter coughed awkwardly "Uh…Zatanna…"

Diana's brows shot up at that as the image of the beautiful woman flashed through her mind "…Oh"

"Oh?" Peter said with a frown as he glanced at the amazon princess "Is there something wrong Di?"

"I wasn't aware you two were that close is all" Diana said with a dismissive shrug

"It's not like that" Peter said with a sigh "And we're not seeing each other or anything like that. It was just…sex. No I love yous or pledges of devotion or a future together or anything like that. Sometimes sex is just that, sex"

"So you just screwed her then?" Diana stated with a frown

"No I didn't just screw her and sent her on her marry way, it was more like we were conforming each other or something like that. I was feeling a little depressed and she needed some type of release considering she was betrayed by Nick, abandoned by Constantine and has a group of pissed of mages after her" Peter said before they finally reached Bruce and Clark and quickly ended his and Diana's conversation "So, what's the word? Doomsday adverted for the time being or is this the first round?"

"For now, it seems Ra's has lost" Batman nodded as he folded his arms across his chest "Superman and Green Lantern were able to prevent the volcano from exploding and leveling half of Eat Africa in the process"

"And killing millions" Diana threw in with a nod at a job well done before she looked towards the assassins that were rounded up and being watched by Martian Manhunter "For his first time in the field with us, he did well"

"Told you he would" Peter said with a shrug before sending a mocking glare towards Batman "See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about"

"I still don't trust him Spider-man" Batman said in a quiet voice "There's still a lot of things that are unknown about him"

"Agreed" Superman said with a nod as he watched Manhunter closely "Also his moral code is a bit…looser than ours"

Peter's eyes narrowed at that "Really, that's why you don't trust him? Or is it because he's more powerful than you Superman?"

Clark turned towards Peter with a slightly annoyed expression "That's not why, I just think that there's something not entirely right about him is all"

"Suuuuure it isn't" Peter said, unconvinced

"Enough" Diana spoke up with a slight warning in her tone that caused both men to end the approaching argument "So far he has proven to be a reliable ally and shouldn't be held in suspicion"

Peter nodded "Thank yo-"

"But we shouldn't let our guard down around him entirely, at least not any time soon" Wonder Woman finished

Peter scowled at her for a moment before looking towards Batman "So any idea where Ra's went?"

"No" Bruce shook his head with a sigh before his com went off and he quickly answered it "Yes?"

"If it's Alfred, tell him I said hi" Peter said as he turned to make his way towards Cyborg who had opened a Boom tube for Flash to send him back to Central City

Before he could make it five steps Bruce spoke "Spider-man, are you aware of the Punisher's whereabouts at this moment?"

Peter paused at that and thought it over before shaking his head "No, haven't heard of him in a few weeks, why you found him?"

Bruce nodded "Nightwing ran into him several minutes ago, he killed over thirty men, six of them cops"

Peter's eyes winded at that, that was new "Wait, he killed several cops, why?"

"They were dirty according to Nightwing, accepting bribes from a local crime family. It appears that Castle has begun to broaden his preferences in his murder sprees" Bruce stated with a growl of displeasure

Peter pinched the ridge of his nose and let out a sigh of aggravation "Send me what you have, I'll look into I soon as I can, hell if you can track him long enough just tell me where he is and I'll deal with him"

"Why can't you now?" Superman asked with a frown, not liking that Spider-man seemed to be in no hurry to stop this mad man from being judge, jury and executioner

"Because I have more or less been dragged into an ancient mystical war and I have to meet with the guy with horrible bed side manner that more or less asked me to help save his magical city while also having to deal with the re-emergence of the Black Spiders and protect a woman that's being more or less hunted by that magical mercenary guild that turns out to be a borderline paramilitary force" Peter snapped in annoyance at the man of steel

"Do you require assistance?" Diana asked wordily

"I'll get back to you on that, just stay safe. These guys might try to come after you too, which reminds me that I'll have to let Wanda know too" Peter said as he turned and left to tell Cyborg to get ready to boom tube him back to New York

All the while Diana watched on with concern on her face, more for Peter than herself

…

After Peter stepped out of the boom tube on to a random rooftop in New York he received a call from Miguel's phone

"Oh yeah, forgot to get it back from Karnak…oops" Peter said as he answered the call "Yes Karnak?"

" _Circumstances have changed, we will be meeting in one hour at your apartment"_ Karnak stated over the phone before hanging up

"Well goodbye to you too" Peter said dryly as he shot off into the air and began to swing towards his home, based on the land marks he was only a dozen blocks away and shout be there in under a minute tops at his current speed "Also how the hell does he know where I- you know what, forget it"

Peter saw his building coming up and quickly shot a web line out and used it to slingshot him into the open window on his balcony and land in his living room…

To see Wanda and Zatanna glaring at each other with Miguel off to the side looking like he was torn between running for the hills or taking cover inside a bomb shelter. The three all turned to see Peter standing there who looked at Wanda in question

"Ummm not that I don't mind you dropping by, and this is actually a good thing because there's something I have to tell you about but why are you here?" Peter asked

Wanda smirked as she stood up and approached Peter with an obvious sway in her hips "I have news that you might want to hear about in regards to the mages we fought not too long ago, the Inheritors"

At that Peter's eyes narrowed in interest "…Go on…"

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter finds out what Wanda and Karnak have to say about the Inheritors, Miguel gets his phone back and Peter takes his first steps in learning the Way of the Spider. Also, the long-awaited lemon between Peter and Wanda happens


	33. Way of the Spider part 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yes in a manner of speaking there will be a sort of Forever evil Spider-man. No, Manhunter isn't aware that Peter's different, part of it is because Peter has strong mental defenses, mainly to keep people from getting in and encountering the Void and to keep said cosmic being inside his head and not run rampant. Part of the reason why Wanda is obsessed with Peter is her questionable mental stability, I've been hinting that learning Chaos magic, especially to the degree she has caused some psychological issues to develop which will be further explored later after she joins up with the Justice League Dark, starting a bit in this chapter in fact. No Manhunter can't hear the Void speaking unless his mind was connected to Peters and even then, the Void can easily insure that what it has to say to Peter can't be heard

 **spiderman1fan** : Yeah Frank's exploits as the story goes on will be brought up and Peter will be forced to confront him when it finally comes to a head, he would have now if he didn't have to worry about being drawn into a mystical war that will decided the fate of magic in the world

 **chimera629** : In terms of speed, reflexes and strength Spider-man has Batman beat ten times over at least, intelligence their about equal or close to it with Batman being slightly and I mean just barely if at all smarter, but in terms of fighting ability Batman has Spidey beat, and Deathstroke beating Batman actually does say a lot, Batman is one of the DC universes' top fighters, there are like counted on one maybe two hands if that, of people that could take on Batman in straight up hand to hand combat and win, Deathstroke is one of those individuals, but yeah Spider-man as young as he was at the time, has never faced a guy like Deathstroke, a highly trained assassin/mercenary/super soldier before and he wasn't as powerful at the time as he is now, so it was only natural he was tossed around despite having some advantages. The armor he's worn was designed to with stand bullets, not super human blows and he has yet to make an armor that can do both but he will, just in time for the H'EL on Earth story arc, he'll need it

 **MooNight-Rider** : Not many people, Peter has gotten pretty good at keeping things like that hidden even before ending up in this reality, not to Batman's extent but good enough that you'd really have to look to even catch a glimpse of it and the few who do manage notice Peter's attraction to Diana they just chalk it up to him having a crush on her or something of the like, Batman however while hasn't been shown is aware that Peter's feelings for Diana are stronger than he lets on, he doesn't know the true extent of it but he knows that Diana holds a very if not unrivaled place in Peter's heart, Diana is aware that Peter is attracted to her but is unaware of the true extent just like Batman. Flash will eventually discover why Peter isn't his biggest fan, their relationship isn't hostile or anything and back in chapter 26 it's getting better, it's just the whole Flashpoint event has left Peter feeling a little resentful to Barry is all. No Superman will not be cheating on Diana with Lois or try to trick them into marrying him, their relationship will be pretty much as it was shown in the New 52, I hate it and I'm going to hate writing it but it has to be done for this story, and yes Diana will at times reflect on her close friendship with Peter and wonder if there's something more to it, she'll be getting these 'feelings' that hint that he's something special to her, but that stuff is a long way off. No Madam Web and Diana will not really interact much, least not until closer to the Darkseid War. As for Peter having kids in this story, he will but not all of them will be his, one of the will be sort of adopted and the other, well they won't appear until Forever Evil. As for sleeping with Teresa since he's already slept with his own clone Jessica, maybe or maybe not, hell I might add in his mother who in this reality really isn't all that old, she's like in her early forties and yes that would imply that she was in her late teens when she had Peter and then Teresa, buy hey I did have it mention that this reality's Richard Parker was an asshole, just how much will be revealed once Peter begins to interact with Teresa and Mary more…and when Richard himself shows up

 **christian. 1:** At the moment there's no real plans for a harem in this story, I'll tease it could happen but for not the end result is still Diana and Peter but hey it can change since this is going to be one very long ass story, like real long. If it does seem like a harem will be made I'll give a heads up and try to make as natural and as seamless as possible so if it does happen it won't seem too odd, it'll seem logical or something. And if it does become a harem it won't be in your face obvious, it'll be subtler since Peter isn't one for boasting and neither are most of the women he'll interact with, you may not even realize he's really in a harem until someone points it out, least that's what I'll try to go for it if does turn into a harem fic

 **Guest** : Diana's views on Peter's sort of rekindled love life will be shown both before she's in a relationship with Superman and during and for some she won't have a real issue with it, be a bit peeved yeah but some will be women that Diana will not approve of and may make her a bit jealous, much to Superman's future annoyance. As for him gaining immortality, it's still on the table along with him just having a longer than average life span, as for what he had in the Ultimate Verse, yeah I think it basically immortality he had, least he came back from the dead…to completely throw his responsibilities to the wind and run off with Mary Jane, completely making all the sacrifices he made when he was Spider-man irrelevant, guy basically gave 'With Great power comes great Responsibility' the finger, selfish twerp, least that's how I view the Ultimate Peter Parker now. As for Peter becoming a better fighter then Batman thanks to learning under both Iron Fist and Karnak and creating his way of the Spider, I'd say on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being Batman, Peter will be a 9.1, he'll just be below the caped crusader in terms of hand to hand combat but with his speed and strength and spider-sense he'll likely win almost every fight, plus he's smart so Batman will really have to up his game and contingencies for him because of that. As for Superman and Spider-man eventually coming to blows, yeah they will, part of it will be because of their feelings for Diana and mainly because of something else, and it won't be the first or last time either. As for the mysterious watcher from black Spider's part 2, he'll make another brief appearance in this arc, more towards the end and a few appearances in later arcs but he won't be taking a large role for a while, but I will say he's not connected to the helmet that Peter has, he's connected to someone else. As for Manhunter and Spidey's relationship, let's just say that Peter will be more aware of what the Justice League of America is up to compared to the rest of the Main Justice League and lets leave it at that for now. I may do a story like that down the road but I can say that there will be a few children that'll pop in this story, who the mom's will be are a secret for now and another one will be adopted. As for whose been waiting longer for the lemon, you guys or Wanda, probably Wanda

 **Gunman** : Wanda, Peter and Zatanna having a threesome…maybe, but don't expect one any time soon if there will be, those two girls would rather strangle each other than share the same bed even if Peter's going to be there. In the original timeline, Peter and Wanda were more like friends with benefits, they were close friends but it never really went beyond that, least not the extent that Peter went with Zatanna and even further with Diana. I don't think Bruce will be too bothered by Peter and Talia being a thing, if any one it'll be Damian that'll try to screw it up, Bruce will just be slightly happy that she's leaving him alone and stop trying to get him to go all evil though he might be concerned by the idea of Peter embracing the ideology of Ra's al Ghul, just imagining something like that would give him nightmares. She is, but she won't feel any real romantic feelings for him for a while, she may feel lust for him in that she'd have sex with him if he asked and she's not in a relationship but there will be moments that will have her question if she made the right choice in picking Superman over Spider-man, plus those 'feelings' she'll get from time to time will occur. As for the League of Assassins thing feeling like it wasn't that important to the story of this arc, it was supposed to, it's to show that yeah Peter has his responsibilities and own problems to deal with as Spider-man but he also has responsibilities as a member of the Justice League and the issues they have to face and he will sometimes have to deal with both personnel issues and League Business at the same time, sometimes the two things will spill over. Also, I won't say what it was exactly but there is a moment in here that will foreshadow certain major events down the road. And yes, while Spider-man should easily be able to take Shiva in a fight with his speed, she's still the better fighter and she has this sort of ability, not meta just good training, where she can see what her opponent is about to do before they go through with it, sort of like precognition but not really, it's how she's become one of the top fighters and assassins in the DC universe, least on earth. And yeah Aquaman wasn't here but he'll show back up and have his moments to shine, I also have a future arc in mind that'll focus on both Spider and Aquaman working together.

 **justafan** : Yeah old Superman from the Pre-new 52 universe was far closer to Peter than the New 52 one ever will be. Also, what part do you mean in getting emotional, the part where Clark offers to take the captured men back and leave Peter and Diana to watch the Northern lights or something else?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It was over an hour after Peter had returned to his home to find Zatanna, Wanda and Miguel there when Karnak had finally shown up. In the hour long wait Peter, through Wanda, had discovered a few interesting things about Magister Karnak.

Apparently not only was he one of K'un-Lun's top two greatest defenders, he was also the head of a sort philosophical group known as the Keepers of Wisdom. What they are, Wanda has no idea as the inner teachings, beliefs and identities of many in the sect are a mystery and Peter's certain that Karnak will be less than willing to share if at all…

"I apologize for being late, I had to contact my allies and alert them of my findings" Karnak said as he entered the room through the window that Peter came through earlier

"Please, come right on in and make yourself at home" Peter said dryly from the sofa he was sitting on with both Zatanna and Wanda, Miguel was laying in one of the chairs and immediately stood up

"Hey, I want my phone back!" Miguel gave the man a pointed look

Karnak returned his stare with an emotionless face that Batman himself would be in envy of before slowly reaching into his pocket and revealing Miguel's cellular device. Karnak examined it before looking towards Miguel

"What is it about this device that concerns you? It is merely metal, glass and bits of plastic" Karnak said as he held out the phone towards Miguel

"Half my life is on this thing" Miguel said as he took it and checked to see it hasn't been tampered with "Wouldn't be able to get through the week without this"

"…That is…pathetic" Karnak said with a shake of his head "To rely on something so…trivial and easily replaceable"

"Oh what, they don't have phones where you come from?" Miguel snarked

"Migeul" Peter said as he stood up and gave the man a warning look "Please don't piss off a guy who I saw latterly disarm a man by poking at his elbow"

Miguel paled slightly at that before looking to see Karnak staring at him, as if he was looking right into his very soul. Miguel gulped as he turned towards the door

"I'll uh…I'll call you back later Pete"

Peter watched him go "Alright, stay safe. The Black Spiders are back in town and they might try to come after you"

"Thank god I moved and improved my suite's security" Miguel muttered with a sigh as he left the apartment, leaving the four super natural beings inside it

It was then that Peter turned towards Karnak with an expectant look "So…what is it you wanna talk about?"

"The Inheritors are planning an all-out assault on K'un-Lun soon" Karnak revealed, getting straight to the point "How they intend to do this I do not know, but the fact that after several hundred years they feel confident enough to wage a siege on my home speaks volumes of the forces they have gathered since their banishment"

"Like they have enough guys to pull it off or they have something that might help tip the scales in their favor" Zatanna asked

Karnak looked out with a grave expression "Likely both…"

"Do you know what it is they hope to achieve in this attack, aside from trying to win this war you two have been waging?" Peter asked with a curious expression

Karnak turned towards Peter with his gaze narrowing slightly "Something tells me you may already know the answer"

"Well not me" Peter said as he held up his hands and shook his head "Truth be told I'm just as in the dark as you are, it's Wanda that seems to have found out what their really after, but I can't make heads or tails of it"

Karnak nodded at that before turning to Wanda and gesturing her to explain what she uncovered about the Inheritors plans

Wanda fidgeted a bit with everyone's gaze on her before clearing her throat "Well I think I've discovered what it is they want, but I can't say for certain. The Inheritor that I caught who along with a small band of others that tried to attack me had placed powerful mental and mystical shields on her mind. When I tried to read her, her mental shields kept me out while the enchantments on her psyche began to either remove her memories or alter them to the point I couldn't understand them"

"Describe what you saw, I may be able to offer some insight on what you've seen" Karnak asked as he folded his arms across his chest

"Well that's just the thing, I only saw one thing before everything went blank in her mind…"

She then shot him a sheepish expression "And I may have let my temper get the better of me and…well let's just say she won't be talking…ever"

Peter's brows shot up at this "You killed her?"

That was a hard pill for Peter to swallow, while he's since learned that this Wanda was far darker than the one he used to know, she didn't strike him as a killer. Granted he is aware that many of the mages they fought several years ago were greatly injured to the point of near death and she did kill quite a few demons and hell hounds she never crossed that line and killed another human being…as far as he knew. Some of the mages killed may have been by her hands instead of Constantine and Nick like he secretly hoped, if only to try in vain to keep the sweet loving girl he used to know in his mind

Wanda immediately shook her head, her eyes widening slightly in panic "NO! No, I didn't kill her, I just got really angry that she was being difficult and I…I…I fractured her mind and had it sent to the Realm of Chaos…"

"Jesus Christ Wanda" Zatanna said with wide eyes "Killing her sounds like it would have been better than that!"

Peter looked towards the raven haired woman with concern "What's the realm of Chaos? It sounds bad, and I'm not saying that because of your outburst and because Wanda thinks that was a good place to send a stubborn mage that ticked her off"

"The realm of Chaos…" Karnak began "…Is a dimension where some of the greatest horrors in existence lay, it's said to be also the birth place of Chaos magic. It's sometimes referred to the mage's version of Hell"

"So, it's magical Hell?" Peter asked with a look of slight disbelief _'And hear I thought Mephisto's realm was bad, this place sounds just as lovely'_

"In a manner of speaking, there are many dimensions and realms that have been labeled as such, the realm of Chaos is considered one of the worst to my knowledge" Zatanna said with a shiver

Peter returned his gaze to see Wanda wasn't meeting his gaze and was toying with one of her rings. Peter took a deep breath at this and rubbed his eyes in slight frustration before gesturing to Wanda to continue

"What did you see Wanda?"

Wanda looked at him with a look of sadness before continuing "I saw…I saw a green stone in what looked like an amulet or pendant of some sort"

At this Peter and Zatanna noticed Karnak stiffen to the point that Peter swore he heard the man's vertebrate snap into place. The Magister took several steps towards Wanda who looked even more nervous now

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you saw, a green stone inside a pendant?!" Karnak asked with his eyes narrowing

Wanda eyed the man cautiously before nodding, causing Karnak to exhale loudly as he turned. Peter watched the man for a moment before speaking "Uh, I take it this stone isn't some fancy emerald, is it?"

Karnak was silent for a moment before speaking in a quiet tone "No…in fact it's not of this world…"

"What is it then?" Zatanna asked as she folded her arms under chest and stared at the Magister with an inquisitive look "What's so important about it that these Inheritors would launch an all-out attack on you guys just to get it"

The apartment was silent for some time, the tension growing until it was finely broken by Peter who took a cautious step forward "Look Karnak, I know we're asking a lot, especially since to you we're virtually unknowns…but if what you said is true about what will happen if these Inheritors win this war…that the world will be in danger…we need to know if this thing plays a part in it and if it does, what it can do"

Karnak looked over his shoulder at Peter, his eyes nearly hidden by his hood before he took a deep breath "Have one of your friends seal this room, from all ears. What I tell you cannot leave this place under any circumstances!"

Peter nodded before looking towards Wanda and Zatanna "Ladies, if you would please"

Wanda and Zatanna nodded before they both uttered a series of enchantments that would render anyone, be they a mage, human, alien or even god incapable of hearing what was going to be said in this room

Zatanna stopped speaking and looked towards Peter "It's done, no one in existence that I know of should be able to hear what Karnak has to say"

"I've also made it so that no one can try and manipulate time to see what was spoken here tonight" Wanda said

At that Karnak chuckled before his face sobered and he gave each woman a nod of thanks before taking a deep breath and beginning to tell them what they needed to know on the mysterious stone

"The item you saw, the pendant…it is called the 'Eye of Agamotto, an ancient and power artifact that dates back to the early days of ancient Sumer" Karnak said

"That old?" Peter asked with surprise

Karnak nodded "Yes, though it was known by another name it has since been lost to the sands of time and was eventually renamed the Eye of Agamotto by the first Sorcerer Supreme almost two thousand years ago, he was called… Agamotto"

"One of the most powerful mages in history naming a powerful artifact after himself?" Zatanna said with a snort "How original…"

"So where's the green glowing stone come into play?" Peter asked with a serious look on his face "Was the stone always part of the pendant or did it become part of it afterwards?"

"After" Karnak revealed "The stone fell from the heavens almost a hundred years after Agamotto's death. We to this day still don't know where it came from or wat created it, but what the people of K'un-Lun did discover about it was that it could alter time itself"

"Wait, when you say alter time…do you mean like you could speed it up and slow it down or even stop it entirely?" Peter asked with his hand raised slightly, along with his brow

"Both…you could also use it to travel through time as well" Karnak said before he took a cautious look around before speaking in an even lower tone "…It could also be used to steal time from others, prolonging your own life in a twisted form of immortality"

"Damn…that's pretty brutal" Peter said with a grim expression

"It is capable of other feats as well but even I am not privileged to such information…only the Ancient one, the current Sorcerer Supreme and the current Avatar of Nabu Doctor Fate know more of it's capabilities and even then, it's likely not much" Karnak stated as he crossed his arms and stared at the ground in deep thought "After centuries of studying the stone…we still know very little of what it's truly capable of"

"Have you tried to see if any gods know about it?" Wanda asked "Perhaps even beings not from out world"

"Yes, but they seem to be in just as lost as we were in what it was" Karnak said with a sigh

"So the stone lands on earth from arts unknown and what the current 'boy who lived' at the time thought it'd be a good idea to attach it to the most powerful necklace in the world?" Peter asked with a slightly confused expression on his face

"No…events at the time forced the Sorcerer to merge the two artifacts, what those events were, it is not my place to tell but I will say this…it was at a time where the dark and light couldn't be further apart than it is today…" Karnak said with a distant look in his eyes

"…Ooookaaaaay…" Peter said with a cough before clearing his throat "So the Inheritors plan to take this… 'Time Stone' and do what with it? Aside from screwing with time in a manner that would disappoint Doc Brown"

"Who?" Karnak asked with confusion

"It's a man from a movie that made a time machine out of a DeLorean" Zatanna said in a dry tone before she shot Peter a playful look "Man, you really are old if your referencing that movie"

"I know…" Peter said with his shoulders slumping slightly, earning a giggle from both Wanda and Zatanna before he loudly cleared his throat

"Back to the matter at hand mister Parker…if the Inheritors get their hands on the Eye of Agamotto and by proxy the Time Stone…the devastation they can unleashed will be beyond words or imagination…they would be unstoppable" Karnak said in a grimmer tone than Peter has ever heard Batman speak even under the direst of circumstances

"Greeeeat" Peter said in a drawl as he pinched the ridge of his nose in annoyance at what he's learned

"So now what?" Wanda asked as she looked towards Karnak

Karnak cupped his chin and hummed for a moment before speaking "I will have to return to K'un-Lun and alert the king and the others of this development and prepare for the siege that is coming"

Zatanna then looked towards Peter "Shouldn't you contact the Justice League or something? This sounds like a League issue, end of the world and all that"

"I could" Peter nodded before he let out a grim chuckle and say down "But I may end up making things worse down the road if I do that…"

"How so?" Zatanna asked with a frown

Peter was quiet for a moment before speaking "Look Zee, the Justice League means well, it does and you are right that this sounds like something they should handle but…to be honest they shouldn't be involved in any shape or form unless absolutely necessary"

"Why's that?" Wanda asked confused

"Because if they happen to help win this fight they aren't going to let K'un-Lun keep the time Stone" Peter said as he looked towards Karnak with a weighted gaze "Don't get me wrong Karnak, they won't take it but they would strongly suggest that the Stone would be far safer with them and will use this war as an example that you guys won't be able to keep the stone safe forever, someday someone is going to get past your defenses and get it and well… do whatever it is they want with it"

"You believe the Justice League will think they can protect it better" Karnak asked with doubt in his voice

"Yeah, I and that's what I'm afraid of…I know it doesn't look it Karnak, but the Justice League sucks at keeping things like that under wraps. Hell, Batman will want to be the one in charge of securing the Stone and you didn't hear this from but…his security is good, some of the best in the world…unless you know how he thinks. After that, bypassing his security will be a walk in the park" Peter said as almost two decades of knowing how the Dark Knight operates flashed through his mind

While the Batcave was a highly-secured place surpassed only by the likes of the Fortress of Solitude, if one knew how Bruce operated then getting past all his countermeasures and defenses is easy. It's how Ra's was able to steal his contingencies on how to deal with the Justice League all those years ago…

It was than the Void spoke _**'Ooooh that was a fun time…the first time you ever lost control of yourself…the first time I got a taste of the world and it in turn got a taste of me, HEHEHEHEHE!'**_

Peter shook his head, mentally pushing the Void back into the deepest recesses of his mind. He then looked to see Wanda, Zatanna and Karnak were all watching him carefully

"…What?" Peter asked with quirked brow

"You've been staring off into space for several minutes now, looked like you were contemplating existence or something" Zatanna said with a worried look on her face

"Oh really? Sorry didn't mean just…reminiscing is all" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head

"So, what do we do then? If we can't contact the Justice League to help us, who can we call to help?" Wanda asked

Peter was silent for a moment before a thought occurred to him. He quickly stood up and pulled out his phone "I think I know a guy that can help out…"

…

LaMonica held in a hiss of pain as Black Spider held him by the throat against the wall, Catalina was behind the two watching them with little to no concern on her face. The Black Spider slammed LaMonica into the wall again

"Now that your awake…would you be willing to tell exactly why you thought you could head off to New York all by yourself, with our newest recruit and not inform me?" Black Spider asked, his electronically disguised voice carrying a dark edge to it that caused LaMonica to nearly shiver in dread

"I-I was…h-hoping to…get s-s-some payback against the Spider!" LaMoncia chcoked out before he was tossed into the wall by a very enraged Black Spider

"I told you, under no circumstances were you to engage him alone. Once more you did so without even telling me what you were doing there in the first place!" Black Spider crouched down and slammed LaMonica's head into the ground, earning a groan of pain from the one-armed man

LaMonica glared up towards Black Spider "Last time I checked…I don't need your permission to-" **KRRAKK** \- "-AHHHH!"

Catalina winced at that before turning to leave "Well if either of you need me, I'll be in the lab to get my upgrades from the doctor and go meet that new guy you brought back B.S."

Black Spider didn't acknowledge her departure as he stared down at the growling from of LaMonica, now clutching the ribs that were just broken by a simple poke from Black Spider. The black clad assassin looked at his down partner for a moment before speaking in a quieter voice then earlier

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill Spider-man on your own, and who exactly was that man who did this to you?"

LaMonica glared back up at Black Spider and growled "…No, I won't!"

Black Spider stared at LaMonica for a moment before nodding "All right…suit yourself"

He then suddenly grabbed LaMonica and began to drag him from the room, stopping only for a moment to break the man's legs, earning a howl of pain from LaMonica before continuing towards their facility's lab, the same area that was now occupied by a man that Black Spider brought in not long after he himself took over the hit squad

"…Well LaMonica, if you won't tell me what I want to know…then I'll just have to go into the head of yours and see for myself…" Black Spider hissed out as he dragged the struggling form of LaMonica deeper into the facility, ignoring his yells of threats, pain and curses

' _I won't let you misguided vendetta and own agenda get in my way LaMonica…I've waited too long to get my revenge on Spider-man and I'm sure as hell aren't going to let you take that chance away from me!'_

…

It was several hours later that Peter found himself sitting in his apartment's living room with a beer in hand as he stared at the table in deep thought.

The person he called was none other than the Scarlet Spider, Kaine who was now operating out in Los Angeles. Safe to say the man was less than willing to help Peter but after almost half an hour of pleading, threatening and some more pleading that verged on outright begging his estranged brother agreed, for a price

"How the hell am I going to convince Bruce to give me one of his jets?!" Peter groaned out in annoyance before rubbing a hand across his face "I swear, asking Superman for the key to his fortress would be easier"

Still he got his more violence orientated brother to agree to help and after running over some specifics with Karnak, Kaine agreed to meet Peter, Wanda and Karnak in Tibet where they would then journey into the Kunlun mountain range where the mythical city of K'un-Lun was hidden

Zatanna would not be joining them sadly as she had a few things she had to attend to that she's been putting off for far too long now. Wanda didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed happy that the mistress of magic wouldn't be joining them on this quest but Zatanna did jokingly say that she'll come with Peter on the next crazy magical adventure with the fate of the world in the balance.

He also had to spend the next several minutes speaking with Batman in regards to having Martian Manhunter watching over New York while Peter was away. He didn't go into too many specifics, only that he'll be out of contact for a few months at most and it was related to that mystical war that he mentioned to them earlier and promised to call if it looked like things were about to really hit the fan in the worst way possible

Bruce, to no one's surprise, was less than thrilled to hear that the Justice League's second in command would be out of contact for a few months but Peter countered that the world won't end just because he's not there, sides they have several god like beings on the team, the world wasn't going to miss a guy whose only powers revolve around a spider and making snappy quips

Bruce disagreed but in the end settled for begrudgingly having Peter call every two weeks at the very least so he can be informed on the current state of things in the world. Peter after checking with Karnak agreed to it.

"You seem stressed mister Parker" Karnak said as he emerged from a hall way

"Well tomorrow I'm going to be heading into the unknown and fight in an ancient war with time itself at stake, if anything I'm not freaking out or stressing enough" Peter said as he chugged his beer until it was empty before placing the bottle on the table "But hey if you have any awesome meditation techniques that can help then I'm all ears!"

Karnak studied him for a moment before answering "I may know something that can help, if you can have it mastered or at least learn it to acceptable levels, it'll go a long way in the training I will have you undertake when we reach K'un-Lun"

At this Peter perked up "Training, me?"

"Yes, if you are going to fight in my people's war, then it's best you do so with the skills and knowledge of the warriors who will be fighting it. Your current fighting ability while impressive is…" Karnak trailed off as he gave Peter a pointed look

"It's not good enough, is it?" Peter asked with a snort before he shrugged "All right then, might as well start with breathing techniques, but just warning you now, if we start doing the whole wax on and wax off routine, I'm probably going to web you upside down"

"Do not be ridiculous boy" Karnak said with a snort as he pushed some of the furniture back before getting into a lotus position followed swiftly by Peter "That comes after you've mastered this meditation technique"

At that Peter laughed

…

It was late into the next day when Peter and Wanda boarded the plane that would take them on a direct flight to China, afterwards they'll be taking another flight towards the airport that they will meet up with Kaine and afterwards follow Karnak to K'un-Lun. The Magister himself would be taking a later flight as he had a few more errands to see to in New York, something about checking the Sanctorum before he himself would leave

Peter asked the man why he couldn't come with him and the enigmatic man's response was simply

"My larger than normal cranium will draw attention, something I don't believe is acceptable at the moment"

There were a few other reasons but Peter is willing to bet they were all just as weak as that one was. Karnak didn't strike Peter as a guy who cares how others look at him, if anything he doesn't care about much in general…

"I've never flown first class before" Wanda said as she removed her black leather jacket to show she was wearing a dark red tank top that seemed to be struggling to keep her chest contained. She was also wearing a pair of black yoga pants that clung to her legs as if they were painted on her. She was also wearing a pair of black knee high heeled boots with faint red markings on them

Peter couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds before he forced himself to turn away "Uh yeah, it's nice. Even better knowing we're the only ones up here for the time being"

Wanda smiled mischievously as she caught Peter staring at her body and couldn't help but thank every god and higher being of power that Giovanni's brat won't be joining them on this mission, she was even more elated to hear that the Amazon tramp will be nowhere close to her Peter for the foreseeable future

The only drawback to this whole thing was that she and him may end up dying before she can fully win Peter over…

' _But I'm sure we'll be fine, if he can take on a dark god I'm sure an army of subpar mages and ninja rejects won't be too mu8ch of an issue'_ Wanda mentally shrugged as she removed her boots and folded her legs ion her seat before laying her head on Peter's shoulder

Peter looked down at the woman with a faint blush growing on his face "Uhh…"

"Your chest is much comfier than the head rest" Wanda said as she snuggled in more, trapping his arm between her breasts before looking up at him with a slight pout "You don't mind do you Peter?"

Peter blushed harder before he let out a cough and looked away "Uh no, make yourself comfortable"

Wanda smirked at this and leaned up and whispered sensually in his ear "…I intend to…"

She then repositioned her head on his chest and closed her eyes as the plane began to pull on to the runway and take off, she muttered a quick spell to keep her and Peter's ears from popping from the change in pressure and went about mentally planning her next course of actions

…

* * *

And done.

I know I said the lemon would finally happen this chapter but I felt I was dragging this on too long, next chapter however Wanda will finally get her own dose of Peter's webbing, heh couldn't resist making that joke

We also saw Peter's reasoning for not bringing in the Justice League and he's not wrong when you think about it, I mean how many people have broken into the Batcave or the Justice League Watchtower over the years? A lot have and that's because Batman more or less creates the security system, with some input from other heroes, and once you learn how to bypass the man's defenses you can gain access to anything, it's why he tries to keep from letting others get close because once you do, you'll see how he thinks, how he operates and be able to better anticipate his actions and he becomes predictable. Hell Batman Arkham Knight proved that when Jason/Red Hood/Arkham Knight gave Batman the run around for over half the game, same as in the comics when the Red Hood first popped up, the Joker constaly proves that when at the last moment he pulls a right hook out of nowhere on Batman and Ra's al Ghul…

Plus, Peter is right in a sense that the Justice League would try to take the Time Stone for itself thinking they can keep it better protected…for like a month but given that half the people they face are capable of hacking the Watchtower's systems, what's to stop Lex Luthor as he is now, Brainiac and even worse the Crime Syndicate from Earth 3 from finding it when they eventually pop up?

So next chapter Peter and Wanda join the mile high club, meet up with Kaine and later Karnak and finally arrive in K'un-Lun where they meet its other greatest defender…the Immortal Iron Fist.

After that a small chapter of training and then the siege of K'un-Lun begins…


	34. Way of the Spider part 7

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Daniel's the man 98** : Yes I will be doing the Justice League Dark arcs both original and canon, Spider-man and later along with Wanda will be members, it'd be a first all things considered

 **Jebest4781** : Yeah, and I plan to have some of the stones play some roles in some actual canon arcs that'll be used in this story, I already know what arcs I'm going to use for the Mind stone and Soul stone.

 **Guest** : I think Batman has had his suit reinforced to take some degree of superhuman hits, plus he tends to try and stay out of direct physical confrontation with people that are that stronger than him unless he has no other choice or a suit of armor and yeah, a simple tap from Spider-man could take him out

 **Galabrax** : We'll see flashbacks of when the Void first went on a rampage during the first part of the Trinity War event and we'll see a brief glance of the event during Spider-man's training in K'un-Lun and it'll be mentioned at various points up until then. This arc will go on for another six or seven chapters, the last two or three will deal with the aftermath of the upcoming siege by the Inheritors, and further training by Iron Fist and Karnak. Yes a few people will find out, but they won't necessarily know what the Void is, all they will know is that Peter has something powerful inside him that's capable of leveling galaxies if it comes to it, the Justice League and the World won't see what the Void really is until the Darkseid War and the events that will follow

 **Batman1998** : No Peter doesn't have the Other anymore, at least not at this time. Peter already has venom blasts that are more based off of Spider-woman's (Jessica Drew). We'll see the Mark of Kaine soon. As for when Peter meets his alternate family, very soon.

 **gunman** : The events of this arc will show that Peter can't always run to the Justice League or rely on them to bail him out all the time, he'll start to assemble his own sort of private superhero team for him to call on when things go south, sort of like what Batman has set up with the Gotham vigilantes like Batwoman, Batgirl, the Robins, Nightwing and Red Hood and a few others and the events of this arc, particularly the siege will begin to lay the foundations of Peter's…fall from grace for the lack of a better term and these things will begin to build as we approach the Darkseid War. As for Spidey using the time Stone to go back and save Frank's family, it'll be shown soon, next chapter in fact why he won't do that and it may surprise you on his reasons other than the fact that Frank may be too far gone by now. There will be more Back to the Future references and even Doctor Who because honestly Peter won't be able to resist, same with kung fu movies.

 **Justafan** : Yeah Peter meeting his family from this reality won't be all hugs and kisses an it'll take a while for Mary and Teresa to get used to the idea that he's there.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Let's just say that the New 52 Giovanni Zatara wasn't as 'nice' as he was in the Pre-New 52 reality and Wanda has traveled in some of the same circles that the New 52 Giovanni did. There are around six or seven chapters left for this arc before we get into the 'Present New 52' where all the real action begins to pick up, like Supergirl's landing, The First Born, the Justice League Dark and all that shebang. The Void won't make a full on appearance until the Darkseid War, but there will be moments in where he'll slip through the cracks of Peter's personality and psyche, particularly during and after the events of Forever Evil. Dr. Strange might appear but not for a good long while, like maybe in the Rebirth story lines I'll have him appear. Yes Spider-man will make his sort of own team of heroes but that won't be for a while. As for beings that are Dormammu's equal in this reality, I'll have to check but I think Trigon is up there along with the likes of Imperilex too, barring the few Marvel cosmic entities I've hinted at or have appeared already. As for the story idea for Spider kids with other women, both Marvel and DC, I've decided to start planning one out, it'll mainly be one shots though. Yeah so far it seems like either Peter x Diana or Peter x Wanda but that'll soon change when Zatanna reappears and begins to play a larger role along with a few other women I have planned. And yeah that whole Superman and Wonder Woman thing, there's just something bad about it, I don't know why especially the new 52 one. I'm even gone have the Pre-New 52 Superman comment on it because I think it would be interesting to see how he viewed the relationship since so far we haven't seen him really comment on it least far as I can see.

 **superspiderfan** : Sounds interesting, who would he be related to more? Black Bolt or Medusa or his he adopted? And by Outcast was he banished or they eventually drifted apart because of conflicting views of some sort?

 **Warning: Lemon at the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

It was several hours into the flight and when most of the crew and passengers were asleep when Wanda made her move. She'd been feigning sleep for several hours, giving her an excuse to cuddle with Peter and allow her to press her body into his, particularly her 'assets' and made sure to position her body in a way that was both seemingly innocent and provocative to the web slinger

Wanda had to hold in a giggle when earlier she had her hand 'slip' on to his crouch and left it there. It was even more hilarious when she felt Peter tense and spend the next half hour trying to not wake her and move her hand which was gripping an impressive sized bulge that nearly caused Wanda to throw subtlety to the wind and impale herself on it

But now he was asleep based off his light snoring and the fact he's barely moved in over an hour. She did a very light mental scan, his ridiculously powerful mental defenses keeping her from going too far, and saw that he was just at the cusp of entering a deep sleep.

' _Show time!_ ' Wanda thought with a grin as she opened her eyes and took a quick look around the first-class section to make sure no one was around. She also casted a small incantation that would keep anyone from entering this part of the plane, be they an air stewardess or another passenger

She then carefully lifted herself off Peter and removed her tank top, exposing her bare chest to the slight cool air. She held in a shiver as she felt her nipples respond to the air and begin to harden, both in arousal for what she was about to do and the temperature. She than rose from her seat and quickly kneeled before Peter, parting his legs and carefully began to unzip and pull his pants down enough to expose his semi hard erection

She casted a quick glance up to see that he was till asleep, causing her to smile

"You won't be asleep too long my Peter…" Wanda whispered in a lustful tone as she pulled his cock out and began to suck on the head, causing Peter to stir slightly and let out a low sound of content

Wanda smirked as she continued to suck n his head while she used her hands to begin jacking his quickly hardening shaft, using her spit to further lubricate his member. The space was filled with the sounds of her sucking and occasional slurps as she took him farther and farther in her mouth. Peter was beginning to stir even more so, indicating he was about to wake up

Wanda decided to speed it up and quickly released his cock head from her mouth and learned up and licked the side of his face before bringing him into a wet kiss that caused his eyes to shoot open

"MPFH!" Peter sputtered out as he looked to see Wanda, topless and jacking him off, kissing him and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

' _What the hell!?_ ' Peter thought as he grabbed the sides of Wanda's head and pushed her away from his

She let out a whimper as she gave him a pout, biting her lip in a way that caused Peter's cock to twitch

"Wanda, the hell are you doing!" Peter whispered loudly, aware that he may accidently draw attention to his and Wanda's very public activity "We could get in serious trouble"

Wanda smirked as her eyes glowed scarlet for a moment "No we won't, I made sure of it"

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, trying to ignore the feeling of her soft hands running up and down his shaft "What'd you do?"

"Nothing" Wanda said with a shrug as she kneeled back down and gave Peter's cock a lick that caused him to shudder "I just made it that you and I won't be interrupted, most of the people are already asleep anyway, I just made it so no one will hear us is all"

Peter was about to speak again, mainly to tell her to stop because while he was greatly enjoying what she was doing, this wasn't the place for such a thing…even if he has secretly always wanted to have sex with a woman on an air plane, when Wanda wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to rub them up and down

Peter groaned at this and leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling of her chest mounds pressed against his cock before he quickly shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop

Wanda didn't seem to like this and gave him a glare of annoyance "What?"

Peter took a deep breath "Look Wanda, as much as I enjoyed what you were doing-"

"-Then let me continue!" Wanda growled as she tried to resume her actions only to be held in place by Peter's strong grip

"But, I don't think this is the best place or time" Peter finished as he looked at her with a pointed gaze

Wanda eyed him for a moment before speaking "Peter…we could die on this mission, and even if we do get to K'un-Lun there's a good chance you and I won't have any time to fuck. Meaning it's best to get it out of the way now so that way if we do happen to die, we can do so with no regrets!"

' _Plus, I may want it to be that your last great feeling on earth was from me instead of Giovanni's brat or worse that Amazonian harlot!'_ Wanda thought to herself

Peter gave her an incredulous expression "You don't expect us to live through his or something?"

"No I do, but it pays to be prepared for anything" Wanda said before she grabbed Peyer's face and pulled him into a searing kiss and began to speak through her and Peter's miniature lips and tongue war "Now…shut up…and fuck me!"

Peter was still for a moment before he slowly began to respond to Wanda's actions and return the kiss. It wasn't long until he was matching her enthusiasm with his own and quickly grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side as he began to lick, kiss and suck on the side of her neck, causing her to whimper in desire as she reached down and began to remove her pants as quickly as possible

She was able to get them down to her knees before Peter pulled her into his lap and resumed kissing her while one of his hands gripped her tit and the other gripped her rear, squeezing one of her cheeks which in turn caused her to moan into the kiss. He used his adhesive abilities to increase the friction of his hands on her silky smooth skin, causing the witch to shudder from the action and whimper out something in what Peter can only assume was Sakovian before she pulled him into another passionate kiss

The two remained lipped lock for a long period of time, breaking the kiss only to regain their breath or so Wanda can have Peter lavish her tits with his mouth while she leaned into his ear and whispered sweet nothings. After what felt like hours Wanda pulled away from Peter and finished removing the rest of her pants before turning and displaying her toned rear to Peter, shaking it slightly in a showy fashion

Peter watched it with rapt attention as he reached out and ran his hands over her cheeks before grabbing Wanda by the waist and pulling her down on his lap, her ass pressing against his erection that was beginning to leak a small amount of precum. Wanda moaned as she grinded into Peter and turned her head so she can kiss him over her shoulder. Peter used this time to run his hands up Wanda's sides and grip her firm breasts and give each of them a squeeze and began to rub her erect nipples

Peter smirked as he channeled a smart portion of his venom blasts into his fingers and lightly shocked Wanda's nipples, causing said woman to yelp in surprise.

She looked back at him with a challenging smirk of her own as her eyes glowed scarlet and Peter felt and saw small red tendrils of energy begin to caress his arms, legs and chest that was pressed tightly to Wanda' back. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt the tendrils seemingly massage him while Wanda leaned her head to the side along with her hair, exposing her neck and allowing Peter to begin licking and sucking it, intent on leaving a hickey

Wanda let out a series of moans as Peter's mouth assaulted her throat and he resumed lightly shocking her breasts with his hands. It was then that Wanda grabbed one of Peter's hands and brought it up to her mouth and began to suck on his fingers, enjoying the slight shocks coursing through her mouth, it didn't hurt but there was something oddly unique about the feeling that she liked and began to lightly bite down on Peter's skillful fingers to see what else he'll do

Peter leaned back and observed Wanda's from, glistening in sweat and reflecting the light of the plane's over lights. Wanda looked over her shoulder with heavy lust filled eyes and smiled at Peter as she increased her grinding against his cock. Peter than lifted Wanda up slightly and aligned her wet and dripping entrance with his organ and looked up at her

"Ready?" Peter asked as he teased Wanda's entrance with his cock, causing it to be coated in some of her pussy's juices

Wanda giggled and nodded "Yes I am, my amazing little Spider-man!"

Peter quirked a brow at her "Little?"

He than began to slowly, agonizingly lower Wanda on to his tool, causing her to moan in delight while he spoke

"Are you sure I'm little? I'm told I'm blessed in this regard" Peter said with a chuckle as memories of Diana's reaction to when they first had sex had unintentionally flashed through his mind's eye

 _Diana, topless with her breasts red and wet from the amount of attention Peter has been giving them for the past five minutes, stared at his erect cock with a surprised expression "H-How…How the hell have you been able to hide that thing in a skin-tight suit all these years?"_

 _Peter chuckled nervously as he laid back on Diana's bed that unknown to them will have to be replaced after tonight "To be honest, padding and crouching a lot so no one will focus on my crotch…"_

"OH FUCK!" Wanda's cry of pleasure drew Peter from the memory of his and Diana's first time together

Wanda had impaled herself all the way down to the hilt and shuddered as Peter's cock reached places that very few if any men have ever previously reached. She swore he was at the entrance of her womb

She than looked back over her shoulder at him, panting a little "I-I think…I think I just came a little"

Peter smirked at this and gripped Wanda's hips and lifted her up before slamming her back down, causing her to cry out in pleasure again "Really? Well get ready to do so again…and again…and again"

Peter thrusted into Wanda extra hard after each statement before he settled on a rhythm that filled the room with the slaps of Wanda's ass against his thighs/waist and her constant moans

Peter released Wanda's hips and ran his hands up and down her sides while the witch proceeded to rotate her hips in a series of clockwise and counter clockwise motions, stimulating his cock and using her vaginal muscles to bring him even more pleasure

She leaned back and rested against his muscular chest, having his arms encompass her and have one hand grip her bouncing tit while the other reached down to their union and begin to rub her clit, increasing Wanda's pleasure to new heights

"Oh fuck yes...hmm fuck me baby" Wanda panted out as she leaned back and captured Peter's lips with her own and engaged in a heavy and sloppy kiss with the man "…Ahh yes…that's it right there you glorious bastard…ahh!"

Peter increased the friction of his rubbing Wanda's clit and stepped it up a notch by starting to send small little volts into it, causing Wanda to start shaking and bucking as she came, hard

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OHHHH FUUUUUCK!" Wanda screamed in ecstasy as she rose up a bit until Peter's cock fell out and she squirted her cum over his lap and cock that looked like it was begging to unleash it's load into her

Wanda stood up and immediately kneeled down before Peter's drenched cock and then engulfed the entire member into her warm mouth. Peter's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Wanda loudly began to suck his cock, emanating lewd sounds of pleasure before she let go of his cock with a popping sound and quickly wrapped her tits around the throbbing sex organ

She than looked up at Peter as she began to run her tits up and down his length "You gonna cum over my face and tits you fuckin bastard? You gonna drench me like I just drenched you?"

Peter nodded at her breathless statement "Yeah and then some…I'm gonna pull you back up here and fuck you until you can't stand"

"I'm counting on it my amazing Spider-man" Wanda said in a lust filled tone as she increased her motions until finally Peter ejaculated on to her face, some of the cum getting in her hair and some falling into the valley between her breasts that were covered in a mixture of saliva and sweat, the rest og his cum entered her mouth where she proceeded to swallow and taste it, humming in delight at the oddly unexplainable sweet taste it had to it

The scene she made was one of the most erotic things that Peter has ever seen in his life, and he's slept with some of the hottest women in the world, be they hero, villain or neither. In his old reality, Clark once joked Peter has probably slept with more women than half the Justice League and Justice Society combined, Peter's pretty sure he was joking at the time…

After several more seconds of Peter cumming on Wanda, she released his cock from her heavenly cleavage and began to use her fingers to gather the bits of cum on her tits and lick them off in a manner that put most porn stars to shame, and caused Peter to growl in lust as he stood up and had Wanda follow him into the aisle where he had her get on her hands and knees before settling in behind and slowly started to enter her seemingly even tighter pussy

"Ohhh…ohhh…ohh yes baby…fuck me so good!" Wanda moaned in delight as she began to push herself back into Peter's hips, having his cock kiss the entrance to her womb.

The two remained in this position for almost the rest of the flight and were just barely able to get their clothes back on when the pilot switched on the fasten seat belts sign as they began their descent

…

"You two are fucking unbelievable you know that" Kaine said as he watched Wanda and Peter approach him at the airport's bar, their flight was delayed a few hours due to inclement weather

"What do you mean, nice to see you again by the way?" Peter said the last part with a dry tone as he pulled out a stool for Wanda to sit on

"Peter, I have enhanced smell, you really don't think I can smell your two's spunk all over each other?" Kaine said as he took a swig from his beer "Plus I saw how she was waking with a limp, while part of me want's to say nice going Pete, the rest of me is saying you better hope we don't have to fight anyone or run in the immediate future or she's screwed"

"It was worth it, worse comes to worse I fly or teleport away" Wanda said with a grin as she took Kaine's beer from his grasp and took a sip of it "Hmm…good taste"

She offered it back to the darker spider who shook his head and held his hands up "Noooo, I ain't drinking anything after it's touched your lips and I know for a fact you swallowed"

Wanda shrugged "Suit yourself"

Peter chuckled at the woman as she began to chug the remains of Kaine's beer before taking a look around the bar "Seen Karnak by any chance?"

"Yeah, he just went to make sure that the private plane we're taking is ready to leave first chance it gets" Kaine said as he paid for his new drink and shot Peter a glare of annoyance "Thanks for mentioning the giant forehead he has by the way, totally did not spend the first ten minutes of our conversation looking at it and resisting the urge to make a cone head reference"

Peter smirked at that "Sorry, but I thought you wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

Kaine responded by flipping him off while Wanda ordered herself a new drink that she and Peter can share. After several minutes Karnak, clad in a hoodie with his face almost entirely covered appeared before the three heroes, or more like one hero with two anti-hero partners

"We are leaving, follow me" Karnak said before turning on his heel

"Are we allowed to? The weather's still kind of bad and the airport doesn't seem like they're going to let any aircraft leave anytime soon" Peter said as he gestured for Wanda and Kaine to follow him

"I've made the necessary arrangements" Karnak replied

"Yeah, arrangements for our funerals" Kaine muttered out sarcastically

"Your optimism is appreciated Mister Kaine" Wanda said in a dry tone

"Alright you two, behave" Peter said as they followed Karnak to wherever this plane of theirs will take them, even in this weather.

…

As it turns out, the plane that Karnak made a deal with was a lot smaller than either Peter, Wanda or Kaine expected or preferred…and the state it as in was much to be desired

"Is that tape holding the wings together?" Peter said as he stared at the aircraft that looked like it will just barely able to hold all four of them, and the pilot "Can this thing even fly with those?"

"I don't even think there's enough air in the tires" Kaine said as he idly kicked the landing gear of the plane

Wanda stared at the propeller aircraft for a moment before crossing her arms and turning away "Nope, I'll walk to K'un-Lun"

Peter snorted at that as he looked over to see Karnak speaking with the pilot that looked like he belonged in a retirement home…or a cemetery

"You know, I'm pretty sure he knew the wright brothers" Peter said as he nodded towards the ancient looking man that looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep in the middle of his conversation with Karnak

"Hell, that guy probably knew Jean-Francois pilatre de Rozier" Kaine said as he came to stand next to Peter and watch Karnak and the pilot start pointing at various parts of a map

"Who?" Wanda asked in confusion

"First guy to ever ride in a manned hot air balloon" Kaine said with a shrug "Saw a documentary on air balloons on the flight over and thought it was interesting"

"Must have been a long flight" Peter said

"Eh the food was good enough and the flight stewardess and her friend were hot enough" Kaine said as he rubbed the back of his head in a manner eerily similar to Peter

"And your given me and Wanda crap for having sex on a plane?" Peter asked with a quirked brow aimed at his clone/brother

"Hey I waited until we landed before dragging them off anf giving them the best fuck og their life" Kaine defended his actions "Sides it's not like the plane was big enough for us to sneak off somewhere and do it"

"Fair enough" Peter said with a sigh as he watched Karnak stare at the man for a moment before he did something completely unexpected…

He headbutted the man!

"Uh… did he just knock out the guy who's going to be flying the literal death trap slowly falling apart behind us?" Peter said with wide eyes as he watched Karnak turn and begin to walk towards them with a blank expression

"Why did you knock out the pilot?" Wanda asked as she looked over Karnak's shoulder towards the still unconscious man

"He was asking for too much, and he was wasting my time" Karnak said as he brushed past them "I know how to fly the plane, get in"

The three looked at each other with some concern

"Why do I feel like the half blind, tone deaf pilot was the safer option?" Peter asked as he, Kaine and Wanda approached the starting plane

…

Turns out, Karnak's piloting skills were much to be desired…and Kaine and Peter experienced motion sickness for the first time in their lives

…

"Never again…" Peter groaned out as he tried to fight the urge to unload his last meal all over the ground of the mostly abandoned air strip they landed at a few minutes ago, the sun was just starting to set over thee horizon and casted the sky in a series of purples, oranges and pinks

Kaine was next to him clutching his head "Everything is swirling, how the hell am I feeling this when I've preformed octupole back flips hundreds of feet in the air!"

"Don't know but for now on, Karnak isn't allowed to fly anymore" Peyer said as he nearly vomited at the thought

Karnak and Wanda were standing nearby and watching them with blank expressions

"My flying wasn't that horrible" Karnak said

"You did almost fly into a mountain" Wanda said as she looked towards the defender of K'un-Lun with a blank expression

The only reason she wasn't in a similar state as Peter and Kaine was because of magic, she offered but both man stubbornly stated that if they were alright and didn't need help

' _Bet their regretting it now'_ Wanda thought wryly

It was then that Karnak stepped forward "Enough of this, we still have a several day's journey to undertake and it won't be long until the snow in ice in the mountains make the journey even more difficult!"

"Yeah, well when I don't feel like I'm about to upchuck mu liver I'll gladly follow you into the snowy pass…ugh god this sucks…but until then shove it!" Kaine gritted out before he finally vomited on the ground followed soon by Peter

"H-Hey be nice!" Peter choked out before he vomited again "…Never mind, he's the reason we're even like this!"

"Idiots…" Karnak said with an eye roll as he turned on his heel and looked towards Wanda "Help them so we can leave, we've already wasted too much time"

Wanda nodded as her eyes glowed scarlet and Peter and Kaine started to feel much better. After several more seconds the two spider powered men were up and about and ready to move unaware of a lone figure watching them from the shadows of the airport's hanger before quietly vanishing in a shimmer, as if they were never there to begin with

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter, Kaine and Wanda finally arrive at K'un-Lun and meet with Iron Fist and Peter and Kaine's training under Karnak and Iron Fist begins! Meanwhile Wanda, meets with some of the city's resident mystics…

We're a little over halfway through this arc, just a chapter and a half of training, which will be spread over several weeks, the epic siege begins and then the aftermath that will span the reaming year and end just as the New 52 present begins, then we can really start to get into the good stuff. So be patient it's almost over sort of


	35. Way of the Spider part 8

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : No, mainly because the Void will truly careless what the 'lesser beings' will be up to, he'll be egging Peter on to butcher them however. Yes we will see flashbacks of when the Void was first unleashed and a few people were sadly caught in the cross fire and died. Kaine will be on Spider-man's sort of emergency team along with Iron Fist, the rest will be a surprise and some wont show up for a while. Yes, we will see a first meeting of the pre-new 52 Luthor and Peter back in the day, Peter has already met the new 52 Luthor that will also be shown in a flashback.

 **Guest** : The whole kids traveling back in time thing will be the focal point of some of the one shots I intend to write for the Spider-man having kids with different comic book women later on.

 **Daniel's the Man 98** : I think Strange and Fate are about neck and neck in power, though Strange might have more variety to hos magic then Fate does.

 **heroman45** : Yes, the whole Tantric energy thing will be brought up and it's part of the reason why Peter is stronger than his Marvel 616 counterpart. And yeah a few women and fellow Justice League members will have some interesting reactions to this info, both in flashbacks of the pre new 52 and the current new 52 realities.

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes but K'un-Lun is very selective in whose allowed access to their city and it's teachers be they in the mystic arts or martial arts will be even more so in who they train.

 **Matthew Gemm** : Zatanna will be less than happy to hear that Wanda slept with Peter, hell Diana is going to be less than amused and it may lead to a confrontation between the women when it comes out because honestly how long can a thing like this stay secret in comic books? And no Wanda will not be going for someone else, she's more or less set her sights on Peter and she ain't gonna stop until she has him, all other men to her will pale in comparison even if they are gods which will become a bit disturbing and worrying as time progresses, partly because Wanda's mental state will begin to…darken and shift a bit

 **Lustful-Angel 96** : No Thor is going to be Thor the actual god of Thunder instead of a weak move to take a Norse folk hero/god and gender bend him all because the guys at Marvel are too lazy and unoriginal to make an actual Norse goddess/heroine from the ground up because that would imply actually doing work so Jane Foster won't even be in this story, partly because of plot reasons and because I really don't know what to do with her

 **gunman** : No, that figure was actually from the Black Spiders arc, he was the mysterious figure that was watching Peter and his sister fight LaMonica and Eric.

 **Polsaris** : Writing Kaine isn't as hard as I thought it'd be, he's basically a more arrogant, violent loving version of Peter but is still unique enough to be his own character instead of just a darker version of Peter like some think him to be and Kaine won't be dying any time soon if ever and if he does it will be epic, like he takes the planet of Apokolips with him while he's at it. As for him being paired with someone, I have someone in mind but it won't be Huntress, she was a close third though with the other girl coming in second place being Vixen

 **christianalebron1:** Kaine won't be up to the same level as Peter will when his training his done but he'll be a very close second and a lot more of a formidable fighter than he was before, like he without his strength and speed would still be able to face off against some of the best fighters in the world and stalemate them and in some cases even win.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yeah, Wanda will be trying to make more moves on Peter in this arc and in later arcs and some will lead to more lemons. Their relationship will sort of be based on lust at least on Peter's part because while he does care for her, mainly because of his past relationship with the previous reality's Wanda, his heart is still set on Diana. Yes Wanda will see Peter as her sort of anchor in her more questionable moments which will be both good and bad as her love/obsession for him starts to grow a bit more…sort of cute but mostly disturbing. The shadow was the observer from way back in the Black Spider's arc, he'll pop up again towards the end of this one and in others, right now he's merely observing Peter to see if he'll be worthy for 'Her'. We will see what it was like to have both the Void and Venom whispering in Peter's mind when he was first in the black suit a little bit in the next chapter and the next arc, both during a flashback and just saying it now, it wasn't pretty at all. As for him having a friend he can really talk to about things like he did with the pre-new 52 Superman and knows about his previous reality, he sort of has that in Miguel but even then Peter only tells him so much and Kaine, well they aren't that close at the moment so he's out at the moment, but he will have that special friend who he can talk to, and they will make a brief but important appearance during the siege of K'un-Lun which will happen very soon, like in the next two chapters. Mephisto even though it hasn't been shown, he is still there, watching Peter, he's just waiting for the right moment to make his appearance and that moment is coming, soon and he may have been a little busy these past few years, preparing for his eventual revenge against Peter. As for how many women will be suffering Spidey Syndrome aside from Diana, Zatanna and Wanda, I have six more women planned to appear and that's it, anymore and things will get too crowded. Now whether that means a harem has been confirmed, it doesn't but hey I may tease it but as of now there is no harem and the end result is still Diana and Peter but hey it may change, just not anytime soon and if it does I'm hoping it'll seem so seamless that you won't even notice until someone points it out

Also, quick note Peter at this time in the New 52 is 38, Diana is around 22, Wanda is 24 and Zatanna is 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Fourteen years ago…Peter 24…Diana 4,990…four months before Superman's death_

 _Diana strode through the halls of the Watchtower with a determined expression on her face, her pace confident, her body language unyielding. The sight of Wonder Woman seemingly on the war path caused several League members and a few Justice Society members to quickly get out of the immortal warrior's way_

 _Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern watched the woman march past him along with Wally West who has been the Flash now for a little over a year_

" _Man, I feel bad for whoever pissed her off" Hal said as the two men watched the princess_

" _I feel even worse for whoever tries to pick a fight with her" Wally said with a slight shiver_

 _Diana eventually found her target in the Watchtower's cafeteria, sitting at a table and speaking with Zatanna Zatara. She quickly strode over to the two who looked like they were in a heated conversation, something about dungeons and dragons and loudly cleared her throat_

 _Peter, clad in a new all black suit, jumped at the sound and turned to see Diana staring down at him with a weighted gaze. He gulped at the sight_

" _H-Hey Di, what's up?" Peter said with sweat beginning to build on his brow under his mask_

" _Everything okay Diana?" Zatanna asked with concern, she's rarely seen the Amazon princess like this_

" _Peter…" Diana began as she placed a hand on her hip "…I just received word that you fought Deathstroke yesterday"_

 _Peter quirked a brow at that before yesterday's events came to him and he let out a sheepish chuckle "Uh yeah, surprise I beat him by the way if that wasn't obvious with me being here…alive I might add. Don't get why the Titans and Batman have such a problem with him, heh the guy wasn't that tough"_

" _Yes you did beat him" Diana nodded before she leaned in suddenly until her nose was almost toughing Peter's "After he tossed you around like a rag doll for over half an hour!"_

 _Peter winced at that, the bruises he sustained retuning with a vengeance "W-Well um you see-"_

" _Come with me" Diana interrupted the excuse as she suddenly grabbed Peter by the arm who started to flail like a wild boar in a trap_

" _Hey what are you doing, help I'm being kidnapped by Wonder Woman!" Peter shouted out comically as Zatanna watched them go with a chuckle, along with several other members of the League_

" _Kidnapped by Wonder Woman, doesn't sound half bad when you think about it" Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow leaned in and whispered to Martian Manhunter, having just arrived to see what was going on_

 _Diana ignored her friend's pleas and dragged him towards the Watchtower's gym "Peter, I'm doing this for your own good"_

" _How's kidnapping me for my own good?!" Peter asked with a incredulous expression under his mask_

" _I'm not kidnapping you, Me, Wild Cat and Dinah are going to teach you how to fight so that way when you face another man of Deathstroke's level again, you will stand a far greater chance of surviving instead of having Superman come in and save you at the very last minute"_

 _Peter stopped struggling after hearing that before he came to a conclusion 'Clark, if I survive this, I'm coming for you! Uh no wait that makes me sound like Bruce… GAH!'_

 _Still all things considered, Peter would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the grappling part of Diana's training with both her and later the Black Canary, Dinah Lance…it was the boxing with Ted Grant that really ended up sucking and being the most painful in the end_

 _It also didn't help the Void kept mocking him during that time as well…_

…

"Are we there yet?" Peter whined as he, Kaine and Wanda trailed behind Karnak over a rather thin bridge of ice over a rather unfriendly chasm late in the afternoon with the wind blasting them with snow and ice

"We are close…" Karnak said with an annoyed sigh, growing tired of Peter's complaints for the past few days

"How close!?" Kaine whined just as loud as Peter "You said that an hour ago!"

Make that both Peter and Kaine's complaints…

Wanda has been fairly quiet but everyone can see she was growing restless with the difficult track deep into the Kunlun Mountains. For the past few days the group as made their way through a series of small valleys, caves and a chasm or two and according to Karnak, were in the home stretch of their journey

"What I want to know is, why couldn't we have Wanda here simply transport us there?" Peter asked as he stepped over a crack in the ice

"The defenses around K'un-Lun have been strengthen and modified over the years to the point it's next to impossible to magically transport one's self into the city, unless they use a specific spell that's tailored by my peoples mages" Karnak sated in a calm tone as he scanned the area for any signs of the Inheritors, he wasn't ignorant to the idea they already have spies placed here to help plan out their coming attack, in fact they may be watching them right now

"Can't you teleport us in then? Hell, I'll take a magic carpet or a freakin broom stick at this point if it means not freezing to death out here or being kidnapped by the abominable snowman!" Kaine asked with a frown as he threw his thumb over his shoulder and pointed to the distant white furred ape figure that's been following the four for the past day

"I'm not a mage and even then, my use of magic is very limited beyond the very basic of simple spells" Karnak said with a snort "And even then, the creature is of no threat to us, we are more of a threat to it"

"Well isn't that just helpful" Kaine muttered while he pinched the ridge of his nose

"Hey, behave or no Bat Jet thingy from Batman" Peter chided his clone "Also couldn't you have asked for something more simple, like one of his motorcycles or something? I could probably even convince him to give you one of his belts if I worded in a way that would allow him to study you for his contingency plans I know he's starting to make"

"No" Kaine said with a straight face "If I'm going to help you prevent the end of the world by way of severe time altering by a bunch of Voldemort fanboys, then I want a goddamn jet from the goddamned Batman!"

"You are completely unbelievable!" Peter groaned out

"Yeah well I didn't have some senile old man and meek old woman to teach me to be 'responsible' with my 'gifts' and all that shit!" Kaine sneered before ducking under a venom blast that scorched the very ends of his hair and blasted a large pile of snow into the air. Kaine looked at the result of his genetic template's burst of anger and prepared to shoot off one of his own at a now growling Peter in retaliation

"ENOUGH!" Karnak growled out in annoyance "Save your petty fight for when we reach our destination"

The two spider themed individuals glared at each other for another moment before they both deactivated their venom blasts

"Bitch…" Peter hissed out

"Pussy" Kaine fired back

"All for the love of- just whip them out and measure them already" Wanda huffed in annoyance as she turned and began a light jog to catch up to Karnak who had continued walking

Peter and Kaine watched her go before shooting one last glare at each other and quietly follow

' _ **And here I thought this trip would actually be fun'**_ the dark voice of the Void echoed in Peter's mind as he followed after their guide into what looked like a cave

' _You keep quiet!'_ Peter snapped in aggravation, the last thing he wanted was to deal with his free loading asshole of a tenant

' _ **Aww what's wrong boy? Snappy because you've yet to regain the love of your Amazonian whore?'**_ The Void chuckled darkly before it suddenly appeared before Peter in a mass of shadows with only it's four red eyes glowing with malevolent amusement _**'Why bother with that war loving brute when you have that nice little witch in front of you or that stage performer Zatina or whatever the hell her name is…hell we can always go and find that lovely purple crossbow using girl you were sweet on or even better try to shack it up with this world's GWEN STACY,HEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHA!'**_

Peter winced at the volume of the laugh as the Void retreated back into his mind before it died down entirely and Peter found himself staring at a cave wall that looked as smooth as the surface of a calm

"What the-" Peter began only to be interrupted by Karnak

"You are looking at the entrance to K'un-Lun"

Kaine walked up to it and gave it a once over before looking towards Karnak "Soooo…where's the doorbell? Or do you say 'Mellon'?"

Karnak turned towards Kaine with a confused look on his face "What?"

"It's lord of the rings, it's elvish for the word friend" Peter said with a grin before tapping the wall with his knuckle "But no seriously how do we get in?"

"Step back and see" Karnak stated in an ominous tone

Kaine, Peter and Wanda all took a step back and watched as Karnak approached the apparent entrance to the mystical city of K'un-Lun…

"Open the damn door already!" Karnak shouted as he smacked the rock face, cracking it slightly

Peter, Kaine and Wanda all gave him a deadpanned look

"Really, that's how you open it?" Peter said as numerous symbols began to glow and appear on the rock surface "Just smack the thing and yell open?"

"Boo, I was hoping for something more dramatic, like abracadabra or Shazam even!" Kaine said with a twitching brow

"Least it wasn't some blood seal" Wanda said as she and the two spider themed men watched the rock wall seemingly began to shimmer before it vanished entirely, exposing a well-lit hall with numerous torched burning with white fire

"This way" Karnak said as he gestured the three to follow him

Peter, Kaine and Wanda exchanged a glance before quickly following after the hooded man as the door began to reseal itself, unknowingly stopping a lone shadow from trying to breach through the doorway

It let out a hiss of annoyance as it placed a shadowed clawed hand on the wall

"Dammit…" the figure said as it backed away and glanced around the cavern before melding back into the shadows "Looks like I'm playing the waiting game then…"

…

After what felt like hours of traveling Peter finally spoke "So, uh are we there yet because I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Just pick a side and go, we're all men here and Wanda's already seen it, hell she sucked and rode it on the way here didn't she?" Kaine said with a yawn

"Such a charmer mister Kaine, you're going to make a woman very lucky one day" Wanda said in a dry tone

"Uh it's not number one…it's two" Peter said the last part with a sheepish smile

Karnak, Kaine and Wanda looked at him for a moment before Kaine started to snicker

"Heh, sucks to be you now, hope you still have toilet paper"

Peter scowled at him before looking to Wanda "Hey um, would you wind conjuring up a wall, a toilet with magical pluming and some toilet paper, please? I mean if you can't that's alright I can hold it. Got plenty of practice in high school because believe me when I say that Midtown's restrooms were the stuff of nightmares, hell they made Apokolips seem pleasant in comparison"

Wanda stared at Peter with a quirked brow before her eyes glowed scarlet and suddenly a wall of earth shot up between them and Peter and said loudly "You have five minutes!"

Kaine looked towards Karnak who was now leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his head bowed slightly. Kaine made his way over to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face

"So, how much longer until we get to your mystical holy city or whatever" Kaine asked

"At our pace, ten minutes" Karnak mumbled as he looked up towards a torch light "Tell me, why are you here?"

"So I can get my bat jet plane thing, duh!" Kaien said with an eye roll "Plus, I may still have a score to settle with these guys for interrupting my eternal rest and making me their enthralled bitch"

"I don't believe that" Karnak said as he turned to look at Kaine with a weighted gaze "You may say you're here for selfish reasons, by I can see the truth…you are lost…unsure of your place in the world as they say"

Kaine quirked a brow at that "Uh how, your leading us to K'un-Lun aren't you? So I'm pretty sure I have an idea of where I'm going and where I'll be"

"No, not that kind of lost" Karnak said as he kicked off the wall "You find that you have no true purpose, no reason to truly live outside the basics…no drive or desires to accomplish in your life. Ergo you are lost…so you are searching for something to give you meaning again"

Kaine stared at Karnak for a few minutes in silence before speaking "Riiight, whatever you say billboard brow, not let's go already, I'm not getting any younger and neither is Peter…why couldn't that Mordo bastard reanimate me the same age I died, and not the age I would be if I didn't…"

Karnak watched as Kaine turned and began to make his way down the hall, followed soon by Peter and Wanda

"…And what's worse…is your lying to yourself" Karnak said before following after the trio

…

After several more minutes of walking th group had finally emerged from the cave and Peter, Wanda and Kaine all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Karnak who was behind them smirked

' _Never gets old'_

"This is K'un-Lun…?" Peter stammered out as he took in the city, it was unlike anything he's ever seen before in his life and he's seen some pretty wicked things in his time as Spider-man

K'un-Lun was located in a large valley with snowcapped mountains on each side and large fertile valleys of what appeared to be farm land at the bases and surrounded most of the city. K'un-Lun itself appeared to be the size of all of New York City with a large wall surrounding it and spread across three different small islands, the largest part of the city being located in the center of a large floating rock that looked like it could be mistaken for a mountain with several smaller rock formations orbiting around it. On top of the largest floating stone was the most elegant and beautifully crafted castle or citadel that Peter has ever seen, it was clear that magic had a role in it's creation. Science, from what he's seen baring the likes of the technology of New Genesis and to some extent the Guardians of Oa could never come close to making something like that, hell it makes Kryptonian architecture look like a collection of sticks, mud and glitter thrown on top of it in comparison

Around the base of the floating mountain were several large bridges and staircases that connected the city proper to what Peter could only assume was the home of K'un-Lun's king.

"Damn…" Kaine said as he took in the sight of the magical equivalent to Jerusalem or Mecca for all mages

"I…I never thought I'd ever see K'un-Lun" Wanda said as she could feel the mystical energy flow through the air, it was unlike anything she's ever felt and based off Peter and Kaine's reactions, they could feel it too…

This energy, it seemed so pure, so innocent and yet the power it emanated, seemingly unrivaled seemed to comfort her in some unexplainable way

"Very few outsiders have ever seen K'un-Lun" Karnak said as he stood next to them and looked down at his home with a thoughtful expression "By my count, it's been over several hundred years…"

"Can't blame you guys from wanting to keep people out…this place, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before" Peter said as he looked down at the small farm communities in the valley and saw the distant shapes of people tending to fields, farm animals or just going about their day

"Come, your guide will meet us at the base of the steps and will take you to the palace" Karnak said as he waved the three to follow him

"Aren't you going to take us there?" Peter asked with confusion

"No, any longer in either yours or your brother's company and I'll throw myself off the nearest cliff" Karnak said dryly

"Hurtful…" Peter pouted

"Hey why am I being grouped with him?" Kaine whined

"Where will you be going Magister Karnak?" Wanda looked towards the ancient warrior while Peter and Kaine started to bicker to the point that even a death man would be asking the two to shut it

"I am returning to my disciples and see what they have accomplished in my time away" Karnak said before he looked towards Peter and Kaine who have stopped arguing on who was more annoying "I will meet with you two in several days and aid in your training for what is to come, be warned I and my friend will not be merciful"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Kaine said with an eye roll

Peter looked down towards his brother's feet and snickered "No…your standing in horse crap"

Kaine stared at Peter in confusion before looking down to see that he was in fact standing in the waste of a horse that passed by not to long ago

"Oh come on!"

"Being mindful of your surroundings will be the first step in your training" Karnak said plainly before he turned and saw the guide approaching "Go with him, he will take you to the palace where you will meet the King and the ancient one"

Peter looked to see who it was approaching and felt his eyes widened at the sight off the man "No way…"

Kaine followed Peter's gaze and felt his eyes widened as well "Huh…well what do you know, he's here too"

Wanda saw the man as well and slowly made her way behind Peter, she wasn't afraid of the being approaching, but she was wary of him…it also didn't help that she and the man may have clashed in the past before because of something stupid her brother did

The man approaching them was clad in a golden helm that seemed to radiate power, an amulet hung around his neck and seemed to acting as a sort of claps to hold his golden cloak that seemed to move of its own accord to some degree and decorated with numerous symbols and ancient engravings. The man's body was covered in a sort of blue tunic with golden armored boots and gloves with a golden belt wrapped around his waist

The man came to a stop before Peter, Wanda and Kaine and gave them all a slight bow "Peter Parker, always an experience to meet you again. And to you as well Kaine Parker, it has been a while …"

Kaine coughed awkwardly "Uh yeah, nice to uh see you again to Fate…"

Doctor fate nodded at the man before looking at Peter, or more specifically the woman behind him "Miss Maximoff, a pleasure to meet you gain, and under better circumstances"

Wanda nodded nervously at the man "Hello…"

While Wanda was powerful in her own right, easily in the top ten mystics in the world currently Doctor Fate was on another level entirely…if only she knew

Fate gestured for the three to follow him as he turned and began to make his wat towards the city. After several minutes of silent travel Kaine spoke up

"Hey wait a minute, why can't we teleport there? Why are we walking"

"Lazy" Peter scoffed which earned a growl from Kaine

"To prepare for the siege, the mages of K'un-Lun with the aid of me and the Ancient One have casted a spell that prevents any sort of teleportation, be it science based or mystical in nature" Doctor Fate stated before looking over his shoulder "…Also you could use the exercise"

"Nice to see your as witty as ever Nelson" Peter said with a smirk as he took in the sights of the city, having passed the near hundred-foot wall that surrounds it several minutes ago and were now making their way through what looked like a market

What surprised him was the rich diversity of the market place, he was expecting to see a lot of Asian influence which he did but he also saw equal abundant of what looked to be Arabian bazaars, American and European markets, shops and restaurants that looked like they originated from Latin America, and a host of other nations that Peter couldn't quite identify

"Man, you guys have your own international market here" Peter said as he passed by what smelled like a barbeque stand that was serving some sort of Tai dish

"Indeed, you will not find another city on earth quite like this one" Fate said as the group stopped and allowed a host of children to pass

One of which was a little girl clad in a sort or red and yellow kimono who stopped and looked at Peter for a moment before giving him a small smile and a friendly wave before rushing off to join her friends

"Least the people here are nice" Kaine said as he saw the little exchange

"One of the few good things of K'un-Lun's isolation is that it is not infected with the prejudices of the rest of the world" Fate said as the group continued through the markets that were selling everything from mystical books and items to, Kaine and Peter's amusement, cell phones and laptops

"I'm surprised to see technology here of all places" Wanda said as they passed by several young teens sitting on a stone bench engrossed in what looked like Candy Crusher

"You'd be surprised on how often magic and science intertwine miss Maximoff" Fate said with a chuckle "Where one ends and the other begins is a source of debate for many centuries and will be for centuries more…"

"Amen to that" Peter and Kaine said simultaneously

…

After half in hour of traveling through the culturally diverse city of K'un-Lun, the four had finally arrived at the base of one of the large stair cases that led into the floating mountain that housed both the current king of K'un-Lun and the city's ancient guardian

Who the guardian was, Fate did not elaborate entirely, only that they were the first defender of the mystical city and arguably it's most powerful. Peter asked if it was the Iron Fist that he's heard of in his conversations with Karnak on the way here

"No, but they did have a hand in the creation of the Iron Fist Mister Parker" Fate said as the four made their way up the steps

"Couldn't you guys put in an escalator or something?" Peter asked as he saw that the stare case was over two hundred feet high and they weren't even half way up yet

"Lazy" Kaine said with an annoyed look tossed Peter's way

"Hey, it's not like I can just shoot a web line and swing my way up, I don't feel like being mistaken for an enemy and attacked" Peter said as he nodded towards several men, all armed with bows and cross bows with glowing runes sitting on a tower that was connected to the stair case they were on

"Say's the guy who can dodge bullets" Kaine stated

Peter scowled at the man as he followed Fate up the stairs with Wanda close behind, Kaine kept scanning the area for signs of this odd gaze he's felt on him since they've first arrived in this city

After several more minutes the group had finally reached the top and were greeted to a small party of ten people, eight of them men and women dressed in gold and brown armor with their hands on the hilts of their swords and a watchful gaze on the approaching group. The two men who weren't armored or armed seemed slightly friendlier in comparison

The first one was a man clad in a red, gold and black robe with intricate designs sewn into it with a sort of ancient looking Chinese head piece that seemed to be a crown but with small little influences of Indian and Japanese characters inscribed on the sides to have it stand out a bit more. The man looked to be in his nineties with a long white beard that reached down to his naval almost and while it looked like he was torn in between falling asleep or peeling over and embracing the grim reaper, he had an air of power and respect around him.

' _Guess that's the king…'_ Peter thought as he saw the man next to him who he guessed was the famed Immortal Iron Fist and so far, it looked like he lived up to the name

He was a man that was around Peter's height if slightly taller by a centimeter and was garbed in a white body suit with a golden dragon symbol on his chest that possessed no legs and had it's tail curve and twist at the end slightly. On his arms were a pair of golden bracers that looked to be a combination of golden metal and fabric with golden boots on his feet that reached his knees and along his waist was a golden sash. His face was half covered by a golden yellow mask with white eye lenses with a black boarder around them that was similar to Peter's Spider-man lenses only they curved more towards the top and thinned out a bit

Peter, Wanda and Kaine to a stop before the two men and bowed, which in turn caused the two men to bow as well, the guards settled with a nod, keeping their eyes on the outsiders, not with hostility but careful observance

Fate was the first to speak "apologies your majesty, Mister Rand, but where is the Ancient one if I may ask?"

The king frowned as he turned towards fate and spoke in a whispered tone "I'm afraid his age is starting to catch up with him, he will however be joining us for dinner tonight"

Iron Fist smirked "Considering the chiefs have made steamed seasoned boar, even dead he will not miss it"

The king chuckled as he turned his attention towards Peter, Kaine and Wanda and gave them a small grin "Greetings travelers, I understand you've traveled far and wide to reach here"

Peter was about to speak but sadly Kaine opened his mouth first "Considering I'm getting one of Batman's jets out of this, I'd be stupid to say no"

Peter shot his brother a glare of annoyance before turning to the king with a sheepish smile "sorry about him, he's still being housed trained"

"Woof, woof" Kaine said as he glared at Peter

The King chuckled "Ah sibling bickering, I know it well. Please do not worry about speaking your minds or the truth, even if it isn't what most want to heal…unless answering a woman's question if her dress makes her look portly, always tell her what she wants to hear and pray she either believes the lie or the truth"

"Wise king" Wanda chuckled

"Wouldn't have last this long if I didn't use my brain, now would I?" the old man chuckled before he turned "I must take my leave, Danny be a good boy and get these two men in shape…I fear the coming storm will require all of us to go beyond our limits"

"Yes my liege" Danny nodded to the man as he began to make his way back into the palace, followed closely by his guard. Danny then turned back to Fate, Peter, Wanda and Kaine and clapped his hands together with a grin

"So…who's ready for Danny Rand's school of Kung Fu and lots of tears 101?"

Peter's eyes widened at that "…Say what now?"

Fate then looked towards Wanda "Miss Maximoff, if you would come with me, I'd like to begin some of your instructions of spell casting"

Wanda looked unsure as she glanced at Peter who gave her a reassuring smile

"It's alight Wanda, these guys won't hurt you…me on the other hand…" he trailed off with a sheepish expression "Well I hope they at least play Rocky's theme when I'm learning how to chop a cement block in half with my hands"

"Cement blocks?" Danny said with a frown "Don't be ridiculous, you'll be breaking steel bars instead"

"Hurray" Kaine said dryly as eh and Peter followed the Iron Fist to another set of stairs that will take them to one of the smaller orbiting rock formations that houses what looks like a Dojo of some sort

Wanda watched them go, Peter specifically before she turned to see Fate's gaze bearing down on her form

"Come, we have much to learn and little time to do so" the avatar of Nabu said as he turned and escorted Wanda to the hall that will serve as her training grounds along with several other mystics in the weeks to come

…

* * *

Next chapter the training begins and we get a flashback of when Peter was bonded with the Venom symbiote and have both it and the Void speaking in his mind…dark times ahead


	36. Way of the Spider part 9

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : He didn't kill anyone under the influence of both Venom and to some extent the Void, but he defiantly left people wishing they were. As for how bad it was for when Peter was under the influence of Venom and to some extent the Void, only Hal Jordan possessed by Parallax surpassed him, and even then, it was a close race. Yes, we will see what's going on with the Justice League at the end of this chapter and a bit during the final chapter of this arc. As for how I'll have Loki portrayed, sort of like his MCU counterpart but with elements from the comics

 **christianalebron1** : We won't see entirely what it is that Fate is teaching Wanda, we're get glimpses of it this chapter and see what it was in flashbacks in later arcs but most of it won't be revealed until later on. The Other isn't back in either Peter or Kaine, at least not now

 **kival737101** : Including this chapter, only four. This one deals with training stretched over the course of several weeks leading up to the siege, the next two are the siege itself which will introduce an old familiar face and the last one will be the aftermath of the siege and be a series of moments in the year that leads up to the official New 52 proper. Annoying I know, but the wait will be worth it, especially since the final chapter of this arc will have a lemon in it and introduce a very important character that will go on to play a large role in Peter's life

 **luck** : Possibly

 **Guest** : Some will be one shots or multiple shots and if they prove popular enough some might get their very own story

 **spiderman1fan** : No Peter will not be going to Gotham to help Batman with the Court of Owls, but he will have his own encounter with them later on, one member in particular

 **chimera629** : At this point in time, Peter's guilt complex isn't as bad as it is in the comics, he's over the years thanks to in large part to Diana and some extent Clark and Dinah Lance has come to terms with some of his past mistakes and inactions, part of it was because of the Void, it prays and feeds on self-doubt which will be shown in flashbacks and in future arcs, especially when we see the death of Gwen Stacy and the Spider clan after the events of the Grim Hunt, but there is one thing that still haunts him that he keeps buried, it won't be revealed yet and it's related to the events of Grim Hunt

 **Yo** : Both yes and no, funny inner commentary and dark twisted commentary

 **justafan** : It'll be interesting to watch Wanda stalk Peter and try to win his affections, be sort of something out of an Anime show.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yes the Void and Venom will take turns insulting Peter but they will also be fighting for control and influence over him and well that won't end to well as you'll see here and in other flashbacks down the road. Kaine will eventually find his own way in the world, won't be easy and he'll get lost on occasion but he'll find it. Venom won't be seen for a while, like around H'EL ON EARTH arc and he'll be a sort of amalgam of his Ultimate universe incarnation and mainstream. Yes Peter will be getting his power up, granted he won't use it until the siege and even then it'll be late into it but he'll start to learn about it here towards the end of the chapter, as for what it will allow him to do, you'll see but it involves his spider-snes to some extent and the Web of Life. As for Peter developing a relationship with anyone until he can be with Diana, sort of yes and no, he won't be actively looking for anyone because he's still pinning for Diana, doesn't mean he won't grow very, very close to some women he'll meet, both old and new…things will get complicated as a result and yes Peter will get a few roommates, one of which is Zatanna. No Peter won't be getting any gift of that sort from K'un-Lun, he will be rewarded but it won't be a form of immortality at least not from them. Yeah Wonder and Superman's relationship will be hard to read, hell it'll be hard to write but that's the price we must pay as we follow Peter through this, but I will say that the two's relationship won't be as smooth as it was in the comics, there will be times where things will get…difficult between them. Yeah choosing Wanda or Diana is hard and sadly it's only going to get even harder when other women show up and certain arcs both original and canon to the new 52 will explore their relationship with Peter and expand upon it. At the end of this you'll be pulling your hair out on who you want to see Peter ended up with, maybe that one, maybe Wanda or even all of them if possible.

 **gunman** : Yeah the Inheritors know it'll take way too long to try and navigate and slip through the defenses which have been improved on and strengthen over the centuries so that means forcing their way through, and they have a few things to help do that. Peter will meet an Amazon here, one that'll appear from time to time and I may have it that another that while didn't train here has visited on occasion. No Kaine knew what Karnak was getting at it, he's just too stubborn to admit it but he'll come around eventually. While Peter was trained by some of the League's top fighters, it never got very far, after all only four months after that chapter, the Death of Superman happened and Diana was off world at the time and then the emergence of Super Boy, Cyborg Superman, Eradicator, Steel, the destruction of Coast City and then Emerald Twilight, a lot happened over the next year or two and it was during that time that Venom, the black suit Peter was wearing and the Void began to try and sink their claws into him. When it was all over he never really went back and continued his training, he still practiced but nowhere to the same level that they do.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter held in a yawn as he and Kaine stood in an elaborate Dojo with several people off to the side and watched as the Immortal Iron Fist stood before the two spider powered men, both now wearing blue training pants, red sleeveless tops and white wrappings around there hands, wrists and feet.

"Gentlemen…" Danny said as he took a step forward and stared down the two men "What is the extent of your martial combat?"

"Uhh I know some boxing, a little bit of Brazilian kick boxing, an Amazon fighting style taught to me by Wonder Women a while back and whatever I could pull off from watching Brue Lee" Peter said with a cough

Kaine shrugged "Eh, I just start swinging and hope that I hit the guy and if that doesn't work, insult him and his mother"

Danny stared at the two men for a few moments before speaking "…This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought"

"Karnak said something similar when he commented on my fighting abilities" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head

"He gonna be helping in learning Kung Fu all Karate kid style or will it just be just you goldie boots?" Kaine asked with a yawn

Peter shot his brother a glare "Would it kill you to be a bit more respectful to people?!"

Iron Fist held up a hand "It is alright Peter, I've long since learned that ones like Kaine here who talk the most often show the least"

Kaine quirked a brow at that "Really, care to put your money where your mouth is sensei goldie boots?"

Iron Fist smirked as he slipped into a simple combat stance and made a simple come hither motion with his hand. Kaine responded by leaping at the man with blinding speed and his fist raised…only for Danny to causally duck and kick Kaine's feet out from under him and use his palm to slam the stunned spider into the ground with a thud

Peter winced at the impact "Yeesh, I felt that one"

Kaine growled at the white and golden colored fighter "Lucky shot!"

Danny took several steps back "Well then, let's see if my luck holds out"

He then turned towards Peter while also ducking under another punch thrown by Kaine "Peter, feel free to join in. I find fighting my students first gives me a better idea of where they stand and what I can teach them. While you can use your abilities today, I'd recommend not over doing it too much, we still need this space for your two's training in the coming weeks"

Peter stared at the man as he causally dodged, blocked and bested his brother with frightening speed "Uh sure, just give me a moment-"

He was interrupted by Kaine's body being thrown into him faster than he could react _'Thanks for the warning spider-sense!'_

"OW!"

"WATCH WHERE YOUR STANDING!"

Danny watched them both with an amused look "Your enemies won't give you a moment Peter or you Kaine, now…" he slipped into a slightly more advanced looking combat stance "Let's see just how capable you two are!"

Peter and Kaine eyed the man before they looked at each other with determination

"You hot left, I got right" Peter said as he stood up and cracked his neck

"Fine, but if we start hitting high or low, I call the low blows" Kaine said as he cracked his knuckles

"I bet you will" Peter said with a smirk

Kaine felt his brow twitch "That could have come out better…"

The two men than leaped at Iron Fist who smirked as golden chi began to build around him. He ducked under a punch sent toward shim by Spider-man while also using his leg to block another kick from Scarlet Spider. He used his chi enhanced strength to push the two men back before he switched tactics and went on the offensive.

His fists and kicks became blurs as he sent numerous blows towards the Spider duo, who even with their spider-sense and enhanced reflexes were having a hard time either blocking or dodging. Most of the time they were unable to block because the hit cam faster than they anticipated or the two would bump into each other

"You two need to find a way to work together" Iron Fist said as he leaped away from the two in a series of back flips before landing in a crouch and using a cross arm guard to block a punch from Spider-man. He quickly grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over his head and sent a heeled kick right into Scarlet Spider-s face, creating a small shockwave that sent the man flying

"Yeeee-ouch!" Kaine shouted as he slammed into the wall next to a group of students who were watching

Peter held in a wince at the sight of Kaine crumbling to the floor in a huff, sadly he was too distracted by his brother getting knocked around to react to Iron Fist kicking his feet out from under him and sending him flying with a powerful palm strike to his chest

"ACK!" Peter chocked out as the wind was knocked out of him and he landed outside the ring with a heavy thud "…Owie…"

Danny took a deep breath as he looked back and forth between the two men "And what have you learned from this first lesson?"

"That we suck…" Peter groaned out as he rubbed his chest in an attempt to sooth the pain

Danny chuckled "No, that you two need to learn to not only improve your fighting styles, Kaine you especially, but you need to learn to work together in a fight"

"We work plenty well together" Kaine said as he forced himself to his knees and rubbed his head "Damn…felt like I just got hit by Rhino and Bane combined"

Danny shook his head "Yes you work well to a certain extent, but your cooperation in a fight leaves much to be desired..."

Peter stood up and looked towards Danny with a curious expression "How were you able to keep up with us anyhow? What are you, superhuman or something?"

"In a manner of speaking" Danny said with a smirk "But that is a lesson for another day, today and for the next week I'll be teaching you two to fight like an actual team. You may one day face someone as good a fighter as Me and Karnak hope to make you and will require both of you to defeat him"

"Yippee" Kaine said dryly as he approached the two "And how do you plan to do that, have us do trust falls, maybe share our deepest darkest secrets with each other"

"If you want" Danny said with a shrug "But I was thinking more along the lines of hitting you two until working together becomes seemingly second nature to you two"

"How long could that take?" Peter paled a bit at that

Danny's response was a dark grin as his hands glowed yellow "As long as it takes, now again!"

On a balcony overlooking the dojo that Danny was using to train the two spider themed men, stood an old man. He wasn't overly tall and relied on a cane to help him walk and stand. He was clad in a black and white robe with a hood pulled over his face to conceal most of his features.

"Hmm…aren't you just an interesting one Peter Parker" the man said in a low tone as he watched the Immortal Iron Fist once again best the two spider themed men with ease

Peter landed in a hand stand and sent a kick towards Iron Fist who easily blocked it before jabbing Peter in the leg, causing him to yelp in surprise before jumping away only for him to stumble to the ground as he lost all feeling in his leg

"What the hell?!" Peter said in shock as he looked down at his leg

"Nerve strike, won't be using that limb for a few minutes is all" Iron Fist said as he blocked all of Kaine's punches before slapping the man's arms away and headbutting the sole surviving clone of Peter away

"Then how the hell am I supposed to fight you?" Peter asked with annoyance

"Use your imagination, remember your mind is the most valuable weapon you'll ever have in a fight" Iron Fist said before he was knocked away by a quick strike from Kaine "Good, Kaine, your starting to learn to strike a man when he's distracted…now let's see you fight a man whose focused solely on beating you!"

Peter watched Kaine and Iron Fist spar, or more accurately he watched Iron Fist practically dominate Kaine with his far superior hand to hand combat skills. Kaine's brawling style might help against most people with some form of formal combat training, but against the likes of Iron Fist…it wasn't even a contest

' _Really should have kept going with that training regime Diana gave me all those years ago, would have come in handy now'_ Peter thought with a sigh as Kaine landed next to him with a thud, clutching his arm that also received a nerve strike to it

…

Wanda took several deep breaths as she tried to calm her thoughts with the breathing and mediation techniques that fate had spent the better part of half an hour explaining, it was proving far harder than she hoped or expected for some odd reason

It was than the voices started again…

" _Oh look it's her again, god what a freak!"_

" _Aww look guys little Wanda is about to cry, HAHAHAHA!"_

" _Stay away you freak, help, someone help!"_

" _Wanda, you need to get control of yourself now! You're hurting them, stop please!"_

" _Bitch, just leave us alone!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Such a poor disappointment-"_

She was suddenly met with the image of Peter looking at her in the Oblivion bar all those months ago, the intensity of his gaze caused Wanda to blush before the memoires of their coupling on the plane came to her and she felt her desire for him skyrocket-

"Your losing focus again miss Maximoff" Fate said from his position by a large fireplace that was lift with a flame that constantly shifted colors and size, from burning embers to large infernos

Wanda held in a sigh of annoyance as she sat in a room, well levitating in a lotus position in a room with numerous candles lit and floating around her. Behind her was a large floor to ceiling window that looked down at the city, allowing her to hear the faint day to day lives of K'un-Lun's citizens

"Concentrate miss Maximoff" the voice of Fate echoed through the room again

"I am!" Wanda snapped, she's been trying to concentrate for the past hour but the voices make it hard for her to really focus long

"No, you are not…" Fate said as he circled the powerful woman with an observant gaze "You mind isn't focused, partly because of the large amounts of Chaos magic you've been exposed to…but also because your thoughts center on something else…someone else"

Wanda's eyes opened and she turned towards Fate with a scowl "Is that a problem?"

"Only when it distracts you from your meditation" Fate replied evenly

Wanda eyed the man for a moment before exhaling loudly "Why are you even trying to teach me, I'm an avatar of Chaos…you're the avatar of Order. Our natures are mortal enemies"

"True…and you are right in that most of my magic can't or refuses to work for you with how deep in chaos magic you are…but I can still ensure that you are not lost to it like many have before you" Fate said as he folded his arms across his chest "And to ensure that, you must center and focus your mind or risk losing your sanity…"

Wanda nodded and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and trying to concentrate again "But I must ask, why are you really trying to help me?"

Fate was silent for a few moments as he mulled over his answer before speaking "While it is true that because we represent Chaos and Order, which by proxy should make us mortal enemies to some degree, I'm not short sighted enough to not recognize the value and skill you possess or the good you can accomplish. Order and Chaos, despite what many think or say are as reliant on each other as night and day, too much of one can throw everything into disarray, not chaos per say but an unrecognizable mess. So, there must be a balance, an even playing field as they say"

Wanda snorted "Funny, most mages that I've met who represent Master Order and follow its beliefs think I'm a monster…"

"When you've lived, and seen as much as I have miss Maximoff, you come to see that not everything is as it seems…" Fate said in a faraway tone as he came to a stop in front of Wanda and looked down at her with a thoughtful look as memories of the previous reality's Wanda flashed through his mind "And sometimes, we have to take a leap of faith and hope it pays off in the end…"

…

"That sucked!" Peter groaned as he and Kaine made their way to their shared quarters in the palace after almost five hours of Navy Seal level training

"I…I can't feel my face anymore" Kaine said with a frown as he rubbed his cheek that had a large purple bruise on it

"What's worse is that tomorrow and for the next few days, we'll be training without our abilities, meaning the hits are gonna hurt more, we'll be even more exhausted and our asses are gonna get beaten even harder…also Karnak will be helping him train us more" Peter said with a groan as Danny's words echoed through his head

"Great…can't wait to lose all feeling in my body" Kaine said as they entered their modestly spaced room.

It wasn't very elaborate but it was much finer quality then the two were used to. There was a small bathroom with a descent sized tub to use along with two sinks, and a toilet.

"Hey, it'll all pay off in the end, we just have to be willing to subjugate ourselves to a training regime that makes Batman's look like gym class is all" Peter said as he fell on his bed with a huff

"Ugh, I hate gym class" Kaine said

Peter looked towards the man with a raised brow "Why? You never went to school in the first place, everything you know was from Jackal's weird implanted learning thing when he was growing you guys"

"Yeah…" Kaine said before a thought came to him "Wait if that's true and me, Ben, Jessica and Spidercide all were taught the same things which I'm sure we were…where the hell did Jessica learn how to suck-"

"Don't finish the sentence or I'll use what strength I have left and kick your ass!" Peter said with a yawn as he adjusted his position on his bed

Kaine snorted at that as he laid down to and looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. After a few minutes of silence Kaine finally spoke in a soft faraway tone "Hey Peter…"

"Hmm?" Peter asked as he felt himself drifting off to sleep

"…Never mind" Kaine said after a few moments

"Something up?" Peter asked as he opened his eyes and shot his brother a curious glance

"Nah, just something Karnak said this morning is all, don't worry about it" Kaine said with a wave of his hand

"If you're sure" Peter said with doubt

"Med fifty/fifty on this but I'll figure it out…eventually" Kaine said with a yawn

Peter nodded at that, willing to drop the subject for now "Alright…but if you ever wanna talk about whatever it is, don't be afraid to ask"

"Sure thing Peter…sure thing" Kaine said as he drifted off to sleep, leaving Peter to his thoughts before he slowly drifted off to sleep as well…

…

 _Fourteen years ago… Peter 24, Diana 4,990… two months before Superman's death_

 _Peter stared down at the group of men that worked for the Kingpin, Richard Fisk, using an abandoned warehouse to store a host of weapons bought off the black market that ranged from typical nine millimeters to military grade assault rifles_

 _Peter's eyes narrowed as he quietly crawled down the building, his black suit nearly invisible in the dark shadows casted by the building. He came to a stop just inches above a man's head who was fishing through his pockets for lighter for his cigarette_

" _Come on, where'd I put you, lil fucker" the man sighed before he finally pulled it out and prepared to light it_

 _Peter suddenly struck out and grabbed the man by the head, covering his mouth in the process to muffle his scream for help and dragged him up the wall and away from lights_

 _Peter held in a growl of annoyance as the man tried to struggle and break free, Peter responded by slamming the man into the wall_

" _Keep quiet or I'll break every bine in your body…as a start!"_

 _The dark growl of Peter's voice caused the man to stop and start to let out a slight whimper of dread_

" _Keep making any noises and what I have plan for you when we get to the top of this building will seem like love taps in comparison" Peter hissed darkly_

 _The man went quiet all together, much to the wall crawler's relief 'Good…cause honestly I had nothing to top what I have planned'_

 _It was then a dark silky voice echoed through Peter's conscious_ _ **'You can always hurt him…scar him…cripple him until he begs for mercy…and keep hurting him'**_

 _Peter shook his head in an attempt to get the voice to stop, his vision was already starting to have this odd inky boarder that seemed to be growing. Eventually he made it to the top and hoisted the man up until he was face to face with Peter's blank eye lenses, the man's eyes widened slightly in fear_

" _Now…" Peter said as he gripped the man's neck a little tighter "Tell me what Fisk has planned with those guns, better yet where he's getting them from or so help me I'll make sure that your screams are the last thing you hear from yourself aside from your thoughts telling you what an idiot you are for choosing this life style, understood?"_

 _The man nodded, tears building in his eyes "Y-Yes!"_

" _Good" Peter said as he began to ask the man where Fisk usually make's his pickups and who he most commonly buys from_

 _As the man was giving out names, dates and locations the Void suddenly appeared next to them, unseen by the sniveling man in Peter's grip_

" _ **Wow…you've actually reduced a full-grown man to tears…I like it!"**_ _the Void chuckled as he began to circle Peter_ _ **"Must say, when we first got this suit I didn't think anything good would come of it, but boy was I wrong"**_

 _Peter did his best to ignore the Void while it continued to speak_ _ **"I mean in the last two weeks, you've left over three dozen men crippled in ways that makes what Batman does on a bad night seem pleasurable in comparison, hell just earlier you broke every bone in that mugger's arm after he mouthed off about how Wonder Woman's grip is better than yours…bet he's singing a different tune now… hehehehe!"**_

 _It was than the silky-smooth voice returned, this time a little darker than earlier_ _ **'The man has told us what we needed to know...'**_

 _Peter's eyes blinked and suddenly the Void was gone and he was staring into the face of the man that he was interrogating, his eyes still wide with fear_

" _Y-You'll let me go, right? I-I p-promise I won't tell anyone what I told you, o-or about this I swear!" the man cried, tears falling down the sides of his face_

 _Peter quirked a head at the man, a look of doubt under his mask "Why should I believe you…"_

" _P-Please!" the man said as he started to actually sob "I promise I won't tell!"_

'… _ **He's lying…'**_ _the silky-smooth voice said quietly in Peter's head, it's words flowing through his mind like water through rocks, seeping its way into the darkest parts of his mind_ _ **'I can tell, he'll betray your good nature first chance he gets…'**_

 _Peter's grip tightened on the man's throat cutting off his air supply, his voice growing steadily darker and more vicious as he spoke "You see,_ _ **that's**_ _the same_ _ **thing I**_ _always h_ _ **ear**_ _from you animals…you b_ _ **e**_ _g and_ _ **b**_ _eg and_ _ **beg**_ _and make p_ _ **rom**_ _ises that you_ _ **won**_ _'t do a_ _ **ny mo**_ _re_ _ **crimes**_ _and the_ _ **mom**_ _ent I turn my back you jump_ _ **right**_ _back into_ _ **it**_ _! You take_ _ **what mercy I have**_ _shown you peo_ _ **ple**_ _that the Punis_ _ **her**_ _would_ _ **never think to do and throw it right back into my Face**_ _!"_

 _It was then that Peter carried the struggling man until they were at the building's edge and Peter held him over the side "From this height you won't die but I guarantee you won't be walking ever again which means you'll never hurt anyone again and if you do…_ _ **I do**_ _n't care how long_ _ **it take**_ _or h_ _ **o**_ _w far I'll_ _ **have to g**_ _o but I swea_ _ **r I'll**_ _find you and_ _ **finish**_ _what I sta_ _ **rted**_ _here_ _ **tonight**_ _…"_

 _Peter loosened his grip on the man's throat, causing him to grab Peter's wrist in terror and began to whimper in sheer terror "No please I beg you!"_

 _Peter chuckled darkly, his vision now almost completely inky black "Yeah…b_ _ **e**_ _g…_ _ **like all the other**_ _ **people that you've hurt**_ _ **over the years, but let me ask you something buddy**_ _…"_

 _Peter then pulled the man's face close to his until Peter could make out the individual tear streams on his red cheeks_ _ **"Did you ever show them any ounce of mercy?"**_

 _The man began to struggle, much to Peter's grim amusement_ _ **"Oh yeah smart idea pal, try to break out of the only thing that may be keeping you alive…but hey if you want me to let go then-"**_

" _SPIDER-MAN STOP!"_

…

Peter's eyes suddenly flew open as he sat up in bed, his stingers out and his heart beat racing a mile a minute. He slowly turned to see that Kaine still asleep, but based on his own facial expressions, the man's dream was less than pleasant

Peter let out a sigh of exhaustion as he sheathed his stingers and rubbed his head in aggravation before quietly getting out of bed and slowly making his way to the door of his and Kaine's quarters

A nice walk would help him clear his mind, hopefully

…

' _Well if there's one thing I'm happy that doesn't seem to exist here anymore, it's that damn symbiote'_ Peter thought as he walked through the seemingly empty halls of the palace, other than a few guards every now and again it seemed like everyone was asleep

Peter doesn't know how long he was walking or where he was really going, but at some point, he realized that he wasn't alone in his stroll, someone was following him.

' _Please don't be Wanda, really am not in the mood right now'_ Peter thought exasperated at the idea of the chaos mage appearing

It's not that he doesn't like her it's just that dream of his, nearing the height of his days under the symbiote's influence had really darkened his mood and he'd rather not unintentionally take it out on her

"You are troubled Peter Parker…" an old man's voice spoke, destroying any allusions that it was Wanda

Peter turned to see an old man clad in a black and white robe with the hood up approaching him with the aid of a cane

"Uh hello, sorry if I bothered you" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Was just taking a late-night walk around and clear my head"

"Indeed, your mind from what I can sense is very clouded. Full of doubt, regret, pain and hesitation it seems" the man said as he came to a stop before Peter and watched him carefully with hidden eyes

Peter quirked a brow at the man's words "Huh, guess I'm an open book"

"Not at all, decades of practice" the man said with a shrug before he let out a short but violent cough "And…Fate has told me much about you Peter"

Peter's eyes narrowed slightly at that "…How much?"

The man didn't respond, he simply stared at Peter for a long moment before speaking "Tell me Peter, why is it that you don't use what is locked away in you, why do you fear it?"

Peter's brows rose at this as he found himself at a loss for words. After a few minutes of trying to think of a answer he shrugged "Because…because I don't come back entirely every time it comes out"

The man's head leaned to the side slightly "Explain, perhaps an outside perspective will provide some insight"

Peter folded his arms and stared at the man with a careful expression "Who are you anyway?"

"I am-" the man began before he paused and his head lowered slightly "…I am…hmm it appears that I have forgotten my name"

"Oh, sorry" Peter said with a wince

"It is fine" the man waved off Peter's concerns "Most refer to me by my title now a days anyhow"

"And that would be?" Peter probed

The man chuckled "They call me the Ancient One…"

"Oh, well uh nice to meet you mister Ancient One sir" Peter gave the man a slight bow

"Mm mm" the man nodded at that before he gestured to Peter "Now that introductions are out of the way, I believe you were about to hopefully answer my question on why you don't use that power within you…something about not coming back entirely I believe?"

"Oh right that…well it's what it sounds like really" Peter said with a shrug as memories of the times he's used the power of the Void or it's taken over came to his mind's eye "Every time I use or more accurately it lets me use its power in any shape or form, I…well a bit of me doesn't come back and a bit of it stays…I guess at some point it I use too much for too long I'll stop being me and…well you get the idea"

"Hmm" the Ancient One pondered this as he examined Peter closely "An interesting if unfortunate predicament you've been drawn into"

"Meh, it's not always bad" Peter said with a shrug as he and the Ancient One resumed their trek through the halls "To be honest, up until recently it's been sort of silent for a few years. Why its now acting up I can't really tell ya, maybe it's just trying to unsettle me or…"

"Or…?" the elder man questioned

Peter rubbed the back of his neck "Or it knows something I don't is coming…but I'm partial to the first one to be honest"

The Ancient One nodded at this "I do find it odd that something like this would latch itself on to the Center of the Web of Life and Destiny. Hopefully the answer becomes clear in time"

Peter snorted at this "According to it, it's been a part of me since the day I was conceived. Also, how do you know I'm the Center of the Web of life?"

"Aside from the Avatar of Nabu telling me in one of our many enlightening conversations in the past, I can sense it" the Ancient One said as he the sound of his wooden cane clanked against the hardwood floors of the palace

Peter nodded at that and couldn't help but wonder if Fate has told the Ancient One about their previous reality, assuming that the man doesn't already know

' _Come to think of it, was there a K'un-Lun in my old reality and I just never knew?'_ Peter thought as he and the Ancient One came to a stop at what he saw was his door "Guess this is my stop…"

The Ancient One nodded at this "I wish I can say we'll speak more later, but I'm afraid my skills will be required for the coming attack and Karnak and Danny will keep you and your brother busy"

"You know what these guys have that can get here? Sounds like your defenses can take every nuke on earth and barely flinch" Peter said as he watched the old man begin to walk away

The Ancient One stopped momentarily and lowered his head in thought "There are forces in this world and others that can breach the barriers, and I fear that the Inheritors may have gained possession of one of these forces…"

"Well that's comforting" Peter said dryly "Crazy evil mage army with ninjas and now apparently Weapons of Mass mystical destruction"

"Their bad guys Peter…" the Ancient one said with a dry chuckle "They tend to get the better stuff in these situations…still we have our own trump cards, let's just hope it'll be enough"

…

It was four days later, late in the afternoon and the evening fast approaching that Peter found himself sitting before Danny in a lotus position on top of a seemingly floating stone platform that overlooked the city of K'un-Lun.

The Immortal Iron Fist had taken both Peter and Kaine to the Tower of that Karnak and his disciples resided in the Second Tower of Wisdom that was built into one of the slopes of the surrounding mountain range. The two master fighters and greatest defenders of the mystical city had decided that Peter and Kaine will alternate on their training days

Danny would teach one mediation techniques and how to harness their chi like he has accomplished while Karnak would begin the early stages of teaching the two spiders how to see the inherit weakness in…well just about everything really

Granted the Magister stated it'll be years until they get to his level but he has some hope they'll accomplish the first steps…

' _Yeah, he sounded real confident in me and Kaine'_ Peter thought wryly as he inhaled and exhaled slowly while Danny sat before him

He remained still and tried to reach out and feel this chi that Danny and to some extent Karnak go on and on about and he occasionally feels something, what it was he doesn't know but it didn't seem to be what the two men were describing, it felt different and yet somehow strangely familiar in some instinctual way, he just couldn't quite place it yet

"Remember Peter, to access one's chi, they must be in complete balance with themselves" Iron Fist said

"Easier said than done" Peter replied with a frown "Hey Danny, I have a question"

"Ask and I'll do my best to answer" Danny said

"Well it's just Chi is like life energy, right?" Peter asked

"That's a simplified version of it, but yes, it is" Danny said with a curious nod

"Well if I'm the center of the Web of Life…what do you think will happen?" Peter asked

Danny was about to answer before he realized…he didn't know, at least not entirely

"That's…an excellent question" Danny said as he cupped his chin and hummed in deep thought before shrugging "Well I guess we'll find out"

"That's comforting" Peter said dryly "But hey who knows I might actually be a Super Saiyan"

"Hmm…I don't think the gold hair would suit you or the tail and please don't start doing the whole yelling thing, Karnak can barely stand you and Kaine's shouting as it is" Danny said with a chuckle

"Finally, someone gets the anime and martial arts movie references I'm making" Peter said with a laugh

Danny shrugged "I tend to travel out into the world more often than most here, while I do love this city I've come to be more interested in watching the world outside and on occasion be a part of it"

"Well if you ever find yourself in New York City, don't be a stranger. Just head over to Alchemax and say you know a Steve Ditko and my friend well get you hooked up" Peter offered

"Thank you, perhaps if we survive this upcoming fight I'll take you up on that offer" Danny said with a smile before his face grew more serious "Now, what I'm about to do is help speed up the process of accessing Chi, partly because our scouts have reported that the Inheritors have begun to arrive and partly because you've brought up an interesting observation in regards to you being the Center of the Web of Life"

"Will it hurt?" Peter asked as he began to sweat a little, his spider-sense tingling slightly

"Honestly…" Danny said as he stood up with both fists in compassed in golden yellow chi energy "Yes, it will…a lot"

Peter couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped him as Danny grabbed Peter's temples and sent a sort of pulse into his body

And then Peter's spider-sense flared to unimaginable levels and his vision went white

…

Over the course of the next several weeks Peter, Kaine and Wanda continued to be trained in many of K'un-Lun's styles of both fighting and mystical arts. Wanda even though was incapable of learning many of the things Doctor Fate knows because of their conflicting magics she has since improved her reaction times, her ability to conjure multiple high level spells at once and reduce the drain on some others, she's even started to dabble into runes, incantations and other traditional witchcraft, minus the more darker aspects, least as far as Peter knew

Peter and Kanie in terms of martial ability were making progress, wheatear it was good or bad, Karnak and Danny have yet to say but the two spider themed men have agreed that they were a few steps up from when they first came to K'un-Lun

Peter and Kaine both now clad in their Spider suits were just about to head down into the city proper itself to meet up with Wanda when they both heard a series of loud horn blows that echoed across the valley, the two men paused in their descent down the stair cases as did several guards who were either going into the city as well or back up to the palace

"Uh oh…that's not good" Peter said with dread starting to build inside him

"Looks like training is over" Kaine commented before suddenly they heard a distant boom that shook the valley and air with such force that Peter felt his teeth vibrate and the ground shook to the point that even on the stair case they cool feel it, some of the guard nearly lost their footing from the event while Peter and Kaine's spider-sense flared ever so slightly in warning

"What the hell?" Peter said in surprise before he felt Kaine grab his shoulder

"If you think that's bad, then look up" Kaine nodded towards the sky

Peter then looked up to see what Kaine meant and paled at what he saw while numerous guards around them began to shout out orders and panic as what they were seeing.

The barrier that surrounded K'un-Lun started to appear as a sort of golden dome…with hundreds of cracks starting to form in it and pieces starting to fall off and disintegrated

"Oh shit…"

"Guess we know what that boom was then" Kaine said as he slipped on his mask and began to move faster down the steps towards the city that was now full of panicking people, even up here they could hear the terrified screams as many of K'un-Lun's citizens watched in dread as the barriers that have protected them for centuries start to fall apart

…

* * *

And done

So, next chapter the siege begins and we see just what it was that brought down the barriers surrounding K'un-Lun. Also Peter learns the hard way that a war between mages is unlike anything he's experienced before and we finally get to see just what his upgrade that he got is capable of


	37. Way of the Spider part 10

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : No Peter will not be becoming some sort of God of the Web of life, cool as that may be. I have carnage planned to return and Toxin, but the others I'm still deciding. If you mean how will this war affect him, well it's going to leave it's scars on him, but physically and mentally

 **treyalexander63917** : No, so far Peter has been the only host for the Void in this universe and really it doesn't have any plans to leave him any time soon, Peter's life is too fun for it to leave him, plus he may like tormenting poor Spidey by being that dark whisper in his ear at his lowest moments, granted it'll tease leaving him but it wont

 **spiderman1fan** : I'll see about having Static Shock make occasional appearances, but not many, partly because I hardly know anything about him and well never been a real fan of his, I don't hate him, I just never got too excited about him showing up, but since he's appeared in Young Justice and will likely appear in season 3, maybe the show will change my mind on him, the first tv series he was in, not so much.

 **Blackseal84** : Yeah, we'll be getting other glimpses into her less than savory life, same with a few other women that'll be appearing.

 **gunman** : Yeah batman is dark but well seeing someone as bright and cheery as Spider-man fall to his level or further is pretty disturbing, if I saw a black suited Spider-man coming after me, I'd try to for the hills and pray to whatever god's merciful enough to help me. As for his powers at the moment, Spider-man's max strength is 30 tons making him around three times his canon strength, speed and reflexes are a bit better as well, he has Venom blasts that are the same as Jessica Drew's only red in color, his spider-sense has since allowed him to see through most mystical illusions, how will be explained later on, and finally stingers and also now his upgrade which will be shown this chapter

 **justafan** : The symbiote is more or less genderless, can be seen as male or female but it doesn't have a definite gender identity

 **Chaos** **Sorcerer** : No, Peter and Kaine still have a bit of ways to go but they've come pretty far at the moment, but they still have yet to establish their way of the spider, the foundations are there, they just need to start to grow and develop it more. By the end of this arc both of them will have learned it to a great degree and we'll revisit K'un-Lun again so they can learn a bit more and improve. The Justice League will be a bit angry that Peter didn't tell them about the siege and ask for their assistance, mainly because of the stakes at the time but like Peter mentioned when he said he wasn't going to call the League the first time, it'll cause more problems down the line. Peter will start meeting other heroes when the New 52 proper starts. Peter wore the black suit up until the end of Zero Hour. I've thought of up some ideas to maybe not de-age Peter but prolong his already longer than normal life span but nothing certain yet. No Wanda is unaware that Peter, Kaine and Doctor Fate or at least the helmet itself are from another reality. Peter and Wanda will have their own arc later on and it'll explore more of Wanda's back story both in this reality and the previous one. Yeah we'll see the power up this chapter being used and a bit next chapter and it'll only be modified and improved on as the story goes on and Peter will reach it's full potential when the 'H'EL on Earth' arc begins. The spider kids story is coming along alright, haven't really gotten to it as much as some of my other stories but it's getting there. Yeah while Diana will be with Superman at least until his death when Rebirth starts, there will be times where she goes to Peter for help, something Superman won't be particularly happy about, and things are going to get even more complicated when Forever Evil gets here as the Crime Syndicate will be bringing over a few more people

 **superspiderfan** : His mom does and it will be shown that even after all these years it's still eating at her, as for his sister she's more saddened that she lost out on the chance of having a sibling and while you didn't ask, when this reality's Richard find sout about Peter, things will get interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Ten minutes before the attack on K'un-Lun…

In a valley over half a mile from the largest and most heavily fortified entrance to K'un-Lun, the Inheritors and it's army laid and wait t=for the attack. Over several thousand men, women, demons and other mystical monsters went about arming themselves for the assault on the mystical city and it's defenders

At the center of the large camp was a nearly two story tall tent that housed the two of the three leaders of the Inheritors, Davos, considered to have been the most powerful and deadliest man to ever take on the title of the Immortal Iron Fist and Kaecilius, argued to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world

"Our forces are in position" Davos said as he examined a map, both holographic and paper that showed faded images of both K'un-Lun and the areas around it "We've also dealt with the sentries around the entrances to the city, so far they aren't aware that our attack is imminent"

Kaecilius hummed in agreement as he sat a little ways from Davos in a meditative stance, his eyes closed as he exhaled softly before inhaling "Considering that LaMonica failed to report in on Karnak's death, I can only assume he's either dead, imprisoned or finally abandoned our cause"

"Hmmm…Rand and the Magister will be a problem and this isn't taking into account the current wielder of the helmet of Nabu and the Ancient One" Davos said with a frown as he cupped his chin in thought "And even then, there's still the Guardian of K'un-Lun we'll have to contend with, it alone has the power to rival gods. I hope the man your brought with us is up to the task…"

Kaecilius nodded at this before he felt a sort of pull in his mind. Kaecilius took a cautious look at Davos who was now speaking to mage that entered the tent and was updating the former Captain of the royal guard on their forces progress

Kaecilius closed his eyes and let his mind be pulled, away from his body and this world until all he saw was darkness

…

Finally, after what felt like hours his surroundings became clear again and he found himself staring at a being clad in a dark rove and a strange mask that covered his face on top of a platform that seemed to rest over a barren rock face in the dark reaches of space

"What do you have to report Kaecilius" the creature spoke in a dark tone as he clasped his hands, each having six fingers on them "My master begins to grow restless…we expected the stone for quite some time now…"

Kaecilius casted a cautious look up towards a levitating throne that stared into the vast expanses of stars, nebulas and a distant seemingly blood red galaxy. It's back was to him, shielding its occupant from his sight, but not their power which washed over Kaecilius like a tsunami over a coastline.

Kaecilius then cleared his throat as he returned his attention to the being that spoke for it's master "My forces are about to lay siege to K'un-Lun as we speak, the stone will be ours by the end of the day and yours not a moment later"

The figure nodded as he began to pace around Kaecilius with a careful look under his hood, his one glowing yellow eye boring into Kaecilius with a dark insanity that left the former follower of Mordo feeling unsettled

"We look forward to your success Human…" the figure stated before it stopped and began to slowly approach the mage "But if you fail, if the Time stone is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you!"

Suddenly the being was in Kaecilius 's face, it's voice a low malevolent whisper that seemed to be heard everywhere at once "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain…"

…

Kaecilius's eye suddenly shot open and he was greeted to the sight of Davos standing over him with a weighted gaze on him

"We're ready" Davos said

Kaecilius nodded, fighting to get his erratic heartbeat under control "Good, let's get this over with"

The mage stood and moved towards the entrance to the tent and brushed the flaps aside and turned his gaze towards the distant rock wall that acted as the main entrance to K'un-Lun, from where he was he could make out the distant bodies of the sentries that were originally guarding the structure, now all slain

It was than the ground began to shake ever so slightly, and Kaecilius saw many of his men begin to back away, their surprised gazes on a large towering figure that was approaching the now most powerful mage in the Inheritors

"So I take down that fancy barrier of theirs and I can get all the gems and other rich stuff in there, right?" the large man said in a deep voice, his eyes glaring down at Kaecilius

"Correct" the man said with a simple nod as he folded his arms behind him "But first, live up to your part of the agreement…and bring down that barrier"

Cain Marko smirked as he placed his helmet on and cracked his neck, which sounded like an artillery shell going off "Trust me magic boy…ain't nothing that can stop me from getting what I want"

The Avatar of Cyttorak took several steps forward before he started to break out into a run, numerous mages, assassins, mercenaries and demons quickly got out of the charging man's way as he began to build up speed and momentum

It was then that Davos came to stand next to Kaecilius with an expectant expression on his face "You really think he can bring down those barriers?"

"Of course" Kaecilius said with a grin "after all, how can they stop the unstoppable?"

Cain began to increase his speed, hos foot steps creating small impressions as he sprinted towards the several hundred fool magically reinforced barrier of K'un-Lun. His speed rose as he neared the wall, rising into the triple digits with ease until he looked like a large crimson red blur

"Heh, ain't nothing I can't get through!" Cain shouted as he slammed right into the legendary barriers that for over three thousand years kept K'un-Lun safe

 **KRRAAAKOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The force of the impact shook the ground, creating numerous tremors that could be felt for dozens of miles, in the distance, large clumps of snow and ice began to fall down from the mountains as they shook under the sheer force of Marko slamming his way into the defenses of K'un-Lun

Cain gritted his teeth, not in anger but in dark satisfaction as the barrier began to give and fracture under his unstoppable force, his momentum being slowed slightly as the barriers tried to rebuff the large being but cracking and falling for every step he took until finally

 **BRA-BWOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The barrier fell…

Davos watched with an impressed look on his half covered face "Well,I now see why they call him the Unstoppable Juggernaut, heh I take back what I said Kaecilius, you picked good"

"Indeed" Kaecilius nodded with a smirk before turning to a man to his and Davos's left "Give the order, kill everything that gets in your way, do not stop until the city is ours"

The man nodded before raising his horn and giving the call to charge, soon thousands of soldiers of the Inheritors stormed towards the massive hole created by the Avatar of Cyttorak as the barrier began to recede and crumble

…

Twenty minutes after the breach…Now…

Peter quickly hopped over a series of magical lightning bolts shot at him by several Inheritors as he raced towards them with his hands glowing from his venom blasts, he slid under another volley of lightning bolts before aiming his hands at the men

 **ZZZKT!**

"GAAAAH!"

"AGGGGH!"

"ACK!"

The men withered in pain as thousands of volts of bioelectricity coursed through their bodies. Peter quickly webbed the men down and was about to move when he felt his spider-0sense tingle and he leaped out of the way of a large demon wielding a flaming ax

"Really, a flaming ax?" Peter said with a snort "That's the best you've got, boy they don't make demon warriors like they used to huh?"

The demon hissed darkly at Peter before it formed another flaming ax in it's hand and leaped at Peter with both demonic weapons raised

"Yeah, make another, I'm sure it'll make much of a difference but hey from the looks of it, that's the only thing you've got going for you" Peter said as he dodged the numerous strikes sent at him, the flames just ticking the edge of his suit, before he reared his fist back and slammed it into the demons' jaw, tearing it off and sending it flying into the side of a building

The demon paused briefly in shock at having it's lower jaw punched up before Peter shot two web lines at it's scarred stark white chest and swung it over his head and into the ground

 **KOOOOOM!**

"Yeesh that was brutal" Kaine said as he leaped off a building, his suit covered in tears and burns but nothing too serious, if anything the burning buildings were causing his suit more damage than the ones attacking K'un-Lun

Peter shrugged "It's a demon, I'm sure it's experienced worse in whatever hell it's from"

Kaine eyed his genetic template at that "…Still pissed about that whole Demogoblin guy you mentioned?"

"Noooo…" Peter said in a sarcastic drawl "I've completely gotten over the fact that Mephsito and his ass of a servant helped ruin my life…with some creative help from Barry…and Eobrard"

"And that's why I never liked speedsetrs" Kaine said before a loud crash caught the two men's attention and they turned just in time to see Wanda emerge from a burning building, her outfit covered in a few tears bit otherwise the Sakovian Witch appeared fine

"There are men trying to flank the guards by the market and cut them off from helping the civilians from getting to the shelters" Wanda revealed in a hurried tone

"It'll be a massacre if they get cut off, for both parties" Peter said before he looked at Kaine with narrowed lenses "Find Danny or Karnak and let them know where I'm at" he then looked towards Wanda "Mind giving me a hand?"

Wanda smirked as chaos magic built up around her hands "I thought you'd never ask"

The two quickly took off to the market leaving Kaine to watch them go for a moment with a scowl of annoyance

"…Where's my hot crazy magical woman?"

It was than that Kaine felt his spider-sense tingle and he turned to see multiple Inheritor mages, all women approaching him "Not what I meant but meh at least they aren't demons-"

it was than that one of the women transformed into a tall demonic looking figure with large horns that seemed to be made of fire and their eyes turned black and their mouths expanded until it was filled with razor sharp teeth and what looked like fire dripping from their maws

"...Can't catch a break it seems" Kaine said as he rose his hands and unleashed his venom blasts on them

 **ZZZKZT!**

…

Peter had to hold in a wince as his spider-sense kept going off every few moments as he and Wanda sprinted towards the market that sounded like it was getting torn apart by an earthquake. Ever since Danny had helped Peter access his Chi his spider-sense has been acting…different

It still works the same but it seems to have been enhanced for the lack of a better term. Before it would tingle when he was in danger and based on the intensity give him an idea on how dangerous something is, now not only does it do that but it also senses the direction it the danger is coming from and is slowly starting to somehow identify what it is

' _Wish I had more time to get used to this'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Wanda and leaped over a torrent of fire that erupted from a building they were passing

Wanda sent a powerful mystical bolt at the hole made by the flames that was filled by a large demon that looked to be a cross between a man and a horse. The bolt slammed into the demonic man horse and sent him flying back into the burning building that soon collapsed af6erwards

"Nice shot" Peter said as they landed in a crouch and resumed their trek to the market that was just up ahead

"Thank you" Wanda said with a bright smile directed towards him

The duo soon reached the market and what they saw gave them both pause and caused Peter's spider-sense to flare to levels that rivaled the ones he's gotten from Doomsday in the past

In the middle of the market, surrounded by dozens of dead K'un-Lun warriors and sadly civilians, was a large man clad in red armor, Cain Marko

"HAHAHA! Come on, I was expecting a real fight here!" the Juggernaut yelled as he slammed his hands into a guard that tried to impale him with a sear only for the tip to shatter against the large man's skin

Cain turned towards the man who was backing up with fear in his eyes, Cain grinned at this "Heh, tougher than I look. You not so much"

Cain lifted his hands and slammed them down in attempt to crush the guard only for a scarlet shield to suddenly appear and block his hit

 **KRA-KOOOOM!**

The force of the impact created a shockwave that shook the surrounding buildings and caused the ground to crack

Peter used that moment to shoot a web line at the stunned guard and yanked him away just as the Juggernaut's fists broke through Wanda's spell and slammed into the ground itself with unbridled power

 **KRABWOOOOOOM!**

"Wanda!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the guard with little effort and watched as Wanda quickly encased the three of them in a scarlet orb of energy

Wanda gritted her teeth in concentration as she tried to maintain her spell, sweat starting to pour down her face, she's never gone up against someone this physically powerful before, each blow felt like a nuclear bomb going off

"What is that thing?" the guard said as they bounced through the market that was now nearly leveled from the Juggernaut's hit

"Don't know, but we need to take him down and fast" Peter said as he looked to see Wanda's strained expression "Wanda, you okay?"

"Honestly, no" Wanda said as her barrier started to flicker "His strength…it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. One hit from him could tear through my strongest barriers easily"

Peter's lenses and eyes widened at that "So, don't get him by him…got it"

He casted a quick look around the area, his spider-sense going haywire as it felt numerous men surrounding them and the Juggernaut fast approaching

"Wanda, on three I want you to send out the most powerful blast you can muster and get this guy to the others" Peter said as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders in preparation for the fight he was about to ignite

"What?" Wanda said with wife eyes "Peter that monster will kill you!"

Peter chuckled at that "Trust me Wanda, I've aced stronger then him and won…I think, never really seen this guy before but hey who knows he might be pretty easy to beat"

Wanda eyed him with concern before giving a very reluctant nod "Fine…I will return with Doctor Fate to help you"

It was then the guard rescued spoke "I saw the Avatar of Nabu by the fields aiding Karnak with the forces sent there"

"Don't take too long" Peter joked as he watched Wanda send out a shockwave of scarlet energy, sending the numerous Inheritors that surrounded them flying back

It was than hat Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath ' _Okay Peter…deep breaths, find your inner balance and then…well whatever that thing is. Should come up with a name for it'_

It was then that Peter felt everything shift for the lack of a better term, the loud thundering explosions and distant screams of people fleeing, dying or in fear seemed to damper and the heat from the nearby flames cooled

It was then that Peter opened his eyes which were starting to glow under his mask and saw the world in a sort of blueish hue with hundreds if not thousands of these tiny white strings that seemed to be connected to everything, be they buildings, people or the air around him. He also felt a sort of rush of energy course through him, not unlike the few times the Void allowed him some access to his power and not try to take control

But unlike the Void, this didn't feel like fire or acid running through his body, it felt like water, yet warm and comforting to a great degree

From what Peter has been able to put together with this sort of power form, his base level strength rose tremendously, to what degree he wasn't entirely certain but he's quickly come to learn that just flicking a ten ton boulder with his finger completely destroyed it and his speed rose to the point he was like a blur

Peter took a deep breath before he launched himself at the recovering Inheritors who tried to respond by blasting at Peter either with magical fire balls or actual bullets from the few gun wielding men and women. Peter easily avoided them, weaving through the deadly attacks with ease as he closed the distance and sent a series of very light jabs, kicks and a few well-placed web bullets at the invaders

The Inheritors fell within moments, some in pain from his physical attacks that broke or fractured a few bones and some being pinned to the ground with re-enforced webbing that has been designed to last several hours longer than his standard variant and was now flame resistant.

"Well that takes care of you guys" Peter said as he sensed the Juggernaut approaching "That just now leaves the very big strong guy…hurray me"

Peter looked to see that large towering man smash through a building and run towards Peter with a dark grin on his face. Peter felt his spider-sense flare higher as he shot multiple web lines at the man in attempt to halt his momentum…only to pale as the man didn't even so much as pause in his run and quickly closed the distance far faster than Peter though possible for a man his size

' _Oh shit!'_ Peter thought as he leaped out of the way of a fast-thrown punch and blasted the large man in the face with his venom blasts which have also been enhanced by his power mode

The red electrical arcs didn't seem to so much as bother the Juggernaut who raised his hands back before clapping them together and creating a powerful shockwave that sent Peter flying back

"GAAAH!" Peter screamed in pain as the force of the clap sent him flying into a building and right through it and out the other side…and right into another building

Peter let out a groan of pain as he felt something in his chest shift, indicating that something was broken or fractured "If only my upgrade included a hell of a lot more durability…or super speed…or teleportation, at this point I'm not picky"

Peter pushed himself up to his knees when he sensed Juggernaut had leaped into the air and was about to crash into the building with the intent to crush him and th4 surrounding area

"…Crap" Peter said with a sigh as he moved just as the giant of a man crashed through the roof of the building

 **KRAKOOOOOOOM!**

…

Kaecilius couldn't stop the dark smirk from forming on his face as he, Davos and over a dozen o their best men slowly made their way towards the towering Palace. Any guard or civilian that was unlucky enough to cross their path was quickly and brutally butchered before they could even so much as call for help

"It is a shame that Mordo isn't here to see this…" Davos said as he stepped over a dead K'un-Lun warrior

Kaecilius nodded at this "Indeed, but I doubt he'd approve of the massacre of everyone here"

Davos shot a look towards Kaecilius "…Perhaps, though to be honest he wouldn't exactly stop it"

At this Kaecilius chuckled and was about to comment when suddenly a man in a red and black suit with red lenses landed before them along with the Iron Fist, Danny Rand

"Ah, I was wondering where you were mister Rand and your friend must be the Scarlet Spider I've heard so much about on the news" Kaecilius said as he and the others came to a stop and stared the two men

Scarlet Spider's lenses narrowed at the sight of Kaecilius "Dude, what's wrong with your eyes. You have like pink eye to the extreme"

"A cost for delving into black magic as far as he has" Iron Fist said with a glare directed towards the two men and their entourage

Davos chuckled at this as he took several steps forward and had dark red energy begin to build around his hands "When I left you Danny, you were a mere child, now here you are…the next in the line of the Immortal Iron Fist"

"No thanks to you…sensei" Danny growled at the man as he gathered his golden chi in his hands and slipped into an advanced combat stance, his eyes narrowed in determination

Davos grinned at this as he shot a look towards Kaecilius "I'll catch up with you soon enough…"

Kaecilius nodded at this before gesturing his men to follow him. He didn't make it two steps before Scarlet Spider landed in front of him

"What we can't have our epic fight of the ages too? I'm hurt" Scarlet Spider said as he extended his claws out "But hey if you'd rather stand there and take I don't mind either"

Kaecilius rolled his eyes at this and sent a bolt of dark blue magic towards the Scarlet Spider who nimbly dodged it before sending a green venom blast at the slightly surprised mage before it was blocked by a mystical barrier thrown up by one of Kaecilius's men

"Hey that's cheating jackass!" Scarlet yelled before he backflipped away from several mages leaping at him with swords made of pure magical energy

Kaecilius watched them go before looking to several more men "Deal with the man, the rest of you with me"

Kaecilius quickly moved past the fight that was now escalating between Davos and the Iron Fist and now half his men and the Scarlet Spider that was surprisingly holding his own against the mages.

' _It won't matter in the end…once I get the Time stone'_ Kaecilius thought as he continued on his trek towards the palace as the city of K'un-Lun continued to burn around him

The Scarlet Spider watched the man go as he caught a punch from one of the mages and used the man as a makeshift shield to block a mace from slamming into his, causing his sort of hostage to howl in pain before Kaine headbutted the man and kicked him into his friend and blasted another with his venom blast

' _Gotta take these guys out and catch up with crusty eye soon…cause he strikes me a as guy that you do not want left unattended for long'_

…

Peter held in a groan as he was leaning against a wall on a small rooftop while the Juggernaut below him was trying to locate Spider-man through the recent smokescreen that Peter engineered with some black powder he found in a small fireworks shop and a small torch

' _Okay Peter, think this guy has so far shown he's way stronger than you, can take a full power punch and venom blast and not even flinch and is faster than he looks…he's pretty much Doomsday only red and has some semblance of a brain'_ Peter thought as he looked over the edge of the building and spotted the large form of the Juggernaut stumbling through the smoke

"Where are ya you little coward!" the Juggernaut yelled

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you cause clearly me using a smokescreen to hide from you just isn't clue enough that I don't want you to find me" Peter said sarcastically as he hopped of the building he was on and landed in a small alley behind the Juggernaut who was still stumbling around

Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw that the smoke screen was beginning to fade _'Gotta think fast on how to stop this guy, cause if he's not taken down soon then I think the rest of the Inheritors will be the least of our concern'_

It was than the Void spoke up **'Well you can always let me out so he and I can have a talk. So long as you don't mind if me and the bed guy level the mountain range…hehehehe'**

Peter didn't respond as he made out what looked like claps on the back of the Juggernaut's helmet. Peter quickly ran the pros and cons of what he was about to do before he leaped on to the back of a surprised Juggernaut and tore off the surprisingly heavy metal claps and tore off the dome shaped helmet

"What-hey give that back!" Juggernaut yelled in rage as he made to grab Peter only to get a large dose of webbing in his face, blinding him "Gah what is this shit?!"

"Webs, cause you know I'm a spider or at least have a lot of their characteristics and spiders spin webs" Peter said as he landed in a crouch and was about to zap the Juggernaut in the head to see if that'll work when he felt his legs nearly buckle and his arms started to grow heavy

' _Uh oh'_ Peter thought as he was starting to experience the first signs of his upgrade about to fail

So far, the longest Peter has been able to hold this state is four minutes, afterwards his body more or less goes numb from the huge influx of energy and it'll take the better part of an hour for Peter to fully recover and over a day before he can enter this state again. Trying to do so before than…well it can cause some serious damage

' _Well I better hope I can end this fight with this last hit'_ Peter thought as he built up all the venom blast energy he had left in his hand which started to glow dark red and sprinted towards the Juggernaut who had torn the webbing from his eyes in time to see Peter leap into the air and ram his fist into the Juggernaut's face

 **KA-THOOOOOM!**

Peter held in a yelp as he felt every bone in his hand break and some of the fragments tear open his skin while the Juggernaut…his face barley moved in inch.

' _Crap'_ Peter thought as the Juggernaut grabbed Peter's body in one massive hand and began to slowly squeeze him, causing the wall crawler to scream in pain as he felt one of his fractured ribs dig into his insides more

"Heh, I always like squishing bugs" Cain said with a dark grin as he placed Peter's head in between the fingers of his other hand

Peter than mumbled out something too low for Cain to hear, causing him to snort in amusement as he held the smaller man closer to his face "What was that, can't hear ya"

Peter looked up at the Juggernaut's eyes with narrowed red lenses "I said…spiders aren't bugs genius, were arachnids!"

Peter than placed both hands on the slightly startled man's eyes and channeled every bit of energy he had left into his venom blasts…even going as far as to tap into the smallest bit of the Void's power

 **ZZZZZKZKTTTT!**

"GAAAAAHHHH!" the Juggernaut yelled in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his eyes and in retaliation threw Spider-man away from him and clutched his slightly smoking eyes "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

The Void who was watching this all unfold from deep within Peter's mind chuckled darkly " **Ooh I'm so proud of you boy, using some of my power hurt others…just for that I think I'll let you use a bit more…"**

Peter braced himself as he saw he was about to crash into a brick wall when suddenly he felt his body freeze in midair, just inches away from the clay red blocks. Peter's eyes widened as he looked to see Doctor Fate hovering above him along with Wanda

"Sorry I'm late" Fate said as he lowered himself and Peter t the ground "The forces trying to take the fields were much more formidable then I initially believed, thankfully your friend here held turn the tide"

Peter lit out impressed whistle "Wow, go Wanda"

Wanda blushed a bit as Peter gave her a nod "It was nothing…"

It was then she placed a hand on Peter' shoulder and muttered a quick spell to help heal his wound and replenish his strength. Peter gave her a nod of thanks as he returned his attention to the large man that's so far taken everything he has and barley flinched

Fate than turned his attention towards the Juggernaut who was now glaring at them with his now healed narrowed eyes "May I ask who you are?"

"You don't know who I am?" Cain Marko said with an amused grin as he reached down and picked up his helmet before snapping it back on and glared at the two mages and the now partially healed Spider-man before he charged towards them at full speed

"I'M THE JUGGERNAUGHT BITCH!"

Fate quickly threw up a barrier in attempt to stop the Juggernaut only to watch as the behemoth of a man smashed through the barrier without effort and continued his approach on the three

Wanda's eyes glowed scarlet as she casted several barrier spells and created a series of scarlet energy walls only to gape as like with Fate's spells were torn though by the still moving Juggernaut

"This might be harder than I thought" Peter said as he and Fate blasted at the approaching man with a combination of mystical energy and venom blasts followed soon by Wanda who was creating numerous magical circles that were shooting torrents of flames and scarlet and black energy at the large man

The Juggernaut bared his teeth as he pushed through the unrelenting onslaught, hos speed and momentum on change and raised his hands over his head before slamming them down on to the ground, creating a tremor that could be felt all throughout the city

 **SPAKOOOOOOM!**

Fate quickly threw up a shield in an attempt to protect them but the sheer force of the blow caused numerous cracks to appear and before Fate could fix them, the massive fist of the Juggernaut broke through and grabbed Fate by the helm

"GAH!" the avatar of Nabu choked out before he sent a powerful blast of mystical energy into his captor's face, only for the Juggernaut to respond by slamming him into the ground, causing the ancient sorcerer to groan in pain

Juggernaut was about to repeat the action when Peter appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee with all of his strength, causing the large man's knee to buckle slightly and Wanda capitalized on this by having numerous scarlet chains appear and began to wrap around the large man, causing him to drop Fate as he started to tear the magical constructs a[art with his bare hands

"Uh any other ideas?" Wanda sked with some fear as she tried to keep the Juggernaut contained only for him to overpower her spells "I can't keep this up forever"

Peter quickly grabbed Fate and got him out of harm's way before turning his sights back on the Juggernaut, scanning his body for any weak points. While he's still not up to Karnak's level he can still make out general areas that indicate a shatter point of some kind…sadly Peter even with his power from can barely land any real damage, he'd need strength palpable to that of Aquaman at least to make any difference

' _ **Weeeeell you can always have m-'**_

"Shut it, you're not coming out" Peter growled in annoyance as he pushed the Void's presence back and focused on Juggernaut who stopped trying to rip the chains off and simply let them wrap around him entirely

It was then that Peter's spider-sense tingled "Uh oh, that's not good"

The Juggernaut smirked before he suddenly tore through the restraints, creating a shockwave that sent everything and everyone around him flying as he exerted enough force to level several city blocks two times over

"GAHH!" Peter shouted as he was hit by a piece of lumber while covering fate who was still out

"PE-" Wanda began only for her to slam into a wall and buried under a small pile of debris from the surrounding area

"Wanda!" Peter shouted as he made to move when he sensed Juggernaut's gaze turn towards him and move at speeds that made him seem like a red blur.

Peter tried to turn but his body wasn't still completely healed from using his power up and taking that bit of shrapnel for Fate wasn't helping either. The Juggernaut chuckled as he gripped Peter with both hands and started to crush him, causing Peter to let out a pained scream as he felt his ribs beginning to snap and dig into his insides

"Heh not so tough now are ya?" Juggernaut chuckled before several mystical bolts hit his back, causing him to look over his shoulder and see several dozen K'un-Lun warriors and mages

The Juggernaut laughed as he tossed Spider-man away and looked at the large collection of people before him "This it, this all you got?"

"Your destruction ends here monster" one of the mages said before he sent a powerful beam of lightning at the Juggernaut who didn't even sop much as flinch as his body was shocked by hundreds of thousands of volts of mystical lightning

Cain stared at the stunned people's expression with a dark grin as he slowly began to walk through the beam that was now being empowered by several mages "Heh that almost tickles…"

The force of the blast was tearing the street apart, causing the air to become electrified and smell like ozone and yet the Juggernaut without so much as a scratch continued to walk towards the tensed warriors before he started to break out into a run

"When will you people learn…" Cain said as he saw multiple walls start to rise from the ground in an attempt to stop him only to be obliterated as he ran through them without losing any momentum

"Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!"

…

Deep in the palace of K'un-Lun the Ancient One, with the Eye of Agamotto on and the Time stone within it made his way down a large hallway flanked by several men and one woman, her attire caused her to stand out from the rest, as did the way she walked, fought and carried herself

"Ancient One, why are we here? Shouldn't we be helping the others defend the city and see to the people?" the woman asked as she gripped the handle of her sword as the entire hall seemed to shake slightly as if from an earthquake

"We are, but first we must see to the Guardian of K'un-Lun, only they can help us turn the tide of this battle" the Ancient One said as he saw his destination up ahead

A large and unbelievably beautifully crafted wooden and gold door with a large image of a dragon on each side of it, seemingly carved into the ornate doors.

The woman frowned at this "How can one person help change the tide of this battle?"

The Ancient started to chuckle as they finally reached the door and he looked to the woman with a grin "Hessia…who ever said the guardian was a person?"

Hessia frowned at that "You mean…?"

The doors shuddered, causing her and the guards to tense before the large structures opened inward and they were greeted to a rush of warm, almost scorching hot wind a deep primordial growl that caused their bones to shake and one of the guards to nearly faint as two large eyes, each the size of an SUV peered down at them

"By Zeus…" Hessia said in awe

"Zeus?" the Ancient One scoffed "I'm afraid Amazon that your gods have nothing on this being…"

The hall was then greeted to the sound of a roar that nearly deafened them and caused the very mountain that they were in to shake

" **RRRRROOOOAAAAAR!"**

…

* * *

And done.

The siege concludes next chapter with a few epic showdowns and the appearance of a familiar face…


	38. Way of the Spider part 11

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yes we'll be seeing what the Justice League is up to before this arc ends. The power up form will more or less enhances Spider-man's spider-sense, his strength, and speed and durability near to Aquman's level but right now it's only increasing his powers levels by like say thirty, still powerful but he has a bit a ways to go. Hulk will be in this in a manner of speaking but only for one arc way down the road and that'll be it.

 **justafan** : No Juggernaut's just a ridiculous powerhouse, the guy's taken on the most powerful in the Marvel universe and has either stalemated them or beaten them. As for being able to sense venom, you'll see.

 **gunman** : Juggernaut in this story has only been a around for a few months but he's starting to build a serious reputation and it'll only grow from here on out. Yeah while his power up is pretty nifty he's still mortal and well his body can only take so much before it gives, granted he'll be able to extend the time he uses his power up but he won't be able to fight in it for hours on end, at best maybe half an hour which is still pretty long. This arc won't hugely affect him, but it'll lay the foundations and begin to build from there which is leading him to be a darker person, now he won't end up like the Punisher dark but he will get pretty dark, but his mother, sister and Diana and a few others will help him to the best of his ability but well…that Parker luck of his.

 **spiderman1fan** : The reason why he doesn't use some of the Void's power is because he would need quite a bit from it to beat the Juggernaut, seriously Cain Marko is classified in like the top ten most powerful entities in the Marvel comics that's not a cosmic being and the Void was pretty accurate in that the entire mountain range would get leveled in that fight. After this arc, there will be a filler chapter before getting into the next story arc which will be Wonder Woman dealing with Zola, finding out she's a daughter of Zeus and all that. I'm considering taking a few pointers from the Justice League cartoon for some arcs and fillers down the road, one of which deals with the Justice Lords to some degree.

 **Daniel's the man 98** : Weird considering that Doomsday and Darkseid are weaker than Superman despite the fact that they have many times overpowered Superman, both Pre-New 52 and in the New 52, hell Doomsday killed Pre-New 52 Superman and Darkseid is pretty much equal to Thanos barring that he's still killable unlike the mad titan but oh well.

 **superspiderfn** : I'd say I like the ideas and may do something like that in the future.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : I've been considering some names for his power up but nothing certain, but I should have one by the time he joins the Justice League Dark. Yes that was the same Hessia and the Juggernaut will be one of Peter's rogues, won't be a common one but he'll appear on occasion, his next real major appearance will be shortly after the events of Trinity War. Some of the Infinity stones will appear in canon arcs and some will have their own original arcs and some will have arcs that take inspiration from other mediums of either Marvel movies or DC movies both animated and live action. If the Void was completely unleashed than a lot of powerful cosmic forces will sense it but at the moment no one is aware of the Void's presence aside from a chosen few like the High Father through the source which even then is vague and demon lords like Trigon and obviously Mephisto and Lucifer Morningstar who are arguably outside the whole reality shifting thing that's been revealed to be behind the New 52 and so have memoires and knowledge of it. Peter's healing factor does work in that he'll age slowly like Wolverine, now he won't reach that guy's age but he'll live a lot longer than most humans.

 **Guest** : I have something in mind for Wolverine, both in this story and another I have in mind that involves Laura and Peter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Manhattan, New York City…

"Hurry up with that loot boys, it's only a matter if time until the web head shows up" Shocker yelled as he stood in the middle of a bank that he and his men were in the process of robbing. There were over two dozen people lying on the ground with hands on their heads while several of Shocker's men kept watch

The lone security guard on duty today was propped up against the wall, knocked out courtesy of Shocker's vibro gauntlets. So far they've acquired half the target score and were several seconds ahead of schedule, at this rate they might actually pull it off-

"I do believe there are safer and less violent ways to make a withdrawal Shocker" a woman's voice echoed through the room, causing Shocker and his men to turn to see something that caused them to pale in slight fear

Wonder Woman, armed with only her lasso and both hands on her shapely hips, staring them down with a look of disapproval

One of the hostages, a little girl looked to see what had the bad men scared and stared in awe of the armored woman at the front of the bank. She quickly tugged on her mother's sleeve "Mommy, it's Wonder Woman!"

Diana took a step forward her voice rising slightly as her eyes narrowed "I'm going to give you and your men to the count of five to lay down your weapons and surrender. If you haven't by then then I can't guarantee most of you will be walking again any time soon"

The Shocker growled at the woman before raising his vibo gauntlets and setting them at their highest setting "Yeah well I can guarantee you won't be walking after this!"

He then blasted a column on concentrated vibrating air currents at Wonder Woman who let the concussive blast hit her, aside from being sent skidding back several feet and her hair being tussled slightly, she was relatively unharmed. Diana's eyes narrowed at the gaping form of Shocker

"…Oh" Shocker said before suddenly Wonder Woman was in front of him and drove her fist into his gut, knocking when wind out of him and sending him flying into the wall with a loud crash

The hostages and Shocker's men watched as Shocker made a slight noise of pain before slowly sliding down to the floor and cradling his gut. Wonder Woman than turned her gaze to the rest of Shocker's men

"Anyone else feel up to it?"

The men's response was to drop their weapons on the ground and hold their hands in the air

"That's what I thought" Diana said with a smirk as she moved in a blur and quickly knocked each of the men unconscious before stopping at the last one who was shaking in terror

Diana leaned in slightly and smirked at the man "…Boo!"

The man shrieked before he fainted before the amazon, who responded with a chuckle "Works every time…"

Several minutes later Diana was standing outside the bank and watched as the police placed the robbers and Shocker in a series of prisoner transport and the hostages were looked over by paramedics for any injuries they may have received.

The reason for her being in new York and not back in either London or even in D.C. to visit Steve was because the crime in the city that never sleeps was beginning to grow a little out of hand. While Martian Manhunter was doing a fine job on his own, he was still only one being, powerful as he was. Plus things were beginning to grow tense between the present League members and the Martian and Bruce thought it'd best be wise to keep an eye on him. Diana volunteered, mainly because New York was Peter's home and partly because she needed the distraction. Plus this was something almost therapeutic about knocking people like either Shocker or rhino around, maybe it's why Peter always seemed in such high spirits...

Seeing that things were under control and the last of Peter's ever slightly growing 'Rogue's Gallery' was now in custody, she made to leave when she felt a small hand tug on hers. Diana looked down to see a little girl no older than six looking up at her in wonder

"Hi Miss Wonder Woman!"

Diana smiled at the young girl "Hello little one, where is your mother?"

The little girl pointed to a woman that looked like her but older talking to a police captain that Diana recognized as George Stacy, he along with the mayor of New York City John Jameson Jr. and half it's police department according to Peter weren't his biggest fans

It was than the little girl looked back at Diana "Miss Wonder Woman, where's Spider-man? Will he be back soon?"

Diana chuckled at this as she kneeled down and patted the little girl on the shoulder "yes Spider-man will be back soon, he's just off on a grand adventure is all and will be back hopefully any day now"

The little girl nodded at this "Oh okay…hey miss Wonder Woman can I ask you a question?"

Diana nodded at this which caused the little girl to grin "Are you Spider-man's girlfriend?"

Diana's eyes widened at this, not expecting that sort of question "Huh?"

"Are you his girlfriend?" the little girl repeated in an innocent way "Cause I saw on tv you hang out a lot and my friend said that means your dating which is weird because I thought you were with that one guy even though I like Spider-man more-"

"Kacie!" the girl's mother said as she approached her daughter and scooped her up and shot Diana an apologetic smile "I'm sorry if she was making you un-"

"It's alright" Diana said with a chuckle as she stood up "But I must be going, I'm afraid I'm late for an important meeting back in London"

Diana then turned and shot off into the air while faintly haring the little girl shout to say hi to Spider-man for her. Diana laughed at that before the child's words echoed through her mind 'are you his girlfriend?'

She for some reason couldn't explain why the thought filled her with a sense of warmth as she ascended into the clouds and was about to return to London when suddenly her communicator went off. She answered it and was greeted to the voice of Steve

" _Diana?"_

"Yes?" Diana said as she came to a stop several thousand feet above the Empire State Building

" _I…I was hoping to talk to you, is that alright?"_ Steve asked uncertain

Diana quirked a brow at this "What is it?"

" _Um in person, if you can"_ Steve said carefully, almost nervously

Diana's brow furrowed at this before she agreed and was told to meet him on the steps of the capital building after his meeting with the defense committee. She quickly shot off to Washington D.C. all the while wondered what it was Steve wanted to tell her in person that he couldn't do over the phone

Had she known, well she's willing to admit she wouldn't have probably gone…

…

Meanwhile several thousand miles away in the now destroyed market of K'un-Lun…

"GAAAH…anyone get the license plate on that tank?" Peter groaned as he picked himself up and looked to see the horrifying image of the Juggernaut literally tearing people apart with his bare hands and the few he didn't were crushed under the massive man's fists or knocked away with enough force to crush bones, rupture organs and in some cases dismemberment

And the Juggernaut was laughing in dark glee the whole time "HAHAHAHA! Nothing can stop the Juggernaut, nothing!"

Peter narrowed his eyes as he stood up on shay legs and looked to see Wanda was out and a small tickle of blood running down the side of her dust covered face. He quickly rushed over to her and checked to see if she was still breathing and make sure she didn't have any life-threatening injuries. Aside from a few nasty bruises on her face and neck she seemed alright

"Wanda, can you hear me?" Peter asked gently while looking to see the Juggernaut finish off the last of the K'un-Lun warriors sent to try and stop him

His eyes narrowed in rage as he saw the titan of s man casually stomp on the corpses of the dead men and women he just brutalized without a care in the world. It was than he heard a faint pained groan come from Wanda and looked to see her barely open her eyes

"P-Peter…?" Wanda called out weakly

"I'm here Wanda" Peter reassured her as he wiped some of the grime and dirt off her face "How you holing up?"

Wanda let out a pained chuckle "N-Not…the worse I've been in…"

Peter snorted at that before a small pile of rubble not too far away from the two shifted and the battered form of Doctor Fate emerged. The wielder of Nabu's helmet let out a groan before looking towards the form of Juggernaut with hidden narrowed eyes

"He must be stopped or K'un-Lun will fall" Fate said as he stood up and prepared to resume his attack on the avatar of Cyttorak

Peter helped Wanda to her feet slowly before turning his attention to the former Justice Society Member "Any ideas Doc, cause I got one at the moment"

Fate returned his gaze to the Juggernaut with a calculating look "When his helmet was removed I sensed his power had dropped, perhaps if we can separate him from it again we may have a better chance of defeating him"

"So they only way we stand a chance against this guy is to get up close and personal, remove his helmet while avoiding being torn apart and keeping him from getting it back on until we beat him?" Peter looked at Fate in disbelief who responded with a simple nod "…Greeeeat"

"Me and Fate can keep him distracted while you get close" Wanda said as she held her hand over different parts of her body and muttered a healing spell

Peter shook his head at that "Wanda you're in no shape to-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll hex your clothes into being three sizes too small" Wanda said with a glare though secretly marveling at what her Peter will look like in such tight clothing

Peter squeaked at this and gave her a nod with his hands in the air "Okay you can help"

Fate who was watching the two's antics mentally chuckled as memories of the two interacting in the previous reality came to mind _'Some things never change…'_

Peter let out a sigh of defeat "Okay you can help but promise me you won't get too close to the guy?"

Wanda nodded, her expression softening as she gazed at Peter and secretly admired how the fires reflected off his suit, giving him both a sort of heroic and slightly monstrous appearance "I won't…"

"Good" Peter said with a nod as he stood up and cracked his neck and glanced towards doctor Fate "Hey fate I'm gonna need you to do something for me…"

The Juggernaut meanwhile was bust tearing through numerous buildings by either charging through them like an unstoppable battering ram or creating powerful shockwaves with his titanic thunder claps that could be heard and felt throughout the city. He was currently making his way towards what looked like the palace to help himself to the vast amount of riches likely hidden within when suddenly a golden symbol that looked like a cross with an odd circle on the top appeared before him and Doctor Fate emerged from it

"You will go no farther" Fate said in a hard tone

Cain smirked at this "Really, you gonna try and stop me again? Guess I hit you too hard earlier but the last time you got in between me and what I want, it didn't end so well for you!"

Fate's response was to conjure up multiple glowing symbols and send them flying into the Juggernaut's form who responded by growling at the avatar of Order. The Juggernaut prepared to charge towards fate when suddenly his legs and arms were restrained by multiple tendrils of mystical energy. The Juggernaut nearly lost his footing at the sudden action and looked to see Wanda straining to hold him still.

"Heh, that your grand plan, keep me stuck here?" the Juggernaut said with a sneer before he started to pull on his restraints causing them to start to snap and stretch in an attempt to keep him secured

Wanda gritted her teeth as she poured more power into the restrains and muttered a series of spells that created multiple magical circles and symbols around the Juggernaut and start blasting him with a wide range of attacks, from fire to water, ice and even hurricane level gusts

Fate joined in Wanda's assault of keeping the still struggling Juggernaut secured by having the gravity increase tenfold around Juggernaut in attempt to keep him still and slow his movements. It was then that Spider-man made his move and landed on the shoulders of the Juggernaut, it was then that the avatar of Cyttorak realized what they were trying to do and grinned darkly

"Oh you think I'll let you do that a second time bug boy!" Cain said before his eyes and mouth glowed red and he suddenly let out a yell followed by a powerful shockwave of energy that sent the three flying back and destroyed the area surrounding them

 **BOOOOOM!**

…

"You've improved" Davos said as he and Iron Fist had just blocked a nerve strike from each other before pushing back and placing some distance between each other

Both men's attires were covered in blood, tears and ash from the conflict around them but both were still capable of fighting for hours on end more it need to.

Iron Fist took a deep breath as he centered himself and slipped into a Vovinam stance "And you have not lost your speed or strength Davos…kind of wishing you had"

Davos smirked at this before launching himself at Iron Fist and sending a elbow towards the man's face only for it to be blocked. The defender of K'un-Lun then sent a punch to Davos's rib cage which was blocked by the fallen warrior's knee. The two continued to exchange a series of blows that were blocked down to a 'T' before they both pulled back panting

Danny narrowed his eyes at Davos as he took several deep breaths and began to channel his chi into his fist, causing it to glow yellow as he focused the natural energy. Davos's eyes narrowed at this as he began to focus his own natural energy into his fist, only instead of yellow the mystical energy around his hand was red in color, signifying that his Chi was corrupted to a degree

Danny saw this and glared "It truly is a shame of how fall you have fallen Davos, you had the potential to be an even greater Iron Fist them me"

Davos scoffed at that "Excuse me for not wanting to see my people forever living at the fringes of the world and not take our rightful place as this world's rulers"

The two men that launched themselves at the other, both their fits reared back and just as they were close enough, they struck

 **WHRAKAKOOOOOOM!**

The force of the men's superhuman punches meeting created a titanic shockwave that tore through the street they were fighting on, sending stone, wood and chi into the air. Danny gritted his teeth as he felt Davos's punch starting to overpower his own attack, the corrupted Chi was starting to burn his hand and travel up his arm, cording his sleeve

"Heh, so much for the Immortal Iron Fist" Davos said with a dark grin as he continued to push forward when suddenly Danny with his other hand grabbed him by the back of the head and glared into his eyes

"If there is one thing I'm glad has stayed the same about you Davos" Danny said as the energy around his hand began to grow and push back Davos's fist "It's that your still overconfident about your own power!"

Danny then pushed back until he knocked Davos's hand away and rammed 'Iron Fist Punch' right into the face of Davos, knocking several of the man's teeth out along with a stream of blood and sent the former captain of the royal guard flying back and right into a building

 **KRAKKOOOOM!**

"GAAAAH!" Davos yelled in pain before Danny appeared in front of him, both hands glowing yellow and proceeded to punch Davos through the wall with a series of blurred strikes that created numerous cracks in the ground beneath Davos and Danny and the wall that the Inheritor commander was being put through one hit at a time until

 **WHABWOOOOOM!**

Danny watched as Davos was sent through the wall and out the other end of the building and let out a sigh of relief as he cradled his hand "Was starting to think I'd break my fist before I punched him through the wall

He was about to move forward when suddenly a knife made it's mark into his back, causing him to yell out in pain and stumble forward. Danny turned around to see multiple mages around him, all holding enchanted weaponry that ranged from Sais to axes of the medieval era

Danny let out a growl as he tore the blade from his back and gathered a small amount of his chi in his hand again before rushing towards the mages. Several of the Inheritors decided to try and meet his charge and raised their weapons to skewer him when suddenly Danny leaped over the men and slammed his hand into the ground

 **KA-BOOOOOM!**

The explosion of Chi sent the Inheritors flying back and the few outside the initial force of the blast were hit by either the flying forms of their comrades or the chunks of rocks and wood that were upheaved from Danny's Iron Fist Punch

Danny stood up and examined his handy work and saw that most of the mages he just dealt with were either dead or unconscious. He saw that Kaine wasn't anywhere to be seen, causing the man to frown in concern

"hopefully he hasn't gone and done something stupid- ACK!" Danny started to say but was interrupted by Davos blitzing him and delivering a powerful ax kick into Danny's head and sending the man face first into the ground before he was kicked away by the injured and enraged Inheritor commander

"That…" Davos said as he spat out some blood and cradled his chin which had a massive dark blue and purple bruise on it "…Tickled!"

Danny slowly pushed himself back to his feet and stared at the approaching form of both Davos and several more Inheritors who have come to their commanders aid.

"Need a hand?" a voice suddenly spoke up before m man dropped in between Danny and the Inheritors

Davos's eyes narrowed at the new arrival "Karnak…"

"What took you so long Karnak, I was beginning to think you've taken a holiday" Danny joked as he stood back up on shaky legs

"Apologies, but I had to take care of something before I could assist and up until Davos reappeared it looked like you had everything under control" Kanrak said with a smirk before his eyes narrowed at Davos "Hello…brother"

Davos smiled darkly at Karnak "Aww still see me as family little Karny? I'm almost touched"

"Think nothing of it, I merely addressed as such as a formality. You stopped being any sort of family to me centuries ago" Karnak said as he slipped into an advance combat stance and raised his arms as he scanned Davos's form and frowned, there were less stress points then he remembers seeing on him…that was concerning

Davos than let out an almost animalistic roar as he jumped towards Karnak and Iron Fist with a dark snarl on his face while his men behind him broke into a charge as well. Iron Fist sent leaped at Davos with a glowing Chi enhanced kick that was easily avoided by the season warrior. Karnak came up from the side and sent a jab towards Davos's side, hoping to take him out in one hit only for his fist to meet the outstretched palm of Davos who used Karnak's momentum to fling him over his shoulder

Karnak narrowed his eyes as he landed in a handstand and sent a spinning kick towards Davos, forcing the man to back away which Iron Fist used to kick the man in the back and right into Karnak's foot, catching him in the chin

"AGH!" Davos growled out in pain as he felt his jaw nearly give under the blow

He saw both men rushing him and quickly jumped away, throwing several knives that he had in his belt to keep the men at bay. Against One of them, Davos knew he could win, against both at the same time he was quite so confident and these two knew it

"Hit him high, while I go low" Danny said as he sent a series of blurred punches and kicks at Davos

Karnak grunted in acknowledgement as he sent a palm strike towards the former captain of the guard's chest. Davos saw the hit coming and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it, so instead he turned his body to the side as much as possible in attempt to try and deviate the blow

It worked, to a degree but it still resulted in a rib breaking and allowing Ir0n Fist to rabbit kick him away and into a wall

Danny landed in a hand stand before throwing himself back up while Karnak backhanded a Inheritor that tried to come to Davos's aid. Davos himself slowly pushed himself back up and spat out a glob of blood before he built up the Chi in his hands until his fists looked to be glowing solid red

"Uh oh" Danny said with wide eyes while Karnak let out a sigh

"Times like these…I hate that fuckin technique"

Davos let out a yell as he slammed his hands into the ground, creating a massive explosion of Chi

 **KR-BOOOOOOM!**

…

"Okay where did you go crusty eye?" Kaine asked himself as he leaped over a street that was the epicenter of a brutal fight between the warriors of K'un-Lun and a small detachment of Inheritors.

He was about to jump in and help but saw that the invading mages were quickly being beaten back. So, after making sure that no re-enforcements were coming to aid them he left the K'un-Lun soldiers to deal with them while he continued his search for the crusty eyed mage. Last he saw him, he was heading for the Palace and so far there was only one clear path towards it and Kaine's already covered the path twice

"Is he already there or did he take another path?" Kaine asked himself before he felt his spider-sense flare and he turned to catch a knife thrown at him by one of several Inheritor mages that were on the adjacent rooftop

Kaine narrowed his eyes at them "Hey, would any of you be willing to tell me where crusty eye is at. First one to tell me doesn't get a broken arm from me, the rest get it worse"

The mages response was to send several lightning bolts at him, all of which he dodged with ease

' _Like fighting Electro almost, only less boasting'_ Kaine thought as he helix flipped over another bolt and shot several arcs of his venom blasts at the mages who quickly scattered to avoid the yellow green bolts.

Kaine landed in a crouch and turned to grab a kick from one of the mages before punching the man in the back of the leg, just above the knee with enough force to emanate a loud sickening crack and causing the man to scream in pain as he collapsed to the ground clutching a broken leg. Kaine didn't stop as he ducked under a punch sent towards him and blocked a kick to his face with his fore arms before shoving the man away and delivering a spinning heel kick to another

Kaine felt his spider-sense tingle and jumped over a beam of blue mystical energy and landed in a handstand on a man's shoulders before the dark spider used his momentum and strength land behind the man and fling him over the edge of the building into the fighting below. Kaine didn't check to see if the man was alive or not as he turned and unsheathed his claws and jammed them into a man's face, causing him to scream in agony as Kaine kicked him away into a woman that was summoning some sort of magical circle to use.

Kaine was about to press his attack on the few remaining Inheritors when suddenly a stray magic fire bolt collided with the building he was on and sent the whole thing up in flames

"Hey I'm fighting up here!" Kaine yelled in annoyance as he kicked an Inheritor away which caused them to fall into a hole that quickly erupted into flames

"Heh, whoopsie" Kaine smirked darkly at that as he leaped off the building and into the street below that was now being occupied by the warriors of K'un-Lun

One of which, clad in slightly more grand armor, approached Kaine and gave him a slight bow "Lord Scarlet Spider…"

Kaine quirked a brow at the man 'Lord Scarlet Spider…hmm has a nice ring to it but too lordy for my tastes'

Kanie pat the man on the shoulder "Ease up, and its just Scarlet Spider…or Kaine, either one is fine at the moment"

Unlike Ben, Jessica, and Peter; Kaine, Doppelganger, Tarantula, and Spidercide never really bothered with secret identities so if someone figures out their name, well it happened. Well that and because Spidercide and Doppelganger had some rather noticeable traits that made blending in a little hard for them

The man nodded "Yes lo-…Scarlet Spider" the man then nodded towards a column of fire and smoke a few hundred meters away "The Inheritors are mounting for an all-out assault on the Palace, if they make it in there then they will find the catacombs the citizens are using to hide and slaughter them"

Kaine's eyes narrowed at that "Well I guess we better get going then, how many of us are there and how many did your scouts see by the palace"

The man swallowed nervously "I have over two hundred men under my command, the others are scattered throughout the city and the nearby farmlands and districts to halt the other Inheritor forces…my scouts counted over a thousand men at the base of the palace"

Kaine's eyes widened at that "Oh…well shit"

"My thoughts exactly" the man said with a look of desperation on his face

Kaine turned his gaze towards the other K'un-Lun warriors and saw how most of them seemed to be on their last legs, covered in blood, dust, burns and what else a person can get on them in a war zone.

' _Okay Kaine, think! You and these men are outnumbered, out gunned and likely about to take on a bunch of well rested and blood thirsty mages, mercenaries and god knows what else they have with them'_ Kaine thought as he rubbed his brow in concentration

After several seconds a thought came to Kaine and he turned towards the apparent leader of these men "Are any of your guys like water mages or something, you know summon large amounts of water?"

The man nodded with a look of slight confusion

"What about metal, can any of your guys control metal or summon a fuck ton of weapons. I've seen you guys pull that off in anime" Kaine pressed as his mind began to formulate a possible plan

"Uh yes, a few can why?" the officer asked with a look of total confusion

Kaine responded by holding up his hand which had several arcs of his venom blasts dancing between his fingers "Let's see if magic can take whatever borderline science fiction can dish out!"

…

Peter let out a pained cough as he felt his ears ringing and his vision blurry. His spider-sense was going haywire to the point that he couldn't even tell what was going on around him

Oh yeah, and he was in a crap load of pain

Peter felt the ground start to shake and made out a large dark object slowly advancing towards him. It didn't take his genius level intellect to tell it was the Juggernaut and he didn't near his hearing to know the man was likely gloating about how he was all unstoppable, which admittedly he was

'Man, this guy's almost like Luthor, just has to go on and on' Peter thought wryly as he felt himself picked up by a large hand and brought towards what looked to be Cain's face 'Least my vision is too bad to see his ugly mug'

It was then that he felt himself slammed into the ground, pain shooting through his body and causing him to let out an agonized scream as he felt several vertebrae either snap or dislocate in him. He's already lost all feeling in his left arm, his right was throbbing and it was getting hard to breath

' _Heh…this is starting to feel like that time I faced down Morlun'_ Peter thought absently mindedly as he felt something heavy plant itself on hos entire torso, a foot from the shape of it and began to press down

Peter couldn't muster up the strength to scream as he felt his ribs give way and his vision darken

'… _Guess this is it, cause I really don't see how I'm getting out of this and to be honest, I don't think a potential resurrection is in my deck this time around'_ Peter thought sadly as he could faintly hear what sounded like Wanda screaming and just barely made out flashes of scarlet energy colliding with the towering from of the Juggernaut with a few golden blasts

It was then that Peter's world went dark with the faint chuckling of the Void echoing all around him that began to increase in volume until it felt like Peter's entire body was shaking from the malevolent chuckling of the cosmic entity of death

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

…

Kaecilius held in a smirk as he and his men had finally arrived in the throne room of K'un-Lun's palace. Slipping past the last lines of defense in this place were easy, especially since he had a hand in many of their implements centuries ago, now granted a few were new and gave him pause but he didn't live this long by being easily stalled and quickly found his way around them or in some cases plowed right through them

"And so he returns…the prodigal son at last" an old voice spoke up

Kaecilius stopped in his stride to the throne and saw the Ancient One appear behind him and his men. The former mage of K'un-Lun smirked at the old man

"The years have not been kind to you Ancient One"

The elder mage narrowed his eyes at Kaecilius "…What happened to you Kaecilius, you were one of K'un-Lun's best…someone I was eager to see succeed and surpass me as the Sorcerer Supreme when my time finally came"

Kaecilius nodded at that and gestured for his men to part "Yes, but unlike you I wasn't going to squander my power playing advisor and watch as the world denounced our teachings in favor of 'science' or some other form of belief to answer the mysterious of the universe. Our beliefs are now seen as a joke, something to mock or pathetically imitate in their movies and shows. Humanity has abandoned us!"

The ancient One sighed at this "Kaecilius…the era of magic I'm afraid to say is over. While it'll never cease to be, it's time as passed as the dominate power in this world"

"Not while I still breath" Kaecilius said with a glare "I will ensure of it"

At that the Ancient's One's eyes narrowed "…What have you done?"

"Ensured our future and Magical supremacy once more" Kaecilius said as he sent a wave of black mystical energy at the Ancient One who summoned a barrier around him to protect him from the corrosive magic

It was then that Kaecilius saw that while his teacher had the Eye of Agamotto on, he couldn't see the Time stone on it, meaning it was still in the palace armory. Kaecilius turned towards his men as he kept up his assault on his former teacher "Find the Time stone, kill any who get in your way!"

The leader of his guard nodded and motion for the others to follow him towards the palace armory that was located down the hall. Kaecilius returned his attention to the Ancient One and slowly approached the man as he kept up the seemingly never ending assault of his attack

He smirked as he saw the old man fall to his knees, sweat building on his brow as he tried to keep the barrier up

"You've grown stronger Kaecilius" the Ancient One said weakly, causing Kaecilius to laugh before it died down as he watched the Ancient One slowly raise his head towards him with his eyes glowing blue "But I sense it's not your own doing!"

The ancient One then sent out a blast of energy hat tore through Kaecilius's attack and sent the man flying into the throne, cracking the ancient seat.

"Well…at least his majesty now has a valid reason to get that new throne he's been asking for" the Ancient One muttered dryly as he rose to his feet and held in a wince as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest

Meanwhile not too far away from the two powerful mages duel, Kaecilius's men were busy making their way into the armory that housed a wide assortment of mystical artifacts. Each artifact was floating in a sort of greenish colored orb above a small pillar that was etched in glowing orange writing that looked more like fire than words or symbols

The lead Inheritor nodded his head onwards "Come, the stone is this way…"

"How can you be so sure?" one of his underlings asked with doubt

"Because the protective seals on these artifacts are growing more complex and powerful the further we go" the leader said as he and his men continued onwards until they could make out a faint light up ahead

The Inheritors quickened their pace, unaware of a woman above them glad in a sort of ancient silver and gold Greek armor. Her helmet possessed a sort of red Mohawk to it that was common amongst Greek Hoplite officers and was wielding a sort of triaxe that looked to be a cross between a spear and an ax.

Hessia silently fell behind the men, not making a sound and shadowed them to the pillar that would house the Time stone. When the men were close enough they stopped, and stared at…

An empty pillar, with the ruins that are made to protect it off and depowered

"What the hell?" one of the mages said before the spear head of Hessia's triaxe pierced his chest "ACK!"

The other Inheritors turned in time to see Hessia tear her weapon from the now dead mage and stare at them "You really think we would keep it here for someone to take easily?"

The leader of the troop growled at Hessia as he summoned red and black flames in his hand "Where's the time stone?!"

At this Hessia smirked "The last place you'd expect to find an all-powerful stone like that"

And then she attacked

…

Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion as he glanced around him, wondering where exactly he was. All around him was a mixture of blue and white that spread out around him almost like…

A spider web

"So, am I in the spider version of heaven, cause if so I have to say I'm impressed. Simple and yet elegantly designed" Peter said as he looked up and saw the strands of blue and white crisscross and connect into some sort of ever expanding and changing web

"You're not dead Peter…" a woman's voice spoke up from behind him

Peter felt himself freeze and his heart actually skip a few beats as he slowly, almost painfully turned around to see someone he thought he'd never see again

Julia Carpenter

Peter gaped at the woman who was clad in a red trench coat, red and black sunglasses, red boots, black pants and had her strawberry blonde hair hanging down the back of her head. The woman slowly approached the still silent Peter with a grin until she was several inches from him and looked up into his eyes with a fond smile on her face

"I thought I'd never see the day…Peter Parker, the most talkative hero that's not a Flash silent as the grave. God I wish Diana could be here to see this, she'd never believe me"

"J-Julia?" Peter said as he slowly removed his damaged mask that was missing it's left eye lens to better look at Julia

The second bearer of the Spider-woman mantle nodded as she cupped Peter's face with a sad smile "Hey Peter…"

…

Wanda let out a scream of rage as she sent another powerful blast of mystic energy at the Juggernaut who was still standing on top of Peter's beaten body

"GET OFFF HIM!" Wanda roared as here chaos magic swirled around her like a miniature hurricane

The Juggernaut smirked at this "Yeah, make me!"

And to emphasis his point he stepped down harder on Spider-man's body before he was suddenly lifted in the air by several golden tendrils of energy and thrown into a destroyed building

 **KRAKOOOOOM!**

Wanda looked to see Doctor Fate, cradling one of his arms close to his chest ss he slowly made his way towards Peter's prone form. For a moment, she strongly considered blasting the weakened avatar of order for being so close to her Peter before she quashed the thought and rushed towards the down spider themed man

Fate kneeled beside Peter and held a glowing hand over his head and began to mutter something in an unrecognizable language. Wanda fell to her knees next to him

"Is he okay!?" Wanda asked as she began to panic

Fate was silent for a moment before he nodded "Yes…but he's in some sort of trance…in my state I don't think I can bring him out of it anytime soon"

Wanda frowned at that before both were alerted to the Juggernaut tearing his way through the building Fate threw him into

"Think I can't take a hit!" the avatar of Cyttorak yelled as he narrowed his glowing eyes at the duo

"Wanda, you need to keep him distracted" Fate said as he suddenly summoned a small book that had several magical symbols circling it

"What are you gonna do?" Wanda asked as she stood up on shaky legs

"I'm going to find a way to send the Juggernaut from here, at this point, fighting him will lead to both of our demises" Fate said as he searched for a spell to transport the large powerful man away

Wanda nodded at this before she turned a scarlet glare towards the Juggernaut who was approaching them with a glare on his face "I'll keep him busy"

She than sent a wave of scarlet energy at the man that pushed him back a few meters before he dug his hands into the ground to stop his momentum

…

Peter looked around the place he was in before re-centering his gaze of Julia "So uh, where are we?"

"The same place that Madam Webb used to meet with us" Julia said as she sat down on the ground, followed quickly by Peter "The reason it looks the way it does is because she's not here to keep it looking like that weird shop she seemed to love"

Peter chuckled at that "Yeah, also did you ever notice how it always smelled like tea in there?"

Julia snorted at that "Yeah, every other time we were there it was either Jasmine or Pu-erh"

Peter adopted a sad smile at that "Yeah…I miss her. Not the times she came to me and sent me on some crazy quest but her being there to talk to, you know?"

Julia nodded at this, a sad smile on her face as she removed her glasses and wiped some of the tears building at her eyes "Yeah, she gave some pretty good advice…she even helped me pick…Rachel's name out"

"Always wondered who offered it" Peter said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head "So if this place used to be owned by Madam Web, who's now dead. Why are we here?"

Julia stared at Peter for a long moment, a small smile on her face as she brought her knees up to her chest "…Guess"

Peter stared at her for several seconds before his eyes widened "No…you?"

"She transferred her powers to me before she was killed…they remained dormant in me up until Demogoblin smacked me into that building and well I woke up…there" Julia said as she put a lot of emphasis on the last word

"There…" Peyer said with a confused look "Like there as in the actual center of the web of life that's occupied by-"

"The master Weaver…yes" Julia said with a nod as she rubbed the back of her head "He summoned me to his realm just before the change by Barry took place and well…been there ever since and learning how to use my powers that Cassandra gave me, until recently however"

"What changed?" Peter asked

"You beginning to access the Web of Life directly for power like you did briefly in your fight with that giant ass red guy. Before you would just harness tantric energy to help increase your power, now you're going straight to the source that powers the Web of Life and Destiny and the Weaver thought it was time to send me back and help you gain better control over it"

"What happens if I use too much, do I turn into a giant man spider thing again when I began to absorb too much chaos energy?" Peter asked with some worry

Julia adopted a look of concern at that "I don't think so, but then again the Weaver wasn't very specific on what would happen, only that you need to be very careful on how much you use and when"

"Greeeeat" Peter said with an eye roll "Nice to see that the true master of vagueness in a way that makes Madam Web and Batman combined look like open books is still being all secretive"

Julia snorted at that before she stood up "Come on, I need to send you back. K'un-Lun still needs you"

Peter nodded at that as he stood up and cracked his neck before looking at Julia with a slightly nervous look "Will I…see you again?"

Julia smirked at that as she folded her arms under her generous bust "Missing me already?"

"Well yeah, aside from Doctor Fate, Kaine is the only other person I've met that still remembers the previous reality, timeline thing. Be nice to have someone to" Peter said with a shrug

"Kaine's alive?" Julia said in complete shock

Peter quirked a brow at that "Uh yeah, been so for a few years now thanks to the leader of the guys that I'm fighting right now. Why, didn't you sense or see him?"

"No…" Julia said with a shake of her head before she placed her glasses back on "I'll need to report this to the Weaver, Kaine wasn't supposed to come back…ever"

Peter frowned at that before he decided to speak in his clone/brother's defense "Hey I know that when he was alive you and him never got along like with Jessica and Ben, in fact I'm pretty sure you tried to actually kill each other, but he's changing, slowly and I mean real slowly but-"

"No Peter, I meant that Kaine's death at the hands of Kraven's bastard ilk was supposed to be his actual death. Like no coming back from it, his time in the universe was done and over permanently or until the universe was either reborn in god knows how many trillions of years or the Master Weaver reformed his connection to the Web of Life and Destiny" Julia said in a serious tone as she rubbed her brow in thought on what could have done this

"You think there's someone at there screwing around with the Mater Weavers grand plans or whatever?" Peter asked with a frown

"It's possible…wouldn't be the first time something outside both the Master Weaver and Madam Web's knowledge came along and tried to destroy the Web of Life" Julia said with a slight shiver as memories of Morlun came to mind

Peter's eyes narrowed as he thought of the same interdimensional energy vampire which was actually able to kill him, like how Doomsday killed Clark only Peter is still willing to argue his death was more painful, getting beaten to death while sucks, doesn't really compare to having your eyes ripped out, your jaw torn off on top of being beaten half to death and losing a few fingers along the way

"I'll look into it best I can when I get back…"

Julia nodded as she placed a hand on Peter's head "I'll get in contact with you soon…stay safe Peter"

"Aren't I always?" Peter asked with a grin

Julia rolled her eyes at that "Don't even get me started Peter, also I'm expanding your access to the Web of Life's energy so when you access your power form again, you'll be a bit more powerful than before"

"Sweet, now I might have an actual chance against Juggernaut" Peter said before his vision went white

Several moments passed before Peter's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up as his bodies injuries finally registered in his brain "GAAAAH, wish you numbed the pain while you were at it Julia"

He held in a hiss as he felt the bones in his body begging to rapidly heal along with the numerous burns and bruises on his body.

"I was beginning to think you would never awaken, at least any time soon" Fate said from behind Peter as he had several magical circles and symbols floating around him as he kept his gaze on the Juggernaut that was bust trying to fight both Wanda and a few K'un-Lun warriors that came to their aid

Peter cracked his neck as he stood up and rolled his shoulders "Sorry, was talking to the new Madam Web"

Fate glanced at Peter "Who?"

"Julia" Peter said with a smirk

"Hmm" Fate nodded at that before he returned his gaze to the fight before them "I'm preparing to transport the Juggernaut away by I still need more time"

"Where you sending him to, hell, space, heh Apokolips even?" Peter asked with a snort as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to join the fight

"No, I don't have enough power in me at the moment to send him that far away, the best I can do is drop him in the Gobi Desert" Fate revealed before looking towards Peter "I'll let you know when it's ready"

Peter nodded at that before he took a deep breath and activated his power up and with more speed and strength when he possessed earlier launched himself at the towering red armored man and punched him in his unprotected head

 **WHACKOOOOM!**

The Juggernaut stumbled forward slightly before he looked over his shoulder to see Spider-man and growled

"You!"

"Me!" Peter said with a grin before he blasted the man in the face at point blank range with his venom blasts

 **ZZZKKZZZZT!**

"GAH!" the Juggernaut yelled out, more in surprise then actual pain as he stumbled back

Peter pressed his attack and sent another powerful blast in the Juggernaut's face before shooting twin web lines at the man's feet and yanking them out from under him, causing the towering brute to land with a heavy thud that caused the ground beneath Peter to shake

"Man, and here I though the Kingpin was heavy, but you sir have easily topped him in that area, what's your secret? Do you just pop pure fat into you or is it gravy?" Peter said as he kept a grip on his web lines and began to spin the large man around in a circle, his speed building until finally he released the several thousand-pound man into a destroyed structure

 **KRAKOOOOM!**

Peter held in a wince at that "Ooh that had to hurt…"

"Peter!" Wanda yelled as she suddenly was at Peter's side and pulling him into a bone crushing hug

Peter let out a chuckle as he returned it "Hey Wanda…"

It was than the rubble around the Juggernaut exploded as the enraged avatar of Cyttorak emerged, a dark glare aimed at Spider-man and the Witch

"When I get my hands on you bug boy…"

Peter sighed at that "For the last time dude…SPIDERS AREN'T BUGS!"

The Juggernaut let out a roar of rage as he prepared to charge at the dup when suddenly a large golden portal opened behind him and dozens of restrains began to pour out and wrap around the Juggernaut

"W-What the hell?" Cain said in surprise as he felt himself being pulled towards the portal

Peter casted a quick glance at fate who was muttering something in a language he couldn't even begin to understand "So where ya sending him?"

"The middle of the ocean" Fate gritted out as he felt the Juggernaut fighting back, pulling against his spell, at this rate he'll win

Wanda seemed to see this and began to blast the Juggernaut towards the portal with a combination of fire, scarlet energy and hurricane level gusts of air. The Juggernaut gritted his teeth in frustration as he was being pushed back

"I ain't leaving until get the jewels I was promised!" Cain yelled as he dug his arms into the ground and grabbed hold of the cracked earth.

He then began to pull himself towards the trio, snarling at them as they began to pepper him with a wide assortment of webbing, magic and venom blasts in an effort to stop him. The Juggernaut began to build up momentum as he pulled himself across the ground until finally he kicked off and began to run towards the three, the bindings that were trying to drag him into the portal taring and the portal itself beginning to collapse

"Damn…" Peter said with wide eyes before he channeled every ounce of power he had left into one final venom blasts and aimed right for the Juggernaut's face

 **SKRAZZKOOOOM!**

…

At the base of the palace of K'un-Lun, over a thousand Inheritors bombarded the barrier surrounding the central floating mountain with an unrelenting barrage of spells and curses and even physical attacks. At the center surrounded by several of the Inheritors most powerful mages barning the likes of Mordo and Kaecilius, was a man about 5'10 and possessed a bald head with a long white beard that reached his waist and clad in green robes

He watched as his men continued to pound into the barrier with rapt attention, looking to see if it will finally fall and his men can storm the structure and finish off the populace that made it inside. He turned to a large demon next to him that looked to be a cross between a horse and a lion and about to give the order to increase the barrage when suddenly a large metal spear rammed into the demon's face, pinning it to the ground

The commander was taken back by this and looked towards the spears point of origin to see the Scarlet Spider standing on a rooftop holding two more metal spears in each hand

"Oops sorry, I was actually aiming for you!" Kaine yelled as he threw a spear at the man faster than he could react and nailed him in the shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain

Soon more metal poles, swords, axes and other weapons made almost entirely of metal began to shoot out from the buildings into the large gathering of Inheritors, killing, maiming and sending them into disarray before several large magical circles opened up over them and began to empty hundreds of gallons of water on top of them, forcing them to scatter

The Inheritor commander watched as his forces tried to form up and attack the K'un-Lun warriors surrounding them when the Scarlet Spider landed next to him and held up a hand with arcs or green lightning dancing across his fingers

"Yo magic boy, science one oh one, what happens when a guy with bioelectric abilities and a lot of mages throw a bunch of metal poles into an army of assholes and cover them in water?" Kaine said with a hidden dark grin as he aimed his glowing hand at the mass of water tossing the mages around "Their electrocuted…"

Kaine then fired off a powerful bolt of his venom blasts and watched as it made contact with the end of a spear jutting over the water, what happened next was something out of a nightmare as he and the commander watched the hundreds of mages begin to seize up in agony as the lightning traveled through the water and electrocuted them with tens of thousands of volts. The demons fared a bit better but were quickly being picked off by the K'un-Lun warriors that settled up on the nearby rooftops and began to rain down a combination of spells and arrows on them and the few Inheritors that weren't being electrocuted to death or stunned and sink beneath the water where they proceeded to drown

Kaine let out a whistle "Damn…that worked a lot better than I thought"

"Damn you to hell, you fuckin animal!" the commander hissed as he tried to remove the spear holding him down when suddenly Kaine grabbed him by the neck and leaned his face into the man

"Hate to say it buddy, but I've already have been to hell…or one of them at least" Kaine said before he jerked the man's neck slightly and broke it

He then turned his attention back to the what can only be described as a slaughter and let out a grim snort as the smell of burning flesh and even worse wet demon began to fill his nose "Man I can already here Peter bitching to me about this. Heh, 'We don't kill, we're supposed to better than them and power and responsibility'…"

It was than a massive shadow flew over Kaine's position, forcing him to look up to see what it was and paled at the sight of something that he thought he'd never see, at least in real life

Above him was what could only be a heavily armored Chinese dragon, measuring at what Kaine calculated to be over two hundred feet long from it's pointed snout to it's tail. It's serpentine body that wasn't covered in shining silver armor was made of black scales that shined like onyx in the late afternoon sun with multiple fire like streaks of red running up and down it's body, making it seem as if it was on fire in some areas. The head was covered by an elaborate helmet that was placed on the dragon's head in a way to allow it to use it's jaws and didn't impair it's line of sight, and in the very center was a bright glowing green stone

"…Oh shit"

The Dragon even from it's height seemed to hear Kaine's words and turned it's glowing eyes towards him and stared him down for a brief moment. It then reared it's head back and let out a thunderous roar that shook the entire valley

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

…

Moments before…

"I grow tired of these games Ancient One, where is the Time stone!" Kaecilius yelled as he summoned a wall of ice and sent it hurling towards the ancient One who casted a ball of fire and sent it towards the icy attack

The two spells collided and exploded in a combination or fire, ice and mystical energy. The ancient One let out another pained cough "What's it matter to you, you wouldn't be able to retrieve it even if I did tell you"

Kaecilius's eyes narrowed in rage at that as he sent another blast of pure energy at the elder mage who was sadly too slow to block the attack and was sent flying into the wall with a sickening crack

"GAH!" the Ancient One yelled and began to slide down the wall when suddenly he was gripped by the throat and lifted into the air by Kaecilius

"I will not ask again Ancient One, tell me where the stone is and I may consider letting the people of this city live…"

The Ancient One glared down at his former pupil "Even after all these years…you're still a terrible liar!"

Kaecilius let out a scream of rage as he threw the Ancient One clear across the room before and into the opposite wall before telepathically holding the weakened man up and began to steadily approach him, malice dripping into his words

"I have waited too long for this day, too long to let some feeble old man stand in my way of finally gaining the time stone, you will tell me where it is or I swear to you and all the gods in all of existence, I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I BUTCHER EVEY LAST CHILD IN THIS CITY!" Kaecilius said, screaming the last part out to the point that he unintentionally released a wave of mystical energy that caused the walls and ground around him to crack

The Ancient One gazed at Kaecilius for a long time before he let out a saddened sigh "Words cannot begin to describe how disappointed I am in how far you have fallen…"

Kaecilius gritted his teeth in rage before he released his hold on the Ancient One's body and let him slump to the floor before grabbing him by the throat with his bare hands and began to squeeze "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

The Ancient One let out a pained cough, this time spitting some blood into Kaecilius's face before he sent a glare towards the man "Fine…I'll tell you"

Kaecilius lessened his grip on his old teacher and waited for the answer when

" **RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Kaecilius paled at the distant muffled roar of the guardian of K'un-Lun that was quickly replaced with confusion as the Ancient One let out a pained chuckle

"The Stone… is currently on the helmet of the Guardian, Shou-Lao…good luck trying to get it"

Kaecilius let out a roar of anger as he rammed his fist into the face of the Ancient One before throwing him across the room and sending multiple bolts of dark magic at the man

The Ancient One narrowed his eyes as he landed roughly and quickly casted a spell of protection against the overwhelming onslaught of power by his former pupil

…

Iron Fist, Karnak and Davos paused in their fight as the roar of Shou-Lao echoed through the valley. Davos paled at the sight of the several hundred-foot dragon flying over the city before it flew down towards a section that was being overrun by the Inheritors. The ancient guardian roared in challenge before unleashing a torrent of blue and white fire on what he could see were his men while the warriors of K'un-Lun pulled back

"Heh, was wondering if he was going to wake up" Danny said with a pained smirk

"Let us hope he doesn't nearly destroy the city in his attempts to save it…again" Karnak deadpanned

Danny snickered before he looked towards the pale form of Davos and smirked "So quick question, after dealing with us, assuming you'll win this fight of course…how do you plan to be bring him down when he's already incinerated half your army?"

"Make that two thirds" Karnak stated as he watched Shou-Lao make another pass and unleash holy hell on the invading army

Davos gritted his teeth at the pair before he launched himself at the pair with an enraged expression on his face. Danny saw the man coming and narrowed his eyes and built up his Chi in his hands before suddenly he clapped his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave of Chi that flew towards Davos and slammed into his airborne body and sent him flying back with a pain scream

Karnak quirked a brow at the action before shooting a glance towards Danny "That's new…"

"What can I say, simply punching this with this power was starting to get old. Thought I shake things up a bit" Danny joked before he let out a wince as his hands started to sting "Though it can still use some work"

At this Karnak chuckled before looking back to see Shou-Lao rise high into the sky and come to a brief stop before suddenly shooting down towards a section of the city that Karnak heard Spider-man was in, fighting the man responsible for the barriers of K-un-Lun's apparent destruction…

…

Peter let out a pained gasp as the Juggernaut held him by both his rams and started to pull, intent on ripping his arms off

The Juggernaut smirked "Hey, let's see you try to hit me with those fancy lights of yours now!"

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his power mode starting to fade, and by proxy his enhanced durability. He casted a quick look towards Wanda and Fate's unconscious forms, having been literally swept aside when the Juggernaut barreled through Peter's venom blast and punched the wall crawler away before sending a shockwave with a single arm towards the mystical powerhouses

It was only thanks to a quick protection spell on Fate's part that Wanda and he didn't end up worse than simply knocked out, not that them being out of the fight was much better in Peter's opinion. It was then that Peter felt both his arms pop out of his sockets and let out a agonized scream as the Juggernaut began to laugh darkly

"I used to enjoy plucking the legs off of spiders and watching them squirm around on the ground when I was a kid…let's see what happens when I do it to a spider MAN!"

It was than a hot rush of air followed by a deep grunt interrupted his laughing and cause both him and Peter to look over his shoulder…and both nearly wet themselves at the sight of a massive armored Chinses Dargin that snuck up behind them somehow

"Damn…" Peter said with wide eyes, never seeing a dragon this big before

The Juggernaut narrowed his eyes at the behemoth before dropping Peter and turning to fully face the large beast

"You wanna a piece of me too you over grown lizard?!" Cain growled at the dragon

Shou-Lao stared at the tall man for a brief moment before rearing it's head back and unleashing a onslaught of fire right at the man. The Juggernaut let out a pained scream as his body was being burned by the mystical fire before he suddenly jumped up and rammed his fist into the side of the dragon's head

 **WHA-KOOOOOM!**

Shou-Lao's head snapped to the side as his helm cracked under the power of the Juggernaut's fist before striking back with speed that would cause the Flash to pale and knocked the falling man away with a clawed swipe

"GAAAAH!" Cain roared in pain as the claws tore through his armor and nearly split him open

Peter winced at that "Ooh that's gonna scar"

The Juggernaut landed with a heavy thud before suddenly Shou-Lao's tell slammed into his body, creating a small earthquake from the force before the limb was lifted and slammed into the avatar of Cyttorak again…and again…and again…

Peter, seeing that the Juggernaut was going to be distracted getting his teeth kicked in by a large dragon, quickly rushed over to Wanda who was stirring slightly, more so from the nose and slight tremors of Shou-Lao's tail impacts than feeling better

"Ngh…what happened?" Wanda mumbled out as Peter knelt beside her and examined the gash she had on the side of her head that was bleeding

"Oh you know, a giant dragon came in to save us" Peter said as he applied a small coating of web fluid over Wanda's injury to stem the bleeding "At least I hope he's here to save us because I don't have any cows or fair maidens to offer up as a sacrifice"

Wanda giggled at that before she spotted the towering form of Shou-Lao that was still beating his tail against the still living and very angry form of the Juggernaut

"Holy shit…"

Peter let out a snort as he and the Witch of Sakovia watched Shou-Lao cease in his tail barrage to once again ignite the Juggernaut's body in flames, causing the man to once again scream in pain

"Damn he can take one hell of a beating, pretty sure Superman would be throwing in the towel by now" Peter said with a whistle

"The Avatar of Cyttorak is all but immortal, even without his helmet at the moment" Doctor fate spoke as he slowly pushed himself up, cradling his broken arm "I fear all the Guardian of K'un-Lun is doing is making him angrier…"

Peter looked back at the fight in slight disbelief "When you say immortal, do you mean like Doomsday Immortal or Wonder Woman immortal?"

"Who's Doomsday?" Wanda asked with a confused frown

"Story for another time" Peter said with a cough

Fate studied the Juggernaut as he leaped out of the flames and grabbed a large rock and threw it at Shou-Lao who easily snaked around it and roared in challenge "I'd say that this Juggernaut's power…rivals if not surpasses that of even Doomsday…"

Peter's eyes widened a bit at that "…Crap"

"Indeed" Fate said with a nod as memories of the being that killed their Superman came to mind

It the Juggernaut let out a loud scream of rage before he slapped his hands together in a powerful clap, creating a devastating shockwave that pushed the massive dragon back a few dozen meters, allowing the avatar of Cyttorak to leap over the massive mystical creature and grab it by it's tail

Shou-Lao let out a surprised grunt as it's entire body was lifted and swung into a few buildings, causing it to roar more in surprise then actual pain. Can was about to repeat the action when suddenly Spider-man landed on the dragon's tail and shot several web bullets into the surprised man's face, blinding him as the web fluid expanded

"GAAAAH, NOT AGAIN!" Cain shouted in rage as he tried to rip the webbing off, only for his arms to be ensnared by Wanda's mystical chains

He was forced to let go of Shou-Lao's tail as he was lifted into the air by Wanda's spell and suddenly blasted by one of Fate's spells, causing the man to let out another pained scream. Peter was about to blast him with his venom blasts when suddenly the area he was on darkened and he heard a faint growl behind him

Peter gulped slightly as he looked over his shoulder to see the massive eye of K'un-Lun's guardian

"…I'm your side" he squeaked out as the dragon let out a huff before it reared it's tail back and smacked it right into the suspended form of the Juggernaut

 **SPAKAKKOOOOOOOOM!**

Peter felt his teeth rattle as he watched the form of the Juggernaut soar through the air at triple digit speeds towards the far end of the city before slamming into the ground with enough force to shake the entire city

"Damn…" Peter said with wide eyes before looking back at Shou-Lao "…Remind me not to get on your bad side…"

Shou-Lao examined Peter for a brief moment before leaning it's head in and giving him a slight nudge with his nostril followed by a exhale of smoke right into Peter's face, causing him to let out a cough

"Yeaaaah…thanks big guy" Peter said as he patted the are creature on the nose before looming up towards the helm the dragon had on and saw a small glowing green stone

' _Is that…_ ' Peter thought before the dragon suddenly raised it's head and looked towards the palace with a narrowed gaze before letting loose a terrifying roar and suddenly shot of towards the structure far faster than Peter has ever seen something aside from a Flash or Superman travel

"What was that about?" Wanda asked as she came to Peter's side

The wall crawler responded with a shrug "Don't know…but something tells me it ain't good"

"And you'd be right about that" Doctor Fate said as he casted a long glance towards the palace and watched as Shou-Lao burst through the entrance and into the main keep

Peter was about to ask if Fate knew what was going on when he saw that his vision was beginning to darken and his knees start to buckle

'Hmm guess the adrenaline that's been keeping me going is wearing off' Peter thought suddenly feeling very tired before placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder

"Yes?" Wanda asked with curiosity

Can you make me a soft pillow to fall on…cause I'm about to pass out…" Peter said before he suddenly began to fall forward only to land face first into Wanda's cleavage, not that she was complaining

Wanda smirked at this as she slowly helped Peter to the ground "I'll do you one better my Peter…I'll give you two pillows"

…

Several minutes before

Hessia held in a curse as she stumbled down the hall on her way to the throne room to aid the Ancient One in his battle against his fallen student. Every several minutes that building would shake from the two's titanic battle and the amazon found herself grateful that these walls and the foundations have been strengthened over the centuries to the point it would take mankind's nuclear bombs to break if not greater

Another tremor ripped through the building, causing Hessia to brace herself against the wall before she let out a curse and sprinted down towards the room, the large doors or what was left of them, just up ahead. She just made it to the entrance in time to see the Ancient One conjure a large wall of fire and sent it towards Kaecilius who responded by creating a massive snake made of water and used it to block the flames before rearing it's head back like the viper it appears as and launched itself at the Ancient One who quickly blasted the construct away with pure magical energy

Hessia frowned as she watched the Ancient One wince in pain and began to violently cough while Kaecilius casted another spell, this time shooting multiple tendrils of pure darkness at his former teacher

Hessia gripped her triaxe and lunged towards the Ancient One and just barley knocked him out of the way of the impaling shards of darkness and landed in a roll. Hessia ensured that the ancient One was behind her as she came to a stand and threw her weapon at Kaecilius who tried to conjure up a wall for protection but was either to slow or too weak at the moment to accomplish and weathered Hessia's triaxe impaling him through the side

"AGGH!" the Inheritor growled in pain and anger before he suddenly gripped Hessia with an invisible force by the throat and lifted her into the air

Hessia began to struggle to breath as she felt her throat constricting and reached for her knife to throw at the smirking man before he was suddenly hit by a beam of gold and white energy, knocking him back and forcing him to release his grip on Hessia who let out a pained gasp as she forced the air back into her lungs

"That was very brave of you young Amazon. Foolish but brave, like a true Amazon" the ancient One said as he kneeled down next to Hessia and examined her to see if she was alright

"Apologies Ancient One" Hessia rasped out "But I dealt with the other men that Kaecilius got through the barriers around the palace and thought you may require help"

The Ancient One let out a pained chuckle as he spat out a small bit of blood "You would be right in that regard…I'm afraid I'm not as powerful as I used to be…"

Hessia took in the elder man's appearance and winced

His face was a series of bloodied bruises and she noticed he was favoring his right side more than his dominant left. His clothes were in tatters and covered in either burns or his own blood.

"We need to get you to safety" Hessia stated and moved to help the older man before he waved her off

"No need my dear" the Ancenit One said with a pained cough with blood starting to trickle out of his mouth "I'm afraid this battle is my last…"

He then turned his gaze towards Kaecilius's recovering from and let out a sigh "I truly had high hopes for him"

"His fall was not your fault Ancient One" Hessai assured the man as he stood up and let out another pained cough

"…You have no idea on how wrong you are in that regard" the Anceint One said before he took a deep breath and settled a narrowed gaze on his former student "I have…one last good spell in me. Wheatear it'll be enough to finally defeat him or even kill him remains to be seen. But it will bring this fight to an end"

"What do you need me to do?" Hessia asked with a frown

The Ancient One grabbed the Eye of Agamotto and slowly removed from his neck and gently placed it in Hessia's hands before turning back towards Kaecilius and began to approach him

"I'm going to need you to leave Hessia…I do not want to risk you being caught in the spell I have in mind"

The Amazon watched him for a brief moment before securing the Eye of Agamotto to her belt and mentally summoned her triaxe back to her hand and made for the exit to the throne room. The ancient One as he approached Kaecilius began to mutter in a low tone in a language that not even his former pupil could understand

"what are you doing?" Kaecilius muttered in confusion before he started to feel a build up of powerful magic in the old mage

His eyes narrowed as he felt this power and couldn't help the dark chuckle from escaping him "My, my, my, my…it appears you're not the paragon of good I thought you to be…master"

The Ancient One's eyes narrowed as the veins around his eyes and face began to darken and his eyes turned pitch black. When he spoke, his voice was darker and seemed to be made up of multiple voices

"I never claimed to be, if you thought I was that is your mistake…"

Kaecilius summoned a powerful amount of magic in his hands and slowly formed a small black and blue ball of energy as he narrowed his eyes at the Ancient One before sending the spell towards the still approaching mage. The Ancient One with a casual flick of his wrist knocked the destructive ball away and suddenly appeared before Kaecilius in a blur, their noses almost touching

The leader of the Inheritors felt himself frozen in place by the dark unfeeling look in his master's eyes as the Ancient One slowly reached up and cupped his face, his blank expression morphing into a sad frown

"…I am sorry Kaecilius…for failing you as both a mentor and a friend"

"W-Why can't I move?" Kaecilius stuttered out as he tried to free himself from whatever invisible grip had him restrained. He tried to utter a spell that may help free him or at the very least kill his mentor but all of his attempts to do so were met with failure

Kaecilius then turned his gaze back to the old man "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The Ancient One didn't answer as he grabbed the other side of his fallen students face and began to utter in that mysterious language again at a mile a minute before suddenly his eyes glowed dark red and-

 **BWOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

One week Later…

Peter let out a pained groan as he slowly opened his eyes to a ceiling that had several cracks in it and smelled a odd but soothing aroma. He carefully turned is head to examine his surroundings and was greeted to the sight of a beautiful dark-skinned woman with short hair washing her hands in a small basin

"You're either very stubborn or very lucky mister Parker…" She didn't look to Peter when she spoke with that ever subtle accent that Peter has sometimes heard Diana speak with and well just about every other Amazon he's met in his life time

"So I'm told" Peter said with a weak smile before looking around to see his suit, repaired and cleaned resting on a nearby table, it's red lenses staring into his very being "So uh…considering I'm still alive, I take it we won?"

"The Ancient One was able to kill Kaecilius with some sort of spell that drained the life from both of them and Davos took what was left of the Inheritors and retreated to parts unknown" the woman said, still not turning to meet his gaze "We would have pursued him and his men but…"

"But…?" Peter asked, already not liking the answer that he was about to hear

"We've lost far too many people in this attack" the woman said as she turned to Peter, her ancient eyes boring into his "Over half of K'un-Lun's warriors were slain, half that number by the one who called himself the Juggernaut. The city itself is also in a state of disarray. The markets and the surrounding areas have been completely destroyed, the farm lands were poisoned by some of the Inheritors spells and whatever biological weapons they were able to bring here"

Peter frowned at that as he listened the healer continue to list the damage done in the siege _'I should have been able to do more…maybe I should have called in the League for this one'_

Hessia gazed at the man with a thoughtful expression before continuing "still as bad as the battle was, it could have been much worse. But thanks to you and you're brother this did not happen"

Peter looked towards the woman perplexed "Hos so, I spent half the time getting my ass handed to me by a giant dome helmet wearing guy that liked to talk in third person a lot"

Hessia chuckled at this "What I mean is you kept the Juggernaut from destroying and killing more people then he already did. Your brother Kaine stooped over a thousand of the Inheritors from breaching the main Palace and slaughtering the people who took shelter within"

"Don't forget the giant scary dragon" Peter said

Hessia nodded at that "Yes and Shou-Lao did his fair share to help…even if he could have done with a little less destruction on his part"

Peter chuckled at that before he sat himself up and rubbed his chest in slight pain before looking back at the woman "So…you're an Amazon eh?"

Hessai quirked a brow at this "What makes you say that?"

"The way you move, that accent of yours and well spending a lot of time with Diana over the years has made me somewhat of an expert on picking out an Amazon in a crowd" Peter said with a grin "Mostly…"

Hessia narrowed her eyes in interest at that before she reached for a small jar and made her way to Peter and uncapped the cork "Here, this will help with the pain"

Peter accepted with a quiet thanks before starting to rub it on his chest "So uh where's Kaine and Wanda?"

Hessia leaned against the table and folded her arms across her chest "Kaine left a day ago, he has volunteered to track down the Inheritors with several of K'un-Lun's best warriors, the wielder of Nabu's helmet Doctor Fate has also offered his services in helping rebuild this city"

Peter nodded at hearing Fate helping out with the reconstruction but mentally frowned that the Scarlet Spider was gone for the time being _'Here's hoping he doesn't get into too much trouble…least I don't have to give him a bat jet anytime soon'_

"As for Wanda-" Hessia began only for the door to open and have the Sakovian witch herself enter, clad in a rather tasteful nightgown that enhanced her beauty in a sensual manner that caused both Hessia and Peter to stare

Wanda smirked at their reactions "I've been by your side ever since…"

"Thanks" Peter said with a cough before he placed the cork back on the bottle jar thing he was using and placed it on the small nightstand by his bed "Anything else I should be aware of?"

"Yes…Karnak and the Iron Fist wish to speak with you about something" Hessia said as she made her way to the door "I shall return in a few hours to check up on you…try not to hurt yourselves"

Peter watched her go before he turned his attention back to Wanda who was approaching him with a sway in her hips. He gave her a bemused expression as she slowly straddled his hips and took his hands and placed them on her breasts, causing her to moan as he squeezed them before Wanda pulled him into a searing kiss as she began to grind into his pelvis with her own

…

* * *

And done.

Whew finally got this out of the way, originally it was two chapters but I thought you guys must be getting tired of this arc so I against my better judgment decided to place this in one big chapter and bring this arc to a semi end. Don't worry this isn't the last we've seen of the Inheritors or the Juggernaut, they'll be back, same with the New Madam Web and Hessia who will be appearing in more of the Wonder Woman centric chapters

Next chapter is a sort of epilogue that'll pick up a few months after the events of this chapter with some flashbacks of Peter meeting with Karnak and Iron Fist, meeting up with the Justice League again, Diana specifically, learning he has a new roommate back in New York and meeting another woman that'll go on to play a large role in this story and will lead right up into the New 52 present and things really start to pick up


	39. Way of the Spider: Epilouge

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yeah Peter wont be bringing the Void out for a while but trust me when I say when he does, it'll be epic, hopefully. But we will see a few flashbacks when he did lose control, the first one appearing soon. As for the DCEU, it's alright but yeah, they're really rushing to catch up with Marvel which really they shouldn't do because then quality is sacrificed to meet that, plus the movies are too dark. Now I know that in general tone the DC comics are usually darker to an extent then Marvel's but they really take it a bit too far, DC comics are also supposed to have Hope in them, which so far seems lack luster in their movies, here's that Wonder Woman and possibly the Justice League pulls it off or else DC is screwed.

 **Matthew Gemm** : He'll meet Powergirl later on, in the next major arc after the First part of the New 52 Wonder Woman comics that deals with the introduction of Zola and her kid.

 **Galabrax** : Yeah they'll be asking what went down in this mystical war that Peter just became part of but he'll be keeping things pretty close to the chest and vague because like he mentioned, having the League get involved may make things worse but things will change once he joins up with the Justice League Dark whose sole purpose is perfect for this kind of thing. It'll be a while, like after the events in Trinity War that we'll start to delve into who brought Kaine back and what the deal is with the helmet Peter still has back at his apartment…watching. I have a few Pre-new 52 people planned to show up in this story but they won't appear for a while.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Nah Steve's a good guy, well in the Pre New 52 he was, new 52 I'm still on the fence with him, he's done some good things but he's also done some rather questionable things. Yeah in this reality Juggernaut doesn't have much to keep him reigned in, he's still sort of only cares for money like his mainstream incarnation it's just here he's willing to butcher people to get his way, he's the Avatar of Cyttorak, a demonic cosmic being on par with Galactus it only makes sense he's pretty violent. Yeah the JL's mistrust and eventual violent confrontation with Manhunter is partly responsible for him joining Waller's JLA which will leave Peter less than pleased on several levels. No the roommate is not spider related and the woman he will meet that'll go on to play a fairly large and important role in this story isn't Pandora or this reality's Mary Fitzpatrick, but the latter will show up very, very soon.

 **christian a lebron 1** : Peter and Kaine are both far from being any sort of Messiah, mainly because the former possesses a cosmic being of death and destruction and the other is kind of a dick. As for Wanda she may have been able to beat the Juggernaut but that would have ended up with her likely dying and all of K'un-Lun being leveled in that fight.

 **treyalexander63917** : Peter's involvement with batman in regards to the death of Damain will be a little complicated, he'll still will but well you'll see why it'll be complicated. As for the Endgame scenario where Joker takes control of the League and nearly destroys Gotham which leads to both his and Batman's 'deaths' he won't be involved in that if at all because he will have his hands full with something else.

 **spiderman1fan** : Yeah even with the combined might of the Scarlet Witch and Doctor Fare himself and even a giant dragon, Spidey was just barely able to win and even then, he ended up collapsing afterwards.

 **Daniel's the man 98** : No Iron Fist will not be joining the Justice League, might have him possibly join the Justice League Dark or even Batman's Justice League of America down the road, but for now he's sort of a free agent.

 **Guyver2.0** : Diana and Peter's relationship will be focused on for the next arc as he helps her deal with learning she's not exactly what she thought she was and is dragged into the affairs of the Olympians. Scarlet Spider will be back to be that awesome antihero we all love him to be and being a sort of pain to Spidey but in that reluctant brotherly way

 **Guest** : Yes Julia and Peter will grow rather close partly because of them being so far two of only four people that remember the previous timeline so far and partly because they were rather close in the previous reality, like real close. As for Peter meeting his sister again along with his mother and eventually his less than stealer father, that'll be soon

 **gunman** : In a way around a half the arc does take place in K'un-Lun it's just for the final chapter it was in a way two combined to help speed things up and finally end this arc which I feel may have been too long myself but hey it's over for the most part. But Peter will be returning to continue his training in learning the way of the spider, he has like the basics down but going onwards he'll be expanding and perfecting his skill set. We'll find out what Steve wanted to talk to Diana about next chapter. Hessia will mention that she and Peter have met and it won't be the last time the two end up together, in a future arc she and Peter will need to team up which may or may not rub Diana the wrong way. Yeah Kaine being brought back in the Black Spiders arc was the result of an outside force meddling in things and it relates to that helmet Peter found in the coffin. As for more lemons for Peter, next one is this chapter and will be the first of many with this woman

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yes Peter is aware of the whole Tantric energy boost, it's partly why he's much more powerful than his mainstream counterpart. Juggernaut at the moment is on the same level as Doomsday, the Pre-New 52 version meaning that he's stronger than both the New 52 Superman and the Pre-New 52 Superman. The next big arc will deal with Peter and Diana discovering she's a daughter of Zeus and helping protect Zola and her unborn child who is also a child of Zeus from Hera's wrath. I have plans for Wolverine to appear at some point. Yeah the main theme of this story will be Peter starting to slowly descend into darkness, not to the point he's evil or something like the Punisher but well he ain't gonna be the same happy quick witted guy he was at the beginning of this story. 20 years of this life and with the events to come, well every man has his breaking point and Peter will go far beyond his and it doesn't help he'll have the Void and soon Mephisto whispering in his ear the whole time

 **Ryuunoshin** : No he hasn't been de-aged

 **Also, warning Lemon around the middle of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Undisclosed location…six months after the failed siege of K'un-Lun…

In a dark room that possessed a window that over looked what appeared to be a dessert seven individuals stood around a oval shaped table made of some sort of black marble. The six individuals, three men and three women, were all clad in dark red and black robes with their hoods pulled over their heads

The first of the robbed figures to speak, a man that sounded old but carried a sort of malice in his tone spoke "What has happened to Davos, why isn't he here?!"

"We do not know, after the failed siege he vanished" another figure replied, a woman with a eastern European accent. She folded her arms across her chest with a huff "I assumed it was one of you that called this meeting"

"It wasn't me" the elder man spoke with annoyance as he turned to the others "Did any of you call this meeting then?"

"No…"

"Nadda…"

"Same boat as the rest"

The final figure shook their heads no, causing the older man to let out a sigh as he turned to leave

"If none of you called this meeting then we have no reason to be here. Already the Scarlet Spider and the warriors of K'un-Lun have been hunting my men from one end of Africa to the other…"

"Same, my forces stationed in Central America have been engaging a losing battle against them since we were forced to retreat from K'un-Lun" one of the other woman spoke with a hidden scowl

Ever since the death of Kaecilius and the disappearance of Davos and the current imprisonment of Mordo, these six individuals were the oldest, and most powerful highest ranking Inheritors left. And sadly, they were the least qualified to run what was left of the centuries old organization, something they were begrudgingly willing to sort of maybe admit…in their minds…in the middle nowhere where no stray telepath might hear them

It was then a voice spoke up, electronically masked to conceal who was speaking "None of you are leaving until I say you can…"

The six Inheritors turned to see a man emerge from the shadows clad in an all black suit with no visible eye holes and holding a white bag with a large red stain on the bottom that seemed to be dripping in his hand while the other carried some sort of advanced looking high powered rifle

The eldest man spoke with anger "And who are you to order us around like a bunch of dogs!"

The man shrugged "I'm Black Spider…your new boss as of right now"

One of the women spoke with impatience "I don't have time for these games, I have far more important matters to attend t-"

 **BANG!**

All the Inheritors flinched as the back clad man raised his rifle and shot the woman who was turning to leave point blank in the head, spraying her brain matter all over the wall and some of it on the robes of her closest allies

Black Spider slowly lowered the rifle he was holding and turned towards the others "Anyone else feel like leaving?"

His response was silence

"Good!" he said in a jovial tone before throwing the bag on the table and taking his seat at the head of it and threw his feet in top and leaned back with a relaxed posture

"Now as far as I can see none of you really have much of a choice but to accept me as your leader for five reasons" Black Spider said as he gazed at the remaining five individuals

"And what are those reasons?" one of the men said with nervous tone as he casted a look at the dead body of his fellow Inheritor

"Well wizard boy…" Black Spider started as he took his legs of the table top and replaced them with his elbows and leaned in "Your sort of founder and first leader has been depowered and thrown into a super max prison built to hold people like him in the middle of a swamp out in Louisiana. Second your friend uh Kaecilius was it, is now dead thanks to the now dead Sorcerer Supreme and Davos has disappeared off to who knows where with some of his most loyal, and I mean die hard loyal followers leaving you now five and what over a thousand of you all left worldwide? And from what I've gathered a lot of demons that you guys made deals with are starting back out of their contracts with you so there goes even more fire power which I can see you badly need and every day for the past six months the Scarlet Spider, Karnak, Iron Fist and another two dozen of some of K'un-Lun's finest warriors have been hitting all of yal's safe houses and strong holds all over the world and kicking your asses…"

"Your point" the eldest man asked with growing anger

Black Spider levels a hidden glare that could still be felt at the older man "My point buddy…is that you guys won't last another six months if this keeps up, you need help. You need a boss, a leader that can drag your sorry asses together and return you back to the seemingly unstoppable powerhouse the Inheritors were, like what six seven years ago?"

"And that would be you I presume?" one of the two women asked with a Arabian accent mixed with what sounded like East Africa, Tanzania possibly

"Yep" Black Spider said with a nod

"Wait that was four reasons, what was the fifth?" one of the Inheritors asked with suspicion

At this Black Spider chuckled and gestured towards the bag on the table that now had a red puddle around it. One of the Inheritors casted a nervous look towards the sack before he called it towards him and slowly opened to reveal

"By the gods!" the man said as he dropped the bag back on to the table to reveal the head of…

"LaMonica?" one of the women said in shock to see the former student of Davos's head on the table

"Yeaaaah…guy thought he could try and pull a fast one on me and well" Black Spider trailed of with a shrug

"You killed him?" the eldest man said in shock

"Wasn't hard" Black Spider revealed with a snort "Karnak had severed his arm earlier but even then he wouldn't have been that much of a challenge…guy tended to lose his cool if you rib him enough"

"So you killed a deserter, am I supposed to be impressed?" the Inheritor with a light voice said with doubt

Black Spider was silent for a moment before answering "No really, it's what he knew that I now know that will ensure your cooperation"

"What do you mean?" one of the women said

"You see boys and girls and dead body, LaMonica there" Black Spider nodded towards the head "Kept very detailed tabs on you guys after he left, where your strongholds are, your organization's shell companies, the works to keep a large magical paramilitary force like yours going in this day and age"

"He told you this?" the eldest man said with shock

Black Spider shook his head with amusement "No…I tore it from his mind with the help of a friend of mine. Meaning everything he knew, I now know. Hiss life story, his hobbies, what you guys like to do in your spare times and…"

Black Spider stood up and raised a glowing fist, casting an ominous glow in the room "…All of the techniques Davos taught him before he left, both those he mastered and those he knew about but couldn't do himself. So you gonna accept me as the new head honcho or I do I have to kill you all and then hunt down and destroy what's left of the Inheritors?"

The five individuals stared at that man in silence for a long time as they came to terms with their current predicament. They could either allow this unknown man to take command of their failing organization or not and die knowing that the rest of the Inheritors will join them in death soon enough…

Finally after what felt like hours of tense silence the eldest man stepped forward "what do you have in mind for us?"

Black Spider smiled under his mask "You're going to help me help you guys…and to do that we need to take care of a slight problem we've both have in common"

"And what's that?" one of the women asked stiffly

It was then the five Inheritors saw movement behind Black Spider and watched as two women and a man entered the room, all heavily armed and in a similar attire to Black Spider's but with a few variations in them

"…Spider-man"

…

Two months later…New York City, Peter's apartment

Peter held in a yawn as he collapsed on to his couch after a particular depressing night on the streets. Just a few hours ago he stumbled across another criminal massacre courtesy of the Punisher who once again has vanished into the wind without so much as a trace

"Really starting to hate that special forces training of his" Peter groaned out

The lethal vigilante has been trained to sneak into countries, sneaking in and out of a city wouldn't be too hard for the war veteran.

"Rough night?" the voice of his roommate of three months come next week came from behind Peter

The spider themed hero looked over his shoulder to see Zatanna Zatara herself, clad in a rather revealing nightgown looming down at him with some concern. Peter gave her a slight nod as he removed his mask and dropped it on the sofa

"Yeah, just found another massacre of criminals left by the Punisher…this time an Irish Pub filled with what were once the lieutenants and the leader of the Irish Mob" Peter said as he pinched the ridge of his nose "And Frank slipped away before I or even the cops got there!"

Zatanna frowned as she sat next to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder "That makes the third crime family this month Peter…"

"Yeah I know" Peter said as he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling with a frown of his own "Seems like Castle is taking out the small fish before he decides to take on the big players like Tombstone, Silvermane, and eventually the Kingpin of Crime himself…Wilson Fisk"

"Still hard to believe that he's a crime lord" Zatanna said as she leaned against Peter "He seemed so nice, if a little intimidating at that party he hosted last week"

"I thought the same too…until I saw him remove a guy's head with his car door" Peter said as images of a run in with the large man a few weeks back rushed through his mind

While he knows Fisk was a brutal man both by nature and nurture in this reality and the last one, decapitating a guy's head with his car door was pretty gruesome way to deal with a guy that pissed him off. Used to be he'd just crush the man's head or have someone else deal with the guy, leaving his hands clean in a sense

' _Guess times have changed…'_ Peter thought as he let out a tired yawn and turned towards Zatanna who looked to be ready to fall asleep herself

"What are you still doing up anyways?"

Zatanna rested her chin on his shoulder and gave him a playful look "Practicing some new spells and enchantments…why, thought I was waiting for you to come home to a hero's reception?"

"Would make me feel better" Peter said with a smile

Zatanna laughed at this as she stood up and gave him a coy look "Well the night is still young, you still want me to make you feel better?"

Peter grinned at this as he watched Zatanna remove her nightgown as she entered his room. He soon followed after the mage who was already lying on his bed with an inviting look on her face. She propped herself up on her elbows and presented her rear towards Peter who carefully rubbed a hand on each cheek, causing her to moan at the rough texture of his hands on her smooth skin

Peter had one of his hands trail down to her slit and began to rub it slowly, using his adhesive powers to increase the friction against the sensitive nub of nerves, causing Zatanna to moan as she bucked her hips on to his skillful digits. Peter used his other hand to grope each as cheek before running his hands up her bare back, causing her to arch into his tough

"You like that?" Peter asked with a smirk as he began to slip a finger into her wet sex and pump into it

Zatanna moaned at the action "Mmm baby yeah…mmm!"

Peter grinned at the noises Zatanna was starting to make as he fingered her and decided to slip another digit in and rub her vaginal walls while his other hand reached around and began to massage her breast. Zatanna began to moan and clench Peter's fingers with her muscles while one of her hands joined Peter's in manipulating her breast and pinching her sensitive nipple

After a few minutes Zatanna felt her orgasm building and began to buck into Peter's fingers more while her breath hitched "Oh god…oh god…oh god I'm gonna-"

"You gonna cum Zee?" Peter asked as he cut her off by increasing the force of his fingering and gripped her tit all the harder, causing the raven haired beauty to let out a curse of pleasure

"Oh fuck yes, that's perfect don't stop baby!" Zatanna squealed in ecstasy as she felt Peter's fingers stimulate her sex until finally she came, some of her juices dripped up to his hand as he withdrew his fingers, coated in her Cum and held them out for Zatanna to suck

She didn't hesitate to taste herself on his hands while he kissed her bare shoulder and dry hummed into her, his erecting painfully obvious against his suit's pants. Zatanna grinned she grinded against the enlarge sex organ with her rear. Peter groaned at the action before pulling his fingers from Zatanna's mouth and removed his pants while she climbed to her knees and hands and shot a coy look over her shoulder at him while shaking her rear in an inviting manner

"Fuck me…"

Peter aligned his fully erect cock with her entrance and began to slowly enter her, causing her to let out a moan of delight as she was stretched out and filled with his throbbing heated sex. Peter's hands gripped her hips as he began to slowly thrust into her by pulling back until only his tip remained inside her and rammed it back in

Zatanna let out a yelp as he hit her sweet spot and began to meet his thrusts with her won. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and grunts from Peter and moans from Zatanna. Peter leaned forward and cupped both of Zatanna's heaving breasts as he hammered into her pussy with nearly superhuman force, wouldn't do to accidently break her pelvis with his strength

Zatanna seemed to know this and quickly panted out " **Nethgnerts ym ydob**!"

Peter raised a brow as he saw a thin blue outline on Zatanna's body as he continued to thrust into it "What was that?"

The mistress of magic looked over her shoulder with bedroom eyes and bit her lip "Made me…more…ah baby yes…more durable…don't hold ba-ah-ck baby!"

Peter grinned at this as he began to increase the force of his thrust until he was going at it all full power, causing Zatanna to begin to let out a loud series of curses as she hit the cusp of her orgasm

"Yes, yes, yes, yes right there don't you fucking dare stop!" she screamed out and resorted to biting into the bed sheets to try and stifle her screams

Peter didn't let up as he continued his pace, enjoying the tight grip Zatanna's pussy had on his cock and groaned as he felt her squeeze him

"Christ Zee I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that!"

Zatanna through her sex filled haze heard this and smirked in a way that caused Peter's cock to twitch and his hunger for her to grow. She casted a lazy look at him and sent him a kiss as she muttered out

" **EtarbiV** "

Her body then much to Peter's shock and soon pleasure began to vibrate around his cock causing him to growl in pleasure as he thrusted into the goddess with reckless abandon. Zatanna showed her appreciation by chanting his name like he was a god and she was a virgin priestess worshipping him, even though she was far from a virgin and depending on who you asked Peter was far from a god

"Oh fuck baby, you feel so good inside me, it's like I was made for you!" Zatanna said in a drunken haze of bliss as her body's vibrations stimulated both Peter and her to unimaginable levels

' _Heh, you might be on to something Zee'_ Peter thought as he felt his load starting to build up inside him, signaling he was close, like he was about to go any second and quickly warned his partner

"In me you bastard, mark me with your seed!" Zatanna said shamelessly in lust, causing Peter to laugh as she was the same in his old reality

Get her to a certain point in sex and she'd start screaming and saying things that'd make a porn star or demonic succubus blush, well maybe the first one the latter could get pretty kinky or downright twisted if it wants…

"If that's what you want my little magician" Peter whispered huskily in Zatanna's ear before he thrusted into her one last time and spilled his cum into her glorious womb with a growl that bordered on a animalistic roar

" **AHHHHH**!" Zatanna let lose a magic fueled shout that caused several cracks to form in the walls and ceiling as she just hit her third orgasm that overshadowed her previous one by leaps and bounds as Peter filled her with his spunk

Peter thrusted into a few more times before he slowly withdrew from the mistress of magic and collapsed next to her with a laugh while Zatanna ended the spell that increased her body's durability and vibrations

"Holy shit…" she breathed out shakily as she rubbed her dripping pussy and caught some of the leaking cum in her fingers and brought it up to her mouth to taste "Mmmm…!"

Peter watched her with a chuckle as Zatanna then laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh of content

"Enjoy yourself?" Peter joked as he wrapped an arm around her sweaty body and pulled it close to his

"Mmm yes I did my amazing Spider-man" Zatanna quipped weakly as she casted a brief look at his cock and chuckled at how it was still hard and at full attention "Fuck…it's gonna take a few minutes until I'm ready for another one of those…"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush" Peter said as he let himself sink into the mattress slowly as the two basked in the after glow of their rut

"Hey Peter…" Zatanna asked quietly

"Hmm?" Peter looked towards her with a curious look

She looked up at him with a thoughtful expression on her sweat covered face, a few strands of hair sticking to it made her look even more attractive in a way

"I was wondering if…" she began before she stopped herself and shook her head "Never mind…"

"Zee?" Peter asked as she propped himself up and gave her his full attention "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing just something stupid. Really it's nothing" Zatanna said with a wave of her hand as she went back to admiring at his erect cock with growing hunger

Peter frowned at that as he cupped the side of her face and had her look at him "Zee, it's okay, you can tell me"

Zatanna stared into his eyes for a while before she gave him a sheepish expression "I was wondering if you wanted to act out a fantasy of mine is all"

At this Peter quirked a brow "What kind?"

Zatanna grinned "The kind where I cast a spell to make us invisible and we go somewhere really public and fuck?"

Peter's eyes widened at that as he let out a short cough "Uh sure, if that's what you want…"

"It is" Zatanna said before getting up and making her way to the bathroom "Just let me wash up real quick and we can head out to this spot in Central Park I picked out"

"Alright" Peter said as he watched her enter the bathroom and close the door

When she was certain the door was locked Zatanna lead against the door and let out a huff "Dammit girl, why couldn't you just say it?!"

She then made her way to the shower to freshen up all the while thinking how she can tell her friend, best friend really that she now sort of really likes him, not love, but Jesus the guy was well on his way to that

' _Dammit, why do guys like him make it so hard to admit your feelings?'_ Zatanna mentally groaned as the water began to pelt her silky smooth nearly flawless skin

…

Two weeks later…

If there's one thing Peter has come to sort of appreciate about this new Earth that he's taken to calling home these past few years, it's that a lot of his villains so far seem to be sticking to their typical routine, granted there are a few deviations like how Osborn has yet, key word there 'YET', to become the Green Goblin, Electro is now more of a being of electrical energy then a guy that has poor fashion sense and happens to have electrical powers and Rhino now seems to be in a sort of techno-organic suit than actual armor grafted to his skin

But aside from all the differences in either origins or appearance, for the most part they all act the same as they used to

Case and point he was down at the docks about ready to destroy a shipment of the illegal kind imported from Europe that Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime and arguably the most powerful crime lord in the Western Hemisphere, had bought recently according to a snitch that Peter was able to…convince to help him

' _Heh, maybe I should use the whole I have Punisher on speed dial with Vulture, see how he'll react'_ Peter thought with a chuckled as he remained crouched on a crane that over looked the dock that the ship coming in from Italy was approaching

Fisk's men, numbering at around two dozen, were already there and secured the area. With both his enhanced vision and his suit's lenses he can see that all of the men were armed with small automatics, each fitted with silencers, and all were on high alert meaning whatever was coming in was important and the Kingpin doesn't want to risk it being lost

' _Well Fisky poo, hate to say it but my whole life centers on making sure things don't go your way'_ Peter thought with a snort as he watched the ship begin to dock and waited until it was tied off before moving

It was then that Peter saw something move in the corner of his vision beneath him, a silhouette garbed in a cape and some sort of mask with points on the head. For a brief moment, Peter thought it was Batman, the way they were moving seemed so much like him but it wasn't…

Partly because with his night vision, Peter could see the figure was a woman…with a small custom made crossbow in her hands

"Huntress?" Peter whispered to himself as he watched what appeared to be the Huntress herself move with a sort of grace and agility that he never saw her move with

Don't get him wrong, Helena Bertinelli was a helluva a crime fighter and pretty good with the whole sneaking around and parkour thing that the Bat Family was infamous for, but this Huntress was moving like the actual Batman in some aspects. There was something else too, the way she moved that seemed familiar but Peter couldn't quite place it even though he swears he's seen it before

"Meh It'll come to meet at the weirdest moment, it usually does" Peter said with a shrug before he quietly activated his suit's web cape and used it to glide down towards the Huntress

…

Huntress held in a huff as she landed on a rooftop that overlooked a ship coming in to deliver it's load of illegal contraband from Europe. For the past few weeks she's been tracking a series of weapon shipments all across America and so far her search as brought her here, the sort of in to the country that the weapons come through. According to the hospitalized thug she was interrogating, his men bought the guns from the Kingpin of Crime whose based in NYC who in turn purchases the weapons from somewhere abroad

' _Hmm that ship should hopefully have not only a manifest of what it's bringing in here tonight, but also where it's coming from and who sent it'_ the crossbow wielding vigilante thought as she pulled out a pair of high tech binoculars to use to get a better view of the area

The stunning woman was clad in a black leather suit with purple gloves, knee pads, shoulder guards and gauntlets that were all reinforced with Kevlar and a sort of bi-weave titanium mesh to protect her from gunfire and small knives. On her chest, which even through the suit one could see was gifted, was a white cross that reached all the way down to her purple utility belt that was very similar to batman's barring that it also contained a holster for her custom-made crossbow that was a little bigger than a standard nine millimeter and arguably far more deadly. Her face was covered by a mask that had two points on the ends that made it look vaguely like bat ears or in some cases…a cat's

As to why she seems to have aspects of each, that was because her name was Helena Wayne…daughter of Batman and Catwoman…from another earth

Several years ago, Helena and her friend Supergirl Kara were transported to this earth during an invasion by forces of Apokolips.

Helena carefully scanned the men at the docks with a calculating expression _'Hmm automatic weapons, all armed with silencers. Looks like whoever's in charge doesn't want these boys to catch anyone's attention-'_

"So what brings a beautiful woman like you out here?" a male voice spoke up behind her in amusement

Helena immediately sent a back kick towards the source that she concluded was to her right slightly while reaching for her crossbow and was met with a palm blocking her foot's mark

She looked to see Spider-man himself standing behind her with his head quirked to the side

"Hey just because I dress and sometimes act like a spider doesn't mean I like having people's boots flying towards me!" he whined playfully before letting her foot go "Brings back sooo many bad memories…"

Helena narrowed her eyes at the man "What are you doing out here?"

Spider-man shrugged "Oh you know late night jogging to keep my cardio up for the Olympics, think of giving them a shot next year, you?"

Helena remained tense as she sized the man up, yes sizing him up unlike her friend who would more than likely ogle him "I'm tracking a series of weapon shipments and so far, my leads ended up here"

Spider-man nodded at that before casting s look over her shoulder "Well since you're here and I'm here and we both want the same thing apparently, you know what that means right?"

"A team up?" Helena asked with some amusement as she casted a brief glance at her surroundings ' _Daddy always said to mind your surroundings'_

At this Spider-man chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I was gonna say an epic hero fight because really that always happens when two Superheroes meet for the first time but yeah let's go with yours!"

"If you insist" the daughter of an alternate Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle said with a grin before her face sobered and she turned to look at the group of men beginning to offload some of the cargo containers off the ship "How do you want to play this then?"

She turned to see Spider-man cup his chin in thought and stared at the scene before them for a moment before looking towards her "How good is your aim?"

"Good enough" Helena replied evenly

Spider-man nodded at that and pointed towards a nearby crane that gave whoever can make it to the top a clear vantage point of the area "Pick them off them from up there, I'll head down and get their attention"

"You sure that's wise, there's a lot of men down there" Helena said as she attached her grappling hook to her crossbow and took aim at the distant structure with a keen eye

"Heh trust me Helena I know what I'm doing, also I know I shouldn't have to say this but no killing…I really don't need another murderous vigilante in my city at the moment" Spider-man said quietly before he walked towards the edge of the roof and silently dropped to the ground

Helena watched him go with a careful eye _'…I can't help but wonder what he looks like under that mask'_

She than cleared her head of those thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, she could lose herself in fantasies on wheatear he's cute or not after the men have been dealt with

It was then her eyes widened as a thought came to her "Wait how'd he know my name?"

…

Peter silently made his way towards the group of men, using the shadows to mask his presence which was a little hard thanks to some of the lights on his suit but hey if he can sometimes sneak up on his world's Superman in a bright red and blue suit, he's sure he can sneak up on a few simple thigs that smelled of cheap whiskey

He was also thinking back to is meeting with this world's Huntress, it was clear to him that it wasn't Helena Bertinelli under the mask, it was a Helena, he's gotten good at placing people with names, but it wasn't the usual Helena he fought with, slept with and attended teachers conferences with in the past. The first clue was the eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were a disturbingly familiar blue that he knows he's seen before but can't quite place it.

' _Well that and I've found out Helena_ _Bertinelli is dead here…_ ' Peter thought sadly at discovering his friend, yes shocker that the Leagues resident chatter box and the sort of grey sheep of the Bat Family were friends, was dead here and has been for a few years

He was coming up on the first thug and narrowed his eyes at the man as he took a quick look around to make sure no one would see them and quickly brought the man into a head lock and began to apply pressure to his windpipe. The man struggled as he tried to make a noise or break free but Peter didn't stop until the man's movements slowed and eventually stopped and slowly lowered his unconscious body to the ground

He sensed another man was about to round the corner and made to move and subdue him when suddenly a crossbow bolt flew past him and bounced off the side of a shipping container and nail the man in the side of the head, knocking him out in one hit

Peter quickly caught his falling body and dragged him out of sight and casted a quick glance up towards Huntress and gave her distant figure a nod before resuming his trek

' _Well she's one hell of a sharpshooter with that crossbow pistol thing of hers'_ Peter mused as he slipped back into the shadows

…

From her perch Huntress could make out the location of all of the gun men and Spider-man's admittedly fast progress towards the ship itself. Helena let out a hum of approval as she watched Spider-man drop before a man before shooting two web lines at the man, one covering his mouth and the other his hand on his weapons trigger to keep him from firing off his gun.

' _He's a lot more skilled then I gave him credit for'_ Huntress mused as she saw him take out the silenced man before quickly vaulting over a storage container and taking out another two men with a simple chop to the back of the head and restrain them with that webbing of his

Of all the heroes in the Justice League, Helena knew the least about Spider-man. It appears that he's something wholly unique to this world as she and her friend Karen never heard or met someone like him back on their Earth, yet another clue to indicate that while this world was painfully similar to her own, it wasn't hers of Karen's not entirely

' _I just know she's going to be jealous when she hears I've teamed up with her high school girl crush, Spider-man'_ Helena thought amusingly as memories of her friend going on and on about how hot Spider-man must be and would ogle over his body that was in her words 'displayed like a hidden sex god, just waiting to be unleashed'

Helena shook her head at the thought but won't lie in admitting that Spider-man so far, in terms of physicality was attractive and while he was a bit of a talker and she's heard plenty around the grape vine the man can get under one's skin with his poor jokes and quips, he was slowly being seen in the same light as Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to a degree

His merchandise was selling better than all but Superman and Batman's, that was for sure.

' _Maybe after this, I can maybe get to know him more…and find out how the hell he knew my name!'_ Helena thought as she shot another thug with her nonlethal crossbow bolts

…

Five minutes later with all the armed gun men restrained Huntress and Spider-man now stood in the bridge of the ship that was transporting the contraband, looking for any idea on where it came from and who sent it. Huntress made her way to an active terminal and began to hack into it

"Hmm…the ship's from Italy, Naples to be precise…" Huntress said as she examined the information

"Naples?" Spider-man said with surprise before he looked down at the cargo hold that was still open "Anyone own this tub specifically or was the crew simply bought off?"

"Give me a sec…" Huntress said as she went deeper into the system before she came across a name "Moretti…"

Spider-man suddenly felt his spider-sense flared and quickly shot a web line at Huntress and yanked her to him just as a hail of bullets tore through the terminal she was just at. He sensed that their attacker throw a grenade towards the bridge and jumped out just as the small device smashed through a window and ignited

 **KABBOOOOOOM!**

* * *

…

And done.

So next chapter Huntress and Spider-man take on the Beetle, and then another lemon between the two, after that chapter the New 52 officially begins!


	40. An amazing night with Huntress

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : That meeting won't happen for some time, like after Forever Evil, at least that happens before Huntress and Powergirl head back to Earth 2, I'll have to re-check to make sure. He'll be getting close to a few women but as for marrying them, no. The first flashback of the Void getting out and wrecking everything will show next arc!

 **kival737101** : Yeah Way of the Spider was long but it won't be the longest arc I have planned, I have at least two more that are a little longer or possibly twice as long depending if I make thee chapters themselves longer. As for the whole New 52 officially starting I mean when the major New 52 events in their comic lines start like the Court of Owls, H'EL on Earth, the arrival of Supergirl, the creation of the Justice League Dark and all that, after Dawn of Justice and up until now all the previous arcs took place in the five-year gap between the formation of the Justice League in the New 52 and then.

 **spiderman1fan** : Wanda is already aware that Zatanna is Peter's new roommate and while it'll be a while until we see her again she'll make it known that she is less than pleased. As for Amanda Waller's JLA having a spider themed hero on it, in a manner of speaking but I won't go into exact details on who it is, just know that it'll be a pretty big surprise, hopefully, and Peter will not be okay with it at all

 **chimera629** : Spider-man as faced down people as skilled as this story's main Black Spider if not greater and won in the past both in this story and in canon, he knows that he'll need more, a lot more to beat him. The durability was only temporary and it was for the whole body.

 **GJAM** : Yeah Helena Wayne as Huntress in the New 52 was awesome, sad she's gone now, I like Helena Bertinelli and all but so far aside from join the Birds of Prey she hasn't really done much to stick out too much and really grab my attention. As for him having a relationship with any woman especially after Wonder Woman and Superman start to date *shudders* he'll be growing closer to a few women, Helena, Zatanna and Wanda being chief among them but he won't be in any exclusive relationship at least for now but that may change later on

 **hollowichigo12** : He did, while Peter isn't as great as a detective as say Batman or Elongated Man or Detective Chimp DC's top three detectives, he'll put together that Helena isn't exactly who she says she is pretty quick.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Right now on a scale on 1 to 10 I'd say he's around 4.9 close to a solid 5 in fighting capability. We'll see what the two wanted to talk about in the flashback this chapter. Wanda is still in New York but as much as she's pinning for Spidey, she does have a life and a brother to look out for who will show up briefly next arc. Yeah Peter will be keeping in touch with Manhunter, won't be easy but he'll manage. Yes Diana's feelings will start to grow staring next arc which is the beginning of the first volume in the New 52 Wonder Woman comics, Blood. Powergirl's suit will start off as the one she had in the first part of New 52 before going back towards the classic suit and eventually sort of mold into a combination of the two. Peter's been tinkering with his power up which will be shown this chapter and in the next arc frequently, he's going up against Gods, he'll really need it. I'm still thinking up a name but I'll have one Spidey jokingly pick out. Black Spider's identity will start to slowly be revealed as time goes on, but it'll be a long while until the big reveal but I will say he's not from Earth 3 like the Crime Syndicate, I already have someone in mind for that part. In a manner of speaking Peter and Frank will sort of have a sit down and hash things out but wheatear it'll make a real difference is any body's guess, even mine at this point and Frank is aware that he's not some special case and people in the world regularly go through his kind of tragedy or worse, this is just his twisted dark way of sort of coping and venting and in a way avenging his family. People react differently to trauma

 **gunman** : No he'll be joining the Justice League Dark by way of the comics by I do have plans to make an arc centered around that movie later on, it'll be what brings Wanda into the fold. Also no Constantine isn't dead, he's just of doing his own thing which half the time is being a dick but hey people sort of love him for it. Yeah Spider-man back in the previous reality has had his fare share of alternate reality versions of people he knows, some good like Powergirl who's an older Supergirl from Pre-New 52 Earth 2 and some not so good like Superboy Prime. The meet's coming soon, it'll be after the Wonder Woman arc that starts next chapter and it will be tense and awkward, he's supposed to be dead in this reality after all and well his mom is head of the CIA, not a very stress-free and easy job and his sister from what we've briefly seen is not so much as strict but kind of intense. As for where's Mephisto is in all this, he's there even if we don't see him or he's mentioned, but he's been there all this time in the background watching, planning, thinking, waiting for the right moment to pop up and it's coming a lot sooner than most would think. As for Moretti, he's an arms dealer and sex trafficker from the New 52 Huntress six issue comic series that had Helena travel to Italy to deal with, he'll make a brief appearance but other than that he's not really all that important to the story

 **Warning: Lemon towards the end of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

 _Eight months ago…one week after the siege of K'un-Lun_

" _Sooo what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Peter asked as he approached Karnak and Danny who were both standing on a balcony that was overlooking the city_

 _Karnak turned towards him first "We wish to congratulate you on stopping the one who called himself the Juggernaut"_

" _Indeed, from what Fate told us, he was more of a force of nature than an actual man" Danny said with a nod as he kept his gaze on the reconstruction of his home_

" _Oh uh thanks" Peter said sheepishly "Facing down seemingly unstoppable enemies and winning is sort of what I do"_

 _The two older men chuckled at this or Danny did, Karnak merely snorted in amusement before they both centered their gazes on the spider themed man with a grave intensity. Peter saw this and quirked a brow in puzzlement, wondering what it is the men wanted_

" _Uh guys, there something you wanna say, cause I don't have telepathy…even though it seems almost every other person I know does" Peter said the last part in a whine_

" _Peter for your efforts in helping defend our home and preventing the Inheritors from gaining the Time Stone, we wish to offer you a reward for your services" Danny said with a small grin_

" _What is it? Some sort of scroll with hidden kung-Fu techniques, the secrets to the universe…the truth on who really killed JFK?" Peter asked_

" _No, nothing along those lines" Danny said with a chuckle as he pulled something from his belt "But it does relate to some degree Kung-Fu"_

 _Peter saw what it was, a small scroll with a red and golden band around it. Peter carefully accepted the small gift and looked at it with interest "Was is this?"_

" _We are aware that your time here with us is growing short and that the world will need you soon. This scroll possesses some of the things that Karnak and I wanted to teach you. It also contains information on how to develop your own fighting style with what you've learned both here and in that scroll with your abilities in mind" Danny said_

" _Whoa…thanks" Peter said with a nod towards the two men "This is like one of the best gifts I've ever gotten from anyone"_

" _Use what you'll learn from them wisely Peter" Karnak said in a distant tone "There are things in that scroll that very few outsiders have been allowed access to. I hope you realize the amount of trust we're putting in you"_

" _I do, don't worry whatever secrets you've deemed fit to give me won't become public knowledge" Peter assured the two men_

" _Good…it'd be a shame to have to kill you" Danny said in a serious tone causing Peter to pale before the Immortal Iron fist broke out into a laugh "Heh, I was joking about the killing you part, but seriously don't tell anyone"_

 _Peter began to chuckle to while Karnak watched them both with some annoyance before loudly clearing his throat, catching both men's attention. The Magister then turned his gaze on Peter_

" _We also wish to let you know that you are welcomed back here at any time, the same can be said of your brother and companion Wanda" Karnak said in an indifferent tone before it grew hard "…Along with whoever you deem trustworthy…"_

" _Wait are you saying I can come back whenever I want and hang out with you guys for as long as I possibly can and if I wanted I could bring a friend or two with me?" Peter said with an excited expression on his face_

" _Yep!" Danny said with a nod while Karnak mentally groaned at this, why him?_

" _Awesome!" Peter said as he threw his arms up in the air in excitement, seriously that was one helluva of reward to an outsider like him, even if he has sort of wormed his way into a quite a few people's hearts since coming here_

" _Thank Fate and the King for this gift Peter. They, or more accurately Fate believes you've earned it" Danny said before he shrugged "The king will let just about anyone in these days, it's kind of why we refer to either Fate or the council in these matters"_

" _Oh well give my thanks to both just the same" Peter said_

" _We will" Danny said before an idea came to him and he turned towards Karnak with a grin_

 _Karnak recognized that grin and narrowed his eyes "No…"_

" _What? Come on!" Danny pleaded_

" _No"_

" _Yes"_

" _No"_

" _Please?"_

" _I refuse!"_

 _Peter watched the two men go back and forth before speaking "Uh what are you all talking about?"_

 _Danny turned towards Peter with an excited expression as he held up his fist which started to glow "…How would you like to learn how to do this?"_

…

Peter held in a wince as he felt a piece of shrapnel pierce his suit and cut right into him along his lower back, thankfully the Kevlar kept it from going too deep

' _Maybe instead of Kevlar I should o with armor plating of some sort, like my fist Spider-armor suit'_ Peter thought as he and Huntress landed on the dock next t the now burning ship as a figure flew above them in an armored suit

"Who the hell is that?" Huntress asked as she brushed some strands of her hair out of the way

"Her name is Beetle" Peter said as he watched the silent mercenary bank left and head straight for them "She's basically if Firefly and an armory had a kid"

The Beetle aimed her wrists at the duo and activated her small built in energy beams and opened fire

"Fantastic" Huntress groaned as she shot several bolts at the incoming mercenary who easily dodged them and sent a wrist rocket towards them

Peter's eyes narrowed at this as he charged up a Venom blasts and shot the approaching missile out of the sky, causing it to erupt in a ball of fire

 **BOOOOOOM!**

"Move now!" Peter said as he grabbed Huntress by the arm and pulled her towards the shipping crates where they'd have some measure of cover from the flying mercenary

Beetle saw them running for cover and growled in annoyance as she aimed another rocket towards the duo, only to curse when they ducked into the shadows. She quietly switched to thermal and began to sweep over the containers, looking for her targets.

…

"So mind telling me why the flying dung beetle is here?" Helena asked as she loaded an explosive bolt into her crossbow

"Dung beetle?" Spider-man said with surprise before he began to snicker "Hehehe…that's a good one. Gotta remember to use that one"

"Focus Spider-man" Helena said as she tensed at the sound of Beetle flying over them

"Trust me, I am focused" Spider-man said with a wave of his hand as he began to mess with something on his wrist "Just because I don't go all dark and broody like a certain Bat from Gotham does, doesn't mean I'm not thinking up a way to take down little miss walking armory up there"

He then pulled out something small and chucked it towards a distant container and turned towards the purple clad woman "As for why she's here. Likely because the Kingpin hired her to guard his shipment, she's a common agent of his"

"How common?" Helena pressed

Spider-man shrugged "Enough that she's sometimes seem as his right hand man, even though she's a woman…and this is like the fifth time I've faced her when I stumble across something with the Kingpin's proverbial name on it"

He then tensed and before Helena could ask what was wrong he grabbed her and leaped out of the way as the Beetle suddenly appeared and peppered the area they were just at with a combination of high energy weapons and bullets

"Shit!" Huntress yelled as she fired off a crossbow bolt at the flying mercenary and watched as the bolt made contact and exploded

 **KABOOOOOOM!**

The two landed with a heavy thud on a parked truck and watched as the fire and smoke cleared to reveal a scorched but otherwise unharmed Beetle…with her weapons pointed right at them

"Damn, what's that thing made of" Helena shouted as she and Spider-man scattered from the hail of firepower

"Don't know, but I've seen the thing take RPG's and brush it off like it was a fire cracker" Spider-man yelled as he shot several web bullets and venom blasts at the flying mercenary to keep het at bay "Which reminds me…hey Beetle, mind telling me who your tailor is? Cause a suit like that would really come in handy with half the guys I deal with on a regular basis!"

Beetle's response was to throw another grenade at Spider-man that Helena shot out of the air with a well-placed bolt, causing the explosion to send the beetle soaring back several meters as she and Spider-man regrouped and raced into the aisles of shipping containers until they both came to a stop by a large crane next to a parked truck

"Well Hunty, unless you have more of those explosive bolts in that belt of yours and don't mind sniping more grenades I think we need a new game plan" Spider-man said as they heard another distant explosion, like Beetle now resorting to trying to flush them out to find them

"What do you have in mind?" Helena asked as she peeked out from behind a shipping container and made out Beetle landing on a distant crane, scanning the area for them before sending a rocket towards a group of containers, destroying them and whatever their cargo was

"Well first we have to take away her air superiority" Spider-man said as he turned towards the distant form of Beetle with a calculating face under his mask "While my suit is capable of flight, her's is faster and well she's a lot more proficient in aerial combat them me"

Helena hummed at that as she observed her surrounds and saw a stack of shipping containers nearby that have yet to be destroyed by the mercenary. She then turned back towards Spider-man "I might have an idea to bring her down to our level"

"All ears beautiful" Spider-man said with a hidden grin

Helena gave him a look of amusement before pointing towards a small stack of shipping containers "Lure her there, I'll take care of the rest"

Spider-man followed her finger and quirked a brow at the rectangular metal cates and chuckled, especially when he saw what company's logo was on them

"Hunty, it'll be my extreme pleasure" Spider-man said as he cracked his neck and hopped on top of a nearby shipping container with an inhuman strength and speed and yelled "Hey dung Beetle! BLEEEEEH!"

Helena watched with a smirk as Beetle turned her weapons on the wall crawler and immediately gave chase to the man. She then made a break for the shipping containers as pulled out several explosive bolts

"Let's hope mister Osborne doesn't mind losing a few things in mine and Spider-man's efforts to bring this crazy bitch down…if he does, sucks to be him I guess…"

…

Spider-man quickly zig zagged through the maze of shipping containers as the Beetle flowed him like a half starved dog after a pound of steak or a large milk bone. He casted a brief glance of his shoulder as he vaulted over another container

"Hey Beetle, you're not still pissed that I webbed you up last month and left you for the cops are ya?"

Beetle's response was to send a energy beam at his head which he dodged and sent a quick venom blast back in retaliation. He watched with some interest as the bio blast impacted on Beetle's armor only for the armor to briefly glow white in certain areas, indicating a shielding of some sort

"Hmm someone's gotten an upgrade, but no seriously who is your tailor I really want to hire this guy" Peter said as he shot a web line and used it to pull him out of the way of a hail of gun fire "Okay fine I get it, you don't want to share which is kind of hurtful. After all us arthropod themed individuals should be looking out for each other, yeah?"

He landed on a shipping container and leaped towards Beetle, using his suit's thrusters to increase his peed and shot past the startled woman and back towards the shipping containers that Helena was waiting

'Hope the girl has something good, cause if not, this fight's gonna be a whole lot harder' Peter thought as he landed in a roll and sprinted towards the containers with his spider-sense warning him that Beetle was gaining on him and readying another salvo of missiles with his name on it

Just as he sprinted past the containers with Beetle right behind him, an explosion went off, sending one of the forty-foot metal rectangles right into a surprised Beetle before the one she slammed into exploded as well, causing Peter to wince at the intensity, it wasn't the worse he's seen the merc take but that had to hurt from what he could see

Helena suddenly landed next to him with her crossbow aimed at the burning wreckage "Think that'll stop her?"

Peter eyed the flames and sensed that Beetle was alive…and aiming her wrist guns at them

"Nope…" Peter said as he pushed Helena back while he ducked under several energy beams slammed into his suit, causing him to groan at the heat and pain of the blasts as he sent a well-aimed venom blast towards the wrist guns and listen to the sounds of Beetle letting out an enraged roar as the bioelectric blast shorted out the energy weapons followed by a nearly silent implosion of the weaponry

The Beetle then pulled out something from her belt and placed it on the container that had her pinned while Peter watched in shock as he sensed what it was

"Wait you're going to-"

 **BOOOOOOM!**

He was able to quickly summersault back as the blast raced towards him and watched as Beetle was flung through the air, only to suddenly shoot a grappling hook out and use it to pull her towards the ground and land with a heavy thud, the ground cracking under her feet

Peter took in her appearance and let out a whistle at the level of damage her suit was in. It was completely scorched from the flames and the jet pack on her back looked crushed and had bits of sparks shooting off it and a few dents and tears in her armor across her suit

"Heh go Huntress" Peter said as he dodged a bullet fired from Beetle's side arm

The mercenary let out a hiss of annoyance as she continued to open fire on Peter who was slowly making his way towards her when Huntress landed behind her and sent a powerful kick into the back of the armored woman's knee, forcing her to stumble and for Huntress to leap on her head and wrap her thighs around her neck and used a surprising amount of strength to throw the Beetle to the ground as she pulled out a small high tech Taser

The Beetle saw this and used her enhanced strength, courtesy of her armor, to try and wrestle it out of the woman's grasp only for Spider-man to grab and restrain her arm. She let out a roar as she tried to pull free only to spasm in pain as Huntress jammed the Taser into her neck, frying her suit's systems and her

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Beetle ley out an electronic howl of pain before the taser was removed and she went limp and let out a pained moan

Peter then lifted her up as Huntress got off the now downed mercenary's body and then began to swing her around until he released his grip and sent her right towards the shipping container he threw a small device on earlier. He and Helena both watched as just as the mercenary was about to hit it, a large explosion of webbing erupted from the side and cushioned the villain's impact while also restraining her

"Heh, bullseye" Peter said with a chuckle

"Impressive…" Huntress said as she watched the Beetle go limp in the net before she heard the sounds of several police cruisers approaching "Now they show up…NYC's finest my ass"

"Fisk must have paid a few who were nearby to not respond unless absolutely necessary, guess the constant sounds of explosions finally tipped them off something wasn't going right" Peter summarized knowing that Fisk out of all the crime bosses in NYC had the most cops on his payroll, including the commissioner or at least half the man's staff

He then suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and used his suit's thrusters to shoot off towards the city as New York's finest arrived to secure the area and arrest the thugs and mercenary left behind

Meanwhile on a not too distant rooftop, a lone shadowed figure watched the entire exchange with a hidden expression

"Hmm…resourceful. He's becoming more and more worthy of 'her' by the day…"

It then slowly faded into the shadows and kept a careful distance as it followed Spider-man and his…companion

…

It wasn't even two minutes into the flight when suddenly Helena aimed her Crossbow into his kidney with an armor piercing tip

"Set me down…"

Peter quirked a brow at the woman as he faintly felt his spider-sense tingle "Uh it's a long way down and unless you can fly-"

"Set me down on a building, anyone will do. You and I are gonna have a talk" Helena said in a serious manner that Peter knows he's seen somewhere before, those glairing if alluring blue eyes weren't helping matters either

Peter sighed "alright, give me a second to find somewhere where we won't have to worry about eavesdroppers or worse…rats"

"Rats?" Helena said with a frown

"Horrid little disease carrying rodents" Peter said with a shiver before turning to look at the purple and black clad woman "Seriously, those things nearly wiped out Europe!"

"Technically it was the fleas they carried, not them specifically" Helena countered with a snort as they landed on the top of the Daily bugle, one of the most prominent new publishers in the world

And Spider-man's biggest critic and super heroes in general, but mostly him

"Trust me, no one ever looks for a superhero with a secret identity on the line at a major news distributor" Peter said with a chuckle

Helena hummed at that before aiming her weapon at his head, right in between the eyes "Enough games, now talk!"

"Uh it's what I've been doing, unless you prefer me to speak in different language, cause if you do I know Spanish, French, Russian and Italian-"

"How do you know who I am?!" Helena growled out as she clicked the safety off her crossbow

Peter tensed for a brief moment, more out of habit then genuine concern before he let out a tired sigh "Because I know you're not Bentinelli…"

Helena's eyes narrowed at this bit of information "How do you know…?"

"Because she was once a close friend of mine and unless she's recently taken a dip in a Lazarus pit and got some cosmetic surgery to change her appearance, your using her name as in alias and I want to know why" Peter said the last part with a subtle growl in his tone that caused Helena to tense

The two maintained eye contact for several tense minutes, each waiting to see if the other would either back down or attack. Helena knew she was outclassed in this fight, Spider-man was faster and stronger than her to the point it wasn't even a fair fight but she has something on her side that he doesn't…

She was trained by Batman and Catwoman, that had to count for something…she hoped

Finally, Spider-man spoke "Look, I can see you're a good person…hopefully…so how about this?"

She watched with slightly wide eyes as he removed his mask to reveal the face of a man who had this sort of nerdy boyish charm to him that she couldn't help but find kind of hot who seemed to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties with short brown hair that was a little messy from the mask and a small grin on his face

"I'm Peter Parker…."

Helena eyed the man carefully "Why would you just revel your face and name to me?"

Peter shrugged "Meh not like I have much to hide and even if you tried to look for me, you'd likely come up empty…I uh kind of don't exist here"

Helena frowned at what he said, it wasn't arrogance she could hear in his tone or some sort of challenge, it sounded like he was stating a simple fact. Like as if saying the sky was blue or horses like hay, it just was

After several moments, Helena slowly lowered her weapon and after some internal debate, she slowly removed her mask "Helena…Wayne"

At this Peter's eyes widened "Wayne…as in related to Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah…" Helena said as she rubbed the back of her neck "He's my father…"

Peter's eyes narrowed in interest at that "How's that possible, your almost as old as he is…unless…"

"Unless?" Helena probed

"Unless…" Peter said slamming an hand into his palm "You're a modified clone of his made by some creepy scientist that also has an unhealthy sexual attraction to one of his students!"

Helena gave Peter a deadpanned stare "…What?"

"Oh wait no that was me" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle before his expression grew serious "But no seriously, how are you his kid, what are you from the future or something?"

"Sort of kind but not really" Helena replied

Peter quirked a brow at that "Huh?"

"I'm not from here…as in this earth. I'm from another Earth…" Helena revealed carefully, mindful to keep Karen's existence hidden, just incase

"Really?" Peter said with intrigue

"Yes" Helena nodded

After several moments, Peter nodded "Cool…"

"That's it? Cool?' Helena asked with surprise, she expecting something else a bit more…well more than a simple 'cool'

"Not the first time I've met someone from another earth, I'm just hoping your not a godlike teenager with one helluva of a god complex and a hard on for making Superman's life hell on earth" Peter said as memories of Superboy Prime came to mind

Yeah he could do without that guy popping back up anytime soon if ever

' _Then again with my luck he will and he'll be teamed up with like Doomsday or god forbid the Beyonder or something'_ Peter thought with grim amusement before suddenly a loud noise emanated from his stomach, causing Helena to chuckle and Peter to shoot her a sheepish smile "Heh, sorry about that, but fighting bag guys or girl in this case tends to make me hungry"

"It's alright, I know what you mean" Helena said with a grin before she cast a brief glance to the city "Know anywhere good to grab a bite to eat?"

Peter quirked a brow in amusement at this "Why miss Wayne, are you asking me out on a date?"

Helena turned her attention back to Peter with a coy smirk "Maybe I am…"

…

Ten minutes later…

"So you're not from this world either?" Helena asked as she and Peter were now sitting in a rather small but quaint Pizza shop close to Central Park, both dressed in casual clothes

"Uh not really but sort of" Peter said as he took a drink from his soda

He was decked out in a simple blue short sleeved shirt over a black long sleeve shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was in slightly better order but it still had this unkempt appearance that Helena thought looked good on him

"What do you mean by that?" Helena asked with intrigue

She was clad in a tasteful black lace blouse that drew some attention to her gifted bust, black waisted jeans shorts that showed off her long toned legs that Peter will admit to staring at and a pair of dark purple flats. Net to her was a small gym bag that held her Huntress gear

"I'm kind of from an alternate timeline" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "The uh Flash from my world sort of went back in time and changed some things and altered the present, forcing me and him to team up and try and change things because really the world he made was hell on earth, like world war three on steroids bad. After rallying that new world's heroes or what passes for heroes with some of them because dear god they were almost as warped as the Punisher is, he was able to go back in time and stop the change and well here I am…in a slightly different…okay very different reality now"

Helena stared at him in surprise until she remembered something "How come you weren't affected by the time change on both accounts?"

"I was busy in another realm getting beaten half to death by a demon lord whose kids I got either killed or imprisoned when Flash went back the first time. The second time after he went back I was sort of about to die by some sort of doomsday weapon set off by that world's less than friendly Aquaman after an evil version of Wonder Woman kicked my ass and I nearly got killed by my reality's Professor Zoom and that world's Enchantress" Peter said with a straight face

Helena waited for the joke until she realized that he wasn't kidding!

"Damn…" was all she could say as she stared at her drink in thought, that's a pretty fucked up way to lose your home

"Heh yeah…after all that I think I can safely say I'd prefer getting tossed around by a demon then having to come back to a nightmare of a world and find out that not only am I no longer married to my world's Wonder Woman, yes I know surprising but hey it happened, but also finding out she leveled London and was at war with Aquaman who sunk half of Europe into the ocean…"

"What the hell did the Flash change to cause all of that?" Helena asked with disbelief "Kill the Jesus or something?"

"Might as well have but no he didn't and it's not my place to tell and honestly, I can't really fault him for doing what he did…just wished he didn't" Peter said with a sigh before taking a bite of his pizza and turning towards the daughter of Batman and Catwoman from an alternate earth "So what's your world like, am I in it too?"

Helena didn't answer until she finished what she swears is the best pizza she's ever had "No as far as I can remember there's never been a Spider-man in my world. As for what my world's like before Apokolips invaded it and tore it apart and killed everyone I ever loved or knew…it was more advanced, more peaceful too since many of the world's supervillains like Joker, Grodd and even Luthor were cryogenically frozen"

"…Well that's one way of making sure your enemies don't come back" Peter said with surprise _'Can't imagine what her world had to go through to approve of something like that!'_

"If you say so" Helena said with a shrug "But my world had a lot less natural beauty in it compared to here. Back home the Amazon was reduced to half it's size here and Gorillas were extinct along with like another eight dozen species that are endangered here…"

The two continued to eat their meals, trading stories about times in their world and comparing there's to this new one they've come to call home these past few years, though Helena was keeping tight lip with some details while Peter avoided subjects that pertained to his long-ended marriage to Diana

' _Least she and Steve are no longer a thing…though I think I should wait a little longer before trying anything. She doesn't strike me as a girl who's ready to hop into another relationship after ending one that long and as serious as it was with Steve…and I refuse to be the rebound guy, my small barely kept together pride will not allow it!'_ Peter thought as he took another slice from his third pizza

…

 _Two Weeks after the failed attack on K'un-Lun…Watchtower_

 _Peter waited until the glow from the teleporter died down before he announced his arrival_

" _Honey I'm home!" Peter yelled jokingly as he made his way to the monitor room, by his estimates Diana and cyborg should be there_

 _It didn't take him long to arrive and was greeted by Victor in the form of a nod and Diana…_

 _Diana was silent as she simply gazed down at the earth below them with an unreadable expression. Peter raised a brow at the behavior and casted a glance to Cyborg who responded with a shrug. Sighing at this, Peer slowly approached Diana, already having an idea on what's bothering her_

" _So I'm back" Peter said as he came to stand next to her_

" _So I see" Diana said as she kept looking down at the earth deep in thought_

 _Peter saw this and decided to continue on "Yeah, sorry it took so long to get back but I needed some serious healing, like I'm pretty sure I flatlined once or twice"_

" _Good to see you're alright…" Diana commented quietly_

 _Peter frowned at this, growing concerned with how distant she was before he decided another approach "Yeah then again Wanda made one helluva of a nurse…"_

 _At this, Diana's brow twitched ever so slightly and her hand curled a fraction. Peter smirked under his mask and proceeded onwards "I know it's surprising, isn't it? Who would have thought that she'd be any good at helping little old me get back together? Though I could have done without the sponge baths she insisted on me taking, honestly I think that was just her finding an excuse to lather my naked body in soaps and run her hands all over it"_

 _At this Diana crushed the monitor that her hand was resting on from constant application of superhuman strength_

"… _I'm not paying for that" Peter said as he looked at the sparking screen_

" _I sure as hell ain't" Cyborg chuckled as he turned to leave "If you two need me, I'll be in Detroit. Gonna stop by and say hi to my dad and my old football team"_

" _Have Vic!" Peter sent the man a wave while Diana merely grunted_

 _After they were sure the young man was gone, Peter turned towards Diana "So, should I be paying Steve a violent visit or are you gonna tell me what happened?"_

" _What makes you think something happened?" Diana questioned with a sigh_

" _Experience…" Peter said as he sat next to her and removed his mask "Plus you seemed to distracted to worry over me almost dying"_

" _Sorry" Diana winced a little_

" _Meh not the worse I've been in, in fact that fight made me wish I at least brought you along" Peter said with a grin_

 _The two remained in silence for several minutes before Diana finally said what's been bothering her_

" _Me and Steve…aren't together anymore"_

 _Peter's brow furrowed at that "What happened? He cheated on you or something?"_

" _No…" Diana shook her head sadly "…He said he loved me and…I didn't know what to do so I didn't respond and…"_

" _Ah…so when he asked if you loved him you either said no or didn't answer huh…" Peter said now seeing what likely went down_

 _Since Steve is human in that it wouldn't take much to kill him, trained as he may be, Diana likely thought that she was in some weird sense trying to protect the man by distancing herself from him. Which likely became even harder after he dropped the 'L' word, beforehand it would have been a lot easier, now things were going to likely be even more awkward for the duo_

' _ **And you'll have to wait longer before worming your way in to her heart…hehehehe'**_ _the Void chuckled darkly in the back of Peter's head_ _ **'Sucks to be you on sooooo many levels little Peter, but don't worry, I'll keep you company IF she moves on to you!'**_

" _So what are you gonna do now? I mean he's still our liaison to ARGUS and we'll likely gonna see him again" Peter said in attempt to distract himself from the Void's prodding_

" _I'm going to give him some space, allow him to come to terms with the situation. After that we'll see…" Diana said as she rubbed her brow in aggravation "Why must human romance be so difficult and complicated"_

" _Don't know, ask Aphrodite when you see her and find out for me will ya?" Peter joked which earned a small grin from Diana as the two sat there in silence until Peter frowned and looked over his shoulder suddenly_

" _Seriously man, you couldn't let out a couch or something!?" Peter groaned as Manhunter suddenly became visible_

" _Apologies…I did not mean to-" the Martian began only for Diana to stand and angrily approach him_

" _You had no right to listen in on our conversation J'onn!"_

 _Peter saw J'onn tense as Diana approached him, likely to really give him a piece of her mind and decided to intervene before things likely escalated. In Diana's current emotional state, she was much more prone to lashing out and well Manhunter has so far shown he may be a bit more aggressive then what Peter remembers and will defend himself physically if attacked first_

' _Last thing I need is these two tearing the tower apart and getting me launched into space' Peter thought as he grabbed Diana's shoulder and pulled her to a stop "Ease up Di, he didn't mean it and he said sorry. Just let it go"_

 _Diana glanced back at him for a brief moment before she let out a huff and turned for the teleporters "I'll see you later Peter…"_

 _She brushed past J'onn or tried to, the Manhunter made his body intangible and allowed the angry Amazon to walk through as if he were air and waited until she was gone from the room before assuming a more solid state. He turned to see Peter giving him an unimpressed look_

" _You know M and M, it's stuff like that why the rest of the League is starting to grow uncomfortable with you. Hell you just gave Batman a crap load of ammo to feed to the rest of the League, completely ignoring the fact he does something a lot similar to the rest of us"_

" _I did not mean to listen in, but I was…just curious…" J'onn said quietly_

" _It's fine…" Peter said as he pinched the ridge of his nose "Just try not to do that again and if you do, make sure no one knows. Like Batman does!"_

 _Manhunter nodded at this "I will…but tell me, how did you know I was there? I didn't make a sound and even Superman would not have heard me with his senses"_

" _It's a gift" Peter said with a shrug as he turned towards the monitors and groaned at seeing what appeared to be Solomon Grundy tearing up a city block in Huston "Come on green, let's go stop zombie boy there before he does any more damage"_

 _Manhunter nodded before following the spider themed man to the teleporters_

…

' _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy they finally ended their relationship…god I sound like a total asshole. I can practically feel the look of disproval from Uncle Ben and Aunt May from the afterlife!'_ Peter mentally groaned before saw Helena was trying to get his attention

"Sorry, what was that? Mind was elsewhere" Peter said sheepishly

Helena rolled her eyes in amusement before she repeated her question "I said, did you wanna come back to my place with me?"

Peter's eyes widened at this "Uhh…why?"

"Why do you think?" Helena said with a grin as she placed her hand on his "It's been a while since I've gotten laid and well unless your attached I thought we could pass the time. Sides you saved my life so I feel like I should pay you back somehow unless your one of those guys that will take a boring no fun your welcome instead"

"Uh no, I'm nice but not that nice and I'm not gonna say no to a dangerously beautiful girl that not even an hour ago dropped several freight containers on a armored mercenary that makes Deathstroke the Terminator look under equipped for a war" Peter said as he pulled out his phone "Just let me call my roommate and let her know I won't be home tonight so she doesn't start to worry and likely go on a rampage that I swear can level a city"

"Her?" Helena said with amusement

"Yes her, what guys and girls can't live together unless their related or in a relationship?" Peter said dryly

"Then can, but half the time it's because their screwing each other's brains out" Helena commented with a pointed gaze

"I…won't confirm or deny that claim" Peter said with a cough as he selected Zee's number while Helena asked their waitress for a to go box for their pizza

…

…Somewhere else outside of reality…

In a large room that seemed to be made of glass with thousands upon thousands of glowing white, blue and golden strings spread throughout in a manner that was reminiscent of a massive ever changing spider web with a single large being stood at the center observing everything.

The appeared to be over twelve feet high and possessed a human torso clad in a red and blue faded suit that appeared to be from the Victorian era while their lower half was a massive golden metal spider body with five large metal legs. On their head was a metal helm that possessed eight eyes that glowed as they scanned and observed the numerous realities that were shown to it

This was the Master Weaver, an ancient primordial being that's existed for eons and possessed a tremendous amount of power to give even the likes of Darkseid pause…for like several seconds

Still despite all of it's great power, the essential caretaker and arguably master of the Web of Life and Destiny rarely ever became directly involved in anything in the multiverse, relying on agents like the Spider-men and Spider-women but sadly it was in very short supply of either of those things these days thanks to the likes of Morlun and before that, the crisis caused by the Anti-Monitor all those years ago and caused a real number on the Web of Life to the point the ancient god genuinely feared that it's time was over until one of the Center's friends, the Flash Barry Allen, saved them all…or most of them

It was then the voice of Julia spoke up as she materialized next to the massive being "If you keep staring at it, you might accidently cause it to combust"

The reason for Julia's comment was because most of the Master Weaver's eyes centered on one particular strand belonging to Peter Parker of what it has come to call Earth Prime…

The Master Weaver narrowed it's collective glowing eyes as it examined the new world the center of the Web of Life and Destiny has found himself in. Something wasn't right about it, something has happened and the Weaver couldn't figure out what it was. And it wasn't just that reality, there were others as well that have been affected by something

" **Grrrrr…things should have returned to normal after the Flashpoint was fixed"** the Weaver let out an annoyed growl that shook the ground around it slightly as it scanned through this new main Earth, looking for something that was familiar, it already few people that were from the previous reality, some of which the ancient being would have preferred stayed either lost or better yet dead **"Instead this reality and multiple other realities have changed and allowed their return…a new player has entered the field…"**

"What do you mean?" Julia asked with a frown

" **Someone…something…is playing a game with all of us…"** the Weaver growled out in annoyance as it turned towards Julia **"Go to this earth and report back to me what's going on in a year"**

Julia nodded at this, a little relieved she'd be getting out of here. While he Weaver has been an accommodating guest and teacher for her in learning and mastering her powers as the new Madam Web, he was a bit…off for the lack of a better term

"Anything or one specific you want me to look out for aside from Peter?"

The Weaver turned his gaze back to Earth Prime with a narrowed look **"Look for the one that calls himself the Outsider…his being there is somehow tied to events yet to come"**

"And what would those events be?" Julia sked the powerful yet annoyingly vague being

The Weaver didn't respond as it began to observe another world, Earth-2 that was now vastly different from before, searching for a potential candidate to be it's agent in that world, perhaps it will do the same it did for Earth-1 and find one of Peter's 'friends' to inherit the mantle of either Spider-man or Spider-woman…

Julia let out a sigh, secretly wishing that her clairvoyance was as good as the Weavers, then again even the Weaver's wasn't always reliable and more often than not it's made decisions more on chance and sheer dumb luck and hoped for the best then actually knowing what would happen

"Well I'm off to investigate this new world…and have you found out what or how Kaine was brought back yet?" Julia asked as she began to fade away

The Weaver was dead silent for the longest time that Julia thought he wouldn't answer when she heard the faintest whisper from him just as she left this plane and returned to the new earth

"… **No…and that's what worries me…stay close to Peter"**

Several moments passed before another voice spoke up from behind the Weaver, having waited until Julia was gone before making itself known "It's happening again…isn't it?"

The Weaver didn't respond as it continued to monitor the web, causing the voice to press on "Kaine's rebirth, it's connected to what's coming. I know you know this"

" **You nothing"** the Weaver suddenly snapped at the voice in a very, very rare moment of rage, causing them to actually flinch back in not so much as fear but caution as they watched the Weaver go back to watching the Web **"…None of you know nothing…"**

The owner of the voice stared at the large spider being for a moment before they sighed "And here I thought the Beyonder could be difficult"

The Weaver's response was to send a blast of red and gold energy webbing at the source of the voice and mentally chuckled as it heard them let out a surprised yelp of pain followed by demands to be freed

…

"Nice place you got here" Peter said as he followed Helena into one of her many safe houses in New York

"Thanks, got a good deal on it after half the place was trashed by the Apokolips invasion while back" Helena said as she closed the door behind them and watched as Peter examined her place

Peter eyes the place carefully and took in the rather bland furniture she had here, not too expensive but not dirt cheap either. He also made out several spots where she's likely hidden a multitude of weapons ranging from another of her crossbows and assorted bolts to knives and Tasers

' _Hmm all those lessons with Fire and Dinah are starting to pay off…'_ Peter mused as he turned to see Helena remove her shoes and make her way to the bedroom

He carefully followed, while he doesn't expect her to try anything violent, she's still a daughter of Batman. For all he knew, she's been able to somehow uncover a way to negate his spider-sense and most of his abilities…wouldn't be the first time someone connected to Batman accomplished this be they friend or foe

"Take a seat on the bed, I'll be out in a few moments" Helena said as she flicked on the lights to the room to reveal a small barely queen sized bed, a simple yet very comfy feeling rug and a chair with a small ottoman.

Peter nodded at this "Do you want me to undress or would you prefer to?"

Helena was making her way to the bathroom when she stooped and looked over at Peter for a moment before smirking "Keep the boxers on, the rest can go…"

She then entered the restroom and closed the door while Peter went about removing his clothes and his suit which he had underneath and placed them on her chair before sitting at the edge of her bed clad only in a pair of dark blue boxers. Several moments passed before Helena emerged clad only in a pair of panties, her full round breasts on full display for him to see

Peter took in her body and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, hell he's willing to admit she surpassed even her own mother by a league or two. She was a perfect blend of womanly curves and muscle and moved with a sort of grace only the bat family could pull off without being enhanced to some degree

"What's wrong spider, cat got your tongue?" Helena joked as she approached the man with a sway in her shapely hips

"With how things are going now, I'd say yeah" Peter nodded dumbly as he licked his lips at the sight of her bare body mere feet from his grasp "The cat is definitely going to be having my tongue…"

"Mmmm can't wait…" Helena giggled as she leaned in and gave Peter a peck on the lips before she pushed him back on her bed and took her tie to marvel at his body.

Even though the man was almost a good twenty years older than her to the point he might be the same age as her own father and at least a full decade older than any man she'd ever been with be it sexual or not, he had a body that put just about every one of them to shame. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, just solid well defined muscle that her father had to work for years to come close to achieving with his Navy Seal like training regimen and even then, it was never perfect

' _Perks for being a superhuman I suppose'_ Helena thought as she fell to her knees and ran her hands across his thighs, teasingly coming close to his growing erection that caused her to lick her lips in anticipation _'Mmm yes...come to momma baby…'_

She began to kiss his member though the fabric of his pants earning a gasp from the older man. She continued to run her hands across his thighs and lower torso, tracing the faded scars and marks he's gained over his twenty-yearlong career as a hero. She began to suck at the covered head while she had one hand slip into the gap in his boxers and grasp his tool and gave it a light squeeze

"Damn…" Peter said as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked to see Helena wink at him as she pulled his boxers down until his cock sprung free, causing her to giggle in delight as it nearly hit her chin

"My, my, my…some's eager to come out and play" Helena joked before she gave an affectionate kiss on his head and began to trail her tongue down his shaft while she had one hand cradle and fondle his balls and the other moved down to her dampened pussy and began to rub it through the fabric of her lingerie

The room was soon filled with moans from both Peter and Helena, the latter's being a bit muffled as she would occasionally take Peter's mushroom head in her mouth and give it a hard vacuum tight suck that Peter swore would end up ripping his entire manhood off

' _Helluva of a way to go, death caused by an insanely awesome blowjob'_ Peter thought as he let out a grunt as Helena moved down to his balls and began to plant butterfly kisses and licks to each testicle before giving the whole sack a long lick before repeating the action several more times

The action caused Peter to accidently send a particularly fast and hard thrust into Helena's mouth and into her throat, causing her to nearly gag more out of reflex before she stimulated his half-sheathed cock with a chuckle and resumed her pleasurable actions on his organ with her mouth

Helena also used this time to have her other hand begin fingering herself as she kept up her blowjob for Peter, all the books and some lessons from her mother and later Karen rushing to the forefront of her mind as she began the task of taking Peter's entire dick into her mouth and throat, a task not so easily accomplished given his girth and length

' _If only Karen knew…she'd probably give up her fantasy of trying to return to our Earth, assuming it's still there, if it means having this man's meat in any part f her body!_ ' Helena thought as she moaned with Peter's cock half way in her mouth when she began to insert a second finger into her own sex, the vibrations from this action further stimulated Peter's cock

Her lips gently slid over his shaft and down to it's base before she slowly slid right back up to the tip of his dick and ravished it with her tongue. The entire time she maintained eye contact with Peter, her blue intense eyes staring into his with an intensity that he's only ever seen in Bruce

' _Never thought I'd see that kind of look on a Wayne directed at me in this kind of situation'_ Peter thought as he ran his hands through the silk like forest that made Helena's hair and cupped the back of her head as he would occasionally thrust into her warm inviting mouth

Several minutes passed before Peter reach out and grasped Helena's face with both of his hands and pulled her towards his mouth. She didn't waste any time in engaging the wall crawler in a heated make out session, her hands began to trail little patterns across his chest before she pulled back and placed her fingers used to masturbate in Peter's mouth and gave him a coy grin

"Suck…"

Peter began to lick and lightly bite down on her wet digits, causing Helena to let out a gasp as she slowly straddled Peter's lap, her clothed and wet pussy pressing against his throbbing cock and began to grind against it, moaning as his head rubbed her sensitive clit

She then arched her back and presented her breasts to him in a showy manner, shaking them side to side in a hypnotic fashion. Peter didn't hesitate to bury his face between her firm mounds and plant a series of kisses and licks on the spot between her tits before moving on to the orbs themselves, her nipples specifically. He lightly bit on one while the other he used his fingers to lightly pinch it, causing Helena to let out a moan as she drove her hips into Peter's waist even harder to the point that his tip was beginning to press into Helena's still clothed pussy and might very well end up tearing through the damp fabric at this point

She then pulled his head away from her tits, resisting the urge to moan as her erect nipple was left exposed to the cool air of the room and brought him into a passionate, albeit sloppy, kiss. Peter cupped the back of her head with one hand while he kept a firm grip on her tit, rubbing his hand across the smooth surface and having one of his fingers stick to the erect bud and pull on it slightly, earning a gasp from the crossbow wielding vigilante

"Ohh…your really do have sticky fingers hmm?" Helena said with a grin as she began to lavish Peter's face and neck with kisses

"Heh, what you think they're just for climbing things?" Peter joked as he had both hands slid down Helena's body and grip her ass and give it a light squeeze, earning another moan from the woman before she pushed Peter down on the bed and stood up to remove her panties

Peter watched as she tossed the wet fabric aside and slowly sit back down on his waist, her wet slit pressed against his hardened shaft, causing both to shudder in pleasure as she grinded up and down his length

"Mmm baby…I can't wait to have this inside me…mmm!" Helena moaned out as she took Peter's hands and placed them on her breasts to fondle and grope as she continued to slide her pussy over his cock, stopping at the head occasionally and teasing the tip with her entrance before pulling back

"Bah, tease…" Peter groaned out as he felt the very tip of his dick enter her warm and apparently tight snatch before she pulled away

"I want you to beg for it" Helena said with a challenging grin

Peter narrowed his eyes at her "…No!"

"Alright then" Helena said in a sing song voice as she began to tease the tip of his prick more with her wet pussy, even going as far as to place his entire tip in before pulling off

Peter groaned in both pleasure and displeasure as she continued to play 'Just the tip' with his tool and tried to thrust into her. Only for her to sit up more so that his cock couldn't reach her and let her wetness begin to drip down on his now throbbing manhood

After several more minutes of her teasing, Peter finally caved

"Please! Just slam yourself on the damn thing!" Peter whined to the point that Helena laughed

"Fine, since you asked nicely…" she trailed off as she centered herself and slowly began to descended onto him, taking his cock inch by inch until after several tense and pleasurable moments he was inside her completely

Helena moaned as she was stretched out and filled to the very brim, just barely able to contain him. She looked down at her lover with a lustful look adorned her face that made her very much like her mother

"Christ…now I see why your called Amazing!"

Peter chuckled sheepishly "So I've been told…though for this I prefer 'Sensational'"

She placed her hands on his chest and slowly rose until only his head remained in her tight pussy and then slammed down, causing both to moan or in Helena's case to yelp in pleasure. Peter placed his hands on her hips and helped raise her up again before slamming her down on him again and again. Soon after, the duo began to set a comfortable and very pleasurable pace with the sounds of flesh hitting filling the room along with grunts and moans from both vigilantes

"Oh god…oh god…oh god yes…mmmm right there baby!" Helena began to chant as Peter had quickly discovered her G-spot and began to hit it again and again like a hammer on a nail

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the two as they enjoyed each other's bodies. Peter's hands trailed across Helena's torso and occasionally would wander down to her toned rear and give it the attention it demands and deserves while Helena used her vaginal muscles, mouth and hand to make sure that Peter was treated as well as he was treating her. It soon dived into a game on who can get the other off first with their wandering playful limbs, Helena began to feel release come as Peter began to screw her twat as if it was the last thing he'll ever experience on earth, which given his life style could be true

Finally, Helena hit her orgasm with her vison seeming to go white and felt her toes curl as her pussy tighten around Peter's cock like a anaconda around a large healthy caiman only in a far more pleasurable and sensual manner. The spider powered man let out a groan in both pain, but mostly pleasure as the raven-haired beauty rode out her orgasm as trace amounts of her cum leaked out of her filled pussy and pulled on to Peter's pelvis

After several moments, Helena briefly stopped to engage Peter in another session of trying to choke each other with their tongues before she sat back up and resumed bouncing on top of him, sounds of wet naked flesh echoing through the room, louder than before

It was then that Peter rolled them both over until he was on top and he began to thrust into Helena's core with an animalistic edge to him that caused her to shiver in lust while he growled into her neck. She responded by wrapping her arms and legs around his body, pressing his muscular chest into her breasts and began to mutter words of encouragement and delight into his ear. He soon had his lips make contact with hers and engaged in a heated make out session as he continued to hump into her.

Ugh...ah…ah t-turn…m-m-me…aroun-ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Helena panted in his ear as he ravished her sweat covered body

Peter momentarily paused in his fucking and removed himself from her warm center, causing her to moan in displeasure at the sudden void he left before she let out a giggle as he turned her over on her stomach and laid down on top of her, pressing his toned body into her curves and guided himself back into her eager pussy, pausing momentarily to tease the entrance to her ass

Helena glanced over her shoulder at Peter with a look of pure unapologetic lust on her face "Easy big boy, save it for the second date"

"There's going to be another date?" Peter joked as he entered her pussy again and began to thrust into her

"After…this…uh god yes!" she nearly screamed as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts to the point that it almost hurt the woman from an alternate earth…which turned her one even more as she began to scream into the bed sheets as Peter began to hammer her G-spot with greater intensity then before causing her to cum again

After several long minutes, Peter began to feel his release coming and warned his partner who told him to stop and get off. He did so without complaint and allowed her to push him on his back and entrap his throbbing tool in her mouth and proceeded to bob her head up and down his cock, trailing her tongue across his member's length and a prominent vein.

She moaned at the taste of her own cum coating his dick and used this moment to collect it in her mouth before she leaned up and slowly drooled it out of her mouth and right into Peter's who quickly grabbed her head and pulled her into a sloppy kiss as they exchanged her sex fluids into the others mouth before she pulled back and resumed sucking his prick. After several minutes of intense sucking from Helena, Peter exploded into her mouth and down her throat

Helena let out a moan as Peter's cum trailed down her throat and didn't release his member until it was done emptying into her mouth. She then very slowly began to release his dick, sucking up any trace amounts of cum that may have escaped it's end in her stomach before releasing him with a sensual pop

Peter let out a gasp he wasn't aware he was holding while Helena idly used her fingers to gather up some of the cum she left on Peter's pelvis from her own orgasm earlier and licked it off in a manner that Peter swore put half the porn he's watched in his entire life to shame, the only thing that he could say that could rival the scene this beauty was giving him would be his tryst with Diana when they were still married, Zatanna when they dated and Wanda both in this realty and the previous one

"Shit…" Peter said wide eyed as Helena winked at him and poked Peter's still hard cock with her finger

"You can thank my mom for this…"

Peter gaped at her "Wait, your mom taught you that?" Peter said flabbergasted which caused Helena to giggle

"Yes and no before you ask, it wasn't like those pornos where the daughter and mom then have awesome lesbian sex. She just made me read a few text books on male anatomy and then told me what she's learned to do during sex in her times as prostitute in the East End…" Helena said as she laid down next to Peter and had her hand lazily pump his still hard cock ' _Mmm…looks like tonight's gonna be a long one!'_

Peter let out a chuckle "Well I have to say, this si not how I thought my night would go"

"Glad to be of service" Helena stated as she suddenly heard her phone from the bathroom go off, the ring tone indicated it was Karen. She shot Peter a sheepish grin "I'll back, don't go anywhere, I have a few things I want to test out with you"

"Heh, yes ma'am" Peer gave her a two-finger salute as he laid on her mattress and watched her sit up and make her way to the restroom with a sway in her hips

Helena quickly fished her phone out of her pants pockets and saw that according to the time, she and Peter were at it for over an hour 'Huh, time flies when you're having the time of your life…'

She opened her text messages and read what her super powered BFF sent

 _ **Hey, hows NYC? Still standing I hope lol**_

Helena snorted at this

 **It's been fun. Great food, plenty of assholes to beat and the locals are nice. That shipment of weapons I've been following, traced it back to Italy, Naples to be precise run by a guy named Moretti. Gonna head out there in a few days to put a stop to his operations**

Several moments passed before she got a response

 _ **Good luck, but what about the local spider? You meet him yet?**_

Helena casted a brief glance at Peter who was busy looking out her window with a hand resting on his chest and the other behind his head, causing the muscles in his arm to flex in a tasteful manner. She then turned back to her phone

 **Yeah**

Not even ten seconds later she got a response

 _ **And?!**_

At this Helena grinned as she sent only two words before placing the phone back down and returning to her bed for round two and the first of many this night and hopefully future nights as well

 **FUCKIN AMAZING!**

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter takes place several months later as we begin the first arc of present day New 52 as Peter journey's to London to hang out and try and pursue a new relationship with Diana only to be dragged into a series of events that will place him and her on a collision course with the Gods themselves!


	41. Blood, Guts and Iron part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : They'd be very screwed. Possibly. As for how pissed he'll be, outside he'll be peeved…inside will be…well it won't be pretty and the Void is just going to love every bit of it

 **christian** **a** **lebron1** : Some of them I do have planned to go somewhere, once it gets to the point that Peter's starting to conclude that he may never get Diana back, he'll be really trying to move on. Wanda's feelings while are genuine they're at the same time more like obsession and extreme desire. They'll change and evolve as time goes on, but right now it's sort of like she craves him, not like a drug or anything, but something she really wants kind of, you know? But his feelings for Diana will be causing issues in regards to people like Zatanna and Wanda who will also have issues with each other since their both pinning for the same man. It's going to be a real cluster is all I can say

 **spiderman1fan** : No the Master Weaver won't be looking into a any current stories I have posted, but I do have plans for a future one and am hoping to have the two crossover later down the road.

 **Guest** : Mephisto hasn't really made Peter's life hell, it's more Flash and to a larger extent the being behind the creation of the new 52 that's made life hell for Peter but don't think that means the Lord of Lies won't get his shot at Peter for the demises of his two children because it's coming

 **gunman** : No he's not the bachelor of the year, funny as that may be and really he's only been with like three women at this point, it just seems like he's been with a lot of women because of the amount of lemons and if you think that's a lot, wait until we meet up with Kaine again. Wayne on the other hand goes through like three women a week, sometimes a night. Yeah the approaching reunion for Peter and his alternate reality family is coming and it will be a little tense and drama filled, after all one is still haunted by his death, the other saddened she never got her chance to have a brother and both confused on how he's seemingly alive

Fair warning, this might be the longest arc to date, you think the last one was long? Yeah this arc will be incorporating the first three volumes of the New 52 Wonder Woman arcs Blood, Guts and Iron which is also the first eighteen issues of her series since the events in them seem to happen over the course of a week or two, give or take a few days with the events of War where she does become the God of War being around a few months afterwards. At least I think, the only real issue with the New 52 Wonder Woman comics I ever had is it was never really specific on the time tables of when certain issues went down, like did they happen after events like Forever evil, throne of Atlantis and such, so I'll be taking some liberties on when certain events happened

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

London, England…

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a man shouted as he and dozens of others ran from a large figure that was hefting a truck over his head and tossing it into a nearby shop, sending glass, cement and metal everywhere as the people inside shouted in terror

The figure was clad in a large heavily armored grey and silver suit with the most prominent piece of it being a large horn on the top of the head that gave the image of a rhino

The man inside the armored suit was Aleksei Sytsevich, a former henchmen man of the crime lord known as the Kingpin of crime. As for why the large Russian shouting man was all the way in England and not back in New York, preferably a very large and secured cell several thousand miles to the west, well he thought that by heading to another city as far as London would ensure Spider-man won't stop him

Completely overlooking the fact that Wonder Woman publicly operated in London and has for several years now

Aleksei wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed…in fact the shed wouldn't want him in it out of fear of growing dumber by affiliation

"HA! Yes run from the Rhino!" the large armored man shouted at the fleeing people with glee

The rhino was so busy in his boasting that he failed to notice a certain wall crawling, web slinging figure land behind him on a turned over cab and gave out a loud whistle

"Oi you bloody idiot, you given rhinos a bad name again?"

Rhino paused in his antics and slowly looked over his shoulder to see Spider-man crouched on over turned cab…waving at him

"Spider-man!" Rhino growled in anger at seeing the hero had followed him all the way to England "What are you doing here?"

Spider-man quirked his head to the side in confusion "Uh to stop your attempts to level what looks like the crossing used in the Beetles famous album cover Abbey Road, why what do you think I was here for? To have tea with Wonder Woman and try to get a reaction out of those Palace guards with the tall hats?"

Rhino's response was to slam his hands into the ground and let out a loud snort similar to that of an actual rhino before he began to charge towards Peter, his horn at the ready to impale the spider themed man

"Oh no…he's charging at me" Peter said dryly as he leaped over the large man and let him slam into the upside down cab he was on moments ago and shot two web lines at Rhino's heels and gave a powerful yank, causing the armored man to stumble and for a brief moment become perfectly parallel to the ground before he slammed into the cracked asphalt

Peter chuckled at this "Never gets old…"

It was than a woman's voice spoke up "You weren't joking, he really does never learn…"

Peter turned to see Diana armed with a sword and shield land next to him and gave the still rising rhino an unimpressed look. Peter then turned his gaze back to the tall rhino inspired Russian

"Yeah but hey I ain't complaining too much. Makes him easier to beat. Just say something witty and then hop out of the way when he charges" Peter said as he looked to see rhino glaring at them "Uh oh, somebody's upset"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Rhino shouted as he lifted a car and threw it towards the duo

Diana immediately flew to catch the vehicle while Peter slid under the soaring locomotive and sprinted towards Rhino with narrowed lenses. Rhino decided to meet the man's charge with his own and let out a snort before lowering his head and rushing towards the smaller man. Peter waited until the last possible moment before shooting a glob of web into Rhino's eyes and then leaped over the still charging man and grabbed on to his horn and used it to swing around and plant his feet on the large armored brute's back

"Yeeee haw!" Peter yelled as rhino came to a stop and began to try and tera him off his back

"GAH! Get off!" Rhino shouted as he tried to reach for the nimbler wall crawler

"What why?" Peter asked with mock sadness "I've always wanted to ride a mechanical rhino!"

Rhino let out a roar of rage as he then suddenly leaped into the air and aimed his back towards the ground, causing Peter's lenses to widen at the sudden action

"Oh crap…"

 **KRAAKAK!**

Peter held in a scream as he felt pain tear through his body as bits of asphalt, concrete, mental and glass dug into his back. And the several ton Russian in a metal rhino suit wasn't helping either. Rhino pulled himself back up and was about to stomp down on Spider-man's body when suddenly Wonder Woman speared him into a nearby truck

 **THOOOOM!**

Rhino let out a growl as he rammed his metal fist into Wonder Woman's face, knocking her back several meters. She dug her boots into the ground to stop her momentum and glared up at the rising form of Rhino

"Impressive…that actually tickled a bit" she said with a smirk as she drew her sword and held it at the ready "Let me return the favor"

She leapt at Rhino who raised his arms to deflect the sword, causing it to leave a deep gash in his armored limb, taking him by surprise momentarily before he narrowed his eyes in anger and made to impale her with his suit's horn

Diana saw this and just managed to bring her bracelet up to deflect the metal tipped horn and ram her elbow into Aleksei's face

 **THROK!**

"AGH!" Rhino's head snapped to the side and before he could retaliate Spider-man flew towards him and sent a powerful kick into his chin, knocking one of the Russian's teeth lose and sending his face right back into Wonder Woman's fast approaching fist

 **KOOOOOM!**

Rhino was sent flying back by the force of the blow and landed roughly on a lamp post, crumbling the metal pole under his weight and sending up a small shower of sparks as the electricity in the destroyed post went out

"Grrrrr" Rhino growled more in anger then pain as he saw Spider-man and Wonder Woman fast approaching him

He then reached for the lamp post he destroyed and brought the metal pole up in time to smack Wonder Woman into Spider-man

 **WA-THROK!**

Rhino grinned as he watched the two were sent flying into what looked like some sort of clothing store. Peter let out a pained grunt as he sued his body to shield Diana's from the bits of glass and wood, momentarily forgetting the girl can take punches from the likes of Darkseid, Amazo, Cheetah and more and lived

' _Hmm maybe she should be shielding me from harm'_ Peter thought wryly as they tore through the stores back wall and made a hard landing in the street next to it, causing numerous cars and people that were still there oddly to scatter

"Well that could have gone better" Diana said as she rubbed her head in slight pain, that swing from rhino had more punch in it then she assumed him capable of producing

"Yeah, Rhino may not be the most powerful guy or smartest…like seriously it's a little sad with how dumb he really is, but he can sure pack a wallop or two under the right circumstances as he took in his and Diana's position

He was still lying on his back and Diana who was now sitting up was conveniently straddling his hips. Diana seemed to notice this and gave Peter a weary grin as she pushed herself off him

"It took you several dozen try's and a lot of fails but you've finally made it so that I land on you in a rather…compromising way. You know Peter, you could have just told me you like me being on top of you" she said with a chuckle

"What? I swear that wasn't my intention!" Peter said with a blush building under his mask as he pushed himself up "I was just trying to protect you…yeah…protect you from the sharp glass…and, and the wood"

"Of course,…though I think I still felt some…'wood'… touch my thigh" Diana said with a coy grin directed towards a now sputtering Peter before it fell as Rhino tore through the hole they made and growled at them, causing her to sigh

"And the mood is gone" Peter groaned out in annoyance "Thanks Rhino, appreciate it!"

Rhino let out a snarl as he charged towards the two, causing Peter to shoot multiple web lines at the approaching man only for him and Diana to leap out of the way as he barreled through them and tried to make a grab for one of the duo. Diana flew back towards rhino and slammed her fist into his armored gut, causing the metal to crack and dent before she sent a kick towards the armored man's knee, she was rewarded with him buckling to the ground on one knee and for her to grab him by the horn and lift him over her head with a savage war cry and slam him into the ground before kicking him away and into a brick wall

Rhino let out a pained groan as he pushed himself up and narrowed his eyes at the woman who punted him into a wall and prepared to charge at her when suddenly Spider-man leaped on to his back again, his hands glowing from his venom blasts, causing Rhino to pale

"Ah not again…"

"Yes again!" Peter said in a happy tone as he slammed them on to the large villain's back and in between the metal plates and sent tens of thousands of volts of electricity into his suit's systems

 **ZZZKKKT!**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Aleksei shouted out in pain before Spider-man hopped of him and allowed Wonder Woman to send a bone shattering punch into Rhino's face, knocking the large armored criminal out

Peter let out a whistle "Ouchie wawa that had to hurt. My jaw's just hurting thinking about it"

He then began to place a very thick coating around Rhino's body to keep him secured while also placing small little 'web grenades' in the seams and joints of his armor and set them off to help further hinder his movements. After several moments, Rhino looked like a big glob of web with only his now broken horn and face exposed

"There you are Rhino, a nice snug web cocoon to keep you all nice and warm until London's finest can get you here and then begin the very long boring process of extraditing you back to the dates so I can kick your but there too" Peter said as he brushed some dirt off his suit

"I hope the authorities have a large enough cell for him" Diana said as she could faintly hear several police sirens approaching "If not, they van always leave him at the zoo. I'm sure the rhinos there won't mind the company"

"I'm sure they'll figure something out" Peter said before he saw a small child approach him and hold out a small newspaper with his picture on it…and a pen

"Sign pwease?" the little child said with the dreaded poppy dog eyes and a quivering lip for good measure

Peter's resolve to say no, even though he never would to begin with, crumbled instantly "Sure!"

He took the pen and quickly scribbled out 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!'. He then handed it back to the kid who let out a cheer of joy and rushed back towards her friends while he turned towards Diana to see her watching him with an unreadable expression on her face

"What?"

She then cleared her throat and looked away with a small grin on her face "Nothing just…"

"Just what, jealous they didn't ask for your autograph?" Peyer snickered

Diana rolled her eyes at this "No…well not entirely. It's just you seem pretty good with kids is all"

At this Peter smiled sadly under his mask "Yeah…I've uh had a lot of practice in the past…"

It was then the duo's attention was drawn to several police cars arriving on scene with a large armored prisoner transport. Peter then turned towards Diana "Well looks like our job is done"

Diana nodded at this as she grabbed him by the shoulders and suddenly shot off into the sky, causing Peter to let out a surprised yelp before they landed on a nearby rooftop overlooking the arrest of Rhino. After several minutes of watching the police try to fit the large man in the transport Diana turned towards Peter

"What brings you to London, it couldn't be just Rhino" she asked as she folded her arms under her bosom and gave him an expectant expression

Peter turned towards her "Haven't heard from you in almost two months since Manhunter's…departure from the league…"

Departure might be too nice of a word to describe the incident considering Manhunter's breaking from the League involved a rather viscous fight that escalated thanks to Superman and Green Lantern's brashness and Batman's general distrust that's not him. Safe to say the event left Peter more pissed at the League then the now MIA Martian Manhunter

Do they have any idea how hard it was for Peter to find a shape shifting alien that can read minds, fly and make himself invisible with the power to rival half the Justice League?

Pretty freakin hard!

"I'm sorry" Dian said with a frown "It's just after mine and Steve's breakup, Manhunter's leaving of the League…things have just started to pile up and I needed some time to myself"

She than casted a worried look towards Peter "And I've heard that things in New York were beginning to get…difficult for you"

"What you mean the gang war that broke out between the Dragon Tails and the H-bombers, please…it was a nightmare" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head

The two stood there in silence for a few moments before Diana spoke "Are you returning to New York?"

Peer shot her a glance "Want me out of here already huh?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were staying long…" Diana said as turned her gaze back towards the city "I thought I could show you around"

Peter was silent on the outside while inside he was leaping through loops with joy

Finally he spoke in a happy "Uh yeah sure, I don't mind. You have any places in mind to start of with?"

Diana grinned "I have a few in mind…"

…

It was several hours later that the two members of the Justice League were walking down a sidewalk, the sun having just gone down a few minutes ago. Throughout most of the day the duo had visited several locations that Diana has either been interested in visiting or already has and thought Peter would like them, which he did

Especially when they visited the Palace and Peter tried to imitate one of the Queen's guards, much to Diana's amusement and the guard's growing annoyance. It eventually came to a point that Diana had to drag Peter away before he could try and give the man a wet wilily to see if that'll finally get him to snap

Peter was now dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers followed Diana now clad in a pair of black jeans, a red blouse and a pair of wedges that made her an inch or two taller than Peter.

"I still think you should have let me given him a noogie at the very least, couldn't you tell? He was about to finally cave and show a reaction" Peter whined as he and Diana were approaching her apartment

"Yes and either try to shoot you or arrest you" Diana said with a chuckle

"Bah I would have dodged it" Peter said with a snort

"Yeah…by the way I've been meaning to ask" Diana said as she glanced at her friend "How are you so good at dodging? I mean before you were good but now your even better to the point even Batman can longer land a blow on you unless he gets lucky"

"Uh I've been learning how to actually fight all Bruce Lee style for a while now, so that's helped" Peter said with a sheepish grin "Plus super human reflexes, speed and my trusty Spider-sense remember?"

"I remember but lately I've been noticing that your Spider-sense isn't just working like it used to base on your reactions. You always seem to know things and what your opponent is about to do before they even do it" Diana pointed out

Peter hummed at that, knowing she was right. Lately his spider-sense seemed to be evolving to what seemed like a pseudo clairvoyance of some sort. He asked Julia about it once and she stated it was a result of his now direct tapping into the Web of Life for power and his training with the scroll given to him by Danny and Karnak, at least that's the only plausible reasons for it

' _Heh, maybe I'm just about to go through another Man-spider episode…or the Other is about to make a comeback'_ Peter thought as he and Diana finally arrived at her apartment _'Really hope it's not either because honestly having six arms kind of sucks and I'm pretty sure the Other now hates me for sort of choosing the Void all those years ago, which I regret to this very day'_

' _ **Grrr, ungrateful little shit, I'll remember this when your on you last legs and are about to be killed…again!'**_ The Void hissed in the back of Peter's mind before it went quite again

It was then that Peter felt Diana shake his arm, dragging him from his thoughts and a potential mental argument with the Void. He looked to see she had a slightly concerned expression on her face

"Uh sorry, mind was elsewhere" Peter said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "W-What'd were you saying again?"

Diana let out an amused chuckle "I said… would you like to come up and have a drink with me?"

At this Peter's eyes widened slightly "Uh sure, but um well…"

Diana raised a brow as he trailed off "What?"

Peter suddenly felt a blush building on his face "well it's just we're good friend sright?"

"The best" Diana said with a grin starting to form on her face

"And well I've seen enough movies and read enough books to have an inkling of where this is going" Peter said as he felt like he was about to spontaneously combust as Diana took a step closer towards him and ran a finger down his chest

"Oh and where do you think you and me having a drink will go?" Diana said as she leaned in until their noses were almost touching

"Um well…it'll start with us having a few glasses of whatever you have in mind for us. We share a few things about each other, drink some more, I make a comment about her nice you look and are, you say something back, we drink some more and then things star to go a lot further and then…"

"And then…?" Diana asked as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pressed herself against him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers, having been months since she's been with anyone like this

"And then a supervillain attacks which kills the mood and will make things a little awkward between us for a while" Peter quickly stammered out nervously

Diana raised an amused brow at this "Oh…well then to avoid that how about we skip the drinks…the talking…and go right for the 'further' as you put it hmm?"

She held back a laugh as his faced turned red and he started to try and say something but failed to produce any sort of words for several moments before finally finding his tongue "A-Are you sure?"

Diana nodded "Yes…"

Peter was silent for a moment before giving her a nod "Uh okay then"

Diana grinned and gave him a peck on the lips "Well okay then, let's go"

She turned on her heel and quickly entered the building with a sway in her hips that she knew Peter's eyes will be following as she made her way to the elevator.

Peter prepared to follow after her when he stopped and looked up towards the night sky

"God… I know that you and I don't have the best of relationships and more often than not I've questioned if you get some sort of sick thrill out of watching me suffer in some way but please just for one night…do not get involved in any shape or form and if you do I only have four words to say to you…God…of…War…three!"

He then turned and ran into the lobby as the elevator arrived and Diana got in while flashing a very inviting grin to Peter, both unaware of events to come…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter the long-awaited lemon between Peter and Diana before their risked away into the drama that is the Gods of Olympus!


	42. Blood, Guts and Iron part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yeah Rhino may be one of Spider-man's stronger foes in terms of physicality but against people like Wonder Woman, Aquaman or Superman he's pretty weak, still the guy's duked it with the strongest and lived which is more than what a lot of people can say. As for reading Superman Reborn, yeah I have and from what I could get from that aside from Mister how ever you say his name coming back into the fold, it seems that at some point whoever altered reality had split Superman in half like when he was that Electric Blue and Red Superman back in the nineties and they've been refused back together again, same with Lois and I guess Jon has unlocked the ability to fly and possible energy manipulation.

 **gunman** : Yeah J'onn wasn't shown much but that's mainly because he wasn't with the New 52 Justice League long before he left, but he'll be making a few appearances as we start to build up to Trinity War and afterwards and I have plans to have him be on Peter's sort of personal Superhero team.

 **Guest** : The Amazons didn't kill their male children, they gave them to Hephaestus in exchange for weapons, I'll be going into greater detail when that comes up but yeah Peter won't be too thrilled to hear that the Amazons would rape men who's ships passed close to Themyscira and then killed them.

 **cabrera1234** : Be kind of hard for that to happen considering that neither of those three women like each other at all but maybe later down the road.

 **superspiderfan** : No he wont use the Void in this arc, but the cosmic entity won't be quiet either, he's really going to start to get into Peter's head this arc.

 **spiderman1fan** : I wouldn't say Peter and Diana are getting together, more like their finally acting on their lust for each other or Diana is and Peter's hoping it'll go further than that, poor bastard. There will be a flashback of when the Other first appeared and the choice he was forced to make in choosing ether the Void or the Other. Yeah I've seen the new Justice League trailer and I'm still very cautious about either movie, mainly because the trailers of the DCEU look great while the movies themselves are…yeah but I still have my fingers crossed

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Ture Peter going GOW 3 may not be the best move but considering that Kraots lived and ended up in like Norway with a kid, I think he'll be sort of fine. As for him choosing the Void over the Other, the events that resulted in that decision will be shown in a later arc and in Peter's defense at the time he had no real idea of just how bad the Void was and it's not like he would have gotten of better with the Other, either way he was screwed in some form or fashion. Yeah, we'll see a flashback of Peter chewing into the League after Manhunter left and he'll do so again when the JLA shows up before ending with a 'I told you this would come back to bite us!'

 **D E** : Peter's age is slowed thanks to his healing factor like Logan's is and will stay in his physical prime for a few more decades but not to the same extent as the Wolverine's and that he'll live for several hundred years, at best Peter can live to possibly a hundred fifty, maybe a hundred sixty before his healing factor gives out and he dies now weather he'll make it that long remains to be seen. As for how he's avoided so many CTTV cameras over the years, meh maybe his spider-sense helped out in that regard plus he's being doing this for years and as for Diana being in Greece, I don't know, maybe she felt London would be nicer or something, just because she's Greek doesn't mean she has to operate in Greece

 **Galabrax** : Peter had to pick between the two around the time of the Tower of Babel event which led to him losing control of the Void the first time around. We'll see that in a flashback once we get into the Trinity War events. The gods of Olympus won't, but the New Gods like Highfather will. Yeah his spider-sense as a result of his tapping into the Web of Life is evolving to that point

 **Daniel's the man 98** : Kind of missing a few people in that list like Dr. Manhattan, Hyperion from Marvel, Darkseid, his two sons Orion and Kalibak and daughter Grail and Doomsday. Also, uh Doomsdays stronger than Superman not the other way around, granted the New 52 Doomsday is weaker than the new 52 Superman considering he was ripped in half but I'm talking about the Pre-New 52 Doomsday that killed the Pre-New 52 Superman, granted they killed each other but you know what I mean. In Action Comics Rebirth he was able to take on both Superman and Wonder Woman and nearly win despite being out numbered, even Superman said that at the rate the fight was going, Doomsday was going to kill him and Diana and that he's actually afraid of the immortal self-resurrecting force of Nature because he did what no other being up until then and arguably still can't and that's actually kill Superman.

 **kival737101** : True but it might end up causing more harm than good for Peter to tell her the truth plus he doesn't want Diana to be with him because she feels she has to be, he wants her to be with him because she wants to be. Love earned is better than love forced, plus that's the easy way and Spider-man never takes the easy road, after all, it was easy to simply ignore a mugging all those years ago and look what happened, Uncle Ben died, sure it could have happened to anyone but the point is that someone, regardless of who it was died because Peter took the easy way out and in that situation, it was to simply do nothing

 **Warning: Lemon at the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Diana let out a moan as Peter began to nibble on her neck in a certain spot she wasn't even aware of being the sensitive while they exited the too long of an elevator ride to her floor. His hands found their way to her waist and pulled her into his groin where she felt a very prominent bulge pressing into her rear. She licked her lips as she looked over her shoulder and gave Peter a brief but hungry kiss before she pulled him towards her apartment's door and began to fish for her key which was a little hard as Peter ran his hands up her sides and gripped her breasts and gave them a rough squeeze that caused her legs to nearly buckle and for her to throw decency to the wind and just take him right there in the hall, be damned who might stumble across them

Finally, she found the small metal thing and slid it into her door's key hole while she grinded her rear into Peter's erection and griped the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss that took both parties breaths away as a jolt of something coursed through them. Peter let out a growl as he slipped a hand under her top a d reached up to her breasts again and began to rib her nipple through the thin fabric of her lace bra, causing Diana to shudder as she felt a very light jolt of his venom blasts stimulate the bud

A click was heard as Diana's door was unlocked and the Amazon didn't waste any time in shoving the door open and dragging Peter inside after her, shaking with desire and lust. Peter pushed the door closed, barley stopping in time to lock it before he grabbed Diana's face and drew her into another kiss that stole the other's breath away. She wrapped a leg around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue into his, mapping out his mouth as he did the same to her before they both separated

"Hey uh Di, before we uh go any farther" Peter panted out as Diana pushed him against the wall and began to work his pants off "I got to ask, what brought this on?"

She fell to her knees, and tore off her wedges before tossing them aside and gripping Peter's now exposed cock with her hands which caused him to shudder at her touch after over five years, four weeks, three days, nine hours and six minutes without it…yeah, he's been counting which he knows for a fact is pathetic

Diana unaware of her partner's thoughts looked up at him with a coy grin "I've been a little…frustrated lately and lonely. Plus, I'm aware that your attracted to me. So, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. I get you and you get me, sound fair?"

Peter nodded at this and let out a groan as Diana pumped his dick with both hands "Y-Yeah t-totally fair"

"Good" Diana said before she kissed his dick's head and began to trail her tongue around it's crown while she ran her hands up and down his dick's impressive length

' _He's just about if not slightly bigger than Steve was, but let's see if he can last as long or longer…'_ Diana thought as she began to lick and suck Peter's mushroom shaped head with a surprising amount of skill

Peter let his head fall back into the wall as he began to run his hands through Diana's hair as she showed his tip in a series of kisses and licks before she engulfed the entire head and gave it a very hard suck that caused him to thrust into her mouth

Diana chuckled at the action a she released his saliva drenched tip and began to lick the sides of his cock's shaft, using her tongue to trace a variety of patterns on the member while Peter let out a series of groans that encouraged her to push on. For the next several minutes Peter was lost in paradise as Diana bombarded his cock with her mouth and hands, covering every inch of it with either her hands, her lips or tongue before she began to kiss his lower abdomen and around his thighs

Peter quickly removed his shirt and the undershirt that was his suit deactivated and tossed it aside which allowed Diana to run her hands over his chest and naval while she took Peter's entire dick in her mouth and all the way to the base. Peter's eyes bulged as Diana's face was nearly touching his body before she slowly pulled back, her tongue leaving a pleasurable trail until she completely released his throbbing member, a trail of spit connecting to her chin and his tip

"Christ Di…are you sure you not really related to Aphrodite or something?" Peter groaned out at the image she made as she removed her top and bra and tossed them aside with his shirt and suit before wrapping her perfectly shaped and sized breasts around his cock and began to pump up and down his length, using her spit to further lubricate his already drenched sex while she looked up at him with a look of lust

"Mmm you like that Peter, my breasts around your cock, smothering it?" she asked with a coy grin

"Yeah" Peter grunted as he began to thrust into Diana's cleavage and ran his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp which caused her to let out a moan of approval and increase the pressure of her chest mounds surrounding his dick

Minutes passed as Diana gave Peter one of the best tit fucks of his life, both in this reality and the past one. While he and Diana when they were married had a very active sex life to the point that they'd spend almost an entire day in bed, they rarely engaged in these type of actions, not that Diana didn't welcome the change in pace, it was that she seemed to prefer the more traditional actions in sex then using moves or positions more fitting for a porno

This Diana on the other hand seemed to prefer the latter at the moment, not that he was complaining

After several more strokes from Diana's tits Peter felt his cock begin to throb and his balls tighten, signaling he was about to cum. He warned Diana who increased in speed and force with her tit fucking until Peter let out a growl and ejaculated his seed all over her face, neck and upper chest, some of which dripped down on to her heaving breasts

Diana giggled like a shameless slut as she began to use her fingers to clean the cum off her and very slowly raised it to her mouth and licked it clean off, all the while staring Peter in the eyes. Peter felt his cock twitch at the site as Diana cleaned herself before turning her attention to his cock and licked her lips at the sight of some cum dripping from his tip

She lowered her head to it and gently licked off the excess cum before she grabbed his still hard cock and began to slap it on her exposed tongue, causing Peter to groan before he suddenly grabbed her and hoisted her up and pushed her into the wall, causing her to giggle while he lowered himself down to his knees and grabbed the hem of her jeans and then tore them completely off and tossed them over his shoulder

"Your buying me a new pair by the way" Diana said as she looked down fondly at Peter as he rubbed his hands up and down her legs, his palms and fingers tracing intricate circles across her smooth skin followed by several kisses

"What if I don't? You gonna tie me up and punish me Di?" Peter joked as he planted an almost sweet kiss on her damp panties, right on the slit

Diana shuddered in pleasure "M-Maybe I w-will…"

She began to buck her hips into Peter's face as he continued to kiss her clothed covered pussy. Peter gripped her legs and began to bury himself into her snatch, lightly inhaling the sweet smell she always seems to have that would drive him crazy before he very lightly bit down on where he presumed her clit to be

Diana's response was to let out a loud moan as she tore off her panties and forced Peter's head into her exposed pussy "eat it you bastard, don't you stop until I cum!"

Peter didn't waste any time in attacking her sensitive clit with his tongue, lashing out at it like a whip while his hands continued to run up and down Diana's legs, squeezing her thighs and gripping her waist to the point that if she were a regular human, her bones would be crushed

"Mmmm yes!" Diana moaned as Peter's tongue began to push it's way inside her pussy and tasting her juices "Mmm ah!"

The two remained in this position for a while, Peter licking her folds and inner walls with years of skill while Diana ran her hands through his hair, occasionally pulling hard on it to entice a growl from him and cause him to attack her sex with renewed vigor.

Diana felt like she was on fire as Peter ravished her sex in ways that even Steve couldn't and began to chant Peter's name as she felt her release coming.

"Mmmm Peter…Peter…Peter…ah by the gods!" Diana hollowed as Peter began to whip her clit with his tongue as if he was spelling out the alphabet "Oh gods yes right there that's perfect don't stop! Don't stop, please don't!"

Peter didn't respond as he continued to tongue lash Diana's clit, knowing she was about to cum soon and decided to speed things up by pulling back and touched her sensitive nub with his finger, channeling a small amount of his venom blasts into it

The result was Diana letting out a scream of pleasure that she had to cut off by covering her mouth as Peter dived back into her cumming snatch and began to lick up as much of the juices she produced as he could, as if they were his life blood and without them he'd perish

' _Although, by nature I can't go too long without Tantric energy, so maybe it is in a way'_ Peter thought absent mindedly as he sucked up the last of Diana's cum that he didn't already swallow and stood up and gripped Diana's red and lightly sweating face and pulled her into a searing kiss

She moaned at the taste of her own juices and quickly used her tongue to pull some of it from out of Peter's mouth before she leaned back and swallowed it and dove right back into the kiss for more. The two exchanged her fluids into the other's mouth for several minutes while they ran their hands over each other's sweat covered bodies until Diana finally swallowed the last of her cum and gave Peter a hungry grin as she began to pump his still hard cock with her hands

"Hmm your still hard Peter, would you like for me to fix that for you?" she teased as she looked down at the throbbing sex in her hands and let a small amount of spit to leak from her mouth and on to his cock and began to rub it into the muscle

Peter groaned as he buried his head into Diana's neck and had his hands trail down to her rear and grip each cheek before giving each one a light smack, causing the amazon to jump in slight surprise before she giggled and secured her grip on his cock

The two resumed kissing each other before Diana pulled away and began to trek towards her room, she didn't get even five steps before Peter was behind her, his cock pressing against her ass and his face buried in her neck and began to suck on the skin

"I want you so much…you're driving me crazy you know that" Peter whispered huskily into her neck while she moaned at the feeling of his cock pressed into her rear, throbbing with desire

She looked over her shoulder at the man and smirked "I don't blame you…"

She then kissed him hard on the lips before she turned and pressed her breasts into his chest and her sex up against his, her pussy dripping on to his cock and lubricating. Both moaned at the contact of each other's genitals against their own before Peter suddenly picked Diana up who responded by wrapping her legs around his waist

Peter showed Diana's face in kisses as he used his spider-sense to guide him through Diana's bedroom doorway and approach her bed before he turned and sat on the edge while she adjusted her position on his lap until his dick's head was right at her entrance, just one thrust away from entering her

Diana looked up at Peter's face and grinned as she rested her forehead against his and slowly descended on his cock, moaning and gasping as he entered her womanhood and stretched her out and filled her, almost as if they were made for each other and were now complete

The two sat there, basking in each other's presence before Diana brushed some loose strands of hair off her face and wrapped her arms around Peer's neck and began to kiss him again

Peter gripped her ass with one hand and cupped the back of her head with the other as she began to rotate her hips back and forth, causing both to moan. Peter had to resist the urge to just start thrusting into her like a sex craved animal, wanting to rather enjoy the feeling of finally being with the woman he's loved almost his entire life after so long

Soon the passionate kiss they were sharing began to evolve into something more heated and hungry. Diana adjusted her position on Peter's lap and pushed him down and placed her hands on his chest, lightly needing his pecks while Peter's hands found their way to her hips and began to massage them

Diana looked down at Peter with a combination of lust and adoration "You ready for a wonderful ride?"

Peter smirked at her "Yeah, only if you're ready for an amazing experience"

Diana laughed at this as she began to bounce up and down Peter's length, moaning at the feeling of his cock breeching deep into her love cavern while Peter groaned at the tight feeling of Diana's pussy contorting around his cock. He ran his hands up and down her sides, occasionally gripping her bouncing breasts and playing with her nipples, pinching and tweaking them

Diana felt her toes curl in pleasure as she rode Peter like he was a bronco that needed to be broken in, and she was well ready to do so. She arched her back as he began to hit a certain spot in her that sent waves of pleasure through her body and cause her to open her mouth in a silent scream before she looked back down at his face in a drunken haze of lust and smiled

"Mmm so go…ah, so good…so good" she whispered out as she leaned down and pressed her forehead to his and stared him right in the eyes as she felt her orgasm building, her vaginal muscles strangling his cock as it speared into her with enough force to shatter bones

She planted a kiss on his lips and pushed herself back up and continued to move her hips back and forth while his hands found her tits again and began to massage them. Peter then grabbed her by the hips and began to thrust into her at a blurring speed, sounds of wet flesh smacking echoed through the room followed by grunts from Peter and gasps and screams of pleasures by Diana who saw her world go white as her body was racked with a powerful orgasm

Peter gritted his teeth as he continued to thrust into Diana, feeling his own release coming again and intent on reaching it. Diana had collapsed on top of him and looked up at him shakily with a grin as he continued to hump into her

She rested her head against his chest and listened to his beating heart and labored breathing as he fucked her like a half starved animal, she could sense his end was coming as well as another one for her as well and began to slowly meet his thrusts with ones of her own until suddenly he sank his teeth into her shoulder and let put a animalistic growl that caused her to shudder before the small amount of pain of Peter's bite was overwhelmed by what she could only describe as a white hot and blinding orgasm and screamed out Peter's name just as he spilled his seed into her and he released her to called out her name

The two held on to each other as their orgasm hit until they finally subsided and Peter laid back, breathing as if he just fought off Black Adam, Ares and Sinestro all at once and won

"Holy…shit" Peter panted out as he rubbed Diana's sweaty back

Diana chuckled weakly as she felt Peter's cock soften a bit but still remained semi erect, it was clear to her that he still had a few more rounds in him, rounds she was ready to face if it meant another orgasm like that

"That…was…pretty amazing Peter" she breathed out as she began to use her vaginal muscles to massage Peter's cock and was rewarded with it re-hardening again

She slowly pushed herself back up and looked down at Peter with a look of unapologetic lust and need "Ready for another round?"

Peter chuckled weakly as he rubbed Diana's sides before he reached around and gave her ass a light smack "Yeah… but I'll let you… lead this time…"

"No arguments here" Diana said breathlessly before she began to bounce up and down his cock again, moaning his name while he watched her with awe and lust all the while both were unaware of a pair of malevolent eyes watching them from the shadows, grinning with demonic glee as it sensed that things would soon take a rather interesting and eventually tragic turn for the duo, something it's been waiting for, for nearly five years now

 **"And so it begins…"** Mephisto muttered as he watched the two rutting heroes

…

Singapore…

"Oh…my…god!" a woman's voice said as she and her two friends stood on a balcony of one of Singapore's luxury hotels, it's master suite to be precise

"Yes?" a deep voice laced with amusement said

"How did you get this room?" one of the women, a dirty blonde dressed in a purple dress said in awe as she and her friends stared down at the city of Singapore, the massive metropolis lit up the night with thousands of lights and cast an elegant glow

At this the man chuckled as he poured three glasses of champagne for his company "My job…calls for me to be on top of the world"

The dirty blonde looked over her shoulder at the man "What is it you do?"

At this the man stepped into their view better and smirked "Hmm…I guess you can say I'm the 'Sun' of a king"

The man had a very unique appearance, his skin was as dark as volcanic glass almost like onyx and possessed orange glowing eyes and mouth with his hair styled in a way that made it looked almost braided. He was clad in a dark grey suit over a purple shirt and black tie but lacked any pair of shoes

He was Apollo, Greek God of the sun, archery, medicine, music, twin brother of Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the hunt and a host of other titles that he for the life of him couldn't even remember half the time or finds a little tiresome to state

Seriously what was with mortals giving him like eight different domains?

Still these women before him didn't see that, no what they saw was a handsome olive skinned man with short hair and a small beard

One of the women, a blonde with bright blue eyes and clad in a skimpy yellow and black dress approached him with a slight stumble and lead into him with a grin

"So you'll be king someday?"

At this Apollo smirked "Not a bad idea blue eyes"

He then handed the girl her glass and her companions "Truth be told, my father…he appreciates faithfulness but-"

"He ain't that kind of guy?" the woman guessed with a grin as she took a sip from her glass

At this Apollo chuckled as he removed his coat "Insightful. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you. And no he isn't. My father…gets around. Pisses his wife off to no end"

At this the third girl, Asian with shoulder length black hair and green eyes clad in a silver dress spoke as she took a sip from her glass "His wife, not your mother?"

Apollo placed his coat on a nearby chair and smirked "Like I said, he gets around. And where he's gotten to now I need to find out. See he's missing"

He then began to slowly approach the women as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows while the women remained distracted "The view- it's spectacular no? One of the tallest buildings in the world…"

The girl in the silver dress giggled as she and her friends continued to examine the city "It's like we can see for miles!"

"Miles?" Apollo said with amusement as she touched the women causing them to let out gasps of surprise and to slowly rise out of their heels and drop their glasses

"Why, my beautiful girls…you can see forever!"

…

Virginia…

In a small barn in rural Virginia a green light suddenly flashed inside the building, causing the two horses inside to let out brief shrieks of surprise before they died down with the light to reveal a woman in a hooded cloak that looked like a Peacock

The woman began to approach one of the walls, her cloak revealing a mace, a sword, a dagger and a bow and quiver of arrows and a set of harnesses to hold these weapons.

The figure reached the wall and gave the horse closest to her a brief rub on the neck before reaching for an old rusted Scythe and trailed a finger across the blade, restoring the blade to it's full glory before it began to glow an enchanted green

The woman then looked towards the horse she just petted and raised the glowing weapon, spooking the horse and causing it to panic before she quickly and skillfully sliced it's neck off at the shoulders before turning towards the other horse and severing it's head as well, splashing blood on the walls and sides of the stall it was in

She then took several steps back as the bodies began to shift and suddenly have arms and heads starting to rise up from the bloodied stumps letting out terrible moans and growls as the rest of their bodies rose up

Meanwhile in a house several meters away, a man with blue skin, black eyes, and a tin hat peeked out the window, hearing the birds suddenly squawk in alarm

This was Hermes, the Greek God of messengers. He was clad in a grey tunic with grey pants that reached down to his shins before stopping, exposing his winged heels and bird like feet

"No…" he said in worry as he looked towards the other occupant of the house that was less than pleased to have him here all of the sudden "Zola, we must leave now!"

Zola was a woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes clad only in a large blue flannel shirt that was open to reveal her white tank top that ended a few inches from her waist and pink panties topped off with a pair of flip flops

Oh and she was armed with a twelve gauge shot gun pointed right at Hermes's head with one pissed off expression

"We?" she said with a snort "Make that you mister. I don't know how you got in here-"

"Listen to me girl" Hermes interrupted the gun wielding mortal in a hurried tone "They've come for you and your child!"

At this Zola gave the man a stumped expression "who?"

"Assassins if we don't-"

"Get out of my house!" Zola screamed as she threw open the door

At this Hermes gritted his teeth in annoyance "You will die here!"

Why must mortals be so stubborn?

It was then Hermes saw the assassins approaching the house, one of them took aim with a bow and let lose a large arrow towards Zola's back. Hermes seeing this quickly pushed Zola out of the way, earning him a shriek of surprise before it turned to a scream of shock as the arrow pierced Hermes in his stomach and sent him flying into the wall from the sheer force of the shot

Her eyes widened in horror as Hermes remained pinned to the wall from the arrow that was meant for her

"Holy…" she said in terror before her front door was tore open and two large figures emerged to reveal that they were Centaurs, half man and half horse and both at for her blood

One of the Centaurs, the one that shot Hermes with the arrow raised a sword towards Zola's form and let out a dark growl.

"Mother of-" Zola began before Hermes shouted her name and tossed her a small golden key

She didn't hesitate to reach out and grab it and thee moment her hands touched the small key, a bright blinding blue light erupted in the cabin and she was transported away just as the Centaur's sword came down and stabbed the ground with a heavy thud

…

London…

Suddenly Zola found herself in a room at night that was heavily scented of what she could recognize as sex. She quickly scanned her surroundings and saw a bed with two figures in it, a man and a woman. The man stirred slightly before settling while the woman snuggled into him more

Zola swallowed nervously as she slowly stood up and approached the bed and reached out for the woman's shoulder, unaware that one of her eyes had opened and before she could even blink the woman moved and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air

"What do you think you're doing?" Diana growled out as she held the woman up

Peter suddenly shot up, his stingers ejecting from his wrists and held at the ready before he looked over towards Diana holding another woman up by the throat

"…Uh Di, if this is your way of wanting to have a threesome…I don't approve" Peter said as he retracted his stingers and covered himself a bit in the presence of a stranger

"I…monsters they were gonna kill me" the woman said in a fearful tone as she looked down at Diana "Are you to?"

"I…" Diana said in surprise before she gently lowered the girl down "No I'm not"

Peter silently got up from the bed, using his pillow to keep his lower body covered from the woman as Diana took the blanket and wrapped it around her body while Zola rubbed her throat

"These things, they were- oh god- and a man with eyes, he was in my home and…"

"How did you get in here?" Diana questioned as she looked at the girl with a mixture of curiosity and some annoyance, the latter because her and Peter's night of love making had come to an end

' _He wasn't joking about some villain possibly ruining the evening'_ Diana mused as she watched Peter disappear into the hallway, likely to retrieve his suit

Zola turned towards Diana and showed her the key that brought her here "The man threw me a key…"

Diana examined the small golden key, her eyes widening as she recognized what it was. She than looked up towards the shorter woman "You're going to have to give me that"

Zola immediately brought it to her chest in fear "NO!"

Diana sighed as she turned towards her wardrobe and approached it while Zola watched her go

"What's your name?" Diana asked

"Zola" the timid woman replied

"I want to help you" Diana said as she let the sheet drop, exposing her body as she opened her wardrobe to reveal a helmet, her armor, sword, an ax, shield, lasso and bracelets

She then looked over her shoulder at Zola and spoke with a slight edge to her tone "And I can take that key right out of your hand…But I'd prefer if you gave it to me willingly"

Zola let out a sigh as she looked away from Diana as she began to dress herself "I'm afraid"

The amazon couldn't fault the woman, she's just been dragged into some very dangerous matters "You probably should be"

Zola then slowly turned her gaze back towards Diana "I'm not feelin what you're saying…"

Her eyes widened as Diana finished dressing herself and had just slid on her bracelets

"…Your...WONDER WOMAN?!" Zola said in shock at the sight of one of the founding members of the Justice League

"Diana" she corrected with a small grin "And your safe here, I give you my word"

Zola stared at her before pointing towards the doorway "Then who was…"

She was cut off as Peter re-emerged in his spider suit, causing Zola to openly gape at the man as his suit's systems came on line and his arm blades activated.

Peter gave her a nod "Yo!"

"S-Spider-man?" Zola stuttered in surprise

"Or Peter's fine. Trust me girl while I wear a mask I'm not as anal about my secret identity as I used to be" Peter said as he turned towards Diana "…Told you so"

"Least we got the 'further' out of the way hmm?" Diana smirked at the man who chuckled in response

Zola looked back and forth at the two with only one thought going through her mind aside from the fact that her hopes of living had skyrocketed

' _YES MY SHIP IS OFFCIAL, SUCK IT WONDERBAT AND AQUAWONDER FANS!'_

It was then she noticed Diana was before her, towering over her was more like it and gave her an expectant expression as she placed her hands on her shapely hips "Now give me the key"

Zola looked at the woman in surprise before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Peter's

"Don't worry, she ain't gonna hurt ya, now the monsters who tried to on the other hand weeeell…"

Zola nodded and saw as Diana slowly reached for the key before Zola grabbed her wrist and the key glowed blue and teleported them back to her home, at least she hoped it did

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter Peter and Diana take on the monsters that tried to kill Zola and Hermes and a shocking truth about Wonder Woman's birth is revealed!


	43. Blood, Guts and Iron part 3

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Yeah the Void will make some rather dark and insulting comments about the gods that Peter and Diana will encounter. As for how the Void's connected to the Web of Life, you'll see. Yeah Peter will meet his family more towards the end of this arc

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Things will be really tense by then but that won't be their first fight they're going to have a nice little spat during the Trinity War over Diana

 **marveldcfan** : So like Peter shows up in the Ultimate Marvel universe after that Peter dies and takes over as Spider-man? I like it

 **Jebest4781** : I have and it looks like they might be doing already since in Wonder Woman Rebirth it was showing her remembering fragments of her life in Wonder Woman Volume three and before that I think, before Flashpoint happened and the New 52 was made so we just may and if not well I'm sure I can roll that into it.

 **D E** : He was in the UK because he wanted to check on Diana and begin to try and reform their relationship. As for the Manhunter and League fight, that'll be shown in a flashback. As for Diana seeing the world after leaving Themyscira, she already has, it's been several years since she's left and being part of the Justice League has allowed her to branch out and see the world, be weird if she didn't take the time to explore. Diana's Amazon culture and ancient Greek culture were two separate things, yes one was heavily influenced by the other and they worshipped the same gods but that's like saying ours is the same as ancient Romans, yes there's some striking similarities but also some major differences and the Amazons weren't lesbian or at least they didn't view it as that, we just call it that because from our perspective women in a relationship together is considered lesbian, to them their relationships were as normal as a man or a woman in a relationship, it's all a matter of perspective. And Peter did mention that Diana would occasionally dabble in other aspects of sex, that threesome mentioned with her mother a while back was one of those times and yes Tantric Energy is cannon, hasn't been mentioned in a while but it's still considered canon in the Spider-man mythos, more on the mystic side of his powers then science based

 **Tom2011** : Yeah but that was the last lemon for a while, from here on out in this arc, there's going to be violence, intrigue and some heart to heart.

 **charger2040** : Yes on both accounts and that jealousy will really come out when Wanda whose Diana's least favorite woman that's around Peter begins to openly make her moves on Peter. Fun times ahead

 **gunman** : Yes Peter will be with a few other women after Diana aside from Wanda, Zatanna and Helena, it's jst for now these four women will be the most common and closest he'll get to but I do have plans for a few more. Not many, like four at most and even then, three of them won't appear for a good long while and the final one will make an appearance towards the end of this arc but won't take a huge role for a while afterwards. As for a night with Vixen, never said that wouldn't happen and just because Diana and Peter slept with each other doesn't mean they're an item now, they just happened to have slept with each other and both found it great

 **Mike Noland** : Peter will be getting some divine tech in this arc which will come in handy with a few arcs later down the road

 **Daniel's the man 98** : His strength is variable, but most incarnations show that at base level he's normally stronger than Superman baring the New 52 and the clones that were made from him in the years after Death of Superman before his actual return. As for why it took 1,000 years to break out of his coffin/tomb/prison well he was heavily restrained in a tight compartment with only one arm freed, it's not like he could put all of his strength into his punches in such conditions, had he been able to he might have broken out a lot earlier but then we wouldn't have gotten Superman vs Doomsday so I say we just go with it for now

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : No Peter won't be unleashing any Void powers against the Olympians in this arc sadly. Aside from the New gods showing up, no it'll just be the Olympians but I do have plans to bring the Norse Gods into this story in a original Justice League Dark arc. We'll see the decision to choose between the Other and the Void soon. As for how many voices Peter had in his head aside from the Void and the Other for a time, just venom, thankfully the last one was long gone and already with Brock when that happened, if all three were in his mind at the time, pretty sure he would have well and truly snapped. Yes Peter's faced gods before aside from the new Gods in the old reality, he's faced down the Greek ones, some Egyptian ones and a few other less well known pantheons in his time. As for the concept of kids ever crossing Peter's mind, you'll see. Yeah after this arc, New 52 Superman is going to start becoming one helluva problem for Peter and it won't be just the whole Diana thing that'll put them at odds though that will be like forty percent why.

 **Pacjr13** : I think it was only Superman and Lois that were merged, maybe later on the universe and the other heroes will merge with their pre-new 52 selves but for now it's simply Superman and Lois

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"Well that was stupid" Diana stated with a sigh as the three of them materialized at Zola's farm

Zola didn't seem to take this comment lightly "Yeah? There's no way I was gonna be left-"

"I meant of me" Diana corrected as she and Peter scanned the area for any signs of monsters "See or sense anything?"

"Yeah…" Peter said with a frown towards the house "Three people or one person and two ugly-"

"YEEEAAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" a pain scream tore through the air and sent a shiver of dread up Zola's spine and caused Peter and Diana to tense

"Stay close…" Diana said

"Who? Her or me?" Peter asked as he cracked his neck

"Both of you" Diana stated as she saw a single white feather drift into the doorway…covered with blood

"Well that's not ominous at all" Peter said dryly before his spider-sense went off "Heads up, we got arrows incoming!"

Several large arrows flew through the doorway, one aimed for Zola and two for Diana and Peter each. Peter easily leaned out of the fast flying projectiles while Diana blitzed in front of Zola and blocked the arrow with her bracelets, causing it to shatter and knock the amazon back by the force of the arrow. Peter made to help her when he sensed and saw two Centaurs emerge from the house, their weapons drawn and coming for them

"Zola get back!" Peter yelled as he sent a venom blast towards one of the Centaurs only for it to duck and throw a small dagger at him that he snatched out of thin air and prepared to throw it back when the Centaur leaped over Peter far faster then he thought it possible at moving and kicked him in the head with one of it's hooved feet

"GAH!" Peter yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and felt the Centaur land and give chase to Zola

Peter aimed towards the Centaur, relying on his spider-sense to guide his aim and shot a single strand that caught the half human horse in the back…which proceeded to drag him with it

"Should have thought this through!" Peter groaned as he kicked off the ground and pulled himself towards the galloping Centaur

Diana narrowed her eyes at the Centaur that was fast approaching her with it's sword raised and quickly rolled out of the way of it's hooves coming down on her. The Centaur growled in annoyance and reared back to impale her when she smirked and suddenly shot her legs out and wrapped them around the Centaur and smashed her head right into it's

 **KRAK!**

Diana used that moment to grab the dropping blade of the Centaur and ram it the pointed edge into the growling assassin's chest, causing it to let out a pained roar as she kicked herself off the beast and land in a crouch with the sword at the ready

Meanwhile Peter had landed on the back of the Centaur that was still racing for Zola and was just about to grab her when Peter wrapped a web line around it's mouth and pulled back

"YEEEEEEAHHHH!" Peter shouted with a bad southern drawl impersonation "Ride em cowboy!"

The Centaur began to buck and shake in attempt to throw Peter off who responded by using his adhesive abilities to remain rooted on the enraged monster while Zola kept running. The Centaur saw this and hissed in rage as it reared back and broke into a full gallop towards the girl, ignoring the painful pulling of Peter's webbing on it's head as he tried to deviate it's course

"No, no, no, no she doesn't want a pony ride!" Peter gritted his teeth in frustration and proceeded to grab the side of the Centaur's face and blast it with a venom shock who responded with a savage roar as it grabbed Peter's hand and threw him towards Zola with inhuman strength

Peter shot out a web line towards a tree and prepared to use it to slingshot back at the Centaur when his eyes widened at the sight of a hooded figure in a brown cloak watching him. Peter felt his blood freeze as their unseen eyes seemed to bore into his before they suddenly vanished

' _What the hell…?'_ Peter thought before he slammed into the ground and was brought back to the present, killer horse people and a running Zola _'Right, priorities, figure out creepy stalker's identity later'_

He quickly threw himself back up into crouch and prepared to shoot the Centaur as it reached for Zola when suddenly a sword flew passed it, slicing off the outstretched limb and causing it to shriek in pain as it gripped the bloodied stump

"Well that's going to scar" Peter said as he shot a web line at Zola's back and waited for the web line to attach before he pulled back and caught her in his arms

He shot her an amused smirk "Didn't Diana say to stay close?"

Zola nodded shakily "I will, I swear!"

Peter nodded as he placed her on her feet and looked to see the two Centaurs running away "Yeah you better run ya Kentucky Derby drop outs!"

"Always one to get the last word in hmm?" Diana grinned as she approached the two and looked towards Zola "Are you alright?"

Zola nodded and was about to speak when

"AMAZON!"

All three looked to see Hermes stagger out of the house, the arrow still stuck in him with blood dripping from the wound like a waterfall. He leaned against the fractured railing of the house "You shouldn't be here…Take the girl and run to the ends of the earth!"

"Ha, her run?" Peter said with a snort as the tree raced over towards the wounded god "If anything, whoever sent those things for Zola here should run to the ends of the earth"

Hermes shook his head as he reached for the arrow shaft and began to pull "Protect her…or the queen will see her dead"

He then yanked the arrow out completely followed by small stream of blood, causing Diana's eyes to widen in alarm as she was by his side instantly "Hermes!"

Peter crouched next to him and examined his wound with a grimace "Yeah this is kind of beyond my skill to fix, couldn't you just settle with some bruises or a sprain?"

Hermes chuckled weakly at this "Next time I'll ask my attackers to be more accommodating for your…medical skills"

He then looked down at his injured leg and frowned as he saw one of his feathers was torn off "My leg is heavy and numbed…what did they do to me?"

"The impossible" Diana stated grimly

"Hey that's usually my stick" Peter whined as he pulled out a small web cartridge and placed it on Hermes's wound "This should hopefully stop you from bleeding out, which by the way how is that possible? Aren't you a god?"

Hermes smiled weakly "Even gods can bleed…he what a horrifying end to a endless life"

"You're not dying Hermes" Diana insisted as she looked towards Peter "Can you help him?"

"Sorry Di, but I failed 'How to save a god' in college" Peter frowned as he looked towards Zola who had found her shotgun and was keeping a watch for any more monsters "You wouldn't happen to be some one of a kind awesome doctor would you?"

"I uh can barely do even CPR" Zola said nervously

Peter nodded at this before looking at Hermes "Well your screwed"

Hermes chuckled at this "It is alright…my life isn't important at the moment, but rather hers"

Zola then tuned back towards Hermes "That's one thing my life isn't! Meaning your wrong. You said those things were here to kill me and my child, well I don't have one!"

"Girl…" Hermes said weakly "Your pregnant"

"Awww" Peter said while Diana's eyes widened "She is, by who? Who is the father?"

Hermes's face sobered "…Zeus"

At this everyone went quite before Peter spoke in a grim tone

"Ah shit…"

…

Singapore…

"You want us…to tell you…what we see?" the three women said, their three voices speaking simultaneously

Apollo chuckled as he floated behind them in a lotus position "Dear ladies you are my oracles, my eyes that gaze on what's yet to be…Please tell me what you see"

The Oracles gazed into the distance with unreadable expressions "There is a storm gathering. Just beyond the horizon. And the one responsible, shall rule in fire. Sorry about that"

"Who is it?" Apollo asked with a raised brow

"Too much smoke" one of the Oracles said with a visible frown

"What?" Apollo said in slight surprise

"We can't see clearly…it wears a crown of thorns. And a cape of blood billowing from it's shoulders. Onto a naked woman at it's feet"

"The feet?" Apollo questioned with narrowed eyes

"They're bare like the woman"

"Then it is my family" Apollo sighed in annoyance

"Your family is broken, beaten and betrayed…by blood" the Oracles said in a sad tone

"Tell me something I don't know" Apollo said with a snort of grim amusement

"Well, your father has abandoned fate…to someone that can blow away the smoke" the Oracles said before the middle one spoke "If they choose to. Seriously this is mental"

Apollo quirked a brow at this "What do you mean by that?"

"We mean that what your father wants is nothing anyone should. It's dirty, irredeemable and it won't end good for you" the three said

Apollo narrowed his eyes in thought at this information and hummed at this before his attention was drawn back to the three speaking again

"-EEE…WILL KILL…ONE OF YOU!"

Apollo frowned at that "One of me?"

"Yeah. One of your fathers children will murder another and take their place. It's what your father wants. It's so screwed up"

At this Apollo rolled his eyes "That's dear old dad"

It was then he saw the sun rising and his form began to glow as he continued "Pulling the strings, the curtains, the legs…where is he"

"He…" the Oracles began as their bodies ignited on fire while Apollo's form glowed like a miniature human shaped sun "Doesn't exist… yet…"

"Yet?" Apollo said with intrigue before he smirked "Fascinating…"

The three Oracles bodies then melted until only flaming bones remained and fell towards the streets below as he vanished in a flash of yellow and orange

…

"Are you sure this was wise Di?" Peter said as Hermes used some of his power to transport the four of them to a beach on Paradise Island, home of the Amazons "I mean Hera is your guys' patron goddess…"

"This is the only place that has the means to help Hermes…just stick close to me and you'll be fine" Diana said as she carried Hermes with Zola sticking close to her

The moon was high in the sky and the jungle they were approaching looked all the more foreboding as the shadows seemed to reach out to touch them

"Hmm, think I should keep quiet about having sex with you?" Peter snorted

"Probably…" Diana smirked

It was then a faint whispered echoed through the air " _Can you smell it sisters? Our air be putrid with their musk"_

"Well that's just rude…" Peter whined as he raised an arm to smell himself "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Your fine Peter…" Diana said in a calm tone as the four continued onwards

Hermes stirred in Diana's arms "You should have left me behind Amazon"

Diana rolled her eyes at this "Right, bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. Seems like a fate worse than death"

"Hey!" Zola said as she looked towards Diana with annoyance "That's my home"

"She's just kidding Zola…about the worse than death part at least. Your home is pretty much in the middle of nowhere" Peter chuckled before he sensed several people surrounding them but keeping their distance

It was then another voice spoke up from the shadows, seeming to respond the voice earlier _"Aye what hangs between the shanks now fouls my nose"_

Zola seemed taken back by the comment as she looked to find the source of the voices "Where the hell are we?"

"My home…" Diana said as she gently placed Hermes on the ground

"Well your home could do with some manners, also just wondering, if they attack first can I defend myself?" Peter asked as he sensed more people beginning to surround them, many if not all of them armed to the teeth

"Only if you believe yourself to be in danger" Diana said as she scanned the shadows "Though I doubt you'll be in much danger here…"

"If you say so" Peter said doubtfully as he noticed something felt off about this place in a way he couldn't quite explain

It was then another voice spoke, this one a bit darker than the last two _"Perhaps I shall take my blade and separate the offense from the offender. Leave them to shrink and wither on the sand"_

Peter subconsciously covered his legs at the threat "Um how about no? I uh kind of need this…"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she spoke up in an angry and challenging tone "Try it and be certain I'll separate your soul from the land of the living!"

" _Who dares!?"_ a voice spoke out in rage

"Your Queen's daughter!" Diana fired back as she folded her arms across her chest

It was then multiple women began to emerge from the jungle, all armed and clad in leather armor. One of the women stepped forward with caution

"Princess?"

It was then several of the Amazons looked behind them and began to kneel followed quickly by the rest as a lone woman armed with a large ax approached Diana, Peter, Zola and Hermes. She possessed blonde hair held back by a tiara similar to Diana's only slightly duller, bright blue eyes, and was garbed in red leather armor with a large white cape held up by a golden clasp on the right shoulder

"Queen Hippolyta" Diana said in greetings towards the now identified woman

Peter quirked a brow at this as he examined the monarch of the Amazons and Diana's mother _'So this is what Hippolyta looks like here…I preferred her with dark hair'_

"Diana…" Hippolyta greeted in return before she embraced Dian in warm hug that the princess returned

…

It was half an hour later that Diana and her mother were watching two Amazons wrestle each other into submission while others around them ate, danced, talked and observed the two warriors battling

"This task you've taken on…" Hippolyta began with a frown on her face

"I'm not sure that I have yet" Diana said as she watched one of the Amazons lift her opponent into the air and slam her into the ground ' _But I'm sure Peter like will…sometimes he's too good and caring for his own good'_

The queen nodded at thus, unaware of her daughter's thoughts "That's good. Hera's jealousy is not just legend, but fact. If she knows your mortal companion carries Zeus's child, she will stop at nothing…and the outcome will be terrible and tragic"

Diana glanced towards her mother with a frown "Shouldn't I try to prevent that?"

"Why side with Zeus, rather than his wife scorned?" Hippolyta questioned as she leaned back in her chair

"Mother…" Diana said with a sigh "I'm not siding with her either"

"Then who?" Hippolyta asked with a raised brow

"I guess the girl from nowhere" Diana said with a small smirk as she glanced up at the balcony that led to the quarters that Hermes, Zola and Peter were in

She looked down to see a small plate of fruit and was about to reach for an apple when her mother spoke "Diana, the man who calls himself Peter…what is he to you?"

Diana paused before she could take a bit of her apple and glanced at her mother "What do you mean?"

"You two seem close…" Hippolyta said with her eyes narrowing

"He's my best friend" Diana said with a subtle edge entering her voice, already dreading where this conversation might go

Hippolyta's face was unreadable when she spoke in a cautious tone "Are best friends in man's world often intimate with each other to the extent you two seem to be?"

Diana grew confused at that while fighting back a blush that was starting to grow "What do you mean?"

Before the queen could elaborate a tall Amazon approached the duo and glanced down at Diana with a slightly condescending look

"Have a taste for sport?"

Diana's eyes narrowed in a slight challenge as she stood up, secretly a bit miffed that she was still shorter than her childhood tormenter "Forgive me Aleka, but you'd find more form a bit rusty"

At this Aleka chuckled "Of course Princess. I imagine all your time spent among the mortals has left many bits that way"

Diana felt her anger grow and looked towards her mother with a questioning look. The queen nodded

"As you wish…"

Diana nodded at her and followed Aleka to a small pit that was filled with many tall wooden poles for someone to stand on top of. She carefully watched as the taller amazon retrieved a sword and a wooden pole and tossed it to her

"You still prefer the staff?" she questioned in a mocking tone

"For games…" Diana said as she gripped the wooden weapon and gave Aleak a smirk "I do"

"WHOOOOO! GO DIANA!" Peter's voiced suddenly echoed through the area

The amazons glanced up to see Peter sticking to the side of a building overlooking the spectacle and gave them a wave. Several were less than amused by the man's presence and some looked like they were just waiting for an excuse to attack him, to have a man on their island was unacceptable to them, no matter the circumstance

"It seems you have an admire…" Aleka said with some disdain directed towards Diana who narrowed her eyes at the taller woman

"…Shut up and fight"

Aleka didn't waste any time in fulfilling Diana's request and sent a slash towards Diana's legs that was easily blocked by her staff. Aleka growled as she pulled back before leaping at the princess who waited until Aleak was on her before flipping back, avoiding Aleka's swipe with ease and landed in a crouch on one f the polls and raised her staff in time to block a hit from Aleka's sword

The blade cleaved through the wood without any resistance, causing Diana to narrow her eyes before she twirled the two wooden pieces in her hands and sent a series of quick and slightly painful smacks to Aleka's form before kicking her back. Aleka flipped in the air and landed with less grace than Diana did and glared at the smirking form of the princess

"ATTA GIRL DI, SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS…even though your kind of already are with being a princess and all…" Peter said the last part quietly to himself as he watched the two Amazons go at it

Diana couldn't help the chuckle from escaping her as she side stepped Aleka's jab and smacked one of her wooden staffs into the red head's wrist, causing her to drop her blade in pain before Diana smacked her away with both halves and caused the red head to stumble back before she lost her balance and began to fall…only for Diana to grab her hand at the last moment and prevent Aleka's less than graceful landing into the bottom of the pit

Aleka looked to see Diana giving her a blank expression before she gave the princess a nod of thanks and was pulled up. The two them made their way towards the rest of the amazons as rain began to fall.

It was than Peter landed next to Diana with a slight thud "Even though I've seen you fight almost a thousand times by now, it still amazes me on just how awesome you are"

Diana chuckled at Peter's comment "Flattery will get you everywhere Peter…"

"I've noticed" Peter said with a snicker that caused Diana to give him an amused look

"Careful Peter, or else you'll be finding yourself on the floor tonight-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn towards a massive explosion that shook the entire island to it's foundations and illumine the nigh in a orange and red glow.

"What the hell?!" Peter said in alarm as he felt his spider-sense beginning to flare

It was then the Void spoke 'Hmm someone want's attention…ooh maybe it's Hera come to rip Zola's child from her womb personally, or better yet she sent Ares, oh how I've missed that war God!'

'Be quite you!' Peter snapped before he looked towards Diana as Hippolyta ordered her Amazons to prepare for battle "What do we do?"

Diana looked towards Peter "Keep Zola safe, I'll join my sisters in seeing what or who has dared to attack my home"

"But you might need-"

"Peter, this could be a play from Hera to distract us so she can strike at Zola. I need you to keep her safe until I return…please" Diana asked before she sprinted after the Amazons

Peter watched her go, feeling torn between following after her and heading back up to Zola and Hermes quarters and make sure the Queen of the Gods, assuming this is her, doesn't try to take out the poor girl with no one the wiser

' _Sometimes I wish I could be in two places at once, where's Kaine when I actually need him?!'_ Peter thought as he shot a web line up to the window of Zola's room and yanked himself up

…

Random motel room in Los Angeles…

Kaine let out a growl as he slapped the ass of a random blonde haired woman he had on all fours and pounded into her with reckless abandon. He casted a brief glance over to see three other women in the middle of giving each other oral and was about to cease in his thrust into the woman before him when he let out a brief sneeze

"B-Bless y-you, oh god please don't stop!" the blonde said as she came again

Kaine let out a grunt as he gave her ass a particularly hard smack ' _Why do I feel like someone's mentioning me?'_

…

"What's going on out there?" Zola asked as Peter landed on the railing to the balcony

"Large explosion outside the city, Diana and a contingent of Amazons are investigating it" Peter said as he hopped down and gestured Zola away from the windows "chances are it's Hera making a play for you"

"Will they be okay?" Zola asked as she sat down next to Hermes who had numerous bandages wrapped around his torso "I mean if a god is coming here for me…"

"Relax Zola" Peter waved off the woman's concerns "If Hera's MO when it comes to Zeus's lovers and kids are the same as in those old myths I've read about, she's likely sent some monster or lesser god to deal with. Diana eats those kinds of things for breakfast"

"He's right…" Hermes said as he placed a hand on Zola's shoulder "Hera will not be coming for you directly. Such things are, thankfully, beneath her"

Zola still didn't look entirely convinced as the distant glow of the explosion began to die down and the rain picked up a little followed by the distant sounds of thunder. Peter made his way back towards the balcony and glanced towards the jungle in the distance where Diana and her sisters were and couldn't crush the sudden feeling of unease he was getting

"Hopefully she'll be alright…" Peter muttered to himself as he retreated back inside

…

Diana had to hold in a curse of annoyance as she trekked through the jungle, searching for who or whatever caused the explosion when suddenly she began to hear the cries of her fellow amazons followed swiftly by the sounds of combat, swords clanging, shields used to deflect powerful blows and worse…the stench of blood in the air

Diana's eyes widened as she rushed towards the sounds of conflict, reading for whatever it is she may face, be it man, beast or god

What she saw…was far worse

Her sisters, women she's trained alongside and lived with for years were killing each other in some mad frenzy!

"Sisters stop!" Diana shouted in horror and made to restrain them when suddenly Aleka appeared out of nowhere with her sword drawn and raised

"DIE!" she snarled in some sort of blood haze

Diana narrowed her eyes at the red head and used her bracelets to deflect Aleka's blade before driving her knee into the amazon's stomach, knocking the wind out of her before he flipped the woman over her head and body slammed her into the ground with a heavy 'thud'

She slammed her knee on to the woman's back to keep her from getting up before turning to the rest of her sisters "AMAZONS THROW YOUR WEAPONS TO THE GROUND! YOUR KILLING EACH OTHER!"

It was then a large shadow encompassed Diana, causing her to glance up to see who it was and felt her blood boil even more so than it already was

The large figure smirked "Well what do you expect princess…they attacked me first!"

Strife the goddess of discord and chaos had the appearance of a purple skinned woman with a shaved head, clad in a torn black dress that bordered on indecency.

Diana gritted her teeth at the deity "Strife, now this confusion makes sense!"

At this Strife's smile dropped and was replaced with a slight sneer "I don't take kindly to a charge"

"Unless your leading it" Diana growled at the taller woman "Is your brother on your rear?"

"My brother Ares? Hardly" she scoffed at the end "Poor war is lost in a confusion of his own making. No this time… I come in peace"

Diana drew her lasso and threw it towards the massive woman with an enraged yell "Peace? Your mocking lips spit a word your tongue has never tasted!"

Strife rolled her eyes in amusement as the lasso wrapped around her throat "Ouch. And here I wished to embrace my little sister"

Diana's eyes narrowed in puzzlement at this "You assume the mortal carries a girl child?"

Strife suddenly gripped Diana's lasso before yanking the woman up "Ha…I have no idea what father has left crawling in her womb…"

She than brought Diana up to her eyes with a dark grin "No Wonder Woman…I speak of you!"

At this, Diana's eyes widened in complete shock "…What?"

All the while unaware, high up on Olympus, Hera watched the scene with rage in her eyes

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Diana come to terms with the shocking reveal while dealing with her growing feelings for Peter


	44. Blood, Guts and Iron part 4

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : No, but there will be another divine being in this arc that'll bring up Peter's little tenant. He'll face down Orion at one point and even the First Born. No, they'll be able to tell right off the bat that Peter doesn't have any divinity in him, he's just a regular old mortal that happens to have spider powers and a cosmic being of death in him

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Oh there will be God of War references throughput this arc, Peter just won't be able to help himself

 **Guest** : No the crown of Thorns is in reference to the First born later on, but I do have plans to have Logan appear in this story

 **spiderman1fan** : I like the second idea the most, so many possibilities

 **cabrera1234** : There won't be another lemon for a while but the next woman it is with is Zatanna again.

 **gunman** : No in this story Diana is around 24 like in the new 52 story line before it was retconned. No the League wont be appearing in this arc, this is more a Peter and Diana centered event. They'll finally meet at the end of this arc and heading into the next one.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : A few familiar people will show up, granted they'll be their New 52 incarnations but they'll be relatively the same. Peter will be getting a god forged weapon and to some extent armor from Hephaestus. A character here will reveal he knows of the Void in Peter and will issue a warning of sorts. The amazons know better than to try and attack Peter with Diana there, while they are her sisters she won't hesitate to attack them if they hurt her friend first

 **Spidermanfan52** : We'll see what will push Diana to start a relationship with Superman rather than with Peter in a few chapters and it'll just build a bit from there

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

"So…crazy night hmm?" Peter said as he stood next to Diana on the balcony to Zola's room glancing out at the late afternoon sky, the sun just starting to set over the ocean, casting the sky in various hues of orange, purple and yellow

"Not the worse we've faced…but not the best" Diana said with a blank expression her face as she looked down at her hands "Funny, most would be overjoyed to discover that their the child of a god, especially a god king…but I feel everything but that at the moment…"

"Could be worse…" Peter said with a nod as he rested his elbows on the railing

"How so?" Diana asked with an amused glance

"You could find yourself being the host of an unrelenting force of death and destruction that almost every day and night whispers in your ear to destroy and butcher everything around you until there's nothing left…" Peter said absent mindedly all the while listening to the dark chuckles of the Void inside him before they receded back into whatever it is it lurks

"Yes…" Diana said with a worried frown "It could be that instead…"

It was then Strife, leaned against the wall of the building, her head level with Diana and Peter "Hmm I was just down at the beach watching your sisters gather wood to burn their dead all morning when they called you the most amusing thing!"

Peter shot the giant of a woman giggling a dry look "Oh and what would that be oh great and wonderful Strife"

The goddess turned towards Peter with a smirk and leaned in slightly "Mmm I like you, so full of sass"

She then giggled again before leaning back, much to Peter's relief, and held up a hand to examine her nails "Your fellow Amazons seem to have taking to calling you 'Clay'"

At this Diana sighed and looked away from her new apparent half-sister "…Not since I was a little girl have I been call that"

"…Wanna go kick their asses?" Peter asked which caused Diana to smile weakly before she shook her head 'no'

"Ah children, such cruel little creatures no?" Strife said with a grin

It was then Hermes, with some assistance from Zola exited the building that hosed their room. The messenger god looked up at Strife and gave her a look of displeasure

"And though looks can deceive, some never grow up" he spat at the goddess of discord who looked down at the wounded god with amusement

"Ah, a message from the messenger. Words to wound…" Strife said as she began to shrink down to a more normal size "Perhaps I should come down to your level"

At this Hermes held up his staff, the two snakes that encircled it glowing and coming to life and hissed at the goddess "Don't push me Strife"

Strife approached Hermes with a sarcastic grin on her face "Wouldn't think of it. Given your state Hermes, you might fall down"

Peter glanced at Diana who was also watching the two gods "Should we be worried?"

"…Not yet" Diana said as she kept her gaze on the two powerful immortals

Hermes, didn't take to kindly to Strife alluding to his injuries "My state? Your mother-"

"Is hurt and angry, jealous and vengeful" Strife said with mock sadness before it took a dark edge to it "And her cruelty makes that of a child look like paly"

"PLAY?!" Diana said with rage as she hoped down and landed between Hermes, Zola and Strife followed quickly by Peter "Like when they laugh chasing a grasshopper hose leg they pulled off or do you mean how their eyes light when tossing a wingless fly into a web?"

"Or how they pin a little nerd to the ground because he's smarter than them and drag him into a bathroom and force his head into a toilet filled with glue and snot and smear his face into it and call him 'Pasty Peter' for the rest of his middle school and high school life!" Peter said in a heated tone

At this, all four turned to Peter with looks of puzzlement and confusion causing Peter to blush under his mask "Oh…we're not talking about our- I mean things we've seen as kids? Sorry…"

"…Pasty Peter?" Zola said in a sympathetic tone as she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder

"Yeah…not a great time to be me" Peter said with a sigh

Diana stared at him for a moment longer before returning her gaze to Strife who seemed amused by Peter's less than thrilling school experience "There's a reason why when children behave that way, we refer to them as playing god"

"Or teenagers in my- er- other cases" Peter said with a cough

Strife's eyes narrowed slightly at the princess "Right…so let's not play anymore Diana…lets be"

She then turned from Diana and approached a table with a bottle of wine on it and two chalices and reached for one of them.

"You said I was your sister" Diana said towards the back of Strife as she popped open the bottle of wine "I can't think of anything I'd rather not be"

Strife snorted in amusement at this "Unfortunately, we don't get to choose our family…My mother, she's not very forthcoming. That's something we share you and-"

"Enough!" shouted the less than happy Hippolyta as she approached the group followed by several other Amazons "Your father Strife, apparently he was more open?"

At this Strife turned towards the approaching monarch with a smirk "Wine would loosen his tongue around me, queen Hippolyta…"

She then handed a filled goblet out to said woman "Yours?"

The drink was knocked from the goddess's hand by the enraged queen. Strife watched the goblet fall and shatter on the ground, spilling the wine before she slowly raised her head towards the amazon monarch

Peter felt his spider-sense tingle ever so slightly as he took a very small step forward towards the goddess, trying to ignore the fact that if she wanted to, he'd be dead in moments

' _ **Of course, if I don't jump in and help…hehehehe'**_ The Void chuckled before quieting down

Hippolyta then turned towards Diana with a look of sadness and regret "Diana…"

She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder while the Justice League member turned her gaze from the woman that's been lying to her whole life about…well likely everything

"Before there was you…" The queen started with a sigh "There was a man- no…there was more than a man. There was a god. The god"

"Which one? There's multiple 'The God' in this day and age" Peter quipped before a glare from Hippolyta shut him up…for now

The queen then returned her gaze to her child "There was Zeus…How did it start? Those are details I prefer to keep to myself, though we both agreed to deny the poets what could be their song for ages…that of the queen of the Amazons and the king of the Gods. Dancing together, no that was a song…we sang only to each other"

' _ **UGGGGGH! We get it, you two liked each other and didn't want others to know, get to the sex already!'**_ The Void complained loudly inside Peter's head, causing him to almost wince at the volume the cosmic being was speaking

Hippolyta than wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground as memories of her time with Zeus flashed through her mind "He-We… were glorious. Strength supporting strength…sinews entwined. Absolute control given up"

' _ **That's it? I was expecting waaaay more graphic details then that like maybe a bit of ana-'**_

' _Shut it!'_ Peter mentally snapped at the dark being who let out a hiss

Hippolyta gripped her daughter's shoulders at this point, her face pleading for understanding "Our passion left me pregnant, and to guard that secret I left him. He did not follow. Quickly I learned possessing a god has scant to do with keeping him"

At this Peter secretly rolled his eyes under his mask ' _Christ woman it's not like half of Greek Mythology is about Zeus screwing a woman before bailing out the first chance he gets…Wise queen my ass'_

Diana head lowered at this as she quietly mumbled out "I wasn't made of clay…"

"I had to protect you from Hera! She's-"

"Everything I said she was" Strife interrupted the queen as she glanced at the contents of the goblet she was drinking "If she knew-"

"Diana you'd be dead" Hermes said with a sympatric expression, more for her than the queen or Strife

"…Or worse" Strife said with dark amusement before taking a sip of the wine

"If my life is a lie, can it be worse than death?" Diana asked as she forcibly shrugged off her mother's hands

"Absolutely" Strife said with a chuckle that was slightly muffled by the wine she was drinking

At this point, one of Hippolyta's advisors stepped forward and began to speak and Peter was tempted to web the woman's mouth shut because really, she was not helping matters by trying to justify lying to Diana, a woman who greatly believed in truth to almost a religious degree, for years

"We hatched a plan princess and it kept you safe"

"We?" Diana said as she rounded on the woman with a glare that slowly turned to hurt and betrayal "This was a conspiracy? Mother why…?"

"Because if Hera learned you were her husband's daughter, she would have murdered you in your crib" Hippolyta said sadly "Because I had to protect my daughter"

She than cupped Diana's face "Because I love you…"

Peter watched the two as they stood there in silence for several long moments, waiting to see what would happen next. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Diana spoke in a low tone

"You…when I left Paradise island, do you know why? I ask, because you never did" Diana said, still not raising her head to meet her mother's eyes

"There are some children who need to go away…to find their way home" Hippolyta said sadly

Diana tensed as her mother placed a hand on her cheek before she slowly raised her own hand and removed her mother's gesture "Mother…heh…for the first time I can call you that knowing your blood is in me…You're so wrong. I'm a lie. You're a fool"

She then turned and began to make her way from the group towards the entrance of the city "And you made one out of me"

Peter watched her go for a moment before casting a glance towards Hippolyta who looked to be on the verge of tears. Peter almost pitied her…almost

"Where are you going?" Zola asked as she saw Peter suddenly start to leave in the direction Diana went

"To make sure Diana will be alright, besides Hera might gun for her ass and someone's going to have to possibly save her if that happens" Peter said as he followed after his teammate

"I think Diana can take care of herself" Hermes said with a furrowed brow

"…I wasn't talking about Diana's ass that'll need saving" Peter said before he leaped on to the a nearby building's rooftop and followed after the distraught princess

…

It was half an hour later that Peter had finally found Diana, wasn't too hard considering she was tearing trees out of the ground and tossing them left and right all the while screaming in absolute rage

Peter stayed back for a few moments, waiting for a opportunity to drop in that wouldn't risk him getting hit by the poor innocent tree whose only crime was being near one pissed of demi-god

' _Thank god Poison Ivy isn't here, she'd have a heart attack_ ' Peter thought as he watched Diana kick a tree into another, destroying both the plants before Peter figured that enough was enough

"Dare I ask what that poor palm tree did to deserve such a fate?" Peter asked as he landed in a crouch behind the amazon "Let me guess, you fell off it when you were a kid and now your finally getting your revenge. Honestly Di, I think feeding it to termites would be more merciful"

Diana stopped in her destruction and slowly turned towards Peter "I'm in no mood for your jokes or quips Peter…not tonight"

"Yeah well so is everyone else I meet and yet I still continue to do so be damned the consequences" Peter said with a carefree shrug as he stood up "Now that you've lived the life of a lumber jack and deforested a fifth of the island, you wanna talk about…well this being a demi-god now?"

"What's there to talk about?" Diana said with a huff as she turned away from the man "I'm the result of my mother's lust for a god and have been lied to since the day I was born and now will likely have to contend with Hera's rage on top of keeping Zola safe. Film at eleven"

"Most would have crisis of identity when they find out their whole life has been one big lie" Peter commented carefully

"I'm not most people" Diana said as she sat down on the trunk of a knocked over tree and ran her hands through her hair "Why couldn't she just tell me? It was bound to come to light at some point…It's like she thinks me knowing who I am, where I came from would automatically alert Hera and my other enemies to who I really am"

"With our luck, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what would happen" Peter said with a snort as he sat beside Diana "She was just trying to protect you…"

"No…she was trying to protect herself" Diana snapped in annoyance "She knew the dangers of being with Zeus, she knew what would happen if- no when their affair was discovered by Hera or someone loyal to her and still she pursued it, and now Paradise Island and the Amazons will pay the price because my mother couldn't resist sleeping with a god…"

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked

Diana was about to answer when suddenly the two picked up yelling from not too far away. The duo looked to see a distant glow in the jungle, coming from the beach

"Guess the funeral thing is starting…" Peter said before Diana suddenly stood up, a glare on her face "Uh Di, you okay?"

"We're leaving this place" Diana said as she began to walk towards the beach

"Where we gonna go?" Peter asked as he followed after the woman

"Back to London and afterwards…I'll think of something" Diana said before she and Peter stopped at the edge of the jungle and saw Aleka standing before the other Amazons with a lit torch in her hand, spouting about how this whole situation was Diana's fault in the first place

Diana growled at the woman before glancing towards Peter "Be ready in case things go further south than they already have"

"What are you gonna do?" Peter asked nervously as she entered the light and began to approach Aleka

"Make a farewell address to my lying subjects…" Diana said with a grunt

Aleka who saw the princess approaching sneered "There she is sisters, the one that brought shame to our isla-"

 **THRAKK!**

Aleka was cut off by Diana's fist imbedding itself into her face and knocking several teeth loose along with a small stream of blood and saliva. Diana caught the torch the taller red head was holding and turned towards the large crowd of Amazons with a slight glare before she turned towards the funeral pyres that held their dead and with a deep inhale blew the flames across the wooden

While this was happening Zola and Hermes had finally caught up and made their way to Peter's side who was watching Diana drop the torch on the ground before turning to address her fellow Amazons with narrowed eyes

"The only shame on this island is mine. And I will take it from you all…never to return" Diana said while gesturing for Peter, Hermes and Zola to follow…she had to hold back a scowl of rage as Strife appeared and looped her arm through Peter's and sent the princess a challenging smirk

Diana pushed down the feeling of rage and turned to leave while an Amazons stepped forward "Diana-"

"Don't call me that or CLAY ever again…" Diana said as she refused to look back and address whoever it was that called out to her "I am Wonder Woman"

At this Hermes activated his staff and quickly teleported the five away in a bright blue light, leaving the Amazons to ponder what will happen now…

…

Apollo casually strolled through a warn torn town that was going through what looked like a violent civil war. Men on trucks driving back and forth blasting at each other with Ak's, people being shot left and right and left dying on the ground and columns of smoke and fire rising in the early evening sky of Darfur

'If I had any doubts he'd be here…I can safely say they've been blown away' Apollo thought as he saw man get ran over by a bullet ridden jeep before said vehicle exploded by a child wielding an RPG

Finally, Apollo came to what looked like a bar and strode on in to see bodies strewn all over the place and blood painting the floors, illuminated by the flickering lights and outside explosions and muzzle flashes

At that bat sitting on a stool was a man with a bald head, black hollowed out eyes, a long white beard clad in a tan jacket with bits of blood on the sleeve, a winkled white button up shirt and tan pants that were covered in blood. The man was just about to take another shot of some sort of liquor when he saw Apollo in the doorway

"Hello brother…" Ares said in a bored tone

Apollo glanced around the place with a scoff "Hell low indeed…"

Ares downed his glass before reaching over and grabbing another bottle and began to pour the contents into the glass "What brings you here?"

"I'm concerned about you" Apollo revealed

"Liar" Ares said with a dark chuckle

"No war, I truly am" Apollo said as Ares reached down behind the bar and pilfered another glass and began to fill it as well

"No war…that's a grand idea" Ares said with a sarcastic chuckle

"Some call it the grand ideal" Apollo said with a simple shrug

"Hah! Keep your head in the clouds…or buried in the sand I guess" Ares said as he handed Apollo his glass before holding up his "Cheers"

Apollo clanked his against Ares "To you War, w man who's vital now more than ever"

At this Ares grinned "Well, we do what we can to keep the world spinning…out of our control"

Both gods downed their drinks before Ares began to refill them

It was than Apollo spoke "I have something surprising to tell you about father"

"He loves us?" Ares asked dryly

Apollo snorted "Heh, I said surprising not shocking…He's gone missing actually. According to my oracles he doesn't exist"

"Murdered?" Ares questioned with a slightly raised brow

"It would take his own blood to do so" Apollo said as he swirled the contents of his glass with a thoughtful look on his face

"Ah, now I understand the pleasure of this visit" Ares said with a scoff before turning towards his brother with a bored expression "Sorry to disappoint you, Apollo, but none of this blood belongs to Zeus. Frankly I couldn't be bothered"

Apollo narrowed his eyes towards Ares "That is not why I'm here but-given your disposition-it's not out of the question that others in our family might think that you can use an ally"

"Me?" Ares said pointing to himself before he leaned in towards the sun god "Or you? Given your sunny disposition, I imagine this is an opportunity eh?"

"Well…the glass is half fool" Apollo said with a smirk as he held up hs drink

"You want to be king?" Ares asked before he reached for the bottle and began to pur it into Apollo's glass until it was full and kept pouring "Have at it. I'll sit this one out"

He then stood and downed the last of his glass while Apollo watched him with a calculating expression "I have your word?"

Ares glanced at Apollo with a tiered expression "I need to sleep…who can say how I'll feel when I wake"

Ares than turned to leave but not before placing a hat on while Apollo watched him with some annoyance

"I wish you wouldn't be so obtuse" the sun god said dryly

"Brother…" Ares said with a snort as he walked towards the bar's entrance "Our fate, it's not up to us. It's always been in mortal hands. Open your eyes and see what they hold…The world will be ruled by war"

He then stepped over the body of a man bleeding out on the ground before making his way down the road with his hands in his pocket and let out a tired sigh "It's inevitable"

…

Peter let out a cough as he downed his drink while sitting at a table with both Zola and Hermes as they listened to a local Rock and Roll group play. Diana was in the crowd listening to the music with her own drink. Peter would have joined her but well his enhanced hearing and loud subpar music don't tend to mix well

' _Thank god it's not heavy metal'_ Peter thought wryly as he signaled for a passing waitress to get him a refill and saw out of the corner of his eye Strife flirting with a man by the bar _'Poor bastard…hope he's smart enough to recognize that woman's trouble on way too many levels to risk it'_

"I'm worried about her Zola…" Hermes said as he glanced over at Diana who was close to the front of the stage the band was playing on

"Me too…" Zola said as she took a small sip of her soda "I think she's taken up with a bad crowd"

At this Peter chuckled after he thanked the waitress for the refill and resisted the urge to blush as she gave him a suggestive wink "Not like we're any better. An Olympian god, a girl from a backends farm in the middle of nowhere and a guy that thinks it's a good idea to dress up as a spider and fights crime, doesn't sound like people I'd trust my kid around"

"True" Zola said with a nod as she and Peter clinked their gasses together

"Seriously, after what she just learned about herself and how she reacted…I find it odd that she's celebrating" Hermes said as he kept a watchful eye on his half sister

At this Zola smirked as she glanced at Diana "She's not. She's sharing"

Both Peter and Hermes turned towards her with clueless expressions causing her to let out a sigh of annoyance as she began to explain "Guys, she likes the music-" she then gestured to the crowd around Diana "-They like the music…it's called a community"

"Is it?" Strife suddenly appeared a little wobbly as she held two glasses and a bottle of champagne "Well that makes me feel warm inside"

She then held up her bottle "Or it could be this"

She than shrugged and made her way towards the crowd "No matter. I like the way it feels, so I think I'll share it…"

Peter frowned at the goddess as he finished his drink and placed it down "Who invited her again?"

"No one, she invited herself" Hermes said dryly as they watched Strife talk to Diana who looked less than happy to be near her

"Can't you make her go away or something?" Zola asked as she stirred the ice in her drink "Like banish her to the underworld or something?"

"If only" Hermes said with slumped shoulders while Peter patted him on the back "Cheer up bird man, at the rate Strife's going it's only a matter of time before she pushes Di too far and well..."

He nodded towards the two and watched Diana break Strife's glass with her own before waving her away. The three snickered as strife returned to the group with a scowl of annoyance and sat down at their table and grumbled

"She's a real bitch that one…" Strife said as she held up her broken glass with a glare

"Takes one to know one" Peter said with an annoyed expression

Strife turned her attention to Peter and a dark grin formed on her face, causing his spider-sense to tingle slightly in alarm "Hmm…I'm starting to see what she sees in you. Unafraid to challenge your betters even when they can destroy you in an instant"

"What can I say?" Peter shrugged "Kicking my better's asses tends to make me feel even better about myself, especially if it's a minor god who looks like a drugged-up Barbie reject"

Strife's eyes glowed dark red for a second before Hermes loudly cleared his throat and gave his sister a warning look "Don't Strife, you've already aggravated the amazon enough tonight. Any further and there will be no help for you"

At this Strife chuckled before she turned towards Hermes "Don't worry Hermes, it'll take a lot more than some hapless mortal to get under my skin. After all, with our dear sister all alone, she could use company…" she than gave Peter a look of slight disdain "…Even if she could do better"

Hermes narrowed his eyes at the goddess "Are you showing empathy Strife? You split a daughter from her mother"

At this Strife shrugged as she reached for the bottle "I exposed the truth…split happens"

She then began to chug the bottle before she stood up and glanced at Hermes "And don't get your feathers or should I say feather ruffled. I mean there's something to be said for levity at a time like this"

Hermes glared at his sister with scorn "Then let's not kid around. Hera will have her pound of flesh…"

At tis Strife nodded before placing her hand on Zola's stomach "Indeed so perhaps if we extracted it for her…"

It was than Peter grabbed her hand and slammed it on the table, taking her, Hermes and Zola by surprise. Peter's eyes narrowed at the goddess as he stared her down "Touch her or that child Strife…and we'll put your supposed divinity to the test"

Strife held Peter's gaze as the tension began to build before she forcefully tore her hand from his and scowled at him "Careful Peter…I'm not a god you should trifle with…"

"Yeah well I'm not a mortal you should pick a fight with" Peter said with a dark look in his eye that actually peeked the goddess's interest before she gave off a huff before brushing past him and heading for the door. The three watched her go before they heard Diana spoke up

"What happened?"

At tis Zola turned towards her before nodding at Peter "Peter here just more or less told off Strife…"

At this Diana glanced at Peter in surprise who shrugged "What?"

She couldn't help but chuckle tiredly "Always looking for a fight aren't you?"

"What can I say, you're a bad influence on me miss I carry a sword around" Peter said with a grin which she returned as they continued to stare at each other

Hermes and Zola both watched with small smiles on their faces before Zola spoke up "Barkeeper, strongest drink you got for this guy here" she jabbed her thumb at Peter "He's earned it"

Before the man could grant her request, the building's sprinklers suddenly came on followed by the fire alarm, causing the four to let out a collective sigh and spoke at the same time

"I hate that goddess"

…

It was an hour later that the four had returned to Diana's apartment drenched and ready for a night of restful sleep. Zola was in Diana's guest room getting ready for bed and Hermes was resting on the couch, his clothes still a little damp. Diana was in her room, having just removed her water soaked boots and about to work on her top when Peter appeared in the doorway and knocked on the frame, his shirt off to reveal his bare torso that Diana stared at for a moment longer than necessary

"Hey…" he gave her a nod

"Hello" Diana said with a small smile as she kicked her boots to the side and gestured for Peter to sit next to her as she drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees and unknown to Peter, continue to mentally examine and unintentionally evaluate Peter

The Queens born hero slowly sat down next to the super powered heroine "Well that was a fun time, you know until Strife set off the alarms and ruined the mood"

"Shame she did though" Diana said with a coy grin as she looked at Peter "I was just about to drag you off to the bathroom and have sex with you in one of the stalls for telling her off"

At this Peter laughed "Oh darn…"

Diana soon joined in his laughing before they both quieted down and basked in the comfortable silence shared between the two. Finally, after a while Peter spoke "Not gonna lie Di, this is not how my visit would go…"

"Oh, how did you expect it to go?" Diana asked with an amused look "Hours upon hours of amazing and wonderful sex before we're forced to part to combat the next major threat to the world?"

"No…more like just as we start, some supervillain shows up and were dragged into an emotionally and physically scaring situation that'll leave things awkward between us for months to come" Peter said with a smirk of grim amusement

"Ever the optimist" Diana said dryly as she patted Peter on the chest

"Well when you've been doing this as long as I have, you start to get a little cynical, maybe not Batman's level but you just can't help but expect the worst to happen when things start to seem too good to be true" Peter said as memories of his several decade long career, most of which she doesn't know, flashed through his mind "Sides, I like to think I've come a long way since I first got into this life…I'm a better person for it that's for sure…"

"You know…" Diana said as she turned her body until she was facing him and sitting in a lotus position "I don't think you've ever told me how you became Spider-man…"

"Didn't I?" Peter said with confusion "Oh, well bitten by a genetically engineered spider being used to help make super soldiers for the military way back when and then boom, spider powers"

"No, you've mentioned that" Diana said with a shake of her head before leveling a meaningful gaze on Peter "I mean what drove you to become a hero?"

"Oh…" Peter said with a look of understanding dawning on his face as he looked down towards the floor "That…that's a different manner entirely…"

After a few minutes of silence Peter took a deep breath "Well as you know, I've mentioned how I grew up in Queens. I uh lived with my Aunt and Uncle after my parents…died"

"What happened?" Diana inquired, Peter in all the years she's known him as been very tightlipped on who his parents were and their fates

Peter shrugged "Not entirely sure myself, but considering they worked for the government in some sort of black ops division I can only guess, but anyway after their deaths I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle and they proceeded to raise me as their own kid"

Memories of Aunt May and Uncle Ben flashed through his mind and for a moment Peter swore he could still hear his uncle telling him to hurry up for school or he'll miss the bus while being scolded by Aunt May for trying to slip a piece of her freshly baked pie into his mouth before it completely cools

' _Hard to believe it's been over ten years since Aunt May's death and over twenty-six since Uncle Ben's'_ Pete thought sadly of his surrogate parents

"What were they like?" Diana asked with a curious expression "Your Aunt and Uncle"

"My uncle, he was a good man. Considerate, a real people kind of person" Peter said with a smile "He always looked on the bright side of things and wasn't afraid to stand up to bullies…heh he even taught me how to throw a proper punch if I ever had to. My Aunt on the other hand…even Batman would cower before her if you pissed her off enough"

"She sounds like my kind of woman"" Diana said with a giggle as the picture of a sweet old woman scolding a sulking Batman came to mind

"Heh, hell hath no fury like my Aunt scorned" Peter said with a chuckle as he glanced at Diana "She would have loved you…and probably try to convince you to marry me by showing pictures of me as a baby and setting us up on blind dates"

"Sounds like I should be marrying her then" Diana joked with a laugh

"If she were my age or a decade younger, you might have" Peter said with a snort "They were the best parents a guy could ask for…"

It was than Peter took a deep breath before continuing "The only real downside in our lives was that my Aunt and Uncle weren't rich…in fact half the time if we weren't just above the poverty line by like a few hundred dollars, we were under it. Some days we went without electricity or running water because we fell behind on payments or instead of three square meals a day we only got two and even then, it was more like one split in half for morning and night"

"I guess that would explain why you aren't Bruce's biggest fan, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and had pretty much everything where's you were lucky to have a plastic spoon" Diana said with a sympathetic expression on her face

"Actually, I dislike him for something else but I won't lie…him being born rich and only have gotten richer since then and seems to take it for granted may piss me off to some degree" Peter admitted with a sheepish expression

"Then what was the real reason for your dislike of him?" Diana asked innocently

Peter remained silent at that as one memory in particular flashed through his mind

…

" _I'm sorry Peter…you're a good friend and one of the bravest and most compassionate men I've ever had the honor of knowing but…I love Bruce" Diana said with a sad expression after hearing Peter finally confess his feelings for her after all these years_

" _Oh…" Peter said as his shoulders slumped ever so slightly "Uh…okay then. Well lucky him yeah?"_

 _Diana frowned at this, she can practically see his walls going up fast then the Flash could build them "Peter I don't mean to-"_

" _No it's fine, I mean just my luck right?" Peter said with hint of bitterness in his tone before turning on his heel "Well I wish you luck in your endeavors…God knows he'll never commit to you like you will to him…not if it gets in the way of his mission!"_

 _He quickly made his way to the teleporter and looked towards Martian Manhunter who was watching him with a sympathetic expression "Beam me down Scotty, I have some things to vent out and the Big Apple's criminal underworld has just volunteered to help me in that regard…"_

" _Peter…" the last son of Mars said in a comforting tone or as close to it as he could manage "If you ever need to talk, know that me and others are here"_

" _Yeah, I noticed" Peter snapped as he saw Batman, the one man he did not want to see appear from another hall and gave him a blank expression before he was teleported back to New York_

' _ **HEHEHEHE! I almost feel sorry for New York's less than finest'**_ _The Void whispered darkly in Peter's mind_

…

"Uhh let's just say that jealousy could be an ugly thing and let's leave it at that" Peter said with a cough before resuming his story "So money was tight with my family, and well I attended an inner city school because of our financial status and, well location in general at the time, where I was regularly beaten up because apparently having an I.Q. higher than like fifty was an insult to like most of the kids there so yeah great times"

"I take it this is where Pasty Peter came from?" Diana asked bemused

"Ugh I'm never going to live that down, just please for all that is holy don't mention this to Hal, or worse Guy" Peter ran a hand over his face "Those two will never let me live that down!"

"Don't worry Peter…your secret is safe with me" Diana said as she leaned in and gave Peter an almost loving kiss on his cheek before settling back "Now continue with the story"

Peter rolled his eyes at the mock commanding tone she used "Yes your highness, so I entered this science fair my school was having and surprise, surprise I won and was granted a free trip to a science expo that was being held at one of STARS labs that was co-owned and arguably run by Oscorp. While I was there along with like twelve others we saw what passed as ground breaking achievements at the time, I ended up wandering off after an hour or so because I was a curious little 'Dora the Explorer' when I was twelve and ended up in a place I wasn't supposed to be and bitten by a spider and well boom spider powers. Not long after that, I found out I could do just about whatever a spider can and one day after school I was one my way home when I overheard a few guys mention this underground fighting ring being held in Hell's Kitchen by the current crime lord of the neighborhood at the time named Hammerhead. It was like Fight Club only less rules, more blood, drugs and oh yeah higher fatality rates"

"And that was what spurred you into becoming a hero? Putting an end to an illegal fighting club and taking down this Hammerhead fellow?" Diana asked with wonder

"Heh no…I actually signed up for a shot against the reigning champion at the time. Survive or better yet win after three minutes in a cage with the guy and walk out with three thousand dollars in cash" Peter said with a chuckle as he saw the look of surprise on Diana's face "I know shocking, isn't it? Instead of using my powers to help others like a good little boy scout, especially with how my Aunt and Uncle raised me, I decided to use them to make a quick buck because let's be honest all it would take is one punch from me at that age and any full gown man, even Batman with a re-enforced Kevlar impact absorbent cowl would be down and dazed…"

"…I never would have guessed how… selfish… you could have been" Diana commented as the idea of Peter using his powers for personal gain, even worse use them in an illegal manner that went against everything she's seen him stand for _'I probably wouldn't even recognize him if I met him back then…I wonder what caused him to change…something tells me it was drastic'_

"It wasn't entirely selfish, well maybe like sixty percent was, but I was actually hoping to win that money and money from future fights and use it to help my Aunt and Uncle. My Uncle Ben had just gotten laid off his already crap paying job at the local factory and my Aunt suffered a stroke a few years before and couldn't work because of it" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head "What's worse was that my family was getting sued because a few days after my spider bite and my powers started to show, one of my bullies started to pick on me and well when he threw a punch, I caught it and well…turns out my durability increased to the point it's like hitting concrete and well he broke his hand against my palm"

"How is it your fault he broke his hand? He's the one that started to the fight in the first place!" Diana said with a scowl

Peter began to chuckle "That's the school system for ya, doesn't matter if you're the victim, your just as guilty as the guy kicking your teeth in. So yeah hearing a chance to make a quick buck and help out my family I began to design a colorful costume to wear, that was like one of the three requirements to participate, the other two being not a cop or from a rival gang. So after a few sketches and less than amazing prototypes I finally had something I was semi-proud to wear in public, I even came up with an awesome name to go with it!"

"Spider-man?" Diana guessed, knowing she was likely wrong

"Close, it was, drum roll please…The Human Spider!" Peter said with pride…that quickly came apart as Diana broke out into a laugh

"T-The human spider?" She asked before she began to laugh even harder at the image of a small oddly dressed Peter with a little child's voice trying to look tough when he say's 'I am… the Human Spider, fear me!'

Peter felt his brow twitch as Diana continued to laugh and laugh to the point she started to tear up a little "So glad to know that my choices as a thirteen-year-old are amusing"

"I'm sorry…" Diana breathed out before she resumed laughing "It's just the image…oh god I think that's even better than Pasty Peter!"

Peter's shoulders slumped "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Diana gave him a nod as she stifled her chuckles "Yes, please continue…"

Peter let out a grunt at that as memories of that night began to play through "So I finally got my suit together and my stage name and prepared to head out with the excuse to my Aunt and Uncle that I was going to the library. My uncle…he offered to drive me there which was something I wasn't planning on but it's not like I could say no"

Peter quieted down and Diana began to feel a sense of dread build in her that she couldn't quite explain, Peter took a deep breath to steady his nerves as he resumed "We got to the library and before I left my uncle stopped me and said he wanted to have a quick talk. He told me that he and my aunt were getting concerned with my behavior these days, what with the whole fighting at school, getting sued and then me acting all weird. At the time, well I wasn't in a good mood to have that sort of conversation with him. Combination of teenage hormones, keeping my powers a secret out of both fear and confusion and then that lawsuit against us because I finally got back at my bully…"

Peter rubbed his eyes in exhaustion "We argued…I told him…that he wasn't my father and that he should stop trying to act like him. Heh, world's greatest son right there…after that, my uncle got real quiet and said he'd be back around nine to pick me up, which I thought was great because the match started at eight and I didn't need long to win. So I told him fine and I got out and made my way into the library, waited half an hour and then went to the fighting ring…"

"I take it you won your fight?" Diana asked quietly

"Oh yeah, beat the guy in two minutes and five seconds. Could have been sooner but I thought I'd give the crowd a show" Peter said with a self-loathing grin that soon morphed into a frown "Afterwards I went to the fight premotor for my money and well he cheated me, big surprise. Instead of three thousand dollars, I got around three maybe four hundred. I called the guy out on it but he said that I had to last three full minutes to get the full reward and said I was lucky to get the amount I did"

Peter shook his head in aggravation as the sneering face of the fight promotor came to mind "I told the guy I needed that money and his response was 'I'm sorry, but I fail to see how that's my problem'…after that I just turned and left. On the way out I uh passed this guy who for a brief moment set off my spider-sense but I was acting too much like a little brat to notice and headed for the elevator. It was when I was waiting for it that I picked up shouting, fighting and things being knocked over in the promotor's office. I turned back and saw that the guy I passed burst through the door, a large bag obviously filled with money rushing down the hall with an overweight security guard running after him"

Peter's face morphed into a blank expression as he stared at the ground in deep thought. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder as she felt the dread she was feeling began to build even more so until it felt like it could physically manifest itself before her and Peter

"…What happened?"

Peter didn't answer for a long time, in fact she thought he never would until he let out an exhausted sigh "I stood back and let the guy rush past me…he took the elevator that I was waiting for and hit the down button" Peter's face grew dark at this "He looked at me with this look of sheer gratitude and said 'Thanks…' like I made his day or something. Not long after the fight promoter rushed up and asked me why I didn't do anything and complained that that guy was going to get away with his money"

At this Peter began to chuckle in grim amusement as he rubbed the back of his head "At that I gave the man a glare and told him 'I'm sorry, but I fail to see how that's my problem'. After I left I spent the next half hour wandering around trying to think of a way to make this situation right, I saw that it was getting close to nine so I quickly rushed back to the library so my uncle could get me…"

Peter then stood up and began to pace the room "I got back and saw a group of people at the base of the steps, there were a few cops there too and were trying to keep the people back. So I went to see what was going on, I pushed through the crowd until I finally go to the front to see…my uncle on the ground"

Diana's eyes widened at this as she saw Peter stand there stalk still, his gaze on the ground and his hand twitching ever so slightly with the faintest arcs of his venom blasts rushing across his fingers

"I made my way to him and started to ask the cops what happened, even though the bloodied spot on his abdomen and the small puddle it was making was clue enough" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "Carjacking apparently, heh my uncle was shot because some punk wanted his car or has he once jokingly called it, a metal box with wheels and an engine…I tried to get my uncle's attention, told him to hang in there and that help was coming. He opened his eyes at me and just looked at me with this expression of regret, he said my name a few times and gave my hand a gentle squeeze and just gave me this knowing look and then…he just died…"

Peter inhaled slowly before letting out a small exhale through his nostrils, his Venom blasts surging slightly before dying down again "I overheard one of the cops' mention that they've cornered the guy down by the docks and so I went after him. Took me a few minutes to get there, didn't have my web shooters at the time and had to make do with superhuman leaps across the rooftop or my stick em' powers. But when I got there I didn't waste any time rushing into the building…the entire time all I saw was red and everything sounded muffled, the only real sound I could make out aside from my own beating heart and erratic breathing was the guy asking me to stop as I attacked him. I…I wasn't trying to kill him but when I stopped punching him my arm felt like it was going to come off and I tossed the guy into the wall. To be honest Di, I don't know if I was going to stop, I like to think I was but I didn't…not until I finally got a good look at the man's face and saw…"

Peter trailed off as he sat back down on the bed before collapsing entirely on it and gazed up at the ceiling. Diana laid down next to him and placed her hand on his

"…What'd you see?" she asked in a quiet tone

It then Peter began to laugh mirthlessly "The guy…the guy who shot and killed my uncle turned out to be the very same thief from the fighting ring…the guy I let get away because I didn't see stopping him worth my time"

Diana's eyes widened in shock at this "What?"

"Yeah I know tight? What are the odds that out of the eight million people in new York City that guy could have killed after I let him go, that one person would be my own uncle…" Peter said with a distant expression on his face "I was so distraught by this revelation that I almost didn't hear or sense the guy pull a knife on me and tried to stab me. I caught it at the last second and broke his hand, the guy in pain and likely terror backed away from me and didn't watch where he was going and tripped…right out a window…"

Peter ran his hands over his face before he rested them on his chest "He survived from what I could gather a few days later but at the time I could care less. I don't really remember much after that, all I know is one moment I'm in this warehouse surrounded by the police and the next I'm on one of the eagle's head at the Chrysler building, staring off into the distance. I spent hours up there lost in my own thoughts, wondering why this happened, why my Uncle was taken from me…and after a while I made my way home and comforted my Aunt who was afraid that she lost me too"

"It was a few weeks later that I found myself in my room after his funeral, staring at my mask that I used as 'the Human Spider' when I heard on the news that there was some sort of bank robbery going on downtown and that people were getting hurt" Peter said with a thoughtful expression "It was tempting to just ignore it but then that night came to mind, the last conversation I had with my Uncle…He told me that one day I was going to find myself in possession of great power be it good bad and that just because I can do something doesn't mean I should and sometimes if I can do something, then do it…after all with great power…comes great responsibility…"

Diana stared at Peter as he wiped his eyes that were beginning to water before he let out a chuckle "So, I squeezed my tight little lanky tooshy into that suit and went on to stop that bank robbery and encountered my first supervillain in the form of a guy called the Chameleon"

At this Diana smiled a little at the image of a young teenage Peter clad in a homemade version of his suit, possibly very similar to the one she saw him wear when they first met, leaping out a window off to save the day and begin his career as the Amazing Spider-man…

It was then Peter turned towards her with a knowing look on his face "I also learned another thing that night…"

"What was that?" Diana asked with curiosity, wondering what else he could have gotten from this experience

"I learned that…any day could be our last Diana, especially with our lives" Peter said as he sat up "And the thing I've regretted about that night more than anything is that I never got to say I'm sorry to my uncle…I never got to tell him how proud I am to have been his son…"

Diana went silent at this as she looked down at the floor in thought, it didn't take a genius to know what Peter was implying

"Look Di, I'm not saying I agree with what your mother did…but she was just trying to keep you safe in the best way she thought possible."

"So your saying I should forgive her for deceiving me all these years?" Diana questioned "For lying about who or what I am?"

"No…" Peter said with a shake of his head "But I think you and her should try to make amends, even if it takes a hundred years…because you never know when it might be too late…in my experience there's nothing worse for a child or a parent o say something to the other and then unable to take it back"

The two sat there in heavy silence for what felt like hours before Diana suddenly pulled Peter into a warm hug and buried her face in his neck, tears building in her eyes before they began to slowly fall down her face "Thank you…"

Peter smiled at this "Heh, for what? Giving you a few good laughs about my less than amazing teenage years?"

"No…" Diana said with a chuckle as she brushed the tears away "For helping me realize that I shouldn't leave things how they are with my mother…I'll probably never trust her again but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to reconcile with her…"

"Happy to help" Peter said as he rubbed her back and watched as she stood up and made her way to her wardrobe that housed her armor

Several minutes later Peter followed Diana out of her room, now also armed with a shield and a sword and approached Hermes who was lying on the couch with Zola and gave the pair an curious expression

"Hermes…" Diana said as she stepped forward and offered him her shield and sword "Trade you?"

Hermes looked at the weapons before catching Peter's expression from over her shoulder. He glanced back at the amazon and nodded before handing her his stave which she took carefully. She stood back several feet and took a deep breath

"Wish me luck…" she said with a small smile as she began to glow

"Always do…" Peter said with a nod before she vanished in a bright light

…

* * *

And done.

So we finally learn about this Peter Parker's origin and what drove him to become Spider-man and he imparts some useful wisdom to Diana.

So next chapter the fallout of Zeus's absence stirs his brothers Hades and Poseidon into action as they make a play for the throne. We also see what Zatanna back in New York is up to and the city that never sleeps gets a 'super' new addition to it


	45. Blood, Guts and Iron part 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **spiderman1fan** : No he'll know it's his Superman from the post crisis pre-new 52 earth, how and why will be shown way down the road.

 **Guest** : We'll see pre-new 52 Diana down the road and her reaction to Peter's seeming demise during the whole Convergence event.

 **Spartan of Chaos** : Aside from Thor whom I'm basing more off the Ultimates version and Logan and a few key characters connected to him, I plan to have four more Marvel characters show up that aren't directly related to the Spider-man mythos.

 **gunman** : Apollo is more or less making a grab for Zeus's throne and he went to Ares to see if the guy is behind Zeus's disappearance and to make sure he doesn't have competition for the throne. No Strife wouldn't have been impressed, it would have just made it clear to her that she shouldn't toy with Spider-man and just outright destroyed him herself, and if it just so happens to unleash the Void well she could care less. Zola was impregnated by Zeus same way as he's gotten other women in history pregnant, slept with him but as time goes on we'll see why it is he picked Zola and what did end up happening to Zeus and why the child is so important

 **justafan** : Strife won't be taking Peter's threat and actions against her too lightly and will have a chip on her shoulder in regard to him for a while.

 **Galabrax** : Some will be taken back because they are aware of it's existence and people like Peter in that they are it's sort of champions and can access it, they've just never seen someone access as much as Peter is going to show. I have plans for the pre-new 52 Superman to sort of show up a bit earlier than he did in the comics, when and where you'll see but it'll be epic

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Zatanna let out a loud almost annoying kind of yawn as she slowly rose up from her bed and stretched her arms above her head, causing her ample chest to arch outwards before she heard and felt a 'pop' sound from her back and shoulders and let out a relieved sigh before throwing off the covers to show she was clad only in a loose night shirt and a pair of black panties with a small red spider in the center

She made her way to the bathroom, pausing briefly to see if Peter was back from his patrol before she remembered that he said he'd be in London for a week or two

' _A week or two with the Amazon…'_ Zatanna thought with a slight scowl before moving on to the restroom for a very long lonely shower

Twenty minutes later Zatanna was making her way to the kitchen for something to eat when she passed the door that Peter has been using as a sort of trophy room and noticed something off about it…

The door was open slightly

Zatanna's eyes narrowed at this as she carefully pushed the door open to see a familiar helmet on the floor, this time it was sitting straight up instead of tittering on its side or face

"How the hell do you keep can getting down there?" she asked as she reached down and grabbed the helmet before walking over and placed it back in it's original spot before stepping back and examining the shelf it was on to see if maybe it was level or not.

"Seriously this is like the second time this month I've found you like this" Zatanna said with a frown before speaking up in a loud annoyed tone "Peter if this is some sort of joke, no more sex!"

She didn't receive an answer, not that she was expecting one and she sure as hell wasn't going to follow through with that threat. If anything, it'll cost what little ground she hopes to already have ahead of the Amazon and the Witch in regards to having Peter

' _No way in hell I'm losing out to some damn Witch and some barbarian that still fights like a Neanderthal!'_ Zatanna thought as she examined a few other nick knacks that Peter had acquired over the years

A pair of Shocker's vibro-gauntlets, a horn belonging to Rhino, a full set of Vulture's metallic wing knives and a stinger belonging to one of Scorpion's power armors, a sword that belonged to Ra's al Ghul, one of Deathstroke's helmets/masks and apparently the algorithm used by Professor Ivo to design his AMAZO's power copying and imitating matrix

She then turned on her heel and made her way to the door and was just about to walkthrough the archway when she heard the faintest sounds of metal scraping against wood. She paused midstride and looked over her shoulder at the still helmet with narrowed eyes. Several tense minutes passed as she held her gaze before she very slowly approached the helm and leaned in with narrowed eyes

"…What the hell are you?" she whispered, even after all these years she and Peter were still unsure on just what this thing was exactly

Was it the helm of some ancient warrior of the Web of Life, perhaps the artifact of some ancient fiend that one of Peter's predecessors defeated in the past or something else entirely.

Whatever the case maybe, Zatanna and to some extent Peter have felt nothing but a sense of foreboding with this thing since he found it, hell even the few times Kaine's stopped by, he's said he hated being in the same room as it

Several moments passed before Zatanna leaned back and turned on her heel and left, she made sure to shut the door and place a locking spell on it before grabbing her bag and heading for the door

Meanwhile inside the now locked room the helmet moved ever so slightly as a brief arc of red energy washed over the helm's surface before seemingly sucked into the empty eye sockets

…

Zatanna pulled out her phone and began to search through the large number of contacts she had until settling on a specific number and hitting call. She waited several moments for a response before a distinct female voice answered

" _Yes Zatanna?"_

"Madam Xandu…" the young woman greeted the powerful Tarot reader "I was wondering if you found anything on the helm that I told you about"

" _No"_ the woman responded with a sigh of annoyance _"I've called in several favors and even went to an old friend to see if he or the demon he's connected with knew anything about it, they came up empty just like you and I have"_

"Great so I'm back at square one. I told Peter I'd have an answer to this damn thing when he got back" Zatanna rolled her eyes as she made her way down one of the many busy sidewalks of New York City, catching the eyes of many men and a few glares of jealously from the women she passed

" _I'm sorry Zee"_ Xandu said before a thought crossed her mind _"I may know someone that could help us identify this but…"_

"But?" Zatanna pressed, she was so engrossed in her conversation she was unaware of the people around her beginning to look up and start to panic

" _But the person I have to speak to isn't from around here… like from this planet around here"_ the ancient woman said

Zatanna was about to inquire more when suddenly a massive explosion went off, causing her to nearly stumble in surprise as the ground cracked slightly

"THE HELL?!" the raven-haired woman said as she looked down the road to see something slam into the ground, sending bits of debris towards her and the people around her

Zatanna quickly threw up a hand and shouted **"Tcetorp!"**

Several large magical circles suddenly formed before the terrified crowd and blocked the large chunks of asphalt and concrete from hitting before they collapsed to the ground. Zatanna kept the barriers up as she looked towards the crater made and gasped as she saw a teenage girl around the age of fifteen maybe sixteen with shoulder length blonde hair, a sort of blue armored looking leotard like suit with thigh high red boots and a red cape billowing in the wind

But what really caught her attention was the large yellow 'S' on the girl's chest as she turned to stare down another figure that dropped before her followed by several others. Zatanna looked at the stunned crowd with glowing blue-ish white eyes and muttered

"Leave…"

The group of pedestrians quickly complied as Zatanna returned her attention to what she could only guess was some sort of Supergirl fighting what looked like aliens, all shouting in the same language

"The one-time Peter leaves and I have to deal with an apparent alien slug fest" Zatanna muttered as she sent several powerful mystical fireballs towards the aliens attacking 'Supergirl'

' _Here's hoping I'm helping the right person'_ Zatanna thought as she watched the mystical attacks hit the more aggressive extraterrestrials and caused Supergirl to stumble back in shock before she shot a quick nod of thanks to Zee and launched herself at the parent leader of the group

…

Meanwhile several thousand miles away in London…

"You must confront Hera" Hermes said suddenly as he, Peter, Diana and Zola were sitting at a café over a day after Diana had returned to Themyscira to try and make things right between her and her mother

Sadly, Hera had already payed the Amazons a visit and extracted her vengeance on Hippolyta, turning the Amazon Queen to stone and the rest of the Amazons into snakes.

"Uhhh bird-man god say what now?" Peter said with a quirked brow

Diana shook her head at her half-brother's suggestion "No Hermes. Given the shape you're in and Zola's condition-"

"What?!" Zola said annoyed tone "I'm not even showing yet"

Diana continued on as if Zola didn't interrupt her "-If I confront Hera it leaves you three-"

"Four" Zola said with a pointed look

At this Diana couldn't help but crack a smile "-Unprotected. I can't allow that"

"Hey, why am I being grouped with these three, no offense" Peter whined as he stared at Diana in disbelief

Diana glanced at her teammate with a serious expression "Peter, Hera is a god, while she may not be the most powerful or vicious, her power trumps almost anything you've faced before"

"What about Darkseid?" Peter asked with a quizzical expression

"You had me and he rest of the Justice League backing you then" Diana countered

"Well there was Mordon and-"

"Me and Zatanna, Nick, Constantine, your brother Kaine, the Punisher and that witch Wanda" Diana stated, her face contorting into one of slight aggravation at the mention of both Zatanna and Wanda "And even then, the League once again came in and helped with some aid from Steve and his soldiers"

Peter felt his brow twitch at Diana, while unintentionally, stating he won't last a second against Hera and it would best he leave any confrontations between said queen of the gods to her.

' _Oh Diana if only you knew what I've faced and beaten over the years…you'd be worrying for Hera's chances rather than mine_ ' Peter thought before he let out a sigh "…Fine I won't go picking a fight with Hera since clearly making bad decisions is your area of expertise"

"And don't you forget it" Diana smirked at the man as she had her boot brush against his shin under the table which caused him to grin in response

Zola had to hold back a giggle at the two's back and forth, if she didn't know any better she'd say they sounded like a married couple on a few occasions… they certainly had the sexual appetite and tension of one, that was for sure

"Still… I did beat Kanto on my own" Peter grumbled as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair

"That you did" Diana said with a nod before a frown crossed her face as her mind drifted to something that's always bothered her since that day "How did you know that was his name anyhow?"

"Oh you know, his superiority complex mandated he spoke his name in a third person when he confronted me when we first met and said I'd look great on his wall after he gutted me alive" Peter said with a wave of his hand, unknown to Diana blending bits of his first encounter with the ruler of Apokolips's top assassin and his re-encounter back in Metropolis a few years ago

The gutting alive part however was from a combination of his many encounters with Zsasz, Joker, Kraven, Cheetah, Hobgoblin and Morbious… and maybe Grodd

Diana's eyes narrowed slightly at Peter's remark, while she wasn't as good as Batman on picking up a lie, at least not yet, she's started to notice that she had a better knack of telling if Peter was being untruthful more than any other person in the League sans perhaps Batman and even then, Diana's seen the wall crawler pull a fast one over the Dark Knight…

' _He's not lying, at least not entirely but he's not being entirely truthful either'_ Diana summarized carefully as she took a sip of her latte

Out of all of the Justice League's members, Peter was the most mysterious, even more so than Batman as hard as it was to believe. No one knew where he lived aside from somewhere in New York City, he hardly ever gives any real details on his past or what he does in his spare time when he's not being Spider-man aside from the vague comment here and there

Granted Diana's also noticed that out of everyone in the League, she's the only one he ever seems to confine in or interact with more than anyone else. She didn't know wheatear to feel flattered he trusted her that much of everyone or curious that he'd choose her to begin with

' _Then again… Peter's always saying I have a knack for attracting interesting company'_ Diana mused as the group's waitress returned with her order

"Ere you go miss" the woman said as she placed a plate of tomatoes on the table

Zola made a face at the red food "Tomatoes for breakfast?"

"Ehh I prefer donuts or cinnabons, or bagels with way too much butter to be healthy… the more calories the better" Peter said as he held up a small tomato before placing down on his plate and began to push it back and forth across the dish with his finger, idly striking it with a small venom blast every once in a while

"It's proper" Diana said as she took one and began to cut it up for her to eat but not before giving Peter a look

"Not from where I'm from" Zola said with a face as she pushed the offending thing away

"Nor I" Hermes said as he carefully examined the meal that Diana ordered them, without asking for their input mind you, when another voice spoke up

"Color's a bit off, in'nt? Not sanguine enough for you messenger?"

It was then the four glanced to their right to see a man that looked to be in his forties approach the group. He had short blonde hair, a small bandage across his nose and was dressed in a dark brown overcoat. His hands had several bandages wrapped around the fingers and the man smelled like he just crawled out of a whiskey barrel after spending a year in it

"I imagine yer used to wine breakfast, lunch, supper…it explains yer kind's moods" the man said as he glanced at the waitress "Bring us a pint luv"

The woman nodded and left as the unknown man sat at the group's table "Mind if I sit?"

"Yeah…" Peter said dryly while Diana's eyes narrowed

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the man said pointing to himself "A man with an advantage…see I know who you are…well two of you anyway, don't know who this man here is"

The stranger nodded towards Peter who was busy watching him, his spider-sense hasn't gone off so the man isn't a threat at the moment, but that doesn't mean he's a friend

"We're having a private discussion" Diana said with her voice growing more annoyed with the man who thought he could barge in on them

"Private? Fraid that's been blown off the table" the man said with a grin

"With how you smell, you sure it didn't just run away?" Peter asked before Diana gave him a look which he responded with an innocent shrug that caused her to sigh in exasperation

The man grinned at Peter before he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter "The wind, noise to most sure. Cause every word that's spoken, she carries. But words can be sussed out if one cares to give a listen… daughter of Zeus"

Diana quirked a brow at the man while Peter gave him a doubtful look "Or you can have telepathy and just our minds"

"Possibly, but even if I did, something tells me that your mind ain't a safe place to be" the man said as he stared at Peter with a knowing look as he huffed out a ring of smoke into the air that caused Zola to nearly gag

Peter tensed at the man's words while his eyes narrowed "Possibly…"

Suddenly Diana reached out and snatched the man's lit cigarette from his mouth and crushed it before dropping it in his pint

"She's pregnant" Diana said as she gestured to Zola cupped her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling to smell of the man's smoke

The man hummed at that and mouthed an apology and reached out for one of the tomatoes that Diana ordered "Right. Gotta look out for the little one's aye? It must be something to learn yea has a dad the same day yea learn he's scrapped off the… call it immortal coil"

"Well it's better than finding out your father the same way Skywalker did" Peter said with a shrug

"What do I call you?" Hermes questioned the man

"Lennox works" the man said with a grin

"Lennox works? Interesting mane" Peter said with a snort

"It's just Lennox" the man said with annoyance

"Then say so next time" Peter replied before Diana placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look to tone it down as it began to drizzle and distant thunder boomed above them

It was then Hermes pulled his stave out slightly for Lennox to see "Lennox, there are more than messages that I deliver"

At this Lennox huffed in amusement "I don't think so. With you some guys just don't get the message, eh?"

"Your clever" Hermes said dryly

"Is nice to hear. Be that as it may, the wind tells me…" Lennox said before he adjusted his seating on the chair "Now that Zeus is gone his brothers may be looking to carve up what's been left behind. An' the gods can be downright evil about things eh messenger?"

At this Hermes adopted a worried look before looking at his half-sister "Diana if what Lennox says is true-"

"I've dealt with evil before" Diana interrupted the god coolly as she stared down Lennox

"And looked damn fine doing it too" Peter quipped which caused Diana to crack a brief smile before her face grew cold as she held Lennox's gaze

"Am I dealing with evil now?"

Lennox grinned at Diana "Well you'll excuse me being cagey but that's what I'm here to find out. Let me level with you. I've mixed it up with bad men in my time… but they was just man"

"Yeah well man can rival even demons in the cruelty department" Peter said as memories of the likes of Osborn, Otto, the Joker, Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul flashed through his mind

"Ture, very true their mate…" Lennox nodded in agreement "But today I'm getting inta somthin I've avoided for more than eighty years"

"Eighty?" Diana said with slight surprise "You don't look -"

"-Or you don't see the family resemblance… little sister" Lennox said with a smirk

…

"Little sister?!" Zola repeated Lennox's words an hour later as she and Diana made their way down a pathway by the river "I can't believe you fell for that creep's line"

Diana grinned at this "Understood Zola, but what if he is family?"

"From what I've seen, you can do without your new family" Zola scoffed after the image of Strife flashed through her mind, talk about sister from hell

At this Diana's face grew distant "Hmm… I have to live without my old one…"

"Oh jeez" Zola said with a wince "I'm-"

"-Part of my new family" Diana finished with a smile towards the young girl "I mean you are my aunt now"

Not till the baby's born" Zola said with exasperation as she rubbed her stomach "It's so weird. You're like two years older than me and I'm gonna give birth to your… I think it's a boy"

"My brother than. And it's no weirder than what Lennox claims to be. I believe what he said may be true. That he learned who he was… what did he call it?... Baptism by Blitzkrieg?"

"Something like that" Zola commented with a shrug

"And that to me is something coming to my understanding of who you are… in the midst of discovering who you aren't" Diana commented as she and Zola were now walking along a bridge over the river "And then going to war for them with the fate of the world in the balance. Good against evil… winner take all…"

The two soon came to a stop halfway across the bridge and looked out towards the skyline

Diana leaned on the railing with a thoughtful look on her face "That's something I believe in. Or want to…"

It was than she smirked a little as she glanced down at the distant forms of her and Zola's reflections "It's kind of cool"

"Uh Wonder Woman, I think your missing some of the other things Lennox said" Zola said as she stared down at the waters below

"Like what?"

"Like winner take all was the day" Zola said before she glanced at Diana "You think Peter will be fine with them?"

"Heh trust me Zola…" Diana said as she leaned her back against the railing and folded her arms under her bust with a knowing smile on her face "Peter may not be Superman… but it's going to take a lot more than my apparent chain smoking half-brother to do him in"

"And what if he does happen to do that?" Zola asked with worry

At this Diana's grin fell and her eyes grew a bit darker and for a moment Zola thought she saw fire in the woman's eyes "Then may the fates end Lennox before I get my hands around his neck… and put his supposed immortality to the test"

Zola laughed at this for a few moments before she let out a sigh of content "Man I can see why Peter's fallen for you… I mean look at you, your perfect!"

Diana chuckled at this "Me? I'm not even close… there are things I've done in my life that given the chance I'd take back"

"Yeah… same" Zola said as she rested her head on her elbows and looked out over the river

"Then we're not so different" Diana said with a grin as she looked up at the sky and could hear the distant booms of thunder approaching

After several minutes of silence Zola spoke "It's almost six. You worried?"

"Why? Because the 'creep' said if I wasn't standing on this bridge at six bells, I'd regret it?" Diana asked amused

It was then the distant clocktower went off and the two girls counted six 'bongs' and waited. Diana hummed at this and before brushing some droplets from her hair "Well here I am after spending the afternoon hanging around with you. So even if there's no reason for me to be here… no regrets"

Zola smiled at this before it dropped as she noticed something odd in the Tames, something moving under the water "Uh Wonder Woman… I think your reason showed up"

Diana frowned at this before following the younger woman's line of sight and let out a sigh of annoyance as she saw multiple large half fish, half horse creatures begin to emerge from the water

"Dammit… looks like I owe Peter ten bucks" Diana said as she pulled her tiara from her coat and slid it on before removing her jacket that was covering her suit and cracked her neck "Stay here Zola"

Zola's eyes widened as she saw Diana hop on to the ledge of the railing "Whoa- No you said I had to say close!"

"I did?" Diana said with a raised brow before she shrugged "Well… I'm not always right, just please don't tell Peter I said that"

She than leaped off the railing and fell down towards the waters before landing on the surface of the water, her power of flight allowing her to keep aloft over the ruff surface of the river. The aquatic creatures before her all jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance before they slowly began to part before her, causing the demi-god to frown in confusion

' _Why are they- oh…'_ Diana said as things began to click as she watched a large object move underwater, far larger than the creatures around her. First a series of what looked like jagged spikes breached the surface and began to rise until Diana saw that they weren't spikes, but the ends of a crown

She watched as the unknown creature continued to approach her, more of it's form rising from the waters until Diana was met with a being that largely had the appearance of massive sea green fish like creature with a crown sitting on top of a large Star fish resting on it's head and numerous large tentacles on the side of it's face, acting like a combination of hair and side burns at least she thinks so

She also had to resist the urge to gag at the smell this thing was giving off before she closed her eyes and began to speak "My name is Diana, my mother is… was Hippolyta. I request an audience lord Poseidon"

The now named god of the sea glanced down at Diana with narrowed eyes and began to speak in a very deep baritone voice that caused the water to ripple around them "Hmmm You are an Amazon… hmmm there's more to you"

"Yes, there is… your blood" Diana said with a calm face despite the fact she was being stared down by one of the three most powerful Olympian Gods in existence… if one's willing to overlook the Titans and their precursors, the Primordial's…

Poseidon took a deep inhale of Diana's form, nearly causing her to lose her footing before she regained her composure as the sea god snorted "Zeus… well his blood no longer holds water. So, you would do well to get out of my way. I have no quarrel with you…Mongrel"

Poseidon then shook himself of he water gathering on his back from both the rain and the bit that's been trapped by certain ridges in his spine from rising from the river's waters "My brother Zeus was a monster who cared about nothing other than himself. Ergo, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. And now that the Heavens are without a lord… I mean to claim them as mine. To rectify the mistake, it was ceding them to him… and no one will stand in my way!"

Diana sighed at this before looking up at her uncle with a calm expression "I understand your concerns Poseidon. But I am afraid Hera claims the Heavens as hers"

The lord of the seas went silent for a brief moment before he let out a loud roar of rage "WHAT?!"

He suddenly reared his head in close to the Amazon and ceased her with his tentacles. Diana's eyes winded at the action and tried to fly back but underestimated the speed of the aquatic limbs and soon found her arms and legs restrained

Diana was brought before Poseidon's face who was glaring at her in rage "SHE DARES?!"

"She does!" Diana yelled as she tried to free herself but found herself struggling as the tentacles would

…

"What?!" Hera screamed in outrage and surprise as she threw her goblet to the side as she stared at the image of Diana struggling to free herself from her brother's limbs

…

Not too far away from Diana's quickly detreating meeting with her uncle, Peter now clad in his spider suit with it's hood and web cape both deployed to help keep his body dry, stood before a sewer drain into the river with Hermes and Lennox

"I'm not going in there" Hermes said with a look of disgust on his face as he stared at the sewage filled water emptying out on the beach "I can't- look at me- I can barely walk!"

Lennox hummed at this as he gestured to Hermes's wound "Ow'd that happen anyway? I mean you being what you are and all?"

Hermes frowned at that "You mean a god?"

Lennox shrugged "I didn' call ye that. Never would but sure"

"We're immortal, not invulnerable" Hermes said before waving away an offered cigarette by Lennox

"So if someone wanted to, they could kill you?" Peter asked as he kicked some sand away

"…Yes" Hermes said as he glanced at Peter with a narrowed gaze

Lennox snorted at this "Huh, thought that was just fer us little people"

"Well gotta keep things interesting somehow" Peter said as he glanced at the tunnel that he and Lennox, without Hermes now, would have to enter "You sure this will work"

"Eh, maybe…" Lennox said as he and Peter began to make their way inside the tunnel "Then again, these dealings with gods rarely work out the way you hoped"

"Amen to that" Peter said as they walked deeper and deeper into the drainage pipe

After a few moments of silence Lennox spoke "So, you and Wonder Woman eh?"

Peter glanced at the man for a few seconds before turning away "Sort of… why, jealous?"

"No, if there's one thing I'm happy to not have inherited from my father, it's a weird lust for his own sisters" Lennox said as he chewed on the end of his cigarette

Peter snorted at this before he felt his spider-sense begin to tingle and he sensed someone up ahead, someone powerful… and they weren't alone. He tried to get a better picture with his slowly evolving spider-sense but something seemed to be obscuring his view

"We got company" Peter said quietly as they approached what looked to be a sort of waterfall of sewage and god knows what else

It was then that Peter's spider-sense suddenly stopped, causing him to quirk a brow in surprise _'The hell-'_

" **RRROOOOOAAAR**!" suddenly his spider-sense blared to life as a large three headed dog bursts through the waters and charged towards Peter and Lennox

"…Uh-oh" Lennox said with wide eyes before the dog pounced on him and sank one of it's three jaws into his arm, causing him to howl in pain

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lennox screamed as the other two heads prepared to bite down on him when Peter leaped on to the dog's back and wrapped both jaws in a thick web line

"HEEL BOY! BAD DOGGY!" Peter yelled as he pulled back with all of his strength, causing the head that held Lennox to let go in reflex

Lennox let out a pained gasp as he clutched his cracked arm and watched as the three-headed dog began to buck itself in an attempt to throw Peter off so it can maul him to death. Peter held on to the raging hell hound before it's non-muzzled head suddenly turned all the way around in a manner similar to an owl and snapped at him

"YIKES!" Peter said as he kicked off the supernatural hound, sending the beast flying into the wall with a crash before landing in the water

The three-headed dog shook it's head before glaring at Peter's tense form and was prepared to charge again when suddenly-

"Down boy…" a dark and malevolent childlike voice said before the owner emerged from the waters

They weren't very tall, child size really, but what stood out the most was what was on the child's head. It looked to be a helm or even a crown of lit wax candles that covered his eyes and seemed to be dripping down his face and on to the black armor that he wore

Peter watched the new comer approach him with a annoyed expression "You know, you should really keep that guy on a leash, he could hurt someone next time"

"He nearly tore me bloody arm off!" Lennox said as he stood up with a huff

"See?" Peter gestured towards the man

The child grunted as he began to pet the large dog on one of it's many heads "That's just his way of saying hello"

"Yeah well no bacon strips for him later" Peter said as he went to stand next to Lennox

"I suppose" the child said before looking at the two mortals before him "Now out of my way, I have an important meeting to attend to"

"Yeah about that, there's kind of a problem with what you and your brother want to talk about" Lennox said as he pulled his ruined cigarette from the waters before sighing and tossing it back before grabbing a new one

"Oh, and what's that?" Hades asked with a curious expression

…

"So Hera seeks to claim what belonged to Zeus?" Poseidon said as he held Diana above him with a narrowed gaze

"It's her right, much as yours" Diana said as she struggled to free herself from his grip, but the tentacles were proven to be far more difficult then she had hoped 'Thank Gaia Hal isn't here to see me like this or worse Guy… they'd never let this go!'

The sea god bellow her scoffed as his tail broke the surface of the water behind him before slamming back down as a sign of annoyance or anger "Oh is it? Is that What Hera believes?"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she saw that Poseidon's tentacles were beginning to cover her entire body as if either to strangle her or worse crush her "What I believe is Hera won't stand for you-"

"Then I'll have her kneel, just as Zeus did!" Poseidon bellowed before continuing in a slightly lower tone "This world was divided among three brothers. The Heavens, the Seas, and the Underworld. The scraps we left to others"

The sea god shook his head "I can understand how the scraps may be lacking because the Seas certainly are, but the Seas now hold the power. I can destroy the scraps or the others can be happy with them. It's their choice to oppose me!"

"What if the queen sees things differently?" Diana said as she began to exert as much strength as she could and found that her restraints were beginning to break, or Poseidon had simply stopped caring trying to restrain her

"Without a king, the queen has nothing"

"Nothing… as in nothing to lose. I would think you might find a woman in that position formidable" Diana said as she had finally freed herself

…

Meanwhile, the discussion between Hades, Peter and Lennox was along a similar path as the one between the lord of the Underworld's brother and his other niece

"Yes. I find a woman in any position to be such" Hades said plainly after hearing what Lennox had to say in regards to his sister Hera and her position as Queen threatened

"Spoken like a man who understands them" Lennox said

"Really? And here I was saying that they're nothing nut a mystery" Hades said before looking to see Cerberus sniffing Peter

"Uhhh nice doggy, good doggy" Peter said as he took a step back as the three heads sniffed him and the middle one seemed to lick it's chops in hunger "…This is why I'm a cat person!"

Hades hummed at the man before he began to make his way down the tunnel, the same direction that Peter and Lennox came from "You interest me mister Lennox"

"Jus Lennox lord Hades. Leave the mistah for me sistah." Lennox said as he gestured for Peter to follow him and underworld deity. Peter happily obliged if it meant getting away from the giant three headed hell hound that looked like he wanted to see if Peter tasted like bacon strips

' _What is with most of Diana's baddies having giant pets that want to eat me?'_ Peter mentally groaned as he casted small glances over his shoulders and watched the glowing red eyes of Cerberus slowly disappear into the darkness

"Well then, call me Hell. That's easier for you to grasp no?" Hades said as he looked at the two

"Hell it is" Lennox said with a nod

"Eh I think Yankee would be better on account of all the candles you have. By the way do you only use regular old white wax candles or do you mix things up a bit" Peter asked as he glanced at the wax crown

"What do you mean?" Hell asked with confusion

"You ever try scented candles?" Peter asked

"Hmm…" Hades said before he turned his gaze towards Lennox "He'll back down. You're that sure?"

"I am" Lennox said with a confident grin

Hades stared at Lennox for several moments before speaking again "What do you want from me?"

"Jus a light" Lennox said as he held up a fresh cigarette

"Dude, those things are gonna kill you" Peter deadpanned before pointing towards Hades or Hell "And you're asking a 'Death God' to help you"

"Yep" Lennox said with a nod "Gotta love irony, eh?

…

"I think… there's a bargain that can be struck" Diana said as she rose above the reaches of Poseidon's tentacles

"Do you?" the sea god bellowed "A bargain with Hades? I am in no such mood!"

Poseidon roared in annoyance before he smacked Diana away with one of his tentacles. Diana held back a groan of pain as she was knocked back several hundred feet before bringing herself to a halt. She shook her head to help clear her vision before glancing down at the bridge to see Zola under attack by the Centaurs that she and Peter encountered at the farm not too long ago

She quickly flew towards the attacking mythical creatures, stopping briefly to tear a flag pole up from the top of the bridge before charging towards Hera's assassins and landing before the two with a scowl. The male centaur roared at Diana and charged towards her while the female one went about looking for Zola who hid under one of the cars still on the bridge. Diana's eyes narrowed at the approaching male centaur and charge towards the human horse creature before stabbing the pole into the ground and vaulted over the surprised Centaur, having the pole smack into its face with enough force to break it's nose's and cause it to stumble back in pain

Diana righted herself in the air and chose the other centaur to be her landing spot. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the assassin was about to find Zola under the truck

' _Good thing it's not a real Centaur… else this would be even worse'_ Diana mused as she landed on the Centaur's back before ramming her hands through the monster's chest and tore it apart in a shower of gore

Diana made a face of disgust as she hopped off the quickly decomposing Centaur's body before reaching for the truck that Zola was hiding under. She slowly lifted it over her head

"Zola, didn't I tell you to stay close…" Diana began only to stop as she threw the car towards the remaining Centaur

Hera's assassin ducked under the incoming locomotive and charged towards Diana and it's target. The Amazon quickly grabbed Zola and leaped of the bridge with her and landed on the tail of Poseidon who was beginning to make his way down the river towards where he could sense Hades

"Screw you! This is no position for a woman in my condition to be in!" Zola said as she clung to Diana's form with fear

"No it isn't" Diana said as she placed her future aunt down and looked back towards the bridge to see the Centaur glaring down at her

"So this ain't going according to Lennox's plan" Zola said as she pushed a crab away that was crawling near her hand

"Not on this end yet" Diana said with a sigh "Let's hope Lennox and Peter are faring better…"

…

"I find this fastinating" Hades said as he, Peter and Lennox approached the sewer drain exit

"Wha, this?" Lennox said with a quirked brow

"This playing with gods. It never ends well for you because it actually is only a game to us. Yet you insist…" Hades trailed off as he saw who was up ahead "Is that Hermes?"

"No, that's actually Hawkman. He's just lost a few dozen pounds and got his wings clipped after dropping one too many 'bombs' on Batman's car" Peter said with a shrug

"Heh… haha" Hades began to chuckle

"Uh it's not that funny" Peter said as he gave the Underworld ruler an odd look

"When you're surrounded by the dead as often as I am, you'll find many things amusing that others don't" Hades said as they exited the sewer drain

It was then that Poseidon had finally arrived, causing Peter and Lennox to take a step back at the sea god's appearance

' _Damn Poseidon got ugly'_ Peter thought as he took in the brother of Zeus's appearance

"God almighty" Lennox said with wide eyes

"Yes?" Hades, Hermes and Poseidon all said at once as they glanced at the man with curious expressions

"Heh, good one" Peter said with a chuckle as he made his way towards Diana and Zola who had descended from Poseidon's crown

"Good we're all here" Diana said as she set Zola down on the beach

Peter glanced at Zola with a slightly surprised expression "Hey Zola, not that I mind seeing you again, but uh what are you doing here?"

"It couldn't be helped" Diana said in a low tone before leaning in towards Peter "Can you keep her safe when I'm gone?"

"Yeah, don't worry" Peter said with a nod "Hera won't be getting close to her"

"E's a bit larger than I imagined" Lennox commented on Poseidon's massive form with a low whistle

"You're still a puppy. You'll find in time that imagination is just what others use to get things they can't understand into their heads" Hermes said as he leaned against his staff "Rarely- if ever- do they actually fit there"

Hell glanced up at his younger yet larger brother "Now Sea… what do you think of Heaven's bastards' proposal?"

"Their what?!" the sea god said in confusion

"You never let me finish" Diana said with a sigh of annoyance

"Because I am finished with you. I don't- I came here for one thing-"

"As did I" Hades interrupted the angered deity with amusement "But what they propose… it's delicious"

"Which is?" Poseidon asked

"What if heaven were ruled by day by the sea… and by night by shadow" Diana said as she glanced between the two gods "Sharing a queen?"

"Hmmm kinky…" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest with Zola standing behind him with an unsure look on her face

"How'd that even work anyway?" she whispered

"Don't know and please don't ask, cause I'm having a hard time looking at Poseidon as it is, I really don't need to start looking at him in that light" Peter said with a shiver

"Haa…" Poseidon began to chuckle softly before it turned into a full on laugh "BWAA-HAAA, so Hera retains her position but under two kings? That is priceless…"

Hades too began to laugh "Heh, heh… isn't it?"

"Mind if I ave me light now?" Lennox asked as he twirled his cigarette in his lips with a blank expression

Hades soon cleared his throat "Of course this is-"

"-NOT COMING TO PASS!" a woman's voice spoke out in pure rage and annoyance

 **BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The woman's voice was quickly and nearly drowned out by a loud clap of thunder before suddenly Hera herself in nothing but a large sort of Peacock hooded robe. Peter couldn't help but advert his eyes as he saw that the goddess had nothing on underneath the robe with her breasts just on the verge of being exposed and her lower regions being covered by the cloak billowing in the wind

Hera glared at Hades with a look of loathing "Your laughter is like the squealing of pigs…"

"Well that's just rude" Peter whispered towards Zola

"Doesn't it though?" Zola asked

"Ehh more like the croaking sound a guy makes before he dies" Peter responded

"Disrespectful to both me and your brother" Hera snarled at her elder sibling "Why if Zeus were here to hear, he would break your bones!"

"He's not though, is he?" Hades said with a hidden brow raised under his candled helm

"No he isn't. Gone into the either it seems" Hera said with a scowl "Heaven has left his throne wanting an ass to warm it. And though both of you certainly qualify in that regard, neither of you measure up… to mine"

"Uh where's this conversation going?" Peter said as he leaned in towards Diana who shrugged

"I do not know… but you can't deny her claims" Diana said as for the briefest of moments she casted a glance at Hera's rear as she turned to with a challenging glare Poseidon

The sea god let out a exhale of water and steam as he leaned in towards Hera with a doubtful expression "Really? Yours is quite frigid no?"

Hera growled at the larger being "THIS IS NOT A GAME!"

"The lady's right" Lennox muttered as he leaned in and lit his cigarette on one of Hade's candles while the vice was still in his lips

Suddenly he snapped the candle off the crown, causing Hades to stumble back in slight surprise as Lennox threw the lit wax object towards Diana. Diana caught it just as Hermes tossed her his stave and glanced at Hera with a smug look before she quickly vanished a bright blue light

Hera glared at her step son "What do you think you're doing messenger?"

"Sending a message" Hermes replied

"To whom?" Hera gritted out in anger at one of her husband's bastards

At this Hermes glanced at Hera with a smirk "To you, Hera"

The queen's eyes narrowed in confusion before they widened in shock "No…"

"Yes" Peter said with a chuckle

NOOOO!" Hera roared in rage as she sent out a pulse of energy that sent Peter, Zola and Lennox flying back

Peter cushioned Zola's impact with a combination of his body and activating a web capsule on his back and have it activate just before he slammed into the cracked stone

Lennox was less fortunate however instead of being destroyed when he collided with the stone wall, he instead caused it to crack and splinter, however he did not escape unscathed as his own body cracked like the stone behind him

She then quickly teleported back to Olympus just in time to see the candle that Diana had caught be thrown into the magical pool that she uses to observe the world. The candle landed in the waters, draining the color with several glowing red cracks forming around the floating candle

Hera stared at the pool in shock before it slowly turned to rage as she glared at Diana's smirking form "You arrogant- coming into my house…"

She began to walk across the discolored surface with a glare "I will destroy you-"

"Your actions already have, goddess" Diana said as she shouldered Hermes stave on her shoulders "And I will spend my days…"

Hera lunged at the woman with a snarl just as she began to teleport back to London

"Making you regret them" Diana said before she vanished entirely, leaving a fuming hera on Olympus

…

"Your made of stone?" Zola said as she and Peter glanced at Lennox's form

"Somethin like that" Lennox coughed out

"Dude, the jokes one can make with that" Peter said with a snort

"Trust me, heard em' all" Lennox said as Diana finally reappeared

Poseidon who had been watching the whole scene began to chuckle before it broke into a full on laugh before glancing towards Hades "Seems we've been played for fools brother"

"Yes." Hades said quietly "And deservedly"

The two gods then turned and proceed to make their way away from the scene, Hades back into the tunnel and Poseidon back towards the river and eventually the sea

"Oh lighten up" the sea god chided his elder brother

"I'm afraid I can't" Hades said with a hint of rage in his tone as he morphed back into the shadows

Poseidon stopped briefly to glance at Diana "So this was all about blinding Hera for you?"

"No" Diana said with a shake of her head while Peter stood next to her "Protecting a mother and her child"

"Ah so you have conceit my Amazon niece" Poseidon stated with a chuckle as he turned to leave "You'll fit right in"

Peter and Diana watched him submerge himself beneath the waves and begin to make his way back towards the ocean

"Oh thank god, I was this close to barfing from the smell he was giving off" Peter said with a hsake of his head

"Try being wrapped up in his tentacles" Diana said with a shiver "I feel like I'll need a dozen showers to wash the feeling away"

"Heh, maybe I can help" Peter said in a suggestive tone

Diana glanced at him with a smirk "Perhaps you can and if not… I won't mind the company-"

"Mom?" Zola 's voice interrupted Diana, causing her, Peter, Lennox and Hermes to turn to see that the mother of Diana's half sibling was standing before a woman that looked similar to her at the mouth of the sewer drain that Hades had returned to

""Baby…" the woman said in a raspy tone

It was then that Peter felt his spider-snes go off as he realized that wasn't Zola's mom "Zola, get away from-"

The figure suddenly morphed into a storm of shadowy tendrails and quickly snatched Zola before she could even make it two steps away from the creature

"DIANA!" Zola shouted as she was dragged into the sewer with Peter and said Amazon right behind her

"Zola duck!" Peter shouted as he prepared to send a Venom blast towards the creature before it suddenly banked left down a corridor, causing him to let out a curse as he and Diana turned just in time to see Zola dragged into the very same waterway that Hades first emerged

The two prepared to storm into it, hoping they can save the poor girl when suddenly Hades' head emerged in the waters, his candle helm casting a ominous glow in the darkened tunnel

"We struck a bargain Wonder Woman" Hades said in a darker older tone then what he's been speaking with up until then "Fulfil your end or Zeus' bloodline… ends with you!"

His face suddenly flickered out of existence, leaving Diana and Peter to stand alone in the darkness. Several moments passed before Diana let out a roar of rage and slammed her fist into the wall, crushing the stone beneath her blow

As Peter stood there in the darkness, the Void's voice creep through his mind like a shadow _**'Wow… I almost forgot how fun Hades could be. Heh, eat your dammed heart out Ares- HAHAHAHAHA!'**_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Diana and Peter with the aid of Hermes try to find a way to save Zola from the clutches of Hell!


	46. Blood, Guts and Iron part 6

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **JJChandler** : It'll be a sort of mix of the two

 **Jebest4781** : Yeah Peter's showdown with the First Born will be interesting

 **gunman** : Mephisto will be making his appearance very soon, like within the next two to three chapters and while his role won't be too large, it'll very a rather important one, you'll see how and why soon enough. Hades and Poseidon wouldn't keep Hera around, they hate her too much, they just found the idea of making her more or less a two bit whore for them funny as hell. In the New 52 Supergirl comics at the beginning of her run and when she first came to New York she faced down some sort of weird old Kryptonian weapon or something in New York, it'll be further explained next chapter and by her when Peter returns to New York and check's up on her.

 **R-king 93** : Sadly this Tuesday is about to become a early morning Monday at work with a pissed off boss and a large thunderstorm rolling in after a fun weekend of partying

 **justafan** : No Supergirl wont be joining in any harem, if this does turn into one, mainly because she's way too young for Peter. But I do have someone in mind for her

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"You're sure this guy can help us?" Peter asked as he, Diana, Hermes and Lennox were teleported, by way of the messenger god himself, to Florence Italy several hours after Hades took Zola

"Yes" Hermes said as the light from his spell died down and the four stood in a alleyway just a few dozen meters from a bar with a man approaching them in a white shirt with two golden pistols holstered to his sides and light red pants

The man kept approaching them before coming to a stop before the four and raised his brow at them "Can I help you bunch?"

"Yes, you can" Hermes said as he stepped forward

"Hmm…" the man sounded as he took in Peter with a little too much interest for the wall crawler's liking before doing the same with Diana, Lennox he just gave a brief glance of acknowledgement before centering his focus on Hermes again "…Eh why not, got nothing better to do… uncle"

"Uncle?" Peter said with a quirked brow at the man who responded with a slight bow

"Eros, god of love"

"Please to meet you Eros" Diana said with a nod

"Oh you'll be my dear…" Eros said as he suddenly appeared before Diana and gave her wrist a light kiss

Peter felt his brow twitch in annoyance before he loudly cleared his throat "Uh Can we get on with why we're here in the first place please?"

"Sorry…" Diana said with a blush before looking towards Eros with a more serious expression "Our friend has been kidnapped by Hades and we need your help to get her back"

Eros held her gaze for a moment before he shrugged "Meh okay…"

He then gestured them to follow him down the road as the sun above them began to creep over the skyline

…

After half an hour of walking and explain their situation to Eros, the god of love finally voiced his opinion on the matter "Pitting the Sea and Hell against Hera was a bad idea, like that's easily one of the dumbest things I've ever heard mortals try to do"

"Love how people tell us that only after we do it" Peter said with a roll of his eyes

"Someone shouldn't have to point it out afterwards, it should be pretty clear that pissing off a goddess as powerful and as influential as Hera in the first place is one of the dumbest things you can do!" Eros stated with an eye roll

"The point was to blind Hera" Hermes spoke up

"Mission accomplished" Lennox said as he eyed the buildings with a thoughtful gaze

"True Lennox, but the cost-"

"Was your dearly beloved friend" Eros finished Diana's response as they came to a stop before a jewelry store

"That's why we've come to you Eros"

"No… you've come to me because you need something else" Eros said with a knowing smirk as he opened the door to the jewelry store

"The smith is a gentleman. He doesn't take kindly to unannounced guests" Hermes said as he and the others followed Eros into the store

"Or guests in general uncle" Eros said as he glanced over his shoulder at the messenger god

"He a hermit or something?" Peter asked as they made their way through the store, he stopped to examine a few necklaces and rings that caught his attention _'Wow, looks like I'm not going to Jared… or Pandora… or anywhere ever again'_

"Prefers his work" Eros said with a shrug

"So do I" Lennox said as he tapped on a glass surface with numerous bracelets and collars on display, their red, blue, god and green gems glittering in the early morning light as the sun outside hit them just right

"Really?" Eros said with a quirked brow before shaking his head "my mother finds it lacking"

"Seriously? The hell is wrong with this woman?" Peter said with complete confusion

It was then that Diana spoke with a smirk they approached a door at the back of the room "Absolutely nothing"

"Careful there Wonder Woman… looks can be deceiving" Eros said as he slowly opened the door that opened up to reveal what looked like the interior of a Volcano that's been converted into some sort of complex, ancient and advance looking forge

And below the group, was a large being that stood a good half a foot taller than the beings around him. He was dressed in a green Smith's apron, black pants and golden goggles on his head as he raised a large hammer gripped tightly in his arms that looked to be made of fire and rick before slamming it down on a piece of metal with enough force to cause Peter's teeth to rattle

"Is that…?" Peer pointed towards the large brutish looking man as he and the rest descended down a single stairway towards the smiting being

"Hephaestus, yes" Diana said with a nod

"Oh… huh thought he'd be, you know uglier or something" Peter said as he switched on his suit's cooling systems, seriously it was like being in an oven in here, and he's been crammed into a few more than he's willing to admit

"What's ugly to one, is beautiful to another" Diana stated as she and Peter fell behind Eros, Hermes and Lennox as they approached the Smith God who set his hammer down and gazed at the approaching group with glowing red beady eyes

"Heh, tell that to my ex" Peter chuckled as Hephaestus grunted at the bunch before gesturing them to follow him away from his forge and the workers around it

…

"It'll take more than weapons to bargain with Hell" Hephaestus stated plainly as he and his guests relocated themselves to a room with the walls aligned with just about every weapon one could possibly think of

Swords, knives, Ak-47's, RPG's, maces, axes, hammers and a host of different shields and armor sets from around the world and from different points in time

"They are a good place to start though" Eros said as he took a drink of his beverage that was given by his mother's husband

"My sentiments, Hephaestus. When my mother gave me this lasso, she said you made it" Diana said as she held up her legendary godly forged artifact "It's served me well"

"Considering you were able to choke out Darkseid with it, I'd say hell yes it has" Peter said as he examined a sword that caught his attention on the wall "Hmm… a sword crossed with an ax, spear and has blue tooth in it… sweet"

Hephaestus examined the lasso Diana held up for several moments before he scoffed and shook his head "That's not a weapon, now this…"

He reached for some sort of whip with a small blade at the end that was lying on the wall before taking it off and cracking it in the air, the line turning a dark red as he cracked it in the air before lashing out at a shield on the other end of the room, the magical whip cleaved through the shield and tore it to pieces, causing Peter and Lennox to jump as the shrapnel nearly hit them

Hephaestus nodded at his work before holding it to Diana "This is a weapon, take it"

Diana examined the weapon that was offered her to her before politely declining, causing her half-brother to scoff before placing it back on the wall "So you just learned that your Zeus's daughter and you decided to tangle with not just his wife, but his brothers?"

"What can I say, I love trouble" Diana said with a dry chuckle

Hephaestus couldn't help but shake his head at the woman's remark "I must say, you clearly are part of this family. Always bickering in one way or another"

As the group was talking, Peter suddenly felt his spider-sense go off, causing him to narrow his eyes as he glanced towards the doorway to the forge "We got trouble…"

"What is it?" Diana asked with narrowed eyes while Hephaestus seemed to stare off into the same direction as Peter and frown as well

"A really big flaming lizard looking thing" Peter said as he and the rest rushed towards the Forge that was now filled with loud roars of some sort of unearthly creature and numerus tools and equipment being knocked over or destroyed

They soon arrived to see a large lizard like creature that Peter described snatching up one of Hephaestus's workers and began to shake him around like a rag doll

"Uhh anyone got a giant fire extinguisher lying around, or I don't know a ocean" Peter said as he sent a Venom blast towards the monster only to watch as the bio electric blast harmlessly struck the molten creature

"What the hell is that thing?" Diana questioned as she held her glowing lasso at the ready

"Exactly…" Hephaestus said with annoyance as he slid his goggles on and began to approach the flaming creature with his large hammer at the ready "I've decided to arm you and Hades is not pleased… So he's sent this abomination to foul my studio!"

The God of Forge then leaped into the air with his hammer raised "And I won't have it!"

The monster saw the approaching god and let out a low growl before it lashed out faster than anyone expected and snatched Hephaestus with it's flaming maw, causing the deity to yell in pain, more from the crushing power than the intense hell fire it was made of

Peter quickly scanned the area for anything that could be used before he suddenly looked up to see a large old industrial smelting pot hanging over the large flaming lizard. Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw that when the large meta pot shook, he saw and very faintly heard water slushing around inside it

' _That could work!'_ Peter thought as he shot a single web line to one of the pot's hinges that were keeping it raised and yanked it off with all of his strength _'Please still obey the laws of physics even though you're from hell!'_

He was rewarded with the melting pot tipping over and pouring its cool waters on to the large flaming construct from Hell. The sudden blast of cool liquid on it's burning form caused the demon to let Hephaestus go as it shouted in shock and pain and began to rapidly cool and harden into what could only be described as volcanic glass with several large cracks of burning flames forming around it

Diana then used her lasso like a whip and attacked the petrified beats, the stone cracking and crumbling under the enchanted rope's power. Diana then turned towards Hephaestus who was being helped up by one of the workers that seemed to be inhabiting the god's forge

"Hephaestus, this lasso in my hands-"

"Point taken" Hephaestus said with a dry grin before the worker that helped him removed his helmet to reveal…

An actual living person!

' _Huh, thought he was one of those Automotron things I heard he likes to use'_ Peter thought with surprise as he saw several other of Hephaestus's workers remove their helmets

"Master…" the man said in a saddened tone as he gestured to two other similarly clad men behind him covered in grotesque burns, the metal having melted on to their bodies in certain spots that were being tended to by several other men "Alex and Cimon…"

Hephaestus gazed at the obviously dead men with a frown "Hmmm…"

He then turned away from the scene with a sigh before speaking again "Timeos, prepare their bodies. They'll be commended to the forge"

"Wait…" Diana said as she stared at the man and the other men in complete surprise "These aren't Automatons, things that you've made… they're men?"

"Brothers" Eros said with a simple shrug as Hephaestus made his way from the group

"Yours actually. All… the male children of Amazons" Hephaestus revealed as he placed his hammer against a large work bench before reaching for a smaller one and gestured for one of his men to retrieve a blade that was already in the forge and bring it to him to finish

"What?" Diana and Peter said simultaneously with Peter continuing

"Whoa, wait uh minute, are you telling me that these guys are what Amazons?!"

Hephaestus nodded "It never crossed your mind, how you only ever seem to have sisters?"

"I thought… I thought it was divine…" Diana said as she looked to see the men recovering themselves in their armored suits and resume their work in the forge, as if the large flaming demon lizard incident never happened

Eros took Diana's answer as a joke "Hehehe, Divine? As in the will of the Gods?"

"Isn't the usually the case with you guys?" Peter asked with a frown

Hephaestus slammed his hammer into the glowing blade with a grunt "as a God, I will tell you that they don't care about anyone… but themselves"

He then slammed the hammer into the blade again, creating a shower of sparks as the enchanted metal was flattened and straightened

Peter quirked a brow at this before glancing at the men "So why are they here instead of on Themyscira then?"

Hephaestus was silent for a moment before he began to speak "Wonder Woman, your people thrice a century go on raids. Like pirates they take to the sea-"

"For booty" Eros said with a smirk

Hephaestus didn't seem to appreciate the joke as he glanced at his wife's son with a scowl "Don't be clever boy" he then turned his attention to Diana and Peter "Mortal vessels are their targets-"

"Seminal mortal vessels" Eros interrupted again

Hephaestus grunted as he slammed his hammer into the still glowing sword again "And they have their way with them. It must seem like a dream to most men… beautiful women offering themselves…"

"I'm hearing a 'but' coming, for these kinds of stories, there always is" Peter said with unease

Hephaestus nodded at this as he turned the blade over and began to hammer the other side of the blade "And you would be right mortal, for it quickly turns into a nightmare for these poor unfortunate souls. Their lives… drained from them. Triumphant, the Amazons return to Paradise Island and wait. Nine months later, some celebrate the birth of a daughter… some don't"

Hephaestus then let out a tired sigh before he hammered the blade again, this time with far greater force than what many believed to be necessary "So, I trade weapons for… failures"

"For boys…" Diana said with closed her eyes and slowly inhaled before exhaling in attempt to keep her rising temper in check

"Yes" Hephaestus said with a slow nod as he slammed his hammer into the sword again

It was then that Diana glanced at her half-brother's back "To man your forge"

At this, the god of fire stopped and glanced at Diana with hidden narrow eyes "That sounds like an accusation…"

"Better that, than questioning a God" Diana said as she sturned and began to walk away from the group

"Is it?" Eros called out with a raised brow

"Methinks you've given her much to think about smith" Lennox said as he twirled a cigarette in his fingers

"Have I?" Hephaestus asked

"Might'ave hit a dangerous nerve…" Lennox said as he pressed his cigarette against the smith god's arm and let the burning coals lit it

"Eh?"

"Jus' sayin" Lennox said with a shrug as he turned and began to follow after his half-sister "A tongue can strike harder than a hammer at times…"

Peter watched them go for several minutes in silence before eventually Hermes and Eros made their way to the quarters that Hephaestus had offered them earlier. After a few moments, Peter glanced back at Hephaestus "…Why?"

"Why what?" the god question the spider themed man with a perplexed expression

Peter than nodded towards the apparent 'sons of Themyscira' "Why take them in, it can't be because you wanted some help around your forge. You could easily build something for that"

Hephaestus hummed at that as he placed the sword he's been messing with in a metal bucket of ice cold water and let watched as the steam emanated from the rapidly cooling blade "I suppose I could relate to them in a way. Being born only to fail to live up to the expectations of your mother and to be cast aside for being different… not what he wanted in the first place…"

"So kindred spirits?" Peter said with a raised brow as he leaned against the table that held several other of Hephaestus's tools "You saw them being cast aside by their mothers and couldn't help but compare the circumstances of your birth to theirs?"

"Yes, only difference is in the beginning before I made this arrangement with the Amazons, they didn't have someone to pick them up after they were abandoned by their mothers. I was lucky to be discovered by Thetis and Eurynome, else I would have perished and Olympus would be short one crippled and deformed god to push around and have do all the work and rarely if ever award or acknowledge him with the credit he's earned or deserved"

"Hmmm, Hermes said-er well more like hinted and confirmed something like that earlier" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest before he let out a cough as he saw Hephaestus glance at him with confusion "About you guys still being killed if someone really wanted you dead, not what sounds like my entire high school experience… hell that still sounds like my life half the time"

"Hhh… And he'd be right" Hephaestus said as he leaned against the bench and watched his workers go about their day

Some time passed in silence before a thought struck Peter "Is uh… um, well this may be a bit forward on my part but uh does Diana have-"

"A brother, here?" Hephaestus finished with a side glance before returning to watch his workers before shrugging "No, and even if she did, either he never lasted long enough before I came to hel-… collect, their sons… or something else may have happened before then. I don't know"

Peter nodded at this before he ran a hand through his hair "Christ, the more I learn about Diana's people, the more I'm starting to think that Hera may have been doing the world a favor by turning them into a bunch of snakes"

"Perhaps, then again she isn't one to talk" Hephaestus said as he gestured torwads his form

"Least you got a hot wife out of the whole ordeal" Peter said as he alluded to the man's wife, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and a host of other things associated with her

"Yes, a wife that regularly slept with my own brother…" Hephaestus said with a sigh "No matter what I accomplished or no matter how many times I proved my love, loyalty and devotion to her, it was never enough… in the end I was and never would be Ares… after all how could I ever measure up against someone as powerful, as brave, and as… good looking… as him?"

"Oh… sorry…" Peter said with a wince, forgetting that piece of Greek Mythology, or was it history considering they were real? Plus, it seemed he brought up some bad memories _'Way to go Parker, you just made a god sad…'_

"It was years ago and things have actually improved between me and her… somewhat" Hephaestus chuckled as he pushed himself off the table with a huff "If you excuse me, I have orders to fill. Feel free to look around but please don't interfere with my workers. They can get… testy… when they're work is interrupted"

"Sounds like my kind of people" Peter said with a grin which the smith god returned before he made his way to another art of the massive forge, leaving Peter to his thoughts

After some time passed, Peter slowly made his own way to the quarters provided by Hephaestus for the night, all the while his mind would wander back to the recent revelation about the Amazons

'… _I wonder if the Amazons from my old reality were anything like that. I mean sure with how long I spent around them and with how close I was to Diana, Artemis, Donna, Cassie, Hippolyta and the others, I can't help but think that there were still some things they never mentioned'_ Peter thought as he made his way through a dark hallway before he finally came to a door and slowly opened it to reveal a rather nice looking bedroom with a descent sized bathroom attached

He silently entered before heading for the bed and collapsed on to it with a huff and let out a yawn _'Hell, for all I know, the Amazons I knew and was even considered an honorary member of did use to do this kind of thing and I just never knew or they never told me and the others…'_

Peter couldn't help but prey to every god he's ever met that wasn't the case as he slowly drifted off to sleep

…

It was several hours later that Lennox silently made his way through the silent halls of Hephaestus's forge to Diana's room. He casted a quick look around before slowly opening the door

"Aye-" he started before he was pulled in by Diana

"I'm awake" she whispered

"Right, tha mean-" he started only for Diana to sigh

"Unfortunately? Yes" Diana said as she peeked around the corner for any signs of Hephaestus or her apparent 'brothers' "We both have the same idea"

She motioned for him to follow her as she made her way down the darkened hallway towards her half-brother's quarters. She was tempted to ask for Peter's aid in this, but she quickly buried that thought. This was something she had to do, besides it's probably been a long day for him and he's likely already dead to the world for the next several hours

' _I swear, I've never met a man who's as heavy of a sleeper as Peter. I feel like I have to trigger his spider-sense every time I want to wake him up early'_ Diana mentally chuckled as she and Lennox made their way down a winding staircase

It was then her elder sibling spoke in a hushed tone "Look, I ain't sayin that I'm right all the time. In here, the wind- she can't speak to me. But-"

"This is wrong" Diana said as she looked over her shoulder at Lennox with her piercing blue eyes

"Slavin is what it is" Lennox nodded in agreement "Wha about Zola?"

"We came here so we can free her…" Diana said as she came to a stop before a corner and carefully glanced around it to see her half-brother's quarters "…Why not spread the love?"

Several minutes later, Diana and Lennox stood above the groggy form of Hephaestus who was tightly restrained by the Lasso of truth. The smith god shook his head to help clear his vision and awaken himself faster to see the two glairing forms of Diana and Lennox who while helping Diana tie him up, used one of his burning arms to light another cigarette

"Hephaestus" Diana said in a cold tone

"Eh?" the smith god sounded out in surprise as he saw the predicament he was in. He casted a quick glance for his hammer only to see Lennox heft it over his shoulder with a smirk

"Lookin for this yea ugly bastard?"

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes at the man while Diana leaned in with a scowl "You said my Lasso isn't a weapon, but when one is intertwined in it, they speak the truth. And that- the truth- is my weapon"

"No…" Hephaestus glared at his half-sister "Your weapon is intimidation. You blame the rope. That's the truth"

Diana growled at the god before she grabbed the glowing lasso around his chest "Get-"

She than turned and threw the larger being through the wall with a loud crash that echoed through the forge

"-Up brothers!"

Not too far away Peter was shaken awake by the sudden but violent tremor and casted a quick glance around with worry "The hell is going on?"

He quickly got up from his bed and rushed out of his room towards the commotion

Meanwhile Diana stomped her way through the hole she made with Hephaestus, all the while glaring at the smith god as he lay in the center of his workers quarters, many of whom were leaving their rooms to see what was going on with confusion etched on their faces "That is a word I've never used, but it brings me joy to use it…"

It was then that Diana saw the men and raised her voice as Lennox came to stand next to her "Brothers, Amazons… it is time to rise. We are warriors and-"

"Please, release our master" one of the men said with worry and some fear

Diana was taken back by this, as was Lennox who looked equally surprised by the request, it was the complete one eighty of what they were excepting. It was then that Peter had finally arrived, ready to face whatever was attacking, what he didn't expect was to find Diana standing over the restrain form of Hephaestus with Lennox standing beside her with the smith god's hammer

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Peter shouted in complete surprise

"Please, you're making a horrible mistake" one of the other men said as he made his way towards them and leaned down next to Hephaestus's forma and began to help him out of the lasso along with several others "We owe the smith our lives. If it wasn't for him, we would have been thrown in the tide- to drown unloved"

"As my mother did to me… something I never could allow" Hephaestus said as he tried to free himself of his own creation wielded by his half-sister, the irony wasn't lost on him at that moment

It was then that Hermes and Eros appeared, the latter with his two pistols drawn and at the ready while another one of the workers spoke "He wanted us and raised us…"

"Here, we are artists" another man said with a nod

And we are happy" the man that was trying to help Hephaestus said "Please, please release the master"

Diana stared at the man in shock for several long tense moments before she looked down the lasso in her grip and slowly let it fall to the ground "I'm…"

"Tired" Peter said as he was at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's been a long day…"

"He's right" Hephaestus said as he stood up and brushed some dust off him and looked at her with a sympathetic expression "Get some rest, you'll need it…"

He then turned to leave with Eros following him , but not before glaring at Lennox and taking the hammer from his grip "For tomorrow you will be going to hell"

Diana kept staring at the ground in distraught before she covered her face with her hands and Peter felt her begin to shake.

"Hey, it's okay, shh…" Peter said as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close "It's okay…"

In a far corner of the room, cloaked in shadows and hidden from everyone, Mephisto watched with dark glee "Hmm she's emotional, too emotional for her own good. It's beginning to affect her judgement, her reasoning… the time has come"

He then silently morphed back further into the shadows, eagerly waiting for the opportune moment to step in and begin the first steps in what he's taken to calling, the fall of Peter Parker…

And the rise of something far more sinister…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The time to free Zola comes, but a series of unforeseen complications arise, we then check in on Zatanna and Supergirl who are aided by a surprising ally in the defense of New York City


	47. Blood, Guts and Iron part 7

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **R-king 93:** Ehh I'm not sure if the Void would bother with Mephisto, at least not right away, after all he'll have an entire planet of heroes and villains to play with first before he even thinks of moving on to other challenges

 **Guest** : I have plans to introduce X-23 in this story at some point and am planning out a story that has her and Spider-man as the main pairing

 **JJChandler** : Yeah, and this won't be the only thing that Diana will discover about the Amazons she never knew or about or was lied to. Really? That unoriginal jerk, why would he copy someone else's work? If he was inspired and made it similar but different I'd understand but literally copying it... that's just messed up

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Oh when this is all over, Mephisto will be getting his dues, but for now… also yeah Peter will bring up the helmet in a conversation with Hephaestus, but not now.

 **Devil Rebel** : To a point he will

 **Spawn Hades** : I'd say that maybe the start of New 52 Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship will star around say chapter 70, maybe a little earlier somewhere in the 60's, because the next major arc will be the formation of the Justice League Dark and then we start to get into the New 52 Justice League stories and a few original ones with Spider-man. But they will be staying together up until New 52 Superman's death which will be towards the end of this story and any Spider-man/Wonder Woman wont really start until the sequel

 **gunman** : This little event won't be the last that we see of the Greek Gods and the Amazon's little dark past, there's going to be a few more things that'll pop up, some original and some canon-ish. I'll be building off the concept of male born Amazons that were first introduced in the New 52 Wonder Woman comics, granted in the DC Rebirth comics it's shown that quite a bit of her adventures was all part of some great illusion or something, but here things will be slightly different. Yeah this little tidbit is not helping Hippolyta's image or that of the Amazons. There are plans for a sort of 'God Fall' arc but it won't be for a while but it won't be dealing with the Olympian gods, at least not entirely

 **JC** : When you say I've improved a number of villains, what do you mean exactly? Like I made them more compelling or something? And as for the Zodiac idea, I like it and I may include aspects of it later on, I already had plans to bring them into the story later on but it was originally to make them these sort of throw away villains for a arc they were partially involved in, may change my mind now though or at least make them more formidable

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

New York City…

"You know, all I wanted to do today was go to my favorite coffee shop, get my favorite latte with extra chocolate, send it straight to my ass and then spend a few hours working on my show for the Oblivion Bar tonight while burning off that latte so I can still fit in my pants, but nooooooo! INSTEAD I HAVE TO FIGHT A DAMN ALEIN INVASION AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HALF OF THEM ARE EVEN SAYING TO ME!" Zatanna shouted in anger as she sent a blast of mystical fire and lightning towards one of the aliens that she and Supergirl were fighting, the one that looked like a walking talking Saber Tooth tiger thing

The alien she was fighting, it's name unknown to her being Deimax, roared in pain as the mystical energies pelted his form and forced him back before Supergirl sent a powerful punch into his gut, sending him flying into a nearby building before she was hit in the back by a series of energy beams fired from the insect like being called Flower of Heaven

Supergirl stumbled forward slightly before she turned her attention to the flying being and was about to attack when suddenly her attention was drawn to the raven-haired woman who was being forced back by Reign, the leader of the Worldkillers, who was currently pounding on the woman's magical shield with all of her strength

Reign gritted her teeth in rage before shouting "Why won't you die!"

"Oh you know, there's this guy that I really like and am hoping to really catch his attention outside typical lust" Zatanna said in a strained voice as Reign continued to hammer into her shield "And I told myself I'd 'woman the fuck up' and tell him how I feel before dying or you know some 'Scarlet Whore' or an 'Amazonian bitch' got to him first!"

Reign prepared to slam into the shield once more before she was hit in the back by Supergirl's heat vision, causing her to growl in pain and allow Zatanna to blast her back with the concussive force she's been slamming into the shield that Zatanna had quickly repurposed as a sort of canon

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Reign yelled in pain as she was sent flying back by Zatanna who collapsed to her knees and let out a shaky breath, fighting four superpowered aliens for the last ten minutes was really beginning to get to her

"Then again… they are… as strong… as a Kryptonian apparently…" Zatanna said as she tried to catch her breath when she noticed that Supergirl was next to her, watching her with concern

The mistress of magic gave the girl a shaky grin "I'm good, just not used to fighting five Supermen is all… hell I can barely handle one! Thank god they seem to have a weakness to magic like he does or I'd be soooo screwed!"

Supergirl then said something, what Zatanna didn't even know since she wasn't speaking any language she knows, and given her profession and nature, she knows quite a few…

"I'm just going to assume you're saying I'm a hot magical badass regardless and leave it at that…" Zatanna said with a sigh of exhaustion before straightening herself and glaring at the four aliens that apparently want Supergirl, or the city, they weren't being very clear on which at the moment

It was than the sabretooth alien creature Deimax, emerged and lunged at Zatanna and Supergirl. The blonde Kryptonian made to face the worldkiller before it suddenly stopped in midair, causing it and Supergirl's eyes to widen in shock before both looked to see Zatanna's eyes glowing ominously

" **Yawa htiw uoy!"** Zatanna spoke before Deimax was sent flying back back into Flow of Heaven followed by a ball of mystical energy fired from Zatanna that created a small explosion that sent both Krpytonian science experiments into the sewer system below

Supergirl was taken back by the woman's power and gave her a look of disbelief before speaking in Kryptonian, mainly because she has yet to really learn this world's language, or one of them at least

" **[How did you do that? Was that magic?]"**

Zatanna didn't reply, mainly because she still had no idea what the blonde teenager was saying and was just about to cast a spell that could help her translate what the girl was saying when suddenly Reign appeared out of nowhere with an enraged expression on her face and armed with a large streetlight pole

"RAAAAAHHH!" Reign yelled as she swung the metal pole into Supergirl, sending the young girl flying hundreds of feet into the air and through three buildings before it sounded like she landed before city hall while the alien killer turned her gaze on the shocked form of Zatanna

The raven-haired woman gave Reign a sheepish expression "You wouldn't be willing to talk this out instead would ya?"

"No, I'll be more willing to kill you!" Reign snarled

At this Zatanna sighed tiredly "Fine, just letting you know… you apparently wanted this"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Reign launched herself at her before and swung the dented light pole at the magical woman. Just as the metal was about to connect with Zatanna's form, it stopped dead, causing Reign's eyes to widen in shock as Zatanna's eyes opened to reveal that they were glowing a ominous white light, filled with magical power that caused the ground beneath her to crack and tremble slightly as she slowly rose into the air and raised her hand at Reign

"… **Nrub"** Zatanna said in a dark tone before white hot flames shot forth from Zatanna's hand right towards Reign who paled in fear before she was engulfed by the explosive flames and sent flying down the block while screaming in absolute pain

Zatanna watched her go before her attention was drawn to the emerging forms of Deimax and flower of Heaven who both glared at Zatanna who stared at them with a dark glare before they launched themselves at her as the wind began to pick up around Zatanna's hovering form just as a dome of magical energy began to build around her

…

Meanwhile several thousand miles away in the workshop of Hephaestus, deep within the bowels of Mount Etna…

"This seems promising" Diana said as she examined a sword that she picked off the armory wall before nodding in satisfaction and placing it on a scabbard she had strapped to her back

"Take it" Hephaestus said in a neutral tone as he watched his half-sister arm herself with a wide variety of weapons and armor for her incursion into the Underworld to free her friend Zola, and her half-brother within her womb

Diana examined the weapons before her before a small curved bladed dagger with intricate designs that looked like the head of a eagle or some other raptor caught her eye. She grabbed the handle and gave the weapon a few swings before nodding "As does this"

"My arsenal is at your disposal…" Hephaestus said dryly

"A shield perhaps?" Diana questioned as she moved on to a wall covered in shields from every corner of the world, some made of metal, some made of wood and others that looked to be stone, whicker and a wide variety of other materials that made it seem to be a poor choice, if she was unaware of their divine origins

"If you think it will do some good though I do find your choices… archaic" Hephaestus stated as he gestured to her attire that looked vaguely similar of a Gladiators, her normal red and silver armored corset replaced with a red and blue model one that had a small golden belt wrapped around her waist with a red star in the center, a golden fully bodied eagle on her completely armored chest and a red armored sleeve with the shoulder decorated with a golden eagle engraving with her boots being replaced with silver armored greaves and her hair tied in a messy bun style and held together by two golden hair bands

"It's how I was raised Hephaestus" Diana said as she lifted the shield she'd be taking for her mission and tested the weight once more, satisfied it won't impede her fighting ability

"I like the heft a this 'ere" Lennox said as he held up a minigun with a smirk while Peter stood next to him with a pair of bracers in his hands that held a small retraceable blade in each that looked very similar to his stingers

"You uh overcompensating for something there Lex?" Peter asked with a snort as he slid the bracers on and watched with a curious expression as the metal bands seemed to meld with his suit and shift color until it was nearly indistinguishable with his black sleeves "Sweet, instant match no matter what I wear… I'm keeping them!"

"You won't be needing them" Diana said in a calm tone before she took a careful intake of hair and steadied her resolve "I'm going alone"

Peter and Lennox shut her surprised looks

"Uh my crazy teammate say what now?" Peter said with narrowed red lenses as he stood up "I could've sworn that you just said that you were going to go to the Underworld by yourself, face down the full might of hades and whatever he has at his disposal and rescue Zola yourself"

"Maybe not in as many words, but yes…" Diana said with narrowed eyes

"Over my dead body" Peter said with annoyance

"Which is the only way in to the underworld, other than escorted by me" Hermes said as he replaced the bandages on his injured foot carefully

Hephaestus glanced at Hermes with a narrowed look "Truth from the messenger, surprising"

It was than Eros stepped forward "We're ready to go with you"

Hephaestus simply huffed at that while Peter placed a hand on Diana's shoulder "Di, I'm not gonna sit back and let you charge into the freakin underworld on your own with only Hermes as back up… no offense bird man"

"None taken" Herms said dryly

"And I'm not going risk you dying there Peter, if you do then you'll belong to Hades for all time and that is not a fate I wish for anyone here, you especially" Diana said in a tone that broker no argument…

Sadly, Peter was anything bit compliant to the unspoken demand

"Yeah, well you're not leaving this place without me" Peter said with folded arms "Zola's my friend too Di"

"Which is why you're staying here" Diana said with a sigh "Because if I somehow I fail-"

"Which you won't if me and the others are there too!" Peter argued

It was then that Diana snapped "And what happens if we do still end up failing? Who's going to rescue Zola from Hades when everyone that knows of her predicament is either dead or imprisoned in the very bowels of Hades' domain?"

"We can get the Justice League to-" Peter started only to be interrupted by the Amazon

"No, this isn't there fight, it's mine" Diana said as she let out a sigh of sadness "Zola's down there because of me Peter, because of my family…"

She than looked into Peter's hidden eyes with a determined expression "I'm not going to risk them taking you from me either"

Peter was silent at that as he held Diana's gaze for several minutes before he finally nodded in defeat "There's no convincing you to reconsider is there?"

"…No, I'm sorry but I can't risk it…" Diana said a little saddened that there weren't other more preferable options available at the moment that wouldn't increase the likely hood of Peter's death

' _Or Lennox's!'_ Diana mentally added with a internal wince, a little ashamed she forgot about her half-brother standing not two feet from her. Still the idea of Peter dying or spending an eternity in Hades' domain filled her with both dread and terror on a primal level that she couldn't quite explain

Peter huffed before speaking, unaware of Diana's thoughts at the moment "I'll give you an hour down there, if you're not back by then… I'm coming down there, even if I have to take a gun to my temple and pull the damn trigger to do it!"

' _ **Or I could maybe get us there… being an entity of death does have some perks- hehehehe… you just have to be willing to let me out to do it!'**_ The Void whispered deep in Peter's mind and was as loud as a faint whisper _**'And what's even better is that you and I will be stronger there then in this world… ooooh the fun we can have down there!'**_

Peter had to resist the urge to physically shiver at the tone it spoke in

"Fine" Diana said with reluctance, also unaware of Peter's mental conversation with the Void

It was then that Hephaestus stated walking towards Eros and fluidly removed the Love god's two golden pistols from their holsters, ignoring his surprised outcry "Here, take these"

"WHAT?!" Eros shouted in shock as he watched his mother's husband hand Diana his weapons

"She'll bring them back" the god of the forge said before glancing at Diana with a raised brow "Won't you… Wonder Woman?"

Diana attached the two godly forged weapons to her hips and nodded "You have my word Eros…"

"You better…" Eros grumbled as he slunk off to find a drink while Diana took several deep breaths before glancing at Hermes with a determined expression "Let's go"

The messenger god nodded before approaching Diana and slammed his stave into the ground. It was then that Peter spoke in a firm tone

"I'm giving you one hour"

"I'll be back before that" Diana countered before she and her half-brother vanished in a bright blue light, leaving Lennox, Pere and Hephaestus standing there in silence for several moments

"Really hope she knows what she's doin" Lennox said with a sigh as he pulled out a cigarette

"You and me both" Peter said as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his brow in frustration as he began to mentally countdown an hour

…

"…Huh… Not what I expected" Diana said as the light faded and she was greeted to a barren landscape with a red sky and black clouds. The air was cold and Diana couldn't find the sudden feeling she was being watched, which she likely was

"It never is" Hermes stated with a blank expression as he took in the Underworld's appearance this time around

She than glanced at Hermes "But you've been here many tomes Hermes"

Hermes nodded at this "True, but each time it's different. The Underworld is governed by Hades' whims and imagination. As they change, so does his realm"

The two then proceeded to make their way up a nearby stone stair case, all the while keeping an eye out for Hades or his servants while Hermes continued to speak "And while it's not what you were expecting…"

The two came to a stop at the top of the stare case and Diana's eyes widened in surprise at the landscape before her

"…Clearly, he's expecting you" Hermes stated as he and Diana stared at a near perfect replica of London only without the water of the river tames of any sign of life, be it human or animal

The two silently made their way across the bridge and into the model of New York, the only sounds being Diana's armored footfalls and the clinking of her armor and the ever so subtle click of Hermes's talons against the stone ground. Finally, after almost ten minutes of eerily silence, Diana spoke as she observed her surroundings while her grip on her blade sword tightened until her knuckles were white and the handle seemed to be on the verge of being crushed

"I can't get over the emptiness. I figured well… the dead would be everywhere"

"They are" Hermes stated

Diana glanced around them with a confused expression before glancing at her half-brother "Where are they?"

"…Everywhere" Hermes said as he and Diana passed a golden statue that looked to be a old king on a horse with his sword held high

Hermes then held his stave towards the ground as it glowed and shined a light on the ground which in turn caused Diana to nearly stumble back in surprise as she stared at what could only be described as a mass bodies all seemingly melded together or resting next to each other

"The walls, the clouds… the street under your feet…" Hermes said as he shined the light around them to show more bodies

"Oh my…" Diana said with wide eyes

"The Underworld is made of souls" Hermes grimly joked

All the while the two conversed, the golden statue behind them began to crack and chip away to reveal bleeding muscle and tendons, the face falling apart to reveal a skinless head with wild bloodshot eyes that dotted around before centering in on Diana and Hermes and increased it efforts to break free of the gold holding it in place

Meanwhile Diana stared on in horror as Hermes showed her more souls lining making up the ground she was walking on "Hades uses the dead to construct his kingdom?"

"Uses?" Hermes repeated with a thoughtful expression before responding "Hmmm… your implying an unwillingness-"

"To be walked on Hermes?" Diana said with anger in her tone as she glared at the god of messengers "Damn right I am!"

"You're young" Hermes said as the light from his stave faded and the illusion was put back in place "I think the concept of eternity is something you don't grasp yet. Diana… being immortal is a blessing and a trap. A trap that mortals don't share. Imagine dying and gaining the ability to be anything. Anything for just a piece of time, knowing that your time to reinvent is your forever. Not existing in a world but being the world… It hardly seems like being used"

It was then the two's attention was drawn behind them as they heard the clicking sounds of hooved feet walking on the stone, echoing through the silent city. The two turned to see that a skinless being riding a equally skinless horse had emerged from the golden statue that they passed earlier. The skinless creature growled at the two as it raised it's sword over it's head

Diana quirked a brow at this "You can't tell me anyone chose to be that!"

"…Free will is a funny thing" Hermes said as he raised his staff in preparation for the fight to come against the undead minions of Hades and likely the lord of this realm himself

The skinless being uttered a bone chilling wail before it kicked the sides of it's steed, causing the beast to lung forward into a gallop towards the duo. Diana raised her blade in preparation to cut down this monster when suddenly arms began to reach out and grab her and Hermes legs!

Dian narrowed her eyes and quickly sliced the limbs in half with her sword while Hermes did the same with his staff before he tackled Diana to the ground to as the skinless horseman leaped over them and Hermes struck out with his talon feet and sliced the skinless horse across it's stomach, causing it to whine in pain as it sailed over the duo

Hermes then glanced at Diana "Get to the trees!"

"I'm not leaving you-!" the Amazon princess started only for Hermes to inteerupt her as the horseman before them gained it's second wind

"I don't need your protection, and I'm not why we're here!" Hermes argued as he pointed towards a nearby forest on the other side of a high gated fence "Now… find Zola!"

Dian hesitated for a moment before she nodded and rushed towards the fence, easily hopping over it before landing in a crouch. She made to take to the skies only to make it a few meters of the ground before falling back on the ground with a grunt

Diana's brow furrowed in confusion 'I suppose Hades controls who can fly and who can't in his realm…'

She then began to sprint towards the woods while keeping an eye out for more of Hades' minions before coming to a stop as she heard the stature behind her begin to crack and chip. She looked over her shoulder to see the several rock statues of the memorial she passed began to stir and shake before the rock fell away to reveal bare muscle as the figures underneath tore their way out

"I knew you would come" one of the beings said as it tore of the rock on its face to expose a skinless head with a mouth filled with maggots, causing Diana to shiver, mainly out of disgust then fear

Diana's eyes narrowed as she held her sword at the ready as multiple skinless beings rushed her "Hades? You stole someone that I love"

"You left me no choice" one of the beings said as it swiped at her only to hit air as she easily side stepped the attack

Diana quirked a brow at the being that Hades was using as a avatar of sorts to communicate with her "Oh, I left you? I don't think so"

"That's why you're here. You made a bargain. Honor it or the girl Zola will never leave. Nor her child" another of the skinless beings hissed as it and the others sent a flurry of swipes at Diana who easily dodged them all without difficulty

It was then another one of the skinless beings spoke, this one a bit thinner than the rest "Truth be told, I don't understand why either life is so important to you"

"Because life is important" Diana said as she saw that she was surrounded

"No life is brief. Truly, that's all life is!" one of the beings hissed with narrowed eyes as maggots dripped from its mouth like drool that caused Diana to advert her eyes so as to not be haunted by that image

' _You know, I'm sort of glad Peter isn't here… if only so I won't have to hear the jokes he'd have to say about these things and the line of quips would drive me as insane as the Joker probably'_ Diana thought as she readied for the skinless servants of Hades to attack her

Several tense seconds passed before the skinless beings lunged at Diana. She braced herself and waited until they were closer before she leaped into the air in a helix flip and slashed most of the skinless beings heads off with one swipe of her sword before landing in a crouch wihout a sound

"And in its brevity, is where life's importance lies" Diana said

She sensed the final skinless pawn of Hades fast approaching her from behind and made to deal with it as well when suddenly Hermes appeared and gouged the head of the skinless being with his bloodied talon feet with a snarl. The skinless being tried to pry Hermes's foot off but the god simply dug his talons in deeper until the skull of the undead creature was crushed

Diana gave Hermes an amused look as she sheathed her blade "I'd say thanks, but it looks like you enjoyed that"

Hermes returned her grin with a nod "So let me thank you. After being lame, if felt good to be given an opportunity"

Diana nodded at this before something in the trees ahead caught her eye. She turned to examine it closely and saw it was some sort of light "There may yet be another one beyond those trees"

Hermes followed her gaze and nodded towards it "The first light we've seen. Let's-"

"Be like moths?" Diana asked with some amusement while idly thinking that Peter's humor may be rubbing off on her a bit

"No Diana" Hermes said with a shake of his head as they rushed towards the light until they were nothing but a blur "Let's be what we are"

The two eventually made their way into the woods and began to slow down as they neared the source of the light they saw earlier. It was then that Diana noticed something odd about their surroundings that was highlighted by Hermes staff as a small orb of glowing blue light hovered above it

"There's a strangely vague familiarity to this…"

"Of course. The Underworld is shadow. A dark fluid reflection of what's real. Not quite memory… more like something trying to be remembered"

Diana hummed at this as she saw that the light Hermes made also allowed her to see that the trees around her were made up off bodies, some in grotesque positions that made her skin crawl

' _How can anybody truly find peace being like that?'_ Diana thought with a frown as she saw that some of the tree limbs seemed to be made of bodies that were far too small to have been adults…

It was then that Diana saw the source of the light up ahead and stopped in her tracks with wide eyes as she took in the scene before her "That's… that's Zola's farm!"

The farm looked very similar to Zola's in the real world with the only difference being that the building had no color to it save for a small light in the window and smoke billowing from the chimney. The two carefully approached the structure, aware that it could be another trap by Hades before they saw a figure emerge from the door to the house

It was then that Diana was greeted to the voice of Zola "Who's there? Come out where I can see you or I swear I'm gonna start firin', same as always…"

"Same as always?" Diana said with a mixture of relief and amusement at Zola's words as she approached the girl with Hermes

"Zola it's-" Hermes started off only to pause as he and Diana took in her appearance with genuine shock "…Zola?"

"Hermes?" Zola said as she placed a hand on her porch's railing to help steady herself

She was wearing a black shirt with the image of a wolf's face on it… barely covering her heavily pregnant stomach. Her hair had also grown a bit longer, now reaching her ears instead of just being cut short to her head

The two stared at the woman in stunned silence while Zola examined the two before her before she recognized Diana and smiled with joy "Wonder Woman!"

She then leaped and brought the woman into a powerful hug that Diana returned with a sad chuckle "Call me Diana… please how many times-"

"Never!" Zola interrupted her with a grin as she tightened her hold on the demi-goddess "I never gave up hope. Not after the first week, or all the months, never… I knew you'd come for me. I knew it. But… what took so long?"

Diana gave the young woman a uncertain expression, not sure how she could explain it "Zola… it's been-"

"Too long" Hermes stated with a worried expression as he placed a hand on Diana's armored shoulder "We have to get out of this place"

"We messenger?" the voice of Hades emanated from Zola's home, her lit fire place to be exact as he slowly emerged from the flames while the house began to slowly fall apart into a host of bodies as the trio made a run for it, knowing they were no match against one of the three or rather now two most powerful Olympian gods alive

Hades finally emerged and watched the trio come to a halt as numerous souls appeared from the trees to cut off the group's escape "Interesting. Which 'we' do you speak of?"

"Hades…" Hermes said in warning to his uncle

"The lord of the Underworld simply shrugged "It's a fair question"

He closely examined the three with a blank expression before speaking "You came here with one but to get another so… Which child of Zeus is your 'we'?"

Hermes made to attack the child size god only for Diana to cut him off with her arm, and spoke in warning, more so to Hermes then Hades "Hermes…"

Hade smirked at this and began to steadily approach the group "You want to be the 'we', Wonder Woman? Fine, for we had a deal… Me with a queen. To prevent me and my brother from warring. So have you persuaded Hera to marry us?"

Diana gave her uncle and uncertain expression "I don't think that's going to happen…"

Hades shrugged at this as the forest around them began to fall apart into even more souls that now numbered in the hundreds around them "Then Zola stays. Her child will be born in shadows... I desire to see how that plays out"

It was then Hermes spoke with a glare directed towards the underworld ruler "That's not all you desire though is it Hades?"

"You want a queen" Diana clarified

"I was promised one" Hades said before a thought came to his mind "But perhaps there's something else you can give me"

Diana narrowed her eyes at the dark deity "Such as?"

Hades nodded towards the two weapons holstered on Diana's legs "Those pistols… they belong to Eros?"

"Yes" Diana said, not liking where this conversation may be going

Hades then smiled "Yes. I will take them in trade. Zola and her child will be free to go"

Diana gave Hades a skeptical look even as she was removing the side arms from herself while mentally growing at the reaction Eros was going to have "What about my promise of Hera as your queen?"

"You mean your lie?" hades said with a pointed look that held an ever so slight edge to it before it vanished as the death god shrugged "Give me the guns and it's forgiven"

"I have your word?" Diana asked as she carefully approached her uncle and handed him the guns

"Of course" Hades said with a nod "I'll have what I want"

Diana held her uncles gaze for a moment before she very slowly handed him the divine weapons, she nearly shivered at the cold dead feeling of his fingers lightly brushing against hers before she quickly pulled away and made her way back to Zola and Hermes as Hades examined the pistols in his hands with a calculative look

"Let's go Zola" Diana said as she wrapped and arm around the girl and with the help of Hermes made their way through the opening the Souls made as they parted

"Wonder Woman?" Hades suddenly spoke in a curious tone

Diana looked back at Hades and was mildly surprised to see Hades aiming at her with one of the pistols. The child looking god said nothing as he pulled the trigger and shot a bullet of at Diana who responded by bringing up her bracelets to deflect the bullet… only to have her eyes widen in shock and pain as the bullet tore through her bracelets and pierce her armored chest

Diana stared at the bullet wound for a moment before she slowly collapsed to the ground as Zola, yelling her name in fear, rushed towards her with Hermes who looked equally horrified

"Messenger…" Hades said in a cool tone as he slowly lowered the pistol of Eros "Inform our family there will be a wedding…"

Hermes glanced at the still form of Hades before looking sadly at Zola and placing an hand on her shoulder "Zola…"

"I'm not leaving!" the pregnant woman yelled at the messenger god who sighed

"…Yes, you are…" Diana said in a low pained tone before looking at Hermes "Hermes, go…"

The messenger god nodded at her before grabbing Zola who began to violently struggle against the god before they were both teleported away

"Yes Hermes, shoo…" Hades said with a wave of his hand as he came to stand over Diana's prone form and quirked his head to the side "Can't you see she's in love?"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the battle of New York comes to an end and Peter gets a sort of divine upgrade as he prepares for an all-out assault on the Underworld, in an attempt to prevent Wonder Woman's marriage to Hades!


	48. Blood, Guts and Iron part 8

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : As time goes on and the Void keeps pressing to be 'let out', Peter's reluctance will begin to fade and perhaps even prefer to let it out…

 **superspiderfan** : Yeah, originally I wasn't going for a sequel but then I realized that this thing with just the New 52 stories was going to be massive, so to save me the headache I was began to plan out the sequel dealing with DC Rebirth and apparently the involvement of the Watchmen, and I've' been thinking of calling the Sequel DC Rebirth: Spider-man, not very original or imaginative but hey it works for the time being until I canm make a up a better name or just stick with that and I might have Grail show up in the sequel if DC doesn't by then but that's a long ways off anyhow. As for Peter being a mentor to Kara in this story, sort of

 **CRUDEN** : No Peter and MJ were never married which in turn eventually led to the deal with Mepshito, mainly because there was never a 'Civil War', they dated for a while but they never went quite that far on account of Peter's attention being mainly focused on Diana, Zatanna and to a later extent Wanda and Jessica. But I do have plans to have her appear in a few arcs

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Peter may or may not grow to loath cosmic beings associated to the Underworld with all the hell he's getting from them.

 **Justafan** : There will be some God stomping at a few points in this story,

 **gunman** : Diana isn't dead, Eros guns work like that Cupid bow and arrow thing, it's just instead of being shot by an arrow it's a bullet. Yeah Zatanna telling Peter how she feels about him will bring some interesting complications for him and his love for Diana… and sort of bubbling feelings for Wanda… and Helena Wayne who will pop back in soon… and a few others down the road. Diana isn't with Superman right now, but after this arc for the most part she will be, well actually there's a Justice League centered arc that will push the two together and then it's Diana and Clark but yeah for this story she will be with him up until his death at the very end of this story, like it'll be the last arc and that's like twenty away right now.

 **Guest** : There will be a few arcs and chapters that will focus solely on Peter and Zatanna's relationship

 **Musikman50** : No Peter will be getting something even better than a Muramasa blade

 **Devilboy101** : I won't say he'll go all Void on him, but Hades won't be walking away from this fight unscathed entirely like he did in the comics

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

" _What's the situation Terresa?"_ a woman's voice echoed through the small ear piece that the infamous Black Widow had as she watched the all-out brawl between Zatanna Zatara, a Supergirl and four unknown alien hostiles that have so far proven to be Supergirl's equal in power and were beginning to overwhelm her until the intervention of Zatanna

Teressa frowned as she saw Zatanna had entered some sort of magically enhanced state that seemed to have increased her power… at the cost of her control. She then responded to her mother who was currently in a private jet currently outside of the barrier created by the apparent leader of these 'Worldkillers' when she first began her attack on Manhattan

"Supergirl and Zatanna Zatara are each engaging two of the alien four alien hostiles" the Widow said as she watched Zatanna try to overpower the energy absorbing bug like alien and it's sabretooth partner while Supergirl took on the apparent leader and some weird lizard thing "At this point, I think it could go either way at this point…"

" _And Spider-man?"_ director Fitzpatrick questioned in an unreadable tone _"Has he appeared yet?"_

"No ma'am, 'Alpha target' is still a no show" Teressa said with a head shake even though she knows her mother won't be able to see it "I'm not even sure he's in New York at the moment"

The Director was silent for several moments before responding _"Do what you can to make sure that miss Zatara and this apparent Supergirl win. Saving the mystic might garner us some points with Spider-man when we finally make contact and I'd rather not have to deal with a pissed off Superman when he finds out that the person that sucker punched him through the Great Wall of China earlier is dead"_

"Understood ma'am" Terresa said as she began to check her gear before she leaped off the rooftop and shot out a grappling hook from her 'Widow bites' and swung towards the battle with a determined expression on

Zatanna growled in dark rage as she was slowly being pushed back by the energy absorbing alien being. So far it's been able to either absorb or redirect several of her mystical blasts and the Alien's teammate has been forcing her on the defensive. Normally if she was in more control she would have been able to easily compensate and turn the fight back in her favor but right now all she was seeing was red

Well not really, but metaphorically speaking.

The problem with her cutting loose like this was that her control was horrible at best and a nightmare at worse. She tried to gain better control of her powers when she was with Nick and later Constantine but she's been falling behind in her lessons. Part of the reason was because she couldn't really train by herself, at least safely since she has no one to act as her sort of spotter, Peter while fairly knowledgeable compared to most non-mystics wasn't able to really help her increase and harness her control, even if she could detect something mystical about him, far deeper then what he claims and likely knows about himself

It was then that one of the Kryptonian worldkillers, ancient Kryptonian weapons of mass destruction, made it past by one of Zatannas arcane blasts and rammed right into the powerful woman, knocking the wind out of her and breaking her out of her rage induced trance

Zatanna yelped in pain as she and the large cat like creature slammed into the ground and rolled to a stop with Zatanna now pinned beneath the snarling beast while it's insectoid like partner quickly rushed off to help the other two with Supergirl who was beginning to overpower the duo. Zatanna's eyes widened in fear as she saw the tooth filled maw of the alien open and begin to descend towards her head when suddenly a woman in a black Kevlar bi-weave suit and a red jacket hopped on the sabretooth inspired extraterrestrial and slammed glowing bracelets into the sides of it's heads and emitted a powerful electrical shock into it's head

The Sabretooth alien roared more in surprise then pain before pushing off Zatanna and tried to reach for the unknown attacker before it's limbs were restrained by several tendrils of earth that Zatanna conjured up to keep it from fighting back. The girl grunted out a harsh thanks as she kicked off the alien and let Zatanna lift the beast into the air before flinging it away from the duo into a nearby abandoned taxi that exploded on impact. The two women stared at the burning wreckage for a moment before Zatanna turned towards her savior

"Uh not that I'm complaining or anything but who the hell are you?"

The woman quirked her head at Zatanna in a way that caused her to briefly think of Peter before the woman spoke "Black Widow..."

"Riiiight" Zatanna said with a slow nod before the two's attention war drawn towards Supergirl and the final alien, the leader, fighting each other one on one. Zatanna glanced towards Black Widow "You wouldn't be willing to help out again would ya?"

"Kind of why I'm here in the first place" Black Widow said as she pulled out one of her side arms and clicked the safety off before following after Zatanna towards the fighting alien women or well alien teenage girl and the alien woman

Supergirl yelped in pain as Reign caught her fist and drove her knee into the young blonde's gut before she was smacked away into a nearby car that was sent skidding by the force of the impact into the side of a building. Rein prepared to move in and finish this fight when suddenly she was blasted in the back by a powerful beam of arcane energy and several gunshots to the head that did more than annoy her

Reign glared over her shoulder "Who dares?!"

"We do… kinda" Zatanna said with a scowl as she and Black Widow glared at the alien woman's form as her compatriots began to stur and rise to their feet

Black Widow saw this and drew her second gun and aimed it at one of the aliens, the one that looked like an insect while Zatanna focused on Rein and the other three before her, all the while Supergirl was pushing herself up and letting out a pain gasp as she clutched her core

Reign casted a brief glance at Supergirl before tuning her gaze towards Zatanna and her ally "I must admit, when we first came to this world I was expecting it's destruction to be relatively easy. But you have proven that there is more to you earthlings then meets the eye… you'll make destroying this world all the sweeter"

Black Widow gave the woman a quirked brow before glancing at Zatanna "She's joking, right? She actually doesn't believe she has a chance of pulling that off, right?"

At this Rein glared at the woman "I do not make petty jests human"

"But you're the one who thinks that she'll be able to succeed where an apparent evil gods and his army of flying golden aliens failed" Black Widow said as she lowered her guns slightly "I mean even if you do beat us, there's still people like Wonder woman, Superman, the Flash, like four Green Lanterns, my ex-boyfriend the Captain Atom-"

"Enough!" Reign spoke up in a hard tone as she took a step forward "None can stand against the Worldkillers. Only another Worldkiller could ever stop us and last I checked, there isn't one on this world"

Supergirl, who was listening in on Reign's comment narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the two Worldkillers by her side, the lizard like being Perrilus and the altered sabretooth Deimax and a plan quickly formed in her head

' _It's reckless and unlikely to work, but if what Reign said was true then…'_ Kara thought as she suddenly blitzed towards Deimax and Perrilus before she grabbed the lizard woman's sharp limbs and suddenly to everyone's surprise jammed the bladed ends into Deimax, causing her to receive a full dose of the poison that lingers in the barbs decorating her limbs

Deimax let out a pained roar before she smacked Supergirl away who landed in a roll only a few meters away with a huff. The other three worldkillers looked on in shock at their downed companion before Reign spoke

"Perrilus, take Deimax to the ship before the poison takes her!"

Perrilus nodded as she and Deimax were suddenly teleported away to the Worldkillers ship in high orbit followed soon by Flower of Heaven, leaving a enraged Reign left between Supergirl, Zatanna and Black Widow. After several moments, eh let out a ragged sigh and glared at Supergirl and began to speak in Krytponian, much to Zatanna's annoyance

"Oh for fuck's sake, this shit again?" the raven haired beauty said with a eye roll while Black Widow kept her side arms trained on Reign's form

The two didn't know what Reign said to Supergirl before she also teleported away, hopefully for a long time, leaving just the three women standing there on the war-torn streets of Manhattan as the energy barrier put up earlier by Reign had finally dropped. Supergirl looked around with a slightly relived smile while Widow holstered her side arms and Zatanna…

Collapsed to her knees and let out a ragged breath "How the hell can Spider-man do this every single day of the week?! This was my first alien invasion war fight thing and I feel like finding the nearest bed and crashing on it for the next month, not immediately pick a fight with a god the next day!"

"Must be that superhuman stamina of his" Widow said dryly as she glanced at the approaching officers that looked less than happy. She sighed as she began to approach them, already pulling out her badge that identified her as an agent of the CIA

' _Assuming they even read it instead if the typical draw their guns and-'_

"Hands in the air now!" one of the officers yelled as he and the rest took aim at her, Zatanna and Supergirl, both who were equally shocked at the less than warm reception that either was possibly expecting

' _Nope, they decided to go with guns first, ask questions later'_ Terresa thought with a annoyed scowl as she held her hands up while Zatanna began to discreetly gather the last of her magical energy to teleport herself and the other two away while Supergirl looked ready to bail while on a distant rooftop overlooking the entire scene a single figure stood and watched with narrowed eyes before making a low hissing sound as it began to fade away but not before throwing a dark glare at Zatanna

"She will not like the competition for his heart... prey you die before they arrive or you'll wish for something as sweet as agony"

…

It's been over an hour since Hermes returned with Zola from the underworld, an hour since he informed the rest of Diana's apparent fate at the hands of Hades. Hephaestus, Peter, Eros and Lennox each handled this news in their own unique and arguably unhealthy way…

Peter wandered off after Hermes explained what happened, Hephaestus grew silent, his mind running hundreds of miles a second to figure out how to solve this problem, Eros began to cry about losing his guns and Lennox went straight for the nearest bottle of liquor and began to chug it like a old man would chug the waters of the Fountain of Youth if he ever found it

"Bollocks!" Lennox yelled after taking a large chug from the constantly self-refilling bottle

Hermes sighed as Lennox paced around them "There was no choice. Diana understood given the circumstances-"

"-Don' yea dare say I woulda done the same messenger" Lennox snarled as he took another drink of the powerful liquor

"Lennox, Wonder Woman's goal was to rescue the mortal girl" Hephaestus pointed out as he folded his arms across his chest

"My name's Zola" said woman said with annoyance at the god of fire

The lame deity nodded as he gestured towards the heavily pregnant blonde "And you've been rescued. Didn't any of you stop to think there would be a cost?"

It was then that Eros spoke up, annoyance and slight sadness on his face "Us?! What about you? You gave my guns to Wonder Woman and they were used against her! What were you thinking?"

At this, the legendary smith lowered his head in thought "Hmm, what was I…"

His musings were interrupted by Zola slamming her hands down on the table, causing t to shake slightly under the force of her fists as she glared at the three gods and slightly drunken demi-god with rage and disbelief "Holy… can you idiots stop arguing and start figuring out how we're going to save Diana?!"

Hephaestus was about to comment on the monumental task when he realized something…

Peter hasn't come back yet

The smith god's eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room "Does anyone know where Peter has gone?"

The others quickly looked around with Eros shrugging "I think he made his way to the forges, lot of good that'll do him"

Hephaestus hummed at this as he made his way to the door "Hmm, best make sure he hasn't hurt himself… or mess with work. We will discuss a proper course of action when I return with him"

It took only a few moments for Hephaestus to arrive at his forge and quickly looked around for the spider themed man. Unable to spot him, he approached one of his workers, while his head was covered in a suit identical to all of the others, the smith god has long since learned how to pick out one from the rest, meaning if someone that doesn't work here had tried to infiltrate his forge by wearing one of his men's suits, he'd know just by glancing at them or being alerted by his forges hidden security measures

"Thomas, do you know where Peter is?" Hephaestus asked the young man

Thomas paused in his glasswork and glanced up at his master "No master, we haven't seen him for a while now, but I believe Ferdinand or Henry spoke with him earlier"

Hephaestus nodded as he turned to look for the two men "Thank you…"

After wandering towards the far edge of his forge that housed workers who specialized in the more modern weaponry of the world, he loudly called over Henry and Ferdinand. The crippled god watched as the two men approach him with some hesitance, likely wondering if they were in trouble somehow

"My lord?" Henry asked with a quirked head, his vice like the rest slightly muffled by the protective helmet

"I was told that you spoke with Peter earlier, do you know where he is?" Hephaestus questioned with an interested expression

The two glanced at each other, likely in slight surprise before it was Ferdinand spoke "He asked us where…. Where you kept your specialized weapons and armor…"

Hephaestus's eyes narrowed at that "Really?"

"Yes…" the middle-aged man said with a nod "He said that he wanted to trade out the stingers you gave him for something with more power for your attack on the Underworld to free Wonder Woman"

Hephaestus hummed at this before glancing at both men "Did you tell him where it was at?"

"No, but we had Gabriel escort him there to oversee his transfer since he's one of the few that's allowed into your vaults and has enough authority to oversee the exchange…" Henry said before trailing off as something accrued to him "They have not yet returned?"

"No…" Hephaestus said with a exhausted sigh before mothing the two men away "Back to work before you fall behind on your orders… those weapons to the Quraci rebels won't make themselves"

The two men nodded and quickly made their way back to help the rest in assembling an arsenal of weaponry that if made known to the world, the governments would be offering up the first born of every citizen they have for just half of it

' _Well maybe not that… but Humanity's greed for money is only surpassed by it's desire for bigger and more powerful weaponry then their enemies'_ Hephaestus mused in grim amusement as he made his way to his specialized vault where he houses a large number of arms and armor that many were enchanted or were too powerful to be kept in his standard armories

After making his way deeper and deeper into the volcano, passing numerous other smaller less fortified vaults and gateways, he finally came to the massive doorway that was normally sealed by a large magically re-enforced metal gate that was still open… with Gabriel unconscious and restrained by a thick coating of webs. Hephaestus sighed as he quickly incinerated the webs before making his way into his vault to see Peter had already equipped himself in a modified armor that works based off thought he made decades ago

The armor was black and had a sort of body armored exoskeletal appearance to it and possessed chitinous spikes on the arms and legs with a large silver colored spider on the torso with several of the legs stretching down to the legs and some to the shoulders. Peter's left leg had several grenades strapped to them, while the right leg held a holster with a large handgun while the armored suit formed a sort of utility belt that held several clips for the assault rifle that Peter was holding and for the side arm he had strapped to his thigh. The helmet possessed two silver rimmed black lens that reflected the smith god's form as he approached

"Peter…" Diana's half-brother addressed the now heavily armed and armored man

"I'm going to get her out of there Hephaestus and nothing you, Eros or Hermes can say will stop me" Peter growled as he slid the assault rifle on his back and reached down for a small duffle back that was resting by his feat that was filled with more archaic weapons for Diana to use when he gets to her

"And what is your plan may I ask?" Hephaestus asked as he folded his arms across his chest "Storm the Underworld, fight through the millions of souls that Hades has at his command, including the nightmarish monsters he's acquired over the years before finally facing the lord of said domain himself after you've expunged every ounce of energy you have?"

"It's worked before" Peter said as he shouldered the bag and made to pass the smith god when suddenly his way was blocked by one of Hephaestus's burning arms. Peter slowly turned his head towards the smith god and narrowed his lenses "…Move"

"Peter, you won't survive this" Hephaestus stated dryly "You'll be facing down Hades in his own domain, where his power is at it's absolute peak"

"Yeah well I have a few amazing and spectacular abilities of my own that should help out in that regard" Peter said defensively while the Void chuckled deep in his mind

' _ **Amazing and Spectacular? Such a charmer…'**_ The Void cooed from the depths of his mind

"And if that fails?" Hephaestus questioned with narrowed eyes

"I'll think of something, this isn't my first rodeo against seemingly impossible odds Hepy, I'll be fine" Peter said as he made to brush past the crippled deity before he spoke

"But… what if I were to give you something that could help even the odds, if only for a few moments against Hades and whatever gods he has under his command"

At this, Peter paused and glanced back at Hephaestus with a curious expression "…What is it?"

"Come with me" Hephaestus gestured for the man to follow as he began to make his way deeper into the vault, farther then where Peter had dared to venture

Peter watched the god carefully before he reluctantly followed after the smith god, all the while hoping that he can get to Diana before it's too late

' _I already lost her once… I'm not losing her again'_ Peter thought as he and Hephaestus passed numerous weapons and armor that Peter was beginning to resemble earth based weaponry less and less and more… alien

"Hmm, you seem to be branching out Hep" Peter muttered as they passed some sort of alien aircraft that he's never seen before and given how many times he's been to space both in his old reality and this newer one, that was saying something

Hephaestus grunted at this before glancing at Peter "Tell me Peter, how much do you know about the gods?"

Peter's brow quirked at this "Depends on which ones we're talking about. I know that aside from you guys, there's the Norse, Hindu and Egyptian deities"

"Those are only a few of the many pantheons that inhabit this world" Hephaestus nodded as they approached a small doorway and entered it and began to make their way through a dark tunnel "But what you and many others are unaware of, is that humanity isn't the only species in the universe to have gods… all civilizations across the cosmos have one or even multiple pantheons of gods"

"So what there were Martian gods at some point?" Peter asked, though he wasn't too surprised there were civilizations out there that had their own Gods to worship and what nit like here. Hell, he once back in his old reality he helped his Superman face down a Kryptonian god of ice that called herself Cythonna, well tried to help

Hephaestus nodded at this "Yes, in a manner of speaking. But Olympus wasn't made aware of this for quite some time. We used to believe that we were the only gods in existence… until 'they' came"

"Who?" Peter inquired

"…Two gods, one shrouded in light, the other… in darkness" Hephaestus said as they finally arrived at their destination, a large metallic door covered in numerous chains and locks with several magical seals scattered across. He approached it and began to remove some of the locks and chains "These two beings were gods from a doomed civilization, far from our world. They had been locked in a hundred year long struggle, we later discovered that the dark god was responsible for wiping out his world's pantheon… and its natives"

"Damn…" Peter said with wide eyes "This guy must have been pretty powerful to have wiped out his entire pantheon of fellow gods and then the planet they lived on"

"In a way he was, but it wasn't necessarily him alone that destroyed his world's gods" Hephaestus stated as he removed more and more of the locks "He had help… from a very powerful weapon"

It was then that Hephaestus removed the last of the locks and the door slowly rose up, revealing a small box in the center of the room with the only source of light being a few scattered torches. Peter's eyes narrowed as for a moment he felt his spider-sense flare as the item in the box was not only incredibly powerful… but also incredibly dangerous

"Please tell me that's not Pandora's box…" Peter said as they approached the unknown item _'This thing is setting off my sider-sense like Doomsday could…'_

Hephaestus shook his head "No… this is something worse… much, much worse"

Hephaestus kneeled down and pressed his hand on the box, a small area around his hand glowing red and orange before fading and a 'clicking' sound was heard, signaling the box was unlocked. Peter watched as the smith god very slowly removed the lid to reveal-

Three small black shards

"Feast your eyes on the shards of the only thing that I've seen that could ever truly kill a god… The Necrosword"

Unbeknownst to Peter, the Void watched from deep inside his mind with a malevolent grin as he gazed at the shards of the Necrosword

" **Oh… now things are getting very interesting… hehehe-hahahahaha!"**

…

Diana frowned at the small hole that was just above her left breast, where her hart was. It still has yet to heal and Diana was beginning to worry that it never will, causing her to sigh as her attendant spoke up after noticing the Amazon's attention was on the spot where she was shot by one of Eros 'love guns'

"Does it hurt?" the girl asked as she tended to Diana's wedding dress. To Diana it was clear that once a long time ago, the girl was a beautiful young woman, possibly surpassing even her and Aphrodite combined, but it seems that the years in the Underworld have made her a thin pale shadow of herself, a fate that she too might one day experience…

"No…" Diana said as she briefly touched the gaping wound with her finger and winced at the sudden flare of pain rushing through her body, as if she was stabbed by one of Minerva's claws or smacked aside by Darkseid himself "It's a hole, it aches"

The girl nodded at this as she took Diana's wedding dress off the rack and carefully folded it "Well, I'm sure my lord will happily fill it in your wedding chamber"

At this Diana's eyes widened like saucers as the girl's words reached her ears _'...What?'_

She than glanced back down at the small hole and against her better judgement imagined said scenario playing out. The image nearly caused her to shiver in absolute disgust, mainly because she kept imagining it was Hades still in his child form doing the deed…

She shook her head in attempt to banish those thoughts before she decided to distract her mind from the nightmares it was conjuring up by starting to apply the makeup she'd have to wear. She began to try and make the whole in her breast look less noticeable as the girl behind her made her way to the curtains and pulled them back slightly

The girl then smiled grimly "He's done something for you"

Diana quirked a brow at this as she got up from her seat and approached the shorter woman "He has?"

The girl nodded a she stepped aside "Come see…"

Diana looked out at the new appearance of the Underworld and felt like she was just sucker punched in the gut by Superman and Aquaman combined. There lying before her was Themyscira, exactly as she remembered it down to the very last detail minus the Amazon inhabitants. It was then the memories of her life on Paradise island began to flood her mind, all up until she returned to try and make amends with her mother only to see that she had been turned into a statute and the rest of the Amazons into snakes by Hera

Tears began to gather in her eyes before they began to slowly fall down her face. She took a shaky breath as she tried to settle her nerves "Please let my lord know that I'd…"

The girl nodded in understanding as she went to pull the curtains back to block Diana's view of the twisted image of her home "His love can be clumsy. And though he means well… It can also be cruel. Don't worry, I'll inform him that you'd rather not be reminded of home. That-"

She was cut off by the sounds of something liquid striking the ground in a series of drops. The girl tensed while Diana's brow furrowed as she looked down and felt her eyes widen as she saw small droplets of blood around the girl's sandals

"Girl, your bleeding" Diana said as she took a step towards the unknown woman in concern

The girl immediately pulled back "I'm sorry my lady"

Diana gently took the girl's hands in her own and stared down at the woman in genuine concern "Sorry? Who did this to you?"

The girl didn't answer at first before tears began to pool in her eyes "He… wouldn't let me leave"

It was than Diana pushed back the girl's now bloodied sleeves and felt her blood run cold at the sight of a long cut stretching from the girl's elbow joint to the bottom of her wrist on each arm, blood practically pouring out.

' _By the gods…'_ Dian thought in growing horror as the girl began to shake even more as blood poured from the cuts

The tears were now falling down the girl's face as she tried to hold back a sob "In trying to escape, I dammed myself, and he will never let me forget…"

"Who?" Diana pressed as she leaned in "Tell me!"

It was then that the girl looked at Diana with bloodshot red eyes "I did… I did this to myself…"

Diana leaned back in shock "W-What?"

The girl began to openly sob as she tore her arms from Diana and held them to herself "My name… my name is Persephone. I was Hades wife once…"

Diana stared at the girl in complete shock, so much so that she was unable to stop Persephone from running from the room in tears. For several long hours Diana stood there, staring at the ground that the former queen of the Underworld stood, her blood still there, glowing in the ominous light casted by the torches in Diana's room and the light from outside that had been able to peek through the curtains

It was then that another presence made itself know to Diana

"Now isn't that just tragic my dear…"

Diana turned towards the sound of a distinctly male voice and was greeted to the sight of a unknown man with dark hair dressed in a red and black suit that made some of the outfits that she's seen Bruce wear look like cheap rags in comparison. He was supporting his weight on a small cane that had a skull on it. The man's dark red eyes bore into Diana's own blue ones and she felt the sudden urge to put as much distance as humanly possible between herself and this… thing

"Who are you?" Diana inquired as she watched the man chuckle before he began to make his way around the room

"Me?" the man said with a finger pointed towards him before chuckling again "What I am is complicated but I guess you can say that I'm a sort of 'guardian angel'"

"Really?" Diana said unconvinced at the man's statement, if anything he gave off the vibe he was anything but holy or angelic

"Well not entirely but when the occasion calls for it, I do tend to help out" the man said with a knowing smile that quickly fell and was replaced with an inquisitive look as he nodded towards the blood still on the ground "Have to say, Hades really knows how to pick them"

"Are you a friend of his?" Diana asked with narrowed eyes

"At the moment, we are" the man said with a wave of his hand before sitting at Diana's table that held her mirror and a small assortment of makeup "But the thing about friendship my dear, is that when it comes to us immortals, it never really lasts long… the same could be said about love"

Diana's eyes narrowed at this, wondering where this man or god was going "What are you talking about?"

The man stared at her with a blank expression "Tell me my dear… what are you hoping to gain with your latest plaything? What's your endgame with him?"

"Excuse me?" Diana said with wide eyes

"The man…" the unknown being said with a wave of his hand "Uh Peter, was it? What are you hoping to achieve with him that you were unable to with the last one, Steve?"

Diana's eyes narrowed at this "There is no endgame with Peter and I have no ulterior motives to wanting to be with him"

"Oh I beg to differ" the man said coolly as his gaze zeroed in on her, his voice taking a slightly darker edge to it "You see my dear, if there's one thing I can't stand more than being lied to… it's seeing someone's feelings strung along for another's amusement. I mean even to a guy like me, that's cold"

"I am not stringing Peter along for anything" Diana nearly shouted in rage, who was this man, this thing to say that she would do so to her best friend, someone that's caused her to feel things that, well she couldn't quite explain other than it felt good, and not just the amazing sex but being around him, haring him laugh. There was just something right about being near Peter…

"Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that my dear and in time it may start to sound true rather than be true hmm?" the man responded with a smirk. He had to hold back a laugh as Diana didn't responded and decided to press on "You see my dear, you think what you and this Parker fellow have, well whatever it is, is special. That there's been nothing like it before and no one will ever understand what you two seem to see in each other"

It was than the man shook his head before his dark eyes centered on Diana's still form "But your wrong. You see I have seen this before, a thousand times before and before this century ends, another thousand more and so on"

He then stood up and began to pace the room, idly taking in its appearance before glancing back at Diana "Tell me my dear, how old are you?"

"Why does that matter?" Diana sked with annoyance

The man shrugged "Just answer the question and you'll soon find out"

Diana stared at the man for several long moments. Something deep inside Diana was telling her to stop this conversation, to make this man, this creature, leave but her curiosity won out and she reluctantly answered, "Twenty-three…"

"Twenty-three" the man said with a nod before he leaned against the wall "Wow, you really are young… and how old do you think Peter is, what close to forty by now yes?"

"…Perhaps"

The man smirked at this "Well if that's the case then you've obviously seen the signs yes?"

"Signs?" Diana said with confusion "What signs are you talking about?"

"Well signs that his age is catching up to him of course" the man said with a chuckle as he pushed off the wall and began to circle Diana "I mean in the what five, six years you've known him you've had to notice that he gets tired a tiny bit sooner than when you first met, that he seems just a tad bit slower yes? Maybe… you've even began to notice how his hair is beginning to slowly loose it's color. Now granted it'll still be a few years before it really begins to show thanks to that healing factor of his, but not for you hmm. Not to someone with senses as great as yours or even Superman's can miss the tell-tale signs of a man approaching the end of his prime…"

Again, Diana didn't respond as she continued to watch the man who was mentally chuckling at how she seemed to be mentally reviewing what the man said was true or not

' _Sometimes… it's almost too easy'_ the man thought with a chuckle before he cleared his throat "Now I know what you're thinking, what your about to say, that his age doesn't matter, that you'll still love him and hey maybe you will… until he begins to fail you"

At this Diana looked at the man in confusion "How would he fail me?"

"Well I mean he'll soon begin to fail to help satisfy your more basic primal needs" the man said with a pointed look towards the slightly blushing Diana. He shrugged "It's true, and well just like all immortal women such as yourself, you'll begin to look towards others that might see to your needs"

"So, your saying that I'd betray him to scratch an itch?" Diana said with anger

"You?" the man pointed towards her before shaking his head "Oh no, no, no, no, your far too loyal to anyone you give your heart to, to ever do that… but that won't stop your eyes from wandering… it won't stop your mind from running wild with the idea of someone younger, someone faster, stronger and hell maybe even more attractive than your then old and weak beloved ravaging you in ways that he'll be unable to accomplish at that point, at least not without suffering a heart attack yeah?"

At this the man stepped closer to her and his voice dropped to a low but seemingly loud hat echoed around her "And Peter, poor smart and observant little Peter will begin to notice these things. He'll begin to notice you looking at others, be it man or woman, that cause your eyes to light up in a way that he hasn't been able to do in years and what's worse is he'll think that it's somehow his fault, that he's unable to provide for you, to keep you happy… and he'll grow to hate himself for it"

He then pulled back and adjusted his collar before giving Diana an expectant look as he adjusted his suit "You see my dear, your about to make the same mistake that many immortal women like you have made in the past and that's thinking you could ever have anything with a mortal. Particularly one who may not even live to see the end of his life given his life style and… well his little unhealthy habit of charging headlong into danger against a seemingly unstoppable force that you and I both know is coming. Maybe not today, maybe not even a month from now, but soon young mister Parker will come up against something that not even his quips, his jokes, or smarts can beat and well… no more little spider… and you'll be left alone, heartbroken, weary to ever open yourself up to anyone else again for who knows how long if ever. You Olympians have a habit of not letting things go"

The man then turned away from Diana "But hey, don't take my word for it, I'm sure you'll prove me wrong where thousands of others have and will continue to fail"

He then began walk towards the door before he stopped and looked over his shoulder and gave Diana a sympathetic look that took her by complete surprise "I'm not telling you these things to hurt you my dear… I'm telling you so that you won't end up as hurt and as broken as the many who have come before you…"

He then turned and left, leaving Diana to her troubled thoughts as several dog like women entered her room to help Diana change into her wedding dress.

Meanwhile outside of Diana's room, Mephisto chuckled as he could sense the emotional distress in Diana "Now all I have to do is sit back and watch her make the same exact mistakes she did with that Steve Trevor fellow and let Parker's infamous 'Parker luck' do the rest… hehehe I swear they make this too easy"

He then faded away back to his own domain, eager to watch the first steps of his plan begin to take root…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and company crash the wedding, or try to at least. We're entering the final third of this arc, soon a new God will appear and we finally get to see Spidey cut loose against a few deities himself, or as close as we'll get at the moment, he still has a bit of ways to go but it'll be nothing short of spectacular… hopefully… just enjoy the image of Spider-man sucker punching Apollo…


	49. Blood, Guts and Iron part 9

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Phantasm of Chaos:** Yeah most people tend to focus on a villain's brutality or malevolence, me, I tend to delve more towards the whole 'They make a good point' part of the equation in regards to their views and actions, makes things more interesting because then you have to stop and think 'Damn, hard to argue against that'

 **keyblade master cole** : Mephisto will get his long overdue dues eventually, towards the end of this story in fact and it'll be rather ironic with how it goes down. Actually Diana has done things like that in the comics, it's part of the reason why in the New 52 she left Steve in the first place, it's not because she didn't love him, she did it's just she was afraid he'd get hurt or worse by being close to her. It's that whole 'Protecting them by pushing away thing' heroes like to do. Normally Diana would see the flaws in that and still push for a relationship with Peter but like Mepohisto said a while ago, she's not thinking clearly given the situations she's in at the moment and things aren't really going to get any better and it'll only cause Diana to sadly conclude that Mephisto may be right in that whatever she and Peter could have won't end well

 **spiderman1fan** : No the person isn't Doctor Manhattan and I have no real plans for him and Mephisto to meet. As for the aging down, I think I have something in mind that can help with that later on o at least prolong his life

 **Devilboy101** : Sort of, it's not the whole sword, it's just a few shards of it so he won't get all of the powers that come from wielding it, but he will get a few things that will help in is upcoming fights with the divine such as being able to actually hurt them to a greater degree than before, even with his power up from the 'Way of the Spider arc' which we will see again

 **JJChandler** : The Void is stronger, on a scale of 1 to 10, Hades in his own domain at full power is at 8.5, the Void is at 10 in both worlds. He's like on par with the likes of Superboy Prime in raw power alone. Good title for the sequel

 **CRUDEN** : Hmm I already have something in the works that's vaguely similar to that but I could incorporate that idea at a later point, right around when Peter is really at his lowest, just before the events of Darkseid War that can very well drive him over the edge.

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Hmm, don't know if that's a compliment or not but yeah Mephisto is a real dick and it'll only get worse from here when it comes to that unholy bastard. Hard to believe but it will and it wont be just with Diana that he'll start screwing things for Peter

 **Lustful-Angel96** : I'll show a flashback of the two's first meeting during the formation of the Justice League Dark but it'll be a lot darker and less comedic, mainly to fit with the story's slowly darkening tone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"So how do we do this? Do we wait for the guy that asks for any objections and say 'I object' or do we just skip that and get right to the wedding crashing?" Peter asked as he, still clad in the black armor that Hephaestus allowed him to keep, sat on a simple canoe along with Lennox, said black smith god and Eros

Hermes had stayed behind to make sure that Hera didn't make a move for Zola and her child which was due very soon given the advance state of her pregnancy

"We find our seats" Hephaestus stated simply as he stated ahead at the slowly approaching shoreline

"We don' find Diana?" Lennox asked with a frown

"Why?" Eros asked with a raised brow "We know where she'll be"

It was then the boat reached the shore and they began to slowly pile out of it. Lennox gave the god of love a blank look "But ain't the point not to let her get there?"

"We'll see" Hephaestus stated as he adjusted the gift he had strapped to his chest as the four made their way up the hill

Peter meanwhile held up on of his hands and activated his stingers only this time instead on a bone popping out, it was a solid black blade that had been graphed to the stinger by Hephaestus and the aid of some of his other workers

' _Hope this thing still works, because the bonding process hurt like hell'_ Peter thought as he sheathed the stinger and adjusted the grip he had on the duffle bag that was still jammed pack with weapons for Diana and a few for Lennox if he needs them

Hephaestus and Eros had their own godly powers backing them up so he wasn't too concerned about them. It was then he saw a bright light up ahead and the armor automatically adjusted the lenses so they intensity wouldn't bother Peter's heightened sight too much

Lennox on the other hand wasn't quite so lucky and groaned as it felt like he just stared right into the sun with night vision goggles "Ow? The light- it's blinding. Where is it coming from?"

"In lieu of his family's refusal, Hades must have invited every soul he has" Hephaestus said with a frown as before them lied a massive city with the light coming from the numerous souls that literally made up the Underworld

"Damn… I thought Hermes was joking when he said the Underworld was made of souls" Peter said as he examined the twisted bodies that made up the walls and ground under their feet as they made their way through the city

Peter's eyes flicked around them as they passed the glowing souls. His hand drifted towards the rifle on his back, which caught the attention of Lennox as he twiddled a cigarette in his mouth

"Oi, I've got'a ask mate… where'd you learn to shoot anythin' like that?" Lennox nodded towards the weapon held in Peter's hand

Peter shrugged "I know a lot of people in this line of work that use guns or have enough training with them. After a while I decided what the hell I'll give it a try. After all half the people I fight tend to shoot at me, might as well know what their using and how it works, info like that could come in handy later on… which it does"

Lennox nodded at this "So who uh taught you the mos?"

It was then that Peter's mind flashed towards Silver Sable and the Huntress of his old reality before everything changed…

"Oh you know, some daughters of powerful crime lords that liked to shoot things with either really big powerful and advance guns or fancy crossbow pistol things" Peter said absent mindedly

"Heh, good on ya" Lennox chuckled as they passed by several child size souls watching the group with dead eyes "Christ…"

"He is trying to unnerve us, ignore it and they'll go away" Eros said as he patted one of the passing souls on the head "Hey Jeff, sorry that romance with that girl from Cuba didn't work out!"

"So how many are down here because of a romance created by you went wrong?" Peter asked as he glanced at the god of love

Eros shrugged "Don't know, never bother to keep count"

Peter stared at the god with a blank expression under his helmet before shaking his head and went back to scanning their surroundings "And you wonder why people stopped worshipping you"

"Hey, they asked for love and they got it" Eros said with a scowl "If they wanted it to end happily ever after they should have said so or I don't know actually try to make the romance work"

Peter snorted at that before he suddenly felt something grab his hand and caused him to stop. Peter looked down and felt himself stiffen at the sight of a small child looking up at him with dead emotionless eyes. Lennox, Eros and Hephaestus continued on for several more meters before the smith god noticed Peter had stopped

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with narrowed eyes towards the spirit that held Spider-man's attention

Peter didn't respond as he stared at the child spirit for hours as memories of his life in the previous reality raced through his mind, one memory in particular standing out amongst the rest before he slowly pulled away from the specter and kept walking. He glanced at the others who were all watching him before he passed them

"Come on, let's get Diana and get the hell out of here"

Lennox shrugged and followed after Peter while Hephaestus and Eros exchanged a glance before they followed after the man as the child spirit that held Peter's hand watched them go before slowly drifting back into the mass of souls around it, lost to the crowd

…

"Be still, we're almost done" one of the dog women that were helping Diana into her wedding dress and applying her make up growled out as she finished applying a light coating of mascara to the daughter of Zeus's face while another arranged Diana's hair into an elegant bun

After several minutes, she pulled the powdered brush away and nodded "There"

"Finished?" Diana asked with some annoyance in her voice, she'd been sitting there for almost two hours and these dog women were less than gentile in helping her into her dress

"Not yet…" One of the Dog women hissed out as she leaned in to Diana's face and bared her teeth "If you dare shame your husband… we will rip you to shreds and feed them for eternity to every rat that has ever existed and has yet to be born"

' _How's that even work? I can understand the feed me to a rat that already exists or did if it's soul is here for some reason but yet to be born?'_ Diana thought as she was helped up and made her way to the entrance where the curtains were brushed aside to reveal Hades surrounded by hundreds if not thousands of souls all glowing a pale white

"Father… your bride" one of the dog women bowed towards the Underworld's ruler who approached them on the back of a large horse

"My bride. My, my, don't you look… wonderful" Hades snickered from on top of his steed as he gestured to one of the souls to help Diana on to another horse he brought with him for her to ride on

Diana was able to make her way on to the large steed, the dress made it a little difficult to move her legs much and the soon to be couple began to make their way to the altar where the wedding would be held. As they made their way through the apparent 'Soul City', Diana took the time to observe her surroundings in greater detail. After a few moments of silence she decided to make some conversation if only to help abbreviate the tense silence they were in

"This is so beautiful. It's all I could ever want in a wedding my lord"

"That's very kind of you to say" Hades said

"My words weren't meant to be just kind"

"Well few are" Hades stated lightly before his sighed and glanced at Diana "I'd like to be honest with you"

"Please" she said with a nod

"I'm incapable of love"

"I don't believe that" Diana countered with a thoughtful expression _'Even if what I saw of Persephone say's otherwise…'_

"I… am not entirely sure. I chose to live here because I wanted to be alone"

"But you don't" Diana pointed out as she alluded to herself and Hades former bride and even the souls around them

"And I'm not. Of all the realms, the heavens and earth…" Hades trailed off before he suddenly turned towards Diana and his voice grew slightly darker, taking a more demonic edge to it that almost caught her by surprise "It's been brought to my attention by a… friend… that you may not actually love me. That this could be an elaborate ruse on your part, used to secure the freedom of the mortal girl"

Diana didn't answer as she kept staring ahead, all the while trying to ignore the feeling that something other than the vast souls and hades were watching… something evil

After staring at his soon to be wife, or second wife, his voice lightened and regained it's slight childlike curiosity it's had since they first met "Is your will that strong?"

"That would be very foolish of me Lord Hades"

Hades nodded at this "Indeed. You realize that I would find Zola again, and drag her and the child back… or worse?"

Diana was silent for a moment as she stared at the back of her steed's neck before answering in a resigned tone "I do…"

At this Hades smirked in grim amusement "Not yet my dear… we haven't reached the altar"

"My heart belongs to you my lord" Diana said carefully

"Well seeing that's I wounded… I'm in need of your truth"

At this Diana frowned as she glanced at the ruler of the Underworld "I just told-"

"Yes, you did. But a tongue can be many things. Most of all cunning. So, I thought perhaps we would break from tradition. That you would wear your ring before the ceremony" hades requested

"If that will prove my love, then I accept" Diana said with reluctance

"Good" Hades said as he nodded towards the altar of where the wedding will take place, though in hindsight it looked like the gallows used for a hanging

And there tied off to a nearby column was her Lasso of Truth, tied into the form of a Hangman's noose "Behold your wedding ring. Around your neck you will profess your love. Or not"

"Your truth, then, will bind me… or hang you" Hades said as his hidden gaze bore into her form

' _There's a joke in this somewhere, I know it…'_ Diana thought grimly as she glanced at her lasso tied into a noose

She took a deep breath before she slowly slid off the horse and began to make her way up the small stair case with hades right behind her. Once they reached the top Hades moved away from her as the thousands of souls under his command gathered at the base of the steps… long with Strife

Diana mentally scowled at the appearance of her half-sister who was watching the entire scene with amusement. It was then that Hades spoke

"You've promised your love… But I need more" Hades said as he gazed at Diana intently

Diana's gaze didn't waver from the Lasso as she spoke in a calm tone "But Hades… what can mean more than a promise?"

"Proof" Hades said as a hooded figure took the noose and wrapped it around Diana's neck "Your Lasso, legend has it that anyone bound by it is bound by the truth"

"So you don't trust me?" Diana asked as the hooded figure tightened the rope and caused her to grunt in discomfort as the enchanted rope dug into her throat, no wonder people didn't like her Lasso, it wasn't because they were compelled to tell the truth, it felt like someone was wrapping sandpaper around them!

Hades meanwhile mulled over Diana's question before he chuckled "That sounds awful. So let's say… given your answer, I won't have to"

He then approached Diana and looked her right in the eye as the small flames on his candled helmet crown brightened "Do you love me Wonder Woman?"

Diana didn't answer right away as she stared out before her, the thousands upon thousands of undead spirits watching her along with Hades, the three Dog women and Strife's smirking form. For a brief moment, Diana swore she saw the strange man that she spoke to earlier in the crowd but was gone just as quickly, leaving her to wonder if she simply imagined it given the circumstances she was under

It was then after what felt like hours of tense silence that she gave her answer after closing her eyes and taking a deep breath "Hell… I do love you"

Hades nodded in content "Then it's settled"

The hooded figure than spoke in a monotone voice "Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons, I now bind you-"

"Bind me?" Diana said with narrowed eyes as she grabbed the lasso from her neck before ripping it off and yanking the enchanted rope from the stone column that it was tied to with a echoing 'snap' "With proof, not trust?"

She then turned and leaped on to the nearby horse that was still at the base of the steps while Hades made a grab for the lasso that Diana held and hoped to use it to pull her back only for his fingers to just miss it by inches. The horse that Diana landed on reigned in surprise before she settled it and glared at Hades with narrowed eyes

"I won't be bound that way to any man, woman or god!"

She then turned the horse and gave it a light jab in the sides and the creature immediately set off into a full on gallop away from the altar while the souls began to converge on her, Hades' voice echoing from their mouths and resonated around her

"Do you know where you are? You can't escape me!"

"I don't care what you are" Diana said as she had the horse leap over a small group of souls "I know who I am and I can't escape that"

Diana spurred the horse on as the ghostly hands tore at her dress as farther down the souls began to amass into a large wall. Diana's eyes narrowed as she gave another jab into the horse's sides and caused it grunt as it put on an extra burst of speed and supernatural strength as it began to climb the rising slope of souls

It was than hades spoke, this time his voice dark and foreboding as one of the souls had leaped on to the horse and grabbed at her sleeve "I will find your girl Zola and I will-"

"Find those I trust to protect her, with her" Diana said as she saw another wall building up ahead "And they will not go down without a fight"

Spikes formed on the top of the soul wall as Diana's horse neared it as Hades spoke again, this time his voice laced with rage and malice, far more then she's ever heard from the Underworld deity since meeting him

"I will kill you!"

At this Diana couldn't help but chuckle "Kill me, love me, what's the difference. You will try and you will probably succeed… but it won't be easy. Trust me"

The horse than leaped up and made it just inches above the growing spikes and raced across the top of the souls as they reached out to try and grab her again or slow the horse down but fail. She had just made to the end when suddenly the dog women were upon her, each snarling and growling at her as they began to attack her, their claws tearing into her dress and causing Diana to hiss as some of their claws nicked her

"We warned you!" one of them howled out in rage

"There's no leaving father's realm without his release. You're trapped here for eternity!"

"Your life is over!" the third hissed out as they neared a third and much larger wall "Your nothing but meat now!"

"Meat?" Diana said as she grabbed one of the Dog women's arms and glared at her "Meet an Amazon!"

She then head butted the snarling beasts face before grabbing it by the throat and throwing her over the wall. The dog woman growled in pain and anger before she landed with a heavy thud before the forms of Spider-man, Hephaestus, Eros and Lennox

"Who let the dog's out?" Peter asked as they watched the dog woman turn and growl at them before Peter stepped forward and kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the wall of souls with a loud cracking sound

Peter than glanced back at the others who were giving him slightly surprised looks "What? I've been more of a cat person anyway…"

It was then that the four saw Diana on a horse in a torn red wedding dress land before them and look at them in surprise "What are you doing here? You should be with Zola!"

"Hermes is" Peter said as he waved off her concerns "Plus I've been able to get my next to useless brother Kaine to help, well actually I had Hermes teleport him there against his will and then I told him that I wouldn't get him a Batplane unless he helped out before he told me to fuck off and then we fought for a bit before Heppy here promised to give the brat something for his services which I still think he doesn't deserve but hey it gets me out of getting him one of Batman's jets…"

…

"That bastard still owes me a freakin jet from Batman" Kaine growled as he and Zola were sitting on a couch in Diana's apartment while Hermes was in the kitchen making them food, or will Zola food, he told Kaine to get his own

"Why does he owe you a jet from Batman?" Zola asked as she glanced at the dark spider with a questioning gaze

"Because I helped him save some magic holy land city thing or whatever from a bunch of homicidal mages and demons that wanted to use some weird green rock to alter and manipulate time to help them take over the world" Kaine said as he held up his bandaged hands with a frown as he could still feel the metal that Hephaestus graphed to his claws ache

"Oh… well I guess he does owe you one then" Zola said before they switched their attention back to the T.V. that was talking about an apparent fight between this 'Supergirl', two unknown women, one of which was said to have been possibly Zatanna Zatara herself and four unknown hostile aliens

"Heh, go Zatanna" Kaine said as he and Zola watch a recording of Zatanna cutting loose against the alien attackers "Starting to see what Peter see's in her…"

…

"Oh…" Diana said before she let out a sheepish grin "Sorry, I assumed it was all of you that came"

"Please, that bird is glued to her side like white on rice" Peter said before he sensed that something big was coming their way and his body tensed at the approaching fight

"Still this is my fight. You shouldn't have come here-" Diana began only to be interrupted by Peter

"Uh Di, I think me have a problem" he said as he nodded behind her towards the fast approaching wave of red liquid

"Something tells me that's not the punch" Eros said with wide eyes

"Ah now I see. You just wanted to welcome our guests" Hades voice cooed with sarcasm as the blood rushed around the group and threw them around in it's powerful currents

"Oh god, this is just all kinds of wrong, like crawling through a sewer in Gotham wrong or watching the first few hours of Ultra Humanite in his new gorilla body!" Peter said as he could feel the red liquid pour through his armors seams and seemingly crawl across his body

"I'm sorry Hephaestus but there's been a change of plans. There will be no wedding. In it's stead… an execution" Hades said as the blood seemed to form a sort of whirlpool that threatened to suck them all down into it

"You condemn me lord, for telling the truth" Diana said in anger as she tried to fly out of the red liquid but it held her in place

"Yes my bride… I do" Hades simply stated as if it was only natural

"You will never leave Hell Wonder Woman" Hades said as the blood began to shift and change until it turned into a large humanoid like being with no skin and it captured Diana in it's mouth and began to force her down it's throat "You will live for eternity being consumed by me"

"Diana!" Peter yelled in horror at seeing her being swallowed by Hades before his eyes narrowed in rage and he unsheathed the Stinger that's been replaced with some of the shards of the Necrosword and leaped up towards the head of Hades and landed on the side of his face before quickly making for the eye

"Over and over- GAAAAHHHH!" Hades started only to roar in pain as Peter slammed the small blade into his eye and caused the lord of the underworld to stumble back and make a grab for Peter only for the man to leap over the limb and stab his All-Black Necro-stinger into the death God's hand and begin dragging it across the flesh and lengthening the cut, causing blood to gush from the wound

Hades roared in pain again as the properties of the Necrosword, little as it may be, affected the old god before he was cut off by Strife suddenly appearing around the same size as him and rammed her fist into his mouth and down his throat, causing him to let out a choked gargling sound before he growled at feeling his niece grab Diana and rip him from his jaws and back away

Hades made to attack her but Peter stabbing him in the back of the neck caused him to growl in pain as he tried to reach for Peter only for the smaller nimbler human to easily evade his grasp

"Stand still you troublesome little mortal and I promise your death will be relatively painless…" Hades growled as he tried to grab and crush the human all the while Peter evaded his attacks and kept stabbing the tower being with his Necro-Stinger

"I'll stand still when you fall!" Peter said as he sliced another deep mark across the top of Hades' spine before leaping out of the way and on to his arm and quickly raced towards the elbow and stabbed it as well before Hades slammed his hand into the ground in attempt to crush Peter only to watch in anger as the wall crawler leaped off his hand and landed on his chest and began to stab it several times with his Necro-Stinger

Meanwhile Diana was spitting out some of the blood she accidently swallowed when being eaten by Hades before glaring up at Strife

"You too Strife! Why can't any of you let me fight this alone?!" she demanded as Strife glanced at her with a raised brow

"You're kidding, right?" Strife said as she leaned down and let Diana off her hand before shrinking down and nodding towards the stumbling form of Hades "Sides your boy toy seems to be handling things quite well"

Diana followed her gaze just in time to see Hades collapse to the ground with numerous scars across his slowly shrink and shifting body but not before smacking Peter away and causing the black armored man to come to a skidding halt by her feet

"Or he was" Strife said with a chuckle "Guess they don't make them as tough as they used to hmmm?"

"Peter!" Diana shouted in concern as she raced to Peter's prone form "Are you alright?"

"Just give me a few minutes and maybe a dip in a Lazarus pit to deal with these bruises, I have him on the ropes" he joked as he sheathed his Necro-stinger

Hades finished returning to his normal form before he held a hand up to a large scar on the side of his face and growled as he felt it was still bleeding. He then glared at Peter's prone form before it switched towards Hephaestus

' _You meddling little…'_ Hades thought as he realized how it was that the mortal Spider-man was able to hurt him and even scar him

The blacksmith had given the human some of the shards he recovered from the Necrosword before it was taken back by the unknown dark god all of the years ago.

Meanwhile Diana was trying to help Peter up who let out a pained grown as he felt something in his chest slide under the skin "Damn I think he busted a rib… also is it me or is Hades starting to have spots flash in front of you"

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to be here Peter, Hades isn't some thug with a knife or a gun that can be bested so easily, he is a god and we're in his domain where his power is at it's absolute zenith" Diana chided her friend as she helped him to his feet

"All the more reason you shouldn't be fighting him alone then Di…" Peter responded as Eros came to help lift Peter even though she was more than capable of doing it herself

"Let her fight" Hades said as they turned to see the ruler of the Underworld approaching with an army of souls behind him and Eros gun in each of his hands "She can't win, allies or no allies"

"Winning is not always my goal" Diana said as she handed Peter off to Eros and glared at her now ex fiancé

"Then why fight?" Hades asked as he quirked his head to the side

"Because this battle… I'll never lose" Diana responded with a determined expression

"Plus, she has me" Peter piped in before he hissed "Okay ow, he definitely broke more than a rib"

Hades glanced at Peter for a moment before he approached Diana and looked up at her with a slight scowl on his half-covered face "You lied to me"

"No, I didn't. I do love you" Diana said with a sigh of exhaustion as the recent events began to catch up with her "Hell… I love everyone"

"Can she do that?" Lennox asked Eros who shrugged

"No law saying she can't" the love god replied

Hades shook his head in disbelief as he walked away from her "That's ridiculous"

"Maybe" Hephaestus said as he stepped forward "Certainly to someone incapable of it"

"Smith… Strife being here of course. A wedding is something she wouldn't miss" Hades said before turning his attention towards his nephew "But you… I thought agreed to come to this wedding- when the rest of our family declined- because you despise them even more than I"

"I…" Hephaestus started only to stop for a few moments and think over his answer "Despise is a strong word. We… disappoint me"

"How so?" Hades questioned with a curious frown

"Because we are capable of so much better" Hephaestus said as he approached his uncle "We fight. But it's not because we love each other. But it should be"

At this Hades rounded on Hephaestus, the flames on his candle crown growing larger and erratic "You're a sentimental fool. Is that why my sister threw you to the rocks?"

"No uncle…" Hephaestus said with a sad shake of his head "It's because my mother couldn't love me"

Hades held his nephew's gaze for a moment before he scowled as he gestured to Diana "And Wonder Woman can't love me! Even using Eros' pistols…"

"Hades… I believe- I'm not sure- but… You could fire them at anyone and the results would be the same" Diana said as she took a small step towards her uncle "You can't make anyone love you unless you love yourself"

At this Hades scoffed while Hephaestus nodded "It's true. No one loves himself more than Eros"

At this Eros glanced at the smith god in surprise "Father?"

"And I love you even more than that my son" Hephaestus said in a comforting tone to the god of love

Hades stared at the lame god for a moment before glancing towards Diana "So you love me, but you won't be my bride?"

"That's true" Diana said with a careful nod as she slowly approached her uncle

"But you love me?" Hades said with confusion

"…I do" Diana said as she held her hand out only for Hades to back away with a hiss

"No, don't touch me" he said as he turned and began to move away "Just go…"

It was then that Strife spoke up with a smirk "So there won't be a wedding? That means no divor-"

" **GO!"** Hades shouted and the thousands of souls behind him quickly fled and caused the ground to shake at the ruler's anger before he dropped Eros' pistols and began to stalk away before Hephaestus spoke up as Eros passed Peter off to Diana while he recovered his pistols

"Hell… I made this for you" Hephaestus said as he pulled the package he had on his chest still and handed it to his uncle "Don't let it go to waste"

Hades took the gift and stared at it as his nephew turned and left followed by the rest towards the river where the boat man would take them back to the land of the living. After a few minutes of walking Peter finally spoke as Diana adjusted her grip on him

"So… he's just going to let us walk? Just like that?"

"It appears so" Diana said with a small grin before it fell as she glanced at Peter "Next time Peter, please don't do something like that again"

"Heh, what rescuing you?" Peter asked with a pained laugh

"No… challenging a god as powerful and as merciless as Hades in his own domain" Diana said with a tired sigh "Your very lucky he underestimated you this time… next time you may not be so lucky"

"Heh come on Di, it's going to take a lot more than some God throwing a temper tantrum to do me in" Peter said as he patted her on the shoulder

"Peter, he almost killed you!" Diana nearly snapped out in annoyance and anger

At this Peyer's eyes and lenses widened slightly "The heck is your problem?"

Diana was about to respond before she stopped and took a deep breath "Nothing… it's just-… it's been a long day and I'm tired…"

Peter stared at her for a moment before he nodded "Yeah…"

"…Sorry I snapped at you" Diana said after a few moments

"It's alright, just surprised it took five years for you to finally lose your patience with me" Peter laughed while Diana remained silent as she felt a something warm and wet fall on her hand

She looked to see that part of the armor that was dented by Hades striking Peter had a small bit of blood coming from it, likely some of the metal had cut Peter. It was than part of Diana's conversation with what she guessed was Hades' friend came to mind

" _-soon young mister Parker will come up against something that not even his quips, his jokes or even his smarts can beat and well… no more little spider…"_

Diana shook her head to clear her of those thoughts as she finally approached the boat. To distract herself, Diana turned towards Hephaestus and noticed that he seemed somewhat pleased by this whole experience. Her eyes narrowed a bit at this

"Why do I get the feeling you had this all planed?" she questioned as she helped Peter into the boat with the aid of Lennox

"I wouldn't know" Hephaestus said with a shrug as they all piled on to the boat and the bargeman pushed them away from the shore

"But did you?" Diana asked with a questioning look

"Plans… when do they ever work out?" Hephaestus commented

"Church Heppy" Peter chuckled as he leaned against the side and let out a tired sigh as he mentally had the helmet retract to show he had a few bruises on his face before letting out a yawn and closed his eyes "Let me know when we make it back… fighting an all-powerful god and sort of holding your own against him really take's it out of ya"

Some of the others chuckled but Diana couldn't help but examine the exhaustion etched in his face as he let out a tired sigh and seemed to fall asleep. It was after a few seconds that she realized that she was still staring at him that she tore her gaze away and looked down at the dark churning waters of the river Styx before the low golden light of Eros' guns caught her attention

After a few moments of looking at them and back towards the slowly distancing shoreline she made a decision

"Eros, if I may?" Diana nodded towards one of his holstered pistols

He grumbled as he drew one and handed it to her before she stood up and aimed back towards the shoreline

"How's your aim?" Eros asked as he leaned back and watched Diana click the safety off his gun

"My aim…" Diana said as she looked down the pistol's sights with narrowed eyes and her finger squeezed the trigger "It's true…"

 **BANG!**

The bullet tore through the air and quickly raced towards the sitting form of Hades who had unwrapped Hephaestus to reveal a small mirror. The lord of the underworld frowned at the gift before the bullet suddenly pierced his heart and caused him to yelp in surprise and pain before he caught his reflection in the mirror and he felt himself seem to settle

"Hmm…" Hades hummed as he stared at his reflection for a moment before he heard a slow clap behind him and turned to see Mephisto standing there with a large cloaked being by his side that was holding a large demonic flaming sword.

The lord of lies was leaning on his cane as he looked off into the distance and watched the group of heroes and gods depart the Underworld before turning towards Hades with a grin

"I must say, that's the best wedding I've been to in a long time, the only thing that could have made this better is if there was a bloody massacre at the end" Mephisto said with a sigh before looking at Hades "So in the end, you didn't get Zeus's throne, Wonder Woman as a wife and you now have a nice little mark on your face courtesy of the spider… man you really got screwed over"

Hades scowled at Mephsito before he picked up his mirror and began to walk away from the lord of lies "Leave Mephisto, while I still allow it!"

Mephisto and his accomplice watched the lord of the Underworld stalk off before he chuckled "Hmm it seems that even in this new reality, the Olympians are still rude"

"Shall I kill him my lord?" Demogoblin asked which caused Mephsito to chuckle

"No, it's fine. Besides Hades may prove useful in the future with what I have planned" Mephisto said before turning to leave himself "Come, we still have work to do and I believe it's time I begin to take a slightly more active approach in the mortal world's affairs... if for nothing else to help set my plans in motion"

"How so?" Demogoblin asked with interest

Mephsito was silent for a moment before a dark grin spread across his face "Tell me Demo, have you ever heard of this motorcyclist stuntmen called… Johnny Blaze?"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter, Diana and co. face down the gods of the Sun and Moon in Hera's quest to kill Zola and her child…


	50. Blood, Guts and Iron part 10

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **EroSlackerMicha** : Hera will be getting her dues before this whole thing is over.

 **R-king 93** : Nah the Void could truly care less what Mephisto has planned in regards to Peter, sides it has it's own agenda and Mephisto may or may not help achieve it so it'll go along with what's happening for now.

 **gunman** : No, Mephsito was keeping himself hidden and watching events unfold from the sidelines. Diana briefly sensed him and even saw him but that was because he allowed it. The Ghost Rider won't be appearing for a while, like until after the events of Forever Evil. I wouldn't say Diana's warming to him but more of growing concerned with just how reckless he's becoming. Granted it's for her but that little conversation with Mephisto… yeah, he's unknowingly help Mephisto prove his point to Diana and things are only going to get worse for him before this arc ends

 **keyblade master cole** : Supergirl will learn a few things under Spider-man, but he won't be taking her under his wing entirely since he's about too soon a get a new sidekick. No, he won't leave the League because of something that petty

 **CRUDEN** : No Peter isn't immortal or was because he never had the Ozz serum in him. The reason why she married Peter in the previous reality was because they've known each other for years, were always close and didn't have a demonic cosmic being messing everything up for them

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : I wouldn't say he pushed Diana towards Clark, but more of pushed her away from Peter. Who she ends up with he doesn't care at the moment, just so long as it's not Peter. It'll be a while until we see Ghost Rider but yeah it'll be neat when he shows up in all of his demonic flaming biker glory, hopefully. There will be a few side effects that Peter will experience by having some of the Necrosword bonded to one of his stingers, especially since he can't really remove it without removing his stinger too. I won't say there's some prophecy in regards to the Void but I will be teasing there's this sort of inevitability of it being unleashed and destroying everything. As for making Peter immortal by having the Void in him, sort of in that he can't be killed by conventional means usually if the Void actively tries to keep him alive, if not then yeah just simply holding Peter down long enough to put a bullet in his head will do it. But other than that, it won't extend his lifespan really, mainly because it doesn't feel like it. Peter will have his rematch against Demogoblin eventually, and Julia will be there to help him kick it's ass. No, they were just two distant alien gods that were fighting and they happen to have crashed on earth during their fight before taking it back into the stars, what happened and who won will be shown later. Nah, he really doesn't have a connection to the Black Lanterns but we will see a flashback of that time and what went down and the Void was involved to a point during the event. I'd say the Spectre would win in the end because it's more powerful, like Void being a 8 compared to the Spectre's 10 but it'd be one long brutal and destructive fight. Yeah quite a few women that have a thing for Peter will be all in the same place, but that'll be in the sequel. Diana of the Pre-New 52 was far older and more experienced and wiser than her New 52 version, plus she'd been around Peter for almost 20 years and have been through some heavy stuff together and like she said way back in chapter 1, he's always been there for her like he sort of is now

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"You still owe me a new Batplane, don't think that having Hephaestus implant some weird shards of some god killing blade into my claws will get you out of it" Kaine said as he glared at Peter as they along with Diana, Hermes and Zola sat in a waiting room in at a clinic in Zola's hometown of Oliveburn Virginia a little over a day after the events in the Underworld

"If you want the jet so bad, then why don't you go and ask him for it" Peter snapped back with a annoyed glare while Diana sat next to him reading a magazine as Zola filled out some paperwork for her checkup

"Because he won't give it to me after I had accidently broke one of his precious Robin's legs after they tried to get between me and some guy I was beating on" Kaine said with an eye roll as he glanced around the place for something to hold his interest for longer than three seconds

Peter gave the man a surprise look before his eyes narrowed "Which Robin was it?"

"How the hell should I know? They are lookalike to me" Kaine said with a scowl before he thought it over and shrugged "The one that's like him the most"

"Damian?" Peter asked with a frown

"No the other one, the smart one that thinks he's all that because he's sort of smarter than the rest which isn't much considering one's from the circus, the other some back alley brat and the fourth being some entitled little brat" Kaine said with a wave of his hand

"So Tim…" Peter said as he pinched the ridge of his nose before looking towards Diana "Please help me"

"He's your brother" Diana said with a grin a she turned the page

Peter scowled at her for a moment before crossing his arms and began to pout "Big meanie, just because of that, I won't be helping you with any problems you have with any of your other brothers…"

"I'm sure I'll survive" Diana chuckled

"I still think this isn't the best place for a checkup" Hermes said as he sat on the ground next to Zola and examined the room with a worried expression on his face

"Look Hermes I'll be fine" Zola said with exasperation, she was starting to get tired of his mother hen routine. At first it was cute but dear god it was starting to aggravate her

"Here really?" Hermes said as he gestured around them

"Really" Zola nodded as she finished filling out the forms "You wanted me to see a doctor, so I'm seeing one"

It was then her number was called and she stood up… along with Hermes and Kaine, taking her by surprise "Uh what do you think you're doing?"

"Playing the role of your baby daddy" Kaine said before scowling at Peter "I swear to every god we've ever met or heard of I'll get you back for this, I had to cancel a date with Mary Jane Watson herself because of this crap you've once again dragged me into"

Peter's response was to snicker and Diana to hide her grin with her magazine while Hermes made to follow Zola

"I'm not letting you out of my sight" Hermes said as he followed the duo before Kaine stopped him with a hand on his chest

"Sorry bird man, maybe next time and if your good, I'll even let you be there to see the child delivered and even let you change the first diaper" Kaine said before he followed a annoyed Zola and a embarrassed nurse farther back, leaving Hermes to glare at him

Peter saw this and chuckled as he leaned into Di "Who's your money on?"

Diana paused in her reading before looking towards Hermes and then Kaine as he followed Zola into an examination room "Hmmm… normally I'd likely choose Hermes but given that your brother is every bit as powerful and as resourceful as you-"

"With less restraint and sense of responsibility" Peter added with a grim chuckle

"-I'd say him" Diana said as Hermes came to stand before them with a sullen expression, unaware that just seconds ago, Peter and Diana were placing bets on who would win in a fight

"Why him?" he gestured towards the direction his charge and Peter's brother went

"Because, no offense Hermes, Kaine is the guy that Zola would sleep with… and he's also the kind of guy that would knock a woman up before marrying her. But if it makes you feel better bird man, you're the guy she'd probably end up marrying if he doesn't" Peter said as he and Diana stood up and made towards the door to get some fresh air followed by a still sullen Hermes

"Do not worry Hermes, I'm sure Kaine won't let anything bad happen to her if Peter is willing to bring him into this" Diana assured her half-brother who looked unconvinced

"Kaine may be an ass… but believe me when I say this, he'll fight and die to keep that baby safe, regardless of his feelings on the child's parents" Peter said with a sort of distant look on his face as they exited the building to see Lennox sitting on a bench

"I still don't feel good about this Diana" Hermes said with a frown as he folded his arms

"Given the stage of her pregnancy, we all insisted that Zola see a doctor" Diana stated as they stood outside the clinic and waited for Zola and Kaine to return

"Too bad we didn' figure she'd insist on seein er' own" Lennox said as he pulled out a carton of cigarettes and pulled one out to have

"How the hell don't you have cancer from those yet?" Peter said with disbelief, seriously this was like the eight pack the man has gone through _'I swear, this guy goes through more packs then Jim Gordon before Babs got on his case and Constantine himself combined!'_

"If I can survive a bomb, me thinks I can survive a simple light" Lennox shrugged with a smirk as he lit the cancer stick with a match

"Fair point" Peter said with a sigh as he glanced around the town before looking at the sky, a sense of foreboding hitting him as he could see the faint shape of the moon in the latev afternoon sky

"She's just trying to exert a little control on a life that's spun out of it Lennox. The least we can do is support her" Diana said as she took a seat next to Lennox and crossed her legs at the knee

"But you 'ave friends, access to better medical-"

"I do have friends, true…" Diana said with a nod "And one of them is seeing the doctor she's chosen right now"

"I still think we should have had my doctor look at her at the very least. She's kind of used to this weird supernatural stuff. Granted she'd bust your balls more than Batman's butler does in regards to said Dark Knight's own health but she knows her stuff better than anyone I've ever met" Peter said with a yawn as he scratched the back of his head

"Zola is carrying Zeus' baby…" Hermes said with a frown as he leaned on his knees with his elbows and rested his chin on his interlocked hands

"Heh, watch when they do the ultrasound, the baby's generating little lightning storms" Peter said with a chuckle

"Or better yet, has a tail or wings" Lennox began to laugh followed soon by Peter while Hermes and Diana looked at them with unamused expressions

Peter saw this and frowned "What?"

Before anyone could comment, it started to grow darker all of a sudden, causing the four to look up and stare in shock as the Moon began to cover the Sun!

"What the hell?" Peter said as his eyes narrowed and he felt his spider-sense tingle as he sensed two powerful beings fast approaching them "Wasn't aware we were having an eclipse toady or ever in the next two months"

"No…" Hermes said with dread as he saw the event "Look, the Moon isn't passing over the Sun… they've joined. And I feel very bad about-"

"If you feel very, very bad now messenger, just imagine what it'll be like if you don't give us what we want" the voice of Apollo interrupted Hermes as he sat on the back of a custom-built tri-wheeled motorcycle that was being driven by his twin sister Artemis who was clad in a sort of black leather outfit that for a moment caused Peter to think of Kraven's harpy of a daughter Anastasia… before Julia got her hands on her that is…

Peter quickly shook his head to keep himself from reliving the events of the Grim Hunt as Artemis smirked at the group while she shut the bike off "Or imagine feeling nothing. That is what it's like to be dead, no?"

"Apollo" Hermes aid in warning

"Artemis" Diana addressed her half-sister with narrowed eyes

"Hermes" Apollo nodded towards the god of messengers with a confident grin on his face

"Wonder Woman… and…" Artemins began only to quirk her brow at Peter and Lennox's forms "I apologize, I don't know you two's names"

"It's Lennox" the man made of stone said with a edged tone

Peter's response was a bit more light hearted but no less cautious towards the goddess of the hunt "And I'm you're typically Amazing, Spectacular and occasionally Sensational friendly neighborhood Spider-man, and yes before you ask it is with a hyphen because I liked how it looks written down. Looks fancy in a way"

"I'll note it on your tombstones" Artemis smirked darkly at the duo as she cracked her knuckles

"Actually, I'd prefer a cremation, because I don't know about you, but I really don't want to come back as a Black Lantern or worse have someone dunk me in a Lazarus pit and resurrect me as some unstable killing machine, no seriously it sucks!" Peter said as he slipped off his coat and threw it on the bench and cracked his neck in preparation for the fight he just knows is coming _'Hmm, now would be a good time to test a few things out I've learned from Danny and Karnak… plus I'm curious to see if my heightened state stacks up against a god'_

"Sun and Moon… I'm surprised you would take an interest in one of Zeus' dalliances, seeing as your both born of the same" Hermes glared at his older half siblings with contempt

Apollo chuckled at this "Messenger, I have no interest in the girl or the child she carries. But they are a means to an end"

"Pity if you mean them to be yours" Artemis said with a carefree shrug before her attention zeroed in on her half sister "Amazon… you've been through much and your behavior has been stunning actually"

"You've made fools of my uncles and our queen" Apollo said with actual admiration and amusement in his tone before it was quickly replaced with a hint of annoyance "That's not possible any longer. You've had your fun. It's time for you to step down"

"Really?" Diana said as she removed the coat she was wearing to show her suit was on and she slipped her tiara on and tensed at the approaching fight "I've never felt more like stepping up"

"Step then" Aollo said as he built up a small amount of solar energy in his hand before blasting it at the group standing between him and his target "Into your grave"

The beam of solar light raced towards the group faster than any of them could react unless they had the speed of Superman or better yet the Flash. Lennox, sadly didn't have that or even the speed and reflexes of Peter and took the full brunt of the energy beam and was sent flying into the side of the hospital and almost through it

"LENNOX!" Diana shouted in shock at seeing the brunt and cracked state of her half brother as the dust cleared

"I'm all right luv" Lennox coughed out as his shirt was covered in burns and his skin cracked like someone took a sledge hammer to him with the strength of Aquaman "Nothing a visit to the haberdasher won't fix"

"I promised to protect that girl Apollo…" Diana growled at Apollo as she raced towards him before leaping at the god and riving her fist into his face, causing him to stumble back in pain before she grabbed the back of his head and brought it into her knee before she kicked him away

Apollo dug his feet into the ground to stop his momentum before he brought his arms up to block a punch from Diana and pushed her back "And I promised to deliver her…"

"I won't break mine" Diana yelled as she blocked a solar powered punch from Apollo with her bracelets

"Then I'll break you" Apollo said before he shoved Diana's arm aside and sent a powerful punch into her side followed up by a palmed strike to her chest that emanated a loud crack from Diana and caused her to yell out in pain before Apollo lifted her up and slammed her into the ground

Meanwhile not too far away from Diana and Apollo's fight, Artemis was contending with both Peter and Hermes, the former who had pulled back and began to

"What is your interest in this girl messenger?" Artemis asked as she dodged a talon kick from Hermes with ease, while the god was quick, he was no warrior like she was

"Certainly not the mortal" Artemis said with a scoff before a thought came to her "So what is it about her child?"

Hermes didn't respond as he lunged at her again only for her to easily duck under the swipe and back hand him away with a flick of her wrist "Is it the one spoken of in the prophecy? The child of Zeus that will murder for a throne?"

"If it is… how is it different from you or your brother?" Hermes glared at his half sister

"Man, can't you guys give your thrones up to another the same way us mortals do? Through long and rather over dramatic hours before a judge in a civil claims court or I don't know just say 'here have my spot, you deserve it?'" Peter asked as he shot multiple weblines at Artemis who easily dodged them and sliced a few other's with her crescent moon shaped daggers

"Intentions mortal. It's always in-" Artemis began only for Lennox to rush her with a yell and threw his fist into her face, only for it to stop dead and nearly crumble as the moon goddess was barley fazed by the blow

"Bloody hell…" Lennox muttered in shock before he was smacked away, his chest nearly caving in from the force of the blow

"Uh-oh…" Peter said as he watched Lennox going tumbling and was about to move when suddenly Artemis threw several of her moon daggers at him that this time seemed to lock in on his form and began to follow him around, forcing him to jump, didge and weave his way through them all the while suffering minor cuts and slashes ' _Jesus, it's like fighting Osborn's razor bats all over again!'_

"My, my Lennox. Aren't you something…" Artemis said as she returned her attention to her other half-brother "When I mentioned your tombstone, I didn't realize I could carve it out of you"

"Carve this!" Peter shouted before he was suddenly next to Artemis, his eyes and veins glowing white, reared his fist back and sent a punch towards Artemis that not only connected but drew blood from the goddess and sent her skidding back several meters.

Artemis came to a stop and cupped her chin which was now hurting a bit before she looked back at Peter with a slightly surprised expression "How did-"

It was then that she sensed the power he was tapping into and her interest peaked "Oh… so your connected to the web… now that is interesting. And here I thought you were a bumbling fool"

"I get that a lot, so don't beat yourself up over it" Peter growled out as he slipped into a fighting stance that Artemis didn't recognize but saw that it held some eastern Asian influences to it

"Very interesting… if there's one thing I like about the hunt aside from the thrill of the kill, it's when the prey fights back" Artemis said before she drew two crescent moon shaped daggers and rushed towards Peter with a blood thirty grin

Peter steadied himself as he tried to ignore the pain in his hand from sucker punching Artemis, girl was a lot more durable than she looked, like Aquman durable.

' _Gonna have to end this soon, even I can tell that if she wanted to end this, she could. She's just putting off because she's likely curious to see how far I can take this'_ Peter thought as he ducked under a swipe from Artemis before sending a strike into her side followed by a kick that was blocked before he fired off a small Venom blast at point blank range into her face before she pulled back as he went on the offensive. His punches making small shockwaves as they either connected or were blocked by Artemis before she sent an elbow into his face that nearly dislocated his jaw and forced him back as he cupped the now bruised area with a frown

' _Thank god I've been practicing with this thing, a few months ago and that would have actually torn my jaw off… and deny the world the pleasure of my voice!'_ Pere thought with a wince as the pain subsided as his now enhanced healing factor took over as Artemis rushed Peter again

As the fought on what seemed to be even ground with neither at the moment gaining any advantage, Apollo was staring at the slightly battered form of Diana with a bored look not too far away "Tell me- since insist on dying- how long have you been alive?"

' _What in Hades name is it with men asking me about my age?'_ Diana thought with annoyance as this was the second time in as many days someone has asked that question "…Twenty-three years"

"Hmm" Apollo hummed at the answer before speaking to her as if she were a actual child "Then I suppose I forgive your arrogance. So shall we call your opposition to me… a youthful indiscretion or a tragic lesson?"

"…I won't leave the naming up to you" Diana said before she was blasted away by one of Apollos' solar beams all the while, two figures from the hospital were watching

Kaine narrowed his eyes at the sun god before looking at Zola "Stay here, I'll be back…"

He then rushed off towards the sun god with a growl before casting a quick glance at Peter to see his fight with Artemis was now going in said goddess's favor as he was being punched repeatedly in the face "Yeah Pete, you really owe me a freakin bat jet after this or I swear to god I will give you an ass kicking that'll make the one you got from Slade all those years ago in the commentary look like a joke!"

Apollo meanwhile was kicking and blasting Diana all up and down the muddied street with a stern expression on his face "You don't have a choice. I have a destiny. And a prophecy- to forestall. There's a storm on the horizon. One that I plan to…"

"…Face down" Apollo said as he slammed his foot on to Diana's head and forced her face into the muddied ground "Know we are gods… and we won't be destroyed. Not by ourselves…

"Or… by me?" Diana grunted out before her head was stomped on again by Apollo who was about to do so again when he was interrupted

"No, but defiantly by me if you don't get your sorry burnt ass and your pasty pale sister out of here and fuck off back to whatever inbred backwoods cabin you two crawled out of!" Kaine yelled as he sent a powerful kick into Apollo's face that caused him to stagger back in surprise before Kaine sent a blur of punches and jabs into the stunned sun god before he pulled his hands back and five black metal claws erupted from both hands and he began to slash and tear into the deity with a sort of animalistic ferocity

"NGH-AAGGGGHHH!" Apollo hissed in pain as he was slashed across the chest by Kaine's Necro-claws before he was slashed across the face, leaving four prominent marks visible before Apollo reached out and grabbed both hands with a growl "ENOUGH!"

He raised Kaine over his shoulder and slammed him into Diana who in turned grunted in pain along with Kaine before he raised the dark spider again and slammed him into the muddied ground before giving him a swift but powerful sun filled energy kick to the chest that sent him flying into a nearby store's front window, causing several people who were nearby or inside the building to scream in surprise

Apollo was about to level the entire building with a energy blast before suddenly a truck slammed right into him. The truck's entire front was nearly totaled while Apollo didn't even so much as twitch. He looked over his shoulder to see Zola exit the truck before pulling up a twelve-gauge shotgun and aiming it right at his face and growled "Stay away from my friends and my attractive fake baby daddy you crispy prick!"

"Ha… how perfect" Apollo smirked at the woman before she suddenly fired off two shots point blank range at his face

"Nice to meet you too" Apollo grunted as he snatched the gun from her hands and melted it before grabbing Zola who tried to pry herself free from his grip but failed. It was then that she heard a pained scream and looked over to see Artemis standing over a bloodied but alive Hermes with his stave in her hands, pressing down on to one of the knife wounds she left on him while Peter now lying on the ground with a bloodied arm that she had nearly skinned off after she broke half the bones in it and Lennox who was still trying to push himself up only to collapse again

"Oh my god, Hermes, Peter, Lennox!" Zola shouted in horror at seeing the three down and out at the moment

It looked like the goddess of the moon was about to continue with the three if not outright kill them before Apollo spoke up as he dragged Zola to the tri-cycle they came in on in the first place "Moon, we have what we came for… let's ride"

Artemis paused in her torturing of Hermes to glare at her brother in annoyance "Fine…"

She then stepped off Hermes and followed after her twin but not before shooting the still wounded Peter a wink as he glared at her with a look of rage "Careful Spider-man… wouldn't do to lose yourself in that rage now hmmm?"

Peter's response was to growl at the woman as she slid on to the bike before kick starting it with Apollo in the back and Zola secured in his grip. The tri-cycle sprang to life with a growl before it suddenly shot off into the sky with a trail of fire behind it as the twins of Zeus headered for Olympus.

Several minutes of tense silence passed ad Diana climbed to her knees and brushed some of the blood and mud off her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see it was Hermes who looked like how she felt

"Diana…" the messenger god questioned as he helped Diana up "You alright?"

"I'll live… because he let me" Diana said as she spat out some blood on to the ground

"Didn't rub our noses in it… but bloodied them as well" Lennox groaned in pain

Diana took in his state and nearly winced "Are you…?"

"Done" Lennox said with a sigh as he picked himself up "Barely holding it together. No good now to you… or the girl"

Diana nodded at this before looking to see Peter hunched over, holding his arm that was covered in blood. Diana's heart leaped to her throat as she quickly rushed over towards him "Peter!"

Peter glanced at her and Diana felt her heart stop at the state of his eyes glowing an ominous white along with the veins around them and throughout his face and likely the rest of his body. He's mentioned this 'Enlightened state' that he's taken to calling it, at least until he finds a better name according to him. But to see it for herself, it was a little surreal to be honest, knowing that Peter was tapping into some sort of powerful primordial mystical energy that according to him could possibly one day allow him to rival a god… for a price

' _A price he's yet to define…'_ Diana thought as she approached Peter and crouched down next to him "Are you oaky?"

"Peachey" Peter spat out some blood and even a tooth fragment as he picked himself up with a groan and the glowing in his eyes and veins faded as his sounds healed up faster than she's ever seen outside of someone like the Flash or even Martian Manhunter "Damn, and here I thought she was the nice one…"

He glanced around for his brother before he faintly picked up a pained groan from him not too far away. Peter turned to see where Kaine had been knocked through and before Diana could say anything, he rushed towards him with Diana right behind him

"Kaine!" Peter shouted as he hopped through the destroyed window to see a battered Kaine picking himself up off the ground with blood leaking from his nose and mouth "What's with you getting smacked into windows by deities?"

"I don't know, let me go ask…" Kaine growled as he reset his shoulder before the three made it outside and Kaine looked around with a dark look on his face "So where's the bitch and his sister?"

"Gone, off to Hera… on Olympus" Diana said with dread

"Where she'll kill her and the baby" Peter said with wide eyes

"Well then let's go and get them" Kaine growled in anger as he approached Hermes "Oi, bird man, make yourself useful and take us to your mountain crib. I gotta ass kicking for the God of medicine and would just love to see him try and pull himself back together when I'm done tearing his ass apart and rebuilding it with my initials craved into each cheek!"

"Easier said than done" Peter said as he examined his arm and saw that most of the scars had healed before he looked towards Hermes "Think you can get us their bird man?"

"Yes…" Hermes said with a nod

"Well then let's go" Peter said with a nod before looking at Lennox "Sorry old boy, but you should probably sit this one out. Look like your about to crumble"

"Planin to" Lennox groaned out in pain as he held his fractured hand

Peter then glanced towards Diana who looked a bit unsure of Peter and Kaine accompanying her and Hermes to the home of her gods "What, no talking me out of coming with you into the lion's den?"

"Considering how outnumbered we'll likely be and the fact that Zola will be at Hera's mercy, I'm in no position to argue" Diana said as she used her bracelets that Hephaestus modified earlier to summon her lasso of truth

"If it helps, me and Kaine won't be there long. We go in, get Zola and maybe kick Artemis and Apollo's ass a little, make a comment about Hera's anger management issues and then Hermes sends us back here" Peter said as he placed a hand on Diana's shoulder

Diana nodded as she looked towards Hermes "Do it"

The god of messengers nodded as he suddenly teleported the group of four to Olympus.

…

On the slopes of Olympus Hera stared down at the woman that not only slept with her husband, but was also carrying his seed which was on the verge of being born soon if what she was sensing was accurate. The sky seemed to sense Hera's mood as it darkened even further than it already has and the lightning strikes and cracking booms of thunder increased

She approached the girl and scowled "Welcome to heaven Zola"

Zola swallowed nervouslt as she looked around to see Strfie behind Hera drinking a goblet of wine while Apollo and Artemis stood behind her and watched te entire scene play out "Am I dead?"

"Not yet" Strife chuckled aa she took a sip of her wine while Hera seized Zola by the face

"Not for a long, long time to come" Hera hissed coldly at the woman "By the time I'm finished with you, death will seem as a precious gift!"

Zola felt herself tremble at the dark fury in Hera's eyes "He- whoever he was- didn't tell me he was married!"

"Would that have made a difference?" Hera demanded as she leaned in towards Zola

"…Probably not" Zola admitted while internally wincing _'Should have said yes dammit!'_

Strife on the other hand found her answer hilarious "HA! You have to admire her audacity mother"

Hera rounded on her daughter with a glare "I don't have to do a thing!"

It was then that Apollo stepped forward, his hands and arms glowing as well as his eyes and mouth with solar energy "Yes Hera, you do… I've given you the vessel of your hatred. And my father's seed. Now give me his throne my queen"

"Your queen?" Hera said, not liking the way he said her title

Strife on the other hand was completely blindsided by this as she stared at her mother in shock "Father's throne- in exchange for his mistress and their whelp? Mother far be it from me to interfere with-"

"Then be far from me Strife" Hera interrupted her with a cool almost ice like tone "I'm quite comfortable with this bargain"

She slowly approached Apollo who stared at her expectancy. Hera herself had to hold back the urge to smack that look from his face _'But, it won't matter soon anyway…'_

She than spoke up in a powerful and confident tone as she gestured towards him and then the throne of his father, her husband "Apollo, bastard son… the throne is yours. I won't stand in your way"

It was then a blinding blue light appeared before Zeus's throne before fading to show Diana, Peter, Hermes and Kaine

"Well then… I will" Diana said as she glared at the assembled gods of Hera, Artemis, Apollo and Strife all standing around Zola who looked less than thrilled to be around a group of gods that want her and her child dead because their king couldn't keep it in his pants

"My oracles have told me of a storm brewing off the shores of reality… one that threatens to destroy this family. If we are to withstand it, Olympus will need a strong hand"

"And that's supposed to be you sunshine?" Peter asked sarcastically

"Precisely mortal. The throne is my destiny" Apollo said as Strife let out a cough to cover up any insult she may have said "And I won't be denied. There's too much at stake"

"Indeed Apollo, the life of my friend" Diana said in a hard tone

"And her unborn child" Hermes agreed as his grip on his staff tightened

"And most importantly, my pride!" Kaine growled out as his eyes and veins began to glow as he tapped into the Web of Life's energy well

"Wonder Woman over family, Hermes?" Apollo said as his hands began to glow "You leave me with no choice but to forgo traditional wisdom… and kill the messenger"

"Please Bother, allow me" Artemis said as she rushed towards the group "I won't be so gentle this time"

"Nor I Artemis" Diana said as she glared at the moon goddess

"Is that a threat Amazon?" Artemis asked with narrowed eyes as she summoned several crescent shaped knives and threw them towards Diana who began to block them with her bracelets

"It's a promise!" Diana said as she blocked the numerous curved blades

"You're good Amazon but you can't possibly best me in combat" Artemis said as the last of her blades were deflected by Diana

Diana leaped at Artemis "Your arrogance will drive me to be better!"

"But not good enough" Artemis said with a grin as she caught a punch from Diana before sending her won which was caught by the Amazon princess

"How can you be so certain?" Diana asked as she tried to overpower Artemis with brute force only to find that her opponent was more than capable of matching it

"Because in your heart…" Artemis gritted out as Diana began to push her back "You're too good!"

As the two women fought to overpower the other, Apollo stood before Kaine, Peter and Hermes

"Sunny's mine!" Kaine growled as he rushed towards Apollo who looked more than willing to resume their fight from earlier

Peter sighed at this "Always rushing into a fight before thinking about who it is he's really up against. I swear one of these days he's going to get himself killed"

Hermes had already rushed ahead and was using his staff to fight Apollo, but his wounds from his earlier fight with Artemis were starting to slow him down. Apollo saw this and began to push forward before he was tackled to the ground by Kaine who had begun to hammer his fist into the sun god's face, creating small shockwaves as he began to bury the deity's head into the ground

"Heh, not so tough now are ya?" Kaine asked before Apollo grabbed his fist and began to burn it with his solar energy, causing Kaine to hiss in pain before he was blasted away by Apollo

"I have felled the Python of Delphi" Apollo said as he stood and brushed some dust off his suit "If you think that you, a petty simple mortal, can best me then your wrong-"

Apollo was suddenly interrupted by a punch from Peter whose eyes and veins were now glowing a similar color to Kaine's before he was kicked into Kaine's outstretched fist that was now incased in his venom Blast energy

 **KOOOOOM!**

Apollo grunted in pain before he was suddenly kicked in the side by Kaine while Peter slammed his fist into his face again, snapping his head to the side before one of his legs was kicked out from under him, forcing the sun god to break his fall with his knee before Peter grabbed him by the back of the head and rammed his knee straight into his nose with enough force to send a Tank flying across a football field two times over

Apollo was knocked on to his back where Kaine stomped on his chest to keep him down while he aimed a fully charged and enhanced Venom blast at the obsidian colored god with a smirk

"Heh, not so high and mighty now are ya?" Kaine goaded towards Apollo who's eyes narrowed as they began to glow

"It's times like this where I realize that humanity has far surpassed even us gods in arrogance" Apollo said before he shot twin beams of solar energy from his eyes right into Kaine's chest, sending the dark minded spider flying back

Peter made to attack Apollo but the sun god was suddenly behind Peter and before he could react, Apollo had kicked him in the back of the knee and drew him into a powerful iron tight headlock before he was flung into Kaine

"GAHH/OOF!" the two men shouted in pain as they collided with each other as Apollo began to approach them only for Hermes to blindside him with his staff and send a talon kick towards the god's face

Before Apollo could counter, Kaine has shot several weblines at the deity's arms and legs while Peter rushed up to him and unloaded a full powered blast, enhanced by his 'enlightened state', right into the sun god's face

As the three tried to bring down Apollo, Hera took this moment to grab Zola by the hair and begin dragging her towards the edge of Olympus "Come my dear Zola, it's time to meet your fate"

Before Zola could respond, she suddenly felt a sudden pain in her stomach, causing her to groan. It didn't take her long to realize why, the baby was coming, and soon.

' _Like in the next ten minutes soon'_ Zola thought as the pain increased before suddenly her water broke _'Oh great… this is just getting better and better!'_

Strife, who had decided to sit this fight out stood behind her mother with a perplexed expression at her mother's recent actions "Mother, with the throne of heaven at stake, you're more concerned with making a mortal wet herself… I suppose it's not unlike you…"

Hera glanced over her shoulder at Strife with a narrowed gaze "Her water has broken. And the throne of heaven is just fine. Apollo's ambition has blinded him to a fact I know about my husband…"

She and Strife then glanced over towards said sun god who had Hermes pinned beneath his feet while he held Peter by the throat and had just blasted Kaine away with a solar blast

Hera's eyes narrowed at her husband's bastard whose arrogance surpassed that of even Ares and their shared father, hard as it was to believe sometimes "Zeus believes he's entitled to everything. He's a man- he can't not exist. And being one, he can't let anyone take what is his. When Apollo sits? Zeus will return to wipe that stain off his seat"

Strife hummed at that as she stared at her half-brother knocking around her other half-brother, her half-sister's current plaything and a man that seemed to be his brother. Granted the last two were giving one hell of a fight, especially with those strange black metal things they have protruding from their wrists and fingers, but it was clear that Apollo was winning

"I dare say you have even more trust in father than he does himself" Strife said as she watched Peter grab a punch from Apollo before sending his elbow into the man's face before pushing him back into Kaine who sent a Venom blast into the back of his head

"We are GODS" Hera said with a scowl of annoyance as she kept her grip on Zola "I'm not a fool Strife. I don't trust him… But I have faith in the only man I love"

She than glared down at Zola "You girl… did you love him?"

Zola almost didn't hear Hera's voice as she tired to hold back the urge to scream with the amount of pain she was in. After catching her breath, she looked up at Hera "For about an hour I guess"

Strfie chuckled at this "That dosent seem nearly long enough…"

Hera raised Zola off the ground with hand as if she was only a feather as she glared at the last woman to lay with her husband before he vanished off to who knows where "No it dosent. So do try to love him as you grow old. Old, as well as the screaming beast of your union, umbiliciallt tailing you for all time, bouncing off the cliffs… as you fall for eternity"

Hera then threw Zola off the side of Olymps, casuing said gorl to scream in terror

"ZOLA!" Diana shouted as sge smacked Artemis away and flew after the woman with all of her speed

Hermes who saw Diana rushing after Zola reached down to one of the feathers on his heeled wings and plucked a feather and threw it at Diana and watched it merge into her, increasing her speed tenfold and allowed her to zoom past Hera and Strife as she raced down after Zola

Peter saw this as he held Apollo in a head lock before he lifted the sun god over his head and slammed him into the ground and sent a powerful punch into the god's face with all of his remaining strength. The force of the blow would have knocked down the Empire State building in one hit…

Apollo didn't even so much as flinch as his head was snapped to the side before he slowly turned back towards Peter with an interested expression "I must say mortal, given more time and a bit more power from the Web of Life, and another punch like that will actually hurt someone like me…"

He then grabbed the next punch Peter sent towards him and began to slowly stand up, crushing Peter's hand in his grip and causing the spider powered man to scream out in pain before Apollo kicked him away "But I don't think I'll be giving you that time…"

He then turned and made his way towards the throne of his father where his sister was already with Hermes in her hands and Strife and Hera across from her "Luckily for you and your half dead brother, I'm in a generous mood"

Apollo began to slowly make his way up the small stair case emanating from the Throne of heaven and glanced at Hermes with a smirk "I hope we can put this behind us messenger… that you'll admit it was an error in judgement and you're ready to serve your new king!"

Apollo then sat upon the throne and then not a moment sooner, a bolt of lightning struck the mountain and caused it to shake. Apollo seemed unconcerned where's Hera began to laugh

"YES!" she shouted before looking at Apollo with dark amusement "New king?! HA! Your reign is over before it begins!"

The mountain began to shake as the thunder around them increased. Peter looked around as he felt his spider-sense dancing across his skull like it was listening to the Mumba while Kaine groaned

"Man… I feel like I just had sex with Grodd's half-sister…" the man said as he rubbed his head as he stood up on shaky legs

Peter glanced at his brother with a disturbed expression "I don't want to know why it's that your comparing our pain to…"

"Don't ask… please" Kaine said as the two looked up to see Hera laughing like a maniac before Apollo before she glared at him with loathing

"Can't you feel it? You'd do well to get on your knees. The only king of the heaven- Zeus has returned!" Hera said as the mountain continued to shake and from the looks of it…

Transform

"Uh, what's happening?" Kaine said as he glanced around nervously, his own spider-sense ringing like crazy

"Hmm, don't know but either we're about to see Zeus show up in a blaze of lightning glory with a random eagle screech in the back ground and say something along the lines of 'get off my throne' to Apollo before he does a 'this is Sparta' kick" Peter said as the two slowly made their way towards thee group of gods

Kaine grunted at this before looking at Peter "and you still will to be involved in that crap if it means being with Diana again?"

Peter's lack of a response caused Kaine to shake his head in disbelief _'I swear, what does he see in that woman!?'_

Meanwhile, Apollo was still staring at Hera with no fear on his face as he quirked a brow at the queen "Really? The only king, Hera…?"

He stared at the ground in a moment before he nodded "Perhaps I've made a grave mistake"

Hera smirked at her husband's bastard "Indeed Apollo. One that will bury you in yours!"

It was than that Apollo looked up at Hera with a grin as a large flaming bird suddenly erupted from the throne, signifying his rule "Or… you in your grave Hera? See, you've been mistaken the awe of the old… for the shock of the new"

Olympus soon stopped shaking as the last of the stone fell away and the skies began to clear to reveal that the old ancient stone work of Olympus had been replaced by more modern buildings that resembled skyscrapers of lavish hotels

"I am king. And Olympus- my Olympus- will now reflect that"

He then stood up as Hera stared in complete shock, this wasn't supposed to happen. Zeus was supposed to appear and strike Apollo down and reclaim his title as king of the gods and everything would go back to normal…

It was then Apollo spoke in a mocking tone "What was it you said about knees Hera?"

The wife of Zeus slowly turned towards Apollo was now smirking at her in victory, having not only fooled her by having her give him the throne, but having led her to believe that his father, her husband had returned. She slowly slunk to her knees in despair, having realized that she had played right into Apollo's hands, perhaps even before she approached him and Artemis with her bargain

Apollo stared down at the goddess with narrowed eyes "My queen… you've shown your colors"

He then leaned in towards her and whispered into her ear as green energy in the form of some sort of vapor left her lips "Pity they're so dark… my exiled queen"

He then held up a glowing hand towards Hera who had lowered her head and began to weep as she faded away back to the mortal realm, no longer welcomed on what was once her home.

Hermes who had watched the whole scene paly out tried to break out of Artemis's grip, but the moon goddess held him tight as he snarled at Apollo "So then, the new king is a tyrant?"

"If need be, to protect this family, I will be" Apollo said as he glanced at Hermes with a indifferent expression

"Even if it means splitting it apart?" Diana asked as she appeared with Zola in her arms, having caught her before she could get too far away

Artemis glanced at Diana as she shoved Hermes away just as Peter and Kaine arrived "Amazon, back to fulfill your promise?"

If need be" Diana said with a narrowed gaze as she and Zola landed next to Hermes who was being helped up by Peter while Kaine glared at the two gods while Strife stood off to the side, watching the entire event unfold with a smirk as a sudden thought came to her and she walked right up to Apollo and leaned against him

"Apollo, I understand your driven by a prophecy and all… I mean as we've just seen, who in this family isn't?" she said before she leaned in close to his ear "But in your mad grab for power, have you ever stopped to really consider that it's Zola's child who will murder one of you and take the throne?"

Apollo's eyes widened at this as Diana having heard and seen what Strife did glared at her half sister

"STRIFE!" Diana shouted in outrage as said goddess backed away with a smirk

"Sorry, really I am. But I can't help myself. I mean what's obvious if not that?" Strife said as she turned and walked away with a wave over her head "Ta-ta!"

"Wow… what a bitch" Kaine said as he watched the goddess leave before his attention was pulled to Zola who clutched her womb as another flash of pain hit her

Peter caught Zola before she collapsed to her knees and casted a worried glance at his teammate "Diana…"

"I know Peter" Diana said with a nod before looking towards Hermes "Get Zola away from here"

"I won't be complaining, this place sucks ass" Zola groaned in pain as she felt that her child was about to burst from her before she felt Diana's hand on her shoulder.

She looked towards the woman as she spoke "Do you trust me?"

Zola nodded "Yeah, after literaly going to hell for me, kind hard not to"

Diana smiled softly at this "Can't wait to kiss the baby"

Hermes then grabbed Zola and Kaine and the two teleported away so that Zola can deliver her baby while Peter stayed in case Artemis and Apollo started to overwhelm Diana.

Said amazon glanced at Peter and fornwe at the state he was in, brusises dotting his face and it looked like his nose was broken at some point. She can even see the glowing white energy in his eyes and veins starting to flicker, as if it's about to go out

' _It's probably taking all of his effort to maintain his connection and stay conscious at the same time'_ Diana thought as she let out a sigh and began to remove her bracelets _'Desperate times, call for desperate measures… let's hope I can control myself last time'_

"Now, where were we?" Diana said as she undid the clasp of her legendary bracelets

"The promise" Apollo said as he placed his hands in his pockets and stood in front of his new throne

"Is it the promise where you leave us alone and never bother us again?" Peter asked as his body was screaming in pain

Having tapped into the Web of Life twice and raw on as much power as he had in such short spans of time were really beginning to take their toll on his body. If it keeps up, he might cause some serious and even irreversible damage

"No, the one where you best me" Artemis said with a smirk as she watched Diana remove her bracelets and drop them on to the ground. She smirked as she reached up to her crescent moon necklace and pulled from it a large crescent moon shaped knife "Ha! Really, you strip your best defense, against a god?"

"My defense?" Diana said as she cracked her neck and suddenly the air went still as she raised her head to glare at Artemis with glowing eyes as her eyes glowed a blueish white and her armor and star on her tiara glowed red as an unknown source of energy rushed through her system "My cuffs were yours!"

Peter backed away, mainly because he could feel the power Diana was now emanating as if it were a inferno _'Damn… so that's what she meant when she said her bracelets kept her in check!'_

Diana in the past had mentioned that Peter's 'Enlightened state' seemed similar yet different to her own power when he first showed it. But where's Peter comes from the Web of Life, Diana's power, which is now obviously inherited from her father Zeus, seemed to originate from somewhere else, perhaps the Source itself where all gods that Peter's met over the years seem to draw their power from in some form or fashion

' _Note to self, next time I see Doctor Fate, ask if he knows anything about this'_ Pere thought as he watched Diana rush off towards Artemis and much to his amusement watched his teammate begin to utterly overwhelm and destroy Artemis as Apollo sat back on his throne and watched the fight play out with a calculating gaze

Artemis tried to stab Diana with her curved blade, but Diana easily caught it and drove her fist into her core with enough force to have broken Superman's ribs before she sent another equally powerful punch into Artemis's wrist, destroying the bone and forcing her to drop her knife in reflex before she was lifted into the air by Diana and slammed into the ground

Peter winced at the impact as he debated wheatear jumping in to help would do any good and if so, who was it he should be helping

'Man… I almost feel sorry for Artemis… almost' Peter said as he watched Diana slam said goddess's face into the ground with a punch that seemed to shale all of Olympus before she pulled the dazed goddess up by the collar and pulled her into a headlock before Apollo spoke up

"ENOUGH!"

Diana stopped and glared at Apollo who was looking at her with some weariness in his face "I've made one deal this day. Perhaps we can make another… sister?"

Diana's rage increased as she secured her grip on Artemis's neck "Ad deal? How's this… promise that you won't come after the baby… or as Zeus's daughter I'll personally fulfill your prophecy"

Apollo stared at his half-sister for a moment, his gaze briefly flickered towards Peter before he nodded "Agreed…"

Diana growled at his answer as she released Artemis and let her fall to the ground with a heavy thud as she turned to see Peter offering her bracelets. She stared at Peter and for a moment had the sudden urge to take him here and now before she crushed that feeling

In this state, her more bas desires are increased tenfold, rage, lust, and everything in between. She muttered a low thanks as she took her bracelets and slid them back on and secured them as Apollo stood up from hid throne

"On the condition, that if the child is the one who will slay a god to take a throne… you will slay it" Apollo said with narrowed eyes

Dina stared at her half-brother for a long time, aware that Peter was watching her with concern before she nodded "…Fine… now send us back!"

Apollo nodded as Diana and Peter's bodies both glowed before they suddenly found themselves outside the clinic where they first met Apollo and Artemis. Hera wasn't too far away on her knees in the mud crying and Lennox had just finished wrapping some bandages around his head, chest and arm

She was about to head inside where Zola was likely having her child when she felt Peter's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him looking at her with worry "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Yes…" Diana said as she placed a hand on his and gave it a light squeeze before her hissed in pain. She immediately let go "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool, I just broke a few knuckles as I cemented Apollo's face into the ground is all" Peter waved off her concern with a laugh while mentally howling at the fact that she had accidently broke his entire hand that was already on the verge of breaking

Diana didn't seem to buy Peter's comment but decided to drop it for now and made her way towards Lennox who gave them a nod before he gestured towards the now exiled queen "Been like that since she got here"

"Well she did just get evicted from her place in the clouds" Peter said as he watched Hera practically have a meltdown "If I got kicked out of a place like that, I'd be crying too!"

"Apollo exiled her" Diana said as she watched her and Zola's tormentor cry

"Taken our father's place then?" Lennox asked as he adjusted some of his bandages

"Took it and remolded it along with all of Olympus into some cheap knockoff of Miami" Peter said as he looked around for his brother

"You let im?" Lennox asked with a surprised look

"It didn't seem important" Diana said with a faraway expression on her face "Where's Zola?"

It was Kaine that answered as he suddenly appeared from inside the clinic "Inside, popping out that baby like Peter here used to pop zits before every date he had in high school"

Peter frowned at this "I never popped any zits"

"Or have any dates" Kaine said with a snicker before a thought came to him "Well aside from-"

"Don't" Peter said in a hard tone that caused Kaine to narrow his eyes at him

"Or what, you gonna make me stop?"

Peter growled at the man before Diana grabbed his arm "Enough Peter…"

"…Fine" Peter sighed as he backed away from Kaine who gave Peter a condescending smirk

"Heh, starting to wonder if you should be wearing a collar that say's 'if found, please call his owner Wonder Wom-"

 **THRAK!**

He was cut off by Diana suddenly slamming her fist into his face, nearly breaking his jaw and rendering him unconscious

"Bout damn time… starting to get on me nerves" Lennox said with relief. Ever since Parker's brother showed up, he's been giving Lennox a uncomfortable feeling, like the man will snap at a moment's notice if pushed just a little

"He, like us, just needed rest" Diana said before suddenly they heard Zola' scream that also drew Hera out of her misery

"HERMES!"

Diana didn't hesitate to rush in with Lennox right behind her. Peter stopped only to lift his brother up and bring him inside as Hera followed a few feet back. Normally Peter would be on edge to have this goddess so close, especially given what's happened recently but his spider-sense wasn't going off, so who was willing to let it be for now

'Besides, Diana could always go Super Saiyan on her ass like she did Artemis' Peter thought as he dropped Kaine on a chair and rushed into the room that Zola had delivered her baby in

Diana was already there and looking all over the place for the god of messengers… and the baby "Zola what-"

"He took my baby" Zola screamed in rage "HERMES TOOK MY BABY!"

It was then that Hera appeared beside Peter, her eye liner running down her face as she gave Zola a cruel smirk "What else would you expect from a god of thieves?"

Zola saw her and in a moment of blind rage, grabbed the metal tray next to her and threw it at the goddess "WHERE IS HE!"

Peter watched the tray fly towards Hera in what seemed like slow motion and for a moment thought of catching it before suddenly the Void spoke after so long of being silent

" _ **Let it… teach her some manners- hehehehehe!"**_

Peter kept his arm still as the tray collided with the side of Hera's face and caused her to stumble, much to Peter's surprise before she glared at the mortal girl

"You, insolent little whore!" Hera shouted in rage as she made to attack Zola only for Peter to grab her "I'll-"

"Hera…" Diana said as she got between the former queen of the gods and Zola with her hands up "You're-"

It was then that Hera felt something warm run down her face and held a hand up to see it was blood. Her eyes widened in shock "Bleeding? That's impossible… I'm-"

"Mortal I'd say" Lennox said with a grin as Diana hugged the now crying Zola

"Zola…" she whispered into the girl's hair as she tried to comfort her "Listen to me, I swear on my own life that I will find your child and bring it back to you! I will not rest my dear friend- we are both betrayed this day. I will find Hermes… I will hunt him tirelessly. I will find your baby… and I will make Hermes pay for what he's stolen from you"

It was then that Kaine wandered in, cradling his head before he saw Hera staring at the blood in her hands in shock and Diana comforting Zola with Hermes and a baby absent

"…Oh come on, can't we just for once get a damn happy ending!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and co. race to find Zola's baby while Huntress encounters the Inheritors and their new leader, Black Spider. Meanwhile, Madam Web is in the midst of tracking down the man known as the Outsider only to discover she's being watched…


	51. The hunt part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Lustful-Angel96** : No he won't be speaking to the One Above All, mainly because Peter will likely blow it and tear into the guy for screwing with his life so much or at least letting half the crap that happened in it, happen. Especially with what's gone down in his past which we will see bits of soon and with what will happen in this story.

 **superspiderfan** : It's starting to tether towards a harem, if not here then the sequel at least. but in the mean time we get to see Peter with quite a few women, both hero and villain.

 **christian a lebron1** : Kaine will get someone before this story is over, wheatear it'll be Zola or someone else will be a sort of surprise. But they do seem to go well together, plus Kaine wouldn't have much competition since Hermes just kidnapped Zola's kid and Peter is more interested in Diana… and Zatanna… and Helena… he's got a lot of women on his mind

 **Dr Death MD** : I won't be going through all of the New 52 story arcs, just one's I liked and I think would be neat to have Spider-man in it. First it'll be the first few arcs in wonder Woman that deal with the First Born. After his capture we head into the first incarnation of the Justice League Dark.

 **masoliki1** : I'll show the Kent family, but not the last days storyline. Will mention it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Julia Carpenter had to hold in a scowl of annoyance as she silently made her way through a series of dark passageways that were filled with murky rat-infested waters that laid under the city of Berlin, Germany. For the past several years now, on orders from the Master Weaver no less, the new Madam Web has been trying to locate someone that the caretaker of the Web of Life believes has some sort of connection to what had really altered the universe and the Multiverse itself.

' _And to think this all started because Barry missed his mother'_ Julia thought with a small flash of rage.

Now she knows she's being harsh to the man but Barry isn't the only person in this line of work that's lost someone he cares about to a monster… and his lost will never compare to what she's lost over her lifetime.

Julia shook her head to clear her mind before her thoughts could go any further down that dark path. She was here because she believes that she's finally located this Outsider as the Weaver had called him and she couldn't risk him getting away because her mind was distracted by painful memories. After several more minutes she came before a large metal door that looked like it was built to withstand a nuclear blast.

' _Well it's a good thing I have something more practical than that'_ Julia thought as she crouched before the door and examined it for cracks or seams to exploit before finding one. She grinned as she held her hand over it and began to channel her 'Psi-webs' into it. It was a trick that Felecia helped her with a few years back, now instead of trying to rip open a door or using lock picks, she could use her Psi-webs and unlock any kind of door that she could with a combination of her spider-sense and her now enhanced psionic powers thanks to the training from the Master Weaver.

Several seconds passed before she heard a distinct click and the door shook slightly. Julia grinned as she opened the door before she sensed and 'saw' something fast approaching her from behind. She quickly ducked as the figure flew over her and landed in a crouch and growled at Julia who had since slipped into a form that Peter's been helping her learn ever since he returned from his training in K'un-Lun.

Julia's eyes narrowed as she took in her attacker's from _'Well this is interesting…'_

Her attacker looked a bit like Peter's long dead evil clone, Doppelganger, in that he had six arms and a light muscular build, but that was where the similarities ended. The rest of his body was covered in fur like a Tarantula's and he possessed eight glowing red eyes and a pair of chelicerae's that were leaking some sort of clear fluid that caused Julia's spider-sense to flare ever so slightly.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Julia questioned the individual with a frown as she prepared to move if he attacked again.

The figure hissed at Julia, causing her to snort "Well that's attractive"

The figure suddenly lunged at Julia who in a blur of movement raced underneath the leaping spider creature and brought both her knees up to her chest before she shot her legs out, her feet colliding with the creature's chest and sending it rocketing towards the ceiling with a loud 'Cracking' sound. Julia smirked at the spider creature colliding with the roof of the room and let out a pained whimper before it fell towards the ground with a heavy thud. Julia stood up and carefully approached the being with a curious expression. She could sense and see a faint connection to the Web of Life, but it seemed wrong, corrupted in a sense.

"Seriously, what the hell are you?" Julia questioned as she made to turn the figure over before she suddenly back peddled as several of it's arms lashed out at her. Julia gritted her teeth as she caught one arm and had to use every bit of her physical strength to hold it back before she pushed away as several more limbs came flying towards her. One of the claws nicked her coat and Julia's eyes widened as she saw and filled her with a bit of panic.

Her coat was starting to be eaten away as if acid was dropped on it. She quickly removed the leather article and tossed ti aside just in time to be smacked across the face by the snarling spider creature. Julia went flying into the wall, the surface cracking and splintering under the force of her impact before she was grabbed by the throat and held up by the six armed being.

Julia winced at the force it was gripping her throat before she glared at the figure with narrowed glowing eyes. The spider creature quirked it's head to the wide before it hissed out.

" **Diiiiiie…"**

"Oh so you can talk, and here I was beginning to think you were some inbred lab experiment" Julia said as she placed her hands on the wrist of the arm holding her up "Since you're in such a talkative mood, you mind telling me where the owner of this place has run off to?"

" **Your world will be ours…. And the Spider will be her's and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"** The spider creature hissed again as it reared two clawed fists back to ram into Julia's skull.

Julia's eyes narrowed at that "Well… not what I was looking for but still, good to know"

She than secreted a large amount of raw psi-webs on to the spider creature's wrists from her hands taking it be surprise before it let out a pained roar as the psionic constructs began to eat away at it's wrist before Julia kicked it back with her feet. The spider being stumbled away, trying to rip the psi-webs off before suddenly the psi-webs ate their way through the being's wrist and it's hand fell to the floor with bits of charred flesh still smoking.

The Spider being stared down at it's hand in shock before it looked up at Julia with an enraged expression and let out a piercing roar that caused her to wince at the sheer volume before she sensed and saw the spider creature lunge at her with it's maw wide open and it's claws extended outward. Julia tensed and prepared to counter when suddenly she sensed someone behind her and she leaped out of the way as they sent a punch towards her head. Julia landed on the ceiling and looked down to see another figure had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

The figure looked up at Julia and spoke in a clear feminine voice as the spider creature landed next to her "Friend of yours, big guy?"

The spider hissed as it glared up at Julia and made to pounce on her when the unknown woman grabbed it's shoulder "No, we're done here"

The spider glanced at the woman with a glare as Julia dropped down not far from them with a cautious expression on her face. Finally, after a few tenses seconds the spider being nodded before glaring at Julia **"Before this ends I will tear the flesh from your bones!"**

"If I had a penny every time I heard that threat" Julia said with a snort as the unknown woman placed her hand on the spider creature and did something that Julia didn't expect…

The began to shrink!

"Oh…" Julia said in surprise as the two continued to shrink until they were out of sight and Julia could no longer sense them. The second incarnation of Madam Web narrowed her eyes and she tried to locate them but found no trace of where they went. After a few minutes she let out a sigh of frustration as she turned towards the severed hand and shot a psi-web towards it and yanked it towards her.

She caught the slightly charred flesh and looked it over for a few seconds before she wrapped it up in a small cocoon of psi-webs and attached it to her side while she went over to retrieve her coat and leave this place before noticing just how destroyed it was.

"Dammit…" Julia said as she dropped the coat back on to the floor and began to make her way towards the doorway.

Still, today wasn't a complete lost, she was on the right track and it appears that this Outsider was aware of her investigation and was sending his men to deal with her.

' _Which means I'm getting far too close for his liking'_ Julia thought as she wandered through the tunnels back up towards the surface. It was then her mind wandered back to the spider creature and what it said about the 'Spider' being 'her's. It didn't require a genius level intellect for Julia to see that the creature was referring to Peter.

' _Now the question is, who's her?'_ Julia thought with a frown as she began to fade away just as she stepped into the daylight to keep from being seen. She would need to make her way to New York when she gets the chance and warn Peter that something, someone was out to get him… again.

Julia couldn't help but smile a little "I swear that man has about the most interesting luck when it comes to evil women wanting him apparently…"

…

Helena Wayne's eyes narrowed as she approached the personal yacht of a man by the name of Moretti on a speed boat that she 'burrowed' for this little op. Moretti is a Italian trafficker that's for the past few years now been shipping both young Italian and Arab women that his men had captured along with entire crates filled with enough weapons to supply a small nation's army to either Gotham or New York City for both cities criminal underworld. After a few close calls and near misses, Helena had finally tracked the man down to the city of Torre Annunziata after losing him in Naples.

She nearly got the bastard in the ancient historic site of Pompeii when he was meeting with a man by the name of Ibn who was negotiating for possible asylum for his father Hassan but her dropping in had postponed that little meeting and forced Moretti to flee on to his little pleasure cruise and anchor out about half way out in the bay.

As Helena came up alongside the silent ship, just over half an hour till dawn, she mentally ran over the security she's been able to identify from her earlier reconnaissance as she put on a pair of gloves that used a powerful adhesive like substance with an electric current running through them to help her scale the wet smooth surface of the massive ship.

' _Eleven on board. Moretti, four toughs, three crew and three women… guess they're the greeters for the Chairman when they rendezvous'_ Helena thought with a dark scowl as she prepped her equipment before she silently began to climb her way up the side of the ship _'And one me. Fair odds'_

She made it to the yacht's railing and peek out over the edge to see two guards standing not too far away, their backs to her as they discussed something. Helena waited to see if they would move and after several seconds both men began to make their way towards the front of the boat. Before Helena moved she gave her surroundings another quick look and saw that the inside of cabin was dark.

' _No meeting tonight, Moretti's going lights out'_ Helena thought as she silently leaped over the railing and made her way along the deck ' _Perfect opportunity'_

' _I like the isolation… the possibilities… but I'm not happy that Ibn Hassan isn't aboard. Seems like the sort of boy who would be rushing to greet his father. But if tonight's all Moretti… I can settle'_ Helena thought as she kept and eye and ear out for any other Moretti's people or the man himself, so far none.

She reached about halfway towards the end of the yacht before she pulled out her crossbow and looked dup towards the roof and shot off a small grappling hook and waited for the hook to latch on to the hull. After feeling it grab and pulling on the line to make sure it was secured, she began to climb up towards the radio and radar dishes.

It didn't take her long to reach the top and for her to locate the radar and just as she was about to pull a small device from her belt she heard and saw a young woman burst from the cabin clad in a scanty purple dress. She would have been a very beautiful woman that Helena could have invited to her bed had the woman's face not been marred by a large amount of blood gushing from her mouth and nose.

Helena felt rage surge through her body as she could faintly hear the girl's cries as she collapsed against the railing, her body shaking from her sobs.

' _He deserves my undivided attention… and I won't be gentle. But first no interference'_ Helena thought as she reluctantly returned her attention towards the radar and radio dishes and attached the device that would scramble the signals. _'Can't have you calling for help when you see me standing over your beaten and bloodied men Moretti'_

After she finished attaching the device and checking to see that it was running she glanced around the deck below and saw that the woman was gone, likely taken back inside and the guards were still patrolling the deck topside. Helena glanced up at the sky and saw that it was close to morning, perhaps another half hour at the most.

' _Plenty of time for a catnap'_ Helena thought as she found a secluded spot towards the back of the yacht that Moretti's men couldn't reach unless they began to climb the sides of the hull. She adjusted her equipment and used her cape as a sort of blanket and hid herself in the shadows but remained ready to move if she was somehow discovered.

' _Hopefully not, could use a few minutes of rest before I have to fight a asshole of a sex and weapons trafficker in the middle of the ocean'_ Helena thought with a small grin as she closed her eyes and slowly let a light sleep take her. Not deep enough to dream but enough that when she awakens she'll feel some sense of rest.

Had she remained awake, she would have noticed a small powerboat racing towards the yacht.

Half an hour had passed and Helena was awoken to two things, the first was the feeling of the rising sun's light on her face. The second…

Blood…

Helena's eyes narrowed as she carefully emerged from her spot and glanced down at the deck and felt her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was Moretti's crew… or what was left of them.

The deck was covered in blood, organs, torn clothing and scattered limbs. The Seagulls were already starting to land and peck at the still warm flesh with hunger as flies flew lazily around the now stinking corpses.

' _My god…'_ Helena thought as she started at the brutalized bodies before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and steadied her nerves and prepared to move when she heard a muffled cry of pain from inside the ship.

' _That was Moretti'_ Helena thought with narrowed eyes _'And he's likely with his attackers'_

She wasn't hopeful enough to think that the three girls that the man had with him had somehow risen up and killed his guards and the crew. They didn't strike as the sheer ruthless types… or the kind of people that could do this all so quietly that she never heard it.

' _Common sense and my mom's voice is telling me to bail out because whatever did this isn't someone or something I want to be around, especially on a small yacht in the middle of the ocean, miles from shore…'_ Helena thought as she saw a powerboat that wasn't hers docked against the side of the yacht _'But the detective in me and my dad's voice is telling me to investigate this…'_

After a few seconds and another scream that belonged to Moretti, Helena made the decision to look into this. She silently descended towards the deck, on the lookout for whatever could have done this as she made her way towards the entrance to the cabin. She could hear Moretti's screams still and muffled voices as she neared the door and was just about to enter it before she felt and heard a heavy footstep. Helena froze as she tried to identify where the sound was coming from before realizing it was behind her. She casted a look over her shoulder and could see the shadow of something big approaching from the rear of the ship. Helena quickly leaped over the railing and grabbed on to the edge and hoped to god that whatever was coming wouldn't notice her small fingers on the ledge.

' _Or smell me for that matter'_ Helena thought as a small breeze ruffled her cape _'Or hear me or have super vision or some shit to see me… or hear my thoughts… fuckin super powers can be a real bitch when the bad guys have them and you don't!'_

She waited for several long tense seconds as the owner of the heavy footsteps drew closer and closer. It became a challenge to even keep her grip as the tremors from the footsteps seemed to shake the deck before she heard deep and heavy breathing. Helena held her breath, her heart beating a mile a minute, as she waited to see what would happen before she heard the door to the cabin opening and the unknown assailant's breathing was drowned out by a pained yell from Moretti.

"AAH!" the man screamed "Please stop- AAAAAAAH!"

Helena almost felt bad from the man given how agonized his screams really were now that they weren't being muffled. His screams continued for another second before the distinct sound of someone being struck cut them off and she heard a distinct male voice that was using some sort of electronic device to scramble it slightly to hide the owner's identity.

"Quiet!" the voice hissed.

Helena swallowed nervously as she pulled herself up and risked a peek inside the cabin and was greeted to the sight of Moretti on the ground, his clothes bloodstained and tattered with a woman clad in black and orange with a black spider symbol on her chest standing on his back while an all-black covered man crouched before him.

Helena's eyes widened as she recognized the figure.

' _Black Spider…'_ Helena thought with surprise.

She's heard whispers of the man and a few conversations she's had with Peter recently. Apparently, he was some highly skilled assassin that just one day popped up out of nowhere, killed one of the original leaders of the Black Spider assassination squad, assumed leadership and is apparently wanted by the CIA, Interpol, the Chinese, India, Canada and even Switzerland.

' _Wow… he's a little bigger than I thought he'd be in person'_ Helena thought as she watched the man grab Moretti's head by the hair and lift him up and forced the beaten man to look into his black lenses.

"Moretti, when we first went into business together, what did I say to you?" Black Spider asked with a quirked head. When Moretti didn't answer, his tone turned darker as he slammed the man's head into the ground before bringing back up towards his "I said, what did I say to you?"

"N-Not t-to screw y-you over" he whimpered as tears fell down his blood-soaked face "That i-if I do… y-you'd kill m-me"

"Funny how you now remember that little detail when I've had your people butchered and you on the ground sniveling like a baby" Black Spider said with a snort of grim amusement while his female companion Tarantula chuckled.

"B-But the Chairman-"

"I've already dealt with him and the rest of his damn little family of merchants Moretti" Black Spider interrupted the sniveling man with a cool tone as he let go of the man's head and nodded towards someone outside of Helena's field of vision "Now granted what I'm gonna have happened to you will be far more merciful then what I did to them"

It was then that Helena watched as Black Spider took a step back and a new figure emerged from somewhere within the cabin. For a moment Helena thought it was Spider-man in his old uniform that she saw him wear when the Justice League was first formed but she quickly saw several very large differences that disproved the idea.

First the suit was white with black tear dropped shaped lenses and a large black spider symbol that had the body and legs separated with the eight limbs wrapping around the man's torso with two of the legs running down his own.

Moretti sated up at the black and white clad spider themed man while Black Spider folded his arms across his chest and nodded towards the new arrival "Moretti, meet Ghost Spider. Still working on the name so it sounds more intimidating but his unique abilities more than make up for it"

"Go ahead, ask what he can do" Tarantula said as she pressed her foot down on Moretti's back, causing him to yell out in pain before he answered shakily.

"W-What c-can he do?" he wheezed out.

"What he can do, well that's a bit hard to describe but let's say it involves a bit of magic, a bit of the supernatural and a bit of genetic tampering thanks to a few unethical scientists that I've recruited into my little group of sociopaths. Ghost Spider, be a lamb and do what you do best"

Ghost Spider glanced at Black Spider before nodding and held up a hand that began to glow an ominous white before he did something that caused Helena to nearly lose her grip in shock.

He plunged his hand into Moretti and began to rip out what looked like a ghost version of the man himself!

"Holy Shit…" Helena whispered in horror as she saw what could only be Moretti's spirt or even soul being ripped from him and seemingly absorbed into the Ghost Spider while Tarantula and Black Spider watched.

After several seconds of hearing Moretti's agonized screams his body went limp as the last of his spirit was ripped out of him. Black Spider hummed at the now dead trafficker's corpse before glancing at Ghost Spider.

"Just out of curiosity, where do you put those things?" he asked as he nodded towards the man's arm but only received a blank stare in return. Black Spider held his gaze for a moment before he nodded "Fair enough"

"Now what?" Tarantula asked with a frown "With Moretti dead, our weapons shipments will be cut in half and already the demons we have contracts with are getting pissy about being given whores instead of actual virgins"

"I'm aware of this, but I have the others working on that little issue. Don't worry, we'll have the necessary amount of fire power and unholy support when I make my move against Spider-man" Black Spider waved the woman's worries off.

" _ **Why do you want to kill the Spider?"**_ Ghost Spider questioned in a dark echoing voice that sent a small chill up Helena's spine.

Black Spider didn't answer as he stared out the window in front of him before he spoke in a calm voice "Oh Goliath, see to our little eavesdropper, will you?"

It took a second too long for Helena to realize that she been made and the opportunity to escape was lost as a large silver arm suddenly erupted from the hull of the ship and grabbed Helena by the neck before she could move.

"ACK!" Helena choked out as she was suddenly raised as the owner of the arm tore through the deck of the sip and climbed out with a deep grunt.

Helena's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her captor and quickly deduced he was the one she heard walking around earlier. He was tall, easily over eight feet high and looked to be built of muscle on top of even more muscle. His entire body was clad in silver with only his lenses and a large spider symbol on his chest and likely back that looked more like Tarantula's but red.

"Wow… you're a big one" Helena forced out as she reached for her crossbow before she was slammed into the wall by the large Goliath of a man, knocking the wind out of her. She faintly made out Goliath reeling his fist back to ram through her before Black Spider spoke up.

"Wait…"

The silver fist came to a sudden stop within inches of Helena's pain stricken face. The Huntress watched as the large fist was lowered, and Black Spider entered her field of vision.

"So, you're the Huntress? The one that's been tracking Moretti over Naples?" the man asked with a chuckle as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face "What brings you to Italy my dear little crossbow wielding maniac?"

"The weather" Helena spat out as she tried to think of a way out of here "Plus the food here is good"

"Really?" Black Spider asked as he quirked his head to the side before glancing at Ghost Spider who had emerged "Secure Moretti's records and computer. Have Tarantula go through the ship one more time before we blow it"

" _ **Yessss…"**_ the nodded before he seemed to fade out of sight like an actual ghost.

Black Spider then turned his attention back to Helena "Not what to do with you?"

"Let me go maybe?" Helena asked as she used her thumb to press a small little button in her glove when she reached up to grab Goliath's arm "Or you can tell me why you killed Moretti"

"Mmmm, how about no to both and I just have Goliath here kil-" Black Spider stared before Helena saw him tense and his lenses narrowed as he suddenly leaped out of the way as a figure blurred past him and rammed into Goliath, forcing him to release her as he was sent through the hull of the ship.

"Sorry boys, I know that these things are called pleasure cruises, but my friend here looks far from pleasured" a woman's voice said with amusement.

Helena let out a chocked cough as she looked up at her rescuer, Karen Starr, her friend that was the Supergirl of their own home reality before coming here "What took you so long?"

Karen gave Helena an amused look as she placed a hand on her hip, she was dressed like she came from a party and it was a wonder that her clothes hadn't been torn off from the speed she travelled to get here.

"You try leaving a party with more security and surveillance then the Pentagon and fly all the way from California without drawing attention to yourself"

"You love the attention" Helena said as she straightened herself and glanced at Black Spider who was watching the two closely "Heh, not so tough without muscles now are ya?"

"Friend of yours?" Karen asked as she gave Black Spider an unimpressed look as she crossed her arms under her large bust "Honey, you can do sooo much better than twig man here"

"I know, but the 'better' is being threatened by him" Helena said as she aimed her crossbow at the oddly relaxed man "Now, mind telling me why you had Moretti killed and your connection to him?"

Black Spider stared at the two of them for several long moments, or more specifically Karen before he began to chuckle "Wow, Karen Starr in the flesh…"

He then glanced at the hole that she made with Goliath's body "And might I say that what you did there was quite… super"

Both Helena and Karen's eyes narrowed at the way the man said 'super'.

"You don't seem too surprised that I could pull something like that off" Karen said as she tried to scan the man's body but something was blocking her X-ray vision and she knew it wasn't lead which meant-

' _Magic… crap'_ Karen thought with worry. When she first came to Earth, or well her Earth, she thought nothing could hurt her until she was exposed to both Red Sun energy and Magic.

It was then her super hearing picked up movement behind her and Helena and Karen moved to catch an incoming fist from Goliath… and gritted her teeth as she was forced to catch his hand with both of hers and dig her feet into the damaged hull of the yacht as her muscles strained to hold back the silver colored brute.

' _Holy shit, does this guy lift planets in his spare time?!'_ Karen thought as she struggled to hold back the large brute's strength with her own. Not since her long dead cousin and father figure Superman has she struggled this much against another person in raw strength before.

Helena saw her friend struggling to hold back Goliath and made to help before she was kicked in the side by black Spider, knocking the wind out of her again and from the sounds of it, breaking a rib or two as well if the pain flashing through her chest was anything to go by.

' _Peter wasn't kidding when he said this guy was strong'_ Helena thought as she just narrowly avoided a kick from Black Spider that tore through the ship's hull.

Karen heard this and risked a look towards her friend and saw that Black Spider had sized her by the neck and looked like he was about to kill her. Karen's eyes narrowed in rage as they began to glow red before she glanced back at Goliath and fired off a small but powerful blast of heat vision into his face, causing him to let out an inhuman roar of pain before she shot off towards Black Spider.

The black clad assassin in questioned seemed to have sensed Karen's approach and released Helena and leaped away as Karen made to grab him but failed. It was then that Tarantula emerged with a backpack over her shoulder and looked towards Black Spider's crouching form.

"Boss, we go it all"

Black Spider nodded "We're done here then, let's go"

He, Tarantula, Goliath and presumably Ghost Spider all suddenly just vanished, causing Karen's eyes to widen in shock before she quickly scanned the surrounding are with her hearing and numerous visions for any signs of them. After a few seconds, she let a smirk when she saw that they were long gone.

"Yeah you better run!" Karen said as he turned towards Helena to see that she was holding herself up against the wall. She quickly rushed to help her while Helena groaned.

"They weren't retreating because they were losing Karen, they left because killing us would be a waste of time" Helena said with a pained expression.

"Or maybe they just knew how outclassed they were against me?" Karen offered.

"That Goliath didn't seem too outclassed by you" Helena said with a small grin.

"Please, I was letting him win" Karen said with a scoff before she gave her friend a more serious look "So what's next?"

"Let's just get the hell out of here before this place is completely underwater" Helena said as she glanced through the cabin door towards Moretti's lifeless figure "Shame I didn't get to kick his ass though"

"There's always the next guy" Karen offered.

"Yeah, mayb- GAH!" Helena said as the pain in her chest intensified for a moment "Shit that hurts…"

"Let me have a look" Karen said as she scanned Helena's chest and winced "Ouch, two broken ribs and another three cracked"

"Well, guess I won't be tit fucking Spider-man when I get back to New York for a while" Helena joked.

"Well I can always do that for you" Karen said with a grin as she cupped one of her breasts "One session with my babies and he'll never want another's!"

"Which is why I'm keeping you from him" Helena scowled playfully at her best friend "Besides, I had him first, ergo as my dear mother would say… mine, mine, mine!"

"But I called dibs when we saw his picture after coming here first!" Karen whined.

"Well then you should have taken up my offer to come with me to New York when I first met him" Helena said as Karen lifted her up off the flooding deck of the yacht and rose into the sky just seconds before the ship exploded, likely from charges left by Black Spider's people.

"Well if I knew that that business meeting I had would be so boring and that your trip to New York would end up with you fucking the guy, I would have!" Karen complained before she sighed "And now I'll never be able to do that!"

"Why?" Helena asked with a frown "Karen, I was joking when you said you can't have him. I'm willing to let you have a shot at him, so long as you don't try to take him for yourself"

"Helena, I can't go there, not now anyway. 'She's' now there" Karen said as she glanced around as if mentioning her name will cause her to appear.

"Who?" Helena asked but already had a strong irking as to who her friend was referring to.

"This world's Kara Zor-El" Karen whispered with worry.

"Oh…" Helena said before she winced in pain as one of her broken ribs shifted "Huh, was wondering if or when she was going to show up"

"Yeah, she even made her debut by sucker punching Superman through the Great Wall of China and like two days later helped some magic girl and some woman dressed up like a spider kick a bunch of alien's asses when they tried to take over Manhattan or something"

"Heh, that sounds way better than your own debut as Supergirl" Helena joked.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Karen whined as she adjusted her grip on her friend "So now what? The guy you're after is dead"

"Yeah, and his killer has plans for Spider-man and after seeing some of the things his men can do… I need to warn him" Helena said as she glanced at Karen "Mind giving me a lift to New York after my ribs heal?"

"Like personally or by giving you one of my planes?" Karen asked.

"Preferably the first one since your faster" Helena said.

"But what if we run into that other Supergirl while we're there?" Karen asked with worry "It'll only take one look of me by her to see that I'm her but older!"

"Karen, are you telling me that you'd rather be hiding out on your little island rather than come with me to New York and maybe, and I do stress maybe, score with Spider-man because you might end up running into, well a younger version of you?" Helena asked with a pained chuckle.

Karen thought it over for a moment before she sighed in defeat "Eh, what's the worst that could happen? I mean it's not like all hell will break loose while I'm there. right?"

"Wouldn't assume it would" Helena said with a snort.

Karen nodded at that before she suddenly remembered something "Oh, can we stop by Japan first?"

"Why?" Helena asked with a frown.

"There's something I want to check up on before going to new York and possibly running into this world's Supergirl" Karen said.

"What is it?"

At this Karen smiled "You'll see…"

…

Peter had to hold back the urge to sigh as he stood in his bathroom and stared at the area where his new Necro-stinger laid. The skin around the area was starting to pale a little and Peter felt the ever-subtle numbness creep in every once in a while. Hephaestus warned him that graphing the shards to the All-Black Necrosword could cause potential problems but at the time Peter didn't really care, all that mattered was getting Diana out of the Underworld.

"Well I'm not transforming into a massive man-spider so there's that…" Peter mumbled to himself before he heard a knock on the door followed by Diana's voice.

"Peter, are you okay in there?"

Peter quickly pulled the sleeve of his shirt down, completely covering the area and responded as he switched on the faucet and pooled some water in his hands to wash on his face "Yeah I'm good. Just checking something is all"

"Do I want to even know?" Diana asked with a trace of humor in her voice.

Peter paused and glanced back down at his wrist for a moment before he mentally shook himself "Nah, nothing to worry about"

After a few moments of washing his face Peter exited the restroom to see that Diana had already taken over his bed for the foreseeable future that she, Lennox, Zola and Hera would be staying in New York with him. After Hermes up and stole Zola's son, they've been trying to figure out where he could have gone. Lennox suggested that Diana meet with their sister Siracca, another child of Zeus who lived in Libya, or well she used to… until Hera killed her.

After a rather violent first meeting between the two daughters of Zues, Siracca suggested that Diana seek out another half sibling of theirs, Milan. So here they were several days later in Peter's apartment, preparing to track down this Milan and see what he knows. Or more accurately Diana and Lennox track him down while Peter keeps an eye on Zola, Hera, make a quick stop at Alchemax to see what's going on, look into the apparent arrival or Supergirl and somehow keep his roommate Zatanna from possibly killing Hera… and maybe Diana.

"And here I thought I took forever in the bathroom" Diana teased as she continued to unpack her suitcase while Peter watched.

"Well now you know what us guys go through, maybe it'll make you a little more considerate in the future when you have to freshen up" Peter said with a grin.

"Or, I'll just take even longer next time to get back at you" Diana responded with a laugh.

Peter chuckled and was about to respond before he picked up something falling in the next room. Peter's eyes narrowed as the sound was coming from his 'trophy room'. Diana watched with curiosity as Peter quickly made his way out into the hall and down towards another door that was left wide open. She followed him into the room to see a wall with several shelves on it, each filled with a host of items he's collected over the past several years. On sitting there on the ground was the helmet that she and Peter discovered in an old coffin that was somehow connected to the web of life.

Diana felt a slight chill crawl up her spine as she stared at the empty eye holes while Peter picked it up and placed it back on the shelf.

"I forgot how unsettling that thing looked" Diana said as she watched Peter stare at it for several long moments before he responded.

"Yeah, Kaine refuses to even come into my apartment anymore because of this thing" Peter nodded towards the old helmet before he placed a hand on the shelf and tested it's stability.

"Have you discovered what it is yet?" Diana questioned as she leaned against the door frame.

"No, so far zilch. I've taken this thing to every mystic I know, same with Zatanna and we've found nothing on it" Peter said as he turned away from the shelf and began to head for the door, ushering Diana out along the way "But I have discovered something interesting about it"

"And what's that?" Diana sked as she watched Peter close and lock the door.

"It's made of Nth Metal" Peter revealed.

"Really?" Diana said in surprise before she glanced back at the door with a curious frown "Perhaps that explains the subtle magical energy I sense in it"

"Zatanna thinks so too, I'm trying to locate Hawkman to see if he could give me some help on this thing" Peter said as he leaned against the door and folded his arms "If there's one man that can help me figure out where this thing came from and what it is exactly, it's probably him. And if not, maybe he'll know who can help"

"I could take it to Hephaestus, perhaps he'll know. Maybe it's one of his creations?" Diana suggested.

"I'll think about it, but for now we have more important things to worry about" Peter said as he pushed himself off the door and the two made their way to the living room. Lennox was in a chair next to the couch twiddling a cigarette in his lips while Zola and Hera kept snatching the remote from the other and changing the channel. Zatanna was watching the former goddess and mortal girl for a moment before she rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen for something to drink.

Peter made to follow her when suddenly Hera snatched the remote from Zola and smacked her in the head with it, creating a loud thud and causing Zola to yelp in pain.

" **HEY!"**

Everyone froze as they all slowly turned to see Peter standing there with a glare directed at the women on the couch as he slowly walked over and snatched the remote from Hera's hands, nearly braking the device in his grip.

"Stop. It" Peter said as he stared down at both women for several tense moments.

"She started it…" they both mumbled at the same time while they each adverted their gazes from the unhappy man.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it" Peter said before he glanced towards Diana and Lennox who both looked equally surprised by Peter's sudden outburst "What?"

"Never seen you lose your temper like that before" Diana said.

At this Peter snorted in grim amusement "Trust me Di, that wasn't me losing my temper"

"Then what was it?" Diana asked.

"Him being annoyed" Zatanna said from the kitchen.

Diana quirked a brow at the answer as she glanced towards the raven-haired woman "Oh, so you've seen him angry before?"

"Yep…" Zatanna said as she re-entered the living room with a cup of juice for her to drink.

"Really…" Diana said as she glanced at Peter who shrugged.

"It's a long story" Peter said.

"A very long, steamy story" Zatanna teased.

Diana's brow twitched at the look the mistress of magic threw Peter before she loudly cleared her throat and turned towards Lennox "Are you ready to go?"

"Aye…" he nodded as he stood up and followed the Amazon to the door.

"You sure you don't need help?" Peter asked.

"I'm sure" Diana said with a nod.

Peter watched them leave for a few seconds before he sighed and glanced at Hera and Zola who were both watching him intently "So… who wants pizza?"

"Pizza?" Hera said with confusion "What on earth is that?"

"You'll see" Peter said as he made his way into the kitchen where the menu and number for the place was with Zatanna right behind him.

"Peter, please explain to me why your letting them stay here?" she asked as Peter looked around the counter for the Pizza menu before finding it under some bills he had to pay.

"Because it's either here or sharing a suite with Kaine at the Hilton and he snores, like a lot" Peter side as he studied the menu "You think Hera is a pepperoni kinda woman or cheese?"

"Does it look like I care?" Zatanna answered as she took another sip of her drink and glanced into the living room to see Zola and Hera watching some news story about the fight that she took part in with Supergirl and Black Widow a few days ago.

"Guess we'll go with cheese and hope for the best" Peter said as he grabbed his phone and began to dial up the place "Also good job the other day. Saving New York, I mean. You looked awesome out there"

"Thank you" Zatanna said with a smile as she placed her glass on the counter and came to lean next to Peter "So… how was London?"

"Oh, you know, the usual" Peter said with a snort "Rhino themed villains, a couple of gods, killer horse people, meeting Diana's mom and her fellow Amazons and finding out that they're not as squeaky clean as I was led to believe and took on Hades and won"

"Oh, that sounds-… wait what?" Zatanna said with her eyes narrowing "What do you mean you took on Hades and won?"

Peter glanced at the woman for a moment with a curious expression "Hades kidnapped Zola and held her hostage in the Underworld, Diana went to save her succeeded but got captured in the end. So, I went down there with Lennox, Eros, and Hephaestus and fought Hades"

"You fought the lord of the Underworld… in his own domain?" Zatanna nearly shouted in shock "Where he's at his most powerful and dangerous?!"

Peter nodded with a satisfied grin on his face on beating such odds "E-yup! I even left a little parting gift on the side of his face to remember me by!"

Zatanna stared at Peter for several long moments before she pinched the ridge of her nose "You are by far the most insane man I've ever met"

"Even more so then Constantine?" Peter asked with a chuckle before it stopped at the small glare Zatanna gave him.

"Shutting up now" Peter quickly said as he slowly inched by Zatanna and nearly ran into the living room.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the hunt for Hermes continues with the help of a new ally…


	52. The hunt part 2

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **DarkJoey** : I have something in mind for that story.

 **christian a lebron1** : This chapter will have more Spider-man in it. I answer any review people post, it's just not all that I posted are asking questions or the lie, it's mainly praise, which is good, or people bitching.

 **Jebest4781** : Dark Knights Metal will be in the sequel.

 **danny6758** : Yeah we'll see a version of Spider-island later on in this story. Yeah Peter will have a large role in that story, possibly even larger than Batman's with where I'm going to take it.

 **JJChandler** : I wouldn't be so sure about that, that helmet as it's been hinted is far from benevolent.

 **chimera629** : Because Peter would be the guy to offer his place for everyone to stay while they're in New York rather than let them get a room at a hotel. Never said Hera losing her powers makes up for what she did, Apollo just didn't want to deal with her anymore and Peter and Diana couldn't just let her wander around doing whatever she wants.

 **spiderman1fan** : Yeah, the sequel will have Dark Knights Metal in it and we'll see tid bits of it in this story too.

 **Adtr509** : I wouldn't say he'll go on a god killing rampage but there will be a time where that Necro-Stinger is going to come in handy, like a lot.

 **CRUDEN** : I have no problems with it, they're still keeping elements from the New 52 like how Diana is the daughter of Zeus and they're actually exploring the idea of Diana having a twin brother in her recent comics.

 **gunman** : Yeah, Peter and this Black Spider will come to blows, like for real, later on in the story. He'll also have to contend with Black Spider's little elite Spider Slayer team. Nah they'll believe him, besides he has Diana to back his claims.

 **superspiderfan** : There'll be something like that when I get to Dark Knights Metal. I may introduce both versions of Enchantress, be a little confusing so I'll have the Marvel version referred to as Amora.

 **Straw Hats PiratesFan2017** : Yes there is a Crime Syndicate version of Spider-man that will appear during Forever Evil and no he won't be with Superwoman, he'll be with someone else. Peter will meet with Julia again after this arc. I'll be dropping hints as to who this 'Her' that's been mention so many times, but the main clue is that she's connected to the Web of Life. Hate to say it but this arc and the previous one is about as close as the two will get to being an actual couple for pretty much the rest of the story outside the occasional flashback, you can thank Mephisto and new 52 Superman for that.

 **90skid4life** : No, Julia was referring to her daughter Rachel. If this does go down the harem route, Fire, Ice, Knockout and Jessica Cruz would not be in it. Terresa on the other hand is still up in the air at this point.

 **XGhostSniperx** : I may end up making Peter a sort of immortal, mainly because the story may move in that direction and so many people want him to be. The conversation wasn't so much about Diana leaving Peter because he got old but more of her possibly becoming unhappy, Mephisto just twisted it around and made it seem like a relationship with Peter for her wouldn't end well. Had he not said anything, she would have stayed with Peter to the bitter end, hell she'd likely put a sword to a few Gods throats to grant him immortality in some form.

 **psp reader** : A harem would make sense with how this story is going and it might end up becoming that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Dreadful…" Hera muttered as she took a bite of her pizza with obvious reluctance.

"UGH, what now!" Peter whined from the couch, for the past half hour he, Zola and Zatanna have been listening to Hera complain about everything there is to reasonably complain about.

"This food" Hera said as she stared at the half-eaten slice before her with a frown.

"Not good enough for ya?" Zatanna asked from her spot next to Peter.

"No, it's dredful" Hera said as she dropped the food on her plate.

"Good" Zola said from her spot next to the window, staring out at the vast city before her.

Hera's frown morphed into a scowl as she glanced at the mortal that's vexed her so these past few days "Why do you take so much joy from my misery?"

"Maybe because you tired to kill me a bunch of times" Zola responded dryly.

"And me!" Peter piped in from his spot on the sofa "And Diana, and Lennox, and you turned Diana's mom to clay"

"Also, Hera, aren't you known for making people's lives miserable?" Zatanna spoke up as she rested her head against Peter and listened to his steady heartbeat "If you can't take what you dish out, maybe you outa reconsider a few things about your character or get some thicker skin"

Hera turned her attention towards the sorceress with a scowl "She laid down with my husband. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, how about a divorce?" Zatanna responded.

"Can gods even get divorces?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

Zatanna tapped her chin in thought before she shrugged "I'm sure they have their ways and if not, she could just up and kill him like any other crazed psycho bitch"

"What?" Hera gaped "My husband, the king of the gods? I'm his queen… why?"

"Because he cheated on you… again" Peter said with a frown.

"Peter, don't bother with her, if she's still with him after all he's done to her over the centuries, you telling her that she could do better won't even make it an inch into her ears before she shuts them off and recedes back into her fantasy world where she thinks she's loved by some asshole who will only ever take advantage of her" Zatanna said a little icily as for a brief moment memories of Nick and her flashed through her mind's eye.

Peter glanced down at the woman with a questioning look "You okay?"

"I'm peachy…" she responded as she stood up "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when Diana gets back or some jackass with a beef against Hera comes a knocking"

"Uh okay…?" Peter said, his confusion growing even more. He glanced at the only other occupants in the room with an unsure look on his face "Uh does anyone know what that was about?"

His question was met with equally confused expressions, causing Peter to groan as he fell back on the couch.

' _Ugh why are women so complicated sometimes?!'_ he mentally whined.

' _ **Because a small part of them likes watching men like you squirm…'**_ the Void responded with a dark chuckle.

' _So does that mean you're a woman too? Seem to reveal in my misery every chance you get'_ Peter responded with a slight scowl.

' _ **No, but I could make myself a woman… hmm there's an idea… and I would look good as a blonde probably… or a red head or even a platinum blonde, hehehehehe'**_ the Void sounded lowly before it seemed to recede back into Peter's mind for the time being.

' _Something tells me that I won't be getting much sleep in the coming weeks'_ Peter thought with an annoyed expression on his face before he noticed Hera standing over him, looking down at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Uh, yes?" he said as he sat up.

"I want to go out" she said simply.

"Out where?" Peter asked.

"There, in the city. I want to go out" Hera said as she pointed towards the window.

"Yeah, no… no" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Hera demanded angrily.

"Well because by now it's likely already gotten out what Apollo did to you and well…" Peter trailed off with a shrug.

"Well what?" the former goddess questioned with a frown.

"Well there's bound to be a lot of people, monsters and even other gods that may have a bone to pick with you with all the crap you've pulled over the years" Peter stated, "And as amusing as it would be to watch you get the stuffing kicked out of ya, I promised Diana I'd keep you safe"

"How valiant of you" Hera said in a snide tone.

"I try" Peter chuckled as he laid back down on his couch.

"I think we should" Zola said from her place by the window.

"Should what?" Peter asked with a quirked brow.

"Go out" Zola said as she nodded towards the city "Always wanted to visit the Big Apple and well it seems lie a waste to not have a look around. I mean Diana's probably going to cart us back to London after we find Hermes and my baby, might not get another chance any time soon"

Peter hummed at that "I don't know Zola, New York isn't what I would call the safest city in America, in fact it's often tied with Gotham as the most crime ridden place in the country"

"Yeah but we'll have you there to keep me and here royal bitchness safe" Zola said.

Hera's response to Zola's comment about her was a dark scowl as Peter thought over the two women's request.

"Plus, we could… bring Kaine along too" Zola offered at the end a little shyly.

At this Peter smirked "You seem to really like having Kaine around"

"He's a fun guy" Zola said with a smile "Bit intense, but a nice guy"

"Should have met him when we were teenagers, you wouldn't be so quick to say that about him if you did" Peter said with a snort as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck "Alright, I'll give you and Hera here a tour of the city. Anywhere specific you wanna start?"

"Someplace with better food and drinks then what you have here" Hera said as she folded her arms and gave the pizza box on the table a look of disgust.

"Hmm… I think I know just the place" Peter said with a grin as he stood up and went to retrieve a few things and see if Zatanna was still awake.

"I'll call Kaine and tell him to meet us downstairs!" Zola said as she went to retrieve Peter's phone.

Hera stood where she was for a moment before she looked down at her dress before she came to a decision and began to make her after peter towards Zatanna's room. While she wasn't too fond of the raven-haired woman, perhaps she may prove useful in supplying her with some clothes to wear, after all, if Peter wants them to keep a low profile, making sure she isn't dressed like an obvious goddess might help a little.

…

"Our brother… he's in there?" Diana said in surprise as she and Lennox stood in a small park not far from Forest Hills. Before them were a set of doors that used to be part of some building's basement before it was demolished years ago. According to Lennox, it leads into an old subway tunnel that was abandoned a few decades ago.

"I tol' you he wasn't right" Lennox said with a snort as he pried the doors open and began to make his way down the trash ridden staircase.

Diana frowned at this "You let him live in-"

"I don' let him do anything" Lennox stated as he kicked a can further down the stairs "Why do you think I 'ave control over this?"

"Maybe because I let you have some control over me" Diana said with a grim chuckle.

"Well, I'm your big brother, right? Pecking order thing I reckon" Lennox joked before his face sobered a little "Still, any power you think I 'ave over you ain't notin' to what 'uve got over Spidey. Bet you ask him to die for ye, he'd do it n' a heartbeat"

At that Diana's mood dropped a bit as the conversation she had in the Underworld came to mind "Yeah… he probably would…"

Lennox, unaware of Diana's shift in mood, came to a stop and let out a small sigh as he stared down the dark tunnel with narrowed eyes "Wait here. This won't take long I 'ope"

"Your meeting him alone?" Diana said with a quirked brow "Is that wise?"

"He ain't what I call comfortable with a lot a people in his space" Lennox said as he began to make his way down the dark tunnel.

Diana watched him go farther and farther down the tunnel before she picked up the approaching footsteps of another being behind her. She glanced over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Her body tense and ready to move before shock filled her at the sight of her company.

"Hephaestus?" Diana said in shock at the sight of her older half brother all the way out here.

"Diana" he replied with a small nod "Here to see Milan I take it"

"…Yes" Diana said with a careful nod, not bothering to question how the Smith God knew outside of obviously following them "And you?"

"To make a few adjustments" he replied as he held his hands up "Let me see your arms for a moment"

"Why?" she asked with curiosity.

"For my amusement" the forge god replied dryly.

Diana gave him a brief look as she held up her arms and watched as Hephaestus's hands and fingers glided over her bracelets, small little lines of blue and white energy trialing behind them.

"I made these you know" he said as he ran his hands over the smooth metal with delicate hands.

Diana nodded at this "My mother told me…"

"And some things she didn't?" Hephaestus guessed with a brief glance thrown towards her.

"She…" Diana started only to trail off.

Hephaestus hummed at that "Always spoke- or didn't speak- from her heart. You should never forget that"

Diana nodded at that she looked down at her half-brother's hands "What are you doing?"

"Just tinkering. Things I make I'm never done with. I try to make them better…" Hephaestus said as he finished what ever it was he was doing "In case things get worse"

"What did you do?" Diana asked as she held her arm up to better examine the bracelet, trying to see if there were any differences then before.

"Tinkered" Hephaestus stated as he turned to leave and took several steps before he stopped for a second "At the end of the day, that's all gods do"

Diana watched her half brother walk away before he suddenly snapped his fingers "Oh and word of advice, don't slam your bracelets together inside closed spaces like this place"

"Why?" Diana questioned with a frown.

"The feedback will hurt like hell" Hephaestus grinned as he suddenly vanished in a flash of fire.

Diana quirked a brow at the comment as she looked back down at her bracelets for a moment before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a bright light at the far end of the tunnel that Lennox went down a few minutes ago.

"Something tells me that's not his lighter…" Diana mumbled as she began to slowly maker her way towards the source of the light, summoning a short sword from her bracelets while she was at it.

As she neared the light she could pick up two other voices that didn't belong to Lennox. One sounded rather meek and tired while the other sounded strong… and angry.

"He want's you to leave… I don't want you to trip on your way out" the one with the angry voice spoke, a warning clear as day in his tone.

"Well ain't you kind…" Lennox replied sarcastically "Lovely place ya got here dear brother. A regular sanctum stanktorum"

"We don't get along…" the meek voice replied, Diana figured that he was Milan.

"Go figure" the angry voice said with a snort.

Diana's pace hastened as she heard the distinct sound of Lennox igniting his lighter "Yea… an' though you cut quite a dashing one, this bit between me an' Milan is family space man…so be polite to our sister on your way out"

' _Thank you, Lennox, for announcing that there's someone else here aside from you'_ Diana thought with an eye roll as her grip on her blade's handle tightened _'So much for potentially catching this 'space man' by surprise'_

"Our sister Lennox?" Milan's voice echoed with confusion "Siracca? Or-"

"One of the twentieth century brood you haven't met yet" Lennox replied "Six of us accounted for-"

"You found the last one?" Milan spoke up in shock?"

" **WHAT?!"**

Diana suddenly picked up someone moving at a fast pace, far beyond that of a human and every footstep they took felt like Clark's when he was rushing somewhere without flying. Her brisk walk broke into a run as she raced towards the light, her blade at the ready as she finally neared enough to make out Lennox being held by a large man, every bit as big as Superman, maybe a little broader in the shoulders. He was clad in some sort of red jacket with intricate black designs on the arms and shoulders, black pants and black boots with an odd silver helmet on his head with a red gem of sorts on the forehead with a small yellow sun like design around it, glowing white lenses. His mouth and chin were exposed to show he was almost snarling at Lennox as he held him by his coat.

"WHERE?!" he demanded as he shook Lennox.

"Who?" Lennox said in complete surprise at the man.

"The last of the line?!" the man in red growled as he hoisted Lennox up until his feet were dangling in the air "You and your stupid damn riddles!"

Lennox narrowed his eyes at the helmed covered man as he spoke "Milan… call off your dog"

The unknown man gritted his teeth in anger as Lennox blew a puff of smoke into his face before he was suddenly slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"You have any idea what kind of danger your in!" the man shouted in rage "You know what I do to men like you?"

Suddenly a sword was under his throat as Diana appeared behind him with narrowed eyes "It better be nothing when a woman like me is backing him up"

The man turned over his shoulder in slight surprise at Diana's appearance before his half hidden scowl deepened if that were possible.

"I don't know who you are, but that man in your grip is my brother" Diana said as she pressed her sword against his throat a little more, almost breaking the skin "Let him go"

At this, the man smirked "Make me"

And faster than Diana anticipated, the man knocked her blade away before he buried his fist into her stomach, creating a small shockwave that shook the walls of the tunnel and knocked the wind out of Diana as she was sent into the wall behind her. Diana let out a pained groan as she clutched her core. It fell like she was punched by Superman when he wasn't holding back. She then looked up to see the unknown man approaching her while cracking his knuckles "You have no idea what your getting yourself into"

At this Diana spat out a small glob of blood and saliva as she stood up and cracked her neck "Neither do you"

And at that, she attacked.

…

"Welcome ladies, to the Oblivion bar!" Peter said as he gestured to the bar used by magical beings in and around New York "Or the new one since the last place got trashed in some kind of magical cat fight between Constantine and some Succubus he pissed off a few months ago"

Zola looked around that the various beings with wide eyes while Hera gave it a simple once over before she immediately set off towards the bar. Kaine snickered at the former queen of the god's destination before he glanced at Peter.

"I'll keep an eye on her" Kaine said as he followed after the wife of Zeus.

"Thanks, Kaine, I'm not sure I can keep her out of trouble and keep an eye on Zola at the same time" Peter said as he watched Zola approach a hooded figure with a floating ball of lava in front of him and began to ask if he was an actual wizard or something along those lines.

"Don't mention it, besides having a potential goddess owing me might come in handy one day" Kaine said with a shrug.

Peter watched him go with a flat expression "Do you ever do anything without expecting something in return?"

"Pfft, no" Kaine scoffed as he settled into a seat besides Hera and ordered a shot of whatever she was having.

Peter shook his head before he glanced at Zatanna who was giving him a dry look. Peter quirked a brow at this "What?"

"You really thought bringing Hera here was a good idea?" she asked with a frown before glancing around the room "She doesn't necessarily have the best of reputations in the magical community"

Peter stared at her for a second before he responded by pinching the ridge of his nose "And you just now decided to tell me this after I brought her here!?"

"I thought it was obvious" Zatanna replied with a shrug "Olympians aren't really well liked now a days, hell they haven't been liked since the Dark Ages"

"Why?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"Because Peter out of all of the gods in the world, the Olympians are the most careless, arrogant, destructive and rowdy of the bunch" Zatanna explained as they kept an eye on Zola who was now speaking to some sort of tree looking person "The only Pantheon that was ever remotely liked by mystics were the Asgardians and even then, it was tension filled at best because they saw mystics as weak"

"Asgardians?" Peter asked as he tried to remember what they were exactly "Isn't that where Thor is from or is that another group?"

"No that was him" Zatanna said.

Peter hummed at that before what Zatanna said clicked in his mind "Wait, you were talking about the Asgardians in past tense"

"Yeah, so I noticed" Zatanna responded with a nod.

"Why?" Peter asked with a curious frown.

"Because their dead" she stated rather bluntly.

"Wait what?" Peter said with his eyes widening "How?"

"Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods for Asgard finally came into being back in World War two" Zatanna revealed to a surprised Peter.

"Dang…" Peter said with a whistle "Did anyone survive?"

"Not to my knowledge but hey you never know…" Zatanna said before the two's attention was dragged towards the bar as Hera suddenly spat the drink she was given by Kaine out at a passing fire demon that yelped in surprise.

"Oh crap…" Peter paled as did Kaine as the flaming being turned towards Hera with a glare within its fiery mane.

Hera stared up at the being in slight fear before Peter was suddenly in-between her and it "Whoa, easy Ralph, it was an accident"

The now identified ralph narrowed his glowing eyes as he leaned down towards Peter with a growl "You call her spitting her drink at me a accident?"

"She's not used to hard liquor?" Peter said sheepishly "You know how it is, girl who's been raised up on wine decides to try something with more kick then she's used to and doesn't anticipate the kick and well, only way out is back up"

Ralph growled at Peter before he turned his gaze towards Hera with a snarl "Next time, I'll care your eyes out and fill them with the burning sperm of a hellhound…"

He then turned and stalked away, causing Peter to let out a sigh of relief before he turned towards Kaine with a slight scowl "Really, you had to give her something like tequila right off the bat?"

"Hey, I thought she could take it" Kaine defended his actions with his hands raised.

"Next time, your talking the fire demon down" Peter said before he turned towards Hera "Look, I know your used to doing whatever you want and getting away with it because you were married to a all powerful god and were a goddess yourself, but now, you need to realize that if you piss someone off, especially here, chances are their going to beat the ever loving hell, heaven or whatever your respective afterlife is, out of ya"

"It was an accident…" Hera huffed as she turned away with her arms folded.

"Try to make it the last, please" Peter sad as he glanced at the bartender "Start her off small"

"Aye…" the man said with a nod as he picked up another glass and filled it with a weaker drink while Kaine finished his before glancing around the room with a calculating face.

Peter saw this and frowned "What is it?"

"Just wondering if word's gotten out about Hera yet and if any of them here my recognize her is all" Kaine said as he leaned against the counter.

"Probably have now" Peter said as he followed suit and watched as Zola speaking to a group of mystics while Zatanna was not too far away, conversing with a bald-headed man that Peter's seen a few times here.

"Who's that?" Kaine nodded towards the person Zatanna was talking to "Friend of her's?"

"Yeah, some guy she met not too long ago" Peter said with a nod "I think he said his name was Wong"

"Hmm, he seems familiar, like I've seen him before" Kaine said as he took a sip of his refilled drink.

"Been here before?" Peter asked.

"Nah, but there is this place out in L.A. that I stumbled across that's a lot like this place. Catered for mystics and the supernatural" Kaine said as he glanced down at his drink for a moment before placing a finger inside the liquid and zapped it with a light venom blast, briefly igniting it before he downed the liquor.

"Really?" Peter said with a little bit of surprise in his voice and on his face "What's it called?"

"Lux" Kaine said as he signaled for another drink.

Peter hummed at that as he went back to keeping an eye on both Hera and Zola while mentally hoping that Diana wouldn't be back at the apartment before them. Something tells him she wouldn't approve of letting the two talk him into taking them to the Oblivion Bar.

The minute seemed to turn into hours as Peter watched as Kaine was roped into some sort of competition that a few mages and demons were holding while Zola eventually found her way back to the bar and sat next to Peter. Zatanna was still conversing with the bald man, Wong, and the two would occasionally make a few magic circles or summon some sort of book from… wherever it is that mages store those things.

"Hey uh, Peter?" Zola asked as the two watched Kaine arm wrestle with a mage that was using a combination of spells and his own supernatural strength to match Kaine's.

"Yeah?" Peter asked as he took a sip of his water.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question?" Zola said nervously.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle "You just did, two in fact if I count the first one. But sure, go ahead"

Zola nodded as she took a sip of her juice "I was just wondering, why did you change your suit?"

Peter glanced at her with a quirked brow "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's just when I first saw you on the news years ago, you had this red and blue suit, white lenses and everything. Now your suit's black, red and white and you have those weird arm blades and stuff on it" Zola said as she pulled out her phone and showed Peter an image of the suit he used to wear and then the suit he now has on.

"Oh…" Peter said as he stared at his old image for a moment before he shrugged "Just felt like it was time for a change is all, you know?"

"Oh…" Zola said before she nodded and placed her phone away.

Peter glanced at the woman for a moment before he took another drink of his glass "So what brought this on?"

"Well it's just I kinda like your old suit better than the one you have on now is all" Zola said with a cough "And part of me hoped to see you in it at some point"

Peter chuckled at that "Why?"

"Well you look…" Zola tried to find the right way to say it before she continued "Well you just looked more approachable back then. Nicer I guess. Now you look like you'd sooner drop me then talk is all"

Peter hummed at that as an old conversation between him and Miguel came up not long after his current suit was made…

…

 _Several years prior, the newly purchased office of Alchemax…_

 _Peter, standing in the newly furbished office of Alchemax's CEO, clad in only his iconic red and blue suit sans the mask, and stared at what is to be his new suit with a skeptical frown on his face. Several moments of silence passed before he glanced towards Miguel, this company's new and first CEO of three months as of today "So, this is supposed to be my new suit?"_

 _Miguel nodded a little nervously "Yeah, why isn't it what you wanted?"_

 _Peter glanced back at the suit with a slow shake of his head "No it is, it's just I wasn't expecting it to look so different from my current suit is all. Like if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was someone else's outfit"_

 _Miguel hummed at this as he ran a finger over the edge of one of the arm blades "True it's a bit different, well a lot different from your current suit in terms of appearance but I figured that the slightly more menacing look would help you know? Offset the bad guys and all that and make them easier to beat"_

" _And your best idea was to make this look like something Batman would wear?" Peter asked with a snort._

" _Well it works for him and he's just a guy in a mask" Miguel said as he tapped on the Kevlar re-enforced chest piece of the new Spider suit "But you? You're a superhuman, so combine the intimidating suit's appearance, along with your powers and at night, you'll look like a demon from hell to these guys!"_

 _Peter thought over what Miguel said, and he wasn't wrong in that the image of him dressed in this suit, tearing through criminals in the dead of night, with only brief flashes of light illuminating his form did strike a rather intense sight. Plus, the arm blades were kinda cool in his opinion, nothing screams you mean business then arm blades._

' _Besides… it's not like it'll change me that much like a certain other dark colored suit did' Peter thought as memoires of Venom came to mind. Even years later he still shivered at the feeling of being under the alien symbiote's influence._

 _Finally, after a few minutes Peter nodded "Okay, I'll take her out for a spin this weekend and see how she holds up. Hmm come to think of it, there's this barbeque going down at the park this Saturday and this may come in handy with what I'll be up against"_

" _Sweet!" Miguel said as he clapped his hands together "I have a few other ideas that we can-"_

" _But answer me this Miguel" Peter said as he approached the new suit and leaned in towards the skull like face on the chest piece "Why did you make the symbol a skull of a spider of some sort rather than an actual spider?"_

 _Miguel was about to answer before he paused and thought it over with a confused frown "Huh… I uh never really thought about it before. I just put it on there really"_

 _Peter nodded at that as he glanced back at the image with his eyes narrowing slightly._

' _Just how the hell did Miguel make a near completely perfect replica of your face?' Peter thought with some worry._

 _It was then the Void spoke in the darkest parts of Peter's mind and caused him to nearly shiver at the dark amusement that flowed through its words._

' _ **Please don't tell me that after all of these wonderful and amazing years together, you're still underestimating my influence on others when I'm 'locked' away in here… hehehehehe…'**_

…

Peter laughed a little as he settled in his seat "Well I guess that's to be expected when a being of utter destruction and death has a hand in it'd design"

Zola frowned at that "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing to worry about" Peter said with a wave of his hand as he glanced around the bar and noticed the television was on… and it was tuned into a news segment about something from Oscorp…

Peter's mood darkened a bit as he saw the smiling face of Norman on the screen and standing next to him was some sort of hyper advance suit of armor that his company was creating to aid the U.S. Government and its allies against potential Meta human level events. Osborn called it the 'Iron Patriot' and it utilized the new 'Arc Reactor' that his company had developed. Norman explained what the suit was capable of, or what he was willing to divulge, to a few reporters before he glanced at the screen and gave it that insufferable smirk that Peter's seen on that man's face more times than he liked at some of the darkest moments in his life.

Peter's hand slowly contorted into a fist while the glass he was holding in his other hand began to have cracks form along its surface as his grip tightened while he stared at the man's face before the news segment went to a commercial brake, causing Peter to let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Zola seemed to sense Peter's mood shift and followed his gaze towards the screen and saw that a commercial for Starr Enterprises was on. After a few moments she nudged Peter when she saw how tightly round up he seemed.

"You okay?"

Peter nodded slowly as he stood up and paced his empty cracked glass on the counter "Yeah, just need a few minutes to myself is all. Can I count on you to keep out of trouble?"

"Me, yes" Zola nodded before she nodded towards Hera who was busy downing another mixed drink that she was making the bartender make for her "Her on the other hand… I'm not taking a punch for"

"Heh…" Peter sounded as he slowly made his way away from the crowd to a sparser section of the large room before turning down a hallway and leaned against the wall for a moment.

…

" _PETER!" Julia screamed as she was pinned to the ground by the newly resurrected Kraven, his knife, already stained with the blood of both Kaine and Miles, trying to find it's way in her neck as the two struggled to overpower the other. Peter let out a dark growl as he tried to stand up but was knocked back to the ground by Kraven's wife, Sasah, who happen to be jacked up on more Venom then even Bane ever was._

" _Ah, ah, ah…" she cooed in a dark voice before she grabbed the back of Peter's head and forced him to look to the side to see a new arrival._

 _Peter and Julia's eyes both widened in horror at what they saw…_

 _Norman, clad in his infamous Goblin armor… with Rachel, beaten and bloodied in his hands and one of Osborn's razor bat's serrated blade at her throat._

" _R-Rachel…" Peter whispered in shock at seeing her here._

 _Norman smirked darkly as he pressed the blade to Rachel's throat, breaking the skin and causing her to start whimpering in fear and pain as blood tickled down her throat._

" _Uh-oh, Spidey, she's a blonde…" Norman said as he trailed the blade over her throat in dark glee as he watched Peter and Julia struggle to free themselves "We both know what happens to blondes when their around you, don't we?"_

" _Norman I swear to every fuckin god I've met if you don't let her-" Peter started only to be interrupted as Sasha slammed his head into the ground, causing it to crack under the force._

 _Rachel began to openly cry as she watched Sasha continued to bash Peter's head against the ground repeatedly as Julia redoubled her efforts to break free before suddenly Kraven slammed his elbow into her face, and jammed his knife into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain all the while Norman watched on in silence before he began to chuckle at what remained of the Spider-clan._

" _Hehehehe… Parker, when have you ever followed through in your threats against me?" Norman said as his chuckle began to deteriorate into the infamous Goblin laugh as he began to press the blade deeper into Rachel's neck, causing her to whimper in pain "Now let's see if we can recreate a bit of history, hmmm, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _ **RACHEL!"**_

…

Several moments passed as he stared at the ground before he heard movement to his right. His spider-sense didn't go off and considering it was almost that time when the regulars start to pour in, he didn't pay them any mind and assumed they would move on soon enough. It was when they came to a complete stop and stood there for several moments that Peter's interest was piqued. He looked up to see a man, dressed in a green cloak of some sorts with the hood pulled over, obscuring his face in shadow to the point that even Peter's eyes couldn't see through it. In his hand was a staff of some sort that ended in an odd crescent shape.

Peter stared at the man for a few moments before he looked around for a brief second before resettling his gaze on the unknown individual "Uh, hello?"

The man didn't respond right away, instead he seemed to study Peter for a moment before he rested his staff against his shoulder "You're a long way from home…"

"So I'm told" Peter said with a sheepish grin before it died down as the unknown man continued to stare at Peter "Can I help you with something?"

His question was met with silence as the two held each other's gaze before the hooded man came to a decision with a small nod and took several steps back. Peter's brow furrowed at this.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but we will meet again… Peter Parker" the man said as he began to fade away.

Peter's eyes widened a bit at this as he pushed off the wall and took several steps towards the man only to come to a stop as he watched the man vanished completely. He looked around the hall for a second with a confused look on his face before he rubbed the back of his head "What the hell…?"

"Something wrong Pete?" Zatanna's voice spoke up behind him.

Peter looked over his shoulder to see the mistress of magic looking at him with a bit of concern. Peter was silent for a moment as he turned back to where the hooded man was standing just moments ago before he mentally shrugged.

' _I'm sure this wasn't the last I'll see of him… with my luck, I guarantee it'_ Peter thought as turned towards her and gave her a small grin "No, not really. Just saw some rather unpleasant news earlier and needed a few moments to clear my head is all. Plus watching Kaine beating half the people here in arm wrestling was starting to get old"

Zatanna smirked a little at that before it fell as she took a step closer and cupped the side of Peter's face "While it's gonna hurt your poor brother that you don't like watching him succeed at beating a bunch of low ended mages at something so trivial, you wanna tell me what's really bothering you?"

Peter stared down at her face for a moment before he slowly reached up and removed her hand but didn't let it go "It's nothing, just some bad memories that cropped up when I wasn't expecting them is all"

"It seems to be a lot more than that" Zatanna said as she leaned against the wall with Peter.

Peter was quite as the sounds of the various patrons of the Oblivion Bar mingled with each other and the loud boasting of Kaine echoed through the hall. After a few minutes of solemn silence, Peter let out a tired sigh as he used his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Zee, how much do you know about Norman Osborn?"

Zatanna's brow rose a bit in surprise as she mentally ran over what she knew of the CEO of one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world.

"Aside from the fact he's just about if not richer than Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor and half of the third world nations out there because of that new Arc reactor crap he has now, not much outside what Nick told me when he talked with him a while back. Why?"

"Well you see Norman-…" Peter began until Zatanna's words clicked in his mind and he turned towards her with a surprised face "Wait, did you say that Nick talked with Norman?"

Zatanna nodded slowly "Yeah, it was before we met Constantine and Nick's obsession with the Books of Magic was manageable. We were following the trail of that coffin thing that we thought had one of if not all off the Books of Magic in it and after we found out that only someone connected to the Web of Life could open it, he showed up… just out of the blue one day. It was kinda creepy actually, because it was my apartment he showed up in, so I guess he was following me for a while"

"Did he ever say what they talked about?" Peter asked with a growing suspicion and anger in his mind.

Zatanna seemed confused and puzzled as to why Peter seemed very interesting in what Nick and Norman discovered before something that Nick said a while back clicked in her mind "No, Nick never really gave me an in-depth rundown about what they talked about. Said I shouldn't worry too much about it but after their conversation, he became really interested in wanting to meet with you and well… you know what happened after that"

Peter's eyes narrowed at this _'So it was Osborn that put Nick on my trail… and told him about my connection to the Web of Life…'_

It was still too early to tell given that past assumptions he's made in the past have blown up in his face when it's come to Norman Osborn of all people, but for a while now, Peter was beginning to think that aside from him, Kaine, Julia and Doctor Fate, a few other beings from the previous reality may have made it into this new one somehow… and it was beginning to sound and look like one of them was possibly Norman. After all, Osborn had no real reason to be following Zatanna around… unless…

Before Peter could think any more on that, a loud crash followed by shouts was heard through the hall and caught both Peter and Zatanna's attention.

"What the hell?" Zatanna said as she and Peter raced back into the main part of the bar to see the old man that Peter saw earlier was now holding up Kaine by the throat with one hand while he had Zola pinned to the bar counter with his other. Hera looked torn between wanting to help and wanting to get away from the scene while several of the bar's patrons were already on their feet and ready to attack if necessary.

"Manners seem to be in short supply these days hmm?" the older man said to Kaine as he tightened his grip on his neck.

Kaine let out a choked sound as he tried to pry the man's hand off his neck and was about to unload his Venom blasts into his face before suddenly he was released, and he nearly collapsed to the ground as air rushed back into his lungs. Peter unsheathed his regular Stinger and held it up to the man's neck in warning.

"Mind telling me why you just tried to choke my brother out?"

The unknown bald man glanced down at the stinger for a moment before his gaze flickered up to Peter's eyes and he smirked as he suddenly seized Peter's wrist and forced his hand down. Peter winced at the feeling of the bones in his wrist early breaking as he held the man's gaze while Zatanna aimed a glowing hand at the man, her voice dark as she spoke.

" **Let. Him. Go!"** she threatened as her eyes began to glow with magical energy.

The man smirked a bot at this as his grip tightened on Peter "Make me-"

"ARES!" Hera suddenly spoke up with a slight growl in her voice.

The man then turned towards the former goddess with a quirked brow as she glared at him "Let them go… now"

Ares stared at her for a moment before he nodded and released both Peter and Zola with a sigh "I wasn't serious, just having a little fun is all… mother"

Zola backed away from Ares and crouched down to check on Kaine who was busy rubbing his sore throat while glaring at Ares with narrowed eyes. Peter mean while checked his wrist and frowned at the dark bruise now visible before he glanced up at the man "Ares huh…?"

"Yes" the man replied with a simple nod as he picked up what was Kaine's drink and gave it a taste "Mmm, good choice my boy… very good choice"

"Ares, why are you here?" Hera demanded with a glare.

The God of War glanced at Hera for a moment before he snorted "Isn't it obvious mother, I'm here to help!"

It was then that Peter heard the chuckling of the Void as he and Kaine gaped at the deity's answer.

" **Hehehehe, now that's what I call a plot twist!"**

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Ares the God of War… ally?

Also, I'm pushing the fight between Peter and the Firstbron back to another arc because after doing a bit more looking I realized that the arrival of the Firstborn takes place a little whiles after the events going on now. Almost didn't realize it given how shitty the New 52 is with their timeline. So, this arc will have relatively little fighting, but to make up for it, the next arc will deal with the formation of the Justice League Dark, so upside I guess.


	53. The hunt part 3

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **superpierce** : Venom's role in this won't be as large as some of Peter's other villains that will show up, but he'll have his own arc and appear in a few others. There are a total of eleven people that have crossed over into this universe from the Pre-Flashpoint time, technically twelve but I'm not sure if Pre-Flashpoint Lois and Clark's son counts so that's why I say technically.

 **Guest** : Yes Kaine knows about the Void, he alluded to it way back in chapter 23 when he was fighting with Peter. He referred to the Void as 'It'.

 **xGhostSniperx** : I may do something like that later on.

 **Adtr509** : Peter and Bruce will both have a role to play though Peter's role is going to be larger then Wayne's this time around. How and why will be slowly revealed over the course of both this story and the sequel leading up to Dark Knights Metal. Peter will go through the whole self-reflection and letting some things go in this story towards the end.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : The Void will have a part to play in that event and it will relish in what will be unleashed.

 **Spawn Hades** : Things by that point won't be so simple.

 **spiderman1fan** : Norman may be from the Pre-Flashpoint era or maybe he's just somehow able to figure out who Spider-man is, we'll find out soon enough. Several of those stories I plan to have updated soon.

 **superspiderfan** : Yeah Hera will begin to change ever so slowly as the story goes and she'll grow to like Peter, maybe a little more than as a friend? I mean it's not like she's married anymore and hey it's Spider-man which is leagues above Zeus in quality. I won't say the girls will be a harem by that point but several women that do happen to be very fond of Peter will be getting into a rather brutal fight later on, right around the time of Trinity War.

 **Marvedcfan** : If this does turn into a harem I may end up adding her. And if it does end up being a harem it'd be a mix of both.

 **christian a lebron1** : Yeah Zola may be getting a bit attached to her fake 'Baby daddy' and can you blame her? He's Spider-man but darker and less responsible. There'll be more interaction between the two this chapter and more later in the story.

 **90skid4life** : He'll meet Barbara and Starfire at some point in this story, but he won't be pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with them, same with Cassandra, they're a bit too young for him, same as Supergirl. Yeah the Void will have a role to play in the Dark Knights Metal storyline.

 **Darkspyder** : I'm thinking of having Peter meet Sif, after meeting Thor. But as for making her a potential love interest for Peter, I'm starting to lean towards it as it does offer up an interesting opportunity for me to explore. No Peter won't be meeting this universe's Mockingbird, I have another blonde-haired Marvel badass for him to meet instead.

 **gunman** : That flashback was the 'Grim Hunt' that's been mentioned and alluded to a few times in the past. It went down a lot darker than what was in the comics and a big part of it had to do with Norman and Rachel being involved. The big guy will be revealed this chapter.

 **chimera629** : Why would Peter know who Wong is? He didn't lie, he just didn't see a reason to bring it up. It'd get grating for him to bring up every weird guy he meets, especially in his line of work. Peter's Iron Spider Suit didn't have an Arc Reactor in it, or at least the one in the comics didn't, it just happened to be a highly advance suit that Stark made him. That is the suit he's using, with a few other things added on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Diana rammed into the unknown man with enough force to shake the entire tunnel to its foundations. Chunks of stone fell from both the ceiling and walls as the two powerful beings collided and struggled to overpower the other. Diana gritted her teeth as she felt this man grab her arms and began to push them and by proxy her, back. She tried to dig her feet in and stop him but only ended up making deep trenches in the earth as he slowly but surely overpowered her.

' _It's like trying to fight Kal'_ she thought before she suddenly moved and used the unknown being's strength and momentum to her advantage, sending him stumbling into the wall.

She loomed around for her sword and saw it lying not to far from her. She made to reach for it when suddenly the man in red sped out of the small hole he made and slammed his elbow right into Diana's core, knocking the wind from her and sending her into the wall with enough force to crack it. She barely let out a pained cough before the man seized her by the throat and lifted her up while at the same time he grabbed a punch from Lennox and shoved the man back several meters.

"Like I said… you have no idea what your getting yourself into" he stated with a cocky grin.

At this, Diana's eyes narrowed in anger as she pulled her hands back before slamming them into the man's wrist, creating a loud 'crack' that sounded like side of a mountain breaking apart. The man yelped in pain as he released Diana and gripped his wrist in pain before Diana grabbed the sides of his helm and pulled his exposed face into her knee, creating a small shockwave that shook the entire tunnel again before she gave him a savage kick to the chest.

"AGH!" he growled as he slammed into the wall before glaring at Diana as she was handed her sword by a recovered Lennox. He looked down at his wrist for a second before he smirked as he gripped it and snapped it back into place "Gotta say, this is turning out to be a interesting visit for me"

"So glad you feel that way" Diana said as she readied her sword as the man moved at a blurring speed towards her just as she moved Lennox away and raised her blade to strike-

NO!" Milan yelled and suddenly a swarm of flies numbering in the hundreds of thousands if not more flew from his mouth like a storm and with unnatural speed they quickly covered all of the surrounding surfaces, Lennox, the man that Diana was fighting and Diana herself.

The daughter of Zeus had experienced a multitude of odd sensations in her life, from the greatest of pain be it physical or emotional to the greatest of pleasures. But nothing, nothing could compare to the feeling of thousands of fly's sticking to your body, their tiny legs crawling all over her exposed skin, their wings excessive buzzing sounding like a jet engine going off and even in her ear. Diana would have screamed in revulsion, shivered in disgust at the feeling of these fly's crawling over her body if she could, but these simple incents seemed to keep even her still despite her using every bit of strength she had.

After several tense moments that to Diana felt like a century, a bright light suddenly emanated from the machine that her adversary had brought with him. Its light seemed to force the flies off of them and flee towards the shadows, away from the unnatural light. Diana let out a cough as she swore she accidently swallowed a fly before she turned her attention towards the helmeted man in red.

"All right, no more fighting" the large man said as he brushed some dust off his sleeve while the swarm of flies were sucked back into Milan's mouth as if it were some sort of vacuum "But for the record, you came at me… legs"

Diana's brow twitched as she saw while his eyes were covered by that helmet of his, his eyes were very focused on her lower body. After taking a slightly more calming breath she spoke through gritted teeth as his gaze never moved from her legs "…You are really making it hard for me not to jump at you again"

That, caused him to look up at her with a grin and she could have sworn that he winked at her "Understandable but there'll be time for 'that' later"

Lennox snorted at this as he glanced back at the machine that unleashed that powerful light of sorts "Nice trick, yer little robot's stunning light show, spaceman"

Robot?" he said before he shook his head in amusement as he patted the synthetic being on what Diana and Lennox figured was the head "Heh, A4 is not a robot. It's a technological extension of myself. What I can't do, it can do for me. In danger, it has my backside. It's my right hand"

"Oh… so a smart phone? Got it" Lennox said with a chuckle.

At this, the man glanced torwads Lennox with a slight scowl "Y'know something, my left hook and your stone head are about to be…"

Diana's brow furrowed a little as it looked like he was having some sort of conversation with someone else, perhaps A4 when he spoke in a very low tone.

"No fighting… okay" he nodded to himself before he spoke in a louder voice "My name is Orion. I'm not from Earth- obviously- I just come here to relax. But recently I've learned of a threat to the universe. That the end of time begins with the 'Last of the Line… at the hands of a New God"

Diana and Lennox shared a look at this with the later speaking "A New Go. You think…?"

Diana nodded "Zola's baby"

She then glanced towards Orion with a guarded look "It seems we're here for the same reason. We know of this 'New God' you're after. Our friend, she's thee mother. But it was stolen from her. Newly born… by an old God"

At this Orion's face shifted into that of surprise as did his voice "Wait a minute- the threat to the universe is a child? _Well, it has happened before_ … But I've been sent to battle an infant!?"

Diana turned her attention towards her Half brother as she slowly approached him "Milan… I don't believe that what Orion says is true. But you must help me, help us"

At this Lennox tapped her hand which still held her sword "Must is a tricky word with a sword in your hand"

Diana glanced down at the blade in slight surprise, she had forgotten that she still held it in her grip "Oh, your right. Thank you, Lennox"

"Are you really my sister in fact?" Milan said in a low tone as he looked down at the floor "Because that means bad things. A Hellride for the both of us"

Diana had to resist the urge to sigh as she kneeled down before her brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The physical contact caused him to tense slightly, not used to such acts that weren't violent as she spoke "Yes I'm your sister. Trust me, this is frightening for me as it is for you. I'm anticipating… a Hellride. But it's one worth going on"

Milan shook his head at this "You don't even know what Hellrides are"

' _Clearly you've never been around the Justice League on a mission…_ ' Diana thought before she spoke "But I do know a child is never born bad. We are born many different ways, that might be difficult… that we struggle with but bad… that's something learned. We need to make sure this baby isn't taught that way"

Milan didn't respond as he looked away from Diana, his covered gaze on the trash bunched up in the corner.

"Lennox told me you have the power to help us-" she started only to be taken back as he began to shake his head while holding his hands to it.

"Don't make me. Don't make me" he began to repeat over and over again.

"Diana, you're wasting your time. He's crazy-" Lennox began only to be interrupted by Diana.

"In pain, Lennox" she corrected as she looked over her shoulder at her half brother "He's in pain. And he's my brother"

"New sister…" Milan said softly as he stopped his panicking "You are a nice new sister. A bad baby is a bad idea"

He then took a deep breath as he reached up to the blindfold over his eyes and began to pull it down to reveal something that took Diana back in surprise.

His eyes were hollow… and filled with maggots!

"Let me see if I can help you" he said before he suddenly let out a pained yell as some sort of light began to grow in his eyes.

"What does he see?" she asked as she watched with worry, wishing she could try and console Milan but she wasn't even sure he was even 'there' at the moment.

"Everything" Orin said simply as the three of them watched.

Finally, after several seconds, Milan stopped his thrashing and screaming as a sort pf peace settle dover him. When he spoke, it sounded as if his voice was a hundred miles away and yet they could all still hear it perfectly "I can see a bird man… in a castle of roots… with a tree lady"

Diana's eyes narrowed at the description she was given, only one Greek God could fit that description and last time she checked, Gaia was still soundly asleep. If the old Primordial was awake, she would have felt it, hell every being with divine blood or magic in them would have.

It was then that Diana's attention was dragged back when Milan continued "And the baby… with stars for eyes"

Before anyone could question him on what he meant by that, Milan let out a pained yell as he suddenly covered his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain "Starry eyes! Bird man! Tree lady?... the Queen of roots"

Diana kneeled down next to Milan and gave him a comforting hug as his body shook from the experience. Lennox and Orion each exchanged a confused glance as they mulled over what Milan said.

"Queen of Roots?" Lennox said in confusion.

"Demeter" Diana said with a sigh as she looked at the two men "Hermes is hiding the baby with Demeter. But I have no idea where that could be"

At this, Lennox smirked a she took a long drag from his cigarette "S' a good thing you keep your enemies close…"

It took a second for what he said to register before Diana smirked too "Ah… I told you Hera would come in handy"

She had just stood up and was about to help Milan up as well and try to convince him to leave this place for something less… well this when he began to speak again.

"Starry, starry eyes…" he repeated as if in a trance of some sort.

"What is that Milan?" Orion asked with a frown.

It was then that Milan looked up at the three of them with surprise and disbelief "The baby… it saw me"

…

"I could have taken him…" Kaine grumbled as he rubbed his sore throat "Easily"

"I know…" Zola said as she rubbed Kaine's back in a soothing gesture "Hell you were able to go toe to toe with Apollo and give him a good ass kicking from what I could see. That 'God of War' over there looks like he'd barely last a small skirmish"

Kaine chuckled at that as he took a sip of his water "Yeah… maybe"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Zola cleared her throat as she looked away "So after we find my baby, what do you plan to do next?"

Kaine's brow furrowed at the question, what was he going to do next? After several moments of pondering he shrugged "I'm… I'm not sure really. Never really thought about it until now. Originally I was gonna head back to L.A. Guess I'd see what happens once we find your kid and then go from there"

"Heh, one of those go with the flow types?" Zola said with a grin.

"Something like that" Kaine replied as he took another sip of his drink "Why, you want me to stick around?"

"I… wouldn't mind" Zola said before her eyes widened a bit as a blush crept up her face "You know, to help me with the baby. I mean Hermes is out after the shit he just pulled and well Diana's gonna be busy with the whole Wonder Woman thing and Peter has his own Spider-man things to do and I can't exactly rely on Hera given her own history when it comes to raising kids. I mean just look at Ares over there"

Kaine followed Zola's finger to the Greek god before he let out a snort "Yeah, son of the year right there. His mother must be so proud"

Zola chuckled at Kaine's remark before she took a sip of her drink "So… you in?"

Kaine was silent for a moment as he stared down at the table in silence. After several moments he gave a slow nod "Yeah… could be fun"

Zola beamed at this as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise as she slammed her face against his with the largest grin she ever had.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed in joy as she tightened her grip on him.

Kaine for the most part blushed a bit as he let out a cough "Uh yeah… no problem…"

As the two continued to discuss Kaine sticking around to act as Zola's 'baby daddy' Peter and Zatanna sat a little ways from them. Peter for the most part was watching Kaine and Zola with a small grin on his face. It's been years since he's seen the dark minded spider look so happy, it reminded him of better times for not only them, but for the other members of the long dead spider clan…

' _Heh… Ben and Jessica would have never believed me if I told him that Kaine seems to have finally found his kinda gal… let's hope she's up for the infamous Parker Luck that follows us'_ Peter thought with a small grin before he saw Zatanna was looking at him "What?"

"Nothing… it's just" Zatanna began before she shrugged "You just looked really… content, is all"

"Aren't I always?" Peter asked with an amused look.

"Usually but this looked, I don't know more peaceful I guess" Zatanna said as she looked at the scene that Peter was watching "Even him, mister 'I'm dark and a badass that pretends not to have a fuck to give' seems pretty… happy"

"Well, out of all of the people I've met over my life time, Kaine's more than earned his happily ever after. And Zola looks like she doesn't mind being his" Peter said with a nod towards the two.

"Gets you thinking, doesn't it?" Zatanna said as she brushed her foot against Peter's under the table "About how you want to spend the rest of your life"

"Yeah… it kinda does" Peter said, however his thoughts were somewhere else entirely…

Several minutes of silence passed with the only sounds between the two belonging to that of the ever constant coming and going of the various patrons of the Oblivion Bar. After a while, Peter decided to talk to Zatanna about something he's been meaning to not long after they arrived.

"So… who was the guy you were talking to earlier?" Peter asked as he turned his head slightly to keep Ares and Hera in his line of sight while he spoke to Zatanna "What was it, Wong?"

"He's an old friend of my dad's. He and I were just discussing something I've been noticing about you from time to time. He just helped me confirm it is all" Zatanna said with a slight shrug.

"And what's that?" Peter asked with a curious expression, wondering what she and this Wong guy were talking about in regards to him.

"About you being a potential mage" the raven-haired woman replied with a simple shrug.

"Oh, well that expla-… wait what?" Peter said with wide eyes "What do you mean 'potential mage'? Like I can use magic and stuff?"

"Yep" Zatanna replied with a nod.

"Me?" he said as he pointed to himself "Peter Parker… a possible mage… basically someone that can manipulate magic and use it to do all kinds of sorcerer stuff like fly on a broom, cast the Patronus spell and pull rabbits out of top hats?"

"Yeah, why is there another Peter Parker out there in the world that I don't know about?" Zatanna teased with a grin as she watched as Peter stared at her like a fish out of water. Wasn't every day that one could take Peter by surprise this much.

"It's just, I mean I've never casted a spell in my life, how the hell could I be considered a Mage?" Peter questioned with a frown "Are you sure you guys were talking about me? Because I know like two other spider guys that would fit that description a lot more than me. Well one of them is a woman and the other is a sort of cosmic god that has a thing for Victorian era clothing but that's beside the point"

"Peter, even I can sense the latent magical potential in you" Zatanna stated as she folded her arms on the counter "And as much as I pride myself on being one of the most powerful mystics on Earth. When it comes to sensing another mystical being, I wouldn't be what you call an expert on it. So, the fact I can sense it from you speaks volumes on how powerful you could become"

"Really?" Peter said with an unconvinced look on his face.

"Yeah… I mean haven't you ever noticed that weird unexplainable feeling inside you whenever you're surrounded by mystical energy, like on an instinctive level that can't be quite described?" Zatanna asked as she gestured towards him "I mean in the past you've remarked how certain abilities of yours were seemingly enhanced to a degree when around magic. Or how you can see through some of the most powerful mystical allusions there are. If that doesn't scream potential mage, then I don't know what does"

Peter hummed at that as he did a quick mental recap of all of the times he's gone up against magic and his interactions with beings of a mystical nature in the past. Fate, Zatanna, Wanda, Constantine and even Madam Xandu in the past reality and even to an extent in this one has all stated that Peter seemed to understand magic a lot better than most people, like beyond the simple mechanics about it, but they never sensed any real connection to it like a mage. So, the question he had to ask himself, what changed?

After several minutes of thinking it over, Peter glanced at Zatanna with a slightly nervous look.

"Uh… would you… be willing to teach me a few things?" Peter asked carefully "I mean if I'm gonna learn magic, and fulfill my childhood fantasy of being a super OP badass of a wizard, might as well have one of the most powerful mages on Earth help me out"

At this, Zatanna smiled in a way that caused Peter's heart to skip a few beats at the sheer joy in her eyes "I would love to Peter…"

While Peter and Zatanna began to work up a possible schedule for Peter to start learning how to access and use his magical potential, Zola had excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up. On the way there she passed several beings that both fascinated and frightened her, and that was saying something considering she spent several months in the Underworld and was nearly thrown off Mount Olympus.

She had just reached where the restrooms were when she saw a person standing outside one of the doors. She groaned at this as she felt her bladder getting ready to explode "Please tell me there isn't a line!"

At this, the person turned towards her with a grin and spoke in a voice that was both captivating and sounded just the tiniest bit drunk "For you, there's no line at all"

Zola's eyes narrowed at the man's appearance. He had short red and orange hair, orange eyes, a black leather jacket over a black and white wide V-neck shirt, dark blue pants and what looked like a small fox tail attached to his pant's belt.

He glanced over her shoulder to where Kaine, Peter, Zatanna, Hera and Hera were all at and smirked in amusement "Interesting crowd you hang with"

"Yeah… they certainly are" Zola said with a small laugh "Though the old guy… not really sure what his deal is yet"

At this, the man spoke "His deal? He's here to kill Wonder Woman"

"HA! Gimme a break" Zola said as she gave the unknown man a unimpressed glance "I don't know what you know about-"

"Her? Doesn't matter" he interrupted coolly before he leaned in towards her and began to whisper "Let me tell you what he's capable of…"

He then began to speak in a low voice that even at this range Zola had trouble hearing until certain words and descriptions began to take form in her head. Images and sounds of what could only be described as horror incarnate raced through her mind's eye so fast that it seemed her mind had to struggle to replay them to get a better view of them. Zola held a hand over her mouth as she felt something vile rising up in her throat as the man pulled away with one last detail that caused her stomach to churn in a way that It almost hurt. The man, who was now chuckling couldn't get out of her way fast enough as she barreled through him and into the bathroom. Not a second later he could hear the violent sounds of vomiting.

"Heh, and that's him on a good day" he said before he slowly faded away, leaving only the aroma of grapes and wine in the air.

Zola let out a chocked cough as she spat some of the vomit that lingered in her mouth after her initial discharge. She took several shallow breaths and glanced up at the mirror to see that her face was red and sweat was pouring down her brow before she felt another wave of nausea hit her as the man's words echoed back into her mind followed by horrific scenes of brutality. She leaned back down and unloaded another stream of vomit into the half full sink's bowl before she switched the faucet on and watched as her stomach's contents slowly went down the drain with the aid of the crystal clear blue water.

' _Holy fuckin Christ…'_ Zola thought as she tried to steady her breathing before another voice, this one belonging to a woman spoke up that caused her to groan from the coming headache she was already getting from it.

"My… that's one way to lose the baby weight" they teased as they shuffled around in the stall behind Zola "Sorry. There must be something that's truly bothered you"

Zola hear the sound of a toilet flushing before the door opened to reveal Strife standing there with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame "Well then… good thing I'm here"

…

"So Zola…" Diana began hesitantly "Your child… it may bring the end of time"

She waited a few moments for a response before she continued "What's that supposed to mean?"

Again, she waited for a reply before responding herself "Well, the end of everything. Life- the afterlife- done and gone"

She waited for several moments as she took a deep breath before she very reluctantly forced the words out of her mouth "Then it has to die!"

She then turned with a glare on her face "What you think this was some decision I came to lightly? Peter, the end of everything is at stake here! Yes, I know we don't have any right to make these decisions but tell me, if you had to pick between one life and the trillions of lives in the universe, which would you choose? Would you really risk all of their deaths, deaths that they do not deserve on the off chance that this child might not bring about the apocalypse? Can you truly live with that if you were wrong? Oh wait you wont know because there will be no universe left"

She then rounded on another and jabbed her finger at the individual "Oh shut up Hera! Don't think we've forgotten that you tried to kill Zola and her baby all because-"

"What are you doing?" Orion said with complete confusion on his face as he and Lennox stood before the door to Peter's apartment. Next to them, Diana had for the past several minutes been having some sort of one sided conversation with herself.

"Figuring out how to say what I need to say before I say it" Diana said as he rubbed her temples as the voice of Zatanna calling her a typical child killing Amazon came to mind _'Oh shut up you street magician reject before I take those stripper heels of yours and shove them right up your-'_

"Huh" Orion sounded before he chuckled "You don't strike me as a woman who thinks before she speaks"

"An' that's a strike against you Spaceman" Lennox smirked before he was suddenly grabbed by Orion.

"My name is Orion" he growled towards the still smirking Lennox.

"Oh…kay" he said as he was released.

"STOP!" Diana said as she glared at both men as she took out the key card that Peter gave her earlier "Look, I don't need you two bickering. I've already got these-"

She came to a stop as she entered the apartment and saw that all of the lights were off and sounded like no one was home.

"Peter? Zola?" she called out as she entered further into the apartment followed by Orion and Lennox.

"Anyone here?" Diana said as she tried to see if perhaps Zatanna was still here.

"It appears the birds have flown the coop" Lennox stated dryly while Orion looked around.

"But I told them to stay here!" Diana said angrily "I told Peter that having them out in the open can be dangerous, more so because now Hera's mortal and everyone she's ever hurt will likely be out for her blood now!"

"Must not heard yea…" Lennox said.

"Oh he heard me alright, but once again he's going off like he knows better and that he can take whatever the world can throw at him" Diana seethed in silent rage as she began to go through some of the rooms to see if she could find any clues as to where they all went.

"Diana, he's fine. Bloody fool knows 'ow to take care of 'imself" Lennox said as he placed his hands in his pockets "And he knows hot to keep them safe. He's got that brother of 'is to help"

Diana continued to go from room to room with increasing worry "Maybe… maybe they didn't leave but were taken"

"That's…" Lennox started only for his eyes to narrow slightly "Possible…"

"Lennox, they could be anywhere in this city or even the whole world!" Diana said as she began to panic "What if Hades decided to get his revenge on them? What's been a few days for us could have been a year for him! A year to seethe and brood over what happened"

She then came to a stop as she reached into a small compartment of her armor and pulled out a small high-tech communicator "Maybe I should call the Justice League, they can help me cover more ground"

"If you want to bring them into this. Though I don't see how they'll be able to help us find our Motley crew when we have no idea as to where to even begin-" Lennox began before he was interrupted by Orion.

"This Motely Crew" Orion said as he held up a single strand of blonde hair "Is one of them blonde?"

Diana was about to respond before she suddenly heard a loud crash that echoed throughout the whole apartment. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that the sound came from Peter's 'trophy room' and began to slowly approach it.

"The hell was that?" Lennox asked as he looked around for what may have broken.

"Wasn't me" Orion said before he looked towards A4 "Anyone else in the apartment with us?"

Its reply was a negative as Diana slowly opened the door to see that the entire shelf that the Nth metal helmet was on was on the floor along with all of the items on it… and the helmet sitting up, halfway towards the door. Diana slowly glanced around the room as she resisted the urge to shiver under the empty gaze of the ancient looking helmet.

"Is there anyone in here?" she said as she took another step into the room.

After receiving no answer, she glanced down at the helmet with a frown. Right now, every ounce of her being was telling her that something was wrong, terribly wrong, with this helmet and that she should take it and throw it in the deepest, darkest hole she can find and hope the memory of this thing left her forever. But, the helmet was Peter's for the time being and as such, he had final say in what should be done with it.

' _Though after this, I think even Peter will start to consider putting this somewhere else'_ Diana thought as she kneeled down and raised the helmet up and looked into it's empty eye holes before she wandered over to the remaining shelves and brushed several of the Vultures feather knives along with the armor that Hephaestus gave Peter and placed it there.

She then turned and left the room unaware that a pair of bloodshot eyes had appeared in the helmet's eyeholes, watching her as the door closed.

"Let's go" Diana said as she glanced at Lennox and Orion.

"What was it?" Orion asked as he nodded towards A4 and sent a mental command to prepare to open a Boom Tube to the location of the owner of the strand of hair he found.

"Nothing" Diana said as she folded her arms "Just a shelving unit came loose is all"

"Really?" Lennox asked.

 **BOOM!**

"Yes… really" Diana said evenly as she and the others stepped into Orion's Boom Tube that would take them wherever Peter, Zola, Zatanna and Hera were.

…

"Zola… let me handle this" Strife said as she emerged from the restroom with Zola tailing behind her slowly.

"Strife?" Zatanna said as she came to a stop at the sight of the Greek Goddess.

Said deity saw the young mage and her eyes sparkled "Ah so you're that little mage that I've been smelling on Peter, interesting…"

She was about to continue on that more before she saw Hera and Ares at the bar and rushed towards them "MOTHER!"

Zatanna watched her go before she glanced at Zola with a confused look "What's going on?"

"I have no freakin idea any more" Zola said tiredly as she wiped some trace remains of vomit off her mouth.

Hera, who was in the middle of drinking her newly mixed martini jumped in surprise as Strife suddenly appeared, snatched the drink from her hand and landed a small kiss on the side of her face all in the span of a second.

"Strife?" she said in shock while Ares grumbled at the appearance of his sister.

Strife pulled back from Hera and looked at her for a moment before her eyes widened "Ooh"

"What?" Hera said nervously.

"I was going to ask you what it was like to be mortal… but those little winkles around your eyes are all the answer I need" she said as she turned from her now sulking mother towards Ares "Hello War"

"I'm spared a kiss?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not, brother" Strife said in a cheery voice as she leaned up to kiss him before she began to whisper in his ear "I'm on to your game"

"My game?" he responded in an equally low tone.

"You heard me" Strife said with narrowed eyes.

At this Ares smirked a little "Here this strife… it's not my game"

Strife pulled away at this and stirred her drink with a finger as Zola, Zatanna, Peter and Kaine came up to the bar "So, here we all are"

"Unfortunately" Hera grumbled as she took a sip of her new drink.

"Mother" Strife said as she gave the former Queen of the Gods a look "I know this must be difficult, but take some comfort… your surrounded by family now"

"Why is that?" Hera asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Strife said with a simple shrug "But it will come to me-"

 **BOOM!**

No sooner did the sound of a Boom Tube open up that every being in the bar minus Ares, Strife and Hera turn towards the swirling portal with a wide assortment of weapons and powerful magic spells that could reduce entire city blocks to ash.

"Ah who the hell invited these people!" Kaine said as he aimed his Venom blasts towards the portal, waiting for Paradmeons to swarm out.

"They tend to invite themselves" Peter said as he unsheathed his stingers "Their that guy at the office that no one wants anything to do with, but he keeps trying to include himself in everyone else's business"

"I just got done fighting a fuckin alien invasion!" Zatanna growled in annoyance.

"Welcome to my life" Peter said with a snort before his eyes widened as three figures emerged from the Boom Tube before it closed.

It was Diana, Lennox and to Peter's surprise, Orion of New Genesis!

Peter's eyes narrowed at the sight of the New God standing behind Diana _'What the hell is he doing here?'_

"…You fed a hair into your machine and it was able to locate the head it came off?" Lennox said to Orion as the Boom Tube closed behind them.

"I fed a machine hair… something like that, sure" Orion said as Strife approached the trio while the rest of the Bar's patrons lowered their respective weapons at seeing it wasn't an attack.

"Why look who it is!" Strife said as she held her arms up as if to hug the tree "The day is-"

She stopped as she took in Orion's appearance as he removed his helmet "Ooh… and you are…?"

Orion looked at her strangely as he answered "I am called Or-"

"STOP!" she said as she was practically drooling at him "Don't stop"

"Strife" Diana said with slight disdain to the purple skinned goddess "I should have known you were behind this"

Strife shook her head at this as she kept mentally undressing Orion with her eyes "No baby sister… behind me be your 'this'. And I wouldn't mind handsome here being behind me…"

Diana had to suppress that image before she vomited as she walked past Strife and saw that Zola was there along with everyone else, safe and sound. She let out a sigh of relief before she saw Peter looking at her with a sheepish grin.

"Peter, I can't believe you…" she began only to trail off as she saw who was standing between him and Zola "…It's you"

Ares gave Diana a grin as he held up his glass "Know I look a shade different from last time we met, but then so do you… little one"

Before Diana could respond or Peter could come up with a very good reason as to why he disobeyed Diana's request to keep Zola and Hera safe at his apartment, Zola suddenly pulled a knife from her sleeve and moved to stab Ares.

"Wonder Woman run! He's here to kill-" she began only to stop as Ares was suddenly behind her, her face now in his hand as he lifted her up until her toes weren't touching the floor and the blade she tried to attack him with was in his other hand, the tip resting neatly against her throat as he spoke in a low voice behind her.

"He's here to kill screams the assassin holding a knife. He now mutters 'I'm only here to drink'. He then wonders, might this assassin's blood quench his thirst?" Ares said, his voice both strongly amused and threatening.

Suddenly, Peter's Necro-stinger was at his throat while Kaine grabbed the God by the shoulder, his own Necro-claws digging into the deity's shoulder and causing him to grunt in pain.

"Meanwhile, the spider watching the he and the assassin wonders which will be tastier, the 'He' or the 'Assassin'?" Peter said with narrowed eyes as he dug the tip into Ares's throat ever so slightly "Let her go Ares"

"Or Olympus is gonna be short another god" Kaine hissed.

Ares was still for a second as he settled his focus on both men before he smiled as he settled his eyes on Diana's tense form and released Zola who immediately rushed behind Kaine "Of course… now get those things away from me before I rip them out"

"Oh I'd like to see you-" Kaine began, his eyes starting to glow before Zola's hand rested on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her.

"Hey, it's okay…" she said as she tired to pull Kaine away. After hearing what Ares could do from that guy, she had no intention of seeing what he'd do to Kaine.

Kaine stared at her for a moment before he let the light in his eyes fade and he retracted his claws from Ares's shoulder who placed a hand on it to stem the bleeding a bit.

"Thank you" he said before turning to see Peter retract his stinger but kept his eyes on him _'Heh, I'm starting to like these people…'_

He then turned towards Diana and smiled as he gestured towards the bar "Now, Little One… join me for a drink?"

…

"Hermes took the baby to Demeter" Diana said several minutes after everything had calmed down and Zatanna went to speak with the owner of the bar and convinced him not to throw them out. She was now standing at the bar with Ares and Hera while Kaine and Zola sat at their own table with Lennox, Strife continued to fawn over Orion and Peter watched Diana, Hera and Ares with a watchful gaze.

"The thief is clever" Ares said with a simple nod as he drank his glass "Taking the child to Harvest is hiding it the first place anyone should look. Well, anyone with wits"

"I won't take you there" Hera said, her voice starting to slur from all of the liquor he's been drinking, it was a miracle she wasn't shit faced already… all those years of drinking wine were paying off.

"What- Hera?!" Diana said as she stared at the former Queen in shock "After I've taken you under my-"

"It sounds like she's refusing but mother's mortal now" Strife stated as she stared longingly at Orion who was looking around at the various patrons of the bar "Only Olympians can move between realms uninvited"

"So you can't either?" Diana said dryly.

"I hate the silly rules too" Strife said with a shrug "But I will tag along"

"Not on my watch" Ares grunted from his seat.

"Will you take us?" Diana asked with growing anger.

"Of course not" Ares scoffed before he continued as he downed the last of his drink "I'll take YOU"

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath at this as Lennox stepped forward stepped forward "Diana, you can't trust this man. What if he's the one that will make the child evil?"

"Lummox, he's the only one that can get her there" Orion said as he came to stand next to Diana before he did something no one saw coming.

He slapped her ass!

Diana jumped in surprise before she rounded on the smirking New God with a glare to freeze even Hellfire "WHAT THE-"

"-Hell do you think you're all doing?!" Zola shouted as she slammed her hand on the table in rage as she glared at everyone "It's MY BABY and you act like I'm not even here!"

"Zola…" Diana began as she turned towards the young woman before she sighed "I'm sorry, sometimes I take control of things- and it's controlling I know…"

"I don't mind, usually" Peter interjected.

Diana snorted at this before her face sobered as she placed her hands on Zola's shoulders "But I only want to bring your baby back to you. This is the best chance I- we've got"

She then pulled her into a tight embrace "Can I do this for you?"

"Perhaps I should go alone and get it myself" Ares said plainly as he stood up and adjusted his coat.

"Don't let that happen" Zola said as she glared at Ares.

Several moments later, Diana and Ares made their way out of the main area of the Oblivion bar and towards a stair case that led up to the roof. Ares gave several patrons a friendly grin that received glares of distrust in return, a number of them already aware of who he claimed to be.

Ares then glanced at Diana with a frown "It pains me Little One, to find you no better off than when I left you all those years ago… or for that matter, no worse"

"I don't want your help, War" Diana said as she glared at the Old god as they climbed the stair case.

"But you need it" Ares said in a tone that sounded more disappointed then smug.

"And 'all those years ago'… it was only ten" Diana said with a confused look "Isn't that just a drop in the bucket for you?"

Ares didn't respond at first, as they climbed several more floors "…Just ten years. Hmmm. Seems longer. My life…it's like I experience it in reverse. When I was young, the days were measured in the nights. Now that I'm old…they wont end"

"Where are you going?" Diana asked as they made it to the roof access.

"The bartender mentioned that they have a rooftop garden for both it's customers to use and for them to brew specialized herbs and the like for their drinks. I bet that's something to see… so lets" Ares said as he pushed open the door to reveal a garden that looked like it was pulled straight out of some fantasy.

Flowers, leaves, stems and more that seemed to just glow with magical energy, plants that she's never seen before, even on the beaches or deep in the jungles of Themyscira. Even the air was filled with mystical energy as she and Ares entered the Oblivion Bar's green house.

Ares tapped one of the leaves of a plant that looked like it had a small sun in it's core with a thoughtful expression "Hmm, the things one can do with these…"

He then gestured for Diana to follow him into the garden, one that looked far bigger than what a single rooftop could hold.

' _Magic'_ Diana thought as she and Ares moved ever deeper into the garden.

…

Peter waited until his spider-sense could no longer detect Diana and Ares before he suddenly turned, his eyes and veins glowing as they filled with Tantric and Chaos energy from the Web of Life and rammed his fist right into Orion's surprised face with enough force to shake the entire room.

 **KA-KOOOOOOM!**

Kaine grabbed Zola as she stumbled from the force of Peter's attack while Hera and Strife ducked as Orion's form went flying over them and into the wall. The entire building felt like it shuddered at his collision while everyone in the bar gaped at the spectacle.

The bartender watched the whole scene as he cleaned a glass with a sigh ' _Thank god for insurance… and magically re-enforced walls'_

Orion let out a pained groan as he cupped his face, a large bruise already forming on it's side as he glared at Peter "What in the fiery pits of Apokolips was that for?!"

"That…" Peter growled as he glared at Orion "Was for smacking Diana's ass"

Orion raised a brow at this before he smirked as he stood up "Well what can I say? She has an ass worth smacking. What don't tell me you haven't tired? Or are you jealous that I could before you and she didn't seem all too bothered by it?"

Peter let out a dark growl as he began to approach Orion who had cracked his neck and placed his helmet on in preparation for the fight. Meanwhile, the Void had manifested next to where Kaine and Zola were with a wide grin etched on his dark face.

" **Ooooh… this is gonna be good, hehehehehe"** the malevolent entity chuckled as it watched Peter prepare to attack Orion again before Zatanna spoke up.

" **POTS!"** Peter and Orion were suddenly frozen as they both made to punch each other.

Peter let out a sigh as he watched Orion try to move but failed with each effort.

"Why can't I move?!" he demanded as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Because I said stop" Zatanna said as she got in between Peter and him, her eyes were glowing lightly with magical power as she stared down the New God before turning her attention towards Peter. Her look softened ever so slightly "Are you finished?"

Peter was silent for a moment as he glared at Orion one more time before he let out a small sigh and let the light fade from his eyes.

" **Awww boo!"** the Void chuckled as it appeared next to Peter and began to whisper in his ear **"Come on Petey… we both know he has it coming to him. Eying up 'your woman' like he has any sort of claim to her. Why not put this little dog in his place? His deadbeat dad won't be coming to save him that's for sure… hell if anything Darkseid will reward you for killing this sorry excuse of a god"**

Peter's reply was a low grunt that caused the Void to frown as it slowly faded away back into his mind while Zatanna, unknown to Peter's brief conversation, nodded in acceptance to his earlier answer before she turned towards Orion and watched as he glared at her with a dark scowl that looked oddly familiar for some reason. She mentally shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip "And you Orion? Will you play nice if I let you go?"

Orion glared at Zatanna before he very slowly nodded "Fine, but if he hits me again, I'll rip his arms off and beat him to death with them"

"If I had a penny every time I heard that" Peter grumbled before he was silenced by a hard look from Zatanna.

She then released both men as they gave one another one more glare before Orion grunted as he turned and stalked away towards the far end of the bar, followed shortly by Strife. Kaine came to stand next to Peter before he bumped his shoulder with his.

"How'd that feel?"

Peter glanced at him for a second before he snorted "Honestly… pretty good"

Kaine's response was to laugh as he slapped Peter on the back before his genetic template joined him. Peter then glanced towards Lennox with his eyes narrowing slightly "So what did you mean about 'make the child evil'?"

Lennox stared at the two men for a moment before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it "Short version or long?"

"Long, we ain't going anywhere" Peter said as he folded his arms.

Lennox nodded at that as he took a long drag and let out a plume of smoke "Well according to Spaceman over there…"

…

"I'm not the same as you left war" Diana said as she stepped over a large vine that looked like it was moving on it's own.

"Really?" Ares said as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Really" Diana affirmed.

Ares nodded at that "Then tell me, what advice have you needed- other than that from the voice in your own strong head? You don't ask many questions, because you don't need any answers"

"My answers come from my heart" Diana said as Ares came to a stop at a plant and sniffed it's leaves and looked at from several different angles before he nodded.

"An endearing trait in a girl but you're not one anymore" Ares said with a grin as he looked back towards Diana with a knowing look in his black eyes "I have to say, you chose well"

"What's that?" Diana said with a frown.

"Funny enough, it's Sage" Ares replied, though Diana knew it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Granted she didn't know what she wanted to hear, but it wasn't that.

She then looked down into the pot he tore the plant from and her eyes gaped at what she saw "Amazing…"

"Is it?" Ares said with a raised brow before he shrugged "I find it rather banal and have… since long before you were even a glimmer in your father's eye"

He then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he stepped into a hole that revealed a large stair case made of plant vines and tree bark, a path to Demeter's realm.

"Lets go rescue his child" Ares said as he and Diana stepped into the portal.

Diana nearly stumbled as the distance between the portal and the ground was a bit farther than she originally thought. The chamber they were in was massive and made completely of vines, leaves, and a host of other plant material. It was lighted by what looked like some sort of fire fly though the light they produced was longer lasting than the brief flashes she's seen fireflies create.

Ares brushed several of the glowing insects away as he scanned the chamber for any signs of Demeter or Hermes "Let me ask you something princess… when you have the child, what will you do with it?"

Diana glanced at Ares with a frown as she answered "I'll give Zola back her baby"

"But it's a prize" Ares said as he gestured for Diana to follow him down a passage "Means something to many. So, this Zola- knife withstanding- she can keep her child safe?"

"No" Diana said with a small sigh, as brave and as strong as the young woman was, she was nowhere near strong enough for the trials that she will face from both man, monster… or gods.

Ares hummed at that "Then are you willing to devote your life to being it's protector?"

"I'll…" Diana began before she paused for several moments as she and Ares made their way through a large chamber filled with large mud pits "I'll find a way"

"I'm sure Apollo feels the same" Ares stated with a dark chuckle "He's found his way to keep you away from him, though your heart. See 'the gods work in mysterious ways' was a phrase we coined to ignore our obliviousness"

It was then that the two heard another voice echo though the chamber "War your self-hatred… it offends me"

Then, before either Diana or Ares could react, a figure raced by them and slashed the God of War across the chest with talon feet. Ares barely managed to grunt in pain before he was slashed across the back as well. Diana quickly rushed to grab him before he fell while the figure that attacked him came to a stop a few meters away holding a sword with it's blade being made of some sort of blue energy.

Diana's eyes narrowed in rage at the sight of Hermes.

"We gods do as always what needs to be done" Hermes said as he raised his sword towards Diana while she helped Ares to his feet.

"I've been waiting for this day, Wonder Woman" Hermes said with a regretful frown on his face "Dreading it actually. So much time, thinking about what you thought of me... thinking what I would say to you"

"And?" Diana asked as she eyed the glowing blade just an inch under her eye, the tip just shy a centimeter from her cheek.

"The best I could come up with is I'm sorry" Hermes sighed heavily before his gaze hardened as it returned to Diana's "Though now seeing who've you allied yourself with... I'm not"

"Trust me Hermes, as bad as you think War is… him and me being here is a mercy for you" Diana said with narrowed eyes "Kaine has special plans for you when he get's his hands around your throat"

She then suddenly summoned two swords into her hands and launched herself at Hermes who was just barely able to get his own blade up in time to defend himself. The enchanted metal clashed with his weapon's energy, creating a sort of ripple like effect as the two tried to overpower the other. Diana and Hermes's arms became a blur as well as the swords they held as they tired to disarm or injure the other. However, fast as Diana was, Hermes was just a little faster and used a slightly opening in Diana's attack to knock her blade from her hand.

Diana to her credit didn't even pause as she sent a powerful punch into Hermes's face, causing him to stumble and nearly trip from the sheer force of the blow. He cupped his cheek in pain as he saw that the sword he knocked out of Diana's hand earlier had re-materialized in her hand. His eyes narrowed at this.

"So, it's not only War that's your ally, but the Smith as well?" Hermes said with a shake of his head "Hardly matters- you haven't managed to turn all my family against me"

"I don't want to fight Hermes" Diana said as she held her blades at the ready as Hermes began to hover above her.

"What is it you want?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The baby" Diana said evenly even though on the inside her blood was beginning to burn at the fight before her.

Hermes smirked at this as he held his sword at the ready as he waited for her to move.

Diana couldn't help but grin a little darkly in a way that gave the Messenger God pause "If that's how you want to play this Hermes, remember… I gave you a chance to hand it over"

And then she lunged at the god with a yell and their blades once again clashed all the while Ares stood up and brushed some dirt and blood off his jacket. He glanced up at the two fighting and shook his head while he turned on his heel and began to walk away from the fight to where Demeter and the child were.

' _Honestly, they thought that a few scratches from that flying chicken would stop me?'_ Ares thought with a shake of his head as he crept into the vines and vanished from sight.

"Your skills are impressive Diana…" Hermes growled out as he blocked another swipe from Diana's sword and narrowly avoided a swipe from the other.

"I am an Amazon" Diana gritted out as she formed a 'X' with her swords to stop a overhead swipe from Hermes.

"And the daughter of a god" Hermes stated before he suddenly lashed out with his talon feet at Diana's chest, leaving two deep bleeding scars and causing her to let out a pained scream as she fell to the ground and landed on one knee and used one of her blades to keep herself up "Seems though…you haven't learned the dance. Speed can't be taught"

He then smirked at Diana as she glared up at him "And there's no one faster than I"

'Head to Central City and we'll see about that' Diana thought as she stood up and held back a hiss of pain as her newly inflicted wounds roared in protest all the while Hermes hovered above her.

"Zola's baby- it's well being was charged to me" Hermes said as he began to circle Diana.

"But you asked for my help" Diana said.

"And you helped me. But now that role is over" Hermes said as he rested the blade of his sword on his shoulder and looked down at Diana with a blank expression "The child is mine"

"No… the child is Zola's" Diana hissed in anger as she prepared to attack the god again before he suddenly blitzed her at a speed she could barely track.

"I was afraid you would say that" he shouted as he suddenly grabbed both of Diana's hands with his feet, his talons digging into her wrists and holding her arms down while he prepared to strike her with his blade when-

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube suddenly opened above the two and before either could respond, a lone figure raced through and swept Diana from Hermes's clutches.

Diana glanced at her savior and gasped "Orion?"

The New God glanced at Diana, his face half hidden by his helmet except for that insufferable smirk of his that was marred slightly by a large bruise of his face "Looks like you owe me"

"What?" she said in surprise as she climbed on to his back as he piloted A4 who had since transformed into some sort of flying harness.

"Hey don't pretend I didn't just save-" he began only to narrowly avoid being hit by Hermes's talons.

"You can't outrun me Diana" he yelled in rage as he sped after them.

Diana smirked at this as she held on to Orion "Maybe not. Can you Orion?"

His response was for the flight harness to speed up to the point that things became a blur. Diana tried to hold back a laugh as she saw the surprise on Hermes face as they raced ahead of them before he put on another burst of speed to try and catch up.

"How'd you get here?" Diana question as she turned her attention for the moment to her newest ally.

Orion smirked at this as he raced over, under and in between various trees, vines and roots "You think when I slapped your ass it was out of affection? DNA, Legs. Once I have it-"

"It doesn't matter what dog you bring!" Hermes interrupted Orion's explanation as he tried to swipe at them again with his talons.

Orion's mood darkened at this "Did he just call me… enough of this!"

He just began to turn around and confront the speedy little God when Diana stopped him "No Orion- speed on. We're here for one reason- Zola's child!"

"That I was sent to destroy…" Orion said with a sigh before he continued in a lower tone "I really don't want to destroy a baby…"

Diana smiled at this, having just barely heard the New God "That's good to know"

"Diana…" Hermes shouted as he began to gain on the pair "You've brought this on yourself- to be the last- of the last-"

"Can you slow this thing down on my word?" Diana whispered to Orion, ignoring largely what Hermes was saying.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Orion responded with curiosity.

"-Of the Amazons!" Hermes shouted in rage, unaware of the two's planning as he was within meters of them.

At this Diana spoke as she summoned a sword "Word!"

Orion suddenly decelerated as Diana lashed out at the passing form of Hermes, her target being one of the wings on his feet. The blade through a combination of Diana's strength and Hermes's momentum allowed the blade to easily slide through the feathered wing, destabilizing Hermes's flight and causing him to scream in pain as he crashed through a number of tress for hundreds of feet.

"What did you just do?" Orion asked in surprise as he raced away from where the Old God crashed.

At this Diana smirked as she dismissed the sword "I crippled him"

Orion nodded at this "Nice…"

"Trust me Orion, what he's feeling pales in comparison to what Kaine would have done to him" Diana stated as the duo raced off towards Demeter all the while Diana wondered one thing…

Where in Hades was Ares at?

…

"Harvest… do you realize how childish this all is?" Ares asked as he stared up at a large figure that laid against a tree and seemed to be made of wood.

The large wooden figure's head moved ever so slightly and looked down at Ares "Considering what's at stake, are you trying to be clever war?"

Ares shook his head as he approached the vines and roots that were crawling up the figure's side "I wasn't, though sometimes I do think I am. I suppose my jokes are lost on all of you"

"Perhaps that's because never been anything funny about you" Harvest replied through the large structure as Ares made his way up it's surface and towards the entrance to Demeter's home.

"Really? Look at me" Ares said as he forced several walls of vines apart as he dug his way through "Stumbling around like a fool, out of his mind. That's not humorous to you?"

"No. It's pathetic"" Demeter shook her head as she stood within her stronghold next to where her seat of power rested as Ares had finally entered her home and stopped shy several meters from her

She wasn't very tall, and her skin was a pale green almost like that of the villain Poison Ivy's and her hair looked to be made of actual leaves tied together by a vine. Her dress seemed to be very thin flexible sheets of bark that left many wondering how she could wear such a thing.

"Empathy, Harvest? I would expect nothing less, given your realm. The seasons…they live, fade and die, holding on to each other as they slip away…" Ares said as he came to stand right behind Demeter "Kissing farewell until same time next year eternally… without consequence"

Ares said as he stepped closer to Demeter who responded by slowly backing away.

"You're right, you are out of your mind" Demeter said, her voice harsh.

"Bored right out of it" Ars said with a slight shrug as he stared at his aunt "Do you know what it's like to be me? To exist on the principle where life and death heave against each other… to live on an edge, then come to regard it as dull…?"

He then plunged his hand right into Demeter's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain as his hand dug around inside of her.

After a second Ares smirked as he felt what he was looking for "Well, well, well…"

He then pulled Zola's baby from Demeter and held it up by the scruff of a blue onesie that it was given. Ares looked him over with a thoughtful expression "Look at you"

The baby's response was to start to cry as it stared at the bloodied from of Ares.

…

Minutes later Diana and Orion had finally arrived at where Demeter was and the two had little trouble making there way inside to find the goddess in the main chamber of her home, alone.

"Goddess Demeter…I have only respect for you" Diana said as she slowly approached the hunched form of Demeter after she and Orion saw that Ares wasn't here yet, oddly enough. Both figured he would have been here by now…

"Entering my house uninvited… is that how you show it Amazon?" Demeter hissed in anger and pain.

"No" Diana shook her head.

"Yet you do so. With an intent that drives you… warrior" Demeter said as she than turned towards Diana to show a large gaping hole in her stomach.

"Oh… my…" Diana gasped in shock as she quickly helped Demeter to her chain "Did Hermes do-"

"Of course not" Demeter scoffed, annoyed and a little offended that the Amazon thought Hermes could do this to her even if he tried. While her warrior days were long over, her power hasn't waned that much "You think ill of him- and he's given you reason… but it was War. He took the child you came for"

She settled into her chair and let out a sigh as her stomach began to repair itself "You came in my house with a purpose. But thinking me wounded… my well-being became more important" she shook her head at this "No wonder War hates you. Perhaps more than he hates himself"

"There was a time when the songs of war would echo through Olympus… his voice it was glorious" Demeter shook her head in pity "Now it's little more than a rasp. Like locust wings rubbing against dead wood. He ripped me open and took the baby. And I let him do it"

At tis, Diana's eyes winded in shock before they narrowed in rage "You let him?"

"I couldn't stop him…" Demeter bowed her head in exhaustion and pain "No more than I could stop a lonely child hurling a pebble into the sea, creating ripples. That one day crash violently against a distant shore. I happen because of that. You are created and nurtured to be what your creators envision for you. Sometimes you don't live up to that. Sometimes you surpass. Now go"

Diana stared at Demeter as she seemed to meld with her chair until she became a solid statue of bark. The Amazon princess stared at Demeter for several moments before she gritted her teeth in rage and turned on her heel and marched away with Orion right behind her.

…

"How could I have been so stupid!" Diana yelled angrily as she got off A4 and stomped towards the roof access while the Boom Tube closed, having returned to Peter's apartment after departing from Demeter's realm.

"You're asking me? I just met you" Orion said with a raised brow as he detached from A4 and let it condense back down to its normal looking state "For all I know, this is the way you always-"

"I was an idiot to trust War!" Diana screamed in rage as she smacked the door open and stalked inside.

"But you didn't trust him, did you?" Orion said as he followed Diana inside and saw she was already making her way down the staircase.

Diana huffed as she fell on to the stairs and held her head in her hands as she tried to stem the growing feeling of rage and hurt from War's apparent betrayal "I took a chance I needed to rescue that baby…"

"Still do" Orion said with a sigh as he began to slowly make his way down the stairs while also removing his helmet "So stop beating yourself up"

"STOP?!" Diana shouted as she glared up at Orion "Do you have any idea how bad this is? This child you yourself said would end time- in the hands of War?"

"Um… as bad as it sounds?" Orion said as he rubbed the back of his head before his shoulders slumped a little "Look, it wasn't a chance, it was a risk. And given the stakes, you did right taking it"

"Not this time…" Diana said sadly.

"That's what next times are for" Orion said as he placed a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder "We'll find him"

Diana smiled a little at that as she looked back towards Orion "Thank you"

Orion nodded at this before he stared at Diana with an intense gaze that caused her to blush a little. While Orion could be brash, and a little pig headed, he was a decent person from what she's observed, and she couldn't deny how handsome he looked. She was just starting to move closer to him, willing t let whatever will happen, to happen, before he spoke.

"Y'know, you're kinda cute when you get mad"

And like that, whatever mood there was, died faster than any hope of mercy from Darkseid in the depths of Apokolips on a bad day. Diana rolled her eyes in annoyance at the New God as she stood up and began to make her way down to Peter's apartment to give the rest the bad news. Orion watched her go before he looked towards A4.

"She so wants me" he said with a grin.

A4's response was to simply stare at Orion before it followed Diana down, causing the New God to look at him in surprise as he followed "What you know it's true!"

…

"Everyone…" Diana began to explain as she and Orion entered the apartment before stopping as they saw everyone was huddled around the couch "What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" Hera grumbled before she was silenced by a look from Zatanna.

"Diana?" Zola spoke up from the couch as Diana approached it, causing the others to part.

"Zola, are you…" Diana began only to stop and stared in slack jaw surprise as there sat Zola and Ares… and the baby!

"He brought my baby back" Zola said softly as she hugged her child while Kaine shook his head in amusement.

"I swear, no one is going to believe this, Ares, the God of War brought a baby back to his mother, safe and sound"

"Believe it boy" Ares said with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

"War?" Diana said as she glanced at the god in surprise.

"You owe me little one" he said with that mischievous grin that she was torn between wanting to rip off his face… and see it more often.

Diana couldn't help but smile a little "If you mean an apology. Then…"

"I was wrong about 'im, Diana" Lennox said with a sigh.

"Oh Lennox, but you weren't…" Strife grinned darkly.

"If it helps Lennox, we can say you were half wrong about them. That way everyone wins" Peter said as he patted the man on the shoulder "Trust me, being partly wrong about someone is better than being fully wrong"

"Since when?" Kaine asked with a snort.

"Since I met you and the 'others'" Peter smirked at the man who responded by giving him a less than child appropriate finger gesture which in turn caused Peter to snicker.

It was than that Zola looked up at Diana with a smile "Do you want to hold…?"

She held the baby out and Diana very carefully took him in her arms as the small blanket the child was wrapped in fell away to reveal…

"It's a boy" she said in surprise.

"Thank the stars" Orion breathed out in relief, causing everyone to turn to him with question glooks. He raised a brow at them as he shrugged "It'll be easier on me if I have to destroy a boy baby rather than a girl baby"

Diana, Zatanna, Strife, Hera and Zola all gave Orion scowls while Peter and Kaine shook their heads while Lennox muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'dumbass'. Orion saw all this and rolled his eyes "You people are all sexist"

It was then that Peter noticed something about the way that Zola was holding her child that caused him to wince "Uh Zola?"

"Yeah?" she said as she looked up at Peter to see his worried look on her "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Peter simply kneeled down to her level and carefully adjusted the position of her arms and hands "Your uh, holding him a little wrong here. He needs a little more support for his head and neck. Bones and muscle haven't really developed enough yet to sustain his own weight"

"Oh… thanks" Zola said with a thankful smile before shooting some of the other people in the room a few dirty looks "Thanks for letting me know guys"

"In my defense, I've only ever been around one baby and even then, I was never allowed to hold her" Kaine said with his hands held up in defense.

Lennox snorted as he looked at Peter while nodding towards Zola and her son "Wha', they teach you 'ow to hold a baby in hero school or somethin'?"

"No… it's… something I had to learn myself" Peter said as he stood up.

"Why'd you learn how to hold a baby?" Diana asked with a slightly curious expression on her face. While learning such a thing wasn't bad, especially with how often they've had to rescue babies because of one reason or another, it did peek her interest a little as his answer seemed to have more meaning to it beyond what he's said.

Peter's response was silence while Kaine suddenly cleared his throat, diverting the conversation's topic for the time being "So, what are we gonna name this guy?"

"I'm… not really sure yet" Zola said as she stared down at her son "Any suggestions?"

"Phil?" Kaine suggested.

"Hmm…" Zola sounded as she rubbed her child's cheek with a finger.

"Henry?" Peter offered.

"Hector?" Diana spoke up with a raised hand "Or perhaps Jason?"

"Those could work" Zola hummed in thought.

"What about…" Orion trailed off as he tired to think of a good name "Nathan?"

Everyone stared at the New God for several moments, causing him to shrug "What?"

"Dude, weren't you like hell bent on wanting to kill this kid like not even two minutes ago and still kinda are?" Kaine asked with a frown.

"Yeah, seems kinda weird to have this kid's potential murderer name him is all" Peter said with a nod before his face contorted into an unusual expression "Jesus that just sounds messed up saying it"

"I know right?" Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"Even I can recognize how warped that sounds… and I'm a God that revels in war of all things" Ares said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ah screw you all anyway" Orion said as he folded his arms across his chest and sulked.

"Still, Nathan is a good name" Zola said as she looked down at her son with a small loving smile "But I was thinking of something a little simpler. Easy to remember but still somehow unique"

"Lester?" Peter offered.

Hera frowned at that "How's that simple to remember?"

"Because there's not many people named Lester, so the name would stick maybe?" Peter said with a shrug "I don't know, I'm not what one would call great at picking names for people… just ask Diana"

"It's true… he's pretty bad" Diana giggled as the name 'Human Spider' came to mind.

Kaine snorted at this, having a good idea what they were referring to, while Zola chuckled as she gave a small kiss on her son's forehead "I was thinking… Zeke"

She then glanced up at Orion and gave him and amused grin "And Nathan would make a good middle name"

"I… I'm good with that" Orion said with a cough as he turned away.

"Aww I think he's blushing" Peter said with a grin as he bumped his shoulder into Zatanna's who replied with an amused yet tired grin.

As the unlikely group of friends… a family, watched over the smiling and giggling baby, across the street and atop another building, a lone figure stood. The figure was an odd-looking being, it was vaguely humanoid but still clearly something not of the Earth or that of any planet whose race has visited this world in the past.

They possessed grey skin, no hair, and their eyes looked to be a small universe was swirling within. They're were clad in some sort of hyper advance armor, far beyond anything ever seen by any one in this universe or the others. It had several sections glowing an odd orange like color that each gave off an energy signature that was beyond the combined power of every star in this universe and yet, it was as cool as water to the touch.

The being's eyes narrowed in interest as it stared at Peter specifically, it very carefully reached out towards his mind before stopping as another presence within him reached out in defense.

" **So… it's still within you"** they muttered, their voice light but powerful.

After several moments the being sighed as it began to fold in on himself, becoming something akin to a singularity before he vanished entirely, leaving no trace it was ever there at all... it was still too early to approach the Spider and there were still a few things it had to see to first.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter begins to take his first steps in trying to learn how to harness magic and afterwards… the long-awaited family reunion.


	54. Magical first steps and reunions

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Blackseal84** : Close but no, their stronger than Captain Universe by a good margin, like they are on par with the Living Tribunal and the White Crown of the Phoenix in power.

 **spiderman1fan** : Peter's training in how to harness magic will be rather interesting with Zatanna being his teacher.

 **Adtr509** : I guess people think that giving Spider-man magic powers will make him OP which is ridiculous considering the powerhouses in both Marvel and DC, they have people that can rewrite the fabric of reality with a literal blink of an eye. Besides look at what Doom can do with Magic and he's every bit as smart as Peter, only difference is that Peter will have his spider powers on top of that. Yeah I'm starting to lean towards the whole Peter gaining some form of immortality, I mean in the Pre New 52 reality, when Diana married, she lost her immortality as a result so there was no real issues there, but from what I've seen with the New 52/DC Rebirth Diana, since she's the child of Zeus, she has a rather long life span ahead of her as a Demigod regardless if she marries.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : Oh the Void will be helping all right…

 **christian a lebron 1** : Hermes will be back and Kaine will show that the Messenger god truly got off easy with Diana.

 **JC** : How would Hera not work? Sure she's cruel and vindictive, but so are half the women that Peter seems to attract.

 **Gusten** : She does love Peter but she's not sure any relationship she could have with him would end well thanks to Mephisto sadly bringing up a variety of valid reasons, the asshole.

 **Spiderfan52** : No, that was just the heat of the moment kinda thing that almost happened, Diana's emotions aren't what I would call stable given what's gone down these past few arcs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Peter had to hold back a groan as he heard the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slowly turned his head to the blaring device and saw that the time was only twenty minutes past six in the morning. Peter sighed as he buried his head back into his pillow as he mentally complained about only getting four hours of sleep before his hand suddenly lashed out and slammed into the alarm clock, breaking it into several pieces before he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Last time I use a freakin alarm clock to wake me up after getting back at two in the morning…" Peter said with a yawn as he glanced at the empty side of his bed and frowned ever so slightly.

After Ares returned with Zeke and the naming of said baby took place, Diana had decided to tale Zola back to London where she could keep a better eye on her along with Lennox, Hera and Kaine. Ares had up and left not long before, where he went no one knew and honestly didn't want to know. Orion had for the time being returned to New Genesis but said he'd be checking in every now and again to make sure that Zeke didn't end up becoming the Harbinger of the End Times or something along those lines.

Peter for the most part was saddened to see Diana go, he was secretly hoping that this entire event would bring them closer together, which it did to some extent, but something had changed between them. He didn't know what it was but ever since Peter helped her come back from the Underworld, Diana had been rather… distant, to him.

' _Probably just finally starting to process what happened to us over the last few days is all… guess she needed some time to really come to terms with her heritage and all the crap in between'_ Peter thought as he got up from his bed and made his way to the closet while making a mental note to talk to Diana when he saw her at the next League meeting in a few days to discuss where they stood.

Several minutes later Peter made his way out into the living room to see that Zatanna had already moved some of the furniture out of the way to make room in the center of the room. And already sitting there was the raven-haired woman herself. She looked up at Peter as he came to stand before her and slowly sank down to the floor.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up" she teased.

"I was this close to just saying to hell with it and going back to sleep until noon" Peter said with a yawn.

"Then I would have woken you up" Zatanna said before she gave Peter a small grin which he returned with a laugh before he settled down and adjusted his position in front of her.

"So uh how does this work exactly?" Peter asked as he did his best to keep his eyes focused on Zatanna's face, which was taken a lot more willpower than even a Green Lantern Ring could probably manage.

The reason… the beautiful sorcerers was clad in only a black sports bra and gray short shorts while he himself was only in a pair of sweat pants. Her reasoning for the two being in such little clothing was that it apparently helps one who's beginning to learn how to harness magic by tapping into the natural energy around them or something like that. Peter honestly thought it was just an excuse to have him and herself be half naked.

' _Then again, a lot of monks at K'un-Lun were shirtless when they meditated… and a lot of mystics I've met over the years did tend to wear some rather revealing clothing'_ Peter thought as he adjusted his seating again as Zatanna held up her hands and began to trace a series of intricate designs into the air. At first nothing happened but then soon Peter saw and sensed a faint amount of magical energy begin to outline her movements until a sort of magic circle with a square shape on the inside with numerous runes circled around it was formed between the two.

"Whoa…" Peter said as he stared at the white, purple and blue colored symbol as it floated in the air.

"To harness magic, to use it's near limitless power to alter the world around you and you yourself, one needs to reach a sort of inner balance within one's self…" Zatanna explained as she had the symbol begin to turn on it's axis "If you lose your balance, your control, you run the risk of the magic controlling you or allowing others of sufficient skill to do so. Both I think are something you want to avoid"

"Uh not being controlled by some evil magic guy would be nice" Peter said with a nod as he resisted the urge to touch the magic circle square shape thing "But quick question? When do I get to casting super epic badass spells?"

Zatanna smiled at this "When you've learned to control your emotions and reach an inner balance. As cliché as this is gonna sound, your spells intensity is dependent on your emotional state. There's more to it than that of course like in some cases your soul has to have a certain amount of purity to it, you need to do certain rituals, etcetera, etcetera. But that sort of stuff is beyond you at the moment. For now, we're gonna learn how to cast simple spells that are more reliant on what you feel at the time. A destruction spell casted in rage can be far more powerful then one casted when calm. The down side however is it more often than not becomes less precise"

"When then it's a good thing I'm the very epitome of balance and self-control!" Peter beamed.

" _ **Yeah… that self-control and balance sure did help Gwen a lot when she was tossed from that bridge, hmm?"**_ the Void's voice echoed through Peter's mind, causing his smile to falter ever so slightly.

Zatanna frowned as for a brief moment she sensed a very powerful surge of sheer and utter rage emanating from Peter before it died almost as quickly as it rose. She quirked her head at this "You okay?"

"Huh?" Peter asked with confusion "Is something wrong?"

"I just sensed a lot of anger in you" Zatanna stated.

"Oh… um I uh… just remembered that uh… I need to pay Miguel a visit later and chew him out for… gambling again" Peter chuckled sheepishly.

A frown crossed on Zatanna's features at that "He's still doing that shit? I thought he said he was going to quit"

"He did… sorta…" Peter coughed before he waved off Zatanna's concerns "Don't worry about it"

"Kinda hard not to since the money he makes running your company goes to this place and all that nice things that I buy" Zatanna huffed, her magical symbol turning red and orange briefly in response.

"Well to be fair it's usually me buying you those things" Peter said dryly before he shook his head "I was once told by a friend of mine that you can learn a lot about a woman based on the things that she buys and after seeing some of your purchases over the years… I'm kinda wishing I knew a little a less about you"

"Oh hush, you know you loved half the items I acquired" Zatanna said before she smiled coly at Peter "In fact, I don't remember you complaining about all of the underwear I bought"

"Well that's because a few hours before that I was able to pants Shocker in the middle of Times Square before I redirected a concussive blast from him into a jumbotron that had Jameson's screaming face on it" Peter said with a small shrug "That kinda thing makes you feel happy the rest of the day"

"Oh… and here I thought it was me and the things I did to certain parts of your body with my lips and tounge that put that smile on your cute little nerdy face of yours" Zatanna said with a wink at a now blushing Peter before her face grew a tad bit more serious as she waved her hand over the glowing magic symbol and let it fade away "Now, enough fun. I told you I'd start to teach you how to harness and use magic, so that's what I'm going to do"

"Yippie" Peter said as the magic symbol between him and Zatanna disappeared as she nodded towards him.

"Now I'm going to need you to close your eyes and focus" she said.

"Done" Peter said as he did as instructed.

Zatanna nodded at this "Good, now I'm going to teach you how to make the symbol I made just"

"Okay" Peter said with a small nod.

"Now what I want you to do is concentrate. I want you to reach into yourself until you feel something" Zatanna said as she watched Peter nod "Now this might be a little hard for you to do since your able to tap into the Web of Life, but try to look for that feeling inside you that doesn't seem familiar. The thing that's there that you can't quite explain but it feels like its part of you in some weird way that you can't explain but you can in that weird convoluted way"

Peter took a deep breath as he did what Zatanna said and began to search for that weird feeling. Normally a person wouldn't have much trouble doing what the mystical woman said but most people didn't have a demonic force of death and destruction giggling in their ear the entire time.

" **You know, that whole look deep within yourself for that latent power you posses sounds like something out of a cliché anime show that you used to watch. I'd tell you which one but that was like the basis for half the ones you watched. All that 'hard work is better than just being naturally better than everyone else'… what a load of shit, hmm?"** the Void chuckled as Peter felt it move from one part of his mind to the other, like a snake through rocks, slithering it's way into small crevasses and gaps **"Though I am curious as to how you now dabbling in magic, far more than you ever had in the past, will affect us… hehehe, the possibilities that you and I can accomplish with such power. Heh, one ill spoken word from Green Lantern and we can rip his soul apart without so much as touching him…"**

Peter grunted at it's attempts to distract him as he came upon that feeling of energy he usually finds when tapping into the Web of Life before passing it by and going further. If what Zatanna described was true, this weird unexplainable feeling would likely bee deep inside himself which meant he had to keep going and going until-

' _THERE!'_ Peter thought as he found… something inside himself. It wasn't the energy of the Web of Life or that acidic dark aurora that the Void's power gave off but something… different.

"I… I think I found it…" Peter said as he struggled to keep close to this feeling that seemed to pull away from him, almost in a playful manner.

"I can see that" Zatanna said with a nod as she could sense the magical energy in Peter flare ever so slightly as its owner finally 'touched it' for the first time "Now what I want you to do is try to bring that energy to the surface while thinking of the symbol I showed you earlier"

"What happens after that?" Peter asked as he begun to do what Zatanna said.

"Well in theory you should instinctively begin to create said symbol" Zatanna said with a shrug as she leaned back and watched Peter as he briefly lost that connection he found several times as he tried to concentrate on both the image of the symbol and the power he was drawing on, not an even feat for someone that's only now starting to dabble in magic this late in their life.

Peter took several deep breaths as he struggled to focus on bringing what was apparently his magical energy to the surface for him to use. He tried to see if those meditation and Chi manipulating skills that Danny taught him would help but they only seemed to stone wall his efforts as his mind began to focus too much on those. After several more attempts Peter finally decided to throw caution to the wind and just reach down and bring the struggling thing to the surface. If it wanted to fight, then it picked the wrong guy to tango with.

Oddly enough, the energy didn't fight back, in fact it seemed to surrender itself to Peter's control and allowed him to guide it to the surface until he felt his arms begin to move of their own accord. He briefly panicked because this feeling of no control brought up bad memories before he realized that it felt natural. Like letting a water current raise his arm instead of his own muscles doing it. Peter's fingers seemed to tingle as he felt the energy slowly but surely move through them and out into the physical world where they began to take shape.

It was then that the Void began to speak as Peter's hands moved _**"So this whole thing is about maintaining focus hmm? Well what better way to practice then to have me talk to you while you do this! Let's see… ooh, ooh, remember that time that Norman teamed up with Kraven's wife and her children to hunt down the Spider clan one by one to both get revenge aganst you and to resurrect that animal skin wearing freak? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Peter resisted the urge to shake his head to stem the approaching memories as he tried to maintain his focus on making the symbol. After several moments he felt the Void's presence retreat as well as the memories of the Grim Hunt. After several moments Peter stopped as he sensed that he was done and let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding "Well, how'd I do?"

"Honestly?" Zatanna said as she stared at what Peter created with a calculating face before she shook her head "You did awful"

At this, Peter's eyes shot open in surprise to see what Zatanna was talking about before he saw what he made "Oh…"

He made a magical image like Zatanna had but there was one difference between his and her's. Zatanna's was a large circle with a square in the middle that glowed and had numerous mystical runes circling within it, Peter's on the other hand, while it did glow like her's, it looked like…

A series of poorly drawn lines that formed some kind of weird knot that looked like they were made by a baby. In fact, Peter felt the urge to cringe at the sight of it.

"Yeah, oh" Zatanna said with a nod as she folded her arms under her breasts as she leaned forward to examine the symbol closely "Still you were able to make an image out of magical energy on your first try, so that's something at least"

"Does making it look this bad mean I suck?" Peter asked with slumped shoulders.

"No, it just means you don't have much in terms of inner balance or you let yourself become distracted" Zatanna said with a sigh "Is there anything that's bothering you in some form or fashion?"

' _Oh I have entire volumes of things that have been bothering me since the day I decided to call myself Spider-man and dedicate my life to being a hero…'_ Peter thought as he rubbed a hand over his face "Yeah, a couple of things"

"Like what?" Zatanna asked as she waved a hand through Peter's less than desirable conjuring and scooted closer to him until their knees were touching.

"Oh you know, simple stuff like taxes, hearing Jameson going on and on about how I'm a menace to this city and that Supergril being here is somehow my fault, oh and my many failures as Spider-man over the years" Peter said with a sigh.

"Is it… is it the 'cemetery fight' you talked about?" Zatanna asked carefully.

At this Peter shook his head "No… worse…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she took Peter hand and held it in her own.

"Honestly… no" Peter said with a shake of his head as the laughter of the Goblin began to poke at the edges of his mind.

Zatanna frowned at that, she knew that whatever it was that was bothering Peter had to be big. He wasn't a man that was easily shaken, at least to this degree.

' _What sort of hell has he gone through where killing someone by accident is number four on his 'greatest failures and worse nightmares' list?'_ Zatanna thought as she watched Peter advert his eyes from her and towards the rising sun outside. She let out a sigh as she cupped Peter's cheek and drew his attention back towards her "Hey, how about you and I take a break and after a few hours, we'll continue?"

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Positive" Zatanna said with a nod before she looked at Peter with a serious expression "Trust me when I say this Peter, you never want to dabble in magic when your emotions are running high. That's when bad things happen…"

"Like death?" Peter asked with a dry laugh before it died as he saw the look in his friend's eye.

"Peter… there are some things that make death a far more pleasurable option in comparison when it comes to the arcane arts" Zatanna said in a low voice "Trust me on that"

"Right…" Peter said with a small nod "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, your still new to all this" Zatanna said before she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Peter's lips, taking him by surprise "These things will start to get easier to understand as time goes on"

"If you say so" he said as Zatanna leaned back before she stood up and looked down at Peter with a grin.

"Because I know so. Now come on, my breakfast isn't going to make itself" she said as she turned on her heel and made to head to the kitchen before she stopped and looked back at Peter with a hungry expression on her face that didn't seem like it'd be stated with food "Unless of course you'd rather have something else this morning…"

Peter felt his face redden at this "Um I think I'll settle for some waffles… and milk maybe"

"What kind of milk?" Zatanna asked as she grabbed the edge of her bra's cup and pulled it down until it nearly exposed her breast's nipple "Low fat or one percent?"

"Regular's good" Peter said as he stood up and quickly walked past Zatanna with a growing bulge in his pants that he tired to keep down.

"Shame… I was hoping for a nice big sausage for breakfast…" Zatanna said as used a finger to wrap a few strands of her hair around while she licked her lips at Peter as he made his way to the refrigerator.

"UGH! Stop with the double innuendos" Peter whined as he opened the fridge door and looked for the ingredients he'd need to make his waffles.

Zatanna giggled at this as she walked up behind Peter and pushed herself against his back and leaned up on her tip toes until her lips were against his ear and whispered in a low voice that caused him to shiver "Then stop being so cute when you get flustered whenever I say them"

She then left a small kiss on the side of Peter's face as she pulled away "I like my waffles to be nice and buttered… though a little 'cream' won't hurt either"

Peter groaned as he banged his head against the fridge door as Zatanna laughed while she turned on her heel and made her way to her room to put a shirt on as Peter let the cool air of the fridge wash over him for a few moments to kill the arousal he was feeling.

' _I swear… that woman is starting to surpass Felicia freakin Hardy in the whole double innuendo and flirting… god help me if the two had ever somehow met and teamed up against me'_ Peter thought with a shiver at the image of the two beauties both whispering double innuendos into his ear as they pressed themselves into him…

' _It's not going to be some super epic fight against some super evil villain that'll do me in… it's going to be these women and how they can get under my skin like that that'll end me'_ Peter thought with a sigh before he began to loot the fridge for the items he'll need to make his and Zatanna's waffles.

…

Two days later, Peter was silently humming to himself as he slowly made his way back to his apartment after spending the better part of the day chasing the Vulture again. The old retirement home escapee had decided to add turbines ot his flight harness to make him faster. Safe to say it worked but it also made him louder, thus easier for Peter to follow. After a rather long and tiresome chase along with a few brief skirmishes in between, Peter finally nabbed the dinosaur…

Only to nearly get arrested by this special taskforce that mayor Jameosn made to 'stop the wall crawling menace'…

"I swear what did I do to him in this reality to make him hate me?" Peter said as he rubbed the ridge of his nose in annoyance "Plus why is it only me he's going after? I mean I have yet to see him complain about Supergirl being a menace to this city yet!"

Peter didn't get an answer nor was he expecting one as he finally arrived at his door and began to unlock it before pushing the door open and entering his apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot before he came to a sudden stop as he saw someone standing in his living room, looking out the window into the city… and she was singing!

"Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size…" she sang lowly as she stared out the window while she sang the infamous theme song someone made up for Spider-man years ago.

"Uh, who are you and why are you in my home singing a rather catchy tune?" Peter said cautiously as he scanned the area for signs of any one else in the apartment. His spider-sense wasn't picking up anyone else, but it's been fooled in the past…

The woman stopped her singing as she kept staring out at the city before she slowly turned around and took several steps into the light. Peter's eyes widened as he recognized the woman and could only think of two words.

' _Holy shit…'_

It was Mary Fitzpatrick, the current director of the CIA, the first Black Widow… and the mother of this reality's long dead Peter Parker. Her hair was dark brown and reached a little past her shoulders, her eyes were a mixture of brow and green with her left eye having more green in it while her right eye had more brown to it. She was wearing a dark grey pea coat, black pants and a pair of knee high heeled boots that he swore cost more than his apartment. For a woman who appeared to be near Peter's age, she looked like she could still be in her mid to late thirties, how Peter never found out, but something told him it had to do with her work as a… Acquisitions Specialist.

' _Real fancy name for a hit man… or hit woman'_ Peter thought as he stared at this world's version of his mother before she reached into her coat and pulled out a small folder and tossed it towards Peter. He easily caught it before looking down at it with a frown as he saw the words 'Anomaly' written on the front. He gave the woman before him a confused look as she folded her arms and gave him an expectant look. After several moments he slowly opened the folder and paled at what he saw inside.

It was pictures of him, through all his years on this world as Spider-man, working with the League, operating on his own here in New York, and in several other locations around the world as well as numerous photos of him with several other individuals of interest like Helena, Diana, Zatanna, Kaine, Doctor Fate, Miguel and a lone picture of him standing outside the CIA the day that Darkseid invaded all those years ago.

But what really got to him was a single blood test result sheet that showed his DNA matching with what he could only assume was this world's Peter Parker.

"Now mister 'Steve Ditko'…" Mary said in a cool tone as she made her way over to the couch and sat down and crossed her legs at the knee as she gave Peter a hard look "I'm going to ask you this once and only once, and if you try to play coy, if you lie to me or withhold any information that I should know about, I will personally tear you apart limb from limb until you beg me to end your pain and blow you brains out…"

Peter swallowed nervously as he closed the folder "Oh…kay"

Mary nodded at this as she took a deep breath before she centered her gaze on Peter again and some in a low whisper that could chill any man unfortunate enough to hear it "Who are you, why do you look like my ex-husband and why the hell does your blood match my dead son?"

Peter was silent for a moment as he tired to think of an answer that wouldn't possibly get him killed. After a few moments he took a deep breath "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Mister 'Ditko', we live in a world where a super powered alien gets his powers from something that gives most people cancer, a guy that can talk to fish and rules the seven seas and everything in between and a rich boy that dresses up like a bat. I very much doubt your explanation will leave me in disbelief" Mary said dryly.

"Well when you put it like that, what I have to say would sound pretty average" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head before he took a deep breath and began to explain.

"My real name is Peter Parker which you obviously already know and I'm the son of a Richard and Mary Parker from a previous reality before they died under mysterious circumstances on a plane crash which then caused my Aunt May and Uncle Ben to take me in and raise me as their own son which they did a pretty great until I turned thirteen and was bitten by a spider that in turn gave me spider powers which I later found out made me the source of this ancient and mysterious thing called the Web of Life and Destiny along with being the host to this entity of death and destruction, but instead of using my powers for the greater good like my Aunt and Uncle and my parents would have wanted me to do after possibly freaking out that I now had powers, I tried to use for my own personal gain which ended up backfiring spectacularly with the death of my Uncle Ben who just hours before hand imparted some serious words of wisdom that I took to heart and used them to help guide my actions as Spider-man and over the course of twenty years saved hundreds of thousands if not millions of lives and helped save the world and even the universe and I think at one point the entire multiverse from certain doom with my world's Justice League that was pretty much an exact replica of this world's but with a few differences here and there but roughly five years ago the Flash of my world went back in time to save his mother from being killed by the Reverse Flash which had altered the future and turned it into some nightmare that I was spared being affected by because I was too busy getting my ass kicked by a super powerful demon lord at the time and after getting back to the now changed world and linking up with the Flash again, we united that world's heroes and tried to stop a war that was about to bring about the end of the world between Wonder Woman and her people and Aquaman and his which we in turn failed at which then caused the Flash to run back in time to stop himself from saving his mother from being killed which seemed to set things back to the way they were but I quickly discovered that not everything was set back exactly and to be honest I could stand here for over a month explaining what's different and probably still not even list a fraction of the changes that I know of between this reality and the old one but after finding out that everything was sort of fixed but not fixed, I spent the next five years of my life trying to sort of rebuild what I lost but knew on some level I would never be able to regain because, well Parker Luck just has to make sure I can never get the happy ending I think I may deserve, just a little bit because I'm pretty sure I've earned it a few times over, but anyway I then came home to find you here standing in my living room" Peter said in one go.

Mary's response was a hum along with a slight nod "That's… actually almost kind of hard to believe"

"Told you" Peter said with a sigh "And what's worse is that I can remember my 'other life' from that nightmare of a world that the Flash created when he went back in time to save his mom" so I now remember two lives and sort of lost my home, twice"

Mary nodded at that as she adjusted her position on the sofa "Why didn't you ever try to contact me? I'm sure anyone in your position would have"

"Well…" Peter said as he held up the folder "I tired once, not long after I got here but after reading what happened to this world's Peter Parker… well I wasn't sure how'd you take it"

"Well having you walk into my office and explaining to me what you just did would have been easier then how I found out" Mary said as she folded her arms across her chest "Do you know what it's like to run a blood test on you to see who you were only to find that the results came up as an error because the apparent owner of said DNA had been dead for over twenty years now?"

"No, but I can imagine" Peter said as he fiddled with the folder in his hands.

"Yes… I'm sure you could" Mary said with narrowed eyes before she reached into her coat again and pulled out a small tablet and flipped it on "I'm going to ask you a serious of questions that I expect you to answer. If you really are who you say you are, then you should have no problem answering them correctly"

"Uh… how will you know that my answers are the right ones?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Answer them correctly, and you'll see" Mary said as she opened up a small file that had a list of questions on them and read the first one "When your Aunt and Uncle first took you in after your parents' death, how did they feel about it?"

Peter's brows furrowed at that "They were happy, they always wanted a child of their own… plus I did say that they raised me like I was their son"

Marry looked up from her tablet at Peter with a blank gaze for several moments before she spoke "I repeat, how did they feel when they first took you in after your parents' deaths?"

Peter was silent at that as he held Mary's gaze for several minutes in silence. Finally, his shoulders slumped as he adverted his gaze.

"My Uncle was ecstatic, he slipped into being my father like it was the most natural thing in the world but my Aunt May… she was reluctant at first. Her family was poor when she was growing up and her parents fought a lot over money and eventually her dad left because of that, and her mom blamed her for it. She thought me being there would eventually end her and my uncle's marriage. So she wasn't exactly jumping over the moon at the time…"

"But…?" Mary said.

"But she eventually warmed up to me and began to treat me as her own son…, heh, she said it was the look of mock innocence I gave her after I burped in her face when she first changed my diaper that won her over…" Peter said with a small smile "Well that and I… I called her mom once when I was first learning how to talk so that helped I guess…"

Mary's expression was unreadable as his words echoed through her mind. Peter noticed her grip on the tablet had tightened ever so slightly before the tension was released. After several moments she nodded as she cleared her throat "Correct. Now second question, who or what is Kaine?"

"My clone slash brother that was created when I was fourteen by this creep guy named Miles Warren who called himself the Jackal who made several other clones of me, one of which was a girl because why not?" Peter said as he rubbed his brow "And I may have been in a sort of incestuous relationship with the female clone that went on to call herself Jessica Drew and became the first Spider-woman in my world"

Mary stared at Peter for several long moments before she shook her head "Christ I thought they were joking when they told me that bit… well that and the weekend you spent with your three cousins"

"What?" Peter said with a frown.

"Next question…" Mary said as she glanced back down at the screen for several moments to pick another question and was about to speak it when another woman suddenly entered the room from the hallway, taking Peter by surprise, he didn't even sense they were there…

It was Teressa Parker!

"Who is the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus and Venom?" she asked after giving him a short wave of greeting.

Peter blinked at the appearance of his alternate reality sister before he realized that if Mary had figured out who he was, then it was obvious she would have told her daughter or even the other way around.

It was than that Teressa's question registered in his mind and he answered "Uh Gobby was Norman Osborn, Dock Ock was Otto Octavius and Venom was Eddie Brock that had this alien symbiote that was once paired to me before I found out that it was leeching off of me and slowly turning me into a sociopath"

Teressa nodded at this as she came to stand next to her mother "Correct"

Mary gave her daughter a look of slight annoyance, more over the fact that she showed her presence than asking the question before she could. After a few moments, she returned her attention to Peter and asked her next question with a straight face.

"What is the Void?"

Peter's eyes bulged at this before he shook his head while trying to ignore the feeling of said entity stirring inside his mind "Where uh, where did you here that?"

"Answer my questions correctly like I said earlier, and I will tell you" Mary said simply as she waited for an answer.

Peter held her gaze for several moments before he ran a hand over his face "It's the entity of death and destruction that I mentioned earlier"

"How did you discover its existence inside you?" Mary asked.

Teressa frowned at that "Mom-"

"How did you discover its connection to you?" Mary said, ignoring her daughter's attempts to stop her.

"I found out about when I…" Peter trailed off as he tired to find the right words to describe it "I found out about it when I killed someone years ago in a cemetery when I was fighting against Deathstroke for the first time…"

Mary nodded at this before she looked at her final question "Okay then, last question…"

"Hurray…" Peter said with an eye roll while wondering what the next question would be _'Heh, watch it be something like what was Uncle Ben's job when he met my Aunt…'_

"Where and when did you marry Diana Prince in your world?" Mary's voice interrupted Peter's musings like a wrecking ball through a stone wall.

"What?" Peter said with wide eyes.

"Where and when did you and the Wonder Woman of your world get hitched?" Teressa said with a shrug as she placed a hand on her hip "You know, tie the knot and sold away your freedom for the ball and chain, and all that good stuff that comes with being married"

Peter stared at his alternate reality sister for several moments before he shook his head "Nice to see what your views on marriage are like"

Teressa's response was to shrug as Mary looked at him with an expectant look on her face "I'm waiting…"

"We… we got married in a half-destroyed church by Hawkman with Superman as my best man and Donna Troy, Julia Carpenter and Zatanna Zatara as Diana's maids of honor" Peter said after a few minutes of silence "It was uh, in the aftermath of Darkseid's invasion, like hours afterwards a little over six years ago, give or take a few months. She and I were together for a few months before even that whole thing went down, and we were close for years before then and… well after saving the multiverse from Darkseid, finding out Batman 'died' and being under the control of the Anti-Life equation, we figured that if not then, then we may never get another chance… so we said screw it lets go for it"

"Were you guys dressed up in tuxedoes and dresses?" Teressa asked with a snort.

"No, just our… uh 'work clothes' and even then, they were half destroyed because of the fighting" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, miss little immortally perfect's dream wedding was some shotgun style wedding in a caved in church just hours after the near end of everything by some super powerful god like being?" Teressa said with a grin "Wow, somehow I was thinking her wedding would be a lot bigger than that. Like hundreds of guests, big long drown out ceremony with lots of Greek stuff, the Pope himself being there and like every member of the Justice League"

"Diana was never one for big grand things like that, I mean she enjoyed them, but she always wanted her marriage to be a rather private affair" Peter said as he twiddled with his thumbs.

Mary nodded at this as she shut off her tablet "Correct"

Peter nodded at this as he rubbed the back of his neck "So uh, you mind telling me how you knew to ask those questions? I mean did you meet with Julia or somehow even Kaine at some point and got to talking with them or something? Because there was no way that you could have no either of those things without meeting those two at some point before now and I want to know which one I should call and chew them out for meeting and talking with you without letting me know at least!"

"It wasn't them" Mary said with a shake of her head while her daughter elaborated.

"We've been having trouble tracking Julia's movements and as for Kaine… well we were under the impression any sort of contact with the Scarlet Spider without going through you first to give him a heads up would end… badly" Teressa said with a cough.

"And you'd be right, that guy has more issues with the government being interested in him more than Batman or the Question ever did" Peter said in an exasperated tone before it was replaced with something more serious "But no really, what or who gave you those questions for me to answer to prove that I was telling the truth and that I was who I say I am?"

"Someone that knew you… and knew how to disable your security systems and allow us in here" Mary said as she put her tablet down on the cushion next to her.

"Who?" Peter asked with confusion as he tried to think of a person that could beat his system which has said to rival Bruce's...

"That would be me handsome" a woman said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway, taking Peter by surprise as his head whipped around and zeroed in on the new arrival who spoke with a voice he hadn't heard in years. The world seemed to come to a complete stop as Peter stared in complete shock at the woman standing before him, a smile etched on her face as her green eyes scanned his with obvious amusement.

"What's wrong Pete… cat got your tongue?" Felicia Hardy teased as she leaned against the door frame as Peter continued to gape at her appearance. Finally, after several minutes of complete silence from him, he finally spoke in a low almost quivering tone.

"F-Felicia…?" he said as he took a small step towards the platinum blonde.

"Mmm-hmm…" she sounded with a nod as she closed the distance between the two and tapped on his chin, causing him to close his mouth "Careful Pete. While you are a spider, I don't think your close enough to want flies flying into your mouth. Leaves a rather bad taste in the mouth that no girl wants to taste"

Peter blinked several times before he turned back towards Mary and Teressa to see the former watching him with a calm expression why the Black Widow was grinning at the duo. Peter looked back at the infamous Black Cat before turning back towards the Fitzpatricks', then he looked back at Felicia, then he looked back at the others several more times before Peter did what any man would naturally do when faced with the reunion of one of his oldest and closest friends after meeting his sort of mother but not really his mother for the first time since he was a one-year old baby…

Felicia's eyes, along with Teressa's both widened in shock while Mary's narrowed in concern as she stood up as Peter began to sway.

"Someone catch-" she began only to stop as Peter fell backwards on to the floor, his head making a rather loud and painful 'thud' like sound that caused Felicia to wince as she leaned down next to him.

"Hmm… maybe I should have waited a little longer before popping up like that…" she said as she checked to make sure the now unconscious man was alright.

"Probably" Teressa said as she went to help her friend lift the man up while Mary rubbed her brow.

"Well if there was any doubt left that he was my son… that about settled it" the Director said as she watched her two top agents try to coax her son from an alternate reality back to conscious.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, return off the Black Cat and rise of the Justice League Dark!


	55. Justice League Dark part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **christian a lebron1** : Even beings as powerful as Doctor Doom or Strange had to work a little to get to where they were in magical power and skill. Oh trust me, as personal as some of Mary's questions got, there's quite a few things that weren't even close to being broached and we're gonna see what one of those is very soon, it's already been hinted at several times.

 **Adtr509** : So wait, was the reunion/first meeting epic or a disaster? We'll find out how Felicia ended up here this chapter but be warned it's not as epic as Peter's or Kaine's way into this world because, her luck doesn't suck that badly.

 **gunman** : He trusts Felicia, like out of everyone in the world at the moment, she, Kaine and Julia have his unconditional trust and vice versa and his whole life wasn't laid out, just a few things that Peter felt Mary and Teressa should know, there's a multitude of events that he's kept quite on, same as Felicia because she has talked to them about Peter. And it's not a manner of trusting Mary and Teressa, he's just unsure if they want to be around an alternate version of someone that was taken from them, Mary in particular considering she buried her son. He doesn't really feel alone or cornered, he's just surprised that something he's been somewhat dreading has happened and it was because of someone he thought he'd never see again.

 **Guest** : Kaine would have done it… saw her standing there, turn on his heel and say 'Screw this noise…' and walks away.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : You can say that the Void here is like the Joker in Batman Arkham Knight, he's just popping up when he likes, and trash talks everyone and everything. Darth Vader, beast either Superman or the Hulk? What's next, the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man can beat Godzilla?!

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Let's just say that Felicia didn't really have much of a choice in her way to the New 52 reality.

 **Dev** : Well in just about every religion, be it modern or ancient, it has one or more gods that are less than entirely benevolent and will cause untold devastation or destruction at their leisure or to make a point. Plus, it's been mentioned at several points in Wonder Woman's various comics, can't name the exact issues since she's made similar comments in other titles, that not all Greek Myths happened the way the stories say they did if at all or said myth is an accurate interpretation of said God or Goddess's personality or character in the DC universe. Then there's the whole different variations of the same event happening in a different way if at all. Not saying that's always the case, just sometimes one story will say a certain God or Goddess is nice when in another they're the 'bad guy' in it.

 **Spawn Hades** : The three cousins were Alexa Reilly, Amy Reilly, and Amanda Reilly, they're from Aunt May's side of the family. Hell, even in the comics he's admitted to thinking they were hot and picturing them naked…

 **Doctor 13** : She's from the Pre-Flashpoint universe. Yes, he did for a time in this story. Weirdly enough I've had something like Spider-man being a champion of Outworld on the back burner for some time now.

 **Superstar Kid** : Well I figured it was either the Void or the Phoenix and the Void sounds like something Peter would get instead because, Parker Luck. I was originally going to have Peter sees Felicia, he chases her down until they reach a old abandoned warehouse and then Mary makes herself known all Nick Fury style, but I figured I'd go with something a little more low key and personal.

Disclaimer: I don't own ay Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Okay, I give up… how are you here?" Peter asked as he sat before Felicia at a small café not far from his apartment a little over an hour after he passed out dressed in a simple long sleeve blue shirt, dark brown pants and black sneakers with his spider suit deactivated under his clothes.

When he awoke, he found out from Felicia, someone he hasn't seen in years, that Mary and Teressa had left not even ten minutes beforehand. Apparently, Mary had to head back to Langley before people began to realize that the Director of the CIA and her top agent were missing but had said she will be in touch with him again soon enough…

Felicia didn't answer at first as she examined the menu before her with a frown. She was now dressed in a blank tank top, black jeans and black knee-high boots with a black jacket lying on the seat next to her "Wow… this place has really gone down in quality since we last ate here. Well we actually ate here in another reality but still! And these prices, their coffee beans have better been blessed by Buddha to charge this much for a freakin expresso! I mean even the Coffee Bean wasn't this ridiculous!"

"Felicia" Peter said with a tired sigh while looking to see that most of the Café was pretty empty and that the nearest person was two tables away in either direction and both Peter and Felicia would be able to see a waiter or waitress coming early enough that they could pause or change the subject of the conversation until they were gone.

The white-haired beauty rolled her eyes at Peter's complaining as she set the menu down and adjusted her seat "Fine, might as well start at the beginning"

"That would be nice. Julia was pulled into the Web of Life by the Master Weaver before the change, probably not long after I was pulled into Mephisto's realm. Kaine was dead but I'm still a little lost on how he got here exactly and so is Julia. So finding out how you got here might help me answer this other question that's been brewing in the back of mind for a while now"

"Like if anyone else besides me may have made it here?" Felicia guessed.

"Yeah…" Peter nodded at this as he leaned forward and gestured for her to start "So…"

Felicia tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression before she nodded "Well it all started when I was hired by Luthor-"

"What?" Peter said with wide eyes "Luthor, Superman's mortal enemy, that Lex Luthor, hired you? FOR WHAT?!"

Felicia gave Peter a dry look "I was going to explain before you interrupted"

"Sorry…" Peter winced as he settled in his seat.

"So long as you make it up to me later, I'll 'come' to forgive you" Felicia said with a coy grin before she resumed her tale "Now as I was saying old cue ball had hired me to do what I do best. Break into very heavily secured places and steal some very valuable shit"

"Shocker" Peter said dryly at hearing that Felicia, the Black Cat, one of the top thieves in the world, was hired to steal something. Truly, Luthor's genius was unrivaled.

"Oh what you thought he hired me to be eye candy or something?" Felicia said with a snort "Like I'd ever go on a date with that asshole. He may be rich and have the whole bald-headed thing going for him, but I prefer my men to be a little less megalomaniac and obsessed with Superman and a little more… amazing"

Peter blushed a little at the wink she gave Peter on the last word before he croaked out a 'continue'.

Felicia smirked at him as she resumed her story "Any way, Lex hired me to break into the Fortress of Solitude-"

"He what?" Peter interrupted again with wide eyes before they narrowed "You said no, didn't you? I mean as dumb as you like people to think you are, which you aren't, you wouldn't actually take a job from Luthor of all people that involves breaking into Clark's fortress right?"

"With what he was offering and what that kinda of job would do for my rep, hell no am I saying no" Felicia said with a simple shrug "Besides, I was going to tell Superman about it after…"

"After what?" Peter said with a groan "After you stole what Lex wanted you to steal?"

"Aww you know me so well" Felicia teased as she crossed her arms under her bust which 'accidently' pushed her breast up a little more in an effort to gain Peter's attention, which with her was never hard, even when he was married to Diana, much to the Amazon princess's annoyance "But yeah. Because by then my reputation will have risen even higher than Selina's, I get my money and Clark would have a reason to kick Lex's ass again. Everybody wins, even Lex if only for like a few minutes"

Peter did his best to ignore her actions as he maintained eye contact with her "So what did he want you to steal anyhow?"

"Oh you know, a Sunstone" Felicia said while resisting the urge to laugh at Peter's stupefied expression "I know right? Old Lexy must have had big plans for it, not that it matters any how since while I was in the middle of stealing it, I suddenly ended up…"

Peter's interest was piqued as she trailed off on where she ended up during her heist "Ended up where?"

"I'm… I'm not really sure where it was" Felicia said with a frown "It was this, this blank white space. Like the only thing that was in there at first was me. For a second I thought that I got caught in some sort of security trap that I missed or that Phantom world place you've talked about from time to time but… well the one that brought me there made themselves known soon enough"

"Who was it?" Peter questioned though he was starting to get an inking suspicion as to who it was.

"The Beyonder" Felicia said with a dead serious expression.

Peter's eyes narrowed at that "Not that I'm complaining that he apparently saved you, but why? Far as I can tell, he's never taken any interest in you"

"I asked that after he said that he pulled me out of the universe as reality went through some sort of shift" Felicia said with a frown "He didn't give me a real answer, just looked at me with those creepy eyes of his before he suddenly pushed me through some sort of portal he made, and I ended up in this world"

"Where'd you end up?" Peter asked.

"On Mary's desk with my top almost off and my babies on fully display for the world to admire and worship" Felicia said with a laugh that lasted for several moments before she saw Peter's unimpressed expression "No, seriously I ended up landing on her desk while she was in the middle of a meeting with some of her top people about Darkseid's attack a few months after it went down and weeeeell…"

"They tried to arrest you, didn't they?" Peter asked.

"Yep" Felica said with a nod.

"And you resisted?" Peter guessed, already picturing how this played out.

"Of course I did, since when I have I ever played the submissive one?" Felica asked before she gave Peter a coy grin "Aside with you…"

Peter snorted at this as he tried to ignore Felicia's foot sliding up against his leg "So you landed in the middle of the CIA's Director's desk, had to fight several of her people and probably Mary herself who are likely suffered some serious cases of bad luck before they finally beat you, then what?"

"Well afterwards they locked me up for about a day before I escaped. Made it as far as Atlantic City before I was caught again and imprisoned. Escaped after two days because my 'bad luck' powers were still a little screwy from the whole apparent reality jump thanks to the Beyonder, this time made it to St. Louis before they sent little Teressa after me" Felicia said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair "Poor girl… she had no idea who she was fucking with"

"Jesus Cat… what'd you do to her?" Peter asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh nothing like that…" Felica said with a giggle before she examined her nails "But lets just say that she's still trying to figure out if she's now also into girls too"

"YOU TRIED TO SEDUCE MY ALTERNAE REAILTY SISTER!" Peter gaped at the white-haired woman with wide eyes "Seriously?"

"Hey, she's hot and I have a fetish for spider themed people" Felicia held her hands up as in her defense before she gave Peter a coy grin "Or are you just upset that I didn't find you and offer you an invite like I did with Jessica?"

Peter scowled at Felicia as she broke into a laugh again "Oh if only your Aunt May could see you now, Peter Parker, her sweet boy scout of a hero boy is into incest"

"UGH! It wasn't technically incest, if anything it was self-cest with a clone that just happened to be a very attractive brunette and my hormones were on overdrive because of our spider powers" Peter groaned as he rubbed his temples while trying to ignore the image of May looking at him in shock and possible disgust in his minds eyes "Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because it's funny" she said with a giggle.

"Glad you think so" Peter said with a sigh.

"I also think it's pretty hot" Felicia said with a shrug before she licked her lips as a particular memory came to mind "I mean being sandwiched between you and Jessica when we were still teenagers, alone in my apartment with my mom due back at any time, our bodies covered in each other's fluids, all trying to see who can get the other to cum first… mmm, now that's what I call a Friday night well spent. And that's before I delve into that little vacation you, me, Julia and your cousins Alexa, Amanda and Amy took to that cabin my parents used to own…"

Peter blushed at the memory before he visibly shook his head to rid himself of the images that were starting to come back "Can we get back to how you ended up working for my alternate mom please?"

"Ooh now there's an idea, can't say that until I got here the idea of bringing in your mom…" Felicia began before a glare from Peter stopped her "Aww your no fun!"

"And yet you keep coming back to me" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Well you are a great lay, hell the best i have ever had" Felicia admitted.

"So I'm told" Peter said before he rested his elbows on the table "Now you were in St. Louis?"

"Right, so I get there with your alternate sister gunning for me, struggling between wanting to sleep with me and capture me, when we were suddenly attacked by the Black Spiders" Felicia revealed.

Peter's eyes widened at this "The Black Spiders?"

"Yeah, turns out that back when your mother was still a field agent, she pissed off some drug lord and he wanted revenge on her for costing him most of his empire. So, he hired the Black Spiders to go after Teressa to get back at her or something" Felicia explained with a frown "They nearly got us, and truth be told we only survived because my back-luck powers finally started to work properly again. After they got away with some bruised egos and maybe a cracked testicle or two when one of them made a comment about my profession that I didn't like. Teressa set up a meeting with Mary and after some negotiating, I was offered a job which I accepted"

"And what would that be? Last time I checked, most Government jobs don't have enough zeros in their paychecks to hold your interest" Peter said with a frown.

"Oh you know, what I always do. I break into heavily secured places and steal some shit" Felicia said with a grin.

"Of course you would find a way to get a job that involves stealing" Peter sighed, some things never changed "And for the Government no less!"

"I know, and the best part is, they don't care if I steal some other stuff along the way like a warlord's priceless jewels or information to his bank accounts so long as I get what they wanted" Felicia said while clapping her hands "See I'm finally being the 'hero' that you've always wanted me to be and I still get to do what I love, everybody wins!"

"What if the thing you have to steal is the money?" Peter asked with a grin "Or the Jewels? I doubt the CIA will let you keep them"

"I may do a bit of free lance on the side… prevent skills fatigue maybe" Felicia said with an innocent shrug "Long as I don't get caught, they cant prove it was me"

"You are unbelievable" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"I like to think of myself as a modern-day liberating revolutionist that fights against the wealthy elite that feel they can oppress the little guy because they have more money then most. I'm like Robin Hood, but dresses in black and has a rack to rival Power Girls" Felicia stated as she poked Peter on the nose with a smirk that Peter returned with a laugh before they settled into a comfortable silence.

After a few moments Felicia spoke, her voice a little softer then before "So... how's Julia doing?"

"Fine…" Peter said as he glanced out the window of the café "Even though she doesn't say anything anymore about what happened with… I know it's still haunting her. She was able to say Rachel's name when I last saw her, so that's something I suppose"

"And you?" Felicia asked with a saddened expression.

"The memories and nightmares don't come every night like they used but it doesn't mean they're not any less potent…" Peter said before he broke off into a small laugh after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Felicia asked with a raised brow.

"You, caring how I'm doing after all these years. Not the 'Spider', but me… Peter Parker, the guy under the mask" Peter said as he looked back towards Felicia "Long way from the girl that threw up on me after I showed her that I was a fifteen-year-old kid under the mask"

"Yeah well…" Felicia said with a shrug as she looked out the window with a small smile on her face "People change"

"Yeah… they do, don't they?" Peter nodded in agreement as he continued to examine Felicia.

The cat themed thief saw this and smirked as she ran her foot up Peter's leg again and gave him a wink "Taking a trip down memory lane handsome? You know all you have to do is ask and I'll have no problem helping you relive a few of them, maybe somehow give Julia a call to spice things up a bit? Or Kaine? I've always wondered what it'd be like to be sandwiched between you two..."

"As tempting as it is to even imagine my clone slash brother in such a state with me present, it's not that. It's just…" Peter tried to find the right words for it "I'm just surprised with how good you still look is all. I mean you're three years older than me but look like your still in your thirties, early thirties"

"Oh that, that's just world class breeding there, plus that little 'truth serum' that the esteemed Slade once took to make him G.I. Joezilla does wonders for one's body" Felicia said as she leaned back in her chair.

Peter laughed at this and was soon joined by Felicia before a waiter had finally arrived and took their orders. After a few moments the waiter nodded and went to get their orders as the two's conversation turned towards what Peter had been up to in recent months.

"So, Alchemax?" Felicia said as she took a sip of her drink that had just arrived, freshly brewed "Interesting company you got their mister secret CEO"

"What gave it away?" Peter asked with an embarrassed grin.

"The super glue, noise cancelling headphones and that super durable helmet of yours to name a few" Felicia said with a shrug "But what really confirmed it was I snuck into you friend, Miguel's office, and left a few hidden cameras there to be sure because there was no way that guy as smart as he is could have come up with those things out of the blue like that. I waited a few weeks and came back to get them before looking to see what they caught and well I saw you without your mask on at one point"

Peter hummed at that as he took another sip of his drink "And given it's been a few years I take it that you didn't go to Mary with this"

"You'd be correct" Felicia said with a nod "To be honest I didn't even know she was your mom until I tired to look you up and well… found out what this world's Richard Parker did to you and her"

"Still can't wrap my head around it. I mean from what my Uncle Ben and Aunt May told me about my parents, and even the parents I had in that alternate timeline Barry made, he was a little intense and occasionally distant, but he wasn't a complete and utter jackass like this world's Richard is" Peter said with a saddened expression.

"Old Parker luck at it's finest, huh?" Felicia said with a sympathetic expression.

"Oh yeah…" Peter said with a sigh "So why didn't you contact me when you first got here?"

"Just never seemed like a good time, you know?" Felicia said with shrug "Plus I still hadn't told Mary that you were here and well if I upped and vanished, even for a few hours, she'd try to find out where I went because she still doesn't trust me entirely. After a while, she'd eventually find out about you and… well I'm not sure how she would have taken the fact that there was an alternate version of her son running around. Once more, a son that I knew about and kept tabs on but never said anything. And this is before I get into Kaine"

"But she found out eventually" Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, and it wasn't even me that told her" Felicia said with a troubled expression.

"Then who was it?" Peter asked with a worried look.

"Black Spider, or the one that's now calling the shots with them now"

Peter's eyes widened like saucers at this "What? How?"

"I was on an op with Teressa and a few other guys, most of hem are total tools mind you aside from this one blonde chick that was there that used to be in the Air Force. She was pretty cool and she was pretty marvelous-" Felicia began before Peter interrupted her.

"Black Spider knowing who I am, please get back to explaining. You can gossip about your new crush later"

"Oh, right, sorry" Felicia winced before she cleared her throat "Anyhow, we hit a base that we thought they were using, which they were as it turns out. Me and Teressa had stumbled across a lab that was in the compound and Teressa, that noisy little twerp saw a computer with a bunch of blood tests on it next to a wall with photos, news clippings and some pretty accurate sketches of you and some of your suits and a few vials of your blood"

"My blood?" Peter said with surprise "How'd they get my blood?"

"I don't know" Felicia said with a shake of her head "Before I could do anything, Teressa grabbed it along with a few other things and we bailed out once we found but one of the agents had accidently trigged some sort of trap that activated a bomb. Once we got back to HQ, I tried to find a way to get to that data before anyone saw but I was sent out on another op that lasted for several weeks in Kandaq. When I got back, Mary called me into her office and… turns out during that time she had the information on the computer analyzed and tests run on the blood vials to see if we'd get a match and well…"

"It came up error because this world's Peter Parker is dead which likely led to her chewing your ass out before she asked that you set up a meeting with me after she realized that you didn't seem to surprise about me being alive" Peter said with a sigh as he rubbed his brow "Do you have any idea what Black Spider was trying to do with my blood?"

"The tech guys think that he may have been trying to find a way to mimic your powers by isolating certain parts of your DNA that they could then inject into another person and boom instant spider powers" Felicia said as she finished her drink and set the cup to the side "At least that's the running theory since he doesn't need to replicate your powers, guy looks like he already has a variation of them"

"Great, another psychopath trying to weaponize my blood to possibly create an army of spider powered individuals. Next thing you know he's trying to clone me" Peter said with a snort.

"I am not going through another Clone saga" Felicia said with a face "One was bad enough, two was torture, but a third? Hell to the no!"

Peter broke out into a laugh at that before suddenly his Justice League's communicator went off. He resisted the urge to groan in annoyance as he fished it out of his pockets and placed it in his ear before answered it.

"Yellow?"

" _We have a problem, all hands-on deck for this one Spidey"_ Cyborg's vice echoed through the ear piece.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he saw Felicia pull out her phone as she received a text.

" _Code red situation developing. Looks like it might be magic"_

"Oof, that's not really our area of specialty" Peter said nervously as he saw Felicia frown at the message she was reading.

" _Which is why that Batman asked if you could bring either that Wanda girl or Zatanna with you"_ Cyborg stated _"You know, consultant and to let us know how screwed we might be"_

"Got it, we'll be there in five" Peter said before he ended the call and stood up the same time as Felicia "Sorry, gotta-"

"Same" Felicia said as she threw on her jacket "Apparently all hell's breaking loose all over the country and Mary want's me back in Langley now"

Peter nodded at this as the duo made for the door before Peter suddenly pulled Felicia into a warm hug.

"I know this might be a little redundant, but stay safe okay?"

"Don't I always?" she teased as she returned the embrace.

"Felicia…" Peter said as he pulled back and looked at her with worry "I've lost enough people I care about… I'm not adding you to that list"

Felicia's smirk fell a little as she cupped the side of Peter's face "Don't worry Pete, I ain't going anywhere yet"

"Promise?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Promise" Felicia said before she leaned up and gave Peter a soft kiss on the lips before she pulled away and smiled at his slightly surprised expression "Let me know how it goes"

Peter nodded dumbly at her, still trying to process the feel of her lips on his after so long "I will…"

He watched as she answered a phone call as a black car, likely one sent by Mary, came to a stop at the curve and Felicia slid right into it. The vehicle quickly took off while Peter made his way to the closest alley and sent a mental command to his suit to activate while he contacted Zatanna and Wanda to see if either could help…

"Why do I get the feeling this mission is going to scar me for life at some point?" Peter asked nobody in particular as his mask formed over his face while a Boom Tube sent from Cyborg opened up in front of him.

…

Madame Xandu… had in all the centuries she's lived had well and truly fucked up in ways no one could have seen coming. Really, she did, there was no denying that she well and truly fucked up and now the world may very well pay for it.

Not too long ago, Madam Xandu, an ancient and powerful sorceress in her own right had seen the future with her tarot cards, that a great evil was about to be unleashed upon the world and not even the Justice League could stop it. So Xandu had conceived a plan, a crazed radical plan that would very likely blow up in her face, but hopefully achieve the desired outcome.

Assemble a group of people, outcasts, mystics or simply lost souls, to face the approaching darkness. A group of people that could fight the battles that were far beyond the Justice League's abilities. But to pull this off, Xandu needed something, something big and powerful enough that could possibly help her bring these people together and so the Enchantress was chosen. It wasn't easy tracking the old witch down nor was separating the Enchantress from it's human host, June Moone. But she did it, she separated the two and Xandu, through a combination of spells and circumstances, had convinced the Enchantress to go on a rampage that would force these people to band together if for nothing else, survival.

Was the plan irresponsible and twisted? Yes, but the unfortunate deaths that would result from this plan would pale in comparison to the hell that was slowly approaching. But something happened that Xandu did not anticipate or thought possible, something that not even her cards could predict…

Something… someone… had somehow taken what very limited control she had of the Enchantress and completely unleashed her. And the world was now facing an even greater darkness then Xandu had first perceived.

"God help me… what have I done" Xandu said as he held her head in her hands as the cracked, corrupting magics of the Enchantress began to spread across the globe…

…

Meanwhile, deep in the middle of a barren plan laid a house, a rundown shack was more accurate but a house none the less. Within said house was a woman, or what was left of one. She was clad in a tattered green hooded coat of some sorts; her skin was incredibly brittle and withered with scars and signs of rotting flesh. Her hair, once red was now almost pale white and looked more like loose strands of webbing that hair. Her face, sunken to the point it was a wonder how the skin didn't tear to expose her skull underneath. The Enchantress let out a shaky breath that caused the building she was in to shudder and arcs of green magical energy to roam briefly over her body before stopping.

"June… where is June…?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

"She was taken from you, hidden away to weaken and manipulate you, or so the person that did this to you in the first place had hoped" a calm voice echoed through the structure before another figure appeared within the Enchantress's eye sight.

She studied the being that freed her from Xandu's control and sheltered her away here. He was tall, she herself barely reaching his chin even when she was still in her prime. He wasn't human that much she could tell, but she couldn't for the life of her tell what he was other than something from the stars, something old. His skin was grey and winked, his hair also white, but the way he moved, the way he spoke defied his apparent age.

He was clad in a black, dark gray and white tunic of sorts, it's material clearly not of Earth with gold plating of some sort running down the center of his tunic. His boots hardly made a sound as he walked around the Enchantress, slowly, unconcerned with the dark look he was receiving from the powerful mystic.

"I see you are feeling better hmm?" he spoke, hos voice so alluring, so disarming that the Enchantress had to struggle to resist the influence that could hold over one.

"Why did you help me creature?" the Enchantress hissed in warning.

At this, the being stopped and studied her with his blue eyes. After a few moments he shrugged "Honestly? Because I could…"

"W-What?" the Enchantress said in surprise, that wasn't an answer she was expecting.

"I wanted to see if I could break that silly card reader's hold on you and it appears that I was successful" the enigmatic being said with a soft chuckle.

"Then… then why are you still here?" the Enchantress croaked out before she fell into a coughing fit as the building and now the surrounding land around her began to shake and shudder.

The unknown alien being remained perfectly still for several moments as he stared down at the Enchantress for a minute before answering.

"Because I believe you can help me as I have decided to help you" he said.

At this the Enchantress's head snapped towards the man, her hood nearly falling off and allowing the alien to see more of her rotted face "What is it that you seek creature?"

"There is something on this world, something powerful" he said as he began to circle the Enchantress again "Something that my master wishes to have, and you are the only one that can help me achieve that mission in retrieving it"

"How…?" the Enchantress asked with a frown.

He was about to answer before he stopped and hook his head with a small smile "I'm afraid I cannot tell you at the moment. I am still unsure whether I can truly trust you as I can see you have yet to find any real reason to trust me"

"Then why bother telling me?" the Enchantress said with a growl as green mystical energy began to billow around her.

"Well, consider it an act of trust" the being said plainly.

The Enchantress stared at this unknown being before her, there was something off putting about him that much she could sense but she didn't detect any lies from him. Then again, in her state she can barely tell if she was even awake and not still locked away in June Moone's mind until she is summoned. After several long tense minutes of silence, the Enchantress spoke.

"Who are you? Who is this master you work for?" she asked with narrowed glowing eyes.

"I am, well the closet translation in this world would be, Ebony Maw. As for who my master is… well I doubt it'd mean much to a grand and powerful being such as yourself but let's just say that he has a vested interest in what happens on this world and the secrets it contains" the now dubbed Ebony Maw proclaimed .

"Like what?" the Enchantress demanded, her magic starting to manifest in dark green mists that smelled of decay.

Ebony Maw simply quirked a brow at the substance as it began to encircle him before coming into contact with a powerful forcefield he had on. After seeing that it wouldn't be breaking through, her turned his gaze back towards the Enchantress.

"There is an item, a powerful item that these humans have come into possession of. I cannot find it, but with your help I can" Ebony Maw said.

"Again, you have yet to tell me what it is or how I can help" the Enchantress hissed as she lowered her head towards the ground and glared at the maggot ridden wood in anger "Why should I help one that cloaks himself in secrecy and could betray me?"

"Because my master is not without honor, if you help me help him, he will move the heavens themselves to help you regain that of which you lost" Ebony Maw said with a small grin.

The Enchantress looked up at the alien being with weary dead eyes "And what is that…?"

"June Moore, your former host… and revenge against the woman that took her from you"

The enchantress stared at Ebony Maw for what felt like hours as her magics subconsciously lashed out at the world around her. Creating pandemonium that the world could scarcely begin to handle. After a time, the Enchantress spoke in a low harsh whisper that was filled with rage, hope, longing and wariness.

"You… promise…?"

Ebony Maw smiled as he kneeled down before the powerful mystic and cupped the side of her face and spoke in a low soothing tone that caused the Enchantress to close her eyes and lean into his gentle touch "Of course, why would I lie my dear?"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Justice League mobilizes against the Enchantress…


	56. Justice League Dark part 2

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Perhaps…

 **Spawn Hades** : With some of these Justice League Dark arcs, Hellish will be a common place.

 **Jaeson Chandler** : The Beyonder has already appeared, he may not be the guy dressed in white that was first introduced but he is a Beyonder. Well yeah, a Kryptonite Lightsaber would do it, or Sith Magic, that might work too. As for favorite Walking Dead character, well in the show it's Daryl because why not?

 **gunman** : Yeah Enchantress should of, but Ebony Maw is known for his manipulations, getting inside people's heads and making them do what he wants and in Enchantress's state she's in no position to resist. It's neither, the one I'm referring to is the one that Xanadu saw in the comics.

 **Guest** : Well considering it's been established that the origins of his powers are mystic based, even if Peter still tries to rationalize it with science, he's been shown to develop other powers like his stingers when in the presence of something supernatural like Morlun. I figured that mystical connection had to offer him more than simply enhancements to his already existing powers like being able to use magic if he applied himself and sought a teacher like Strange.

 **Guest** : Not really, I mean the Sentry wouldn't work because the Void is inside Peter and as for Hyperion, I wouldn't know how to explain him, but I'll mull it over for a while, might end up making it that he's another survivor from Krypton or a Daximite or something.

 **CaptainSpider52** : Yes they know each other and their relationship is friendly enough and back in the day before Flashpoint they were pretty close friends but the events of Identity Crisis soured it for reasons that will be explained in a later arc.

 **JC** : If you mean will Marvel characters being appearing in this arc, then yes they will, two in fact, one of which is Wanda, the other is quite possibly one of only like three things that are awesome that ever came out of the Ultimates line of comics.

 **Nitendguy64** : No, she won't.

 **Megabrony** : No Peter will not go looking for the rest of the Necrosword, he has no reason or way to find it. No Parker Particles don't exist here. The Void is not going to leave Peter, has no reason or desire to.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So Bats, what do we got plaguing the world today?" Peter said as he and the recently arrived Zatanna entered the monitor room to see that Batman was alone and looking at various monitors with reports and footage of numerous disasters erupting all over the North American continent and now parts of Europe and even as far as South Africa.

"June Moone… or to be precise, thirty-four simulacra of June Moone" Batman said with a frown as he, Peter and Zatanna stared at various monitors of what appeared to be multiple June Moone's trying to cross a busy highway in over a dozen different cities… it didn't end well for her or the drivers as the vehicles slammed into the various forms of June Moone.

Zatanna winced at one image of June more or less being bisected by a truck after she was knocked to the ground by another car after it clipped her shoulder with it's side mirror "Yeesh… really hope that's just a very good illusion and not a real person"

"We're also getting reports of other sightings of this woman at several of the 'natural disasters' spilling out across the country. But just recently there's been an increase in sightings of her at active military instillations, some of which even I wasn't aware of…" Bruce said as he glanced at Zatanna "Any idea as to why?"

"I'm not sure, the Enchantress has never been very stable, but this is beyond even her usual behavior" Zatanna said with a frown as she looked at the various monitors displaying pandemonium across America and in parts of Europe "It's almost like she's looking for something based of your reports…"

"Well whatever it is, we need to to stop her now" Batman said as he typed in a few things on a holographic display "Flash, Lantern and Aquaman are running damage control best they can"

"What about you?" Zatanna asked as she saw Peter messing with a few things on his suit as he made his way towards the teleporter.

"Batsy's going to be running coms while me, Cyborg, Superman and Wonder Woman go deal with Enchantress in person. We've been able to trace her to a remote house out in the literal middle of nowhere, so we won't have to worry about any possible pedestrians too much when we engage her" Peter said as he stepped on to the teleporter platform.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Zatanna asked worriedly "Taking on one of the most powerful magical forces on the planet without someone like me backing you guys up?"

"No, but Wanda hasn't returned my calls and Batman might need you here" Peter said as the teleporter started up.

"And what about you?" Zatanna said with a frown.

"This isn't my first rodeo with magic if you recall; besides how much tougher can she be than Mordo, or even Darkseid?" Peter asked before he was gone in a flash of light.

Zatanna stared at the platform for a moment before she sighed "Stay safe… please"

…

Peter had to resist the urge to shiver as he arrived at the location of the Enchantress with Diana, Superman and Cyborg already waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late, had to use the little spider-boy's bathroom" Peter said with a wave as he glanced around and letting out a low whistle with just how utterly barren the landscape was "Huh, this place looks as barren and devoid of happiness as Batman's social life… wonder if he has a summer home nearby"

"Heh, probably" Cyborg snorted as he typed a few things on a holographic display that came up from his arm.

"This is it, the eye of the irrational storm" Diana said as she stated at the seemingly abandoned shack in the middle of a barren landscape over half a mile away from the four Leaguers. Her hand rested on her sword's hilt as she scanned the distant structure for signs of the Enchantress "Whatever the Witch is doing, she's doing it from there"

"Maybe she's trying to make a love potion?" Peter said with a shrug as he checked his suit's systems one last time as he felt his spider-sense beginning to tingle ever so slightly in warning.

"You know Batman thinks she's simply gone insane?" Cyborg said as he tried to scan the area but his readings were either coming up 'negative' or 'error' in results for the odd energy readings around them.

"Cyborg? Your pacemaker has risen to forty-eight beats per minute, and I'm picking up a lot of Methylphenol in your oil" Superman said as he glanced at the cybernetic man with a raised brow "The anxiety indicators don't stop there…"

"Sure, I'm anxious" Cyborg said as he kept looking around himself as if he was expecting something to jump out and attack him "Always am around magic. If you're not, you should be"

"You make a valid point" Superman nodded as they approached the house.

Peter suddenly stopped as his spider-sense flared, and he felt a sort of change in the air that caused the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "Uh-oh…"

"Something's coming?" Diana asked as she drew her sword and scanned her surroundings "What is it?"

Before Peter could answer, a green mist suddenly encircled the four of them, cutting them off before something large appeared ahead of them. Peter's eyes narrowed as the upper portion of an old, decaying woman in a green hood suddenly emerged from the mist and hissed at them. Black inky shadows and bits of earth seemed to float around her as she began to take shape more and more with each passing second.

"Yeesh, the Wicked Witch of the West has really let herself go… then again getting a bucket of water thrown in your face is bound to do that to anyone" Peter said as he activated his suit's thrusters and shot off into the air as the ground beneath him, Diana, Superman and Cyborg began to try and drag them in.

"And you wondered why I don't like magic!?" Cyborg said as he rocketed into the air while trying to avoid being dragged into the green swirling mist around them.

"Trust me Cyborg, this could be a lot worse" Peter said as he avoided a sort of mist like tendril from trying to catch him.

"Really, how could this be any worse?" Cyborg asked as he formed his sonic canon and blasted at several mist like tendrils to keep them away.

Suddenly a swarm of what appeared to be teeth, rotting teeth, erupted from the mist and began to swarm around the four like angry bees. Peter winced as his spider-sense flared as the flying rotting teeth began to fly towards the heroes, separating them.

"Okay, it's official" Peter said as the teeth began to encircle him, rushing through the air like demented locust "I have officially stepped into a horror movie about the Tooth Fairy directed by Guillermo Del Toro"

"This is wrong on so many levels!" Cyborg yelled as he began to blast at the swarms of teeth along with Peter who was using his venom blasts while Superman tried to blast them with his heat vision.

Diana looked around herself and saw that the teeth were encroaching on her. She sheathed her sword for a moment as she took a deep breath before she slammed her bracelets together, creating a powerful shockwave that destroying most of the teeth around her and sent the rest flying away.

"Whoa… since when could you do that?" Peter asked as he sent Venom blast after Venom blast into the cloud of teeth around him. His spider-sense was going haywire, one moment it was humming in warning and the next it was silent even though his suit was slowly getting shredded by a cloud of rotting molars.

"Since I went to meet my half-brother in New York, but that was my first time seeing what it does" Diana said as she drew her sword again and swiped at several columns of teeth flying towards her.

"Sweet-" Peter began before he was interrupted as he was suddenly enclosed in a dome of rotting teeth that began to fill with some sort of green and black liquid that set off his spider-sense like a alarm clock.

"Spider-man!" Diana shouted in concern as she moved to free Peter before she was suddenly ensnared by several ropes made of rotting teeth.

Diana gritted her teeth in pain as they began to dig into her arms, drawing blood as she tired to break free only for several small teeth made tendrils to replace any restraints she was able to break free of. Superman was fairing somewhat better in that his fists had become a blur as he punched at the cloud of rotting teeth around him and what he coudlnt hit was blasted away either by his heat vision or frost breath. Cyborg on the other hand was being overrun and forced on the defensive before he was suddenly entrapped in a dome similar to Peter's.

"Cyborg!" Diana shouted as she tried to free herself before several ropes of rotting teeth wrapped around her neck and began to pull her towards the ground before suddenly Kal was before he. He gripped the tendrils of teeth and ripped it off Diana's neck and arms before he hissed in pain as the rotting teeth began to tear into his hands.

"GAAHHH!" Clark yelled as the teeth he tore off Diana began to attack him like a swarm of demented bees and wasps.

Diana ripped her arms free with a yell before she glanced at Kal "Cover you're hears!"

Kal nodded as he did what Diana instructed as Diana pulled her arms back before she slammed her bracelets as hard as she could together.

 **KRA-KWOOOOOM!**

The force of the blast created a shockwave to rival that of a nuclear explosion, destroying the cloud of rotting teeth around her and her teammates while the green mist scattered and pulled back. Diana fell to her knees as blood dripped down her arms and chest while Kal stumbled beside her, clutching his bleeding ears with his own bloodied hands.

"That… not gonna lie… that hurt" Kal groaned out.

"Sorry…" Diana coughed out as she rubbed her throat.

"What?" Kal said with a confused expression towards Diana before both their attention was drawn to the cracked and collapsing dome of rotting teeth that was holding Peter.

Several arcs of Peter's Venom blasts erupted from the various gaps and tears in the dome before suddenly it exploded outward in a violent explosion, showing a black and green gunk covered Peter.

"Eww… on so many levels, eww" Peter said as he wiped the sludge off his suit "Oh god I feel like I just crawled through a chain smoker's throat before taking a swim in someone's nose after they caught the flew!"

Not long afterwards Cyborg emerged from his own rotting tooth dome by blasting away the walls with his sonic cannon and kicking away what he couldn't shoot with a grunt.

"This, this is wrong on so may levels it's not even funny!" Cyborg said as he stepped out of his now destroyed prison, his body covered in dents and scratches.

"Hey, how come you didn't get covered in magic goo too?" Peter whined as he gestured to Victor's cleaner state compared to his "I mean I look like I just spent a week crawling through a freakin sewer!"

"Yeah, well I have teeth in places I don't even want to mention" Victor groaned as he pulled out several incisors from his shoulder "But if you want to switch, then by all means I'll be happy to take magic goo over rotting teeth any day!"

Peter grumbled at the younger man's remark as he proceeded to try and remove as much of the magical gunk from his body as he could while Diana approached Kal.

"Do you see her?" she asked as Superman gazed intently at the nearby house.

Kal shook his head "No, either she's not here, or she's using magic to keep herself hidden"

Diana nodded at this before she contacted the Watchtower "Batman, did you get that?"

"I did" the Dark knight replied before he was silent for a few seconds and then spoke "Zatanna says she's still there"

"Well I don't see her" Kal said with a frown as he scanned the area "Can she maybe cast a spell that'll show us where the Enchantress is?"

"I'll ask" Batman responded before ending the call.

Diana and Kal stood there for several moments in silence before Diana noticed her teammate's still bleeding ears. She winced at the damage "Sorry…"

Kal gave her a reassuring grin "It's fine, not the worse I've experienced"

"Still, I could have accidently killed you with what I did" Diana said with a frown.

Kal placed a hand on Diana's shoulder and gave her a comforting look "But you didn't"

Diana responded with a small smile before Peter spoke up as he glanced around them with a nervous look on his mask covered face "Uh guys, we've got incoming"

Diana and Kal were immediately on guard as they scanned their surroundings for any sings of the Enchantress before they, Cyborg and Spider-man were greeted to the sight of the Enchantress, standing only a few meters away, her head bowed as she swayed side to side ever so slightly.

Diana drew her sword, Kal's eyes glowed red, Peter's Venom blasts began to build up and Cyborg aimed his sonic canon at the powerful mystic.

"Where… where is it?" she asked in a rasp voice.

The four Justice League members glanced at one another before Kal spoke up "Where's what?"

The Enchantress didn't respond right away as she stood there in total silence, her body like that of a statue before her head lifted ever so slightly to show her dark, sickly green glowing eyes.

"Where. Is. It?" she hissed before suddenly her entire body was covered in swirling green and black energy.

"Uh, now what do we do?" Cyborg asked nervously as he kept his canon trained on Enchantress.

Spider-man shrugged as his Venom blasts arced across his hand and up his arm "Not sure, but me? I plan to file away this entire nightmare of an experience for later tonight when I go to sleep. Nothing beats a good old night of sleep like dreams of being nearly killed by a cloud of razor sharp rotting teeth!"

Cyborg glanced at Peter with a disturbed expression "Your… not right in the head"

"Heh funny, that's what the voices in my head always tell me" Peter said with a snort before it was drowned out by a blood curling scream from the Enchantress as she sent a wave of magical energy towards the four heroes.

"Scatter!" Kal yelled as he and Diana flew over the blast while Cyborg opened up a short-range Boom Tube for him and Peter to jump through.

"I swear Vic if we end up on Apokolips again I'm bumping you down to monitor duty indefinitely!" Peter yelled as he and Cyborg entered the extradimensional pathway.

"I'd pick that over this any day!" Victor replied before he and Peter came out behind the house that the Enchantress was just in only a few minutes ago.

The two landed with a slight stumble in their strides before Peter made his way to a corner of the structure and peeked around it to see Diana, Kal, and the Enchantress fighting only a few dozen meters away. Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw that the League's two most powerful members were being pushed back by the unrelenting onslaught of the Enchantress.

It was then that Peter contacted Bruce "Bat's, what's the situation with the others?"

Several seconds passed before Batman responded _"Green Lantern is trying to contain a nuclear reactor that's somehow gained sentience from the Enchantress's powers and is threating to self-detonate while Aquaman and half of the Atlantean army are trying to keep an entire animal kingdom's worth of mythical sea creatures from breeching the surface"_

"And Flash?" Peter asked as he winced at Kal getting a blast of magical energy to the face that sent him flying into a wall of rotting teeth.

" _Running up and down the east and west coasts trying to evacuate as many buildings that are starting to crumble from a series of earthquakes seven point nine or higher"_ Bruce said in a grim tone.

"So, we're on our own at the moment" Peter said with a shake of his head.

" _Yes"_

"Bet your regretting driving Manhunter off now" Peter said before he ended the call before Bruce could respond and turned to Victor "Okay Cyborg, we need to-"

He was cut off as he and Victor were staring at an odd elderly grey being standing only a few meters from the duo. Victor aimed his sonic canon at the man as his scanners picked up a series of unusual energy readings from him.

"Who are you?" the cybernetic young man asked.

The being didn't respond for a moment before he turned to leave "Enchantress, you know where to meet me when your done here with these… heroes"

"Hey, wait a second-" Peter began as he made to approach the man before he was suddenly gone!

Peter blinked in surprise as did victor who tried to see where the man went before he shook his head "He's gone"

"Teleportation?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but he barely gave off any sort of energy readings" Cyborg said with disbelief "Even my systems almost overlooked it"

Before Peter could comment on it, Diana came crashing through the building and collided with Peter, sending the two of them tumbling for several meters while an invisible grip snatched a startled Cyborg and pulled him towards the Enchantress. Victor let out a startled yell as he sent several sonic blasts towards the Enchantress, all of which harmlessly phased through her before she forced his sonic canon away from her and into Superman's direction with a slight head gesture. Victor didn't get the chance to deactivate his canon before he fired off a powerful sonic blast at Superman.

"AGGGHH!" Kal growled in pain as he tired to cover his ears only to be blasted away by another sonic blast from Victor.

"Superman!" Cyborg yelled before he sent a glare towards the Enchantress as she stared into his lone human eye with a dark hiss.

Not too far away, Peter let out a pained groan as Diana climbed off of him before she offered her hand to help him up.

"Thanks" Peter said before eh and Diana both looked to see the Enchantress toss Cyborg to the side as she settled her glare on them.

Peter shot several venom blasts at the witch and watched as the red bioelectric bolts raced towards her before freezing in midair halfway towards the witch. Peter's eyes widened at this while Diana charged towards the Enchantress with her sword raised, intent on cutting the supernatural horror down. The Enchantress watched as Diana neared before she redirected half of the venom blasts towards Diana and the rest towards Peter.

"Uh-oh" Peter said as he leaped out of the way of his redirected attack while Diana merely blocked them with her bracelets but continued to charge towards the Enchantress.

"I'm only going to ask you this once Enchantress, stop this!" Diana growled out in anger towards the powerful mystic.

The Enchantress simply stared at the demi-god for a moment before she shook her head as several glowing circles formed around her "Tell me where it is, little godling…"

"So be it" Diana said as she lunged at the Enchantress and sent her sword towards the witch's head only for her entire body to suddenly freeze as it was encompassed in some sort of green light.

Diana would have gaped in shock if she were capable of moving as the Enchantress raised her up a few meters before she sent the powerful Amazon flying into Superman as he began to slowly rise from the small trench he created when he was blasted away by Cyborg. She made to follow them when suddenly several web lines attached themselves to her back, causing her to stop in surprise before she was yanked into the air and towards Spider-man's fist.

"It ain't a bucket of water lady, but this should do just as good!" Peter said as he went to drive his fist into her face before she suddenly turned to green mist before reforming behind Peter and blasting him in the back with a mystical energy blast.

"GAAAAH!" Peter yelled in pain as he was sent flying several meters before he flipped himself back up with a handspring before ducking under several energy blasts as he tired to put some distance between him and the Enchantress.

"Bat's, pull us out now!" Peter yelled before he was knocked to the ground by a wave of green mystical energy.

" _I can't get a lock on you, too much interference!"_ Batman responded over the radio, his tone slightly panicked, or as panicked as he can get under these circumstances _"Zatanna's trying to pull you all back, but the Enchantress's magic is blocking her. Just hold on!"_

"Can't hold on forever Bruce!" Peter hissed in annoyance as he saw Superman and Diana had recovered and were now launching a dual assault on the Enchantress.

" _Peter, it's Zee! I'm on my way, just hold out for a few minutes!"_ Zatanna's terror stricken voice spoke through Peter's commlink.

Peter was about to respond, mainly to tell her that it was too dangerous and that she needed to stay with Bruce and come up with a better solution then throwing everything they had at the supernatural mystic before his attention was drawn to Diana as she let out a pained yell as several rotting teeth formed into a sort of stake and pierced her thigh, causing her to stumble to the ground clutching her wounded leg.

"Diana!" Peter yelled as he made to help her before several similar stakes appeared around him and suddenly stabbed into both his legs and arms "AHHHH!"

Peter fell to the ground as the cloud of rotting teeth began to surround him and the other again. He didn't hear what Bruce had to say as he was being covered in rotting teeth again, this time instead of seemingly trying to drown him in some sort of green mystical sludge, the rotting teeth began to try and dig it's way into Peter's suit and his skin underneath.

' _ **Hmm, that's gonna scar…'**_ The Void said as it appeared in front of Peter, crouching down. It was a mass of swirling darkness with two glowing eyes now instead of the spider like demon it commonly appeared as over the years _ **'You know, I could just take over for a few minutes and ram this magic right down that Witch's little thr-'**_

"Go. Back. Inside!" Peter gritted out as he tried to move before several tendrils of rotting teeth suddenly flew up and down his arm at blurring speeds, tearing through his suit and into the flesh underneath, cutting muscle at certain parts of his arm that caused him to collapse back to the ground.

The Void blinked at Peter before it shook it's head in disappointment _**'Honestly one of these days you're gonna get yourself killed with this stubbornness of yours, in a way that not even I can help you, and then what? What will it accomplish?'**_

"P-Pissing you off…" Peter groaned as he saw his vision was darkening.

The Void's response was a dark snarl as Peter slowly blacked out from the pain _**'It's that kind of thinking that cost Rachel her life…'**_

Peter was silent at that, though not by choice as he was completely covered in rotten teeth as it slowly began to eat away at his suit.

"Peter!" Diana shouted as she saw that her teammate had fallen and was almost completely covered by the Enchantress's spell. She gritted her teeth in pain and rage as she tried to stand only for several large columns of rotting teeth to appear above the Amazon princess and begun to slam into her form repeatedly while the spear of rotting teeth in her thigh constantly twisted and dug into her flesh, causing her to scream out in pain.

Superman was the only one still standing as he tried blasting at the cloud of energy and teeth around him with his heat vision, pouring almost every bit of energy he had into it as he tired to make his way to Diana. If he could free her, then they'd stand a much better chance of getting out of this alive. But soon even he was overwhelmed as the magical energy ebbed away his strength before several spears of rotting teeth and emerald energy formed around the Kryptonian and shot forward, piercing his arms and legs and causing him to yell out in pain before his mouth was suddenly covered by the Enchantress's hand.

Kal's eyes widened at the sight of the green clad witch as she glared into Superman's eyes with rage "Where is it?"

Kal had no idea what the Witch was talking about and tired to blast her with his heat vision before his eyes were suddenly covered.

"Where is it!" the witch asked again, this time with more anger in her wispy voice as she uncovered his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kal growled out as he tired to free himself but found his efforts fruitless.

The Enchantress's eyes glowed in anger before she turned her gaze towards the beaten form of Cyborg and hummed in thought. Technology was never truly her forte but perhaps it can answer her question better then the alien can. The Enchantress sent Superman flying back with a wave of her hand as she approached Cyborg's form with glowing eyes, a spell at her lips, ready to be uttered before suddenly a new voice joined the fray.

"Enchantress!"

The witch paused in her stride and glanced towards the source of the voice before she was suddenly pelted by a barrage of scarlet energy orbs. The emerald clad mystic roared in pain as the chaotic energy burned what was left of her skin before she threw up a protective shield and backed away with a hiss. She looked to see who it was that dared attack her and growled at what she saw.

Wanda Maximoff, her eyes glowing scarlet as she stood in a small maelstrom of chaos energy only a few meters away.

"You've been causing a lot of unnecessary havoc you rotted out old hag" Wanda said with glowing eyes as she raised her hands towards the ancient mystical entity "Leave!"

The Enchantress hissed at Wanda as she built up her own magical power "Not until I find it!"

And with that, the two sent a powerful blast of magical energy at one another, coating the landscape in scarlet red and emerald green hues…

…

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Madam Xanadu had to steady her nerves as she silently made her way through a building simply known as 'The Dome'. A research facility located in Brussels, Belgium whose sole purpose was to find a way to create a sort of super soldier to combat any threats to the European Union, be they terrestrial or otherwise.

And that was the reasoning for her presence, for within this building lied possibly one of the only beings that could help Xanadu stop what she has unleashed upon the world. She tired to keep her composure as she passed numerous empty rooms, their occupants having long since fled as the magics of the Enchantress began to ravage the world.

Xanadu stopped as she took a deep breath and continued onwards, further into the facility _'I can still fix this, before it escalates any further'_

There, sitting in a large empty room was a single man. He was heavily built, his physique just slightly larger than that of Superman with long almost golden yellow hair and a small beard to match. He was clad in a sort of harness with six glowing circles on the front. His semi-armored pants were held up by some sort of metal belt, the material of which Xanadu could sense was Nth metal, likely to allow him flight. In his hand was some sort of charcoal as he wrote a series words in an ancient language that formed a large circle around him.

Before she could speak, the man looked up at her with a blank expression "Madam Xanadu"

The tarot card reader blinked in slight surprise before she nodded in return "Thor…"

The Norse god nodded at the tarot card reader as he returned to his writing with a focused expression on his face. After a few moments he spoke "I am surprised to see you here Xanadu, I was under the impression that you were unable to interfere with current events, merely hand out advice"

"Only after they have personally taken action, which June did when she allowed me to separate her from the Enchantress" Xanadu stated as she folded her arms across her chest "I'm now within my right to take action"

Thor hummed at that as he wrote down several more lines before he stopped and read what he wrote for a second before he sighed as he spat on a few of the words and wiped them away with his hand "Loki was always better that these sorts of things then I was… I'm beginning to regret skipping all of those classes to go on 'adventures' with Balder or the Warriors' Three"

"What is it?" Xanadu asked as she looked down to see what Thor has written so far. She could make out a large amount of what he's written, but there was quite a bit of which she couldn't read, much to her surprise.

"What I can remember" Thor said with a simple shrug as he started a new line "Nothing to boast of really"

"Well perhaps you can add something new and more recent to your writings that you could be proud to boast of" Xanadu said.

Thor glanced up at Xanadu with a raised brow "You mean help you fight the Enchantress and the one that pulls her strings?"

Xanadu stared in surprise at the smirking god as he spoke "While my sight is far from Heimdall's, I can still see more than most on this world"

It was then that Thor's mood darkened as he went back to his writing "I fear that this 'Justice League' will not be able to stop her, even with the aid of their new allies…"

…

Zatanna stumbled forward a little as her very unstable magic portal struggled to maintain it's form not too far from where the Enchantress and the Justice League were fighting. The mistress of magic had to hold back a shiver as the Enchantress's magic coursed through the air like a cancer, ebbing away at everything it touches.

Zatanna shook off the feeling and looked around for signs of Peter and the rest of the League before her attention was drawn towards the house that the ancient witch had taken refuge in at the beginning of this nightmare. Two figures were engaging in what could be described as a 'wizarding duel' only it was far from a duel and more of a rapid cage fight. On one side was the Enchantress, calling forth spells and demons of forgotten whelms while on the other was-

"Wanda…?" Zatanna said as she stared in surprise at the Chaos avatar fighting with the Enchantress, throwing destructive spells back and forth at each other in attempt to overpower the other.

Wanda however overstepped her positioning and before she could fix it, the Enchantress summoned several stone pillars that erupted from the ground and ensnared Wanda's arms and legs. Wanda let out an enraged yell and was about to place a curse upon the Enchantress before her mouth was covered by a gag of stone. Wanda's eyes widened as the Enchantress stood before her, her hands glowing with sickly green fire before she was suddenly blasted away by a beam of blue and white mystical energy.

Wanda's head turned to see Zatanna rushing towards her.

'Oh great, Giovanni's brat' Wanda thought with annoyance as she mentally uttered a counter spell to her entrapment and watched as the stone turned to sand and broke apart, freeing her.

"Your welcome" Zatanna said as Wanda brushed her arms and legs clean.

"I didn't need any help, I was perfectly fine" Wanda snapped.

"yes, I could see" Zatanna said scoffed "Those eyes filled with fear were truly convincing, even I was fooled"

Wanda growled at the ravine haired woman before she looked to see the still unconscious and restrained forms of the Justice League.

"Peter…" Wanda whispered in fear as she made to rush to his aid before a metal gate suddenly ruse up from the ground between her and the Justice League.

She would have likely been impaled by one of the spikes on the top of the gate as it emerged from the ground if Zatanna didn't grab her by her coat and yank her back just as the ground began to break apart. Wanda stumbled into the raven-haired beauty with a surprised yelp as the two stared up at the several dozen foot high mystical barrier before their attention was drawn back towards the hissing from of the Enchantress.

Zatanna gulped at the dreaded sight Enchantress made as she glared at the duo with hollow eyes, her magic billowing around her like a maelstrom as magic circles began to form around her before they turned into portals and nightmarish demon worms and centipedes began to crawl out and towards the two sorceresses.

"So this is what happens to the Enchantress when she doesn't have a human host to control her" Zatanna said with fear as the Enchantress began to slowly approach the two as her demon horde raced ahead of her.

Wanda cracked her knuckles as she stared at the hissing form of the Enchantress as her eyes began to glow scarlet red as she built up her chaos magics.

"If you wish to run, then rub Zatanna, but I have no intentions of running from some archaic witch from a bygone era"

Zatanna glanced at Wanda with a slightly annoyed expression before she refocused her gaze on the approaching Enchantress before she took a deep breath and raised her hands as her eyes began to glow with mystical energy.

" **Nrub htiw eht serif fo** **Miehlepsum** **!"**

And at that, a torrent of red and black flames raced out of Zatanna's hands and towards the Enchantress and her demon horde…

…

"I know this may not be what you have envisioned, but this world needs you now, and it will need you many more times in the coming days" Xanadu said with a heavy sigh as she's been spending the last several minutes trying to convince the reincarnated god before her to help stop what she has unleashed upon the world "Even now, a great evil is preparing its return and will undoubtedly use what is happening now to its advantage… assuming there is a world left for it to return to"

Thor snorted at that "Yes, your meddling seems to have caused more harm than good this day Madam Xanadu. And I fear that the repercussions of this event will be long felt by this world and perhaps others"

"It was the only way, the others… they would not have willingly come together to face the threat I have foreseen, even if I showed them what will come of its return and success" she said with a sigh of exhaustion.

At this, the man shook his head in disappointment "You underestimate them Xanadu, there is far more to them then even your sight can perceive. While they are not perhaps the most noble of heroes that would be praised in the halls of Valhalla, they do still possess a just and willing heart, even if they do not believe so"

The clairvoyant hummed at that as she saw that Thor had finished writing the last of the runes. She examined what he wrote and frowned at what she read.

All shall become one with the Void.

"That is rather… bleak, even by my standards" she admitted towards the sitting man.

"But no less true" he said with a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair "A great storm is coming Xanadu, I have seen it and before it ends, many lives will be loss and even more changed"

"Can you stop it?" Xanadu questioned.

Thor responded with a grim chuckle and a shake of his head "No, I cannot"

The two stood there in solemn silence as the sounds of madness and destruction raged outside, seemingly without end. It was than that the two felt a powerful tremor shake the building, causing Xanadu to nearly loose her balance while Thor merrily quirked a brow as he ran a hand over the floor with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Xanadu glanced up at the ceiling as the lights flickered with a nervous expression on her face "She's moving"

"So it would seem…" he said as he stood up and held his hand out for several seconds before suddenly, a large hammer that looked to have been combined with an ax erupted from the wall, causing Xanadu to jump in slight surprise as Thor gripped the handle of the weapon, it's surface covered by several arcs of electricity "Come, we must confront her"

"Thor, I know you believe that the Enchantress can still be reasoned with, but without June to act as a sort of anchor to her, she is unstable, and I fear whatever it is that has taken control of her from me will ensure that no sense of reasoning can stop her" Xanadu said with growing at dread at what sort of damage the witch will unleash upon the world with no restraint.

Thor slid the ax-hammer on to his back before he glanced down at Xanadu with a grin as the distant booms of thunder raged outside, shaking the building to its foundations as lighting danced across his eyes.

"I'm aware Madam Xanadu… which is why I shall bring the thunder"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, as Wanda and Zatanna contend with the Enchantress, Madam Xanadu races to gather the rest of her 'team' to help her stop what she has unleashed...

Also, anyone read the most recent issue of Amazing Spider-man 797? Fucking called it on the whole MJ and Peter thing! Knew it, it literally went almost down exactly how I imagined it when I first saw those weird black and white preview images, almost word for frickin word!


	57. Justice League Dark part 3

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Wingd Knight** : MJ showed once again why she wont make a good love interest for Peter anymore. She loves the man but cant seem to accept the Spider part of him.

 **Jason Chandler** : He's based heavily off Marvel's Thor, the Ultimate Thor in particular.

 **christian a lebron1** : He's based more on the Ultimate Thor with a bit of MCU thrown in.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yes this Thor will have a combination of his 616 powers and his 1610 powers, but in terms of sheer power, he's on par with the 616 version. No Thor is unaware that Peter contains the Void, for now at least, as for Peter lifting Mjolnir, perhaps. Thor Mjolnir that Thor has contains fragments of the original Mjolnir but remade, and yes it does still posses the enchantment. Yes, other reincarnated Asgardians will appear in this story. The reason why Thor is using Nth metal instead of Uru is because there is no Uru on Earth, so when his hammer was remade, he had to use Nth metal.

 **darthwolf** : You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"And stay out you fuckin weasel!"

John Constantine had to hold back a groan as he was thrown through a doorway and out into the puddle filled alleyway in downtown Miami. The reason why he was there was because he heard of a group of demons had set up some sort of underground gambling den and quite a few rare items would pass through, items that Constantine would love to get his hands on. Now because this was a gambling den run by demons, Constantine obviously had to cheat to win, there was no such thing as honesty or fair play when it came to the dregs of Hell, or one of them anyway.

Unfortunately Constantine was caught cheating which led to him being thrown out… after he screwed over twenty demons out of several small fortunes, a magical set of knives and a necklace that could allow it's wearer to remain unseen by any low level mystical detection encantations.

A pretty good haul if he said so himself.

"Bullocks" Constatine groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground before wiping some of the grime and filth that littered the alleyway off his coat before reaching into one of it's pockets and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

He went to light it before suddenly he heard a woman's voice behind him that caused him to scowl in annoyance.

"John Constantine…"

"Madam Xanadu" Constantine said with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder to see the Tarot card reader herself, standing only a few feet away "What do you want love?"

"Constantine… I need your help in stopping what has been unleashed upon the world" Xanadu said with heavy reluctance.

Constantine quirked a brow at the clairvoyant as he took a long drag of his cigarette "Is that right?"

"Yes" she responded with a nod.

Constantine hummed at that as he took another drag before he exhaled a thick cloud of smoke "Well… our world is fucked"

He turned to leave before his arm was suddenly seized by Xanadu. He paused for a moment before he glanced back at the ancient woman with an annoyed expression before he pushed her hand off "Sorry Xanadu, but I got better things to do then get into a bloody tussle with an even older and more unattractive hag from Hell"

"Like selling that necklace you conned off Samael?" Xanadu said with a raised brow "It's a fake"

Constantine scowled at that "Yeah, but the man I'm fencing it to won't know that"

Xanadu shook her head at the man before she took a deep breath "Constantine, you know I wouldn't have come to you for help unless the situation was dire"

"Either that, or you went to the boys and girls dressed in their pretty little outfits and they told you to piss off" Constantine smirked as he took another drag of his cigarette before glancing around the alleyway "And given I still sense some pretty unfriendly magic in the air, and half of northern Miami is turning into something out of some Demon's garden, I take it the Justice League have or are getting their asses handed to them"

Xanadu sighed at this "Consta-"

"I mean the Enchantress, really?" the man said with a snort "Christ that's embarrassing-"

"The Enchantress is no longer bonded to June Moore and is now under the control of someone else" Xanadu interrupted the man.

Constantine's eyes widened a bit at this "Wait, the Witch is unbound?"

"Correct" Xanadu nodded grimly.

Constantine stared at Xanadu for several moments before he pinched the ridge of his nose "You've gotta be shitting me"

"I wish I was" Xanadu said before she and Constantine felt another mystical ripple through the air followed by the distant screams of dozens of people.

Constantine took one last drag of his cigarette before he dropped it on the ground and stomped on it "Okay, explain to me how the hell the Enchantress was separated from June and taken control of by some random wanker with an apparent hard on for chaos"

"It's… complicated" Xanadu said with a heavy sigh before she saw Constantine's unimpressed expression.

"Well then love, uncomplicate it" he said as he folded his arms across his chest "And best make it fast, sounds like half of downtown is off their rocker"

Xanadu stared at Constantine for several moments before she took a deep breath and began to explain just how it is the Enchantress became unbound to June Moore… and how someone else took advantage of the now crazed witch…

…

Peter let out a pained cough as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of dark clouds hanging overhead. He blinked to clear his vision more before he felt the ground shake followed by the sounds of several explosions and what sounded like a horde of demons screaming. The wall crawler turned his head and was greeted to the sight of Zatanna and Wanda both firing at a horde of demons with a combination of red and black flames and Wanda's chaos magics. At the rear of the horde of demons stood the Enchantress, glaring at the duo with glowing eyes before her gaze flicked to Peter.

In the blink of an eye, the dreaded witch was standing before Peter before she seized him by the throat and lifted him into the air with a dark hiss. Peter let out a pained gasp as the Enchantress's nails dug into his neck.

"ACK! What is with you witches and your nails being freakin claws?" Peter asked as he tried to pry the emerald witch's hands off his throat "Ever head of a pedicure?"

"Where. Is. It?" the witch hissed darkly as she stared into Peter's cracked lenses with a dark glare "Tell me where it is, and you'll live little spider"

"Heard that before" Peter said as he stared down at the witch with a frown before he sent a jab into the Enchantress's face, causing the hag to flinch in pain and surprise which in turn allowed Peter to break her grip on his throat and leap back, placing some distance between him and her.

Peter landed in a crouch and activated his commlink "Bats, you there?"

His response was met with static, causing Peter to shake his head "Of course he's not. After all, why would our comms still be working at a time like this?"

Before Peter could complain anymore over the situation, the sudden yelp of pain from Zatanna gained his attention. He looked to see the Mistress of magic had been tackled to the ground by a dog like demon which was trying to sink it's teeth into her throat., Peter's eyes narrowed in rage as he sprinted towards the scene in a blur. Just as it seemed the demon was about to overpower Zatanna, Peter arrived and grabbed the demonic hound by the scruff of it's neck and tore it off the powerful mage.

Peter slammed his fist into the barking creature's gullet before he threw it into several approaching demons that were trying to flank him.

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief as she climbed back to her feet "Thanks for that"

"No problem" Peter said as he raised his arm and fired off several Venom blasts towards a group of approaching demons that looked like a cross between goats and gorillas "Besides, I've always been more of a cat person anyhow"

Zatanna couldn't help but snort at that "Yeah, you do seem to love pussy… cats"

Peter's brow twitched as he stared back at Zatanna's smirking face and was about to comment on it before the sudden chorus of pained roars dragged his attention to Wanda. His eyes widened at what he and Zatanna saw.

"Whoa…" Peter said in a low voice.

Surrounding Wanda were dozens of demons, all suspended by tendrils of scarlet red chaos magic. The Witch stared impassively at the struggling demons for a moment before she raised a hand and snapped her fingers. The sound seemed to echo far louder than it should have before suddenly the demons surrounding Wanda were either crushed, torn apart or simply burned from the sheer power of her spell.

The dozens of pints of demonic blood fell around Wanda, saturating the ground until it grew muddy while the powerful mystic remained untouched. Her eyes scanned the ground for a moment before she glanced back up to where the Enchantress stood, watching Wanda with a unreadable expression. The scarlet clad Witch smirked at the ancient fiend.

"It appears your demons ferocity are nothing more than stories…"

The Enchantress hissed as sickly green energy began to build around her and the demon blood that soaked the ground began to slowly rise from the ground before it was pulled back towards the Enchantress as she began to mutter a multitude of spells under her breath.

Peter felt his spider-sense begin to tingle before he glanced over to Cyborg, Diana and Superman's prone forms. After a few seconds, he looked towards Zatanna "Zee…"

"Yes?" she said as she tore her gaze away from the Enchantress as a sphere of demonic blood the size of a car hovered before her "What is it?"

Peter nodded towards his injured teammates "Get them back to the Watchtower, it's getting too dangerous here"

"What about you?" Zatanna asked as Peter glanced down at his hand and flexed his fingers. She waited for a response before she suddenly felt something odd emanating from Peter's hand, something that seemed familiar. Her eyes narrowed as she watched and heard Peter take a deep breath before taking a few steps towards the Enchantress "What was that?"

Peter paused for a moment before he glanced back at Zatanna "Something I've been meaning to try out ever since I got back from K'un-Lun"

And with that, Peter activated the last bit of energy in his suit's thrusters and shot off towards the Enchantress as she reached the end of her spell while before her, Wanda had summoned several magical circles, some floating around her while others remained stationary on the ground.

The Enchantress was about to send forth the sphere of blood before her before she suddenly sensed a unusually large build up of Chi energy. Her eyes narrowed in confusion before she suddenly realized that the source of Chi was behind her, moving fast.

"What-?" she began before suddenly a yellowish white glowing fist slammed right into her face.

 **WA-KOOOOMMM!**

The force of the impact disrupted the Enchantress's spell, causing the demon blood sphere to break apart and fall to the ground while the witch herself was sent flying for several dozen meters across the scorched ground.

Peter landed in a crouch, his fist still partially glowing before the Chi blinked out and a intense pain filled his hand. Peter held in a groan as he cradled his hand and saw faint blisters had formed on the exposed flesh, a result of harnessing Chi for the 'Iron Fist' before finishing the proper training.

' _Man, Danny was kidding when he said that trying to use that thing before I complete my training would hurt like hell'_ Peter thought as he looked to see the Enchantress struggling to get back to her feet, clutching her face as what looked like black blood and green energy poured out of a large gash on her face, courtesy of Peter's strike.

"How did you do that?" Wanda said as she came to stand beside Peter, having witnessed his use of Danny's most powerful technique.

Peter glanced at her for a moment before he shrugged "He taught me how to do it before we left. Well technically he demonstrated it to me and then gave me some scrolls and books to read and practice with. This, this was my first time trying it out"

"And?" Wanda said before she noticed the damage to Peter's hand before he covered the blisters in webbing.

"Could use some work" Peter chuckled before he looked to see Zatanna teleport Cyborg, Diana and Superman away in a ball of light. He let out a sigh of relief at this before he stood back up and returned his attention back towards the Enchantress and watched as she lowered her hands to glare at Peter, the wound on her face slowly repairing itself.

"She looks pissed" Wanda commented as her eyes began to glow scarlet red.

"I tend to leave a lot of people I fight like that, don't know why though" Peter said with a heavy sigh as the Enchantress sent a wave of green energy towards the two.

…

Hundreds of miles away, along the northern shores of Alaska, the lone figure of Ebony Maw slowly made his way down the rocky beach, ahead of him was a small four story tall building with a electric fence around it and numerous signs plastered along it saying that trespassers will be shot, it was government property and a host of other warnings that did little to deter the alien being.

When Ebony Maw was within thirty meters of the structure, several gun turrets emerged from the sand and aimed towards Maw. After he took several more steps, the turrets fired their fifty caliber explosive rounds with the speed and power to rival a rail gun. Ebony Maw merely walked on as the bullets collided with his forcefield for several seconds before he raised a hand towards the turrets and with the aid of his telekinesis, crushed them.

"Primitive… insultingly so" he said as he mentally tore the gate apart, causing tens of thousands of volts of electricity to course through the air and activate more hidden turrets, some of which were modified artillery guns that began to fire one oh five shells.

The rounds, like before, bounced harmlessly off his forcefield while he absentmindedly crushed them with his telekinesis. It wasn't until he was meters from the entryway to the base that the doors opened, and numerous soldiers filed out, all armed and proceeded to open fire on Maw.

"Well, I suppose I should acknowledge that you are somewhat trying to put forth some vain effort to stop me" Ebony Maw said as he stood there and watched as the men and women emptied their clips before they began to reload and resume firing.

Ebony Maw casually glanced around for signs of any more resistance, perhaps the members of the 'Justice League' had caught up to him but found none. After several more seconds of patiently waiting for the latest barrage to end, Maw reached out towards the soldiers and telekinetically crushed their throats, causing them to collapse to the ground, choking for air.

"I'm beginning to think I should have brought Cull with me, he would have loved to tear you apart with his bare hands alone" Maw commented as he casually passed by the numerous dead and dying soldiers and entered the facility as the alarm continued to blare.

He was just about to turn down a hallway before a lone soldier stepped out and shot at Maw's head. The grey skinned being watched as the bullet ricochet off the forcefield and back into the man's hand, causing him to yell in pain as he stumbled back, clutching his now bleeding hand. Maw simply restrained him with a telekinetic grip before speaking.

"Tell me boy, do you know why I'm here?"

The man let out a pained groan as he clutched his hand, causing Maw's eyes to narrow ever so slightly before he spoke again "I said, do you know why I'm here?"

When he received no real answer from the still groaning man, Maw sighed before he began to apply a bit of pressure on the man's wounded hand, causing his groans to become screams as bones began to break.

"I will not repeat myself a third time boy, answer me!" Maw demanded as he listened to the man's screams.

"S-Stop! Please!" he begged as his fingers were crushed, blood spewing from the digits as the crushed bone fragments within cut through the skin.

"Answer. Me" Maw stated simply as he released his hold on the man's hand "And I will"

The man let out a pained whimper as he brought his hand close to his chest "I d-don't know why your h-here… but I c-can guess…"

Maw grinned at this "So you know where it is, in this facility. What level, what room?"

"I-I… I don't know…" the man whimpered before he felt the pain in his hand again, this time instead of a slow application of force, it was one swift large amount which in turn crushed the man's hand in it's entirety.

The result, was the hall being filled with the man's pained scream as he watched his destroyed hand fall from his wrist and on to the floor, splattering the already blood stained tiles with even more blood and now bone fragments.

"The pain will stop when you tell me where it is" Maw said calmly.

"I don't know where!" the man screamed, sweat and tears falling down his face as he tried to move, tried to get away from the monster before him.

Maw shook his head at this "So be it"

With a slight flick of the hand, the man's neck snapped before Maw allowed the corpse to collapse to the floor. He then adjusted his sleeve and continued on his way, deeper and deeper into the facility.

The next several minutes were rather uneventful, at least to Ebony Maw as he casually crushed or dismembered any guards and security defenses that got in his way. He paused a few times to question some of the guards until he finally received an answer to his question.

The item he seeks was on thee bottom level of the facility pass several blast doors, each laced with some sort of odd metal alloy that was nigh indestructible, Maw believed that even his master would be hard pressed in trying to physically tear his way through the doors.

"Best not say or think that aloud when near him" Ebony Maw chuckled as he stood before one of the doors and waited for a soldier he 'convinced' to help him opened the door. Several moments passed before Maw felt his patience beginning to thin "Are you finished?"

The soldier jumped a little before he turned back to Maw, his face lined with bruises, blood and tears "A-Almost…"

"Best hurry then… I don't like being late" Maw said as he calmly stood by and watched while behind him, over a dozen of the man's comrades floated in the air, all held up by Maw's telekinesis.

Finally after half a minute of waiting, Maw heard a click from the doors and the locks, both mechanical and electrical, began to unlock and the massive door slowly opened up. Maw peered inside the dark room and was greeted to a single blue light glowing in a suspended container of sorts with numerous wires and cables hooked up to it, seemingly drawing power from the object.

"Beautiful…" Maw whispered as he took a few steps forward before he glanced at the door with a curious expression on his face. He then glanced at the stalk still man "Tell me human, what are these doors made of?"

The man was quiet as he stared at Maw, eyes wide with terror before he spoke in a low tone that Maw almost struggled to hear.

"A-Adamantium…"

Maw nodded at that before he suddenly crushed the man's throat, and that of his still floating companions before he allowed their bodies to drop as he made his way inside the room.

He reached out to grab the object before he stopped and frowned. His telekinesis seemed unable to penetrate the object's bindings.

"Ah, so you humans recognize what you have here is powerful… good, good. Make this a tad bit more interesting for me" Maw chuckled as he neared the object and looked down at it with eager eyes.

There, laying in the middle of the containment unit was a glowing blue cube, and at it's heart… the Space Stone.

Maw reached out and placed his hand on the glass around the containment unit and began to force his telekinesis through the microscopic gaps in between the material's molecules and began to expand outward until the glass began to crack and split. After several tense seconds, the glass shattered, leaving the Stone exposed. Maw felt himself shiver as the power of the Space Stone washed over him before he regained his bearings and reached out to grab the cube before something unexpected happened.

His hand began to burn!

Ebony Maw hissed in anger as he pulled his hand back from the invisible field surrounding the Stone "Magic… of course it had to be magic as a last line of defense…"

Maw's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he heard more and more human guards approaching the room. He turned away from his prize to see over a dozen heavily armed men enter, their weapons trained on his form.

"Ma'am, target located in room Alpha zero- zero" one of the soldiers said as he and his men surrounded the calm and still being "He's after the object"

" _Understood sergeant, take him out"_ the voice of Amanda Waller spoke _"Make sure he does not get the Tesseract under any circumstances"_

"Yes ma'am-" the solider began before suddenly he and several other men were sent flying back by a powerful telekinetic blast from Ebony Maw.

"Shoot him!" one of the men said before he and the rest still standing opened fire on the alien being.

Ebony Maw didn't even so much as flinch as the bullets collided with his forcefield, turning to ash and slowly falling to the floor. Maw shook his head as he reached out and seized the rest of the men before lifting them into the air with an invisible grip. He didn't even so much as bat an eye as he crushed them all to the size of a coin.

"Where in the voids of space are you Enchantress?" Ebony Maw growled in annoyance as he saw and sensed more armed guards approaching the room "Do not keep me waiting or you'll never be reunited with June again"

It was than that Ebony Maw saw that there was still one soldier still alive, slowly getting back to his feet. Maw's eyes narrowed in dark amusement as he used his telekinesis to lift several chunks of stone and tile off the floor before he sent them hurtling towards the man. Maw expected the man to be crushed and torn apart by the debris… what he didn't expect was for the man to turn and then preform a series of flips and acrobatic maneuvers that did not seem to belong to the man.

"What?" Maw said, his interest piqued.

The man landed in a crouch and let out a sigh and spoke with a Boston accent "Man, I thought this guy was all muscle, instead it's just one too many trips to Belly Burger"

The man then turned towards Maw and watched as the grey being examined him. After a few moments, Maw spoke with confusion in his voice.

"There's something different about you, your mannerisms, your movements, they're not your own anymore" Maw stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh yeah, that's because their mine" the man said as he stood up to his full height "Boston Brand… Deadman"

"Indeed" Maw said before he sent a telekinetic blast towards Deadman and watched as the man leaped away before he grabbed a grenade from his belt and threw it towards Maw.

The alien being watched as the grenade collide with his forcefield before it ignited in a powerful boom. Maw's eyes narrowed as his vison was obstructed by dust and smoke before he cleared it with a wave of his hand just before he felt something attempt to intrude upon his mind.

Maw let out a hiss of anger as he clutched his head, he could feel someone trying to gain access to his mind. It wasn't a telepath, no this felt like someone, something was trying to force itself into his being… as if to possess him.

"Ah, so that's how you did it" Maw said before he began to rub his temples "Fine, if your so eager to get inside my head, then by all means, proceed…"

Boston felt a shiver run up his spine as he entered the being's body. He never tried to posses what he thinks is an alien before, so he didn't know what to expect.

' _Well one thing's for sure… this guy's more nuts than a tree filled with acorns, I mean holy shit!'_ Boston thought as he saw some of the memories of Ebony Maw.

Before he could gain complete control over Ebony and find out what was so important about this guy, Boston suddenly found himself in a white room. He looked around in curiosity before he was greeted to the sight of Ebony Maw standing before him, his cold dark eyes focused squarely on him.

"Uh-oh…" Boston said as he took a step back while Ebony Maw smirked.

"Interesting, a lost soul that has yet to depart from this plane…" Maw said as he intertwined his fingers and began to slowly circle Boston "Tell me human, or former human, how is it you came to be this way?"

"What's it to you?" Boston asked as he began to try and leave Maw's body, but found the alien being was seemingly holding him inside.

"Your abilities could prove very useful" Ebony Maw said with a grin "You'd make a marvelous infiltrator, perhaps even better then the Outsiders"

"Uh thanks but I'm fine with where I am" Boston said as he tired to escape again but found himself still trapped.

"You mean being Madam Xanadu's little errand boy?" Maw said, smirking when he saw the look of surprise on Brand's face. He then tapped the side of his head "When you piqued inside my mind, I couldn't help but peer into yours…"

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show" Boston said before he made another effort to free himself before he suddenly found himself being flung out of Ebony's body.

"Whoa!" Brand shouted before he righted himself in mid air and came to a stop a few feet from the wall.

Deadman shook his head to clear the headache he was developing before he looked down to see Ebony Maw looking around for him. After several moments, the alien sighed in disappointment before he turned his gaze back to the glowing blue cube on the pedestal. Ebony made to reach for the cube again before his hand began to burn and he hissed again in pain.

"Where is she…?" Maw muttered in growing annoyance as Boston floated behind him, trying to think of a way to stop the powerful being.

"Okay possessing isn't gonna work and he has a forcefield and weird as hell mind powers" Brand muttered to himself as he flew around Maw "How the hell am I supposed to be that?"

He came to a stop and stared into Maw's cold, dark eyes before he rubbed his brow in aggravation "I swear Xanadu, you better be on your way here with some serious back up because I got nothing to bring to this table"

…

"Well it's official, we're out of our depth here" Peter said as he, Zatanna and Wanda stared at the Enchantress as she gathered a large amount of mystical energy around herself.

Around the four were numerous craters, small green and red fires, chunks of earth and ice and dozens of demons that were either unconscious or dead.

Peter's suit was covered in mud, scorch marks, bleeding tears and his mask was all but gone and his web cape was in tatters, only a few strands were left hanging on his back and he only had the arm blades on his left arm left, the right ones were torn off in a vicious brawl with a dog like demon.

Zatanna's clothes were also covered in grime, blood and soot but for the most part her outfit was intact barring a few revealing tears around her sides and legs. Wanda's appearance was for the most part nearly untouched from the battle barring a few bits of demonic blood on her arms and legs and a large bruise on her face from a chunk of earth that the Enchantress threw at her earlier.

"So…" Peter started off, his face covered in sweat and mud "Think she gives up?"

Zatanna casted a glance at Peter before she returned her gaze towards the Enchantress "No, if anything she's getting her second wind"

Peter frowned at that "How the hell can she still keep going?"

"She's no longer tied to a mortal, ergo she doesn't tire nearly as quickly" Wanda said with narrowed eyes aimed at the Enchantress "The best we can do is cause enough damage to her body to dissipate her. If we're lucky she'll automatically return to June, wherever she is or simply find a new host to inhabit"

"Don't know which one is worse" Peter said with a sigh before he glanced down at his wrist and activated his Necro-stinger, drawing both Wanda and Zatanna's attention.

"What is that?" Wanda said with wide eyes, she could feel the power coming from Peter's stinger. It felt unlike anything she's ever sensed before.

"A gift from the Greek God Hephaestus…" Peter said.

"A gift… from a Greek God?" Zatanna said with doubt in her voice.

"Yeah trust me, I'm questioning if it really is or not myself" Peter said before he glanced back towards the Enchantress "Think you girls can keep her distracted long enough for me to get close?"

Before Wanda could answer, Zatanna took several steps forward before she raised her hands towards the emerald green witch and spoke in a dark, haunting tone.

" **Nrut ria ot erif dna dnuorg ot lio!"**

The Enchantress hiss in rage as she was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of fire before the ground beneath her turned to oil and the flames intensified tenfold. The Enchantress let out a eerie, hollow scream of pain as her skin burned within the magical inferno.

Peter blinked at the display before he nodded "Yeah, that works"

"I could have done better" Wanda muttered bitterly as she watched Peter make his way around the burning inferno Zatanna created and waited for the spell to end before he made his move against the Enchantress.

Peter waited for Zatanna to drop her spell so he could get the drop on the Enchantress before he suddenly felt his spider-sense go off. The Enchantress was gathering a large amount of magical energy and she was about to discharge it like a nuclear bomb almost. Peter's eyes widened before he turned towards Wanda and Zatanna and yelled-

"Take cover!"

No sooner did he yell that, the Enchantress let out a ear screeching howl as she unleahed the pent up magical energy, creating a massive explosion that could be felt for miles and sensed even farther than that.

Peter had just been able to enter his enlightened state to increase his durability before the magical energy washed over him, burning his exposed skin and causing him to scream out in pain as he tired to push through it. Zatanna and Wanda were slightly better off as they both erected powerful barriers to try and protect them from the mystical explosion.

For a few moments it looked like it would work before Wanda and Zatanna's spells broke and they too were engulfed in the mystical energy.

' _Holy shit this hurts!'_ Peter thought as it felt like he was being electrocuted, lit on fire and ran over all at the same time.

He tired to move but the pain was almost too much to even so much as think. He was able to just barely open his eyes and almost immediately wished he hadn't. Through the burning energy, Peter could somehow see Wanda and Zatanna both being slowly killed by the chaotic magics of the Enchantress. He tired to move, tried to somehow get them out of here but his body refused to listen, he could feel his enlightened state about to cut out, the malevolent energy of the Enchantress and his lack of concentration eating away at his ability to funnel the power of the Web of Life.

Just as it seemed like this was it, for both Peter and the girls, something unexpected happened… he felt acid rush through his veins… followed by a rush of energy that caused his heart to skip a beat.

' _ **Just because I'm feeling generous… I'll let you stay in control…'**_ the Void whispered darkly in amusement as Peter's injuries began to heal faster than the Enchantress's magic could harm him.

The veins scattered all throughout Peter's body began to darken and his skin grew slightly paler and his eyes became pitch black as a microscopic drop of the Void's power coursed through his body like a tidal wave.

Peter let out a shaky breath as he focused his gaze on Wanda and Zatanna before he placed his hand on the ground. A moment passed before he saw that both were suddenly encased in a cocoon of darkness. Once they were secured, Peter moved like a blur through the burning magic of the Enchantress and grabbed both Wanda and Zatanna's cocoons before he leaped out of the raging inferno the Enchantress made.

The immortal witch saw this and hissed in rage as she sent a beam of mystical energy towards Peter while his back was still to her. The Enchantress expected her spell to tear through the spider and reduce his body to ash… instead he suddenly turned and raised his arm towards the approaching beam and shot at it with his Venom blast. Normally the bioelectric bolts were red, but with the power of the Void it had turned pitch black and became far more erratic and wild in appearance.

The two attacks collided and for a moment were evenly matched before Peter's Venom blast pushed through Enchantress's spell and raced towards her. The Witch was too slow to dodge or block the strike before it hit her, causing her to howl in pain as she was sent flying for several dozen meters, arcs of black lighting tearing across her skin, leaving a multitude of bleeding blisters, burns and scars.

Peter watched with narrowed eyes as the Enchantress withered in pain from his corrupted Venom blast before he mentally commanded the shadows around the Witch to begin latching on to her in a manner similar to a web and restrain her.

' _Better end this fight quick… I'm already feeling my control slip'_ Peter thought as he aimed another Venom blast towards the Enchantress, this one aimed for her head, when he sensed a Demon had regained conscious behind him and was preparing to attack with a torrent of Hellfire.

" **Dammit"** Peter hissed as he turned towards the Demon as it was building up it's Hellfire and shot a single Venom blast towards the demented creature.

The demon's only response was to yelp in pain as the bioelectric blast struck it in the chest, penetrating it's body and igniting the Hellfire within it, causing it to combust into flames.

' _Hehehehehe…'_ the Void chuckled as it and Peter watched the Demon flare about in pain as it burned before they both sensed the Enchantress break free of her bonds.

Peter turned towards the snarling Witch as she glared at Peter with narrowed eyes and hissed in rage. Peter's reply was to simply fire off another Venom blast towards the Witch before he suddenly sensed a powerful build up of the Enchantress's magic… above him.

"Oh crap…" Peter said as he looked up in time to see dozens of sickly green bolts of lighting shoot out of the dark clouds above him and right towards his position.

The shadows suddenly engulfed Peter as the first bolts of lightning began to strike into his form, causing him to grunt in pain as the mystical energy burned him. The darkness negated most of the damage, but a small portion of the Enchantress's spell made it through Peter's defenses. Several minutes passed as the Enchantress continued to bombard Peter with mystical lightning, intent on obliterating him from the face of existence.

"Burn little spider… burn…" the Enchantress whispered darkly before she felt the pull of Ebony Maw… he was summoning her.

The Witch hissed in displeasure as she ended her spell, to conserve what magic she had left for a teleportation spell and was greeted to the sight of Peter, partially covered in shadows, burns and blood, on his hands and knees, breathing deeply.

"Finally…" Peter said in relief, at the rate the Enchantress was going, he'd have to risk drawing on more of the Void's power to survive.

' _ **But she relented, so I suppose your safe from wielding power beyond the divine… for now'**_ the Void whispered as it pulled back into the deepest parts of Peter's mind, along with the small portion of energy it loaned him.

Peter's eyes returned to their usual color, as did his skin tone and a majority of his injuries began to heal at a rapid pace before the wall crawler stood up and let out a shaky breath. As this was happening, the cocoons of darkness holding both Wanda and Zatanna had disappeared, but not before healing them of their injuries.

Peter didn't know if the Void did thsat as a small mercy or if it did so knowing Peter would repay it at some point in the future.

'Probably the second one… it always is' Peter thought with a sigh as he saw Zatanna and Wanda regain conscinouess.

"What the fuck?" Wanda said as she rubbed her aching head in confusion, the last thing she remembered was being engulfed in the Enchantress's explosion.

"Ow, ow, double ow" Zatanna moaned as she pushed herself back up on to wobbily legs before she took in the surrounding landscape.

Parts of the ground were crystalized as if some sort of intense heat washed over the dirt and there was numerous craters, tears and green flames all around her, Peter and Wanda.

"holy shit…" she whispered before she saw Peter's appearance and panicked "Peter!"

She rushed towards him best she could and was about to mutter a spell to heal him before he waved her off.

"I'm fine Zee, really" Peter assured the mistress of magic "Trust me, it's nowhere near as bad as it looks"

Zee gave Peter a deadpanned stare "Peter, you've said that when you've come back to the apartment with knives embedded in your back and several broken ribs"

"That's… different" Peter said before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Wanda with a concerned look on her face.

"We need to get you out of here, now!"

Peter was about to respond before he felt his spider-sense go off again and on instinct, grabbed both women and leaped out of the way as numerous spikes suddenly shot out from the ground, nearly skewing them like kababs.

"Hang on!" Peter said as he landed on the ground only to leap away again as even more spikes erupted from the ground.

Wanda and Zatanna didn't need to be told twice as they clung to Peter as he desperately tried to avoid the jagged earth spikes. On a few occasions he was just a tad bit to slow and one of the pointed ends nicked him in either the thigh or the calf, drawing blood and momentarily slowing him down.

Zatanna saw this and narrowed her eyes before she looked to see the Enchantress watching them, her hands glowing as she mentally controlled the earth spikes.

The mistress of magic took a deep breath before she raised her hand towards the emerald clad witch **"Gninthgil!"**

Several bolts of lighting shot out of Zatanna's hand and raced towards the Enchantress, forcing the immortal sorceress to drop the spell used to summon the spikes and summon a barrier to protect herself.

Peter out a sigh of relief as he landed with a heavy thud, his right leg drenched in blood from a several inch scar along the upper thigh and the middle of his calf.

"Yeah, this is gonna need some stiches" Peter said as he let go of Zatanna and Wanda.

"I still have enough magic left to heal it" Wanda offered as she kneeled down to better examine Peter's wound.

"I'd rather you save that power for a quick escape if things get worse" Peter said before he glanced towards the Enchantress "Is there any real way to beat her?"

Zatanna scanned the Enchantress for a moment before she shrugged "Keep hitting her until she can't get back up?"

Peter snorted at that "Might be a problem considering I'm on the verge of collapsing"

"Can you call any of your allies to help us?" Wanda asked as she muttered a minor healing spell on Peter's injuries to stop the bleeding "Any of them?"

Peter was silent for a moment before he activated his commlink "Bats, you there?"

His response was static, casuing him to grumble before he shook his head "Nope, looks like we're still on our own"

"God help us" Wanda said before suddenly a loud and powerful thunder clap echoed above them, followed by numerous lightning strikes.

"Was that a yes?" Peter said with unease as he sensed something shift in the air, something that felt familiar somehow.

Before he could put any more thought into it, another lighting bolt arched across the sky before it suddenly slammed down into the ground between Peter, Wanda, Zatanna and the Enchantress and produced a bright light that caused the three humans to cover their eyes while the Enchantress merely hissed in rage at what she saw.

A tall, strongly built man with shoulder length golden blonde hair, a equally colored small beard, some sort of sleeveless harness, armored pants, boots and in his hands, a large hammer ax hybrid, crackling with electricity.

Peter blinked at the new arrival before he glanced at Wanda and Zatanna "He uh, he with either of you?"

Wanda shook her head "No"

"Maybe Batman called him?" Zatanna suggested as she and the others watch as the blonde haired man raised his hammer into the air, lightning crackling around it to the point it looked like the hammer was made of pure lightning before he took aim at the Enchantress and unleashed what could only be properly described as a lightning storm condensed down into a small beam.

"…Holy shit…" Peter said with wide eyes as the weaponized storm raced towards the surprised Enchantress before it engulfed her in a powerful explosion that shook the ground for miles and caused Wanda to stumble into Peter while Zatanna uttered a spell of protection around the three of them.

The hammer wielding man did not move, his hammer still crackling with electricity and gazed into the thick cloud of smoke, dust and lightning for any signs of the Enchantress. After several tense seconds, he lowered his hammer with a frown and shook his head.

"She's gone" he said.

"Gone?" Peter said with confusion, causing the blonde-haired man to turn towards him "Like gone as in she's dead gone or gone as she's somewhere else now gone?"

The man glanced back at the cloud as it began to dissipate before he placed his hammer ax hybrid on his back and folded his arms across his chest "She escaped before my attack touched her"

"So we won?" Wanda asked as she remained attached to Peter, much to Zatanna's growing ire.

The man shook his head "No, I fear she left because whatever is pulling her strings, has summoned her"

"And where would that be?" Peter asked with unease.

The man was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating before he opened his eyes and spoke "She's in what you humans now call Alaska…"

"Why there?" Zatanna said with a frown, far as she knew there were no magical objects or nexus points there that would be of any interest to the Enchantress, and whoever her new master was.

"She and her puppet master are there for an ancient relic of the past. One that should have best remained buried" The man said in a grave tone as thunder echoed across the barren plain.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter, Wanda and Zatanna join forces with Thor as they race to stop the Enchantress, meanwhile Constantine comes up with a plan to stop the crazed witch.


	58. Justice League Dark part 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **gunman** : No I won't be delving into anything related to the Suicide Squad movie when it comes to the Enchantress. As for making an arc based off Infinity War, that event is a long ways off, like in the sequel almost long ways off. Yes at some point Doctor Strange will appear as will the Guardians of the Galaxy but they won't take part in any Justice League Dark events.

 **Rivet94** : Uh Mary Jane hasn't always been supportive of Peter being Spider-man, there's quite a few stories that showed that and even before their marriage was wiped away, MJ left Peter for Los Angeles and she didn't talk to him for quite a while and Felicia did eventually come to love both Peter and Spider-man as one in the same before OMD happened but he was already married to MJ by then so she couldn't really try and pursue a relationship with him, least one that was tasteful. Not saying MJ is a bad love interest, I'm just saying she needs to accept that Peter and Spider-man are a package deal, she can't do that she has no business trying to be with him.

 **xGhostSniperx** : With the full power of the Void, Peter could go toe to toe with the likes of Superboy-Prime when he was a yellow lantern, Hal when he was possessed by Parallax and other beings of said caliber. Something like that will be mentioned and shown in a flashback.

 **darthwolf** : No Peter won't meet the 616 version of himself. No Superboy Prime won't appear in Darkseid War. No Peter and Diana didn't used to have a kid but they were at that part in their relationship will the topic came up frequently and were strongly considering having one.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : There will be a few more moments in this story before Darkseid war where Peter will tap into the power of the Void and wreck shit. No Maw wont start preaching about Thanos or the rest of the Black Order, he see's no real reason to. Thanos will be a mixture of the two, but more of his movie version in terms of goals. The Void was generous because it's been a while since it's seen Peter used it's power and it wanted some entertainment. We'll see more of Peter using the power of the Void in this story, at least another five times, two of which are flashbacks. Wanda is already trying to secure Peter, but she'll be doing it a lot more often since they'll be in close proximity to one another. Cthon is her main source of power and as for why she's obsessed over Peter, partly because he's been nice to her, that good old Parker charm and her being mentally unstable because of the amount of chaos magic she dabbles in and her shitty upbringing which will be explored soon. No Quicksilver won't appear in this arc but he will appear soon. Top 5, what do you mean? Like top five in the story currently, top five in the universe? We've already seen a flashback of the Void's appearance, but if you mean fully unleashed, then yeah, we will. We'll see who can and can't lift the hammer during Trinity War. For now, most of Thor's powers are from his gear, like in the Ultimate comics. As of now, there's only two Infinity Stones on Earth, Space and Time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Constantine said as he paced before Madam Xanadu, a scowl of annoyance etched on his face and a lit cigarette in his mouth "Your telling me that you had a vision of the future of some ancient evil arising on our little muddy ball of a home and the only way to stop it was to get a group of people like us together to stop it and you decided to use the Enchantress to help bring us together"

Xanadu nodded "Yes… but-"

"And to do that you decided to separate June Moore from the Enchantress and let the immortal hag go on a rampage that's so far cost the lives of hundreds, give or take a few dozen, and is now under the control of something else that's hoping to use the Enchantress for who fuckin' knows what" Constantine said as he let out a puff of smoke before he turned towards Xanadu "Xanadu… how fuckin high off your rocker were you when you came up with this bloody plan?!"

"Constantine-" Xanadu began before she was cut off.

"I mean what's next? Giving Faust of all wankers the bloody Eye of Agamotto or Nabu's helmet and let him do whatever he wants with it?" Constantine said with a shake of his head before he pinched the ridge of his nose "Do you at least know where June is?"

Xanadu frowned at that "No, after I separated her from the Enchantress, I had her taken away by Shade. Somewhere even I don't know"

"Why'd you do that?" Constantine asked with a scowl.

Xanadu met Constantine's look with one of her own "Because it would have been only a matter of time until the Enchantress became aware of what I did to her and seek me out… and I'm not confident I can withstand the full fury of an unbound Enchantress…"

Constantine stared at the ancient woman for a moment before he blew out a puff of smoke "Fair enough…"

Constantine then turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the alley. Xanadu followed close behind "Where are you going Constantine?"

"To find the only one on this planet that can find our wayward host that I can get in touch with" Constantine said with a heavy sigh "And after that, find a way to fix this bloody mess and if I'm still alive, have a pint or two"

Xanadu hummed at this as she followed after Constantine, doing her best to ignore how many people around them were starting to attack one another as the magic of the Enchantress began to affect them.

"Who is it you hope to get in contact with?" Xanadu asked as she saw Constantine scan the various buildings they were passing before he spotted a Florist shop.

"You'll see" Constantine said with a smirk as he neared the shop "Got change for a twenty?"

"Why?" Xanadu asked with a frown.

"I only have a fifty left and the roses and orchids here cost three ninety before tax" Constantine said as he passed a plant outside the shop before he lit it on fire with his lighter.

Xanadu quirked a brow at this while Constantine sighed as he opened the door and stepped inside "Probably not helping much but I won't have time for niceties"

Before Xanadu could comment on Constantine's actions, the con artist began to walk down the various isles and light each plant on fire, one after another before he stopped at a particular orchid and leaned in towards it "I stop when you show up. Best hurry mate, there's some lilies here that look like they'd make some fine tinder"

"Constantine, what are you doing?" Xanadu asked as she watched Constantine take his cigarette and place the burning end on one of the orchid's leaves and begin to burn them.

"Getting his attention which should be in about-"

" **CONSTANTINE!"** a deep, heavy and very angry voiced echoed through the room, causing Xanadu to pale slightly, recognizing the owner's voice.

She then glanced at Constantine with fear and outrage "Con-"

"Had to get his attention somehow, not like I can call the green bastard out on Twitter" Constantine interrupted with a shrug as some of the plants that he didn't light on fire began to stir before they lashed out at Constantine and Xanadu, ensnaring them with stems and roots that seemed far stronger then they appeared.

Xanadu tried to free herself before one of the roots wrapped itself around her neck and went taught. Constantine remained calm as his arms, legs and torso were wrapped up in the slightly burned roots and stems while a large crack suddenly appeared before the chain-smoking mage. Constantine watched with a bored expression as the crack began to grow in size before something large and green erupted from the ground, sending bits of tile everywhere as the green mass took form.

"Bout bloody time" Constantine muttered as the green mass took on a shape that was vaguely human and towered over both Constantine and Xanadu by a good two feet.

The being seemed to be made of leaves, mud, vines, roots, bark and flowers with two glowing red eyes, both filled with rage as they stared down at Constantine. When the being spoke, hos deep baritone voice was laced with anger.

" **Constantine…"**

Constantine made a face and he got a face full of the mass of plant's breath "Well hello to you too Alec or would you prefer Swamp Thing?"

The Avatar of the Green's response was to growl in anger as the vines around Xanadu and Constantine began to tighten…

…

Far to the north, in the snow laden woods of Alaska, a portal of mystical energy suddenly opened up and four individuals stepped out and into the cold Alaskan air.

Thor closed his eyes for a second as he tired to sense where the Enchantress was before he pointed north "There, just a few miles away, by the coastline"

"Along with something else" Wanda said with a frown on her face "I'm sensing something very powerful emanating from that direction and I know it's not that weathered old hag"

"That would be the Tesseract you are sensing" Thor stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's that?" Peter questioned the team's resident God or supposed God _'I'm gonna have Diana confirm it later if he's a God or not. She's pretty good at picking them out'_

"An ancient artifact that my Grandfather Bor used in the early days of the war between Asgard and the now extinct Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, to counter their use of the Aether" Thor said with a distant expression on his face "Like the Aether, it was a source of nigh unlimited power for Bor to harness and allow him to open up portals to other worlds and even other dimensions for his army to travel through. It eventually inspired my Grandfather to construct the Bifrost once he was forced to hide the Tesseract away or risk it falling into the hands of Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves"

"And now the Enchantress and whoever her new boss is, wants it?" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes" Thor said with a nod.

"Well that's just dandy" Peter said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"But how did the Enchantress come to learn of it's existence, hell how'd she even know where to look for it?" Zatanna asked.

"I do not know, but I feel that whoever her ally is will hold the answers that we seek" Thor stated.

"Either that or she knew a guy that knew a guy who knew this one guy that was friends with another guy that knew where it was" Peter said as he hopped over a knocked down log covered in snow and ice while Wanda and Zatanna merely sidestepped around it.

Thor simply grabbed it with one hand and threw it out of his way with the same amount of effort it takes for Peter to blink.

"Show off…" Peter muttered as he leaped on to a branch and began to scale the tree until he was near the top and scanned the surrounding area.

To the north he could make out a large amount of smoke along with the distant sounds of gunfire followed by a few isolated explosions.

' _Guess that's where the Enchantress and that weird creepy gray guy went'_ Peter thought with narrowed eyes.

' _ **Hmmm you here that Peter? Listen closely, you can just make out the screams of the men and women still alive there, begging for help… hehehehehehe'**_ the Void chuckled quietly in the back of Peter's mind, causing his grip on the tree to tighten ever so slightly.

"Peter!"

Peter jumped a little at Zatanna's call and looked back towards the ground to see her and Wanda looking up at him while Thor stared in the same direction as Peter did, his stare blank.

Peter glanced back at the smoke before he took a single step forward and fell towards the ground. He landed in the snow with a muffled thud before he stood back up straight "Well the good news is, the base isn't far"

"And the bad news?" Zatanna asked before the four of them all heard a distant explosion.

"Bad guys are still there" Peter said as he watched some of the branches on nearby trees shake from the distant shockwaves of the base assault nearby.

"Which means that the stronghold's defenders are greater than I anticipated, or the Enchantress and her new master have encountered some sort of defense for the Tesseract that's taking longer to break through than they hoped" Thor said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Magic" Wanda answered as she held up her hand and scarlet red energy gathered in her palm before dispelling.

"Is there a spell strong enough to hold back the Enchantress?" Peter asked.

"Not so much strong as very complex" Zatanna revealed as she folded her arms across her chest "Contrary to popular belief, there are few barrier spells of such power and even then, many are unreliable given the amount of energy it takes to cast and maintain them. So, most mystics prefer to utilize very complex yet energy efficient incantations that perform a multitude of roles and actions"

"Like…?" Peter probed with curiosity.

"Some barriers absorb the energy they're being attacked with and either store it to strengthen the power of the spell or it's duration. Some will even dispel or rebound it as an entirely new spell, like I hit you with fire but your barrier reflects it back at me and turns it into ice" Zatanna said.

"Whoa…" Peter said with a low whistle.

Thor glanced at Zatanna with a small nod "You are quite knowledgeable in the arcane arts miss Zatara"

The raven-haired woman smiled at Thor's words "Thank you, I learned from my father"

Wanda huffed at this "I learned from an actual God"

"Which one?" Thor asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Wanda merely glanced at Thor for a moment before her eyes narrowed and her head snapped towards the location of the nearby base "Something's coming…"

"What is it?" Thor asked as he scanned the surrounding tress, his hammer drawn and at the ready while Zatanna summoned a flame in one hand and arcs of lightning in the other.

Peter however was struggling to see whatever it was that Wanda sensed with his spider-sense. Something was there, that much he could tell, and it was moving towards them at a high speed. The problem was that Peter didn't know what it was…

' _Some sort of spell from the Enchantress… or whoever that gray guy me and Cyborg saw earlier'_ Peter thought as he stood at the ready, his body tense and prepared to move before suddenly the unknown thing that Peter was trying to identify with his spider-sense increased speed threefold… and aimed straight for him!

"Wait-" Peter said before he felt something enter him and everything went dark for a moment.

"Spider-man?" Thor said with surprise as he and the others watched as Peter slumped forward before he suddenly stood up and turned towards the three of them and spoke.

"Zatanna, that you?!" he said, his words adopting some sort of odd accent that Thor couldn't place.

Zatanna stared at Peter in bewilderment before she responded "Boston…?"

'Peter' nodded "Yeah it's me Z-"

He suddenly lurched over and grabbed his head in pain "Whoa, this guy's got one intense mind… really fighting me here…"

He began to stumble around as he struggled to maintain control while Zatanna, Wanda and Thor watched on with confusion.

"Who the hell is Boston and what's wrong with Peter?!" Wanda demanded with a scowl directed towards Zatanna.

"Boston Brand, Deadman. I think he tried to possess Peter and he's fighting back" Zatanna said as she watched as Peter suddenly fell to his knees and let out a loud gasp as he tore his mask off.

"What the hell?!" Peter said as he gripped his head.

"It appears this Boston Brand as relinquished control over Spider-man" Thor said as he lowered his hammer but scanned the area for signs of the unknown man.

"GAAH!" Peter said as he shook his head "Little miss sunshine with a box of hammers that hurt!"

"Peter?" Zatanna said as she kneeled down next to Peter to make sure that Boston's attempted possession of Peter didn't leave any lasting effects.

Peter winced as he rubbed his head to try and sooth the headache he was filling "What hit me? Feels like I was just used as a soccer ball in a game played between Rhino, Grundy and Doomsday…"

"Boston Brand just tried to posses you" Zatanna said as she placed her palm on Peter's head " **Laeh.** But it looks like you were able to resist him and force him out… I didn't even know that was possible"

"Yeah, well I have a lot of experience with forcing people out of my head that aren't welcome" Peter said as he stood up on shaky legs 'And if I can't force them out… it usually does after a while'

"Who's Doomsday?" Wanda suddenly asked as she and Thor tried to locate Boston, the former relying on his semi-omnipotence while Wanda tired to feel the undead nature of Brand.

Peter blinked at that "Doomsday?"

"You mentioned him being in a soccer game with Grundy and Rhino" Wanda stated with a quirked brow "He must be plenty strong if your considering placing him in the same category as those two brutes"

"Oh… um…" Peter trailed off as he tried to think of a possible answer to his unintentional slip up _'Forgot that he hasn't appeared yet…'_

After a few seconds, Peter came up with a possible answer "Think of someone as big and as powerful as Juggernaut, but dumber and grey and white instead of red"

"Oh…" Wanda said before her eyes narrowed and she turned to a certain spot behind her "Brand you so much as even think about it and I'll tell your soul apart until even your Goddess can't put you back together"

"I take it she's talking to Deadman?" Peter said as he glanced at Wanda.

"Either that or she's crazy" Zatanna said with a slight shrug "But if what half of what I heard of her is true, crazy would be an understatement"

"I'm not crazy and I actually am talking to Brand" Wanda said as her head snapped towards Zatanna with a glare etched on her face "Something you probably could pull off if you were more in tune with the arcane nature of the world you cheap-"

"Hey, enough!" Peter said as he got between the two women with an annoyed scowl on his face "Right now we have a crazed immortal witch running around nearby that seems to be trying to acquire a powerful object that will let her go literally anywhere she wants and provide her with an endless supply of power. So, how about we actually act like the grown adults people think of us as and stop her, sound good?"

Wanda and Zatanna continued to glare at one another for a moment before they both nodded and adverted their gazes from one another.

"Fine/Sure" they both replied, causing Peter to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Peter said before he glanced around himself "Uh Boston, I don't know if you're here-"

"He's floating to your left" Wanda said dryly as she folded her arms across her chest "He says hi and sorry for trying to posses you"

"Oh…" Peter said with a blink before he turned to his left "Apology accepted and what are you doing here?"

Wanda was about to speak before Zatanna's eyes glowed as she spoke **"Ekam Namdaed elbisiv ot su"**

Peter blinked and was suddenly met with he floating form of Boston Brand, the Deadman. The spider themed hero took a step back, surprised by just how close the spirit was to him "Dude, I have boundaries"

Boston suddenly blinked at Peter "Wait, you can see me?"

"And hear you" Peter said with a nod before he glanced at Zatanna "Thanks by the way"

"Your welcome" Zatanna said with a nod as Thor stepped forward and spoke.

"You, you are the agent of Rama Kushna?"

Boston glanced at Thor with a curious expression "Who wants to know?"

"Thor, son of Odin" the man said as thunder suddenly echoed above the group.

"Apparently him" Peter said dryly before he glanced at Thor and pointed to the sky "Also do you have to do that every time you introduce yourself?"

Thor shook his head "No… but it does get the point across"

"Yeah, your overly theatrical, even more so then me and Batman put together" Peter said with an eye roll before he returned his attention to Boston Brand "So Brand, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Madam Xanadu, er well she sent me out here" the specter stated as he floated in the air with his arms folded over his chest and sitting in a lotus position "Said that the thing behind the Enchantress's rampage would be here"

"Is it?" Wanda questioned.

Boston nodded at this "Oh yeah, he's here alright. I've met a lot of whackos in my time but he certainly takes the cake"

"Was he some weird tall gray alien looking guy?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Yep" Boston said with a sigh "Also has some kinda forcefield around him and can move things with his mind…"

"Great…" Peter said with a sigh before he glanced at Thor "Think you can breach his forcefield?"

Thor was silent for a moment before he answered "There isn't a force in Midgard that can stop Mjolnir"

"Ehh good enough" Peter said with a nod before he glanced at Boston "Anything else we need to know about the guy?"

"he's got the Enchantress wrapped around his finger" Brand revealed as he glanced back at the direction of the facility where the duo were currently at with narrowed eyes "He's using her to clear out the place that's holding this weird glowing cube thing before he has her try and get it from him. Apparently, there's some sort of magic spell keeping it all safe and stuff"

Peter nodded at that "Well then, we better get moving"

"Agreed" Thor said with a nod.

"Well then follow me, I know how to get you guys there that doesn't involve walking through a bunch of minefields" Boston said as he began to rise higher in the air.

"Aww, but minefields are my favorite places to walk!" Peter said with mock sadness as he, Thor, Zatanna and Wanda followed Boston through the tress.

The trek was made in relative silence with he only one trying to make any sort of conversation being Boston.

"So Spidey…" Boston started as he floated beside Peter.

"Yes?" Peter said as he brushed some snow off his shoulder that had been starting to gather.

"How'd you do it?" Boston asked as he floated in front of Peter while still moving forward.

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"Push me out, no one's ever been able to do that to me before" Boston said as he floated around Peter in a circle.

"Oh…" Peter said before he shrugged "Well you aren't the first guy to try and possess me over the years. After a while, you tend to learn how to resist someone like that…"

"Really?" Boston said with a quizzical expression "How many people have tried to take over you in the past?"

"You'd be surprised…" Peter said with a grim chuckle before his body was suddenly hit by a gust of artic air, causing his entire body to shiver "Ahh, knew I should have packed my mittens! Seriously, it's colder than Batman's love life"

Thor, who was walking behind Peter, merely chuckled as he clasped the man on the shoulder, nearly sending the spider powered man face first into the ground "While this may be cold to you Spider-man, to me this would be seen as very warm summer day in Jötunheim"

"Yotah-what now?" Peter said with confusion.

"Jötunheim, the land of the Frost Giants" Zatanna said as she muttered a spell to keep her and Peter from freezing to death "Imagine Antarctica if it were a hundred degrees colder in it's tropical regions, with a race of Giants that are a few hundred feet tall"

"Dang…" Boston said with a low whistle as he flew over Peter.

"Not all Giants were that large miss Zatara, some were close to the size of the Aesir and humans" Thor stated as he brushed a snow-covered branch out of his way.

"How do you know?" Wanda asked with a raised brow as she adjusted her coat over her shoulders "The Giants have been extinct for centuries"

"My mother was one, one of the last even" Thor stated with a shrug.

"Really?" Peter said with wide eyes "Well that would explain how your so freakisly big. Even Superman isn't as big as you"

"But I thought the Jötun's and Aesir hated one another" Zatanna said with a frown. According to her father, the rivalry between the Aseir and the Jötuns were legendary, their war for dominance over the Nine Realms was surpassed only by the animosity between the Light and Dark Elves.

Thor stopped walking for a moment before he responded with a sigh "It's… complicated"

"That's my life in a nutshell, along with bad luck" Peter said with a snicker before he glanced up at the sky to see the gathering storm clouds "Hey uh Thor-"

"Those are not mine" Thor said with narrowed eyes as he scanned the sky "The Enchantress seems to have recovered her power more quickly then I believed. She must be preparing to breach whatever barrier is protecting the Tesseract"

"Down side of her not being attached to a human anymore, she's not burdened with human fatigue or recovery rates" Zatanna said with a frown before she glanced at Peter "It'll be a while till I'm back up to full strength again. Our first fight with her left me pretty drained"

"Really, I feel fine" Wanda said with a hidden smirk, causing Zatanna to scowl at Wanda's back.

' _Bitch'_ the mistress of magic thought before she felt Peter's hand on her shoulder and turned to look towards him.

"Don't worry Zee, I got your back" Peter assured the mystic "I may just be starting to learn this magic stuff, but I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve that'll help"

Zatanna smiled softly at this before her face grew more serious "Just remember to only use the spells I've taught you and to only use the amount of power I specified Peter. Screwing up with these spells, minor as they are can come back to bite you in the ass"

"Yes sifu!" Peter said with a mock salute and an equally serious face.

Zatanna looked less than amused "Peter!"

"Alright, alright, I promise not to try and use any spells you didn't teach me or put any more power into the ones that you already have, spider's honor" Peter said the last part by tapping on the scorched symbol on his chest.

Zatanna sighed at this "Even when your being serious you still have to throw in a cheesy comment"

"And yet, you love every one of them" Peter snickered.

Zatanna smiled softly at that _'You have no idea Peter…'_

Suddenly the ground shook, causing the four non-floating heroes to stumble in surprise while Boston shot into the air to try and get a better view of what may have caused the miniature earthquake.

"The heck is that?" Peter asked as he found his balance while Thor kneeled to the ground and placed a palm on the snowy surface.

"It is not a natural tremor" Thor stated with a look of deep thought etched on his features.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

"I'm a God" Thor said with a small smirk that caused Peter's brow to twitch.

"Oh, that explains it"

"It's coming form the place where the Enchantress and her boss are" Boston said as he floated back down with a troubled look on his face "There's also a lot of freaky looking demons down there too"

Thor hummed at that as he stood "Then they are close to breaking through the barrier"

"Damn, whoever casted that barrier must've been one hell of a wizard" Peter said with a low whistle.

"Or the witch has yet to regain her full power" Wanda stated with a dismissive wave "You give that hag far too much credit"

"Either way, we need to stop her, and soon" Zatanna said as she cupped her chin in thought before she glanced at Boston "Deadman, you know any ways inside? I doubt me, or Wanda, can teleport us all in"

Boston nodded "Yeah, I think I can, or at least take over one of those demons down there and help sneak you guys in"

It was than Thor stepped forward "Or I can draw away the Enchantress's forces and allow you four to sneak inside and prevent the Witch or her ally from acquiring the Tesseract"

"And go where with it?" Peter said with a frown on his face "Hate to say it big guy, but I'm pretty sure the Enchantress will find it again"

Thor nodded "Indeed, which is why we will be taking it someplace even she cannot follow"

"Where?" Wanda questioned with a quirked brow "K'un-Lun?"

"Asgard" was the blonde haired deity's response.

"But Asgard was destroyed" Zatanna said with a frown "All that's left is ruins and a bunch of fiery demons and giants from Muspelheim"

"I've… recently cleared it of such creatures" Thor said with a cough "It will be safe, you have my word"

The three living humans and the spirit of a dead acrobat stared at the hammer wielding God for a moment before Boston shrugged.

"Ehh, I got nothing better"

"Same" Peter said with a nod while Wanda hummed in thought.

It was than that Zatanna stepped forward "but how are we even going to get to Asgard?"

"Leave that to me" Thor said with a knowing grin.

…

Twenty minutes later, Thor and Peter stood on a small hill that over looked the structure that the Enchantress and her ally were currently located. The burning building's outside was surrounded by dozens of dead humans, many of them being devoured by the dozens of demons summoned by the Enchantress.

"So Thor… how do we do this?" Peter said as he loaded the last of his web cartridges into his web shooters "Do we pretend we're lost pizza delivery men or tell them we're exterminators called to clear out an infestation?"

Thor snorted at this "I will use Mjolnir to disperse the demons, take out as many as I can and draw their attention to us, allowing the others to slip by unnoticed"

"Oh… uh yeah, that'll work too" Peter said as he finished loading his web shooters before cracking his neck "Alright, let's get to it"

Peter didn't make it two steps before Thor spoke "Spider-man…"

Peter paused and glanced back at the Nordic deity with a raised brow "Yeah?"

"May I ask you a question, before we head down there" Thor nodded towards the demon infested structure below.

Peter stared at Thor for a moment in curiosity before he nodded "Uh sure, but let's make it quick"

"Before I intervened and attacked the Enchantress, I observed your fight with her" Thor said as he shifted his weight on his feet "You seemed to be on the verge of defeat and I was prepared to aid you sooner than I had planned when I saw…"

Peter's body stiffened as Thor trailed off and stared at him with an expectant look on his face.

"…Saw what?" Peter asked, hoping that Thor didn't notice the hint of nervousness and fear in his tone.

"Your Venom blasts, they changed from red to black, and you wielding the shadows like a weapon" Thor said with a frown "And the air around you, it gave off the feeling of death"

' _ **Uh oh Parker, we got a possible snitch. Let's kill him before he says anything'**_ the Void whispered darkly as Peter held the Nordic God's attention.

"It's… complicated" Peter said as he adverted his gaze from Thor's "And I usually try my best to avoid using it whenever I can"

"So you've used it before?" Thor said with interest.

"Yeah… been a while since I last had to though" Peter said with a heavy sigh "Like I said, I try to avoid it as much as humanly possible. Like if I had to pick between dying and using it, I'd choose death, every time"

"Why?" Thor asked with confusion "With such abilities, you could rival the Gods themselves. Why do you deny this power?"

Peter remained silent as he felt his mind drift back to the last time he used the power of the Void… and what it nearly cost him.

…

 _Peter breathed heavily as he and Julia, both clad in their black suits, stood before a beaten and battered Osborn. The Green Goblin glanced up at Peter and Julia with a bloody smirk before he spat out a glob of blood and several teeth._

" _Come now Parker… is that really the best you've got?" Osborn asked as he stood up with a pained groan, his goblin armored suit was covered in numerous burns from Peter's Venom blasts, dents from Julia's superhuman strength and several bleeding tears from either Peter's stingers or when Julia took one of Norman's razor bats and began to stab him with it._

 _Peter, whose suit was a bit torn up from the vicious fighting, flexed his blood-stained hands "Osborn… I haven't even begun to make you pay for what you've done"_

 _Norman chuckled at this "Oh, so this isn't your worse? Good, good, I was worried for a second there"_

" _Why would you be worried you sack of shit!" Julia hissed in dark rage, the lens for her eyes were missing, exposing her bloodshot, rage filled eyes._

 _Norman spat out another glob of blood as he stared at the spider duo "Well Miss Carpenter, it's just that after I killed poor sweet Gwen all those years ago, Peter did far worse then this to me…"_

 _Osborn gestured to his battered form with amusement "It made me think that he loved Gwen more than he did Ra-"_

 _Before Norman could say her name, Peter's fist rammed itself into the man's face, breaking his nose and sending him flying several meters across the room and through the wall of the old Oscorp warehouse that Norman had been hiding in for the last several months._

 _Norman skidded across the muddied ground outside, bits of his armor flying off as he collided with either chunks of stone, earth or the occasional log before he came to a painful stop not far from the shore. The enhanced criminal let out a pained laugh as he tired to stand back up only for Peter to suddenly appear before him._

 _Peter stared down at Norman for a moment before he raised his foot and slammed it down hard on Norman's throat, causing him to spit out blood before he tired to pry Peter's foot off his airway._

" _What's wrong Normie, lost for words?" Peter asked with a dark chuckle as he felt a familiar acidic pain echo through his body followed by a dark, hollow laugh in the darkest corners of his mind._

 _Norman made a choked sound before he grinned up at Peter, prompting the wall crawler to reach down and lift the man up by the throat "What's so funny Norman?"_

" _This… e-everything…" Norman said with a pained groan as he felt Peter's grip on his neck tighten "A-All t-theses… years… a-all it t-took… for m-me to g-get… you, b-b-both of you h-here… was h-her d-d-death…"_

 _Peter let out a dark growl as he raised Norman into the air before he slammed him into the ground, cracking the earth beneath the former CEO of Oscorp before Peter suddenly relented as he sensed Julia behind him. Peter looked over his shoulder to see Julia standing there, only a few meters away, her eyes focused solely on Norman as she hugged herself._

" _Julia…?" Peter said as he took a step towards his friend._

 _The strawberry blonde looked towards Peter, tears still in her eyes before she nodded "I-I'm fine…"_

 _Peter didn't believe her, and it wasn't because they've known one another since they were seventeen "Julia… do you want to do this-"_

" _Yes" she responded, no hesitation or stutter in her tone, her eyes while still tear stricken and bloodshot held complete and absolute resolve._

 _She would not leave here until Norman laid dead at her feet… and she was going to do her best to make sure that outcome was nice and slow._

" _Oh how I wish I had a camera right now" Norman chuckled "Spider-man and Spider-woman, preparing to commit torture followed by murder. Jameson would be set for life with this kind of story-"_

" _Shut. Up!" Peter hissed as he back handed Norman across the face, nearly dislocating his jaw in the process before he grabbed the man by the nape of his neck and lifted him into the air._

" _M-Make… m-meeee- hehehehehe" Norman began to laugh before he was slammed into the ground by Peter._

 _Before Peter could do even worse to the maniac, Julia was suddenly by his side and she stomped down on one of Norman's legs… hard._

 _ **KRAKKK!**_

" _GAAAAAAH!" Norman shouted in pain as Julia's foot crushed his shin._

 _Julia stared down at Norman as his scream quickly died down and he glanced up at the spider powered woman with a dark grin "G-Good one Julia… y-you got me to scream almost as pathetically as your husband did when I ran him through with my glider!"_

 _Julia let out a dark growl as she slammed her fist into Norman's bloodied, bruised face. She then grabbed him by the throat with one hand to keep his head secured while she began to hit him with her other, pausing only briefly to encase her fist in her psi-webs before continuing her assault._

 _Peter simply stood by and watched and listened as Julia slowly began to beat Norman to death. His laughs and groans of pains soon became silent with only the wet, bone crunching sound echoing through the area. Norman, much to Peter's growing rage was still alive and somehow conscious and simply stared at the spider duo with amused eyes…_

" _Stop fucking smiling!" Julia screamed as her fist moved faster and hit harder, creating a small shockwave with every hit she dealt to Norman before one of her punches knocked several teeth loose and a small stream of blood._

 _Peter simply blinked as Julia sat there, breathing heavily as she stared into Norman's eyes with anger. She was about to hit him again before suddenly a blur hit both Peter and Julia, the latter being knocked unconscious while Peter was sent flying back several meters before he landed in a crouch._

 _The wall crawler shot back up, his stingers out and at the ready as he prepared to fight with what he thought was one of Norman's henchmen or even Menace. But instead of a red haired horned Goblin, Peter saw a man with a black and red 'S' shield on his chest._

" _You've gotta be fuckin kidding me" Peter shook his head in disbelief._

" _Hello Spider-man…" the man said as he held Julia in his arms carefully._

"… _Superman" Peter shot back with a scowl of annoyance._

 _It wasn't his Superman, the man he's known for years, but rather a Superman, a good several decades older he noticed, that had recently arrived in this universe from a parallel Earth that from what Peter's gathered from Hawkman, went to Hell._

 _The elder hero glanced back at Norman with narrowed eyes who responded with a grim smile "Hey Superman, or would you prefer Clark? Maybe Kal-El to help avoid any confusion should the other guy shows up-"_

" _Keep quiet Osborn" Superman said in a hard tone before he glanced back at Peter and his expression softened "I know this isn't entirely accurate, but it's good to see you again…"_

 _Peter grunted at that "Wish it was under better circumstances"_

" _As do I" the aged Superman sighed before he glanced down at Julia "I know what happened, what Norman's done to the both of you-"_

" _Then put Julia down so I can wake her back up while you leave" Peter interrupted the powerful man as the shadows around them all seemed to darken and grow closer towards the scene "This doesn't concern you or anyone else"_

" _I'm afraid it does Spider-man…" Superman said as Julia began to stir in his arms._

" _W-What the fu-" Julia began before she saw who was holding her._

 _The two held one another's gaze before Julia suddenly shot her psi-webs into the older Superman's eyes, causing him to flinch in surprise and release his grip on her. Julia kicked off the solar powered alien with a grunt and landed next to Peter in a crouch while Superman tore the psionic energy off his face._

" _Forgot how hard that stuff is to come off sometimes…" the man said with a hint of nostalgia in his tone before he focused his gaze on the two dark colored spiders._

" _Why are you here Superman?" Julia demanded with narrowed eyes._

" _I think it's obvious Spider-woman" Superman said with a tired sigh._

" _Yeah, me lying beaten and bloodied on the ground wasn't the giveaway, it was the fact that my building's fire alarm was going off still" Osborn chuckled before he quieted down at the glare he received from the older Superman._

 _Once it seemed that the former CEO wasn't going to say anything, Superman returned his attention to the two people before him "Look, I know the temptation your both feeling, I know what's going through your minds right now-"_

" _Kal, do you know what it's like to lose someone you love to a madman?" Julia interrupted the alternate Superman, her voice low and somber._

 _Kal nodded slowly "Yes…"_

 _Peter hummed at that before he began to speak, a tinge of rage in his voice "Then… do you know what it's like to lose someone you love that you've raised since they first came into this world, to be the very first thing they see when they open their eyes for the first time? To lose someone who you saw take their first steps, to hear their first words? Do you know what that's like?"_

 _Peter and Julia were met with silence from Kal as the elder Superman looked away, unable to answer the dark cladded spider's question. This served to infuriate Peter even more as he took a step forward, arcs of black bioelectricity racing across his arms while Julia's gaze remained fixed on Norman's smirking form._

" _Then don't you stand there and say that you know what we're feeling or that we aren't justified in what we're doing. For years Osborn has done nothing but kill, torture and maim hundreds of people and butchered the people I care about like animals. I'm sick of it, sick of letting this manic get away with wholesale slaughter all because 'I'm supposed to be better than him'! Well guess what, I'm not better than him, if I was, then he never would have been able to do what he's done over the years without any fear of retribution!" Peter hissed darkly as his vision began to darken and he felt the ever-present Void in the back of his mind, humming in approval at what it was watching._

 _The shadows around the four began to rise from the ground, almost like a dark mist and begin closing in, specifically towards Superman who glanced at them with surprise. The Spider-man of his world wasn't capable of such a feat, showing once again that this world while similar to his in a lot of ways, was far more different._

 _Peter then turned towards Norman as the man let out a dark smirk at Peter, promoting the wall crawler to begin approaching him before Kal was suddenly in front of Peter, a look of determination etched on his face._

 _Peter stared at the form of Superman for several moments, his body shaking in silent anger before he spoke in a low but dark tone "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."_

 _Superman stared at Peter, his eyes filled with sadness before he shook his head "I'm sorry Peter… but I won't let you or Julia go down this path. I refuse to allow Norman one last win against either of you"_

 _Peter stared at the man, his eyes turning pitch black and his skin paled until it became almost snow white while his veins turned as dark as his eyes. His teeth had sharpened slightly, and his voice became notably darker and sounded like there were two people speaking at the same time, one of them Peter and the other, something from a nightmare._

" _ **Fine… just remember, whatever happens, it's on you"**_

 _And with that, Peter attacked…_

…

Peter suddenly blinked and found himself in Alaska again with Thor standing beside him, a questioning look still on his face. Seeing that the Asgardian was waiting for an answer still, Peter decided to give him the only one he could.

"Because, I'm the 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man', not..." Peter said as he turned away from Thor and made his way further down the hill towards the overrun structure "Not a monster…"

Thor watched Peter go for a moment before he too followed the man as the clouds above them began to darken and the first drips of rain began to fall…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Battle for the Tesseract!


	59. Justice League Dark part 5

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **lelouch22** : You'll see.

 **superpierce** : He's a combination of Ultimate Thor, MCU Thor, a bit of 616 Thor and a tad bit of God of War Thor.

 **gunman** : That moral ambiguity is gonna crop up a number of times in this story and force Peter to ask the one question every hero is asked… how far is he willing to go?

 **colbyburnigham** : When Peter is using the power of the Void, depending on how much, he could rival Superboy-Prime in power at least.

 **darthwolf** : No Spider-man in this story will not be meeting any Spider-men from my other stories.

 **CRUDEN** : No she left because of some crazed telepathic stalker that kidnapped her and the general stress of being Spider-man's wife. The miscarriage, which was caused by the Green Goblin, had a part in it, but that was a few years before, like towards the end of the whole Clone Saga crap.

 **Chaos Sorcerer:** At the moment, the top 5 most powerful beings to have appeared in this story is the Beyonder with the Master Weaver next, then the Void, then Darkseid and finally Wanda Maximoff/Doctor Fate. We'll see how the Necro-Stingers will be affecting Peter as the story goes on. If you mean other members of the Black Order appear in this arc, then no, this story yes but the next one won't be for a while. Jord is a Jotun or giant where's Gaea is a Primordial, but they generally represent the same things. The JLD roster will be Peter, Wanda, Zatanna, Thor, Xanadu, Deadman, Thor, Constantine and Shade for the time being. A few others will join and leave later in the story. At the moment, Peter in his Enlightened state in terms of raw physical strength is on par with the likes of the Thing from Marvel, including durability, speed is amped up a lot too. Peter's magic will be more in line with Marvel's magic, the MCU specifically, but he'll learn a bit of Zatanna's magic too. The arc is another three chapters, the last being an epilogue of sorts before Peter joins the Justice League in it's first major New 52 event. Asgard has been a ruin for decades, most of the Aseir or Asgardians have been dead, like in the Ultimate comics, for a while now.

 **Guest** : He did ask about them, but he was told they were all wiped out decades ago, so he's a little skeptical on Thor.

 **Guest** : I'm not a fan of Gwen Stacy so I won't be doing the second story, but the first one sounds interesting. I'll give Fate Apocrypha a look.

 **Mandalore Requiem** : The cat isn't a cosmic force of death that thrives off misery, pain and death, cats kill for food or to present said bird as a gift not because wiping out life is entertaining for it.

 **KingNate2001** : It's a Thor based heavily off the Ultimate Thor.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

All was silent along the shores as the demonic hordes of the Enchantress watched over the devastated beach head with careful eyes. Their mistress within the human structure was at work breaching a powerful mystical barrier and unfortunately, her clash with the heroes prior had left her drained. Forcing her to move at a far slower pace than she, and her associate, would prefer.

One of the Demon's that looked like a Minitour with fiery horns and a fiery mane, made a low grunt as it spotted several Sea Gulls perched on a overturned log that washed up on the shores weeks ago. It made to approach the birds, even try and eat one of them, before a glob of webbing suddenly covered it's eyes, causing the large beats to growl in surprise as it reached to remove the webbing only for it's hand to become stuck to it's face after another glob of web struck it.

"Heh, classic" Peter muttered from his spot behind the overturned log.

Peter watched the demonic Minitour rip the webbing of it's face before it let out a loud roar that attracted several other demons over to it. Peter frowned as he saw that the vast majority stayed where they were near the base's entrance.

 _'Hmm, gonna need to draw more of them away so Thor can take them out'_ Peter thought before he glanced towards the tree line that Wanda, Zatanna and Deadman were located, waiting for a opening to get inside and confront the Enchantress.

After a few seconds of mulling over a possible plan, Peter took a deep breath before he popped out from his cover, hands in the air "Uh, hey!"

The demons stopped dead in their tracks in surprise at Peter's appearance as he slowly walked around the log until he was only a few meters from the demons, his spider-sense tingling faintly at the base of his skull.

"Hello there!" Peter said with a small wave towards the growling demons "Uhh, you guys wouldn't happen to know where the nearest town is from here would you? Because let me tell ya, this suit I'm in, not very insulated"

Peter chuckled a little nervously as one of the demons let out a snort that caused embers to shoot from his nose like a volcano "Yeah, I know right? Stupid to come all the way to Alaska without at least bringing a pair of mittens but umm, the airline lost my luggage, which is like hell on earth, am I right? Soooo… would one of you fine nightmarish breasts of the Nine Circles of Hell be willing to point me in the right direction? Yes, no, maybe, sorta kinda?"

One of the demon's response was a roar before it charged towards Peter with it's horns aimed towards the wall crawler, intending to impale him.

"So I'm going to take that as a maybe with a side of get the hell out of here already" Peter said as he leaped over the Minitour and shot two web lines at it. Each line made it's mark on the demon's shoulder blades before Peter pulled towards himself, causing the demon to let out a surprised yelp as it was pulled into the air before crashing back down on the sand with a heavy thud, causing the nearby Sea Gulls to shriek in fear before flying away.

The other demons rushed towards Peter, their various claws, teeth, horns and crude weaponry at the ready to skewer Peter before he turned towards them and fired off several Venom blasts.

 **ZZZKKT!**

 **ZKKKT!**

 **ZZZKT!**

Several of the Venom blasts impacted against the Demon's heads, causing them to pause in their assault as tens of thousands of volts of bioelectricity raced through their skulls while some simply knocked their stunned comrades aside and kept charging towards Peter. The webslinger watched with narrowed eyes as the demons got closer and closer to him as he backed up until his hand touched the log and he stuck his hands to it.

 _'Just a little closer…'_ Peter thought as he secured his grip on the log as the Demons closed in _'Now!'_

Peter lifted the log up and swung it into the approaching demons, the rotted wood splintered into thousands of pieces as it collided with the demons, sending them flying back, some of which collided with their still stunned brethren. Peter tossed the small chunk of wood he still had in his hands over his shoulder as he saw that more demons that were around the base's entrance, and watching Peter's fight with the demonic Minitours, began to close in as well.

"Eh not all of them like I hoped, but still enough for Thor to fry… that'll get the rest running" Peter said as he fired off several Venom blasts and a few web grenades from his web shooters before he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Several of the faster demons saw this and sprinted ahead of the rest of the horde to try and stop the wall crawler from fleeing. Peter's eyes narrowed as he sensed the demons quickly gaining on him before he suddenly leaped into the air and had his suit divert the last of it's power to his thrusters to propel him several meters farther into the air. At that moment, several ear ringing booms echoed overhead followed by several violent lightning strikes before dozens of smaller bolts erupted from the darkened sky and began to electrocute numerous Demons.

Peter landed in a roll on the sand before he shot himself back up in time to see Thor, racing towards the ground with his hammer held over his head, coursing with lightning.

"Have at thee!" the Norse god yelled before he slammed his hammer into the ground.

"Whoa!" Peter said as he quickly threw up a barrier that Zatanna taught him and watched as what could only be described as a miniature nuclear explosion of lightning went off in the center of the Demon horde.

The closest to the epicenter were reduced to ashes within milliseconds while the demons farther out ort possessed greater durability suffered horrific electrical burns that caused Peter to wince. The rest were sent flying back from the powerful shockwave that rattled Peter's bones and caused the very ground that wasn't upended by the strike to shake.

"Talk about bringing the thunder" Peter said as he struggled to keep his barrier up as the shockwave washed over the protective shield before it died down.

In the center of a small crater of sand, transformed into burning glass from the sheer heat of the lightning, stood Thor with arcs of electricity running across his torso as his glowing blue-ish white eyes glared at the various demons that were still standing by the entrance to the base. The Nordic deity held up his arms in a mocking manner as he smirked at the enraged demons.

"Anyone else wish to test my metal?"

One of the larger demons let loose a terrifying roar as it signaled for the rest to charge towards Thor as he held Mjolnir at the ready. Peter came to stand next to the man, or at least at the edge of the still smoldering crater he was in, his hands charged with his Venom Blasts.

"Think that got their attention?" Peter asked as he spotted one of the Demons towards the back suddenly stop and double over before it righted itself up and gave Peter a wink before it turned and made it's way back towards the base before two shrouded individuals followed it inside.

 _'Okay, their in. Just gotta clean up out here and then we can go inside and help them take out the Enchantress and her creepy looking boss'_ Peter thought as he took aim at the advancing demonic horde.

"Stand back Spider-man" Thor warned as he pulled Mjolnir back, preparing to throw it towards the demon horde and remotely unleash the built-up energy inside the powerful weapon when his eyes suddenly widened in surprise "What?"

Peter could only quirk a brow in confusion before he felt his spider-sense go off just as dozens of blood red, fiery magic circles with demonic runes inscribed within them appeared around Thor and Peter. Both men paled as they saw larger, more powerful looking demons began to emerge from the circles, their eyes focused on Peter and Thor.

Peter blinked at the horde surrounding him and Thor before his shoulders sagged and he let out an exasperated "Well… crap"

The demons let out various roars and screeches of anger as hey rushed Peter and Thor. The hammer wielding God responded by bashing his hammer into every demon that dared get close to him, his yells echoing over the demonic symphony the hordes of Enchantress created. Peter on the other hand was forced to rely on his own two hands, his Venom Blasts and his web shooters to hold his own. The fact that he was still exhausted from his fight with the Enchantress earlier and using the Void's power, weren't helping matters either.

 _'And I doubt these guys will let me take a few seconds to enter my Enlightened state'_ Peter thought as he ducked under a large demon that looked like a cross between a goat and a eel and fired off a powerful Venom blast at point blank range into it's torso.

The demon shrieked in agony as it was sent flying back before Peter shot a web line at it and used the injured demon as a sort of wrecking ball and slammed it into a group of snake like demons trying to flank Peter.

Peter took this brief moment to glance around the demon infested battlefield for Thor's location and saw that the Nordic God was being pushed towards the water even though he was striking demons down left and right, even going as far as to throw his hammer at them, which in turn began to fly through their ranks, knocking into them as if it had a will of it's own, before returning to Thor's hand when he wasn't beating the unholy horde with his own bare hands.

 _'Really glad he's on our side-'_ Peter thought before he sensed a demon try to sneak up behind him and turned just in time to stop it's clawed fist cold with his hand. The demon's eyes widened in surprise before Peter felt his spider-sense flare even harder.

Peter's eyes narrowed in confusion as he felt that the feeling was coming from the Demon before he saw something shift under its arm's skin.

"Ah crap…" Peter said before a bloodied skeletal hand erupted from the demon's arm and slammed right into his face.

After that, everything went dark for the wall crawler…

…

"Is it done yet?" Ebony Maw asked with growing impatience.

For the last several minutes he's been waiting for the Enchantress to gather a sufficient amount of energy for her to dismantle the protective spell keeping the Tesseract from his grasp. And based on the sounds outside, the 'heroes' had found them, likely been made aware of what he's here for thanks to the 'Deadman' and are now trying to breach through the Enchantress's hordes to stop them.

"Almost… I've breached the foundations of the spell. Now I must undo them before they have a chance to reconfigure themselves" the Enchantress hissed weakly as she was forced to use the power she was gathering to dismantle the spell rather then replenish herself.

Top it off with summoning dozens of more demons outside to fight the humans she faced earlier along with looked like an actual God, she was running on fumes… something the Ebony Maw was silently irritated by.

 _'With all the good she's accomplishing, I might as well have brought the others to do this instead…'_ Ebony thought with a sigh before he noticed one of the Enchantress's demons enter the room. The alien telekinetic quirked a brow at it as it came to a stop and stared at the two.

"What is it?" Ebony Maw asked with narrowed eyes.

The Demon simply responded by opening its mouth and unleashing a torrent of fire towards him and the concentrating Enchantress.

"What's the meaning of this?" ebony Maw asked calmly as he raised several chunks of the blood stained cement to shield himself and the Enchantress from the demonic hellfire.

"It isn't one of mine… not anymore" the Enchantress said with narrowed eyes as she glanced at the apparent rouge Demon briefly "It's possessed"

"Ah, how Deadman has returned" Maw smirked as he took the scorched chunks of cement and mentally shredded them until they formed a multitude of pointed spikes and sent them towards the growling Demon.

"Uh-oh…" Deadman muttered in a very broken, barely understandable voice as he did his best to avoid the spikes with the Demon's less than agile body.

Sadly, the spikes moved to fast through the air and Boston was unaccustomed to moving around with so much weight and bulk, resulting in the Demon body he was inhabiting being impaled by dozens of cemented spikes.

"GAAHHH!" Boston shouted in pain before he forced himself out of the Demon's dying body. The spiritual acrobat rubbed his brow to stave off the coming headache was getting before he looked down to see the Demon he possessed let out a choked roar before it collapsed dead with a heavy thud.

Ebony Maw hummed at this before he had several of the spikes tear themselves out of the demon's body and plant themselves in the Demons' head, just to be sure. Once the telekinetic was sure that the Demon wouldn't be getting back up, he returned his attention to Enchantress to see if she had completed her work… only to receive a powerful blast of chaos magic to the chest that sent him flying into a wall.

 **KOOOM!**

"Ouch, that had to hurt" Boston said with a wince before he glanced over towards the Tesseract's location to see the Enchantress was restrained by glowing white mystical chains conjured by Zatanna while Wanda herself dealt with Ebony Maw.

And lying on the floor behind them, was the Tesseract itself, having been freed from it's protective barrier by the Enchantress only seconds before she was restrained by Zatanna. Boston flew in close to the Tesseract and gave the cube of nigh unlimited energy a curious look.

"So this is the thing old gray and freaky over there wants?" Boston said as he examined the cube.

"Yes…" Wanda said as she glanced down at the cube along with Zatanna.

They, unlike Boston, could feel the energy coursing within the small object. It was unlike anything they've ever felt before, though Wanda swears that the energy she sensed felt familiar, but also different somehow.

 _'But where on earth have I ever felt something like this before?'_ Wanda thought with a troubled look on her face before she heard a hiss of pain emanate from Ebony Maw as he pushed himself back to his feet with a dark scowl on his face.

A small trail of blood leaked from his temple as he narrowed his eyes at the mystical duo and the imprisoned Enchantress "You. Will. Regret. That!"

"No, I don't think we will" Wanda said as she sent a Hex bolt towards Ebony Maw, only to watch as the telekinetic raised several chunks of cement up to block the mystical attack before he sent the partially damaged debris towards her.

Wanda summoned a forcefield to deflect the chunk of cement while Zatanna was struggling to keep the Enchantress contained. Now that she broke the tesseract free, she could begin to channel the power she was gathering towards freeing herself from Zatanna's spell. A spell that was quickly coming apart as Zatanna, like Peter and to some extent Wanda, had yet to truly recover from their battle with the Enchantress earlier.

'It's like trying to hold down a hurricane' Zatanna thought with sweat building on her brow as she did her best to keep one of the most powerful mystical forces to walk the Earth contained.

The Enchantress narrowed her glowing eyes at Zatanna as she hissed "The fate your father has succumbed to will pale in comparison to what I will inflict upon you child of Zatara"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Zatanna said as she struggled to maintain her hold on the Enchantress while Wanda was firing bolt after bolt of chaos magic at Ebony Maw to keep him from retrieving the Tesseract.

"Zee, want me to try and take her over or something?" Boston asked as he saw Zatanna's condition and the power of her spell fading.

"No Brand" Zatanna shook her head as she poured more energy into her spell to keep the growling witch contained "There's no telling what will happen to you if you try and possess her"

"Well it's either that or watch you pass out and have her free herself" Boston argued before he and Zatanna both heard a pained scream from Wanda.

The two looked over to see that Ebony Maw had sent a jagged metal pole into Wanda's thigh, pinning her to the ground with a pool of blood forming at her feet. The scarlet clad woman gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to pry the metal stake loose but Maw's telekinesis kept it in place. Maw then turned his attention towards Zatanna and Boston as they stared at him in slight fear.

"Enchantress..." he said calmly as he folded his hands behind his back "Stop playing with them"

Zatanna paled as she felt a sudden rush of energy build up in the Enchantress and turned to see the demonic witch smirk at her briefly before a powerful explosion of emerald green energy blanketed the entire room...

…

"You know, if you wanna talk, you could have just waited until I fell asleep or was at home, on my couch watching T.V., not when I'm in the middle of a fight against a bunch of freakin demons!" Peter said with annoyance towards the towering form of the Master Weaver, deep in the heart of the Web of Life or at least a realm that overlooks the multiverse spanning construct.

The ancient being merely stated at Peter as it watched Peter pace back and forth before he stopped and glanced back up at his boss for all intents and purposes "Okay, so what's happening now? Is Morlun back somehow? Is the Spider-Queen still alive and kicking and trying to crossover into my universe again so she can sleep with me, impregnate herself and then either kill and eat me or try to turn me into her husband? Or is it another one-"

"It is neither…" the Master Weaver spoke, it's tone hinting that it wanted Peter to stay quiet "I wish to speak with you in regards to using the power of the Void and how it's connected to what I have discovered"

"Ah" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "That was my seventh guess, honest! Well using the power of the Void at least, the other half didn't even know until now. Sooo thank you for telling me before crap hits the fan"

The Weaver grunted at Peter before it turned to the stand that showed it an image of Earth-Prime "I have been watching your universe little Spider"

"Bout all you normally do and can do in here. You ever thought of installing a bed in here? I mean, where do you even sleep, if at all?" Peter said as he glanced around the realm before he spotted one strand in particular "Hey it's the universe where we're all animals and stuff. Is Spider-ham there, still?"

"Pay attention!" the Weaver snapped as it's helmeted head was in front of Peter's, causing the wall clawer to flinch in surprise.

"Sorry, hehehehe…" Peter chuckled as he took a step back.

The Master Weaver pulled back before it huffed as it turned it's massive body towards the strand that connected Earth Prime to the Web of Life "As I said, I've been watching your universe for some time now. For years, something has been moving in the shadows, hiding itself from even my sight"

"And you want me to find it?" Peter asked with a raised brow, while also trying to think of who could hide from the Weaver's sight, only four people came to mind and three of them terrified Peter to the core.

One was Mephsito, which Peer was certain was till plotting his vengeance against him. The other being the Beyonder who was more of a morally grey experimenter than actual threat with enough power to wipe out creation with a snap of his fingers. The last two were Morlun himself, someone that Peter hoped stayed dead, and the last being-

'No, don't go there… do not go there!' Peter thought as he shook his head violently to try and stop himself from hearing the faint memories of a child's laugh in the back of his mind before he refocused his gaze on the Master Weaver.

The ancient caretaker of the Web of Life shook it's head at this "No, I merely wish to inform you that this threat, seems to have plans for the Void. Plans that may see to your death at it's hands in their attempts to gain the power of death… or worse, turn you and it by proxy, to its side"

"Uhhh I wish them luck with the second one" Peter said with a chuckle "Me turning evil is like trying to go your whole life without hearing a joke about Aquaman"

"I would not be so sure…" the Master weaver said quietly as it's gaze bore into Peter's very being, causing him to squirm in response "Years ago, I would perhaps agree to your crude statement. But… nothing lasts forever I fear…"

Peter's eyes narrowed at this "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Master Weaver didn't respond, at first. It merely stared at Peter for what felt like a lifetime before it began to crawl farther up the massive web construct it built behind it "We will speak again…"

Peter sighed as he watched the Master Weaver depart and he could feel himself being dragged back to his universe or body or wherever that wasn't here, was "Nice to see you still haven't changed. Almost nostalgic if I didn't remember how much I hate your vagueness"

Peter received no reply as he suddenly found his eyes shooting open to the sight of large blood-stained teeth and a widening maw.

"Of course, this is when I regain consciousness, also eww dude, when's the last time you went to the dentist?" Peter said as he exerted every ounce of physical strength he had and broke free of the Demon's grip on him "Dude, I've seen Grundy with less cavities and plaque then you!"

The demon roared as Peter escaped its grip before the Queen's born hero slammed a Venom Blast powered fist right into it's face, knocking several teeth loose and burning the side of it's face before Peter delivered a powerful kick to the Demon's side, breaking several ribs. Peter waited for the demon to double over before he seized it by the horns and lifted it over his head and slammed it down on a Hellhound that was lunging towards Peter with a howl.

The Hellhound made a pained whimper as it was crushed under the weight of the Demon and Peter's own strength before it dispelled into flames.

Peter turned to see he was surrounded by numerous demons, each of them building up Hellfire in either their hands or mouths to blast him with before Mjolnir suddenly raced through them, slamming and tearing into the various Demons at a speed that Peter almost thought impossible for a non-speedster. Peter's eyes widened as he leaned back when Thor's choice of weapon came to a dead stop mere inches from his face before it suddenly flew back into the mass of demons and right towards Thor's outstretched hand as lightning danced around his frame.

"Spider-man get down!" Thor yelled as he raised his hammer into the air while the various Demons of the Enchantress rushed towards him.

"You do realize that just because I have a form of electrokinesis, that doesn't mean I'm immune to lightning… right?" Peter said before Thor slammed his hammer into he ground, sending a storm of lightning bolts up from the ground and into various directions.

"AH!" Peter said as he ducked under a lightning bolt that raced over his head and struck the demon hat was sneaking up behind him with a barbed ax in the chest.

The demon didn't even get a chance to roar in surprise or pain as it's body was literally disintegrated by the power of Thor's attack, along with the dozens of other demons around the duo. Peter closed his eyes from the sheer intensity of the lightning storm swirling around him, his hairs on edge from the static discharges in the air.

 _'It's like standing inside a Tesla Coli'_ Peter thought as he ducked under several stray bolts as numerous demons around him were incinerated by Thor's attack.

The lightning storm soon died down as the horde of demons surrounding both Peter and Thor thinned until only a handful remained still standing, either from the sheer durability of their hide or some other factor related to their nature like being able to phase parts of their bodies or simply absorb the lightning bolts that struck them or near them. Peter scanned the area around him and saw aside from a few dozen charred demon corpses, it was clear. The wall crawler then turned towards Thor and quickly made his way over to the thunder god.

"Well Thor, I think you got them all" Peter said as he came to a stop next to the taller man.

"Aside from a few stragglers" Thor said as he nodded towards the few demons that survived his onslaught regrouping near the base that Zatanna, Wanda and Deadman infiltrated.

"Think they need help?" Peter asked as he tried to use his spider-sense to see what may be going on inside, but the sheer magical energy in the air, from both the Enchantress and Thor's lightning show was making everything to it a little hazy.

Thor was about to respond before they both felt a powerful surge of the Enchantress's magics from th structure before them while numerous portals began to open up along the walls of the overrun base. Demons, smaller and more human like but no less deadly, began to pour out and mass before the two heroes. Peter's shoulders sagged at this.

"Correction, think we need help?"

Thor scanned the demons with a critical eye before his eyes narrowed "Those beasts that she summoned... I've seen them before"

"Really, where?" Peter asked as he loaded the last of his web fluid into his webshooters.

"They are the Fire Demons of Surtur" Thor said with a dark expression on his face while the grip on his hammer tightened.

"They tough?" Peter question nervously as he took in Thor's reaction to the fiery looking beings slowly approaching them.

"They were the ones to bring Asgard to its knees in the final hours of Ragnarök" Thor said tensely as memories of his previous life rushed through his mind before he banished such images away.

"Soooo their powerful enough to kill a god..." Peter said before he rubbed his brow "Of freakin course..."

"Do not fret Spider-man…" Thor said as he readied Mjolnir "Contrary to how humanity views us, not all Gods were all powerful and all knowing. In fact you yourself are every bit as powerful if not even more so then most Asgardians at the height of her power"

"Uhhh, cool?" Peter said, unsure how to respond to the knowledge that he was more powerful than a typical Asgardian God.

Surtur's demons let loose a volley of fireballs from their mouths towards Thor and Peter, forcing the former to pull his hammer back before he swung it forward, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that raced towards the flaming balls of hellfire before snuffing it out like candles in a storm. The demons, seeing this, roared in rage as they broke into a run towards Peter and Thor, intent on ripping them apart with their bare hands. Thor let loose a terrifying war cry as he raced to meet them halfway while Peter watched with a nervous expression on his face.

"Uh, is it a good idea for you to face them head on like that? I mean considering how things went down last time, I don't think taking on the guys that brought an end to your very own Pantheon like that is very smart, just saying!" Peter shouted towards the Nordic god of strength only for his comment to fall on death ears as Thor literally barrled through the first several lines of demons with ease.

Peter sighed at this before he made to follow after the hammer wielding deity before his spider-sense went off, warning him of the demon behind him. Peter turned and caught the outstretched fist of the demon with both hands and felt his muscles strain themselves to match the creature's strength.

"Whooo, someone's been working out" Peter said with a strained voce as he struggled to hold back the demon's fist.

The wall crawler took a deep breath and began to try and call on the power of the Web of Life in hopes of overpowering the Demon when suddenly a vine erupted from the ground and pierced the demon straight through the chest. Peter blinked at the impaled Demon for a second before he saw another figure begin to rise from underneath the sand. They towered over Peter and even Thor and seemed to be made entirely of plants. The Center of the Web of Life blinked as the mass of plants took a more humanoid shape before they spoke in a deep tone.

"Stand back…" they said as they stared at the approaching horde of fire demons that had made their way around Thor before numerous spikes made of wood and other plants began to erupt from the ground, skewering numerous Demons and forcing them to disperse before even larger vines emerged from the charred, blood soaked sand and began to wrap themselves around their various limbs or even necks before they began to rip the demons apart or simply crush them. Peter winced at the display while the large plant like figure turned back towards Peter with red narrowed eyes.

"Spider-man…"

Peter blinked at the Avatar of the Green before he nodded towards the towering being "H-Hey Swamp Thing. Fancy seeing you here. I take it you're not here to chat it up with the various pine trees about the wonders of photosynthesis"

"Yes…" Swamp Thing nodded before he saw Thor, covered in the burning blood of Surtur's hordes and nodded towards the Deity "Odinson…"

Thor nodded towards the powerful Avatar with a small grin "Well met Swamp Thing"

"You know each other?" Peter asked with surprise.

"Not exactly, but I have had encounters with one of the Avatar's of the Green many years ago when my people were worshipped as Gods" Thor stated before he glanced towards the host of dead or dying demons with a grin "It appears that they have not lost their lethality in the past thousand years"

Swamp Thing hummed at this while a magic circle suddenly appeared beside him and emanated a bright light before two figures appeared. One of them Being Madam Xanadu with a purple overcoat on and the other-

"John Constantine" Peter said dryly towards the chain smoking mystic con-artist.

"Spidey…" Constantine said as he blew out a column of smoke before he glanced at Thor with a raised brow "Who's the Norwegian male model with the hammer?"

"Thor… son of Odin" the God of thunder replied with narrowed eyes.

Constantine hummed at that "Is that right? Pretty lively for a supposed dead man, r god in your case"

"Indeed, con man" Thor said as he rested Mjolnir against his shoulder.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" Constantine said with a smirk.

"So, uh not that I don't appreciate the help, but why are you guys here?" Peter asked as he gestured to Xanadu, Constantine and Swamp Thing.

"Ask her mate" Constantine nodded towards Xanadu while he took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it on the decapitated dead of a demon "This mess is her faulty in the first place"

"Excuse me?" Peter said with a glance towards Xanadu who looked away from the wall crawler.

"It's complicated" the clairvoyant said with a sigh as she folded her arms across her chest.

Peter stared at the ancient mystic for a reason before he shook his head "Xanadu, we really need to talk about this when this is all over… assuming we live"

Before Xanadu could respond, Zatanna's voice suddenly echoed amongst the group.

 **"Raeppa!"**

A brief flash of magical energy blinded the group of people with morally questionable decisions and world views before a bloodied and battered Zatanna suddenly appeared with a glowing cube in one hand and a unconscious and bleeding Wanda in the other.

"Zee, Wanda!" Peter said in a panic toned as he and Xanadu quickly took Wanda off Zatanna while the mistress of magic fell to her knees with an exhausted sigh.

"Bloody hell Zee, what's happened to you?" Constantine said as he kneeled down next to the raven haired mystic and examined the numerous bruises and scars over her body.

"She happened" Zatanna muttered as she nodded towards the building that once housed the tesseract before sickly green veins of mystical energy began to appear along it's surface before it began to crumble in on itself.

"Where's Deadman?" Peter asked as he could feel his spider-sense tingling to the point it was a constant hum in his head.

"I'm... I'm not sure..." Zatanna said with a weak shake of her head "One moment he was there and then the next, he was gone"

"Is he-?" Peter began to ask worriedly before Xanadu interrupted him.

"No, he's still... still exists" the clairvoyant said as she examined Wanda's injuries "but where he is, I cannot see..."

"Great" Constantine said with an eye roll before he saw Zatanna looking at him "What?"

"Why are you here?" she asked before the building before them suddenly dissolved and the Enchantress, her appearance still that of an old dried up corpse of a woman began to slowly emerge from the crumbling walls.

"Yeesh, she looks even rougher than the Wicked witch off the West after a hour in the rain" Peter said with a wince at the powerful Witch's appearance.

"This is what happens to the Enchantress when she isn't bound to a human form, she takes on her true appearance before it begins to deteriorate"

"So if she stays out here long enough, she'll die or something?" Peter asked.

"No, she will simply loose her corporal form and take on the appearance of that of the raw energy that flows within her" Constantine said with a frown "Which believe me, is a lot of fuckin energy. Enough to destroy this miserable pile of matter floating space three times over"

"You know, I never understand how people come up with that kind of thing" a voice said next to Peter, causing him to flinch as he turned to see it was Deadman!

"Boston" Peter said with wide lenses "Your still here?"

"Yeah?" he said with a raised brow "Why, who said I wasn't?"

"She did" Peter pointed towards a frowning Xanadu.

"I said I couldn't see him, there's a difference" she responded.

"Oh... well say thing" Peter said before he turned towards Deadman and noticed that he looked a little rough "You okay there Casper?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Deadman waved off Peter's concerns "I tired to posses her-"

"Which I said don't!" Zatanna scowled as Constantine helped her up.

"But me doing so allowed you to recover the Tesseract and get Wanda out of there, sooo… worth it" Deadman said with a smirk before he glanced back at the Enchantress as she came to a stop only a dozen meters away from the group.

"Uhh Swamp Thing, wanna do your thing now?" Constantine said with a nod towards the growling witch.

Swamp Thing narrowed his eyes at the Enchantress before they darkened and his form grew tense "The plants... I can't feel them"

"What?" the con artist mage said before Xanadu explained.

"She's blocking his connection to the Green, and likely Spider-man's to the Web of Life" the several thousand year old woman said in a grave tone as the Enchantress began to gather a large amount of mystical energy around herself.

Thor glared at the approaching display of power from the Enchantress before he glanced up at the sky and spoke in a loud tone "Any time would be very much appreciated!"

"Uh, who's he talking to?" Deadman asked with confusion.

Peter shrugged while he did his best to ignore the painful headache he was getting from his spider-sense going off almost constantly "No idea"

The Enchantress hissed at the assembled heroes as she raised her arm towards them, green mystical energy crackling across the limb until it looked like her arm was made entirely of magical energy **"Diiiiie…"**

Just as a wave of green energy erupted from the Enchantress's arm, some sort of beam of rainbow colored energy shot down from the sky and engulfed Peter and the rest before it suddenly transported them away just as the Enchantress's magic struck the ground where they once stood. The emerald cladded witch's eyes widened at this before she glanced up at the sky with a dark look on her face. Her hands tightened into fists as her anger grew and green lightning crackled around her as she spoke in a low, dark tone.

 **"You can run Asgardian, but you cannot hide from me forever…"**

"True... but they can very well hide the Tesseract from you and by proxy me, forever" Ebony Maw said after he appeared behind the Enchantress silently with a frown on his face "Hmm, I was not aware that Asgard was still inhabited after it's destruction some time ago"

 **"It isn't"** the Enchantress stated as she glared at the alien telekinetic **"All that dwells there now are broken shadows and death!"**

Maw blinked at this before he glanced back at the odd symbol that was burned into the ground by the beam of energy fired from the sky.

"Well, for a city of shadows and death, they seem quite lively..."

The Enchantress responded with a dark scowl as she glared at the burning symbol in the ground as well all the while the storm above them raged on.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Asgard…


	60. Justice League Dark part 6

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **superpierce** : The reason why Peter picked the Void over the Other will be shown not long after the vents of Trinity War where things related to the Web of Life begin to come into play more up until the events of Darkseid War.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Perhaps... or perhaps Wanda encountered something else to rival the Space and Time stones, there are four others after all. We're learn more of the Void's history in the sequel of this story, it's a long wait but the Void will become more relevant towards the end of the story and leading into the events of DC Rebirth but we will get snippets here and there. Yeah, there's a few Asgardians still on Asgard, not all were wiped out. Most of the Justice League, like Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are still down while Flash, Lantern, Aquaman and Batman struggle to keep the world from being destroyed by the Enchantress's magics. No, there's never been any sort of Avengers team on this Earth.

 **darthwolf** : No, the Master Weaver was referring to someone else, the Outsider doesn't even register on it's radar as a genuine threat to the Web of Life. We'll see why it is Peter seems to be haunted by children very soon.

 **rmarcano321** : Nothing inspired me, just one day thought hey what would Spider-man in the New 52 be like and boom story. As for the theme of said story, basically it's how far a man like Spider-man can be pushed before he finally snaps. Everyone has a breaking point, the question is, how long does it take to reach it and what causes it to finally give.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, used or mentioned.

* * *

In all the years that Peter's been Spider-man, the numerous times he's traveled the cosmos with the aid of either a Lantern or some sort of hyper advance space ship, Peter liked to think he's seen it all. Stars being born, super nova's, black holes, nebulas, the works. He thought that after so many years of going into and traveling through space in just about every manner possible, the thought of space travel would loose it's appeal... that is, until he used the Bifrost.

Racing through the universe at speeds that Peter doubts even the Flash could keep pace with, Peter and the rest of his company found themselves surrounded by a myriad of colors and cosmic energy that caused the hairs on Peter's neck to stand on end as they raced by galaxies, nebulas, stars, and every sort of celestial body or event imaginable.

 _'Okay... this, this is the coolest thing ever!'_ Peter thought as he glanced up ahead the dimensional pathway that he and the others were traveling through to see a large bright light ahead before it engulfed them.

Everything went white for a brief second before Peter felt solid ground under his feet and the loud whirring hum of some sort of machine as it began to power down. Peter blinked a few times to clear his vision and was greeted to the sight of a single solitary figure clad in golden armor with a piercing gaze standing on a raised platform, a large sword embedded in some sort of device in the center of a large observatory of sorts.

"Whoa... the heck was that?" Deadman said as his form seemed to shiver and fade before it settled.

"One helluva acid trip is what it was" Constantine groaned as he rubbed his eyes as they throbbed in pain from the myriad of bright colors that flashed before his eyes.

"That..." the golden figure at the center of the observatory started as he removed the sword from the device "Was the Bifrost"

Peter chuckled at the name "That sounds like something Baskin Robins would make"

Deadman sighed at this "If there's one thing I miss about being alive, it's definitely their ice cream"

"Can't you just possess someone eating Baskin Robins?" Wanda asked with a curious expression.

"It's not the same" Deadman replied.

"Can we discuss this later?" Constantine interrupted the trio as he pulled out a new cigarette and lit it before he turned towards Thor who had since wandered over to the golden cladded man "Where are we hammer boy?"

Thor glanced at Constantine with a frown before he spoke "We are in Asgard"

At this, everyone went quite, at least Constantine, Xanadu, Zatanna and Wanda did. Peter and Deadman looked around the observatory while Swamp Thing remained silent. After a few seconds, Zatanna spoke with a slight shake of the head.

"But that's impossible, Asgard was destroyed, decades ago!" she said before she pointed towards Heimdall "And I know for a fact that he's supposed to be dead!"

"It's... complicated" Thor said as he glanced at the watcher before hos gaze returned towards the rest.

"Damn right near impossible is more like it" Constantine said with a frown "How the hell is it that this place and your lot are even still here? From what I've gathered, your little twilight of the gods was pretty thorough"

"I was not aware that you were there that day, in person, to witness it for yourself" Thor said towards the chain smoking man.

"I wasn't, but your kinds little destruction caused one hell of a tremor through the mystical energy of the world that's still being felt today" Constantine responded as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

Before Thor could respond, Heimdall finally spoke in a deep voice "You took a great risk bringing them here, my prince"

"The greater risk would be leaving them and the Tesseract back on Midgard, at the mercy of the Enchantress"

"Or lack there of" Xanadu said with a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples "This wasn't supposed to happen. None of it"

"Then what was supposed to happen?" Peter said with a frown as he turned towards Xanadu "What did Constantine mean when he said this whole thing was your fault?"

Xanadu stared at the assembled group before her for a moment before she sighed "I had a vision, of a great evil rising. The world was burning, it's greatest heroes dead and humanity at the fiend's mercy. I knew the Justice League would be unable to stop this threat, it's unlike anything they've faced before so I-"

"So she decided to make a team of people like us to fight it and she captured June Moore and ripped the Enchantress out of her and unleashed it on the world with the hopes it'd force us to band together to stop it" Constantine interrupted the woman with a scoff "Guess she thought we'd get all buddy, buddy and decide to stick together so when this supposed great threat emerged, we'd stop it"

Everyone stared at Xanadu in surprise minus Thor who was aware of the clairvoyant's actions as of late. Finally Peter spoke, anger just barely hidden under his tone.

"You unleashed the Enchantress?"

"Yes" Xanadu said with a sigh "Before I could complete the process to bind her to my command, she was stolen from me and... you all know the rest"

Peter stared at the woman for several moments and was about to speak, mainly to tear her a new one for the horror she unleashed before Zatanna beat him to it... by smacking the woman clean across the face with enough force to send her falling to the ground.

"Nice one Zee..." Constantine smirked as he watched Peter grab Zatanna before she could do any worse to Xanadu.

"You bitch!" she hissed in anger at the slightly shocked clairvoyant "Do you have any idea what you've done? The lives you forfeited, the damage that the Enchantress will do to the world?!"

"YES!" she shouted back as she glanced up at Zatanna while her cheek began to turn red from the force of Zatanna's smack "But this was the only way I'd be able to bring you all together to help me stop an even worse nightmare that is coming. One that will make the Enchantress's rampage look like a wet dream in comparison"

"What could be worse than this?!" Deadman said with wide eyes.

"You'd be surprised" Swamp Thing murmured.

"How could you do this to us, to the world!?" Zatanna screamed as she tried to attack Xanadu again only for Peter to hold her firmly in place. She turned towards the man with a snarl "Let me go!"

"Calm down, and I will" Peter replied calmly "Trust me Zee, this won't fix anything"

"Might make her more hesitant to try and forge another doomsday event in the future" Constantine smirked.

Peter glanced at the man with a glare "Dude, not helping"

"Wasn't trying to Spidey" he replied with a smirk as he took another drag of his cigarette.

 _'Times like this I hope he gets cancer from those things... though he'd probably con some Demon into curing him in the event it looks like it'_ Peter thought before he noticed that Zatanna had seemed to calm down. He slowly released her and watched as the raven haired beauty glared at Xanadu before she turned on her heel and walked towards the edge of the Observatory that gave them and Heimdall a breath taking view of space and that of a nearby star.

Peter made to approach her before Heimdall spoke, more towards Thor then anyone else "You have been gone some time my prince"

"Indeed I have" Thor said with a nod as he glanced around the observatory "I see that your Observatory has been fully repaired"

The golden sentry nodded at this.

"Uh excuse me..." Deadman said as he raised his hand "Uh mister Heimdall, was it?"

"Yes?" the Asgardian said as his piercing gaze focused in on Deadman.

"Man that's one hell of a glare you got" Deadman muttered before he spoke even louder "Not that I don't mind the save from the Enchantress, but could you send us back now? We kinda have to stop her from doing... well whatever it is evil witches do"

"I second that notion" Peter said before he glanced at Wanda "Uh, what do you think she's doing?"

"How the hell should I know, I was too busy trying to not die" Wanda said as she glanced over Heimdall's shoulder towards the exit. She could faintly make out a large towering structure in the distance, along with snow capped mountains, forests and the ruins of what looked to have been a once great city across a large body of water.

Heimdall did not answer right away as he stared at the group of mortals. His gaze then flickered towards Thor "They wish to speak with you"

Thor nodded at this before he glanced towards the rest "There are a number of dwellings along the coast that have been repaired, you are welcome to stay in them"

"What about this?" Peter said as he picked up the tesseract and held it towards the Asgardian prince.

Thor stared at the powerful artifact with a look of deep thought, even Heimdall's eyes focused on the cube of energy with a look of what must have counted as awe on his face before he spoke "I will have someone watch over it"

"Who?" Peter asked as he handed the cube to Heimdall.

"My sister" the golden sentry responded before he approached the platform that held the odd device that seemed to activate the observatory and placed his sword against it before he departed out the only visible entrance to the massive machine.

"Can we trust this sister of his to watch something like that?" Deadman asked with a raised brow.

At this, Thor chuckled "Few in all the nine realms could ever match the Lady Sif in combat, the Tesseract will be safe under her guard"

Peter nodded at this before he looked to see that Zatanna was still sitting, staring out at the vastness of space before her in silence. Peter quietly wandered over to her while Wanda watched with a look that looked to be a cross between jealousy, rage and disappointment.

"While I do not doubt your friend Lady Sif's skill Thor, I do doubt she has the power to defend the Tesseract from the Enchantress" Xanadu said as she finally stood back up, her cheek marred with a red handprint.

"Perhaps, but I very much doubt the Enchantress will be able to reach Asgard for us to see if that holds any truth" Thor said.

"I take it this place is warded?" Constantine said with a quirked brow, he could barely feel any sort of magic in this place.

Thor was hesitant to answer before he nodded "In a manner of speaking"

"What's that mean?" Constantine asked with a frown.

"It means that not even the Enchantress will be able to reach us" Thor responded stiffly before he then turned and rested Mjolnir on his back and gestured the others to follow him out of the Observatory "Come, I shall escort you to your quarters"

"And where will you be once you have?" Swamp Thing asked as he and the rest followed the Nordic deity across the Bifrost and towards the darkened city that was once Asgard, the Realm Eternal.

"Meeting with Asgard's new ruler" Thor said with a sense of dread in his tone.

…

"So, what are we looking at today gentleman?" Mary asked as she and her daughter entered a room filled with the latest surveillance equipment and monitors a government agency of a First World nation could afford with a nigh unlimited budget.

One of the various agents at one of the monitors pulled up the image on his screen and sent it to be displayed on the massive holographic display in the center of the room. Mary was greeted to the sight of a map of America with several states and cities highlighted that were experiencing the worse of the Enchantress's rampage along with a live feed of the crazed Witch herself in Alaska, muttering to herself.

"We first tracked her down to a area inside of Kansas. Pretty remote, nearest settlement is ten miles away" the agent said as he brought up more information "She then headed to a small research outpost, ARGUS owned, along the northern coast of Alaska"

"Has the League engaged her at all yet?" Mary asked with a frown as she stared at the images of the Enchantress in both Kansas and Alaska, the latter picture had her being surrounded by demons she summoned.

"Yes... it was Superman, Spider-man, Wonder Woman and Cyborg that engaged her in Kansas" the agent said slowly.

"And?" Teressa asked with a frown.

It was than that Mary turned towards the agent, her eyes glaring into his and causing the man to fidget in his seat as both his superior and her top agent stared at him. After a few seconds, he found his voice as he spoke.

"Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg were incapacitated while Spider-man was joined by three new contacts in his fight with the Enchantress" the man said nervously.

"Do we have any footage?" Mary asked curtly.

"Bringing it up now ma'am" another agent said as she typed in a few commands on her keyboard before opening up another screen for Mary to watch.

It showed Spider-man and the other Leaguers enter the area through use of their teleportation device, something Mary silently seethed over them hording before it showed the fairly one sided battle between the League and the Enchantress. Terresa frowned at what she was seeing.

"So they can beat some evil Space God, but some raggedy old hag is giving them trouble?" she said with disbelief as she watched Superman overwhelmed by the Enchantress's magic.

"The Enchantress is one of the most powerful mystic forces on Earth Widow" Mary said with narrowed eyes as she watched the arrival of a woman in red and then not long after, Spider-man's roommate, Zatanna Zatara "Frankly, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they have against her"

"It's what the League does madam director" the voice of Felicia Hardy echoed through the room before she entered it with a small smirk "Fight the battle no one hero can... or something like that"

"Hardy, so glad you could finally join us" Mary said dryly towards the world class thief.

"Hi Felicia" Teressa waved at her friend.

"Hey squirt" Felicia said before her gaze flickered over towards the monitor just in time to see Peter's Venom blasts turn from their scarlet red, to a pitch black.

All color drained from Felicia's face as she watched the renewed conflict between the Enchantress and Peter. Mary noticed the sudden change in the other woman's expression and body language before her own eyes flickered over to the monitor. After a few moments of watching, she spoke "Is that-"

"Yes" Felicia said with dread and even fear in her voice "That's... that's it, or some of it at least"

Teressa frowned at Felicia's comment before she leaned in towards the screen for a closer look. She let out a low whistle at what she saw "So that's what he can do with it... cool"

"You'll say differently if you saw it in person" Felicia said as one memory in particular came to mind.

A time when Peyer very nearly lost himself to the horror sealed within him.

 _'I hoped to god that I'd never have see that thing again'_ Felicia thought with dread before a new arrival appeared on screen, this one wielding a large ax hammer hybrid and used lightning to attack the all powerful witch "Who's that?"

Mary frowned before she turned to one of her agents and watched as he quickly ran a facial scan before a result came up "Says here his name is- er, was Donald Blake before he started to call himself Thor"

"Huh?" Teressa said with a confused frown.

The agent sent the information to Mary's personal tablet "Says here he was part of the European Union's attempts at a Super Soldier"

Mary looked at the information with a raised brow as she read the man's reported feats "Solider is putting it mildly... how the hell did this slip past out notice?"

"I'm not sure ma'am" the agent said with a shrug.

Mary scowled at this before she switched the tablet off "Get me ARGUS and whoever is now in charge of our Meta human weaponization watch division. I want to know exactly how Europe of all people was able to make a super soldier that seems to be on par with Superman without anyone noticing"

"Yes ma'am" the agent said as he got up from his seat and quickly made his way out of the room.

Mary exhaled loudly at this before she turned her attention to the rest of the agents in the room "Anything else you all care to bring to my attention before I meet with the President and help convince the Secretary of Defense that nuking the bitch won't work?"

One of the agents nodded at this as she began to type in a few commands into her console "Yes ma'am. The conflict in Alaska, Spider-man, along with the red garbed woman, Ms. Zatara and Thor were joined by John Constantine, another unknown woman and-"

"Swamp Thing" Mary said dryly as she saw the image of the Avatar of the Green "Things must be dire if he's willing to get involved"

"What makes you say that?" Felicia asked with a raised brow, while she has heard of the guy, she's never had the pleasure of meeting the walking garden.

"He's all plant lives matter, fuck everything else" Mary said with a grim chuckle before her face darkened and she turned towards the agent that provided the information "Do we know what that ARGUS facility attacked had inside it?"

"No ma'am, it's classified above tier one, gamma encrypted. We don't have authorization to know what's inside" the agent said.

Mary hummed at this "Call Waller and tell her I want all of the info she has on this place. The Enchantress attacked it for a reason and I want to know what's so important about this place that one of the most powerful forces on Earth felt the need to go and attack it like such"

"You know Waller's probably going to tell you to fuck off right?" Felicia said as she examined her nails.

"And she knows that I have someone downstairs currently that would love to be sent after her to tear apart with his bare hands, and will succeed in doing so after what she's done to him, if she tries to jerk me around on this" Mary replied with a glare.

"Fair enough" Felicia said with a grin before her gaze landed on the image of Peter as he and the rest of his 'team' were engulfed in some sort of rainbow colored energy blast before they were apparently teleported away, leaving the Enchantress standing there, talking to herself like a crazed freak _'The hell is she talking to?'_

It was than that Mary turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Teressa and Felicia standing there. After a few seconds, the second barer of the Black Widow mantle glanced at the Black Cat.

"You think he'll be okay?" she asked as she glanced at the various screens that showed different moments in the battle "Hate to find out I have a brother only to lose him the very next day to the Wicked Witch of the West on her period"

"He'll be fine, he's faced worse and beaten worse before he was even old enough to drink... legally that is" Felicia said with a reassuring smile while on the inside she was worried.

Peter has only ever tapped into the power of the Void four times, that she knows of, in all the years she's known him. For him to use it now... well it didn't fill her with much confidence.

 _'Peter... please still be there when I see you again'_ Felicia thought as she stared at the image of Peter's battered and injured form before she turned away and left the room with Teressa right behind her.

...

The palace of Asgard had seen far better days, Thor mused, as he silently made his way though the dark, long abandoned halls. The walls were still stained with the dried blood of Aseir and that of the invading Nazis and their monstrous allies, the Fire Demons of Surtur. And what walls that weren't still covered in the long dried blood and scorch marks were filled with hundreds of bullet holes, cracks or had vines and other plants tearing through them until it appeared that the wall was only held up by the vines themselves. The ground was little better as it was filled with deep gouges, some of which looked to have been scorched not from fire… but lightning.

Thor smirked a little at the last thought as he neared the throne room, only one of the large golden doors still present and even it was hanging off one hinge.

The son of Odin passed the door without pause and slowly made his way towards the throne of Asgard, once occupied by Odin, his father and before him, Odin's father Bor and before him, Bor's father. Now it's once bright, glowing gold had faded to bronze, the mystic runes inscribed into the surface having either faded, been scratched off or in some areas completely torn off during the final minutes of Ragnarök.

Thor slowed his pace as he neared the stairs that led up to the once impressive throne, his eyes scanning the darkened shadows on and around the seat for signs of it's new occupant.

 _'Where are- ah there you are'_ Thor thought as he saw a shadow ripple in the darkness before it took shape and settled on the seat of the throne.

Thor stood silently as the shadows slowly pulled back until there sat a woman, her dark beauty was nothing short of divine and the raw power emanating from her was enough to give even someone as powerful as Thor pause. The woman was clad in some sort of black and green material that had several tears across it and exposed her pale shoulders along with a few places on her legs and even one dangerously close to her breasts. Her pale blue eyes stared into Thor's own electric blue with a combination of emotions, the most prevalent being annoyance as she regarded the God of Thunder.

"Hello brother…" the woman spoke in a calm, seductive, but dark tone.

Thor swallowed nervously as he nodded towards the woman "…Sister"

Hela, firstborn of Odin and Goddess of Death hummed at Thor's response as she leaned back in the throne, one of her elbows resting on one of the seat's support structures "Tell me little brother, why did you bring the mortals here?"

Thor chose his words carefully as he spoke "Hel-… My Queen, I am under no illusion that you have not been informed of Midgard's current state"

Hela smirked at this as she crossed her legs at the knee "Ah yes, the Enchantress on a little rampage, looking for one of Grandfather's little trinkets"

"The Tesseract is more than a mere trinket sister" Thor said with a frown.

"Yes, yes," Hela said with a wave of her hand as she summoned a nail filer of all things and began to file her nails "A object of unlimited power, allowing it's wieldier to travel to anywhere he or she so wishes and one of the six fabled Infinity Stones…"

"Then you know what I am about to ask" Thor said with a sigh as Hela's eyes suddenly hardened.

"Yes, and the answer should be obvious... no"

Thor expected this "Hela, Midgard does not have the resources nor the power to protect such-"

"And you believe Asgard as it stands can?" Hela said with a mixture of grim amusement and disbelief before it turned to annoyance "Thor, Asgard is only being held together by my will, literally. Our people, the very few that were not killed in the hours of Ragnarök, are only just now returning to the Realm Eternal and most of the city itself is still in ruin and will be for decades more at least. The only thing that still works on this Norns forsaken plane is the damned Destroyer and it's missing a fucking arm!"

Thor sighed at this "I know what I ask isn't easy, nor even remotely possible, but Asgard is still by far the safer option. If the Tesseract is left on Earth, I fear the next evil to acquire it will succeed and bring not only Midgard under their heel, but countless other worlds as well"

"The rest of the universe is not my concern Thor" Hela said with a shrug.

"But our Father-"

 **"I AM NOT OUR FATHER!"** Hela suddenly screamed as she stood up from the throne, the air around the two and throughout the throne room darkening.

Thor felt a dark chill crawl up his spine as he stood there and watched as Hela glared at him with dark, merciless eyes. After what felt like an eternity the Goddess sighed, and the room brightened as she took her seat on the throne, this time her demeanor much more exhausted.

"I am not our father Thor…" Hela said in a quiet voice "His mistake was making the other realms of the universe safety his priority, when it should have been here… it should have been home"

Silence settled into the room as the two deities stood there, one in deep thought while the other brooded. Finally Hela looked back up to Thor with a frown "I know of someone that can keep the Tesseract safe"

"Who?" Thor asked with a raised brow.

"A Collector, of sorts…" Hela said with a snort of amusement "He will ensure that the Stone does not fall into the wrong hands… his greed will ensure that from happening. Heh, he'd make a fine Orange Lantern"

It was not what Thor wanted, he'd much prefer to have the Tesseract here where he knew for a fact was more safe… but Hela was now Queen, and he must obey her commands... else he lose another eye.

"As you wish" Thor said with a slight bow as he turned to leave "If we are done, I shall alert my companions of this and we will plan accordingly"

Hela nodded as Thor began to leave before she spoke again "Thor…"

The large Asgardian stopped and glanced back at Hela with a raised brow towards the Goddess of Death. She seemed hesitant to speak before she slowly inhaled and then exhaled "I received word from Niffleheim… he was not among the dead, nor is he somehow in the Halls of Valhalla"

Thor's eyes widened at this "Is he perhaps…"

"No, I had Heimdall search the cosmos. He found no trace" Hela said as she settled back into her throne, the shadows around her beginning to darken once more.

"He has hid from Heimdall's sight before" Thor countered, it was once his greatest achievement in his own eyes, to be able to hide from the man that could see everything.

"Yes, but this time I boosted the Gatekeeper's sight with my power, or what little I can spare for the time being" Hela said with a sigh "Again, no trace was found…"

Thor's gaze fell to the floor at that, he could feel the tears slowly build in his eyes before he nodded "I thank you for your efforts sister"

Hela nodded "I will continue to search for him and I have instructed Heimdall to concentrate his efforts to find him when he's not looking for any survivors of Ragnarök or worse, invasion. I have even tasked the recently returned Amora to aid him in his mission"

Thor from at the last name "Amora and he do not have the best of history. She may try to hamper Heimdall's efforts in locating him"

At this Hela smirked darkly "I'm aware… it is why I've assigned Fenris to watch her"

Thor let out a small sigh of relief. Why he found Hela's beast of a dog a pain, he knew the great wolf will keep Amora from acting out. Thor then glanced back up at his sister and gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you again, Hela, for doing this" the God of Thunder said with a bow of respect.

Hela smiled as she shrugged "Think nothing of it Thor, besides… anyone that has had issues with him in the past are already dead. And the ones that aren't no better than to voice such things to their new Queen"

And with that, Thor nodded as he turned and left the throne room, leaving Hela to the darkness…

…

"This place, is awesome!" Peter said as he stood on the ledge of a building that over looked the small sea that led to the edge of Asgard before it fell into the vastness of space below "I mean, this place literally defies the laws of physics!"

"Human physics perhaps" Zatanna said with a snort as she looked up at the star filled heavens with a fond smile on her face "But even to a mystic like me, this is pretty cool"

Peter nodded as he glanced at the rest of thee city and his grin fell a little as he took in the long abandoned and overgrown city. Even from here he could make out the still present signs of what he could only assume was a wholesale slaughter of the Aseir. Peter felt the faint rumblings of the Void within before he shook his head and glanced back towards the distant Bifrost and pointed towards it.

"Magic, or extremely advance science?"

"Huh?" Zatanna said as she glanced at Peter with a quirked brow.

Peter nodded towards the Bifrost "That, the Bifrost. Think it's magic or really advance science?"

"Oh..." Zatanna said as she glanced at the Bifrost in the distance before she shrugged "Not sure, ancient Asgardian magic was never my specialty. But if I had to guess... Vanir"

"What's that?" Peter questioned.

"Another group of Nordic Gods, they used to be enemies of the Aseir, or Asgardians until the war between them ended with the marriage of Odin and the Vanir Goddess, Freya" Zatanna said as she brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way after a small breeze brushed by "They were more Intune to the mystic arts then the Asgardians"

"Cool" Peter said before he glanced back at the Bifrost "You think Thor will let me take a look at it once this whole thing with the Enchantress is done?"

"Maybe, though good luck trying to make heads or tails of it" Zatanna said with a grin.

"Challenge accepted" Peter responded with a confident smirk before it fell and his face grew more somber "Hopefully we still have a home to get back to"

"We will" Zatanna assured Peter with a hand on his shoulder "All we have to do is find June and bond her with the Enchantress again"

Peter shook his head at this "Yeah, to save the world from hell unleashed, we bind it to a woman that'll make every waking moment of her life hell on earth"

"When it comes to magic Peter, there really never is a victory, just... nothing is completely lost..." Zatanna said in a low voice as her eyes watched the waves of the small sea below their balcony.

"Don't know if I can get used to that" Peter said with a frown _'Even though half my life is filled with those kinds of outcomes. Bad guy doesn't win... but good guy doesn't either'_

Silence filled the air between the two as they watched a small flock of birds glide over the sea as the water reflected the vast expanse of stars, galaxies and nebulas above them. Peter wished he had his camera with him, the scene was quite unlike anything else he's seen in all his years as Spider-man. Oa, Olympus, Themyscira, Klyntar, none of them could quite rival this place in terms of scenery. The two could faintly here Xanadu, Deadman and Wanda talking in the other room, Swamp Thing had left not long after they were showed their rooms but stated that when they decide to leave, he will return. After a few minutes, Zatanna finally spoke.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

Peter blinked at this "Huh?"

"A swim" Zatanna said with a small laugh before she nodded towards the beach below.

Peter blinked at the smiling woman with an incredulous expression on his face "You want to go for a swim? Here?"

"Well why not?" Zatanna said with a shrug as she leaned against the railing.

"Because we're currently in the middle of planning our return to Earth to kick the Enchantress's butt and escort her creepy partner to the nearest retirement home for homicidal aliens before we contact Lantern to let him know where he can pick him up with a pair of will cuffs and a wheel chair"

"I don't think he's that old" Zatanna said with a grin before her face became a bit more serious "Besides, far as I can tell, we don't have a plan yet"

"Well yeah, but we're making one-" Peter began before Zatanna placed her hand over his mouth and looked at him with a bemused expression.

"Peter, I sincerely doubt that anyone here will be coming up with a plan to beat thee Enchantress in the next hour" Zatanna said before she removed her hand from Peter's mouth and cupped his faced with it "who knows, maybe swimming in the waters of a God's home might strike you with a sense of inspiration on how to beat the Enchantress"

"You really want to go for a swim, don't you?" Peter said with a tired chuckle.

Zatanna grinned at this "Swimming in the glistening seas of the Realm Eternal might be on my bucket list..."

Peter stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded "Fine... we're go for a swim in a large mysterious body of water that may or may not have giant sea monsters in it"

"All the more romantic" Zatanna teased as she kicked off her boots and removed her shirt, causing Peter to stare at her in surprise as she was soon standing before him with only a bra and pants on.

Zatanna smirked at the way his eyes trailed over her body as she spoke in a low whisper **"Taolf"**

She slowly floated off the ground and gave Peter a wink before she shot off into the air and dived straight towards thee water below. Peter watched her go before he shook his head and leaped over the railing after her.

Zatanna's laughter could faintly be heard over the rush of air racing past his ears as she flew over the sparkling waters before she ended the spell and let gravity drag her into the surprisingly warm waters. Her head had just reached the surface when Peter landed beside her in a massive splash, sending several gallons of water flying a few meters into the air. The mistress of magic laughed at Peter's entrance before his head emerged from underneath the waters. He spat some of the water out of his mouth before he saw Zatanna looking at him with amusement.

"What?" he asked.

She glanced back up at the balcony and let out a low whistle "That had to be the highest cannonball of all time. Two hundred feet"

"Third actually" Peter corrected with a laugh as he let his body relax in the soothing water "Aquaman still holds the record. Jumped out of a airplane once four miles above the Caspian sea"

"Why'd he jump out of a perfectly good airplane?" Zatanna sked with a laugh as she swam around Peter.

"It was either jump or stay on a plane with Black Manta armed with a miniaturized nuke" Peter said with a snort towards the surprised mystic's face.

"A mini nuke?" Zatanna said before she shook her head in amusement as she swam towards Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck "You know, it's times like these will I can't begin to understand your lifestyle"

"Wouldn't be the first woman that's said that" Peter chuckled as the two allowed the current to pull them around through the water.

After a few moments, Zatanna uttered another spell and placed her hands on the surface of the water. Peter watched with fascination as the water seemed to solidify under her hands and she pushed herself up until she was standing on the water. She glanced down at Peter with a smirk and a hand on her hip "See something you like?"

Peter shrugged as he stared up at her "Maybe. You definitely look better than the last guy to walk on water"

"Please, it's not that hard" Zatanna said with an eye roll "People back then were so easy to impress it was almost nauseating"

Peter snorted at this as he glanced around himself before he placed his hands on the water and spoke " **Dilos Retaw** "

Peter made to push himself up as well before a solid chunk of water sunk beneath the waves. Zatanna chuckled as Peter gave her a sheepish grin before he tried the spell again and was met with the same results.

After the third attempt, and when Zatanna caught her breath, she decided to help the man out a little.

"Instead of saying solid water, try something a little more practical" she said as Peter tried again to climb out of the water.

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Try... compact water" Zatanna suggested.

"Isn't that the same?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Yes and no" Zatanna said as she began to explain the spell while she walked around Peter, throwing in a slight sway of the hips to keep his focus on her "It pushes the water's molecules closer together to create a more solid surface. Not to the point it feels like your walking on stone, but more like thick snow or even mud"

"Really?" Peter said with surprise as he thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded "Okay, let me give it a try..."

Zatanna watched as Peter placed his hands on the water's surface again and spoke, his eyes glowing briefly as he channeled mystical energy into his body and into the liquid state of mater around him **"Tcapmoc ertaw"**

After a few seconds, Peter pushed himself up and let out a sound of achievement as he came to stand before Zatanna. He glanced down at the water before he kneeled down and placed his hand on the water's surface and marveled how it felt solid, but not enough that he still coudlnt put his hand underwater.

"Sweet" he said as he stood up to see Zatanna smiling at him. He smiled in slight confusion at the sheer joy in her eyes as she gazed at him "What is it?"

"It's just..." she started before she shook her head in amusement as she folded her arms under her breasts "It's just seeing you get something so quickly, being able to utilize spells and incantations like you with as little time as you've been able to manipulate magic... you have a real gift for the arts"

"Well I do have a great teacher" Peter said with a grin.

"Damn right you do" she said before she looked around them before a thought came to her, an old childhood pleasure of her's. She looked up at Peter as she grabbed his hand "Dance with me?"

Peter raised a brow at this "Dance?"

"Yeah..." she said as she pulled him a few yards farther out into the sea where the waves were calmer and the surface better reflected the stars and other celestial wonders above them, almost like they were standing in space.

"Any reason why, or is this on the bucket list too?" Peter asked with a laugh "Dancing on some sea in a God's realm at sunset?"

Zatanna stopped as she smiled softly at her and Peter's reflections in the water "I used to dance with my mother and father on water when I was younger..."

At this, Peter's grin fell a little "Oh..."

Zatanna nodded as she took Peter's other hand and held it up in her hand while the other on her hip "Yeah, he said it'd help me learn to better concentrate at maintaining a spell while I'm doing something else. Personally, I think it was his way for my to still do dance lessons without it being obvious"

"Wanted you to try ballerina and you wouldn't?" Peter teased.

"No, mom did, he just came up with a way for everyone to be happy" she said with a grin as she took a step and Peter quickly followed.

Soon the two were waltzing across the water's surface, their feet making small ripples as they danced amongst the waves. Zatanna smiled up at Peter before she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Time seemed to slow and the only sounds the two heard where the crashing waves and distant bird calls.

 _'I'd trade every ounce of magical knowledge I have to spend a lifetime in this moment...'_ Zatanna thought with a small smile as the two slowly turned in a circle.

Peter smiled down at Zatanna as planted a small kiss on her head _'If there's one thing I'm glad stayed the same when reality changed... it was you'_

Minutes seemed to blend into hours as the two came to a stop and simply just stood there, neither one in a hurry to move as the basked in one another's presence. Zatanna pulled her head off of Peter's chest and looked up at the man with a fond smile as she leaned up to kiss him again before they both suddenly fell beneath the waves. The two looked at one other underwater before they both swam back up to the surface. Peter laughed as he grabbed the mystic beauty and pulled her in close, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pressed her chest flush against his. Zatanna grinned as she pulled Peter into a kiss. The action took Peter's breath away before he slowly returned the gesture. His hand had just reached her reach while her's reached his waistline before Peter found his feet hitting something beneath them. The wall crawler broke their kiss and glanced down with a confused expression.

"What is it?" Zatanna said with worry.

"Sandbar I think?" Peter said as he glanced towards the shore to see that they were a good few hundred meters away from the closest beach 'Kinda far from the shore for it to be one though...'

It was just as Zatannba placed her own feet on the ground that Peter found himself on when it started to move, causing Zatanna to pale as she pulled herself closer to Peter "I don't think so..."

Now that she thought about it, the ground beneath her felt oddly enough like scales, not sand or some sort of stone. Before she could figure out what it was, a massive head over half a mile away from them began to rise from the water. Peter and Zatanna both gaped at what they saw.

"That's... that's a big snake" Peter gulped as the water fell away to reveal to both Peter and Zatanna a massive pale white snake head with some sort of odd green foliage that gave it the appearance of possessing a beard of sorts.

The massive snake stared at the duo with his bright orange, yellow eyes before his nostrils flared and his head began to descend back into the waves of the sea. Peter and Zatanna felt the ground beneath them, likely the rest of the snake's body, move out from under their feet, causing the two to fall beneath the waves before they both broke the surface again.

"What the heck was that?" Peter said as he wiped some water out of his eyes and glanced around for signs of the massive snake.

"I think... I think that was Jörmungandr" Zatanna said speechless as she stared at the nigh mythical being "The world serpent"

"The who what now?" Peter said as he glanced at Zatanna.

Zatanna sighed at this, she really needed to start teaching Peter ancient lore, god knows that Diana wouldn't if she knew any outside her own "A really, really, big powerful serpent that was said to be fated to fight and kill Thor during Ragnarök"

Peter blinked at this before his gaze flickered back to where he last saw the serpent's head "Thor keeps the guy that was supposed to have killed him in his backyard?"

"Well I think we can safely rule out him killing Thor since he's still alive... even though he's not supposed to be" Zatanna said with a sigh before she uttered a spell to float above the water, much to Peter's confusion.

"Done with your swim already?" Peter joked.

"Well seeing a giant snake kinda killed the mood for me" Zatanna said with a smirk as she glanced back up at the balcony they were in before "Come on, I'll get you back up there"

"Thanks" Peter said as Zatanna casted her spell on Peter and watched as he floated ou of the water.

"Whoa..." Peter said as he tired to steady himself "Man this feels weird"

"You've flown before" Zatanna commented.

"Yeah, because of my suit's thrusters, not because of magic" Peter said as he tried to get a feel of his temporary ability to fly. After a few seconds, he nodded in satisfaction before he turned towards Zatanna with a smirk "race you back?"

Zatanna grinned at this "Your on"

Peter nodded as he glanced towards the balcony and prepared to count down before Zatanna shot ahead of him with a laugh, causing him to grin as he hollered "That's cheating!"

"Never agreed to a count down!" she yelled back as Peter raced after her with a laugh.

The two's race took them past the balcony of the building they were staying in and into the long abandoned streets of Asgard.

…

"I still think you cheated" Peter said as he and Zatanna touched down on the balcony a hour later, both of them exhausted from the amount of energy they used to not only keep the spell that allowed them to fly stable, but to increase it's power and by proxy, their speed.

Zatanna giggled tiredly as she landed next to Peter and leaned against him with a coy grin "Your just upset that I can beat you at something!"

"Not true" Peter said with a pout "I'm not that petty! I've long accepted that there are other people better than me at stuff"

"Oh?" Zatanna said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Peter and pulled herself against him. Peter responded by placing his hands on her hips and stared down at the smirking woman as the faint light reflected off her skin.

She smiled up at Peter and rose on her toes to kiss him again when they both heard someone clear their throat. The two looked to see that it was Thor, standing there with a bemused expression. Peter gave the God of Thunder a sheepish smile while Zatanna scowled at the deity.

"Thor, unless you intend to bless us because your the God of fertility in your Pantheon, please leave" she said with glowing eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my lady" Thor said as he held his hands up in surrender "I must speak with you both on our next course of action"

"Fiiiine" Zatanna sighed as she stepped away from Peter and called over her shirt and boots before she slipped them back on.

"So Thor, how'd your talk with your uh, queen go?" Peter asked as he followed Thor into the apartment.

"I still have my eye, she didn't break my hammer again nor beat me to within an inch of my life nor did she send her Wolf Fenris after you all to kill and eat... so I say it went well" Thor joked.

Peter snorted at this before he remembered something "Oh by the way Thor"

"Yes?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You gotta giant snake out there" Peter said as he threw a thumb over his shoulder "Like, real big"

Thor smiled softly at this "So I've noticed"

"Why is your prophesized killer hanging out here?" Peter asked with confusion "Usually, most people want to place as much distance between themselves and their apparent killers as humanly possible... unless your in Bizzaro world, then you might actually want to be close to them"

"It's a long, drawn out and rather tragic tale" Thor said as he glanced over Peter's shoulder towards the sea below. If he looked hard enough, he swore he could make out his nephew just below the water's surface, resting.

"Oh..." Peter said before he noticed that everyone else had gathered in the apartment as well, Swamp Thing included.

"You two enjoy your little mini vacation and dance under the stars?" Constantine asked with a grin.

"We did, until we saw you" Zatanna said with an annoyed scowl towards her ex.

Constantine snorted at this as he lit another cigarette and gave the wall crawler a small smirk as he took a long drag before puffing out a thick stream of smoke.

"So Spidey, what's the plan?"

"Me?" Peter said as he pointed to himself.

"Is there another guy dressed like a spider here that I can't see?" Constantine asked.

"No, at least not that I'm aware of it's just... not used to people coming to me for a plan or anything" Peter said with a cough.

"Well we are now, so get to it" the English man said with a sigh of impatience.

"Okay, umm look, so far we have two distinct advantages over the Enchantress and her friend" Peter said as he glanced around them as his mind raced to find a possible way to win against the immortal witch "We have numbers and arguably more firepower"

"Which did little the first time around" Wanda said with a frown "She was even able to beat the Justice League's heaviest hitters"

Peter scoffed at this "Please, they get their butts handed to them every other world ending crisis, your just the first to actually see it in person"

Powerful as the League seemed, they've been smacked around on more than one occasion, Peter can safely attest to that since he was usually one of the guys getting his butt kicked.

"That still doesn't reassure me" Deadman said as he floated around the group.

"Well it does me, so be assured of that" Peter said before he glanced at Thor as a idea came to mind "How accurate is Heimdall with the Bifrost"

"Extremely" Thor stated.

"And can he transport someone from one place to another without having to bring them through Asgard?" Peter asked.

Thor nodded slowly "Yes, but..."

"Buuuuut?" Peter probed worriedly.

"The Bifrost does not have as much power as it once did. He wont be able to transport them very far, if he can even move them to another realm" Thor said gravely.

"Well what if I want him to move someone within the realm their already in" Peter said.

"That, he can do"

Peter nodded at this "Good, good..."

"What's rolling around in that head of yours?" Constantine asked with a curious look on his face, though his eyes showed the gears in his head beginning to turn.

"Well, it's likely that the guy that's taken control of the Enchantress won't let us drag her to us where he thinks we'll have June waiting, even if it means possibly killing us" Peter said as he leaned on the table "But maybe we can bring June to us with the Bifrost instead"

"But how? We have no idea where she is because of Xanadu here" Wanda said with a frown towards the ancient clairvoyant.

"Heimdall will be able to locate her" Thor said as he cupped his chin "His sight allows him to see many things. Locating June Moore should not be a challenge for him. We must only give the word for him to send her to us once we have either weakened the Witch enough to bind her to a mortal, or at the very least distract the Enchantress long enough for us to defeat her"

"assuming she wants anything to do with the Enchantress anymore" Deadman said with a frown.

Peter was silent as Deadman's words and that of his conversation with Zatanna earlier echoed through his mind. He inhaled and exhaled silently as his hands formed into fists _'Hate to say it Boston... but the Enchantress isn't giving us much option here'_

"She will not be against being bonded to the Witch again" Xanadu said.

"How do you know?" Boston questioned.

"I have seen it" the tarot card reader replied cryptically, her eyes for the briefest moment glancing towards Peter before they refocused themselves on Deadman "Her fate is tied to the Enchantress, she knows this and has accepted it"

"If you say so..." Boston said, still unconvinced.

"Better the Devil we know, then the Devil we don't" Swamp Thing said in a low tone "June Moore, we know, this other being, this Ebony Maw, we do not"

"The walking lawn's right" Constantine said as he blew out a stream of smoke "I'd rather have a mentally questionable red head running around with the Enchantress inside her then some blasted wanker from who knows where having her under his control"

"Which brings us to our next problem, what to do with this Ebony Maw?" Wanda said as she glanced at the assembled group "He won't make this easy for us and if he aids the Enchantress like the last time-"

"I will handle him" Thor said as he placed a hand on Mjolnir's handle.

Peter nodded at this before a sudden thought came to him "Wait, hold up a second"

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

"Does anyone here know the spell to bind the Enchantress to June again?" Peter asked as he glanced at the various mystics "Because my whole plan kinda hinges on taking her off the board before we deal with Ebony Maw and save the world and all that"

"I do, though I do not have the power to cast such an incantation" Xanadu revealed.

"I can help with that" Wanda said with a raised hand "Wouldn't be my first time"

"Yeah, we know..." Zatanna said with a look of distaste on her face.

Peter frowned at this "Uh, what?"

"There's a reason why Wanda is called the 'Scarlet Witch'" Constantine said as he finished off his cigarette "And it wasn't because she liked to wear red or that her spells were normally red in color"

"A reason you will keep quiet on" Wanda said with an edge of warning on her voice.

"Wanda, what's everyone talking about?" Peter said with confusion _'Why is it that everyone here seems to be on a different page then me?'_

"I'll... I'll explain later" Wanda said with a sigh.

"O... kay" Peter said slowly before he glanced around "Am I missing anything?"

Deadman looked like he was about to say something before Constantine interrupted him as he turned on his heel and began to make his way to the door "Nope, now let's get moving. We have a woman to curse with a malevolent immortal witch and some alien freak to beat"

"We're going to hell for this, aren't we?" Deadman said with a sigh as he and the rest began to follow after the con artist.

"Probably..." Peter said with a grim chuckle _'At least, I know I will be... I very much doubt that Mephisto will let me get away that easily'_

Honestly, Peter wasn't sure what bothered him more. Going off to fight an ancient all powerful Witch that can only be beaten by imprisoning her in a innocent woman... or the fact that Mephisto has been strangely quiet these past few years.

 _'With how determined he was to hurt me, there's no way he's forgotten about me or given up. He's planning something_ ' Peter thought grimly.

And there was nothing more terrifying, than a very patient Demon Lord.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Justice League Dark takes the fight to the Enchantress…


	61. Justice League Dark part 7

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Because they'll play a key role at several points in this story, plus their awesome.

 **superpierce** : Yes, there will be a sequel that'll deal with the events of DC Rebirth, Dark Knights Metal, Doomsday Clock and a completely orgianl arc that I'm calling 'War of the Web' that'll take a few elements from the various Civil War storylines and the Spider-verse arc.

 **coki13566** : It's a good game with some good even if a little inaccurate interpretations of the Nordic Gods.

 **gunman** : The revelation that it was Xanadu was largely responisble for this isnt so much of a blow to moral as a blow of trust in her. Peter is going to learn pretty quickly that this team isnt as forth coming with infomation as the Justice League is... nor are they as 'good-natured' compared to the League.

 **CRUDEN** : It did happen in a Justice League Rebirth comic, and as for there being a child of Spider-man among them yes, there will be.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : The formation of the Justice League Dark will be something that the main League will be a bit concerned about, mainly because of the questionable morality some members have or will have. Ragnorok went down similarly to how it did in the Ultiimate Marvel comics but instead of Frost Giants, it was Surtur and his people that alligned with the Nazis. No Hela dosent, she's too busy keeping Asgard from falling apart and prventing the Encahntress from opening a way into her kingdom. Mary as we'll see soon is a very complex woman, she's not a total asshole like Waller or the OG Fury but she's not nessicarily a nice person, her 'marriage' to Richard, the loss of her son and her time in the CIA has hardened her. I think it depends on which incarnation of Asgard and Olympus your talking about. Yes, there are consequences to using the Void's power as we'll start to see over the course of the story. There aren't many Asgardians left and what few that are alive are have been reborn on Earth, like Thor has, and he's been trying to locate them with Heimdall's help. The Tesseract was held plenty of times and it never teleported anyone anywhere, probably because they werent actively using it or something, those stones seemed to almost have a mind of their own. Peter and Wanda will interact more soon, this arc is more on developing Peter and Zatanna's relationship more. Last major arc was with Diana, the next will be Helena as she and him discover and old enemy of Peter's might have returned and the one after will be Wanda's which will lead into the Trinity War event. I'm going to try for 2,000 reveiwes before this story ends!

 **AlextheSouthParkGhostRider** : Ghost Rider will show up just before the events of Trinity War in a orginal arc that's based off the first Ghost Rider film and the Constantine movie but with Spider-man and the Scarlet Witch. Venom and Spider-man will meet in Forever Evil.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Peter said a little nervously as he and the rest of his 'team' stood in Heimdall's observatory, ready to be sent back to Earth to face the Enchantress once and for all.

"Ready!" Deadman said with a thumbs up.

"Yes" Swamp Thing replied with a simple nod.

"Yes... even though I'd rather have a bloody pint" Constantine said in a lazy drawl as he came to stand next to the group after speaking with Heimdall, for what Peter didn't know and he honestly didn't want to know.

Wanda nodded as did Xanadu and Thor while Zatanna looked a little nervous. Peter noticed this and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder "You okay Zee?"

"Y-Yeah, just... just remembering how well things went the last two times I've faced her is all" Zatanna said as she hugged herself.

"Hey, you did great" Peter said in a reassuring tone "I mean, how many people can say they faced the Enchantress at her full power, twice, and lived for round three?"

"About thrity nine if you include us in that number" Constantine said as he took a drag from his ciggerette "Most of them are semi-immortal half demons and or gods though"

Peter turned towards the man with a scowl "Seriously, not helping!"

"Well bullocks for you then, I wasn't trying to be" he said with a smirk before his ciggerete had suddenly turned to ash, casuing him to frown before he shot a breif glare at a smirking Zatanna "Real cute Zee..."

"I try" she said with a grin as Peter turned towards Heimdall.

"So, where's the old hag now? A retirement home for the supernatural elderly?" Peter asked.

"She still resides in Alaska" Heimdall said as he glanced towards Earth with his all seeing gaze "She has erected a barrier to prevent others from entering. It appears she's trying to gather her power and breach Asgard's wards and seize the Tesseract"

"And June Moore?" Wanda asked with a frown "You find her yet?"

"Yes" Heimdall replied.

"Good, once it looks like we have the Enchantress on the ropes, bridge her to our location" Peter said before he glanced at Constantine and Xanadu "Where you two will procede to seal the Witch back inside her and end this whole thing... hopefully... preferably before I get any more borken bones or lose anymore blood"

"Easy as cake" the infamous con mage said with a grin while Xanadu meerely nodded.

"What about the other guy, Maw?" Deadman asked with a riased hand "What do we do about him?"

"Thor will handle him" Peter said as he glanced at the hammer weilding god "You sure you don't need help?"

Thor nodded as he patted Mjlonir "I have faced greater and slain stronger"

"Oh... okay" Peter said with a simple nod _'No idea how to respond to that, so just trust he can take the guy... and hopefully quick. We're gonna need the extra muscle to face the Enchantress'_

"Prepare, she will be expecting you" Heimdall said as he inserted his sword into the mechenism that activates the Bifrost.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"I can see it" Heimdall replied before Spider-man and the rest of the team were suddenly transported back to Earth.

Heimdall waited until everyone had made it through before he deactivated the Bifrost and began to search Midgard for the Enchantress's former host, June Moore.

...

Peter blinked to help his eyes readjust to his surroundings as the near blinding light of the Bifrost died down.

The Queen's born hero glanced around adn saw that his team was back on the beach where they fought the Enchantress earlier, only the ground looked dead, for the lack of a better term. The sand seemed more like ash and the rocks looked more brittle than before. The water that was inside the barrier the Enchantress created looked more like tar than sea water.

There was also demons, lots and lots of demons, surrounding Peter and the rest of his team.

Deadman blinked at the various demons around them "Whao, looks like the Enchantress made a few calls since we've been here"

"Yep..." Peter said a little nervously as he tired to pick out the immortal Witch's form amongst the various demons "This might be a little harder than I hoped..."

It was than the Enchantress manifested herself behind her horde of demons. Only her upper torso was shown and it was much larger than normal, similair to the size she first appeared to Peter and the rest of the Justice League earleir back in Kansas. Peter swallowed nervously as the Enchantress glared down at the assembled group of 'heroes' and spoke in a dark whisper.

"The Tesseract, where is it?"

"Honestly, in a woman's vanity that's overlooking a small sea with a giant snake in it" Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The Enchantress growled at this as she pointed a clawed finger towards the group "Break them!"

The various Demons roared in demonic delight as they rushed towards the group. Swamp Thing summoned numerous branches and vines from the ground and began to skewer Demons left and right while Zatanna and Wanda unleashed a barrage of mystical energy blasts. Deadman flew into the horde to search for a adequate Demon to posses while Peter, Constantine and Xanadu stayed in the middle of the group as Thor took to the air and began to search the area for signs of Ebony Maw while he began to blast at the Demon horde with lightning.

"So, how do we do this exactly?" Constantine asked as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"What do you mean?" Peter said as he glanced at the man "Didn't you hear my plan back on Asgard?"

"I did, but hearing the plan, and actually carrying it out are two completely different things, mate" Constantine said with a smirk.

Peter's brow twitched at the man's remark and was about to speak before he was suddenly ripped away from the group by an invisible force. Peter panicked as his spider-sense went haywire and he shot multiple webs at the ground to try and stop himself from being dragged to wherever it was the unseen force was taking him. His webs briefly stooped his flight before they either snapped from overstretching or cut by the same unforeseen force that had him in it's possession. After a few seconds, Peter came to a stop and was greeted to the hovering form of Ebony Maw.

The alien being narrowed his eyes at Peter as he leaned forward "You, are becoming rather tiresome human"

"It's a gift" Peter said with a chuckle as he found his body was completely immobile "You'll get used to it"

"No, I don't believe I will" Ebony Maw said as he held a finger up to Peter's head.

"What are you-" Peter began before he let out a pained scream as Maw began to use his telekinesis to cut across Peter's head.

Maw grinned darkly at the pained scream Peter was emitting "Go quietly human, knowing that your death will bring the universal scales a step closer to balance..."

"A-A-And... g-go loudly... w-w-with a h-hammer... to... the chest" Peter gritted out.

Maw frowned at this before his eyes widened as he heard something flying through the air towards him. He turned and brought up his forcefield in time to protect him from Thor's hammer. Thankfully, the hammer had enough force behind it to send Maw flying back, forcing him to release his grip on Peter and allowing the man to fall on to the rocky beach with a pained yelp.

"Ow... my everything" Peter groaned as Thor landed beside him, the rocks beneath his feet cracking under his weight.

"Are you well Spider-man?" Thor asked as he called Mjolnir back to his hand.

"Oh I'm peachy..." Peter said as he picked himself up and ran a hand across his bleeding forehead "Always wanted to almost die by someone imitating a bad guy from a bad tv show"

Thor hummed at this before he glanced to where Maw was with narrowed eyes. Lightning began to dance across Thor's form and his eyes glowed as he began to approach the scowling alien being "Go, help the others with the Enchantress and her horde of demons. I will deal with him"

"Aye, aye" Peter said with a nod as he rushed back to where everyone else was at "Give him a good whack for me!"

Thor grinned at this before he raised his hammer and shot off a powerful blast of lightning towards Maw, who responded by sending a telekinetic wave back at him.

…

"I'm so taking a nice long vacation after this, I've earned it" Peter groaned as he made his way through the seemingly endless hordes of the Enchantress to regroup with the others so they could better coordinate their attack and bind the Witch back to June when Heimdall moves her here.

Peter let out a yelp of surprise as he leaped over a large demon as it breathed a strong torrent of fire towards him. The intensity of the flames caused Peter to wince a little as it flew under him and into another demon that was trying to sneak up behind him.

"Well there's one way to stay toasty" Peter said as he landed in a crouch before he rammed his fist into the demon that tried to fry him, knocking the wind out of it and sending it flying back before he turned and fired off several web bullets towards a small group of advancing demons.

Peter felt his spider-sense tingle again as he sensed and 'saw' multiple Demons racing towards him at various angles that would make dodging them all near impossible, even with his speed and reflexes. Peter narrowed his eyes as he built up his Venom blasts until his hands were glowing with the red bioelectricity before he slammed his hands together, creating a powerful pulse that quickly expanded and electrocuted every Demon within a twenty foot radius of him. The various Demons roared in pain as Peter's Venom blasts raced across their bodies, burning and scarring them before they collapsed in pain, allowing Peter to web them down as he moved to regroup with the others.

Peter didn't make it ten feet before his spider-sense tingled again and a large Demon emerged from the ground with a dark growl, causing Peter to stop and look up at the towering Demon's form "Oh boy... your a big one"

The Demon had a crown of barbed horns on it's head and possessed four heavily muscled arms, each hand fitted with large claws and his skin was covered in thick, rock like armor. Peter's body tensed as he tired to think of a way to beat this thing when suddenly multiple magic circles opened around the Demon and began to unleash powerful torrents of blue fire on it's form, causing it to shriek in agony as it's flesh was burned.

Peter blinked at the display before he backed up or risk getting hit by the squirming Demon "Did I do that?"

"No, that was me" Zatanna said as she ran to Peter's side "Little blessed fire does wonders against Demons"

"Blessed fire?" Peter said with confusion "Like holy water, but fire instead of water"

"...Sure, let's go with that" Zatanna said as she turned tot he burning Demon before she held her hand out and spoke another spell that sent a powerful gust of wind towards it, knocking the screeching Demon down "So, where's Thor?"

"Dealing with Maw" Peter said as he sent several Venom blasts and a few mystical energy blasts towards a group of demons trying to attack him and Zatanna from behind "The others?"

"Xanadu and Constantine are getting the runes set so she can perform the ritual while Swamp Thing and Wanda cover them" Zatanna said as she summoned several orbs of fire and sent them towards the various Demons trying to surround her and Peter.

"And Deadman?" Peter asked before he saw a particularly large Demon suddenly freeze up before it began to turn and attack the smaller, surprised Demons around it "Oh... never mind"

Zatanna stifled a laugh at this as she and Peter sent mystical blast after mystical blast into the horde, forcing the Demons to scatter for cover or simply retreat to what they thought might be a safe distance where they could re-plan their method of attack.

"You know, aside from nearly having my head split open by some weird old looking alien guy, this hasn't been a very bad day all tings considered" Peter said as he shot several web lines at a Demon's legs before he yanked them out from under him, causing it to fall on to another Demon.

"Seriously?" Zatanna said as she glanced at Peter with a slightly surprised expression.

Peter shrugged "Hey, a rampaging immortal Witch with an army of Demons while bad, barely reaches the top ten most terrifying and dangerous events I've experienced"

"Okay then, give me one thing that could trump this!" Zatanna said as she erected a shield around her and Peter when a dragon like demon unleashed a wave of fire at them.

Peter thought for a second before he answered "Imagine a guy with the power of the 'Big Bang' fueling him that would force the likes of Darkseid to ask the Justice League for help"

Zatanna paused at this before she turned to Peter with confusion "When did this happen?"

"A while ago, we tend not to talk about it much" Peter said with a slight shrug ' _Mainly because the event hasn't happened yet... hopefully Imperiex doesn't exist here. I'd rather not go through that whole thing again'_

Before Zatanna could respond, Peter felt his spider-sense tingle, causing him to grab Zatanna and leap out of the way just as green fire erupted from the ground, incinerating the various Demons that were nearby. Peter landed on a pile of stone and gently placed Zatanna down and stated at the enraged form of the Enchantress as green fire burned around her.

"She doesn't look to happy" Zatanna commented.

"With a face and a complexion like that, who would?" Peter snickered as the Enchantress snarled at the duo before she sent a blast of mystical energy towards the duo.

"Get behind me!" Zatanna yelled as she held up her hands and spoke " **Tcetorp**!"

Peter watched as a large white and blue magical circle formed in front of the two and blocked the Enchantress's attack. Zatanna gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold her spell against the immortal witch's raw chaotic power. The shield cracked and shimmered as the emerald flames of the Enchantress ate away at it until it began to pour through.

"Uh, Zee?" Peter said nervously as his spider-sense began to flare as he watched the shield break.

Just as it seemed the shield was about to break, multiple large vines thick as red woods emerged from the ground behind the shield, adding an extra layer of protection.

"Thank you Swamp Thing" Peter said as he saw plant based being approaching them.

Swamp Thing grunted in reply as he summoned more vines near the Enchantress and had them to begin attacking her, forcing her to end her attack and defend herself. She had just encased herself in a sphere of emerald green energy when multiple large arms made of bark emerged from the ground and slammed down on top of her, cracking both her shield and the ground around her. The Enchantress hissed in rage as she saw her shield being slowly beaten away by Swamp Thing before she let loose a loud, dark, malevolent scream that shattered both her shield and the massive bark limbs.

"Man, what's it take to beat this lady?" Peter said with wide eyes as the Enchantress turned her dark gaze to him and the others.

"A lot, apparently" Zatanna said with a sigh of dread "Times like this I wonder if I should have stayed at the Oblivion Bar as an entertainer"

"With how you dress, you might as well" Wanda said as she came to stand next to the others, covered in Demon blood.

Zatanna sent the scarlet clad woman a smoldering glare before she took a deep breath and adverted her gaze "You know what, I'm not even gonna bother"

Before Wanda could say anything else, the Enchantress screamed at the assembled group before she began to gather a large amount of mystical energy around her, creating a swirling vortex of energy.

 **"You know I can end this..**." the Void whispered in a dark teasing tone as it manifested next to Peter as a swirling cloud of darkness with six glowing red eyes.

Peter couldn't help but roll his eygaze s at this "Yeah, and make it worse..."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna said as she turned towards Peter with a confused frown.

Peter, realizing he responded out loud gave the woman a sheepish grin "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud is all"

"We need to secure her so Heimdall can bring June here, and soon" Swamp Thing said as he stared at the Enchantress with narrowed eyes "Her magic is beginning to poison the earth"

Peter was about to question the Avatar of the Green to what extent before Constantine, who had finished writing his portion of the sealing incantations, beat him to it as he approached the group with a lot cigarette in his mouth.

"Aww what's wrong Swamp Thing, couple of lilies somewhere not enjoying the Enchantress's little gardening techniques?"

Swamp Thing growled at the man and looked like he might strike him down before Peter got between them "Easy big guy, first we deal with the Enchantress and then you can whoop his butt from here to London"

Swamp Thing stared down at Peter with his piercing red eyes before he grunted in acknowledgement before he turned towards the and attacked with a terrifying yell.

...

"Why are you doing this, what plans do you have with the Tesseract?!" Thor demanded as he raised his ax hammer hybrid at Ebony Maw.

"You would not understand, nor do I care to take the time to educate you" Ebony Maw said as he lifted several chunks of earth and sent them towards Thor "But know, that all that's done here is to help bring balance to the universe"

"Balance, all I see is chaos!" Thor Remarked as he easily smashed the chunks of earth with his hammer, sending bits of stone and dirt flying everywhere before the ground beneath him was sent flying into the air, with him with it.

"As I said, I do not have time to educate you" Maw said with narrowed eyes before he turned his attention towards the other group of heroes and saw that they had the Enchantress on the ropes, pushing her back with attack after attack, until she was literally being boxed in. He growled in annoyance as he raised dozens of shards of earth and mentally morphed them into numerous small spikes before he sent them flying towards the group before they could do anything to his pawn.

Peter suddenly turned towards the approaching horde of flying rock spikes with wide eyes "Uh-oh..."

His mind raced a mile a second as he tried to think of something that could help before he took a deep breath and held out his hands and used the last of the mystical energy he could use to create a decent sized portal to... Peter had no idea, he just hoped it was somewhere remote. The spikes raced through the portal and Peter waited until his spider-sense stopped tingling before he closed the portal with a sigh as he nearly felt to his knees in exhaustion, the constant use of magic starting to take it's toll on his body.

"Man, Zatanna and Fate make these things look easy" Peter said with a exhausted sigh before he saw Ebony Maw glaring at him with narrowed eyes while his spider-sense began to tingle again "Ummm, would you be willing to surrender now... please?"

"I shall enjoy ripping you apart, piece by piece and feeding you to the Infiltrators when I've gained the Tesseract" Maw said darkly, causing Peter to pale a little as he watched the alien being begin to use his telekinesis to lift a massive slab of stone and earth.

"Crap..." Peter said with wide eyes as he saw the massive chunk of Earth begin to fly towards him before suddenly Mjolnir raced passed him, glowing with electrical energy as it collided with the chunk of earth, creating a massive explosion that send hundreds of chunks of dirt and rock into the air.

The hammer raced through the falling debris, smashing through it with ease as it set it's sights on Ebony Maw. Maw raised numerous slabs of stone and earth to act as shields in an attempt to stop the hammer, only for them to be easily crushed under the force of the Mjolnir. Maw gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched the hammer near him before he at the last second sent a column of earth up, hitting the hammer from below with enough force to both shatter the stone and to send the hammer flying up and over Maw's head, missing him by inches.

"Impressive, few can divert Mjolnir's path" Thor said as Maw turned to find the larger being standing only a few dozen meters away.

"I have never failed my master, and I will not allow a flying hammer impede my mission" Maw said with narrowed eyes towards Thor.

"And I will not allow you to use the Tesseract to bring death and pain to the universe" Thor said as he held out his hand and mentally called his iconic weapon back to it "I will only say this once, surrender, or be destroyed"

Maw smirked as he watched Mjolnir fly back into Thor's hands and begin to crackle with more electricity "As I've said, I have never failed my master..."

"So be it" Thor said as he charged towards Ebony Maw with a yell.

Ebony Maw narowed his eyes at Thor's apporaching form before he raised both hands and fired off every bit of psionic energy he had left in him. The sheer intensity of the energy was so great that it ruptured the air and ground around Maw as it raced towards Thor's approaching form. The nordic deity saw the approaching wave of energy and held his hammer out in front of him and watched as psionic energy collided with his devine power.

For a moment it looked as if the two were even before Thor began tp push through the psionic energy, his hammer craciling with electricity and other divine energies. Maw gritted his teeth in frustration as he poured as much energy as he could into his attack all the while Thor grew closer and closer until he was before Maw, hammer raised. Maw quickly re-enforced his forecefeidl with as much psionic energy as he could spare as thor brought his hammer down.

Maw simply gorwled in frustration as the hammer slammed into and then through his forcefiled before creating a powerful explsion that ignited the entire area in a eerie blue as lightning raced through the air...

...

"So, any ideas on how to restrain her?" Constantine yelled as he took cover behind a large chunk of stone as emerald green fire burned around him.

"I was thinking we dog pile on top of her!" Zatanna yelled as she sent blast after blast of magical energy towards the Enchantress while Swamp Thing would summon large vines to unbalance the Enchantress and keep her from mounting a capable counter attack against the Mistress of Magic.

The Enchantress let out a dark hiss as she was blasted in the face by Zatanna before several vines erupted from the ground and ensnared her arms and legs. She struggled briefly for a second before the area around her grew scarlet red in color, causing her to pause in confusion before the entire area was ignited in chaos magic, burning and scarring the witch and forcing her to yell out in agony.

"Shit..." Zatanna said with wide eyes as she watched the chaos energy ravage the Enchantress before she was engulfed in a powerful explosion that caused Zatanna to stumble a little.

"We can't keep this up forever" Wanda said as she appeared beside Zatanna, her glowing eyes narrowed as she mentally commanded the chaos energy to attack the Enchantress repeatedly.

"We just have to keep her busy until Xanadu can cast the spell to re-bond her to June" Zatanna said before suddenly the Bifrost tore through the barrier again and impacted against the ground only a few dozen meters away.

A figure emerged from the light of the Bifrost before they stumbled in surprise as their foot hit the severed arm of a demon. It was June Moore, the former host of the Enchantress.

"What the heck?" she said with wide eyes as she took in the scene before her.

Before she could fully process what she was looking at, the roar of a demon startled her and she turned to see some sort of demonic half goat, half man creature running towards her with a large ax raised over it's head. June screamed in terror and made to run in the other direction before scarlet red chains emerged from the ground and skewed the Demon, causing it to roar in rage and pain before it was promptly torn apart.

"June Moore" Wanda said as she suddenly appeared beside June, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"W-Who... who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Wanda Maximoff" the scarlet clad woman responded as she eyed June up and down "Have to say, for a host, or former host of the Enchantress, your a lot less impressive in person"

"I beg your pardon?" she said with a quirked brow.

"Ms. Moore?" Peter said as he landed next to June, causing her to jump in surprise at the man's sudden appearance.

"Spider-man?" she said with wide eyes as she took in the man's battered form, it looked like he's been to Hell and back several times in a row.

"There should be a friendly neighborhood in there but I'll let that slide on account I'm sorta sliding in and out of consciousness" Peter said as he looked around for Xanadu and saw she was coming towards them with a Boston possessed Demon beside her.

"June" Xanadu said when she came to a stop before the former host of the Enchantress.

"Madam Xanadu, what's going on?" she asked as she looked around at the various Demons being slain by either Swamp Thing's plants or Constantine's hellfire blasts.

"I... I miscalculated" Xanadu said with a saddened expression, causing Wanda to scoff.

"That's putting it mildly"

Xanadu gave Wanda a brief glare of annoyance before she returned her gaze to June and placed a hand on her shoulder "June, I'm afraid plans have changed. I'm going to have to reseal the Enchantress within you"

June's eyes widened at this "But you said-"

"I know what I said!" Xanadu interrupted the young woman with a snap before she stopped and took a deep calming breath "June, if we don't seal the Enchantress away, with someone compatible, she'll break free again and... well see for yourself what an unbounded mystic of her caliber is capable of..."

June looked around at the damaged earth and the large barrier they were in with wide eyes before her gaze landed on the Enchantress trying to overwhelm Swamp Thing while Constantine shot her with multiple hellfire balls. It was than that Xanadu places her hand on June's shoulder and gestured her to follow.

"We need to finish prepping the seals needed to seal the Enchantress" the ancient card reader stated.

"How long you need?" Peter said as he glanced at the Enchantress as she was lit on fire by Constantine.

"A few minutes to gather the necessary power to begin" Xanadu said.

Peter nodded at this before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to tap into the Web of Life for additional power. He hoped he could use it to empower his Venom blasts and magic, though in doing so he'd be cutting his time to use it dramatically.

'Note to self, start increasing duration of Enlightened state... and on that note, think of a cool new name for it' Peter thought as he felt the energy of the Web of Life wash through him.

...

"So, what's the word?" Felicia said as she sat on Mary's desk as the veteran CIA operative entered the office with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Well, I was finally able to convince the President to not drop a nuke on the Enchantress on the off chance it does stop her" Mary said with a mild glare as she stared at her window with her arms folded across her chest "wasn't easy with Lane there barking up a storm about how we need to react with everything we have"

"Ah" Felicia said with a slow nod "And Waller, did she say what was in that facility?"

Mary's glare darkened even further at this "No, that overweight bitch said my clearance wasn't high enough to know and the President agreed with her"

"Oh... well I can always ask Peter when I see him again and then tell you what he told me. He probably knows more about what was there than the people stationed there themselves" Felicia said with a slight shrug "He's smart like that"

"So I've gathered" Mary said as she approached her desk and gestured for the cat thief to get off.

Felicia outed at this "Awwa buy your desk is so comfy to lie on! Like lie on top and have awesome sex comfy!"

Mary snorted at this as she took a seat in her chain and declined as she rubbed her temples to curb the growing headache she was developing from this entire situation. Felicia hopped off without a sound and began to pace the room, glancing at some of the pictures on the walls and where Mary had hidden cameras installed.

"So do we wait to see if Peter's new friends can beat the Enchantress or is there a new, non-nuking plan in the works?" Felicia questioned.

"Waller wants to use her 'Task force X" Mary said with an eye roll.

Felicia quirked a brow at this "Waller wants to send a bunch of crazed, disturbed, and admittedly deadly sociopaths to fight and possibly kill a being on par with a god?"

Mary smirked darkly at this "Waller's arrogance truly knows no bounds"

"Apparently" Felicia said with a eye roll "Why not send your gruff chain smoking ex boy toy down stairs to take her out? Far as I know, he could pull it off. Man's all but immortal with that skeleton and healing factor of his"

"No, I'd rather keep him close by where I can keep an eye on him" Mary said with a shake of her head "Besides, a few words from the Enchantress and he'll be as close to dead he can get or actually dead, healing be damned"

"So, see if Peter and the others can win this?" Felicia said.

Mary nodded at this while she stared off into space with a distant look in her eye "About all we can do..."

...

The Enchantress howled in rage as she struggled against Swamp Thing's vines, Zatanna and Wanda's restrains and Peter's magically re-enforced webbing. June swallowed nervously as she stared at the raging form of the Enchantress, her nerve slowly starting to leave her as she stared at the rampaging form of the Witch.

"You okay June?" Deadman asked as he noticed June's expression.

"Just, didnt expect for her to be this bad is all, unbound to me" June said as she hugged herself "I mean, I knew it could be bad but this... it's beyond anything I could imagine"

"Being teathered to a mortal helps the Enchantress keep her nature under control" Xanadu said as she neared finishing drawing the last of the various seals required to help with the sealing ceremony.

"Oh..." June said as she glanced at the Enchantress again with a unreadable expression.

"Do we... do we have to do this?" Deadman asked as he glanced at Madam Xanadu.

"It's the only way to stop her" the powerful tarot card reader replied.

"Can't we seal her in something else, like a book, or a vase or something?" Deadman said.

"We could, but it'll only be a temporary solution" Xanadu said with a heavy sigh "With a being as powerful as the Enchantress, she'd be imprisoned for a few weeks at best. But with a human, she could remained trapped for decades, maybe more if the human she's bonded with can use magic to keep herself alive, or some other means of longevity"

"Yeah, sounds nice. A lifetime with that thing locked up in you" Deadman said as he looked towards the snarling Enchantress.

"Believe me Brand, there are even darker, far more sinister beings than her" Xanadu said as she sat down in the middle of the seals she created and turned towards June "are you ready?"

June turned towards the ancient woman before she nodded "As I'll ever be..."

"I'm sorry, if there was another way, I would have done it" Xanadu said as she began to mutter in a low whisper ancient words that Boston nor June could make sense of.

The runes around Xanadu began to glow and mystical energy began to build around her as the Enchantress ceased her struggles and glanced towards the source of magical buildup. The ancient Witch's eyes narrowed as she saw Xanadu in the middle of a sealing circle, muttering an entrapment incantation. The Enchantress redoubled her efforts to escape, letting loose a series of eerie yells and howls as mystical energy whipped around her like a tornado.

"Uh Xanadu, whatever it is your doing, can you maybe move a little faster?!" Peter yelled through gritted teeth as he felt his webbing beginning to snap under the amount of tension they were under.

"I agree with the Spider" Swamp Thing said in a deep voice as he felt the vines begin to burn and whiter under the corruptive energy of the Enchantress.

Xanadu didn't give a reply as she was too busy muttering the various words for the spell to work, her eyes, veins and mouth were glowing brightly with mystical energy, as if a small sun was inside of her. Sweat began to pour down her face as she put more and more energy into the binding incantation and was beginning to reach the end, and in turn finally seal the Witch when the mystical tornado around the Enchantress suddenly expanded, sending the likes of Peter, Wanda, Zatanna, and Swamp Thing flying back, breaking tehri restrains on the witch.

"Uh-oh" Boston said with wide eyes as the chains that Wanda created began to dissolve from the Enchantress while she ripped the remnants of Spider-man's webbing off her before she turned her demonic glare towards him, June and Xanadu.

"What do we do now?" June said with terror etched on her face as the witch began to approach them with a cold dark hiss.

"Xanadu?" Boston said as he turned towards the Tarot Card reader as she continued to mutter the various words for the binding incantation "Would you talk a little faster please?"

"E-Enchantress?" June said cautiously.

At this, the Enchantress stopped as it stared at June with an unreadable expression as the mortal woman took several steps forward. June swallowed nervously as she spoke "Enchantress, it's June... remember? We were bonded together"

"June..." the Enchantress hissed as it stared at the young woman with narrowed eyes, the mystical energy dwindling around her.

"Yeah, I-it's me" June said with a shaky smile as the Enchantress's hollowed gaze bore into her own frightened one.

The Enchantress stated at the woman for several moments before she was suddenly ensnared by more Scarlet chains, causing her to roar in rage before one wrapped itself around her neck and mouth, muffling her.

"That should shut you up" Wanda said with a scarlet glare etched on her face as she rose from where she was thrown to.

"Xanadu?" Boston said as he watched the eyes of the Enchantress begin to glow again as she built up more mystical energy around her.

Xanadu, whose entire body was drenched in sweat and glowing from the amount of mystical energy around finally uttered the last word for the incantation before she let out a exhausted sigh as the various runes on the ground began to glow brighter and brighter before they started to move and surround both June and the restrained Enchantress. June was frozen still, too afraid to move... the Enchantress on the other hand was anything but afraid.

The Enchantress let out an enraged muffled scream as emerald energy crackled around her like a miniature storm, causing Wanda's scarlet chains to begin snapping. The Sakovian woman saw this and narrowed her eyes in concentration as she began to summon more chains to keep the immortal witch restrained until she was resealed in June. The Enchantress roared in rage as she struggled to break free of Wanda's restraints, causing the woman to grit her teeth in frustration as sweat began to form on her brow.

"A little help please?" Wanda said with annoyance.

Peter aimed at the Enchantress and began to fire off small concentrated bolts of his Venom blasts at the Enchantress's face. The immortal witch bowled in rage as part of her face was blown off by one of Peter's venom blasts before her entire head was wrapped in barbed chains. Zatanna glanced at the moving seals on the ground as they began climbing up both the Enchantress and June's body, covering their arms and legs and torsos.

The seals began to glow brighter and brighter as they covered the woman and immortal witch's bodies until lines began to shoot out from their bodies and attach to the other's body. Wanda dispelled her chains at this while Peter ceased shooting the Enchantress with his venom blasts, more from running out of energy and burns starting to form on his arms again than anything else.

"So, now what?" Peter said as he cradled one of his arms close to his chest, one of the electric burns on his forearm had split open a little and was starting to bleed while the rest went numb for the moment.

"We see if the spell is strong enough to bind her back to June" Zatanna said as she rushed to Peter's side and began to cast a healing spell on his arm to stem the bleeding and repair the damage.

"That's it?" Peter said with mild surprise.

Zatanna rolled her eyes at this "Not every sealing requires some great sacrifice and Xanadu took the proper steps to ensure the sealing isn't tampered with by the Enchantress"

Peter nodded at this as he watched June and the Enchantress's glowing forms pulled towards each other by the connected mystical tendrils. June's form was frozen stiff, likely because the woman was to afraid to move while the Enchantress could be seen still struggling in her bindings.

"Doesn't she know she's going to be bonded back to June, or is that why she is struggling?" Peter asked with a nod towards the scene.

"At this point, I think the Enchantress has no idea on what's going on, she's been unbounded for too long" Zatanna said with a frown on her face "Price of being able to harness that much demonic magic, you start to loose your sense of self"

Peter turned to Zatanna at this and noticed that she wasn't looking at the Enchantress anymore, but Wanda.

 _'Just what exactly has this reality's Wanda gotten into?_ ' Peter thought as he turned towards the scarlet clad woman as she stared at her the sealing with a blank expression on her face.

Peter silently reminded himself to investigate Wanda's apparent reputation and past because from the comments made by everyone around him, this reality's Wanda was a far cry from the slightly weird but kind hearted woman he knew from before.

It was than that Thor landed beside Peter and Zatanna in a crouch, lightning still streaking across his large form and his hammer. Peter flinched as one of the small arcs of lightning zapped his hip and he took a few steps away from the deity and spoke "So I take it you beat Ebony Maw?"

Thor nodded as he pointed towards a distant crater he made in his fight with the alien telekinetic while he kept his eyes on June and the Enchantress as they were finally bonded again in a bright light, causing all but Thor and Swamp Thing to advert their eyes or risk possible blindness. After several seconds, the light died down to show Jume Moore on the ground in the garb of the Enchantress and the barrier that was previously around them had vanished.

"June!" Deadman said as he flew over to where the young woman was beginning to sit back up.

"W-What happened, did it work?" June groaned as she felt a painful throbbing in her head.

"June, you okay?" Boston said as he came to float beside her as the rest of the team closed in.

"I think so" June said before she winced "I can hear her talking in my head again if that means anything"

"That sounds about right, having a creepy dark voice whispering in your head seems to be the status quo for people like us now a days" Peter said with a tired grin.

 **"Fuck you**!" The Void whispered darkly to Peter before it receded back deeper into his mind, seeing the 'fun' was over.

"So, now what?" Boston said as he glanced around at the others.

"Well, I'm gonna let Batman and the rest of the League know I'm alive and the day was saved" Peter said with an exhausted sigh "After that, find a bed to pass out in for the next few days"

Wanda giggled at this "Perhaps I'll join you"

"The Hell you will" Zatanna muttered under her breath as she glared at Wanda.

"What will happen to me?" June asked nervously as Xanadu helped her to her feet.

"The League will want to have a talk with you and probably try to put you somewhere secure until they figure out where to go from there" Peter said with a frown.

"For what? None of this was her fault!" Boston said as he scowled at Xanadu.

"Eh, it won't matter much any how" Constantine said with a slight shrug as he brushed some ash off his shoulder "The League won't be getting her any time soon"

Peter was about to ask what Constantine meant by this before suddenly the Bifrost appeared again and landed on June's form, causing the others to jump back in surprise before she was gone in a flash. Peter's eyes widened at this before he turned to Thor and pointed at where June was only a moment ago.

"Dude, the heck?!"

Thor blinked in surprise before he gazed back up at the sky "That wasn't my doing Spider-man…"

"Actually, it was mine" Constantine said with a shrug as he was busy searching his coat for his lighter.

"What do you mean John?" Zatanna said with narrowed eyes.

"I spoke to Heimdall and asked if we won and the Enchantress was bound to June again, he'd open the Bifrost and send her somewhere else"

"Why?" Zatanna asked with a frown while Xanadu grumbled.

"It's Constantine, does he truly need a reason?"

The infamous con mage glanced at the ancient Tarot Card reader with a small smirk "I had a reason, just probably one you all wouldn't agree with right off the bat, something you have a knack for doing, eh?"

"Where'd you have Heimdall send her?" Peter asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it Spidey, she'll be a hell of a lot safer where she'll be then she will with us or in the Justice brigade's 'protection'" Constantine said as he took another drag from his cigarette "After what she just went through, girl could use a nice little holiday or two without people looking at her with a telescope hovering over her"

Peter, while not content with the answer, settled for a mere nod before he realized something, Thor wasn't standing next to him anymore!

Peter blinked in surprise as he looked around for the Nordic god "Hey, anyone see where the near seven foot tall blonde with the massive hammer ax thingy go?"

...

Ebony Maw let out a pained cough as blood dripped from his mouth, eyes and ears.

Most of his body was covered in electrical burns so bad that they reached the bone. The telekentic tried to push himself back up but his arms gave out and he collapsed back on to the scorched ground. He took several pained breaths before he noticed a pair of boots in front of his face. Ebony Maw glanced up to see Thor staring down at him with a glare.

Maw smirked at the God as he began to raise his hammer "You cannont stop what is to come. The universe will be brought back into balance"

"Perhaps" Thor said solemly as he stared down at the dying form of Maw "But you will not be there to see it"

"Niether will you... I think" Maw said before Thor brought his hammer down and the entire area was breifly engulfed by devine lightning.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Epilogue...


	62. Justice League Dark: Epilouge

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **Jason Chandler** : Honestly, it starts to go down hill for Spidey from here on out, it'll be sutble at first but it'll get worse as time goes on. Thanos and Darkseid have different mindsets on how to use the Infinty gauntlet, Thanos wants to either wipe out all life to appease Lady Death and or help stave off the end with population control where's Darkseid want's to use the power to inflect his will on reality.

 **Tom2011** : There really isnt a harem in this story, Peter just happens to have slept with a few women over his time.

 **superpierce** : Yes but that'll be more in the sequel of this story as I delve into the Rebirth storylines and Doomsday Clock.

 **CRUDEN** : Darkseid War is going to be intense, even more so then what we saw in the comics. And a lot more death, like a lot more. Plus a planet will get destroyed too. Peter will encounter the Outlaws at some point. No I won't be including the 10 rings or the Cosmic cube in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characetrs seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So let me get this striaght, after you stopped the Enchantress with... a third party of individuals through some sort of ritual, she was transported away and the various members of this 'team' that was put together went their sperate ways?" Steve Trevor said as he and Spider-man were sitting in a small room within ARGUS several days after the Enchantress's rampage.

"Yeah, well afterwards we went and got some breakfast at a nearby town, great pancakes by the way, and then after I had to pay the bill because Constantine is cheap and bailed out before the waitress came back, we peaced out" Peter said as he leaned back in his chair "Until the next major mystic threat thingy. You know how it is with these kind of things. Next week will be all about some weird mummy curse probably"

"Uh-huh" Steve said with a less than pleased expression as he looked at his report and jotted a few things down "And what did the Justice League have to say about this incident?"

"They were... supportive?" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle as steve stated at him with a blank look on his face.

"You say that like it's a question" he pointed out.

"Well okay maybe not all of them are a hundred percent okay with some of the members of my little team but they think it'd be a good idea to have a team that specializes in dealing with mystical threats one day" Peter said with a slight shurg as he stared at the one way mirror that was on the wall.

Steve frowned at that "What do you mean by 'one day'? Aren't you all still together?"

"Tempoary hiatus as we evaluate the potenial of our working together for the greater good while putting up with Constantine's personality and Swamp Thing's... Swamp Thingness" Peter corrected with a chuckle.

"Hiatus?" Steve said with a less than pleased expression.

"Yeah..." Peter said with a nod.

Steve sighed at this as he wrote a few more things down "And the object that the Enchantress was after, the Tesseract, what happened to it?"

"Destroyed" Peter lied with a casual shurg "It was either that, or let the Enchantress get her hands on it and do who knows what with it"

"Destroyed?" Steve said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Peter replied with his lenses narrowing in response.

"Waller won't be happy about this" Steve said as he pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Well she can take it up with me if she wants to" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She just might, only she'll be a lot less politer about it than I am" Steve said as he wrote down a few more thinsg before he closed the folder and pushed it to the side and leaned forward and stared at the man "Okay, off the record... what really happened to the Tesseract?"

"Don't know, don't care" Peter replied with a yawn, still not giving a direct answer "Long as it's off Earth and not being used to bring about the apocalypse, I'm good"

"Is it some place safe and secured" Steve pressed "Somewhere that no one can get to it easily, if at all?"

"Yeah" the wall crawler replied with a nod.

Steve hummed at that before he nodded and leaned back "Well, I guess that's everything then"

"Sweet" Peter said as he stood up and cracked his back "Man, you guys really need to make these chairs more comftable if you expect me to sit in one for over an hour and tell you how I was almost killed by a crazed witch before teaming up with a walking plant, a con artist and a ghost from Boston to stop her"

"I'll bring it up at the next budget meeting, wouldn't want our heroes to suffer from back pains when fighting against the likes of Darkseid because we made you all sit in uncomfortable chairs for these briefs" Steve said dryly as he stood up as well and followed Peter to the door.

"Please do, you have no idea how exhausting it is to fight against a guy like him with a thrown out back" Peter said as they exited the room to see the Flash standing there.

"Hey Webs" the fastest man alive said with a nod towards Peter.

"Speedy" Peter replied with a nod of his own "So I'm assuming your my chaperone for today?"

"Yeah" the Flash said with a laugh "Lantern was supposed to but apparently there's some sort of 'incident' on some planet called Ventura that he had to go take care of"

"Oh I've heard of that place, apparently it's some sort of giant space casino place" Peter said before he frowned "Wait, he ditched me to go gamble in space?!"

"The nerve of him, am I right?" Flash said with a shake of his head.

"He better bring me back a souvenir, like a space casino coin thingy" Peter grumbled before he turned to a slightly amused Steve "Well Steve, if you need me, you know where to look"

"Yeah" Steve said with a nod as he turned to leave "Give the rest of the League my regards"

"Can do" Peter and Barry said at the same time as the Flash contacted the Watchtower "Okay Cy, boom us back"

"And for the love of all that's holy, please don't strand me on Apokolips again" Peter said with a mental shiver at the image of the Fury Knockout trying to catch him for... well he had an idea and he wanted no part of it.

A Boom tube portal suddenly opened in front of the two, startling some of the nearby ARGUS agents as Peter and Barry walked through and in a manner of seconds, emerged on the Justice League's orbiting headquarters, the Watchtower. The portal closed behind the two heroes as they made their way to where the rest of the team was, by the monitor womb that showed images and recordings of the incident with the enchantress, or what little they could gather. Batman, Peter noted, was staring at the images of Thor with a cool calculating expression with a few screens of the European Union's records of their Super Solider Program on display, likely trying to find out how they were able to make a man on par with Superman of all beings.

' _Well it helps he's a reincarnated God'_ Peter thought with a silent chuckle as he nodded to Aquaman while Superman cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started" the Man of Steel said.

Peter quirked a brow at this "Excuse me, started on what?"

"Peter, we wanted to talk to you about your... other team" Diana said from her place next to Cyborg "It's members in particular"

"Oh..." Peter said before he frowned "What's there to say? You all know Zatanna and I'm pretty sure everyone here has met Constantine at some point and Swamp Thing is... Swamp Thing"

"It's the one that calls himself Thor and Wanda Maximoff that has us a little concerned" Superman said with a straight face.

"How so?" Peter asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Well for one, Wanda Maximoff is a prime suspect in a mass murder that took place several years ago in her home town of Novi Grad" Batman said as he pulled up a news article.

Peter glanced at the screen and felt his eyes widen as he read the story, over two hundred people were killed by what was described as black barbed chains erupting from the ground and attacking everything within sight. After reading the article for several moments, Peter turned his gaze towards Batman.

"What makes you think it was her? Summoning chains isn't exactly rare in the wizarding world. Our fights with Felix Faust have shown us that" Peter pointed out.

"I have several dozen witnesses that put her at the scene of the crime, minutes before the incident took place" Batman stated.

"Was Wanda a popular person in Novi Grad?" Peter asked with a frown "From what I've gathered over the years, Sakovia hasn't been the most pleasant for mystics, gypsies or outsiders, two of which she is"

"I've taken that into account" Batman responded with narrowed eyes.

"And then there's Thor" Superman interrupted the two, sensing that things could escalate if the course of their conversation was diverted quick.

"What about him?" Peter said with a heavy sigh.

"He killed Ebony Maw" Superman said with a frown.

"Yeah, so I've noticed" Peter said with an unseen eye roll.

"We don't kill Peter" Superman said with narrowed eyes "There's always another way"

 _'For you maybe'_ Peter thought darkly before he mentally shook such thoughts away "Well he is a God, therefore the laws of man kinda don't apply to him. If you think about it, our laws on how we treat each other is based off what we believed our Gods at the time would consider good or bad"

Green Lantern snorted at this "Please, you don't actually think he's a God do you?"

Diana raised a brow at this as she turned towards the man "Are you saying he isn't?"

"Well... I mean... you can't actually believe him" Hal said as he looked at the others "I mean, it's not possible"

"Said the man with a ring that can make whatever he wants with will power and a literal thought given to him by a immortal race of alien beings" Batman said dryly.

"That's different!" Hal scoffed as he held up his ring "Besides, what kind of God wants to be reincarnated as a human"

"You make it sound as if he had a choice in the manner" Diana said with a frown "Contrary to what many believe, even the Gods aren't all controlling, sometimes even they answer to higher beings... whether they like to admit it or not"

"Be that as it may, we cannot allow him to walk around playing judge, jury and executioner. If he's going to be on Earth, he has to abide by it's rules" Superman stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Before Peter could speak, the Void began to whisper in his mind as it watched the meeting unfold.

 _ **"Abide by Earth rules? HA! If that's the case, then Thor is already doing just that- hehehehehehe. You think Superman is bothered by Thor because he kills... or because he's no longer top of the pecking order?"**_

Peter shook his head to try and stifle the Void's echoing laughter as he saw that Batman, Diana and Superman were looking at him with expectant looks. He blinked at their stares as he rubbed the back of his head "Uh, what? Sorry, mind was elsewhere"

Diana snorted at this while Batman and Superman looked at Peter with varying degrees of annoyance with the dark knight deciding to repeat what he said before "I said, should this team continue to operate, we want you in command of it. Keep them from getting out of hand and to reign them in if they do"

"Uhhhh, you do realize one of them is a literal God right?" Peter said with a blank expression "A very, very, very powerful one I might add"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Batman said as he turned to leave for the teleporters and back to Gotham "I have"

 _'Of course you did'_ Peter thought with a small glare before it vanished just as quickly as it came as the Dark Knight departed from the Watchtower.

"What about the Tesseract" Cyborg said as he glanced at Peter "What happened to it?"

"It's somewhere safe" Peter said with a shrug.

"Where?" Superman questioned.

"Don't know, forgot to ask for directions to get there when I was there but trust me, it's a lot safer where it is then it will be on earth, by a longshot" Peter said.

"What makes you say that?" the Flash asked.

"They have a really big guard dog strong enough to kill a god watching over it" Peter said in a cryptic tone.

Well, Peter doubts that giant snake that's fated to kill Thor is actively guarding it, but he has a feeling that if anyone wants that cube, they have a really big snake to get pass first. Plus Thor himself, this Lady Sif that's apparently the greatest warrior in Asgard, Heimdall and a few dozen other Asgardians that have taken refuge in the ruins of their old city.

"I'd be a lot more comfortable knowing where it is and the measures taken to ensure it's protection" Superman said with a frown.

"Oh, so your saying my word isn't good enough?" Peter said in a challenging tone.

"No one is saying such things Peter" Diana said as she came and placed a hand on his shoulder and calm Peter's growing aggravation "We're just uneasy being in the dark like this is all"

"I'm used to this kind of thing" Hal said with a snort as he glanced at Barry "You'd be lucky to even get half the info that Webs here gave us from any one of the Guardians"

"We're not the Guardians Hal" Superman said as he turned towards the Green Lantern.

"Thank god for that, there's only so much of them I can take, hanging out with you guys is a breeze in comparison" the Lantern said with a grin.

"I'm sure it is- hey wait a second, aren't you supposed to be on some alien world right now?" Peter said as he pointed towards the smirking Lantern.

"I just got back" he replied with a grin.

"No you didn't, you've been here for hours now" Cyborg said with a frown, causing Peter to scowl at the laughing Lantern while Flash sighed.

"Dude, I had to cancel a date to go and get Peter from ARGUS!" the fastest man alive said before he turned towards Peter "No offense"

"None taken, if anything I'm now pissed for you. Getting a girl and having her stick around with how late you can be is a miracle in of itself" Peter said.

"I know right?" Barry said before Superman cleared his throat.

"We're getting off topic here" he said as he looked around the room.

"We are? I stopped paying attention once we covered the important thigs" Arthur said as he leaned back in his chair at the table before he turned towards Peter "So, do you have any plans to expand this team of yours?"

"No" Peter said with a shake of his head "In fact, we're sorta not together anymore"

"Already broke up?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"Temporary hiatus" Peter countered with a grin.

"Well when your team gets it's act together, I'm available" Arthur said as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind for when we need someone to talk to a magical tuna" Peter snickered.

Arthur's reply was a middle finger and a scowl while Peter, Barry and Hal broke out into fits of laughter at the scowling monarch.

…

"So, how'd things go with the League?" Zatanna asked as Peter emerged from the portal and into their apartment.

"About as well as I hoped" Peter said as he pulled his mask off and tossed it on the table as he went to sit on the couch "They aren't happy I have the likes of Constantine, Wanda and Thor on the team given their track records and the fact we let the Enchantress go and I'm refusing to tell them where the Tesseract is"

"What about Xanadu?" Zatanna questioned "Did you mention it was her that unleashed the Enchantress"

"Nah, I kept that little tad bit to myself" Peter said with a shake of his head as he fell on to the sofa and sunk into the soft material "Besides, it's not like they'd catch her given she'll see them coming with those cards of her's. And she'll outlive any prison sentence that's thrown at her, if it happens. Plus it's not like she knew that Ebony Maw was going to show up and wrestle control of the Enchantress away from her"

Zatanna hummed at this as she came and sat down beside Peter "So, what are you going to do? About Xanadu I mean"

"I'll think of something" Peter said as he rubbed his eyes.

Zatanna nodded at this as she rested her head in Peter's shoulders and took a deep breath before releasing it "So, is this mean I'm part of the Justice League now?"

"If you want to be" Peter said with a dry chuckle "Though since your not an original member, the rest of the team's bound to distrust you. Least Batman and Superman will. Diana will be happy to have another girl on the team and Hal will probably hit on you"

"And Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash?" Zatanna asked with a grin "How would they take me being on the team?"

"Aquaman won't probably care too much, Flash will probably just be happy to have a new face on the team and Cyborg... yeah I'm not so sure. He might give you some space since the Enchantress has more or less put him off from magic for good" Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, so he has one bad experience with a mystic and suddenly we're all not good enough for him?" Zatanna said with a huff.

"Probably" Peter said with a laugh before it was cut off by Zatanna slapping him in the chest "Ouch!"

"Oh hush, I've seen you take worse and barely flinch" Zatanna smirked.

"Yeah but I'm still sensitive from our fight with the Enchantress" Peter whined.

Zatanna smiled at this a she leaned in towards Peter "Oh, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Peter's eyes widened at this "Uhhhh…"

Zatanna broke out into a laugh at this as she leaned back before standing up "Well if you are hoping for some loving from me later, I'm afraid your gonna have to wait until after my show tonight"

"Tonight?" Peter said with a frown "But it's only Saturday, your shows are usually on-"

"This one's going to be at Madison Square Garden" Zatanna said with a wide grin "I got a booking there tonight!"

Peter's eyes widened at this "Wait what? When?!"

"Yesterday, my manager called and said he was able to get me a spot to preform" Zatanna said with excitement "If this pans out I could start touring!"

Peter blinked at Zatanna for a moment before he suddenly stood up and brought he surprised woman into a near bone crushing hug "That's awesome Zee!"

"Y-Yeah... so's not being c-crushed" Zatanna squeaked out.

"Oops, sorry" Peter said with a sheepish grin as he put Zatanna back on the ground.

"It's fine" Zatanna said with a giggle.

"So, what's your act going to be?" Peter asked.

Zatanna tapped her chin at this "Hmmm, well I'm gonna have to tone it down for some of my tricks since I'm preforming for regular people and not the usual crowd, and I was thinking of doing some of my old slight of hand tricks"

"Gonna keep the actual magic on the down low?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Till the finale..." Zatanna said as she leaned in towards Peter with a suggestive smile "You know how I like to end things with a bang"

"And of course you had to squeeze one in there" Peter said with a shake of his head, causing Zatanna to laugh.

"Oh you know you love it" she said as she turned on her heel and made her way to her room to change.

 _'Honestly... I really do'_ Peter thought as he watched Zatanna's hips sway from side to side in a hypnotic fashion before he noticed that she went into his room, not her own.

"Uh Zee, you know your in my-" he started before her shirt and bra were thrown out from the room followed by a giggle.

Peter blinked at this for several seconds before he began to slowly approach his room, his hands aimlessly wandering to the latches on his suit and undoing them, allowing the it to fall to the ground as he stepped into the threshold of his room and saw Zatanna, topless and smiling on his bed.

"I thought you said you had a show tonight" Peter said as he neared the bed.

"I do" Zatanna said as she licked her lips at Peter as he began to climb on top of her.

"You should be getting ready then..." Peter said as he hovered over her, his hands moving uo and down her sides.

"I will... but first" Zatanna said before she flipped them both over so that she was on top "I'm going to secure my assistant for the evening. I'm afraid simply offering him money wont be enough. I'm going to have to offer more... much more"

"Oh you are?" Peter said with a chuckle as Zatanna's hands wandered over his bare chest.

"Oh yes" Zatanna whispered as she leaned down and captured Peter's lips with her own...

…

Peter had to hold back a groan as his phone went off several hours later, based on the lack of body heat to his side, Zatanna had already woken up and left for her show. The wall crawler cracked an eye open and glanced at the nightstand by his bed and stared at the vibrating phone before he reached over and grabbed it and looked to see who was calling before he answered.

"Yes Miguel?"

 _"Uh, is this a bad time?_ " the CEO of Alchemax said as he picked up the exhaustion in Peter's tone.

"No, it's fine" Peter said as he ran a hand over his face before sitting up and climbing out of bed "What'd you want to talk about?"

 _"Well, I was calling you to ask a small favor_ " Miguel said with a little nervousness in his tone.

"What is it?" Peter asked with curiosity before he frowned "Your not in debt from gambling again are you?"

 _"No, no, it's not that_ " Miguel said with a cough _"It's actually something I've been working on for a while now and I've kinda hit a roadblock and I think you might be able to help me out with it"_

"Okay then, shoot" Peter said as he used his shoulder to hold his phone against his face while he pulled on some pants.

Miguel took a deep breath before he began to explain _"Okay, so lately I've been working on this serum that could theoretically help cure most modern day genetic diseases, the problem is that I'm struggling to find a powerful enough bonding agent to keep the serum from breaking down before it can help it's host but strengthen it enough that it can actually do what it's supposed to do"_

"So where do I come into this?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"Well... I was hoping you could provide me some of your blood for it" Miguel said hesitantly.

Peter blinked at this "I'm sorry, come again?"

 _"I know how it sounds and I know your less than thrilled at the idea considering what happened the last few times someone took your blood but this is different"_ Miguel explained.

"If I had a penny every time I heard that..." Peter said with a snort before he sighed "Look, I'll come by later and see your work, maybe I can help. As for giving you my blood for it, let's see if there's an alternative before we cross that bridge"

"Peter, I know how it sounds, but your-" Miguel began before Peter cut him off in a clipped tone.

"Alternative first then if that can't be found, we're start looking into using my blood... as a absolute last resort"

Miguel went silent at this before he responded in a lower tone _"Okay..."_

Peter sighed at this "Miguel, I know you mean well, but every time I've tried to use my blood like that, or for anything like this... things end badly. They always do"

" _I know... it's just your blood could do a lot of good if we found a way to replicate your healing factor and high immunity. It could save and change the lives of hundreds of thousands, millions even"_ Miguel said.

"I know Miguel, believe me I do" Peter said as he stared out his window with a distant expression on his face, if he concentrated enough, he could make out the distant form of Alchemax's rooftop lights and antennas.

After several moments of silence, Peter decided to change the subject "So, how's my company going? Any breakthroughs?"

 _"We have a few_ " Miguel said as he cleared his throat followed by the sound of typing "One of your scientists has finally worked out the kinks for his Plasma Breeder as he's taking to calling it"

"Really?" Peter said with interest.

"Yeah" Miguel said followed by the sound of more typing _"Tests show that the energy cores are stable and the current Breeders could supply the entire states of California, New York, Texas and Florida combined"_

"That's awesome" Peter said with a wide grin "And that's just from a generator the size of a mini fridge right?"

 _"Yeah, by his calculations a generator the size of your average nuclear reactor could supply an entire country the size of Symkaria on it's own"_ Miguel revealed in a pleased tone _"This could be our big money maker after some more tests and we take it to market. It'll blow anything Wayne and Luthor have out now out of the water..."_

At this Peter frowned "But not Oscorp I presume?"

Miguel was silent for a few seconds before he answered _"At best, we'd come in a close second... or closer than any other company out there at the moment"_

"Dang it" Peter said with a frown "Still... better than nothing I guess"

 _"If we want to beat Oscorp boss, we're gonna need something big. At least in another field, maybe medical? We've done pretty good in that arena than almost any other company_ " Miguel said.

Peter was silent as his mind raced over possible ideas before a lone thought came to him, something from his past that could help his company and millions of others around the world... and perhaps atone for one of his greatest failures as both a friend and a hero.

"I... I might have something in mind that could help" Peter said in a quiet tone.

 _"What is it?"_ Miguel asked with curiosity.

"Something that I believed, and still believe, could help change and save more lives than being Spider-man ever could" Peter said with a sad smile as memories of his early adulthood came to mind, back when it seemed like he finally had his life as both Peter Parker and Spider-man together.

"Damn..." Miguel said with a whistle.

"Yeah" Peter said with a laugh as he made his way back to his bed and collapsed back on to the mattress with a huff "I'll swing by later and give you more details"

 _"Aye aye boss... oh and Peter?"_ Miguel said.

"Yeah?"

 _"I'm... I'm sorry, for asking about the blood_ " the talented scientists said.

"It's fine Miguel" Peter said with a small laugh "You aren't the first friend that's asked me to use my blood for what you have planned... just don't go turning into a Goblin and try to kill me afterwards"

 _"I'll try"_ Miguel replied dryly before he and Peter both ended the call, leaving the Queen's born hero alone in his room.

Peter let out a yawn as he settled in his bed and prepared to fall back asleep before going out for a patrol before he heard his phone starting to go off again. Peter looked to see who was calling him before he hit the answer button and held the phone up to his ear as he climbed back out of the bed and made his way out of his room and into the main interior of his apartment "Yellow?"

Peter was greeted to the sound of Kaine's voice on the other end.

 _"Yellow, really? Your still doing that crap every time you answer the phone?_ " the clone said with obvious annoyance.

"Hey, it's a classic" Peter defended with a pout as he found a pair of pants to wear and quickly slid them on.

 _"Yeah, a classic dumbass thing to say when you answer a phone"_ Kaine said with a scoff " _Then again, it's you, so I'm not too surprised"_

"Big meanie" Peter said with a grin before it fell as he looked out his window at the city that never sleeps "So, how's things on your end?"

 _"Fine, for the most part"_ Kaine answered followed by some shuffling " _Bunch of zombies rose up from the dead and attacked London and I'm pretty sure I saw Queen Mary try to behead the Duke out by the Palace, but that could of have been the blood loss affecting my vision. Got skewed by a statue of a knight that came to life thanks to the Enchantress before that"_

"What about Zola and Zeke?" Peter asked in regards to Kaine's not girlfriend even though she was "Are they fine?"

 _"Yeah, Zola's a bit shaken up but she's fine. Zeke on the other hand slept through the whole thing!"_ Kaine said with a laugh _"I swear, that kid sleeps at the most random times... brought back some good memories..."_

Peter smiled a little sadly at this, knowing what Kaine was referring to "That's good..."

Kaine grunted at this _"So, aside from a crazed witch going on the rampage, anything else happen?"_

"Well I ended up on a team of mystics to stop her and a Norse God that's supposed to be dead... and before any of that, this universe's Mary gotten into contact with me" Peter said as he leaned on the ledge of his balcony and stared out at the nighttime skyline.

Kaine was taken back by this _"Wait, what?"_

"Yeah, found her standing in my apartment singing my theme song, or a version of it" Peter said with a soft chuckle "Think it's safe to say, that I did not inherit my singing ability from her"

 _"How the hell did she figure out who you are and where you live?"_ Kaine said before another thought came to him _"Scratch that, how the hell did she get into your place? Your no Batman when it comes to securing a place like a fortress, but even he would have trouble getting into your place, especially after-_ "

"Felicia Hardy" Peter interrupted the man before he could go any farther "She got her in and disabled my security. She did help me design it after all"

Kaine went silent at the name, even Peter's enhanced hearing couldn't pick up the man's breathing on the other end before he spoke in a low whisper _"Your fucking with me..."_

"Nope, it's her, our Felicia, she's here too" Peter said with a small grin "And she's the same old same old jewel thief we both know and love"

 _"Love?"_ Kaine said with a scoff _"I feel a lot of things about her, but love is not one of them"_

"Still sore she called out my name back when you two were having sex?" Peter said with a snort.

 _"Well that and she once stole a vial of my blood"_ Kaine said with annoyance.

"Hey, me too!" Peter beamed before he frowned "Wait, what'd she steal your blood for?"

 _"No idea, and honestly, I don't want to know_ " Kaine said.

"That's fair" Peter said with a laugh "Wonder if she ever got to Ben before..."

" _Nah, she knew how much that idiot loved Dinah... even if it was a poor choice"_ Kaine said with obvious annoyance.

"Hey, she was an attractive blonde in black leather and as a bonus could kick some serious butt, she was pretty much the personification of the girl of his, mine, ours, dreams" Peter said with a laugh as memories of his late brother Ben trying to woo the Black Canary came to mind.

Even though Dinah never said it, or even Oliver Queen for the matter, if Ben hadn't perished at the hands of the Green Goblin all those years ago, it very likely would have been him, not Oliver, that Dinah would have ended up being with in the end. The fact she even had him immortalized as a tattoo over her heart only solidified Peter's belief that Ben's affection for Dinah Lance wasn't one sided and ran deeper than she ever showed.

" _Hey Pete..._ " Kaine said in a lower voice " _Do you think... you think that maybe-"_

"Ben could somehow have come back and is out there running around somewhere too?" Peter said with a saddened expression on his face as he leaned on his balcony's ledge "The thought's crossed my mind from time to time. Heck, I even thought that the Black Spider might have been him for a while, just corrupted or something"

 _"Oh god, that would have been ridiculous. Ben coming back to life, only to be a bad guy or something"_ Kaine said with a sigh.

"No, that would have been Parker Luck at it's best. Hey your brother slash clone is alive, but he's evil now, sooo, yeah" Peter said with a smile at the thought of Ben with a cliché bad guy's goatee and a evil laugh flashed through his mind.

Kaine laughed at this too before the two settled into a comfortable silence, or as comfortable as the two men's silences with one another could get. Finally after what felt like hours, Peter spoke, a tinge of worry in his tone.

"Kaine, you've been around Diana recently, right?"

 _"Yeah?_ " Kaine said, not sure what brought this on.

"Do you... do you know what's going on with her?" Peter said a little uneasily.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Kaine inquired with curiosity.

"Well it's just ever since our confrontation with Hades, Zeke being kidnapped, she's been... distant" Peter said with a frown "Like, not super distant where qwe don't talk or anything, just what I thought we had starting to go when I went to London just... stopped"

 _"I haven't noticed anything"_ Kaine replied with an unseen shrug " _Then again, my focus has been on another woman that's a bit more real than your fabled princess"_

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked with a grin "Could it be that the dangerous Scarlet Spider has become entrapped in the lovely Zola's web?"

" _First, don't ever say that again, ever"_ Kaine said with a growl " _And second, you saying I can't get a girl?"_

"Well aside from Felicia, I've never seen you with anyone"

 _"Well most of the time I was alive in the old reality I was either locked up in Belle Reeve, locked up in the Raft, on the run after breaking out of either or dead_ " Kaine said dryly " _Kinda hard to get with anyone when your considered a super villain"_

"Point taken _"_ Peter said with a laugh.

 _"Though there was this one time with Knockout-"_

 _"_ NO!" Peter said with a sudden intensity that Kaine didn't realize that Peter had "I mean... no. Just for the love of god no"

 _"Uhhh am I missing something?" Kaine asked with confusion._

"I met her when I got sent to Apokolips by accident once... she tried to tie me down and have sex with me" Peter said with a mental shiver at the memory.

 _"Yeah, she was a violent kinkster that one. Really into bondage"_ Kaine said with a snicker.

"Well next time I see her, I'll point her in your direction" Peter said.

 _"Not sure Zola would be okay with that... I'm sure I can talk her into it. Girl's got a libido the size of mine_ " Kane revealed, causing Peter to grimace.

"Okay, eww, did not need to know that" Peter said as he tried to not think about his brother and his girlfriend having sex.

" _You think that's bad, you should see some of the Fanfiction she writes about us... they get intense"_ Kaine snickered.

"Yeah, I bet" Peter said with a chuckle as he stared out at the city with a distant expression "So, aside from the awesome sex your getting with Zola, helping her raise a baby that came about out of an affair with Zeus and putting up with Hera, how's life been treating you out there?"

 _"Alright I guess. Much prefer to be back in America but London isn't too bad. Less crazy sociopaths dressed up like the animal kingdom running around"_ Kaine said.

"Lucky" Peter grinned.

 _"For now, but you know how our lucks works. Once things start to seem to good to be true..."_

"Reality steps in and gives us one hell of a right hook" Peter finished with a grim smile "I'm already bracing myself for it"

 _"That makes two of us"_ Kaine said with a laugh before it suddenly cut off, causing Peter to frown in worry.

"Kaine, you good?" Peter asked.

After several seconds of no reply, Kaine answered but his tone sounded distracted _"Yeah... maybe..."_

"What's wrong?" Peter questioned.

 _"I thought... well... I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye a few seconds ago"_ Kaine said.

"What?" Peter said with confusion.

" _I'm currently out, near Big Ben, thought I saw something on the roof across the street"_ Kaine said before the sound of shuffling and rushing wind before Peter made out a faint 'thud', likely Kaine landing on the rooftop he saw something on.

"Kaine..." Peter said with worry.

" _Well whatever it is, it's gone now..."_ Kaine said with a frown in his voice _"Fast little bugger"_

"Need any help?" Peter asked as his eyes scanned the rooftops around his own home for anything that might be out of place.

 _"I'm probably just seeing things"_ Kaine said.

"Kaine, we don't just 'see things' in this business" Peter said with an eye roll.

 _"Look, if it ran from me when I saw it, it can't be that tough"_

"Or it just wasn't looking for a fight at the time" Peter countered before he sighed "Look, try not to take unnecessary risks okay? Just because I know a teleportation spell doesn't mean I'll be there in an instant to help out if things go south for you"

Kaine laughed at this _"I'll keep that in mind"_

"Please do, I'd rather not have to attend a second funeral for you" Peter said.

Kaine hummed at that _"Fiiiine, I wont do something stupid and reckless"_

"...Yes you will" Peter said with a blank expression.

 _"Well I am a clone of you, ergo I'm bound to do the same dumb hypocritical crap you do like rushing head first into something that's waaaay out of my league"_

"Okay I get it" Peter groaned.

 _"Nor will I also not ask for help even though I totally could when I do find myself up the creek without a paddle or a boat"_ Kaine continued before the faint sounds of sirens could be heard on his end _"Well I gotta go, sounds like something's going down and it looks like it'll need my intervention... again"_

"Sure thing, and for the love of god try to be a little more merciful on whatever bad guys you do run into, I'm getting tired of hearing from Batman and Superman about how brutal your being" Peter said with a tired sigh.

 _"Oh sure, sure, and hey while I'm at it I'll ask the trigger happy thugs to lie themselves on the ground so I can beat them with pillows and hugs easier"_

"Smart ass" Peter smirked.

 _"Boy scout"_ Kaine replied.

After a few more digs at one another, Kaine hung up as the sounds of police sirens got louder on his end, leaving Peter standing on his balcony alone with only his thoughts for company.

…

Far edge of the Universe...

"Ebony Maw has perished my lord..." a figure in a strange robe and mask said as he remained kneeling before a levitating throne "However, he was able to succeeded in removing the Tesseract from the Earth, if intentionally lies on Asgard. Corvus Glaive and his wife stand ready with your army to attack the ruined city and retrieve the Tesseract"

Thanos hummed at this as he stared at the stars in the distance with a blank expression before he spoke "Tell Glaive to stand down"

The figure kneeling at his throne looked up sharply at this, surprise etched on his face beneath "My lord?"

"If I were to retrieve the stone now, before locating the other four, I'd run the risk of letting the rest of the universe know my plans" Thanos said with a thoughtful expression "And give reason to those that know the locations of the other stones reason to hide or ensure I cannot retrieve the stones whereabouts from them"

"Of course my lord..." the being said as he lowered his head to the ground again.

"Mark the Tesseract's location and continue your search for the other stones" Thanos ordered as he had his throne begin to rotate until he was looking down at his servant.

"It shall be done" the being said as he rose, still bowing and backed away from thanos until he reached the edge of the steps before swiftly turning and quickly descended them.

The Mad Titan was silent for a moment before he leaned back in his chair as his thoughts turned to earth and a slow grin began to form on his face.

Earth it seemed was just full of surprises...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Green Arrow's various attempts to join the Justice League!


	63. Green Arrow's recruitment pitch

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **christian a lebron 1** : We'll be seeing Kaine again soon.

 **darthwolf** : I have someone in mind that Waller will pick and it'll be poteic in a way. YeahTrinity War is still a bit of ways off but there will be plenty of excitement leading up to it.

 **Guest** : Yeah, I'm more on focusing on Peter's slowly deteriating mental state and how it'll affect him, his actions and those around him more than just having him score with like half the women in Marvel and DC.

 **Superstar kid** : No the Enchantress wont be returning, at least in this story, the sequel yes but we wont be seeing her again here. Yeah, Peter and Bruce's animosity is from the actions of Batman in the previous reaility which will be shown soon, like in this arc and the next a bit more. Peter and Superman's growing animosity is a combination of the New 52 Superman's less than desirbale personality and soon, their feeilings for Wonder Woman and a few other choice decisions that Peter will be making. Yeah, we'll figure out who Blak Spider is and why he hates Peter so much towards the end of the story, it'll be the last arc in fact, after Darkseid War and before the DC Rebirth storylines begin. Long wait, but one I think will be worth it. Yes Mary, Teressa and Felicica will be popping up more often as the story goes.

 **superpierce** : Sort of, in the past Harry nneded Peter's blood to help him try and improve the Goblin serum for him to use to kill Peter, something that Parker was unaware of at the time.

 **CRUDEN** : Yeah I'll cover the Heroes in Crisis in the sequeal, it'll be a little different but I'll include it.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : It will be, in a manner of speaking.

 **Tom2011** : I wouldnt say the Void is cooperating so much as involving himself when he feels like it or just to make things worse for Peter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

There were times that Mary Fitzpatrick really hated her job, times where she wished she was still just an operative for the CIA rather than it's director. The long hours that could strech on for days, rediculous amonts of paperwork and red tape that seems to be the life blood of bureaucracy she could handle, what she couldn't stand however was the politics. In fact, Mary made it quite clear over the years how much she hates politics and wanted nothing to do with them...

 _'And yet, I'm the one that got the damn job... fuck my predecessor'_ Mary thought dryly as she watched the latest meeting between the Justice League's liason Steve Trevor and the commitiy board created by Congress to handle all Meta human related events, groups or laws.

"Why haven't the Justice League ever expanded membership Colonel Trevor?" the head of the commitiy, Senator Robert Kelly, asked with a frown on his face.

"Because they don't want to" Steve replied evenly.

Senator Kelly didnt seem to like the response, Mary noted, based on the narrowing of his eyes as he continued on "Why dosent the Justice League want to expand their membership?"

"Because they're a very tight-knit group" Trevor answered.

Etta Candy, Steve's new aide, leaned in towards Steve "Like you were with Team Seven?"

Steve side glanced Etta before he spoke in an equally low voice "Team Seven is classified Etta"

 _'Apparently not if some lowly aide knows about it_ ' Mary thought with a frown ' _Gonna have to talk with Leeds later... apparently we have another leak'_

Another member of the commitity then spoke, an old woman that Mary thought sounded drier than the Sahara "Yes, everyone knows the Justice League are close freinds, and we appreciate that, but we think it would be prudent if you helped them open up to the idea of a new member"

Trevor's eyes narrowed at this, the dots finally connecting "You mean you want to plant someone of your choosing on the team?"

Senator Kelly snorted at this "Plant is the wrong word. We're talking about someone as professional and well-respected as the rest of the Justice League"

Trevor blinked at this before he scoffed "As professional and well respected as Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman? Does someone like that even exist?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised Mister Trevor... you'd be surprised" Mary said as she stood up and left the room as the commitity began to go through a list of possible candadates.

The idea to instill a operative on the Justice League has been thrown around a few times at the recent defense meetins lately, but no one has ever put much effort into it aside from Director Bones, head of the Department of Extranormal Operations and recently herself.

 _'Now who would make a good addition?'_ Mary thought as she mentally ran through her list.

"So, how'd the meet'in go?" a gruff voice spoke up as Mary exited the room.

"Same as the last, the committee trying to gain more power and information on the League and Trevor's blind faith and pride telling them to shove it" Mary said as the owner of the voice followed her to the elevator.

"Heh" the man chuckled as he followed Mary into the elevator and hit the down button while Mary herself rested against the wall and rubbed her temples.

"I swear, if I have to hear Kelly's voice one more time I'm going to put a hit on him"

"I'll do it" the man said with a smirk "Hell, I'll do it right after his little meet'in with Trevor"

"Tempting, but no" Mary said with a laugh "I'd rather not give Waller yet another reason why you should be in her care..."

"Pfft, for her little black ops unit, the... what was it again?" the man asked with a frown.

"Task Force X, aka the Suicide Squad" Mary said with an eye roll "Though I'm not sure how she'd get you on it considering she plants bombs in people's heads who don't have skulls made of Adamantium"

"Could always put it through my eye" the man chuckled grimly.

"True, but your brain would grow back after she blows it" Mary said with a smirk "Actually, I'll let her take you. You get put on her little squad, piss her off, get your brain blown up, she thinks your dead and then you'll have all the reason to hunt her down and gut her..."

"Hmm, that ain't a half bad idea" the man said as he cupped his chin in thought.

Mary snorted at this as the elevator opened into a garage, her car was already there waiting for her "Come along Logan, I need to be back in Langley for a meeting for our new task force budget and since your going to be part of said force, you need to be there too"

Logan sighed at this as he pulled a cigar from his jacket and put it on his mouth and searched his pockets for a lighter as he climbed in after Mary "Oh joy..."

...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?" a man in green Kevlar with a quiver of specialized arrows and a custom made compound bow shouted as he raced through a street filled with numerous explosions and flying vehicles.

The man's name was Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, and he was currently in the middle of trying to stop a rampaging AMAZO that appeared a few minutes ago in a nearby park before it went on a violent crazed spree of destruction and death.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Oliver said to himself as he pulled a explosive tipped arrow from his quiver and aimed at the AMAZO as it lifted a car over his head to throw at the nearby police before it noticed Oliver and narrowed it's red eyes at him.

"Oh crap!" Oliver said as he jumped out of the way as the AMAZO threw the car at him.

Oliver didn't make it several feet before the car ignited in a powerful explosion, sending him flying several meters before he crashed into the side of a building with a painful 'thud'. Oliver groaned in pain as he slid down the brick surface and on to the cracked pavement before he spat out a small glob of blood and wiped the dust from his goggles.

"Man, I really need to get better padding for this..." Oliver said as he glanced at AMAZO as it charged up an energy beam in it's mouth to fire at the local SWAT officers as they opened fire on him "Or leave this kind of thing to the guys that can actually take it..."

Oliver took aim at the AMAZO again before he let loose his arrow and watched it soar through the air, aiming for the AMAZO's head. Just as it looked like the arrow as going to make it's mark, the AMAZO suddenly turned and caught the arrow with an electronic snarl as it glared at Oliver. The archer smirked at this before he pressed a small button on his belt.

"Gotcha"

The arrow head suddenly exploded right in the android's face, causing it to stumble back, more out of surprise than anything before it blew the smoke away to reveal it's synthetic skin and flesh burning away to reveal the metallic skull and advance circuitry underneath. The AMAZO made to attack Oliver again before a loud echoing 'Boom' filled the air, causing the AMAZO to pause and for Oliver to grin widely as he looked up into the sky to see a group of familiar faces.

"All right. Your playing with the Gods now Ollie... the Justice League is here!" he said with a eager grin on his face as he watched the eight heroes emerge from the Boom Tube and immediately begin their attack on the AMAZO.

With that, Oliver notched another arrow, took aim at AMAZO's bac and fired just as Superman fired off a powerful burst of his heat vision right into the Android's face.

Five minutes later, and a few broken bones for each of those minutes, Peter let out an exhausted sigh as he say down on a piece of rubble as he and the rest of the League looked down at the battered and defeated form of Ivo's latest AMAZO android.

"I don't remember AMAZO being this tough" Aquaman said as he was nursing a bleeding arm.

"Well, last time we fought an AMAZO android, there was nine of us" Peter said with a pointed looks towards the monarch.

"So there was" Aquaman said with a sigh "Won't lie, he would have been useful in a fight like this"

"Why the heck do you think I recruited him in the first place?" Peter said with a snort.

"It's hard to tell exactly how long AMAZO's going to be out of commission, but the nanites are already rebuilding his nervous system" Batman said as he stared at the damaged form of AMAZO with narrowed eyes as his cowl's scanners analyzed what it could of AMAZO's inner workings.

"I don't know how you can know that without X-Ray vision" Superman said with a quirked brow towards the dark night.

"He's Batman" Flash said with an eye roll.

"That, and I can actually see his nanites moving in that big gaping trident shaped hole on his chest" Peter said as he pointed towards the damage caused by Aquaman's trident early in the fight.

Cyborg hummed at this as he scanned AMAZO's body "I can Boom Professor Ivo's bad boy with us to the Red Room. They can make sure it's decommissioned. You all ready to jump?"

"Hang on" Flash said as he was suddenly kneeling next to AMAZO's body with a calculating look on his face before he glanced at their youngest member "Doesn't AMAZO equal like four of us?"

"More like four and a half" Peter supplied with a snicker "Guy needs to hit the gym once in a while"

"If this is him out of shape, I'd rather not face him in shape" Aquaman said with a grim laugh.

"You can Boom in and out solo without a problem, but let's not forget the more people you bring with you, the more you strain your system" Flash said as he glanced down at AMAZO's body "One out of a thousand jumps you malfunction, and kick us over to Apokolips until you can reboot. It's already happened. Twice"

"And each time, Knockout gets a little closer to getting me" Peter said with a mental shiver at the two times the League ended up on Apokolips.

Hal smirked at this "Man, she really wants you bad"

"Please, don't remind me" Peter said with a dry look thrown towards the Lantern.

"I would of thought me putting her through a fire pit would be enough to let her know to leave you alone" Diana said with a frown on her face.

"Pfft, if anything, that just made her all the more determined ot get her hands on me and violate it" Peter said.

It was than that Batman spoke as he came to stand beside Barry "How many times have we jumped since our last trip to Darkseid's world?"

"One thousand fifty six" Cyrbog answered.

"Then we're overdue" Flash said with a sigh.

"And with my luck, it'll be this jump..." Peter said with slumped shoulders "And Knockout will get me this time!"

Batman grumbled at this before he turned towards the rest of the League "We need to go before AMAZO is back online"

Before anyone could comment on that, a new voice spoke up "That was incredible!"

The League turned to see Green Arrow approaching them looking a little worse for wear.

"A rampaging robot stopped by the world's greatest heroes and yours truly" Arrow said as he approached the group with a beaming grin that was a bit marred from the blood and grime on his face.

"Uh, who invited Robin Hood?" Peter said as he glanced at his teammates "Cause I asked for the red one, not green"

"What the hell are you talking about Arrow?" Hal said with confusion.

"What I'm talking about?" Oliver said with a frown before he leaned down and began to push AMAZO's body over with every ounce of strength he had "Whoa, this guy's heavier than h-he... looks"

After a great amount of effort on Oliver's part, he managed to flip AMAZO over on to his front and pointed towards a green arrow embedded in AMAZO's... rear.

"What do you think that is?" Oliver said with a smirk.

"A valiant effort I suppose" Diana said with a bemused grin.

"Thanks gorgeous" Oliver said as he took a knee before Diana and took her hand in his and planted a small kiss on her wrist and gave her a charming grin "You already know the name's Green Arrow, world's greatest archer and best candidate for the League"

Green Lantern scoffed at this "Oh come on. You're really trying to pitch us? I've got a power ring and you shoot arrows"

"Over thirty different types of arrows, from cryo-bombs to good old fashioned razor tips- o we bring a lot to the table" Oliver said with a smirk towards the Lantern.

"We already have one guy who can't do anything" Lantern said with a snort as he gestured towards a silent Batman "If Batman sprains his ankle, we'll call you"

He then leaned in towards the dark night and whispered "Totally lying. We wouldn't call him"

"Thanks" Batman said in a dry tone.

It was than that Superman decided to offer his own opinion on the manner "Underdogs tend to surprise you. I wouldn't discount Arrow so quickly Lantern"

"There's a very good reason we don't bring other people into the team Superman" Batman said with narrowed eyes towards the Man of Steel "You already know that"

"Yeah, since he's half the reason we don't" Peter said with narrowed eyes towards the man before he turned towards Batman "And your the other half"

"If we were looking to recruit, Green Arrow should be the last on the list" Aquaman interrupted the three before another argument could break out.

"You know him?" Cyborg said as he noticed the displeased look on Arthur's face as he stared at Green Arrow.

"Oh yeah Cyborg" Oliver said with a smirk "Does he ever"

"Go away Arrow" Arthur said as he turned away from the man.

"At least give me a shot" Oliver said as he stepped forward "A trial period"

"Let's get AMAZO to the Red Room" Batman said as he nodded towards Cyborg to prepare to jump "Trevor and his men can come in for cleanup"

"Hey I can do a lot for you!" Oliver spoke up before Peter was in front of the man.

"Look, tell you what Arrow, we're let you on the team under three conditions" Peter said as he brushed some dust and dirt off his shoulder while trying to ignore the pain still emanating from it _'Note to self, improve suit's armor so I don't get my shoulder dislocated again... or just bring one of my more armored suits instead'_

"What are they?" Oliver asked with curiosity etched on his face.

"First, you need to grow a awesome beard" Peter said as he pointed towards the man's chin "We need someone with some epic facial hair on the team and sadly I can't grow a beard to save my life and Batman can't grow any because he scared all the hair out of his body when he hit puberty"

Flash snickered at this before a glare from Batman silenced him.

"Okay, what are the other two conditions?" Oliver asked as he subconsciously rubbed his chin _'I think I can rock a beard...'_

"Second, you need to..." Peter paused for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at Oliver "Do you have a base of operations called the arrow cave or something?"

"...Maybe" Oliver said with a cough.

Peter nodded at this "right, well change that to the Quiver"

"That-" Oliver began before he thought about "That actually sounds better"

Peter nodded at this as he patted Oliver on the head "Glad you think so, now if you need us, we have a giant power mimicking robot to take care of"

Oliver watched as Cyborg opened up a Boom Tube as Superman lifted AMAZO over his shoulder and carried him through, followed quickly by Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and the Flash, leaving Spider-man and Green Lantern standing there about to follow when something occurred to Oliver.

"Hey, wait a second!"

"What now Arrow?" Lantern asked with a scowl of annoyance while Peter merely looked at the man.

"You only gave two conditions, what's the third?" Oliver asked.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own. We gave you our requirements, now you have to figure out your own for join us " Peter said with a shrug before he entered the portal.

"Don't worry about what the third condition is Arrow" Hal said as he made to follow Peter "If we ever need someone even more useless than Batman and his sidekicks aren't available, we'll give you a call... maybe"

And with that, Hal entered the Boom Tube before it closed, leaving Oliver standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Asshole"

...

One week later...

"Well, I think it's safe to say that things are not going according to plan" Peter said as he watched the plane that Cyborg was hitching a ride on suddenly veer left at a sharp angle before it righted itself.

"What gave it away?" Superman asked as he and Diana flew beside Lantern who had created a bubble to carry Peter Arthur and Barry in as they raced to the plane as it flew over Gotham harbor and out to sea.

"I don't know, maybe the small army of undead owl assassins" Peter said as the League boarded the aircraft.

Safe to say, this was not how Peter thought he'd be spending his Saturday night. His original plan was to patrol New York City for a few hours, stop any crimes he see's, track down the Punisher before ending the night with a nice long nap. Peter had just made it to the nap portion of his plan before Batman called in the League to help him deal with some sort of secret underground organization that's been controlling Gotham for years and was now taking out anyone that posed a threat to it.

 _"Cyborg to Batman, you owe me one"_ the cybernetic teen said over the team's comm channel.

" _Did you get to them before take-off?_ " Batman asked from the Batcave.

 _"No, but I'm hitching a ride... along with the Talons_ " Cyborg responded.

"Not the worse bad guy name" Peter said with a shrug "Much better than Captain Boomerang"

 _"They work for Gotham's Illuminati, the Court of Owls_ " Batman said in an aggravated tone.

"How pissed do you think he was when he realized that there's been a secret shadow organization running around Gotham and he never knew about it?" Flash asked with a snort.

"Knowing him, he refused to believe it until it was literally in his face trying to kill him" Peter said as he watched the plane's course change and begin to head over the water and away from the city.

 _"I've overridden the autopilot and changed the flight path. Moving us over water if it all goes bad"_ Cyborg said as he had the back door for the plane open up for the League to enter though.

"It won't go bad, we're the Justice League" Batman responded as the League arrived on the plane and was greeted to the sight of the Talons.

"Wait, did Batman just quote Green Lantern?" Peter said with wide eyes as he ducked under a Talon when they tried to impale him with a sword before they were webbed to the wall.

"About time my charm rubbed off on him" Hal said with a laugh as he created a large owl and set it loose on several Talons while Barry rushed around the plane, saving any agents he could and trying to fix the damage already done to the aircraft by the Talons.

"Let's try to act professional around the agents okay?" Barry said as in the span of a second he knocked out a Talon, helped a wounded agent back into his seat before securing him and put out a few small fires in the cabin.

"Flash, please" Peter said with a snort as he webbed down several more Talons before he noticed a lone agent trying to stand back up and moved to help him "I'm the very definition of pro-"

Peter's spider-sense caused him to pause before he suddenly ducked under a arrow as it raced over Peter's head and planted itself right in a Talon's head before it was suddenly engulfed in a small explosion. Peter blinked at this before he looked over his shoulder to see Green Arrow standing there with a confident grin on his face.

"Green Arrow?" Peter said in surprise "How the hell did you get up here?!"

"I go where I'm needed Spider-man" Green arrow said as he shot several more Talons with electric arrows.

"You intercepted out message" Cyborg said with a frown as he grabbed a talon and threw him into the wall before he shot another with his sonic canon.

"And I got to the plane before you. I was in the area. Or close to it" Arrow said with a grin as he took his bow and slammed it into the head of a Talon, shattering it's lenses before he gave it a kick to the chest and head.

"Why the heck were you in Gotham?" Peter asked with confusion as he grabbed a Talon's arm and with a flick of the wrist, snapped it in to two before he backhanded the assassin away.

Normally Peter wouldn't be as aggressive in his fighting, but Peter figured that since they were undead, unfeeling, nigh unstoppable assassins, a ripped arm or leg wasn't going to affect them in the slightest.

 _'Plus, I 'm a little cranky for not getting my nap_ ' Peter thought with a smirk as he shot several more web bullets at a Talon that made to attack Wonder Woman from behind.

"We don't need your help Arrow!" Aquaman said as he impaled a Talon on his Trident before he flung the still moving assassin of it and out the cargo hold of the plane and into the night sky.

"And I didn't need your help to get off that island!" Oliver shouted back as he let loose another arrow into a Talon before it could stab him.

"What island?" Diana asked as she cleaved a talon in two with a single stroke of her sword.

"It's a long story" Oliver replied with a grin "Want to hear it over dinner?"

"Not until we see that beard!" Peter said with a grin before he sensed a Talon going for a grenade it was carrying "Oh crap, look out for the-"

 **BOOOM!**

The explosion tore a massive hole in the plane's side, severing a wing and casued it to begin falling from the sky and towards the ocean below. The agents, the ones still alive at least, shouted in terror while Lantern encased them, Peter, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow in protective bubbles, leaving the Talons to fall and burn.

"Cutting it a bit close there man" Peter said as he glanced towards Hal.

"What can I say, I like to be dramatic" Hal said with a smirk.

"So what do you say?" Oliver said from his bubble as he glanced at the League with a wide grin "Am I in?"

"Did you grow that beard yet?" Peter asked with narrowed lenses.

Oliver blinked at this before he shook his head "Uh noooo…?"

Peter hummed at this before he turned to Hal "Drop him off at the nearest bus stop... he can walk back home"

"Wait what?!"

...

One Week Later...

"So any idea who these guys are and what they want?" Peter said as he fired off a venom blast towards a robbed man outside the Museum of Natural History.

"No, I'm still waiting for the leader to show up and announce who he is along with what his plans for world domination are" Flash said as he raced around the cultists, knocking them out with a fast paced punch before moving on to the next.

"They seem to be cultists of some sort" Diana said as she used her lasso to tie up several men before she flung them into another several "Perhaps they are after some sort of artifact that's here?"

"Could be" Peter said as he punched another cultist in the face before he felt his spider-sense go off as he sensed some sort of gas began to emit from a small canister in the center group of cultists who began to cough and choke before collapsing to the ground.

"The gas is knocking them out" Superman said as he held a coughing man and watched as he and others dressed like him, began to lose consciousnesses as a thin cloud of some sort of knock out gas spread over the area.

Peter, who was busy coughing from the potency of the gas glared at Batman in annoyance after he muttered a spell to clear the air around him "Dude, next time warn us when you start using that crap! I can barely breath!"

"It wasn't me" Batman said as he fitted a small gas mask over his mouth to help him breath easier "Mine doesn't have this wide area of effect"

"Then who was it?" Hal asked as he made a giant fan to blow the gas away.

"Over here!"

The various members of the League had to hold back a series of groans as they turned to see it was, to no one's surprise, Green Arrow.

"You're following us, aren't you?" Flash said with a scowl of annoyance. Normally the scarlet speedster doesn't mind a little help every now and again, but Arrow's various 'crossings' with the League was starting to get on the normally patient man's nerves.

"Call me persistent" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Who's that?" one of the various people watching the scene play out said as they pointed towards Arrow.

"I think he said his name was persistent" another voice said, causing Oliver to turn towards them with a scowl.

"What? No it's Green Arrow!"

"Are you with the Justice League!" another voice called out as they and others began to pull out their phones to record the event.

"Green Arrow's not with us folks" Green Lantern said with barely hidden anger and annoyance "It was just a friendly assist from a fan"

Green Arrow as about to add on to that before he was suddenly grabbed by Aquaman and pulled in close to the man's glare "stop following us or we'll pick up where we left off"

And with that, the team quickly departed via Boom Tube, leaving Green Arrow on the steps of the Museum.

Oliver blinked at their departure before he frowned as he rubbed the stubble on his chin "Aww man, I didn't get to show them that my beard was starting to come in"

...

"Okay, it was funny at first and kind cute the second time, but this is getting flat out annoying" Peter said with a sigh as he and the rest of the team emerged back on the Watchtower.

"Trevor will take care of Green Arrow" Batman said evenly while hiding the annoyance on having to wait for the various cultists to wake up for questioning.

"He always does Batman. That's not the question here" Diana said.

"I think we should consider it" Superman said as he hovered a few inches over the ground and trailed after the rest of the League.

"Not Green Arrow" Aquaman said with a scowl.

"Maybe or maybe not but there are a lot of people out there who could help this team" Superman stated.

"This team is fine" Hal said with a scoff.

"I'm going to agree with Lantern for once" Batman said in a gruff voice "We have an image to protect"

Peter frowned at this "Really? An image to protect? Dude we have an entire planet to protect, to hell with keeping an image! The bad guys ain't gonna care and neither should we"

"We haven't failed with what we have yet" Batman responded.

"No, but we damn well came pretty close" Peter shot back with a scowl.

Flash nodded at this "He's right, I mean we were pretty much useless against the Enchantress because no one on this team, aside from Spider-man now, has any sort of experience in dealing with magic. What are we gonna do when another threat magical related emerges?"

"Then Spider-man will take the lead" Batman said as he glanced at the scarlet speedster "We all know what happened the last time we let someone else into this satellite and into the Justice League"

"Yeah, you all treated him like crap and when he wouldn't tell you every little thing about himself, you drove him off after he kicked your collective asses" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

"He didn't kick our asses!" Hal said with a eye roll "If anything, we were going easy on him"

"The Martian shaped foot print on your ass said otherwise" Peter said with a snicker that caused the Lantern to scowl at the man as they entered the monitor womb of the Watchtower to see that they weren't the only ones there.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would all get here" Julia Carpenter said as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the main monitor with a bored expression on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Hal said as he quickly formed a large hand and had it point towards Julia "How'd you even get up here?!"

"I have my ways" Julia responded with a small knowing grin as she stood up and cracked her back "Damn, these chairs are uncomfortable, how the hell can you sit in them for hours at a time?"

"Answer the question" Batman demanded as he took a step forward.

Julia's gaze flickered towards the Dark Knight's and for a second, sheer rage and utter contempt burned in her eyes before her eyes drifted towards Peter's own and she gave him a small smile that he returned from underneath his mask.

"I'm here to talk with him" she said as she pointed towards Peter.

"Why?" Flash said before Peter patted him on the shoulder.

"Personal stuff" Peter said as he approached Julia and gave her a look of exasperation "You know how long I'm going to hear about this?"

"I have an idea or two" Jula responded with a grin.

Peter scowled playfully at her before they both heard Diana clear her voice as she approached the duo, tyring to ignore the feeling of unease of seeing Peter so close to the mysterious and admitidly beautiful woman.

"Spider-man, would you mind telling us who this is?" the Amazon gestured towards the strawberry blonde woman.

"This is-" Peter began before Julia interrupted him.

"Madam Web" she said with a curt nod towards the raven haired woman.

"Not Spider-woman?" Hal said with a raised brow.

"Not anymore..." Julia said before she turned towards Peter with a more serious expression "But we really need to talk"

Peter nodded as he gestured for Julia to follow him "We can talk in my room"

"I bet..." Hal said in a low whisper as he leaned towards Flash.

"Hey Jordan, how's Carol doing?" Julia said as she turned towards the man with a blank expression "You marry her yet?"

"W-What?" Hal said with wide eyes before Peter grabbed Julia by the arm and began to pull her away from the League so they could talk.

"Not that I don't like watching you rile up the various members of this Justice League, you mind telling me what's brought you all the way up here?" Peter said as he and Julia left the monitor womb and proceded to his room where they could talk in private.

"It's..." Julia casted a quick glance around before she leaned in towards Peter and spoke in a low whisper "About the change, how things are different now"

Peter's interest was piqued at this "Really?"

Julia nodded "Yeah. I was on the trail of someone that the Weaver said is connected to it and tracked him down to Germany..."

"What'd you find?" Peter asked with worry.

"Well, the guy I was looking for wasn't there" Julia said with a annoyed sigh before her expression grew grim "Someone else was there, waiting for me"

"Who?" Peter asked with narrowed eyes.

"For a minute, I thought it might have been Doppleganger" Julia said as they arrived at Peter's room and he entered a code before gestureng to the woman to follow him inside as he removed his mask.

Peter's room on the Watchtower wasn't very big as it was back in their old relaity and it was a lot emptier than what Julia remembered. Aside from a bed that looks like it's only used only every once in a while and a few scattered sheets of paper on a nearby desk and a large wall to wall, floor to ceiling window that showed a breath takinf view of the earth, Peter's room was next to empty. A far cry from the tech filled room she remembered seeing.

"He reminded you of Richard?" Peter said with a frown as his mind breifly drfited to his long dead clone that was more animal then the others and had a mean streak to put Kaine and Spidercide's to shame three times over.

It was that sort of animalistic fercoty that gained Carnage's attention and influenced his decesion to 'adopt' the six armed clone into his twsited 'family' back when Carnage was 'married' to another one of Peter's rogues, Shriek.

"Yeah, only this guy looked more like you when you went full on Man-Spider than just a black suited Spider-man with six arms and a gaping jaw that looks more at home on Venom" Julia revealed, casuing Peter's eyes to widen at this.

"Seriously?" Peter said with shock.

Julia nodded "Yeah, thankfully he didn't seem as strong as the Man-spider and he had two more extra eyes comapred to it. He was also smaller, minus the four extra arms, he was just a little bigger than you maybe"

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"I used my psi-webs to sever a hand when he tried to crush my throat" Julai said with a snort before it fell "Someone else intervened and before I could get any real infomation out of him, they vanished"

Peter hummed at this as he ran a hand through his hair "Well, was there anything you could get from him before he got away?"

"Yeah... and if it's what I think it is, we may been in for a world of hell" Julia said with dread.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"He said... he said you will be her's..." Julia said as she looked up at Peter with worry "And as far as I can tell, there's only one 'her' that's connected to us that isn't a good guy... and has a history of using mutated spider people to do her bidding"

"Ana" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

Adriana 'Ana' Soria, the Spider-Queen.

Ana was one of Peter's most powerful enemies with an even greater connection to the Web of Life and Destiny then Peter's. With as much effort as it takes for Peter to blink, she could gain complete and total control of just about anyone connected to the Web of Life short of the Master Weaver, males in particular. She also had a rather disturbing obsession of trying to make Peter her 'King' and on a few occassions very nearly succedded.

If she was alive somehow, and running around somewhere in the world...

"Do you think it's our Ana, or this relaity's Ana?" Peter asked.

"No idea, I'm not as well versed in seeing people's connections to the Web of Life like Cassandra was, at least not yet" Julia said with a shurg "The only one I can see with clarity aside from myself is you"

Peter grinned at this "Aww..."

"Shut up" Julia said with an eye roll.

"What? It's kinda sweet, how I'm apparently the only thing you can focus on" Peter said with a laugh.

Julia smirked at this before it fell a little and her eyes grew a little sadder "It'll be Rachel's birthday in a few days..."

Peter's laughter died down as the air grew more somber "Yeah... I've noticed"

"Would... would you like to spend it together?" Julia asked as she looked up at Peter "Like we used to?"

"Sure..." Peter said with a small nod before he gave Julia a tired grin "I can get us a hook up at the Oblivion Bar. Free drinks for an entire night"

"Heh, that'd be nice..." Julia said with a chuckle "Much better than what I've been doing the past few years anyway..."

Peter casted a worried gance at her "What've you been doing?"

Julia didnt respond at first, instead choosing to look out Peter's window towards the Earth below. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke in a low voice.

"I've... I've been going to where she was burried... or where she was supposed to be. Nothing's there... just an empty plot" Julia said as her eyes began to water "S-Sometimes... I like to think it never happened... that she's at home, doing her homework and waiting for me to come home so we could go to Micks for dinner"

"Or worse, out with boys by now" Peter said with a sad smile "And I'd be tailing her to make sure her date was going perfectly"

"Or threatening her soon to be ex-boyfriend afterwards" Julia replied with a laugh.

"That too" Peter said with a nod before a grim mile grew on his face "Bet Larry wouldn't like that"

At this, Julia gave Peter a look "Hey, knock it off"

Peter shrugged innocently at this "What? I'm just saying-"

"Peter, please" Julia stressed with a loud exhale "I know you two never got along, but please... just don't start"

Peter sighed at this "Fiiiine... it's not as fun if he's not around to hear it anyway-"

"Peter" Julia snapped with narrowed eyes "I said, knock it off!"

Peter stared down at the glaring woman before he slowly nodded "Yeah... okay"

"Thank you" Julia said as she turned to leave "Now, if you happen to need me, I'll be in England tracking down whoever it is that the Weaver wants me to find"

Peter nodded at this "If you need help, Kaine's there too. I'll let him know to be on the lookout for ya, in case things go south"

Julia frowned at this "I can take care of myself Peter"

"I know... but you shouldnt have to" Peter said with a pointed look, casuing Julia to scoff.

"Really, you of all people are gonna give me that whole 'You don't have to do this alone' spiel?"

"Hey, take it from me, going it alone dosent always work out well" Peter said with a smirk.

"And how many times did tyou have to get your ass kicked for that to finally sink in?" Julia asked with a grin.

"Three hundred and thrity seven times" Peter asnwered proudly, casuing Julia to giggle.

"That was a retorical question dummy"

"But no less true" Peter said with a snort before he remembered soemthing "Hold out your hand"

"Why?" Julia asked with curiosity but did as the man said.

Peter took her hand and placed a finger on her palm and began to draw a small symbol on it. Julia watched with wide eyes as a small white glowing symbol in the shap eof a spider was drawn on her palm before it vanished. Peter released her hand and watched as she examined it with narrowed eyes before she glanced at him.

"What was that?"

"Zatanna's been helping me with making runes that act as a sort of S.O.S" Peter said as he crossed his arms across his chest and noded towards Julia's hand "If you ever need help, just dabble a bit of blood on where the symbol is and I'll know your in trouble and I'll be there in an instant"

"Really, an instant?" Julia asked with skeptsism, casuing Peter to grin a little sheepishly.

"Well maybe not that fast, but'll let me know where you are and I can open a portal to you" Peter said.

Julia hummed at this before she glanced back down at her hand with a slightly saddneed expression "Can't count how many times something like that would've been useful for us"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a small nod.

The two stood there in silence for several seconds before Julia cleared her throat and turned to leave "Well, here's hoping I don't need to use it"

"Same" Peter said with a sigh as he followed Julia to the door so he could escort her back to the teleporters.

It was just as the two were leaving the room that something occured to Peter "Hey Julia, have you come into contact with-"

"Felicia?" she finished with a smirk "Yeah"

"Really, when?" Peter asked with surprise.

"A few days ago" Julia said as the two made their way to the teleporters "Felicia picked me up in Berlin and git us a flight for us back to the States through the CIA"

"She tell you how she came to work for them and what she'll be doing?" Peter asked dryly.

Julia laughed at this "Yeah, leave it to her to find a way to still keep stealing, this time in the name of good"

"Good is a rather subjective term in the espinouge world" Peter said with a knowing grin.

"Eh, so long as it keeps her out of jail, she can steal to her heart's content"

At this, Peter laughed until he could barely breath.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Justice League comes under attack...


	64. Failures of the past revealed part 1

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **Jason Chandler** : yeah, and this will be the first of many things that the League will begin to question Peter on, particuarly with what will come to light in this arc.

 **Shocknawe425** : I'm not going to include it, that takes place in a seperate continuity that was inspired by the New 52.

 **Adtr509** : I'll be getting into something vaugley familiar to it in the sequel.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Peter will have a few choice words on Waller's Justice League team. Peter's spider-sense will only be triggered if Atom tired to activily harm him in any way but even then he won't be around her enough for it to matter, Peter will start to slowly be around the Justice League Dark more after this arc, for a few reasons, both professional... and personal.

 **CRUDEN** : Yes we'll be getting a Agent Venom storyline dopwn the road, but not quite what your thinking. It will be epic though... and darkly amusing.

 **Raven Knight** : This whole arc is gonna be somber, tragically so.

 **Stratos263** : Yeah, they have been.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

In all the years that Zatanna's been living with Peter, she's picked up quite a few things about the man. Things that she doubts even his fellow Leaguers know.

She's learned that despite the happy go lucky personality he exhibts, his eyes more often than not are a little duller than the smile on his face, or the warmth in his quips or jokes. She also notices that sometimmes, Peter goes the extra mile even when it's unescessary, like when he not only kept a kid from going to jail for unkonwigly being made a lookout for a gang so they can rob a store, but he spent the next four months making sure the kid stayed away from them and even went as far as to tutor the kid in math and science.

Peter also had a habbit of botteling things up, things that should be discussed and not buried and repressed in the hopes it'll just go away. Now sometimes the mistress of magic could get Peter to open up and tell her what was bothering him, but more often than not he'd try to divert her attention away with either a cheesy joke or quip or throw up the facade that he was fine and hope she left him be... sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't.

But one thing she picked up pretty quick was that on two certain days every year, January ninth and July fourteenth, Peter's mood became... dark, for the lack of a better term.

His patienace would be at an all time low, his usual joking banter was next to gone, instead replaced with a dark, brooding silence and when someone decided to pick a fight with Peter on either of those two days... she learned and saw that Peter's punches are not as controlled and pulled as much if at all, leaving whatever poor bastard that tired to pick a fight with Spider-man wishing they took on Batman instead.

"I'm going out" Peter said as he emerged from his room for the first time that day dressed in a black jacket, jeans and gray shoes, his face was blank but his eyes held an unexplainable saddness in them and if Zatanna dared look deeper... rage.

"Really, where?" Zatanna said from her spot on the couch, dressed in a simple shirt with a 'I love Spidey' written on the front and a pair of black sweat pants with white rabbits on them.

"The Oblivion Bar..." Peter said as he made his way to the door "I'm meeting an old friend for a few drinks"

"Is it anyone I know?" Zatanna said with surprise, this was new.

On either of the two days, Peter prefered to be alone whenever possible. To hear that he was going to be hanging around someone today was shocking.

Peter paused at the door for a second before he spoke "No"

And with that, he opened the door and walked out, closing the door silently despite his less than cheerful attitude. Zatanna sighed at this before she settled back into her spot on the couch and reutned to watching the television.

 _'What is it about today and the other day that has him in such a bad mood?'_ Zatanna thought to herself as she watched another commercial for Oscorp come on.

 _"Hello, I'm Norman Osborn, and today, I'm going to show you how Oscorp can help save the world..."_

...

' _ **Mmm, so angry Parker, is it that time of the year already?'**_ The Void chuckled inside Peter's mind as he walked down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

 _'Shut up'_ Peter snapped in a agriavted tone.

 _ **'Ahh, it is!'**_ the Void cooed ' _ **Which day is it? The birthday or the death day-'**_

"I said..." Peter growled out as he came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk as dozens of people passed him "Shut. Up"

 _ **'Hmm... so it's her birthday'**_ the Void said with a dark laugh.

Peter gritted his teeth before he resumed walking to the Oblivion Bar, mindful to keep his temper under control. Not an easy task when you have something like the Void whispering in your head, taunting you. Which was why Peter wasn't swinging to the bar even though it'd be faster than walking, or even using magic. He especially didn't want to be using magic in his current state of mind. It was like what Zatanna said when she began his lessons, it was never a good idea to start dabbling in the mystic arts when your head wasn't clear and focused.

 _ **'Oh and your mind was the very definition of clear and focus before, wasn't it?**_ ' the Void teased from within Peter's mind.

Peter did his best to ignore the Void as he made his way through the bustling city that was Manhattan, his mind slowly trekking back to his old reality, to what he lost. Peter was so engrossed in his own thoughts, that he barely noticed people starting to run in the other direction, screaming over the sounds of approaching sirens... and gun fire.

'Oh now what?' Peter thought with annoyance as he quickly entered an alley and activated his suit's systems and waited impatiently as it quickly began to form up from under his clothes and spread across his body. After a few seconds, Peter's suit was fully formed and ready and he leaped into the air and shot a web line out and headed towards the source of the disturbance, his anger growing with each passing second.

Peter landed on a lamp post and eyed the cause of panic with narrowed eyes.

"Where is the Spider!" the Rhino roared as he lifted a partially destroyed cab over his head and threw it towards several police officers, forcing them to scatter or risk being crushed.

' _I'm right here you over sized prick'_ Peter thought darkly as he shot a web line into the air and swung towards Rhino, a venom blast at the ready.

"Yo boss, what's the word?" the voice of Miles Morales spoke up next to Peter causing him to blink and suddenly find himself back in his owl reality.

Peter glanced at his long dead protégé with wide eyes as the young spider powered teen pointed towards Rhino's approaching form "Give him the good old leap out of the way or try that trick from that movie with the robot walker things on that ice planet?"

"Miles?" Peter said with surprise before he suddenly found himself swinging through the air... and a cab flying right towards him while his spider-sense flared "Dammit"

The cab slammed into Peter's body, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to accidently discharge his Venom blast into a a nearby building's window, shattering the glass and causing the people inside to scream in terror.

 _'Gotta get my head in the game'_ Peter thought as he slammed into the ground with the taxi still on top of him.

Peter could faintly hear the rhino's voice as Peter pushed the taxi off him with a grunt.

"Hah, not so fast now are ya web creep?" the Rhino grinned as he watched Spider-man climb back to his feet, his lenses narrowed at him.

"Rhino... you picked the wrong day to pick a fight with me" he hissed out angrily.

Rhino smirked at this "Ooh, I'm scared from big bad spider... hehehe- I'll crush you!"

The Rhino then charged towards Peter with his horn at the ready, asphalt cracking and tearing with every footfall the Rhino made as he charged towards Spider-man. Peter watched the Rhino closing in on him with narrowed eyes before he did something that took the Rhino by surprise. Instead of leaping out of the way... Peter charged right towards him with both his fists crackling with his Venom blasts.

' _ **Now that's more like it Petey...'**_ The Void chuckled as it felt Peter tap into the Web of Life, enhancing his abilities and causing the Venom blasts in his hands to grow to look more like a miniature lighting storm in his hands.

Peter and Rhino collided with one another in a titanic boom that sent shockwaves through the street. Windows shattered, the ground cracked and what sounded like an artillery gun going off echoed through the block as Peter slammed his fist right into Rhino's face, creating a small electrical explosion. The Rhino's head snapped to the side, the exposed part of his face burning slightly before he regained his bearings and slammed his fist into Spider-man's face, creating a small shockwave that sent the arachnid based hero stumbling back a few feet, but no farther.

"What the hell?" Rhino said in surprise, normally a punch that hard would have sent the wall crawler flying...

Peter shook his head before he returned his attention back to the taller man with a dark grin under his mask, his eyes and veins glowing brightly with the energy of the Web of Life "Oh yeah, you've never gone up against me when I'm using it"

"Using what-" Rhino began before Spider-man leaped and sent another punch into his face, this one stronger than the last and caused Rhino to stumble back before another punch into his mid-section caused him to double over in actual pain _'He's never punched me this hard before!'_

Peter momentarily paused in his assault on Rhino was he suddenly saw Miles standing on top of a heavily cocooned Rhino with a wide grin under his slightly damaged mask.

"So, dose this get me any points on joining the League one day?"

Peter blinked and the image was gone, replaced with Rhino's fist flying right into his face.

 **KOOOOM!**

'...Ow' Peter thought as his vison briefly went dark before it cleared and he was staring up at the sky as Rhino approached him with a scowl.

"You've gotten stronger and tougher Spider, but I'm still stronger than you" Rhino bellowed as he came to a stop before Spider-man as he slowly rose back to his feet.

The former Russian enforcer raised his hands over his head with a dark snarl on his face "Now I'll crush you!"

He brought his fists down, intent on crushing Spider-man once and for all before both his hands were suddenly stopped dead cold by Spider-man's. Rhino's eyes widened at this as Spider-man stared up into his face, his arms shaking slightly as he contended with Rhino's raw physical strength with his own heightened strength.

"Rhino..." Spider-man said in a dark voice "Your a few leagues below anything that could crush me..."

And with that, Peter shrugged Rhino's fists away, causing the taller man to stumble forward right into a Venom blast powered fist, enhanced further by the chaotic and tantric energies flowing through Peter's body.

 **WRA-KWOOOOOOM!**

The force of the impact caused Rhino's armor to dent and crack and sent the towering villain flying through the air until he slammed into a destroyed police cruiser. The Russian national shook his head with a pained groan and looked up in time to see Spider-man descending on him with both of his fists raised and his venom blasts glowing like a miniature electrical sun.

"Вот, дерьмо" Rhino muttered with wide eyes before Spider-man's fists slammed down on top of him, creating a blinding explosion that engulfed both him and Spider-man.

…

 _"Hey Peter, can I ask you a question?" Miles said as he and Peter stood on a nearby rooftop and watched the police load Rhino into a specialized transport that'd take him to the Raft._

 _"Sure thing kiddo" Peter said with a chuckle as he rubbed his side, Rhino got a kick in earlier and Peter swore he felt a rib crack._

 _"Have you ever gotten flak for kicking the crap out of a rhino? You know, because their on the endangered species list?" Miles asked with a snicker._

 _"Nope" Peter said with a laugh "Mainly because that wasn't a rhino we fought, but an inbred Russian were-unicorn"_

 _Miles broke out into a laugh at that "Oh god, I gotta remember that one next time we face him. I can already see his face"_

 _Peter grinned at this before he heard his phone rang and he quickly pulled it out, frowning at the crack on the screen before he hit the answer button "Yellow pretty lady, how's it going being the greats woman in New York?"_

 _Aunt May chuckled at this "I'm doing fine Peter, I was just calling to make sure if Miles is still coming over to help me and Jessica get Rachel's party ready"_

 _"He's on his way now Aunt May" Peter said as he glanced down at the transport as it drove off with a police escort "He was just helping me bag a rhino over by Soho"_

 _"Well I do hope he's okay, while you are a great mentor Peter, I hope you taught him to not try and directly fight that man head on like you've done in the past" Aunt May said in a accusing tone._

 _"No, no, I made sure he kept out of Rhino's reach the entire time and his focus on me" Peter said._

 _"What'd she say?" Miles asked, unable to hear the conversation between his mentor and his Aunt._

 _"That I'm not passing on my bad habits" Peter grinned before he waved the younger boy away "get going Miles, Julia and her 'charming' husband are bringing Rachel by my Aunt's later tonight and she needs help getting the surprise party ready"_

 _"On it!" Miles said with a salute as he leaped off the building and shot a web line out to swing on "Gotta stop by my house to get her present while I'm at it"_

 _"he's on his way now" Peter said with a fond smile as he watched the young teen swing through the air._

 _"Well here's hoping he'll be here soon, I want everything ready when Rachel gets here" Aunt May said before the sound of a doorbell went off in the background "Ah, that'll be Mattie and Ben now"_

 _"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll stop by later after my meeting with the League" Peter said as he made his way to the edge of the building he was on._

 _"I'll see you soon, oh and do tell Clark thank you for the cookies his mother sent me, they were quite lovely" his Aunt said._

 _Peter laughed at this "No problem, though I think she sent them because she's hoping you'll send her more of those wheat cakes of yours"_

 _"Well if that was the plan, she succeeded" his Aunt laughed as Peter leaped into the air and shot a web line out and swung off into the city..._

...

Peter was dragged out of the memory by the sound of his suit's commlink going off. Peter sighed irritably as he answered the hail.

 _"Spider-man"_ Batman's vice echoed through Peter's commlink.

"What is it?" Peter asked in a irritated tone, ignoring the pained moans that Rhino was now emitting.

The Dark knight paused, likely unprepared for the sudden hostility in the Queen's born hero's tone before he resumed speaking "Weapons Master broke out of Iron Heights, Wonder Woman, Flash and green Lantern have engaged him, they could use some help. He's more heavily armed and armored than usual"

Peter was silent for a moment before he took a deep calming breath "Have Cyborg jump me there..."

" _Spider-man… Peter_ " Bruce said in a voice that wasn't as gruff as usual " _Are you fine?"_

"What's it to you?" Peter snapped.

 ** _'Aww, the big bad Bat asking if your fine'_ ** the void whispered in Peter's ear ' ** _If only he knew... hehehehehe'_**

" _I now that you and I aren't on the best of terms sometimes... but if you do need to talk, I'll listen"_ Bruce stated.

Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes at this "Yeah, I'm sure. just have Cyborg Boom me there already"

 _"Understood_ " Batman responded, his usual gruff demeanor back up " _Stand by"_

Peter grunted at this before he changed his call to Julia and his tone grew more gentle "Hey Julia..."

 _"Peter... I just saw the report on the news. You okay?_ " Julia asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peter sdaid before he glanced back at Rhino as the police moved in to secure him "I'm... I'm not gonna be able to show up for out meeting-"

 _"It's fine, I understand Peter"_ Julia said with a sigh " _I really do... just promise me you'll be okay"_

"I will..." Peter said sadly as a Boom tube opened up before him "Look, I swear to you I'll make it up to you... I promise"

Julia was silent for a moment before she spoke, a sob just barely held back in her voice _"I know you will, even if I tell you not to, you'll still do it... you dumb well meaning ass"_

Peter smiled sadly at this "You know me Julia... always trying to do my best"

And with that, the call ended and he stepped into the portal, his anger growing and the Void's amusement increasing with every second.

 _ **'Hahahahaha, I feel bad for any other poor bastard that decides to pick a fight with you today!'**_

...

"That wasn't too bad all things considered" Hal said as he, Barry and the recently arrived Spider-man all exmained the damaged block while Diana helped the local authories with clearing debries for emergency services.

"Yeah, no one died... be we ever so lucky" Peter said as he stared at the destoyred cars and buildings with a hidden frown under his mask.

Barry and Hal both shared a glance at this before the scarlet speedster spoke "Yeah, that's... good"

"Yeah... it is" Peter bit out.

"Are you okay man?" Hal said as he took a step towards the spider powered man "You seem a little... tense, like tenser then Batman"

Peter's head turned slightly towards Hal before he returned to stairng at the devestation "Just... today's not a good day for me Hal..."

"Want to talk about it?" Barry said with a sympatheic expression.

"Honestly... no" Peter said as he glanced at the armored vehichle that Weapons Master was secured in "Has he talked yet?"

"Nope" Hal said with a shurg as he cupped his chin in thought "Thought me and Barry would give him the usual routine and if that didnt work, havine Diana whip out that lasso of her's and make him talk"

"Wait, can I be bad cop?" Barry asked.

"Flash, I'm the bad cop" Hal said with a smirk.

"You're always the bad cop" Barry said with a smirk.

"Bad cop goes against everything you are Flash" Hal said with a eye roll.

"Come on Lantern" barry pleased "This one time!"

"No" Hal said with a shake of his head.

"I'll do cleanup duty! I'll run to China for Chinese food!" Barry said in a desperate tone before Peter brushed passed them both with a growl that took both men by surprise.

"I'll do it..." Peter said as he began to walk towards the armored van.

Barry and Hal blinked at this before the Lantern spoke "Since when are you bad cop?"

"Since now" Peter snapped back, casuing Barry to wince.

"Yeaah... on second thought, I'm going to go help Diana" he said before he zoomed off to help with the debris moving.

Hal sighed at this as he took to the air and flew ahead of Spider-man "This should be fun..."

And he wasn't wrong, it'd be interesting to see how the usually go happy, joke cracking web head handled being the bad cop for a change instead of Hal or Batman and on a rare occassion Aquaman being it. After a few seconds, Hal touched down outside the van and used his ring to open the door to see the restrained form of Weapons Master sitting there with a scowl on his face. The first human Green Lantern idily noted Spider-man had come to a stop next to him and stared at the man in silence.

 _'Odd... he usually drops a joke by now, he's really taking this bad cop thing seriously_ ' Hal thought before he brushed it aside and focused on the criminal before him and Peter.

"I don't... feel well. I want out of here" Weapons Master said with a groan.

"And I want to get you out of here Weapons Master" Hal said as he folded his arms across his chest and gave the man a stern look "I want to turn you over to the authorities with a note: Compliments of the Justice LEague. But I can't"

"Why not?" Weapons Master asked with a frown.

At this, Hal smikred grimly at the man as he nodded towards the wall crawler "Because Spider-man here is pissed. You picked the wrong day to tick him off, having him to come all the way out here to deal with you. Honestly, it's a miracle that the man isn't beating your face in until it's mush, I know I would if I was in his posistion"

"What, him beat me to mush?" Weapons Master said with a snort as he took in Spider-man's appearance "And how are you gonna do that bug boy? Hang me upside down by a web?"

Spider-man didn't respond, instead he simply stared at Weapons Master with his lenses narrowed slihglty and his head quirked to the side. After a few moments, her turned to Lantern and spoke.

"Make sure no one can hear or see us" the wall crawler said in a low, surprisingly dark tone.

Hal was taken back by the latter oozing in the man's voice but nodded as he created a opeque bubble around them. Weapons Master's eyes narrowed in confusion at this before he was suddenly sized by the collar by Spider-man.

"What the hell?" he said with surprise as he stared into the blank relfective lenses of Spider-man before he smirked "Oh, are you supposed to be bad cop while light bulb there is good cop? Please, the Flash would have better luck being intimidating then a guy that dresses like soemthing I crush under my boot"

"No..." Spider-man said with a slow shake of his head "Lantern's not the good cop... he's just hear to make sure no one sees or hear what I'm going to do to you..."

At this, Weapons Master's smirk fell as unease began to creep in "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to give you one, and only one chance to tell us who broke you out of Iron Heights, and why" Peter hissed as he pulled Weapons Master's face in until their noses were almost touching "Or your going to see just how unfriednly I can really be... today isnt a good day to test me you cheap Deathstroke knockoff"

"I... I ain't saying nothing" Weapons Master said in defiance etched on his face.

Peter simply stared at the man in tense silence while Hal shook his head "Really shouldn't have said that... nice knowing you pal"

At this, Weapons Master frowned and turned towards Lantern "What do you mean by that- AGGGH!"

Weapons Master was cut off by Spider-man unsheating his stinger and cutting it across the man's face, taking Hal by surprise.

Hal took a step forward at this "Whoa Webs, that's a little-"

 **"Quiet!"** the wall crlawer snapped, casuing Hal to freeze in his tracks while Peter turned his gaze towards Weapons Master "You better start talking, you have five minutes left to talk and two minutes after that before you a dead man"

Weapons Master's eyes widened at this "W-What? What do you mean?"

Spider-man replied by holding up his stonger, still dripping a little blood on the tip "Just a little venom that I can make, real nasty too"

"H-How nasty?" Weapons Master said as sweat began to form on his brow as his eyes darted back and forth between Spiuder-man's masked face and the stinger.

"Well..." Spider-man said as he retracted the stinger and folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at the armored man "I could bore you with the long scientific details but considering you'll be dead before I even get a third of the way through, I'll give you the abridged version"

He then leaned in towards Weapon Master, his red lenses narrowed until they were slits and his voice grew even darker, almost animalistic and for a second, both hal and Weapons Master swore that the shadows around the three of them grew even darker.

"Spiders, contrary to popular belief don't drink the blood of their prey, no instead they inject their food with a speclaized enyzyme in their venom that begins to break down the prey's internal organs, liqifying it so they can drink it with a small little 'feeding tube' for all intents and purproses. Granted that's not what it's really called, but you look too dumb to even pronounce the word" Spider-man said as he quirked his head to the side "Right now, my Venom is curculating through your body, it's in every vein and artery by now and let me guess, your starting to feel a little warm right now, aren't you?"

"M-Maybe..." Weapons Master said as he began to sweat even more.

Spider-man nodded at this "Good, that means in the next two minutes your going to start to feel an odd pain in your chest cavity, that's your lungs and heart being slowly browken down, into something almost like jelly... mmm, jelly"

Weapons Master paled at this as he didn find it a little harder to breath now.

"And not long after that, you'll start to feel pain in your head, like someone split it open with a ax" Spider-man chuckled darkly at this as he spoke in a low cold whisper "But we both know what it is by this point, right?"

"Spidey-" Hal began before a single glance from the wall crlawer shut him up.

After seeing that Hal wasn't going to say anything spider-man returned his glare to the now shaking Weapons Master "The point is Weapons Master, you are still alive as your internal organs start to break down one by one, and let me tell you, while it seems quick, those few minutes are going to feel like hours to you even as your brain slowly falls apart... and you want to know the best part?"

"W-What?" Weapons Master asked in a shaking voice as he found it difficult to breath as his chest began to hurt and he felt a faint throb in the back of his head begin to grow.

"After your organs are goo... you'll still somehow be alive for another three minutes, slowly dying in agony" Spider-man whispered darkly before he pulled back and stared down at the man "Unless, of course... you tell us what we want to know. Do that, and I'll give you the anti-venom... assuming there's anything left to save by that point, your lungs should be halfway gone by now"

"Your bluffing..." weapons Master said in a shaky voice as his breathing began to grow more hagged, his skin turning pale "Y-You wouldn't kill me"

At this, Spider-man's laugh turned dark and cold "Oh, says who?"

"T-The Ju-Justice League... d-doesn't k-k-kill" Weapons Master forced out as he stuggled to breath.

Peter blinked at this before he shrugged "You do realize it'll be our word, against whoever discovers what I've done, right? Some random corner, against the word of us, the Justice League"

Weapons Master stared at Spider-man with large terrified eyes as the man turned away and glanced at a equally silent Green Lantern.

"Lantern, tell the news that when we tried to question Weapons Master, he activated some sort of device that killed him, turned his insides to mush. There was nothing we could do..." Spider-man said before he glanced back at the petrified Weapons Master "You sure you want to keep trying to call my bluff? By my count you have forty seconds left before your beyond the help of my anti-venom"

Weapons Master began to shake in horror as Spider-man stared at him with those large unmoving lenses while Green Lantern looked torn between wanting to say something and keeping quiet. Finally, Spider-man shrugged as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Have it your way-"

"It was Graves!" the man shouted as he made to get up before he collapsed to the ground in a heap "H-He called himself Graves..."

"Thirty two seconds and counting, keep going" Spider-man said as he turned back towards Weapons Master and came to crouch by the man's head with his lenses narrowed.

"He d-didn't want me to build w-weapons... just wanted to know how to hurt you... each of y-you..." Weapons Master said as he looked up pleadingly at Spider-man "P-Please... d-don't let me die... p-please!"

Spider-man didin't respond as he stared down at Weapons Master before suddenly he shrugged "Sounds good enough to me"

And with that, the unbearable heat, the tight chest pain and difficultly breathing all suddenly vanished, leaving Weapons Master lying there in confusuion. The man blinked in surprise before he look up at Spider-man with surprise.

"W-What-" he began before his mouth was webbed shut.

"Magic..." Peter chuckled as he held up his hand and a small flare formed in it "Comes in handy when your making a guy think he's slowly dying by manipulating his senses, oh and you be on edge and freaking out to begin with. The mind can be a cruel mistress, can't she?"

At this, Hal broke out into a laugh "Ah man, you even had me fooled fo ra second there spidey, damn!"

Peter chuckled as he stood up and nodded towards the man "So, you still want Flash to be the bad cop?"

"Hell no!" Hal said as he dropped the barrier to see Flash and Wonder Woman standing their with preplexed faces "You can be bad cop any time"

"I take it he talked?" Diana said as he peeked over Peter and Hal's shoulders to see Weapons Master lying on the ground with web over his mouth and a small cut on his cheek.

"Oh he sang" Hal said as he threw a thumb towards Peter "Turns out our Freindly Neighborhood Spider-man got himself a dark side"

"Trust me Lantern, you haven't seen my dark side" Peter said with a grim laugh "Not even close"

"Something tells me I don't want to" Hal said with a snort.

"Who broke him out?" Flash asked as he looked back and forth between the two men.

"Someone named Graves" Peter said with a shurg "Name mean anything to you?"

Barry frowned at this "No..."

"I don't recongize it either" Diana said with a troubled expression on her face.

...

"The Weapons Master, the Key, Rhino and now Scarecrow, the Scavenger, Captain Cold, Scorpion, the Cheetah... there've been over a dozen reports of our enemies being attacked, tortured and interrogated by someone named Graves" Batman said as he looked at the holographic images before he turned his attention to the rest of the League.

"And a guy kicking our enemies collective asses is a problem why?" Green Lantern asked in a bored tone.

"I don't like sharing my baddies... their mine to torment" Peter grumbled as he sat in his chair and studied the images.

"It's a problem because Graves knows everything about us" Cyborg stated as he stared at the images he was projecting.

"Everything like what?" Lantern scoffed.

"Our weaknesses Lantern" the man replied.

Hal frowned at this "What weaknesses?"

"Graves knows the Flash doesn't like working outside of the law because he's a police officer" Cyborg said as he shut off the projection of their enemies "He even knows about his relationship with Patty Spivot"

"Who's Patty Spivot?" Hal asked with confusion as he turned towards the Flash.

"Someone I work with in the crime lab" Barry answered.

Hal looked surprised by this "You never told me you were seeing anyone"

Barry gave the man a dry stare "Because you hit on my last date five minutes after we sat down for dinner"

"And that Hal, is why I never go on double dates with you" Peter said with a snort ' _Then again, half the women I've dated wouldn't give him the time of day... don't know if I should be proud that I can have that kind of affect on women or worried'_

It was than that Victor brought up another image, this time of two people, a man and a woman both dressed in Native America attire "Graves knows about the woman on the apache reservation who Diana visits every month"

Peter blinked in surprise at this before he turned towards Diana "I thought you were going to... visit you mother"

Diana adverted her gaze at this "I do... but I also visit her too. she's a friend... like Steve"

"Huh... okay then" Peter said, a little shocked to find out that Diana was that close to someone ' _She's never mentioned her before...'_

"Graves also knows that Batman doesn't trust anyone on this team" Cyborg stated.

"I'm shocked" Peter said with a eye roll.

"We all are Webs" Hal said with a snort.

It was than that Superman spoke "Graves doesn't know everything. Batman trusts me"

Peter just barely managed to hold back his laughter, but the rest of the League saw it regardless. Superman's eyes narrowed at this "something you'd like to say Spider-man?"

"No, no, I'm good" Peter said as he barely managed to hold his composure ' _If you think Bat's trust you Supes… you might wanna avoid anymore hits to the head for a while'_

It was than that Lantern had several green lamps form around Superman, casting the man in a bright light as the first human Lantern of Earth spoke "I'd like to say I trust you Superman, but I don't know a thing about you. You seem like a nice guy. You say the right things when you do talk... mostly. But your always floating behind us"

"He's observing" Cyborg chimed in "That's what a reporter does"

"Superman's a reporter?" Flash said with surprise while Aquaman's face contorted into a scowl.

"I don't like reporters" the ocean monarch said.

Barry gave Superman a look of unease "You don't write about us do you?"

"Batman's got that look on his face again" Hal said as he noticed the dark knight's expression "You already knew all this, didn't you?"

"Superman and I work together outside of this team" Batman said.

"Except I don't steal his girlfriends" Superman said with a smirk.

 _'Funny how he makes it sound like he could if he tried'_ Peter thought with a snort before he felt his spider-sense tingle ever so slightly, causing him to frown and began looking around _'The heck was that... also is it getting colder in here?'_

"That's funny Superman" Hal said as he stood up and stared at the two heroes while Flash, Wonder Woman and Superman came to stand behind him, each with questioning looks on their faces "But you still haven't answered the Flash's question. Do you write about us?"

"He doesn't" cyborg interjected before things could possibly escalate.

"So you already know this too Cyborg?" Hal said with a frown.

"If it can be found on a computer, it can be found in my head" the cybernetic hero said with a sigh Your email. your credit score... which is trash"

"Your worse than the Martian" Hal said with an eye roll.

"If I could unplug, I would, but unlike you I can't take my costume off" Cyborg said in a grave tone.

"So, some of us know each other's secrets, and some of us are still in the dark" Diana said as her gaze briefly drifted to Peter's form.

"How are we supposed to be a team if our enemies know more about us then we do?" Aquaman asked skeptically.

"Hey Cyborg, did you forget to pay the heating bill again?" Peter said as his spider-sense increased in intensity as he sensed someone on the tower just as the lights went out and the air grew even colder before emergency lights switched on.

"What is it Cyborg?" Batman said in a tense tone.

"Someone just used Steve Trevor's access code to the satellite" Victor said as he scanned the room.

"He's never been up here before, why's he here now?" Peter asked with confusion.

"And since when does he have access to the tower?" Barry asked.

"In case someone tried to force one out of him. I designed it to trigger a silent alarm" Cyborg said as he tired to access the cameras to see who it was "Trevor's trying to warn us-"

"A warning? I should've suspected he wouldn't give up. But no warnings will help you" a dark echoing voice said suddenly, causing the League to follow the voice to it's source.

The League turned to see a single individual, a man with pale scarred skin dressed in a dark cloak with the hood up and red armored gauntlets on his arms by the window, gazing down at the planet below "It's no wonder you're oblivious to the tragedies that befall us. You can't see anything bad happening way up here... at least not yet"

"So I'm guessing your Graves?" Peter said as he eyed the man with narrowed eyes.

Graves didn't respond as he kept staring down at the earth before he put an armored hand on the glass "The world thinks you are Gods watching over them. But your not Gods. I've met gods"

"Same, I'm on a team with one even" Peter said as arcs of his venom blast danced between his fingers as the rest of the League stood tense and at the ready "Funny, he never mentioned meeting you"

"What have you done with Steve?" Diana asked in a low tone, her hand drifting to her sword's handle.

"Even after the Hell his life has become, he still won't betray you" Graves said, unconcerned with Diana's growing anger "I suppose it's out of some misguided sense of loyalty. Or love"

Graves then turned towards the League, showing his face. It didn't look human, in fact it looked like that of some sort of demon and on his chest was the face of another person, this one looked like a woman.

"I can understand that" he said as what looked like a face of a little girl formed on his arm as some sort of blue energy raced off his body, almost like lightning.

Diana drew her sword and leaped at Graves with a yell "What have you done with Steve?!"

Graves growled at Diana's approaching form before suddenly demonic like apparitions erupted from his body and attacked Wonder Woman "You'll never know Wonder Woman"

Diana let out a pained scream as the ghostly figures flew through her and her body began to whiter.

"Di!" Peter shouted in horror as Superman suddenly caught her and looked down at her withered form in shock.

"wonder Woman?" he said as he watched Diana let out a silent, pained scream.

"Take him!" Batman yelled as Peter lunged at Graves with a roar that sounded more inhuman then anything he's ever heard him emit... for a long time now.

"What pain do you carry Spider-man" Graves said in a haunting voice as another demonic apparition emerged from him "What loss rests within your soul?"

"Why don't you find out!" Peter yelled as he sent a punch towards Graves before the apparition lunged at Peter and flew right though him.

Peter let out a pained scream as he collapsed to his knees as the specter flew through him, leaving a cold empty feeling inside of him. Peter vaguely heard and saw the rest of the League attack Graves before he attacked them in the same way he attacked Diana and Peter himself. The wall crawler gritted his teeth as he struggled to get back up before he was suddenly met with the image of Rachel looking down at him with a sad expression on her face.

 _"Why... why didn't you stop that bad man from hurting me... why?"_

After that, everything went dark as Norman's laugh echoed through Peter's mind...

 **HEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHA!**

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Nightmares and Graves...


	65. Failures of the past revealed part 2

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **DannyPhantom619** : Graves dosent know it yet, but he just awoken something in Peter that should have stayed buried.

 **Tom2011** : Parker freakin Luck, that's why.

 **MalignatSilhouette** : This arc won't be the first time we'll see 'Dark Peter', there's a reason he's on the Justice League Dark aside from the fact it'd be awesome.

 **CRUDEN** : Oh yeah. As the story moves forward the Void will appear more and more often. The reason why that is, and why it didnt crop up as often before will be slowly revealed as the story goes.

 **Guest** : Not this arc, but we'll be seeing the Void crop up again and actively help out like in the last arc very soon.

 **darthwolf** : No Julis won't be helping the League this time around. Norman's reappearnce outside of flashbooks will be the next arc after this, when the League is dealing with Cheetah and Superman and Wonder Woman's romance begins, he'll be facing off against Norman again.

 **Shocknawe425** : No, they won't be learning about the previous timeline until Darkseid War.

 **superpierce** : Guess, I've left plenty of clues throughout the story up until now, little snippets here and there.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yes she is but unless she's activley trying to do any harm to Peter, like try and shrink down and carwl inside his head and stab his brain, he won't know that she's evil. His reasons are a bit of both along with a few others.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : It might be ambitious but I'm close to 1100 reviews already and we're not even a third of the way through the story, I think I can pull it off. If I was to place Peter's magical skills on a scale at the moment, 1 being beginner and 10 being the levels of Dr. Fate and Doctor Strange, I'd say he's at a 2.9 at the moment. But he'll grow as the story goes on. No the shadowy stalker isn't connected to the Black Spider, we'll find out more abut it the closer we get to Trinity War and Forever Evil. Yes, they will. Yes Peter's considered trustworthy, but the events of this arc will show just how little they do know about the Web head. No his Spider-sense doesn't work in that he can detect a traitor. We'll see the Justice League Dark again soon and there will be a fight between Thor and Superman before this story ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 _Peter struggled to climb to his feet as Norman stood in front of him with Rachel in his grip, a razor bat being held to her throat but Kraven's wife made moving near impossible._

 _It also didn't help that she just spent the last few minutes slamming his head into the floor until it cracked both the concrete and his skull._

 _Norman smirked at the sight of Peter's beaten form before he noticed Rachel was shaking "Aww do be sad little Rachel, he'll be fine. Spidey here is just resting, hehehehe…"_

 _Rachel fought back a sob as the razor bat trailed over her throat, causing her to whimper as Norman's grip on her tightened. The Green Goblin than glanced back down at Peter and smirked as he noticed something interesting about the man._

 _"You okay there Spidey? Looks like your wounds are having a hard time healing, even with your little pet inside you speeding the process up" Norman grinned as Peter raised his head towards Norman with a dark glare on his face "Uh-oh, someone's mad..."_

 _"Let my daughter go you fucking prick!" Julia yelled as she struggled to get out of Kraven's hold before he took his knife and drove it even further into her shoulder, causing her to let out an agonized scream as the blade tore apart muscle and sliced through nerves._

 _"MOMMA!" Rachel cried out before Norman placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as he kept his gaze on Peter's dark eyes._

 _"Interesting, I figured your little pet would be out by now, trying to rip me apart" Norman said with a contemplative look on his face "In fact, I'm a bit surprised with how eak you and Julia over there seem to be... why is that I wonder?"_

 _Peter growled as he tried to move before Kraven's wife jammed her heel into the back of his head, forcing it back to the bloodied ground._

 _"Down little spider..." she grinned darkly._

 _Norman laughed at this before his eyes darted over to another corner in the room, where a ritual sacrifice was set up to resurrect the famed Hunter... by sacrificing the likes of Madam Web... Mattie Franklin... Jessica Drew... Miles Morales... Kaine._

 _"I must say, it wasn't easy gathering them for this" Norman said with a nod towards the bodies "That sister of yours, Jessica. She put up one hell of a fight, so much so that I had to step in and take her out when it looked like Kraven's brood wouldn't be able to pull it off"_

 _"Something I will speak to them about when we are done here Goblin..." Kraven said in a low voice as his gaze flickered to where his children laid, beaten and bloodied from their fight with Peter and Julia only minutes before the newly resurrected Kraven and his wife intervened._

 _"I'm sure" Norman said as he glanced back down at Rachel "Tell me Parker, whose powers does she have? The mother or the father's?"_

 _"Let me go... and I'll tell you..." Peter gritted out as he glared up at Norman with more rage then the older man has ever seen in him "While I tear you apart!"_

 _"Ooh, so tempting" Norman chuckled._

 _Peter snarled as he tried to get back up only for his head to be slammed back into the ground, causing Rachel to whimper as Norman watched with a calm but amused expression on his face._

 _"Tell me Parker, how long have we been doing this little dance? What sixteen years now?" Norman said with a shake of his head._

 _"What's it matter?" Peter growled out._

 _"Well it's just in all the years that we've known each other, you never once did thank me" Norman said with a slight shrug._

 _"Thank you for what?!" Peter demanded as he tried to move but the boot digging into the back of his head was making it difficult._

 _"For giving you everything you have" Norman grinned "After all, it was my research into spiders, and the tampering of their genetic code that gave you your powers. Powers which have allowed you to obtain this life, pitiful as it is"_

 _"The only thing... you ever gave me Norman... the only thing I owe you, was a reason to hate pumpkins and the colors green and purple" Peter hissed darkly, the Void oddly silent within his mind._

 _Norman hummed at this before he smirked "Well, it seems that I'm going to have to remind you then, that your life is only possible, the things you have are only there, because of me! And I'll start by proving that with little Rachel here..."_

 _And with that, Norman stabbed his razor bat into Rachel's throat and dragged the serrated blade across her neck, opening it up and having blood pour from the child and on to the floor._

 _Julia and Peter stared in absolute horror before the girl's mother let out an agonized scream_

 _"NOOO!"_

...

Batman let out a pained groan as he slowly began to push himself back to his as the memory of his parents murder flashed through his mind's eye in painfully perfect detail.

"Wake up" he gritted out as he made it to his knees "Get it out of your head"

The Darknight glanced at his teammates and saw that many of them were entrapped in some sort of crystal or ice like material. Batman made to help them when the image and echo of the gun shots fired by Joe Chill went off, casuing him to pause breifly before he tightened his fists and took a deep breath as he called upon every bit of mental training he went through in his younger years.

"Bury it Bruce" he said in a pained growl before he focused his attention on the tallest and largest ice like crystal structure.

At the top of it was Superman, his body like most of the others looking liek that of some sort of whitered skeletal figure. Bruce's eyes narrowed at the sight as he drew a re-enforced batarang from his belt and threw it towards Superman, aiming for the ice like material just below the Man of steel, hoping that the substance was as fragile as it looked and that the alien hero's weigth will help break and free him. Bruce watched as his batarang tore through the ice, breaking it like a bullet through glass and freed the Man of Steel. Superman fell to the ground with a heavy thud, his body already begining to return to it's natural state, or as natural of a state as man of his biology could get.

"Superman?" Bruce said as he kneeled down next to the disoriented hero.

"When those spirits passed through me... I watched my father have a heart attack again" Superman said in a pained voice as tears fell from his eyes "I couldn't save him"

It was than that the other heroes began to recover, the first being Green Lantern as he held his head in his hand as he used his ring to peel the crystal like substance off him "My dad's plane... it crashed"

"What did those things do to us?" Flash asked in a groggy tone as Aquaman helped him to his feet.

Batman was silent for a moment as his mind raced over their encounter with Graves and what his powers did to them. After a few seconds he came to a plausible conclusion as he approached Spider-man's still prone form.

"Graves spirits seem to feed off misery" the dark knight stated as he made to grab Peter's shoulder before suddenly the wall crawler's hand seized his arm in a almost bone crushing grip. The Dark Knight grunted at the feeling and sound of his suit's gauntlets cracking under Peter's iron grip before he was suddenly relased as Peter let out a shudder as he slowly pushed himself back up.

"You okay?" Bruce asked as he saw Peter rub his head.

The Queens born vigilante said nothing at first, simply stairing at the ground with a hidden gaze under his mask. After several tense moments, Peter's head slowly turned towards Bruce, his masks lenses narrowed into thin red slits.

"Where. Is. He?" Peter said in a low growl.

"Gone" Bruce replied as Peter climbed back to his feet, arcs of his Venom blasts dancing across his agitated form.

"Do you know where?" Peter questioned as his hands tightned into fists, fury burning through his body as the image of Rachel's last moments raced through his mind, as if he were still there.

Powerless... broken... defeated.

"What'd you see Webs?" Hal said as he glanced at the spider powered man and took note of his state, he's never seen the wall cralwer so... angry.

"It dosent matter" Peter snapped towards the intergalactic peace enforcer with such intensity in his tone Hal actually flinched in response.

"Where did Graves jump to Cyborg?" Bruce said as he glanced at the younget member of the team.

Cyborg synced back with the tower's systems and ran a quick scan before he frowned "He used the teleporters to get to Washington D.C.. He's at a house belonging to Tracey Trevor"

Diana's eyes narrowed in rage at this "That's Steve's sister"

Peter was about to sya something before he was suddelny stooped by the Void appearing before him, a large dark grin on it's shadowy form.

 **"Uh-oh, looks like Steve is about to lose a sister to a crazed supernatural psycho... looks like you two are about to share a lot in common hmm?"** the Void giggled as it faded away as Peter gritted his teeth in anger as prepared to oepn a Boom Tube to tracey's home.

...

"You have lovely children Tracey" Graves said as he ran an amrored hand over the picture of Tracey with her two children and Steve at an air show they took a few months ago.

"They w-won't be home tonight" Tracey said in a frightned tone from her seat as she watched the man stare at photos of her family as he moved about the room.

"You're lying" Graves chuckled as he glanced at Tracey with amusement in his eyes "Next you'll beg me to take what I want and leave them be. You'll offer your own life instead. That's what any parent would do. That's what I would have done"

"What do you want?" Tracey asked as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"I want to make the grieving process easier for you" Graves said as he stared back at the photos of Tracey with her brother and hetr husand when he was still alive "We are judged after death, though most don't understand that judegment is not instantaneous"

Graves went silent at this as he stared out the window of Tracey's roomw ith a distant look on his eyes "There is a long line of souls waiting their turn. And they are inprisoned in a place... a place I found" "Most of those souls move on, above or below, but some of them are punished and reborn through one of four unhappy births. Becoming an Asura is one of those births. They are very powerful, but very haunted deities. They're consumed by wrath. Looked down on by the gods"

Graves shook his head at this, whisps of the spiritis energy leaking from his body before it dissapated in the air "The Asuras reunited me with my family. And together we will save the world from relying on false gods. Your brother will help me do that"

"Where is he?" Tracey yelled with growing fear as tears pooled in her eyes "Where's Steve?!"

Graves sighed at this as he began to take his seat across from Tracey as the spirirts began to emerge from his body and take form "I'm very sorry for this. Trully I am. I know how difficult it will be to lose your brother. I know what it's like to lose family. Mercifully, you won't have to watch yours suffer as I did"

It was than the spirirts took form and Tracey's breath hitched as she took in their appearnces. They looked liek that of a woman and two small children, a boy and a girl.

The girl who was sitting on Graves lap quirked her head in curiosity before she spoke in a low, haunting tone "Can we go yet daddy?"

Graves glanced at the small boy sitting next to him and his demeanor softened as he spoke in a low tone "In his final days Jason's young mind had been so mangiled by disease he didn't recongnize me. I'm not sure he even does now... I miss his smile"

It was than that a Boom tube opened up in the room and Graves's form shimmered and faded away just as the Justice League emerged fro the portal.

"Tracy" Diana said as she moved towards the woman's side while the rest of the League fanned out and searched the room for signs that Graves was still there.

"Did you see that shimmering? Graves just disappeared" Hal said as his ring failed to pick up Graves in the house and the neighborhood.

"Are you alright Tracy?" Diana said as she made to reach out towards the woman before she glanced up at Diana with rage in her tear stricken eyes.

"Why couldn't you have stayed away from Steve?" she demanded.

Diana was taken back by this "I..."

"You already broke his heart. Crushed his self-worth. But he still dedicated his life to you. He could already be d-dead because of you. My brother could be dead" she yelled out as she stood up from her seat and got right into Diana's face "You better bring him home. You bring Steve home or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!"

...

"She's just upset Wonder Woman" Flash said to the Amazonian princess several minutes later as they stood outside Tracy's home while the police blocked off the streets and Steve's sister was speaking to the police in regards to protection for her and her children.

"No, she's right Flash. This is my fault" Diana said with a shake of her head "I should have never let us get as close as we did"

"We'll find who has Steve Diana" Superman said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Before Diana could respond, Batman approached them with Peter standing silently behind him. Diana couldn't help the worry she felt when she took in Peter's form. She could see how tense his body was, the rage seemingly busting at the seams of his very being, threatening to erupt like a volcano.

 _'He hasn't said anything since we left the Watchtower._.. w _hat did Graves show him that made him like this?'_ Diana thought as Batman held up a book with the famous photo of the Justice League fighting Starro not long after they formed in the wake of Darkseid's invasion.

"His name is David Graves"

"Who's David Graves?" Hal asked with confusion.

"The author" Superman said as he glanced at the green cladded hero "We saved him and his family during Darkseid's invasion. Then he wrote the book about us"

"I didn't finish it" Hal said with an sheepish smile on his face.

Superman gave Hal a dry stare at this "but you know it catapulted us into the public's favor"

"Us kicking Darkseid's rocky ass did that" Hal said with a snort "Come on Superman, you sound like you admire this lunatic"

"As a writer I do" the man of Steel replied as Cyborg brought up holographic images of David Graves and his family from several years ago... including the last image of him seemingly terminally ill and on the verge of death.

"David Graves disappeared several years ago" Batman explained with a stony expression "After his wife and children died, everyone presumed he had too. He was terminal"

"With what?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time in what seemed like days to some of the others.

The Dark Knight glanced at Peter briefly before he spoke "According to the files, the doctors never identified the cause. They thought it was some form of cancer"

Peter grunted at this before he stared at Graves's photo "When I'm done with him... he'll wish it killed him too"

This, took several of the Leaguers back.

"Uh, what do you mean by that Webs?" Flash asked nervously as Peter instead of replying, silently glared at David's photo.

"I have his last know address" Cyborg said as he pulled up a map of the American Northeast "A writing cabin in Maine"

And with that, Diana immediately turned on her heel and began to walk away, causing Batman to frown as he followed after her.

"Where are you going Wonder Woman?"

"To graves' cabin" she said in a cold tone as she prepared to fly away "I'm going to find him, I'm going to cut off his head, and I'm going to bring Steve home"

This, sent alarm bells off in Bruce's head, he already had one potential problem brewing with Peter's growing and violent mood, the last thing he needed was Wonder Woman of all people experiencing the same problem, but far more likely to act on it.

"This is a League mission not a Wonder Woman one" Bruce said with narrowed eyes "And we don't cut off anyone's head"

"I do. And the more you hold me back, the more likely Steve's already dead" Diana growled before she felt Bruce place a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"This wasn't just an attack on you" Bruce stated.

Diana took a deep breath at this "I need to do this myself. I can't risk Steve's life"

Bruce was about to say something before Hal stepped in and, in the Dark Knight's opinion, made the whole situation worse by opening his mouth.

"So you don't trust us to help?" he said with annoyance as he constructed a bubble around Diana, trapping her "Steve's important to all of us Wonder Woman"

"Since when" Diana said as she placed a fist against the surface of the bubble, her rage growing and her patience shortening.

"Since we know how much he means to you. You might not say it, but we all know why you cut it off... even if you didn't want to" Hal said.

Diana was silent for a moment before she spoke in a low dangerous tone "Let me out of here Lantern"

"Don't be stubborn as me" Hal said with a shake of his head "Graves took us all down wonder Woman. You need back up"

Diana slowly looked over her shoulder at Hal with narrowed eyes and spoke in a more forceful tone "Let me out of here"

Hal's eyes narrowed at this "No"

Before he or Batman could react, she suddenly backhanded the bubble and Hal away with a snarl, sending the Lantern flying down the street and into several cars before he and the car he hit slammed into a tree, cracking the bark and causing several branches and dozens of leaves to fall off. The Flash quickly raced over to Hal as he shakily got back on his feet while numerous people who came out earlier at the sight of the Justice League and a few news crews began to record what was happening.

"You okay?" Barry asked as Hal shook his head to regain his bearings.

"Did you see that?" one man said as he recorded the event "Wonder Woman kicked Green Lantern's ass!"

Hal felt anger and annoyance swell up inside him at this as he glared at Diana's approaching form "Like hell she did!"

He quickly pushed Barry off himself and flew right into Diana, creating a small shockwave from the froe of their impact before he rammed a glove construct with several spikes on the knuckles into Diana's face. The force of the blow sent Diana flying back towards the ground as Hal formed numerous swords with his power ring.

"You've been dying for this haven't you?" Hal growled out.

Diana's eyes narrowed at this "This isn't going to bring me any pleasure... but I'm sure you've heard that before"

She then quickly drew her sword and sliced open a small but painful cut on Hal's chest, her enchanted blade cutting through the forcefield his ring created around himself and drawing both blood and a pained scream from Hal as she landed on the street with enough force to crack the pavement and shake the entire block. Diana raised her sword, intending to cut Hal again before Superman grabbed her sword by the blade and spoke in a forceful tone.

"Diana st-" he began only to be suddenly kicked in the face after Diana ripped her blade from his hands.

The force of her strike caused all the windows in both cars and houses for several blocks to crack or shatter as the Man of Steel was sent flyinf down the street and into the adjacent cul-de-sac.

"Aquaman! Flash! Get the civilians clear!" Batman shouted.

"this is crazy!" Flash said as he took off in a blur.

"Cyborg, Spider-man, get to Wonder Woman and-" Batman began before the cybernetic hero interrupted him.

"Batman we have a problem" Victor said in a grave tone "I don't know how he's doing it... but Graves is broadcasting this fight. It's on every station. Every computer. Every phone. The whole world is watching. I'm trying to scramble the signal but he's bounced it across a different satellites. It's going to take me a minute"

"We don't have a minute!" Batman yelled as he and Cyborg went to stop Diana's rampage along with a recovered Superman as Green Lantern grabbed Diana with a large robotic arm he created with his ring.

Peter meanwhile stood back as he watched the League rush to break up Diana's fight with Hal as the Void began to speak.

 **"You know where Graves is Petey… let's go, while the League is distracted"** the Void cooed in amusement as it's voice dropped to a low, dark whisper **"Find him and make him squeal like a pig for what he's done to you. Make him fall to you feet, begging you to end his torment and reunite him with his family. It wouldn't be hard. Just cast a quick teleportation spell and we'll be there before the others notice. We can take our time too... hehehehehehe"**

Peter grunted at this before Cyborg activated a Boom Tube and teleported Peter and the rest of the League away. Peter blinked as he and the League found themselves in what looked like some sort of cabin before Barry suddenly rushed between Diana and Hal before they could continue their fight

"Will you two please stop?!" he shouted in anger.

Diana narrowed her eyes at the scarlet speedster before she took in their surroundings and frowned "Where are we?"

"Graves writing cabin" Batman answered as Lantern constructed several large lights to better illuminate the living room they were in.

"Some cabin" Aquaman said as he gazed around the large multi story cabin with a snort 'This seems like the kind of place Bruce would stay in...'

"The broadcast Batman-" Cyborg began before Batman turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"We'll deal with it later"

"No, we deal with everything now" Hal said as he glared at Diana "I was only offering to help!"

"I don't need help from someone who treats everything like a game" Diana snapped.

Hal scoffed at this "I bet you'd be singing a different tune if I crawled on walls and swung around on a web-"

 **"SHUT UP!"**

Everyone went silent as they turned to see Peter glaring at them with narrowed eyes before he was suddenly in Hal's face and spoke with a snarl "Right now, Trevor is being held hostage by some damn lunatic and might be on the verge of dying-" he then turned towards Diana and spoke in an equally furious tone "So can the superhero fight bullshit until after we find him, as a team. Is anything I said in any way unclear to anyone here?!"

Diana blinked in shock at the tone Peter spoke to her in, never in all her years that she's known the man has she ever heard him speak to her, to anyone like that before. After a few moments, Diana nodded as she lowered her sword.

"Agreed..." she said as she adverted her gaze from Peter's.

Hal sighed at this, suddenly feeling more tired than anything "Sure..."

Peter grunted at this before he went over to where Batman and Aquaman were, looking through some of Graves journals to see if they could find out what made Graves what he is and where he and Steve might be.

"I'm going to feel that for a while" Superman said as he rubbed the dark bruise on his cheek that Diana left when she kicked him earlier.

Diana frowned at this "Superman I was-"

"Worried. I get it" Superman said with a knowing look on his face "I get it. But we only want to help"

Hal scowled at this as he wandered over to where Flash was going through some of the papers and books on a desk "How come when I said that she wouldn't listen?"

"Superman's better with words than you" Flash said with a shrug as he scanned a book "And he's more charismatic. Smarter. Taller too"

"Sorry I asked" Hal said with annoyance.

"Here's what we've been looking for" Batman said as he stopped on a particular page in one of Graves last journal entries and scanned through it's contents before he noticed a nearby staircase and began to climb it with the League following close behind.

"What's you find Batman?" Peter asked.

"David Graves and his family were visiting Metropolis on a book tour when Darkseid attacked. Months later his wife started getting sick. Then his son. Then his daughter..." the Dark Knight revealed as he handed Peter the journal.

Peter went quite as he read the page while the League entered what looked like Graves's study with numerous maps on his desk and on one wall while the other had several large windows with the curtains drawn over them. Batman stopped at a window and pushed aside the curtain briefly and saw three headstones on a nearby hill "He buried them on the grounds. He fell ill shortly after"

"Says here the doctors couldn't figure out what he and his family got" Peter said as his eyes darted over the words "From what he and the doctors put together, they contracted something during the attack"

"So he blames us for the death of his family?" Diana said with a frown.

"It's awful what happened, it is, but why do we end up the scapegoat for every super-powered psycho out there?" Hal said with a eye roll.

"Cause I'm on this team and dammit Jameson will make sure it's our fault one way or another" Peter said as he flipped a page and his eyes narrowed at something in particular towards the bottom of the page.

"What if Graves is right Lantern?" Arthur said with a troubled look on his face "What if he was exposed to something?"

"Then others would have been" Superman said.

""So he's wrong?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

"He doesn't believe that" Batman said as he looked at a map of a section of the Himalayas "But he does believe in other things. He's spent his life researching the mysteries of the world. That's why he went to Mount Sumeru. He went to find his family. In the-"

"Valley of Souls" Peter finished as he closed the journal and dropped it back on Graves' desk.

"You've heard of it?" Batman said as he glanced at Peter.

"The guy that taught me how to fight, well fight better, mentioned it a few times" Peter said as his mind drifted back to his lessons with both Karnak and Rand "Only those that walk the line between death and life can find it"

"Sounds like a lively place..." Aquaman said with a sigh.

"How will we be able to find it?" Flash asked with a frown.

"Leave that to me" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window towards where Graves' family was buried.

"Well, we know where he's going" Superman said as he stepped forward before he glanced ay Cyborg "Think you can get us close?"

"Yeah, I can" Cyborg said with a nod as he entered the coordinates "Hope you all packed some thick coats and scarfs. It's going to be cold there"

And with that, the Justice League was boomed into the heart of the Himalayas.

...

"Ouch..." Karen said as she watched the fight that broke out between Wonder Woman and the rest of the Justice League dressed in a white tank top and grey yoga pants "Even I could feel that"

Karen was currently sitting in highly furnished penthouse suite that she had built on an island that she purchased a few years ago. she, along with her friend Helena had just returned from a less than stealer trip to Japan that involved the destruction of something she was hoping that could get her and Helena back to their Earth and had fighting a giant nuclear absorbing man that seemed to be connected to Apokolips.

She's had worse trips, she mused as she watched this world's Superman get drop kicked by Wonder Woman.

"Yeah..." Helena said as she stood beside Karen's bed and watched the fight with a calculating look on her face dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a shirt with a purple bat symbol on it.

"You think our parents ever fought like this, back when they started out?" Karen asked as she laid back on the bed and gave out a tired yawn.

"No" Helena said as she noticed something off about this entire thing.

Throughout the whole fight, up until the League is teleported away, she never once saw Peter step in.

 _'Why aren't you doing anything Peter?_ ' Helena thought as she stared at the image of Peter standing silently by as his teammates fought ' _I'm waiting for you to leap in there and help break that fight up, or make some cheesy one liner that'll get everyone to stop kicking each other's ass... buy you didn't'_

After watching the fight again before the news team began to voice their theories for the conflict, Helena then turned on her heel and made her way to the door, causing Karen to quirk a brow at this "Hey, where you off to?"

Helena stopped at the doorway before she kept walking "Back to New York"

"Uh Helena, I think Spider-man has more important things to worry about then some creep with a couple of colorfully dressed minions" Karen said as she stood up and followed her friend to her room.

"Maybe..." Helena said as she entered her room and made her way to her closet and began to search for clothes to take with her along with some cash and they keys to one of her safehouses in the Big Apple.

Karen watched her begin packing a few bags with a small grin on her face "Need a lift?"

"One of your jets would be nice" Helena said as she examined her custom made crossbow to make sure it was in working order before she began to disassemble it.

"Sure thing" Karen said with a shrug "Maybe I'll come with you"

"So you can try and sleep with him?" Helena said with a snort.

"Partly" Karen said with a laugh before her face grew a little more serious "But actually it's more business than pleasure"

"Hoping to buy up a few new scientists for your crazed fantasy of getting back home, assuming there's even one still there?" Helena asked with a raised brow as she placed a few dozen custom made crossbow bolts of various designs and functions into another bag.

Karen shook her head at this "No, some of my ventures in New York was hit, hard. I had to sell them off and Oscorp swooped in like some crazed half starve vulture and snatched them right up and began to make an actual profit off them. I like to know how Norman id that and what he's up to"

"What ventures were they?" Helena asked with curiosity.

"A couple of companies that dealt with next generation energy sources, green energy mostly, robotics and a couple of software developing companies that I was hoping to use to help speed up our ticket back home" Karen said with a frown.

"Ah, so your just pissed that Norman was able to get something out of them when you couldn't and you want to know his secret?" Helena said with a snort.

"Well, yeah" Karen said with a shrug.

"You gonna try sleeping with him like you did with Holy?" Helena smirked.

"No" Karen said with a slow shake of her head "Guy's a little too old for me and..."

"And what?" Helena said with narrowed eyes as she saw the uneasy look on Karen's face.

"I met the guy a few times. He's... there's just something off about him" Karen said with a mental shiver "It's like, it's like being next to a shark in the middle of the ocean at nigh and not even realize it's there, watching you"

"That's... creepy" Helena said.

"Yeah... like when I look into his eyes, it's like I'm looking into Luthor or the Joker's" Karen said as she folded her arms under her bust "All dark and no light. Just... god I can't even describe it"

Helena hummed at this "I'll give Oscorp a look while I'm there if you'd like. Besides, I'm better at this sort of thing then you are"

"Thanks" Karen said as she turned to leave "You need me, just let me know. Preferably before you get nearly killed by some oversized brute on steroids"

Helena laughed at this as she resumed packing "I'll keep that in mind"

...

"So, where's this entrance Spider-man?" Superman said as he hovered over the snow, scanning the area with his X-ray vision.

Peter scanned the mountain side, his spider-sense throbbing not in pain, but more of warning. After a few seconds, he spoke with a nod towards the mountain side.

"Up ahead. There's a massive cavern"

Hal followed Peter's gaze and frowned "I don't see anything. And my ring isn't picking anything up either"

"I can see it" Cyborg said as he made out the cavern entrance and saw what looked like some sort of ancient abandoned city inside "With my human eye... I really hope that doesn't mean I'm half dead"

"You aren't, because Spidey here can see it and he's not dead" Hal said with a snort before something occurred to him and he glanced at Peter "So, how are you able to see this place? Magic?"

"I have some experience with death..." Peter replied as he and the League approached the entrance before they stepped through and the rest of the League began to see what it was that Peter and Victor could see now that they were pass that entrance to the Valley of Souls.

"Creepy" Flash said as he made out the specter beings that Graves attacked them with earlier flying around the massive cavern aimlessly.

Some were a little more daring and flew close towards the League before darting away just as quickly. The League continued deeper into the city with caution with Peter using his spider-sense to scan their surroundings since it seemed whatever the material used to make the structures around them was interfering with Superman's X-ray vision and Cyborg's scanners.

"I hate magic" Superman said with a shake of his head.

"Well fuck you too" Peter bit out in annoyance.

Kal winced at Peter's tone "I didn't mean it like-"

"Then you wouldn't have said anything" Peter snapped as he glared at the Man of Steel with narrowed eyes. Normally Peter wasn't bothered too much by some of his teammates comments in regards to magic, but lately some of the things they've been muttering behind his back when they thought he couldn't hear them were starting to aggravate him. And today was not a day he was willing to pout up with anyone's crap, especially Superman's.

"Can we please focus on finding Graves and Steve before we have another in team fight first?" Aquaman said as he gripped his trident a little tighter as he saw several more of the specter like beings fly a little too close for his comfort.

Peter held Superman's gaze for a moment longer before he turned away "You should really mind what you say Superman. One day that mouth of yours is gonna piss off the wrong mystic and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna help you"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kal responded with a scowl at the man's back.

"I'm picking up something" Cyborg said as his cybernetic eye detected a heat signature "Up ahead, I think it's Graves"

Hal nodded at this before he cracked his knuckles "Come on, let's get his ass and-"

 _"Daddy?"_

At this, everyone froze and turned towards the source of the voice and were greeted to the apparition of a little girl that looked to be no older than twelve standing before them. Peter's blood ran colder than ice as he started at the ghostly figure as she slowly approached him, her eyes never leaving his until she came to a stop right in front of the wall crawler.

"Spider-man?" Diana said as she watched Peter kneel down before the young girl and he slowly removed his mask, his eyes wide and his face almost as pale as the spirit before him.

Peter didn't say anything for the longest time as he stared at the ghostly image for several long moments before he spoke in a low, shaken voice as he raised a shaking hand towards it's face.

"...Rachel?"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the Justice League uncover Spider-man's greatest failure...


	66. Failures of the past revealed part 3

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **darthwolf** : Oh trust me, it's coming.

 **DannyPhantom619** : It's Norman Osborn at his worse, and honestly, if given the chance, he would do this to Peter just because he could. Even in the comics back when MJ misscarried it's strongly hinted that he had something to do with it.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Oh you have no idea the hell that's coming for Pete and some of his freinds and loved ones.

 **superpierce** : There is no Dock Ock in the New 52 reality, he's one of the few villians that didnt make it over.

 **CRUDEN** : Won't be the first or last time. We're only a sixth of the way through this story.

 **rmarcano321** : Close to three hundred at least with the rate I'm going.

 **MaligantSilhouette** : Oh, what Peter has ins tore for Graves will be brutal, if not outright eveil to some degree. He picked the wrong day,a nd the wrong memory to fuck with Peter.

 **Da Ghost** : Thank you, I've planned to have Peter be the father since the very first chapter, and I've dropped subtle hints here and there since then. Peter's 'demons' from the Grim Hunt, him being 'good with children', knowing how to properly hold a baby, some of his off handed comments about Kaine being protective of a child regardless of the parents, Peter and Julia's close relationship. All brought together to bring us this.

 **Animortal28** : The first of many in this story.

 **DarkJoey** : Goblin will get his dues, in time.

 **FORGEMaster** : Who'd you think it was?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Felicia held back a groan as she stared at the screen in Mary's office while said woman was on the phone, looking out her window. Over an hour ago, Felicia returned from a simple snatch and grab op in Mexico and was just giving Mary her persoanl report when suddenly her television switched on, showing the Justice League fighting one another...

Or more accurately Wonder Woman fighting almost the entire Justice League...almost the entire League.

 _'Everyone but Peter...'_ Felicia thought as she noticed that her Spider didn't take part in the fighting, instead he stood off to the side and just... stood there.

Part of her wanted to believe that he was playing it smart, not taking someone as powerful as Wonder Woman head on and either waiting for the fight to end or for a oppitune moment to jump in like he normally does against people of the Amazon's caliber, but another part of her had a hunch it was something far darker that held Peter in place. The fact it was Rachel's birthday didn't help settle her nerves either. The Void, it always became more active within Peter on this day, a day where it's influence was stronger over Peter then almost any other time except the day when Rachel died.

The Black Cat was so lost in her thoughts that she almsot didn't here the narriation over the recording of the League's fight.

 _"The Justice League aren't the heroes you think they are. Behind those masks, they're as fallible as us. They have egos, doubts, secrets, and personal agendas. You can't put your faith in them. Because one day they'll fail you as they failed my family. But instead of my children and widde dying, thousands will. Millions could. They aren't the team we need them to be"_

"Nice little pitty speech there whoever you are, you could almost give Senator Kelly a run for his money in the whole distrust people with actual powers" Felicia said with a snort as she watched several 'experts' discuss and theorize why the League was fighting.

Too bad it wasn't a news network that was exactly reliable.

 _"This is a replay of the footage that was broadcast across the world less than an hour ago. From Jazeera to PBS, every network on Earth was hijacked. We were all forced fed footage of a battle between the world's greatest superheroes. Wonder Woman actually drew blood from Green Lantern. She and Superman exchanged blows. But as soon as Batman got involved, they vanished"_ the host for TMZ stated as he glanced at the camera _"Despite speculation about this being some kind of hoax, witnesses in the Washington D.C. area have verified it's authenticity. Who's at fault here is unclear, but more information has come to light about the pressure the Justice LEague is under today"_

"Pressure, what pressure?" Mary scoffed as she ended her call to the Secatary of defense "The League wouldn't know pressure if it bit them in the ass"

"Someone's in a grouchy mood" Felicia teased as Mary made her wat to her mini bar and retrived a glass and a bottle of scotch.

"I just spent the last hour in a conference call with half of Washington and listen to them speculate and panic over what this could mean" Mary said with an eye roll "Apparently watching their 'protectors' fight amongst themselves is demoralizing for some"

"You call that a fight?" Felicia said with a snort as she nodded towards a rerun of the footage "Please, if anything that's a slap fest compared to some of the things I saw the League do to itself back in the day"

"Really, like what?" Mary asked with a raised brow as she took a sip of her drink.

Felicia was about to answer before her eyes drifted back to the screen and saw a glimpse of Spider-man before a certain memort came to mind. After a few seconds she answered Mary's question.

"I once saw them fight and nearly die to protect someone that didn't deserve it" Felicia said as for a brief second, Wonder Woman's visage was replaced with Peter's, clad in a damaged black suit, tearing his way through the Justice League, the Justice Society and the Titans to get to a beaten but laughing Norman Osborn

Mary's eyes narrowed as she took note of Felicia's mood shift before her eyes found there way towards the television "So, any idea why he didn't get involved"

"I have a hunch" Felicia said with a sigh as she sat on the end of Mary's desk and folded her arms across her chest.

"Does it have to do with today?" Mary asked carefully and watched as Felicia nodded slowly.

Despite all the information that Felicia has given her and Teressea about Peter, they both knew that there was still quite a bit that the cat thief wasn't telling them. Like how twice a year, on January ninth and July forteenth, Peter's personality took a far darker turn. She had a number of intelligence reports from both her daughter and Danvers on the men and women that Spider-man had left broekn and beaten to the point that they could go either way to confirm it.

 _'Even Felicia's usual mood would grow a little darker'_ Mary thought as she sat down on the other end of her desk and watched the news network try and explain why the League was fighting, one of the theroies being it had to do with Steve Trevor "Can I get a hint?"

"It's not my place to tell" Felicia said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Would he tell me?" Mary nodded towards the screen.

"Maybe... in time" Felicia said before she stood up "If you need me, I'll be heading to New York. I want to make sure he's doing... doing okay. Cause this, this ain't helping"

Mary nodded as she watched Felicia make her way to the door before her eyes drifted back to the screen and yet again the League's fight, this time from a different angle played.

Mary's eyes narrowed as she took another sip of her drink when she saw Spider-man standing in the background "Just what is going on inside that head of yours?"

...

Silence, that was all that echoed through the massiver cavern as the Justice League watched Peter kneel before and identify the child before him. After what seemed like hours, Diana took a step forward and spokwe in a low voice.

"Peter..." Diana said as she whatched Peter stare at the ghostly child with a look she's never seen on him before.

Peter didn't respond as he stared into Rachel's eyes, eyes he thought he'd never seen again, a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"R-Rachel...?" Peter repeated as he reached out towards the child only for her to back away.

 _"The bad man daddy... why didnt you stop the bad man from hurting me?"_ Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around herself and she began to make faint haunting sobs " _W-Where's momma? Why isn't momma here?"_

"Rachel..." Peter said, his voice breaking as tears began to fill his eyes "Shh, it's okay princess, I'm here... y-your mom, she's, she's..."

"Peter-" Diana began before a new ghostly figure appeared in front of her, casuing her to freeze in her tracks as it took a familair form.

It was Steve Trevor.

"Steve?" Diana said with wide eyes as the ghostly form of Steve looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

 _"You were too late Diana..."_ he said as he stared into Diana's eyes has tears began to form " _Now go"_

He turned to leave, casuing Diana to reach out only for heer hand to phase through his form.

"Let me move on" Steve said with a sad sigh.

"Steve?!" Diana said as tears fell from her eyes.

As this was happening, other ghostly appiritions began to form around the various members of the Justice League. Before Superman was his adoptive parents, Batman is mother and father, Aquaman, his father, Flash's mother, in front of Cyborg was himself before the accident that made him the man he was now and before Green Lantern was his long deseased father.

"We're as proud as parents could be Clark" Jonathan Kent's ghostly form said as he stood next to his wife Martha while Kal-El fell to his knees before them.

 _"We just wish you didn't feel so alone_ " Martha said sadly.

"This can't be what it looks like, can it?" Kal said in a shaky voice as he tried to maintain his composure before he looked towards the Dark Knight "Batman?"

The caped crusader didn't respond as he stared at the ghostly images of his deceased mother and father, his years of training all but forgotten as he stared at the spirits of his mother and father.

 _"Oh Bruce, why did you do this to yourself?"_ Martha Wayne said with a sob as she reached out towards Batman.

 _"You don't need to avenge us son, we're happy"_ Thomas Wayne said in a gentle tone as Martha cupped Bruce's face with ghostly hands _"And we only want you to be happy"_

Aquaman's deceased gather looked Arthur up and down with confusion and sadness _"Why are you still Aquaman son? Atlantis never gave you anything but misery"_

The Atlantean monarch didn't respond as his gaze fell to the floor, his shoulders sagging while the Flash reached out to his long dead mother.

 _"You don't need to close my case Barry_ " she said as she cupped the fastest man alive's cheek " _You can move on"_

Barry shook his head at this "But I can't leave dad in-"

Suddenly Hal was in front of him, his ring at the ready. The image of Barry's mother flickered before it assumed the shape of Hal's deceased father, causing the Green Lantern to narrow his eyes.

"Don't fall for it Flash"

 _"How can you not have your life together Hal?"_ his father chided with disappointment thick in his voice.

"This isn't real" Hal said, more to himself than anyone else.

"No way it is" Cyborg said as he stared at himself, before the accident that made him what he is now "That's not me"

" _You're just a machine that thinks it's me"_ the ghostly form of Victor Stone said with a frown _"Vic Stone is dead. I have been since the accident... but..."_

 _"...There is one way we can still be together"_ Steve's spirit said as he reached out towards Diana.

 _"We can still be a family again daddy..."_ Rachel whispered as she made to hug Peter who responded by slowly raising his arms to return the gesture, unaware that Rachel's visage was turning from the young twelve year old he remembered, to something far darker.

 _"We can make you happy Bruce_ " Batman's parents muttered as their forms began to grow and change into something less human, causing the Dark Knight to begin backing away in surprise.

 _"You won't be haunted anymore"_ Barry's mother said as she cupped the scarlet speedster's face as her's took on a more demonic appearance.

 _"You'll be whole again"_ Victor's spirit whispered as it reached out to Cyborg with a clawed hand.

 _"Safe_ " Hal's father muttered towards the retreating Green Lantern, his ring charging up.

"Stay back!" Hal warned as he aimed at the image of his father.

 _ **"LOVED!**_ " Steve said before his face contorted into some sort of demon as did the others before they suddenly attacked the League " **WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"**

Diana let out an agonized scream as the spirit that was once Steve attacked her, plaguing her mind with numerous memories of them as her body was slowly being encased in a ice like crystal like back on the tower.

"Wonder Woman!" Superman shouted as he raced towards Diana, doing his best to fight off the spirits that was assailing him and the League before the beings that were once his mother and father cut him off and began to drag him back with spiritual like tendrils.

 ** _"She's not family son! Worry about your mother. Your own father"_** they whispered darkly as they began to encase Superman in the same substance as the rest of the Justice League.

 ** _"Don't fight it daddy..."_** Rachel's voice cooed as Peter felt his body become entombed in the ice " **Just a few more minutes, and we can be a family again. Uncle Ben, Aunt Jessica, Grandma Web, their all here, waiting for you"**

 _'Their... their all there?'_ Peter thought tiredly as he felt the fight drain from his body _'Everyone... everyone's there?'_

 ** _"Yes daddy, and soon momma will be there too!"_** Rachel whispered into Peter's ear so quietly that he almost didn't hear her " _ **You won't have to keep fighting anymore. Won't have to keep suffering... you'll finally be at peace. With us"**_

"At... peace..." Peter said tiredly as his head was incased in ice and everything began to dim and he heard the faint calls of his Aunt and Uncle, his parents, Ben and Jessica calling to him, telling him to let go and move on.

"St-Steve... what are you doing?" Diana said with a pained voice as she tried to resist what was happening to her, the life seemingly being drained from her.

 **"This is the only way we can be together"** Steve's spirit hissed in her ear as it felt her slowly surrendering to it.

"DIANA!" Superman shouted out as he tried to move but he ice on him seemed to be weighing him down, sapping him of his energy.

"Don't despair Superman" Graves voice echoed through the cavern followed by the armored foot falls of the man as he appeared from around the corner "This could be much worse. But since the world now knows the truth, that you are as damaged as the rest of us, it's time to be your supporter again"

Graves walked about the League as they were slowly being entombed within the ice like substance as various spirits flew around them, hissing darkly.

"Learning about you as I did, I became sympathetic to the pain each one of you has suffered" Graves said in a gentle tone as he came to a stop before Wonder Woman, looking into her wide terrified and confused eyes. His own eyes narrowed at the sight of her as he spoke in a cool, detached tone "Except for Wonder Woman. Daughter of the Queen of Amazons and of Zues himself. She needed to experience a human loss. And with Steve Trevor's death, she has"

He then began to chuckle darkly as he turned towards the rest of the Justice League with a large grin under his mask as his family began to manifest itself around him, watching them all with blank detached faces "I've destroyed the Justice League, but I'm not out to destroy each one of you. I'm talking away the tears now. I'm helping you. And with you like me, we're going to help the world"

"We're going to destroy this temple and free these spirits. We're going to bring so much joy to many" Graves said as he glanced around the massive cavern with a scowl under his demonic helmet "We'll reunite everyone with the dead. We'll give everyone their loved ones back. Just like I've been given mine"

 **"Man, this man really likes to go on and on, doesn't he?** " The Void whispered in bemusement as it watched events unfold from Peter's mind, unconcerned with it's host being slowly entrapped in some sort of ice like crystal. If need be, it'll break him out, but for now it was content to see what would happen now.

Just as it seemed like all was lost and the League was finally beaten, a voice spoke up followed by a loud gunshot before a bullet tore into Graves' armored back, causing him to yelp in surprise more than pain as the ghostly visage of his family changed into darker more demonic spirits and hissed at the new comer.

"There's one problem here Graves. I'm not dead yet" said a battered, beaten and bloodied but living Steve Trevor, much to the League's shock and relief and Graves' fury.

 **"Oh, he's still alive... meh"** The Void chuckled as it felt Peter beginning to resist and slowly begin exerting every bit of physical strength he had to break free of the crystal like ice.

"Trevor?" Batman gritted out in surprise as he tried to reach for his belt for something that could break him out of his bindings.

"If he's alive..." Aquaman whispered out weakly as he began to dig his fingers into the ice and begin to crack it as he slowly peeled it off him.

"THIS ISN"T MY FAMILY!" Superman yelled as he tore free of his icy prison, sending the ice flying before Graves slammed an armored gauntlet into his face, knocking him down as Graves glared at him with rage.

"How dare you try tp push them away!" Graves said as he slammed Superman's head into the ground again, cracking the stone.

Steve, seeing Diana's state had quickly rushed over to her as the demonic spirits flew around him, uttering dark foreboding wails "Diana?!"

"Steve?" Diana said weakly as she saw the man approach her.

"Whatever that thing is, it's not me!" Steve said as he kneeled down next to Diana and helped her rip the ice like substance off her.

"You're alive, how?" she asked with confusion but hoping what she was seeing was real.

"Gaves had me tied up" Steve said as he took Diana's hand in his own "I managed to slip out of my constraints. When I walked out, it was clear I wasn't just in some basement. Theses spirits have been chasing me. I thought I was going mad. I saw my parents and Tracy's husband. I saw all these people in my life who were dead... then I saw you"

 **"NO!"**

Steve and Diana turned to see that Graves was approaching them with a dark murderous glare on his face, his body trembling with blind fury.

"I thought the Asuras killed you. You have to be dead for this to work!" Graves hissed at Steve and prepared to attack him when he suddenly felt a bone crushing grip on his forearm. He looked back, ready to contend with Superman again before he felt his eyes widen as he saw Spider-man, looking back at him with rage filled eyes as his skin began to pale and his eyes darken.

"What-" Graves began before he recieved a punch to the face that cracked his armored face and sent the man flying through several buildings.

Graves let out a pained cough as he struggled to push himself back to his feet before he noticed Spider-man standing in the hole he made with a dark glare on his face. graves snared at Spider-mana nd made to stand up before the wall crawler was standing before him, moving at speeds that took the man back in surprise before it was quickly replaced with pain as Spider-man's fist embedded itself in his stomach, cracking the demonic armor he wore and sent him flying through another wall before a web line attached itself to his chest, stopping his momentum before yanking him back into another fist belonging to the wall crawler.

 _'How is he doing this?_ ' Graves thought as his vision briefly went dark from the impact of Spider-man's fist against his face _'How did he recover so quickly?'_

Before Graves could give the thought any more attention as he slowly climbed back to his feet, he heard two distinct 'twip' sounds before he saw that there was a web line on each side of him. Graves frowned in confusion before he followed the web lines and saw that Spider-man was still holding them as he pulled himself back until the lines looked like they were about to snap. Graves made to move before Spider-man was slingshot towards him and speared him through several stone walls and ice columns. The former writer let out a pained moan as he came to a stop in the middle of some sort of ancient courtyard, his armor dented and cracked in numerous places and blood seeping though and sating the ice covered ground beneath him.

Peter took several deep breaths as he approached Graves, his blood dripping from Peter's fists with every step he took towards the whimpering man. Echoes of Rachel's cries resonating through his head as he glared at the man with pure unbridadled hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong Graves, I thought you wanted to hurt us?" Peter growled as he kicked the man hard enough to send him flying into another wall, the force cracking the stone and ice.

"I thought you wanted to destroy us!" Peter said as he picked Graves up by the throat and held the man up to his face so he could look into the man's wide, terrified eyes "Don't tell me your throwing the towel in now? It's only the second fight"

Peter sent a powerful discharge of his venom blasts into Graves body, causing the man to scream in pain as he was shocked with tens of thousands of volts of bioelectricity before he was than thrown across the small courtyard and Peter watched as he skidded across the ground until he slammed into another wall. Peter growled as he apporached the older man, his venom blasts turning from blood red to a darker shade as the shadows surrounding the two began to seemingly move of their own accord. Graves let out a pained whimper as Peter slammed his foot on the man's back hard enough to crack the armor like skin that covered Graves, casuing him to scream out in pain before Peter kicked the man again, sending him through the wall and into a small room.

"Come on Graves, get up..." Peter hissed darkly as he stepped through the hole he made with Graves "I said. Get. Up!"

"P-Please..." Graves muttered, blood dripping from his mouth and eyes as the demonic like visage began to crack and peel away to show an elderly, sick looking man.

Graves looked up at Peter with bloodshot red eyes "P-Please..."

"Please?" Peter said as he looked down at the man with blinding fury before he grabbed the man by the neck and hel him up before he slammed him into the wall, pinning him place as he leaned in with a dark hiss.

"Afetr all you did, after all the people you've hurt or killed, after what you did to us, what you did to me, what you forced me to expecerince again, your gonna beg for me to stop?!" Peter shouted in outrage before he reared his fist back, his venom blasts pitch black as the Void hummed in Peter's mind "When I'm done with you Graves, you'll be lucky that whatever God there is will recongnize you!"

And with that, Peter rammed his fist into the man's torso, casuing Graves to scream in agony as bones were broken and skin was burned to a crisp by Peter's Venom blasts. Peter ignored the screams, the begging as he kept his hand against Graves' skin, burning the man's flesh before it began to corode as the Void's acidic like energy poured into his body.

"OH GOD, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Graves screamed in pain.

Peter grinned darkly, his eyes now pitch black and his skin pale as snow as the Void's influence grew with every passing second.

"Heh, pathetic..." Peter muttered as he ceased his attack on Graves and allowed the man to slump to the ground and watched as he curled in on himself.

 **"I have an idea..."** The Void said as it manifested beside Peter, it's eyes glowing with bemusement **"He loves his family yessss?"**

Peter didn't respond as he stared at Graves' moaning form, disgust and rage building within him every second he hears the man make a noise. The Void saw this and grinned with a maw filled with needle like teeth as it leaned in and began to whisper in Peter's ear.

"Why not take them from him? In every way...?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at this as he stared at Graves as the man looked up at him with a pleading expression before he spoke in a cold, hollow tone.

"You hurt a lot of people Graves..."

"Y-Yes..." Graves whimpered.

"You hurt my friends" Peter said as pure darkness began to form in Peter's hand, like a pitch black inferno.

"Yes" Graves cried as Peter crouched down and glared into his very being.

"To be honest Graves, those I could come to eventually forgive. Those I can live with" Peter hissed as he seized Graves by the face and held the man up with a growl "But, then you had to go and show me her, force me to remember her final moments, to remind me of my greatest failure... **now that, I can't let go"**

Graves let out a terrified whimper as he stared into Peter's dark malevolent eyes as Peter held up the darkness in his other hand, causing the former writer to flinch at the heat radiating from it.

 **"I can't hurt you like you hurt me Graves** " Peter growled darkly as he began to slowly place his hand on Graves forehead, causing the man to begin screaming as the darkness began to tear into his flesh and into his very mind **"But I can do something just as good... I can rip out every thought of your wife, your son, your daughter. When I'm done with you... you won't remember a damn thing about them"**

"NO!" Graves howled in agony as memories of his wife and children flashed through his mind's eye before they began to darken and disappear.

 **"Their faces..."** Peter's voice echoed over Graves' body, calm and quiet.

"No, please don't I beg you, please!" Graves cried as his wedding day was torn from him.

 **"Their voices..."**

"Oh god please no!" Graves begged.

 **"Every birthday, every date with your wife, every happy memory of your children, their birth's... gone"**

"NOOOO-AHHHHHH!"

Deep within Peter, the Void grinned as it felt Peter draw on it's power and tear into Graves mind and literally tear all of the memories, all of the knowledge of his family. Destroying all of the emotions linked to each memory, to his wife, to his children, to everything even remotely connected to them. The seconds ticked by as Graves struggled and flared in Peter's grip before his movements became more sluggish and his voice grew horse from yelling until he finally fell silent and his body went limp. Peter snarled at the man as he released Graves and watched him slump to the floor with a moan. The Wall clawer stared down at Graves as he man curled into a ball, sobbing as the last of his armor cracked and faded away, the spirits' that lurked within him fleeing from the man and Peter like roaches exposed to sunlight. Desperate to get away from the man that tore their avatar apart with a sort of evil they've never sensed before on this plane.

The Void manifested next to Peter a few seconds after before it crouched down next to Graves, one of it's spider like limbs poking the man's side before it chuckled in amusement **"I couldn't have done it better myself boy... he hurts you with Rachel, and you respond by tearing the very thing that kept him going in every sense of the world out of his mind, leaving him a broken husk..."**

Peter's response was a grunt as he felt the last of the energy of the Void vanish from his body, leaving him feeling cold and hollow as color returned to his skin and his eyes changed back to their normal appearance, though there was now a dark, cold edge to them that wasn't present previously. The broken heart wrenching sobs of Graves echoed through the area, almost drowning out the footsteps of someone approaching. Peter didn't need his spider-sense to tell him who it was, as he remained staring at Graves.

"Spider-man?" Aquaman said as he stepped through the hole made earlier and slowly approached Peter, his eyes drifting back and forth between Peter and Graves' forms.

"Arthur" Peter muttered in reply, a wave of exhaustion running over his body as recent events finally caught up to him "Where are the others?"

"Preparing to jump out of this place and get Steve and ourselves some much needed medical attention" Arthur said as he rested the pommel of his Trident on the ground, the ancient metal almost glowing in the dim light "They're waiting for us"

"Best not keep them waiting too long then" Peter said before he saw that Arthur was holding something out to him, his mask.

Peter gave the man a silent nod of thanks as he took it and placed it back on, linking it back up to his suit's systems and saw that he missed two calls from Helena and Zatanna, four from Felicia... and twelve from Julia, the last one having been sent almost five minutes ago.

 _'I'll call her later...'_ Peter thought with a tired sigh.

"What... what did you do to him Spider-man?" Aquaman said as he stated at Graves beaten form.

Peter was silent as he thought of an answer before he turned on his heel and made his way back out towards the cavern to where the rest of the League and Steve were waiting.

"Simple... I succeded where he failed" Peter said as Arthur knelt down to better examine the bloodied man that only minutes ago stood above the League, seemingly unstoppable and victorious.

"And what was that?" the King of Atlantis questioned as he turned towards Peter with concerned eyes.

Peter stopped as he glanced back at Arthur before he shrugged and continued on, his voice tired and hollow.

"I broke him"

…

It was several hours later when Steve regained consciousness, having passed out from pain nd blood loss at the entrance to the Valley of Souls, and saw that he was now in a medical room, possibly in ARGUS covered in more bandages, casts and more machines hooked up to him then he thought possible for one individual... and he wasn't alone if the soft hand gripping his gently was anything to go by.

"Diana?" Steve said groggily as everything was a blur to him before it began to very slowly clear up and he was greeted to the face of the most beautiful and powerful woman on earth, in his opinion at least.

Diana gave Steve a faint, sad smile as she sat down on a stool next to the man's bed "Hi Steve..."

Her eyes wandered over his beaten and battered form with sadness, even now she could still see the blood seeping out and staining the bandages he had on his arms and head "They said you've got a few broken ribs on top of those broken fingers. And some internal bleeding and head trauma"

Steve grinned weakly at this "How bad do I look?"

"You look fine" Diana said with a sad smile, and she meant it. It was than she took a deep breath and closed her eyes "This was my fault"

Steve frowned as he felt Diana pull her hand from his "Your not doing this again, are you?"

Diana shook her head at this "I thought you were far enough away, but I should've known better. After what happened to Barbara-"

"What happened to Barbara Minerva wasn't your fault either" Steve interrupted her with a annoyed scowl "The Cheetah-"

"You nearly died Steve" Diana said with a pointed glare as for a brief moment she found herself back in the Underworld, staring at a battered Peter as they sailed away from Hades, having barely just survived their fight from her Uncle.

"I've nearly died a hundred times Diana. I'm a government agent" Steve countered with a hard stare "And I was out in the field protecting the world long before I met you"

"But this time you were tortured and beaten and almost killed because of our relationship" Diana said as she adverted her gaze from Steve's wounds.

"Our relationship? What relationship?" Steve said with growing anger "You ended it. You threw it away"

"Your still too close" Diana said with a shake of her head.

"Too close? The only time I've seen you in over a year is on a computer" Steve shouted.

"Why are you still working with the League?" Diana asked after she took a deep calming breath.

"Because the League needs me!" Steve shouted in outrage as he sat up the best he could and glared at Diana "I protect the League from all the red tape and fear mongering that festers in Washington. Just like I've protected you from it since the day you came here"

"I don't need protecting. The League doesn't either" Diana said with narrowed eyes "We can take care of ourselves. You know that"

"So you think I head up ARGUS just so I can be near you?" Steve said with a saddened expression, his anger leaving him "I thought you didn't think I was a puppy dog following you around"

silence passed between the two before Diana turned to leave "We're going to ask for a new liaison"

"The Press will have fun with this" Steve said with a grim chuckle filled with self loathing "Steve dumped by Wonder Woman, again"

Diana frowned as she reached out towards the man "Steve..."

Steve then turned away from Diana at this, tears falling from his face "Please Diana. Just go. I'm ired. I'm really tired. And I don't want to talk anymore"

Diana stared down at Steve with a saddened expression before she turned and walked away, leaving the fist man she ever met, ever loved, alone...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The End of the Justice League?


	67. Failures of the past revealed: Epilouge

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmacarno321** : Green Goblin, all the way.

 **lelouch22** : Well she was raised by nobility, and given how messed up the New 52 Amazon society was, I think it's a miracle Diana isn't even worse off.

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime** : Uh no, those kind of stories take time to write up because I make sure that every charahter that does appear in them gets ample time to develop and be fleshed out.

 **superpierce** : It's a bit of both. Plus she's still young, like barely 23, unlike her pre-New 52 counterpart who was a good few hundred to a few thousand years old with ample expereince.

 **AlextheSouthParkGhostRider** : No there won't be a Ghost Rider vs Superman fight, I have something else in mind that'll trump that. Why would the Void be afriad of the Ghost Rider? Yeah Zartharos is powerful, but the Void once wiped out Earth's heroes, Ghost Rider included, and is implied to have wiped out an entire universe in a What If... story, cosmic beings and other god like beings.

 **Tom2011** : there's a few other arcs in this story where 'Dark Spider-man' is going to crop up, some more brutal than the last.

 **darthwolf** : Oh trust me, the League, some members more than others in the coming arcs will start to realize just how little they really know about Peter. Hate to say it, but there won't be much joking going on during the Throne of Atlantis arc by Spidey, that's going to be a particularly dark arc for him. They just never married, they tired to get together to see if it would work before they just settled on both being involved in Rachel's upbringing and agreed to a sort of joint custody. People dont always marry when they have a kid together.

 **aytronsenna4ever** : We'll be seeing Peter's darker side soon, and Cheetah in just a few chapters.

 **Inheritance1990** : It can be seen as her trying to do everything she can to get Steve to move on from her and find someone else that doesn't have gods for enemies like she does. What better way than to be a heartless bitch? It sucks but it can do wonders if done right.

 **CRUDEN** : Yes, she will be.

 **Guest** : Morlun will appear... in the Convergence story line. Long wait, it'll be in the final quater of this story, but worth it.

 **Bladewolf101** : The comics. The Death of Superman already happened before the current events of the New 52 happened, but it wasn't Doomsday from the sounds of it that killed him. New 52 was confusing with their timeline.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 _"Colonel Steve Trevor remians in stable condition... while david Graves has been put under heavy security at Belle Reve Prision_ " a reporter said on a holographic screen within the League's conference room.

Peter stood at the window, gazing blankly out into space and the Earth below while Batman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Green Lantern watched the news report with grave expressions on their faces.

" _As more facts come to light, people are calling into question the Justice League's actions"_ the reporter said as a picture appeared next to her of the Justice League's breif brawl earlier outside Tracy's home along with a picture of Graves when he was arrested " _Are the accusations of criminal negligence true? Is the League in any way connected to the death of Graves' family? And like Graves, is the League responsible for the threats they've confronted over these years? Is the ugly truth coming out? Is this the end of the tried and true Justice League?"_

Cyborg muted the screen as the League sttod there in silence. The tension was so thick that not even Superman with Wonder Woman's sword could cut through it. Finally, Aquaman sighed as he laned against his trident and looked at the other members of the League.

"No one has anything to say?"

"You heard what they said Aquaman. It might be over" Barry said with a frown.

Arthur snorted at this "You're worried because of what the rest of the world is saying about us? Welcome to mine and Spider-man's lives"

"Spidey get's flak too?" Barry said with surprise.

"Just tune in to one of Jameson's speeches, he finds a way to slip his bashing in there somehow... it's pretty impressive when you think about it" Hal said with a snort as he glanced at Peter "Eh webs?"

Peter's response was silence, casuing the Lantern to frown "Hey, Pete, you doing okay over there?"

"I'm fine" Peter replied in a low voice as he stated at his reflection, only instead of himself looking back, it was Rachel. Peter's hands contored into fists as the faint echo of norman's laughter could be heard "I'm just fine"

"So, what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked as he glanced at the other members of the team "I mean, the public didn't really see us in a positive light. The throw down in the street didn't help either"

"What we do, Victor, is to start acting like the team the public thought we were in stead of the team we've been these last few years" Arthur stated with a hard look "And I can lead us there"

"I call the shots Aquaman" Batman said with a glare etched on his face "We agreed to that a long time ago"

"You might be a great strategist Batman, but you have no idea how to bring people together" Aquaman said as he stepped right up to the dark knight and mathced the dark knight's glare whith one of his own.

"I know about the others. Your second team is in worse shape than us" Batman said in regards to the 'Justice League International', a team made by the United Nations that was a little more... controllable. Created to handle the more diplomatic side of the superhero arena than the League.

"I lead an entire continent" Aquaman fired back with a scowl.

"Atlantis?" Batman scoffed "And what do you do for them now?"

It was than that Peter sighed and turned back towards the rest of the team "Guys, as much as I'd like to hear you take shots at one another and pick out a new team leader... not that I'm against that... we have more important things to worry about"

"Yeah, I mean do you know how long it took me to earn Central City's trust?" Barry said with annoaynce.

"Yeah, faster than it took New York's police to stop shooting at me on sight for being a vigilante" Peter retored drly "And that's not nearly as long as it took for them to actually start tolerating me being there"

"This, what Graves did to us, his lies, it could destory what we've gained over the years" the Flash stated.

"Graves didn't lie Flash" Peter responded.

"How do you know that?" Barry said with an eye roll "Let me guess, magic?"

"No..." Peter said as his eyes narrowed at the man from behind his mask as he felt his anger begining to burn again and the humming of the Void in the back of his mind.

"He's right" Batman said from the console he wandered over to after Peter joined the conversation and brought up a few images of Graves and his family "David Graves and his family were the only survivors of a group of people Darkseid had cornered in Metropolis. They escaped his Omega Beams, but they breathed in the ash. Who knows what that could've done to them"

"We..." Barry faltered before he shook his head "We should've considered every possibility"

"Even if we knew, was there anything we could've done?" Cyborg asked with uncertainty.

"We could've tried to help them" Aquaman answered.

"We... made a mistake" Batman addmitted after a few seconds.

"We can't afford to make mistakes" Barry said with a glare "When we make mistakes, people die"

 _'Oh trust me Barry, I know better than most. Used to think that I had to be perfect in what I did, that if everything went off without a hitch and no one died, everything would turn out well... surprise, I was wrong_ ' Peter thought privately as he leaned against a monitor, folded his arms and looked down at the floor in silence, doing his best to ignore the faint echoing voice of Rachel calling out to him.

"With the powers we have, it's up to us to make the Earth safe" Flash continued "To make sure everyone's okay! As twisted as it was... that's what Graves was trying to do. He was trying to help everyone and that's more than we've been doing"

"We're not gods Barry" Peter said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" Barry asked as he turned to the wall crawler.

"Face it, at the end of the day, we can't save everyone" Peter said with a shake of his head "This job... this life we live... sometimes we can't save everyone. No matter how hard we try. We have to live with that, we have to accept that we all have limits. If we don't, then maybe next time no one get's saved"

"That dosen't mean we shouldn't still try" Hal said with a frown "And to keep doing that, we need the world's support... that's why I'm quitting"

This took the League by surprise as they all stared at Hal with varying degrees of disbelief, even batman seemed taken back by this statement. Barry blinked several times before he was in front of the man in a span of a heartbeat.

"What? Why?!" the speedster asked with confusion.

"I started the fight with Wonder Woman" Hal said with a sigh "I was the problem"

"We were all at fault Lantern" Batman stated.

Hal shook his head at this "Keep it on me Batman. Blame me. The Justice League needs a scapegoat"

And with that, the man turned and began to make his way towards the teleporter. Peter said nothing as he watched the man go, already knowing that trying to get him to stay was like trying to convince the Question that the little girl that sold lemonade by his house wasn't secretly the ring leader of some terrorist cell in Argentina.

"I don't need to be accepted by the world. Most of my work is off planet anyway" Hal said as he stepped on to the teleporter "If you gusy do need a Lantern, give John or Kyle a call... or Guy if your desperate"

"You don't have to do this" Arthur said with a saddened expression on his face.

"You don't Lantern" Batman said as he stepped forward and gave the man a unreadable expression.

"I know, but that's kind of the grown up responsible, high road thing to do, right?" Hal said with a sad smile as the teleporter activated and prepeared to transport Hal off the Watchtower. He gave the League a two finger salute as he faded away.

"I'll be rooting for ya!"

And with that, the Green Lantern was gone.

"Do we go after him" Barry asked as he glanced at Arthur and Cyborg.

"No" Peter said with a shake of his head "He's already gone. By the time we get to where he went, he'll be passing Jupiter or something"

"Dosen't mean we still can't try" Barry said with a frown.

"Well by all means, go after him" Peter nodded towards the teleporter "Or just have Cyborg jump you to him"

"He left his commlink here" Victor said with a sigh "I won't be able to triangulate his posistion wihtout it"

Peter hummed at that before he turned and made his way to the teleporter "Look, I'm going to be taken a few days off. Unless it's something world ending like Darkseid invading again, or Sinestro is back or something like that, don't bother me..."

"What if we need help?" Arthur asked as he gestured to the remaining present members of the League "We're now down to just seven"

"I'm sure you'll manage" Peter said with a grim smirk under his mask "And if not... well maybe you should think about recruiting dome new guys and not chase them off after only a few months like you did with Manhunter, yeah?"

And with that, the teleporter activated and Peter was gone in a flash, leaving the League standing there in silence.

...

Diana sat silently on top of the Lincoln memorial as a full moon began to rise into the nighttime sky. Her gaze distant and unfocused as her mind dwelled on what has happened recently in her life. The circumstances of her birth, being nearly married off to Hades, almost losing Peter, almost losing Steve not long after.

The Amazon beauty was so lost in her thoughts and memories that she almost didn't see or hear Kal floating behind her.

"Diana?" he said in a low gentle voice.

"Kal…" Diana said as she turned towards the man of steel with a small grin and nod.

"How's Steve?" he asked as he slowly came to sit beside her, only a few feet separating the two as they looked out towards the nighttime sky.

"Angry" Diana said with a sigh as she gazed towards the ground and watched several people passing by, two of them holding one another's hands.

"When I first came here from Paradise Island, I was shocked to see that men and women weren't at war like I'd grown up believing" Diana said as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees "They were in relationships. For a short time, I thought their relationships were simple. If they liked one another, they were together... but I couldn't have been more wrong"

Kal nodded at this, a grim smile adorning his face "Relationships are complicated. For us even more so"

Diana nodded sadly at this, she thought for a time that perhaps instead of trying to be with someone like Steve, a mere human, highly trained, but still very human, she could be with someone more akin to her. Peter was by all accounts the best candidate in her eyes. His feelings for her were genuine and strong, he was brave, selfless, witty, smart, charming and so many other things she could scarcely begin to list off. He was there for her at some of her most trying times, both as a friend and a brother in arms.

 _'But despite his great power... even he wouldn't be safe with me_ ' Diana thought as the man from Hades' words echoed through her mind even still to this day and the state that Peter was in after his battle with Hades and even Apollo and Artemis when they were hunting Zola.

"I have another identity" Kal said as he turned towards Diana, his blue eyes gazing into her own.

"The reporter?" she said.

Kal nodded at this "My name is Clark Kent"

Diana furrowed her brow in a mixture of confusion and intrigue "Why do you have an identity like that?"

While it could be said that Peter had two identities, one being Spider-man and the other being Peter himself, Diana saw that the two were far more interwoven than some would believe. Considering he rarely ever said his name or his alter ego's name in a third person kind of way like Bruce did, Diana thought that Peter no longer tried to make a distinct identity between the two, he just simply accepted what he was and if one aspect of his life flowed into the other, so be it.

"I grew up with it" Kal said as he turned his gaze towards the city "And I kept it once Superman came on the scene. To protect the people I'm close to"

"And it's worked?" Diana asked in an almost hopeful tone.

Kal's head bowed at this "I don't know. I still have to keep secrets from everyone. So how close I am to anyone is debatable"

Diana nodded sadly at this, understanding what Kal meant as she looked towards the ground with a distant expression on her face "We're not like Zues, but not like 'them' either"

"We're not like anyone" Kal said as he turned towards Diana with a saddened look.

Diana had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall "People like us are really alone, aren't we?"

It was than that she turned towards Kal and leaned towards him ever so slightly "Do you ever feel alone?"

"Of course I... do" Kal said with a small nod as he leaned forward as well.

The two stared into one another's eyes, seeing a myriad of emotions fly through them as they slowly moved closer and closer together until...

Their lips touched.

...

"You think he should be on his own?" Cyborg asked as he glanced at the others with an uneasy expression a few minutes after the wall crlawer had left "I mean, I just feel like he shouldn't be alone right now. With what we- he, went through"

"Did either of you even know he had a kid?" Barry said as he glanced at Bruce, Victor and Arthur.

"No, I didn't" the king of Antlantis stated with a shake of his head "In fact, out of all of us, I know the least about him"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Barry..." Bruce said as he turned towards the Scarlet Speedster with a blank expression "What does Peter do for a living? Outside of this life?"

Barry was about to respond before he paused and thought it over for a few seconds, which to someone like him was more akin to hours "I... don't know"

"Do either of you know where he lives in New York?" Arthur said.

"He said he was from Queens once" Victor supplied as Bruce turned his attention from the two conversing heroes, but remained attenative to what they were saying as he went about trying to find out where the hell Diana and Clark were.

"I mean, have you ever been over to his place? Like ever?" Barry asked as he rubbed the back of his head "Met anyone he knows outside the team? I mean I think Diana has, but she hasn't said much on what she and Peter do together"

"I've encountered his brother, the Scarlet Spider, Kaine" Arthur revealed with a snort "He's very different from Peter, I'll give him that"

"Yeah- whoa, wait a second" Barry said as he realized something "You know how little Peter talks about his childhood?"

"No..." Arthur said with a frown "But now that you mentioned it, he's hardly spoken of his life before he became Spider-man"

"Yeah, but what I mean is, before Kaine cropped up, I don't remember once him ever mentioning he had a twin brother" Barry said as he cupped h8is chin in thought as his mind raced a mile a milisecond "Like, it wasn't until the 'Scarlet Spider' showed up that he mentioned he had a twin"

"But I do believe he once said that Kaine was dead, killed years ago" Arhur pointed out as he folded his arms across his chest "Perhaps he did not wish to relive any painful memories by mentioning him"

"But why?" Barry asked.

"We all grieve in our own way Barry" Bruce said after a few moments as he settled back in his chair as he exmained the screen before him "Some think that not talking about it will make the pain go away"

"Experince, Bruce?" Victor asked with a quirked brow as the Dark knight sat in silence before he sighed and turned towards the duo.

"Something like that"

"So what do we do then?" Barry said as he looked at the others with an uncertain gaze "I mean, it's not like we can just go up to the guy and have him tell us every little thing about him"

"It'd also be unfair. After all, we all have our secrets" Arthur pointed out.

"True, but still keeping the fact he had a daughter from us, it's just... surprising is all" Barry said as he rubbed the back of his head "He really never struck me as the type to have a kid"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked with confusion "You saying he wouldn't be a good father?"

"What- no, it's not that" Barry shook his head "It's just, he never seemed interested in that kind of thing. Like yeah he's good with kids, but it never seemed like he ever wanted one is all"

"Well given what we saw today, I'd be hesitant to have another child myself if I lost mine at some point as well" Arthur said as he gazed back down at the ocean "I always knew this life we lived was dangerous. That our loved ones could be taken from us because of our enemies... just never thought I'd actually see it happening"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg said with a frown.

"She was murdered" Batman said as he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them as his mind rolled through what he learned from their encounter with the Asuras and Graves in regards to Peter "Her spirit, or whatever that was masquerading as her, said a 'bad man' had hurt her... and I'm not optimistic enough to believe she survived whatever it is that happened that day"

"What or who could pull that off?" Arthur said with some worry.

Bruce didn't respond as he stated off into space before he sighed.

"I'm not sure... but I'm going to figure it out. If for nothing else, to make sure whatever it is, isn't a threat anymore"

...

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Zatanna said as she watched Peter enter through the front door as it grew closer to midnight.

"What's there to talk about?" Peter asked tiredly as he closed the door before resetting the protection rune embedded in the wood "We met some guy that blamed us for something out of our control, he strung us around like puppets, he tormented us and then we beat him. Pretty average day for us Zee"

"Usually, yeah... but what he did happened today of all times" Zatanna said with a frown "And I saw the images of Graves when he was taken in by the police. I saw what happened to his face"

Peter was silent at that, his gaze still on the door.

Zatanna sighed as she approached Peter before she pulled the man into a hug "Peter, please... just tell me what happened... please?"

The mistress of magic felt Peter's body grow rigid before she felt him let out a small exhale of air before he rested his head against the door and closed his eyes.

"Maybe later Zee, right now... I just want to sleep" Peter said as he gently removed himself from Zatanna's arms and made his way to his room.

"Peter..."

He stopped at this and turned back to see Zatanna's saddened face "Hmm?"

"I'll be here... when your ready" she said as she wrapped her arms around herself "I'll always be here..."

Peter stared at her for a moment before he gave her a small nod "Thanks Zee..."

"Anytime web head" she replied with a small smile as she watched Peter turn and leave, causing her smile to falter as he entered his room and closed the door "Anytime..."

Zatanna stood there as she gazed at Peter's door, already knowing that he had activated the passage spell she taught him to keep any unwanted visitors out. Sometimes she hated how much she taught him and how well he picked up her teachings, especially when he used what she taught him to keep things or himself from her. She sighed at this as she prepared to head off to bed herself when she felt an odd chill run up her spine, causing her to frown as she looked around the room, mystical energy gathering in her hand as she looked for what caused the uneasy feeling she gotten. Her eyes scanned the shadows the best they could for anything out of the ordinary before she noticed movement out of the corner of her vision.

Her head snapped towards it and was greeted to the sight of the mysterious Nth helmet sitting on the table, looking at her.

"What the hell?" Zatanna whispered in shock as she stared into the helmet's eye holes before she gritted her teeth in anger and stormed over to the ancient armor piece and snatched it from the table. She held it up towards her face, a dark glare marring it as she stared deep into it's very being with narrow eyes.

"I don't know what you are, or where you came from or even why Peter still keeps you, but I'm not going to let you keep doing this, especially now!" she growled as she turned and marched right to Peter's trophy room "I'm going to put a spell on you that'll keep you confined to that room and then I'm going to find out how to break you before throwing what's left of you into a trash can!"

She entered the room and marched right over to where the helmet usually laid before she slammed it down on the wooden shelf and began to mutter in a strange language, her words echoing through the room as if there were six of her speaking at the same time but at different speeds. The room shook slightly as several mystical symbols that signified sealing, restraint, and position appeared around the helmet before they slowly began to settle on the dark metal and grow as bright as the sun before fading.

Zatanna let out a breath of exhaustion as sweat began to grow on her brow, the spell she used was one of her more powerful incantations, even Superman wouldn't be able to move if she placed it on him. She then leaned in towards the helmet with a glare as she spoke in a dark whisper.

"I don't know what your game was, but you've lost"

And with that, she turned on her heel and left the room, stopping only to close and secure the door before she left for her own room.

Silence settled through the room before a faint red light shimmered within the helmet before it moved ever so slightly towards the edge of the shelf, the wood burning and cracking from just a few centimeters of movement.

 ** _'No... it's only begun...'_**

...

Peter leaned against his door and closed his eyes as recent events finally caught up to him. Since this morning he'd been running on a mixture of anger and adrenaline, even more so after the League's first encounter with Graves on the Watchtower.

Now, he felt cold, tired.

' _And a little less myself_ ' Peter thought as he made his way towards his bed, removing his jacket and shoes and collapsed on to the mattress and buried his face into the sheets as he tried to forget the screams of anguish that Graves made as Peter, with he power of the Void, tore his mind apart and left him a broken, hollowed man.

It wasn't the worst thing he's done, even with the Void guiding him, but he doubts he'll ever forget the man's screams-

 **"Like a symphony, wasn't it?"**

' _Crap...'_ Peter thought as he raised his face from the sheets and looked around his room until he saw four dark glowing red eyes in a shadowed corner of his room, watching him with glee.

 **"I must say, I was just starting to think I'd never see the real you again"** the Void cooed as it floated out from the shadows and pass Peter as a dark cloud **"I'm so glad to be reassured..."**

"Shut. Up." Peter growled as he glared at the dark cloud as several red eyes manifested within.

 **"Or what?"** the Void hissed darkly in reply " **You gonna hurt me? Heh, you'd have better luck hurting Darkseid then me little boy"**

"Doesn't mean I can't try" Peter warned.

The cloud took the shape of the Void's head and smirked darkly at Peter **"Hehehehe, never let it be said that Peter Parker isn't a vengeful, spiteful little human"**

Peter growled at this before he swipe his hand through the Void's head, causing it to dissipate as it returned to the deep confines of his mind, it's taunting laughter to echoing in the back of his mind.

 **"You can try and deny it all you want Parker, but we both know that in the end, you, like your predecessors, will become one with the Void. As will all things... hehehehehe"**

Peter closed his eyes as he tired his best to ignore the Void's laughter as it faded away, leaving him alone in the dark. He isn't sure how long he sat there, but when he finally opened his eyes, he blinked at the sight of sunlight beginning to shine in the sky. Several seconds passed as Peter stated out the window before he slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom, intending to take a shower before heading off to sleep when he suddenly felt a flash of pain in his arm.

"GAH!" Peter hissed as he looked down at his arm before he pushed back the sleeve to see what was wrong.

Peter's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his arm, the skin where the Necro-stinger laid was now pale white with the veins around it taking on a black, sickly looking appearance. His breath hitched as he placed a finger on the skin only to pull it back at the ice cold feeling it emitted.

"What the hell?" Peter whispered to himself as he stared at the cold pale flesh with worry.

Peter stared at his wrist for a few minutes longer before he heard the faint footsteps of Zatanna at his door. Casting a quick glance at his arm, Peter muttering a spell of concealment, the black veins vanishing and assuming their normal blue like color and skin gaining more color in it before Peter pulled his sleeve back down and he headed for the door just as Zatanna began to knock.

 _'No need for her to worry about it'_ Peter thought as he reached to unlock his door and open it _'I'll meet with Hephaestus later about this...'_

He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

...

Hundreds of miles away, deep in the confines of Belle Reve, David Graves sat in a specially designed cell, one with more comfort then most of the other inmates received, mainly thanks to his rapidly failing health and to accommodate his wheelchair and the medical equipment he'll need to stay alive now that his connection to the Asuras was gone and his sickness had returned. The doctors gave him a few months at the most before his body finally gave out, not that it mattered to Graves. He felt hollow, like a large part of himself was cut out from him and destroyed, which he knew it was. He just couldn't tell what though. No matter how hard he tried to remember what was taken from him, he couldn't find it.

"What did he do to me?" Graves said weakly as he looked at a mirror on his desk that showed a large handprint shaped scar on the side of his face that looked more like a burn then anything. It was left there by Spider-man, a reminder to Graves that the League was not as benevolent as they appeared, but rather vengeful, dark, cruel beings.

"Mr. Graves?" a woman's voice spoke up from the doorway, causing Graves to turn and see a dark skinned woman dressed in a business suit standing there with a stack of blank paper in one hand, and a typewriter under her arm in the other.

Graves blinked in surprise at the woman as she stepped into his room and began to speak "Whatever metamorphosis you went through, it appears to have slowed down the disease that was killing you. You'll die sooner than most, but not yet"

Graves watched as the woman walked over to his desk and set the typewriter down "I'm told you prefer writing on a typewriter"

"Who are you?" Graves asked with confusion.

The woman smirked at this "My name is Amanda Waller and I believe in you"

Graves blinked at this, surprised evident on his face as Amanda continued to explain why she was here.

"I want you to write a book for me Mr. Graves" Waller said as she looked into the man's eyes "I was thinkin it'd be titled 'How to Destroy the Justice League' but your the writer. Finish the book for me and I'll take care of the rest"

And then she turned on her heel and left, leaving Graves to watch her go before his eyes drifted towards the typewriter. He slowly wheeled himself over to it before he took a sheet of paper from the stack and placed it in the typewriter. After making sure it was in, he raised his shaking hands to the keys and slowly began to type out a much more fitting title than the one Waller gave him.

 **The Villain's Journey.**

Graves stared at the words he wrote and was about to start the next line before a dark voice echoed through the room.

"Now this is just disappointing..."

Graves froze as he prepared to type again and slowly looked over his shoulder to see a man in a dark suit standing in a dark corner of the room, his glowing red demonic eyes piercing into Graves' very soul as he leaned forward on a cane with a crystal skull on the end of it.

"I tell you where to find the Asuras, I tell you what to do to get them to grant you power, I help you plan out the Justice League's fall, I hold your damn hand throughout the whole thing... and you still fuck it up!" the man said with a growl as he took several steps towards Graves shaking form.

"I-I tried my best, I-I did. I d-did everything you s-" Graves began before the man covered his mouth.

"I know, I've been watching" the man said with a frown before he shook his head as he saw tears begin to well up in Graves' eyes "I watched as you almost failed"

At this, Graves brows knitted together into confusion, causing the man in the dark suit to smirk.

"You see Graves, my goal wasn't to break the Justice League so much as to break one member in particular" the man said as he pulled his hand away from Graves' mouth and began to pace about the room, unconcerned with the numerous sensors in the walls, ceiling and floor that were designed to monitor every inch of the room to prevent any sort of escape or unwanted intrusion.

' _Not that it matters much, no amount of magic or advance technology will detect me unless I allow it too'_ the man thought with a snicker.

"N-Now what...?" Graves muttered out weakly.

Mephisto grinned darkly as he began to slink back into the shadows "Now I just need a few other things that I've set in motion to come to pass and then... **the fun will really begin**..."

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Felicia and Helena seek out Peter in light of recent events...


	68. Black and White part 1

answers to reveiwers questions or statements:

 **rmarcano321** : Aside from what we've seen so far, nothing. Graves served his purpose as far as Mephsito is concerned in emotionally scaring Peter... and driving a further wedge between Peter and Diana.

 **Bladewolf101** : I won't say it'll reach that level, but Peter's mood will noticibly darken every time he sees Supes and Diana together like that.

 **DannyPhantom619** : Try writing it, it feels like my fingers are bleeding.

 **Fallen into Despair:** Perhaps...

 **Deadpool517** : Sentry dosent exsist here.

 **superperice** : Yeah, they were the second arc in the new 52 Justice League title.

 **CRUDEN** : He won't, he'd rather not risk Diana somehow getting back with Peter.

 **MalignantSilhouette** : She's with him because... well because of exactly what you put. He's every bit as powerful as her and she won't have to worry about him as much. Plus she might be a little entralled by the whole 'Superman is the best of us' thing they tried to give him in the New 52. I mean the Pre-New 52 Supes had that, but the guy had actually earned it by being a genuiley nice guy, New 52 Supes is more of a dick then anything else.

 **gunman** : DC has this thing where it's heores, to the public, are seen as the symbols of perfectism or something, they can do no wrong and all that. Graves kinda gave the human race a slap to the face with a loud 'wake the hell up'.

 **AlextheSouthParkGhostRider** : It's like his feelings for Gwen, even though it's been years and it seems he'll never get back with her, he just can't let her go. As for moving on, yeah he could, but Mephisto would just alter his plans to accomadate the new love interest... as we'll soon see.

 **Shocknawe 425** : That wont happen until the final arcs of the story, which won't be for like another twenty arcs. This is gonna be a long one.

 **Guest** : No, Peter's relationship with the Pre-New 52 Superman was much friendlier. Yes, the two will duke it out in this story, several times in fact. Each fight more brutal then the last. We'll see julia again soon.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Yeah it was canon and no Shazam didn't join up with the League until after the events of Forever Evil.

 **kamal12** : We'll be seeing more Peter and Julia being together and even flashbacks of them with Rachel soon. The Peter and Diana moments, aside from flashbacks will be more sparse given she's now with New 52 Kal and the slow rift that'll begin to grow between the two. Oh yeah, the first showdown between Peter and Superman is coming. It's going to be like the fight between Kratos and Baldur in god of War, brutal, long, and bloody.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : I say you hate the pairing because of both reasons. Yeah, I have someone in mind for Peter to dump his emtional baggage on, and they will appear in the next Justice League Dark arc when Madam Xanadu's 'threat' appears. And the person will be rather ironic and unexpected at the same time. Yeah New 52's Wonder Woman was rather... different, to her Pre-New 52 counterpart. It's related to them and Peter to a degree but it'll be some time until we discover the truth behind it. Wanda will be back int he next Justice League Dark arc, the next major arc for Peter. As for there being another spider kid, in a manner of speaking. No, sadly it's a steady decline from here on out with only a few breif respistes of happiness for Peter. In time the League will start to hound Peter for certain things, but for now they'll be giving him some space. Mephisto can care less for the Void, he just wants to break Peter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 _"So, how's the new suit treating you?"_ Miguel's voice echoed through the commlink several days after the Justice League's confrontation with David Graves.

Peter blinked as he soared through the air after launching himself off a web line before he raised his arm and shot out another line to swing from.

"It's doing good" Peter said as he swung through the air, his body covered in a new black suit with the eye lenses being red and the spider symbol on his chest and back also shairing the same crimsion color.

The suit, like his MK-II armored suit was made with an expreiemtnal nanofibered mesh that was lighter and thinner than Kevlar but every bit as reliable if not a little more so. The spider symbol was re-enforced with a thin metal coating for added protection as was the spine which had a thin ridge running up Peter's back that was weaved into the suit itself. It didn't have the jet pulpusion, web cape or arm blades like his other suit but it did have thermal imaging dampening technology to render Peter all but invisible to thermal imaging sensors.

It wasn't Peter's most advance or heavily armed or armored suit to date, but it was still pretty useful in it's own right.

 _'Perfect for stealth missions'_ Peter thought as he swung through the air ' _Until I can find a way to improve the power consumption for my other stealth suit, this will make a good replacement. Heck I might even add in the sound and light bending capabilities of my stealth suit into this thing instead once I can figure out how to make it more energy efficeint_ '

 _"Well that's good to hear_ " Miguel said in a pleased tone before a hint of curiosity entered his tone " _So, any reason why you decided to try it out tonight? You didn't seem to be in a rush to test it up until now"_

"Just... I just needed something to keep me busy is all" Peter said with a sigh as he landed on the edge of a building that overlooked Times Square "Get my mind off all the crap that's gone down recently"

 _"You mean the thing with Graves?"_ Miguel asked.

Peter nodded as he scanned the ever flowing flow of traffic below him "Yeah..."

 _"Well, if it helps I've burned my copy of his book before I flushed the ashes down a toliet I just took a giant crap in for good measure"_ Miguel said with a chuckle.

"Miguel, your loyalty is outstanding" Peter said with a snort as he decided to crawl down the side of the building "still, real shame that despite the guy being a crazy ghost whisperer, he was pretty good arthur"

 _"Should have stuck with it then_ " Miguel said with sarcasm before he cleared his throat " _Hey uh boss?"_

"Yeah?" Peter said as he came to a stop halfway down the building before he shot a web line out and swung off towards the other end of Times Square.

 _"I was wondering if you'll be coming with me to the Tech Expo being hosted in Las Vegas in a few weeks. Watch as we wow the wolrd with the revolutionary proestetics you've helped us with_ " Miguel said.

Peter couldn't help but grin at this "Aww, do you want me to be your plus one? That's so sweet"

 _"Oh god no, I already have a date, I just wanted to know wheter I should buy another ticket for you and whoever you decide to bring along with you"_ Miguel said with a snort.

Peter smiled at this as he came to a stop and stood up so his body was vertical to the ground. The wall crlawer glanced around before he launched himself off the building and into the city below before shooting out a web line and using it to swing just meters above the traffic of the Big Apple "I'll think about it"

 _"Just let me know"_ Miguel said before he muttered something too low for the commlink to pick up before he spoke directly to Peter " _Hey, I gotta go. Cindy is coming up"_

Peter gasped at this "Why Mister O'Hara, are you in a heated affair with your attractive secretary?"

 _"No, she's actually just bringing me the latest numbers from some of our ventures and investments... along with several members of the borad"_ Miguel said the last part with dread _"It's going to be a long night"_

"Heh, I'll stop by later with something to eat" Peter said with a smirk as he swung through the towering skyscrapers of his home "Besides, I want to take another look at the prostetics. Make sure their top notch for the Expo"

 _"Can do, just let me know when your on the way and I'll meet you in the lab_ " Miguel said.

"Ri-" Peter began before he spotted something odd below him.

Over a dozen men sneaking into the loading dock of what looked to be a museum. Peter hummed at this as he swung towards the rooftop of a building adjacent to the museum.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Miguel, apparently there's a museum holding a late night viewing of it's priceless art" Peter said as he cracked his knuckles and worked out the kink in his neck.

 _"Sounds better then what I'm about to do_ " Miguel moaned " _Stay safe boss"_

"No promises" Peter joked before he ended the call and leaped off the rooftop and swung down towards the loading dock.

Peter landed with a silent 'thud' and scanned the area for any possible sentires the thungs left behind. Seeing none Peter entered the door that the men who entered only seconds ago forgot to close, casuing him to snort.

"Heh, guess they thought that no one would be going in after them" Peter said as he crept through the doorway and into the darkened hall of some sort of storage room "Come to think of it, with me and Supergirl here, one would think that they'd want to try and make it look like nothing is going on so we dont have a reason to pop in and kick the crap out of them"

Peter faintly heard and sensed the men ahead as they wentered the museum proper. Peter narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he leped on to the ceiling and silenlty cralwed after them. Peter watched and listened to the men as he shadowed them from above, watching them to see what they were here for and what they hoped to do with whatever it is they stole. From what the webslinger could pick up, they didn't seem to be associated with any of the Dons of the Maggia family, or Fisk, they were just a bunch of crooks that seemed to have a little more brains then the average gang since Peter heard they intend to sell some of the art work they were here for.

They eventually made it to the main room and Peter watched from a darkened corner as the would be thieves began to help themselves to the various artifacts. They must have killed the alarms before Peter found them since they weren't triggering anything from what Peter could sense.

"If only they put this much effort into doing some productive for society instead of stealing a bunch of paintings and some weirdly sculpted rock and metal" Peter said with a shake of his head as he made his way towards one of the thieves that was furthers from the others until he was right above him.

Peter waited a second to make sure that the others weren't looking before he shot out several webs lines towards the man, one of them covering his head and by proxy his mouth to muffle his yelp of surprise before he yanked him up towards the ceiling and secured him with a net of webbing. Peter smirked at the man as his lone eye widened at the sight of Peter looking at him.

"Shh..." Peter said with a finger raised to his mask covered lips before he made his way towards the other men and began to repeat the process.

One by one he snatched them up before they could raised an alarm and alert the others to his presence. So far they seemed more attentive to the priceless art they were trying to steal than making sure that their backs were being watched and no one would stumble in here and see them.

"I take back what I said about these guys being smart" Peter said to himself as he landed behind a man, causing him to turn and see the wall crawler before he received a punch to the face that sent him spiraling to the ground before Peter covered the man in webbing.

Peter nodded in satisfaction before his spider-sense detected a man just about to turn the corner and see the man restrained on the floor. Thinking quickly, Peter loaded up his latest invention, a sort of trip wire and shot it on to the adjacent wall of the corner that the man was starting to appear from behind. The would be art thief saw Peter and only had time to open his mouth with wide eyes, intending to sound the alarm, before the trip wire device that Peter threw activated and shot a single web line out and snagged the man in the chest before it yanked him over towards the wall and ignited a small web bomb within, covering the man in web fluid.

"Hmm, gonna have to add more web fluid to the mini web bomb but other than that, seems to work like a dream" Peter said as he observed his handiwork before he leaped back up to the ceiling and made his way across the room to where the last of the thieves were at.

Peter saw five men were left standing, two of which were already in the process of removing the art works from their respective exhibits. The wall crawler saw one of them begin to make his way towards the door, in plain view of the other four.

'Wont be able to take him out without the rest seeing me. And I can't risk leaving these guys here alone while I stalk this guy back to somewhere I can take him out quietly. The others might go a different way for all I know' Peter thought with a frown before he sighed and shook his head as he fell down in front of the man.

The art thief's eyes widened, as did the others who saw the figure drop from the ceiling.

"Yes, yes, it is I, the Amazing Spider-man… fear me, for I am the night" Peter said with a snicker before he suddenly snatched the fancy looking pottery from the man's hands before Peter gave him a powerful kick to the gut that sent the man flying into a wall with a loud 'thud'.

Seeing the man slump to the ground with a pained groan, and seeing he was being slowly surrounded by the others, Peter took this time to examine the vase in his hands as he placed it on the floor "Have to say, for a piece of clay with some fancy designs on it, can't really see how this thing would be worth so much. Then again, I'm not an art guy, that's more of my ex then anything else"

"You picked the wrong time to show up bug!" one of the thigs growled at Peter.

"Hey, I tried to get here earlier, but the traffic over in Soho was brutal" Peter whined as he cracked his knuckles "Plus, I have to take a few minutes to take out your associates"

It was than that the four men noticed that no one else had shown up to help them take on the Spider. Several of them looked around nervously while the apparent leader of the four growled at Peter with narrowed eyes and what looked to be a throbbing vein on his forehead.

"Your a dead man bug!"

Peter glanced at the man and the other three remaining men as they each armed themselves with small knives, causing Peter to snort as he cracked his neck.

"You know, I'll make it fair for you guys..." Peter said as he placed one hand behind his back.

Several of the men bristled at this before they charged towards Peter with their knives raised, all the while, unknown to Peter, a pair of green eyes watched him with amusement.

...

"This was so much easier in my head" Helena said to herself as she perched herself on one of the Crystler building's eagles with a pair of highly advance binoculars raised to her eyes.

For the past ten minutes she's been trying to get a visual of Peter and monitoring social media and the police's radio net for signs of Spider-man. Sadly whenever she does get a hit and heads off in that direction or arrives at his last known appearnce, he's already on the other side of the city.

Helena sighed as she lowered her binoculars "Note to self Helena, next time you sleep with the man, make sure to get his number so you don't have to do this again"

After several more minutes of monitoring the skyline for signs of Spider-man, Helena sighed and retrieved her crossbow from her belt and loaded a grappling hook into it before she leaped off the building and fell towards the city below. She waited several seconds before she shot her hook out towards a nearby skyscraper and swung from one end of the block to the other. Once she reached a certain velocity, Helena detached the hook from her crossbow and let her momentum carry her through the air before she spread her cape out, activating the electrical current in it and solidifying the fabric to a degree and glided through the city.

 _'Note to self, thank Karen for this later_ ' Helena thought as she descended towards a rooftop that overlooked the docks and was about to fire off another grappling hook when she noticed something odd about one of the warehouses. There was several large trucks, each loaded with a shipping container. Normally such a thing wouldn't catch her attention but considering it was the middle of the night, Helena doubted it was the shipyard's graveyard shift unloading another cargo ship.

 _'Wrong docks to being doing that anyway'_ Helena thought as she pulled out her binoculars and observed the scene below her.

She saw multiple men walking about, all armed. The vigilante's eyes narrowed at this as she counted off the visible gun men before lowering her binoculars "Well, not the kind of men I was looking for tonight, but maybe they can help draw him out..."

Helena shrugged at this and prepared to swing down and break up whatever it was that was going down before she picked up the faintest sounds of movement behind her. The purple cladded vigilante quickly turned, her crossbow loaded with a armor piercing tip and her finger on the trigger.

"Wait, don't!"

Helena's eyes widened as she took in the rooftop's second occupant aside from herself.

Young, around seventeen or eighteen, blonde hair, floating several inches above the ground, wide blue eyes, and a large 'S' on her chest and a red cape flowing in the wind behind her...

Supergirl.

' _Well crap'_ Helena thought as she lowered her crossbow, slightly and spoke with a narrowed eyes "What are you doing here kid?"

Supergirl blinked at this before she pointed towards the warehouse that she was scoping out and spoke with an obvious accent in her words, something Helena noted that Karen had when they first met all those years ago "I noticed a bunch of guys there and saw that they were all carrying weapons. Seemed a little odd to have that much in a shipyard and then I noticed you up here..."

Helena could almost here her late father scolding her for being so careless as to be seen by anybody, super powers be dammed. After a few seconds of brooding, Helena let out a sigh and nodded "Okay, so what did you see?"

"Just what's on the outside, I can't seen inside the building for some reason" Supergirl said with a frown.

"Lead..." Helena said as she glanced back down at the warehouse "It blocks X-rays, which I assume is what you were using to look at these men with?"

"Yes" Supergirl nodded.

Helena hummed at this as she took all the information she had and begun to plan out a plan of attack while Supegirl hovered behind her with a curious expression on her face. After several moments Helena nodded and glanced at Supergirl "When I give the signal, move in"

"What's the signal?" she asked as Helena leaped over the ledge.

"It'll be obvious!" Helena shouted back as she fell to the earth below before running an electrical current into her cape and gliding towards the warehouse.

Helena waited until she was over some of the stacked storage containers before she cut the current and fell on top of the structure with a nearly silent 'thud' and made her way to the edge and peeked over. So far the gun men below didn't seem to be aware of her presence and quickly took note of the men's various locations before she loaded up her crossbow and took aim at one of the lights and pulled the trigger. Several seconds passed before Helena was rewarded to the sound and sight of her bolt striking the light and destroying it, sending bits of glass flying through the air as the area around several trucks went dark.

She made out the men's forms flinch when the light was hit before some took cover by the trucks while the others fetched flashlights from somewhere on their bodies. Helena took note of this as she aimed at several more lights and repeated the process again, darkening the dock until only the flashlights from the gun men and the lights from nearby buildings offered the only illumination in the area, which wasn't much.

"Okay, time for the fun" Helena said with a small smirk as she quietly descended into the darkness, her cape barely making a sound as she landed behind a gun men and quickly kick the man in the back of the knee and wrapped her arm around his throat.

The man made a muffled yelp of surprise as Helena tightened her hold and waited for the man to exhaust himself and use up the limited oxygen his body still retained. After several more seconds, the man's body went limp and Helena lowered him to the ground before she made her way towards another nearby individual. Minutes ticked by as Helena, with stealth to rival even her father, slowly made her way towards the most heavily guarded looking structure on the dock. She noted that the windows seemed to be covered up and there was four men at each of the entrances.

 _'Must be something big if their placing so much manpower there_ ' Helena thought as she passed by a large tarp next to one of the storage containers.

Helena glanced at the tarp, her curiosity peeking and was about to look under it when she heard several men approaching her, calling out for the men that not even a minute ago she subdued. The purple and black clad woman quickly moved away from the tarp and towards the heavily guarded structure. She scanned the outside for a quick and easy way inside before she noticed a air vent below one of the windows on the side. Helena looked around t make sure no one could see her, the guards becoming more alert as they realized that several of their own were no longer reporting in or seen, and aimed a grappling hook towards the vent.

The Huntress winced at the sound her hook made when it hit the vent cover and hissed in annoyance when her hook apparently hit the cover hard enough to dislodge it and cause it to fall to the ground.

"So much for stealthy entrance" she grumbled as she heard several men voice their concerns at the sound and began to fan out and look for the origin of it.

Helena quickly raced towards the building, loading up another grappling hook before she shot it at the now open vent and pulled herself up the wall. After a few seconds of having to readjust her gear to better fit into the smaller than anticipated vent, Helena began to crawl further in. She made a face as she noticed several dead rats and a lot more cockroaches than she was comfortable with.

"this is not how I wanted my night to go" Helena grumbled as she brushed a few cobwebs out of the way "Head to new York, meet up with Peter, tell him about Black Spider, maybe have some amazing sex again, and maybe go on an actual date which leads to more amazing sex and take down a crime boss or two..."

It worked for her parents, she had no reason to believe it wouldn't work for them.

After a few moments, Helena came to a stop at a vent and looked down to see it led into the main room of the warehouse she was in. She pulled a snake cam from her belt and linked it up to a small tablet and slipped it through the vents cover and examined the room for signs of guards or any other visible security measures like cameras. Seeing none after a few moments, Helena pulled the snake cam back and began to unscrew the bolts for the vent before she lifted it up and pushed it away and slipped out of the ventilation system without a sound.

She had her cape expand out to slow her descent back to earth before she lanced with a near silent 'thud' before standing back up and seeing numerous crates stacked up by the main entrance to the building where a truck laid and wait to either be loaded or was off loading the crates themselves.

"Well, that wasn't so-" Helena began before a large vehicle literally tore through the wall that was beside the truck and crates.

Helena's eyes widened at the sight of the vehicle as it raced towards her, it looked like a tank at first glance but two thirds the size and instead of being on treads it was on large wheels that were taller than Helena was by a few feet. It also possessed a massive cannon of some sort on top that seemed to be building up some sort of energy field inside it. Helena quickly moved out of the way as the large tank like vehicle narrowly hit her and sped towards the water before it came to a stop and the cannon began to turn towards Helena. The purple clad vigilante quickly shot a grappling hook out and used it to swing away as the canon fired off a powerful energy blast.

 **KWA-KOOOOM!**

...

To say Peter had no problems taking on the last four art thieves with just one hand would be an understatement. The wall crawler barely had to move at all during the fight to incapacitate the armed men before webbing them down and making an anonymous call to the police to send a few cars over to the museum to pick them up. As the web slinger waited for the boys in blue to appear, he took the time to admire his handiwork and make sure nothing was stolen or damage.

"It's not art, but I like it" Peter said with a shrug as he saw the various states the thieves were in thanks to his webbing.

His comment was met with a giggle that caused Peter's eyes to widen as he began to look around for whp made it "What the heck?"

His eyes darted at the various darkened corners and levels of the museum before his eyes landed on a familair black and white garbed woman, looking down at him with a bemused expression on her face.

"Fel- Black Cat?" Peter said with surprise.

"Hey Spider" she said with a smirk as she sat on the railing for the second floor. She gave the robbers a quick once over before she smirked "Hate to say it Spider, but I think art isn't your calling"

Peter snorted at this "Yeah, guess I better stick to wrestling"

"Well you weren't much of a wrestler to begin with" Felicia smirked.

"Ouch" Peter said with a laugh before he noticed one of the thieves trying to stand up.

Peter aimed his web shooter at the men before he fired off a single web bullet and watched as it collided with the man and sent him stumbling several feet before he fell back on to the ground. The web bullet quickly expanded and trapped the man on the floor in a thick net of webbing "Stay down"

"You really like shooting people with your white sticky substances, don't you?" Felicia teased.

Peter blinked at this before he held his head in his hand "I'm... I'm not answering that"

"Hey I don't mind" Felicia said with a giggle as she let herself fall backwards from the railing before landing in a handstand and pushed herself back to her feet. She quickly looked back down at Peter and gave him a seductive wink and blew him a small kiss "If anything, I look forward to being covered in your 'webs' my Spider..."

And with that, Felicia fled further into the museum, causing Peter to leap up to the second floor and chase after her, unwilling to risk her possibly stealing something or more likely, let her get out with what she came here for already. Peter landed on the railing in a crouch and scanned the area for signs of Felicia before he noticed her turn down a hallway. Peter quickly shot a web line out and quickly swung the distance.

"Come on Felicia, why you here? Art isn't your usual picking" Peter said as he ran down the hall that Felicia went down.

"Maybe I'm here on orders for Mary, maybe I'm just branching out" Felicia's voice seemed to echo around Peter "After all, stealing jewels dose tend to get old after a while"

"Didn't stop you from wanting to steal from Superman back in our old reality" Peter replied as he tried to locate the origin of Felicia's voice.

"Ehh, fair enough" the burglar admitted with a laugh "Plus, it wouldn't be the first thing I've ever stolen from a hero"

"Oh trust me Cat, I had to put up with Green Arrow and Flash's complaints for years whenever you stole from them" Peter said dryly as he glanced inside a exhibit room that was decorated with art pieces from Asia.

"Did it ever make you mad, knowing I was toying with other heroes on the side?" Felicia giggled from her hiding place.

"Eh not really" Peter said with a smirk "If anything, it let me have a break from having to chase you around and recover what you stole... again"

"You know you loved every second of it"

"I will not confirm not deny that" Peter said with an eye roll as he made his way up a small stair case just in time to see a figure turn a corner and out of his sight.

 _'Gothcha'_ Peter thought as he sprinted to where he saw the figure and turned down the hall to see nothing.

"Hmm..." Peter sounded as he slowly walked down the hall, his eyes on the ceiling, corners and darkened areas for any signs of the illusive thief "Here kitty, kitty, kitty... meow"

"I don't meow Spider... if anything, I purr" Felicia said from somewhere up ahead "And your so good at making me purr all night long..."

Peter shook his head at this as he emerged in a large room with numerous paintings n the walls and a few stone sculptures.

Peter's eyes narrowed playfully as he stalked through the darkened room looking for any signs of the enhanced woman. He could use a simple spell to locate her, or even his spider-sense, but there was a sort of thrill of having to find the former jewel thief without such advantages.

It reminded him, in many ways, of the old days.

 _'Wish there were more...'_ Peter thought a little sadly before he pikced up the faint footfalls of Felicia just up ahead.

Peter quickly sprinted towards her location, a silent blurr in the shadows. If Peter was paying more attention to his spider-sense at the time, he would have noticed that small little flashbang that Felicia left at the entrance to the room he walked through... and tripped.

Peter's eyes widened as he watched the small little flashbang's pin pop out and activate "Aww man-"

 **FHSSS!**

Peter closed his eyes on instinct and his suit's lenses did the best to poloarize and reduce the affects of the flashbang. Peter tried to regain his bearings before he sensed Felicia right behind him and turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by the white haired woman.

"Ow!" Peter muttered as the two crashed to the ground and breifly wrestled for control before Peter ended up on his back with Felicia sitting on his hips with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Oh hush, I've hit you harder in the past" Felicia giggled as she leaned down until her nose was almost touching Peter's mask covered one "Love the new suit by the way"

"Thanks..." Peter said as he blinked to try and clear up his vision, apparently Felicia's flashbangs were more effective then he thought, he'd have to adjust his lenses later.

Felicia grinned as she ran a hand over the red spider on his chest and let out what almsot sounded like a purr of approval "So what's the this suit called? The Black Widow? Teressea will be so jealous you look more the part than she does"

"I'm sure" Peter chuckled as he looked up at the black and white clad beauty "But no, nothing that cool. I've been calling it the dark suit"

"Eh, not the worse name you've come up with for a suit" the Black Cat grinned "Anything's better than the 'Bombastic Bagman suit'"

Peter groaned at this "Please don't remind me of that... also I was like eighteen when I came up with it. Cut me some slack"

"Baby, the only slack I'm cutting with you in your horrible suits names are that most of them look better than they sound" Felicia grinned as she stood up and offered her hand to Peter.

Peter huffed at this as he took Felicia's hand and let her pull him up "So, not that I'm not complaining or anything, but what brings you to the Big Apple?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to check up on you?" Felicia asked with a small smile.

"Yes..." Peter said with a faint snort "I'd also ask if there's any priceless jewles that should be either in a museum or some guy's private safe on you"

"Well... maybe a few" Felicia teased as she began to circle Peter with a amused glint on her eye "Not that I'd tell you of course"

"Don't make me frisk you" Peter grinned.

The grin on felicia's face grew "Is that a threat... or a promise?"

"Both" Peter said with laugh.

"Shame, wish I brought the cuffs, make this more exciting" Felicia said with a wink.

Peter snorted at this as he kept his eyes on Felicia as she came to a stop in front of him and looked up at him with her mischievous green eyes.

"So, is this the part where you ask what I've stolen and to give it back?" she asked with a smirk.

Peter shook his head at this "No, that'll come after you tell me what your really doing here"

Felicia grinned at Peter for a few moments before it faltered and she sighed as she raised a hand and cupped Peter's face "I wanted to see how you were doing after... after whatever it is that Graves did to you"

"I'm-" Peter began before he was cut off by a glare from Felicia.

"No, you aren't" she stressed with narrowed eyes before her expression softened "Peter, just please be honest with me. I'm not asking you what Graves did to you, or what that damn abomination inside you made you do... I just want to know if your alright... if your still the nerdy little kid from Queens that I've known for years"

Peter was silent as he stated down at Felicia's pleading eyes as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. Finally Peter sighed and shook his head "I'm... I don't think I am..."

The white haired beauty nodded at this as she pulled Peter into a hug and ran her hand up and down his back as she felt him tremble ever so slightly "I'm here for you Peter... I'm here..."

Peter's response was to tighten his hold on the white haired woman, as if doing so will keep her from being taken away... like everything else he loved.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, shootout at the docks...


	69. Black and White part 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : In a few chapters.

 **Deadpool517** : Against Darkseid, the Void could kill him, the Anti-Monitor, depends on if it's the one from Crisis on Infinite Earths or the one we saw in Darkseid War. Crisis on Infinite Earths no, but Darkseid War yes.

 **lyokoMARVELanime** : Yeah, it will, around the time that Rao appears on Earth. Most of the things that Peter is about to go through aren't even because of Mephisto's doings. He's not the only cosmic force at work in this story and other cases are just plain bad luck on Peter's part.

 **kamal12** : They really can't relate, yes Bruce has lost Jason but he came back and is still alive. Rachel, she never did and now it's all but nigh impossible now. Plus, Bruce's relationship with Jason and even his other children aren't as strong as Peter's was with Rachel's, mainly because of their differing personalities and the fact that Peter was there since Rachel was born, raising her and parenting her up until her death where's Bruce got his kids well after they were born. As he uses more and more of the Void's power and it takes it's toll on him, he'll not so much develop as retain some of the powers of the Void even when he's not actively using it's power. A sort of sign that the Void is gaining and maintaining more of a hold on Peter than before.

 **gunman** : His mom and sister will be showing up soon. It wont be Amazo that shows up, it'll be something worse.

 **Batros940** : It'll be a while until Peter leaves the League, but it wont because of something petty like Superman and Wonder Woman being a thing. And he won't be revealing the fact he's from an alternate reality anytime soon.

 **spiderspawn 616** : The Void is sealed within the Center of the Web, whoever it is at the time, the most current one being Peter. How and why will slowly be revealed as the story goes on and in the sequel.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : It did, at one point. The memory that Felicia had, and the flashback we saw between Peter, Osborn and Julia was one such event where the Void was able to get control and keep it for quite a bit. No, the two weren't particularly close until closer to his death but even then it was never like the relationship the two had pre New-52. We'll be seeing Kaine and Julia very soon.

 **colbyburnigham** : It'll be a while.

 **Kamal12** : Sort of. The League will find out about Peter's past in Darkseid War. Ben will make an appearance soon. Not quite sure yet, still deciding.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Kaine had to hold back a yawn as he sat on a large comfortable sofa in Zola's apartment, just down the hall from Diana's own, his eyes were a little red and he had dark circles under them.

"I told you that I could have handled it" Zola said dryly from her side of the couch as she nursed Zeke.

"True but I was already up..." Kaine said with a yawn "Besides, I doubt you'd be able to walk properly at the time... especially after what I did"

Zola blushed at the grin Kaine gave her before she adverted her attention towards the door "Diana should be back soon..."

Kaine grunted at this "Yippie, the fun police is coming"

"She's not that bad" Zola defended her friend slash protector from her boyfriend slash protector.

"Yes she is, your just too blinded by her 'greatness' like the rest of the damn world without a brain to notice" Kaine said with a eye roll "It's almost as bad as Superman"

"I don't think it's that bad" Zola said with a chuckle as she felt that Zeke was done and quickly pulled him off her sore tit before she covered it.

"Aww boo!" Kaine snickered.

"Oh hush, between you and Zeke, I'm surprised my nipples haven't fallen off with how much you two maul on them" Zola said with a scoff.

Kaine chuckled as he held his arms out to take Zeke "Here, I've got him"

"You sure, you look like your about to pass out" Zola teased as she handed Zeke to him carefully.

"Eh, I've held kids younger than him in even worse conditions, we'll be fine" Kaine said with a laugh as he looked down at Zeke "Hello you little trouble maker"

Zeke giggled at Kaine as the man tapped his nose, causing the small baby to smile up at Kaine.

"Hey Kaine?"

"Yeah?"

Zola looked a little conflicted on what she wanted to say before she took a deep breath and decided to answer anyway "I was wondering... were you, were a dad at some point? Before your death?"

Kaine glanced at Zola with a raised brow "Uhh, no, why?"

"Well it's just your really good with kids, despite your less than desirable personality at times" Zola said as she gestured to Zeke looking up at Kaine with a wide toothless grin as he tired to move his arms to touch the man.

"Oh..." Kaine said before he shrugged and returned his attention to Zeke "No, I wasn't a father before me less than dignified demise"

"Well how are you so good with kids?" Zola said with curiosity "I mean, did you have practice or are you just naturally good with kids?"

Kaine was quiet as he looked down at Zeke with an unreadable expression before he sighed "I used to watch my niece..."

"Niece?" Zola said with wide eyes "But that would mean-"

"Yeah, Pete had a kid once upon a time" Kaine said with a snort "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"What was she like?" Zola asked after a few moments of silence.

Kaine snorted "She was like a her father, always wanting to help others, but she had her mother's mean streak... she"

Zola smiled at this "She must have been the life of the party"

"Oh she was" Kaine said with a grin "At least, to the ones I was invited to that she was at. Her mother wasn't too fond of me and me and Peter's relationship at the time was... less than brotherly"

"Why?" Zola questioned with confusion.

"Just some stuff that now, looking back at it, was stupid" Kaine said with a shrug.

"Couldn't have been that stupid" Zola pointed out.

"Oh it was, with us Parkers, stupid is our bread and butter" Kaine snickered as he bounced Zeke up an down on his leg.

Zola smiled a little at this before a uneasy look grew on her face "So, what was her name?"

"...Rachel" Kaine said after a few moments "Rachel Cassandra Carpenter"

"Not Parker?" Zola said with a frown.

Kaine shook his head "Nah, Peter and Rachel's mother Julia never married. Partly because they were too young at the time and they both agreed, from what I could get, that it was better to remain as they were for the sake of Rachel"

"What were they? Friends?" Zola questioned.

"They were... complicated" Kaine said with a shake of his head "Way too complicated in my opinion but they made it work... for a while at least. Rachel's step father, asshole, didn't make it easy for either of them"

Zola nodded at this "Step dads usually do"

"Well I can safely say that I don't miss his worthless ass" Kaine said with a dark grin.

"Harsh" Zola said with a frown.

Kaine shrugged "Hey, he was a asshole, plain and simple"

"You sure you weren't the asshole?" Zola teased.

"I'm... ninety percent confident that I'm a hundred percent certain I wasn't" Kaine smirked before he glanced at the TV just in time to see a OsCorp commercial come on.

Kaine's darkened considerably the moment he saw Norman's face on the screen. Zeke seemed to sense the change in the man holding him and began to squirm as Kaine glared at the screen with contempt. Zola noticed this and followed Kaine's gaze with a worried frown.

"What is it?"

After several tense moments, Kaine spoke with a faint growl in his tone as he looked at Norman's insufferable smirk "Nothing... just looking at an animal that needs putting down"

...

"Soooo... how's things been?" Peter said as he and Felicia sat on a rooftop that overlooked the museum that was now surrounded by a number of police cars and News vans.

"Oh you know, same old same old" Felicia said as she watched the would be art thieves being escorted into several different vehicles "Spy on some people for Mary, steal some stuff for her, steal some things that would look better in my place than some dusty old museum when she's not looking... eat her daughter out in her office when she's not there-"

"WHAT?!" Peter said as he turned to the white haired woman with wide eyes.

Felicia giggled at this "kidding... maybe!"

"Please be..." Peter said as he held his head in his hands "Just the thought of you and my apparent sister-"

"Gets you all hard and wanting a taste of us together?" Felicia teased, causing Peter to groan even more "All come on, it wouldn't be the first time you fucked someone that was related to you. Hell you and your clone Jessica were like animals in heat when you first met one another"

"Don't remind me" Peter said dryly.

Felicia smirked at this before she stood up and cracked her neck "So, I gotta ask"

"Ask what?" Peter said as he glanced up at the jewel thief turned secret agent.

"Why'd you move in with Zatanna?" Felicia said as she gave Peter a amused smirk "I mean yeah she's hot, and who wouldn't want to live with a woman with a ass and legs like her's with a libido to match, but I figured you'd be trying to avoid people that weren't from our reality. You know, so you don't risk saying something damming that might imply your not from this reality"

"Well first off, I didn't move in with her, she moved in with me thank you very much" Peter said with a snort.

"Really?" Felicia said with shock "You mean you were able to convince her to move into a broom closet with you? Damn you've got some serious game"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, ha..." Peter said as he glared playfully at Felicia "Your a riot"

Felicia held her hands up at this "Hey, how was I supposed to know that you were finally able to afford a nice high end apartment by yourself for a change without it being paid by someone else like either Diana, Mary Jane-"

"Your blowing that out of proportion" Peter argued as Felicia continued to name people off.

"-Then there was Julia, Madam Webb for a time, Harry back when you two were friends and he didn't become the second Green Goblin-" the cat thief would have continued had her moth not suddenly been covered by webbing a split second after she heard the infamous 'twip' sound.

"Ahhh, silence" Peter joked as Felicia looked at him with a blank look before she raised one of her claws to her mouth and slowly cut away the webbing.

"Your really lucky that I love you too much and secretly get turned on being webbed up in any manner by you to punt you off this building right now" Felicia said as she ripped the webbing out before she spat some on to the ground "Least the flavor has somewhat improved"

"You taste my webbing?" Peter said with a quirked brow.

"Of course I do handsome" Felicia said with a wink "Though I prefer the webbing that comes out from your big, vein throbbing co-"

"Okay, do not need to hear that" Peter said loudly as he stood up and made his way to the other end of the rooftop, his hands over his ears as Felicia continued to talk.

"All nice and warm and steaky, Mmm baby I could slurp your 'web fluid' for days" Felicia said with a laugh.

"Blah, blah, blah I can't hear you!" Peter said as he tried to fight the blush growing on his face.

"And now it'll be even more magical thanks to all of those magic lessons turned quickies you had with Zatanna" Felicia teased before she tapped her chin "I wonder what I could do to repay her for that... possible threesome between us?"

Peter stopped walking at this as his mind suddenly created a very detailed image of him, Zatanna and Felicia-

"GAAAAH!" Peter said as he slapped his forehead to try and stop imagining the image "Stop doing that!"

"Can't, too fun" Felicia laughed "You look so cute all flustered"

Peter scowled at Felicia "Your a very bad kitty Felicia. I have half a right mind to break out the spray bottle"

"A spray bottle, really Spider?" Felicia said with a coy grin "You know you don't need a spray bottle to make me all wet"

"...I walked right into that one" Peter said with a defeated sigh.

"With me hon, you always will" Felicia said with a smirk as she gazed around the city's skyline "So, now that I've gotten my quota in for making you all embarrassed, and maybe a little hard with my double innuendoes, you mind telling me where the city's other resident hero is?"

"Supergirl?" Peter said with a raised brow.

"No Peter, Green Lantern" Felicia said with an eye roll "Yes I mean Supergirl. Where is the little twerp? Kinda want to see if she's the naïve, short tempered teen that I love to toy with as her pre-reality shift change was"

"Well I can definitely say that she isn't" Peter said with a sigh "From what I've been able to squeeze out of Superman, she's pretty... reckless"

"Peter, she's a teenager, of course she's reckless" Felicia said with a eye roll "Hell it's half the reason I toyed with her in the first place"

"That's what I said" with a shrug "But you know, what I said went in one ear and out the other with him. Apparently my experience with super powered teenagers doesn't mean jack to him."

Felicia frowned at this "What do you mean?"

"This universe's Superman is kind... difficult" Peter said with a cough.

"Oh... you mean he's an asshole here" Felicia said with a frown "Great, the fourth most powerful man on earth and instead of being that kind hearted guy you want backing you, he's an ass"

"Fourth most powerful?" Peter said with a quirked brow.

Felicia held up four fingers and begun to count them off "Fate, the Stranger, the Spectre, and then Superman if Black Adam or Captain Marvel or Martian Manhunter aren't around"

"Well when you put it like that..." Peter said as Felicia nodded.

"He may be somewhat strong, but last time I checked, super strength don't mean crap to a guy that could turn you to glass then break ya with a hammer" the jewel thief stated.

"Point..." Peter said with a hum as he glanced out towards the city skyline. His brow furrowed as he could just make out OsCorp Tower.

"You tried to get in touch with anyone else?" Felicia asked as she followed Peter's gaze.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he glanced at Felicia with confusion.

"The others, the people from your more boring civilian life" Felicia said with a shrug "Mary Jane, Flash, Eddie, Liz, the guys from the Bugle, Miles, Mattie... Harry and Gwen"

"Oh..." Peter said before he shook his head "Nah, after I saw how good their lives were going, I decided to stay away. Figured they didn't need a guy like me coming in and mucking it all up... like the last time"

"So you haven't tried to get in touch with any of them since you ended up here?" Felicia said with a frown "Not once?"

Peter's response was a shake of the head before he let out a small sigh and folded his arms across his chest "What'd be the point? All the things we went through, the stuff that made us such a close knit group, none of it matters anymore. Not after Barry changed everything"

"Doesn't mean you can't reconnect with them, this time without the hell a certain asshole with a pumpkin fetish created" Felicia pointed out.

"I suppose..." Peter said as he returned to gazing out at the distant shape of OsCorp tower.

A somber silence came between the two as they remained standing on the rooftop. Felicia took this time to better evaluate Peter's health. Physically he seemed fine, but mentally, she couldn't even begin to fathom how messed up his head was getting. Five years ago, before everything changed, Peter was more talkative and light hearted as he finally started to heal from the horrors Osborn had inflicted on him. But now, it was like all that hard work that she and the others from the previous reality had done to help the man heal, to begin moving had seemingly gone down the proverbial drain.

Just as Felicia was about to speak, both her and Peter's attention was suddenly drown the to distant 'boom' of a explosion out by what appeared to be the docks. The jewel thief frowned as she used her suit's lenses to try and zoom in on the distant blast to see if she could see what triggered it.

"What was that?" Felicia said as she and Peter stared at the distant explosion's light die down as smoke began to rise into the cool night air.

Peter's shoulders slumped at this "With my luck, a whole new slew of nightmares waiting for me to endure"

Without another word, Peter leaped off the rooftop, with Felicia right behind him.

"Think it might be Supergirl? Or the Punisher?" Felicia asked as she shot a grappling hook out and used it to swing just a bit behind Peter, unable to match his speed.

"Could be... or someone else is in town and they didn't think to give me a courtesy heads up" Peter said with a shake of his head "I swear, people in the superhero community can be so rude sometimes"

"Hoping it's Wonder Woman?" Felicia teased as she flipped through the air before she fired off another grappling hook.

"...I don't know" Peter said as he fired off another web line "Be nice if it was"

Felicia frowned at this "Everything okay hon?"

"Don't know, she's been... off, since I helped her save this girl named Zola from Hades a while back" Peter said with a sigh "And there hasn't been any time to sit down and talk to her about it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was avoiding me"

Felicia didn't respond as her mind mulled over what Peter said. After a few seconds she shrugged "I'm sure she's just been busy is all and this might be her coming to clear the air"

Peter glanced at her for a brief moment, using his spider sense to guide him as his eyes gazed at the black and white clad woman swinging next to him before "Yeah..."

Though with his luck, Peter doubted it.

Suddenly, Felicia landed on top of Peter, causing him to release his web line and fall several meters before he quickly shot another web out. He glanced over his shoulder to see Felicia smirking playfully at him.

"Really?" Peter said with a slight scowl of annoyance.

Felicia's response was a simple shrug as she rested her chin on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist "What? This way is faster"

"A few years and twenty pounds ago maybe..." Peter snickered as he shot another web line out.

His remark was met with a swipe to the head and a playful scowl from Felicia "Jerk!"

"Oi, no hitting the head while I'm swinging" Peter said with a laugh "It's hard enough to swing with you hanging on my back"

"Oh?" Felicia said with a grin before she suddenly swung herself around so her chest was pressed tightly into Peter's, her arms and legs remaining in their same positions on his body. She pressed herself even harder into Peter as she rested her forehead against his own "Is this better my Spider?"

"Uhhh…" Peter said as he let go of the web line and allowed the two of them to fall.

Felicia's grin grew even larger as her hair whipped in the wind, unconcerned with the approaching ground below. Peter stared into Felicia's green eyes as his spider-sense went haywire, his arm almost moving of it's own accord to shoot a web line out. Just as it seemed that the two were about to slam into the ground and make a less than dignified stain on the side walk, Peter shot a web line out and the duo swung just feet over the busy streets of Manhattan.

"I win again my Spider" Felicia giggled as she loosened her grip on Peter before she allowed gravity to pull her from his body and fell for several stories before she shot out a grappling hook.

"Your crazy, you know that?" Peter said as he landed on the side of a building and used his enhanced speed and adhesive abilities to sprint across it's side before leaping into the air again.

"I know... and you love me all the more for it!" Felicia said with a wink thrown towards Peter.

Peter shook his head in amusement as the two continued on their way to the docks _'I'd be lying if I say I didn't...'_

...

The force of the explosion caused Helena's teeth to shake as she was knocked through the air by the shockwave and right into the side of a storage container.

"Ow..." Helena winced as she felt and heard something in her side give, likely a rib. She dragged herself back to her feet as the area was covered in dust and smoke from the explosion while numerous gun men outside were all shouting, trying to figure out where she was, where one another was, and complaints of not being able to see.

"Least they have their priorities straight" Helena said with a snort before Supergirl suddenly flew through the smoke and landed next to her, the force of her landing causing the ground to crack.

Helena frowned at the young girl's appearance "Believe it or not, that wasn't the signal"

The blonde heroine blinked at this before she glanced back at the tank like vehicle through the cloud of dust and smoke "That running through the wall and shooting at you wasn't the signal?"

"No, if anything that was the be ready for the actual signal in a few seconds" Helena said with a snort as she reloaded crossbow "The signal was me blowing that thing up and you swooping in to deal with the others"

"Oh... sorry" Supergirl said with a sheepish grin as the tank's engine revved before it began to move through the dust cloud towards where Supergirl and Helena were.

The Kryptonian could hear the sounds of the men inside the tank loading up another shell while numerous guards made there way towards the building. She got in front of Helena as the tank's canon emerged from the dust cloud and shot off a round that caused Helena's teeth to rattle. Supergirl barely blinked as the shell slammed into her body and shattered while simultaneously igniting at the same time.

"Heh, tickles" Supergirl said as she suddenly appeared in front of the tank and with one hand lifted the heavy machinery over her head.

With little to no effort, Supergirl tossed the tank back out the hole it drove through and into a truck that was stationed just outside. The force of the impact sent both vehicles toppling over and forced several of the gun men around them to dive for cover while others filled into the make shift doorway and began to open fire on Supergirl. The blonde heroine narrowed her eyes as the bullets bounced off her skin, trying to get a read on where they all were.

Helena raised her crossbow and using Supergirl as cover, began to fire off her bolts. The blonde heroine glanced back at Helena with a slight scowl, not fond of the idea of being used as a shield but Helena paid her no heed, her attention was on the gun men that were trying to shred her body apart with what seemed to be high velocity armor piercing rounds.

 _'These guys were prepared tonight, but something tells me they weren't expecting someone like Supergirl to crash the party_ ' Helena thought as she ducked behind Supergirl and loaded up another bolt for her crossbow before Supergirl took a deep breath before she let out a powerful breath that could rival the gale force winds of a hurricane.

Helena used this opportunity to rush for cover and get a better observation point to ick off the remaining guards before gun fire forced her to duck behind a storage container. One of the bullets pierced through the container and just grazed pass Helena's arm, causing her to frown as she used her lenses to try and locate the men's positions. Her lenses picked up several heat signatures and she was about to fire off a incendiary bolt to distract them before a blue blur raced passed her and began to slam into the guards, sending them flying.

The blur slowed down long enough for Helena to see it was Supergirl before she took off again to engage more guards. Seeing that their attention was diverted to Supergirl, the daughter of Bruce Wayne took out a grappling hook and shot it up towards the rafters to better observe the room. Before she could begin her ascension, a guard that she didn't see suddenly slammed into her, nearly knocking the wind out of her as the man climbed on top of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Your dead you dumb bitch, dead!" the man said as he began to try and squeeze Helena's throat.

"No, I'm Huntress, dead was the other guy" Helena choked out as she jammed her thumb into the man's eye, causing him to scream in pain before Helena tore his hands off her throat and sent a painful jab into his throat, cutting off his screaming before she rolled him off her and she sent a painful knee into his face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Supergirl was standing perfectly still as numerous gun men shot her with a maelstrom of bullets. She held a look of boredom on her face with her arms crossed as she waited for the men to eventually run out of bullets or they just surrendered.

 _'The people on this planet don't seem very smart'_ Kara thought as she examined her nails "Are you guys done yet?"

It was than one man stepped forward with some sort of weapon in his hand that was connected to a large tank on his back. He aimed the weapon at Supergirl with a glare.

"Not even close!" he said before he unleashed a torrent of fire at Supergirl.

Kara barely even blinked at the heat surrounding her body before she began to slowly approach the flame thrower wielding guard. She placed her hand on the nuzzle and slowly crushed it before she stared into the shocked man's eyes with a small smirk "That tickled"

She then pushed the man away, sending him flying several meters and into a wall before she turned her attention toward the rest who were slowly backing away from her. It was than a odd hum echoed through the air, causing Supergril to pause and turn towards the source of the sound along with Helena. They were greeted to the sight of a two meter long barrel to some sort of canon on what looked to be a quadpod of some sort. It wasn't as big as the tank that Supergirl tossed aside earlier, maybe two thirds the size but instead of having wheels, the strange device was moving around on several robotic limbs. Before either woman could react, the canon charged up and took aim at the most dangerous of the pair, Supergirl.

A bright blue glow emanated from the canon as it charged up and the robotic limbs dug themselves into the ground to help steady the machine for the coming recoil. After several seconds, the platform shook before it fired off a single energy blast that echoed through the air like a crack of thunder.

"Supergirl get out of the way!" Helena shouted as she sent a bone shattering punch into a man's jaw before she used her flexibility to kick a man that was trying to sneak up behind her with a knife in his hands "We don't know what that think can do if it hits you!"

The blonde heroine blinked at Helena's statement before she quickly flew out of the approaching energy beam's path and winced as it collided with the wall behind her. Both her and Helena's eyes widened as the wall seemed to implode on itself before turning to ash.

 _'Really glad I listened to that woman and not just take that_ ' Supergirl thought with worry, while she has quickly discovered that her body was pretty durable on this planet, thanks to it's yellow sun, she doubts her durability can withstand being broken down at the atomic level like how the wall seemed to be when it was hit with the energy canon.

"What... what was that?" Helena asked as she came to stand next to Supergirl while she stated at the large hole made by the energy canon with wide eyes.

The only thing she could think of back on her Earth that could pull something like that off was something from Apokolips...

"From the looks of it, something for people like me I guess" Supergirl said with a little worry before she glanced at the canon as it began to charge up again "Unless humans are a lot tougher than you seem"

Helena grunted at that as she tapped the side of her mask and a thin sheet of impact resistant lenses formed over her eyes. The lenses zoomed in on the canon and gave it a quick surface scan before highlighting several key areas around the what she assumed was the canon's main power supply. She tapped on the floating girl next to her and pointed towards several of the areas.

"Hit those spots with your heat vision"

Supergirl blinked at this before she looked towards the canon with a look of concentration as her eyes narrowed. Several seconds passed before she sighed "I'm... I'm not sure how to use it still. It kinda just happens every once in a while"

Helena blinked at this before she smacked her forehead "Then just punch it really hard..."

"I can do that" Supergirl beamed as she shot off towards the canon and flew straight through it, causing it to erupt in a powerful explosion that shoot the ground and caused Helena to take cover or risk getting hit by flying shrapnel.

 _'Well she's definitely a younger version of Karen, no mistaking that_ ' Helena thought with a chuckle as she peeked out from behind her cover to see the gun men who scattered were regrouping near the exit. Helena hummed at this as she pulled a specific bolt from her belt and loaded it into her crossbow before she took aim at the door and squeezed the trigger.

"Sorry boys, but your not leaving until I get some answers" the raven haired beauty stated as the crossbow bolt flew through the air and impacted against the door just as one of the men was about to open it.

The gun man looked at the bolt in confusion before he and the others heard a faint beeping from it before it exploded in a shower of some sort of foam.

"GAH what is this shit!" one of the men yelled as he was covered in the foam before it quickly hardened.

"Aww man, this is just like being in that damn freaks webs!" another moaned as he found himself stuck to several other men against the wall.

Seeing that they weren't going anywhere, Helena turned her attention back to Supergirl just in time to see the younger woman lift what was left of the mobile energy canon platform and threw it right into a stack of storage containers. The blonde teen glared at the platform with glowing red eyes before she unleashed a powerful burst of her heat vision right at it, burning through the armor in seconds before she hit a fuel line and the machine was quickly engulfed in flames.

Supergirl cut off her heat vision with a satisfied smirk on her face "There, that- oh crap!"

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl raced towards the platform and quickly flew back into it before she emerged with two men, both a little burned but otherwise unharmed in her hands.

"Huh, forgot to check to see if that thing was even manned" Helena said as she saw Supergirl drop the men off near the ones she immobilized with her foam arrow before flying over to her.

"So, now what?" Supergirl asked as she floated before Helena.

The caped woman gave the young blonde a brief glance before she nodded towards the trucks the men were loading up, or what was left of them "Go and see what they were loading up in the trucks and check if there's anyone we may have missed. I'll see what they had in here"

Supergirl nodded as she flew towards the vehicles while Helena went about securing some of the men that weren't trapped already with what few zip ties she still had with her and her last pair of handcuffs.

Once Helena was sure all of the men were secured and wouldn't be getting up or out anytime soon, she made her way over to some of the wooden crates that they were loading up on a few pallets. She cracked open one and saw it was filled with the latest military rifles, shotguns and grenade launchers that money could buy. Helena's eyes narrowed in interest as she took one out and examined it. The serial number was scratched off and the rifle had a few adjustments to it. She placed the file back and moved to some of the smaller crates to see what was in them before one in particular caught her eye.

It wasn't wooden like the rest, but rather metal... with a keypad.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Helena said as she lifted the box and examined it before she set it down and pulled out a few things from her belt and began working on hacking the pad to gain access.

Seconds ticked by as Helena worked to crack the crate's security code, the software on her device running through a multitude of algorithms and throwing every virus it had at the crate's firewalls until finally she heard a faint click as the locks for the crate were unlocked. Helena cautiously opened the crate and looked inside to see what was so important or dangers as to require such defensives.

What she was, was surprising.

"What the hell?" Helena said with a frown as she reached into the crate and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of hand sized bomb or advance grenade.

Helena wasn't sure if it was the lighting or simply the design and color of the grenade, but it looked almost like a...

Pumpkin.

Before Helena could give the odd looking grenade any more thought, she heard a voice behind her.

"Where did you get that?"

Helena spun around, her crossbow out and loaded before she stopped when she saw it was Peter, dressed in a dark suit with red lenses and a red spider symbol. The daughter of Bruce Wayne blinked at him before she noticed that his lenses were focused solely on the grenade in her hand.

Peter slowly walked towards her, his body tense as he raised a hand and slowly took the grenade from Helena's and looked at it. After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Where did you find this?" he questioned, his tone unreadable.

"In the crate, probably in others too" Helena said as she saw Peter continue to stare at the pumpkin grenade "What is it?"

Peter was silent as he continued to stare at the explosive in his hand before his hand began to slowly close and crush the orange colored bomb. Helena tensed as she half expected it to go off before Peter's grip crushed it completely and allowed the now shattered remains to fall from his hand.

"You said there was more?" Peter said as he turned towards Helena with narrowed lenses.

"Yeah" Helena nodded with a frown before she nodded towards the restrained men "But where it came from and where it's going are probably questions you want to ask them"

Peter turned towards the men and spoke in a low whisper before he began to approach them, his venom blasts streaking across his hands and his body in dark crimson red arcs. The result was his suit to become even darker than it looked and the red lenses to almost glow.

"I intend to"

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, questions in need of answering...


End file.
